Buscando la Nueva Era
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Digimundo; la tierra digital se ve amenazada por su mayor peligro: el Mar de la Oscuridad amenaza con desbordarse e inundarlo todo. La sagrada Orden junto a todos sus aliados, intentarán alcanzar un nuevo mañana después de cada guerra contra la Oscuridad. Fin de la segunda temporada.
1. Prologo

Saludos, lectores que inician esta historia.

Antes de dejarlos con este trabajo, del que estoy muy satisfecha y contenta, pero al que aún no he dado fin después de tanto tiempo trabajándolo, y del que me sentí un poco "forzada" por iniciar, quisiera decir unas cuantas cosas para que tengan en cuenta y después no haya controversias.

Este fanfic nació de una idea, hace ya dos años. En ese tiempo, abrí mi primer foro del que se puede participar de la actividad del Rol o RPG. Allí, y para complementar (y además dar un toque "personal" y entretenido) comencé a escribir un rol aparte en el que se desarrollaba la historia que están por leer a continuación, sobre las batallas de la Orden de los Royal Knights, aliados con muchas entidades que han aparecido a lo largo de todas las sagas de digimon, y algunas que no han hecho aparición aún. Lo escribí no solo para la continuidad del rol, sino también porque mi impulso de escritora de fics, y de esta serie a la que aprecio tanto junto a todos sus personajes, me llevó a hacerlo y tener YA planificadas cuatro temporadas de esta larga aventura.

Todos los hechos, personajes elegidos, historias, aventuras, misiones, romances, engaños, batallas y traiciones, han sido seleccionados e inventados con dos años de anticipación, y hasta el día de hoy, la historia (en teoría) ya tiene su fin y fics alternos que nacen del final y de las vidas que los personajes continuarán después. La historia no está escrita hasta su final, pero ya tengo todo definido y planificado para continuar escribiéndola durante los meses siguientes. Actualmente llevo un número de capítulos logrados, los que comencé apresuradamente a escribir hace poco tiempo. La razón; la nueva temporada de Digimon Xross Wars.

Al principio, la noticia de la nueva generación digimon fue motivo de celebración para los fans, incluida yo. Pero desde que los datos nuevos comenzaron a surgir, y se explicaba que jóvenes elegidos entrenaban digimons y participaban de una guerra, se me vino todo abajo. Mi rol, y por consiguiente toda la historia que venía planificando, tienen el concepto de guerras y jóvenes elegidos participando de ella. Aún sin haber visto la serie (que se estrena el 6 de Julio en Japón) ya me temía que ocurriesen coincidencias de algún tipo, por lo que tuve que ponerme rápidamente a trabajar y pasar todas mis ideas e historias de rol al papel digital, y continuará en los capítulos que van a leer. Hice una declaración de originalidad en mi blog, donde explico que esta historia viene escribiéndose desde hace dos años, para que, cualquier coincidencia de hechos, personajes, etc que ocurra con esta sexta temporada de digimon, no vaya a considerarse como un plagio mío. Soy una persona que va en contra del plagio, y aún cuando utilizo a personajes con derechos de autor para mis historias, no copio ideas de ningún tipo. Todas salen de mi cabeza, y si se cruzan alguna vez con las de alguien, me siento robada xD

Publicaré un capítulo nuevo cada semana, si es que he logrado acabarlo para la fecha.

Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

Dedicada a todas las personas que han seguido el rol, a los que me conocen y gustan de mi trabajo, a los que leen y critican mis historias, a mis amigos, a los participantes de mi foro a quienes aprecio y agradezco por su apoyo en mi declaración de autenticidad sobre esta historia, y a Digimon, por supuesto.

* * *

**Primera temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Prólogo.**

**Fue en el principio.**

El sol aún no salía, y el digimundo dormía a salvo aquella noche. La luna, borrándose a lo lejos suspendida sobre su cabeza, con un brillo apagado, muy impropio de ella, le saludaba tristemente en su primera visita desde hacía miles de años. El digimon oscuro suspiró entristecido también, sabiendo que aquel día estaría marcado en la historia del digimundo, como el día en que el mar se habría salido para inundarlo todo. Un tsunami de oscuridad se levantaría sobre el, hasta ahora, apacible mundo digital. La suave brisa que precedía a la mañana batió suavemente su capa azulada y le trajo viejos y gratos recuerdos. Recuerdos de los buenos tiempos, los buenos momentos que alguna vez alcanzó a disfrutar.

Sintió el batir de unas alas y levantó su mirada al cielo. Allí estaba, tan cambiado, grande, fuerte, y oscuro. Como nunca deseó verlo, lo veía. Siempre había rezado a Yggdrassil para que su destino se mantuviese recto, como le había enseñado treinta años atrás en su sueño. Pero su Dios parecía haber hecho oídos sordos a su súplica, seguramente aún resentido por la rebeldía que él había mostrado ante servirle y complacerle en todo, fiel como una criatura perfecta de Dios debió de hacer, y que en vez de eso se marchó a lejanos mundos y dimensiones para traer paz a los otros. Le pareció injusto que ahora, muchos pagarían aquello sin tener ninguna culpa.

El hermoso ángel, de alas tanto oscuras y claras en su espalda, descendió hasta estar a un par de metros de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, maestro y protector, y frunció el ceño. Ya no podía verle de esa forma que hizo alguna vez, cuando era apenas un pequeño. En ese tiempo, solo podía aprender y admirarse de todo cuanto aprendía. Ahora no. Era un hombre, y podía discernir y entender lo que era justo y lo que no, comprender aquello que su pequeña mente no comprendió en su momento en las palabras de su maestro, y formar sus propias ideas y conceptos de justicia e igualdad.

Él le miró de forma compasiva y triste. Todos los buenos deseos, sueños y esperanzas que para él había construido, se habían deformado y desaparecido. Siempre lo imaginó como un increíble líder de luz y protección, pero no había sido así. Tal vez él se había equivocado al enseñarle, o al dejarle solo para que siguiera su camino, aprendiera y formara su propio destino. Pero ¿no era justo dejar a todas las criaturas elegir libremente sus pasos y el camino por donde pisar?

Su antiguo discípulo le miró con algo de desprecio y recelo. Después de todo, él se había convertido en su principal punto a destruir, siendo quien liderase toda la destrucción y dolor que a los suyos siempre habían atormentado. Si esa era la justicia que querían que aprendiera, él tendría que corregir aquel error de la historia de su mundo.

-Voy a liberar a los atormentados-dijo-Les daré luz y un hogar, y expandiré al océano por sobre toda la tierra para que puedan vivir libres y en paz. Si quieres, puedes matarme aquí y ahora para evitarlo. Pero sabes que regresaré para llevar a cabo mi cometido en mi siguiente, o en mis siguientes vidas, hasta haberlo concluido. Si me dejas, estaré esperando a que vengas por mí mientras llevo a cabo mi misión.

El digimon oscuro sintió su pecho apuñalado al escuchar aquello. Tal era la determinación en las palabras del digimon, que sabía que sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, por ningún motivo existente. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, la determinación y la pena estaban dibujadas en su expresión. Sin embargo, aún debía enseñar una última lección a su pupilo.

-Será como tú lo quieras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	2. La Orden

¡Saludos queridos lectores!

Dejo el primer capítulo de mi trabajoso fic x3 Espero les guste y aprecien como de a poco se van introduciendo los personajes y grupos que conformarán esta larga leyenda ^^ Temo que estoy sufriendo problemas en casa para conectarme seguido, por lo que es muuy probable que me ausente indefinidamente, o incluso solo un par de días :/ esto retrasará mi avance y publicación del fic; algo que no estaba entre los planes. Espero puedan ser pacientes y me esperen.

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

Dedicada a todas las personas que han seguido el rol, a los que me conocen y gustan de mi trabajo, a los que leen y critican mis historias, a mis amigos, a los participantes de mi foro a quienes aprecio y agradezco por su apoyo en mi declaración de autenticidad sobre esta historia, y a Digimon, por supuesto.

* * *

**Primera temporada: La bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Orden.**

Como un hermoso día se mostraba aquel. El sol ya calentaba tibiamente a esas horas de la mañana, y el fresco llenaba los pulmones de vida y tranquilidad. Las hermosas planicies que se extendían frente a él parecían sacadas del mismísimo paraíso digital, y con el cielo de aquel color tan intenso y vivo, el aroma de la vida que se elevaba desde la tierra y el lejano cantar del agua, el digimon no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro. Se percató de pronto de ello y se avergonzó un poco de sí mismo. Menos mal estaba solo, o de seguro alguno de sus compañeros se habría burlado de él, o en uno de esos casos, le habría reprimido semejante reacción. No era propio de un Royal Knight expresar jamás sus emociones, pero Omegamon era un caso muy especial dentro de la Orden. Desde que tuviera memoria hace casi once mil años, siempre había sido un 'pobre tonto enamorado', o por lo menos así lo había definido siempre su hermano mayor, y consideraba que esa descripción le quedaba muy bien.

Contaban las leyendas que en su anterior vida había sido un digimon muy frío e inexpresivo. Duro y hasta cruel, pero se sentía en parte agradecido de ya no ser así. Solo en parte, ya que a veces ese lado sentimental que le dominaba le hacía retroceder o cometer errores a la hora de cumplir su tarea como una de las deidades guardianas del mundo digital. Sin embargo, y hasta hace solo dos días, ese trabajo no le había significado ningún problema.

El solo recordar el mensaje que había recibido por parte de su superior, le cambió repentinamente el semblante y apagó toda chispa emotiva que había tenido hacía solo unos momentos. Aún le costaba creer que todo lo que Alphamon le había dicho, ocurriría. No podía ser. Estaban disfrutando de una paz tan acogedora, tan llenadora y maravillosa, que resultaba imposible pensar que una terrible e indefinida guerra se cerniría sobre el digimundo. Se negaba a creer eso, no quería creerlo. Recordaba que, después de escuchar las palabras de su líder tras la pantalla de comunicaciones, cerró con fuerza los ojos y los puños, y cometió la imprudencia de decir que no, que debía de haber un error, que era imposible o hasta mentira. El digimon oscuro se quedó viéndole un momento, y con su voz apacible y grave, le hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

Le indicó además el procedimiento que deberían adoptar y a quiénes quería dentro de los círculos principales para operar a sus armadas. Omegamon ya había trabajado aquello; solo le faltaba que los digimons necesarios se reunieran cuanto antes para comenzar a liderar a sus batallones y organizarse cuanto antes. En cuanto dio la noticia a sus compañeros, los demás miembros de la Orden, todos reaccionaron de un modo distinto, pero sin duda ninguno quiso tampoco creer que los tiempos oscuros los habían alcanzado por fin. Habían sido ciento veinticinco años de tranquilidad, y si bien algunos consideraron que no podían quejarse, todos opinaron por igual que hubiese sido bueno extender aquella paz mucho tiempo más.

_"Eso es lo que ahora debemos conseguir"_ les dijo el caballero blanco al terminar de anunciarles por medio de las video-llamadas la noticia más importante, y anunciándoles a todos cuándo se llevaría a cabo su primera junta. Solo serían primeramente los miembros de la Orden de los Royal Knights, y dentro de poco, se reuniría con los digimons que habían sido elegidos como _Los Generales_. Tenía que ajustar aún muchísimas y muy delicadas cosas, por lo que quería llenarse cuanto pudiera de la paz de la cual aún podía disfrutar su amado mundo, antes de hundirse en el oscuro universode la guerra.

Una presencia a su espalda le anunció que su tiempo de paz ya se había acabado, y volteándose, se encontró con la resplandeciente figura de un caballero. De gran porte, pisadas fuertes y cubierto de una brillante y sólida armadura que refulgía con el sol. Su capa roja ondeaba majestuosa con el viento, y sus penetrantes ojos amarillos, que escondían la sombra de un peligroso y terrible ser oscuro, derrotado por la fiereza y el corazón justo de este noble, hacían temblar hasta al más aguerrido de sus oponentes. Se reunió junto a su compañero, su otro brazo. Su espada. Su mejor amigo y el único que sabía entenderle y aceptar su extraño modo de ser.

-Los demás ya se han reunido-informó a quien también era su superior en el escalafón del grupo.

Su compañero se volvió una última vez al hermoso escenario que se abría ante de ellos y la grabó en su memoria, como aquello que deseaba salvar y volver a ver cuando todo se hubiese solucionado.

-Extrañaré todo esto-confesó a su amigo con cierto pesar en su hablar.

-Debemos luchar para que no se pierda-le apoyó el otro, siempre con una respuesta cargada de decisión, valor y voluntad-Cuanto antes acabe esta guerra, antes podrás regresar para verlo florecido en primavera.

Omegamon expresó una sonrisa en sus ojos azules y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos-dijo terminando y alzando ambos el vuelo en dirección al lugar donde se reunirían con el resto de sus compañeros, los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Recorrieron un largo trayecto en silencio, dejando muy abajo muchos poblados, ciudades y metrópolis, regresando luego a los grandes espacios abiertos de los campos, las praderas y las montañas, con sus ríos descendiendo desde las alturas y dando suministro y vida a todo en su recorrido. Omegamon observaba todo esto con detenimiento, deseando poder salvar cada centímetro de vida y belleza del terrible mal que se avecinaba. Gallantmon alcanzó a notar esto en su compañero, pero no dijo nada. Muy en el fondo, y como todos, deseaba poder evitar a toda costa lo que vendría, pero las cosas no siempre resultaban como uno quería, por más que se deseara.

Dentro de poco estuvieron en el lugar. Un imponente y gigantesco castillo de piedra blanca inmemorial, tan resistente, que en sus once mil años de vida, Omegamon jamás había visto una sola grieta en ninguna de sus paredes. Había sido un regalo de los Tres Ángeles, teniendo su toque de elegancia, sobriedad y paz. Aminoraron el vuelo conforme se acercaron a la construcción, y pudieron verlos desde abajo. Sus armaduras brillantes, sus armas resplandecientes, majestuosas alas y gran porte. Los Caballeros ya se habían reunido y esperaban la llegada de su segundo líder para iniciar la primera junta.

Omegamon y Gallantmon descendieron y se reunieron con ellos. Allí estaban, los nueve guardianes del digimundo juntos en un solo lugar, listos y preparados para iniciar con su mayor tarea fuera de la protección de Dios; la salvación del digimundo. Era literalmente imposible ver a estas deidades reunidas. En el pasado, habían luchado los trece miembros de la Orden para salvar su mundo de un cataclismo tan grande como no se ha vuelto a repetir, para satisfacción de todos. A lo largo de la historia, luchaban y entregaban sus vidas en pos de su deber, ofreciendo su lealtad y servicio a los señores que lograban ganarse sus corazones de guerreros y con los cuales compartían sus ideales de justicia, paz e igualdad. Pocos eran los que habían podido tener bajo su mandato a estos señores de la espada y el honor, y jamás habían sido defraudados de ningún modo. Con el correr de los años, varios habían muerto a causa de la traición, el engaño o las trampas de sus inacabables enemigos, y sus datos sagrados regresaban para iniciar el nuevo ciclo y levantarse nuevamente para cumplir su tarea, en una incansable búsqueda por la perfección de la convivencia en su mundo. Algunos cargaban, como Omegamon, miles de años de vida, batallas y experiencias sobre sus espaldas. Estos eran no solo los más longevos y expertos, sino también los más leales y sabios. Otros que habían renacido hacía pocos años, aún seguían los pasos de sus antepasados y emulaban sus grandes proezas y hazañas, para nunca deshonrar su larga historia. Caballeros jóvenes e inexpertos en la guerra, pero dispuestos a entregarse hasta la muerte por cumplir su deber sin dudarlo jamás.

Dos de sus compañeros permanecían, y permanecerían ausentes, hasta que el capricho de Dios se hubiese desvanecido ante la traición que hacia él había sido cometida cientos de siglos atrás, y vivirían sellados dentro del núcleo de Yggdrassil, siempre vivos, pero nunca palpando la vida misma, encerrados y sentenciados a un castigo que quién sabe, cuando llegaría a su fin. Otro de ellos, el Gran Dragón Emperador Examon, majestuoso e imponente señor de la justicia, permanecía desaparecido, aún corriendo por el digimundo como una criatura joven y libre, que hace poco hubiese renacido y aún no encontrara su senda como guardián digital. Los Royal Knights sabían my bien que le necesitarían en los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban, y aún cuando en un principio, y como con todos hacían, iban a permitirle su tiempo de libertad, lejos del mundo de la lucha y la muerte que el camino de un Caballero tenía, habían ahora desplegado a sus hombres para que le recuperasen cuanto antes y entrenarle para tenerlo listo en el momento más crítico, donde todos deberían unirse para luchar.

Y como desde los inicios de la historia ocurriera, Alphamon, el misterioso y legendario líder de la Orden estaba siempre e irremediablemente ausente. Su poder único le pesaba como la más terrible maldición existente, teniendo que recorrer incansable, mundo tras mundo, viajando por todas las dimensiones y tiempos alternos a ellos, protegiendo, destruyendo a los oscuros que atormentaban a los débiles e inocentes, y llevando paz a donde fuera que le necesitasen. Una tarea que según todos, estaba muy lejana de ser concluida alguna vez. Se decía que este noble y poderoso señor fue la primera y más perfecta creación de Dios, y que éste le hubiera creado para ser de su total obediencia y protección, tanto como su poderoso guardián inmortal, como un arma invencible e imparable. Pero Alphamon siempre había sentido un incomparable amor por la vida y todas las criaturas, y alejándose de su creador, dedicó su vida a la protección de todas las especies y seres existentes, entregando cada segundo y respiro para mantener la tranquilidad y convivencia de todos. Se sentía Dios terriblemente ofendido con esto, y ya no guardaba el amor y celosa protección que antes entregara a su criatura, dejándole marchar y lamentándose el error de haberle dado un corazón.

Los demás miembros de la Orden saludaron a su segundo líder con una inclinación de cabeza. Omegamon les saludó honorablemente también con una leve reverencia, y sus ojos se posaron en ellos, uno por uno, rememorando quienes fueron hacía mucho, y quienes eran ahora.

Estaba el caballero oscuro, Craniummon; coloso vestido de impenetrable armadura oscura. En su derecha Claiomh Solais, su lanza mágica capaz de pulverizar a sus enemigos, y Avalon, el indestructible y legendario escudo negro otorgado por Yggdrassil. Cargaba este digimon cientos de guerras en sus nueve mil años pisando el digimundo. Su mirada temible y penetrante, escondía un corazón noble, fiel y sumiso; justo y de aquel que está dispuesto a entregar todo por su Señor Dios y las buenas causas. Era este el siervo preferido de Yggdrassil y con el único con quien hacía contacto directamente. Siendo siempre un digimon aguerrido e invencible, detestaba la guerra y todas las consecuencias que ella traía.

Junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esa llamativa mata de cabello brillante y largo, se encontraba el digimon más inteligente, astuto y obstinado que Omegamon hubiese conocido en su vida. Podía en todos los caballeros faltar el buen trato, el compañerismo o camaradería a lo largo de los ciclos de sus innumerables vidas, pero esos tres factores jamás podían estar ausentes en Duftmon. Siempre tenía una respuesta en los labios, podía crear estrategias de batalla en un minuto, hacer cálculos, estimar estadísticas, crear teorías y una infinidad de cosas más que eran sencillas e innatas en él. Sin embargo, siempre tenía algo que rebatirle al segundo líder de la Orden. Nunca podían estar de acuerdo en los planes del uno y las decisiones del otro, por lo que a veces los momentos importantes podían tornarse muy mordaces y agresivos entre ellos. Aún así, siempre se obligaban de dejar de lado estas discusiones y llegar a un acuerdo para beneficio de todos. Sería difícil el trato ahora que tenían semejante responsabilidad pesando sobre todos ellos.

A su lado, dos compañeros que llevaban trabajando juntos desde que se iniciara la Orden, hace miles de años atrás. A pesar de las cientos de diferencias que había entre ellos, existía un silencioso _feeling _entre ambos caballeros que no había desaparecido, aún cuando ambos habían muerto y renacido tantas veces en el pasado. El poderoso y silencioso Dynasmon parecía haber sido creado para trabajar en perfecta sincronización con el excéntrico y grácil RhodoKnightmon. El primero era la fuerza, la sumisión y la lealtad extrema. El segundo era un ser de astucia, velocidad e ideales propios, de pensamiento poético hacia toda la existencia y gusto por todo lo que a sus ojos significara belleza. Aún cuando tuviese un señor a quien obedecer y entregar su lealtad, esta criatura tenía un espíritu indomable y dirigía sus pasos a donde sus sueños le llevaran. Dynasmon por el contrario, viviría y moriría para servir a su señor y a las causas con las que se había comprometido, sin faltar jamás a su palabra ni a su ideal. Siendo tan diferentes ambos caballeros, muchos se preguntaban cómo podían siempre elegirse el uno al otro para llevar a cabo sus misiones o simplemente compartir el silencio y la soledad. Y es que RhodoKnightmon siempre tenía mucho para decir, y Dynasmon tiempo y paciencia para escuchar. Eran estos dos una combinación mortal e infalible en batalla, acoplando lo mejor del uno con lo del otro y volviendo sus victorias _simplemente perfectas_.

Fresca y vibrante, la azulada figura de Ulforce Vdramon, el segundo caballero más joven de la Orden, se mecía sobre sus ligeros pies a la espera de las palabras de Omegamon. Era éste digimon la suma de velocidad y fuerza reunidas en un solo ser. Sus movimientos eran imparables e imposibles de seguir a simple vista. Su energía era inagotable, y su fuerza impropia de alguien tan joven e inexperto. Con solo veinticuatro años sirviendo a Yggdrassil, Ulforce Vdramon aún no podía entregar su corazón por entero a su Dios y seguir sin más la senda que todos sus compañeros ya habían adoptado. Era por esto llamado "el rebelde" del grupo, puesto que ni él ni sus antecesores pudieron adaptarse completamente a las reglas ni a la soberanía de Yggdrassil. Era apodado además por Omegamon como 'La joven promesa', sabiendo por Alphamon que este joven servidor del digimundo, se convertiría en una leyenda por sobre todas las leyendas, y sería amado y admirado por todos quienes escucharan su nombre. Esto por supuesto, Ulforce Vdramon lo ignoraba completamente, y tratando de mantener su positiva y enérgica actitud apegada a las tradiciones de la Orden, se convertía en el caballero más agradable y de liviano carácter de entre todos ellos.

A la izquierda del caballero de azulada armadura, se encontraba el miembro más joven del grupo, teniendo solo diecinueve años. Recubierto en una increíble y reluciente armadura dorada, bendecido por los poderes del Digi Egg de los Milagros, Magnamon compartía con su camarada Ulforce Vdramon, un fuerte sentido de la justicia y la libertad. En sus vidas pasadas, fue esto lo único que siempre tuvieron en común ambos caballeros, enfrentándose y chocando en todo lo demás. Un secreto de la Orden contaba que estos dos digimons se habían revelado una vez contra Dios y habían debido ser exterminados por sus propios compañeros, en su descontento con el deseo de Yggdrassil por exterminar a las especies que él consideraba "erróneas". Sin embargo y ahora, ambos digimons compartían una hermandad que les unía y convertía en dos caballeros muy cercanos. Magnamon nunca desacataba una orden por muy desagradable que le resultase. Defendía con fervor a aquellos que le necesitaban y jamás retrocedía ni ante el enemigo más peligroso. Se podía decir que la guerra lo había atrapado en mal momento de su existencia, puesto que nunca había participado de una y no conocía aún la terrible pesadilla que esto significaba.

Cerraba el círculo de los siete caballeros, un ser fantástico y de brillante y llamativo aspecto. Su cuerpo era el equivalente a los centauros de la mitología humana, recubierto en una incandescente armadura roja, cargando su gran peso seis poderosas piernas, y finalizando su cuerpo en una alargada y majestuosa cola. Sleipmon era otro de los pocos caballeros más longevos de todos, cumpliendo ya tres mil años en el digimundo. Se trataba de un digimon apacible, respetuoso y muy obediente. Si bien en el pasado había provocado a Dios con sus intenciones de trabajar junto con los humanos, fue luego perdonado por este y bien recibido entre sus pares caballeros. Nunca había gustado de la lucha innecesaria, y el tema de la guerra lo traía sumamente preocupado, ya que su tiempo se dispondría entre las batallas que ahora vendrían, y su eterna misión por custodiar las ruinas en los rincones helados del digimundo.

-Señores-habló el caballero blanco a sus camaradas-Vamos a dar inicio a nuestra primera Junta de Guerra, realizada en más de cien años. Nuestra paz se ve amenazada por nuestros principales enemigos, los Demon Lords y el Mar de las Tinieblas. Hemos de clarificar cuales serán nuestros primeros movimientos, cómo nos dirigiremos y resguardaremos a los civiles, y cómo se dispondrán nuestras armadas. Cuento con todo vuestro apoyo y disposición.

-Siempre lo has hecho Omegamon-habló el caballero rosa rozando una bella flor roja con su casco-Nos tendrás a tu entera disposición ahora que se avecinan tiempos tan negros sobre nuestro hermoso mundo.

-No permitiremos que esos demonios hagan lo que les plazca con el digimundo; hemos trabajado mucho para traerlo a esta tranquilidad-dijo Craniummon con su mirada oscura y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-Pagarán caro este atrevimiento.

-Vamos a patearlos y mandarlos llorando de vuelta a su oscuro escondrijo-acotó sonriendo el joven Ulforce vdramon golpeando su puño en su palma abierta-No tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros.

-No se trata solo de unos pocos Ulforce-habló Gallantmon al caballero azul-Serán ejércitos de cientos de miles, viniendo unos sobre otros para intentar abatirnos y quedarse con todo.

-No hemos atravesado por una crisis de esta magnitud desde hacía muchísimo tiempo-comentó Sleipmon cerrando los ojos, un poco deprimido por lo que se avecinaba-Creí que podríamos extender la paz un poco más.

-Haremos todo lo posible porque así sea Sleipmon-le respondió Duftmon con un mechón de su cabello dando vuelta en sus dedos-Estamos mejor preparados que ellos para una invasión. Si bien no tenemos aún cifras ni conocemos completamente el alcance de su poder, estoy completamente seguro de que podremos retenerlos bien para después hacerlos retroceder de vuelta al mar oscuro.

-Tengo plena confianza en que así será-dijo Dynasmon cruzando sus fuertes brazos por sobre el pecho-Hemos enfrentado grandes armadas en el pasado y con un número reducido. Nueve de nosotros son más que suficientes para detener a nuestros enemigos. En cuanto Examon regrese a nuestras líneas, será aún más sencillo.

-No podemos confiarnos Dynasmon-le contradijo el joven Magnamon ladeando levemente la cabeza-Tenemos constancia de que los Demon Lords no han arriesgado nada en todos estos años por alguna razón, y la que parece ser más obvia; se están reuniendo los siete para asegurar su victoria.

-Nadie cantará victoria hasta que hayamos entregado todo en batalla-señaló Omegamon, y todos se volvieron a verlo-Confío plenamente en todos ustedes, así como en que nuestros soldados darán lo mejor de sí y que Yggdrassil nos favorecerá en este oscuro tiempo que se ha cernido sobre nosotros.

El viento sopló suavemente por el lugar, moviendo levemente las capas de unos y cabellos de otros. Los caballeros asintieron a las palabras del segundo líder mientras este los invitaba a pasar al castillo.

-Vamos adentro. Hay mucho que debemos planificar y no hemos de perder el tiempo. En cuanto tengamos nuestros primeros movimientos trazados, los comunicaremos a los Tres Ángeles y cobraremos a nuestros aliados el tratado de ayuda mutua. Después de todo, estamos protegiendo la tierra donde todos vivimos.

Todos los caballeros afirmaron y entraron de uno en uno en el majestuoso lugar. Omegamon se quedó al final, y cuando estaba por entrar, algo le hizo detenerse y volver su mirada al cielo.

Sí, se mostraba como un hermoso día aquel. Se preguntó, cuántos de esos días quedarían antes de los primeros ataques por parte de sus enemigos, y si es que volverían a mostrarse para ellos, con cielos claros y cálidos rayos de sol bañando praderas y montañas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	3. Los tres Ángeles

Saludos lectores! ^^

Dejo el segundo capítulo de mi querido fic. Me tardé un poco en publicar puesto que el foro y el resto de los capítulos me tuvieron ocupada. Sigo introduciendo a los personajes que participarán de esta larga historia; espero les agrade.

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Los Tres Ángeles.**

El sol caía cálido y de intenso color naranjo sobre el digimundo, llenando todo con su tibieza y despidiendo al día. Omegamon le miraba por sobre su hombro, mientras junto a Gallantmon esperaba la respuesta del servidor de los tres ángeles, Atylamon. Habían sido millones las de veces que había pisado aquel hermoso castillo, siempre para informar a las tres criaturas divinas sobre los movimientos que harían respecto a guerras, batallas y enfrentamientos, entregándose ayuda mutua y tratando los temas que a Dios y la seguridad del digimundo referían. Sin embargo, cada vez que pisaba aquel suelo sagrado para concertar una audiencia con los tres digimons sagrados, Omegamon sentía que era la primera vez. Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, y resultaba difícil mantener su posición fría y dura delante del ángel. Aquél único ángel que le robaba las noches de sueño y vivía silenciosa y apaciblemente en su pecho. Una criatura a la cual profesaba un amor eterno y puro desde que se vieran la primera vez hace miles de años, y cuyo sentimiento no había cambiado durante las muchas y dolorosas veces que le había perdido y visto en brazos de otro. Para tormento del caballero, este delicado ser de luz y amor quedaba muy lejos de sus deseos, puesto que por orden de sus superiores, Alphamon e Imperialdramon, los caballeros de la realeza jamás podían establecer lazos de ningún tipo con ningún digimon dentro o fuera de sus círculos.

_-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber el caballero blanco con la mirada entristecida y el corazón oprimido al escuchar aquello._

_-No es conveniente-le respondió su líder, comprendiendo por lo que pasaba-Amar y ser amado será un dolor que tendrás que llevar durante muchísimo tiempo cuando pierdas a ese ser a quien dedicarás tus sentimientos. Será además tu punto débil por donde tus enemigos podrían causarte un daño irreparable y que nunca podrás quitar de tu corazón._

_-Pero la amo-confesó el caballero, mostrando ese lado que siempre escondía del mundo dada su responsabilidad._

_-Lo sé, y lo lamento de verdad-respondió el digimon oscuro bajando la mirada-Pero te estimo a ti y a todos ustedes, como para permitirles pasar lo que yo pasé._

Las pisadas del sirviente de los tres ángeles, le despertaron de ese recuerdo y levantó la cabeza. El digimon agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto e hizo un gesto a los caballeros.

-Mis amos les recibirán ahora. Seguidme por favor.

Ambos digimons asintieron y siguieron al conejo por largos pasillos hasta una elevada y gran estancia, de paredes recubiertas en hermosas telas y pinturas, y grandes ventanales que filtraban el sol del atardecer al lugar. Atylamon saludó respetuosamente por última vez y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Frente a ambos digimons, radiantes y majestuosos, estaban Los Tres Ángeles. Digimons sagrados y cercanos a Dios, que transmitían sus mensajes y velaban por la paz, orden y justicia de todo el digimundo. Eran los únicos que podían interceder en las decisiones que los Royal Knights tomaban, para ellos y para el futuro del mundo digital. Omegamon y Gallantmon les dedicaron una solemne reverencia, la que fue respondida por los ángeles por un cordial asentimiento de ellos.

Seraphimon se les acercó y tendió la mano a ambos. Era éste un ángel de gran poder, sabiduría y rectitud, tanto en lo que decía como en las decisiones que tomaba para el bien de los otros. No perdonaba la injusticia ni la traición, así como los actos de maldad de ningún tipo, castigándolos severamente y en lo posible, remediando el daño y quitando la oscuridad de donde fuese posible.

A su izquierda, de impresionante tamaño y dulce aire de benevolencia, Kerpymon les sonreía y saludaba con su mirada. Este afable digimon de largas orejas, apreciaba a todas las criaturas y buscaba todos los medios para dejar satisfechos a todos por igual. Sentía especial aprecio por los digimon del tipo bestia, pero no por esto dejaba de lado a los digimons humanoides y siempre fomentaba las buenas relaciones entre ellos.

Y a su derecha, la causa de las malas noches y las tristezas de Omegamon. Al solo dirigir su mirada hacia ella, la hermosa digimon le sonrió cálida, haciéndole temblar levemente. Ella era todo lo que de un ángel se podía soñar. Siempre encantadora, amable y jovial. Un ángel hermoso y lleno de todas las buenas cosas del mundo; amabilidad, paciencia, amor, comprensión y paz. Ophanimon ocupaba los pensamientos del caballero blanco, dándole los momentos de tranquilidad que él necesitaba. Jamás en sus largos milenios había puesto su mirada en otra, ni su corazón se había agitado con violencia de solo sentirla cerca. Aquel ángel se había convertido en la principal razón de Omegamon para proteger el digimundo y a todos sus habitantes, recibiendo siempre de sus labios su dulce gratitud y sus tiernas palabras de amistad. Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero al encontrar sus miradas, podía sentir un fuerte lazo llegarle desde ella y reconfortarle, dándose el atrevimiento de soñar con que ella también le querría y haciéndose daño con aquellas ideas.

-Mis señores-habló Seraphimon a los caballeros-¿Ya tienen planeado lo que van a hacer de ahora en adelante?

-Así es gran Seraphimon-le respondió Omegamon respetuosamente-Mis caballeros y yo ya hemos decidido lo que se ha de hacer, cómo y quiénes lo harán, de modo que los daños sean los mínimos y las pérdidas pocas. Sólo nos resta elegir a nuestros comandantes de batalla y asignar las tropas.

-¿Se han dirigido ya a los pueblos?-preguntó el ángel.

-No aún. Pero estimamos que sería conveniente que vosotros lo hicierais. Si bien los habitantes del digimundo nos confían su seguridad, sabemos que nos guardan cierto recelo por las causas de otros tiempos-dijo el caballero, resumiendo con ello las veces en que la Orden había actuado "contra el pueblo" por orden de Yggdrassil.

-Entiendo. Estamos dispuestos a ello, y también a ofreceros toda nuestra ayuda y soporte, en todo lo que necesitéis-Seraphimon hablaba moviendo un poco sus manos-Pondremos todo a disposición de que la guerra acabe cuanto antes y podamos mantener esta paz que tanto nos ha costado a todos traer.

-Nuestras armadas están bajo vuestras decisiones-dijo Kerpymon-Esperamos que les dispongáis de la mejor forma, y se sacrifiquen la menor cantidad de vidas posibles-una sombra de tristeza cruzó su mirada-Ellos aman y protegen esta tierra con sus vidas. Me pesaría eternamente la culpa de saber que fueron lanzados a las bestias.

-No os preocupéis por eso majestad-habló Gallantmon de esa forma llena de convencimiento que tenía-Cuidamos de nuestros hombres tanto como si fueran de nuestra propia sangre. Calculamos con cuidado nuestros movimientos y establecemos las mejores líneas de defensa, siempre tomando todos los factores en cuenta.

-¿Nos hablarán de sus primeros pasos?-fueron las primeras palabras de Ophanimon mirando al caballero blanco y esperando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto-contestó éste y se acercó a la mesa que estaba al lado de los tres guardianes.

Había en ella varios mapas en pads de todas las regiones, que al unirse, creaban el gran mapa de los continentes del digimundo. Era como un gran rompecabezas gigante y de diez piezas cuadradas que Omegamon unió sin problemas, y quedaron extendidas frente a ellos las tierras del digimundo. Todas las regiones estaban marcadas por un color característico, y estaban distribuidas según el Ancient Spirit que allí dormía y que había gobernado en las épocas remotas. Fueron ellos quienes dividieron y dieron nombre a todos los lugares según su distribución geográfica, y era el sistema que los Royal Knights usaban para planificar sus tácticas. Omegamon iba tocando con un dedo cada región, dejando en el pad el área en color blanco.

-Según las diez áreas del digimundo, he destinado un caballero a cada una de ellas, quien le vigilará y me mantendrá informado de toda la actividad que en ella ocurra. Tenemos nuestras bases de comunicaciones distribuidas en cada rincón del digimundo, mientras que nuestras bases militares están distribuidas en todas las fronteras. Son aproximadamente cuatro de estas en cada región-iba apuntando todas las ubicaciones-Estas son las designaciones que he predispuesto; RhodoKnightmon vigilará el área del bosque, Dynasmon el área de la tierra, Craniummon el área del fuego. Duftmon la región del trueno y Magnamon la del metal. Ulforce vdramon vigilará los terrenos del aire, mientras que Gallantmon lo hará en el sector oscuro. Sleipmon no se moverá de las tierras del hielo, y yo estaré a cargo de las áreas del agua y la luz.

-Tiene usted doble responsabilidad Omegamon-comentó Ophanimon sin quitar su vista del gran mapa.

-Lo sé. Pero hasta que nuestro camarada Examon no regrese, habrá que tomar más cargos y suplir las faltas. No me preocupo tanto de esta región, el área de la luz, puesto que vuestras armadas estarán siempre apostadas aquí y será imposible que algún ataque llegue antes de que yo lo haga-una leve sonrisa se expresó en su mirada, dejando conforme al ángel con esto.

-¿Qué hay del tratado de alianza con los Dioses Olímpicos?-quiso saber Seraphimon-¿Han hablado ya con ellos?

-No todavía, pero ellos han tenido siempre una disposición de los lugares que protegen-indicó Omegamon en los pad- y es casi imposible moverlos de allí. Apollomon vigila el área de fuego, Neptunmon el área del agua. Minervamon la tierra y el bosque. Marsmon el área de trueno y Dianamon… bueno, ella vigila casi todo el digimundo en los viajes que siempre está haciendo, junto con cuidar de las tres lunas.

-Me parece muy bien-comentó el ángel poniendo una mano en su cintura y estudiando los mapas.

-¿Cree que tendrá problemas para pedirles la cooperación y unión de sus armadas con las vuestras?-preguntó Kerpymon, sabiendo que los Dioses Olímpicos eran muy difíciles de tratar y poco querían tener que ver con problemas que a ellos no les incumbían.

-Esperamos que no-respondió el caballero blanco mirando los mapas de las regiones-Pero de haberlos, tendré que exigirles la devolución de los favores de nuestra Orden a modo de conveniencia.

Seraphimon levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos del digimon.

-Aún no puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar-dijo con un aire entristecido y abatido-¿Será posible que Alphamon se equivocara?

-También abrigaba esa esperanza majestad-respondió Omegamon con cierto pesar-Pero es la realidad, por muy desagradable que nos sea y por mucho que queramos negarla.

Los cinco digimons guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Seraphimon habló decididamente y cerrando su puño.

-Agotaremos todos los recursos para proteger al digimundo. Si es necesario que nosotros también luchemos, así será. No podemos permitir que esos demonios se encaprichen y quieran apoderarse de todo por cuanto hemos trabajado. Si quieren su lugar en este mundo, tienen que ganárselo con esfuerzo y verdad.

-Así se habla Lord Seraphimon-le apoyó Omegamon, feliz de ver la decisión y coraje que había entrado en el ángel-Ese es el espíritu que todos necesitamos, especialmente ahora.

Minutos luego, Omegamon y Gallantmon se despedían de los tres ángeles y se encaminaban fuera del castillo. Iban hablando sobre lo siguiente que deberían hacer y preparar para la mañana siguiente, mientras que esa misma tarde los tres guardianes se dirigían a las criaturas de todo el digimundo para informarles de la difícil situación que se venía.

-En cuanto regresemos he de elegir a los Generales para que nos ayuden-dijo Omegamon sacando sus cuentas.

-Son muchos de ellos, ¿qué pautas seguirás para elegirlos?-le preguntó su compañero.

-Bueno, ya tengo a uno de ellos elegido por excelencia-sonrió-Alphamon me encargó que él estuviera primero que ninguno. Le tiene toda su confianza y le conoce desde casi toda su vida…

Ambos caballeros se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de uno de los tres ángeles en la puerta del castillo. Se volvieron, y la hermosa figura de Ophanimon estaba de pie allí, observándoles. Gallantmon miró de reojo a Omegamon y se volvió para marchar.

-Te estaré esperando con algo avanzado-dijo a modo de despedida y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Omegamon le vio alejarse y encaminó sus pasos hacia la digimon. Se detuvo un par de metros lejos, guardando siempre el espacio necesario para alguien de la categoría de Ophanimon. La digimon volvió a dedicarle su sonrisa encantadora y cálida.

-No le quitaré más de dos minutos Omegamon-habló ella-Sé que tiene usted mucho que hacer.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para usted Lady Ophanimon-respondió él respetuosamente, como siempre se dirigía a ella.

El ángel paseó su mirada por los amplios jardines y la regresó al caballero blanco.

-¿Qué le parece todo esto?-preguntó ella despacio.

-¿Qué me parece…?-repitió el digimon extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Quisiera saber…cómo le afecta a usted todo esto. Yo sé que ha pasado por muchísimas guerras en su vida, pero yo no. Siempre fui la última en renacer y la más lenta en crecer de nosotros tres. Las guerras nunca han sido algo en lo que yo tome partido hasta hace muy poco. Nunca he participado de una, y admito que tampoco me gustaría tener que hacerlo. Debe ser horrible-le miró con mucha tristeza y preguntándole con toda su expresión.

Omegamon se sintió extrañamente débil ante aquella mirada de pesar y ese gesto tan dolido. Quiso quitar su mirada de la de ella, pero le resultaba imposible.

-Es horrible de hecho. Estar allí y tener que acabar con todas esas vidas. La guerra es lo más necio que existe.

-¿Sufre usted con ella?

-Sufriría más si supiera que ha alcanzado a aquellos a quien dedico mi vida para protegerles. Habría fallado en la misión que me he impuesto y nunca podría perdonármelo.

-¿Quiénes estarían dentro de esos aquellos?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa y una suave luz iluminando su belleza.

Omegamon se quedó viéndole un momento. Dentro de él su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y gritaba su nombre, pero su apego a las reglas y a la Orden, le obligaron a callarse estas palabras y reemplazarlas por otras, que si bien no eran mentira, tampoco era lo que él quería decir, ni lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Vosotros tres por ejemplo.

Ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

-Entiendo.

El digimon blanco sintió cierto aire de tristeza invadirle a ella, o tal vez a él, no supo decirlo. Dejó pasar un largo momento, sin querer despegarse de su dulce imagen y tener que marchar.

-Hasta pronto, Lady Ophanimon-se despidió él solemnemente e inclinándose ante ella.

-Hasta pronto-le despidió la digimon, sin poder encontrar alguna razón para retenerlo otro minuto a su lado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Aww D: pobre Omegamon... A mis personajes favoritos es a los que más me gusta hacer sufrir xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	4. Los Generales

Saludos lectores! :3

Quería agradecer los reviews que me han ido dejando a lo largo de esta historia; los aprecio mucho y ojalá sigan dejándolos en el resto del desarrollo. Me alientan y me alegran el día ^^ El siguiente capítulo es bastante largo; se presenta un grupo de digimons que me encantan, "Los Generales". Hay dos grupos de Generales en la historia, aquí va el primero de ellos; los servidores de la Orden. Me costó escoger a los digimons que estarían, pero no los elegí solo por fuertes, sino además porque son muy cooles xD Verán cual de ellos es mi favorito y quien se robará varios capítulos en lo que sigue de esta larga historia.

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Los Generales.**

Atravesando el cielo a gran velocidad, con un movimiento ondulante de su largo cuerpo y el fuerte batir de sus alas, un digimon de alargada fisonomía, recubierto en una brillante armadura dorada y de fuerte aspecto, volaba en dirección del castillo en donde había sido "requerida su presencia", como decía el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior. Le parecían divertidos los términos que Omegamon usaba al momento de ser serios y hablar de responsabilidades, cuando en su lugar él simplemente le hubiese dicho "vente al castillo".

El cielo estaba despejado y radiante, ideal para salir a volar y hacer un poco de ejercicio. Suponía que de ahora en adelante, este 'ejercicio' no iba a parar en un buen tiempo. Vio una enorme y espesa nube blanca, rechoncha y esponjada, y la atravesó de lado a lado dejando su figura marcada en ella. Suspiró con esa ancha sonrisa llena de filosos dientes, emocionado por lo que se venía. Había estado esperando ese mensaje con ansias. Nunca había dudado de que llegaría, pero no había podido evitar frotarse las manos desde que los rumores de la guerra empezaran, pensando en que ese bendito mensaje aparecería algún día en su pantalla. Y así fue. Por decisión directa de Alphamon, los Royal Knights requerían de su participación como _General de batalla en las armadas que se enfrentarían al mar oscuro durante la guerra que se avecinaba_, si no mal recordaba haber leído. Sonaba muy bonito, pensó.

-General de Batalla, OuRyuumon-se dijo a sí mismo el dragón satisfecho-Bastante bien.

Aceleró el vuelo y pronto divisó el castillo donde le esperaban. Alcanzó a divisar la figura blanca de Omegamon, y la plateada de Gallantmon a su lado, recortada contra el verde pasto de los jardines. Esos chicos nunca se despegaban. Descendió en espiral, y dando un giro sobre sí mismo, aterrizó sobre sus dos patas haciendo un gran estruendo y levantando mucha tierra. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Omegamon y Gallantmon se le acercaron y saludaron, quedando una cabeza más abajo que el alto digimon.

-Saludos, General OuRyuumon-le habló Omegamon solemnemente-Llega usted muy puntual.

-Gracias-respondió el otro con su gran sonrisa-No podía llegar tarde para mi coronación…-carraspeó avergonzado-es decir, a mi nombramiento.

Omegamon sonrió. No había caso con ese digimon. Desde que lo conociera hacía seiscientos años atrás, OuRyuumon había sido el digimon más divertido y de ligero temperamento que hubiese conocido. Siempre tenía algo desacertado para decir, aún en las peores situaciones, y no había nada que arruinara su buen ánimo, a excepción de que tocaran el tema de su comida. O el honor.

Como jefe militar era incomparable. Se había iniciado desde muy joven, y no solo su maestría en el arte del doble sable y el alto nivel de su poder lo hacían un oponente formidable. Su destreza, velocidad, su fuerza, sentido de la justicia y del honor, y su mente lúcida y brillante a la hora de crear estrategias y dirigir sus batallones, lo convertían en un táctico de primer nivel. No había forma de que no lo eligiesen, y OuRyuumon lo sabía muy bien.

-Es un honor para nosotros tenerle como General directo de nuestras armadas-le habló Gallantmon a su lado-Sabemos que hará un excelente trabajo.

-Me alegra que no esperen menos de mi-respondió el dragón cerrado los ojos, halagado-¿Ya tienen al resto del equipo?-preguntó hablando de los demás Generales con los que debería trabajar.

-Ya estamos en eso-respondió el caballero blanco abriendo una pantalla de datos digital frente a ellos, en las que estaban los registros de diez digimons-Estos son los demás candidatos. Son nuestros mejores Generales repartidos por todo el digimundo. De ellos, solo cuatro compondrán el equipo élite de Generales que regirán con nosotros a las tropas, junto con usted por supuesto-añadió el digimon, subiéndole los humos a OuRyuumon.

-Es perfecto. Me encantaría poder ayudarlos con eso. Muchos de ellos son mis colegas, y podría dar muy buenas referencias o puntos de vista-ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado-O hundirlos por supuesto. No todos tienen el puesto que tienen por sus méritos-sonrió malvadamente, exhibiendo sus perfectos y afilados dientes blancos.

-Sería de muchísima ayuda-dijo Gallantmon haciéndose un paso atrás-Así podré ajustar la división y repartición de las armadas en cuanto tengan a los comandantes de batalla listos. Si no le molesta OuRyuumon…

-Para nada, Gallantmon, eh… ¿puedo llamarlo Gallantmon aún verdad?-preguntó enterrando sus espadas en la tierra y apoyándose en ellas.

-Por supuesto-respondió éste con un gesto amable, poco común de ver en él.

-Me alegra que aún seamos amigos-entrelazó los dedos y los hizo sonar fuertemente.

OuRyuumon sabía muy bien las reglas que imponía el caballero rojo con sus relaciones. Solo si te tenía algún tipo de consideración o aprecio, podía llamársele Gallantmon. De lo contrario y para el resto del mundo, el digimon era conocido por Dukemon. Este cruzó una mirada con su camarada de blanco, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, ingresó al castillo despidiéndose del dragón.

-Sígame General-le habló Omegamon afable-buscaremos a sus cuatro acompañantes.

-Con mucho gusto-respondió el digimon, y ambos se alzaron al vuelo al lugar donde los diez Generales estarían esperando.

Hicieron el viaje rápido hacia una de las bases de operaciones de la región del fuego, anexa a la región de la luz, lugar donde se ubicaba el castillo de los Royal Knights.

-¿Cómo le hacen usted y Gallantmon para hablarse con esas miradas?-le preguntó OuRyuumon durante el trayecto.

-Es una cuestión de empatía-respondió el caballero blanco-Gallantmon y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho. Cuando se pasa demasiado tiempo con alguien, es fácil después saber de antemano lo que va a decir ante una pregunta, o actuar ante una situación.

-¿No es un poco difícil de tratar?

-Un poco…-reconoció Omegamon medio riendo, aunque OuRyuumon no pudo ver mucho lo divertido en tratar con alguien de tan corto genio y poca paciencia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, atravesaron la seguridad y se dirigieron a la sala principal, encontrándose con los diez mejores Generales de las armadas del digimundo. Todos saludaron con una reverencia a los recién llegados. Omegamon les saludó con la cabeza, OuRyuumon con un sencillo gesto de su mano.

-Señores-habló el caballero-Son ustedes los mejores líderes de batalla del digimundo. Han probado su valía y sus aptitudes a lo largo de sus vidas, pero para la guerra que se nos avecina, necesito a cuatro de ustedes para ayudarnos a dirigir las armadas de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Aquí con el General OuRyuumon-indicó al digimon a su lado-elegiremos a los mejores para tan importante y delicada tarea.

-_La créme de la créme_-acotó el dragón pasando vista a los diez digimons. Ya había descartado a tres de ellos, sabiendo de sus "grandes logros" por experiencia propia, y echándoles un ojo a otros.

Los digimons frente a ellos afirmaron con la cabeza. Minutos luego, mientras OuRyuumon y Omegamon revisaban los historiales de los digimons, éstos se batían en duelo estratégico, en un doble juego de ajedrez. De poco servía probarlos en fuerza, todos eran poderosísimos; era su sentido táctico lo que iban a necesitar. El dragón dejó de lado las notas y paseó su vista por el lugar, casi prediciendo quienes serían sus compañeros de equipo. Omegamon casi terminaba de tomar su decisión.

-La dama de rojo-apuntó OuRyuumon por lo bajo, indicando a la esplendorosa Rosemon que, cruzando sus largas piernas y recostándose en el asiento, daba por concluida su primera victoria.

Omegamon miró por sobre las notas y regresó los ojos a ellas sin decir nada. OuRyuumon volvió a insistir.

-La dama de rojo~-dijo esta vez más emocionado y deslizando disimuladamente su historial hacia Omegamon.

El digimon por fin dejó todos los documentos sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto. Los diez digimons se detuvieron de lo que hacían y se levantaron. El digimon blanco paseó su mirada por los tableros de juego y resultó tal y como él había predicho.

-Señores-empezó-Diré uno a uno los nombres de seis de ustedes. Abandonen la sala y afuera se les darán sus nuevas instrucciones y cargos.

Uno a uno, los seis digimons se retiraron, y quedaron cuatro imponentes digimons para tomar los nuevos títulos. Allí estaban, los mejores de todos ellos, los más fuertes e inteligentes. Omegamon les miró de uno en uno, confiando en que había hecho la elección correcta.

-Los he elegido a ustedes cuatro, por sus impresionantes records, y también por una fuerte corazonada. Espero contar plenamente con ustedes.-miró al primer digimon, con quien había trabajado muchas veces en el pasado, y de quien tenía pleno conocimiento de su excelencia y confianza-General TigerVespamon.

El digimon insectoide se llevó el puño al pecho e hizo una reverencia.

-Es un honor poder servir a la Orden de los guardianes del digimundo y de Yggdrassil.

Tiger, como siempre le habían llamado los de la Orden, se había iniciado en su carrera militar con varias dificultades, pero superando todas ellas con su propio trabajo, consiguiendo grandes logros a temprana edad y escalando rápidamente en los puestos de la Armada. Por oposición de su rey, nunca había servido directamente a la Orden y a Yggdrassil, solo alcanzando el cargo y protegiendo al reinado de los digimon insecto, como demandaban sus reglas. Siempre había aspirado a servir directamente a los Royal Knights, y a lo largo de su vida había demostrado estar perfectamente capacitado para ello. Era inteligente y muy rápido. No tan solo con las armas, sino también mentalmente, equiparándose con el mismísimo Duftmon. Había salido con todos los honores existentes de la Sky Secret Honey Base, y ahora había alcanzado merecidamente otro triunfo más.

-General Justimon.

El digimon a la derecha de Tiger hizo el mismo gesto que el primero y saludó a su superior.

-Me entregaré hasta el fin por la causa de la Orden y la protección del digimundo.

El cyborg era un digimon de reconocida trayectoria, excelente en batalla y en desarrollo de tácticas y producción masiva de armamento y defensa. Era una verdadera computadora a la hora de trabajar con cifras, datos y estadísticas; Duftmon sin duda estaría encantado de tenerlo como su brazo derecho, en eso se entendían muy bien. Justimon podía crear con sus batallones robóticos, una barrera impenetrable para cualquier ataque. OuRyuumon afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecho de que Omegamon hiciera esa elección.

-General Imperialdramon.

El tercer digimon cerró los ojos en solemne respeto y se llevó el puño al pecho.

-Defenderé con mi vida a nuestra tierra y daré honor a la historia de mis ancestros.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-exclamó OuRyuumon de pronto, y sorprendiendo a todos con su energía-¿Qué mejor elección que esta?-preguntó rodeando al digimon por los hombros-Un guerrero que trae una historia inmemorial sobre sus hombros, fuerte, intrépido, valiente y joven.-sonrió dándole unas palmaditas a un ruborizado Imperialdramon-Treinta años apenas cumplidos. Recuerdo cuando yo cumplí treinta.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó el dragón bajo su brazo.

-Eww…lo mismo que cumplir treinta y uno-respondió OuRyuumon, dejándolo y regresando a su lugar.

Y en realidad, Imperialdramon Guerrero no era solo un prodigio para su escasa edad y experiencia en la guerra. Se trataba nada menos que del descendiente directo del gran y legendario fundador de la Orden, Imperialdramon Paladín, llevando este joven digimon, todo el talento bélico y justiciero de su antepasado, cargando además el gran honor y la inmensa responsabilidad de este título, razón más que suficiente para que el silencioso y respetuoso digimon se entregara desde sus principios a la carrera militar, resaltando aún por sobre los más experimentados, debido a su ingenio y las prudentes decisiones que siempre tomaba.

-General Rosemon-terminó el caballero blanco dirigiendo su mirada a la atractiva e impetuosa digimon de largo cabello rubio.

-¡Yes!-dijo OuRyuumon con un gesto poco disimulado y robando una sonrisa a la mujer, quien imitando a sus compañeros, hizo una reverencia con su mano en el pecho.

-Daré lo mejor de mí para proteger a nuestra gente y a nuestro amado mundo.

Rosemon no solo se defendía con su exuberante belleza, incomparable atractivo, porte e imparable habilidad en batalla. Era una digimon extremadamente inteligente, astuta y decidida. Nunca se equivocaba al tomar una decisión, y sus corazonadas eran siempre acertadas. Sus estrategias de batalla eran aplastantes, sus tropas de las más organizadas y estrictas, y su record de victorias era impresionante. La mujer poseía además un corazón justo, firme y leal, y jamás abusaba de su poder militar, así como tampoco de sus prisioneros de guerra. Incluso sus peores enemigos podían hablar bien de ella.

-Sé que todos lo harán.-habló el digimon blanco afirmando con la cabeza-Ahora, y como saben, dos de mis caballeros y yo somos Directores Generales de la Armada de los Royal Knights. Cada uno de ustedes será puesto bajo la orden de uno de nosotros, mientras que el General OuRyuumon fue elegido directamente por Alphamon.

El dragón cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, con una notoria sonrisa de orgullo. Rosemon y Tiger sonrieron con el gesto divertido.

-Los pondré a disposición de mis compañeros y mía, pero antes, he de tratar con vuestros Señores sobre la decisión que se ha tomado, y reclamar el permiso necesario para que sirvan legalmente a la Orden y a Yggdrassil.

Los Generales asintieron, un poco preocupados de lo que pudiera ocurrir. No todos sus señores accederían sencillamente a entregar a sus mejores Generales, pero esperaban que Omegamon tuviera algún método para asegurarlos con ellos. A OuRyuumon no se le podía pedir el permiso de su Rey, puesto que él mismo llevaba el nombre del Rey de los Dragones, que si bien, no era un cargo que se administrase en un trono, era un título único que solo podía llevar el dragón más poderoso. Y OuRyuumon portaba orgulloso ese nombre.

Omegamon salió de la sala un momento para comunicarse con Gallantmon y comunicarle lo siguiente que haría. Adentro quedaron los Cinco Generales. En cuanto estuvieron solos, dejaron salir la terrible tensión del momento y suspiraron dejando salir los nervios.

-No puedo creer que por fin vaya a servir a la Orden de los Royal Knights-dijo el joven Tiger cerrando sus puños, emocionado-He esperado toda mi vida por este momento.

-No cantes victoria todavía-le habló Justimon cruzándose de brazos-Nuestros reyes aún no han dado su consentimiento.

-Omegamon podrá conseguirlo, es muy astuto, y tiene un gran poder de convencimiento-respondió OuRyuumon cruzándose de brazos también.

Justimon y Tiger se volvieron a verlo, con una expresión amigable y sorprendida en sus rostros.

-Con que el "elegido por Alphamon" ¿eh?-preguntó Justimon ladeando la cabeza-Debe estar usted por las nubes.

-Vaya que sí-respondió el dragón rascándose la barbilla y sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su dracónico rostro.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra muy bien-comentó Rosemon apoyando su mano en sus perfectas caderas y recargándose en una pierna.

-¿Qué somos cuatro y los Directores Generales solo tres?-apostó Tiger apoyándose contra una pared.

-Eso mismo-asintió ella-Alguien se repetirá a uno de nosotros.

-Por mí no hay problema-respondió el insecto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo la leve sospecha de que será Omegamon quien se encargue de dos de nosotros-intervino de pronto el joven Imperialdramon, quien no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, ni soltado sus puños apretados.

-¿Por qué lo piensa?-preguntó Rosemon.

Imperialdramon levantó una mano y luego la otra alternadamente, haciendo alusión a la conformación doble del digimon blanco, y haciendo que sus demás compañeros rieran levemente ante la broma. Siempre había corrido el rumor de que Omegamon sufriera de doble personalidad, pero nunca nadie había visto jamás algo así en él, por lo que no podía probarse aquello.

El caballero blanco volvió y llamó primero a Tiger.

-Vamos a ver a tu Rey-dijo el digimon con una expresión amigable en sus ojos.

TigerVespamon asintió con énfasis, ansioso por poder visitar a su soberano después de tanto tiempo, y nervioso a la vez, sabiendo que su Señor era el más negado a saber cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la Orden.

* * *

Viajaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que ingresaron al área del bosque y penetraron en las espesas selvas de elevados árboles, gruesos troncos, todo tipo de hojas, aromas y frutos, y digimons que vivían apaciblemente allí. Viajaron durante espacio de varios minutos sin llegar aún a su destino. Poco a poco, la densidad de los bosques se volvió más difícil de esquivar a vuelo, por lo que descendieron y continuaron caminando. Ya no se veían digimons en aquella zona, y el sol casi no podía atravesar la espesura de los árboles, volviéndose todo una oscura noche a pleno día. Tampoco había ruidos de ningún tipo, y parecía un verdadero desierto.

Ambos digimons continuaron avanzando sin rumbo, sabiendo que la única forma de llegar al reinado era perdiéndose allí. La configuración de aquel bosque siempre estaba cambiando, por lo que una vez se entraba allí sin un propósito, o sin tener conocimiento de lo que ese lugar ocultaba, era sencillo perderse para desaparecer. De pronto un leve sonido, y ambos se detuvieron en seco. Tiger podía escuchar a los guerreros avanzar silenciosamente entre las hojas y los arbustos; un sonido solo perceptible para él y los de su especie.

De entre la oscuridad y la espesa vegetación, salieron los guerreros de la Royal C. Poderosos digimons que protegían a la ciudadela escondida en el bosque y servían a su rey, impidiendo el paso de los intrusos y los posibles enemigos. Tiger salió adelante y todos le reconocieron al instante. ¿Cómo no? Su jefe militar de primera categoría y el más afamado de todos ellos. Los demás TigerVespamon le saludaron en silencio y con respeto, pero no bajaron sus armas ante la presencia del caballero blanco.

-Tiger-habló uno de ellos dirigiéndose al joven-¿Por qué has traído a este Caballero a nuestra ciudad? ¿Acaso has olvidado las palabras de nuestro Rey?

-Nuestro Rey ha de saber que he venido y traje al segundo líder de la Orden, Omegamon; para hacerle una petición en pos de la protección de nuestro mundo. Llévennos con Él ahora.

-Ninguno de los de afuera puede estar en presencia de nuestro soberano-insistió el digimon sin bajar sus armas, cuando sintió algo en su cabeza. Aquella voz profunda y misteriosa que le hablaba y le daba indicaciones, le hizo cambiar sus órdenes y acceder a lo que el joven pedía-Está bien. Nuestro señor los recibirá ahora.

Omegamon y Tiger se miraron. Afirmaron y en silencio fueron escoltados en presencia del Rey de los Insectos. Se trataba de un imponente, majestuoso y venerable digimon, de cientos de años de antigüedad, quizás tantos o más que el mismo Omegamon, que gobernaba silenciosa y sabiamente a todos sus fieles servidores en aquella ciudad escondida en la profundidad del bosque, lejos de todo contacto con la superficie, los problemas de las regiones y sobre todo, las guerras. El digimon reposaba su indestructible cuerpo sobre un imponente trono de piedra y joyas que creían naturales en ella, con hermosas y verdes vainas creciendo a su alrededor y flores brotando de ellas. TyrantKabuterimon les observó llegar y rendirle honores, sin quitar su pesada y severa mirada del caballero blanco. Le guardaba un terrible recelo a los Royal Knights, y había prohibido su paso por su tierra hacía mucho tiempo. Verle aquí le irritaba sobremanera, pero nada en su actuar delataba aquello. Miró luego a su preferido, aquel joven y poderoso digimon que había salido de sus tierras para servir en el mundo de arriba bajo su aprobación, con la condición de jamás servir a la Orden ni a ninguno de sus miembros. El que apareciera acompañando a Omegamon solo podía significar una cosa, y él no estaba dispuesto a acceder a ello. Habló en la mente de su vocero que estaba a su derecha, JewelBeemon, y el digimon salió adelante.

-Bienvenido seas, TigerVespamon; joven comandante de nuestras armadas, primero de toda nuestra defensa imperial y favorito de nuestro poderosísimo señor, TyrantKabuterimon. Hemos esperado con ansias tu triunfal regreso a nuestra tierra; sabemos que has brillado en el mundo de los de arriba.

Tiger se arrodilló solemnemente y agachó la cabeza.

-Poderoso señor mío-habló sumisamente-Perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero no he venido para quedarme. Como podéis ver aquí, he traído al segundo al mando de la Orden de los Royal Knights, guardianes del digimundo y servidores de Dios…

-Sabemos quién es él y también sabemos lo que hace, y esto no agrada en nada a nuestro Señor-habló el digimon de armadura verde y joyas en ella-Pero no te preocupes. Nuestro Rey te ha perdonado semejante imprudencia a su orden y te recibe con los brazos abiertos, TigerVespamon.

El digimon negó con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

-No mi señor. No puedo quedarme. Yo he venido a pedir vuestro permiso y bendición para ser partícipe directo de la guerra que se avecina sobre el digimundo. ¡Tiempos terribles se aproximan…!

-Basta-se escuchó de pronto la grave voz proviniendo del digimon de armadura púrpura, quien se levantó de su trono, haciendo que todos los presentes se arrodillaran, temerosos de la reacción de su amo.

Omegamon permaneció atrás en silencio, sin quitar la mirada del soberano. Tiger puso ambas manos en el suelo de tierra, también temeroso puesto que conocía del inmensurable poder del digimon, pero decidido a insistir hasta el final por obtener su aprobación. TyrantKabuterimon se les aproximó un poco, y con los puños cerrados, escrutaba al caballero de blanco con su dura mirada.

-¿A esto has venido caballero? ¿A quitarme a mi protegido de mí mandato y hacerlo de los tuyos? ¿Ponerlo en contra de mis reglas, mi soberanía y todo lo que le he enseñado? ¿Llevártelo para jugar a sus estúpidas guerras y desperdiciar todo cuanto he puesto y trabajado en él? Ve y busca otras piezas para tu tablero-levantó su brazo y apuntó a lo lejos- él se queda.

Omegamon dio dos pasos adelante y le encaró, hablando con la misma serenidad que el soberano hiciera.

-Señor; sé que sigues creyendo que solo perseguimos ambiciones personales, pero aún con todos vuestros años y sabiduría, os seguís equivocando. Hemos trabajado incansables para darle paz al digimundo y establecer reglas que sean justas para todos, que mantengan el orden y el equilibrio por todos los bandos.

-De ser así… de haber propagado esa justicia equitativa para todos que decís, no estaríais aquí parado en donde os he rechazado, pidiéndome tamaño atrevimiento y queriendo llevarte a mi mejor guerrero. ¿Por qué ustedes los de arriba no pueden tener las cosas en paz como nosotros podemos hacerlo perfectamente? ¿Sabéis cuantos años llevamos sin haber entablado una guerra con nadie? ¡Cientos de años! Ustedes ni siquiera pudieron mantenerla más de siglo y medio. Sois una vergüenza.

-Mi rey…-trató de hablar Tiger, pero la mirada de TyrantKabuterimon le hizo tragarse sus palabras y temblar levemente. No así a Omegamon.

-Puede que nuestras reglas aún no alcancen la perfección que vos habéis conseguido en esta utopía, pero seguimos trabajando en ello para poder mantener las cosas en calma. Por lo menos lo máximo que sea posible. Nuestros enemigos deniegan de nuestros métodos de orden; lo que ellos buscan no traen más beneficio que a ellos mismos.

-Pues deberíais seguir probando. La guerra no resolverá nada, y nada resolveréis teniendo a Tiger bajo vuestras órdenes, ni aún teniendo al ejército más poderoso de la historia. Ellos se levantarán de nuevo y buscarán su justicia.

-Si no los detenemos, nuestro mundo se verá arrasado, y también este-habló Omegamon con una sombra de molestia en su mirada-Y por si no lo habéis notado, también pertenecéis a él.

-Insolente…-habló JewelBeemon medio levantándose y cerrando los puños, pero una furtiva mirada de TyrantKabuterimon lo regresó obedientemente a su lugar.

-Sus amenazas no me asustan, Omegamon-habló el Rey dándole la espalda y regresando a su trono-Más os ofrecería si me regresarais a mi hijo de una buena vez. ¿Ya tenéis pensado devolvérmelo?

El caballero blanco cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Los abrió de nuevo y miró al digimon con detenimiento.

-Creía que ese tema ya estaba arreglado, Señor.

-Nunca estará arreglado-siseó el insecto reclinándose hacia adelante, mientras sus siervos retomaban sus lugares-Jamás os perdonaré este terrible dolor que me habéis causado, ni la traición cometida.

Omegamon rememoró el terrible momento en que la alianza de los digimons insecto con la Orden se hubo roto. Había ido directamente con el Rey para pedir a Tiger en las armadas de defensa del digimundo, para que en el futuro pudiese ser ascendido al puesto que ahora se había ganado. Había ido con dos de sus caballeros, y apenas se hubieron marchado con el tratado hecho y el joven insecto de su lado, tuvieron noticias de que el pequeño hijo de TyrantKabuterimon había sido raptado. El rey acusó a los únicos visitantes que habían tenido en sus tierras en mucho tiempo, los Royal Knights, pero estos negaron el hecho y aseguraron no tener conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido. Prometieron sin embargo hacer lo posible por investigar y recuperar al príncipe del reino de los insectos, pero nunca pudieron encontrar nada. TyrantKabuterimon aún les culpaba del hecho y vivía con el terrible dolor de perder a su único hijo y descendiente al trono. De eso ya habían pasado veinte años. La alianza con el reinado se terminó y nunca pudieron volver a contar con ellos para nada. La entrada había sido puesta aún más difícil de conseguir, y el paso de los Caballeros había sido estrictamente prohibido.

-Señor, sabes que jamás os hubiéramos hecho algo así. No había motivos para ello, mucho menos cuando habíamos conseguido nuestros lazos de alianza por fin-dijo el caballero quitando el enojo de sus palabras y reemplazándolo por la comprensión.

TyrantKabuterimon permaneció impertérrito.

-Él estaba destinado a ser grande; me lo quitasteis teniendo conocimiento de ello. Nunca os lo perdonaré. Tiger no se irá, y es lo último que diré.

Omegamon lo sabía. TyrantKabuterimon veía en Tiger el hijo que había perdido, y no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a aquellos que, supuestamente, le habían arrebatado a su primogénito. Se vio obligado entonces a recurrir a otros métodos.

-Tendré que exigiros entonces el pago por los favores que la corona les hizo.

El digimon morado le miró desafiante y cerró los puños sobre los brazos del trono. Vaya, aún no lo había olvidado, y lo peor es que aún estaba en deuda con los tres ángeles por haber llevado la tierra de los insectos al lugar seguro que era ahora. Cerró aún con más fuerza los puños, hizo ese gesto de negación suyo con la cabeza hacia un lado, y estuvo a punto de negar otra vez, cuando las palabras de su preferido le suavizaron un poco.

-Mi señor, por favor. Toda mi vida he soñado con servir a la Orden; ser General de las Armadas, proteger a todos los digimons y dar honor a nuestro reino. Mi lealtad y mi amor siempre estarán con ésta, mi tierra, y tendréis mi infinita gratitud y servicio si me dejáis partir con ellos. Pero por favor; allá me necesitan y sé que podré hacer mucho por ellos. Luchando allá, también estaré protegiendo nuestro reino.

-¿Cómo puedes querer abandonarnos, Tiger?-preguntó el soberano con la voz quebrándosele de escuchar eso. No podía aceptar que se fuera con el enemigo.

-Jamás les he abandonado, y jamás lo haré-se puso en pie-He trabajado mucho para poder llegar a donde estoy y recibir lo que ahora tengo. Si me lo negáis… habréis negado todo lo que me enseñasteis sobre libertad, justicia e ideal propio. No podría vivir sabiendo que mi Rey me ha negado todo eso después de habérmelo entregado por tanto tiempo. Si no me dejáis ir, iré por la fuerza, y no os niego que me dolerá hasta el último de mis días ir en contra de Su voluntad.

TyrantKabuterimon sintió algo amargo recorrerle por dentro, pero también un intenso fuego que ardía en su corazón. Un fuego de orgullo y amor muy grandes hacia el joven digimon. Se levantó pesadamente y se aproximó a él. Tiger se arrodilló de inmediato y agachó la cabeza. El digimon morado le puso una mano en el hombro y le levantó. El joven General temblaba ligeramente.

-Ve hijo mío. Si es esto lo que quieres, no te lo negaré-le abrazó ante el asombro de todos y la emoción retenida de Tiger-Promete que nos enorgullecerás a todos, como siempre has hecho.

-Sí mi Rey, lo juro-respondió el digimon sin poder encontrar palabras para referirse a su soberano.

-Pero por sobre todo, aún por sobre el honor o la victoria, regresa. No podría perderte a ti también-terminó el digimon separándose del joven.

TigerVespamon afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza y trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más honrado y gratificado. Jamás podría olvidar aquello. TyrantKabuterimon se dirigió luego a Omegamon.

-Tiene usted mi permiso para llevarse a TigerVespamon.

-Gracias, Alteza-respondió el caballero con una reverencia de su cabeza.

-Espero que con esto mi deuda quede saldada con la corona.

-Así será.

-Y espero que también, Tiger regrese a su hogar. Tiene que prometérmelo.

-Tiene usted mi palabra.

* * *

Un rato después, y luego de haber dejado a un paralizado Tiger de regreso en la base con los demás Generales, Omegamon se dirigía al sur acompañado del General Justimon. Iban directo hacia el Imperio del Metal, hogar de todos los digimons de la facción robótica y donde todos ellos eran creados, salían al mundo y luego regresaban. Era algo inevitable y que se venía repitiendo desde los inicios de la historia. Justimon no lucía tan nervioso como lo hubo estado el joven insecto, pero no se le quitaba la preocupación de que su Rey también pusiera trabas a la decisión que había sido tomada por la Orden. No es que tuvieran rivalidades como ocurría con el Reino de los Insectos, pero el soberano de los Robots por lo general tenía problemas para todo y para todos.

-Estoy seguro de que mi reina podrá interceder y darnos el favor de mi señor-concluyó Justimon mientras pisaban la entrada del reino y eran recibidos por la seguridad de éste.

Poderosos digimons perfectamente alineados y coordinados les rodearon mientras el encargado de la seguridad de la ciudad, Cyberdramon, se acercaba a su superior y le saludaba, con esa forma tosca y seria característica de esos digimons.

-General Justimon.

-Solicito una audiencia urgente con el Rey-dijo éste y enseñando su tarjeta virtual de acceso, que lo acreditaba como superior del digimon dragón.

-Enseguida-respondió, dándose media vuelta y extendiendo una pantalla de comunicaciones, en la que habló con un Hagurumon, obteniendo la respuesta inmediata-Síganme.

Los robots les escoltaron hasta el palacio de metal y acero del rey de aquel lugar, siendo presentado adentro por Cyberdramon ante sus majestades.

-Mis señores-habló el dragón cibernético-El General Justimon y el Caballero Blanco, Omegamon de los Royal Knights.

El rey hizo un gesto para que los demás robots se fueran, pero este no alcanzó a ser visto, siendo en cambio recibido cuando la reina lo ejecutó, y los digimons salieron dejando a los dos digimons y al guardia de los reyes. Omegamon y Justimon le saludaron respetuosamente.

El señor del Imperio del Metal estaba sentado, en el único trono que compartía con su reina, ocupando ella todo el asiento y teniendo al monarca sentado sobre su falda. En otro tiempo cada uno hubiese tenido el suyo, de no ser porque el rey KingChessmon era tan pequeño, que nunca se le podía escuchar lo que decía ni ver las indicaciones que daba. Por esto, su amable esposa QueenChessmon lo sentaba sobre ella y repartía las instrucciones a sus espaldas, dejando que su amado esposo creyera ser él a quien todos obedecían.

El digimon se levantó para ver mejor a los recién llegados.

-Pero, amada mía-se refirió a su reina-¿No es el General Justimon ese de ahí?-le apuntó con su cetro, y luego sorprendiéndose de ver al otro digimon-¿¡Y ese no es el caballero blanco, Omegamon de los royal Knights!

Todos los presentes mostraron una cara abochornada y guardaron paciente silencio. La reina rió levemente.

-Así es, rey mío. Qué sorpresa tenerles aquí señores-dijo la mujer encantada.

-Vaya que lo es-comentó KingChessmon cruzándose de brazos-Ya creía que no volverías por estos lados Justimon.

El digimon se arrodilló en señal de respeto. Aún cuando su soberano vivía en las nubes y había que repetirle todo dos veces, era benévolo y sencillo, y todos sus sirvientes eran nobles y pacientes con él.

-Mi señor, he venido a pediros vuestro permiso para participar de la guerra que está por iniciar. La Orden me ha elegido como uno de los Generales a cargo de sus armadas.

-¿Qué van a hacer ramadas?-"repitió" el rey sorprendido.

La reina volvió a reír levemente y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Así es esposo mío. Y necesitan de la ayuda del General Justimon para hacer muchísimas de ellas. Se aproximan malos tiempos.

-¡Y que lo digas amada mía!-exclamó el digimon levantando los brazos-Ya pronto vendrá el invierno, habrá que levantar el campo alrededor de la ciudad para evitar los daños. Es terrible cuando comienzan las lluvias-se volvió hacia Omegamon y Justimon-¿En beneficio de quién son estas ramadas señores?

-De todo el digimundo-respondió Omegamon afable y escondiendo una sonrisa divertida-Protegeremos a todos los digimons de los tiempos que se nos avecinan.

-Yo también solía tener una vecina-respondió el rey moviendo su cetro para remarcar sus palabras-Era una mujer muy desagradable y se quejaba de todo, incluso cuando mi césped crecía hacia su lado del jardín. ¿Cuánto tardarán en hacerlas?

-No lo sabemos señor-respondió Omegamon cuidando de no decir algo que el rey escuchara mal-Puede que varios meses, tal vez algunos años.

-¿Qué les pondrán caños?-preguntó el rey extrañadísimo-Curioso. Antes solo se hacían con ramas, pero hoy en día todo tiene que ponerse tecnológico y moderno. Si quieren puedo ofrecerles mucho de nuestro buen material para ello.

-Sería perfecto-contestó el caballero blanco sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su expresión-Esperamos que nos envíe bastante de eso. Nos ayudaría mucho.

-No hay necesidad de pagarme con cucho-dijo el rey un poco desagradado-No usamos de eso en el imperio del metal, pero gracias por la oferta.

Justimon estaba bastante abochornado con todo aquello, pero no decía nada. Omegamon solo se contenía y le seguía el juego.

-Muchas gracias Su Alteza. Prometo que el General Justimon regresará sano y salvo y con victorias para honrar a su imperio.

-Claro que hay que ser serio en esta clase de situación-dijo el rey golpeando su cetro en su mano abierta-Cuando se trata de cosas tan delicadas como proteger a los digimons de las lluvias torrenciales del invierno, podemos ponernos con todo lo que tenemos. Me agrada su preocupación Caballero. Justimon, espero que des lo mejor de ti y construyas las ramadas más fuertes y resistentes de todas.

Justimon agachó la cabeza, con todos los colores en su cara. La reina le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano, dándole su permiso y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo en su nueva empresa.

-Gracias… majestades-terminó el digimon, levantándose con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros y caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

* * *

Minutos luego, y mientras el día continuaba avanzando, Omegamon viajaba ahora al lado de la hermosa Rosemon de camino hacia el área de la tierra. Allí podrían hablar con la Reina de las Flores. Originalmente, la leyenda decía que era una Rosemon quien llevaba este título, pero aquella mujer había ya muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo, dejando aquel importante cargo a la mayor de las dos hijas que había tenido, siendo ésta la hermana mayor de la General Rosemon. Al principio, ésta había ofrecido a su hermana menor el cargo, pudiendo ella cumplir el suyo en el paraíso digital, pero Rosemon lo había negado, por la única razón de que la guerra le llamaba.

O alguien relacionado a la guerra lo hacía.

La mujer había dedicado su vida a la carrera militar por una promesa que había hecho cuando era aún muy joven, y ahora estaba por fin cerca de conseguir su cometido entrando en la Armada de Élite de los Royal Knights. Le contó a Omegamon sobre el gran plan que venía trabajando desde hacía tanto tiempo, y el caballero no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con aquella romántica declaración, sintiendo a la vez algo de pesar por los sueños de la digimon. Sabía que le sería extremadamente difícil acercarse a ese a quien venía siguiendo silenciosamente desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero él le había prometido toda su ayuda para conseguirlo.

Volaron a gran velocidad por sobre las praderas que se extendían bajo ellos, tomando altura cuando se encontraron con un río que corría bajo los pies de un empinado acantilado de piedra rojiza. Ella estaría en la cima de este lugar, vigilando las praderas y los bosques, y velando por la belleza y tranquilidad de todas esas tierras. Ambos digimons subieron volando la imponente construcción natural en donde la reina de las flores habitaba, y pisaron pronto el hermoso césped que allí crecía, aún más verde y vivo que cualquier otro que Omegamon hubiese visto. Las flores despedían colores brillantes y un perfume que embotaba los sentidos, y todo parecía suspendido en un aura celestial, más parecido a un sueño mágico que al digimundo mismo. Los arbustos que allí crecían les abrieron paso hasta conducirles a una gran y majestuosa flor cerrada, que crecía sobre un cristalino lago de agua pura, del que cada gota que caía parecía una dulce y suave nota musical que llegaba a sus oídos. El caballero casi había olvidado para qué estaban allí.

-¿Cómo es que no hay guardias aquí?-preguntó en un susurro a la digimon que le acompañaba.

-Ella no necesita guardias ni defensa alguna. Todo aquel que venga para hacer algún mal, rápidamente olvida sus intenciones y cambia el curso de su vida drásticamente. Muchos de los digimons malignos que se han regenerado, han venido a pedirle ayuda a mi hermana.

-¿Está siempre aquí sola?

-Nunca está sola. Esa flor en la que descansa está conectada a todo el digimundo, cuidando que la vida esté presente en todos lados, y allí donde no está, poder llevarla.

Se detuvieron al borde del lago, que parecía brillar entre más se habían acercado a él. La enorme y bella flor blanca que flotaba sobre él, se abrió lenta y delicadamente, dejando salir de entre sus pétalos a una mágica y encantadora criatura, que de a poco se abrió como la flor misma y dejó relucir su magnífica presencia. Omegamon le hizo una reverencia a modo de silencioso saludo, mientras que Rosemon se acercó un paso a la hermosa Lotusmon que les observaba desde el centro de la flor.

-Hermana-dijo la digimon rubia-He venido a comunicarte algo importante, y también…

-Sé a lo que has venido, Rosemon-dijo la digimon con una suave y dulce voz, cargada de tristeza-Te recuerdo que nuestro lazo es muy fuerte, y casi puedo saber todo lo importante que pasa en tu vida como si me ocurriese a mí.

-Entonces…-habló Rosemon esperando la pronta respuesta de la otra mujer.

Lotusmon miró entristecida hacia abajo, levantándose como si flotara desde la flor y caminó por sobre el agua hasta estar más cerca de los dos llegados. Omegamon nunca había sentido tanta paz espiritual como ahora sentía; una sensación indescriptible de tranquilidad y dulzura invadía el alrededor de aquella hermosa digimon.

-¿Por qué piensas que debería decir que sí a tus propósitos?-preguntó Lotusmon sin sonar molesta.

-Porque voy a luchar por la protección y el futuro del digimundo-respondió Rosemon decididamente y con energía en su hablar-Sabes que he dedicado toda mi vida a ello.

Lotusmon negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no es así. Yo también he luchado por la paz del digimundo, también nuestra madre y nuestros antepasados, pero no para eso nos involucramos en la guerra. Allá solo encontramos dolor innecesario y muerte.

Estas palabras recordaron al caballero blanco a Ophanimon, siempre oponiéndose al dolor innecesario, aún del bando enemigo.

-Te has unido a esta causa desde joven, solo por ese caballero al que tanto amas. No necesitas de este disfraz para poder alcanzarle. La honestidad y la sencillez son más que suficientes.

-No hermana-sentenció Rosemon seriamente y con los puños cerrados-Puede que al principio él fuera mi motivación, pero he madurado. Ahora comprendo lo fácil que se puede cambiar el curso de nuestro digimundo si no luchamos por mantenerlo estable y en paz como hasta ahora. Tienes que entender.

La digimon de largos vestidos desvió su mirada en rededor. Sabía que ese día tendría que llegar alguna vez, pero no quería creer que estaba pasando. Regresó su mirada hacia su joven hermana, tan decidida y resuelta, dispuesta a entregar todo por lo que perseguía, a luchar hasta el final por sus sueños, tomando siempre el camino directo, así tuviera que pelear contra todos por ello. Ella nunca había sido así. Siempre había optado por los otros caminos; los caminos del diálogo y la reciprocidad.

-Sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Podría perderte allá a dónde vas-le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que cuidaré mucho de mi vida y de las de mis compañeros.

-Mi señora Lotusmon-habló Omegamon respetuosamente-He empeñado mi palabra en proteger a todos los Generales que fueron escogidos. Es una misión peligrosa, muchos de ellos, incluida vuestra hermana, son muy jóvenes, y jamás los pondría en riesgo irresponsablemente, sabiendo que tienen una larga vida por delante y han puesto todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo y sus sueños por llegar a donde están. Podéis tener la seguridad de que mi espada y mi escudo estarán allí para protegerlos.

Lotusmon le hubiese dedicado una sonrisa de agradecimiento, de no ser porque un presentimiento le había invadido desde que augurara la venida de su amada hermana, y ya nadie pudiera garantizarle su seguridad.

-Gracias por sus nobles palabras Sir Omegamon-le dijo intentando sonar agradecida-Espero que así sea. Porque…-miró a Rosemon intentando sonreír-supongo que aunque te lo niegue, irás de todos modos.

La atractiva digimon rubia sonrió de esa forma que lo explicaba todo. Lotusmon afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ya no hay nada más que decir-terminó la Reina de las Flores.

Omegamon miró a Rosemon, quien sonreía emocionada. Le dedicó una reverencia a Lotusmon, quien le devolvió el gesto. La digimon de rojos labios se lanzó entonces hacia su hermana mayor y le abrazó con fuerza y cariñosamente, levantando sus pies del suelo y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, como siempre hiciera desde que tenía memoria. Lotusmon sonrió entonces enternecida, acarició con dulzura los pétalos carmesí que coronaban la cabeza de su hermana, y le despidió.

* * *

Cuando el sol ya estaba por ponerse, Omegamon entraba siguiendo a Imperialdramon en un majestuoso y silencioso templo, de elevadas paredes, escasas ventanas y gigantescos tapetes que retrataban las batallas de dragones míticos contra ejércitos completos, levantando la paz por sobre los antiguos pueblos del digimundo. Llegaron en silencio hasta una gran sala, en la que solo había lámparas de aceite en las paredes para dar escasa iluminación, y al fondo, un santuario decorado con joyas, enormes escamas de dragón de oro, y estatuas de las mismas criaturas rodeando una plataforma, en la que descansaba clavada, una espada blanca y con símbolos grabados. El caballero blanco sintió un leve estremecimiento. Imperialdramon se volvió y le sonrió.

-Es de mi antepasado, Imperialdramon Paladín. Ha sobrevivido al tiempo gracias a la grada en la que está enterrada. Posee un código que ha sellado los datos de la espada, y evita que éstos se desfragmenten y desaparezcan. Si se saca la espada, se deshará en las manos de quien ose tomarla. Toda una reliquia.

-¿Qué hay del digimon que…?-preguntó Omegamon con curiosidad, puesto que aquellas historias eran secretas, aún para la misma Orden, siendo conocidas solo por los herederos del Fundador.

-¿Omegamon?-volvió su mirada a la espada-Dicen que aquel digimon que ofreció sus poderes a mi antepasado había perdido para siempre a su ser más amado. Renunció a la vida y a la reencarnación si no podía tenerla, por lo que cedió su poder a Imperialdramon. El amor es un impulso muy fuerte ¿verdad? Fue lo que motivó a mi antecesor a fundar la Orden, por amor al digimundo y a Dios, quien nos creó y busca nuestro bienestar.

El caballero blanco asintió con la cabeza. ¿De qué sería capaz él por amor? ¿De qué era capaz cada persona por seguir a ese extraño sentimiento, que llevaba a algunos a cometer locuras, y a otros, maravillas?

Ambos digimons se arrodillaron ante el altar, en el que ardían dos velas. Cerraron los ojos y guardaron un profundo y respetuoso silencio, momento que le sirvió al digimon blanco para descansar de los largos viajes que había realizado ese día. Sabía que la historia y los espíritus de aquellos digimons grandes que habían obrado para el bien del mundo, siempre daban auxilio a quienes se lo pedían, por lo que pidió a sus propios antepasados y al Fundador de la Orden, que les prestasen su ayuda y su fuerza en lo que se venía. El cansancio y la preocupación invadieron de a poco su consciente, por lo que no pudo sentir la presencia del majestuoso y blanco digimon alado dibujarse frente a ellos, dar su apoyo y silencioso consejo a Imperialdramon, y desaparecer luego dejando una misteriosa estela blanca tras él.

Esa misma noche quedaron dispuestos los cargos de los Generales, y sus puestos al lado de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Por decisión de Alphamon, OuRyuumon sería su General directo. Por orden de Omegamon, Justimon sería General al lado de Duftmon, mientras que Rosemon sería General al lado de Gallantmon. Éste se opuso desde que se enterara, hasta el último día en que se viera con la mujer, pero su compañero no cambió de decisión. Tiger e Imperialdramon quedaron como Generales a cargo de Omegamon, tal y como el joven dragón había predicho.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	5. El Mar de la Oscuridad

Saludos queridos lectores de esta historia! ^^

Tengo el agrado de dejarles el capítulo 4 de este gran trabajo que llevo haciendo, con mucho cariño y ganas, y que progresa lentamente pero seguro hacia el final de su primera temporada (dentro de vaarios capitulos más xD ) Quería dar muchas gracias a los fieles lectores que la han seguido y dejado sus reviews, los que son muy apreciados y agradecidos por mi :3 Espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo, en el que ya van entrando y agregándose los últimos perfiles, de los villanos y enemigos de la Orden y el Digimundo. Sin más, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

Por cierto; aún no he visto NI UN solo capítulo de Xross Wars, pero de lo que me cuentan y de los spoilers e imágenes que un chico de DevianArt comparte conmigo... ya hay como 20 coincidencias con esta historia ._. un desastre...

* * *

**Primera temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 4**

**El Mar de la Oscuridad.**

El primer ataque ocurrió en la misma semana. Nadie lo esperaba, no hubo el más leve anuncio ni sospecha, pero los rápidos mensajeros de las tropas los advirtieron a tiempo e informaron a sus superiores, pudiendo evacuar a la mayoría de los pueblos afectados a tiempo, y reteniendo el golpe. El anuncio hecho por los Tres Ángeles al digimundo había puesto a todos sobre aviso, y les había hecho mantenerse controlados ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Había ocurrido en el área del trueno, y estaba dirigida por un Myotismon. Las armadas que Justimon y Duftmon tenían desplegadas en esa zona se enfrentaron contra los demonios, pero no pudieron correrles el mismo día del lugar. Pronto llegaron los refuerzos de ambos lados, imponiéndose la armada de los Royal Knights, y exterminando un buen número de enemigos, haciendo retroceder al otro grupo.

-Con estas primeras cifras podremos hacer un estudio de cómo se mueve nuestro enemigo y dónde ataca primero. Analizaremos cuáles son sus puntos débiles y fuertes, y nos prepararemos para su siguiente ataque-había aclarado el estratega a sus pares, reuniendo toda la información conseguida en la batalla.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que las criaturas del Mar Oscuro también les habían estudiado detenidamente en su defensa y posterior victoria, haciendo ellos sus propios cálculos y estrategias para el siguiente movimiento. No es que se dedicaran a destruir todo, como el mundo siempre suponían. Tenían grandes mentes trabajando en ello, y Lucemon se sentía en parte satisfecho por lo que había conseguido para su plan de guerra.

Había detalles que afinar, pensó mientras se paseaba por los salones de su hogar, el Castillo Berúng, pero eso ya se arreglaría de a poco y con el tiempo. Lo que hasta ahora tenía era lo suficiente como para iniciar perfectamente los primeros golpes en el mundo de arriba, y ya más adelante comenzar a asentarse en los lugares debilitados para establecer sus propios puntos de defensa e información. Además, la Oscuridad era muy generosa a la hora de ofrecerle soldados para luchar, y mientras éstos se preparaban por incontables cantidades allá afuera, él tenía ya a su círculo de inteligencia formado y trabajando en los primeros movimientos que ejecutarían.

Había esperado ansiosamente iniciar la guerra y poner a prueba a los despreciables compañeros de Alphamon, y según los primeros resultados, no había sido catastrófico como uno de sus Generales había dicho. Pronto se reuniría con ellos para evaluar la situación y planear el siguiente paso.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él, y dos digimons aparecieron en la entrada del salón. Uno de ellos era de mediana estatura, brillantes ropas y largas cuchillas en sus manos. Matadormon era un joven y peligroso digimon que le venía sirviendo lealmente desde hacía algunos años, siéndole muy cercano por sus maquiavélicas ideas y consejos, y deshaciéndose de todo aquello que a su Señor le estorbase. Venía escoltando a la hermosa y oscura consorte de Lucemon, Lilithmon. Peligrosa e irresistible mujer de infinitos encantos y fría sangre para encargarse de sus oponentes. El digimon se detuvo, mientras que Lilithmon avanzó hacia su esposo y le rodeó un brazo, sintiendo él su penetrante perfume y su aire delicioso.

-Hola cariño-le habló con su voz seductora, siempre con palabras tiernas y diminutivos para referirse a todo el mundo-¿Aún pensando en la batalla de ayer?

-Sí-respondió él sencillamente y con los ojos fijos en el ventanal frente a él, por donde afuera se extendía su mundo-Creo que estuvo bastante bien.

-Y que lo digas. El General dice que las pérdidas fueron muy pocas en consideración de lo que esperaba por la 'temida armada de los Royal Knights'-dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en su pecho-¿Cuándo quedaron de reunirse todos ustedes?

-Será dentro de poco. Uno de ellos se está retrasando sin excusas muy convincentes-dijo el ángel haciendo un gesto molesto al ver el valioso tiempo perdido en aquello.

-No le culpes-habló Lilithmon rodeándolo y acariciando su barbilla con sus finos dedos de filosas uñas-Es que vive muy lejos-excusó.

Matadormon sintió unos pasos tras él, y dejando el paso, hizo una reverencia al digimon que ahora entraba al salón y se unía al grupo. El recién aparecido venía con la manos en los bolsillos, un poco doblado hacia adelante y esa típica expresión de desacuerdo que siempre tenía contra todo. Se detuvo en medio del salón y tiró el palito que venía mordisqueando desde hace un rato.

-Beelzemon, cariño-dijo la mujer sonriendo y reuniéndose con el joven, tomándose de su brazo también y haciéndole algunos mimos, a los que Beelzemon simplemente no respondía por inercia-¿También quieres participar de la reunión de los Generales?

-No-respondió el digimon simplemente y sin quitar sus tres ojos de Lucemon-Quiero saber cuánto durará esto exactamente.

-No seas ridículo-le respondió el ángel de rostro marcado sin volverse a verlo-Apenas empezamos ayer.

-Deberías tener ya calculado cuando "dominarás al mundo"-hizo un gesto irónico y movió los dedos para remarcar lo último-Para eso tienes a los otros cuatro idiotas ¿No?

-No sabemos cuánto durará esto-insistió Lucemon-Una guerra no es una cuestión de un par de meses.

- Mi motocicleta se oxidará aquí mientras espero tu respuesta. ¿Para qué ese estúpido decreto de encarcelamiento?

-¡Los estoy protegiendo, idiota!-se molestó el ángel volteándose con el puño cerrado-Ahora que hemos dado inicio a esto, los Caballeros no tendrán piedad con ninguno de los digimons oscuros que se encuentren. Si los ven allá afuera a alguno de ustedes-apuntó al cielo-los exterminarán de inmediato, y toda esta espera habrá sido en vano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que van a destruirme así sin más?-preguntó el joven con aire desafiante.

-Se nota que no conoces nada-repuso Lucemon cruzándose de brazos-Esos Caballeros están entre los digimons más poderosos del digimundo. No cualquiera los derrota, deberías saberlo.

-Nunca voy a averiguarlo si me dejas aquí y a todos encerrados.

-Basta-sentenció el ángel dando fin a aquello-No van a salir a la superficie, ninguno de ustedes. Si llego a saberlo, saben a lo que se atienen-amenazó y luego se dirigió a su teniente-Matadormon, ¿A qué hora llegan los Generales?

-Deberían estar aquí de un momento a otro, Amo-respondió éste haciendo una leve reverencia-Si me permite, iré a confirmarlo ahora mismo.

-De prisa. Odio perder el tiempo. Llama también a Barbamon para que se reúna.

-¿He de llamar también al amo Daemon?

-No. Ese no tiene el menor interés de todo lo que hacemos-hizo un gesto despectivo-Lo mantendré informado, si es que pregunta claro.

-Como ordene mi Señor-terminó Matadormon retirándose hacia la sala de computadoras.

Allí constató que tres de los Generales ya estaban reunidos en el primer piso, y por uno de sus mensajeros, que el cuarto de ellos estaba a solo un par de minutos. Hizo un par de cosas luego en la computadora, y apagando el aparato, se dirigió al ala este, para subir una larga escalera de caracol hecha de piedra azulada, recorrer pasillos y detenerse frente a una gruesa puerta de madera y hierro. Golpeó con una de sus garras, obteniendo una respuesta desde el otro lado.

-¿Quién?-preguntó una voz rasposa desde adentro-Estoy ocupado.

-Amo Barbamon; el amo Lucemon y los demás Generales van a reunirse ahora. Le necesitan con ellos.

-Agh…-escuchó el descorrerse de una silla, y los pesados pasos del digimon acercándose junto al pisar de su bastón. La puerta se abrió y apareció la oscura figura de larga barba hasta el suelo-¿No pueden molestar a otras horas? Estoy preparando los planes de batalla.

-Disculpe usted amo-habló Matadormon haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza, hablando pomposamente y con su maquiavélica sonrisa-Pero es usted muy importante en sus planificaciones. Sus conocimientos son indispensables.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-decía el viejo mascullando cosas y encaminándose al lugar. Matadormon cerró la puerta que éste dejó abierta y le siguió algunos pasos más atrás.

Pronto, ambos digimons se reunieron con Lucemon en el salón principal, mientras un sigiloso sirviente comunicó algo a Matadormon y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-Señores, los cuatro Generales ya se han reunido-notificó a sus amos, quienes afirmaron y se encaminaron al lugar.

Lilithmon se quedó en el lugar, puesto que ella no participaba de las reuniones de los Generales de batalla. Solo Lucemon y Barbamon tomaban parte de ello; después de las reuniones, el ángel caído informaba de todo a sus demás compañeros y éstos solo podían dar sus opiniones. Poco podían hacer ya que sus decisiones casi nunca cambiaban lo que Lucemon decidía. Lucemon y Barbamon, seguidos de su siervo, se dirigieron al primer piso, en un salón al que era difícil llegar por todos los pasillos, puertas y salas por las que había que atravesar. En sus primeros días, Matadormon se había perdido muchísimas veces intentando llegar a un lugar, pero ya conocía el castillo de pies a cabeza y se sabía todos los túneles secretos y pasillos misteriosos que podían llevarte a cámaras secretas y lugares que no cualquiera conocía.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la sonrisa del chupasangre se torció un poco, como siempre le ocurría cuando se veía las caras con NeoDevimon, un espantajo que venía sirviendo en el castillo Berúng desde hacía siglos antes que él, siendo uno de los más leales a Lucemon y a los Demon Lords. Actualmente, Matadormon venía sirviendo desde hacía poco más de cinco años, y ya había conseguido el puesto de teniente primero de Lucemon con sus grandes logros e ideas. En todo el tiempo que NeoDevimon llevaba silenciosamente sirviendo a los demonios, Matadormon consideraba que tenía que ser poco menos que un inútil, y su relación era realmente de las peores. Ácida, silenciosa y de frías y acusadoras miradas. Se guardaban sospechas el uno del otro, pero no había fundamentos de ningún lado, y estaba bastante claro que cada uno tenía oscuras y peligrosas intenciones de deshacerse de su competidor. También estaba allí Mephistomon, coronel de Barbamon y un silencioso digimon que venía sirviendo también desde algunos pocos años en el castillo Berúng. Poca o ninguna atención prestaba al conflicto que mantenían los otros dos, pero entre todos se tenían silenciosas sospechas.

Una larga mesa desprovista de cualquier adorno atravesaba la sala, y apostados dos a cada lado de ésta, estaban los cuatro Generales de Lucemon. Los había elegido personalmente, conociéndoles desde hacía siglos de trabajo y planes, ataques, victorias y derrotas en el mundo superior, sabiendo que eran los más poderosos y astutos de su categoría. Dos de ellos, los que habían alcanzado la forma final, eran también los más poderosos y los favoritos de Lucemon.

Machinedramon era el coloso de acero que estaba a su derecha. Se trataba de un digimon muy antiguo y que había sobrevivido guerra tras guerra, siempre perfeccionando un nuevo cuerpo y re potenciando su armamento. Era un digimon de poco genio, quizás tan serio y cascarrabias como podía serlo Dukemon. Tenía almacenado en su cerebro, cantidades exorbitantes de datos, números y cifras, historias, hechos y toneladas de información que siempre estaba actualizando, volviéndose no solo el más inteligente de los cuatro Generales, sino también el más seguro de sus victorias y el que mejores planes e ideas tenía. Siempre tenía algo nuevo que proponer. Se sabía de una rivalidad personal que mantenía con el segundo al mando de la Orden, Omegamon, y aún con todos los años e innumerables veces que lo había enfrentado y perdido, nunca se daba por vencido, prometiendo volver a enfrentarle una vez más. Era el digimon blanco el único que podía hacerle frente en batalla, y el único ante el cual caía derrotado, volviéndose temible para todas sus tropas robóticas, y aquel que osase enfrentarlo.

A su lado estaba quizás la adquisición más rara que Lucemon había hecho, y de quien siempre se preguntaba por qué tendría como su General. Phelesmon era un digimon "excéntrico" para redondear su rara forma de ser. Siempre sonreía exhibiendo sus afilados dientes, y decía cosas muy fuera de lugar, riendo por todo y soñando despierto con hacer pedazos a sus rivales de las formas más tortuosas posibles. Era un asesino sanguinario irremediable, y siempre inventaba nuevas formas de torturar a quien cayera en sus manos. Amaba la guerra y la destrucción por sobre todas las cosas, siendo tal vez ésta la razón de que Lucemon lo tuviera en su círculo. Nada era mejor impulsor que ello. Si bien el digimon creaba buenas estrategias de batalla, no siempre las llevaba a cabo como planificaba y terminaba dejando de una confrontación preparada, un verdadero infierno, sin que por esto se cumplieran las expectativas. Tenía una curiosa relación con Machinedramon, siguiéndolo y apoyándolo en todo, y llevándose terrible en determinadas ocasiones, dado el mal genio del digimon robot. Aún así, Phelesmon nunca parecía perder la paciencia y detenía los impulsos de lucha que el corto genio de Machinedramon dejaba escapar. Algunos rumores contaban que en su tiempo, Phelesmon había servido a la facción contraria, pero _algo_ había ocurrido que ahora deseaba destruirlos con todas sus fuerzas. Vivía pensando en ello.

Frente a él, quien había dado el primer golpe en el mundo superior, el General Myotismon. Se trataba de un digimon muy astuto y de intuición muy fina. El vampiro se caracterizaba por sus ataques calculados y la curiosa precisión con que desbarataba los planes enemigos. Pero no era simple casualidad, puesto que la facilidad de Myotismon era infiltrar hombres para obtener toda la información que necesitaba. Más que destruyendo a sus rivales, Myotismon disfrutaba de la frustración que éstos sentían al ver sus planes y tácticas arruinadas, las que le habían sumado victorias a lo largo de sus muchos años sirviendo a los Demon Lords y poniéndolo en el lugar en que ahora se encontraba.

Por último y a izquierda de Myotismon, se encontraba el primer General de Lucemon, Ghoulmon, un silencioso demonio de larga trayectoria militar, destacado por sus grandes victorias en las guerras a las que había sobrevivido, y la tremenda potencia de sus ataques masivos, los que arrasaban todo y no dejaban absolutamente nada en pie. Nadie había jamás contado una pelea contra Ghoulmon, y fuera de su facilidad para manejar a las tropas y el meticuloso trabajo que hacía desde la estrategia hasta la práctica, la seriedad con la que siempre se dirigía a todos y la frialdad de su estilo, solo se sabía que su relación con los demás Generales casi no existía, y que por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba hacer desaparecer a los Royal Knights por los medios necesarios y expandir el Mar Oscuro hacia la superficie.

El viejo Barbamon tomó su lugar dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No se había percatado de lo rápidamente viejo que se volvía estando encerrado en su sala de trabajo, saliendo prácticamente nunca y no habiendo tenido una pelea en varios cientos de años. Como General de las Armadas, nada podía criticársele. No por nada su ingenio competía con su enemigo estratega, Duftmon, y sus elaborados planes habían dado la victoria al Mar Oscuro muchísimas veces en el pasado. Si bien habían fallado en varias ocasiones, no había ocurrido por otra cosa que por una mala ejecución de las órdenes, un traidor en su bando o un cambio totalmente radical e inesperado por parte de sus enemigos.

Lucemon tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, y después de pasar vista uno a uno a los digimons reunidos, empezó a hablar.

-Nuestro primer ataque fue todo un éxito. Los tomamos completamente por sorpresa.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos señor-habló Myotismon desde el otro extremo de la mesa-Ninguna de las tonterías que Phelesmon pronosticó ocurrió-terminó con un gesto despectivo y un tono ácido en su hablar.

-Solo porque la primera vez te resulte no significa que vas a tenerlas fácil siempre-se defendió el demonio rojo-Ahora esos Caballeros de seguro han analizado cada movimiento hecho por nuestros hombres y estarán listos para repeler todo lo que hagamos.

-Eso no ocurrirá-habló el monstruoso robot a su lado, con esa voz grave y metálica que tenía-Somos más listos que ellos, tenemos tropas inagotables y somos más rápidos; sin contar que el mundo para nosotros está abierto, mientras que para ellos está cerrado. Nunca podrán traer aquí a sus tropas, y mientras no puedan deshacerse de nosotros, nunca nos habrán vencido.

-Eso es muy cierto-afirmó Lucemon sonriendo-Por eso he ordenado que ninguno de ustedes, incluyendo a los Señores Demonios, abandonen nunca el mar de la Oscuridad si no es para dirigir una batalla importante.

-Se supone que estemos allí siempre para dirigir el ataque-habló Barbamon con ambos brazos sobre la mesa-Somos Generales.

-Pues desde ahora el término "General" solo se reserva para dar instrucciones, y solo guiar los batallones en un caso muy importante-decretó el ángel seriamente-Hay nueve de esos Caballeros en el digimundo. Nunca había habido tantos reunidos en una sola generación, así que no pienso arriesgar nada.

-Si no arriesgas, no ganas-dijo el anciano seriamente.

-Ya veremos-sonrió el ángel nuevamente y entrando en el siguiente tema-Ahora; nuestro siguiente ataque. Cómo, dónde y quién. Contra quienes y cuáles serán las cifras.

-Mi señor-habló Machinedramon indicando con su gran garra sobre el enorme papel extendido en la mesa-Hemos detectado que estos puntos aún son vulnerables para los Royal Knights-indicó siete lugares en el mapa-Podemos invadir esos lugares y hacernos con ellos inmediatamente. Con una buena armada, será imposible que nos muevan de allí, y habremos cubierto un 68% del área del Viento. Nuestras comunicaciones se habrán expandido y podremos comenzar a conquistar desde allí hacia el norte.

-Suena bien-apuntó Lucemon mientras iba sacando cuentas y creando planes.

-Pero tenemos al este y oeste las regiones del Agua y la Oscuridad-dijo Phelesmon borrando su sonrisa-Si no mal recuerdo, Omegamon es quien custodia el Área del Agua; sus armadas no son del todo…fáciles-sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa-Además, en el área de la Oscuridad…

-En el área de la Oscuridad no hay nada-exclamó Myotismon recargándose hacia adelante-Esa área simplemente debería ser ocupada por nosotros y ya…

-No puedes ocupar la región de la Oscuridad-era Ghoulmon, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido silencioso y solo escuchaba a los otros.

Todos guardaron ese frío silencio que siempre seguía a las palabras de ese digimon. Siempre resultaba incómodo cuando él hablaba, no solo porque siempre tenía la razón, sino porque además veía los puntos débiles de las ideas de los otros y las mejoraba, haciéndoles sentir a todos que eran suyas.

-El área de la Oscuridad pertenece al Príncipe Rhihimon, el último de los Ancient Spirits que queda con vida. No solo tiene un enorme poder militar, su imperio es gigantesco y enlaza con otras áreas oscuras…de otras dimensiones-miró a todos con su diabólico ojo amarillo-declararle la guerra a él sería peor que enfrentarse a diez armadas de los Royal Knights.

-Pero-sonrió Phelesmon jugando con su tridente-él es un buen chico; ni siquiera ha tomado parte de esta guerra. ¡Es completamente neutral!

-No es neutral-habló Lucemon con cierto aire de molestia-No está de parte nuestra; apoya a los Royal Knights, pero no les ha dado apoyo militar ni piensa hacerlo. El muy cretino cree que nosotros estamos equivocaos, que debemos quedarnos aquí en este…submundo…

El digimon se volteó y cruzó de brazos, mientras recordaba con desagrado la única conversación que había tenido con Rhihimon. Le había dicho que se aliara con él, que ambos pertenecían a la facción oscura y que debían luchar por su libertad. Pero Rhihimon se había negado a darle su ayuda, sabiendo que Lucemon solo traería caos y destrucción al mundo de arriba. Que no se necesitaba la muerte y la destrucción de la guerra para intentar vivir en equilibrio; que esto era la base de todo, y que Lucemon no podía entenderlo.

"_Imbécil"_

-¿Qué es lo que haremos a continuación entonces?-interrumpió Myotismon sus pensamientos.

-El plan de Machinedramon me agrada-dijo el señor de los Demon Lords regresando a la mesa-Comenzar a invadir el digimundo desde el sur hacia el norte, expandiendo nuestra oscuridad hasta llegar al mismísimo castillo de los Tres Ángeles… es brillante, y de pesadilla por cierto.

-Morirán de miedo cuando sepan que los acorralaremos en su propio palacio de cristal-rió Phelesmon, siendo su diversión cortada por una mirada asesina de Machinedramon.

-Nuestros hombres se encuentran en esta ubicación-apuntó en el mapa con su garra, lo que por cierto le costaba, tratándose de un monstruo tan grande y un papel tan pequeño-Se han desplazado en abanico por todas las regiones, bordeando los sures y esperando nuestras indicaciones…

-Concentraremos a las armadas al sur de la región del Viento y nos expandiremos desde allí-dijo Myotismon ya trazando sus propios planes.

-Los Royal Knights vendrán por nosotros-dijo el silencioso Ghoulmon sin moverse de su posición-Si vamos a invadir inmediatamente la región, necesitaremos una defensa impenetrable.

-Propongo que pongamos a las bestias y a los magos-habló Barbamon sin quitar su vista del mapa-las bestias son buenas para el ataque físico, rápidas y de buena constitución. Los magos podrán refrenarles desde lejos; y teniendo un ataque lo suficientemente alto…

-Con todo respeto-habló Machinedramon, siempre muy educado hacia sus superiores-sería preferible montar una defensa de digimons máquina.

-¿Por qué máquinas?-quiso saber Myotismon.

-Las máquinas resistimos un 70% más el daño que un digimon de origen vegetal o animal. Podemos repararnos en cuestión de minutos y avanzamos más rápido y de forma proporcional. Instalando esta defensa en todo el perímetro de la región-explicaba mientras con su gran garra iba haciendo el arco donde distribuiría a sus hombres-podremos retener cualquier ataque, mientras que las líneas de atrás…-al deslizar su garra por sobre el papel, éste se rasgó describiendo la figura que el digimon había hecho, llenándolo de indignación y arrancándole otro de sus ataques de rabia-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estamos usando cosas tan ridículas y prehistorias como el papel?-rugió.

Phelesmon, como siempre, estuvo a punto de largarse a reír ante aquello. Ghoulmon suspiró manteniéndose sereno y Myotismon se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Es más seguro-habló Lucemon cerrando los ojos.

-Más seguro de romper-dijo el demonio rojo entre risas contenidas.

-Por si no se han enterado, hemos conseguido robar muchos datos de los Caballeros de la Realeza por nuestras infiltraciones en todas las redes. Si bien lo que obtenemos es poco, ya sabemos de varias de sus ubicaciones y puntos de estrategia. Ellos son bastante listos, y en cuanto se den cuenta de nuestra artimaña, no solo se resguardarán el doble, también intentarán robarnos información a nosotros. No podrán hacerlo porque, gracias a una idea de Matadormon-el digimon a su espalda sonrió complacido-tenemos todo hecho en papel, lo que es imposible de obtener por medio de las redes digitales, y nunca nadie podría salir de este castillo llevándose semejante cantidad de documentos.

-Muy astuto…-murmuró Machinedramon apagándose de a poco y mirando de soslayo al digimon de las cuchillas. Si bien la idea era muy rudimentaria, tenía que admitir que había sido bastante acertada.

-Ahora-habló Lucemon paseándose por el lugar-lo que quiero es apoderarme de esa región cuanto antes, establecer nuestros puntos de comunicación y nuestras bases de defensa. Por supuesto, habrá que defenderlas, pero para eso necesitaremos digimons muy poderosos…

No había terminado de decir esto el digimon, cuando una fuerte presencia se sintió dentro del lugar. No era la de ninguno de ellos, estaba claro. Si bien todos ellos eran digimons de gran poder, al sentir esta nueva presencia ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Fueron luego dos presencias las que se sintieron en el salón, siendo la segunda menos fuerte que la primera, y que no implicaba mayor peligro. Aún así…

-¿Escuché que necesitas digimons muy poderosos?-se escuchó de pronto una voz que parecía ser femenina. Resonó en toda la sala, pero no había figura alguna. El mismo Machinedramon no podía localizar la fuente de aquella voz, hasta que desde un rincón oscuro de la sala, vieron emerger lentamente una figura. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quién eres y cómo demonios has llegado aquí?-exigió saber Lucemon, furioso de verse tomados por sorpresa, violada la seguridad e interrumpida la junta.

La figura salió de entre la oscuridad. Iba cubierta de una capucha roja y una larga capa del mismo color que le cubría completamente hasta el suelo, cubriendo toda su identidad, a excepción de una maquiavélica sonrisa de filosos dientes que era alcanzada levemente por la luz. Si bien esta presencia era poderosa, no era aquella que había estremecido a todos.

-Pues por las escaleras, querido-habló la figura de rojo y ensanchando su sonrisa-por supuesto, tus hombrecillos no me quisieron dejar pasar, así que tuve que entrar por ahí-apuntó el portal oscuro que se abría a su espalda.

Por cierto que los tres servidores de Lucemon y sus Generales se habían adelantado para proteger a sus señores. NeoDevimon, Matadormon y Mephistomon bloqueaban el paso de la aparición, retrocediendo luego ante la criatura que le seguía. Por el mismo portal por donde la mujer apareciese, una gigantesca figura oscura, grande, poderosa e imponente, pisó el suelo del lugar y se mostró en su plenitud. Era enorme, e irradiaba un poder que el mismo Lucemon temió de pronto. Su brillante ojo rojo recorrió el lugar sin encontrar ningún peligro para aquella que venía protegiendo, y se mantuvo a espaldas de ésta. La figura envuelta en rojo sonrió.

-Tengo una pequeña proposición para ti, Lucemon. ¿Quieres escucharla?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	6. Nocturna

Hola lectores!

Les dejo el capítulo cinco de mi fanfic ^^ Espero les guste el curso que va tomando de a poco x3 Ojalá deje de haber coincidencias entre la sexta entrega de Digimon y mi historia xD pero igual dicen que Xross está muy interesante; juro que algún día la veré! *-* Por lo demás, seguiré trabajando en mi fanfic con todo el cariño y las ganas del mundo! :D Espero me dejen sus reviews y críticas, los que aprecio mucho! Doy gracias también a los que e han ido uniendo en el camino y por supuesto, a los que la han venido siguiendo desde el foro ^^

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nocturna.**

Todos los presentes guardaban un silencio de muerte. Los cinco Generales seguían con sus miradas puestas en los dos aparecidos, mientras que los tres servidores aún no se habían movido de su posición, y Lucemon tomaba rápidamente una decisión. La figura envuelta en rojo no le preocupaba mucho, pero sí la que estaba tras ésta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poderoso y mostrarse tan sereno? ¿De dónde habría obtenido tanto poder? ¿Estaban con ellos o…?

Negó con la cabeza. Podían estar en contra de sus enemigos también, pero no por eso dejaba de representar un peligro para ellos. Decidió ser cauteloso y escuchar lo que la "mujer" tenía que decir.

-Adelante.

La sonrisa oculta se ensanchó y dio algunos pasos adelante. Los tres digimons que le bloqueaban el paso no estaban seguros de si moverse o no. Estaba su tarea de proteger, o la de ser pulverizados por el monstruo de negro.

-Tranquilos chicos-habló ella siempre sonriendo-GrandisKuwagamon no se mueve si yo no le digo que lo haga. No tienen que temblar de ese modo.

Y en realidad, NeoDevimon y los otros dos estaban atemorizados; no de alguna forma que se notara, pero bastaba una mirada directa para darse cuenta. Lucemon les hizo un gesto para que dejaran su defensiva.

-Gracias-dijo la mujer, y empezó a hablar-Sabrás tú, mi querido Lucemon, que hace muchos años venía esperando a que te decidieras por iniciar la guerra. Supe, por un pequeño pajarito, que se la habías declarado a Alphamon hacía ya muchos, muchos años, pero apenas ahora te has decidido a darle inicio. Me has tenido esperando un buen tiempo-rió levemente y paseó por el lugar bajo la aplastante mirada de todos-Mi nombre es Nocturna.

-¿Nocturna?-repitió Lucemon extrañado-Eres un digimon supongo.

-Lo soy. Pero me gustan los apodos. A todos les pongo un apodo. A mi pequeño aquí-se volvió a ver al gigantesco insecto oscuro-le llamo _La Bestia_. Aunque también es mi consentido.

-Así veo-comentó el ángel dirigiendo su mirada al enorme digimon que no se había movido ni un centímetro-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Nunca habías escuchado hablar de mí?-terminó ella su pregunta-Fácil. Escóndete en una cueva y verás cómo el mundo se olvida de ti. Yo…soy vieja-rió levemente otra vez, con desdén-lamentablemente, soy muy vieja. Pero como sabrás, la vejez trae la experiencia-se paseó por detrás de Phelesmon y le tocó el hombro. El digimon sintió un escalofrío con esa mano pálida y fría-Tengo tantos años que ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero tengo tantos conocimientos, que podrías ganar la guerra con un _poco_ de ayuda mía-remarcó el poco con un ladeo de su cabeza.

-Oh por favor-dijo el digimon ángel sarcásticamente-¿Qué podría conseguir yo de un vejestorio como tú?

-A-a—dijo ella levantando un dedo y apuntando por sobre su hombro al GrandisKuwagamon-A _La Bestia _y a mí no nos gustan los malos comentarios. Pero sí las bromas, ¿verdad?

El GrandisKuwagamon asintió levemente con su cabeza, y las enormes pinzas alrededor de su cuello se movieron amenazadoramente.

-Te tengo una sencilla oferta, que estoy completamente segura de que no querrás rechazar.

-Habla-dijo Lucemon impacientándose con ella.

La criatura continuó paseando tranquilamente entre los generales, buscando quién sabía qué cosa. Los miraba a todos de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, como estudiándolos. Al que menos atención le prestó fue a Machinedramon, dado lo gigantesco que era. Se dio toda la vuelta a la mesa y luego continuó de nuevo su recorrido.

-¡¿Y bien? !-habló el ángel ya irritándose con la criatura.

-Paciencia cariño, tienes que aprender a esperar a tus mayores-sonrió ella-¿Sabes que tus generales no tienen ni la mitad del poder que yo genero en _mis_ criaturas?

-¿_Tus_ criaturas?-repitió Lucemon extrañado.

-Sí claro-dijo ella enseñando otra vez esa sonrisa oculta-Yo poseo grandes y antiguos poderes; he estudiado muchísimo a todas las especies de digimons. Cadenas evolutivas…formas, fusiones, subespecies. Todo. El conocimiento es una gran arma, y yo he hecho de él una de mis armas más poderosas. Puedo entregarte a esos digimons poderosos que necesitas para espantar a la armada de los Royal Knights. Pero por supuesto, voy a necesitar algo a cambio.

-Esto es inaudito-dijo Machinedramon tratando de no perder la paciencia-estamos escuchando aquí, en medio de una junta importante a esta cosa salida de la pared, que habla cosas sin base ni fundamento y que además exige cosas a cambio. Amo Lucemon…

-Qué subordinado más irrespetuoso tienes-interrumpió Nocturna a la interrupción de la máquina-debería aprender de GrandisKuwaga. Él se está muy callado cuando yo hablo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dices primero quien eres en realidad y te dejas de tantas intrigas y tacos? ! ¡Habla claro de una vez!

-General Machinedramon, le pediré que sea más paciente-habló Lucemon impertérrito, y apaciguando los humos del robot. Éste guardó silencio de inmediato, muy a regañadientes.

-Mi identidad no puedo dártela. Es un secreto-dijo ella mientras se detenía detrás de Phelesmon nuevamente. Parecía haber encontrado algo en él-¿Quieres una pequeña prueba de mis 'habilidades'?-le preguntó al ángel ladeando la cabeza.

Éste afirmó con la cabeza, y Phelesmon, quien aún no se enteraba de lo que ocurría tras él, sintió un terrible dolor al momento en que la mano de Nocturna se enterraba en su espalda y descargaba un terrible golpe de poder, haciéndole extrañamente perder la forma y el color, y comenzar a mutar en algo…algo extraño.

-¿Qué demonios…?-se preguntó Myotismon impresionado por lo que veía.

Phelesmon se iba degenerando y transformando en un Stingmon, mientras que el nivel de sus poderes incrementaba de manera alarmante. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados del cambio que estaban viendo, pero antes de que el digimon cambiara completamente de forma, Nocturna retiró su mano y el digimon regresó a ser el demonio rojo excéntrico de siempre. Quedó con el cuerpo lleno de temblores y sudaba a mares. El nivel de poder había regresado a ser el mismo de antes. Respiraba con dificultad y los ojos parecían salírsele del rostro.

Lucemon se quedó mudo de ver aquello. No solo la mujer había manipulado su evolución, también había incrementado su poder de forma exorbitante. Tal vez por eso… Miró a la criatura oscura que aún permanecía silenciosa en el rincón, y se preguntó ¿cuántos experimentos habría hecho esta "Nocturna" para volverlo tan poderoso? ¿Por qué usó su poder en otro y no en ella misma? ¿Qué tanto podría ganar si ella le entregara digimons con ese poder?

Rápidamente la sed de poder inundó la mente de Lucemon, y calculando las probabilidades, sonrió y asintió. Nocturna detectó inmediatamente su cambio de parecer.

-¿Entonces…?-dijo ella esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces-dijo él sin olvidar su parte-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahh-exclamó la mujer ensanchando su sonrisa y avanzando otra vez alrededor de la gran mesa. Todos se asieron de ésta para alejar sus espaldas de las manos de la bruja-Bien Lucemon, qué bueno que lo preguntes. Para poder mantenerme viva desde hace tantos y tantos años, me alimento de un tipo especial de datos…

Dejó la frase a medio terminar y se detuvo al lado de su silencioso sirviente.

-¿Qué clase de datos?

-Datos de digimons…no cualquier digimon por supuesto-rió y se recargó en GrandisKuwagamon, como riéndose del temor de todos ellos por su pequeña mascota-Necesito alimentarme directamente de los Digi Core de digimons jóvenes. Jóvenes, fuertes y muy hermosas.

-Un menú bastante curioso-apuntó el ángel sin entender porqué tendrían que ser jóvenes y hermosas. ¿No bastaba que fueran fuertes?-¿Por qué tanta exigencia?

-¿Qué mi poder no lo vale?-rió y ajustó con su mano blanca la capucha que se le descorría-Es un pago bastante pequeño en comparación con lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Yo… mandaría a mi pequeño aquí-miró al digimon insecto, y este permanecía impávido-pero ya acabas de ver que llama mucho la atención.

-¡Hm!-Lucemon hizo un gesto y se cruzó de brazos. Se volvió hacia el ventanal que estaba a su lado y se quedó pensativo un momento-Entonces… ¿Quieres Digi Core de digimons jóvenes y fuertes…?

-Y hermosas querido, tienen que ser hermosas. ¿De qué otra forma podré conservarme bien?-rió ella levantándose-Supongo que tendré que darte un tiempo para que lo pienses… ¿Qué tal unos…veinte segundos?

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-dijo Myotismon molestándose ante la imprudente mujer, pero Lucemon le hizo un gesto para que se callase.

-Me parece muy bien. Pero antes, tienes que darme pruebas-declaró el ángel.

Nocturna hizo un gesto de aceptación y miró luego a GrandisKuwagamon. El digimon se volvió, no sin causar una impresión entre todos, y entró por el portal por donde habían llegado.

-Envíame un digimon hoy al pueblo de las Grandes Montañas. A las siete y treinta este digimon habrá destruido todo el lugar, y de paso les dará un dolor de cabeza a los Royal Knights.

-No me has explicado aún tus motivos para ayudarme.

-¿Quieres que me vaya al lado de ellos?-sonrió maliciosamente y procedió a entrar al túnel oscuro en la pared.

-¿Qué digimon quieres?-preguntó Lucemon antes de que se marchara, a lo que Nocturna simplemente le respondió.

-_El que sea._

_

* * *

_

En la tarde, los Royal Knights tenían bastante de sus investigaciones y movimientos terminados. Habían resguardado la zona anteriormente atacada y entregado ayuda a los que no habían alcanzado a escapar, movilizándolos a los lugares seguros y resguardando todo el lugar con digimons defensivos. En la Cámara de guerra se habían reunido Omegamon, Gallantmon y sus dos Generales, planificando las defensas del Área de la Tierra, lugar que habrían calculado, sería el siguiente blanco del Mar de la Oscuridad. La reunión iba relativamente bien, hasta que las ideas de Gallantmon y la General Rosemon chocaron de pronto.

-Es absurdo apostar a digimons de tan bajo nivel en un área desamparada-dijo el digimon rojo tratando de no perder la cabeza y apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

-Señor-habló Rosemon todo lo calmada que le era posible-estos digimons tienen un nivel excelente de pelea y resistencia. En cuanto el enemigo entre, los atraparemos con un ataque sorpresa por parte de nuestros digimons más fuertes.

-Si no se han almorzado a sus pequeñas florecillas coloridas General-negó con la cabeza y la traspasó con sus ojos amarillos-No sea ridícula ¿Quiere?

Omegamon y Tiger se miraron sorprendidos, pero no salían del silencio que les producía ver a esos dos discutiendo. Rosemon puso una cara ofendida y puso los brazos en jarra.

-Le pediré que me trate con más cortesía-exigió sin levantar la voz.

-Y yo le pediré que cierre la boca hasta que proponga usted algo más acertado-se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, un gesto muy marcado en él cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo.

La reunión no terminó del todo bien a final de cuentas. Al despedirse los cuatro Generales, Omegamon habló con Rosemon aparte. Se veía un poco preocupado por el tema.

-Lamento la actitud de mi compañero-se disculpó él- es así…

-No diga eso Omegamon-le respondió ella con una amable sonrisa en sus marcados labios-Créame que la actitud de Gallantmon no me sorprende de ninguna forma. Es más-rió levemente-me parecería raro que fuera más educado o amable con una mujer.

El caballero blanco estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre esto, pero recibió un mensaje en su receptor y se despidió amablemente de la mujer. Ésta se encaminó a su región para iniciar el movimiento de varios de sus hombres. Omegamon por su parte abrió el mensaje. Era de Magnamon.

-¿Qué hay?-quiso saber el segundo líder.

-Actividad extraña en este sector. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el punto de ataque-respondió el joven caballero al otro lado de una pequeña pantalla holográfica.

-¿Cuántos estimas?

-No muchos, no se trata de un ejército sino de algo mucho más pequeño. Tal vez algún digimon alborotador.

-Llámame si pasa algo importante-terminó el digimon blanco cerrando la comunicación y regresando adentro.

Se reunió con Duftmon para aclarar varios puntos sobre los movimientos que se realizarían prontamente, y no había transcurrido ni media hora, cuando recibió el mensaje de Magnamon nuevamente. Se apartó un poco y lo recibió.

-¿Lo terminaste?-preguntó.

-Ya quisiera-respondió el joven Magnamon al otro lado, y notándose seriamente agotado-Es un digimon fuerte, demasiado para el nivel tan bajo que tiene.

-¿Qué es?

-Un FlyBeemon, pero más parece un MetalSeadramon versión empequeñecida-dijo el digimon mientras volaba en determinada dirección entre los árboles del fondo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando; debiste aplastar esa cosa hace mucho-exclamó Omegamon un tanto extrañado de que su Caballero no pudiese con un digimon que no significaba ningún peligro.

La comunicación sufrió varias interferencias y pronto ya no recibía nada. El caballero blanco negó con la cabeza y abrió su comunicación con uno de sus tenientes.

-Señor-respondió el Garudamon que custodiaba un punto cercano al terreno de Magnamon.

-Dirígete a las coordenadas que te enviaré ahora; puede que uno de mis Caballeros necesite algo de apoyo.

-Sí señor-dijo enérgico el águila, cortándose nuevamente la transmisión.

Omegamon intentó dejar de lado el asunto, pero no pudo. Aún cuando Magnamon era joven y aún continuaba su entrenamiento, un FlyBeemon no era ningún reto. Si podía hacerle frente a uno de los Royal Knights, algo definitivamente no podía ser "normal" en aquello, por lo que se dirigió a una de las computadoras y rastreó la señal de Magnamon, ante la mirada discreta de Duftmon.

-¿Puedo saber qué buscas en ese lugar?-preguntó el felino extrañado de ver que registraba un área boscosa sin ningún peligro.

-Parece que hay complicaciones…curiosas.

Duftmon se quedó viéndolo de esa forma inquisitiva, una que decía "ve al grano". Omegamon no dijo nada y puso su mirada en la pantalla que mostraba el lugar. Había señas de lucha apreciables en los árboles destruidos y humo levantándose en un par de lugares. En la imagen se vio aparecer la figura dorada de Magnamon, atacando con sus misiles a un digimon con la mitad de su tamaño. Una segunda figura alada apareció en la pantalla, atacando también al enemigo, sin que ninguno de los dos ataques le hiciera un efecto considerable.

-¿De qué está hecha esa cosa?-preguntó Duftmon sin sonar impresionado sino extrañado-Debió hacerse polvo.

-Ni eso; debió desaparecer completamente-apuntó Omegamon acercando la imagen al flybeemon. Lucía como un digimon completamente normal, y sin embargo, resistía muy bien a sus dos oponentes.

Omegamon ejecutó el programa de cálculo de estadísticas, y lo que vio lo hizo aferrarse del panel para no tambalearse.

-¡Es ridículo!-exclamó Duftmon esta vez sin contener su sorpresa-Su nivel de energía equipara al de un digimon al nivel mega. ¡Apenas es un armor!

-Esto es anormal-inició la comunicación con el caballero dorado-Magnamon, ten cuidado, esa cosa es tan fuerte como un digimon de nivel final.

-No sé porqué se me hace que ya había dicho yo eso-apuntó el joven irónicamente mientras continuaba esquivando a su enemigo y tratando de derribarlo.

El insecto voló en dirección de Garudamon. Éste atacó con Wing Blade, pero el FlyBeemon atravesó el ataque sin sufrir grandes daños y se aferró del brazo de Garudamon.

-¡FLY SPARK!

La gigantesca águila fue rápidamente perdiendo su energía con el fuerte golpe eléctrico, quedando inconsciente y a merced de su rival. Magnamon apuntó sus armas en el blanco preciso, pero el insecto tomó, con una fuerza inexplicable, a su gigantesco oponente y lo arrojó contra Magnamon. Éste no alcanzó a evadir al digimon y fue golpeado con su gran cuerpo, cayendo a tierra y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-Maldición; esto es aberrante-Omegamon no lo podía creer.

Ambos caballeros vieron como el insecto se dirigía ahora a gran velocidad al poblado cercano; las Grandes Montañas.

-¿De qué crees que se trate?-preguntó Duftmon observando las estadísticas del insecto en la pantalla, mientras Omegamon establecía una nueva conexión.

-Un digimon de malas costumbres-respondió simplemente-No puede tratarse de la armada de Lucemon; sus digimons siempre son gigantescos y monstruosos. Este es…-no alcanzó a terminar, pues Duftmon dijo lo siguiente por él.

-Un insecto.

Omegamon le miró seriamente mientras en la pantalla aparecían los datos.

-No por eso significa que sea un inútil; lo estás viendo-apuntó al otro monitor que aún seguía con la imagen del FlyBeemon. Duftmon no hizo caso y se cruzó de brazos mientras su superior hablaba con el digimon al otro lado de la línea-Teniente Wargreymon.

El joven digimon de anaranjado color le saludó amistosamente.

-Señor.

-¿A cuánto tiempo se encuentran su hermano y usted del Pueblo de las Grandes Montañas?

-Hm…a unos quince minutos señor-respondió el Wargreymon haciendo un gesto pensativo.

-Diríjanse allí inmediatamente; un FlyBeemon se aproxima rápidamente, y no creo que lleve buenas intenciones.

-Le interceptaremos y veremos de qué se trata.

-Se los encargo.

La comunicación se terminó. Omegamon confiaba en que los hermanos Teniente Wargreymon y BlackWargreymon del batallón de OuRyuumon podrían encargarse del problema. Se regresó a la pantalla, donde la figura de Magnamon ya aparecía. Se veía dañado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-No fue nada. Garudamon no se encuentra nada bien; esa descarga le ha hecho perder mucha energía.

-Enviaré un grupo a buscarlo; ve al Pueblo de las Grandes Montañas, el FlyBeemon va hacia allá.

-Entendido.

El digimon blanco se quedó esperando frente a la pantalla, nervioso, esperando cualquier cosa menos malas noticias. No pudo seguir el hilo de lo que ocurría, puesto que fue necesitado por Craniummon para un informe de actividad sospechosa en el área del Fuego. Ya por la tarde, recibió por fin el mensaje de Magnamon.

-Lo hemos acabado; no fue sencillo, pero lo conseguimos.

-¿Hubo pérdidas?-preguntó su superior.

-Algunas; alcanzó a destruir varias casas y nos costó la vida de algunos civiles; cinco digimons dentro de las construcciones perdidas.

-Entiendo. ¿No dio razones de ningún tipo?

-Tratamos de hablar con él pero no dijo ni media palabra.

-Ya veo. Entonces, hicimos bien en destruirlo-Magnamon afirmó al otro lado de la pantalla-Regresa para darme los detalles.

-Sí señor.

* * *

Esa misma noche en el castillo Berúng, Lilithmon le pedía explicaciones a su esposo, sin que éste soltara mucho de lo que a ella le interesaba. Ella estaba bastante preocupada por la fuerte presencia sentida ese día en el castillo, pero la sencilla explicación de "un invitado inesperado" de Lucemon no podía dejarla tranquila. Siguió tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, sin conseguir nada. Finalmente, Lucemon la hizo dejarle a solas para pensar en lo ocurrido aquel día. La digimon se marchó muy molesta y con un gesto de desagrado.

Cuando estuvo solo, tenía la mirada perdida en el balcón, allá donde se abría su territorio oscuro, y más allá, el infinito Mar Negro desde donde salían más y más criaturas peligrosas que estaban dispuestos a servirle hasta morir. En alguna parte en el fondo de aquel océano de oscuridad y maldad, Leviamon dormitaba tranquilamente, esperando el momento de ser llamado, él o sus tropas marinas para causar el caos y la destrucción en el mundo superior.

_"Pero eso será más adelante"_ pensó el ángel, escuchando como golpeaban la puerta a su espalda.

-Amo Lucemon-dijo NeoDevimon al entrar, agachando la cabeza-El digimon que enviamos a esa bruja, ya tenemos noticias suyas.

-¿Qué tal lo hizo?-quiso saber el digimon.

-Podría decirse que bien. Causó grandes daños en los tenientes de las armadas que dieron soporte al caballero Magnamon. Este también resultó en mal estado. Sin embargo, no hizo gran cosa al pueblo como esa mujer había prometido.

-Eso es lo de menos-sonrió con sus perfectos colmillos blancos-Si un simple digimon pudo causar todo ese daño a uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza… me partiré de risa viendo lo que puede hacer un ejército de ellos. Llama a Matadormon y dile que tengo una misión para él, ahora.

-Sí mi señor-se despidió el digimon saliendo y agachando la cabeza.

NeoDevimon no pudo evitar un gruñido de solo escuchar que su amo llamaba a ese impertinente para cumplir una misión para él. ¿Por qué lo elegía siendo tan novato e insolente, cuando él le había servido mucho mejor durante tanto tiempo? Lo ignoraba, pero el solo verse con el desdeñoso digimon de las cuchillas le bastó para sentir nauseas.

-El amo Lucemon te necesita ahora; tiene una misión para ti-le dijo de esa forma fría y áspera con la que siempre se trataban.

Matadormon afilaba sus navajas en ese momento, y sonrió para sí complacido de tener algo novedoso que hacer. Se volvió, y al pasar al lado del digimon negro, le chocó el hombro.

-Disculpa-dijo en tono de sorna y sin volverse a verlo.

NeoDevimon apretó los puños y no dijo nada. No valía la pena enfrascarse en una pelea ahora; debería estar aliviado de que no le vería en un largo rato. Se volvió a sus quehaceres en la sala de comunicaciones, olvidándose del asunto.

-¿Me necesitaba, señor?-preguntó el digimon al entrar en la sala y haciendo una reverencia a Lucemon.

-Irás ahora a verte con esa Nocturna-ordenó el ángel con un gesto de su mano-Dile que estoy dispuesto a aceptar su proposición, y que quiero su respuesta cuanto antes. Si necesita digimons para transformar, que me los pida. A cambio, quiero su silencio y discreción en esta guerra; no quiero que esos Caballeros metan sus narices y arruinen mi nuevo plan.

-Como ordene mi señor-dijo el digimon delgado, levantando levemente la cabeza-¿Tiene usted las coordenadas?

-Me envió un mensaje. Estará en el bosque negro esperando hasta la medianoche; date prisa.

-Sí amo-terminó el otro marchándose.

-Que un digimon te acompañe; no quiero arriesgar nada-ordenó por último Lucemon antes de que su siervo desapareciera tras la puerta, afirmando su última instrucción.

Varios minutos luego y resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche y el tenebroso bosque por el cual atravesaban, Matadormon, acompañado por un Fangmon, llegaban al lugar donde se suponía que la bruja Nocturna tendría que estar, pero la criatura no se encontraba allí. En su lugar, fue bastante fácil detectar la fuerte e inevitable presencia de _La bestia_. El digimon de las cuchillas y su acompañante se detuvieron ante la imponente figura oscura con su único ojo rojo brillando en la profunda oscuridad. Matadormon salió adelante; el Fangmon no quiso acercarse.

-Tu ama ¿dónde está?-preguntó seriamente-Quedó de vernos aquí.

-Mi ama Nocturna no se arriesga por nada a salir. Son tiempos peligrosos, y tanto ella como Lucemon lo saben-respondió el monstruo con su voz profunda y sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión; parecía completamente carente de algún tipo de emoción o gesto-Supongo que Lucemon ha aceptado la oferta de mi ama.

-Así es-respondió Matadormon, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar del gran poder de ese digimon, éste no irradiaba ningún tipo de peligro o agresividad-Mi amo está dispuesto a entregarle digimons para transformar y para que devore, siempre y cuando ella haga bien su parte del trato, y por supuesto, mantenga la mayor discreción posible en esta guerra.

-Nocturna tiene ya digimons preparados para enviarle, pero primero, quiere que se le haga un 'pago' por adelantado.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Matadormon, extrañado de la rapidez con que la mujer trabajaba-¿Qué sería lo que necesita?-ladeó la cabeza de forma interrogativa.

-Existe una hermosa y fuerte princesa en la dimensión de WitchLand…

* * *

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Omegamon recibía un mensaje en su receptor personal. Identificó de inmediato el número y se levantó del sillón donde llevaba sentado desde hacía horas, trabajando en una computadora. Se cercioró de no haber dejado la puerta abierta de la habitación y se volvió hacia el mensaje. Era una video-llamada, pero no podía escucharla ya que podría despertar a alguien. Modificó la llamada para recibirla de forma textual, y lo que leyó le sorprendió bastante.

"_Hay problemas. Lucemon se ha hecho de un aliado inesperado y puede abastecerle de digimons peligrosos y muy fuertes. Estoy investigando más detalles, le comunicaré dentro de algunos días. Ha surgido un problema con…"_

El mensaje se cortaba allí. Aparentemente había un problema con las redes, como venía ocurriendo desde hacía días; una simple llamada o una conversación a través de la red se cortaba repentinamente y era imposible recuperarla. Dejó escapar un suspiro, frustrado. Eran la primeras noticias que tenía de su infiltrado en el Castillo Berúng, y con las redes en tan mal estado, tanto trabajo y años invertidos resultarían inútiles. Tendría que estar alerta ahora con lo que se venía. Aparentemente, las cosas iban pintando para peor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	7. Desde lejanos mundos

Saludos lectores ^^

Espero no haber alargado demasiado el tiempo en la publicación de este capítulo. Sé que, subiendo uno cada semana deberíamos estar a la par con Xross Wars (se pega un tiro xD) pero he tenido mucho que hacer y aunque no todo ha resultado bien, mi fic va bien encaminado y sigue avanzando. Gracias por que las ganas y el tiempo no me han faltado para escribir TwTU

Dejo a continuación el capítulo 6. Me gusta especialmente porque trabajo con mundos paralelos y el mundo actual donde transcurre la hsitoria, y siempre me ha gustado mucho ese ir y venir entre las dimensiones; lo encuentro interesante. Espero que a ustedes también. Es probable que se sorprendan de ver una GRAN coincidencia en este capítulo y la sexta entrega de digimon, pero ya expliqué en mi blog que esto llevaba escrito un par de años x33

Agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado! Los aprecio y estimo, y me ayudan a seguir progresando y mejorando ^^

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Desde los mundos lejanos.**

"_Hay problemas. Lucemon se ha hecho de un aliado inesperado y puede abastecerle de digimons peligrosos y muy fuertes…"_

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde que Omegamon recibiera aquel mensaje. Lo traía dando vueltas en la cabeza y no podía imaginarse qué sería el resto del texto que faltaba. Debía ser muy importante, y por más ideas que se hacía, una siempre le parecía más o menos desacertada que la otra, y terminaba por no estarse nunca tranquilo. Gallantmon había notado esto sin mucho esfuerzo, y aunque a cada momento le instaba a que se mantuviera tranquilo, no conseguía nada en su compañero. Omegamon le había tratado el asunto. Era el único junto con él que sabían del secreto infiltrado en las líneas de Lucemon, y aunque al principio Gallantmon le había reprochado semejante idea, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había sido brillante. Sin embargo, y aún con lo bien que había resultado esa parte del plan, las redes interferidas no estaban cooperando.

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda-repetía Omegamon a cada momento, con sus ojos azules puestos en la lejanía de los amplios terrenos que rodeaban el castillo.

-Estás delirando solo por falta de un poco de ese texto-le respondió Gallantmon estudiando los mapas en la pantalla frente a él-Nuestra armada lo está haciendo muy bien. Nos hemos desplazado por todas las regiones y resguardado cada metro de terreno de…

-No tiene caso; si Lucemon se hará de digimons tan peligrosos como nuestro hombre nos notificó, necesitaremos ofensivas superiores.

-Los tenemos-repuso Gallantmon tranquilamente y sin volverse.

-Los tenemos a todos dispuestos en sus lugares; ¿Qué pasará si…?

-De acuerdo-intervino el digimon rojo girándose hacia Omegamon-Consíguelos entonces.

-¿De dónde quieres que los consiga?-exclamó el digimon cruzándose de brazos-¡Ya hemos pedido soporte a todos los que nos debían algo y a los que tenían un compromiso con nosotros! ¡Tendría que empezar a entrenar digimons peque…!

El digimon blanco se quedó callado de pronto. Gallantmon estuvo por responderle algo, pero la cara de estupefacción de su amigo lo silenció incluso a él. Era como hubiese visto algún fantasma, aunque Omegamon no le temía a esas cosas. Gallantmon miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio el objeto de su sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al fin.

-Sí…

-Ahm… ¿Qué cosa?-dijo obviando todo y abriendo las manos.

-¡Entrenar digimons de pequeños!-exclamó Omegamon sin poder contener su repentina emoción. Era como si hubiese tenido algún tipo de revelación-¡Hacerlos fuertes desde el principio, claro!

-Oh vamos, no puedes gastar el tiempo que no tienes en entrenar digimons de pequeños. Ni siquiera nuestros hombres tienen tiempo para eso; los enlistados en el ejército ya están preparados y…

-No vamos a entrenarlos nosotros directamente; aunque darles ayuda no les vendrá nada mal- Omegamon hizo un gesto con la mano y se adivinaba perfectamente su expresión sonriente en sus ojos azules-Haremos que los entrenen por nosotros, los mejores entrenadores y criadores de digimons, ¡son leyendas! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Gallantmon negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No te estoy siguiendo Omegamon.

-¡Pues hazlo!-exclamó volviéndose y saliendo de la sala, para dirigirse a la gigantesca biblioteca que ocupaba el ala este del castillo. Gallantmon se sentía bastante perdido, pero se decidió a seguir al digimon de todos modos para intentar entender de qué iba todo. Cuando ingresaron a la enorme estancia repleta de estantes con libros del suelo al techo, Omegamon se dirigió a una sección en específico y buscó con la mirada. El sol entraba radiante por los enormes ventanales e iluminaba cada rincón del lugar, sostenido por gruesos pilares blancos y sin ni un espacio libre para los cientos de libros que repletaban las estanterías. Gallantmon esperó el par de minutos que le llevó a su compañero encontrar el libro que buscaba, hasta que dio con él y con la página precisa.

Se lo extendió a Gallantmon, y cogiéndolo con una mano, el digimon deslizó sus siniestros ojos amarillos por las letras. Lo que leyó casi lo dejó petrificado al suelo.

* * *

Los rostros de todos los presentes eran el retrato mismo del escepticismo. Ninguno de los digimons que, atentamente habían escuchado las palabras de su segundo líder, daba muestras de aceptación por parte de la idea, o siquiera una leve seña de agrado por esta. Algunos negaron con la cabeza, creyendo que tal vez el estrés ya estaba rayando en el cerebro de su superior, otros, que tal vez los miles de años que llevaba vivo le estarían pasando la cuenta a su cordura.

-Te dije que esto era demencial Omegamon-le habló Gallantmon a su lado, cruzado de brazos y mirando al techo.

-Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de broma, o definitivamente estás perdiendo la razón Omegamon-habló Duftmon, también cruzado de brazos y recargando la cabeza en un hombro.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones para pensar eso?-quiso saber el digimon aludido mirándole seriamente.

-Bueno-respondió Duftmon encogiéndose de hombros-Es una idea bastante burda, y disculpa que lo diga-dijo esto, aunque no era lo que en realidad sentía; realmente detestaba que a Omegamon se le ocurrieran ideas; consideraba que ese trabajo debía dejársele exclusivamente a él-Dejamos de creer en historias viejas desde hace miles de años.

-Son hechos reales y comprobables-se defendió Omegamon.

-Cierto-intervino RhodoKnightmon haciendo un gesto con su mano-no negamos eso. Pero eso no significa que sea muy buena idea.

-Ni posible-comentó Ulforce Vdramon con su gesto apacible.

-Es posible de hecho-habló Sleipmon con la vista perdida en alguna parte-Solo tenemos que tratar con Yggdrassil el tema; exponerle el punto de vista, explicarle las razones y ventajas y… bueno, puede que quiera hacerlo.

-Oh por favor-exclamó nuevamente Duftmon negando con la cabeza-Está claro que Yggdrassil no accederá a semejante cosa; Él mismo prohibió la apertura de las puertas; sería ridículo que fuese en contra de lo que decretó.

-Yggdrassil puede o no ir en contra de lo que decreta-defendió Craniummon solemnemente-Él siempre velará por lo que sea mejor para el Digimundo. Dios tiene poder y derecho por sobre todas las cosas.

-Lo sabemos Craniummon-dijo Magnamon, desviando la mirada ante la monotonía de las palabras del digimon oscuro-Pero no creo que Él quiera traerlos al digimundo. No tiene muy buen concepto sobre ellos…

-Ni nosotros tampoco-comentó Dynasmon, quien aún no se convencía de las palabras de Omegamon-Nuestras relaciones con los seres humanos nunca han sido del todo "buenas".

-No puedo creer que no vean lo beneficioso que podría ser esto para nosotros-repuso el digimon blanco alzando ambas manos-Los jóvenes elegidos siempre han sido leyendas en el digimundo; leyendas que vinieron a nuestro mundo a cumplir un rol muy importante y de tanta relevancia que lo han salvado en más de una ocasión cuando ninguno de nosotros estuvo allí para hacerlo. Ellos tienen un "poder"; un poder que nosotros no comprendemos ni poseemos, ni podemos entregarles a nuestros estudiantes cuando los tenemos. Este poder ha convertido a los digimons que les acompañaban en guerreros sin igual, tan poderosos que nos han hecho frente en el pasado.

Varios de los Caballeros hicieron un gesto de desagrado al recordar escenas del pasado donde se enfrentaron a los jóvenes elegidos. No todos podían hablar de esta experiencia, pues habían sido sus yo del pasado quienes habían enfrentado a los "Digimon tamers". Sin embargo, las palabras de Omegamon parecían estar ganándose la aprobación de algunos. Sleipmon fue el primer caso.

-Pienso que la idea de Omegamon no puede ser nada mala; es decir: yo sé lo que es trabajar codo a codo con los humanos, y no es la pesadilla desastrosa que muchos de ustedes se pueden estar imaginando. Los humanos que trabajan con digimons son fuertes, valientes, y se entregan completamente en lo que hacen. Dan mucho a sus camaradas.

-¿Mucho de qué?-preguntó Duftmon escéptico.

-Mucho… de algo difícil de explicar. Es un sentimiento que…-no encontraba cómo definir su experiencia con un tamer camarada-que te impulsa a seguir, aún sabiendo que puedes morir, aún sabiendo que no tienes posibilidades. Es algo que te da fuerzas salidas de no sé dónde y te da lo que necesitas para conseguir… lo que sea-terminó con una expresión enérgica y cerrando su puño.

-También nosotros hacemos eso-repuso Magnamon cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero nunca conseguirás lo que un humano puede hacer en un digimon-apostó el "fantástico" guiñando un ojo.

Los digimons intercambiaron algunas palabras entre ellos. Omegamon esperó pacientemente hasta que todos conocieron los puntos de vista del otro y guardaron silencio.

-¿Quién aparte de Sleipmon cree que esta idea puede funcionar?-preguntó al fin.

Ulforce Vdramon levantó un dedo, como un niño que quiere decir algo en medio de la clase. Los demás se quedaron viéndolo. El caballero azul sonrió levemente.

-No… no es que me parezca completamente alocado e imposible; pero si tiene posibilidades de resultar, yo estoy dispuesto a cooperar en ello.

-Gracias-dijo Omegamon con un asentimiento de cabeza-¿Alguien más?

Gallantmon a su lado, levantó también la mano. Omnimon se sorprendió un poco.

-Pero…

-No preguntes-dijo el caballero rojo simplemente.

El caballero blanco asintió con un gesto amable. Volvió su mirada hacia el resto de los caballeros, y el siguiente en levantar su mano fue Craniummon.

-¿Craniummon?-preguntó Magnamon extrañado.

-Estoy tan convencido como Omegamon de que los jóvenes humanos podrán ayudarnos. Tienes mi apoyo-dijo al segundo al mando, quien agradeció su ayuda con un gesto de cabeza.

Omegamon volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. Creía que su plan tendría mayor aceptación. Los demás caballeros definitivamente no parecían a gusto con la idea, y ninguno expresaba el menor interés en apoyar la sugerencia cuando, quien Omegamon menos se esperaba, levantó la mano.

-¿Duftmon?

-Ah-exclamó el digimon haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-Puede que tu idea sea imposible o absurda Omegamon, pero si existe la posibilidad de trabajar y aprender con los "humanos"-hizo un gesto de desagrado-estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme con tal de expandir mis conocimientos-se recargó en una pierna y cruzó los brazos-Ya sabes cómo soy.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más-confesó el digimon blanco, convenciéndose de que nunca podría entender la forma de pensar del felino estratega-¿Entonces?

-Conmigo no cuentes-declaró RhodoKnightmon haciéndose un paso atrás-Los humanos no pertenecen a nuestro hermoso mundo y no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Hasta ahora lo hemos estado haciendo perfectamente y no veo el porqué de necesitar su ayuda.

-Tampoco yo-habló Dynasmon con esa voz tan grave y seria que tenía-Me niego a creer que nuestra respetable Orden necesite de la ayuda de seres tan indefensos como lo son los humanos. Sabes muy bien Omegamon, que somos criaturas muy aventajadas en comparación con ellos.

-Respeto tu punto de vista Dynasmon-le respondió el digimon blanco afirmando con la cabeza.

-Tampoco cuentes con mi ayuda-dijo el joven Magnamon con un gesto hosco-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo tener que elegir a niños para que vengan a hacer un trabajo tan delicado.

-Lo han hecho antes Magnamon-contestó Omegamon tranquilamente.

-Pero no estaban en una crisis tan terrible como esta. ¿Dónde vas a meterlos Omegamon? Si los dejas sueltos por ahí van a morir a causa de la guerra, y conociéndote, sé que te pesará el resto de tu vida; a veces exageras por cosas muy pequeñas.

-Bien-terminó el caballero blanco, disgustado por las palabras del caballero-Si no estás de acuerdo y no quieres ayudar, está bien. Los demás podrán ayudarme con esto.

-¿Ya lo trataste con Alphamon?-habló RhodoKnightmon de pronto y acaparando la atención de todos.

Era cierto. Pudiese ser que Alphamon nunca estuviese entre ellos, pero su presencia era innegable dentro de las paredes de ese castillo, y teniendo la rara oportunidad de comunicarse con él, Omegamon tenía que mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que hacían y decidían. No estaba muy seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Alphamon, pero deseó fervientemente que fuera un sí.

-Ahora mismo tengo que hablarlo con él.

* * *

Omegamon no logró la conexión con su superior hasta llegada la noche. Habían recibido dos alertas de ataque ese día, pero solo una de ellas se llevó acabo. El General Justimon y sus hombres contuvieron muy bien la situación, y no hubo pérdidas en vidas. Ahora y frente a la pantalla oscurecida, Omegamon aguardaba pacientemente que la conexión se estableciera por fin. No podía negar que estaba preocupadísimo por lo que Alphamon fuese a pensar sobre su propuesta. Conocía las ideas de su líder respecto de los humanos, y no es que los odiara, pero no le agradaban del todo, o al menos eso era lo que se entendía de sus conversaciones sobre ellos, las que eran muy escasas. De lo que ahora sabía, Alphamon estaría en una dimensión, quién sabía qué tan distante y distinta de la suya, en la que el digimon podía mantener la comunicación con sus caballeros. No estable ni prolongada, pero era posible. El digimon blanco tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el panel lleno de luces encendidas, hasta que la pantalla comenzó a producir algunos ruidos. Levantó la cabeza, expectante, y la figura oscura de Alphamon comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla. Deformada al principio, borrosa luego y levemente estable después. No parecía un digimon desde el mundo donde se encontraba, sino más bien alguna forma creada de un duro material. Su armadura oscura había perdido el brillo y su gema parecía una sencilla piedra de color. Omegamon le saludó con la cabeza.

-Saludos, Alphamon.

-Omegamon-habló el líder de los Royal Knights, con su voz grave y apacible-Espero que no sean malas noticias. Ya tengo suficiente con los problemas que este mundo carga.

-No Alphamon-negó con la cabeza, con ambas manos puestas en el tablero delante de sí-Tenía que informarle sobre… un plan que deseo llevar a cabo.

-Habla, pero date prisa. Hay muchos aquí que me están esperando.

-Entiendo-cualquiera sabía que de Alphamon dependían las vidas de cientos de criaturas, por lo que Omegamon se apresuró en explicarle su idea-Tenemos noticias de que Lucemon se ha hecho de un digimon que puede suministrarle criaturas muy poderosas. Todo nuestro arsenal está dispuesto ya, y he procurado una forma de entrenar guerreros fuertes para que nos ayuden.

-¿No tienen suficiente con las armadas que ya han recluido?-preguntó extrañado el digimon oscuro al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Sí señor, pero hablo de digimons específicos, digimons que trabajen fuera de la guerra, protegiendo a los pueblos alejados y a los inocentes que encuentren en su camino y caigan dentro de esta batalla.

-Sabes que no puedes gastar tu tiempo en eso Omegamon; ya no puedes…

-No los entrenaré yo directamente señor, ni ninguno de nuestros hombres. Serán digimons entrenados por jóvenes humanos.

Un pesado silencio se creó en la sala de comunicaciones. El líder de la Orden se quedó viendo seriamente a su mano derecha, sin haberse imaginado nunca que una idea así se le pudiese ocurrir. El digimon blanco por su parte, esperó en silencio la respuesta de su líder, con la mirada en alto y cerrando los puños. Debió pasar cerca de un minuto en aquel silencio, hasta que Alphamon habló.

-¿Entiendes lo que se te acaba de ocurrir?-preguntó el digimon oscuro severamente pero sin levantar ni un poco la voz.

-Sí señor. He calculado todas nuestras probabilidades; he analizado todas las ventajas y desventajas, los pros y los contras, y sé que funcionará. Tengo plena confianza, todas las leyendas apuntan que los jóvenes humanos son…

-Los jóvenes humanos-le interrumpió Alphamon-ya no son lo que las leyendas cuentan, Omegamon. Tienes que entender que han pasado cientos de miles de años desde que un humano ha vuelto a pisar el digimundo. Los tiempos cambian, y los humanos también lo han hecho. Ya no son esas criaturas que alguna vez ayudaron a la salvación del digimundo y sus habitantes. Ya no son seres fuertes y entregados, con ideales y corazones puros que alguna vez vinieron aquí.

-Sé que pueden haber todavía…

-Lo intentamos. Hace mucho que lo intentamos, y nos fallaron. No en la dimensión y el tiempo que ahora estás viviendo, sino en otra-explicaba el digimon negro, con la imagen fallando y volviéndose a ratos muy borrosa-Tuvimos que hacerlo solos. Con el tiempo, entramos en otra crisis. Creímos de nuevo en que los humanos podrían ayudarnos, y volvieron a fallarnos. Eran desinteresados, se rendían con todo y solo sentían temor. Nunca volvió a brillar el amor que sintieron alguna vez por nuestro mundo, y puede ser comprensible. No pertenecen aquí.

-Los primeros que vinieron tampoco pertenecían aquí; nunca ningún elegido perteneció aquí y sin embargo nos salvaron. Debe haber una nueva generación dispuesta a…

-No Omegamon-volvió a interrumpirle Alphamon para evitar que su mano derecha llegase a hacerse muchas ilusiones-Si fue así en el pasado, no quiero ni imaginar cuál es la forma de pensar que tienen ahora los humanos. Solo piensan en ellos mismos y en su bienestar; jamás velan por el bienestar ajeno ni por intentar siquiera tender una mano a los otros. Se han convertido en seres egoístas.

-Déjeme hacer la prueba-pidió el digimon bajando la mirada.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio entre ambos digimons. Alphamon entendía bastante bien las intenciones de su mano derecha, pero ya sus miles de años de experiencia le decían lo que iba a pasar. Aún así, el futuro cambiaba a cada instante, con intervención o sin ella. Los tiempos eran muy riesgosos para intentar algo así inesperadamente, sin embargo…

-No puede usted ignorar que la ayuda de los humanos también le fue sumamente necesaria en el pasado-habló el digimon blanco, con la convicción marcando cada una de sus palabras-No podría creer que aquel que se alió alguna vez a ellos para proteger a nuestro mundo, no quiera darles una última oportunidad.

-No se trata solo de eso, Omegamon-le respondió el digimon oscuro-La guerra está encima de ustedes ¿Cómo harás para que esos jóvenes, en el caso de que quieran ayudarte y se comprometan con ello, puedan entrenar a sus compañeros sin morir en medio de una batalla repentina?

-Los mantendré vigilados; los guiaré y les diré por donde ir y qué hacer. Cómo evitar la guerra y hacer crecer a sus camaradas. Hacer que nos ayuden de manera discreta.

Alphamon suspiró. Nunca antes había visto a Omegamon tan convencido y decidido a algo. Se quedó pensando un segundo en las posibilidades que podrían tener los humanos que viniesen de sobrevivir a la guerra, y sin poder dejar de lado esta preocupación y la carga de problemas que Omegamon se estaría echando encima, asintió.

-Está bien. Puedes traerlos-vio como Omegamon levantaba la mirada, con la emoción brillándole-pero tienes que entender muy bien esto; si Yggdrassil se opone, no haré nada por cambiar su opinión. Si los humanos llegan a fallar, envíalos de inmediato de regreso a su mundo; no quiero que gastes ni tu tiempo ni tu energía en intentar convencerlos ni cambiarlos.

-Sí señor, lo haré-asintió con la cabeza-Gracias por entender.

-Omegamon-el digimon blanco volvió a mirarlo directamente-No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones con esto. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que las cosas no siempre salen como quieres; aún cuando le entregues todo a ese propósito.

-Sí señor; iré despacio y de manera prudente con ellos.

-Y por favor-dijo Alphamon antes de marcharse-No establezcas lazos con ellos; no como hiciste la última vez.

La imagen del gran líder desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a Omegamon sumido en un abismal silencio y duda.

"_¿Cómo la última vez…?"_

_

* * *

_Era el Castillo de la Hoja, una de las edificaciones más gloriosas y bellas de todo el reinado de Witchenly. Sus gigantescos torreones de piedra rojiza, los pilares con tallados de figuras heroicas y estandartes de las más nobles familias del reino, sus altas ventanas y puertas de marcos de dorada madera, las majestuosas estatuas que protegían la entrada y daban la bienvenida a la realeza, todo era magnífico y esplendoroso, digno de las leyendas épicas de la antigüedad y llenas de la magia y el aire que los grandes héroes, reyes y antiguas criaturas mitológicas dejaron en la historia de ese próspero reino. Nadie que hubiese visto el castillo se convencía de estar viendo una edificación real y no estar soñando.

Ese día era especialmente importante, y toda la guardia de magos y caballeros se encontraba apostada en cada pasillo y rincón del palacio. El reino vecino había pedido una audiencia con su santidad el rey para tratar delicados temas sobre sus tratados de comercio y detalles sobre la repartición de unas tierras, y él, el gran Duque y guarda personal del rey, debía encargarse de que todo fuera estrictamente seguro y perfecto para que se realizase la audiencia entre ambos soberanos. Ya tenía todo preparado; los guardias estaban en sus lugares y no había sitio que no hubiese sido registrado y asegurado. Se había prohibido el paso de los civiles desde varios kilómetros de terreno y espacio aéreo alrededor del castillo, y todas las visitas habían sido canceladas. Revisó personalmente que todo y todos estuvieran en sus lugares, y cuando ya estuvo seguro de todo, se encaminó hacia el salón donde se realizaría la audiencia.

Al entrar, MedievalDukemon se dirigió hacia su señor, quien a su lado tenía a su hermosísima hija Bastemon. El caballero se arrodilló y se mantuvo allí mientras se dirigía al rey.

-Mi señor; el rey Pucchiemon está a pocos minutos de aquí. Su guardia estará afuera y le acompañarán hasta el salón una escolta de seis caballeros y su consejero.

-Muy bien-respondió el afable rey de Witchenly-¿Será agradable la bienvenida que han preparado?

-Por supuesto; está todo dispuesto como ha ordenado.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por tus servicios y toda la atención que pones en los detalles, MedievalDukemon. Eres el siervo más paciente que he tenido en mi larga existencia-rió levemente el monarca.

MedievalDukemon sonrió complacido. Si bien era cierto que el gran rey siempre quería lo mejor, no solo para su pueblo y las visitas que tenía su castillo, y su princesa por supuesto, él estaba siempre dispuesto para servirle fielmente hasta en el más mínimo detalle; cosa que a veces podía exasperar a los ministros.

La princesa rió levemente y puso su mano sobre la de su padre.

-¿No será muy joven para ser rey?-preguntó con su voz delicada.

-Lamentablemente su padre tuvo un deceso abrupto, y el joven Pucchiemon tuvo que ascender a los catorce años al trono-sonrió el rey-Pero es un chico muy prudente y estudia muy bien todas sus opciones antes de tomar decisiones. Eso está muy bien.

-Tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo conmigo padre-dijo la joven apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-Aún no estoy lista para subir al trono.

-No temas pequeña mía-dijo su padre acariciando su cabello rojizo-Sé que lo harías muy bien si llegase mi hora; pero por cumplir tu deseo, me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

MedievalDukemon sonrió bajo su gran coraza ante la encantadora escena. Desde que la joven princesa perdiera a su madre cuando era aún muy pequeña, su padre se había convertido en todo para ella. Era su refugio, su fuente de sabiduría y de todo el amor que pudiese necesitar. El rey de Witchenly no solo era un perfecto soberano, sabio, prudente y entregado a todos los problemas de su gente; para el Caballero se trataba además del mejor modelo de padre que hubiese conocido en su larga existencia.

Un Wizardmon entró en la estancia, y después de rendir sus respetos al caballero, al rey y su hija, hizo un anuncio.

-El rey Pucchiemon está aquí mis señores. La bienvenida ha dado inicio.

-Excelente-dijo el rey afirmando con la cabeza-Quiero que sean perfectamente tratados y recibidos. Iré de inmediato.

-Sí mi señor-respondió el mago, levantándose y marchándose.

El digimon se puso en pie, y llevando de la mano a su hija, salieron al pasillo para acceder a un salón en donde recibirían al joven rey y a su corte. MedievalDukemon iba tras ellos, y después de una larga ceremonia en donde la caravana del rey Pucchiemon fue recibida con honores, danzas, regalos y deliciosos manjares, el séquito de seis caballeros resguardados en largas capas y capuchas con el emblema del reino, junto al consejero del joven monarca, acompañaron al digimon a presencia del rey y su hija.

Pucchiemon fue el primero en quitarse la capucha y saludar al viejo rey.

-Saludos, oh respetable señor de Witchenly-le hizo una reverencia-Es un honor poder estar en vuestra presencia, y la de su hermosa joven hija.

-Es un honor y un agrado para nosotros el tenerle aquí Joven Señor-le saludó el rey con una reverencia, lo mismo que su hija y MedievalDukemon-Entiendo que los problemas de nuestros reinos se estén volviendo muy serios, y pueda ser difícil para usted con tan poca experiencia-sonrió-pero estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a los mejores acuerdos para nuestras dos naciones.

-Sé que así será-sonrió el pequeño Pucchiemon, aunque Bastemon pudo adivinar un leve rastro de tristeza en su sonrisa. Supuso que sería por la falta de su padre.

-Mi señor-habló el consejero de Pucchiemon, un digimon recubierto en una capucha y larga capa, haciendo una reverencia-Si no es atrevimiento, he traído un regalo personal de mi esposa para su hermosísima hija, la Princesa Bastemon. Se trata de una joya familiar.

-Oh-exclamó Bastemon sorprendida-Qué gesto tan hermoso y atento el de su esposa-sonrió, dejando la mano de su padre y acercándose al digimon.

Éste se acercó a la princesa apoyándose sobre una rodilla, y extendiendo con sus largas manos de cuchillas, le acercó un hermoso joyero recubierto de pedrería. La princesa sonrió, abrió el cajón de labrada madera, pero adentro no había nada.

-Pero…-extrañada, estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero el digimon que sostenía la caja se levantó de un movimiento, la rodeó por el pecho y apuntó con sus filosas cuchillas al delicado cuello de la joven. Esta contuvo un gemido de espanto.

El Rey no pudo más que sorprenderse y soltar una exclamación. Su cuerpo se enfrió de golpe y su corazón latía temeroso por su amada hija. MedievalDukemon se acercó con su arma en la mano, con la ira y la indignación brillando intensamente en sus ojos.

-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué significa esto?-exigió saber levantando su puño.

Todos los guardias de Pucchiemon se descubrieron, tratándose de digimons virus y peligrosos. El pequeño digimon rojo se quedó arrodillado, con los ojos húmedos. El rey se lo quedó viendo, pidiendo una explicación.

-Perdonadme mi señor-agachó la cabeza-me obligaron…

-¿Pero qué…?-alcanzó a decir el viejo rey-¿Qué quieres? Tómame si quieres, pero no hagas nada a mi hija…

-Oh, perdóneme usted alteza-dijo Matadormon inclinando la cabeza-No es a usted a quien hemos venido a buscar, sino a su queridísima hija.

-¡Soltad a la princesa!-demandó MedievalDukemon, pero fue rodeado por los acompañantes de Matadormon-¡Cobardes! ¡Enfrentadme!

-Lo siento-sonrió el vampiro-Tengo prisa y no quiero hacer perder el tiempo a mis amos. Aunque en nada me incomoda la compañía de la princesa…-acercó su rostro a su cuello, haciendo que la joven respirase aceleradamente. El digimon respiró profundamente su aroma-Tan hermosa y encantadora como todas las historias hablan de usted alteza; me esperaba una joya cuando la viera, pero en verdad me ha dejado sin palabras.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz-Tómalo y vete, pero no lastimes a mi padre.

-El padre defiende a la hija y la hija al padre-comentó Matadormon de forma irónica-Es un gran amor el que se guardan. Admirable. Ahora su alteza-se dirigió al rey-para dejar esta incómoda situación, por favor ordene a su caballero que se retire hasta que usted y yo hayamos hablado de ciertos negocios…

-Cretino infeliz-habló MedievalDukemon cerrando con fuerza su puño en su lanza-¿Cómo osas intentar negociar con nuestro gobernante? ¿Quién te crees que eres para esto?-bramó.

-No alarguemos el asunto MedievalDukemon; no intente parecerse usted a alguien que yo conozco-sonrió con malicia-Su alteza.

El Rey, con su rostro descompuesto y sus manos temblorosas, miró con pesar a su sirviente.

-MedievalDukemon… retírese por favor…

El caballero miró a su señor, estupefacto.

-Su alteza, no; ¡No puedo permitir esto!

-Ya ya-apuró Matadormon, haciendo un chasquido con la boca-La princesa está incómoda.

MedievalDukemon miró una última vez a su señor, luego a la princesa y a los digimons que los rodeaban. Apretó aún más su puño en torno a su lanza y soltó un gruñido.

-Si se atreven a hacer daño al rey o a la princesa…os seguiré hasta el infierno para haceros pagar.

-Allá nos veremos-sonrió Matadormon.

Pucchiemon también fue obligado a salir. El caballero negó con la cabeza, y pesadamente salió de la estancia, cerrándose a su espalda ambas puertas. El digimon golpeó con ambos puños en las puertas, frustrado. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Cómo esos demonios habían llegado hasta el rey y su hija sin que nadie advirtiese que se trataba de una trampa? ¡¿Cómo pudo él ser tan ingenuo? ! Se maldijo una y otra vez por haber permitido todo aquello y tocó con su frente la puerta, pensando.

Se volvió levemente hacia el pequeño Pucchiemon que, en el suelo, apretaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Rey Pucchiemon-habló despacio el caballero-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El duendecillo relató al caballero cómo Matadormon se había infiltrado en el castillo y le había obligado a mentir ante todos, diciendo que tendría una audiencia con el rey para aclarar asuntos que a ambos reinos concernían. El plan, según había escuchado, era obligar al rey a hacer algo, no supo qué, usando a la princesa para presionarlo, sabiendo que era su única familiar y heredera.

-Y sin duda lo más valioso que nuestro rey posee-suspiró el caballero presionando con sus dedos sobre sus ojos.

Ya había reunido a los guardias fuera del salón donde estaban los espías, y por fuera, se habían apostado digimons para detenerlos en cuanto intentasen escapar por los balcones. Su jefe de guardia se estuvo disculpando la media hora que duró la extraña entrevista de los digimons con el rey, y no pudo darle a MedievalDukemon ninguna respuesta sobre lo acontecido.

Afuera el reino estaba nervioso, y solo se escuchaban las voces pidiendo información y que la princesa y el rey fuesen liberados. Los caballeros habían intentado mover a las masas, pero resultó imposible. De pronto, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, y los caballeros se prepararon. MedievalDukemon estaba en frente, y cuando la puerta se hubo abierto, se sorprendió de ver la debilitada figura del rey caer en sus brazos. El digimon se había desvanecido a causa de la terrible tensión por la que había pasado, y el caballero pudo ver que sus ojos cerrados estaban húmedos. Al mirar al interior de la estancia, ésta estaba vacía.

-Escaparon…

Los demás guardias se precipitaron al interior de la sala, buscando cualquier rastro de los enemigos, pero no dieron absolutamente con nada. Era como si se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire, llevándose con ellos a la princesa. MedievalDukemon volvió a maldecirse; negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo aún al rey en sus brazos, comprendió que debería hacer una llamada.

Una, no muy agradable.

Esa misma noche en el Castillo Berúng, la princesa Bastemon conoció al demonio mismo en persona. Siempre había escuchado hablar de él, aún tratándose de un digimon que había sido benévolo tiempo atrás. No podía comprender como un ser tan fuerte y hermoso pudo haberse tornado en un monstruo. No abrió la boca ni una sola vez, mientras Lucemon hablaba sobre un trato con alguien, daba instrucciones de lo que se haría con la joven, y felicitaba a Matadormon, ante la obvia mirada celosa de NeoDevimon, y el pesado silencio de Mephistomon. La joven había atraído especialmente la atención de Lilithmon, quien, siendo también un demonio de gran poder, había mostrado un extraño lado maternal con la princesa.

-Llévenla abajo y enciérrenla en una celda de energía;-ordenó Lucemon- siendo hija de quien es, sé que posee grandes poderes, y no quiero arriesgar nada.

-Sí mi señor-asintió su servidor de largas ropas, conduciendo a la encadenada princesa por un pasillo que les llevaría a las celdas en los niveles inferiores.

El ángel caído sonrió. Nocturna pagaría muy bien por haberle traído a una digimon tan hermosa y fuerte.

"_Sin contar lo mucho que el rey me ayudará con esos caballeros…"_

No pudo evitar soltar una malévola carcajada que resonó largamente en los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Lejos, en un mundo donde todo era igual y pocas cosas rompían la monotonía de las vidas de sus habitantes, seis jóvenes fueron reportados como "inexplicablemente desaparecidos".

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Supongo que notaron la "coincidencia de la princesa Bastemon. La verdad este tema de los parecidos ha dado que hablar entre mis conocidos del foro, pero ya he preferido dejarlo de lado, considerando los problemas que ha dado. Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	8. Los extraños aliados

Saludos! :3

Dejo a continuación el capítulo 7 de mi fanfic ^^ Esta vez no me retrasé con la publicación porque he tenido buen tiempo y he avanzado bastante la historia ùwu llevo un montón de capítulos escritos y ya voy trabajando en lo que será la segunda temporada :3 Ojalá la esperen y lean cuando comience a publicarla ^^ Muchas gracias a los lectores que han seguido mi trabajo y me han dejado sus criticas y opiniones TwT Gracias también a los que se han ido uniendo a la historia y compartido sus puntos de vista :D los aprecio!

En este capítulo habrá muchos encuentros extraños y curiosos owO espero que les guste!

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Los extraños aliados y el estallido de la guerra.**

El digimundo había despertado violentamente ese día, siendo sacudido por dos ataques a las regiones de la tierra y del bosque. Las tropas enemigas habían avanzado durante la noche, y con el primer rayo de sol, habían descargado toda su furia contra los pueblos y ciudades, destruyéndolo todo y acabando con los que se habían negado a moverse de allí. Los Generales de los Royal Knights se hacían cargo de la situación, enfrentando a los enemigos e intentando hacerles retroceder; pero el número de rivales era elevado, y su poder era considerable. Ya llevaban varias horas de lucha, y los digimons oscuros se negaban a retroceder.

Duftmon, quien en ese momento monitoreaba la situación, se puso en contacto con su General; Justimon.

-¿Cómo va la situación?-quiso saber el felino.

-No mejora del todo; hemos reducido el 40% de sus hombres; los que van quedando son los más fuertes y grandes. Resistiremos tal vez hasta el anochecer, pero después necesitaremos refuerzos.

-Me aseguraré de así sea-finalizó el caballero la comunicación, estableciéndola con su siguiente punto-General Tiger.

-Señor-respondió el insecto saludándole-Hemos conseguido romper sus líneas y ahora se dispersan. Retomaremos el lugar dentro de poco.

-Muy bien; ¿Qué información han conseguido?

-Era un grupo enviado por el General Myotismon. Estuvo aquí, pero se retiró bastante rápido…

-Cobarde-gruñó el caballero-Bien; acábenlos a todos y avancen hasta la frontera. Guarden cada metro del lugar. Envíeme sus cifras cuando acaben para enviar los refuerzos que sean necesarios.

-Sí mi señor.

El caballero rubio apagó el monitor y se dirigió luego a otra computadora encendida; escribió lo importante en los registros y guardó la información en, tal vez el único servidor que no había sido violado por los hackers se Lucemon; el de Yggdrassil mismo. Suspiró y levantó la mirada al monitor, donde ya marcaban cerca de las seis de la tarde. Le pareció curioso casi no haber visto a Omegamon durante el día, por lo que dejó conectado el sistema de recepción de la computadora con el suyo propio y se dirigió a la habitación del digimon blanco. Al golpear, Omegamon le hizo pasar.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-quiso saber el caballero de ojos verdes, al ver a su superior sentado ante una mesa llena de pequeños dispositivos abiertos, destornilladores, una computadora y varios chips y pequeños y microprocesadores.

-Terminaba de configurar esto-medio sonrió el caballero blanco levantando la cabeza de lo que hacía, manipulando una diminuta pinza y un dispositivo abierto-Ya casi acabo con todos.

-Esos son los…

-Así es-terminó antes Omegamon y cerró la cubierta del aparato plateado-Son los digivice de los jóvenes. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

-Configurar esas cosas tan antiguas es muy fácil, no sé en qué te has tardado tanto.

-Le hice varias modificaciones. Además, le agregué un sistema de conexión con nuestra terminal; cada vez que tengan algo nuevo y que pueda ayudarnos, podrán comunicarse con nosotros.

Duftmon hizo un gesto pensativo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso vuelve a los dispositivos una herramienta peligrosa y muy codiciada para nuestros enemigos?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Y de que tus "jóvenes elegidos", porque tú los elegiste, no nos darán algo más útil de lo que nosotros ya averiguamos?

El caballero blanco se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su estratega. Sí… él había elegido a los jóvenes esta vez; no había sido el destino ni Dios ni otro ser superior. Pudiese ser que esto se convirtiera en una desventaja. ¿Y si se equivocaba con los elegidos? ¿Y si ocurría como había dicho Alphamon? Negó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se levantó con los dispositivos en la mano.

-Si me equivoco, repararé el daño las veces que sea necesario-dijo, volteándose y dejando a Duftmon con una cara de extrañeza.

-No estaba hablando de eso…-dijo para sí el caballero.

* * *

Mientras, en las tierras que rodean al volcán de Niesto, en los bosques oscuros que cubren la misteriosa entrada al Mar de la Oscuridad, el caballero rojo hacía su guardia como cada día, desde que se uniese a la Orden. Era aquel lugar de un silencio y oscuridad aplastantes, donde digimons tanto oscuros como de fuego, habitaban en las sombras y trataban de llevar una vida parecido a lo normal. Allí no llegaba nunca la luz de sol, la tierra estaba marchita, y los árboles brotaban y morían casi inmediatamente bajo las sombras y el aire oscuro y terrible que allí se respiraba. Era muy común que digimons peligrosos salieran desde la entrada al Mar de la Oscuridad que allí había, pero desde que Gallantmon custodiase aquel lugar, los que se arriesgaban eran cada vez menos.

El caballero resguardaba silenciosamente el lugar, suspendido a baja altura para no atraer a posibles enemigos y escuchar todos los ruidos que aquel monstruo oscuro producía. Cada día que pasaba allí, podía sentir como el demonio que estaba encerrado en su interior, latía y se removía ansioso por salir, metiéndole oscuras ideas en la cabeza y tratando de envenenarlo como con él ocurriera hace mucho, antes de ser sellado. Gallantmon había tenido que aprender a mantenerlo bajo su control, sometiéndose durante años a un duro entrenamiento físico y mental, luchando contra esos fuertes impulsos que peleaban por dominarlo y salir para disfrutar de la maldad que afuera se respiraba. Pero el caballero le ignoraba y mantenía así al demonio reprimido en su interior. Por muy difícil que eso resultara a veces.

Una pantalla de comunicación se abrió a su lado, interrumpiendo su silencio y su concentración. Se volvió, y al ver el nombre del emisor, soltó un gruñido y miró al oscuro cielo que estaba suspendido sobre su cabeza. Mientras se establecía la difícil comunicación, el caballero se preguntó cuándo vería ese cielo de otro color que no fuera gris, y hacía cuantos años no hablaba con el digimon que ahora aparecía en su pantalla.

-Gallantmon-empezó, pero fue al momento interrumpido por el caballero.

-Dukemon para ti-dijo, como tantas miles de veces en el pasado, y a todo aquel que le llamase por ese otro nombre, sin tener su consentimiento-Sabes que no me caes para nada bien.

MedievalDukemon suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Te llamo por tu nombre, Gallantmon; eres mi hermano, no sé hasta cuando seguirás negándolo.

-No lo he negado jamás, pero no significa que tenga que guardarte algún tipo de aprecio-refutó el caballero cruzado de brazos y sin volverse a ver al otro.

El digimon mayor sintió ese clásico disgusto interior por la rivalidad y desprecio que su hermano menor sentía por él y que le expresaba abiertamente cada vez, de las pocas oportunidades que se hablaban, y que parecía muy lejos de desaparecer. Un error que él pagaba por culpa de sus padres, tomando siempre al mayor como el preferido de entre ellos dos.

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible en nuestra tierra; necesitamos que…-y volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Allá ustedes con los problemas de su tierra; ya tenemos problemas de sobra como para querer también los de ustedes.

-¡SU guerra ha influenciado y traído desgracia a nuestro mundo! ¡Y no solo a este! ¡Muchas de las otras dimensiones también pagan caro por sus errores!

Gallantmon no pudo negar que esto era cierto, y tamborileando con sus dedos en su brazo, masculló algo y se volvió a ver a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo en un tono muy desagradable.

-La hija de nuestro Señor, la princesa Bastemon… ha sido raptada por un grupo de digimons que se infiltraron en nuestro castillo.

Gallantmon hizo un gesto despectivo y gruñó.

-¡¿Frente a tus narices? ¡Eres el Duque de ese reino! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudieron meterse al castillo y robarse a la hija del rey? ¡Eres patético!

Ante las explosiones de su hermano, MedievalDukemon siempre se mantenía todo lo sereno que le era posible.

-Nos tendieron una trampa; a nosotros y al reino vecino. Usaron al rey Pucchiemon para engañarnos y entrar a nuestro palacio. Se llevaron a la princesa y desaparecieron; habrán sido hombres de Lucemon supongo.

-Si desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, sí, fueron ellos. Tienen la habilidad de conectar el Mar de la Oscuridad con todas las dimensiones y abrir portales en lugares no santos. ¿Tienes idea de para qué querrían a la princesa?

-Bueno, fuera de los problemas políticos e internos que provocará en nuestro reino, si le hacen algo quedaríamos sin heredero al trono…

-Y te partirían el corazón-sentenció el caballero medio en burla, sabiendo de los sentimientos de su hermano. Este no dijo ni hizo nada, salvo desviar su mirada y luego asentir.

-Es lo de menos. Necesitamos de su ayuda; no podemos acceder al Mar de la Oscuridad en Witchenly. No hay tal entrada en este mundo.

-Lo hablaré con mi superior y los demás Caballeros. Si podemos, veremos qué hacemos. Nuestro mundo peligra más que el de ustedes.

-Gracias-terminó el digimon rojo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Gallantmon negó y se dispuso a terminar la transmisión.

-Gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado el mayor.

-Por darme más problemas de los que ya tenía-dijo y apagó la comunicación con el único par que tenía en todo el universo.

* * *

De camino al sur de la Región del Fuego, Omegamon volaba a gran altura por sobre las ciudades y pueblos que rodeaban el lugar hacia donde se dirigía. Según los datos que habían sido registrados, uno de los jóvenes que había traído al digimundo, habría literalmente "caído" ahí y ya debería de estar reunido con su digimon camarada. Ya había conocido a los dos primeros; un chico de unos trece años y una joven de catorce. Les acompañaban dos digimons rookie, también elegidos por Omegamon, sabiendo que de ellos crecerían fuertes y poderosos guerreros, siempre y cuando sus camaradas humanos pusiesen todo el cuidado y atención que esos digimons requerían. Les había entregado además un dispositivo básico que, eventualmente iría evolucionando hasta alcanzar nuevas y formas y mejoras. Esto había sido lo que en realidad había consumido su tiempo en modificarlos, ya que había tenido que buscar registros antiquísimos de los primeros humanos que habían venido al digimundo y sus dispositivos habían ido cambiando, para descargarlos en los dispositivos base que había creado, muy similares a los primeros usados por los elegidos.

Sus compañeros le habían vuelto a advertir sobre obtener ayuda por parte de los humanos, pero él se mantenía muy firme en su decisión. Su indicador mostró en donde se encontraba el siguiente joven humano, y acelerando el vuelo, fue a reunirse con él.

No había hecho una elección al azar, ni de los jóvenes, ni de los digimons camarada. Los primeros habían sido buscados según sus ideales y perfiles, obtenidos de la red. Dependía de qué grado de honestidad habían puesto para que la elección hubiese sido bien hecha. Todos ellos compartían algo en común, y es que tenían sueños y creían que no había imposibles para realizarlos. No todos provenían tampoco de la misma dimensión del mundo humano. Al igual que el del digimundo, éste poseía diferentes dimensiones. Sin duda, uno de los mundos que más dimensiones alternativas poseía, y los jóvenes elegidos provenían casi todos de distintas de ellas. En algunas, los digimons eran conocidos como objetos de juego. En otros, simplemente no existían. En algunos mundos, los digimons habían compartido con los humanos, pero por decisión de Yggdrassil, las puertas habían sido todas cerradas y no estaba permitido el acceso de ninguna criatura hacia el otro mundo.

Para facilidad de Omegamon, uno de sus caballeros, Craniummon, el más cercano a Dios, había hablado con Él en su templo y explicado a Yggdrassil el porqué de aquella decisión tomada, y de que todos los riesgos serían asumidos y restaurados todos los problemas por ellos mismos. Extrañamente, esta vez Yggdrassil no contestó a su leal siervo, pero procedieron a ejecutar el plan de todas maneras, haciéndose Omegamon cargo de todas las responsabilidades. Gallantmon, su mejor amigo, le había advertido de esto, pero su compañero siguió adelante.

_-Bien-había dicho el caballero rojo-también tomaré responsabilidad de ello-dijo, cogiendo dos de los dispositivos y marchándose a buscar a dos de los seis elegidos. _

A ratos Gallantmon le parecía de lo más divertido. Se enojaba con todos y consigo mismo, discutía y rebatía cosas, y a veces hasta terminaba contradiciéndose, pero siempre tomando las decisiones correctas. Podía ser que le tomase tiempo elegir algo, pero Gallantmon era de los que nunca se equivocaban, y eso era algo que Omegamon en verdad apreciaba en él. Gracias a él había hecho elecciones muy acertadas en el pasado, y esperaba que continuara siendo así en el futuro.

Los digimons habían sido elegidos según un criterio que los separaba en parte de los soldados comunes. Los soldados solo se atenían a las órdenes dadas por sus superiores, pero se criaban y cuidaban de sí mismos. Los digimons de los jóvenes habían sido elegidos por su deseo de participar de manera externa a la guerra, protegiendo al digimundo y creciendo con todos los valores que los llevasen por un camino recto, de fuerza y apego hacia la lealtad y el trabajo en equipo. Nunca hacia la crueldad, la desigualdad ni la imparcialidad de sus enemigos. En esto también se diferenciaban bastante de los Caballeros de la Realeza, puesto que sus códigos demandaban que todos los enemigos debían ser exterminados, sin derecho a la redención ni el perdón, algo en lo que Omegamon y algunos de sus compañeros no estaban de acuerdo. Incluso Alphamon se oponía a esta ley establecida, pero ya no se podía cambiar.

Su detector mostró la señal de otro de los jóvenes que estaba buscando, y reduciendo un poco la velocidad, descendió y fue a reunirse con él.

* * *

Lejos, en la calma y tranquilidad que aún se respiraba en el territorio más apartado de la región del Bosque, el caballero RhodoKnightmon custodiaba el lugar en el silencio que aquel lugar ofrecía. Aún se reprochaba haber estado ausente durante el ataque nocturno ocurrido a aquella región el día anterior, pero los Generales ya se hacían cargo de la situación, y él podía ocuparse de mantener el lado norte protegido. A su alrededor, aún quedaban pintados los hermosos colores que la naturaleza ofrecía desinteresadamente al mundo, con sus bellas formas y deliciosos aromas llenando los bosques por doquier. Se preguntó cuánto duraría aquello, cuánto tiempo faltaría para que el enemigo comenzase a arrasarlo todo, cuánto para que la guerra se terminara. A pesar de que sentía un curioso gusto por la lucha, que encontraba bastante impropio de un digimon como él, también prefería los tiempos apacibles en los que podía dedicar su tiempo y atención a la belleza, estudio y meditación.

Un imperceptible sonido llamó su atención.

Había una presencia escondida a su espalda, entre los arbustos. Fue sencillo calcular si nivel evolutivo, su poder y las intenciones que traía. El caballero rosa se levantó de la gran roca donde estaba sentado y le encaró.

-Muéstrate. Ya sé que estás ahí.

El desconocido no se hizo de rogar, y saliendo de su escondite, se mostró y extrañamente hizo un saludo al caballero rosa.

-Saludos, respetable señor de los Knightmons-dijo el Phantomon cargando su oz sobre su hombro-Es un honor poder estar ante vuestra resplandeciente figura.

RhodoKnightmon rió para sí y le siguió el juego. De todos modos, los halagos nunca estaban demás para él.

-Vaya, pero si es un demonio servidor de Lucemon. ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? Aparte de buscar tu muerte por supuesto-dijo levantando su espada y cerrando su puño en su escudo dorado.

-He venido a buscar información-dijo el fantasma sin moverse de su posición, y jugando con la cadena en su otra mano-Información de la rara y más valiosa.

-No hay de eso aquí; lástima que tu viaje fue en vano.

-Pero mi señor RhodoKnightmon-rió el digimon levemente-¿No son los Royal Knights el tipo de información más rara que existe?

-Cierto-dijo el caballero con su tono lisonjeado- Pero no vas a conseguir esa información, ni aquí ¡ni en ninguna parte!

El digimon se lanzó contra su oponente y reapareció a su espalda para atravesarlo con un golpe seco de su espada dorada. El fantasma desapareció sin dolor no gemido alguno. RhodoKnightmon se puso inmediatamente en alerta.

"_Imposible… ese no era el digimon real"_

El caballero aguardó silenciosamente hasta que la presencia de su oponente se sintió cerca de él. Se volvió y allí estaba el fantasma, intacto. Se podía ver en su mirada cómo se reía para sus adentros ante el engaño. RhodoKnightmon se mantuvo apacible y se dedicó a estudiar la situación. Volvió a atacar al digimon de guadaña, con su escudo esta vez, pero volvió a desaparecer ante el impacto y reapareció metros más allá.

"_No está siendo veloz, solo está apareciendo y desapareciendo. Debe tratarse de algún hechizo o una proyección de imágenes de su ojo. Debo descubrir su verdadera ubicación"_

El Phantomon levantó su arma y se lanzó contra RhodoKnightmon.

-¡Father Time!

El rayo fue fácilmente evadido por el caballero, y el ataque fue precedido por una serie de golpes de la guadaña de Phantomon. RhodoKnightmon los evadió y contuvo todos con su destreza y su habilidad con la espada, y viendo su oportunidad, atravesó al fantasma con sus lazos y éste volvió a desaparecer. Pero el excelso caballero pudo ver desde dónde provenía el truco, y sonrió para sí, al tiempo que regresaba sus pies a la tierra.

-Vaya, buen truco el que has hecho con ese ojo ilusorio tuyo. De no haberlo notado, seguiría intentando cazarte inútilmente y me quedaría enredado en tu trampa-se acercó a los arbustos desde donde Phantomon había aparecido la primera vez, y sus lazos se levantaron como serpientes hacia su presa-¡Spiral Masquerade!

El arbusto se desvaneció en pedazos al tiempo que dos figuras escapaban velozmente de allí y se mantenían suspendidas en el aire. RhodoKnightmon los vio y ya quedaba todo claro. Se trataba de tres Phantomons que producían las imágenes de sí mismos y habían engañado al caballero, pero al momento de atacar, aparecía uno de ellos para atacarle y luego esconderse en las imágenes.

Al ver su truco fallido, los tres fantasmas se dispusieron alrededor del digimon con sus armas listas, dispuestos a cumplir la tarea que les había sido encomendada. RhodoKnightmon se preparó también, aunque sabía que sería bastante fácil. Levantó el vuelo y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras sus lazos giraban peligrosamente a su alrededor.

-¡Spiral Masquerade!

Los tres digimons se defendieron de los cortantes lazos con los rápidos movimientos de sus guadañas, pero el caballero tenía un ritmo aún mayor que el de ellos, y rápidamente comenzaron a cansarse. Uno de ellos se alejó y atacó con Father Time, pero el rayo fue esquivado y uno de los lazos de RhodoKnightmon, como una larga y poderosa extensión de su brazo, le alcanzó y le atrajo velozmente hacia él, golpeándole el caballero directamente en la cara con su Argent Fear y desapareciéndolo. Sus dos compañeros retrocedieron.

-Maldito, ¡Pagarás!-amenazaron y levantando nuevamente sus armas, se lanzaron contra el caballero.

Inició entre los tres, una batalla en que los filos de las cuchillas resonaban en todo el valle y chocaban contra cada árbol. RhodoKnightmon logró atrapar las armas de sus oponentes y las destruyó con sus lazos, momento que los fantasmas lanzaron su rayo contra él y le atraparon en un aura negra, volviéndose imposible para el caballero moverse. Los dos enemigos respiraron tranquilos y sonrieron.

-Bien;-habló uno de ellos-atrapémosle y llevémoselos a Nocturna. Le será de mucha utilidad.

RhodoKnightmon reparó en aquel extraño nombre. Nunca lo había escuchado antes y si esos dos digimons habían venido buscándolo a él por aquella entidad, debía tratarse de alguien a considerar. En lo que los dos fantasmas lanzaron sus cadenas para atrapar al caballero, los lazos dorados de éste les envolvieron y constriñeron con tal fuerza, que uno de ellos no soportó la fuerza y fue destruido. El último de ellos apenas resistía la tremenda presión ejercida.

-¿Cómo es que…?-alcanzó a articular con el poco aire que lograba tomar.

Aún encerrado en la neblina oscura que le impedía moverse, el caballero sonrió y aguardó hasta que el hechizo hubo desaparecido.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Puede que logres paralizar todo mi cuerpo, pero mis lazos son extensiones de mi cuerpo controlados por mi mente. Da lo mismo si puedes paralizar mi cuerpo, no podrás paralizar mi mente, y por consiguiente mis lazos.

El caballero acercó al Phantomon hacia él sin que éste pudiera hacer algo.

-Ahora habla, ¿Quién los envió y para qué?

El fantasma se retorció un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Responde si no quieres morir!

-¡No puedo hablar!-exclamó el digimon con los ojos apretados. Esta respuesta causó gracia al caballero.

-Sí claro-volvió a estrujarle y el digimon sintió su cuerpo como si una gigantesca roca le aplastara contra el suelo-¿Vas a responder o prefieres morir? ¿Quién es esa Nocturna de la que hablaron?

-¡No puedo hablar! ¡No conseguirás nada de mí!-volvió a decir el digimon ya casi sin energías-¡Puedes matarme si quieres, pero no hablaré!

-Como quieras-respondió sencillamente el caballero, y de un movimiento, su lazo destrozó su cuerpo y el digimon desapareció con un agónico grito de dolor.

El caballero se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido. Usualmente no era tan compasivo con sus oponentes como para haber extendido sus últimos minutos de vida, pero había necesitado algo de información sobre esa extraña "Nocturna"; quienquiera que fuese. Ahora tendría que discutirlo con sus demás compañeros y averiguar si se trataría de algo peligroso. Observó a su alrededor el destrozo que había quedado en el lugar por la pelea que había mantenido con los fantasmas. Agujeros en el suelo, troncos cortados y algunos desgarrados de la tierra.

Pensó en la posibilidad de unirse a los demonios del Mar de las Tinieblas, considerando la facilidad que tenía para destruir todo a su alrededor.

* * *

Ya al anochecer del mismo día, los demonios que habían atacado el día anterior habían sido barridos por los Generales y sus armadas. Hubiese sido algo bastante tranquilizador, de no ser porque habían recibido noticias de otro ataque, en el área del Viento esta vez. Ulforce Veedramon junto con un numeroso grupo de digimons bestia y voladores se habían hecho cargo de la situación, pero aún no habían logrado deshacerse del todo de ellos. Omegamon, quien había regresado de su búsqueda de los jóvenes elegidos por el digimundo con ayuda de Gallantmon, había relevado a Duftmon de su puesto de vigilancia, quien había estado allí monitoreando todo el día. Mientras el digimon blanco se hacía cargo de la situación, el felino salió a dar una última ronda en el área del Trueno, su área designada, para revisar que todo estuviese tranquilo y no hubiera cambios, además de despejar un poco su mente atiborrada de los datos y cosas que había recibido aquel pesado día.

Voló en dirección del lugar, y cuando estuvo cerca, pasó a su forma bestia y recorrió las primeras ciudades cubiertas por la silenciosa noche. Avanzó hacia las afueras y entró en la base de comunicaciones para tener noticias directas de los Knightmons que allí vigilaban, estando todo bajo control. Veloz e imperceptible, recorrió en un par de horas las ciudades que limitaban con las otras regiones, volando para cubrir rápidamente el terreno, y avanzando sobre sus cuatro patas a la hora de revisar minuciosamente los lugares en busca de indicios de sus enemigos.

Satisfecho de no encontrar nada, tomó camino de regreso hacia el castillo, cuando una fuerte presencia le detuvo en su lugar y le dejó perplejo. Se trataba de un digimon de gran poder y oscuridad, aparecido repentinamente de la nada y acercándose. El caballero tomó su forma humana y blandió su estoque. El digimon se acercó silenciosamente, sin prisa y sin mostrarse agresivo. Duftmon se preocupó un poco; estaba solo y ese digimon era demasiado peligroso. Aún así, se presentía que no venía con intenciones de lucha.

-Saludos Caballero-habló la digimon tocando con su abanico oscuro en su mentón-Tiempo va que no nos vemos.

-Unos doscientos años si no mal recuerdo-respondió el caballero haciendo memoria. Su último encuentro con Lilithmon había sido años atrás cuando se habían enfrentado por la posesión de los Digi Spirits-Me invalidaste de un brazo y no pude escribir por semanas.

-Ah, veo que no lo has olvidado-sonrió la mujer curvando sus irresistibles labios-Me alegra. ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan apartado y a estas horas?-preguntó con un tono divertido y golpeando su abanico en su otra mano, remarcando lo que decía.

-Trabajo de inspección-respondió sencillamente-¿Qué hace un Demon Lord fuera de su guarida? ¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso y te podríamos exterminar?

-Ah-dijo ella suavemente y con su tono encantador-No serías capaz de llamar a tus amigos ni tampoco de agredir a una señorita tan hermosa como yo. ¿O sí?

El felino la examinó detenidamente. ¿A qué vendría todo ello? ¿Sería peligroso seguir así o debería intentar obtener algún tipo de información? Debía ser muy cauteloso con lo que dijera si no quería cometer un error. El más leve podría costarle muy caro.

-Sé lo que piensas-interrumpió ella sus pensamientos-Que he venido para intentar sustraerte información o algo-sonrió, exhibiendo sus hermosos colmillos.

-No se me ocurre para qué otra cosa me detendrías aquí en medio de la nada. Para destruirme también podría ser-añadió.

-Tienes poca imaginación caballero-sonrió dejando en claro "otras" intenciones aparte de las nombradas.

-Disculpa-le siguió irónicamente el juego a la mujer-Uno, tengo reglas. Dos, no tengo tiempo. Tres, eres mi enemiga y jamás me daría el…-se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-¿El lujo?-terminó Lilithmon la frase, acercándose unos pasos y clavando sus ojos en Duftmon.

El caballero se vio atrapado por su propio error. Vaya estratega que había resultado ser. Se sonrojó sin querer y cerró los puños.

-Sí. Tengo un mundo que salvar junto con los demás caballeros, y no tengo tiempo para otras cosas.

-Qué mal-respondió ella cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en una pierna-Estoy segura de que podría haceros un favor en consideración con todo el difícil trabajo que hacéis-Suspiró-Bueno caballero. Gracias por tu tiempo-dijo al tiempo que un portal oscuro se abría a sus pies y ella comenzaba desaparecer tragada por él.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido todo esto?-exigió saber Duftmon.

-Solo quería saber si podía intercambiar unas palabras contigo sin que quisieras atravesarme-se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de desaparecer completamente y exclamar con un gesto de su mano-¡Con tu estoque por supuesto! ¡Hahaha!

Duftmon escuchó su risa maquiavélica desaparecer mientras el portal oscuro se cerraba, y siguió escuchándola toda la noche en sus oídos, perdiendo el sueño y el orden de las cosas que debía de hacer.

* * *

Pocos días luego, Omegamon ayudaba al joven Ulforce Veedramon con su técnica de la espada. El chico nunca estaba satisfecho con sus resultados, y eso era algo que al caballero blanco satisfacía, pero solo en parte. Una porque de ese modo, Ulforce Veedramon nunca dejaría de practicar y se volvería mejor día a día, y otra porque pudiese ser que se exigiera demasiado y terminara obsesionado.

-Ser el mejor deja de ser una obsesión cuando lo eres-le contestó a su lado el alto dragón dorado con la boca llena de pomelo, y haciendo todos los gestos existentes.

Omegamon le observó un momento, y la fruta le trajo recuerdos de su hermano, cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes y él lo obligaba a comer pomelo para evitarse una pila de cosas. Sonrió extrañando los viejos tiempos y volvió su mirada al digimon azul, que cortaba el aire con su sable y ejecutaba difíciles movimientos que venía aprendiendo desde muy pequeño.

-¡Cubre tu derecha!-exclamó OuRyuumon al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea esta fruta del demonio! ¡RYUUDAMON, ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Para qué la come si no le gusta, General?-preguntó el caballero blanco confundido.

En eso, un pequeño Ryuudamon apareció corriendo doblando una esquina de las paredes del castillo y se reunió con su señor, levantando en su mano derecha un frasco.

-¡Tará!-exclamó el dragón alargado tomando una cucharada llena de azúcar y vertiéndola en el pomelo.

-Pe…perdone usted General-se disculpó el dragón, agotado.

-No pasa nada-respondió OuRyuumon con la boca llena de fruta, y luego se dirigió a Omegamon-¿Qué no sabe lo útil que resultan los pomelos? Evitan el cáncer, el no sé qué del corazón ¡y tienen mucha vitamina C!-dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa en su dracónico rostro y terminándose toda la enorme fruta de una mordida, lanzando las cáscaras a unos arbustos cercanos y sacudiéndose las manos-¡Anda Ulforce! ¡Te ayudo con eso!

El caballero azul contuvo una mueca de espanto. El General OuRyuumon era un maestro con la espada, pero le preocupaba la fuerza con la que daba sus golpes. Podía partir rocas gigantescas de un golpe con sus armas.

-¡Se-seguro General!—dijo, no tan seguro.

El dragón avanzó hasta situarse delante del joven caballero y desenvainó una de sus espadas. Esta produjo un agudo y fino sonido al desplazarse por el aire. Ulforce Veedramon tragó saliva y agradeció que solo usara una de las espadas o acabaría enterrado en el suelo. El dragón se balanceó adelante y atrás un momento sobre sus patas, y cuando estaba por lanzarse contra el digimon azulado, un llamado interrumpió su concentración y casi se fue de cara al suelo.

-¡Omegamon!-llamó el caballero Magnamon desde arriba en una de las ventanas-¡Tenemos problemas aquí!

-Enseguida voy-respondió el caballero despidiéndose de OuRyuumon y Ulforce Veedramon.

Entró al castillo y se encaminó a la sala del segundo piso, donde se encontraban Gallantmon, Magnamon y Duftmon. Les saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza y Gallantmon empezó a hablar.

-Tenemos reportes de que un grupo de digimons oscuros se acerca desde el sur al área de la Tierra.

-Definitivamente quieren hacerse con ese territorio-comentó Duftmon jugando con un mechón de su cabello-Y con el de RhodoKnightmon también.

-No permitiremos que se queden con nada-sentenció el caballero blanco-Moveremos a nuestros hombres al lugar y allí los derrotaremos. Dynasmon y yo estaremos allí.

-No deberías exponerte-comentó Magnamon seriamente. Aquella idea no le parecía del todo acertada.

-Tratándose de lugares tan abiertos como la región de la tierra, sospecho que mi viejo enemigo Machinedramon andará por esos lugares. Siendo además un área tan extensa y salpicado de bases de comunicación, no perderá su oportunidad. Magnamon; ve y comunica a Dynasmon que se prepare. Avisa además a la armada de los soldados que protegen esas tierras que estén listos cuanto antes.

-Sí señor-afirmó el joven Magnamon y se encaminó a la sala de computadoras.

-¿Qué hacemos con lo de Witchenly?-preguntó Duftmon.

-Aún necesitamos averiguar ciertas cosas para poder actuar ante ello. Necesitaremos más información.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguirla?-siguió el felino.

Omegamon evitó su mirada con tal de evitar también sus sospechas.

-Veré el modo de conseguirla.

El digimon blanco se volvió y salió del lugar, comunicando de paso al General OuRyuumon sobre la situación. Este como siempre se ofreció a ir personalmente a encargarse del asunto, pero Omegamon ya tenía otros planes para él.

* * *

Lejos, a millones de años luz de distancia y cientos de dimensiones alejándole de sus compañeros, el caballero negro contemplaba el segundo sol del día desvaneciéndose en la distancia. Se sentía abrumado por los pensamientos y el peso de los grandes problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros. El país en el que se encontraba, pasaba por extrema crisis al verse afectado por la guerra con sus reinos vecinos. El rey había sido asesinado y la reina capturada, y dependía de él y sus estrategias el poder recuperarla y salvar ese reino del desastre. Sus enemigos habían hecho pactos diabólicos con los dioses oscuros de aquellos mundos, los que les fortalecían y daban ventaja, pero él siempre mantenía el camino santo que había elegido, y que levantaría aquellas tierras del desastre y la oscuridad. De eso estaba seguro. Siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería.

Suspiró, preocupado por lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo en el digimundo, su mundo original, su hogar. No había momento en el que no pensara en su tierra y en sus demás compañeros; en todas las criaturas nuevas que eran creadas y en todas las que desaparecían ahora a causa de la guerra.

La guerra. Un concepto que abarcaba todos los mundos y dimensiones existentes, y que significaba y daba a todos lo mismo por igual; Sufrimiento y dolor. Maldijo en su interior el haber permitido que aquello ocurriera, pero así estaba escrito, y lo escrito no podía ser desecho. Aún cuando él tenía la opción de sobrescribir lo que había de ocurrir, no se encontraba digno de doblarle el brazo al destino tantas veces. Presionó con sus dedos sobre sus cansados ojos y se apoyó contra la pared a su espalda.

Sí… había intentado cambiar aquel destino que el digimundo ahora vivía, pero no lo había conseguido. En el pasado había intentado cambiar la historia que ahora era leída, pero no lo había logrado. Tal vez no lo hubiese hecho bien, o simplemente tenía que pasar aunque él intentara evitarlo.

Recordó aquel día, muchos años atrás, cuando había visitado el digimundo solo para respirar la tranquilidad y paz que allí se vivía. Había elegido esa montaña en la que, alguna vez había compartido su vida con alguien, para pasar ese único día de tranquilidad en su mundo. Un pequeño digimon que se le había pegado, le había acompañado en toda la caminata montaña arriba, y se había recostado a su lado para descansar a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando la calidez del sol y la suavidad del aire que allá arriba soplaba con delicadeza. Alphamon observó al niño dormir abrazado a él, tan lleno de dulzura y paz. Sonrió y acarició su cabello rubio, despertándole sin querer y recibiendo un gran bostezo por saludo.

_-Hola-le saludó el pequeño con sus tiernos ojos azules._

_-Hola-le respondió él afable-¿Cansado?_

_-Un poco; esta tiene que ser la montaña más grande que haya subido en mi vida. Y también la más hermosa-dijo el ángel recorriendo el lugar con la mirada._

_-Lo es. Pero aún hay muchos lugares hermosos que te faltan por conocer._

_Esto emocionó mucho al pequeño Lucemon, quien ensanchando su sonrisa, se irguió emocionado._

_-¡Fantástico! ¡Quiero conocerlos todos!-se volvió hacia él-¿Verdad que me acompañarás Alphamon?_

_El digimon oscuro le miró un momento y luego desvió su mirada. Lucemon le vio entristecer de pronto._

_-Sabes que no puedo. Tengo que irme dentro de poco._

_-Ah…-el pequeño digimon se desanimó bastante con ello, y sentándose en el suelo, puso ese gesto de los niños cuando algo no les resulta-No es justo…_

_-Hay muchos lugares en los que tengo que ayudar._

_-¿Cuándo vas a descansar de eso?_

_-Ahora lo estoy haciendo-sonrió levemente._

_-¡No!-el digimon se levantó enérgicamente-¿Cuándo vas a descansar de verdad? Por mucho tiempo, ¡años! Has pasado toda tu vida salvando a los otros, dando tu vida por los otros, ¿Cuándo tendrás algo de vida para ti?_

_-Si no lo hago yo Lucemon, ¿Quién?-preguntó el caballero suavemente._

_El pequeño digimon se volvió._

_-¡Pues que se defiendan ellos!_

_Lucemon se quedó parado de pronto al escucharse decir eso. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando haber evitado lo que había dicho, pero ya estaba hecho._

_-Yo… no quise decir eso… fue una estupidez. Disculpa._

_Alphamon le interrogó con la mirada. El digimon se desanimó aún más._

_-Yo aún soy muy pequeño… y también necesito que me protejan a veces-respondió ante la mirada de su amigo_

_-Tú eres muy fuerte Lucemon; puedes cuidar de ti mismo y de otros. Cuando evoluciones, podrás incluso…_

_-Yo nunca voy a evolucionar-sentenció el ángel apretando los ojos._

_El digimon oscuro se quedó viéndolo un poco entristecido. Pasó un corto momento de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-¡Yo no quiero evolucionar! ¡Sabes lo que me pasará cuando eso ocurra!_

_-Lucemon; nuestro tipo no determina el camino que tomamos…_

_-Es inevitable-dijo entristecido el pequeño-Cuando evolucione seré un virus… y me volveré peligroso para todos. No quiero evolucionar si eso va a pasarme._

_-Cada uno elige lo que quiere ser, Lucemon. Yo podría haber escogido la destrucción y el odio, pero no puedo estar frente a otros que sufren y quedarme sin hacer nada. Es algo que nosotros…_

_-Es algo que viene natural en ti-respondió Lucemon volviéndose y dándole la espalda-Tú fuiste creado para proteger, yo cuando crezca… solo voy a destruir._

_-Si eliges proteger, si elijes la unión y la promesa de la tranquilidad y la protección de los otros, aunque seas lo que seas serás lo que tú elijas, y si eso es algo bueno para otros, estará muy bien-terminó el caballero con una sonrisa amable._

_Lucemon se volvió y se quedó viendo a esos brillantes ojos verdes que le habían mostrado a un digimon puro, justo y noble, y sonrió. Si Alphamon decía que podía ser así, entonces así era. Él le creía enteramente._

_-Me volveré fuerte y seré un digimon de bien, y protegeré y daré tranquilidad a quienes lo necesiten._

_-Así me gusta-el caballero estiró su mano y Lucemon se reunió con él, abrigándose bajo el brazo de su maestro encontrado, uno que le había hablado y enseñado cosas que él no sabía y que estaba muy feliz de aprender._

El digimon niega con la cabeza desechando aquel recuerdo. Debió ser su propio error, en algo debió equivocarse y no lo previó. Caminó por la estancia donde se encontraba; una antigua habitación recubierta de hermosas alfombras y cuadros con la historia de aquel país. Las estanterías estaban repletas de todo el conocimiento, cultura y creencias de ese mundo, lo que siempre ha llamado mucho la curiosidad del caballero. Se detuvo frente a una antigua pintura, que mostraba el momento en que Celán, el enorme dragón negro que atacó aquel reino hacía cientos de años, había demandado un alma fuerte, justa y de gran poder a cambio de no alimentarse de todas las almas que pisaban ese país. Los que estuvieron allí, relataron que un hombre, un antiguo caballero servidor del rey, se había entregado a cambio de salvar a esa gente. Nadie recordaba ese día mejor que Alphamon; el momento en el que Celán se lanzó sobre él y lo tragó para intentar volverse un ser justo y puro. Pero él se lo llevó lejos y en vez de matarle, le enseñó el camino por donde Celán quería caminar. Desde entonces, el dragón se convirtió en el mejor amigo que poseía en aquella tierra. Sonrió y desvió la mirada. Se quedó pensando un momento en la posibilidad de pedir ayuda al viejo y sabio dragón, pero la descartó. En ese momento, una conocida sensación invadió la estancia, y el caballero se volvió hacia ella.

Estaba simplemente anonadado. Un portal interdimensional se abría delante de él, y según podía leer, provenía de una dimensión alternativa del digimundo. El caballero no podía creer que semejante cosa estuviese ocurriendo. ¿De qué digimon podría tratarse? ¿Quién podría abrir un portal para viajar tan lejos y fuera de las redes del digimundo?

El portal se abrió y brilló intensamente, y al irse las luces, el caballero oscuro quedó frente a una figura más pequeña, pero solemne y de gran poder. El recién aparecido levantó la vista y con sus ojos sonrió al Royal Knight.

-Saludos Alphamon-dijo el Wisemon inclinando levemente la cabeza-Es un honor poder conocerle al fin.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** El asunto DuftmonxLilithmon me surgió después de ver demasiados fanarts de Mistress of Air ùwu. Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	9. Omegamon contra Machinedramon

Saludos lectores ^^

Aqui LB con el capítulo 8 de mi fanfic :3 espero les esté gustando como va ^^ Hoy tenemos una batalla entre dos de los Generales más fuertes de ambos bandos, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! 8D Hablando de cómo va Xross Wars y eso, ya vi que más o menos la mitad de los digimons que aparecen en este fanfic también aparecerán en la serie! 8DD guau~ Un amigo me contó que el próximo General que elegí para la segunda temporada también aparecerá en la serie! ^^U omgf. Por mi parte ya llevo escrito el capitulo 20! 8DDD Ojalá los esperen :3

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Omegamon contra Machinedramon/ El misterio de los Templos.**

-¿Se expondrá General?-preguntó extrañado Lucemon ante la curiosa decisión de Machinedramon.

-Así es amo-respondió el gigantesco robot inclinando un poco su gran cabeza metálica-Prefiero estar en el campo para dirigir a mis hombres y de paso acabar yo mismo a nuestros enemigos.

-Creo haber ordenado a todos ustedes-miró en rededor al resto de los Generales Oscuros que estaban en la estancia-que tenían estrictamente prohibido salir de mis dominios oscuros. Esta guerra apenas empieza y los necesito vivos para el final, cuando el digimundo sea por fin nuestro.

-Tomaremos ese terreno de una vez, amo-respondió el General sumiso-Ya no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Con cada batalla que pasa, nuestros enemigos nos estudian y perfeccionan sus tácticas contra nosotros. Con el área de la Tierra bajo nuestro poder, estaremos un paso más cerca y podremos tomar provecho de sus bases de comunicaciones.

-Hm-dijo el digimon alado con un gesto de su mirada-Si usted va, tenga por seguro que Omegamon estará allí.

El solo nombre hizo que a Machinedramon le hirvieran los motores. Se contuvo el gruñido y suerte que su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Lo tengo en cuenta mi señor-respondió sin más.

-No deberías arriesgarte solo por ir a hacerle frente a Omegamon-dijo Phelesmon a su espalda, hurgando sus uñas con un palito-Deberíamos partir por eliminar a los caballeros uno por uno, empezando por los más débiles; así tendremos nuestras mejores armas para derrotar a los más fuertes.

-Vaya Phelesmon-comentó Myotismon a su lado y con un gesto despectivo-es raro ver que uses la cabeza alguna vez.

El demonio rojo se volvió a verlo con esa mirada psicópata que tenía y enseñando su sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes.

-Hago algo más que mirarme en el espejo-le respondió, y el vampiro estuvo a punto de contestar de no ser porque Barbamon interrumpió.

-Supongo-dijo, elevando la voz y bajando de a poco el tono-que está usted calculando todos los riesgos, General Machinedramon, y que se retirará además en el momento apropiado de ser necesario.

-Sí amo Barbamon. Tengo planeado que esta vez no haya retirada para nosotros-terminó despidiendo con un saludo de cabeza a sus superiores.

Mientras, abajo, en las mazmorras del catillo Berúng, Matadormon caminaba entre las celdas de los prisioneros que habían capturado en aquellos meses de guerra. Todos eran digimons que poseían algún tipo de información relevante para ellos, pero que había sido hasta ahora muy difícil de obtener. Muchos de ellos eran mensajeros, sargentos y tenientes al servicio de la armada enemiga, que, o por idiotez o por excesiva lealtad, no habían revelado prácticamente nada a sus enemigos, aún cuando los peores métodos habían sido utilizados en ellos. Otros prisioneros eran personajes del mundo de arriba, tales como ministros de algunas regiones, voceros y sirvientes de la realeza, que por su cercanía con los grandes, habían acabado raptados y encerrados allí.

El digimon rubio pasó de entre ellos y avanzó luego hacia una pared, en la que pendía una antorcha sujeta al muro. Cargaba en una mano la que sería la única comida del día de la hermosísima prisionera que tenían abajo, en la guarida secreta, y con su otra mano bajó de la antorcha y el muro produjo un extraño sonido. Un digimon encerrado al lado de esta escena, abrió su único ojo y miró al digimon de largas ropas. Lo veía todos los días pasar varias veces en frente de él, para llevar las "delicias" a su alteza encerrada, y para hacerle continuas visitas. El encarcelado ya sospechaba el porqué de tantas visitas a la joven, aunque con su deslumbrante belleza, ya era de sospechar.

-¿Seguirás alimentando a la chica con esa basura?-preguntó a Matadormon, con su sonrisa que nunca se iba y su brillante ojo observándolo-Deberías darle algo mejor tratándose de la realeza.

Matadormon se volvió a verlo, y sonrió también, pero de esa forma maquiavélica suya.

-Aquí a todos se trata por igual, _su majestad_-respondió despidiéndole con sus filosas garras, y atravesando la pared en donde se había creado un pasillo después de activado el mecanismo secreto. El Mummymon le vio irse y suspiró, apenado por la hermosa joven encerrada en aquella soledad y oscuridad.

Matadormon por su lado, avanzó varios metros en la oscuridad, por un pasillo que estaba inclinado y se internaba cada vez más en la oscura profundidad bajo el castillo Berúng. Caminó en silencio, con sus metálicos zapatos resonando en las paredes, y anunciando su llegada a la princesa Bastemon. Al detenerse frente a su celda de barrotes hechos con poderosa magia, la joven apenas levantó el rostro y luego volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la nada. El digimon abrió la celda y entrando, se sentó frente a la princesa y le estiró la bandeja, en la que había un plato con una extraña pasta verde y oscura, y un vaso de agua. La joven no se movió ni hizo el menor sonido.

-Vamos princesa-habló él –debe usted comer algo o su hermosa figura se reducirá a huesos. Y no queremos que pase eso ¿verdad?

La digimon se quedó en silencio, con la vista puesta en la pared opuesta. Una única lámpara de aceite que no terminaba nunca de consumirse, era la única fuente de luz del lugar, y Matadormon observó admirado, cómo las luces naranja y dorada conferían un aura cálida y un resplandor al rostro de la joven princesa, realzando aún más su hermosura. El digimon buscó otra forma de convencerla.

-Si no come, podría enfermar y morir aquí, y jamás volvería a ver a su padre. Tampoco queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Bastemon se volvió lentamente a verlo, y ni aún sus ojos cansados y marcados, y las marcas de la tristeza surcando su rostro podían quitarle parte de su belleza.

-Ustedes no piensan devolverme con mi padre-dijo con la voz apagada y triste.

-¿Cómo dice eso? ¡Claro que sí! En cuanto él cumpla su parte del trato-sonrió maléficamente.

La princesa apretó sus labios y volvió la cabeza para no verle. Le dolía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que usaran a su padre para empeorar la situación actual de ese mundo, y tal vez hasta acabar con la paz que existía entre las dimensiones. Ahogó un gemido y se esforzó por no llorar. Matadormon la observaba y miró en otra dirección, posando su mirada en el plato con aquella cosa extraña que le daban a sus encerrados.

-¿Es bastante malo no?-preguntó refiriéndose a la comida-Seguro por eso no come usted.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, mientras Bastemon secaba una lágrima que casi había bajado por su mejilla.

-No se preocupe, me he acordado de usted hoy-continuó mientras metía una mano en la manga opuesta y sacaba una brillante manzana, mostrándosela a la joven y ofreciéndosela-Tenga.

El digimon se quedó con el brazo estirado, mientras Bastemon seguía con su mirada fija donde antes. Pasó un largo y silencioso momento, y sin perder la paciencia, el digimon dejó la fruta en el suelo y se levantó. Salió de la celda y la volvió a cerrar, despidiéndose de la joven con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-No se ponga así princesa, me rompe el corazón-dice antes de marcharse y dejar a la joven sola y en el más absoluto de los silencios. La princesa, dejando salir su tristeza, lloró para que su padre desistiera de la misión que le habían impuesto y antepusiera la paz y el orden de las cosas antes que su cariño. Aunque sabía que esto sería difícil.

* * *

-¡Omegamon!-se encendió el transmisor del caballero blanco y mostró la figura del caballero Magnamon.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó éste mientras terminaba de dar instrucciones a los tenientes Hermanos Grey.

-Tenemos problemas serios, un Plesiomon enorme está causando estragos en la Montaña que Silba.

Esto extrañó bastante al caballero, pero se mantuvo impertérrito.

-¿Cuáles son sus motivos y porqué rayos está tan lejos del mar?-quiso saber.

-No ha querido hablar; nuestros hombres han intentado razonar con él, pero solo se ha dedicado a atacar y destruir los alrededores-respondió el joven digimon.

-Bien, si esa es su postura, enséñenle la nuestra. ¿Quién está contigo?

-Craniummon y Ulforce Veedramon.

-Envía a Craniummon a hacerse cargo-ordenó-Que no quede nada.

-Sí señor-terminó Magnamon, y la comunicación se terminó.

El caballero blanco se quedó pensando un momento en esta situación, pero sabía que su caballero oscuro se haría cargo del problema. Podía considerárseles de poca paciencia, pero los Royal Knights no permitían desastres de ningún tipo, y se dedicaban a exterminarlos inmediatamente. Y para eso estaba él ahí en ese momento.

-¿Ya se avistan?-preguntó al Crowmon que vigilaba desde lo alto.

-No todavía mi señor-respondió el digimon, examinando la lejanía con su poderosa vista y ayudado por la altura.

-Raro-comentó Omegamon, volviéndose y examinando el campo tras él. Cerca de tres mil digimons, mayoritariamente del tipo bestia y dragón aguardaban la llegada del enemigo, sin que estos se avistasen desde hacía ya dos horas. Dudaba de que fuese un señuelo, pues no era el estilo de Machinedramon. Él siempre se lanzaba sobre sus presas si decía que así iba a hacerlo.

Metros más atrás, el caballero Dynasmon aguardaba suspendido sobre la gran masa de criaturas. Cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, el caballero del Wyvern concentraba y equilibraba cuidadosamente su energía antes de iniciar una batalla, tal y como le habían enseñado sus muchos maestros a lo largo de su enseñanza y duros entrenamientos, convirtiéndolo en una de las armas más peligrosas de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Le había ordenado mantenerse atrás hasta el momento necesario, o que de lo contrario no entrase en batalla. No podían exhibir sus cartas al enemigo todavía.

-¡Ah, mi señor!-exclamó de pronto el ave arriba-¡Allá!

Omegamon levantó la mirada y le vio surgir de los primeros por su colosal tamaño. A kilómetros de ellos, el gigantesco Machinedramon comenzó a emerger desde un agujero negro aparecido en el suelo de arena de aquel enorme desierto en el que se encontraban. El caballero frunció el seño. Aquel nuevo método de transportarse de un lugar a otro del digimundo con esos portales oscuros les había dificultado mucho a ellos su tarea de rastrearlos y destruirlos, y se había convertido en la mejor ventaja de sus oponentes. Poco a poco los demás digimons que acompañaban a Machinedramon comenzaron a aparecer a sus pies, tratándose en su mayoría de oscuros digimons del tipo máquina y bestia. Estos últimos eran ideales para el campo de batalla por su velocidad y facilidad para desplazarse por el terreno, y ambos Generales habían optado por esta ventaja. Todos los digimons del bando defensor se prepararon, levantando sus armas y sus cuerpos del suelo arenoso donde llevaban esperando. Omegamon cruzó órdenes con los tenientes Black y Wargreymon y luego dio su señal a Dynasmon. El digimon afirmó y aguardó en su posición hasta que llegara su momento.

El caballero blanco hizo una seña, a la que todos sus hombres atendieron, y rugiendo, comenzaron a avanzar siguiendo a la solemne figura blanca de larga capa que los guiaba desde arriba. Machinedramon por su parte dio su señal, y sus monstruos avanzaron hasta quedar frente a los guerreros de Omegamon. La diferencia de número no era muy notoria, y ambos Generales ya tenían planificadas sus estrategias, mientras que Omegamon estaría a frente del ataque y Machinedramon produciría un ataque de alto poder ofensivo desde atrás, eliminando las filas del caballero blanco y aguardando el momento preciso para salir al frente. Omegamon se dirigió a sus hombres una última vez, e inspeccionado que todo estuviese de acuerdo al plan, cerró los ojos pidiendo a Yggdrassil por su ayuda y protección, y de un movimiento de su brazo, desenvainó su espada produciendo chispas naranjas de ella.

Levantó su arma y al bajarla, gritó.

-¡ATAQUEN!

Machinedramon dejó salir su rugido de guerra, y ambos bandos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando en una terrible explosión de golpes, fuego y bramidos, rayos luminosos y armas chocando y produciendo ondas de poder.

El caballero sobrevoló al bando enemigo y blandiendo su espada, destruyó a cientos de sus enemigos con el solo corte de su arma por el viento, levantando tierra y cuerpos inertes, esquivando los rayos y llamaradas que los digimons oscuros lanzaban contra él para intentar derribarle. El humo comenzó a levantarse por doquier, mientras los digimons luchaban fieramente abajo. Los hermanos Grey procedieron de acuerdo al plan, siempre volando bajo y usando ataques expansivos para destruir la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles sin arriesgarse a ser alcanzados desde la altura.

Atrás, Dynasmon aún aguardaba el momento de ser llamado, impaciente y molesto al ver a los demás muriendo y él teniendo que esperar. Pero si Omegamon así lo decretaba, él obedecería. No por nada había entregado su obediencia al segundo al mando de la Sagrada Orden.

* * *

Más tarde en el Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, el joven Magnamon, quien ese día se encontraba a cargo de las comunicaciones en dicha sala, recibió una llamada por parte del caballero Sleipmon. El digimon se encontraba, como sus antepasados siempre hicieran, protegiendo las ruinas del polo norte, allí donde se encontraban escondidos y por él protegidos, los misteriosos datos a los que nadie salvo Dios había tenido acceso jamás. De cuando en cuando llamaba al castillo para mantenerse al tanto de la situación, dado que su deber le mantenía muy alejado de la guerra, aunque si el momento así lo demandase, él partiría al frente así tuviera que atravesar todo el globo para proteger a los digimons que lo necesitaran. Después de todo, tenía muchísimos digimons a su disposición para custodiar esa desolada y fría área, y dudaba que sus enemigos fueran a aventurarse allí para obtener datos que ni siquiera podrían descifrar. Se decía que solo Yggdrassil poseía tal conocimiento.

-¿Cómo sigue todo por allá?-quiso saber desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hasta ahora la batalla de Omegamon contra Machinedramon se desarrolla sin problemas-contestó el caballero dorado-nuestras bajas no son grandes, pero tampoco se ven muchas bajas por parte de ellos; los hombres de Machinedramon tienen buen nivel.

-No lo dudo, así como tampoco dudo que Omegamon podrá contra ellos-expresó confianza en sus ojos púrpura-Es el mejor.

-No podemos confiarnos, Machinedramon es el segundo más poderoso de los Generales de Lucemon. Me pregunto ¿porqué le habrán enviado? Lucemon no los arriesga jamás.

-Puede que tengan algún plan asegurado. Podría ser peligroso-pensó el caballero de largo cabello, sopesando posibilidades.

-Estaremos pendientes y te informaremos-dijo Magnamon antes de cortar, mientras se encendía otra pantalla a su lado.

-¡Joven Magnamon!-dijo el dragón con toda su gran cara en la pantalla-¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Qué hay de la batalla de Omegamon? ¡Hubiese matado por estar allí con él!-exclamó sonriendo anchamente y mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Hasta ahora todo transcurre con normalidad General OuRyuumon-informó el joven-Le mantendré al tanto de cualquier cambio o suceso nuevo.

-Gracias; por cierto-carraspeó un poco antes de hablar-sufrí un pequeño percance…

Magnamon se extrañó un poco. Se acercó al tablero donde se iluminaba la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurrió señor?

OuRyuumon se rascó una mejilla y miró en rededor antes de responder.

-Un digimon vino a atacarnos. Un Digmon para ser exactos.

-¿Qué hay con ello?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno-sonrió-era bastante poderoso para ser un digimon de nivel inferior. Podría decirse que nos estuvo causando varias molestias durante un rato. Creo que buscaba el templo del Digi Egg de la sinceridad.

-¿Por qué cree usted eso?

-Porque es lo único importante que hay por aquí-se encogió de hombros-Estamos a pocos kilómetros del lugar, y el bicho iba en dirección de él cuando lo interceptamos. Nos llamó la atención precisamente porque no era de los nuestros, como tampoco de los hombres de Lucemon, y pareció un poco sorprendido al ser prendido…

-¿Obtuvo información de él?

-¡Ahahaha!-rió casi de manera alocada-es la parte graciosa de la historia. Cuando intentamos sacarle información, no paraba de decir que era imposible que hablase, que no podía y que tampoco le faltaría lealtad a Nocturna o algo por el estilo. Creo que me excedí un poco a la hora de poner presión y…am…

Magnamon adivinó el resto. Se quedó pensando en lo dicho por el General OuRyuumon y sacó algunas conclusiones. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-Gracias por la información General; escribiré un informe para mostrárselo luego a Duftmon y a Omegamon, en caso de que regrese hoy. Pondré todo lo que me ha contado.

-¡Bien! ¡Infórmenme si pasa algo!-dijo antes de terminar la comunicación.

El caballero dorado se volvió hacia otro panel, y mientras comenzaba a teclear lo mencionado por el General Dragón, otra ventana se iluminó a su espalda y el digimon se volvió a ver de qué se trataba.

-Saludos Joven Magnamon-saludó la General Rosemon con su atractiva sonrisa siempre pintada en sus labios-Tengo un reporte de actividad para los Caballeros.

-Soy todo oídos General-respondió el caballero.

-Mis hombres y yo estábamos custodiando la región y recibimos un ataque inesperado.

-¿Un ataque?-repitió el digimon impresionado.

-No se trataba de los hombres de Lucemon, sino de cinco digimons insectoides. Tres Snimon y dos Kuwagamon. Eran bastante poderosos, más de lo normal. Logramos detenerlos y nos hicimos con uno de ellos. Intentamos obtener información del motivo de su ataque, pero no conseguimos nada. Según ellos no podían hablar y se negaron a soltar información. Aún tenemos a uno de ellos aquí ¿Desea que lo enviemos?

Magnamon no había escuchado la última parte. Estaba absorto en el hecho de que ocurriesen dos ataques sorpresivos casi simultáneamente y por parte de "digimons insectos que no podían hablar". ¿Se trataría de alguna coincidencia o habría algo que los relacionase? Se le ocurrió algo de pronto.

-General, ¿hay algún lugar importante o que resguarde algo de valor en sus terrenos custodiados?-preguntó temiéndose algo malo.

La hermosa mujer puso sus dedos en su mentón mientras pensaba.

-Sí; hay un templo por aquí cerca, el que guarda el Digi Egg de la esperanza. ¿Cree que estarían tras eso?

Magnamon hubiese apostado su cabeza a que sí.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras el sol se escondía en la lejanía y bañaba de cálidos colores el desierto y cubría los cuerpos acabados de los caídos en batalla, Omegamon volaba a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo; el gigantesco monstruo robótico que aguardaba en las últimas líneas de los digimons que por él habían luchado, y aún quedaban en pie. Aún quedaban poderosos digimons que luchaban junto con él, mientras Machinedramon seguía disparando láser y misiles desde el pecho, aplastando con sus gigantescas garras a los que osaban acercársele y repartiendo instrucciones a sus capitanes. La armada del caballero blanco había logrado desplazar a la armada enemiga en el transcurso de las horas, y solo faltaban los más peligrosos…

-¡General!-exclamó un MetalTyrannomon apuntando al cielo.

Machinedramon se volvió y lo vio. Uno de los digimons más despreciables que había conocido en su vida y que le había costado dos veces su brazo izquierdo. Rugió enfurecido y se volvió completamente hacia él, moviendo su pesado cuerpo pero sin levantar el vuelo. Puso tres de sus miras sobre el digimon blanco que rápidamente se acercaba a él, con su espada delante y su simbólica capa flameando detrás. Sus gigantescos cañones se movieron con precisión, y mientras el digimon aparecía en dos de sus miras, disparó.

-¡MUGEN CANON!

Los poderosos misiles rastrearon a su objetivo y se dirigieron de frente hacia él. Omegamon calculó la distancia y la velocidad del impacto entre él y los misiles, y en el segundo preciso cambió su curso hacia arriba y los misiles chocaron de frente el uno con el otro, provocando una gigantesca explosión de la que salió ileso y fuera de la enorme y densa nube oscura que se produjo. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la tercer mira de Machinedramon le había seguido detenidamente en cada movimiento, y en el segundo en que salió de la nube de humo, quedó precisamente donde el digimon lo quería.

-¡INFINITE HAND!

El gigantesco y poderoso rayo rojo dio directo en el blanco, y después de pasar por sobre el caballero, se perdió en el cielo teñido de aquella tarde, mientras la figura caía a tierra y se estrellaba en la arena, junto a los demás cuerpos caídos.

Machinedramon sonrió para sí. Volvió a fijar su mira en el lugar donde había caído el digimon, y después de dos acercamientos, vio su capa raída enterrada entre los restos de los combatientes. No se movió más, ni sus estadísticas mostraron signos de vida. El General cerró las cubiertas de su pecho, regresó sus cañones a su posición original y cerró su garra derecha, mientras se giraba de a poco y repartía instrucciones.

-¡Acaben con los últimos y avancen! ¡Quiero esas bases de comunicación instaladas hoy mismo!

Sus hombres estuvieron por afirmar, y él por dar un paso, cuando su sistema detectó una obstrucción en su garra derecha. Se sorprendió de ello, y al ver, sus motores se quedaron prácticamente helados.

Ahí estaba Omegamon…

-¡GARURU CANON!

El ataque dio de lleno en el cristal rojo de la garra de Machinedramon, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos y haciendo volar también el brazo del digimon, haciendo que este rugiera mientras todos sus sistemas estaban en alerta de peligro. El caballero blanco salió del lugar de la explosión y disparó tres veces su Garuru Canon contra la cabeza del robot, haciéndole perder el equilibrio e irse de espaldas. Los digimons oscuros que rodeaban a su superior comenzaron a disparar contra Omegamon, quien los evadió fácilmente y disparó contra ellos, desasiéndose de la gran mayoría y tomando altura. Machinedramon se levantó con dificultad y golpeó con la garra que le quedaba en el suelo de arena. Se levantó y le rastreó nuevamente, disparando varios de los misiles de su pecho para lograr obtenerlo en el lugar que necesitaba, fallando varios tiros y acertando pocos de ellos. Omegamon se deslizaba por el aire con maestría, disparando su cañón en cuanto calculaba el alcance y la velocidad de un tiro peligroso para mantenerlo a lo lejos.

De a poco logró acercarse a su enemigo, y cuando estuvo encima, deslizó la hoja de su espada y se preparó para atacar, pero Machinedramon abrió su gran boca y atacó primero.

-¡CATASTROPHE!

Las intensas llamaradas se dirigieron directo hacia el digimon blanco, que de haber tenido su capa, no hubiese necesitado descender tan drásticamente para evitar el poderoso y gigantesco ataque de calor, volando rápidamente en la otra dirección mientras era seguido por el lanzallamas de Machinedramon. Sabiendo como era su rival, no dejaría de lanzar su fuego hasta haberle alcanzado, así que volteando, cortó el aire con su espada produciendo una gran onda de energía que desvió el fuego en ambas direcciones.

-¡TRANSCENDENT SWORD!

El movimiento funcionó tal y como Omegamon había esperado, y teniendo el campo libre, atacó de forma directa.

-¡OMEGA BLAST!

El rayo dio de lleno en el pecho de Machinedramon, destruyendo gran parte de sus lanzamisiles y haciendo estallar varios de sus motores y sistemas, causando explosiones simultaneas en varias partes del cuerpo del gigantesco monstruo. Éste cayó al suelo apoyado en su enorme garra. Todos sus indicadores daban señales de peligro y bajas de energía graves, por lo que, humillado, dio la orden de retirada. Sus hombres obedecieron y los portales oscuros comenzaron a abrirse bajo sus pies, siendo tragados y escapando de los guerreros que aún luchaban contra ellos.

Omegamon observó como el gigantesco robot desaparecía en la oscuridad, no sin antes levantar la cabeza y mirarse fijamente los dos un momento. Machinedramon rugió antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡No será la última vez que nos veamos Omegamon! ¡Pagarás por esto!

El portal se cerró y todo quedó en silencio. El digimon blanco observó el desolado lugar lleno de cuerpos caídos, tanto de los suyos como del enemigo, y suspiró. Había sido una batalla difícil, pero habían logrado defender ese terreno tan importante para sus vigilancias y movimientos. Los hermanos Grey se reunieron con él y le informaron de las bajas, entregándole Wargreymon la capa que había recuperado del suelo. Dynasmon también se reunió con él, y el caballero blanco agradeció no haber tenido que necesitar de su ayuda para poder ganar aquella batalla. Pero los problemas para el digimon no acabarían ese día.

* * *

-Felicidades por su victoria, Omegamon-le recibió Magnamon con una inclinación de cabeza al entrar en el castillo, magullado y lleno de marcas de la batalla.

-No fue mi victoria Magnamon-habló el caballero afable-fue una victoria del digimundo. Hemos conseguido que tenga paz un día más.

-Aún así su demostración fue impresionante-insistió el caballero, orgulloso de pertenecer a aquel grupo de digimons tan entregados-Por cierto, tengo registros de actividad por parte de dos de nuestros Generales y del coronel WarGrowlmon.

-¿Qué hay?-quiso saber mientras se encaminaba a la sala de mantenimiento para reparar sus daños.

-Tres ataques, digimons insectos todos. Aparentemente buscaban entrar a los templos de los Digi Eggs.

Omegamon se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello. Su mente repitió una y otra vez aquella última frase_. "Buscaban entrar a los templos de los Digi Eggs"._ Su vista se quedó pegada en la nada mientras intentaba poner orden a sus pensamientos. Hacía mucho que aquellos antiguos lugares no ocupaban un lugar en su cabeza, y no creyó que volviera a tener que preocuparse por ellos, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada como la de ahora.

-¿Omegamon?-le llamó Magnamon desde atrás.

-Disculpa, me distraje con algo. ¿Intentaron acceder a los templos de los Digi Eggs?-repitió mientras seguía caminando.

-Así es, o por lo menos eso tenemos en claro. Todos se dirigían al lugar y fueron interceptados por nuestros hombres. La General Rosemon consiguió atrapar a uno de ellos y lo tiene prisionero. El General OuRyuumon se excedió un poco…

-Entiendo. Que Rosemon nos envíe al digimon capturado y envíen una cuadrilla de Knightmons para resguardar los templos; por lo menos hasta averiguar qué pasa.

-Ya tenemos una especie de "pista" señor.

El caballero blanco se volvió a ver a su acompañante, deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala de mantenimiento.

-¿Cuál sería esa pista?

Magnamon le miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos marrones, y expresó cierta preocupación en ellas mientras pronunciaba un único nombre.

-Nocturna.

* * *

Mientras, en la oscuridad del Castillo Berúng, Lucemon estudiaba una y otra vez los datos que Machinedramon le había entregado respecto de su desempeño en la batalla apenas acabada esa tarde. Si bien había estado muy pareja hasta el final, Omegamon se había probado nuevamente superior a las tácticas de su segundo General favorito, y desplegando a sus mejores hombres en un ataque por el perímetro del frente enemigo, los había reducido desde afuera hacia adentro, terminando con Machinedramon como "la cereza del pastel" según un comentario de Phelesmon. Al menos la batalla había tenido buenos resultados para ellos, pudiendo estudiar a sus enemigos y los movimientos del Segundo de la Orden, sin mencionar que habían logrado obtener las ubicaciones de más de la mitad de todas las bases de comunicaciones, y sería fácil ahora infiltrarse y hacerse con ellas. Las bajas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pues servidores no le faltaban jamás. Esto hacía que Lilithmon tuviera continuas discusiones con él; por muy raro que resultara, a la mujer le afectaba perder continuamente tantos miles de ciervos, muchos de ellos, sus hijos.

-Mi señor-escuchó en la puerta la voz de NeoDevimon-tiene usted una video llamada.

-Estoy ocupado-respondió sin volverse.

-Es de Nocturna mi señor-volvió a decir el otro agachando la cabeza.

Lucemon se sorprendió de ello, y dejando lo que hacía, se dirigió hacia la computadora que tenía a sus espaldas y la encendió. Transfirió la llamada y allí apareció la figura oscura, envuelta en su capucha roja y con su sonrisa de pequeños y filosos dientes.

-Hola Lucemon-saludó sonriendo anchamente-Bonito espectáculo dio tu armable hoy frente a los caballeros.

-Silencio mujer-sentenció el digimon molesto-Ellos hacen su trabajo ¿cuándo harás tú el tuyo?

-Oh-sonrió-qué bueno que lo mencionas. Ya he desplegado a mis servidores para reunir unos objetos que necesito para mi plan, pero esos Royal Knights arruinaron mi primer día de caza.

-¿A sí?-preguntó curioso-¿Qué se supone que estás reuniendo?

-Las gemas de los templos de los Digi Eggs. ¿Sabes algo de ellas?

-Son basura; unas simples gemas que decoran las puertas de los templos. Los Digi Eggs son mil veces más útiles que esas piedras.

-Ohh-dijo ella, cubriendo su boca con su mano pálida y de largos dedos-pobre ignorante. Deberías ilustrarte más y averiguar para qué sirven estas bonitas piedras. Por lo demás, podrías darme una mano para quitar a los Caballeros y sus Generales de mi camino. Con las gemas en mi poder, te aseguro la victoria inminente de esta guerra.

-¿Esperas que crea eso?-dijo escéptico.

Nocturna estuvo por encogerse de hombros, pero ladeó la cabeza en vez de eso.

-Apenas he enviado a digimons pequeños y han causado serias molestias a los Royal Knights. ¿No tienes espías para enterarte de estas cosas?-sonrió-No he enviado a mi arsenal todavía porque es demasiado pronto. Sin embargo-levantó uno de sus dedos-si me ayudas a conseguir las gemas, puedo proporcionarte digimons poderosos para mantener a los Caballeros ocupados mientras te ocupas de obtener terreno y esas cosas. No sé cómo manejarás tus estrategias y eso, pero tengo claro que un enemigo agotado y, o distraído, siempre es un blanco fácil.

-¿Qué harás con las gemas?-quiso saber el ángel levantando una ceja.

Nocturna rió por lo bajo y tomó aire.

-Ya te lo dije, llevaré esta guerra a su fin y daré la victoria a los digimons oscuros, siempre y cuando por supuesto, des a los insectos el lugar que merecen.

-Cumpliré mi parte, siempre que me des resultados. Son doce gemas, ¿no?

-Así es, una por cada Digi Egg existente.

-¿Cuántas tienes?

-Estoy por obtener una; de no haber sido por los Generales esos, ya tendría tres de ellas.

-Enviaré algunos digimons a obtener dos de ellas por el momento. Procederé de a poco con esto, aún hay muchas cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar.

-¿Qué hay de la princesa? No tuve noticias de su captura.

-La tengo encerrada aquí en el castillo. En cuanto el rey haya cumplido su parte y tú la tuya, puedes venir por ella.

La imagen en la pantalla se relamió levemente y rió mientras se terminaba la comunicación. Lucemon negó con la cabeza y apagó su computadora mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la mesa donde trabajaba en los datos. Se quedó extrañado ante el creciente interés de la mujer por las gemas de los templos, que nunca habían sido mencionadas como objetos de valor en ninguna parte. Pero si alguien tan misterioso y de grandes habilidades como Nocturna estaba interesada en ellas, debía tratarse de algo grande. Desconcertado por eso, se dirigió a una computadora e inició la búsqueda de datos.

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó con el trabajo de las estadísticas. Duftmon y Omegamon se encargaban de esto, mientras continuaban recibiendo datos y cifras de los ataques que habían recibido hasta ahora. Los demás caballeros se encontraban afuera, en el digimundo, custodiando las zonas asignadas y obteniendo información constantemente. La orden de vigilar los templos había sido ejecutada, y varios Knightmons habían sido desplegados en los lugares para proteger tanto las gemas con los Digi Eggs. No habían recibido noticias en todo el día sobre ello, hasta que el caballero blanco recibió un mensaje en su receptor. Se volvió un poco y la pantalla que se abrió frente a él mostró la imagen del joven Ulforce Veedramon. Lucía nervioso.

-Hola Omegamon-saludó con su estilo, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué noticias tienes, Ulforce Vdramon? Estoy muy ocupado ahora.

-A-a sí, hablaré rápido-su especialidad-resulta que estaba vigilando el área de Viento, y después de revisar de arriba abajo que no había anormalidades ni cosas extrañas ni nuevas, haber hablado con los lugareños sobre actividad curiosa y mantener contacto con las bases de comunicación y vigilancia del lugar, me topé con un pequeño digimon. Esto claro, no tendría ninguna importancia de no ser por el curioso objeto que cargaba…-las pupilas de sus ojos describieron un círculo mientras sonreía, aún nervioso.

-¿Qué traía?-preguntó Omegamon sin ver la importancia de aquella conversación.

-Ah-ha…esto—levantó su mano y enseñó algo que hizo que al caballero se le fuera el aire de golpe.

Era un dispositivo sagrado.

-¿Cómo…como lo obtuvo?-preguntó, sin poder entender qué rayos pasaba.

-Ah sí…-hablaba moviendo las manos-resulta que tú se lo diste y después él se lo dio al chico que tenía que acompañarlo, pero el chico se lo devolvió antes de… de irse.

Los ojos de Omegamon se abrieron expresivamente. Dejó pasar unos segundos tratando de procesar bien aquello.

-Entonces… el digimon que tienes ahí…-dijo, pero Ulforce Veedramon levantó al pequeño BlackAgumon y el caballero blanco ya no necesitó más explicaciones-Por Dios…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lady Beelze: Wow... las cosas no se están poniendo nada bien |3 OuRyuumon... xD siempre mete la pata en cosas delicadas como obtener algo del enemigo. No es su fuerte. Puede que el capítulo haya quedado un poco corto, pero más adelante se me pasa la mano con el número de páginas xD Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	10. La junta de la Orden

Saludos lectores ^^

Dejo aquí la continuación de mi fic. Lamento mucho si a veces me tardo en publicar la continuación ^^U pero a veces el tiempo se me va de entre las manos en lo que escribo los capitulos más adelantados, atiendo el foro, trabajo mis fan arts y otras cosas xDU Agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, y también aprovecho de saludar a las personas que se han ido integrando últimamente al progreso de mi fanfic ^^ me alegra que les guste y me dejen sus impresiones. Debo admitir que me he...temporalmente estancado escribiendo el capítulo 22 ^^UUU pero ya estoy saliendo del problema! 8D

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 9**

**La junta de la Orden.**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Machinedramon fuese derrotado y su ejército movido de las zonas desérticas, pero los problemas se seguían acumulando para los Caballeros de la Realeza. Varios de ellos ni siquiera tenían una supuesta relación directa con la guerra, y algunos no estaban previstos, por lo que, para tomar las siguientes decisiones y llegar a un consenso, Omegamon decretó una junta secreta programada para la noche siguiente, mientras los Generales tomaban el control de las armadas y se hacían cargo de los cuidados pertinentes para mantener aquella noche tranquila, mientras él y sus caballeros debatían lo siguiente que se haría.

La presencia de Sleipmon le complicaba un poco las cosas, ya que fuera de las responsabilidades, el problema de los jóvenes elegidos había tocado justo allí donde el caballero fantástico no toleraba que tocasen, y era en su confianza. Ahora, y con una sombra de severidad y recelo en la mirada, el caballero de larga crin aguardaba las palabras de su superior, esperando el momento de atacar con toda su frustración contra aquellos con los que alguna vez había trabajado codo a codo, y depositado su confianza.

-Señores-habló el caballero blanco, consiguiendo la atención y el silencio de todos-esta guerra ha conllevado a problemas de los que no teníamos previsión, y necesitan ser tratados ahora mismo para el provecho de todos y la culminación de esta era llena de caos.

Los demás caballeros asintieron en silencio, mientras cada uno cavilaba la información que habían recibido durante esos días. Omegamon procedió a hacer un informe de lo que ocurría.

-Tenemos en primera y mayor instancia, la desventaja que estamos teniendo contra nuestros rivales y sus "portales oscuros". Como bien sabemos, este método les permite transportar a cuantiosos números de soldados a donde ellos quieran, y en un tiempo tan corto que nuestros hombres tienen que correr para llegar a su encuentro.

-Solo debemos disponer a las armadas en todos los puntos más importantes de los terrenos-habló Craniummon, con los ojos puestos en la mesa electrónica-Debemos apostarlos allí para tener los lugares resguardados y no tener que andar "corriendo" con las armadas de un lado a otro-dijo esto último en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que resulta eso?-preguntó en el mismo tono el caballero rubio frente a él-No poseemos números tan grandes como los demonios del Mar de la Oscuridad para proteger cada rincón del digimundo sin tener que desplazar a los soldados de una región a otra. Los civiles de cada país y ciudad tendrían que ser soldados lo suficientemente aptos como para participar de una guerra contra esos monstruos.

-¿Qué se puede hacer entonces?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon, quien aún no había desarrollado su lado táctico para enfrentamientos tan grandes como implicaba una guerra de esas dimensiones.

-Creo que sería conveniente dividir a los grupos más fuertes y distribuirlos en los sectores más propensos a los ataques, y por supuesto, los más importantes para nosotros-dijo Gallantmon, quien cruzado de brazos, analizaba las posibilidades y paseaba sus ojos por los datos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de los lugares "no tan importantes"?-quiso saber Magnamon, cuyo deseo de proteger a todos por igual siempre se anteponía a todo lo demás, sentimiento del cual los demás Royal Knights le habían prevenido de aferrarse.

-Magnamon-le miró seriamente RhodoKnightmon con una mano en su cintura-tienes que entender que no podemos salvar a los cientos de miles de digimons que pisan este mundo. Algunos inocentes deben morir, es como en toda guerra siempre ha sido.

-Si intentásemos ir detrás de cada uno para ponerlos a salvo-continuó Dynasmon- no sería una guerra, sino una especie de nuevo "Proyecto Arca" pero masivo y sin excepción.

Este último comentario trajo malos recuerdos a varios de los participantes de la junta, pero Duftmon carraspeó un poco mientras su cabello se movía junto con él.

-La sugerencia de Gallantmon me parece la más apropiada; aunque debemos proceder con cuidado y que los grupos sean lo suficientemente balanceados como para resistir un ataque demasiado fuerte mientras enviamos refuerzos.

-Trataremos esto con los Generales mañana-dijo el caballero blanco, mientras continuaba con lo siguiente-Nuestro siguiente problema es "Nocturna"-dijo esto último bajando la cabeza, haciendo que las formas de su casco proyectasen una sombra en su semblante.

Los demás caballeros hicieron gestos negativos con la cabeza y otros se cruzaron de brazos. Aquello era algo que escapaba a sus conocimientos.

-¿Quién o qué rayos es Nocturna?-fue el joven Magnamon directo al grano-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Tampoco yo-declaró Dynasmon, y luego los demás caballeros junto con él.

-Hasta ahora la información que tenemos sobre Nocturna es muy poca. Ha sido mencionada un par de veces en los encuentros de nuestros caballeros y Generales, y parece tener una fuerte conexión con los digimons insectos de los que hemos recibido ataques. Lo que por cierto nos deriva a nuestro siguiente problema-hizo un leve momento de silencio mientras pensaba en lo siguiente-Los templos que guardan los antiguos DigiEggs han sido víctimas de asaltos por digimons, en su mayoría del tipo insecto. Han sido evitados gracias a la rápida acción de nuestros Generales, pero no sabemos en qué momento se podrían repetir.

-Suponiendo que estos insectos quieran los DigiEggs-preguntó RhodoKnightmon-¿Qué se supone que harán con ellos? Digo-hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la mano-solo los elegidos podían obtener poder de esos artefactos, y solo ayudan a complementar la cadena evolutiva de algunas especies. Salvo eso, no tienen mayor poder-se quedó viendo a Omegamon, quien con sus ojos azules expresaba cierto escepticismo…-¿O sí?

Todos se volvieron a ver al caballero blanco. Este bajó la cabeza, meditando todo lo que por ella pasaba.

-Esos objetos…-empezó, y luego se corrigió-No conocemos el poder que puedan tener esos objetos. Lo que hasta ahora sabemos puede ser muy poco considerado con su poder real. Si esos digimons los están buscando, debemos resguardar muy bien los templos y evitar que alguna otra desgracia ocurra por el mal uso de los DigiEggs.

Varios de los presentes sacudieron la cabeza, irritados. A pesar de eso y curiosamente, Gallantmon no lucía molesto por los inconvenientes como los otros. Parecía bastante interesado en todo lo que ocurría.

-Pondremos centinelas en todos los templos-habló Omegamon con ambas manos puestas sobre la mesa-Knightmons. Son perfectos para custodiar lugares y pueden pasar días sin dormir. Son además de muy buena defensa; si algo llega a ocurrir…

-No pienses en eso-le interrumpió su amigo-y piensa en las probabilidades a nuestro favor.

-Tienes razón-afirmó el caballero. Otro de sus compañeros dio paso al siguiente tema.

-El siguiente problema-comenzó Duftmon, iniciando una simulación holográfica proyectada desde la mesa, en donde se podía apreciar un esquema de un oscuro lugar-no era un problema precisamente nuestro… pero ha terminado recayendo en nuestras manos.

Los caballeros que aún no habían sido informados de este punto, se sorprendieron un poco. Observaron un momento la holografía del Castillo Berúng, mientras escuchaban al caballero rojo empezar a explicar.

-Hace pocos días recibí un mensaje de MedievalDukemon…

Ulforce Vdramon ahogó una exclamación divertida.

-¡¿Tu hermano mayor? !-le apuntó-Creía que habías bloqueado su número.

-Ulforce-dijo Omegamon, mirándole con severidad.

El joven caballero carraspeó levemente y recuperó su tono serio.

-Lo lamento-movió la cabeza-por favor, continúa.

-Gracias-respondió el caballero rojo, conteniendo su enojo. Detestaba que hubiese comentarios respecto a su relación con su hermano-Decía; recibí un mensaje de MedievalDukemon. Hubo un ataque al palacio en Witchenly-agachó la mirada y la levantó repentinamente-Hombres del Mar Oscuro raptaron a la princesa Bastemon.

Se creó un pesado silencio en el lugar. Los gestos tales como presionarse los ojos con los dedos, hacerse sonar los nudillos y negar con la cabeza, ocultaban la frustración y enojo que sentían los miembros de la Orden en aquel momento. Cosas como aquella no estaban entre los planes de esa guerra, por lo que la sorpresa y la molestia se hacían presentes con cada nueva y mala noticia.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Craniummon.

Gallantmon dio los detalles de lo que le había contado MedievalDukemon, y explicó que habían sido usados los miembros importantes del reino vecino para engañar a la familia real. No pudo dar muchas razones al porqué raptaron a la princesa y no al rey, siendo este muchísimo más poderoso que su joven hija, y siendo además poseedor de antiquísimos poderes y extraordinarias habilidades que podían volverlo un digimon peligroso, siendo manipulado por digimons como Lucemon y sus hombres. Explicó además que esto traería problemas políticos internos en aquel mundo, y que por su relación con la guerra que esta dimensión estaba sosteniendo, acarrearía problemas para ambos lados.

-Demonios-exclamó Craniummon-Lucemon se está encargando de ponernos como el problema de todos en todas partes.

-¿Podemos intentar ir por la princesa?-preguntó Sleipmon preocupado

Omegamon negó con la cabeza gacha.

-De momento no. Es un poco precipitado y tenemos mucho de lo qué encargarnos…

-¡Podrían usar a la princesa contra nosotros, o a su padre!-respondió el caballero de armadura roja-Es un peligro para nosotros y para el avance de esta guerra.

-Lo sé Sleipmon-continuó el digimon blanco-pero no podemos tomar las cosas tan a la ligera. Estamos hablando de entrar al castillo Berúng.

-Seguramente el lugar más peligroso del digimundo-apostó Magnamon cruzándose de brazos.

-Seguramente-repitió Duftmon, pensando. Esa misión lo tenía demasiado intrigado; infiltrarse satisfactoriamente en los dominios de esos monstruos y burlarlos solo sería propio de alguien brillante y calculador…

-Nuestro siguiente problema-habló Omegamon- es Examon.

Los demás caballeros, entre irritados y tratando de mantener la paciencia a fuerza de una gran voluntad, aguardaron en silencio.

-Nuestros hombres aún no han podido dar con su paradero exacto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Dynasmon, quien pocas veces perdía la paciencia dado su genio frío y calmado-Casi no existen Dracomons; están casi extintos, como los Dorumon y los Ryuudamon. Captar su presencia no puede ser difícil.

-No es su presencia Dynasmon-respondió el segundo líder-Dracomon es… muy escurridizo.

-¡Es un rookie!-exclamó Gallantmon, quien esa clase de cosas sí le hacían enfurecer-¡Tenemos digimons Ultra buscándolo y no pueden cazarlo!

-Debes admirar su astucia-sonrió RhodoKnightmon para sí.

-Lo que sea-dijo Craniummon-Omegamon tiene también a uno de sus jóvenes elegidos con la misión de encontrarlo; algo podrá conseguir.

Gallantmon y Ulforce Vdramon regresaron sus miradas al caballero blanco. La de Sleipmon fue la que le pesó más. Ya habían entrado al tema que a él se le hacía difícil, pues toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre él. Su silencio llamó la atención de los demás caballeros. Algo no parecía andar bien. Omegamon suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Hubo…hubo un problema con eso.

-¿Un problema?-repitió el caballero del Wyvern, tan extrañado como los demás.

-Sí-Omegamon levantó la cabeza-dos de los jóvenes que traje al digimundo...-le costaba un poco explicarlo. Se sentía en parte entristecido y avergonzado de ello.

-¡Se marcharon!-terminó Sleipmon por él y golpeando con su puño en la mesa, frustrado-¡Escaparon como unos cobardes y nos traicionaron!

* * *

Mientras, y en un lugar muy, muy lejano del digimundo, el caballero negro descansaba brevemente de la batalla que hacía poco había concluido en las afueras del reino. Había estado "bien"; habían logrado repeler a los invasores y protegido las tierras. Los hombres a su cargo habían agradecido enormemente las misteriosas habilidades que el caballero había utilizado para detener a los magos que habían comenzado a tomar ventaja sobre los guerreros. Ninguno le preguntaba jamás qué era aquel poder que tenía ni cómo lo había obtenido. Solo le agradecían por salvar sus vidas y su reino, sin cuestionar nada. De alguna forma, y de la que Alphamon aún no podía explicarse muy bien, ellos sabían y tenían completa confianza de que él era un ser de bien. Sonrió, tranquilizado en parte por esto.

Una suave mano se posó sobre su hombro, y el caballero volvió la cabeza. La figura delgada y de rostro oculto por una capucha, con sus dos ojos brillando bajo ella, le sonrió amablemente.

-Luce usted cansado, Alphamon-dijo con su voz suave.

-Lo estoy-respondió el digimon oscuro, mientras Wisemon caminaba hacia el otro lado de la estancia-cada batalla se vuelve más y más difícil.

El digimon más pequeño hablaba mientras preparaba sobre una pesada mesa de hermosa madera, té para su compañero de oscura armadura.

-Debe serle muy difícil todo esto; especialmente luchando solo contra criaturas tan poderosas.

-No estoy solo Wisemon-respondió amablemente Alphamon-todos los soldados y magos del reino pelean conmigo.

-Lo entiendo-repuso el digimon acercándose con la taza en ambas manos y ofreciéndosela al caballero-Me refería a que está usted solo de sus compañeros, los demás Royal Knights. Ellos, son amigos suyos ¿No es así?

Alphamon meditó un segundo esta respuesta con la taza en los labios.

-No somos amigos Wisemon. Somos compañeros; luchamos juntos y defendemos lo que amamos. Es todo lo que tenemos en común.

Sabía que en parte estaba mintiendo al decir aquello; estimaba muchísimo a sus demás caballeros, pero por ley y para evitar las angustias que ya había probado en el pasado, él y los demás caballeros dejaban la amistad y demás sentimientos de lado. Se habían perdido los unos a los otros miles de veces, y Alphamon era quien más veces contaba. Por más que intentara dejar los sentimientos de lado, era imposible, y a veces los recuerdos de sus camaradas muriendo frente a él le cortaban el sueño y volvían más pesados sus días. Por cada pérdida el caballero sentía otra carga y otro fallo pesando en sus espaldas. Fallos que venían acumulándose desde hacía doce mil años. Wisemon pareció ver a través de sus brillantes ojos verdes, y sintió cierta tristeza por él.

-Pero aún así los extrañas ¿Verdad?

Alphamon levantó la cabeza y sonrió, en parte invadido por la nostalgia.

-Claro que sí.

Wisemon había llegado hacía poco más de una semana a aquel mundo, en donde el tiempo transcurría distinto del Mundo Digital, como en muchas dimensiones ocurriese. Había buscado a Alphamon desde hacía mucho tiempo para poder conocerle y hacer amistad con él. Desde que fuera muy joven, sus mayores, digimons de grandes conocimientos de todas las artes, le habían contado la leyenda del poderoso caballero negro que viajaba por las dimensiones, entregando cada segundo de su vida a la salvación de los otros. Wisemon, siempre buscando aprender todas las cosas nuevas y extrañas, y conociendo ya casi todos los misterios del digimundo, salió por las dimensiones buscando al poderoso y extraño digimon, de quien ansiaba poder aprender todo.

Alphamon había accedido. Siempre había sido innato en él, junto con tantas otras dotes y habilidades, la enseñanza e instrucción de los demás. Tantos milenios de viajes y experiencias, estudio e investigación de todas las cosas e historias de cientos de mundos, convertían a Alphamon en uno de los digimons más sabios que el mundo digital poseyera, y él siempre había sentido pasión por enseñar a los otros y compartir todo lo que aprendía en sus viajes. Por supuesto, para esto casi nunca había tiempo, pero los pocos momentos que podía dedicar a los otros, instruirles y explicarles tantas cosas nuevas y misteriosas que aparecían día a día, llenando de ilusión a los más jóvenes y causando expectación en los más ilustrados, siempre constituían para él un placer. Lástima que no todos sus alumnos habían resultado como él deseaba…

-Hoy durante la batalla…-empezó a decir, recordando lo acontecido aquel día y llamando la atención de Wisemon-me di cuenta de que muchos de los guerreros estaban…"enfermos".

-¿Enfermos?-repitió extrañado su compañero.

-Así es. No de una típica enfermedad, o por lo menos algo que yo conociera.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

El caballero se levantó y avanzó hasta un alto ventanal, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y habló.

-Un día están perfectamente peleando contra el enemigo…y al día siguiente no tienen fuerzas casi para levantarse. Algo…o alguien está drenando su energía, y no he podido encontrar al responsable de esto. Si esto continúa así…tendremos muchísimos problemas para avanzar…

-Puede que se trate de esos antiguos hechiceros que me refirió usted; esos del reino vecino que solían alimentarse de las energías de los otros-sugirió Wisemon, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-Es una posibilidad-respondió el caballero, mientras se dirigía a una estantería repleta hasta el techo de antiguos libros, tomando uno de ellos que estaba sobresaliendo de los otros-De tratarse de ellos, podría abrir un portal que me dirija directo hacia sus fuentes de energía; solo así podría atraparlos y evitar que sigan usando esas habilidades oscuras…

Alphamon revisaba los antiguos libros que trataban la magia y hechicería de aquel mundo, así como las menciones de los magos que gobernaron injustamente aquel mundo, y lo condenaron bajo muchas maldiciones. A su espalda, Wisemon lo observaba como siempre lo habían descrito las leyendas, y mucho más tal vez. Se sentía muy honrado de haberle conocido y compartido un poco con él. Había aprendido mucho, más de lo imaginado.

Su mirada se desvió al suelo, y sus ojos denotaron una profunda tristeza. Su cabeza se inundó de terribles pensamientos, y en su pecho latió atemorizado y triste su corazón, a sabiendas de lo que vendría. Nunca se perdonaría el acto que iba a cometer; no sabía si perjudicaría al mundo con ello o si las cosas tendrían alguna otra salvación. Rogó para que así fuera, y porque, de alguna forma, la existencia misma le perdonara lo que iba a hacer.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo frente al caballero negro, quien seguía buscando concentradamente en los libros. Wisemon sabía que confiaba en él, por eso nunca hubiera imaginado porqué estaría a sus espaldas. El digimon mago sintió su pecho oprimido por la culpa, levantó sus dedos, y Alphamon se giró ante la sensación de poder tras de sí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó el caballero negro, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

Frente a él y con sus ojos expresando tristeza y desesperación, Wisemon apuntaba con dos de sus dedos directo al pecho de Alphamon, negando con la cabeza y hablando despacio.

-Perdóname por favor; te juro que nunca hubiese querido esto…

-Wisemon ¿Por qué lo haces?-repitió el caballero sin moverse ni intentar nada. Conocía perfectamente aquel movimiento, y cualquier cosa que él hiciera le significaría una muerte inmediata. Contados habían sido los que habían tenido la vida de Alphamon en su poder, pero ninguno había sido capaz de arrebatársela. Wisemon sin embargo estaba a solo dos palabras de hacerlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo-dijo el digimon, luchando interiormente por no desarmarse y perder aquella única oportunidad-ellos…ellos la tienen; si no lo hago, la perderé. No puedo perderla, ¡es todo lo que tengo en esta vida!-exclamó sintiendo sus ojos mojados y una mezcla de amargura y desesperación por acabar todo, rogando a los dioses que lo perdonaran y que aquel digimon pudiese perdonarlo también-Ella es todo…lo que tengo…-repitió-Perdóname por favor Alphamon…

Avanzando un paso, Wisemon hundió sus dedos en el pecho del caballero negro. Si algún sentimiento cruzaba el corazón de éste, solo era la tristeza por el engaño en que el Rey había caído.

* * *

Todos los caballeros se volvieron a ver al digimon de larga crin, resoplar aún con su puño comprimido sobre la mesa. Era muy extraño para cualquiera de ellos ver a Sleipmon así de molesto, ni aún con sus propios enemigos. Soltó sus dedos y volvió la mirada hacia Omegamon, quien ocultaba tras sus ojos azules la tristeza que sentía por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su caballero arquero. Los demás guardaron silencio, hasta que Sleipmon volvió a hablar, controlándose un poco.

-Anda Omegamon, explícale a los demás sobre la evolución de tu plan y lo efectivo que ha resultado. Explícales lo bien que nos han apoyado los humanos y cómo han cambiado, tal y como los demás decían.

-Sleipmon tranquilízate-le habló Gallantmon-Entendemos que esto te afectara pero…

-¡No!-bramó Sleipmon-¡A mí en nada me afecta! ¡Yo hago perfectamente bien mi trabajo y cumplo con todo lo que la Orden me exige! ¡Esos humanos-presionó ambos puños sobre la mesa-no son lo que eran antes! Los demás tenían razón y yo creí ciegamente como un tonto. La primera vez funcionó muy bien, pero no funciona el resto de las veces. El compromiso y la responsabilidad son términos muy volátiles para esas criaturas.

-Eso no es cierto Sleipmon-respondió el caballero blanco-Bien sabes que los humanos nos ayudaron muchísimas veces en el pasado.

-¡Pasado Omegamon! ¡Tú lo has dicho!

RhodoKnightmon carraspeó un poco.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo ahora?

-Creo que todos merecemos una explicación-dijo Magnamon poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa-Hasta ahora no se nos ha informado nada sobre el avance de los jóvenes que Omegamon escogió para ayudarnos.

Todas las miradas regresaron hacia el segundo líder nuevamente. Este sintió el peso de ellas, pero mantuvo la cabeza muy en alto. Ya se había comprometido con todo aquello, y asumido las responsabilidades. Estaba dispuesto a pagar todo lo que fuese necesario.

Comenzó a hablar sin una mota de expresividad en su voz.

-De los seis jóvenes que traje al digimundo para que nos ayudaran y entrenaran a digimons con los valores y el poder que de los humanos emana, cuatro de ellos han cumplido con su tarea. Dos de ellos, se marcharon.

Una ola de exclamaciones y comentarios abordó esto último.

-¿Qué se marcharon?-repitió Craniummon sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ellos no pueden hacer eso ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podemos atravesar las puertas cerradas!-exclamó Magnamon.

Omegamon negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos…lo hicieron con el poder de sus deseos.-todos se extrañaron con ello-Todos sabemos que los humanos encierran un poder que para nosotros es desconocido. Una fuerza de voluntad y una energía…que hace que lo imposible para ellos sea realidad.

-Escaparon.-repitió Sleipmon indignado-Como unos cobardes. ¡Como unos traidores! ¡Les dimos nuestra ayuda y salvamos su mundo cuando ellos nos lo pidieron! ¡Nos engañaron haciéndonos creer que eran nuestros compañeros, nuestro apoyo! ¡Pero cuando nosotros les pedimos apoyo para salvar _nuestro_ mundo, así es como nos responden! ¡¿Cómo pude ser…? ¡AHH!-exclamó por fin, dándose la vuelta para intentar apagar un poco su frustración.

Los demás caballeros le siguieron con la mirada, y regresaron su atención al centro. Algunos estaban decepcionados, otros en nada se habían sorprendido. Su percepción e imagen de los humanos les habían preparado para algo como aquello, por lo que no le dieron gran importancia.

-Bueno-suspiró RhodoKnightmon-no es la gran cosa. Si no mal recuerdo, ya habíamos hablado antes de que los humanos iban a decepcionarnos de esta manera.-miró a Omegamon y luego al caballero rojo que regresaba a su lugar-No deberías estar tan afectado Sleipmon.

El digimon le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Solo se resignó a aceptar aquella dura y desagradable realidad. Omegamon le miró con pesar. Él sabía que no solo era su confianza la que había sido lastimada. Uno de los jóvenes había recibido el huevo de un Kudamon que tenía cierto parentesco con el caballero rojo; era esto lo que también laceraba en el corazón del digimon. Su confianza depositada y destruida con un cercano suyo puesto en riesgo. Sleipmon tenía todas las razones necesarias para repudiar a los humanos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Omegamon?-preguntó Magnamon.

-Lo volveré a intentar-respondió el segundo líder-Traeré de nuevo a otros dos jóvenes elegidos.

La mayoría de los caballeros suspiró. No imaginaron que el digimon blanco fuese tan tozudo con ese tema.

-Olvídalo Omegamon.-dijo el caballero azul de largos cuernos-No tiene caso.

-Volverán a decepcionarte y solo arriesgarás a que algo entre o salga por las puertas en lo que traes a esos chicos-comentó sabiamente Duftmon.

Varios afirmaron con la cabeza a esto último. Omegamon se mantuvo serio.

-Craniummon-miró al oscuro digimon-Necesito que vuelvas al templo de Yggdrassil y le comuniques de mis intenciones.

El caballero oscuro negó con la cabeza y entornó los ojos. No tenía elección. Los demás caballeros bajaron la mirada a la mesa, en parte desilusionados y molestos por la decisión del segundo líder; pero se conformaban con saber que si él había sido escogido para liderarlos y a esa guerra, por alguna razón prudente debió ser. Se reanudó la junta y comenzaron a planificar lo siguiente que se haría. Dracomon sería rastreado hasta traerlo de regreso al castillo, y muchos sectores estaban siendo atacados y necesitaban actuar rápidamente.

* * *

Alphamon se quedó completamente inmóvil en su lugar. Si se movía, su existencia se terminaría y muchos mundos correrían peligro. Wisemon, aún con su tristeza y lo difícil que le resultaba matar a ese digimon a quien tanta estima había tomado, parecía resuelto a llevar a cabo su cometido por recuperar la libertad de su hija. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo último.

-Te han engañado, Wisemon-dijo el caballero sin la menor mota de emoción en su voz.

-No-negó con la cabeza-ellos tienen que devolvérmela; me lo han prometido. Solo querían esto-levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alphamon. En ellos pudo leer la sinceridad del digimon y el engaño en el que había caído.

-Lucemon jamás ha cumplido una promesa. Si han secuestrado a tu hija, fue para utilizarte y además sacar algún provecho de ella. Es probable que quieran su poder mágico, o algo más.

-¡No!-exclamó Wisemon con la voz quebrándosele-ellos tienen que… ¡Tienen que regresarme a mi hija!-su cuerpo tembló y no pudo contener la emoción.

El viejo Rey cayó vencido sobre sus rodillas ante la traición y el dolor de perder aquella única a la que amaba y llenaba su vida. Alphamon sintió una profunda tristeza por el digimon, y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, le instó a levantarse. El digimon lloraba amargamente.

-Vamos a rescatar a tu hija.-sentenció-La sacaremos del Castillo Berúng.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Wisemon secando sus ojos-Es imposible entrar allí, mucho menos salir con vida.

Alphamon frunció el seño y se volvió hacia la ventana. En su pecho latía el coraje y la determinación característicos de él, cuando cosas como aquella ocurrían. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo oscuro que se abría tras el cristal.

-Pues conozco a los que entrarán allí y sacarán a tu hija.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Creo que este salió bastante más corto, especialmente porque solo trataba dos situaciones a la vez, pero lo hice así porque me parecieron bastante importantes y necesitaba _vuestra atención queridos lectores_, puesta en ellas x3 Cambiando muchas veces de escenario se puede perder el hilo de las cosas 83 Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	11. Infiltración 1

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Infiltración. 1/2**

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó Omegamon mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado, con Duftmon a su lado.

-Dos ataques simultáneos-respondió el felino-Área del Agua y Área de la Tierra. Una está comandada por el General Myotismon; del otro aún no tenemos suficientes datos. El primero es el que trae de momento el mayor número de hombres. El General OuRyuumon se está haciendo cargo.

-Ve con ellos; investigaré lo otro-ordenó el digimon, separándose ambos y dirigiéndose a los puntos bajo fuego.

La junta del día anterior había dejado en claro los siguientes movimientos de los caballeros y las decisiones que se tomarían, pero algo ocurrió a último minuto que casi alteró el orden de las cosas que acababan de establecer. Omegamon decidió que se mantendrían apegados al plan inicial, y que la nueva orden encomendada sería llevada a cabo de la más silenciosa y celada forma posible. Después de todo, de eso se trataba una infiltración.

Duftmon por su parte, se había mostrado más recatado durante la reunión de lo que nunca antes. Tan notorio fue que él mismo se dio cuenta de ello, y le costó un tanto inventar una excusa para disculpar su retraimiento. Si bien estaba tan preocupado como los demás por los ataques tan sucesivos que recibían, había _otro_ tema que ocupaba su mente.

Había tenido su segundo encuentro con la damisela oscura poco antes de la reunión, y lo que le había dicho lo tenía sumamente contrariado. Lilithmon le había pedido ayuda.

Ayuda.

¿Cómo podía una digimon tan peligrosa y malvada pedirle a él ayuda? ¿De qué tipo y porqué? ¿Qué no disfrutaba junto con los demás demonios de la destrucción que estaban causando? ¿No compartía ella también los ideales de Lucemon y los otros, por conseguir al mundo digital bajo su dominio? No podía encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas. La mujer solo se le apareció de camino al castillo, tal y como la primera vez, y le habló de un trato. Un trato en el que los Caballeros ganarían más, a cambio de que a ella se le diera libertad y una oportunidad.

_-¿Una oportunidad para qué?-había preguntado Duftmon, sin creer nada de lo que ella le había dicho._

_-Una oportunidad para ser libre y ganarme un lugar en el mundo, como corresponda-respondió ella, sin dar lugar a ninguna otra pregunta por parte del digimon_

Le habló de los ataques que ahora mismo se estaban sucediendo, quiénes estarían a cargo y cuáles serían los números.

"_Está intentando ganarse mi confianza"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía al lugar del segundo encuentro, en donde, y según Lilithmon le había dicho, estaría atacando un grupo liderado por los hombres de confianza de Myotismon. Se suponía que este segundo ataque solo era una distracción en lo que el General intentaba hacerse con la región que necesitaban; Omegamon se llevaría una desilusión al no encontrar mayor riesgo que un puñado de digimons que se morirían de miedo al verse con el segundo de la Orden sobre sus cabezas. Por supuesto, Duftmon no podía compartir libremente esta información con sus pares. ¿De dónde la había obtenido? Sería la primera pregunta que le harían, y él no podía contestar precisamente que de un Demon Lord.

¿Qué sería lo que esa mujer buscaba? ¿Y por qué lo había escogido a él para intentar obtenerlo? Sabía que debía mantenerse a raya con ella y por ningún motivo darle algún tipo de información. Aunque intentar ignorar a digimons como Lilithmon resultaba un tanto _difícil_.

Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró en llegar al lugar; lo dudaba, pero tal vez el General OuRyuumon pudiese necesitar de su ayuda.

Mientras tanto, la situación era vigilada desde ambos bandos en sus respectivos territorios. Sentado sobre un enorme asiento de piel y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, Lucemon observaba a los digimons oscuros caer bajo la espada del dragón dorado, a quien más pintaba como un juego el liquidar a sus oponentes sin la menor dificultad que el estar librando una batalla.

-Ese dragón es un dolor de cabeza-resopló quitando el cabello de su frente-Doquiera que atacamos es el primero en aparecer y frustrar nuestros planes. Debe haber algún método para quitárnoslo de encima.

A su espalda, Matadormon sonrió maliciosamente con la mirada puesta en la pantalla. Habló mientras miraba luego su reflejo en sus cuchillas.

-Podría consultarlo con el General Machinedramon. Es muy bueno deshaciéndose de objetivos precisos y molestosos como el General OuRyuumon.

-Es verdad-se quedó pensando en esto un momento-Ciertamente preferiría librarme de una vez de Omegamon. La mitad de la guerra estaría ganada con ello-volvió su mirada hacia otra de las pantallas, donde se veía a la figura blanca de capa roja, disparar su cañón contra sus enemigos.

-Se necesitaría un digimon muy poderoso para ello mi señor-comentó el digimon delgado-o muchos de ellos tal vez.

-No hay digimon invencible, Matadormon. Omegamon ha de tener sus debilidades; solo hay que encontrarlas-cruzó sus manos mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, y Matadormon hizo un gesto molesto al ver que se trataba de NeoDevimon. El vampiro y él cruzaron una mirada de odio y luego el más alto se dirigió hacia Lucemon, haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Mi señor Lucemon; uno de los digimons de Nocturna desea hablar con usted.

El ángel oscuro se dio la vuelta, extrañado.

-¿Cuál de ellos?-quiso saber.

-Stingmon para servirte, Lucemon-se escuchó una voz que resonó desde el pasillo.

Los tres digimons que estaban en la sala volvieron la cabeza y vieron a un digimon alto y de complexión fuerte, pero de aire elegante entrar al lugar. Hizo una exagerada reverencia con su brazo por delante, después un gesto con la cabeza y apoyó luego ambas manos en la cintura. NeoDevimon se molestó ante el gesto, pues estaba claro que el digimon no tomaba nada en serio sobre el respeto hacia los superiores.

-Dirígete con respeto y sumisión a nuestro poderoso señor-dijo en tono muy serio.

-¡Ha!-exclamó el insecto ladeando la cabeza y moviendo las antenas que coronaban esta-"Salve Lucemon, señor de los demonios que está poniendo al digimundo de cabeza"-exclamó con ironía y provocando a los dos sirvientes del ángel-¿No conocen un método más inteligente de llevar a cabo sus propósitos? Esto de las guerras y los ataques es un sistema tan anticuado y absurdo. Solo son pérdidas; consiguen un pedazo de tierra y luego saltan al siguiente-se cruzó de brazos-y así se repite y se repite. Pero bueno…-fingió un bostezo-nosotros los insectos no formamos parte de tu movimiento bélico mal estructurado e incorrectamente dirigido hacia enemigos que poco tienen que ver con nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres aquí entonces?-preguntó Lucemon frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi ama Nocturna ya ha conseguido dos gemas de los templos de los Digi-Eggs que necesita para su plan-sonrió-Me ha enviado a solicitaros un digimon de buen nivel y apto para uno de sus experimentos recientes…lo que resulte estará enteramente a tu disposición y créeme; no te vas a arrepentir. Ah sí-sacó una bolsa pequeña que traía atada en la cintura y se arrojó a NeoDevimon que estaba a su lado-También te ha enviado más del néctar del silencio. Supuso que necesitarías más considerando que has estado moviéndote bastante últimamente en el mundo de arriba.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Matadormon.

-Que Velgemon lo acompañe y le siga hasta Nocturna.

-Como ordene mi señor-dijo el digimon con una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

-Si ayudas a mi ama con su propósito de conseguir las doce gemas de los templos, te entregará todos los digimons que necesites para ganar tu guerra-volvió a poner sus manos sobre su cintura-Y como verás en la siguiente demostración, son criaturas a temer. Esos caballeros temblarán cuando vean de lo que los insectos somos realmente capaces.

Lucemon estuvo por responder algo, pero el vampiro oscuro le interrumpió respetuosamente y agachando la cabeza.

-Mi amo Lucemon-empezó despacio-disculpe pero…he estado averiguando sobre esas gemas, y solo existen once de ellas.

-¿Once?-repitió el digimon extrañado.

-Así es; la doceava gema, la del Digi-Egg de la Oscuridad, desapareció hace milenios. Su fuerza no se siente en ninguna parte del digimundo y nadie ha sabido absolutamente nada de ella en miles de años. Es probable que fuese destruida hace ya mucho.

-Tonterías-exclamó Stingmon y haciendo enojar a NeoDevimon-mi ama sabe que existen las doce gemas. La última simplemente está escondida en alguna parte de este mundo y nosotros la estamos buscando para ella.

-¿Para qué los quiere exactamente?-quiso saber Lucemon, quien aún no podía entender porqué las gemas eran más importantes que los Digi-Eggs mismos. Si Nocturna jugaba con la evolución, ¿Por qué las gemas y no los Digi-Eggs legendarios?

Stingmon hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego negó, divertido.

-Hará algo muy grande con ellas. Para beneficio nuestro por supuesto-se encogió de hombros-pero en cuanto lo haya hecho, los monstruos que te entregue pulverizarán a tus enemigos y tendrás todo el control que quieras.

Las inacabables ansias de poder de Lucemon no le dejaron entrever qué podría estar planeando Nocturna, y llegando a un acuerdo con el insecto, se comprometió a conseguir más de las gemas que la mujer necesitaba a cambio de los poderosos digimons que le ofrecieron. Stingmon salió del castillo Berúng seguido de cerca por un enorme Velgemon, que sin saberlo, había sido ofrecido como conejillo de indias para los misteriosos y extraños experimentos de Nocturna.

* * *

Ese mismo día y con el sol cayendo a lo lejos, el poderoso dragón dorado, acompañado de Duftmon y varios de sus guardias, volaban en dirección del castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Había sido un buen día para el bando de los que protegían el mundo digital, y un punto en contra para el Mar de las Tinieblas. OuRyuumon llevaba una mirada ansiosa en su rostro y algo en su puño derecho, el que no abría por nada del mundo. Aterrizaron a pocos metros de la entrada del castillo, y fueron recibidos por el segundo de la Orden, Magnamon, RhodoKnightmon y Dynasmon.

Duftmon se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Saludos General-le recibió Omegamon.

-Saludos Omegamon-saludó también el dragón con su gran sonrisa-Bonito día para cazar murciélagos.

Esto extrañó al caballero blanco y a los demás.

-¿Cómo dice?

OuRyuumon abrió su puño y dejó caer un bulto oscuro. Éste se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un digimon atado de pies y manos y amordazado, que se debatía por intentar librarse. Los caballeros, salvo Duftmon que había estado durante la operación "caza de murciélagos" como la había denominado el General, se sorprendieron mucho de ver al General Myotismon atrapado, herido pero con la suficiente fuerza como para moverse enérgicamente e intentar soltarse. Magnamon no pudo contenerse un comentario ante su asombro.

-Eso es…inesperado…

-Felicitaciones General-habló Omegamon-Ha logrado usted una importante captura.

-Gracias-respondió OuRyuumon enseñando sus filosos dientes-El resto de su batallón ya fue molido y barrido fuera de las tierras. Hemos doblemente guarecido las fronteras para cuando vengan por él-apuntó al digimon oscuro.

-No creo que vuelvan por él-respondió el caballero blanco, en parte tranquilo y a la vez decepcionado. Si uno de los suyos fuese atrapado, partiría de inmediato en su búsqueda-Lucemon jamás arriesga nada por nadie que no sea él mismo, lo que en parte es una desventaja para nosotros. Obtendremos mucha información de él.

El vampiro logró soltarse la mordaza al fin, y gritó furioso desde el suelo.

-¡Ha! ¡Pobres imbéciles! ¡Pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, jamás diré una sola palabra!

Omegamon hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

-La lealtad no es algo por lo que ustedes brillen, Myotismon. Además…veremos qué tanto te mantienes en esa posición después de que Dynasmon y RhodoKnightmon se encarguen de ti-hizo un movimiento, y el gigantesco Dynasmon se acercó y levantó con una mano al humillado General.

-¿Ha conseguido alguna información respecto al rapto de la princesa Bastemon, General?-preguntó el caballero blanco a OuRyuumon. Éste se rascó la nariz antes de contestar.

-No en realidad; solo la información de la que me han provisto ustedes. Mis hombres aún no logran infiltrarse en sus bases.

Esto causó irónica gracia al General Myotismon, quien riendo, escupió algo de sangre y exclamó.

-¡Pero qué idiotas! ¡Jamás conseguirán nada de nadie! ¡No pueden entrar en las fortalezas del Mar Oscuro como si fuera un centro recreacional! Además, aunque fueran al mismísimo Castillo Berúng jamás obtendrían nada.

-Pareces un poco preocupado por el asunto-apuntó Omegamon con un deje sarcástico. Movió la cabeza, y Dynasmon, seguido de su compañero de rosa, entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a los calabozos que estaban en la planta baja del lugar, tal vez uno de los peores que los enemigos de los Royal Knights pudieran imaginar. El caballero blanco volvió con el General-Tengo una misión importante y muy peligrosa para usted, General.

El dragón puso cara de sorpresa y problema. Sus ojos se pasearon de arriba abajo mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

-Am… no lo sé Omegamon; me gustaría tomarla pero me preocupan las fronteras y los movimientos enemigos que…

-Es por orden de Alphamon-le cortó Omegamon.

OuRyuumon se tragó lo que iba a decir y afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

* * *

A esas mismas horas y en un lugar desolado de la región del Viento, una enorme nube de polvo seguía a una figura oscura que se movía solitaria y a gran velocidad. La motocicleta negra rugía conforme su amo le exigía más velocidad, y obedeciendo, la veloz máquina recorría kilómetros de terreno, mientras su conductor observaba con sus brillantes ojos la lejanía y aspiraba profundamente el aire y la libertad. Qué bien se sentía estar fuera de ese opresivo y aplastante lugar al que llamaban "hogar" el resto de sus compañeros.

Él odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba el Mar Oscuro, el Castillo Berúng y todo lo que se relacionase a ello. No soportaba las estúpidas reglas sin sentido que Lucemon imponía a todos, ni ese encierro a lo que los sometía. Solo los "peones" podían salir a entregar sus vidas a los enemigos. Ellos, los "Lords" no podían poner un pie afuera, puesto que arriesgaban el plan maestro de Lucemon.

-¡Huh!-exclamó el digimon para sí, haciendo una mueca molesta-Son unos cobardes, eso es lo que son en realidad. No son capaces de defender lo suyo con sus propias manos.

Beelzemon estaba inconforme. Completamente inconforme con todo lo que su mundo, el mundo de la oscuridad, establecía. No tenía ningún problema con acabar a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante; de la forma más cruel y despiadada, daba lo mismo. Él quería ser fuerte; fuerte y libre. Era su naturaleza, y por más barreras que Lucemon le impusiera, no podría detenerlo. Hizo otra exclamación molesta y aceleró su vehículo. Siguió recorriendo en silencio el lugar, hasta que finalmente detuvo la motocicleta y se recostó en ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y pensando. Había intentado mil veces convencer a Lucemon de que luchando ellos, obtendrían la victoria. Eran poderosos, y si bien los caballeros les llevaban en número, al menos podrían morir con la frente en alto y haber dado ellos lo que había que dar, como correspondía a enemigos verdaderos… no los cobardes que estaban siendo, permanentemente escondidos en ese castillo y dejando que las ratas hicieran el trabajo.

Y lo hicieran mal además.

Ya habían llegado las noticias de que el General Myotismon estaba perdiendo la pelea, y era posible que lo capturasen. Alzó los ojos al cielo, evitando exasperarse. Ya sabía que a un digimon así de inútil no se le podía encargar algo como eso. Se puso a pensar qué habría hecho él en semejante situación… si bien era muy bueno peleando, había que ser realistas. Él no podía comandar un gigantesco grupo de digimons para tomar tierras, pero no por eso había que darle el trabajo a los perdedores. Con un poco de suerte Ghoulmon y Machinedramon eran lo suficientemente aptos para el trabajo, aunque el robot siempre se había mostrado ineficaz a la hora de enfrentar a su enemigo de blanco. Pegó la vista en el cielo mientras el viento soplaba suave y levantaba la arena a su alrededor.

Quería luchar. Quería salir y luchar. Ganarse su lugar en el mundo y probar que el mismo mundo se equivocaba al definir a los Demon Lords como manipuladores y cobardes. Tal vez los otros lo hicieran. Él no. A ratos se quedaba pensando en esto, y se convencía de que estaba equivocado de bando. Sin embargo, tampoco aceptaba los métodos y las reglas con las que los gobernantes del 'mundo de arriba' controlaban a todos.

"_Soy un inadaptado social"_ pensó con una mueca y tratando de definirse de alguna manera. No sintió la presencia del otro que aparecía a sus espaldas y se lo quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que éste pateó una piedra y llamó la atención del demonio. Este se volvió y se encontró con quien menos hubiera imaginado.

-Vaya-comentó el joven de azul extrañado y sorprendido-¿Qué hace uno de los Siete Demon Lords aquí afuera?

Beelzemon le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero el caballero ni siquiera tenía sus armas afuera ni parecía querer enfrentarlo. Su aire hablaba de alguien que no levantaba su arma hasta tener el peligro en frente. ¿Qué no era él peligroso acaso?

-Salí a tomar algo de aire-confesó, bajándose de la moto. Solo por si acaso. Nunca se podía estar confiado con nadie.

Ulforce Vdramon dejó salir una leve risa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí claro. ¿Y las nubes son de algodón de azúcar no?-se encogió de hombros-¿A qué has venido? ¿Destruir un área… algún pueblo cercano, hacer graffitis?

-Ya te lo dije; malgasto mi tiempo. No me gusta pasar encerrado en el castillo Berúng.

Esto hizo pensar un momento a Ulforce Vdramon en lo que se había hablado la noche anterior, pero sus gestos no evidenciaron nada. Se recargó un poco hacia atrás mientras seguía hablando. Sentía cierta curiosidad por el digimon que tenía en frente. No todos los días podías hablar con un Demon Lord sin que éste intentara arrancarte la cabeza.

-Malgastando el tiempo ¿Eh? Deberías estar ocupado con los demás intentando hacer sus planes para _conquistar el mundo_-remarcó esto último con sus dedos engarfiados como solía verse en las caricaturas.

-Puedo malgastar mi tiempo de otros métodos-dijo, mirando al caballero de forma desafiante.

Ulforce Vdramon procesó de inmediato la indirecta, pero solo sonrió y cambió el rumbo de la conversación. No es que evitara una lucha contra el digimon; sería toda una proeza enfrentarse a él, y no dudaba ni un solo poco de sus habilidades. Muy joven y confiado, le decía siempre Omegamon.

-Tengo entendido que eres el novato de tu grupo-comentó.

-Y tú del tuyo-se defendió el otro, haciendo que ambos rieran para sus adentros. Aparentemente se estaban entendiendo.

-Seeh-exclamó el digimon azul cerrando los ojos y con fingidos aires de grandeza-pero los otros me tienen cierto miedo-carraspeó un poco-Dicen que soy la "joven promesa"-enseñó sus blancos colmillos y siguió enumerando apodos-"El caballero del futuro". "La última gran fuerza", tú elige; tengo muchos.

-A mi me dicen Beelzemon-dijo simplemente el otro y recargándose en la motocicleta.

El joven caballero sonrió y se quedó viendo el vehículo. No podía negar que era un aficionado a la velocidad y a los autos y motocicletas veloces, y este era un hermoso ejemplar. Beelzemon notó esto y le dio unas palmaditas en el volante a la máquina.

-¿Bonita eh?-comentó-Deberías escucharla rugir y correr.

-¡Bah!-exclamó con un gesto condescendiente- Esa cosa no podría alcanzarme ni cuando voy trotando.

-¿Quieres ver?-dijo, sentándose y echándola andar. La motocicleta rugió como animal embravecido a punto de ser liberado de su celda. Ulforce Vdramon sonrió, pero luego su gesto se ensombreció un poco al pensar en otra cosa.

-No te he visto junto con los otros en el campo-dijo un poco más frío-No he visto a ninguno de ustedes en realidad.

El tema hizo que a Beelzemon le vinieran los malos modos de nuevo. Detestaba tener que pensar en la guerra y en lo demás, y lo que era peor: tener que confesarle a un enemigo que él ni siquiera había podido tomar parte en ella, solo porque a Lucemon se le ocurría dejarle el trabajo a los… inútiles...

-¿Tu andas en medio de eso?-preguntó como si nada y volviendo la moto hacia él.

-Sí-respondió el caballero sin más-Por eso me sorprende no haberlos visto más que hasta ahora. ¿No has cometido ninguna vileza junto con el resto de tus compañeros?

-No de momento.

Esto dejó pensando al joven de azul.

-¿"No de momento"? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No estoy de ánimos para andar matando a nadie por ahora-mintió, aunque en parte también era cierto. Solo evadía la realidad de que no había pisado el campo desde que iniciara la guerra hace ya tiempo.

-Ah…-hizo un gesto de entendimiento-Entonces, ustedes van matando cuando se les pega la gana y cuando no, simplemente se quedan por ahí…

-Algo así-respondió el demonio con la vista en el suelo.

Ulforce Vdramon pareció asimilar bien esto, viendo cierta lógica. De todos modos, así eran los virus ¿No? Afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus brazos colgaban de adelante atrás.

-Vaya. Es fácil ser de los malos entonces-comentó, mirando en cualquier dirección.

Beelzemon levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó viendo, extrañado y sin comprender el comentario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ustedes eligen lo que quieren hacer y cuando lo quieran hacer-dejó de jugar con sus brazos y se quedó viéndolo fijamente. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro-Nosotros no elegimos si vamos a salvar el día hoy o mañana. Lo hacemos siempre.

El virus se sintió en parte golpeado por lo que el caballero le había dicho. Algo extraño lo recorrió por dentro y le dejó muy mal sabor en la boca. Apretó los mangos del volante de su motocicleta con fuerza, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para verlo.

-¿Por qué hacen lo que hacen?-quiso saber.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Defender a todos?

-Sí.

-Porque amamos este mundo-respondió algo que para él era totalmente obvio, había aprendido desde siempre, y lo tenía muy arraigado en su interior-Es el único que tenemos y el único para criaturas como nosotros. ¿Lo habías notado?

Beelzemon tragó saliva con dificultad y habló con una especie de nudo que se ataba en su garganta.

-De ser así… de ser el único mundo que hay para todos los digimons ¿Por qué estamos separados? ¿Por qué hay bandos, buenos y malos? ¿Por qué nos excluyen de SU mundo y nos obligan a vivir donde nos tienen ahora encerrados?

-Nadie los ha obligado a vivir ahí-respondió el caballero, con un extraño aire de seriedad, convicción e hidalguía que nunca había sentido antes; se escuchó casi como a Omegamon mientras hablaba-Ustedes se confinaron a vivir allí. Ustedes eligieron el mundo oscuro para crecer porque no quisieron aceptar la convivencia con nosotros. No quisieron aceptar la igualdad de todos los digimons y los tipos, y prefirieron dárselas de superiores e intentar gobernar por sobre los demás. Da lo mismo si eres un vacuna, un virus o un data; puedes vivir perfectamente al lado de alguien diferente. Muchos lo hacen y han encontrado su lugar aquí, con nosotros.

-¿En verdad?-preguntó Beelzemon, sin saber que aquello era posible. Él siempre había escuchado la otra versión de la historia: los vacuna mataban a los virus y no les dejaban un lugar si no era en la oscuridad del abismo.

-Claro que sí-le dijo, dejando salir el aire y ese otro yo que habló por él. Ambos se quedaron viendo un largo momento en silencio, hasta que a Ulforce le tocó preguntar por su parte-¿Y ustedes?

-¿Nosotros qué?

-¿Por qué hacen lo que hacen?

El demonio se quedó viéndolo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que jamás le habían hecho esa pregunta, ni se lo había preguntado él mismo. Bajó un poco la mirada, y se hartó de todo aquello. Echó a andar la motocicleta y habló antes de marchar, dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

-No lo sé.

El caballero azulado lo vio irse, y se quedó con un mar de dudas en la cabeza. Aquellos pocos minutos fueron, de toda su vida, los más raros que hubiese tenido jamás. Encontrarse con un Demon era cosa de los de arriba, de los viejos. Omegamon, Dukemon y Craniummon. Los experimentados que sabían lo que hacían y estaban llenos de experiencia. Él aún era muy nuevo para algo así, y sin embargo…

-Van a matarme si se enteran que lo dejé ir sin más…-se reprochó a sí mismo, y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia, en las alturas de las montañas que rodeaban aquel deshabitado paraje.

* * *

La oscuridad de la sala de comunicaciones se veía interrumpida por el brillo intenso de una única pantalla encendida, que con su resplandor verde intenso, marcaba un cuadro brillante en la pared, en donde estaba ajustada por sobre un extenso tablero lleno de teclas y botones que para cualquiera, solo constituía un puzle sin solución. Omegamon aguardaba en silencio, con el verde resplandeciendo sobre su armadura blanca, mientras en la pantalla se establecía la conexión. De haberse tratado de cualquier punto en el digimundo, aún en las tres lunas, la señal ya hubiese sido recibida desde hacía mucho, pero el punto al que intentaba establecer contacto era el más difícil de acceder de todo el digimundo, y sin duda, muy peligroso. Tanto para él como para su receptor.

Gallantmon aguardaba afuera, en la puerta. Siempre que él tenía que establecer _ese_ contacto, Gallantmon se quedaba custodiando ahí. El caballero blanco tamborileó impaciente con sus dedos en el teclado, mientras la recepción se ajustaba y comenzaban a aparecer las primeras señales de comunicación. Se irguió y vio aparecer una silueta negra recortada contra la oscuridad del lugar. Era imposible verle, pero su voz se escuchaba claro, aún cuando baja el tono para evitar ser descubierto.

El agente infiltrado de Omegamon.

Un digimon que había sido entrenado por él mismo muchos años atrás, y se había unido a las tropas de Lucemon sin que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada. Ahora llevaba un buen tiempo al servicio de sus enemigos, obteniendo información y enviándola secretamente a su señor al otro lado del mar oscuro. Sin embargo, el último tiempo había resultado mucho más difícil la comunicación entre ellos, dado que todas las redes estaban interrumpidas y habían sido hackeadas, ya fuese por los Demons, o por ellos mismos. La información no escapaba de nadie ahora, y solo los que tenían más redes bajo su control, tenían más información. Y la información era el poder.

Por supuesto, con su pequeño as bajo la manga, Omegamon tenía mucha más ventaja que los Demon Lords en el campo de la información, y ya habían logrado detener varios ataques en distintos puntos gracias al digimon que ahora estaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Mi señor Omegamon-saludó el otro-Lamento las demoras; los Demon Lords me han tenido muy ocupado y la transferencia ha sido lenta últimamente.

-Lo sé-respondió el caballero-Ha sido difícil para ambos lados. Yendo al punto-habló sin perder tiempo-No recibí información sobre el rapto de la princesa Bastemon.

-Le pido mil disculpas señor-habló el digimon con cierto pesar en su voz-Lucemon hizo este movimiento muy repentinamente y en muy poco tiempo. Últimamente ha tomado decisiones un poco precipitadas; por lo menos lo de raptar a la princesa le funcionó.

-Es joven e inexperto aún, lo que nos supone cierta ventaja; ¿Por qué raptó a la princesa y para qué la quiere?-quiso saber.

-Él no la quiere precisamente-explicó el espía-la consiguió para alguien más, a costa de obtener digimons poderosos que le ayuden en sus armadas.

-Explícate.

-Una extraña entidad…-empezó a explicar, rememorando lo que había ocurrido en aquel poco tiempo-llamada Nocturna apareció aquí en el Castillo Berúng. No sabemos aún quién o qué es, pero se trata de una mujer muy poderosa señor.

-¿Nocturna?-repitió, y el nombre se volvió a repetir varias veces en su cabeza. ¿Era posible?-¿Qué saben de ella? ¿Qué tan poderosa es? ¿Qué hace?-quiso saber el caballero. Era la primera vez que podían obtener datos de esa figura, de la cual habían registrado cada archivo de la historia digital sin encontrar nada útil.

El digimon al otro lado de la pantalla pareció un poco nervioso o incómodo.

-Es lo bastante poderosa como para asustar a todos los Generales aquí… e incluso a Lucemon…

-¿Cómo dices…?-Omegamon se tardó un poco en asimilar esto. Era simplemente increíble.

-Verá mi señor; esta mujer encapuchada se presentó en el castillo resguardada por un digimon. Un GrandisKuwagamon monstruoso. Su poder es… no sabría decirlo, es demasiado para un solo digimon. Jamás había sentido un poder así. Él es la verdadera amenaza; el problema es que es un fiel perro de Nocturna.

-¿GrandisKuwagamon?-el digimon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, procesando rápidamente todo lo que obtenía-Casi no existen de esos digimons. ¿Cómo lo obtuvo ella?

-Es una bruja, muy poderosa y hábil. Según lo que le escuchamos y he deducido por los mensajes que envía a Lucemon, puede manipular la evolución a su voluntad.

Esto fue demasiado. Demasiado. Era ridículo.

-Es imposible; nadie puede manipular la evolución-objetó.

-Lamento tener que contradecirlo señor, pero es así, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Esa mujer enterró su mano en la espalda de Phelesmon y comenzó a transformarlo, a modificar sus datos y convertirlo en un Stingmon.

Un insecto.

-¿Nocturna es la que manipula a todos los insectos que nos han atacado?-preguntó Omegamon.

El otro afirmó con la cabeza.

-Eso temo señor; no he podido enviaros reportes de avance ni datos sobre los nuevos movimientos últimamente, ni tampoco daros los informes sobre Nocturna dado el escaso tiempo y las malas comunicaciones, pero sí; Nocturna tiene el poder de manipular a los insectos, aún en contra de su voluntad. Claro que muchos de ellos les sirven por voluntad propia.

-¿Es ella quien está buscando las gemas de los templos?

-Así es; he estado averiguando sobre esto, pero he encontrado poca información señor. Según lo que uno de sus servidores comentó, las usará para algo grande e importante en beneficio de los digimons del tipo insecto. Lo que sea esto, todos lo ignoramos.

-También nosotros…-se quedó pensativo un momento-al menos estás mejor informado que nosotros gracias a tu posición. ¿Para qué raptó Lucemon a la princesa Bastemon a final de cuentas, si no es a ella a quien quiere? Hace poco hablé con Alphamon y…

-¿Alphamon?-interrumpió el otro sorprendido. Siempre había escuchado solo leyenda de este digimon, y aún cuando los miembros de la Orden afirmaban que existía, a él le costaba un poco creer que semejante criatura existiese, y por sobre todo, que su existencia fuera un puesto vacío. Además de que supuestamente debió haber pasado algo con él-¿Él está bien?

-Lo está-aseguró Omegamon, tranquilo-El plan de Lucemon con el padre de la princesa falló.

El espía dejó salir un leve suspiro de alivio. A ratos se convencía de la existencia de Alphamon, a ratos la dudaba. Pero si su superior le daba esa buena noticia, podía estar tranquilo por la seguridad del digimundo. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, y todo se torcía a favor del Mar de la Oscuridad, Alphamon debería aparecer para salvarlos… o eso esperaba. Procedió a explicarle a Omegamon el plan.

-Verá mi señor; Nocturna le exigió a Lucemon un pago por los digimons poderosos que le entregará para obtener ventaja en la guerra. Si son tan poderosos como el GrandisKuwagamon, y quiera Yggdrassil que no, tendremos un serio problema.

-¿Qué quiere ella?

-Digi cores. De digimons hermosas, jóvenes y muy fuertes. Aparentemente le sirven para su propio beneficio; vive de ellos.

-¿Se alimenta de los Digi cores de otras digimons?-exclamó el caballero blanco sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Todo se volvía cada vez más enredado y retorcido.

-Así es. Nocturna sabía de la existencia de la princesa en la dimensión de Witchenly, y por eso encargó a Lucemon que fuera a raptarla. Con ella pagaría a Nocturna por los digimons que dentro de poco estarán a su servicio. Debéis estar preparados.

-Lo estaremos. De momento, necesito que nos ayudes con una misión importante, y urgente.

-Estoy su servicio señor-dijo el digimon, y su figura oscurecida demostró una leve reverencia.

-Por orden de Alphamon, vamos a infiltrarnos en el Castillo Berúng para rescatar a Bastemon.

El digimon al otro lado de la pantalla se quedó paralizado. ¿Entrar? ¿Al castillo Berúng? Se tardó un momento en articular algo.

-¡Pero amo Omegamon! ¡Es una locura! ¡Aún con su poder, son cientos de miles, los harán pedazos antes de poner un pie dentro!

-Por eso tú vas a ayudarnos-sentenció el digimon blanco, con un leve fulgor victorioso en su mirada. Ya todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba ajustar lo último.

* * *

Esa misma noche, y poco antes de que se iniciase la importante junta de los Caballeros, dos digimons se manchaban las manos con la sangre de uno de sus enemigos. Ninguno de los dos mostraba el más leve ápice de compasión o remordimiento por la tortura que imponían al vampiro, quien encadenado contra una pared, ennegrecida por la sangre de anteriores como él que habían acabado en las celdas del castillo y habían pagado caro su rebelión contra el orden y la justicia que imponían los Caballeros, lograba sacar con sus últimas fuerzas palabras de clemencia ante el trato que estaba recibiendo. Sin embargo, y llevando varias horas de tortura, ninguno de sus dos atormentadores parecía siquiera pensar en dejarle con vida.

El General Myotismon pagaba toda su vida llena de pecados y muerte, multiplicada por mil bajo las manos de RhodoKnightmon y Dynasmon.

-Ah…-suspiró el caballero rosa, apoyado contra una pared y de brazos cruzados-Qué pérdida más grande de tiempo, ¿No crees Dynasmon?

-Debimos haberlo matado desde el principio-comentó con su voz fría su compañero, mientras soltaba los cabellos de Myotismon, y su cara ensangrentada caía casi inerte mirando al suelo.

El digimon oscuro apenas alcanzó a balbucear unas palabras entre la sangre que se le acumulaba en la boca y el terrible dolor de una mandíbula casi desencajada e hinchada de tantos golpes.

-Déjenme…ya les he dicho todo…

-¡Sí claro!-exclamó RhodoKnightmon levantándose de golpe de donde llevaba tanto rato y estirando un poco sus delgados brazos-De ser así te habríamos _'dejado en paz'_ desde hace horas.

-¡Es todo!-exclamó Myotismon levantando con pocas fuerzas la cabeza para mirar a los dos terribles digimons-¡Es todo lo que sé, y es todo lo que puedo decir!-tosió un poco y su cabeza volvió a agacharse.

Dynasmon puso su gran mano en el pecho del digimon y le presionó contra la pared, ejerciendo apenas fuerza para aplastarle contra el muro. El vampiro gimió adolorido por sus quien sabía cuántas costillas destruidas.

-¿Qué hay entre Nocturna y Lucemon? ¿De qué se benefician el uno del otro?-exigió saber el digimon blanco.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó el otro apenas sin aire-¡Sé que ella le da digimons a él pero no sé lo que quiere en realidad! ¡Apenas si la he visto un par de veces!

-¿Lucemon no les comunica nada a sus Generales?-preguntó RhodoKnightmon con un leve deje de impaciencia.

-No todo…prefiere guardarse ciertas cosas…

-No se puede esperar menos de ratas traidoras como ustedes-comentó Dynasmon sin dejar de hacer presión-Aparte de ti y de Machinedramon, ¿Quién más está a cargo de las armadas?

El vampiro guardó silencio. Tenía la respuesta, pero por alguna razón ésta no salía de su boca. Dynasmon no tenía paciencia con los seres oscuros.

-¡Habla!

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo decirlo!-exclamó el otro sofocando el dolor.

-¿Crees que nos engañas, asquerosa escoria?-habló molesto el caballero Wyvern-Ustedes son lo más bajo que hay ¿Por qué intentarías cambiar esa realidad después de miles de años de traiciones y mentiras?-soltó al digimon y con su mano sujetó su dedo índice, el último que le quedaba a Myotismon sin destruir-Habla.

-¡No puedo decirlo!-volvió a gritar el General-¡No es porque no quiera responderte, no es por lealtad a nadie! ¡No sale de mi boca! ¿Puedes entender eso?

Dynasmon quebró sin el menor esfuerzo el dedo del digimon, haciendo que este profiriera un horrible grito de dolor. Ya estaban los diez destruidos; los había perdido uno a uno en el transcurso del día, cada vez que no había respondido a una pregunta, ya fuese porque se había negado, no lo había sabido, o extrañamente no podía responderla…

-Seguiré con tu muñeca y el resto de tus huesos-amenazó Dynasmon, con ese semblante frío y duro que atemorizaba a cualquiera-Ahora responde.

-¡No puedo decirlo! ¿Qué no entiendes maldito digimon infernal? ¡No puedo pronunciar las palabras, no salen de mi boca! ¡Es como si no las supiera!-volvió a rugir el vampiro desesperado y ahogado en dolor. Todo su cuerpo pedía clemencia.

-Ya basta-se hartó RhodoKnightmon acercándose al digimon-Ha sido demasiado para un digimon que ni siquiera merecía un segundo de nuestro valioso tiempo. Suficiente de piedad para ti-dijo, mientras las cuatro cintas que salían de su armadura se pronunciaban como serpientes listas para atravesar el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Myotismon tembló y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Maldijo el que los seres oscuros no guardaran un poco de lealtad hacia nadie y solo velaran por los propios intereses. SI alguno le hubiese ido a buscar… de seguro él habría aprendido de ello. Pero jamás hizo algo similar por nadie, ni siquiera intentó levantar a los demonios que, moribundos y clamando ayuda se arrastraron hacia él en el campo de batalla. Supuso que no se merecía la piedad de nadie, ni siquiera un recuerdo… lo que sería lo peor.

Las cuatro navajas atravesaron de lado a lado su cuerpo. Él las sintió. Se deslizaron dolorosa y terriblemente en su interior y luego salieron manchadas con su vida. Su penosa vida.

-¿Qué…son ustedes?-preguntó con la sangre goteando por su boca y apagándose poco a poco- ¿Servidores de la paz… la justicia y el Orden? ¿Cómo pueden ser "Deidades guardianas" y creerse los santos salvadores de este mundo… si ni siquiera pueden creer a un digimon que dice la verdad?

-Ustedes solo hablan maldiciones y mentiras; practican el dolor y la traición toda su vida-fue lo último que alcanzó a decirle Dynasmon-no vengas a enseñarnos a nosotros sobre benevolencia.

El General cerró los ojos y su vida se terminó con un leve gemido de dolor. La sangre continuó cayendo algunos segundos, y su cuerpo, imposible de mantenerse completo un momento más, comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente en un oscuro polvo que quedó adherido a las paredes manchadas y llenas de fantasmas que yacían allí encerrados, sin la posibilidad de probar una nueva vida en la llamada "resurrección digital". Los dos caballeros se voltearon y mientras analizaban lo que habían conseguido, RhodoKnightmon limpió de un movimiento la sangre de sus dorados lazos.

-Ninguno que haya salido del Mar Oscuro da su vida por mantener los secretos resguardados-dijo Dynasmon seriamente y preocupado por el asunto.

-Lo sé; pero no pensaba regalarle ni un minuto más de mi tiempo a esa escoria.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-Tal vez Lucemon encontró alguna forma para mantenerlos con la boca cerrada-dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros-. De ser así, ninguno de los prisioneros que traigamos nos será de ninguna utilidad.

-Hemos de informar de todo esto a Omegamon-dijo el digimon, fiel a su tarea.

Su compañero de rosa le detuvo por el brazo. Actuaban como si nada; como si no estuvieran ahí abajo entre tanta historia de muerte, sangre y dolor acumulado en un solo lugar.

-¿No se te hace extraño, Dynasmon?-preguntó el digimon más bajo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el otro a la vez, sin saber a qué se refería RhodoKnightmon.

-Omegamon. Ha logrado detener varios ataques desde hace un tiempo, como si ya supiera dónde y cuándo iban a realizarse. Además de que ha mantenido esto de las gemas de los templos muy a raya.

-Tiene once mil años RhodoKnightmon; es normal que intuya cosas y sepa los movimientos de nuestros enemigos. Ha tenido miles de batallas y…

-Oh por favor, sé realista-exclamó cruzándose de brazos-Está claro que él tiene acceso a información más privilegiada y ni siquiera se ha dado el gusto de contarnos a nosotros. Se supone que trabajamos todos juntos en esto.

-¿Has estado tratando el tema con Duftmon, verdad?-inquirió el otro con una mirada severa.

El digimon rosa paseó su mirada por el techo, como restándole importancia al asunto. Pero a Dynasmon no podía esconderle la realidad.

-Lo has hecho-afirmó el digimon blanco.

-¿Y qué? Creo que tiene razón-dijo, avanzando algunos pasos y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura, pensando.

El caballero blanco suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que Duftmon sospecha de todos. Si pudiera hasta sospecharía de sí mismo-dijo con un deje de ironía-Y además es demasiado soberbio como para que otros hagan algo mejor que él y dejarlo así sin más. Cada vez que Omegamon consigue algo que él no puede, Duftmon se le va encima con acusaciones y críticas inútiles.

-¡Ha! Bien-le miró un tanto molesto-Entonces dejemos que Omegamon siga dándoselas de adivino y extrañamente acierte cada vez que haya un ataque y sapa cuándo y dónde pararlos. ¿Te gusta así?

Dynasmon ahogó otro suspiro molesto y trató de mantenerse todo lo sereno posible. Iba a contestar algo, pero la puerta del nivel inferior se abrió, dejando entrar un potente haz de luz dorada al interior de la oscura estancia. Un Knightmon entró con cautela, se acercó a su señor RhodoKnightmon y se arrodilló bajando la cabeza.

-Mi señor RhodoKnightmon-empezó-hemos conseguido noticias sobre lo que nos ha pedido.

-¿A sí?-preguntó el caballero con cierto interés.

-Sí amo. En el pueblo de Jiedá, en el mercado local, un comerciante fue engañado por una figura encapuchada y resguardada por dos Roachmon. Dos de nuestros guardias intentaron atraparlos pero…

-¿Pero qué?-apuró el caballero rosa.

-Fueron vencidos, por los Roachmon mi señor-confesó avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-inquirió Dynasmon muy molesto al escuchar aquello.

-Eran poderosos mi señor Dynasmon-explicó el caballero-muy poderosos para ser simples Roachmon. Escaparon junto con la mujer de rojo.

-Nocturna-corroboró RhodoKnightmon.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, y en la cámara de guerra, los nueve Caballeros de la Realeza estaban una vez más reunidos para dirigir su siguiente operación. Infiltrarse en el castillo Berúng era algo que no se había hecho jamás, por tanto era muy delicado elegir a quiénes entrarían, cómo lo harían y como saldrían luego. Esto último era por cierto, lo que más preocupaba a Omegamon. Estuvieron largo rato estudiando detalladamente las habilidades y capacidades de cada uno de los caballeros, tratando de mantener el no posible un balance entre los que se infiltrarían, y los que serían el factor distractor.

-¿Distractor?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon extrañado-No sabía que usáramos carnada.

-Ahora habrá que hacerlo Ulforce-respondió Omegamon mientras estudiaba los datos-No usaremos cualquier carnada por supuesto-dijo esto escondiendo una leve sonrisa en su mirada.

-Parece que ya tienes a tu primer cebo escogido-comentó Duftmon con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa electrónica, y su expresión escéptica.

-No lo escogí yo, fue Alphamon-respondió el caballero, teniendo todos en claro de _quién_ se trataba.

Los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza ante la elección. Lo siguiente era quién le acompañaría y resistiría tanto mientras los otros dos estarían dentro llevándose a la princesa fuera del lugar.

-Si vamos a tener dos unidades afuera-apuntó Duftmon en el mapa digital del castillo Berúng que se formaba delante de ellos-deben ser altamente resistentes y de elevado poder para evitar daños severos. Aparte del primer escogido…sugeriría a Dynasmon para acompañarlo.

-Gallantmon podría ir-comentó Magnamon cruzándose de brazos-su ataque es muy elevado y su escudo es impenetrable. Mi armadura también es la más resistente y mi poder obtenido del Digi-Egg del milagro es muy efectivo contra los seres oscuros…

-Aún no estás calificado para la tarea Magnamon-dijo Gallantmon de improvisto-Sabes que eres muy joven aún.

-Ya sabía que dirías algo así-refunfuñó el joven azulado, molesto de no poder participar de aquella importante tarea.

-Craniummon también tiene una fuerte defensa-dijo RhodoKnightmon-podría resistir muy bien allí.

-Craniummon es un digimon de peso-intervino Sleipmon-ha librado muchas batallas en el pasado contra el Mar de la Oscuridad; saben qué tan lejos deben mantenerse de él, se irán con todo contra el otro blanco.

-Es posible-comentó el caballero oscuro-pero se supone que estemos allí para resistir. My God's Breath resistirá lo que sea…

-Pero por muy poco tiempo-le cortó Omegamon-Estoy porque Dynasmon sea el segundo blanco. No solo es físicamente el más fuerte y resistente; no necesita gastar energía en esto y su ataque es el más voraz de todos. Nos quitará varios digimons de encima con su "distracción".

-También me parece la elección más correcta-acotó su compañero a su lado.

-Y a mi-siguió Duftmon.

Los demás caballeros de a poco asintieron, Dynasmon entre ellos.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-preguntó el segundo líder al caballero Wyvern.

-Por supuesto-respondió éste con una leve inclinación-será un honor poder participar de tan importante misión.

Omegamon afirmó con la cabeza y pasaron a lo siguiente, que en parte era más complicado.

-¿Quiénes serán los que se infiltren en el castillo?-preguntó Magnamon para abrir el siguiente problema.

-Hemos de tener varios puntos en consideración-habló Duftmon moviendo un poco su brillante cabello-Los dos digimons que se infiltren han de ser rápidos, astutos y muy cautelosos. Su poder ha de ser el suficiente como para resistir en caso de que sean atrapados, que es por supuesto lo que menos necesitamos.

-Yo iré-habló RhodoKnightmon cruzándose de brazos de forma altiva-Ya saben, soy todo eso.

-Cierto-dijo Duftmon pensando-RhodoKnightmon tiene muy buen nivel y además es velocísimo; es ideal para entrar y salir sigilosamente del Castillo Berúng.

-Estoy de acuerdo-aceptó Omegamon, junto con los demás caballeros.

RhodoKnightmon no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Siempre había estado claro de sus grandes habilidades y elevado nivel para las misiones. No haberlo elegido hubiese sido lo extraño.

-Puedo acompañarlo-habló Sleipmon a un lado-mi armadura es muy resistente y liviana; mi ataque es fuerte y además soy rápido.

-Cierto, pero será un poco complicado tu movilidad dentro del lugar-habló Craniummon-estamos hablando de andar entre pasillos estrechos y lugares difíciles.

-Yo puedo ir-dijo Gallantmon.

-Te necesitaré aquí para controlar la situación una vez que estemos con tres caballeros menos-le retuvo Omegamon seriamente y pensando. El caballero rojo contuvo un gesto enojado.

El problema radicaba en que todos querían participar, pero por la razón que fuere, uno era más apto que otro o simplemente no podía entrar por cosas como su anatomía, la velocidad a la que se moviere o el balance de sus poderes. Los caballeros comenzaron a debatir y tratar todos los puntos, hasta que finalmente Ulforce Vdramon levantó la voz por sobre todos ellos.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

Todos le quedaron viendo un momento, extrañados. El digimon azulado se sintió un poco extraño ante el atrevimiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué irías tú?-preguntó Duftmon de manera ácida-Digo, no es que no confíe en ti, pero eres muy joven aún Ulforce Vdramon y tienes muy poca experiencia en esto; lo mismo que Magnamon.

-Quiero ir-repitió el joven decidido y con ambas manos sobre la mesa-Estoy harto de que siempre nos dejen a Magnamon y a mí de lado solo por ser los más jóvenes, los novatos y toda esa maraña de cosas que siempre nos repiten. Somos Royal Knights igual que ustedes, y estamos tan capacitados como cualquiera. Soy fuerte, soy el más veloz de todos ustedes y mis técnicas son bastante aceptables. Mi escudo nos protegerá de lo que sea; a RhodoKnightmon y a nuestro "cargamento". Si soy el tan mencionado 'caballero del futuro' y todas esas grandiosidades que hablan de mí, sería bastante bueno poder ponerme a prueba ¿O no?

Punto final.

Los demás Royal Knights se quedaron viéndolo, y poco a poco comenzaron a afirmar con sus cabezas. Sí, era cierto. Los puntos del chico eran bastante aceptables, y en parte tenía mucha razón.

-¿Qué dices Omegamon?-preguntó Gallantmon a su compañero.

El digimon de blanco ladeó la cabeza, pensando. Algo le pareció divertido de todo aquello, pero no supo qué fue. Tal vez la convicción en las palabras del joven y la razón que tenía para haber dicho todo aquello. Era extraño. Nunca en todas sus anteriores vidas había sido más resuelto y arrojado a esa clase de cosas. Sus vidas pasadas fueron digimons cautos y que acataban órdenes. Este último parecía tomar las cosas como mejor le vinieran.

-Me parece muy bien-miró al joven con sus brillantes ojos, demostrándole en parte lo feliz que estaba de que fuera él-Prepárate y descansa esta noche, Ulforce Vdramon. Mañana te probarás como todo un Royal Knight de primera categoría.

El caballero azul no pudo decir nada. Se quedó repentinamente para adentro y con la boca semi abierta. Al par de segundos logró reaccionar y trató de hablar lo más tranquilamente que pudo, con su voz temblando en su garganta.

-Sí señor…

-Comenzaremos de inmediato a trazar el plan de infiltración, distracción y salida, y todos los movimientos que cada uno de los participantes ejecutará durante esta misión-habló Omegamon mirando el holograma del Castillo Berúng frente a él-Ha de ser un cálculo exacto de los tiempos y tramos recorridos, y el margen de error ha de ser el mínimo-miró a todos los digimons que estaban con él reunidos-Caballeros; pongámonos a trabajar.

Esa noche fue difícil y larga para todos. Muy larga, y sin duda alguna, la más estresante en la corta vida de Ulforce Vdramon.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Especialmente dedicado a un amigo que se pasa pelis con Ulforce Vdramon xD A mi parecer este capitulo quedó bastante emocionante (?) Ok no, pero el siguiente los tendrá pegados a sus sillas! ò0o Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	12. Infiltración 2

Saludos queridos lectores! *-*

Sí, volví a retrasarme con la publicación de este capítulo, pero he tenido muchísmos problemas que uno nunca se espera tener. Mi PC se infectó terriblemente ^^U y he tenido que pasar todo a cds para salvarlos del formateo que se viene cualquier día de estos. Esperando dicho dia, me atoré en el capitulo 24, pero les comunico que ya salí de él y estoy escribiendo el 25 :D estoy super emocionada con las cosas que van ocurriendo a estas alturas y las ideas nuevas que van saltando con cada detalle que añado a la historia. Espero que quieran seguirla hasta el final, porque se escribe con muchísimo amor y ganas. Todo el día pienso en qué podré añadirle para volverla más interesante xD Este tiene que ser definitivamente el capítulo más largo de la primera temporada; espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo *-* y me dejen sus reviews! :D Mil gracias a los que se han pasado y dejado sus opiniones, ¡las aprecio mucho! ^^

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Infiltración. 2/2**

Estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era el día más importante de su vida y estaba hecho un ato de nervios. Claro, no dejaba que esto se notara absolutamente en nada de su expresión, pero por dentro estaba hecho un revoltijo de pensamientos y dudas. Había dicho "yo" completamente seguro de que estaba a la altura de cualquier misión…pero por alguna razón ahora se encontraba en ese estado de inseguridad. No de sus capacidades, sino de que fuere a equivocarse.

Equivocarse.

Lo que todos los jóvenes tanto temían. Equivocarse ellos y defraudar al mundo y a todos los que tenían puestas sus esperanzas y sus ojos en ellos. Haber entendido mal alguna parte del plan, equivocarse en una orden, tomar el camino errado, ir a la celda incorrecta, hacer el movimiento erróneo… cualquier cosa podía pasar, y si pasaba, perderían la confianza en él y sus sueños de gran caballero, el título que estaba empezando a forjar y el honor de sus antepasados se vería opacado. Manchado. Destruido.

-Yggdrassil santo…-se decía, presionando sus ojos con ambas manos. No es que Yggdrassil alguna vez lo hubiese escuchado, pero se le pegaban las exclamaciones de Omegamon-Si lo estropeo… ¡diablos! No sé que voy a hacer…

Se levantó del banco de piedra blanca donde llevaba sentado media hora y se dio unas vueltas alrededor. Aún no amanecía, y las pocas horas que había conseguido dormir fueron tortuosas. Omegamon, Gallantmon y Duftmon habían permanecido en vela aquella noche ajustando completamente el plan y afinando los últimos detalles. Todo debía salir bien, todo debía ser perfecto… y entre más vueltas le daba a esto, más nervioso se ponía.

Se mordió el índice mientras recordaba lo dicho por el caballero blanco en la junta.

"_El margen de error ha de ser el mínimo."_

Estarían Dynasmon, RhodoKnightmon y el General OuRyuumon dentro de la misión. Todos ellos eran ya viejos y expertos en tareas de primer nivel como aquella. El único margen de error que podía haber…

-¡Soy yo!-exclamó levantando los brazos y dejando salir todo el aire de una vez.

Estaba más que presionado y solo por sí mismo. No estaba arrepentido de haberse echado la tarea en las espaldas, pero en el momento en que habló solo podía pensar _"estoy harto de que me dejen atrás"_. Él quería hacerlo; quería brillar, probarle a todos el excelente caballero que traía dentro. Si es que lo traía.

Un sonido a lo lejos llamó su atención, y levantando la cabeza, pudo ver una figura alada y brillante atravesar el gris cielo de esa mañana que apenas comenzaba. El digimon de alargada fisonomía bajó en picada con movimientos ondulatorios de su cuerpo, pronunció un circulo cerca de su aterrizaje y puso suavemente las patas sobre el césped húmedo, revolviendo la bruma a su alrededor y dejando un haz oscuro girando en torno sí. Toda una entrada.

-Saludos General OuRyuumon-le saludó Ulforce Vdramon, sin poder quitar de su voz el aire apagado y preocupado que tenía. Muy opuesto al del gran dragón dorado que le sonreía casi un metro por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hola Ulforce!-exclamó el General, estirando su mano y 'chocando los cinco' con el joven-Muy temprano en pie, me gusta. Hay que estar preparado y fresco para días tan importantes como éste-sonrió anchamente.

"_Y que lo diga"_ pensó el digimon azul con una sonrisa casi rectilínea.

-¿Listo para dejar tu huella en la historia de Mundo Digital?-preguntó OuRyuumon con un gesto de grandeza y el puño en el pecho, siempre muy expresivo como era él.

El caballero azul paseó su vista por el lugar, sin tener algo que responder.

-Am…sí…-dijo muy inseguro.

-¿Cómo es ese "sí…"?-imitó el tono y la cara apagada del chico-Tiene que ser un "¡Sí, General!"-dijo con una gigantesca sonrisa y los puños en alto.

-Sí General…

-¡Oh vamos!-arriscó la nariz-Es como si fueras a un funeral o algo. Pero claro-cerró los ojos y movió una mano-iremos a un funeral masivo cuando estemos abajo. ¡Ahahahahaha!

Ulforce Vdramon se quedó mirando al digimon reír abiertamente. Se preguntaba si todo eso era para esconder sus nervios o realmente le divertía tanto una situación tan tensa como aquella. Con la buena sangre que tenía el dragón, decidió preguntárselo.

-General, ¿sería honesto conmigo?

-¡Pfffff! ¡Siempre chico!-le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi tiró al suelo al digimon.

-¿Está nervioso o algo?

-¿Nervioso?-repitió abriendo grande los ojos y sin perder la sonrisa. Parecía muy extrañado ante la pregunta-¿Nervioso porqué? ¿De qué?

-De la misión que tenemos por delante. Vamos a entrar al peor lugar del mundo.

-Si te soy honesto, el peor lugar del mundo es donde no quieres estar-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza-Y yo allá sí que quiero estar, créelo-le guiñó un ojo.

Parte de su buen ánimo se le contagió al caballero azul, quien sonrió levemente ante su buen humor.

-¿Tú estás nervioso Ulforce?

-Decirle que sí sería resumir poco-confesó el chico mirando en cualquier dirección.

-No tienes que sentir pena por estar nervioso-dijo OuRyuumon comprensivo-Es normal que estés así. No siempre vas a pisar el Castillo Berúng y a salir vivo y en una pieza de ahí.

-Nadie nos asegura que saldremos enteros y vivos de ahí, señor.

-Yo te lo puedo asegurar-dijo el dragón levantando la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados-Si algo pasa, ten por seguro que iré personalmente a sacarte de ahí. Así Lucemon te esté sirviendo con salsa de trufas y melón.

El digimon volvió a largarse a reír. Era una risa muy natural y alegre, que hizo reír levemente al joven caballero. Ya no se sentía _tan_ mal.

-¡Relájate! Lo harás bien~ Además, irás al "Castillo Berúng"-hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos-Cuando salgamos de ahí vas a ser toda una celebridad. Y hasta quien sabe-se rascó la nariz mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia la entrada del castillo-Puede que te conviertas en el caballero novelesco de la princesa Bastemon-le miró de forma pícara-Sería muy interesante ¿No?

Una sonrisa ancha y completa se pintó en la cara del joven Ulforce Vdramon. Vaya, no había pensado en eso. Cerró los puños y sintió una gran emoción invadirlo de pronto.

-¡Gracias General!-despidió al digimon que ya entraba por la gran puerta.

Éste le despidió con un gesto de su mano mientras sonreía para sí.

"_Jóvenes. Son tan fáciles…"_

_

* * *

_Un digimon de oscura apariencia y brillantes ojos rojos meditaba, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El silencio del lugar era denso, casi podía palparse, pero a él le ayudaba a pensar en varias cosas que daban vueltas por su cabeza. La joven atrás era aún más silenciosa que lo que los otros celadores habían dicho, lo que le pareció curioso. Sin embargo y por alguna razón, esperaba esa actitud en ella. En las celdas de arriba, los otros prisioneros se quejaban y vivían rogando por su libertad. Ella no. Mantenía un pesado silencio muy digno y propio para alguien de su casta. O por lo menos así lo veía él.

Mephistomon miró por sobre su hombro y la vio; allí sentada en el rincón de aquella celda hecha de energía y con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, la cabeza hundida en ellas y su brillante cabello rojo esparcido sobre sus rodillas. No lloraba. Nunca hablaba y si lo hacía era porque le exigían alguna respuesta a preguntas. No pedía nada y apenas si comía. No sentía pena por ella, pero si mucha curiosidad. ¿Con qué llenaba el vacío que le producía su soledad? ¿De dónde sacaba esa firmeza para no quebrarse y pasar largos momentos llorando como hacían otros?

No pudo hacer ninguna pregunta, puesto que los pasos metálicos resonaron por el pasillo, y el delgado digimon de largas cuchillas apareció en la entrada. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, sin el clásico recelo ni odio que NeoDevimon y él se enviaban cuando se encontraban. La relación entre Mephistomon y Matadormon era muy simple. A él en nada le molestaba que el tipo que menos tiempo llevaba con ellos fuera el que ascendiera más rápido, ni que se ganara tan pronto la confianza de sus superiores. Con mérito y trabajo eso se conseguía, y Matadormon se había mostrado como excelente siervo de los Demon Lords desde su llegada hacía varios años. Él había llegado poco antes que el vampiro, y ambos habían sido recibidos de igual forma por el más viejo de los servidores, NeoDevimon. Aunque con Matadormon este desagrado era mucho más marcado.

El demonio se levantó de un leve impulso y se acercó a la entrada. Era el cambio de turnos. Los dos digimons se miraron sin decirse nada, y Mephistomon salió del lugar para retomar sus labores. Matadormon se esperó hasta que el marcar de sus pezuñas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se arrodilló frente a la celda de la joven.

-Buen día princesa-le saludó sin conseguir nada por parte de la digimon-¿Cómo se siente hoy?

La princesa no dijo nada, solo levantó levemente la cabeza para verlo y luego volver a hundirla contra sus rodillas. El virus ya tenía el día hecho con eso.

-Se ve cada día más apagada, pero no por eso deja de ser usted digna de admiración-le alabó con su tono tan tranquilo-Me gustaría poder hacer su estancia aquí más llevadera. Conversar no parece dársele mucho.

Nuevamente volvió a extenderse el silencio, pero a Matadormon parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Era como si nunca se enojara. El digimon tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

-No me lo haga más difícil princesa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó de pronto ella, con la voz ronca de quien no ha emitido un sonido en mucho tiempo. Levantó la cabeza y su rostro estaba opacado y triste.

-Verla aquí encerrada. En realidad no me gusta tener que verla sufrir por este encierro y la lejanía de su pueblo y su padre. Por mi estuviese libre y feliz junto a los suyos, como esa primera vez que nos vimos. Usted brillaba con el sol.

-No te entiendo.

-Ah-exclamó el otro-Lo sé. Soy un digimon muy difícil.

-¿Por qué los estás ayudando si te afecta, aunque sea un poco, verme aquí?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Hay muchos motivos que nos mueven princesa-explicó él con ambas manos colgando a los lados y sus rodillas delante-Mis motivos son personales y en parte beneficiarán a muchos.

-¿El mar de la oscuridad?-supuso ella.

- Pobres entes torturados los que viven aquí. Cuando todo esto acabe, los que realmente sufren serán los que salgan victoriosos en esta guerra. Por lo demás, quisiera hacer algo por usted princesa. Se puede ser malvado, pero todos tenemos un lado…bondadoso por así decirlo.

-No hay nada que ninguno de ustedes pueda hacer-dijo la joven bajando la mirada otra vez-Cuando ese monstruo venga por mi… se habrá terminado mi tiempo.

La princesa de refería a Nocturna por "el monstruo". Era lo que había concluido de escuchar las conversaciones de NeoDevimon y Mephistomon cuando hacían sus cambios de turno, y desde el principio cuando había escuchado a Lucemon comentar sus planes con Barbamon y Matadormon. Cuando ella apareciera, la devoraría para obtener sus datos y permanecer más tiempo en este mundo. Nunca había escuchado de algo así. Los digimons se alimentaban de los datos de sus oponentes vencidos, pero no por esto extendían su tiempo de vida.

Matadormon comprendía el punto de la princesa, pero no por eso la dejaba estar y morir en esa tristeza. Siempre buscaba alguna forma de sacarla de su silencio, ya fuese intentando conversar con ella y trayéndole algo más fácil y a gusto de digerir que las porquerías extrañas que daban a los encarcelados. A veces hasta se arriesgaba robándole los manjares de chocolate y fruta a Lilithmon cuando la mujer volteaba probándose sus largos vestidos y pidiendo la opinión de medio mundo. Aunque también sabía que a ella no le molestaría; sentía cierta fascinación por la chica de brillante cabello rojo.

-Am, tengo una idea-dijo el digimon de pronto y levantándose-¿No le gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo y, digamos, tomar un poco de aire mientras disfruta de la vista en los balcones?

Bastemon no dijo nada, solo se quedó con la vista en el suelo. Matadormon le despidió brevemente y regresó al primer nivel. La princesa se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos por largos minutos, y escuchó los pasos apresurados del digimon regresando con ella.

-¡Taráh!-exclamó levantando una mano y abriendo la celda-Ya he conseguido el permiso de mi señor Lucemon. Solo tenéis que portaros muy bien princesa.

El digimon se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la joven. Traía unos brazaletes de energía en sus manos, los que con cuidado ató a las muñecas de la joven sin hacerle el menor rasguño con sus manos. La princesa miró extrañada los artefactos.

-Es para que no intente nada su alteza-explicó el otro ante su mirada de curiosidad-Pero yo sé que usted no lo haría si pudiera ¿Verdad?-dijo sonriendo maléficamente y haciendo avanzar a la joven.

* * *

El sol ya calentaba en lo alto del cielo, mientras los Royal Knights estaban reunidos afuera, listos para marcharse unos, esperando sus indicaciones los otros. El caballero de azul miraba a sus compañeros de misión conversar tranquilamente sobre lo planeado, mientras él aún bajaba sus niveles de nerviosismo tamborileando con sus dedos en sus brazos. Su compañero de armadura dorada notó esto al instante; aunque lo venía viendo desde el día anterior, cuando todos aceptaron que él tomaría parte de la arriesgada tarea.

-Relájate-le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya quisiera que estuvieras tú en mi lugar-comentó el otro con la vista al frente.

-Sí, también quisiera yo estarlo-respondió Magnamon escondiendo una sonrisa bajo su brillante casco-Me das envidia.

-Nada de envidia; hago esto por los dos.

-¿A si?-preguntó el otro haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Claro. ¿O qué? ¿No quieres ir conmigo mientras esté abajo arriesgando el pellejo?-sonrió levemente y miró a su compañero. Este le devolvió el gesto.

Eran casi hermanos, y ambos lo sentían por igual. Daba lo mismo lo que sus vidas anteriores hubiesen hecho para destruir su relación; ahora eran tan unidos como Omegamon con Gallantmon, y se apoyaban absolutamente en todo. Siempre estaban para tenderse la mano el uno al otro, y eso era algo que sus demás compañeros en parte apreciaban, en parte no. Siempre les habían advertido que dejasen de lado los lazos mundanos, tanto entre ellos como con otros digimons. RhodoKnightmon lanzó su doceavo suspiro y se acercó a Omegamon.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-preguntó, habiendo perdido la paciencia hacia ya mucho.

-Ya te lo dije-sonó el digimon como un padre repitiendo a sus hijos-No pueden entrar así sin más al castillo. Un digimon vendrá y nos ayudará para esconder sus presencias de los enemigos.

-¿Esconder nuestras presencias?-repitió el caballero rosa sonando ofendido-No habías mencionado eso antes.

-Pues ahora lo hago. De nada servirá la distracción si todo el Mar de la Oscuridad sabrá que están entrando por la puerta trasera.

-¿Y cómo se supone que este digimon hará eso?-preguntó RhodoKnightmon escéptico-Porque tengo entendido que se consigue con muchísimos años de entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento, el que por cierto, ninguno de nosotros aún ha conseguido dominar.

-Él podrá hacerlo, no te preocupes-le tranquilizó su superior y mirando en determinada dirección-Ya llega.

Todos los caballeros se reunieron en torno al centro de energía que comenzaba a formarse sobre el césped de los terrenos que rodeaban al castillo. Poco a poco empezó a distorsionarse el espacio del lugar y a dispararse leves chispas desde el agujero que se creaba en el centro del lugar, y mientras más se agrandaba, más se sentía la presencia de un digimon, muy extraño para todos ellos. Primero sintieron su energía; pacífica y benévola, luego su gran poder y el aire misterioso que le rodeaba. Lo último en aparecer fue su oscura figura, alargada y de mediana estatura, junto con unos brillantes ojos amarillos que asomaron bajo un manto color caqui.

Omegamon inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y todos le imitaron. El aparecido también les saludó respetuosamente inclinando la cabeza.

-Saludos Señores Caballeros-habló Wisemon afable-Es un honor poder conocerles.

-El honor es el nuestro, alteza-dijo el caballero de blanco, acercándose un poco al digimon-Nos alegra que esté aquí.

-Iría al fin de los mundos con tal de poder hacer algo por mi hija-su tono se volvió muy triste repentinamente-Quisiera empezar por disculparme con la Orden, Omegamon. Le juro que yo nunca hubiese tenido intenciones de…

Omegamon levantó una mano y cerró los ojos. Wisemon se detuvo.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse señor. Fuisteis manipulado junto con vuestros sentimientos, y no sois culpable de ello. Cualquiera que amase tanto a su hija como usted habría hecho lo mismo, aún arriesgando todo.

El rey bajó la mirada, muy apenado por lo que había ocurrido en la otra dimensión, y recibiendo la absolución por parte de un servidor. Esto sin embargo le trajo una profunda paz y tranquilidad a su alma.

-Además, Alphamon ya le ha perdonado todo, y con eso, también nosotros-Omegamon expresó una sonrisa en sus ojos, y Wisemon en los suyos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el rey sonando mucho más tranquilo.

A un gesto del segundo líder, los tres caballeros y el General se acercaron al rey y le saludaron con una reverencia. El monarca hizo lo mismo y estudió a los digimons que tenía en frente. Sin duda verdaderos héroes dignos de leyenda. Leyó dentro de ellos como en un libro abierto, y no le costó nada deducir y hasta predecir lo que se escribiría de ellos en el futuro, conforme también al pasado que en ellos veía.

El caballero del Wyvern era un ser sumiso, entregado y fiel hasta la muerte; de ideales justos y corazón puro. Completamente admirable en alguien con semejante poder y tamaño. RhodoKnightmon se le antojó muy contraproducente; digimon de ideales propios, sueños y alma libre, que sin embargo, tenía un profundo y oscuro abismo que era imposible de llenar, y del cual podían salir terribles actos de crueldad por una causa tal vez equívoca, pero que seguiría por intentar llenar aquel vacío que poseía. El enorme dragón tras ellos era tal vez la figura más curiosa que hubiese conocido en su larga vida. Un ser de viento y tierra, de ley y sentimiento tan marcado que podía ser hasta confuso. Era justo y firme, pero tan volátil como una hoja llevada por el viento. Tan poderoso como el mejor, pero tan proclive a la incertidumbre como una torre de naipes barrida por un soplo helado. Honesto y leal hasta el último de sus huesos. Solo alguien de mente aguda y diez veces más firme y volátil que él, podría parársele enfrente y derrumbarlo. Ya entendía por qué Alphamon sentía tanta simpatía por él.

Y el joven que estaba junto a ellos…sonrió en parte conmovido al ver en él tantos sueños y aspiraciones, juntas y comprimidas en ese solo digimon. Eran muchas para alguien tan joven, pero así eran los jóvenes. Tan deseoso de hacer el bien a todos, de salvarlos a todos e impartir justicia y felicidad a quienes lo necesitasen, aún a costa de su propia vida. Le recordó mucho a su hija.

-Su alteza; ellos serán los digimons que liberen a la princesa de manos de Lucemon-habló Omegamon, presentándole al rey uno a uno a los cuatro digimons-Están entrenados y altamente calificados para ello. Confiamos plenamente en que lo lograrán.

-Confío enteramente en ustedes señores-dijo el rey-Pongo en sus manos la seguridad de mi hija.

Este comentario volvió a crispar levemente los nervios de Ulforce Vdramon, pero logró que no se le notase. El caballero blanco le indicó a él y a RhodoKnightmon.

-Para que ellos puedan entrar en el Castillo Berúng sin ser detectados, mientras Dynasmon y el General OuRyuumon están en la parte frontal del lugar, será necesaria su ayuda.

-Para eso estoy aquí-sonrió el rey, feliz de poder hacer su parte también. Dio dos pasos adelante y estudió de cerca a RhodoKnightmon y a Ulforce Vdramon, los que se infiltrarían. Pasados unos segundos, llegó a una resolución, y explicó-Conozco una habilidad muy antigua y secreta para esconder las presencias de los digimons de cualquiera, aún del más capacitado.

-Vaya-comentó el caballero rosa-Ojalá sea muy efectiva su alteza-dijo, tratando de no sonar todo lo sarcástico que le parecía aquello.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó Wisemon con su sencillez habitual.

-Porque somos digimons _muy_ poderosos-dijo el digimon sin rodeos y haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Omegamon estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la leve risa del Rey le detuvo de ello.

-Es usted muy honesto y abierto señor RhodoKnightmon-comentó el digimon de ojos amarillos-Me agrada.

-Gracias-exclamó el otro halagado.

-Pues verá; esta técnica que he aprendido puede esconder la presencia hasta del más poderoso. La he aprendido por enseñanzas de los seres celestes, que ha sido transmitida desde Dios hasta los últimos reyes de nuestra historia.

Este último dato dejó a todos anonadados. ¿Los antepasados de Wisemon venían aprendiendo una habilidad transmitida por Yggdrassil? Craniummon sintió cierta envidia por el rey y los suyos.

-¿Cuántos años vendrían siendo esos alteza?-preguntó OuRyuumon con cara de extrañeza.

-Serán ya más de siete mil años-respondió el rey simplemente. El dragón hizo un gesto con el puño.

-¡Diablos! Con razón no he podido dominarla aún…

-¿Estáis listos?-preguntó Wisemon a los dos caballeros junto a él.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó RhodoKnightmon, ansioso por empezar.

-Sí su alteza-respondió Ulforce Vdramon aún escondiendo sus nervios.

-Bien.

Wisemon retrocedió algunos pasos y cerró los ojos. Se concentró mientras movía sus manos, describiendo elipses y figuras que nadie podía interpretar. La energía comenzó a fluir a través de él y dibujó un círculo bajo los pies de los dos caballeros y él. Omegamon y Craniummon pudieron identificar varios símbolos, asociados a Yggdrassil y que Alphamon había utilizado anteriormente para sus conjuros. Los dos caballeros comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras iniciaba el cambio.

Un cambio que tal vez no les fuese a gustar…

* * *

El digimon que caminaba delante de ella, hablaba relajadamente y le iba contando un sinfín de cosas que para ella no tenían ningún interés. De hecho, le resultaban de lo más extraño. Por lo menos estaba moviendo sus entumecidas piernas después de no haberlo hecho en varios días. Lilithmon se había mostrado bastante más ausente en el último tiempo, y era ella a quien le gustaba "sacar de paseo" a Bastemon por los salones del castillo. Ahora Matadormon era el que había tomado la tarea. Durante la salida de su celda, Bastemon había visto a otros como ella, encerrados y aislados de todo, en niveles superiores. Por alguna razón ella estaba en el último, suponiendo que sería por su posición, o el premio al monstruo que la devoraría.

Mientras iban subiendo, el digimon vampiro le indicaba una cosa y la otra. Al abandonar los túneles inferiores, salieron a los pasillos superiores, más amplios y con puertas a ambos lados, algunos cuadros antiquísimos y con imágenes oscuras que la princesa no lograba entender.

-¿Qué hay detrás de todas estas puertas?-preguntó ella de pronto.

Matadormon sonrió, complacido de escucharla decir algo al fin.

-En algunas hay más pasillos; en otras hay habitaciones con antigüedades y pertenencias de mis señores. Hay muchas curiosidades que gustan de coleccionar-comentó-Al amo Barbamon por ejemplo; le gusta coleccionar bastones de diversas épocas y estilos de magia. Tiene miles. Al amo Beelzemon le gusta coleccionar los ojos de sus rivales. ¿No es curioso?

-Es macabro-dijo la joven con un gesto de desagrado.

El digimon ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno sí…

-¿Qué es esto?-se escuchó de pronto, y el vampiro hizo un gesto de aburrimiento al ver aparecer a NeoDevimon por uno de los pasillos.

Los tres digimons se encontraron en un pequeño salón, en el que apenas había una mesa, sillas y un enorme estante cargado hasta el tope de libros. El demonio oscuro y delgado miró con recelo al más bajo y a Bastemon.

-¿Qué hace la princesa fuera de su celda? ¡Sabes que es muy poderosa y podría intentar escapar!

Matadormon mantuvo la calma, y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-En primer lugar tengo permiso del señor Lucemon para sacar a la princesa de su celda. La ama Lilithmon también lo aprueba. En segundo lugar la princesa está resguardada por las argollas-apuntó los objetos-lo que impide que intente cualquier efecto mágico. Y en tercero, NeoDevimon-dijo de forma ácida-sé muy bien lo que hago y jamás lo hago sin las precauciones y permisos necesarios. No me tomes por ningún tonto ¿de acuerdo?

-Los novatos son siempre los que cometen errores tontos y nos ponen a todos en peligro-objetó el virus.

-¿Quieres ver qué tan novato soy?-preguntó el otro, levantando sus cuchillas a la altura de NeoDevimon.

-Disculpen señores-interrumpió la princesa de pronto. Ambos se volvieron a verla-Si van a cortarse en pedazos, me gustaría regresar a mi celda.

-Disculpe usted su alteza-dijo Matadormon haciendo una leve reverencia-Este digimon siempre logra crisparme un poco; pero le prometo no ponerle un dedo encima si eso la hace sentir mejor-sonrió-Vamos, el balcón la espera.

-Te estás buscando problemas Matadormon-dijo el digimon más alto muy molesto.

-Métete en tus problemas y deja al resto en paz ¿te importaría? Gracias.-cortó y salió del lugar, tironeando levemente de Bastemon para que le siguiera.

NeoDevimon los vio desaparecer por otro de los pasillos y negó furioso con la cabeza. Cerró sus filosas garras y se encaminó hacia la sala de comunicaciones, donde tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Luego, arriba, Matadormon descorrió unas pesadas cortinas y abrió unos gigantescos ventanales oscuros. Bastemon entrecerró un poco los ojos, esperando que el sol le iluminara el rostro y le devolviera en parte la energía y el calor que había perdido en esos días, pero nada de eso ocurrió. El cielo afuera era gris, tan oscuro que pintaba a negro. Se acercó un poco y vio la tierra ennegrecida y cubierta de ceniza; las construcciones de piedra y acero eran todas oscuras y lóbregas, y los digimons que deambulaban parecían sombras que se arrastraban entre sus calles. A cada lado del castillo se levantaban gigantescas montañas de oscuro color, y más allá, en la lejanía, se podían ver y escuchar los ejércitos que cada día partían hacia el mundo superior para intentar ganar las tierras que su oscuro señor tanto ambicionaba.

Tanta oscuridad y tristeza no hizo más que apagar aún más a la joven digimon.

-Tal vez no sea muy hermoso a sus ojos princesa-comentó Matadormon viendo su expresión-pero es un gran logro para los que viven aquí.

Bastemon guardó silencio, mientras comparaba la belleza de su tierra con la muerte que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Pensó en su gente, en su guardián MedievalDukemon que siempre había dado tanto por ella, y en su amado padre. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro al pensar el terrible error que cometerá si cae en el juego de Lucemon. Él siempre fue un digimon muy sabio, pero sus sentimientos eran aún más fuertes, y ella lo sabía. Sabía además que él aún permanecía angustiado por ella, podía sentirlo. No importaba lo lejos que estuviesen, sus sentimientos siempre estaban conectados.

Pensó entonces en qué pasaría si ella no estuviese en medio.

Su padre dejaría su arriesgada misión y el balance de los mundos no se rompería, pues el poderoso caballero negro ya no podría morir en sus manos. Así, el digimundo y todos los otros mundos siempre tendrían a su guardián para salvarles y darles otro día más de vida y tranquilidad. Además, aquel monstruo no se alimentaría de ella ni pasaría a formar parte de él. Sí, esa era la solución.

Miró hacia abajo. Las barras del balcón eran bajas, no alcanzaban su cintura. Una oleada de sensaciones la invadió de pronto al saber que dejaría ese mundo y a su padre, y cerrando los ojos con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, dio un último suspiro y dejó su cuerpo irse al vacío.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, y vio el mundo y la muerte bajo ella. Tembló completamente presa del miedo y se le fue la respiración. Los brazos la atrajeron hacia atrás y la aprisionaron contra su cuerpo. Ambos digimons cayeron hacia atrás, con la sangre helada y la respiración agitada.

Bastemon levantó un poco la cabeza y vio la cara pálida de Matadormon, mirando al frente pero sin perder la sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba tan asustado como ella. Podía sentirlo. Temblaba levemente. O tal vez fuese ella la que le transmitía el temblor de su cuerpo; jamás había intentado entregar su vida a la muerte. Sintió además el corazón de él latir agolpado en su pecho, lo que en parte le extrañó muchísimo. No sabía que a los demonios les ocurriese eso.

Matadormon tenía la mente en blanco, pero en parte se felicitaba a sí mismo por ese rápido reflejo. Presionó a Bastemon entre sus brazos, como temiendo que aún se le fuese a caer. La joven se sintió extrañamente protegida, y se arrimó un poco a él.

-No vuelva a intentar eso de nuevo princesa-logró decir él tras un largo momento de temor retenido.

La digimon tardó un momento en recuperarse, y cuando logró levantar un poco la cabeza, habló despacio.

-Creía que los demonios no tenían corazón…

-Lo tenemos cuando queremos-respondió Matadormon bajando la mirada y encontrándose con la de ella.

La princesa volvió a entristecerse y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-No quiero morir…-dijo en un sollozo ahogado-¡pero tampoco quiero que estas cosas pasen por mi culpa…!

-Shhh…-le acalló él tranquilamente-Sea paciente princesa. Ya pronto todo se terminará.

Bastemon sintió algo amargo invadirla y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Luego, lloró contra su pecho largamente. Matadormon no hizo nada para intentar acallarla.

* * *

-Esto-es-un-asco—dijo el caballero azul al verse las manos y luego el resto de su cuerpo; un cuerpo que había cambiado hacía varios años por otro esbelto y esculpido, y que ahora regresaba para torturarlo con su peso y sus arcaicas formas.

-No es tan malo Ulforce Vdramon-dijo el felino negro a su lado, haciendo un gesto con su garra enguantada y moviendo levemente la cola.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-exclamó Aero Vdramon cerrando los puños, y soltándolos al instante-Ah claro; tú eres felpudo, de bolsillo y tienes unos enormes ojos como cascabel-dijo sarcásticamente.

BlackGatomon se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. En contraposición con Ulforce Vdramon que había regresado de ser un caballero dragón del tipo humanoide, él había regresado de ser un hermoso caballero humanoide…a un hermoso felino. La magia del rey Wisemon había funcionado perfectamente, y cualquiera que estuviera allí con los ojos vendados solo hubiera podido contar la presencia de siete caballeros, un General y el Rey.

-Es realmente efectivo-felicitó Omegamon a Wisemon, con sus ojos puestos en sus dos caballeros y sin conseguir enfocarse en su energía. Era simplemente como si no estuviesen allí.

-Gracias; tardé muchos años de mi juventud en perfeccionar esta técnica.

-Ahora podrán entrar sin peligros al lugar y rescatar a la princesa-dijo Gallantmon, también impresionado por aquella habilidad.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a salvar a mi hija-declaró el rey juntando sus manos.

-Bien; repasaremos una última vez el plan-habló Omegamon, y los cuatro participantes de la misión se reunieron con él-El General OuRyuumon y Dynasmon se dirigirán al este, a la _Boca_, que es una entrada directa y abierta al Mar Oscuro. Aparecerán allí frente a todos e iniciarán la distracción que durará aproximadamente de veinte a treinta minutos, tiempo en el que ustedes dos-miró a BlackGatomon y a Aero Vdramon-ya habrán atravesado la entrada del Bosque Oscuro, una puerta custodiada por Gallantmon y en la que ya ha desaparecido casi toda actividad enemiga. Bajarán por allí y atravesarán el mundo intermedio entre el digimundo y el mundo de la oscuridad. Recuerden ser muy precavidos cuando pasen por ese lugar. Al llegar abajo, deberían estar frente a la montaña que rodea el ala trasera del castillo Berúng. Habrá a mitad de camino una cueva, que atravesarán y aparecerán en los jardines del lugar. A su derecha habrá una pared abierta por la que accederán a un salón. Para este tiempo el General y Dynasmon ya habrán iniciado el ataque, por lo que tienen que encontrar prontamente el camino a los calabozos inferiores y llegar hasta la celda de la princesa, sacarla y traerla de regreso arriba. Por supuesto, no pueden encontrarse con nadie, y de hacerlo, tienen que eliminarlo antes de que de alguna alarma.

-Si señor-afirmaron todos.

-Gallantmon y yo custodiaremos la entrada del Bosque Oscuro, mientras Duftmon y Craniummon los mantendrán al tanto de la situación y les guiarán desde el castillo con los intercomunicadores. No vayan a perderlos por nada.

Aero Vdramon afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza y sujetó con firmeza el pequeño aparato en su mano, muy parecido a un móvil pero bastante más pequeño y con menos botones.

-Cuando tengan a la princesa, salgan inmediatamente de allí. Al estar a mitad de camino de regreso, avísennos para retirar a Dynasmon y al General de allí.

OuRyuumon arriscó la nariz desagradado; por él se estirase más la diversión, pero órdenes eran órdenes…

-¿Está todo claro?-preguntó Omegamon una última vez.

Los cuatro digimons volvieron a afirmar. El caballero blanco se irguió completamente y suspiró.

-Bien. Moviéndonos entonces-se volvió hacia su estratega-Duftmon, si Alphamon hace contacto, redirige la llamada.

-Como digas-acató el felino.

-Si los Generales llaman para dar cualquier reporte, sé lo más discreto posible. No queremos que ninguna información se filtre fuera de nuestras redes.

Duftmon movió afirmativamente la cabeza. En parte le molestaba un poco tener que recibir órdenes de cosas que él ya tenía más que claras, pero también sentía cierta satisfacción de saber que él estaría a la cabeza de dirigir a los caballeros al interior del castillo y estaría a cargo de todo lo que entre y salga del castillo.

Omegamon regresó con el grupo y habló una última vez.

-Que Yggdrassil nos ayude en esta peligrosa misión, y todos regresen sanos y salvos.

Los digimons asintieron y levantaron el vuelo; Aero Vdramon con BlackGatomon en sus manos. Dynasmon y OuRyuumon en dirección al sur; Omegamon y los demás de camino al Este, hacia el bosque Oscuro. La infiltración estaría a punto de iniciar.

Volaron en silencio durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta sobrevolar el oscuro terreno que custodiaba Gallantmon. Descendieron donde él les indicó y avanzaron silenciosamente entre aquellos arboles ennegrecidos, hartos de absorber la oscuridad y la energía negativa que salía de aquel lugar. La luz jamás llegaba hasta allí, y se respiraba un aire muy pesado y desagradable. A muerte y dolor latente. El joven de azul se preguntó cómo a Gallantmon no le afectaba estar tantas horas allí, y si es que su mal genio se debía en parte a ello.

Con cada paso nuevo que daban, la concentración de energía oscura era más y más fuerte, hasta que se volvió casi insoportable para el joven. Miró a BlackGatomon caminando a su lado, y era como si en nada le afectase.

"_Será por su tipo Virus…"_ supuso, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante lo que parecía una cueva. Una cueva profunda y negra que parecía no tener final. Aero Vdramon no sintió miedo, pero si una sensación muy extraña recorrerlo. Tragó saliva y avanzó hasta la entrada, pero la voz de su superior le detuvo antes de poner un pie dentro.

-Recuerden esto-dijo seriamente y de manera grave-Lo que sea que vean o escuchen allá abajo, no crean nada.

Esto pudo crispar un poco los nervios del joven, pero no dijo nada. Afirmó con la cabeza, se miró con BlackGatomon y se arrojaron sin más. La oscuridad los tragó y los hizo desaparecer de la faz del digimundo.

Omegamon los vio marchar y cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar su preocupación.

-No les dijiste sobre "él"-lo despertó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos.

-No; es mejor así. Si hubiese advertido al chico sobre lo que encontraría, no estaría abierto ni se mostraría sincero, que es lo que se te exige para poder pasar.

-¿Qué hay de RhodoKnightmon?

-Ya lo conoce, y aún está rindiéndole cuentas. Hasta que salde la suya, no podrá contraer otras con _él_.

* * *

Lejos, en una región distanciada del Área de la Luz, escondida en una montaña y resguardada por sus hechizos mágicos, Nocturna abría los ojos después de casi dos horas de pesada meditación. Esta práctica era crucial en su larga vida, puesto que le ayudaba a regular la energía que circulaba por su cuerpo, volviéndola más pasiva y fácil de esconder a los sentidos de aquellos que la buscaban, volviendo además más fuerte el campo que la escondía del mundo y elevaba su nivel de concentración, lo que significaba resultados más exactos en sus conjuros. El problema claro, era que entre más meditación, más se cansaba, lo que exigía más energías.

Dirigió su mirada hacia una de las paredes de roca que conformaban aquella antigua cueva, que había designado como su hogar. En las repisas de madera que estaban adheridas a la roca, tenía cientos de libros y diversos objetos que desafiaban a la imaginación. Ojos hechos con gemas y rubíes, collares de piedras y huesos, frascos con extraños objetos y partes dentro de ellos, algunos flotando en extraños líquidos de brillantes colores. Plumas de diversos tipos, cabellos, garras, cuernos y demás cosas que servían para los hechizos y la brujería de la criatura, todas las venía juntando desde hacía siglos de antigüedad y estaban cargadas de su magia oscura y su poder.

Sobre una de ellas reposaban tranquilas, tres de las Gemas de los Templos. Una de ellas se la había conseguido Lucemon, las otras dos la habían traído sus servidores. Los gemelos Stingmon eran eficaces y muy leales, pero no podían competir contra _la bestia_. Ese digimon ya había dejado de ser un digimon; era un semidiós de los insectos, un ser tan poderoso que ya era completamente invencible. No le preocupaba que fuese aún más poderoso que ella o se fuera a revelar. Era tan suyo que prácticamente podría considerársele su madre, aunque jamás existió ningún parentesco entre ellos. Miró por sobre su hombro a la criatura atrás que terminaba de metamorfosearse. Gemía mientras de su cuerpo salían brazos que no le pertenecían, su cráneo se convertía en algo amorfo y le crecían cuernos, y de su espalda crecían enormes y poderosas alas. De momento era pequeño, pero en cuanto terminara su transformación comenzaría a crecer de manera descomunal.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el zumbar de las alas de _la bestia_. El digimon pisó la entrada de la cueva y avanzó con sus pesados pasos hasta estar frente a su ama; se arrodilló y dejó en el suelo el cuerpo delicado de una digimon que estaba a pocos minutos de morir. GrandisKuwagamon retrocedió y vio con tristeza a la Lilymon que pronto se convertiría en el alimento de la bruja. Era su tarea traerle digimons de las cuales alimentarse mientras seguía en el transcurso de juntar todas las gemas y concluir el proceso de su transformación perfecta. A él no le gustaba nada tener que hacer esto, pero él existía por ella, así que no podía hacer más que obedecer. Sin embargo, siempre veía el modo de que las víctimas de la ambición de Nocturna no sufrieran ni antes, ni mientras eran devoradas por ella.

-Muy bien pequeño mío-dijo ella levantándose y avanzando hacia el cuerpo de la Lilymon que comenzaba lentamente a desintegrarse-¿Fue difícil?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin quitar su mirada apagada de la joven.

-Claro que no lo fue-hablaba la criatura con su gran sonrisa-Eres el ser más poderoso del digimundo; nadie puede hacerte frente.

GrandisKuwagamon levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de los Royal Knights?-preguntó.

Nocturna rió levemente y se le acercó, rozando con sus grandes y pálidas manos las enormes tenazas del digimon.

-Ni siquiera ellos pueden hacerte frente querido mío. Ni todos los Royal Knights juntos podrán jamás derrotarte. Mientras los dos estemos en este mundo, tú serás invencible. Así que ya lo sabes.

Inseguro, el gigantesco insecto afirmó con la cabeza y sacó algo de su espalda, que hizo brillar los ojos de su ama. Era otra de las gemas de los templos.

-¡Ah! Veo que has estado con tus labores-cogió la gema y la levantó para mirarla mejor.

-Encontré un templo y vencí a los Knightmons que lo custodiaban-dijo el digimon.

-¿Los mataste?-preguntó ella sonriendo, y ante la negativa de su creación, negó con la cabeza, molesta-¡Agh! ¿Qué no sabes lo fuertes que son esos digimons? Podrían serte de utilidad.

-Ya soy muy fuerte, no necesito seguir matando a otros digimons-repuso él.

-No querido; nunca se es lo suficientemente fuerte. El poder es inacabable.

-No necesito más poder…

-Shhh-le acalló Nocturna volteándose y dejando la gema junto con las otras- Solo obedece y ve.

GrandisKuwagamon no dijo nada. Solo salió en silencio y se quedó un momento en la salida de la cueva. Sintió un gran pesar por la joven digimon que había traído, pero no había tenido elección. Ojalá ella hubiese sido más fuerte para haberse defendido mejor, pero aparentemente Nocturna tenía razón. No había digimons que pudiesen hacerle frente.

* * *

-¿Pero qué…?

El joven digimon abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de incorporarse, pero fue imposible. Estaba suspendido en una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin, y caía lentamente como un copo de nieve hacia la nada. Intentó mover sus alas para sostenerse por sí mismo, pero no lo consiguió; era como si su cuerpo no atendiera a las órdenes de su mente. Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar más que oscuridad.

-¡RhodoKnightmon!-llamó a su compañero, y su voz se apagó antes de que saliera de su boca. Se quedó desconcertado, e intentó llamar de nuevo, pero fue imposible.

Abajo, en el mundo intermedio entre el mundo digital y el Mar Oscuro, parecía que el tiempo no transcurría jamás. Allí eso no existía, como no existía nada. Era una pesadilla oscura y eterna que giraba en torno a ti, en la que apenas lograbas escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, el que estaba desconectado de tu mente, tu alma y tu cuerpo, los que clamaban por aferrarse a algo sin encontrar nada.

Nada.

Eso era lo que tenía con él.

Trató de mantenerse sereno y respiró profundamente. Seguro estaba llegando al otro lado, solo tendría que ser paciente. Omegamon dijo que tardarían un poco en llegar al Mar de la Oscuridad. Pero ese "poco" se extendió durante varios minutos, o por lo menos a Aero Vdramon le parecieron minutos, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. No podía retrasarse y arruinar la misión.

-Maldición, ¿porqué no puedo avanzar?-se preguntó intentando mover nuevamente sus alas sin conseguirlo.

Escuchó algo de pronto al fin, y aliviado, consiguió moverse un poco y volverse a verlo. BlackGatomon se le acercaba impulsándose con sus cuatro patas. El caballero azul intentó acercársele también, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vio algo detrás del felino que le puso en alerta. Un digimon oscuro se acercaba silenciosamente a BlackGatomon y se veía dispuesto a atacarlo. Aero Vdramon no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-¡RhodoKnightmon detrás de ti! –Tomó aire y atacó-¡V BREATH ARROW!

El rayo azulado pasó de largo por el digimon, como si no lo hubiese tocado, a pesar de que la precisión del caballero había sido exacta.

-¿Pero cómo…?

Vio desaparecer al felino y al digimon que le seguía frente a sus ojos. Se quedó anonadado y con la boca abierta, tratando de explicarse aquello. No podía ser que lo hubiese alucinado, ¿o sí? Omegamon le había advertido que no creyera lo que llegase a ver ahí abajo… pero no imaginaba que se tratara de algo así. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse. Intentó enfocarse en que tenía que llegar abajo; tal vez incluso BlackGatomon ya estuviese allá esperándolo y él retrasando la misión.

-¡Demonios! ¡No puedo avanzar!-se quejó muy molesto e intentando en vano mover sus alas.

Una nueva figura llamó su atención. Cerró los ojos y miró en otra dirección, pero el digimon se le acercaba y le llamaba, tratando de ignorar el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Jefe!-le habló el XVmon que se acercaba con dificultad, dado los golpes y heridas que tenía. Se trataba del digimon al que Ulforce Vdramon había dejado a cargo de la aldea de los Vmons, el pequeño poblado donde él había crecido de pequeño-Jefe, lo lamento-dijo sonriendo levemente y muy apenado-No pude con la promesa que te hice…-miró abajo-de proteger la aldea de los Vmons…sé que confiaste en mí por ser el mayor, pero no pude hacerlo, y lo lamento, de verdad.

Aero Vdramon mantuvo su vista puesta en la oscuridad, tratando de ignorar lo que él suponía que aquella ilusión quería hacerle creer. Pero era difícil saber si era así o no.

-Esos digimons insecto vinieron por los pequeños y…-hablaba con un tono muy amargo-y me vencieron; como si nada. Como si no hubiese significado nada para ellos…eran tan poderosos-sonrió con mucha tristeza-y los niños, cómo gritaban-se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos-¡rayos! Cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieses allí.

El caballero azul estuvo por mirarlo, presa de la preocupación. ¿Los digimons insecto? ¿Podría tratarse de Nocturna otra vez? ¡Y atacando su poblado!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los puños, y pidió muy en el fondo que todo aquello fuera una mentira. Aguardó un momento y volvió a abrirlos. XVmon ya no estaba allí, pero en su lugar estaba una extraña criatura alada, misteriosa, alta y delgada; de intensos ojos dorados y expresión solemne. Le contempló un momento, extrañado de que aquella aparición que nunca había visto irradiara un aura dorada entre aquella inmensa e inacabable oscuridad.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí caballero?-habló la figura con una profunda voz-Aún no es tu tiempo; ni el tuyo ni de tu compañero.

Aero Vdramon se quedó pasmado mirándole, pero volvió a negar y mirar en otra dirección, suponiendo que aquella ilusión intentaría también engañarle. La figura sonrió para sí, pero nada en su impávido rostro denotó algo.

-Entiendo que no quieras creerme; las angustias y preocupaciones de los corazones son las primeras en atormentar a los que caen en mi territorio. Por lo menos ya he comprobado que las vuestras son nobles. Tenéis mucha intención y amor por otros más que por vos mismo.

El digimon azul siguió tratando de no prestarle atención, aunque ya estaba teniendo sus dudas.

-Podéis confiar, Ulforce Vdramon, caballero del futuro; Yo soy Anubismon, soberano del mundo intermedio entre la vida y la muerte; Dios de la tierra de los espíritus y juez de las almas digitales. Por mí los pecadores en vida son atormentados en el Área Oscura, y los nobles de corazón se regocijan en la reencarnación.

El caballero finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, y el poder del Dios le atravesó como una flecha el cuerpo entero. Tembló levemente pero hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse firme. Jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría frente a una deidad.

-¿Cómo sé realmente que es usted, Anubismon-trataba de mantener el respeto que un Caballero de la Orden debía tener hacia toda gran figura-y no otra de las ilusiones que se me han aparecido hace poco?-preguntó aún escéptico.

-Solo tienes que ver con los ojos de tu alma y no los de tu cuerpo.

Aero Vdramon no pudo entender cómo podría hacer aquello, pero le bastó con ver a BlackGatomon aparecer tras el digimon para convencerse de que esta vez era real.

-Tranquilo Ulforce Vdramon-habló el felino como era su forma habitual-Puedes tener muchos tipos de ilusiones, pero ninguna donde esté Anubismon presente. Además, estoy yo~-dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

El caballero puso una expresión ceñuda.

-En mi primera alucinación ya aparecías tú.

-Como sea; esto no es una. Su eminencia Anubismon nos ha detectado en su mundo y quiere algunas explicaciones-dijo seriamente y con respeto hacia el digimon junto a él-Ya le he expuesto nuestro problema, pero no parece estar muy convencido…

Anubismon observó detenidamente a ambos caballeros y luego flotó hacia un lado, sin volverse a verlos.

-Me habéis dicho que queréis ir al Mar de la Oscuridad.

-Así es señor-respondió BlackGatomon-tenemos una misión allá como Caballeros de la Realeza que somos.

El digimon rió levemente y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de misión podrían tener ustedes allá? Ese mundo es el infierno y solo encontraréis vuestra muerte. Aún no es vuestro tiempo, por tanto no os permitiré pasar. Habéis llegado además sin mi permiso e invadido mi territorio, lo cual es una ofensa a mi autoridad.

Los dos caballeros se miraron, preocupados por la situación que enfrentaban. Sin el consentimiento de Anubismon, bien podrían regresar en un parpadeo al mundo superior o quedarse allí vagando en la oscuridad eternamente hasta cumplir el tiempo en que deberían ser juzgados, lo que no suponía nada atractivo para nadie.

-Señor por favor-habló Aero Vdramon-tenemos que llegar allá; es muy importante para el equilibrio de dos mundos.

Anubismon negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible que os deje pasar. No pertenecéis allá-se volvió a ver al chico-no por lo menos vos, caballero del futuro.

BlackGatomon contuvo lo que iba a decir y bajó la cabeza y las orejas. Aero Vdramon le observó extrañado y sin entender muy bien aquello. ¿Él no pertenecía al mundo oscuro, pero BlackGatomon sí? ¿Solo por su tipo acaso?

-Podría dejar pasar a uno de vosotros, pero solo para que regrese a su origen-hablaba del felino oscuro, quien mantenía un pesado silencio.

Aero Vdramon se dio cuenta del problema que ello supondría, y cerrando los ojos, habló decididamente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Ulforce!-exclamó BlackGatomon sorprendido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar allá?-repitió el joven con los puños cerrados-¡Es importante! ¡Hemos de llegar allá y rescatar a la princesa Bastemon! ¡Podría ser peligroso para nuestro mundo que Lucemon la tenga! Además, se lo prometimos a su padre, el rey.

BlackGatomon lo sabía, y Anubismon también. Ulforce Vdramon no solo quería proteger el digimundo de los planes que el ángel caído pudiese traer entre manos; no quería fallar. Ese era el único objetivo que tenía en mente y que lo tenía al borde de tomar todos los riesgos y decisiones; no fallar y probar que estaba tan a la altura como los demás. Caer en su primera gran tarea sería lo peor que pudiera imaginar. El Dios leyó esto en él y sonrío.

-¿Realmente queréis pasar?-preguntó con cierto aire de malicia.

-Si-respondió Aero Vdramon sin vacilar.

-Muy bien. Tendréis que pactar conmigo entonces.

El felino negro dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. Sabía de qué se trataría, y que tampoco sería nada bueno para el chico. Los tratos con Anubismon siempre dejaban marcas en aquellos que los aceptaban.

-No, espera-interrumpió-Yo pactaré un trato contigo; Ulforce Vdramon es aún muy joven para eso.

Anubismon rió levemente y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

-Eso será imposible. Tú ya tenéis una deuda conmigo, señor de los Knightmons; hasta que me paguéis no podréis pedir más favores.

El caballero se mordió la boca y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba nada lo que ocurría. Aero Vdramon le miró extrañado, sin saber de qué podría estar hablando. Supuso que no podría ser muy alentador, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Está bien-aceptó sin más.

-¡Ulforce Vdramon, no!-negó el gato cerrando los puños.

-Muy bien-le interrumpió Anubismon-Este será nuestro trato: para poder ir al Mar de la Oscuridad tendréis que pagarme con algo, algo sumamente valioso, lo que más apreciéis en esta vida. Te conozco caballero Ulforce Vdramon, has pasado por mis manos muchísimas veces, sé que no solo amas lo material como lo son tus alas, sino también la libertad, que es algo que todas las criaturas amantes de la velocidad necesitan tener. Pasaréis e iréis a rescatar a la princesa Bastemon, pero cuando regresen a su tierra, tú, caballero Ulforce Vdramon, tendrás que regresar aquí, al mundo oscuro, para servirme y ser mi lacayo. Cazaréis a aquellos digimons que rehúyen de mi juicio, y no podrás ver la luz del día ni probar vuestras alas, hasta que mi justicia te llame. Permanecerás aquí por una larga eternidad, hasta que tu tiempo se acabe, y vuelvas a ser un digitama-sonrió ampliamente y con malicia-¿Qué me dices?

Aero Vdramon se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos y por un momento su mente se desconectó totalmente de la realidad, si es que la estaba viviendo. ¿Pagar con su libertad? Aquello que no cambiaba por nada en el mundo y que tanto amaba; ser un digimon libre que podía viajar con el viento y probar todo lo que el mundo y la vida le ofrecían. Dejar todo para permanecer encerrado en la oscuridad y atrapar a aquellos que osaran desafiar el juicio de Anubismon. Servirle hasta el fin de sus días…no le sonó para nada tentador. Su boca tembló un poco, pero rechazó de inmediato aquel sentimiento. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. De todos modos, siempre habría otra oportunidad, otra vida, otro Ulforce Vdramon. Había muchas más cosas en juego. El digimundo era lo más importante en ese momento.

-Acepto-dijo sonriendo levemente y desafiando a la deidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamó BlackGatomon abriendo enormes sus ojos dorados-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Acepto-volvió a repetir sin más y con un aire muy tranquilo. En el fondo le dolía muchísimo lo que estaba entregando, pero ¡hey! Aunque desapareciera quedaría marcado como un héroe, aún cuando él no estuviese para disfrutarlo.

Anubismon le miró fijamente un momento, leyendo en él como con todos hacía. Arqueó levemente las cejas y lo tentó una última vez.

-¿Estás seguro? Después de todo, tu vida es larga, y aquí no tendrás nada más que la oscuridad y a ti mismo. Deberás exterminar las vidas de otros, y estarías en contra de todo lo que tu Orden establece.

-Es un trato, Anubismon-dijo para terminar aquello y no echarse atrás-Ahora por favor, déjanos pasar.

El digimon alado cerró los ojos, y el trato quedó hecho. Movió su alargada mano y abrió el portal para salir de su territorio.

-Muy bien. Es un trato. Aquí estaré esperándoos.

El agujero a su espalda se movió y se posicionó bajo Aero Vdramon y BlackGatomon. Al instante, los dos digimons comenzaron un descenso en caída libre hacia las tierras del Mar de la Oscuridad, desde donde pudieron divisar el Castillo Berúng. El digimon azulado alcanzó a su compañero estirando un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras se ponía en posición para iniciar el vuelo a su debido momento. Apesadumbrado, el digimon oscuro levantó la cabeza para intentar decirle algo y por un momento creyó ver mojados los ojos del joven caballero, pero al instante esto desapareció por el fuerte soplido del viento contra el que iban cayendo.

Sí, era tal y como en el pasado. Anubismon siempre había cobrado muy caros sus favores.

* * *

-Se tardan-se quejó el dragón por veinteava vez, mientras seguía describiendo círculos con su ondeante cuerpo alrededor de Dynasmon.

El caballero blanco permanecía impávido en su posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Sea paciente General; aún faltan cuatro minutos para que se retrasen. Nuestros tiempos han de ser coordinados.

-¿No crees que nos habrán detectado ya?-preguntó OuRyuumon, aburrido como una ostra-Creo que llegamos más temprano de lo acordado a la fiesta.

-A esta distancia no es probable que nos detecten, pero hemos de mantenernos serenos y pasivos para evitar elevar nuestro nivel de energía y llamar la atención.

El digimon dorado suspiró y trató de mantenerse todo lo tranquilo que sus ansías le permitían. Se detuvo en seco y quedó como una gran C alrededor de Dynasmon, mientras éste ajustaba el transmisor unido a su cabeza que acababa de sonar.

-Dynasmon, General OuRyuumon-se escuchó la voz de Duftmon a través del aparato-Aero Vdramon y BlackGatomon acaban de hacer contacto; están a dos minutos de la entrada trasera al interior del Castillo.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó el dragón abriendo su enorme boca-¡Como se tardaron en llegar!

-De hecho-dijo el felino-están llegando en el tiempo preciso; no coma ansias General.

OuRyuumon dejó salir un gruñido y siguió dándose vueltas alrededor de Dynasmon.

-Estén preparados e inicien el descenso dentro de los próximos noventa segundos; Aero Vdramon y BlackGatomon esperarán su señal para entrar al lugar-indicó el estratega, recibiendo la afirmativa por parte de Dynasmon y terminando la comunicación.

El caballero blanco regresó su vista al frente y meditó silenciosamente durante los últimos segundos, evitando desconcentrarse con el General que daba vueltas a su alrededor y mascullaba entre dientes.

-Noventa segundos…noventa segundos…

* * *

El demonio rojo detuvo su marcha al interior del castillo al escuchar las gigantescas piezas mecánicas de Machinedramon detenerse. Se volvió a verlo, y el digimon parecía haberse desconectado repentinamente. Ladeó un poco la cabeza con esa imborrable sonrisa lunática en su cara.

-¿Se te acabaron las baterías?-preguntó apoyando una mano en su cintura.

El enorme robot hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras estudiaba los curiosos datos que aparecían en su gráfica. Había detectado algo; una señal muy débil. Se volvió y miró al cielo oscuro cubierto de espesas nubes grises, las que parecían jamás moverse de su posición. Ambos Generales estaban allí para una reunión con Lucemon y el tercer General del ángel; debían tratar el último ataque fallido y la caída de Myotismon, pero los datos aparecidos retuvieron al robot poco antes de ingresar al castillo. Siguió obteniendo datos mientras tenía su vista pegada en el cielo.

-Vamos, vamos-apuró Phelesmon pinchándole una pata con su tridente, sin conseguir nada-Lucemon ya está lo suficientemente molesto por tu fallo y la caída de Myotismon; no querrás hacerlo enojar más…

-¡No fue un fallo mío!-exclamó el dragón volviéndose violentamente.

-¡OU, seguro que no!-se golpeó la frente-Había olvidado que había sido yo quien dirigió el último ataque contra Omegamon.

-¡CALLATE!-Rugió el digimon con su enorme boca metálica abierta-¡Fue un mal procedimiento, y mi detector estaba dañado, por eso no pude rastrear bien la señal de Omegamon! Además…-volvió a girarse hacia el punto de su atención-esta vez sí está compuesto y he detectado algo allá arriba.

Phelesmon arqueó las cejas.

-¿Una llovizna acaso?

Machinedramon se contuvo las ganas de aplastar al demonio con su garra y siguió estudiando los datos para esclarecer de qué se trataba aquella señal, aunque no le llevó mucho. Las dos figuras comenzaron a descender desde lo alto como dos titanes anunciando un desastre para el Mar Oscuro.

-Imposible-dijo el robot sin creerse que dos enemigos hubiesen entrado a su territorio.

Phelesmon abrió la boca y contuvo una mueca de espanto, que mezclada con su sonrisa le daban un aspecto de lo más paranoico.

-Oh diablos…eso no está nada bien-tragó saliva y chilló lo que ya era obvio-¡NOS ESTAN INVADIENDO!

Los dos dragones se abrieron y comenzaron un veloz descenso; Dynasmon avanzó por la derecha y OuRyuumon en dirección opuesta, mientras ambos iban atacando con sus especialidades y destruyendo todo lo que estaba abajo causando gigantescas explosiones y desastres, acabando con edificaciones, centrales de comunicación, torres, bases y defensas externas del castillo, sin contar la gran cantidad de digimons oscuros que eran pulverizados por sus fuertísimos ataques.

-Es ahora-dijo Aero Vdramon al escuchar los estallidos al otro lado del gigantesco muro que rodeaba la parte trasera del Castillo Berúng; tomó el intercomunicador y lo encendió-Aquí Aero Vdramon; ya estamos en posición y vamos a entrar.

-Afirmativo Aero Vdramon-respondió Duftmon desde el otro lado-Procedan; los estaremos siguiendo aquí en la pantalla.

El digimon azul apagó el pequeño aparato y tomó mucho aire, dejándolo salir de a poco.

-¿Nervioso?-le preguntó su compañero arqueando las cejas.

-Ni te imaginas-respondió él sonriendo y cogiéndolo con una mano.

Se elevó veloz por sobre el enorme muro y revisaron que no hubiera nadie. A lo lejos las explosiones se seguían sucediendo, por lo que toda la defensa se había movido hacia el frente del castillo. El digimon alado descendió y avanzaron rápidamente entre árboles y arbustos, la cantidad de metros que les habían indicado hacia la derecha, hasta encontrar una misteriosa entrada secreta cavada en la pared de roca, y cubierta por una espesa enredadera.

Aero Vdramon, tanto como el resto de los caballeros, se preguntó cómo habría sabido Omegamon de aquella entrada, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar al segundo al mando. Quitaron las plantas, Aero Vdramon empujó el gigantesco librero que tapaba la boca al interior del lugar, y se encontraron adentro, en un salón. Tenían sus instrucciones, por lo que sabían por donde ir para llegar a los calabozos.

-Vamos-dijo el joven, y ambos avanzaron rápidamente por los pasillos, sorteando a los guardias que de en cuando se les cruzaban e iban en dirección del ataque.

Por su parte, Omegamon y Gallantmon habían volado desde el Bosque Oscuro de regreso al castillo, desde donde podrían monitorear la situación junto con el resto de los caballeros. No tardaron mucho, y al entrar en la sala de computadoras, Duftmon, Magnamon y Craniummon estudiaban la situación en varias pantallas. En algunas se veía el ataque por parte de Dynasmon y OuRyuumon y las defensas del Castillo Berúng, y en otra un mapa digital de las secciones del castillo, en el que dos puntos verdes se movían e iban bajando niveles.

-¿Cómo va todo?-quiso saber Omegamon al reunirse con los demás.

-Todo va según lo planeado-le informó su estratega-Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon ya están adentro y falta poco menos de dos niveles para que lleguen hasta la celda de la princesa, que se supone es la que está en el último nivel de seguridad.

-Gallantmon trae al rey; seguro querrá seguir nuestros movimientos-indicó el caballero blanco a su compañero, el que asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar a la biblioteca al nervioso digimon.

-Omegamon-habló el joven Magnamon-tengo una señal aquí; es desconocida.

-Ábrela-ordenó, y en el acto se abrió una pantalla con mucha interferencia, en la que apenas se distinguía la silueta de Alphamon-Señor.

-¿Han conseguido entrar?-preguntó el digimon de negro saltándose las formalidades.

-Así es; Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon ya han traspasado la seguridad y se dirigen a la celda de la princesa Bastemon. Dynasmon y el General OuRyuumon están en el frente atrayendo a toda la defensa del lugar.

-Muy bien. Es probable que Lucemon se comunique con ustedes ante nuestro proceder. Sé que no es lo acostumbrado a nuestra forma de ataque, pero dadas las circunstancias, había que hacerlo. Guarden todos los registros y estúdienlos para establecer mejores accesos a sus redes de información.

-Sí señor.

-Intentaré comunicarme con ustedes en unos días. Espero buenos resultados.

-Los tendrá-afirmó Omegamon con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

La comunicación se terminó de golpe. Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia las pantallas en donde se seguían los movimientos de los dos caballeros infiltrados. Hasta ahora todo había salido perfectamente, y Omegamon tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que así siguiera.

* * *

Muy en la lejanía, entre gigantescas montañas rodeadas de blancas nubes y de un aire puro que soplaba día y noche, trayendo aires desde todos los rincones del digimundo, se alzaba el majestuoso Monte Olimpo. Pocos eran los digimons que podían pisar el gigantesco templo que sobre su cima se alzaba, y conocer los misteriosos y poderosos digimons que allí habitaban al servicio de los Dioses Olímpicos; guardianes de la naturaleza y del digimundo llenos de sabiduría, magia y místico poder capaz de hacer temblar los cimientos del digimundo; poder que siempre había sido usado en pos del bien, la paz, y la restauración del digimundo cuando había habido tiempos de crisis. Se trataba de doce de estas criaturas, pero muchas de ellas habían muerto en guerras pasadas, por actos de traición o por el inevitable paso del tiempo, y aguardando su reencarnación, quedaban solo seis de ellos.

Estos digimons habían sido puestos en el digimundo para gobernar con justicia en las regiones del mundo, a la par con los caballeros de la realeza; todos ellos sirviendo a su vez bajo las decisiones que Yggdrassil tomaba y transmitía a través de los Tres Ángeles, creándose una definida jerarquía de poderes. Sin embargo, la facción de los Dioses Olímpicos y los Royal Knights nunca había podido establecer verdaderos lazos de unión y comunidad: solo de respeto y trabajo mutuo, en la tarea de ambos bandos por mantener el digimundo equilibrado y en paz. Hacía no mucho los líderes de ambos bandos, Apollomon, Dianamon, Omegamon y Gallantmon, habían tenido una junta en el palacio de los Tres Ángeles para tratar el tema de la guerra y la alianza entre los batallones de ambas partes, siendo siempre salpicada por los comentarios mordaces de los dos lados ante los métodos del otro en su desempeño en la guerra. Por lo general eran siempre Gallantmon y Apollomon los que, con su temperamento siempre caliente, directos y de poco genio, acababan haciendo de las reuniones una discusión chocante.

Y era precisamente este tema el que traía a Apollomon dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su salón del Fuego, en donde, acompañado por su mejor amigo Mercurimon, refunfuñaba y alegaba cosas contra la Orden y sus representantes.

-Esos caballeros son unos impertinentes y se creen los grandes señores del mundo-decía- sólo porque Yggdrassil ha confiado más en ellos que en sus demás servidores. Deberían aprender cual es su lugar y aceptarlo.

-Ellos están en el mismo escalafón que nosotros-decía su compañero siempre paciente y sereno.

-¡Nosotros estamos por sobre ellos!-exclamaba Apollomon elevando de a poco su fuego- Nuestro poder proviene de la naturaleza y el cosmos, Dios nos puso en el digimundo para gobernar como los dioses que somos. ¡Ellos solo dependen de ellos mismos, se anteponen por sobre los demás y pecan sin siquiera arrepentirse de ello! ¡Nadie les ha dado tal lugar, ellos se los dieron a sí mismos!

El digimon de fuego se sentó en su trono tratando de serenarse. Mercurimon, sentado en el par de escalones que subían al trono de Apollomon, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos son fuertes y saben mantener la justicia y el orden, tal vez mejor que nosotros.

-Por supuesto-dijo paseando su mirada por el lugar y apoyando su cabeza en su mano-Lo hacen con el terror y la tortura, algo muy propio de ellos ¿No?

-Estamos en tiempos de crisis, ¡hay que utilizar todos los recursos!

-El fin no justifica los medios: Una guerra no justifica el horror por el que pasen nuestros enemigos, así sean despiadados y crueles con los inocentes. Es una cosa que se llama 'honor'-resopló el dios de fuego, quien chocando tanto con Gallantmon, tenían casi los mismos ideales, con la diferencia de que Gallantmon hacía lo que fuese necesario para mantener el orden y la justicia, así tuviera que mancharse las manos con la sangre enemiga. Apollomon definitivamente no aprobaba esto, pensamiento muy similar al de Ophanimon.

-¡No nos queda más que nuestra fuerza para acabar estas guerras, el honor no tiene nada que ver!

-Me niego a cooperar con ellos; maldito el día en que pactamos nuestra alianza. Si lo hice, solo fue porque Alphamon me confió una unión de solidaridad y protección.

-Y han cumplido-sentenció Mercurimon, quien siendo el más cercano y unido al líder de los Dioses Olímpicos, no comprendía como siendo tan distintos se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Apollomon estuvo por responder, pero las puertas de su salón se abrieron de golpe y un digimon entró aprisa en el lugar. ShineGreymon se arrodilló ante sus señores y mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que estos le dieron autorización para hablar. El joven se levantó y ambos pudieron ver que lucía preocupado y cansando.

-Mis señores-empezó el joven-un HerculesKabuterimon gigantesco se aproxima desde el oeste; ha venido arrasando todo a su paso desde que apareció, y no aparenta intenciones de detenerse.

-¿Un HerculesKabuterimon?-repitió el dios de fuego sin creerse algo como aquello.

-Es extraño, hace muchísimos años que no se ve un digimon de ese tipo-comentó Mercurimon tan confundido como su compañero-¿Por qué estará atacando nuestras tierras?

-Enviamos un negociador para que intentara hablar con él-dijo ShineGreymon- pero el digimon reaccionó violentamente y por poco mata a nuestro hombre. Intentamos detenerle, pero es implacable.

Apollomon se levantó y miró a su compañero a su lado.

-Mercurimon, ¿quieres intentarlo?

El dios sabía de los métodos pacíficos y efectivos que siempre usaba Mercurimon para mantener la calma en situaciones peligrosas, negociar y llegar a un acuerdo con cualquiera; algo que definitivamente él necesitaba aprender, y que envidiaba.

-Por supuesto-dijo el digimon levantándose.

-¿Se tratará de algún sirviente de Lucemon?-preguntó ShineGreymon avanzando detrás de ambos dioses, que se dirigían hacia la entrada del salón.

-Es posible-contestó Mercurimon-pero es raro que los insectos obedezcan así sin más a alguien; trataré de razonar con él, pero si no consigo nada...

-Lo atacaremos y lo haremos retroceder a su mundo-sentenció Apollomon, a lo que ambos digimons asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del lugar.

* * *

-¡Esto es inconcebible!-gritó Lucemon exasperado y golpeando con ambos puños sobre la mesa. Esta dio un salto y el cabello del digimon se desordenó un poco sobre su cara-¡No puedo creerlo, se están riendo de nosotros! ¡Qué clase de insulto es este!

Los cuatro digimons que acompañaban al ángel le observaron un tanto nerviosos mientras descargaba su ira contra la inocente mesa. Se levantó de golpe y se dio unas vueltas mientras intentaba apagarse. Sentía que se burlaban de él con aquel ataque directo y que además estaba causando serios estragos en su tierra.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes amo?-preguntó Matadormon con cuidado para no exasperarle más.

-¡Quiero que los maten!-exclamó el ángel preso de la furia-¡Que los maten a ambos y les manden sus pedazos de regreso a esos malditos caballeros! ¡Como se atrevieron a entrar en nuestras tierras!

-Tranquilízate Lucemon-habló Barbamon con serenidad-No has de precipitarte. Piensa con cuidado lo que vas a hacer. Tienes al General más poderoso de las armadas y a uno de los caballeros más fuertes en tus dominios; debes proceder con cuidado y sacar provecho.

Lucemon se quedó viendo al viejo General y se acercó a él hasta quedarse ambos muy cerca. El señor de los Demon habló siseando y con sus ojos encendidos en rabia.

-Sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer; voy a deshacerme de esas malditas sabandijas asquerosas que se atrevieron a desafiarme.

Retrocedió y se fue hacia un ventanal abierto, desde donde podía apreciar la situación. Sus hombres habían llegado por miles para hacer frente a los dos digimons, pero estos parecían completamente inmunes a sus ataques. Parecía que estaban jugando con ellos.

-En primer lugar, matarlos no te servirá de mucho-habló Barbamon manteniéndose paciente y apoyándose en su bastón-Atrápalos y consigue información, que es lo más importante para ganar tus batallas. Y después averigua que están haciendo y porqué. ¿Qué los ha motivado a venir aquí? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Probar nuestro poder? ¿Estudiar nuestro terreno, nuestros hombres?

-Agh…-exclamó Beelzemon, otro de los que estaba allí en ese momento, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura y mirando al techo-Ahí vamos de nuevo; sentémonos a ver como ese par de payasos terminan a nuestras tropas. ¿Qué no pueden de una maldita vez encararlos como deberían, sacar algo de lo BUENO del arsenal y mostrarles quienes somos? ¡Están jugando con nuestros soldados allá afuera!

-Lo sé-dijo Lucemon, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad las palabras de los dos demonios. Definitivamente no era un ataque kamikaze y algo se tramaban, por lo que, por mucha rabia que le causara todo ello, debía ser cauteloso, llegar al fondo y tomar esa oportunidad-Barbamon, comunícame con Omegamon; NeoDevimon, Matadormon, organicen a nuestros movimientos para detener a estos sujetos. Si quieren matarnos, lo harán, y quiero que estemos listos para enfrentarlos. De lo contrario, están buscando otra cosa, y necesito saber qué es.

-Sí señor-respondieron ambos servidores a la vez y se retiraron de prisa a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Barbamon por su lado se puso a trabajar en la conexión, y dentro de poco logró conectar su señal a la de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Esperaron pocos segundos antes de que ésta fuera aceptada, y la imagen de Omegamon se proyectase en su pantalla. Lucemon se acercó y volvió a golpear con su puño, esta vez abollando el tablero.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exigió saber.

-¿Realmente esperas que responda eso?-preguntó Omegamon a su vez con cierto deje irónico.

-¡Qué demonios significa esto!-bramó el ángel perdiendo la paciencia-¡Acordamos antes de la guerra jamás pisar las tierras del otro hasta que todo estuviera definido!

Con esto se refería Lucemon al tratado de guerra que antes habían acordado ambas partes, en las que se había establecido que ninguno entraría en las tierras del otro hasta que la victoria ya fuese indiscutible. Ni el mismo Lucemon podía creer que aquellos "nobles" digimons hubiesen roto el pacto.

-¿Esperas a que crea algo por parte tuya Lucemon?-volvió a ironizar Omegamon-¡No me hagas reír!

-¡Yo te haré reír cuando invada todas tus tierras y pisotee tus castillos junto con tus despreciables caballeritos! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo y lo rompieron! ¡Ustedes, ustedes los que siempre hablan de honor y promesas! ¡Mira lo honorables y caballerescos que resultan ser! ¡Ustedes mismos se lo han buscado!-apuntó al digimon en la pantalla.

-Es una guerra, Lucemon. Todo es válido y no íbamos a esperar que ustedes nos invadieran primero-sentenció el caballero blanco secamente.

-¿Qué rayos quieren tus hombres aquí? Porque si has querido intentar asustarnos, no te resultó-siseó a punto de estallar de nuevo.

-Tómalo como una pequeña muestra de la frustración que sentimos cuando tú envías a tus hombres a destruir nuestra tierra sin razón.

-Bien. Si es una guerra estúpida y sin razón la que quieres, la tendrás. Pero créeme Omegamon, el día en que tú y yo nos veamos frente a frente, verás que las razones que yo tengo dejan muy pequeñas a las tuyas.

-Te estaré esperando.

La comunicación se cortó de golpe, y ambos líderes suspiraron a cada lado de la pantalla. Uno de frustración, el otro de desaliento. Omegamon sabía que le había provocado y que ahora las cosas se tornarían muchísimo más difíciles. Lucemon se quedó pensando un largo momento, mientras las explosiones resonaban a lo lejos.

-Algo traman; no es normal que hagan esto. Necesito averiguar qué es.

Mientras, afuera, los Generales Machinedramon y Phelesmon estudiaban la situación. Uno lo hacía de hecho, el otro se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo pirotécnico que tenían montado arriba. El robot-dragón no tardó mucho en volver a estallar en otro de sus arrebatos de cólera.

-¡Se están burlando de nosotros!-rugió.

-Bueno, es para reírse-comentó Phelesmon con su lunática sonrisa-Tenemos a miles de digimons atacando y ninguno le hace ni cosquillas. Yo estaría partido de risa en su lugar-dijo intentando contenerse la risa.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Nadie se burla del General Machinedramon, mucho menos en su cara!

El digimon envió una señal que fue rápidamente recibida por un MegaGargomon a su servicio, el que apareció volando impulsado por sus enormes motores y se detuvo ante su señor.

-¡Ve y acaba con esos malditos dragones! ¡Quiero sus cabezas aquí para pisotearlas!

-Sí mi señor-asintió el enorme robot, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a cumplir su misión.

Phelesmon lo pensó un segundo, luego abrió un portal oscuro frente a él del que emergió un gigantesco monstruo de huesos. El digimon rugió y esperó su orden.

-Dale una mano al juguete de Machinedramon; puede que le haga falta-ordenó, a lo que el enorme SkullGreymon se giró y corrió veloz en dirección del lugar del ataque.

Machinedramon resopló mientras seguía estudiando los datos.

-Pudiste traer algo mucho mejor; Lucemon estará furioso contigo.

-Bah~-exclamó el demonio sin darle importancia-Digamos que estoy reservando lo mejor para después; sospecho que esos dos no están aquí meramente para hacer exhibicionismo…

* * *

Abajo, en las mazmorras del castillo Berúng, Aero Vdramon y BlackGatomon continuaron descendiendo pasando desapercibidos a los enemigos que había a su alrededor, casi como si fueran invisibles. Lamentablemente no contaron con que habría guardias en esos momentos custodiando los últimos pasillos que llevaban a los calabozos. El primero del que se habían deshecho fue de un patético Phantomon que poco pudo hacer; de él el joven Aero Vdramon consiguió un extraño objeto que quedó tras la muerte del fantasma: un ojo de poder. Había escuchado que esas cosas tenían ciertas cualidades, por lo que, aparte de su curiosidad innata, lo guardó para comprobar qué podía hacer con él. Al seguir avanzando, se encontraron luego con un digimon que había sido encargado por Mephistomon para custodiar a los prisioneros. Los tres digimons se encontraron en el lugar y se prepararon para luchar.

-Ustedes no son de aquí-siseó el IceDevimon que los interceptó en el camino, moviendo sus garras y ansioso por empezar a despedazar a aquellos intrusos-¡Los haré pedazos!

-Y nosotros un granizado-respondió Aero Vdramon siendo el primero en atacar-¡V Breath Arrow!

El digimon de hielo esquivó el movimiento y estiró su largo brazo para alcanzar al joven, movimiento que fue bloqueado por el Cat Punch de BlackGatomon. El felino aprovechó la cercanía para saltar ágilmente en el brazo del IceDevimon y asestarle otro golpe directo en la cara. El demonio golpeó a BlackGatomon con su garra y lo impactó contra una pared, momento que Aero Vdramon aprovechó para impactarle de lleno con su Magnum Crash. El digimon retrocedió ante el fuerte golpe.

-¿Estás bien BlackGatomon?-llamó el digimon azul a su compañero.

-No es nada-respondió éste levantándose-¡Ten cuidado!-gritó al ver el movimiento de su rival.

Aero Vdramon detuvo justo a tiempo otro ataque de garra por parte del IceDevimon, disparándole en el acto su V Breath Arrow y acertando. El IceDevimon sin embargo era poderoso.

-¡Cold Breath!

El ataque fue directo hacia Aero Vdramon, quien lo esquivó apenas, siéndole alcanzada un ala, la que se congeló en el acto y le arrastró al suelo.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó el joven.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡No son rivales para mí!-rió el demonio.

BlackGatomon volvió a lanzársele para golpearlo, pero el virus con sus largos brazos lo mantenía a distancia y lo golpeaba nuevamente contra la pared. Aero Vdramon se lanzó para golpearlo con su V Wing Blade, pero el IceDevimon le detuvo y congeló completamente con su Cold Breath. BlackGatomon se levantó con cierta dificultad y con sus grandes puños comenzó a golpear el hielo para sacar a su compañero.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Cuando lo saques ya estará muerto!-volvió a burlarse el demonio, atacando nuevamente con su aliento helado y congelando la mitad del cuerpo del felino.

Hastiado por el problema de su tamaño y la debilidad comparada de sus poderes, BlackGatomon desafió las reglas del plan y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en dorado color.

-¡BlackGatomon Warp Evolution!

El IceDevimon se cubrió los ojos, solo para luego ver una elegante figura destruir de un movimiento el hielo que tenía prisionero a Aero Vdramon, para que este luego también invocara su evolución.

-¡Aero Vdramon DigiEvolution!

El demonio se quedó irónicamente congelado al ver lo que tenía en frente.

-¡Imposible! ¡Caballeros Reales aquí!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los lazos dorados de RhodoKnightmon le sujetaron e inmovilizaron, y el sable láser de Ulforce Vdramon lo había decapitado sin que el digimon alcanzase a lanzar ni un grito final.

* * *

El digimon verdeazulado avanzaba veloz como un rayo, dejando una estela del mismo color tras de sí, mientras iba avanzando entre escombros, digimons caídos y otros heridos que se iban retirando del camino del enorme monstruo que se acercaba a lo lejos. A sus pies, la sombra de ShineGreymon le seguía desde las alturas, aunque en realidad iba un poco más atrás que él. Nadie podía seguirle el paso, salvo su joven pupilo Ulforce Vdramon. Sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos en que Omegamon le había pedido que entrenase al chico, a quien por cierto había convertido en un joven maestro de la alta velocidad; solo lamentaba no haberle quitado un poco esa vanidad de la que a veces pecaba por su don.

Saltó evadiendo altos montículos de tierra y roca, llegando hasta uno lo suficientemente elevado desde donde pudo estudiar la situación. Podía verse a lo lejos un digimon grande avanzar y causar desastres a varios kilómetros a su alrededor, sin que los hombres que protegían aquel lugar pudiesen hacerle un alto. El dios suspiró preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar y continuó avanzando.

Hizo rápidamente los cientos de kilómetros que le separaban del susodicho monstruo, y entre más se acercaba, menos podía creer que se tratase de algo real. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, recuperando un poco el aire mientras ShineGreymon se detenía a su lado. Mercurimon no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, aún cuando ni siquiera alcanzaba para verlo todo.

-Es…es gigantesco…-dijo, impactado ante el tamaño del insecto.

Y en realidad, decir aquello era poco. El HerculesKabuterimon que avanzaba lenta y pesadamente hacia las tierras de los Dioses Olímpicos era colosal. Jamás en la larga vida de Mercurimon hubiese visto el digimon una criatura más grande que esa.

-¿Cómo pudo alcanzar semejantes dimensiones y pasar desapercibido ante todos?-se preguntaba tratando de despertar ante el shock producido.

-¿Qué haremos amo?-preguntó el digimon a su lado, quien ya había estado frente al gigantesco insecto y había reaccionado de igual modo.

Mercurimon logró recuperarse y su temple se volvió más serio.

-Hemos de detenerle como sea; lo que quiera conseguir lo hará por medio de esta destrucción, podemos evitarlo si llegamos a un acuerdo con él.

Era esa la posición que Mercurimon siempre adoptaba ante los problemas muy graves o de difícil solución, la que era no solo más accesible, sino que también dejaba a ambas partes satisfechas. La negociación siempre había sido muy provechosa, pero muy poco practicada. Corrió y saltó hacia una pronunciada elevación de roca, desde la cual llamó al enorme digimon, siempre resguardado por ShineGreymon.

-¡HerculesKabuterimon! ¿Por qué nos atacas?-gritó todo lo fuerte que le fue posible-¿Qué motivos te mueven?

El gigantesco insecto le oyó pero resultaba imposible que entendiese lo que le decían. Era una criatura sin consciencia propia y que simplemente actuaba por el instinto salvaje que le habían implantado y el oscuro sentimiento de traición que tenía arraigado en su interior. Respondió lanzando un manotazo con uno de sus enormes brazos, el que fue esquivado a tiempo por los dos digimons más pequeños. Abajo, todos los digimons de las tropas de los Dioses Olímpicos hacían lo imposible para detenerle, sin siquiera hacerle cosquillas al monstruo. Desde otro punto, Mercurimon lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¡HerculesKabuterimon, escúchame! ¡No queremos pelear contigo si realmente no has venido por motivos de guerra! ¡Dinos qué es lo que te empuja a atacar nuestra tierra!

HerculesKabuterimon se volvió a ver al dios, y por respuesta impactó con sus gigantescas tenazas en el lugar donde Mercurimon estaba parado, haciendo volar todo en pedazos y escombros.

-¡Amo Mercurimon!-llamó ShineGreymon volando entre los pedazos de roca que llovían hasta encontrarse con su señor. Este sorteó los obstáculos hasta poner sus pies nuevamente en un lugar seguro-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó el joven.

-Este digimon no quiere escucharnos; hemos de detenerlo a como dé lugar mientras llegan los refuerzos. ¡Vamos!

-¡Sí!-afirmó el digimon de fuego, preparándose para la lucha.

Ambos se situaron delante del gran HerculesKabuterimon y atacaron.

-¡Keriyukeion!

-¡Glorious Burst!

El ataque de ambos digimons se mezcló en una bola de energía y color, la que salió disparada e impactó en el insecto, provocando una gigantesca explosión que levantó una densa cortina de humo. De entre el humo salió un poderoso rayo que impactó directo en ShineGreymon; el digimon se repuso del golpe, se concentró e hizo brillar intensamente sus alas con el poder del fuego.

-¡Shining Blast!

Una gigantesca oleada de fuego salió disparada desde el cuerpo de ShineGreymon, la que dio de lleno en HerculesKabuterimon sin que el insecto sintiera el más mínimo daño. El joven digimon no podía creerse aquello. HerculesKabuterimon volvió a hacer uso de sus brazos para alcanzar a los dos rivales, pero resultó fallido dado su tamaño comparado con el de ellos, y cierta lentitud en sus movimientos.

- ¡ShineGreymon! ¡Ataca después de mí, debes atravesar la coraza de su cabeza!

-¡Sí amo!

Mercurimon se concentró, y un aura de muchos colores rodeó su alrededor. Un extraño portal se abrió bajo sus pies, mientras sus ojos brillaban y su pelo ondeaba con la energía que se liberaba. ShineGreymon distrajo al insecto mientras su amo llevaba a cabo el ritual, siendo herido por una de las tenazas de su oponente. Finalmente, una gigantesca y extraña criatura hecha de energía salió del portal de Mercurimon, y lanzándose sobre HerculesKabuterimon, causó una enorme explosión que cubrió gran parte del terreno.

-¡Spiritual Enchantment!

ShineGreymon invocó su espada y aguardó un segundo hasta tener cierta visibilidad. Cuando el humo de la explosión disipó un poco, logró obtener la ubicación que necesitaba, y avanzando, se lanzó directo hacia la enorme cabeza del insecto, enterrando su espada flamígera con cierta dificultad en la dura coraza.

-¡Shining Blast!

El incendio que se levantó en la cabeza fue intenso e increíble, pero no alcanzó para hacer flaquear al HerculesKabuterimon. Éste concentró su energía en un poderoso rayo que comenzó a cargarse entre sus cuernos, desde donde ShineGreymon aún no se había movido.

-¡ShineGreymon sal de ahí!-ordenó el dios, alarmado al ver la gigantesca concentración de poder. El joven jamás sobreviviría a aquello.

El dragón retrocedió todo lo rápido que pudo, pero se pudo ver claramente que uno de los brazos del insecto salió de entre el humo dispuesto a atraparlo. A Mercurimon se le cortó súbitamente el aire.

-¡SHINEGREYMON!

Finalmente, HerculesKabuterimon capturó a su presa, y rugiendo, disparó su gigantesco e imparable Giga Blaster, destruyendo por completo al digimon. El rayo alcanzó más allá de la lejanía, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Abajo, un digimon yacía en el suelo, y al reponerse del golpe, deseó con toda su fuerza que aquello se tratara de una pesadilla. Miró en todas direcciones sin verlo, porque él ya no estaba allí.

-¡Amo Mercurimon!

* * *

Un repentino cambio en el color de los indicadores en la pantalla sobresaltaron a todos los presentes que seguía la infiltración dentro del castillo de los Caballeros. Se mostraba claramente que los dos caballeros infiltrados habían cambiado a su forma mega, y ahora todas las señas estaban puestas en ellos, con ventanas de datos marcando su posición, su nivel y todo lo necesario para enterarse de quienes eran ellos. Los digimons que les seguían a través de las pantallas se sobrecogieron; algunos impresionados y confundidos; otros como Gallantmon, encolerizados.

-¡Maldita sea, qué han hecho!-exclamó furioso y cerrando su puño.

-¡Arruinarán todo el plan!-le siguió Magnamon, quien no podía creer que Ulforce Vdramon se arriesgara de ese modo.

-¡Demonios!-Duftmon se apresuró y cogió el transmisor para comunicarse con ellos.

Omegamon por su parte, se quedó congelado al ver que los dos puntos verdes se habían vuelto azules, lo que indicaba la presencia de digimons de su bando dentro del castillo. Fuera de su conmoción, el caballero sintió una repentina y extraña punzada en el pecho; un dolor agudo que no había experimentado antes y que le cortó súbitamente la respiración. Logró reponerse del repentino asalto y se levantó de un movimiento del asiento negro para prácticamente arrebatarle el aparato a Duftmon y descargar su furia contra los dos digimons al otro lado de la comunicación.

-¡Es que se han vuelto locos!-gritó al transmisor-¡Todo el Castillo Berúng sabe ahora que están adentro, los matarán en un par de minutos! ¿Cómo pudieron desobedecerme?

-Tuvimos problemas, pero ya estamos en el último tramo y saldremos de aquí-se escuchó con cierta interferencia la voz de Ulforce Vdramon.

-¡Más les vale porque si no los matan los hombres de Lucemon lo haré yo mismo!-terminó y apagó el aparato.

Se lo regresó a su estratega y volvió a su asiento. Suspiró profundamente y con un aire cargado de preocupación y decepción. Gallantmon, que había sido el único que había notado su pequeño incidente, se quedó viéndolo muy extrañado. No solo por esto, sino además por la reacción repentina que había tenido su compañero; jamás estallaba con nada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Omegamon le miró extrañado y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Bien? ¡Cómo voy a estar bien! ¡Esos dos van a arruinarlo todo!

-Lo decía por tu estado-dijo más pasivo-te vi sentir algo de dolor hace poco.

El digimon blanco negó con la cabeza y apoyó ésta en una mano.

-No es nada.

Gallantmon miró al techo y también negó con la cabeza. Esa era la típica respuesta que Omegamon le daba para ocultar que algo no andaba bien, y él eso ya lo sabía.

Por cierto que el caballero blanco había acertado medio a medio al decir que todo el Castillo Berúng sabía de su ubicación ahora. Fue como si alguien disparase fuegos artificiales en el sótano, por lo que todos los hombres a cargo de NeoDevimon y Matadormon comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones buscando a los dos intrusos. Afuera, Dynasmon y el General OuRyuumon acababan como si de una torre de fósforos se tratara, al MegaGargomon y SkullGreymon que habían ido a hacerles frente, junto con otros cientos de miles que caían bajo sus feroces ataques.

El digimon dragón se detuvo un segundo después de haber cortado en tres a la pila de huesos que ahora se desintegraba frente a él.

-¿Lo has sentido?-preguntó al digimon de blanco que estaba a su espalda.

-Sí; RhodoKnightmon y Ulforce Vdramon se han salido del plan-dijo con cierta preocupación-esto podría tornarse muy peligroso ahora.

-De eso nada-refutó el General moviendo su espada-Esos dos saldrán de ahí, ya verás. A veces por estar demasiado apegados al plan las cosas salen mal. Improvisar es una muy buena táctica ¿lo sabías?

Dynasmon no pudo decir nada, puesto que el dragón se había vuelto a lanzar en picada contra los digimons oscuros que desde abajo los atacaban. En las puertas del Castillo, Machinedramon y Phelesmon seguían observando atentamente sus jugadas.

-Esto es ridículo-refunfuñó el robot antes de rugir exasperado-¡Ya me han hartado!

El robot encendió a full sus motores y sus patas comenzaron a despegarse del suelo. Phelesmon, con un ataque de pánico perfectamente ilustrado en su cara demencial, batió los brazos y agarró de una pata al gigantesco robot.

-¡Machinedramon espera! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes mostrarte ante nuestros enemigos, son órdenes!

-¿QUÉ ORDENES?-Bramó el digimon mirándole hacia abajo.

-¡Órdenes de Lucemon! ¡Si peleas contra ellos conocerán tu poder! Solo piensa: nosotros los estamos estudiando a ellos ahora; sabemos qué tan fuertes son y lo que pueden hacer. Si ellos no conocen nuestros límites, se atienen de hacer sus jugadas, por lo que nosotros llevamos la ventaja-sonrió anchamente-A que tengo razón.

El General dejó salir un leve rugido y apagó los motores, cayendo con un sonido seco al suelo y levantando a Phelesmon de este.

-Pero es irritante verlos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo furibundo y regresando su mirada al cielo.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó siempre sonriendo-Deberías disfrutar más del show y aprender un poco. ¿No tienes otra cosa en la reserva?-preguntó haciendo alusión a más digimons para enfrentar a los dos enviados de arriba.

-Sí-resopló Machinedramon-Pero no voy a enviarlos solo para divertirte.

-Bueno-rió levemente-entonces lo haré yo.

El demonio volvió a mover su tridente, y de un agujero negro en el suelo comenzaron a salir cientos de digimons que se lanzaron a luchar sin resultados contra los dos titanes que arriba hacían tronar el cielo con sus impresionantes ataques.

* * *

-Aquí debe ser-dijo el joven de azul al detenerse de golpe en el último lugar accesible al que habían llegado.

Ambos revisaron de arriba abajo la cámara en donde, a derecha e izquierda se alineaban celdas de barrotes de acero, en donde estaban encerrados varios digimons. No conocían a ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco iban a liberarlos, sabiendo desde ya que eran traidores de Lucemon y digimons de oscuras intenciones. Después de buscar en todas las celdas, descubrieron con frustración que la princesa Bastemon no se encontraba allí. Ulforce Vdramon descargó su enfado con un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¡No es posible que nos hayamos equivocado!-exclamó tratando de controlarse y pensar con claridad, algo que a RhodoKnightmon se le daba muy bien.

-Tranquilo, no nos hemos equivocado; éste es el último lugar, de seguro…

-Hala-se escuchó de pronto una voz al final del pasillo-pero si son los Royal Knights. Qué alegría tenerlos por aquí.

El caballero de rosa se quedó en su lugar, mientras que Ulforce Vdramon se acercó a inspeccionar quien sería el sujeto. Se detuvo frente a la celda del mismo Mummymon que día a día se quejaba con Matadormon por llevarle cosas incomibles a la princesa encerrada. El digimon de los vendajes estaba tirado en el suelo, con su arma a un lado pero sin posibilidad a usarla. La celda estaba protegida y ningún ataque podría abrirla desde adentro. Levantó la cabeza y examinó al joven con su único ojo. Luego sonrió complacido.

-Ojalá puedan ayudar a este humilde servidor.

-¿Por qué habríamos de ayudar a una rata como tú?-preguntó el digimon azulado con una expresión ceñuda, lo que causó más gracia al Mummymon. O tal vez fuese su comentario.

-Bueno, tienen varias razones para ayudarme, pero te daré una en específico-sonrió aún más y se levantó de un movimiento para acercarse un poco a la barrera.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber Ulforce Vdramon sin convencerse de aquello, mientras a su espalda RhodoKnightmon seguía buscando alguna forma de encontrar a la princesa en aquel lugar.

Mummymon ladeó la cabeza y habló.

-Yo sé donde tienen encerrada a la princesa Bastemon.

Esto sorprendió a Ulforce Vdramon y atrajo la atención de su compañero. Este se reunió con él frente a la celda del encerrado.

-¡Dinos como llegar a ella!-exigió el caballero de azul.

-¿Van a sacarme de aquí?-reiteró de lo más tranquilo el digimon oscuro.

Ulforce Vdramon movió la cabeza, frustrado. No quería volver a equivocarse como ya habían hecho con pasar a su forma mega y atraer la atención de todos; conseguirse ahora un problema o un estorbo sería empeorarlo aún más. La mano de RhodoKnightmon en su hombro le hizo voltearse a verlo.

-Hazte a un lado-le dijo, y en lo que su compañero se movió, el digimon rosa levantó su escudo y éste se cerró hermético en su mano-¡Argent Fear!

El impacto hizo retumbar el lugar y echó abajo los barrotes y el campo que la protegía. Mummymon salió de entre el humo y el polvo para verse cogido por el cuello por uno de los lazos de RhodoKnightmon.

-Si llegas a engañarnos, vas a necesitar vendas para juntar los pedazos ¿lo entiendes?-amenazó el caballero, a lo que la momia respondió afirmando con la cabeza y apuntando a una pared.

-¿Ves esa antorcha de ahí?-preguntó sin esperar respuesta-Jala de ella y verás la magia.

RhodoKnightmon hizo un gesto de cabeza a su compañero, quien se aproximó e hizo lo indicado. Primero se escuchó un ruido grave; seguidamente el suelo tembló un poco y la pared frente al joven se descorrió a un lado, dejando un agujero oscuro y sospechoso.

-Más te vale que sea cierto-dijo RhodoKnightmon, soltando al Mummymon y avanzando junto con Ulforce Vdramon hacia el lugar.

Avanzaron de prisa por el pasillo que los separaba de una única celda, en la que, alumbrada tenuemente por una lámpara prendida y colgada de una pared, estaba la joven arrimada a un rincón. Los dos caballeros se acercaron cuidando de no asustarla, y en cuanto ella levantó la cabeza, Ulforce Vdramon quedó admirado de verla. Era aún más hermosa que cualquier otra digimon de su tipo que él hubiese visto, aún con la oscuridad, el encierro, la tristeza y la soledad marcados en su delicado y bello rostro, cubierto por una incandescente cabellera roja.

-Ustedes…-articuló ella con cierta dificultad y levantándose temblorosa-ustedes son los Royal Knights…

-Hemos venido por usted alteza-habló RhodoKnightmon con ambas manos en los barrotes, calculando cómo se desharían de ellos. Estos serían aún más difíciles-Retroceda por favor; Ulforce Vdramon, tendrás que darme una mano.

-Seguro-respondió el chico emocionado.

Ambos se pusieron en posición y el primero en atacar fue él.

-¡Shining V Force!

El destello dorado en forma de V impactó en los barrotes, que parecieron contenerle como una barrera antes de estallar en una explosión menor. RhodoKnightmon levantó su escudo y de un movimiento, despedazó los barrotes que aún quedaban y logró hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que la princesa pasara. Metió medio cuerpo adentro y le estiró la mano.

-¡De prisa!

Sin decir ni media palabra, la joven avanzó recuperando de a poco las fuerzas al saber que podría salir de ahí. RhodoKnightmon le ayudó a salir de la celda y la sujetó con firmeza de los hombros, pero con su delicadeza habitual.

-Está muy débil-dijo con solo darle una mirada-Ulforce Vdramon, llévala; te despejaré el camino.

Con una sonrisa de victoria, el caballero azul hizo una leve reverencia antes de levantar sin el menor esfuerzo el frágil cuerpo de la chica con sus poderosos brazos, cuidando de no comprimirla ni tampoco soltarla y se la fuesen a arrebatar. Bastemon se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-¡Vámonos!

Los dos caballeros cargando a la joven salieron de prisa del lugar, seguidos desde atrás por un emocionado Mummymon. Avanzaron muy rápido y cubrieron dentro de poco un largo trecho del camino, mientras en los pisos superiores y desde afuera seguían sucediéndose las explosiones, órdenes y movimiento de hombres por todos lados. Dos Raremons se les cruzaron por delante e intentaron detenerlos, pero fueron repentinamente vaporizados por un Necrophobia sorpresivo por parte de Mummymon. El ataque fue tan fuerte que de un solo disparo ambos digimons desaparecieron. Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon se miraron sorprendidos antes de volverse a ver a la momia. Esta sonrió un tanto avergonzada de su exhibición.

-¿Seguimos?

El grupo continuó avanzando a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en una encrucijada de varios pasillos por los que se escucharon muchos pasos aproximándose. Retrocedieron un poco y se quedaron en su lugar, y desde el pasillo que venía en horizontal hacia ellos, un grupo de digimons oscuros se aproximaba liderado por Matadormon. El digimon avanzó y se detuvo justo de espaldas a ellos cubriendo el pasillo, mientras movía un brazo en el sentido en que iban avanzando los demonios a su cargo, y él vociferaba órdenes.

-¡Muévanse maldita sea, estamos bajo ataque, no en una fiesta!-rugió apurando a los digimons, los que pasaron de largo en la dirección indicada y desaparecían alejándose.

Los cuatro digimons atrás contuvieron la respiración. Ninguno hizo ni un solo movimiento, y tanto Ulforce Vdramon como RhodoKnightmon se concentraron y disminuyeron sus presencias al mínimo para intentar pasar inadvertidos, lo que por cierto resultaba muy difícil. Matadormon se quedó un segundo más después de que los digimons oscuros pasaran; luego movió la cabeza y siguió al resto del grupo.

Todos pasaron esto por alto excepto el joven de azul. Se quedó repentinamente parado al ver aquello, pero un empujón por parte de Mummymon atrás le obligó a avanzar y seguir subiendo. Pasados varios segundos de subir niveles, se detuvieron al perder la pista del lugar por donde debían salir.

-Amm…-comentó el chico extrañado y mirando de un lado a otro-¿Es mi idea o este lugar cambió desde que bajamos?

-Es por la derecha-apuntó la joven Bastemon indicando con su brazo un determinado pasillo.

Los tres digimons que la guardaban se quedaron viéndola con cierta curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron avanzando con las indicaciones de ella.

-Por este lugar se llega a un salón-dijo la digimon, recordando todos los lugares por donde su carcelario de las cuchillas la había llevado esa mañana; vaya suerte, pensó.

Estaban subiendo una empinada escalera de piedra que iba en espiral por una de las torres, cuando la pared estalló en mil pedazos y casi se les vino encima. El humo y el polvo les nublaron la vista, pero con el gigantesco agujero que ahora tenían a su lado, el viento lo barrió y pudieron ver a dos temibles y gigantescas criaturas emerger, batiendo sus enormes alas y rugiendo furiosas. Los habían encontrado al fin.

-Malditos caballeros, ¡de aquí no pasaran!-rugió el Gigadramon apuntándoles.

-¡La princesa se queda!-siguió su contraparte rojiza, Megadramon.

Los dos caballeros se prepararon. Ulforce Vdramon le entregó la princesa a Mummymon, quien con la joven en brazos, retrocedió para dejarles espacio a los cuatro digimons. El joven de azul sacó sus sables y RhodoKnightmon alistó sus afilados cuchillos. Otra batalla tenía que empezar.

* * *

El ataque ya llevaba doce minutos, los que eran cronométricamente controlados desde la sala de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Quedaban exactamente cuatro minutos para que Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon salieran con la princesa del lugar y Dynasmon con el General pudiesen retirarse. Todos los datos iban siendo almacenados para su estudio, lo mismo que la transmisión con Lucemon y los nuevos mapas y gráficos del lugar. Magnamon detectó algo en uno de sus paneles, y al estudiarlo, pasó el informe a Omegamon. Dos digimons se dirigían hacia el castillo; al notar de quienes se trataba, Gallantmon volvió a echar humos.

-¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?-preguntó, aunque no quería saberlo.

-Han debido surgir complicaciones-comentó Omegamon igual de extrañado-Craniummon, escóltalos hasta aquí.

-Sí señor-respondió el caballero de oscura armadura, saliendo del lugar.

Omegamon miró a su lado, y vio como el Rey Wisemon se apretaba nervioso las manos, sin quitar sus ojos de las pantallas. El digimon blanco sintió algo de pesar por él; estaba en una situación muy difícil, y solo podía confiar en la palabra de Omegamon de que sus caballeros rescatarían a su hija. Volvió a mirar los monitores, y los dos puntos que indicaban a los infiltrados se habían detenido. Dos puntos rojos estaban junto a ellos.

-Los interceptaron-dijo, levantándose de su asiento-Duftmon, necesito los gráficos.

El estratega trabajó un momento en la computadora, y los dos puntos rojos fueron marcados, apareciendo luego ventanas con su información. Se trataba de dos digimons en nivel ultra de elevado poder. El Rey volvió a hacerse sonar las manos, presa del nerviosismo.

-Tranquilícese alteza-le habló el caballero blanco-no son rivales para los caballeros; se librarán de ellos y continuarán con el plan.

El digimon mago asintió con la cabeza y siguió observando la situación. En menos de dos minutos los dos enemigos habían desaparecido de las pantallas y los dos digimons continuaron avanzando. Duftmon habló con Dynasmon para indicarles el tiempo que quedaba de ataque, mientras Craniummon y los dos visitantes pisaban los suelos del castillo. Omegamon dio instrucciones a su estratega y recibió a los digimons recién llegados.

Apollomon, seguido de su sirviente ShineGreymon, les saludaron respetuosamente, pero algo en ellos indicaba un aire cargado de pesar y preocupación. El joven se quedó atrás, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y cierta amargura impregnada en sus ojos. Omegamon habló con el dios de fuego mientras entraban a la sala de comunicaciones.

-Apollomon; ¿A qué debemos su visita?

-He venido por asuntos de guerra Omegamon-habló el digimon con seriedad- Han ocurrido cosas en nuestras áreas. Cosas de las que no podría decir nada positivo.

-Lo escucho.

El dios olímpico tomó mucho aire y suspiró con pesar.

-Hace apenas unos minutos fuimos atacados por un HerculesKabuterimon gigantesco. Tal vez el digimon más grande que haya visto en cientos de años. Es más poderoso de lo que cabe imaginar, y ha exterminado a miles de nuestros hombres con tan solo pocos minutos de ataque. Hemos intentado detenerle, incluso hablar con él, pero es inútil.

El digimon blanco pidió unos datos a Apollomon, y luego de ingresarlos en la computadora que estaba en frente, la pantalla mostró la situación en las tierras de los Dioses Olímpicos. Un colosal insecto atacaba las ciudades y destruía todo a su paso, sin que las tropas encargadas de la seguridad pudieran hacer algo para frenarlo. Su poder destructivo era tremendo, y parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca. Las estadísticas en los demás paneles indicaron que su poder desbordaba los índices normales. Omegamon se quedó estupefacto al ver aquello.

-¿Cómo es posible…? ¿De dónde ha salido semejante monstruo?

-No lo sabemos. Llegó hace no más de una hora atacando nuestras tierras, y no hemos podido frenarlo. Se enfrentó a mi protegido aquí, junto con Mercurimon-con su mano abierta indicó al silencioso ShineGreymon que aguardaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué pueden decirnos sobre él para poder enfrentarlo?

-Que es muy poderoso; tanto así como para vencer sin problemas a uno de nosotros-confesó con severidad.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó extrañado el segundo líder, y ante el silencio del dios de fuego por la triste situación, su acompañante habló por él.

-Él…él destruyó al amo Mercurimon-dijo tratando de vencer el nudo en su garganta.

Un breve silencio se formó entre los tres digimons. Omegamon no pudo creer así sin más que Mercurimon fuese destruido; alguien a quien él también estimaba pues era el único que confiaba plenamente en la Orden y en todos sus miembros, y había aceptado entrenar a uno de ellos. Bajó la mirada y enfrentó al afectado Apollomon.

-Lamento mucho saber estas noticias Apollomon. Sé de la gran amistad que había entre ustedes.

-¡Fue mi culpa!-estalló ShineGreymon desde atrás, negando con la cabeza y apretando ojos y puños-¡No le protegí como era mi deber…!

-Calma ShineGreymon-le habló su señor, apaciguando al joven-Si Mercurimon te protegió, también lo hizo por mí.

Esto confundió un poco al digimon, quien no logró encontrar palabras para referirse a su amo y preguntar. Apollomon se dirigió a Omegamon superponiéndose a la tristeza de su pérdida.

-Caballeros de la Realeza- dijo mirándole de frente, respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos antes de continuar- Os pido disculpas por mi orgullo y soberbia mostrada la última vez en nuestra junta. Admito haber cometido un error, y que la alianza entre nosotros sí es necesaria. Nuestra armada no puede contener a este oponente, y os pido ayuda.

Omegamon se sorprendió bastante de aquella situación. Nunca creyó escuchar al orgulloso Apollomon decir aquello. El digimon de fuego bajó la mirada, y ShineGreymon se arrodilló sumisamente.

-Por favor señor…

El digimon blanco sintió el gran afecto y respeto que guardaba aquel joven hacia sus señores, y en parte se conmovió.

-No digáis más Apollomon. Nuestra alianza siempre ha existido, y siempre existirá. Los ayudaremos, por supuesto, pero hemos de proceder con cautela. Ahora mismo estamos en una misión delicada y muy importante, pero nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente para ver el modo de frenar a este monstruo. Tendremos que coordinar nuestros movimientos y trabajar conjuntamente.

Apollomon aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Estaremos a vuestra disposición.

-Regresad a vuestras tierras y evacúen a todos los digimons de los alrededores-explicó Omegamon- No sigáis entregando a vuestros hombres; nos comunicaremos con ustedes inmediatamente para planear una estrategia de ataque.

-Gracias-dijo el dios con marcada cordialidad- Antes de marcharme, hay algo más que necesito pediros.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el caballero apagando el monitor.

- Mi protegido me ha pedido interceder por él; quiere estar bajo vuestro mandato el tiempo que sea necesario para ayudar e destruir a este monstruo, averiguar quién es el culpable de esto, y vengar la memoria de Mercurimon.

- No podemos acceder a eso-respondió el caballero tajantemente- No actuamos bajo el impulso de la venganza.

-Entonces que sea por su honor-se atrevió ShineGreymon mirándole fijamente.

Omegamon se quedó viendo al joven digimon. Pudo ver mucho en él; la promesa de un gran y poderoso guerrero, noble, justo y valiente, de los pocos que quedaban y hacían falta en sus líneas. No estaba muy seguro de si acceder o no, puesto que el tiempo era escaso y las cosas podrían dificultarse.

-Déjalo Omegamon-escuchó una voz en la puerta, y al ver, se trataba de Gallantmon quien había entrado justo para escuchar la última parte. Se reunió con ellos e intercambió esa recelosa mirada con Apollomon, aunque el digimon no se la correspondió.

El digimon blanco se quedó viéndolo de manera interrogativa, ya leyendo en los ojos de su amigo que algo se tramaba.

- Ves lo mismo que yo y que cualquiera; es fuerte, y se ve dispuesto a luchar por lo que quiere. Ya no quedan de éstos-dijo el digimon rojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Gallantmon-objetó Omegamon-el tiempo apremia y tenemos mucho que hacer…

-Déjalo a mi cargo. Tengo tiempo suficiente para enseñarle un par de cosas a este niño-dijo, observando detenidamente al chico y asustándole un poco con su mirada.

Omegamon se quedó mirando un momento a ShineGreymon, inseguro de algo, aunque no supo bien de qué. Intentó conformarse con el hecho de que Gallantmon le enseñaría, lo que si bien podría ser una ventaja, también podría acabar como un desastre.

-Está bien-aceptó un tanto inseguro- Gallantmon será tu nuevo señor, hasta que esto acabe y regreses con Apollomon, con todo lo que eso implique.

ShineGreymon hizo una reverencia, notoriamente emocionado y dispuesto a todo con aquella nueva oportunidad.

- Gracias señores-habló con la cabeza gacha-Prometo que no les defraudaré-se dirigió a Gallantmon esta vez-Seré un buen discípulo, amo Gallantmon.

-Dukemon para ti-le dijo cortante el digimon rojo y llamando a Omegamon fuera de la sala con un movimiento de cabeza-Aún no me caes bien.

* * *

El DarkLizardmon que se había cruzado en su camino cayó rápidamente y se pulverizó al tocar el suelo. Ulforce Vdramon recuperó la respiración y revisó que no hubiese más enemigos cerca. Los hermanos Megadramon y Gigadramon les habían dado problemas; habían resultado más poderosos de lo que había supuesto para su nivel, y ya empezaba a sentirse cansado. Por suerte ya estaban fuera del castillo y solo quedaba subir la montaña y salir del mundo de la Oscuridad.

-RhodoKnightmon-habló a su compañero que atrás se había deshecho de otro Phantomon que los había seguido-Llama a Duftmon y diles que estamos fuera.

-Seguro-el digimon rosa se aproximó e hizo comunicación con el castillo, momento en el que Gallantmon había ido a buscar al segundo líder-Ya han dado la instrucción a Dynasmon y al General; disponemos de un minuto para salir de aquí.

-Vamos entonces; lleva a la princesa, supongo que tendré que llevarme al saco de huesos-dijo con cierto disgusto de haber tenido que cambiar "paquetes".

Mummymon rió para sus adentros y pasó de su forma digimon a su forma humanoide. Se colgó del cuello del caballero azul mientras que la princesa Bastemon se aferró del cuello de RhodoKnightmon. Ambos digimons levantaron el vuelo y salieron todo lo rápido que pudieron de allí. Ulforce Vdramon miró una última vez hacia atrás, sin saber si esperaba que todo un ejército saliera tras ellos, o despertarse de ese extraño y fascinante sueño que había tenido. Pudiese ser que rompieran las reglas del plan y ahora Omegamon les reprimía larga y tendidamente el asunto, e incluso se consiguieran una sanción por ello, pero en parte no le importaba. Habían conseguido su principal objetivo que era el de sacar a la princesa Bastemon del Castillo y de manos de Lucemon, y de paso Dynasmon y el General habían causado molestias a las tropas del mar de la Oscuridad.

El joven sonrió al pensar que le contaría al General todo lo que había hecho adentro, y sin necesidad de que fueran a salvarlo de convertirse en la cena de Lucemon. Lo que sí le preocupaba ahora sería convertirse en aperitivo de Omegamon… o en su caso de Gallantmon.

Al atravesar la montaña y comenzar el ascenso hacia el mundo de Anubismon, el digimon azulado pudo sentir su presencia en todas partes, a pesar de que el digimon no estaba ahí; una especie de recordatorio para él del pacto que había hecho con el Dios del juicio final, y que dentro de muy poco tendría que regresar para cumplir. Cerró los ojos con cierta amargura y solo siguió avanzando de prisa y en silencio.

En el frente del Castillo Berúng, el dragón dorado refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño al enterarse de que se les había terminado el tiempo de la misión y era hora de regresar.

* * *

Atardecía en el digimundo cuando el Rey Wisemon estrechó fuertemente a su hija entre sus brazos después de días sin haberla visto, y haberla llorado en silencio. La joven y el monarca lloraron juntos su felicidad y debieron celebrar a solas su unión, puesto que ahora los Royal Knights tenían otra tarea importante de la cual ocuparse.

En la lejanía de las montañas, y descubierta de su habitual toga roja, Nocturna se deleitaba con el caos que su monstruosidad apenas terminada iba dejando en las tierras de los Dioses Olímpicos. Sonrió para sí al pensar que ni ellos ni todas sus armadas podrían detener al gigantesco HerculesKabuterimon que había liberado ese día para llevarles la destrucción a sus tierras. Levantó la vista al ver que _La Bestia_ se aproximaba volando y se detenía junto a ella, entregándole otra de las gemas de los templos que acababa de conseguir. La mujer sonrió complacida y se quedó contemplando la hermosa joya antes de regresar adentro para reunirla con las demás.

Cada vez faltaba menos para llevar a cabo su elaborado plan, y cuando todas las gemas estuvieran en su poder, _La Bestia_ se convertiría finalmente en el ser más poderoso de toda la historia del digimundo, y ni cien ejércitos de los Royal Knights podrían jamás contra su poder.

El reinado de los insectos se expandiría, y reclamaría al fin su lugar como la especie superior.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: omfg o0o espero haya estado emocionante x33 Wiii ShineGreymon! *-* me encanta ese digimon; es gracioso como va evolucionando a lo largo de la historia. Nocturna se está volviendo un dolorzote de cabeza :O ahora mismo actualizo mi blog con algunos detalles -siempre estoy atrasada con eso xD - Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	13. Deteniendo a HerculesKabuterimon

Saludos queridisimos lectores!

Otra vez yo con retrasos publicando el fic xD ya debería ir publicando a la par con Xross Wars el capitulo 19-20, pero ahora me estoy cambiando de casa 8D bueno, ya estoy en la otra casa después de como dos semanas empacando todo y moviendolo a este nuevo lugar~ por lo que me retrasé no solo con las publicaciones, sino con mi foro, otras cosas, el capitulo 36 (que por suerte salió y ya estoy terminando el 27 *-* que está sugoi) y etc etc. Seguro me seguiré retrasando con los demás capitulos ahora TwT suerte que ya están escritos, solo hay que subirlos :O Lástima.. dicen que también salió/va a salir Wisemon en la serie =w= fuck.. bueno, es igual xD vamos con el siguiente capitulo que está suuuper largo y trabajado :O espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. También me atrasé con los comentarios en el blog, trataré de actualizar pronto. Dejen las dudas que puedan tener para responderlas allí ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados y la atención entregada a esta historia! ^^

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Deteniendo a HerculesKabuterimon.**

En cuanto regresaron de su misión en el Castillo Berúng, Ulforce Vdramon supo que estaría en problemas. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de los terrenos del castillo, la mirada severa y aplastante de Omegamon le dijo todo lo que se guardaba en palabras, y el joven en parte agradeció el hecho de que tendría que irse de allí. Solo en parte. Después de las formalidades y los informes de todo lo ocurrido, las noticias y los últimos eventos que sucedieron mientras ellos estuvieron ausentes, Omegamon ordenó hablar en privado con Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon por el asunto de haber roto el esquema del plan y haber arriesgado todo. Ambos caballeros expusieron sus puntos y sus versiones, y ambos coincidieron en que sus niveles evolutivos, y en el caso de RhodoKnightmon su tamaño, les dificultaron mucho la misión, por lo que ambos se arriesgaron a pasar a su forma final y terminar con eficiencia la misión. Omegamon no aceptaba este punto, pues conocía sus límites perfectamente, y de no haber querido facilitar el procedimiento, no se habrían arriesgado y hubiesen evitado a todos los enemigos que se les cruzaron por delante.

-Sin embargo-dijo el caballero blanco bajando un poco el tono molesto de su voz-toda la misión salió bien. Cumplieron el objetivo eficientemente y rescataron a la princesa sana y salva, que era lo importante. No los sancionaré esta vez, pero que os quede claro: somos los Royal Knights; no jugamos con nada ni arriesgamos nada. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí señor-afirmó RhodoKnightmon.

Ulforce Vdramon no supo qué decir al respecto. ¿Cómo se suponía que obedeciera ese "no se volvería a repetir" si él ya no estaría allí? Afirmó sin más y luego se retiró a su habitación para descansar las pocas horas que le separaban del día siguiente. Les habían informado de un repentino ataque por un insecto gigantesco, por lo que deberían estar listos para proceder. Se quedó pensando en si explicarle a Omegamon sobre el trato que había hecho con Anubismon, o simplemente desaparecer sin dejar un rastro. Muy misterioso y épico por cierto, pero no quería dejar esa impresión en la Orden, por lo que a medianoche y después de haber estado meditando el problema largamente, se levantó y fue a hablar con su superior.

Avanzó en silencio hasta la sala de comunicaciones. Aún a aquellas horas Omegamon estaba despierto, y se preguntó si alguna vez dormiría. Sus pasos ligeros evitaron que el caballero blanco lo escuchara acercarse hasta la puerta y quedarse allí al notar la extraña conversación que se estaba manteniendo. No es que fuese un fisgón y le gustase andar tras las puertas y paredes escuchando lo que los demás hablaban, pero ya venía escuchando hacía mucho a RhodoKnightmon, Duftmon y Dynasmon decir que el caballero blanco se traía "cosas entre manos". Cosas como espías infiltrados, secretos que se negaba a compartir con los demás caballeros y que concernían a la Orden y raros métodos para obtener información. Sabía que aquello no podía ser _completamente_ cierto, pero aquella rara y desconocida voz al otro lado de la computadora le desconcertó un poco y le hizo quedarse los pocos segundos que tomaron los dos digimons para terminar su entrevista. No había alcanzado a obtener mucho, pero quien fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la pantalla había dado noticias satisfactorias a Omegamon. El caballero azul escuchó sus pasos metálicos regresando a la salida, por lo que, veloz como el rayo, regresó al otro pasillo para aparecer "coincidentemente" cuando Omegamon salía de la sala de comunicaciones.

-Ulforce Vdramon-dijo el caballero extrañado de verlo en pie-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Deberías estar descansando para mañana; tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Sí señor, es solo que…-paseó la vista por el lugar buscando cómo explicar su situación-pasa que… es que cuando nosotros bajamos al Mar de la Oscuridad…nos encontramos con Anubismon…

-Lo sé.

Esto provocó un respingo en el joven.

-¿Lo sabía?-preguntó.

-Claro que lo sabía-dijo su superior con un gesto de extrañeza en la mirada.

-¿Y no me dijo nada?

-Si te lo hubiese advertido, no hubieses estado preparado para verlo.

-…creo que iba al revés…

-No. De haber estado preparado para ver a Anubismon te hubieras bloqueado y hasta pudiste haber inventado cosas o haber dicho mentiras. Anubismon odia estas cosas, y puede leerlas sin problemas en los demás. A todo aquel que le miente lo castiga de por vida.

-¿A-a sí?-preguntó el joven sorprendido.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-preguntó Omegamon yendo al grano.

-Ah sí, sí. Pasa que…-otra vez le costaba explicarse-Anubismon me hizo hacer un trato con él para que nos dejara pasar al Mar de la Oscuridad.

-¿Te exigió un trato?-dijo muy asombrado.

-Sí. Tengo que servirlo de ahora en adelante…ya sabe. Por siempre hasta morir…

El joven de azul bajó la cabeza sin poder esconder la frustración que aquello le causaba. Apretó la boca con fuerza, lo mismo que los puños. Omegamon se quedó viéndolo un segundo, y luego lo comprendió todo. Sonrió para sí y se libró de la preocupación que lo había embargado.

-Pues anda.

-Eh ¿Qué?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon al ver la naturalidad con que su líder lo despedía de la Orden.

-Eres un Royal Knight; diste tu palabra, y como tal ahora tienes que cumplirla. Es una cuestión de honor-dijo Omegamon sin más-Ahora vete.

El digimon se quedó pasmado. No imaginaba que sería así, para nada. En realidad lo había imaginado un poco más trágico, denso y difícil, y que incluso Omegamon le daría un largo monólogo sobre lo valioso e importante de su sacrificio, que sería por siempre apreciado y recordado en la Orden por lo que había hecho, y que su acto de valentía, nobleza y entrega desinteresada sería digna de escribirse y rememorarse en el futuro. Que hasta quedaría marcado en su generación como un héroe y el rey y la princesa Bastemon hablarían en sus tierras del marcado gesto de él. Despabiló de su visión y carraspeó antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza y estirar el brazo.

-Entonces, adiós-se despidió tratando de no darle tanta importancia, aunque por dentro se sentía terrible.

Omegamon miró su mano, lo miró de nuevo y luego se volvió para marchar.

-No te retrases-dijo al despedirse y salir por uno de los pasillos oscuros.

Eso para Ulforce Vdramon fue casi el colmo. Suspiró derrotado al pensar y darse cuenta de que había pasado sin pena ni gloria en la historia de la Orden, y que ninguna de las cosas que había acumulado para la gloria de las generaciones de Ulforce Vdramon que había pisado ese castillo habían servido de algo. Era prácticamente como si no hubiese existido. Ni su propio segundo líder le reconoció algo importante o valioso que hubiese hecho; ni siquiera un leve reconocimiento o un saludo a modo de despedida. ¿Tan patético había sido su desempeño en la Orden que se iba así sin más? Estuvo preguntándose esto todo el camino hasta llegar a la entrada al Mar Oscuro que había pisado ese día temprano. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar es que al menos la princesa y su padre estaban juntos y felices, y que Lucemon no podría llevar a cabo sus planes usando a la joven. Y por su culpa. Esto le hizo sonreír de forma pícara.

Miró una última vez el mundo superior; lástima que el paisaje era tan lúgubre y desagradable. Nada hermoso y que pudiese usar como recuerdo mientras estuviera vagando allá abajo en la oscuridad como un alma en pena, y suspirando, se arrojó a las tinieblas.

Tardó mucho menos en despertarse en comparación con la última vez. En esta ocasión le resultó un poco más fácil enderezarse y hacer que sus alas y su cuerpo obedecieran. Miró en derredor y solo vio la oscuridad. La infinita, aplastante y absorbente oscuridad. Estaba completamente seguro que era lo mismo que ser enterrado vivo, y que se volvería loco dentro de los próximos tres días. Cinco cuanto mucho.

-Joven caballero-escuchó esa voz resonar en todas partes, pero no pudo encontrar su origen.

La luz dorada a un lado le hizo volverse y ver aparecer la esplendorosa y alada figura de Anubismon. El digimon batió levemente sus alas y un brillo salió despedido de ellas. Observó al joven sonriendo complacido de tenerlo allí.

-Me alegra ver que los miembros de la Sagrada Orden cumplen temprano sus promesas-comentó sonriendo malévolamente-Creí que tendría que ir a buscaros dentro de varios meses.

-Ya ves-dijo el caballero sin más y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Anubismon afirmó, y sin mover siquiera las alas, se deslizó en la oscuridad a un lado del caballero azul, deteniéndose a su espalda.

-¿Habéis conseguido vuestro objetivo?-preguntó el digimon poniendo ambas manos en su espalda.

Ulforce Vdramon supuso que ese sería el interrogatorio por el que todos los condenados que pactaban con Anubismon pasaban. Suspiró largamente y respondió.

-Sí. Rescatamos a la princesa Bastemon. Ahora está lejos de Lucemon y sus planes, resguardada en nuestro castillo.

-¿Dejasteis buena imagen y memoria del título que portáis?

Esa estuvo difícil. El digimon azul pensó un poco si lo había conseguido o no y habló.

-Creo que lo hice bien, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido algo para la historia. Seguramente solo la princesa Bastemon y su padre me recordarán por lo que hice por ellos. Al menos con eso me basta.

-Hm-dijo el digimon, estudiándolo. Se movió un poco y regresó al frente de Ulforce Vdramon. Le miró largamente con sus ojos dorados y volvió a preguntar-Dime caballero ¿encontraste la felicidad en tu vida?

-Ahm…-ulforce Vdramon volvió a pensar en su respuesta. ¿Por qué no le preguntaría por tablas de multiplicar o algo más sencillo?-Sí.

Anubismon se quedó viéndolo seriamente. El joven no tenía intenciones de molestarlo, pero le costaba explicar cosas que jamás se había detenido a analizar.

-Sí claro. Digo-se encogió de hombros-sé que fue muy poco el tiempo que pasé con los demás caballeros, y que son muy duros a veces y hasta apáticos. Pero eran mi familia-sonrió para sí-Además de que eran mis mejores amigos, y también dejé a muchos amigos en otras partes del digimundo.

El dios asintió con la cabeza e hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Tu vida le llevó felicidad a otros?

Ulforce Vdramon se quedó un momento anonadado. Esa pregunta sí era extraña, y bastante complicada. Fácilmente podría decir que sí, después de todo, siempre había hecho algún regalo a sus viejos amigos, o ayudado a un digimon atrapado, o contado alguna broma en un momento difícil. ¿Pero era eso realmente hacer felices a otros?

Recordó que cuando era muy joven y aún desconocía su futuro como miembro de la Orden, vivía con sus padres en la montaña y se entrenaba para sobrevivir en un lugar tan difícil y proteger a los suyos llegado el momento de peligro. Siempre había sido un buen hijo, y sus padres se lo recordaban todo el tiempo, agradeciéndole por todo en cuanto les ayudaba. No lo hacía por los postres que su madre Veedramon le preparaba después de un día difícil de trabajo, o porque su padre redujera su entrenamiento algunas horas; lo hacía porque se sentía muy mal de ver a su vieja madre haciendo tantas tareas hogareñas, y a su padre cuando se molestaba porque él no conseguía un nuevo tiempo en sus prácticas. Meses después llegó ese sujeto, Victory Greymon. Nunca lo olvidaría. Se volvieron mejores amigos y entrenaban juntos, y el mayor siempre demostró su superioridad en todo, ayudándole a él a mejorar de manera muy notoria. Se convirtió con el tiempo en el enemigo perfecto que Victory Greymon siempre había buscado; fuerte, decidido y entregado hasta el fin. En el futuro, cuando Omegamon y Gallantmon fueron a buscarlo para que se uniera a ellos, había crecido y aprendido junto a los demás miembros de la Orden, cuidando además de la aldea de los Vmons, en donde había pasado tanto tiempo de pequeño, protegiéndoles de los digimons que buscaban apoderarse del lugar, llenándoles la cabeza con historias y aventuras y entrenándolos para que se defendieran solos. El resto ya eran sus misiones y ponerse en peligro día a día por otros, siempre dando lo mejor de sí mismo para sentir ese extraño "algo" que jamás se había explicado al ver a los demás digimons aliviados y a salvo, siempre dándole un gracias verdadero que le hacía sonreír.

Más que a los otros, sentía que se había hecho feliz a sí mismo con la satisfacción personal de crecer, probar quién era y obtener agradecimientos. Cerró los ojos con pesar y soltó.

-Creo que no.

Anubismon se quedó viéndolo largamente y en silencio. Por cierto que él ya había visto en el interior del joven, y leído su historia y sus sentimientos escritos en su interior, por lo que se extrañó un poco ante su respuesta. Recargó un poco su cabeza en su mano, con el otro brazo sujetando éste y formando una L en su pecho. Sonrió luego por la sencillez del digimon y la forma en que se engañaba.

-¿Sabes caballero?-le dijo pasado un momento-Creo que tienes sentimientos encontrados que te confunden y te engañan sin que te des cuenta.

Ulforce Vdramon se puso nervioso de escuchar eso. Sabía que si mentías al dios del último juicio podías quedar maldito en esa vida y en las próximas, pero Anubismon le tranquilizó al notar su preocupación.

-No te asustes; a mí no me has mentido, solo a ti mismo-movió un poco sus alas y bajó ambas manos-Has tenido una buena vida, joven caballero. Tal vez corta en tiempo, pero larga en experiencias, y eso es lo que hace larga una vida. Te has entregado desde un principio en pos de los otros; del bien y la salvación de otros, poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida sin siquiera importarte ello con tal de proteger a los demás. Aun siendo el resto digimons desconocidos y que en nada tocan con los hilos de tu vida, lo das todo por ellos. Tienes un corazón especial y muy raro de ver; único. Aún sabiendo que yendo al Mar de la Oscuridad pondrías tu vida en riesgo por una extraña, y que si salías con vida deberías pagarme con tu libertad, te ofreciste. Eres osado y noble; fascinante para tu corta edad-sonrió y cerró los ojos-No quiero nada de ti, Joven Caballero, márchate. Este no es tu lugar, y aún no es tu tiempo. Sin embargo-dijo levantando la mirada-y antes de que te vayas, quiero haceros un regalo.

El digimon azulado estaba lo suficientemente shockeado y emocionado como para procesar todo tan rápido, y apenas si pudo mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Os concederé un deseo. Lo que queráis.

El caballero se quedó en silencio, sin que nada pasara por su cabeza dentro de varios segundos, y ante su prolongado silencio, Anubismon levantó su mano e hizo aparecer una botella oscura cerrada, envuelta en una correa de cuero.

-Si quieres usar tu deseo en algún otro momento, puedes conservarlo. Ten cuidado de lo que pides; es un único deseo y se cumplirá al instante con lo que pidas.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Ulforce Vdramon no pudo contener se emoción, y haciendo una gran exclamación de felicidad, cogió la botella y la ató a su cinturón. Estuvo por marcharse, energizado como estaba, pero recordó todo el protocolo y demás cosas que lo obligaban a hacer aburridas y largas entradas y despedidas, por lo que se detuvo de golpe, se volvió, hizo una pronunciada reverencia a Anubismon, le agradeció atropelladamente por todo y se marchó a toda velocidad fuera del lugar. El dios solo sonrió divertido y desapareció como soplado por una brisa.

* * *

Duftmon vio al caballero azulado entrar veloz en el castillo. No había notado que se había marchado, porque claro, no se preocupaba de esas cosas cuando había tantas otras importantes a las que dedicar su tiempo y atención.

"_Y aún así estás aquí afuera"_ se reprochó regresando la vista al suelo. Estaba a varios kilómetros del castillo, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención y regresar cuando antes de ser necesario. No conseguía explicarse qué hacía ahí sentado a esas horas y esperando a _esa_ mujer. Ella era el enemigo y había tenido ya varias oportunidades para deshacerse de ella y quitarse un peso de encima, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía y se dedicaba pacientemente a esperarla por horas bajo la oscuridad nocturna. Esa clase de cosas que no conseguía responderse le ponían muy mal, pero cuando ella aparecía, ya poco le importaba.

"_Es por la información"_ se engañaba a sí mismo mientras pensaba y miraba a su alrededor, con su cabeza sujeta en su mano y el viento desordenando un poco su cabello. Él mismo se daba cuenta de que se mentía, pues fácilmente Lilithmon podía estar dándole falsa información para acercarse a él y luego lanzarle la estocada. Pero todo lo que la mujer le había entregado había ocurrido, por lo que cada vez aguardaba con más ansias su llegada y la espera se hacía más larga. Suspiró aburrido y se enderezó un poco.

Las filosas garras en su cuello le hicieron quedarse muy quieto sin que siquiera se notara la respiración en su pecho.

-No deberías tener la guardia baja caballero-susurró la voz cerca de su oreja.

Él quiso responderle algo, pero la excesiva cercanía con ella le borró la mente. La mujer dejó salir una risa casi imperceptible junto a él que le aceleró la respiración.

-Ahora mismo podría matarte sin que pudieras hacer algo-dijo sin levantar la voz-Has sido un poco descuidado.

-Usualmente no me atacan por la espalda.

-Estás tratando conmigo-dijo tocando con sus uñas en la armadura del digimon-se suponía que eras más desconfiado. ¿Qué te pasó?

-La información que me has dado nos ha resultado útil; supongo que me dejé engañar con facilidad.

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que no es la información lo que ahora buscas-sonrió y deslizó sus filosas uñas por el cuello y el pecho del caballero, produciendo un leve chirrido-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Terminar pronto esta guerra-dijo dudando de sí mismo, lo que por cierto ella captó muy bien.

-Puedo darte lo que quieres.

-Entonces empieza a hablar.

-Y después puedo darte la información-rió ella de forma oscura y sensual.

Sostuvo con su mano el rostro del felino y lo volvió hacia ella, quedando ambos a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Duftmon sintió su olor y su calor corporal, y entendió porqué ella era la diosa de la lujuria. Era hechizante y única. Alejarse de ella y de su exquisito embrujo era batalla de los dioses, y él solo era un mortal.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Omegamon volaba en dirección de las tierras de Apollomon para estudiar de cerca su siguiente problema. Estaba muy preocupado por todas las complicaciones que comenzaban a surgir girando en torno a la guerra. Había resultado más peculiar de lo que tenía estimado. Ya no solo eran Lucemon y sus tropas; también estaba el misterio de las gemas de los templos, Nocturna y ahora un HerculesKabuterimon poderoso como no se había visto nunca. Los jóvenes que había traído le estaban ayudando un poco. Sus camaradas crecían más rápido que los digimons normales y eran fuertes. Habían obtenido datos que les eran de utilidad y algunos ya estaban tomando misiones de avanzado nivel, por lo que en parte se sentía satisfecho. Aún así quedaba muchísimo trabajo por delante para ellos, y algunos se habían marchado inexplicablemente, llevándose con ello la confianza que los pocos caballeros habían depositado en ellos.

-Señor-se abrió a su lado una ventana de comunicación. Era Craniummon.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Obtuvimos un informe de actividad-dijo con cierta preocupación-Robaron otra gema de los templos de los Digi Eggs. Ya son cinco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el caballero molesto-¿Cómo es que recibo esta información ahora?

-El ataque fue ayer durante la misión de infiltración; un GrandisKuwagamon aparentemente invencible atacó a los Knightmons que custodiaban el templo del Digi Egg del conocimiento y se llevó la gema.

Omegamon se quedó pensando en los extraños digimons que iban apareciendo cada vez.

-¿Cuál es el número?

-Ninguno.

-¿Ninguno?-repitió el caballero extrañado.

-Los dejó a todos vivos pero inconscientes. Aún no nos explicamos esto.

-De partida no trabaja para Lucemon, está claro. Ha de servir a Nocturna-dijo mientras regresaba su vista al frente, pensando-Me parece muy raro todo esto, hemos de averiguar más. Consígueme más información al respecto.

-Sí señor. ¿Qué haremos con el resto de los templos? De poner más seguridad y ese digimon regresa…

-Lo sé; pero no podemos dejarlo así sin más. Necesito que refuercen la seguridad. Al menos podremos detener a los hombres de Lucemon que intenten robar las gemas.

-Sí señor-terminó el caballero oscuro cortando la comunicación.

El caballero blanco siguió su vuelo directo y silencioso hasta el lugar, reuniéndose a mitad de camino con su General Tiger. El insecto era veloz; su vuelo dejaba un haz de su figura tras de sí y sus alas producían un zumbido constante y de muy bajo tono. Redujo un poco la velocidad para estar a la par con su superior.

-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó el caballero con la vista al frente.

-Solo recibí las imágenes en nuestros sistemas; por lo que parece es bastante grande, aún para un HerculesKabuterimon desarrollado.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos?

-Son digimons muy raros de ver. Hace más de doscientos años se vio el último vagando por un bosque; era viejo y estaba en sus últimos momentos. Aún así su tamaño era "normal" en comparación a esta cosa. Son bastante agresivos y tienden a reaccionar de igual modo ante cualquier situación que sea extraña para ellos. Se especializan en movimientos físicos, pero están muy bien armados de técnicas especiales que pueden pulverizar lo que sea.

-Y así ocurrió-dijo Omegamon con algo de pesar al recordar que Mercurimon había sido fácilmente destruido por el monstruo. No quiso ni imaginar qué haría con el resto de los digimons-Tenemos que detenerlo a cualquier costo. Es una amenaza demasiado grande y ya se han desperdiciado muchas vidas.

-Lo detendremos señor; no lo dude-afirmó el joven, y ambos aumentaron la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes al lugar.

Tardaron poco menos de dos minutos en verlo a lo lejos. Entre más se acercaban, más se sorprendían de su tamaño colosal y el terrible desastre que dejaba tras de sí y a su alrededor. Columnas de humo se levantaban hasta el cielo, y los escombros y restos de los pueblos y ciudades marcaban el paso del gigantesco monstruo que había caminado por allí. No quedaba nada ni nadie, solo la destrucción y la soledad. HerculesKabuterimon continuaba avanzando, destruyendo lo que se le cruzara por delante sin descanso, sin tregua, sin nadie que pudiera detenerle. Ambos digimons se detuvieron y le estudiaron desde la altura. TigerVespamon le observó con algo de amargura al ver que uno de los de su tipo acababa convirtiéndose en enemigo del orden y de la Orden por razones aún inciertas.

-¿No podemos razonar con él verdad?-preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No. Temo que ya lo han intentado y es inútil. Es como si fuera una máquina sin consciencia propia y sin una razón específica que lo motive a hacer todo esto.

-Ya veo-el General suspiró y se enfocó en su tarea-Es una pena; hubiese sido un gran aliado para nosotros. ¿Qué tiene planeado?

-Eso dímelo tú-respondió Omegamon mirándole-¿Cómo derrotar a un digimon así?

Tiger regresó su atención al gigantesco insecto, estudiando lo que sabía y aplicándolo a lo que ahora tenía en frente. Trazó un plan en cuestión de segundos.

-Este digimon es casi perfecto; muy poderoso tanto especial como físicamente. Tiene gran velocidad y resistencia, pero el tamaño desmesurado de éste lo vuelve muy lento. Su poder proviene de la increíble fuerza de sus tenazas, son las que hemos de neutralizar primero.

-¿Tienes a los digimons necesarios?

-Los tengo, pero necesitaré más apoyo.

-¿Qué es?

-Digimons que puedan retenerlo lo suficiente para deshacernos de sus pinzas. Lo demás solo será un ataque fuerte y quedará reducido. No tendrá con qué defenderse.

Omegamon afirmó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el plan.

-Te enviaré algunas de mis mejores barreras y vendré personalmente a ayudarte. ¿Para cuándo podemos acabarlo?

-Mi ejército se moverá aquí llegada la media noche. Avanzará bastante... pero habrá que continuar evacuando a los civiles.

-Las casas se pueden reconstruir, recuperar tantas vidas es diferente-Omegamon observó toda la destrucción que crecía alrededor y negó con la cabeza-Manos a la obra.

-Sí señor.

Ambos digimons se separaron y volaron en direcciones opuestas. Tiger para movilizar a sus hombres, Omegamon para obtener el reporte de Dynasmon y el General OuRyuumon. Según su caballero, había sentido una extraña y nueva presencia en el Mar de la Oscuridad durante el ataque. Su Wyvern lo había sentido y se había inquietado bastante; una sensación familiar pero que no pudo reconocer, y que no podían dejar al azar, mucho menos con todas las dificultades que ya tenían encima.

* * *

Abajo, en el Mar de la Oscuridad, el desastre y el caos estaban esparcidos por toda la tierra de Lucemon. Los sobrevivientes del repentino ataque se reponían lentamente y retomaban el ritmo habitual. Los cuatro Generales se reunieron en la cámara de guerra del Catillo Berúng, habiendo analizado la situación, calculado cifras y planeado los próximos movimientos. Las pérdidas no son lo único que les preocupaba.

Los digimons que estaban allí aguardaban silenciosos, mientras Lucemon seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin poder creer que todo aquello ocurriese en menos de veinte minutos. Aparentemente había subestimado a sus oponentes, pero éstos le habían subestimado ahora a él. El primero en romper el silencio fue Machinedramon.

-Amo Lucemon, ya tenemos todos los datos recopilados del ataque.

Phelesmon despabiló y puso también de su parte.

-Hemos organizado a los hombres y ya tenemos planeado un ataque directo a sus bases ubicadas cerca de nuestra área…

-Silencio-le cortó Lucemon cerrando los ojos y cruzando las manos.

Todos, incluso el despiadado Ghoulmon sentía cierto temor en aquel momento ante la tensa y aplastante situación que estaban pasando los cuatro Generales. Aguardaron un temeroso silencio, mientras Lucemon se levantaba y caminaba por el lugar, pensando, siempre pensando.

-Matadormon-habló por fin.

El digimon vampiro sintió su cuerpo helarse de golpe, pero se controló y dio un paso adelante.

-Sí mi señor.

-Explícame qué demonios pasó allá abajo-exigió saber al teniente.

-Por supuesto-respondió éste, recuperando su compostura habitual-Durante el ataque distractor del General OuRyuumon y Dynasmon, dos de los Caballeros se infiltraron en el castillo, bajaron a las mazmorras y liberaron a la princesa Bastemon y a Arkhan Cuarto. Es bastante sospechoso el cómo llegaron a ella tan rápido y con tanta facilidad, por lo que estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones…-dijo de forma sugestiva.

-Te escucho.

-Gracias amo-dijo el digimon paseándose por el lugar-Pasa que al percatarnos de la trampa que nos habían tendido para llevarse a la princesa, regresé de inmediato a su celda para descubrir que ya se la habían llevado. Antes de marcharme noté ciertas…"marcas" en las paredes, aparentemente hechas con objetos muy afilados-levantó sus navajas causando una expresión de desconcierto en todos los presentes-Seguí dichas marcas y descubrí el camino por el cual los Caballeros entraron y salieron del castillo. Es más; había una entrada hecha en una de las paredes de los pisos superiores, por donde es obvio que pasaron.

-¿Marcas en las paredes?-repitió Lucemon comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Eso temo amo. Hay un espía que provee de información a los caballeros desde el interior de este castillo, y-sonrió anchamente y tomando mucho aire-ya tengo bastante claro de quién se trata.

Dos de los Generales se levantaron furiosos al escuchar aquello. Los otros dos sirvientes que aguardaban también reaccionaron.

-¡Un espía!-rugió el robot entrando en cólera-¡Dénmelo! ¡Lo haré pedazos!

-¿Quién es?-exigió saber Lucemon también al borde de estallar. Si había algo que odiaba más que a los caballeros era que hubiese traidores que les sirvieran.

-Podría ser cualquiera en el castillo-Matadormon se encogió de hombros-pero con una sencilla investigación llegué al culpable, y lo tiene aquí mi señor, sirviéndole desde hace cientos de años y traicionándole en su cara-se volvió y miró al acusado.

NeoDevimon quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello. Todos los digimons que allí estaban se volvieron hacia él y avanzaron amenazadoramente. El demonio cerró los puños.

-¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de semejante falsedad?

-Es la verdad-sonrió Matadormon, feliz de que al fin podría quitarse a esa odiosa peste de encima-Siempre has sido un digimon de lo más sospechoso; nos acusas a Mephistomon y a mí de cosas falsas y de paranoicas invenciones tuyas, cuando eres tú quien siempre mira por sobre su hombro cada vez que a dar un paso.

-¡Y qué! Tú haces cosas aún más extrañas.

-Y para finalizar-dijo el vampiro omitiendo lo último-antes del ataque yo salí con la princesa Bastemon por los pasillos del castillo y dichas marchas no estaban. Cuando regresé a mis quehaceres fue el cambio de turno y tú te quedaste con ella-sonrió ancha y malévolamente-sin contar la prueba irrefutable de que he encontrado registros en tu computadora de que has estado enviando información a receptores sospechosos y que son de gran peso. ¿Serán los Royal Knights tal vez?-dijo irónicamente.

-¡Es mentira!-bramó el digimon oscuro-¡He servido fielmente al Castillo Berúng y a los Siete Amos toda mi existencia...!

-Y es por eso, que desde hace tantos años esos digimons vienen derrotándonos ¿Qué no es obvio?-rió- Has entregado nuestra información a nuestros enemigos desde hace mucho, pero ya se acabó. Tengo las pruebas justo aquí.

Matadormon levantó en su mano un CD que resplandeció con un rayo de luz.

-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca he hecho algo como eso!-se defendió NeoDevimon, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad.

-Phelesmon-se escuchó la voz grave de Lucemon.

El digimon demonio sonrió de esa forma demencial y se acercó a NeoDevimon. Este retrocedió con los brazos delante.

-¡No! ¡Mi Señor Lucemon! ¡Siempre he sido leal a usted y su causa, a todas sus motivaciones!-exclamó con la vista puesta en el ángel, que le miraba de manera fría e indiferente.

-Pues ya no queremos por aquí tu sucia lealtad ni esas patraña-fue lo último que escuchó de Phelesmon, antes de que éste lo golpeara con su arma y el digimon negro cayera a un agujero negro que se formó bajo él, siendo tragado y desapareciendo con un grito de terror.

Al final de dicho agujero lo recibió una criatura maquiavélica y siempre hambrienta, que lo devoró de una vez con sus gigantescas fauces y torturó su alma por el resto de la eternidad. En el castillo, Phelesmon rió por el infeliz y se volvió a la escena. Lucemon miró a Matadormon y extendió su mano, exigiendo el CD con los datos. El digimon se lo entregó a su amo y éste lo guardó en su chaqueta.

-Ahora empezaremos a progresar.

La misma sensación de peligro de la primera vez se hizo sentir en el lugar. Los digimons que allí estaban se pusieron alerta, aunque ya conocían esa presencia y al digimon que la poseía. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia una pared, en donde comenzó a formarse un portal de oscuros colores, apareciendo por él la encapuchada y su temible guardaespaldas. La sonrisa bajo el manto rojizo se dibujó maquiavélica y avanzó algunos pasos.

-Saludos Lucemon-habló Nocturna-Parece que han tenido una fiesta por estos lados-dijo haciendo alusión al desastre que estaba afuera en las tierras.

Los demás Generales y los dos sirvientes del ángel no conseguían mantenerse tranquilos con GrandisKuwagamon en el lugar, a pesar de que el digimon no irradiaba ningún tipo de agresividad. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Una fiesta de lo peor-respondió Lucemon molesto-Mis hombres lo han pagado caro y además he sido traicionado.

-Hablando de pagar-sonrió la mujer-he venido por lo mío. Supongo que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz con el gigantesco HerculesKabuterimon que ahora destroza las tierras de los aliados de los Caballeros.

-Lo he visto-afirmó él-y es bastante impresionante lo que hiciste con Velgemon. No me lo esperaba.

-Me alegra que estés satisfecho con mi mercancía-sonrió ella avanzando un poco más y poniéndose de pronto muy seria-Mi paga; donde está.

Lucemon frunció el seño y guardó silencio un segundo. Las cosas se habían torcido un poco respecto a eso.

-No la tengo-respondió.

-¡La princesa Bastemon, donde está!-exigió ella levantando la voz.

-¡Se la llevaron los Caballeros durante el ataque!

Nocturna dejó salir un bufido muy molesto y se dio la vuelta. Se quedó pensando en silencio un momento, y luego se volvió con su sonrisa de filosos dientes nuevamente.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿no?-dijo-Yo cumplo con mi parte del trato; te entrego un digimon invencible para ir derrotando a tus enemigos, y tú no eres capaz de pagarme por ello. ¿Una simple captura te resulta tan difícil?

-Las cosas se salieron de control; nos engañaron.

-¡Bien!-exclamó ella levantando una mano-Si es así, también tendré que romper un poco los esquemas-giró su dedo haciendo círculos en el aire, y nubes de color oscuro se dibujaron con cada giro, haciendo aparecer en ellos la imagen de Lilithmon que en esos momentos se encontraba en sus aposentos-Es ella una mujer muy hermosa ¿ah? Y además muy poderosa. Creo que cubre bastante bien mis exigencias.

Lucemon cerró los puños, preocupado ante lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sus planes de tantos años se verían arruinados si ella conseguía quedarse con Lilithmon.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?-rió la criatura-¿Acaso en verdad la amas?-rió aún más fuerte-Creía que tu consorte no era más que un mero instrumento del gran señor de las tinieblas.

La digimon hizo un gesto con la cabeza a _La Bestia_, y ésta se movió para encaminarse a la habitación de Lilithmon. Lucemon se puso tenso.

-¡Te pagaré con otra!-le retuvo.

Nocturna chasqueó los dedos y GrandisKuwagamon se detuvo. La imagen hecha en humo de Lilithmon desapareció y la encapuchada avanzó hacia Lucemon.

-¿A sí?-preguntó con interés.

-Conozco una digimon, muy hermosa y fuerte que te será útil. La conseguiré para ti y estaremos a mano.

-Hm-exclamó ella, pensando-Me parece bien. Pero esta vez yo la conseguiré-se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse-Ya veo que no puedo confiar del todo en tu palabra Lucemon. Eres descuidado-apuntó-y muy joven todavía. Por eso aún no has tomado el control del digimundo. Ni te acercas a ello. Tal vez debiste pasar más tiempo con tu amigo Alphamon para haber aprendido algo-rió levemente haciendo enfurecer a Lucemon. Se acercó al portal y comenzó a ser absorbida por éste-Me comunicaré contigo dentro de poco. Aún me faltan siete gemas y más vale que empieces a moverte si no quieres hacernos enfurecer. Hasta luego~ -se despidió de forma burlona, desapareciendo y siendo seguida luego por el gigantesco insecto oscuro.

Cuando todo volvió al silencio, Lucemon descargó su ira en un puñetazo contra la pared, haciendo un agujero en esta. Estaba siendo humillado por una criatura inferior, que para su desgracia, era protegida por una muy superior. ¿De dónde habría conseguido ese digimon y lo habría convertido en lo que ahora era? Aún no lograba encontrar una explicación para ello.

* * *

Omegamon regresó al Castillo, y este estaba casi completamente vacío, como debía ser. De no haber sido por las tres presencias nuevas en el lugar, debió haber tenido únicamente a un digimon adentro en la sala de computadoras, pero como lo había pensando en la mañana, las cosas se volvían cada vez más extrañas. Entró al lugar para enviar un mensaje a todos sus Generales. Organizarían una junta para después del ataque a HerculesKabuterimon y tratar todos los temas nuevos de los que debían ocuparse. En el camino al tercer nivel se encontró con dos de los nuevos "visitantes" del lugar. Ambos digimons se le acercaron y saludaron respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días Sir Omegamon-saludó la joven princesa con una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría y vida.

-Buen día princesa-le saludó él de igual forma, y luego al rey-¿Está todo bien?

-Todo muy bien señor, gracias-dijo Wisemon amablemente-Es solo que mi hija y yo teníamos una pequeña petición para usted, de ser posible.

-Por supuesto-respondió el caballero sin imaginar de qué trataría.

-Sabemos-habló el rey-que ustedes los Caballeros pasan día y noche vigilando todas las regiones de este mundo, y es muy poco el tiempo que pasan aquí en este castillo, que es su hogar.

Omegamon estuvo por refutar eso; sus doctrinas indicaban que ellos no poseían un hogar material, por tanto tampoco un lugar fijo. Aquel castillo era más que nada el lugar donde se reunían y mantenían sus comunicaciones estables con el resto del digimundo, pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hija y yo queremos agradecer a los dos caballeros vuestros que se arriesgaron y salvaron a mi única heredera-miró a su hija con dulzura y tranquilidad de tenerla al fin a salvo a su lado-y nos preguntábamos si sería posible verlos en algún momento para agradecerles…

-Los reuniré a ambos para ustedes antes del anochecer alteza-dijo Omegamon sin preámbulos.

Bastemon juntó sus manos emocionada y se miró un segundo con su padre.

-Le estaríamos muy agradecidos Omegamon; no gastaremos mucho de su valioso tiempo.

-Por supuesto-dijo él, inclinando levemente la cabeza y avanzando-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer…

-Omegamon-le detuvo el rey una última vez. El caballero blanco se volvió a verle-¿Cuándo será posible que volvamos a Witchenly…?

El digimon blanco se volvió completamente hacia el rey. Ahora lucía más serio y grave que hacía pocos segundos.

-Señor, temo que en esta tierra, ni vos ni vuestra hija tenéis potestad alguna, por lo que he decretado que os quedéis aquí hasta que el tiempo sea seguro y podáis regresar. El Duque en vuestro reino se está haciendo cargo perfectamente de administrar todo y os entregará noticias por medio de su hermano todos los días. Hasta que nos hagamos cargo de Nocturna y de sus planes, su hija corre peligro fuera de las paredes de este castillo, y por consecuencia vos os veis involucrado.

-Entiendo…-dijo Wisemon con cierto pesar al saber que no podrían regresar pronto a sus tierras-Se lo agradezco.

-Es nuestro deber alteza, nada más-terminó Omegamon regresando a sus quehaceres.

Bastemon abrazó a su padre para intentar darle un poco de ánimo y fuerza. Ambos digimons se reunieron luego en la gigantesca biblioteca del castillo junto con el tercer gobernante que tenían allí. Para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos, el "pasajero extra" que Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon habían rescatado del Castillo Berúng se trataba nada más y nada menos que de _Arkhan Ramsés Mummymon Cuarto_, último descendiente de la línea directa de _Pharaomon el Dorado;_ el primer rey de las arenas del digimundo, gobernante que tenía poder sobre un gigantesco imperio en la región de la tierra, y que por tanto ahora correspondían al simpático Mummymon que se encontraba leyendo y fumando en la biblioteca. El digimon había sido abordado en su palacio por hombres de Lucemon y forzado a cooperar para ellos entregándole sus armadas, a lo que por supuesto Arkhan había rehusado. Fue destronado por los digimons oscuros y exiliado de su propio reino, siendo tomadas todas las armadas de las arenas y puesto su reinado bajo órdenes de Ghoulmon y los suyos. Arkhan había sido puesto prisionero, y ahora recuperar su reino no sería posible hasta finalizada la guerra, por lo que también había sido puesto bajo protección de los Royal Knights.

-Saludos altezas-dijo el Mummymon con un saludo de su cabeza-Parecen un poco deprimidos el día de hoy.

-Sir Omegamon nos ha dado una noticia un tanto desalentadora-dijo la princesa sentándose frente a él seguida de su padre.

Arkhan cerró el libro y dejó el largo cigarro a un lado.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No podremos regresar a nuestro reino hasta que los caballeros hayan desenmarañado algunos problemas-explicó el rey.

-Estaremos aquí hasta que logren detener a Nocturna y los planes que se traiga entre manos-le siguió Bastemon bastante apenada.

El digimon momia abrió su ojo con sorpresa, pero solo duró una fracción de segundo. Sonrió maliciosamente y se recostó en la silla.

-Con que…-dijo hablando despacio y con la mirada en el techo-esa bruja aún sigue con vida ¿eh?

Bastemon y Wisemon levantaron a la par la cabeza y se quedaron viendo al rey de las arenas. Este seguía sonriendo, pensando y tamborileando con sus dedos en el brazo de la silla.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó la joven muy sorprendida.

* * *

Esa misma noche, un digimon aguardaba con los ojos cerrados, rodeado completamente por el silencio y la oscuridad. Llevaba allí muchas horas, sin que nadie hubiese recordado su presencia, como si lo hubiesen abandonado allí para olvidarse de él.

Suspiró por enésima vez y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Estuvo tentado de llamar a gritos para recordarles que él aún está en esa habitación encerrado, que no había venido para estar sentado sin hacer nada, que quería ayudar. Presionó fuerte sus ojos con sus dedos, dejando escapar un bufido cargado de frustración. Estuvo por levantarse de nuevo y pasearse como león enjaulado ante la impaciencia y el enojo, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y la luz del otro lado lo dejó casi ciego. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano, y logró distinguir dos siluetas recortadas contra la luz del fondo. ShineGreymon se levantó, y con los ojos aún afectados por tantas horas en la oscuridad, se acercó y saludó con la cabeza a los dos digimons que habían llegado.

-Vaya-comentó Gallantmon con indiferencia-creí que ya te habías ido hacia mucho.

Esto tomó por sorpresa y molestó a ShineGreymon, pero no lo expresó.

-¡Pero señor…!

-Cállate-sentenció el digimon rojo con severidad y sus ojos brillando de maldad-No te he autorizado a que hables.

El joven se tragó sus palabras y cerró los puños. Gallantmon avanzó hasta él mientras que Omegamon se quedó en la puerta. Le divertía en parte la actitud fría y dura de su compañero hacia la joven promesa, y sentía un poco de lástima por él ante lo que se le venía. El caballero rojo avanzó y se detuvo a su espalda, evitando que el chico le siguiera.

- ¿Me repites para qué era que está aquí?-habló él.

-Para entrenarme bajo su…-respondió ShineGreymon, pero fue nuevamente cortado por la voz prepotente de Gallantmon.

-Cállate, le hablaba a Omegamon.

El digimon bajó aún más la mirada, avergonzado. No imaginaba que tendría que pasar por algo como aquello.

-Para ponerlo a prueba-respondió el caballero blanco a su vez.

-Ah sí... –dijo Gallantmon sonriendo con malicia-a ver si se largaba o no y no perder ni mi tiempo ni mi paciencia en un mocoso que quiere salvar al mundo.-caminó rodeando al digimon de fuego-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Alguna clase de súper digimon que va a salvarnos del caos y etcétera, etcétera? ¿Aún crees en los héroes míticos o en los súper héroes de esas historietas bobas? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo sin levantar la voz y hablando directamente en la cara del chico-¿Acaso tu madre te crió con esos ridículos cuentos de hadas?

-Yo no…-fue a responder él, pero otra vez se había equivocado.

-¡Cállate maldita sea!-rugió el caballero cerrando los puños- ¿Qué no puedes entender una simple instrucción? ¡Cierra de una vez esa maldita boca tuya!-lo cogió por uno de los cuernos y le obligó a agacharse casi a la altura del pecho; luego habló muy bajo y de manera amenazante- Como vuelves a decir una palabra sin que yo te lo autorice, te largas, ¿Crees que puedes entender eso?

ShineGreymon se quedó en silencio. Gallantmon lo zarandeó un poco cogido del cuerno y volvió a hablar muy fuerte esta vez.

-¡Lo entiendes!

Ante el nuevo silencio del digimon, Gallantmon sonrió para sí y bajó el tono de voz.

-Habla-le autorizó.

-Sí señor-respondió muy apesadumbrado-Lo entiendo.

-Bien-dijo Gallantmon sin más y soltándole de una manera un tanto agresiva. El chico se irguió y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, entendiendo como funcionaban las cosas con ese digimon-¿Cuántas veces lo hice callar?-preguntó a su compañero de blanco.

-Tres veces-respondió éste desde la puerta.

-Serán tres vueltas alrededor del castillo-miró a ShineGreymon de soslayo-sobre las manos-añadió para dificultarlo _un poco_-si no has cumplido para mañana al amanecer, adiós ¿lo has entendido?

El joven asintió en silencio con la cabeza. Satisfecho, Gallantmon se volteó para salir.

-Bien; ya me estás captando-miró a su compañero de blanco mientras salía-Omegamon, vámonos.

El digimon rojo se marchó, mientras el segundo al mando se quedó viendo a ShineGreymon un momento.

-¿Sabes de qué es lo que más carece Dukemon?-le preguntó tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

ShineGreymon negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-De paciencia-se respondió Omegamon- No tiene paciencia para nada ni nadie, y te está probando. Ten mucha paciencia y ten por seguro que serás su alumno-le alentó-No te rindas, joven promesa.

El joven levantó la cabeza, un tanto extrañado ante las palabras del caballero blanco. Vio cierta ironía entre su forma de ser y la del nuevo maestro que había elegido, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, un rugido de Gallantmon llamó a su compañero, quien se despidió del chico y se marchó junto con su mejor amigo. Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos iluminados mientras abajo se iban reuniendo los caballeros después de otro día agotador.

-¿Por qué te pones agresivo con todo lo que estimas o te agrada?-preguntó Omegamon mirándole de reojo. Gallantmon solo bufó sin prestar mucha atención.

-Estás loco-cambió el tema-¿Cómo va el plan para detener a HerculesKabuterimon?

-Ya tenemos todo listo; las tropas de Tiger deben estar llegando a su destino y preparándose. Mis hombres ya están en posición y tenemos calculado el ataque para mañana al amanecer. Si todo sale bien y no hay contratiempos, deberíamos detener al insecto el mismo día.

-Es bastante peligroso ¿seguro que podrás solo con eso?

-No te preocupes; claro que sí.

-¿Qué hay de la junta con los Generales? ¿Ya la tienes planificada?

-Sí. Si el ataque contra HerculesKabuterimon resulta exitoso, la organizaremos mañana.

Gallantmon pareció atragantarse con algo, pues se detuvo en seco y casi estalló al escuchar aquello.

-¡Mañana!-exclamó.

-Mañana-repitió Omegamon, sabiendo el motivo de su exageración-Estamos en crisis y no podemos desperdiciar un segundo.

Gallantmon masculló un par de cosas, pero se las tragó y se volvió hacia su compañero.

-Bien-aceptó muy molesto y extendiéndole la mano a su compañero-Esperemos lo mejor para mañana.

Omegamon estrechó su mano con fuerza.

-Que sea lo mejor para todos.

* * *

El sol aún no despuntaba cuando Omegamon y Tiger se reunieron en el lugar indicado. El caballero había hecho primero su visita al dios Apollomon, ajustando cuentas y estudiando los últimos movimientos que los hombres del digimon de fuego habían hecho durante el día anterior y esa noche para mantener el curso fijo del gigantesco monstruo que ese día había de caer. Habían procurado mantenerle en la dirección más alejada de los lugares poblados, y lo habían conseguido bien sin tener bajas. Terminada la pequeña junta, el caballero blanco voló en la dirección en donde su General le esperaba junto a las tropas que se habían movilizado esa noche. Era un número de quinientos digimons en total, y confiaban en que no necesitarían más que eso.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-preguntó Omegamon al reunirse con Tiger.

-Estamos listos y en posición señor. El objetivo estará aquí en menos de cuatro minutos-le informó el joven, apuntando a la lejanía en donde se dibujaba la enorme silueta de HerculesKabuterimon.

-¿Todo va según lo planeado?

-Sí señor. Nuestros hombres se han desplegado al frente para hacerle un alto, mientras las líneas secundarias se levantarán para caerle encima. Luego vamos nosotros, otra barrida, y se acaba.

-Muy bien. Iré a dar una última inspección.

El caballero blanco se alejó y sobrevoló los cientos de digimons Cyborg e insecto que pacientemente habían aguardado en sus posiciones aquella noche. A su paso, todos le saludaban alzando sus armas o con un clamor de valor, haciendo que Omegamon se sintiese orgulloso de su entrega. Poco a poco los pesados pasos de HerculesKabuterimon se acercaban en la lejanía y se hacían más fuertes, haciendo que todos los guerreros se preparasen y empuñaran sus armas. Omegamon regresó con TigerVespamon para iniciar el ataque.

-¿Listo?

-Por supuesto-contestó el joven determinado.

El gigantesco digimon continuó acercándose, poco a poco, lentamente; enorme y amenazador. Sin embargo nadie sentía miedo. Por el contrario, estaban ansiosos de poder dar fin a aquella terrorífica criatura que tantos estragos había causado en un solo día. Cuando estuvo a prudente distancia, el caballero blanco desenvainó su hoja, y Tiger sus respectivas armas. Tomó aire profundamente y luego lo dejó salir en un pulso de energía.

-¡ATAQUEN!

El primer grupo de digimons se lanzó directo contra el gigantesco insecto, atacando y embistiendo con todo. HerculesKabuterimon se detuvo en seco ante la masiva de rayos y técnicas que comenzó a lloverle, haciéndole enfurecer y disparar sus poderosísimos rayos contra los aparecidos oponentes. El grupo fue organizado y rápido, evadiendo en su mayoría los peligrosos rayos y golpes que sus poderosos brazos lanzaban, impactando con estruendo en el suelo y provocando gigantescos agujeros y fuertes temblores. Omegamon y Tiger volaron veloces esquivando sus movimientos, acercándose lo suficiente e iniciando su ataque.

-¡OMEGA SWORD!

-¡MACH STINGER V!

Ambos digimons dieron el golpe en la puntiaguda y gigantesca tenaza del insecto, cortándola no sin dificultad y provocando un fuerte rugido de dolor por parte del monstruo. Este reaccionó y comenzó a lanzar golpes contra ambos guerreros y los digimons que abajo lo debilitaban, destruyendo a muchos de ellos con su poder.

-¡Segunda línea!-ordenó Tiger, movilizando al siguiente grupo de digimons, en su mayoría voladores, los que cayeron sobre HerculesKabuterimon con sus técnicas especiales y produciendo múltiples explosiones.

El insecto se defendió con sus muchos brazos, barriendo a varios de los digimons que le atacaban. Omegamon estudió esto y cambió el modo de su cañón. Se acercó y disparó contra el monstruo, logrando congelar dos de sus brazos y reduciendo en parte el daño. Tiger atacó con su Gear Stinger cerca de la cabeza de monstruo, dejándolo ciego por un momento y consiguiendo que fallara los poderosos Mega Electro Shoker que disparó a diestra y siniestra. Los dos Generales se reunieron estudiando su situación.

-Es más resistente de lo que estimamos-dijo Tiger a su superior.

-Se ha puesto a la ofensiva ahora que ha entendido la posición en la que se encuentra.

-Sus brazos son un verdadero problema ¿qué hacemos?

El caballero lo pensó un momento y aplicó lo que había intentado hacía poco.

-Distráelo un momento; me acercaré y congelaré las articulaciones de sus brazos. Reúnete de inmediato conmigo y le quitamos la segunda pinza-le miró.

-Sí señor.

Ambos se separaron y ejecutaron el plan. Tiger evadía con facilidad los golpes que HerculesKabuterimon lanzaba gracias a su excelente velocidad, mientras Omegamon se escabullía bajo el insecto y disparaba su Garuru Canon, logrando congelar las principales articulaciones del digimon y haciendo que perdiera rápidamente su movilidad. Cuando quedó casi detenido y comenzó a luchar por liberarse, Omegamon y Tiger ya estaban reunidos arriba y preparados para descargar otro golpe en la pinza faltante del digimon.

HerculesKabuterimon los vio venir directo, y cargando su Mega Electro Shoker, disparó contra ellos en el momento en que se acercaban y los separó. Al notarlo, Tiger vio que su superior ya no estaba allí.

-¿Pero qué…?

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio. Justo en frente de la gran boca abierta del insecto. Apuntaba con su cañón y no tardó un segundo en descargar su rayo helado contra él.

-¡GARURU CANON!

El disparo entró por la boca del digimon y se solidificó al instante en la garganta del insecto, haciendo que este se desesperara ante el hielo atorado en su garganta e imposibilitándole respirar. Movió sus brazos en todas direcciones, golpeando y pulverizando a muchos de los digimons que le atacaban desde cerca.

-¡Tiger!-llamó el caballero a su General.

Este atendió de inmediato, y reuniéndose, ambos acertaron el golpe necesario y cortaron la gigantesca pinza faltante de HerculesKabuterimon, con la que ejecutaba su Giga Blaster y pulverizaba lo que tuviera contacto con ello. El monstruo rugió de tal forma que su grito de dolor resonó en toda la lejanía y quedó suspendido largo rato en el aire. El furioso digimon se descontroló y comenzó a disparar rayos eléctricos en todas direcciones, volviendo la situación más peligrosa. Omegamon se quedó un segundo demás en el centro del peligro, estudiando lo siguiente que se haría para evitar más pérdidas, cuando un puñetazo directo del gigantesco insecto lo alcanzó de frente y lo arrojó metros hacia el suelo a una tremenda velocidad, impactando en tierra y quedando fuera de combate por algunos segundos. Sintió nuevamente ese fuerte dolor en el pecho de la vez anterior; una punzada que le cortó la respiración y le obligó a doblarse levemente con una mano en el pecho.

Logró centrarse y dejar su cabeza quieta después del impacto, saliendo del lugar cuanto antes y tomando altura. HerculesKabuterimon seguía disparando y lanzando puñetazos ante la locura producida por el intenso dolor. Tiger se reunió con él; lucía un poco cansado, pero se encontraba bastante bien.

-Ordena a los guerreros que se retiren-ordenó-que traigan a las unidades aéreas de largo alcance para poder deshacernos de él de una vez.

-Sí señor-afirmó el joven, alejándose para repartir la instrucción a sus demás hombres.

El digimon blanco se quedó un momento en la altura, estudiando el avance del ataque y el movimiento de sus hombres. HerculesKabuterimon aún no estaba vencido, solo levemente desarmado. Volvió a mirar su pecho, preguntándose qué habría sido aquello que había experimentado, tan doloroso y repentino. Lo dejó de lado al instante y se lanzó en picada con su espada desenvainada, dispuesto a exterminar todos los brazos del insecto y así poder dejar el resto a las tropas.

Aún había mucho por hacer.

Durante el atardecer, el ataque a HerculesKabuterimon estaba a poco de llegar a su fin. El monstruo se había arrastrado varios kilómetros después de haber perdido dos de sus brazos y continuar bajo el abrasivo ataque de las armadas, sin que estas lograran desaparecerlo de una vez. Tiger había ordenado que se buscase la manera de darle fin de una vez y no continuar prolongando su sufrimiento por más, pero no había método de extinguirlo; seguro ahora mismo el monstruo lamentaba su increíble resistencia y no poder obtener la muerte después de tantas horas de castigo.

Los Royal Knights habían estudiado la situación desde que diera inicio, y ahora se dedicaban a trabajar en los datos recopilados durante todo el día. Duftmon como siempre, era el más interesado en esta parte del trabajo, por lo que hacía todo a gran velocidad y en silencio, a veces hablando consigo mismo y corrigiéndose. Gallantmon y Craniummon estudiaban las escenas grabadas; el digimon rojo había visto algo en lo que ninguno de los demás caballeros había reparado, y después de revisar varias veces las grabaciones, dio con la que necesitaba y la detuvo, enseñándosela a su compañero.

-¿Lo ves?-le preguntó, indicándole el momento en el que Omegamon había sido golpeado y derribado a tierra.

-¿Qué es lo que debo ver?-preguntó escéptico el digimon oscuro.

-Míralo a él-apuntó a la imagen-En cuanto se repone de la caída; sufre con algo.

-¡Ah bah!-exclamó Duftmon de pronto y metiéndose en la conversación, sin quitar sus ojos verdes de su trabajo-Me parece _bastante_ normal que sufra después de un golpe por semejante monstruosidad ¿no crees?

-Omegamon ha recibido golpes aún peores que ese, y nunca ha expresado esa clase de dolor. No es por el golpe-objetó Gallantmon muy serio.

-¿Qué supones?

-Sé que algo le pasa; algo que no es normal en él-dijo el caballero, pensando.

-¿Algo como qué?-siguió Craniummon extrañado-¿Crees que pueda estar padeciendo algún tipo de... enfermedad?

-No lo sé, él mismo ni siquiera le presta atención-negó con la cabeza-Ya le ha dolido el pecho antes y no...

-Mira-le detuvo Duftmon deteniéndose también de lo que hacía-Si crees que Omegamon está enfermo o algo ¿Por qué no traemos al médico y que simplemente lo revise? Verás cómo no es nada-dijo restándole importancia y volviendo a lo suyo.

Esa actitud por parte del estratega hacia los demás, especialmente hacia el segundo al mando, siempre había molestado mucho a Gallantmon, pero no iba a comenzar una tonta discusión ahora.

-Sabes que no dejará que lo traigamos.

-Entonces ponlo contra las cuerdas-objetó el felino, sonando de algún modo divertido.

-¿Cómo hago eso, _señor que todo lo sabes_?-dijo Gallantmon de forma sarcástica, algo que Duftmon prefirió tomarse muy a bien.

-Me gusta ese nombre-dijo mientras seguía tecleando en su panel.

Atrás, ShineGreymon observaba junto con los demás, la caída del monstruo que le arrebató a uno de sus señores. No podía sentirse tan feliz como hubiera deseado, puesto que él quería poder participar de esa batalla. Un rotundo 'no' por parte de su señor, le hizo entender que sus limitaciones serían muchas de ahora en adelante. Sintió una decepción y frustración muy grandes dentro de él, y se preguntó si realmente conseguiría algo estando allí bajo las órdenes del inflexible e injusto digimon rojo, que de haber seguido bajo el mandato de su señor Apollomon.

Negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar, para encontrarse de frentón con el caballero Ulforce Vdramon. Eran ambos prácticamente de igual complexión y tamaño, y el chico hubiese apostado a que ambos rondaban la misma edad. Nunca se habían visto antes, pero fue como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Ulforce Vdramon sonrió levemente y se movió a un lado; llevaba prisa.

-Disculpa-dijo y pasó a la sala de computadoras para reunirse con los demás caballeros.

ShineGreymon se quedó un poco extrañado de que alguien con mayor posición que él se hubiera movido para dejarle el paso, y además darle un "disculpa". Eso le hizo sonreír y recordar que no todos los digimons eran la dureza y agresividad que su amo Dukemon le expresaban. Ese digimon le había mostrado un lado que nunca antes había conocido, pues desde que se iniciara como servidor de los dioses olímpicos, todo había sido siempre respeto, reglas y gala, mientras que aquí era una especie de mundo frío e indiferente…

-¡Disculpa!-escuchó tras de sí, y se movió a un lado para dejar pasar al digimon que venía detrás.

Era el caballero azulado nuevamente, quien pasó corriendo a su lado y le hizo una seña de "adiós" con la mano. Aunque ya no le veía, ShineGreymon le despidió con la mano también y sonrió.

* * *

-"...los antiguos druidas poseían poder sobre el tipo y clase de digimon en el que se especializaran-leyó el digimon en silencio- Dado que era muy difícil manipular perfectamente a más de una especie de digimon, los druidas se concentraban en un solo tipo, perfeccionando tanto su habilidad que podían controlar centenares de digimons del mismo tipo, y éstos les obedecían sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo…"

Matadormon dejó el libro en la mesa, junto con el otro montón de los mismos que había estado revisando toda la tarde, buscando información. Suspiró inconforme con lo que había obtenido y se dio la vuelta, pensando.

"_Muy interesante, pero éstos druidas existieron hace miles de miles de años. Esa tal Nocturna no puede ser una de esos druidas, a no ser que..._ –se detuvo de su andar al darse cuenta de algo-_Por supuesto; para eso son los digi core de las digimons jóvenes y hermosas; para mantenerse con vida. Esa digimon viene de los tiempos remotos del digimundo y ha perfeccionado su arte para dominar a los digimons insecto... Muy interesante."_ –sonrió mientras planeaba lo siguiente que iba a hacer, cuando una llamada en su receptor de mensajes le interrumpió.

Abrió el mensaje y se trataba de un espía que había ubicado en las tierras heladas de los polos, en donde había tenido bajo secreta vigilancia al caballero Sleipmon; revisando sus tiempos y estudiando todos sus movimientos, idas y venidas. El SnowAgumon le dio poca información de utilidad; aparentemente Sleipmon no se movía jamás de lugar después de tres días. Al cuarto regresaba al castillo para obtener información y descansar por muy poco, para luego regresar a su helada rutina. Por supuesto, no se iba así sin más. Dejaba el lugar completamente rodeado de digimons bajo su cargo que custodiaban el lugar hasta su regreso.

Matadormon dio instrucciones al espía mientras dejaba los libros en donde había estado investigando en su lugar, caminando luego a la estancia en donde estaba Lucemon.

-Mi señor-habló el digimon respetuosamente-he recibido el informe de uno de mis hombres sobre la observación del caballero Sleipmon.

-¿Qué hay?-quiso saber el ángel, quien estaba sentado cerca del ventanal y estudiaba unos documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

-El digimon no se mueve de allí ni siquiera para dormir mi señor. Apenas mañana se irá para regresar al día siguiente y montar su vigilia nuevamente. ¿Cómo haremos para entrar y obtener los datos?

- Habrá que crear un plan para acceder y obtener los datos; los necesito-dijo Lucemon sin quitar su vista de lo que leía.

El vampiro miró un segundo al suelo, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras antes de preguntar.

- Mi señor, perdone la intromisión pero ¿Para qué son esos datos? ¿Por qué los necesita ahora y no antes?

- Te lo explicaré cuando tenga más de lo que necesito-levantó la cabeza y le miró seriamente-Ahora ve y dile a Phelesmon que se prepare. Necesito a su ejército movilizándose cuanto antes para el siguiente plan. Si todo sale bien, podremos hacernos de una de las tierras cercanas a nuestra ubicación, y de paso facilitarle a Nocturna su pago por el HerculesKabuterimon.

-Sí amo; con permiso-se despidió con una reverencia y salió de lugar.

Aún no habían obtenido los últimos datos sobre el movimiento y la caída del gigantesco insecto, pero el haber destruido tres de los pueblos que rodeaban los terrenos de Apollomon y eliminado a cientos de digimons de la armada de los Royal Knights y de los dioses, ya era bastante. Matadormon bajó las interminables escaleras de piedra que llevaban al primer nivel en donde sabía que Phelesmon estaría, probablemente junto con Ghoulmon. Llegó al salón, en donde había una larga mesa a la que estaba sentado el demonio rojo, bebiendo animado su segunda botella de vino, hablando y hablando cosas, mientras Ghoulmon en silencio, le escuchaba. Probablemente ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando y solo pensaba sus propios asuntos, como siempre ocurría con el monstruo de un ojo, por lo que Phelesmon hablaba y discutía cosas solo.

Matadormon entró e hizo una reverencia a ambos, interrumpiendo el monologo del digimon.

-General Phelesmon; el amo Lucemon…

-¡No puedo creer que hayan retrasado tanta la condenada misión!-decía el demonio con el puño en alto-¡Es como si le tuviéramos miedo!

-General Phelesmon…-llamó Matadormon nuevamente.

- ¡Y el idiota de Machinedramon se largó sin siquiera despedirse!-golpeó la mesa con el puño-¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Así no se fomentan las amistades ni las buenas relaciones!-volvió a tomar un trago.

-General…

- ¡He salvado su metálico trasero más de una vez, debería ser más atento!

-General…-decía a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Y este vino está de las mil maravillas!-exclamó sonriendo y levantando la copa-¿Por qué no lo sirvieron en la cena? Tuve que rebuscarlo por ahí entre esas malditas cosas…

-Phelesmon-se escuchó de pronto la voz grave y oscura de Ghoulmon.

El demonio rojo se cayó de golpe y se volvió a verlo, un tanto sorprendido y asustado de que el monstruo oscuro le estuviera hablando. Este abrió su ojo cerrado y se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

-Cállate-ordenó sin más.

Phelesmon asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza sin decir ni media palabra, momento que Matadormon utilizó para poder hablar al digimon.

-General Phelesmon-y otra vez le volvió a interrumpir el demonio.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es mi estimadísimo Matadormon! ¡Olé hombre!-exclamó rodeándole con un brazo por los hombros; estaba claro que ya le hacía efecto el vino-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-El amo Lucemon quiere que prepare a sus hombres para salir cuanto antes y…

-¿Y cómo no me lo dices antes?-exclamó golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta-¡Lucemon con órdenes para mí y yo aquí embriagándome sin nada que hacer!-sonrió con un leve rubor ante las dos botellas de vino recién terminadas, despidió a Ghoulmon con un gesto y apuntó con su tridente a la salida, de una manera casi dramática-¡Vamos chico! ¡El deber llama!

El demonio salió del lugar cantando algo extraño. Matadormon logró disimular un poco el bochorno, se despidió del General Ghoulmon con una reverencia y salió siguiendo al emborrachado digimon. Tenían planeado un ataque dentro de los próximos días y esperaban obtener buenos resultados, pero lo que conseguirían no lo habrían imaginado ni ellos, ni los mismos Caballeros de la Realeza.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Arrr~ con dufty y Lilith 3 Y pobrecito ShineGreymon D: siempre maltrato a mis personajes favoritos.. xD Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog (atrasado xD) por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	14. La junta de los Generales

Saludos! ^^

Espero no haberme tardado mucho con este capítulo; esta vez estuve más pendiente :3 Lamento contar que sigo atorada escribiendo el capítulo 28 D: pero prometo salir del paso pronto y seguir adelante! Me aproximo al cierre de la segunda temporada y ya pronto espero iniciar la tercera! *-* Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y comentarios! :D hubo uno especialmente, una crítica que me ayudó muchísimo y que me hizo regresar capítulos atrás para ir corrigiendo en lo posible mis errores. ¡Se agradece mucho!

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 13**

**La junta de los Generales.**

La hermosa mujer contemplaba el mapa en la pantalla, mientras calculaba el avance de una unidad enemiga hacia uno de los pueblos que estaban bajo su custodia. Un río atravesaba el lugar, por lo que podrían sacar ventaja de él y refrenarlos antes de que se acercaran. Escribió algunas notas y luego miró la hora en la pantalla. Vaya, su teniente aún no regresaba y eso que había salido hacía ya mucho. Había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no había obtenido respuesta, suponiendo que sería por el clásico problema de las redes interferidas. Dejó caer su esbelto y atractivo cuerpo forrado en rojo en una silla, la que se deslizó pocos centímetros de su lugar. Se quedó pensando en esa noche. Su superior Omegamon había organizado una junta secreta de todos los Generales para estudiar los problemas que habían surgido. Llevaban apenas un mes y tenían más problemas y novedades de las que conseguían normalmente en un año.

Sonrió pensando en que tendría que verse las caras con _él_. Si de por sí ya se irritaba solo y discutía por todo, con ella lo hacía cien veces más y de peor forma. A Rosemon le divertía mucho hacerlo enojar, especialmente porque era en esos momentos de enojo cuando lo delataban a veces los nervios. Por supuesto, nadie se daba cuenta de esto, ni siquiera Omegamon. Ella podía saberlo porque claro; había visto esos gestos cuando eran aún muy niños, y se los había aprendido de memoria. Sabía que él prefería evitarla a toda costa y seguramente haría lo mismo durante la junta, pero no importaba. Ya conseguiría algún modo de ganárselo, eso era seguro.

El monitor frente a ella indicó que había recibido un mensaje. Se levantó y lo abrió; era del Castillo de los Royal Knights, y no tenía buenas noticias.

-No puede ser…-murmuró perdiendo de pronto su hermoso color.

En el mensaje, era notificada de que su teniente había sido encontrado muerta por Ulforce Vdramon al interior de una cueva, y que Nocturna se había encargado de darle a la joven Lilymon un terrible final.

Mientras, en el Castillo, Ulforce Vdramon se daba vueltas como león enjaulado, golpeándose a ratos la frente -el casco- y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Es que no pude ser más estúpido!-se reprochaba el joven hablando consigo mismo.

Duftmon, que estaba en la biblioteca con él a esas horas, miraba al techo como buscando allí gotas de paciencia y suspiraba.

-Ya quédate quieto Ulforce Vdramon; le harás un hoyo al suelo.

-¡La tuve en frente y no me di cuenta!-volvió a decir el joven.

-Tenías en frente a una Lilymon ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?

-¿Cómo no lo intuí?-se reprochaba.

-Porque eso no es lo tuyo-respondió el felino mientras continuaba estudiando los antiguos textos que tenía en sus manos.

Había obtenido _cierta_ información que le había servido de referencia para investigar sobre Nocturna. No tenía caso buscarla en las redes, allí no había nada. Debía ser en libros y documentos antiguos. Ulforce Vdramon no lograba quedarse quieto después del frustrante engaño en el que había caído. Después de haber ido a recoger al castillo una gema falsa para reemplazarla por la gema original de uno de los templos de los Digi Eggs, por orden de Omegamon, se había topado con la teniente de la General Rosemon. La digimon le había indicado que había encontrado cierta fuente de energía sospechosa en un lugar al que ella no podía acceder dado su bajo nivel. Ulforce Vdramon intentó averiguar de qué se trataría, pero un misterioso campo le bloqueó el paso a la entrada de la cueva a la que querían entrar. Lilymon le explicó que esos campos mágicos no dejaban el paso a quienes portaran magia, u objetos mágicos. Ingenuamente el caballero le pidió que guardase los objetos en lo que él iba a investigar el lugar, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al final de la cueva el cuerpo desintegrándose de la verdadera teniente Lilymon sin su Digi Core, con un agujero en el pecho en su lugar. Al volver por la impostora, había perdido la gema original del templo, y por poco también la botella con el deseo que Anubismon le había regalado. Poco después recibieron un mensaje de la mismísima Nocturna, agradeciendo el favor a los caballeros, saludando de paso a Ulforce Vdramon y apuntándole que cuidara la botella del deseo que le había dejado.

Humillante.

-¡GRAAAARR!-rugía el chico sin poder contener su frustración.

Duftmon le ignoró y siguió en lo suyo, cuando escuchó los pasos de Omegamon entrar en el lugar. Cerró el libro con fuerza y se volvió a verlo con su aire desdeñoso.

El digimon blanco les saludó a ambos con la cabeza y se digirió a una sección en específico, revisando con la mirada los lomos de los volúmenes y buscando sin encontrar.

-¿Buscas algo en específico Omegamon?-preguntó el caballero marrón cruzándose de brazos.

-Busco algo que me acerque a Nocturna.

De solo escuchar el nombre, el caballero azul se golpeó otra vez la frente y se mordió un dedo, muy molesto al recordar su fracaso. Duftmon se extrañó de aquello y volvieron sus crecientes sospechas.

-Es interesante. ¿Algo como qué?

-Algo en el pasado que me indique qué tipo de digimon es y cómo encontrarla-respondió el digimon blanco sin prestar mucha atención.

-Entonces ya sabes que se trata de un digimon…-dijo esto con su aire de escepticismo.

-¿Qué más si no?-preguntó Omegamon un tanto irritado de aquella conversación.

-Bueno, el programa X es tanto un digimon como un programa.

-Bien; si no es un digimon, solo habré gastado algo de mi tiempo leyendo un libro-respondió el caballero perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

-El tiempo es algo de lo que no disponemos-objetó Duftmon.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ambos caballeros se volvieron y se acercaron un par de pasos, intentando ambos disimular el aire de desafío que se había formado entre ellos. Esa situación se daba siempre entre los dos cada vez que Omegamon tenía más información que su táctico y jefe de inteligencia, lo que para Duftmon era completamente inaceptable.

- Has obtenido más información sobre Nocturna-apostó el caballero bestia-Ni nos has comentado algo al respecto ni sabemos cómo la obtienes.

-Claro que no-refutó Omegamon-Poseen la misma información que yo.

-Sabes que ella quiere las gemas para un objetivo en específico.

-Las gemas tienen mil usos; descubrir para qué las quiere ella es lo que intento.

-Dime de una vez la verdad Omegamon; si NeoDevimon está muerto ¿de dónde consigues tanta información?

Omegamon se quedó viendo casi perplejo a Duftmon. El caballero bestia le sostuvo la mirada todo el momento, mientras Ulforce Vdramon, totalmente ajeno y extrañado de lo que hablaban, salía de la biblioteca despidiéndose disimuladamente para no molestar. Los dos digimons se miraron seriamente y en silencio, hasta que Omegamon rompió el silencio.

-¿Cual NeoDevimon?

-El infiltrado que tenías en el castillo Berúng. El que te ha contado de todos los movimientos de Lucemon y con los que has podido adelantarte-respondió secamente el digimon rubio.

-En primer lugar, tú pareces saber bastante de lo que ocurre allá abajo, y en segundo lugar, no, no conozco a ningún NeoDevimon.

-¡Ha!-exclamó mirando al techo-Con todo lo que ha pasado, seguro que te creeré.

-¿Quieres explicarte de una vez?-se molestó el caballero blanco levantando un poco la voz; Duftmon siempre conseguía eso en él-Ya estoy harto de que me digas todo a la mitad y me escondas la otra mitad de lo que sabes. Primero me dices algo y luego otra cosa o simplemente te lo guardas.

-¡Bien! Eres el segundo al mando aquí, dime lo que sabes y te diré todo lo que sé-le desafió.

-Como tu superior, te ordeno que me digas la verdad-demandó Omegamon con un gesto hosco.

-Soy tu estratega; tú deberías decirme todo lo que pasa para saber qué hacer más adelante.

-Soy tu líder y tienes que mantenerme informado.

-Segundo líder…-siseó el felino.

-Eso no me quita la autoridad que tengo sobre ti-sentenció el digimon aplastándole con su mirada severa.

Duftmon desvió la mirada, muy molesto. Se giró hacia la ventana y cerró un puño, sabiendo que podría arriesgar mucho con lo que iba a decir, pero también podría igualar un poco las cosas. Aunque con Omegamon nunca se sabía. La puerta se abrió de pronto y RhodoKnightmon entró al lugar, quedándose con la mano en la empuñadura.

-Omegamon, ya lo tenemos.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el caballero extrañado.

-A Examon. Lo hemos traído por fin.

-¿Qué? Pero se suponía que…-dijo perdiendo de pronto el ánimo.

RhodoKnightmon puso una mano en su cadera y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-Te hemos repetido hasta el cansancio que no deberías perder tu tiempo con los humanos Omegamon. Somos lo suficientemente eficientes como para solucionar los problemas sin su..."ayuda"-dijo con desdén.

El digimon blanco suspiró. Había confiado en que uno de los jóvenes elegidos conseguiría capturar al escurridizo Dracomon, pero aparentemente no había sido así. Se sintió un poco desalentado, pero no por eso dejaría de trabajar con ellos. Aún se probaban como gran ayuda para la Orden, o por lo menos él lo veía así. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Duftmon la última vez.

-Terminaremos esta conversación después-terminó, volteando y saliendo del lugar para ir a conocer al renacido Examon.

El pequeño digimon aguardaba abajo en el primer nivel, aunque en realidad le obligaban a esperar allí. Por él ya se hubiera largado hacía rato. Pero librarse del gigantesco Dynasmon resultaría imposible para cualquiera, y él con ese tamaño…

Los otros dos caballeros aparecieron bajando la escalera, y Omegamon se aproximó al caballero del Wyvern que cargaba a Dracomon. Se saludaron en silencio y el segundo líder se quedó observando un segundo al rookie. Le había conocido muchísimas veces en sus vidas pasadas, y siempre había sido igual. El Emperador de los dragones; un digimon serio, decidido y muy noble, como no había en el mundo digital. Se había sacrificado una y otra vez por el digimundo y las grandes causas, dejando siempre lo mejor de sí y una historia digna de contar. Si bien eran necesarios SlayerDramon y GrounDramon para crear un gran dragón como Examon, el miembro perteneciente a la Orden tenía la habilidad y el poder suficientes para evolucionar por sí solo hasta esa fase final, sin necesidad de una mitad complementaria. Omegamon le saludó con respeto como siempre hiciera.

-Saludos, gran Examon.

El digimon ni siquiera le escuchó. Siguió luchando para intentar zafarse de Dynasmon sin conseguir nada. Omegamon miró a RhodoKnightmon, pensando que se trataría de algún error. El caballero rosa se encogió de hombros.

-No atiende por ese nombre.

El caballero asintió y regresó con el más pequeño.

-Dracomon.

-¡Qué!-rugió este con su gran boca abierta y lanzando patadas.

- Es un alivio poder tenerte entre nosotros otra vez…

-¡QUIERO IRME!-bramó el pequeño dragón-¡Quiero irme pero ya! ¡Yo no juego a las muñecas con nadie!-exclamó apuntando a RhodoKnightmon. El digimon rosa estuvo a punto de exasperarse, pero Omegamon le retuvo con una mano.

-Escucha Dracomon-intentaba hablarle entre los rugidos y maldiciones del pequeño- te hemos traído aquí porque perteneces a nosotros…

-¡NO SOY MASCOTA DE NADIE!

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR!-bramó de pronto Dynasmon perdiendo la paciencia, y dejando pálido y muy callado a Dracomon.

-Gracias, Dynasmon-habló el segundo líder tratando de mantenerse todo lo sereno ante el exasperante dragoncillo- Dracomon, escúchame. Eres la reencarnación de Examon, el gran dragón Emperador y Caballero de la Realeza que murió hace doscientos años. Te hemos esperado y buscado por mucho tiempo, por lo que te quedarás aquí y serás tratado como el señor que fuiste y volverás a ser. Recibirás nuestro entrenamiento, te harás fuerte y crecerás. Volverás a tomar tu lugar en la Orden y nos ayudarás a detener esta gran guerra.

-¿Qué si no lo hago?-preguntó el rookie enseñando los dientes.

-Lo harás. Recordarás todo por cuanto pasaste y viviste en tu anterior vida y entenderás cuál es tu razón en este mundo. Solo te pido paciencia y cooperación.

-Pues no cuentes ni con lo uno ni lo otro-sentenció cruzándose de brazos- Me importa un rábano lo que fui antes; solo me importa lo que soy ahora y que me devuelvan mi libertad.

-Ten más respeto-demandó su captor severamente, haciendo estallar al pequeño.

-¡UN RABANO, UN RABANO!-comenzó a rugir y lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados, obligando a Dynasmon a controlarlo por la fuerza, pero sin hacerle el menor daño. Omegamon suspiró un tanto desanimado.

-Tendremos mucho trabajo con él-comentó RhodoKnightmon.

-No importa. Lo importante es que ya está aquí y con nosotros. Necesito que lo mantengan vigilado en todo momento y que bajo ninguna circunstancia abandone el castillo-ordenó Omegamon- Llévenlo a su habitación, que descanse y se acostumbre al lugar.

-Sí señor-afirmó Dynasmon a punto de marcharse.

-Una última cosa-se dirigió a Dracomon-Un chico intentó atraparte junto a su camarada.

-Sí-bufó el dragón muy molesto y cerrando los ojos-Un niño y su digi-mascota intentaron atraparme, pero también los evadí-dijo muy orgulloso cambiando su semblante al instante por uno de extrañeza-¿Qué? ¿Había una recompensa por mi acaso?

Omegamon suspiró un tanto entristecido. El joven humano ni siquiera había hecho contacto en todos esos días. Gallantmon había sido quien le había dado la misión, pero no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él.

-Solo era eso-dijo el caballero a Dynasmon-llévalo.

El digimon blanco asintió con la cabeza y se marchó en silencio, con el Dracomon haciendo ruido y lanzando patadas. RhodoKnightmon se acercó a su segundo líder, cruzándose de brazos y examinándolo.

-Te ves deprimido.

-Esperaba que él lo trajera-respondió Omegamon con leve pesar.

-Ya Omegamon. ¿Hasta cuándo sigues con eso? Los humanos no nos sirven-dijo el digimon rosa con aire resignado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No hables así de los jóvenes elegidos! ¡Muchos de los que entrenan bajo mi cuidado han hecho perfectamente su trabajo y me han ayudado muchísimo con las investigaciones! ¡Ellos valen mucho!

-Te encariñaste, es lo más seguro. Es como cuando tienes una mascota; pero no te preocupes. En cuanto te muerdan la mano, verás que todos teníamos razón y no podías confiar en ellos-declaró el caballero con cierto aire divertido. Omegamon estaba molesto, pero no expresó nada.

-Confío en ellos y lo seguiré haciendo-terminó retirándose.

Necesitaba estar a solas y pensar en lo que ocurría con los jóvenes elegidos; si el plan que había trazado con ellos estaría funcionando bien o iban a trompicones por el camino. RhodoKnightmon le vio marcharse y suspiró, en parte desencantado de que su líder confiase en tan _insignificantes e ingenuas criaturas_.

* * *

Caía el atardecer en el digimundo. El sol se escondía en el horizonte, llenando todo con sus cálidos colores y despidiendo a esa parte del digimundo. El hermoso ángel Ophanimon le contemplaba, perdida en tristes pensamientos. No solo el mundo exterior sufría con las terribles guerras y desastres que le afectan día a día; ella también se marchitaba lenta y silenciosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y pudiera ayudarla. Aún estando rodeada de quienes le querían y cuidaban, se sentía sola y desprotegida. Quisiera haber aprovechado el tiempo antes de los terribles momentos que ahora se están viviendo; haber aprovechado cuando todo estuvo en paz y armonía para haber compartido algo con ese al que tanto apreciaba, pero se le había hecho tarde. Muy tarde. Suspiró y tocó con su mano el gigantesco cristal que le resguardaba del mundo de afuera.

Era difícil creer que toda la belleza que se extendía ante ella era una falsa cortina de la realidad que ocurría en las regiones que rodeaban al Área de la Luz. Más allá de las fronteras, digimons caían y morían a cada momento por intentar defender lo suyo y proteger a sus seres amados. Oscuros pensamientos la embargaron de pronto, pensando en qué pasaría si el mar se expandiese hasta esa área y quedaran inundados por la oscuridad. ¿Estaría él ahí para defenderla? Sabía que sí. Siempre había estado ahí. Kerpymon, que era el único de los tres ángeles que jamás había renacido, siempre le había contado maravillosas historias sobre sus vidas pasadas y el caballero blanco, quien siempre la había protegido a costa de su vida contra todos los que osaban traerle mal a ella y a los suyos. Leyendas al más puro estilo romántico de las viejas historias. Como una niña a quien se le cuentan cuentos de princesas y dragones en las que ella era la protagonista, Ophanimon suspiraba y quedaba como suspendida en ensoñaciones de su pasado.

-Ophanimon-escuchó que le llamaban. Se volvió y se encontró con la brillante figura de Seraphimon que entraba al gran salón donde ella se encontraba. Se acercó y pudo leer la preocupación en ella-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-respondió el ángel tratando de sonreír-solo preocupada; ya sabes.

-Entiendo-dijo él un poco más tranquilo-El General ya está por llegar. Vamos, que es muy importante-le hizo un gesto con la mano abierta para que le siguiera.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse al primer nivel, en donde recibirían la visita de un antiguo General de uno de los reinos. Éste había sido retenido por su soberano para que no participase de la guerra, pero una última noticia había notificado a los tres ángeles que el rey TyrantKabuterimon había cedido a prestarles al General MetalLifeKuwagamon, preocupado como estaba por la situación. Los dos ángeles se reunieron abajo con Kerpymon, y no transcurrió más de medio minuto cuando su servidor, Antylamon, entró al lugar haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la gran puerta al digimon que ingresaba.

-Mis señores-habló el gran conejo-El General MetalLifeKuwagamon.

Un digimon alto, de brillante armadura dorada y prominentes cuernos coronando su cabeza ingresó al lugar. Se aproximó al trío de digimons e hizo una notable reverencia, siendo esta correspondida por una más leve por parte de los tres ángeles.

-Bienvenido sea General-le recibió Seraphimon.

-Es un honor poder estar aquí, Gran Seraphimon-habló el digimon con elegancia, tomando con cuidado la mano de Ophanimon y besándola.

-Agradecemos mucho que haya aceptado nuestra alianza-siguió Seraphimon-Es muy importante mantenernos unidos en tiempos tan difíciles.

-Estoy en total acuerdo con usted mi Lord; Nuestras tierras también se han visto fuertemente afectadas. Mis tropas han podido retenerles, pero no somos indestructibles, y tarde o temprano invadirán nuestros pueblos y ciudades. Nuestro reinado comienza a verse afectado también y no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

-General;-habló Ophanimon un tanto preocupada-tengo entendido que comanda usted grandes ejércitos de digimons insecto.

-Así es mi Señora. Otras especies también luchan a nuestro lado, pero mayormente son insectos.

-¿Qué puede decirnos del ataque de HerculesKabuterimon?-quiso saber ella.

El General suspiró con gran pesar y negó con la cabeza, cerrando su puño abajo.

-Es un desastre. En cuanto me enteré, no pude creerlo. Esto ha dejado muy mala imagen de nuestras tierras y nuestra especie. En cuanto veníamos hacia acá, muchos digimons nos miraban con extrañeza y recelo. No les culpo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de negar nuestra participación de ello. Aún no conseguimos esclarecer todo.

-¿Cómo se explica que semejante monstruo haya aparecido de la nada?-preguntó Kerpymon.

-Bueno, tengo unas teorías: O ese monstruo estaba resguardado en los dominios oscuros de Lucemon... o alguien le invocó de alguna manera. Del tipo de HerculesKabuterimon ya no quedan en ninguna parte. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos el verle, especialmente atacando.

-¿Qué dice el rey de todo esto?

-Está sumamente apenado. Ha enviado sus más sinceras disculpas, pero no se atreve a abandonar su puesto ni su tierra. Hace poco recibimos un ataque por parte de digimons que nos acusaban de lo ocurrido. Dice que lo que sea que necesiten, depositen su confianza en mí; haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudaros-les miró sonriendo, haciéndoles ver su entrega en la tarea.

-Nuestro pacto aún no está del todo completo como sabrá, General-dijo Seraphimon un tanto más serio al tocar el tema-Nuestra alianza también incluye a los Dioses Olímpicos y a la Orden de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

-Respecto de ese tema, Lord Seraphimon-dijo bajando la mirada-Mi rey no desea ningún tipo de relación con los susodichos Caballeros.

Un sorpresivo e impactante silencio se hizo de pronto. Los tres ángeles quedaron muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso, y Ophanimon fue la primera en hablar de ellos.

-¿Cómo que no…?

-Mi rey piensa que los Caballeros tienen un tipo de justicia y forma de imponer la paz de un modo muy cruel y frío. No separan lo bueno de lo malo y tampoco pueden traer igualdad a aquellos a quienes dicen proteger. Piensa que tienen intereses más personales que para el resto de los digimons. Y temo que en parte estoy bastante de acuerdo con mi Señor.

Los tres líderes se miraron con bastante confusión. Aquello era completamente imprevisto y era desacorde a los planes establecidos. Ophanimon estuvo por protestar ante aquello, pero Seraphimon se le adelantó con delicadeza para no agravar las cosas.

-Está bien General. Si sus tropas no lucharán al lado de las de los Royal Knights, lucharán junto a las nuestras.

-Es lo más conveniente para evitar problemas y ayudar en esta guerra-dijo el insectoide asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero Seraphimon-dijo la mujer- ellos tienen que...

-Tranquila Ophanimon-le habló Kerpymon de ese modo suave que tenía- Estamos todos luchando por la misma causa y del mismo lado. No afectará si las tropas de ellos y del General se juntan para entablar una lucha.

-Pues no puede llamársele a esto una alianza si están dejando de lado a aquellos que han sabido manejar mejor que nadie esta terrible guerra-protestó ella un poco irritada y cerrando los puños.

-No se preocupe Alteza-habló MetalLifeKuwagamon con mucha parsimonia-Verá como todo resultará bien al final.

El digimon sonrió a la mujer para transmitirle su confianza, pero Ophanimon renegó de ello y apretó los labios, molesta. En cuanto se dispusieron a iniciar la junta, Antylamon irrumpió para informarles que uno de los Royal Knights se había presentado en el castillo para hacer entrega de algo a Seraphimon. El ángel dio orden de que pasara, y al poco Ulforce Vdramon estuvo pisando el interior del lugar.

Usualmente el caballero era muy afable y agradable para los tres ángeles, pero en esta ocasión su reacción fue de total extrañeza y desagrado al notar quién estaba junto a los tres líderes. Ni si esforzó por disimular la apatía y desagrado que le produjo ver a MetalLifeKuwagamon con ellos. Había tenido sus peores encuentros con digimons insectos como él, y ya todas sus fuentes apuntaban a que Nocturna se hacía con el control de todos los digimons bajo este tipo, por lo que se mantuvo muy severo y frío en cuanto a su actitud con el General. Hizo entrega de un mensaje que el General Justimon había enviado por medio de él a Lord Seraphimon, y con el ceño fruncido, se marchó del lugar sin mostrar muchos respetos al General presente. Este simplemente se limitó a sonreír y restarle importancia.

-Jóvenes-comentó sin más-hoy todos estamos a la misma altura para ellos.

En cuanto el caballero se hubo marchado dio inicio a la junta, en la que las tropas del General MetalLifeKuwagamon se aliarían y estarían bajo las órdenes suyas y de Lady Ophanimon. Algo que por cierto a la mujer no agradó del todo.

* * *

La noche llegó por fin al digimundo. Ese día se vio afectado por el ataque de un gigantesco Orochimon que estuvo causando estragos en la región del bosque, por lo que RhodoKnightmon y Ulforce Vdramon, que estaba en la región anexa, se hicieron cargo de la situación sin grandes contratiempos. El cielo oscuro ocultaba la presencia de las cinco figuras que a esa precisa hora, volaban a gran velocidad en dirección del Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Se habían tomado todas las medidas de seguridad para que la ausencia de los Generales en sus puestos fuera completamente discreta y no se corriera ningún riesgo, asunto del que se encargaron sus respectivos tenientes. Uno de ellos faltaba esa noche lamentablemente.

Las cinco sombras se encontraron en el lugar, volando todas ellas desde diferentes puntos del digimundo, en donde estaban sus áreas designadas y resguardadas. Los dos Caballeros que estaban suspendidos sobre la más alta torre del gigantesco castillo les recibieron en silencio y con una leve reverencia. Los cinco digimons se presentaron con una mano en el pecho, como hicieran la primera vez cuando fueron elegidos. El primero fue el poderoso General OuRyuumon.

-General OuRyuumon-se presentó como el protocolo lo indicaba-líder de las tropas dracónicas al servicio directo de la Orden y del Caballero Primero, Alphamon.

-General TigerVespamon; líder de las tropas de los Insectos del Oeste, al servicio directo de la Orden y del Caballero del Final, Omegamon-le siguió Tiger con solemnidad.

-General Rosemon; líder de las tropas de la Jungla y las Bestias del Este. Dispuesta al servicio de la Orden y del Tercer Caballero Rojo, Dukemon-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-General Justimon; líder de las tropas de los Cyborg y las Máquinas del Suroeste, al servicio directo de la Orden y del Caballero Estratega, Duftmon-dijo el digimon con mesura.

-General Imperialdramon; líder de las tropas guerreras del digimundo, dispuesto al servicio directo de la Orden y del Caballero del Final, Omegamon-cerró el grupo el más joven de ellos y con gran respeto.

Omegamon los contempló un momento en silencio. En parte era grato tenerlos reunidos, pero también significaba que las cosas se dificultaban cada vez más y necesitaban más seguido reunirse para ajustar los planes. Esto no era del todo satisfactorio.

-Me gustaría poder decir que es un gran momento el tenerlos a todos aquí-dijo él-pero nuestra reunión no es para celebrar nada. La seguridad del digimundo nos ha reunido; la situación se vuelve cada vez más crítica y hemos de conseguir mejorar esto cuanto antes. Sé que todos reunidos y proyectando nuestras ideas y estrategias juntos, podremos revertir nuestra situación y podremos traer la calma y la paz a nuestro digimundo.

-No será nada fácil ni rápido-le siguió Gallantmon con los brazos sobre el pecho- pero cuanto antes trabajemos, antes podremos retener a nuestros enemigos y reducirlos. No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, más hombres, ni más vidas inocentes. Ya ha sido mucho el pago que han hecho los digimons sin tener ninguna culpa ni partido en este desastre-dijo, haciendo alusión a las cifras de digimons inocentes que caían víctimas de ataques sorpresivos por parte de sus enemigos.

-Llevaremos nuestra reunión acabo en la cámara de guerra-sentenció el caballero blanco, y al instante, todos se habían transportado al interior del castillo.

La cámara de guerra era un lugar completamente cerrado y resguardado, secretamente ubicado al interior del castillo de la Orden. Solo era conocida por los miembros y los Generales, y pocos habían sido los que habían tenido acceso a ella. Era una gran sala que siempre permanecía a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por las brillantes pantallas que estaban a cada lado en las paredes, una brillante lámpara cuadrada incandescente adherida al techo y el alargado mesón, que era a la vez un tablero táctil y de proyección holográfica con el mismo sistema; uno de los más avanzados y complicados sistemas de lectura de información y procesamiento de órdenes vocales inmediatas que era constantemente actualizado y alimentado por las demás computadoras de la sala de comunicaciones. Por supuesto, antes de que cualquier tipo de dato entrase a esta gran máquina, era cuidadosamente filtrada por todos los programas de seguridad que poseían los Royal Knights, considerándosele a esta sala el cerebro y base central de todos los datos verídicos del digimundo. Ninguna información podía salir de aquel lugar sin autorización de Omegamon o Alphamon.

Al interior del lugar les esperaba el táctico de la orden y jefe de inteligencia; Duftmon. Saludó a cada General estrechándoles la mano, y los ocho se reunieron alrededor del mesón. El felino inició los programas holográficos, y muchos mapas, ubicaciones y todo tipo de datos se desplegaron frente a los digimons presentes. Omegamon comenzó a hablar.

-Desde que esta guerra se iniciase hace poco más de un mes, nuestra armada contaba con un número de doscientos cincuenta y seis batallones desplegados por las regiones que participan del hecho. Al principio contuvimos muy bien a nuestros enemigos, pero últimamente nuestras cifras han bajado considerablemente. Algunos de nuestros batallones han desaparecido completamente y el enemigo se ha establecido en nuestras 'otrora' bases de inteligencia. Han interrumpido nuestras redes e infiltrado en nuestros bancos de datos, obteniendo parte de nuestros movimientos y planes de guerra. Necesitamos revertir esta situación cuanto antes y recuperar el control de lo que perdimos. Sin contar que debemos hacer retroceder a los demonios del mar oscuro de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

Los Generales guardaron silencio mientras analizaban las palabras de Omegamon e iban creando sus propias ideas y planes. Gallantmon desplegó un mapa de la región de la Tierra, del Aire y del Bosque, las que se encontraban en esos momentos amenazadas de dominio por el enemigo.

-El cuarenta por ciento de estas áreas han sido sometidas bajo el poder del enemigo-habló el caballero rojo-Las armadas puestas por los Dioses Olímpicos no pudieron contenerles, y ahora es imposible moverlos de su ubicación. Se trata de un lugar estratégico, dado su geografía compleja y sus habitantes…

-Perdone que le interrumpa señor-habló Rosemon irguiéndose y disimulando su sonrisa ante el gesto molesto de Gallantmon-La alianza establecida entre los Dioses Olímpicos y la armada de los Royal Knights no ha sido tan fructífera como se suponía que fuese-habló ella seriamente-Los terrenos que aún no han sido conquistados están bajo la protección de mis hombres. Conservo un porcentaje elevado de soldados allí, pero los que los Dioses nos prometieron no cooperaron según mis órdenes y acabaron muertos y nuestras tierras, las tierras de mi gente, fueron perdidas.

-Puede que no haya sabido manejarles, General-respondió él seriamente y mirándole que la aplastaba con su mirada-Otras tropas enviadas por los Dioses Olímpicos quedaron a cargo del General Tiger y el General Justimon, y no tuvieron ningún problema...

-Puede que no me hayan enviado a los hombres adecuados señor-siguió ella al instante-No quiero ser despectiva, pero eran unos principiantes.

-Puede que su calidad como General no sea la apropiada para manejar ese tipo de soldados-dijo Gallantmon poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa e irritándose lentamente.

-Y puede que usted no quiera admitir que tengo razón y me enviaron una cuadrilla de soldados aprendices que temblaban de miedo al solo mencionarles la idea de una batalla seria-refutó ella poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa también.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa-cortó Omegamon muy serio.

Los dos digimons rojos se quedaron viendo un último segundo, echando chispas por los ojos, y luego se separaron de golpe para volverse a ver a Omegamon. Los demás Generales se miraron divertidos ante la escena, pero no dijeron nada.

-Hemos de tomar acciones inmediatas para refrenar a los demonios del mar oscuro y retomar el control. Señores; necesito de ustedes y sus armadas para ir y tomar el lado oeste de la región del viento y de la tierra.

-Señor-habló OuRyuumon- mi ejército posee muchos y fuertes digimons voladores para entrar de una vez y bajar sus defensas. Recuperaremos las bases antes de que se den cuenta.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Qué tan lejos está su grupo de la ubicación?-preguntó Duftmon.

-A dos días de llegar.

-Es necesario que apueste a sus hombres, aquí y aquí-indicó el felino apuntando a la pantalla-Es por donde invadieron la última vez. Es un sector rocoso y elevado, por lo que deberá tener a todo su arsenal volador allí.

-Lo tendremos cubierto-sonrió el General con malicia.

-¿Qué hay del sector de la tierra?-preguntó Omegamon apuntando al mapa.

-Tengo un equipo bien armado y listo cerca de esa área-habló el joven Imperialdramon-Podemos partir en cuanto de la orden.

-¿Cuál es su número?

-Mil quinientos dragones y setecientos caballeros-respondió él.

-Sería ideal que cubriese todo el perímetro de la región. En la región siguiente está todo invadido... ¿Qué haremos respecto a eso?-preguntó el digimon blanco mirando a los demás.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-respondió Rosemon enérgica-El área de la tierra y el bosque son la especialidad de mi armada. No tienen ningún problema desenvolviéndose allí, y podemos unirnos al General Imperialdramon para sacar a esos indeseables de ambas regiones.

-No es tan fácil-le cortó Gallantmon levantándose.

La mujer dejó salir un leve suspiro de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. Los demás guardaron silencio esperando lo que se venía…

-¿Por qué no, señor?-preguntó ella.

-¿Sabe usted con qué elemento se adueñaron de esas tierras?-preguntó él muy serio-Con el fuego. Harán pedazos a sus hombres como se quema una hoja con un fósforo.

-No subestime el poder de la naturaleza.

-No sea ilógica, es una cuestión de química...

Apenas dijo esto, todos se volvieron a verle con cierto grado de sorpresa. Gallantmon se dio cuenta entonces del porqué de su expresión y se arrepintió enormemente de ello. Rosemon sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-No nos salgamos del tema ¿quiere?-dijo molesto.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella con su tono divertido.

-General Rosemon-habló Omegamon-se quedará en su posición para resguardar su sector. Tiger; tendrás la orden del General Imperialdramon.

-Sí señor-afirmó el insecto.

-Imperialdramon; se dirigirá al área del bosque para recuperar las tierras perdidas. Proceda con cuidado.

-Como ordene señor-respondió el joven afirmando con la cabeza.

-General Justimon.

-Señor-atendió el cyborg.

-Necesito un despliegue de sus hombres en esta zona-dijo apuntando en el mapa holográfico-Sus Cyborgs podrán contener a los demonios bestia que afectan el área de Trueno. Si bien no se ha visto del todo afectada, no quiero el menor riesgo de perder nuestras bases allí.

-Como ordene. Nos desplazaremos mañana mismo al amanecer.

-Una vez nos hayamos encargado de esto, podremos proceder con el avance de nuestras armadas hacia el sector oscuro-declaró el segundo al mando mientras movía unos archivos en el panel.

-¿Tiene pensado invadirlos?-preguntó OuRyuumon con cierto interés.

-No todavía-añadió-Necesito más información sobre ello. Con los datos que me dio y los de Dynasmon tengo una idea general. Además, hemos de ser muy cautelosos cuando queramos entrar allí. Algo sumamente peligroso nos espera.

-¿Qué cree que sea?-preguntó el dragón.

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Pero estoy trabajando para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué hay de su plan con los jóvenes humanos, señor?-preguntó Justimon-¿Funciona?

-En parte. Varios de nuestros jóvenes nos han dado información de utilidad, y tengo algunos de ellos trabajando en investigaciones.

-Vaya. Deben estar progresando rápido-comentó en parte impresionado. Aún no conseguía fiarse completamente de la ayuda de los humanos.

-Algo así. Solo espero que no surjan problemas con ellos-dijo Omegamon moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de Nocturna?-preguntó Tiger-¿Hay algo nuevo con ella?

Al General insecto le molestaba mucho el tema sobre Nocturna, porque estaba dejando ante el mundo una muy mala imagen del reinado de los insectos, y se había mostrado más interesado que los demás por descubrir cuanto antes quién era la criatura y qué era lo que planeaba.

-Pues... tenemos claro que se trata de un digimon que trabaja con digimons del tipo insecto-explicó el caballero blanco-Todos los ataques peligrosos han sido por parte de ellos, y Nocturna siempre se menciona en tales casos. Sospechamos que fue ella la involucrada en el ataque de HerculesKabuterimon dado el gran poder de éste. Sabemos también que busca las gemas de los templos de los Digi Eggs, pero aún no tenemos definido para qué.

-Demonios...-exclamó TigerVespamon con el puño cerrado en la mesa-Esa abominación está ensuciando el nombre de los digimons tipo insecto. Si llego a tenerla a mi alcance, no le daré oportunidad de escapar...

-No se ofusque General-le habló Duftmon con su tono desinteresado-Trabajamos para seguirla prontamente. Ya hemos desplazado a nuestros espías para que la sigan.

-Cuando podamos dar con su paradero, tendrá mucho que hablar y perder-dijo Omegamon seriamente, pensando en todas las respuestas que tendrían cuando lograsen dar con la ubicación de aquella misteriosa entidad que les dificultaba tanto la guerra.

Los demás Generales intercambiaron comentarios y observaciones respecto a Nocturna. La siguiente hora y media se desarrolló en torno al desplazamiento de las armadas desde distintos sectores, los números que cada quien tenía a cargo y el aprovisionamiento. Aún quedaban sectores en los que las armadas no habían entrado, pero eran los lugares hacia el norte, los más alejados del sector oscuro que se ubicaba al sur, y desde donde Lucemon tenía planeado expandirse. Si todo marchaba bien, Omegamon tenía esperado que las áreas al norte nunca necesitasen ser protegidas por las armadas y permaneciesen intactas. Largo rato después, y cuando todos tuvieron sus instrucciones para los días venideros, la junta se dio por finalizada.

-Con lo que preparamos para estos días, deberíamos quedar aventajados, al menos en parte-dijo Omegamon con un leve suspiro- Recuperar lo perdido es primordial ahora, junto con quitar a los enemigos de nuestros espacios y restablecer el orden en las regiones afectadas. Recuerden que los digimons insecto están ahora dentro de nuestros objetivos, así que cualquier actividad sospechosa que se presente, deben notificarla.

-Sir Omegamon-preguntó OuRyuumon sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Qué hay si atrapamos a los cabecillas de los grupos? ¿Debemos "obtener información"?

-Toda la que puedan-sentenció el caballero blanco.

Los Generales se despidieron respetuosamente; dirigieron unas palabras a Rosemon por la pérdida de su teniente y comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Omegamon, Tiger y Justimon se quedaron tratando algunos temas, mientras que Duftmon comenzó a trazar planos, mapas, sacar cálculos y aproximaciones según los movimientos que se llevarían a cabo. OuRyuumon e Imperialdramon caminaron hacia el exterior comentando sobre la misión que se les había encomendado, mientras que la General Rosemon salió siguiendo a Gallantmon por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la escalera que daba al primer piso.

-Señor-le llamó ella sin levantar la voz.

Taimado, el caballero rojo se detuvo; maldijo al cielo y al infierno y a todo lo habido y por haber de que situaciones como la anterior le ocurrieran, y volteándose a verla, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cortante.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Lo está haciendo.

-En privado, señor.

El digimon se agarró la cabeza con una mano, negando. ¿Por qué le pasarían esas cosas a él? Minutos luego, ambos estaban en la puerta del castillo y él sin muchas ganas de escuchar lo que la digimon tenía que decirle. La noche era clara y los terrenos del castillo desprendían ese olor característico del pasto húmedo. El silencio era absoluto.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero hazlo rápido-apuró él con los brazos sobre el pecho.

Rosemon evitó sonreír ante lo divertido y grato que le resultaba aquello. Ojalá él no fuese tan cortante y pesado, o aquello hubiese sido realmente romántico.

-¿Realmente cree que lo hago mal?-preguntó con cierta preocupación. Por mucho que lo escondiera, sí le afectaba en parte lo que él decía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tratar a mis hombres.

-No lo sé-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-no estoy allí metido para saber si sí o si no. Solo lo supuse.

-Ah. Me alegra saberlo-sonrió y le miró de frente-¿Supone usted de todo el mundo o solo de mí?

-De quien se me da la gana-dijo él evitándola.

-Vaya. Yo también supongo muchas cosas de usted-dijo con esa malicia característica en ella.

Gallantmon no dijo nada. Solo miró al cielo y tamborileó con sus dedos en su brazo, esperando a que acabara. A lo lejos, la presencia de Dianamon recorriendo el cielo estrellado en la lejanía era la única interrupción de ambos.

-¿No le interesa saber qué?-preguntó Rosemon a los pocos segundos del silencio de él.

-No en realidad. Pero sé que me lo dirás de todos modos.

-Cierto. Aún después de tanto tiempo sigo suponiendo que es usted un digimon muy sensible y amable en el fondo, pero tiene temor de que vayan a hacer algo con eso y le vaya a afectar de algún modo.

-Mala suposición-respondió el caballero sin más y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Como también supongo que siempre me contradice todo y me rebate todo solo por llevarme la contraria-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-A mí también me gusta tirar de la cuerda ¿Sabe?

-Otra suposición muy mala-respondió él mirando al cielo.

-Y supongo que algún día me invitará a cenar cuando la guerra se termine. Aunque eso no es tanto una suposición como una vaga esperanza.

Gallantmon se sorprendió un poco de escuchar esa directa. La miró extrañado, pero no supo qué responderle. Estaba seguro que de empezar a rebatirle iba a acabar perdiendo y avergonzándose. Con Rosemon siempre había sido igual; no podía con ella. Por eso mejor la evitaba. Miró en cualquier otra dirección y habló.

-Prefiero no "abrigar esperanzas" de ningún tipo y dejar que las cosas se den solas. Así no me deprimo cuando algo no resulta.

-Bien-suspiró ella un tanto entristecida-Tendré que dejar que lo nuestro se dé solo algún día, ¿No?

Le sonrió con dulzura y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Volteó y caminó varios pasos antes de emprender el vuelo, dándole tiempo a Gallantmon para intentar llamarla y responderle algo. Tal vez algo estúpido, tal vez algo para rebatirla. Tal vez algo para afirmar lo que ella dice, solo algo.

Pero no dijo nada.

Solo se quedó con la mirada perdida y esperó hasta que ella se hubo marchado. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos largo rato, hasta que un soplo de viento le despertó y regresó a la realidad. Cerró los ojos y regresó al interior del castillo. Había mucho en lo que trabajar.

Mientras Gallantmon y los otros dos caballeros terminaban de ajustar lo planificado en la junta con los Generales, un digimon aguardaba pacientemente en la entrada de la biblioteca. Gallantmon le había dicho que esperase allí hasta que él estuviera libre; aunque bien podía ser que el digimon rojo otra vez estuviera gastando su tiempo y tratando hacerle enojar. ShineGreymon apuntaba mentalmente todas estas mañas por parte de su superior y buscaba la mejor forma de evitarlas. O superarlas.

No escuchó los livianos pasos del digimon azulado aproximándose por el pasillo, hasta que lo tuvo casi en frente. Se levantó de una vez y le saludó con la cabeza. Ulforce Vdramon lo quedó viendo con una tremenda cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y eso que ha sido?-preguntó el joven de azul sonriendo.

ShineGreymon se sintió repentinamente avergonzado. ¿Por qué le hacía semejante pregunta?

-Un saludo-respondió extrañado-es usted uno de los Caballero de la Realeza y he demostrar…

-¡Ah bah!-le interrumpió Ulforce Vdramon divertido y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-muéstrate así con los viejos, no conmigo-sonrió-¿Qué haces aquí parado a esta hora?

-El amo Dukemon me ordenó que lo esperara aquí.

-Ahh…-dijo haciendo un gran asentimiento de cabeza y sonriendo con malicia. Vaya, Gallantmon seguía siendo un desgraciado cuando se lo proponía-Mira; Gallantmon y los demás se quedarán trabajando en los movimientos hasta el amanecer, ¿me ayudas con una "pequeña investigación" que estoy haciendo?

ShineGreymon se extrañó de aquello. No era lo que esperaba de un Royal Knight, pero no podía negar que Ulforce Vdramon sabía causar curiosidad. Si lo que decía sobre la junta era cierto, no tendría nada de malo ayudar al joven caballero. Después de todo, estaría recibiendo una orden de un superior y su deber era ayudar en todo lo posible.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Sígueme!-exclamó el chico de azul tratando de no levantar la voz y abriendo la pesada puerta que cerraba la biblioteca. Miró a ambos lados antes de entrar, aunque ya sabía que no había nadie dentro.

Le hizo señas a su compañero de rojo y este le siguió dentro. El caballero se movió veloz y silencioso hasta una estantería y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, moviendo de vez en cuando los libros para leer la tapa cuando no estaban los nombres en el lomo.

-¿Qué busca?-preguntó ShineGreymon.

-Un libro que hable de las gemas de los templos de los Digi Eggs-respondió el joven metiendo y sacando libros del gigantesco mueble-ayúdame a buscar alguno que mencione esas cosas raras y antiguas.

-¿Para qué los necesita?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a revisar libros también.

-Para acercarme a Nocturna.

La respuesta de Ulforce Vdramon detuvo en seco la realidad de ShineGreymon. Se volvió a verlo, y el digimon azul se sintió acusado de pronto.

-¿Nocturna?

-Sí…una…bruja o cosa, no sé aún qué sea.

-Dicen que ese demonio estuvo detrás del ataque de HerculesKabuterimon-resolló el joven, siempre molesto al tocar ese tema.

-Es más-dijo Ulforce Vdramon sonriendo e investigando el libro que tenía en la mano-no solo es lo más probable que ella fuese la culpable de ese ataque; está detrás de todos los ataques por parte de digimons insectos. De lo que he conseguido averiguar, también busca alimentarse de los digi-core de digimons jóvenes y hermosas. Por eso estaba detrás de la princesa Bastemon y mató a la teniente de la General Rosemon.

ShineGreymon se acalló lo que iba a decir, sorprendido de escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo sabe…?

-Ya sabes-se encogió de hombros-hago todo muy rápido y tengo mucho tiempo para hacer mis propias averiguaciones. Claro, se lo he comentado todo a Omegamon, pero aún no ha llegado a un "veredicto"…-dejó pasar unos misteriosos segundos antes de concluir-o no nos lo quiere decir.

El digimon de fuego dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirando casi atónito a su compañero.

-¿Sospecha de Omegamon?-dijo casi levantando la voz ante la sorpresa.

-¡Más despacio!-exigió el otro bajando la voz-Y no soy el único. Está claro que Omegamon no nos ha dicho todo y yo voy a averiguar qué es lo que nos falta saber.

-¡No debería! ¡Es su superior!

-¿Y?-preguntó el otro con cara seria.

-¡Él sabe lo que hace! Si les guarda información es por una buena razón-objetó el joven.

-¡Si nos guarda información es porque algo malo pasa aquí y averiguándolo podríamos evitarlo!

-¡Podría ser peligroso!

-¡Somos los Royal Knights!-se quedó viéndolo directamente-¡Enfrentamos al peligro todos los días! Qué más da.

Y con esto se acabó la discusión entre ambos. Ulforce Vdramon siguió investigando entre los libros, revisando muchos de ellos sin encontrar lo que necesitaba. ShineGreymon no estaba en nada de acuerdo con lo que hacían a espaldas de su segundo líder, pero su deseo por detener a Nocturna y vengar a Mercurimon le movió a ayudar al chico con lo que estuviese investigando. Entre más rápido pudiesen acercarse a Nocturna, mejor, y él ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada por intentar encontrar a la bruja.

-¿Qué ha averiguado?-preguntó.

Ulforce Vdramon se volvió a verlo, y al notar que ahora lo tenía de su parte, sacó de su cinturón una hoja de papel que había conseguido hacía poco y se la enseñó.

-Todos sabemos que son doce Digi eggs; cada uno está guardado en un templo y cada templo lo guarda un Deva.

ShineGreymon asintió con la cabeza. Esto lo sabían todos.

-Bien; el Digi Egg de la Oscuridad fue destruido hace miles de años, pero en su templo quedó la gema que resguardaba el lugar. Hace años la gema fue sustraída del lugar por una…-comenzó a leer la página que tenía en las manos- una entidad guardiana del digimundo, 'aquel que posee las almas de la justicia y el valor'.

-¿Quién es esa entidad?-preguntó ShineGreymon.

Ambos digimons se miraron desconociendo la respuesta. Ulforce Vdramon siguió explicando.

-En mis investigaciones descubrí que en los "monolitos de tres" se pueden ubicar las doce gemas de los templos y abrir cuatro entradas secretas-le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Entradas secretas?-repitió extrañado.

-¡Sí! Se hace una combinación precisa ubicando las tres gemas en cada monolito y se abre una cámara debajo de éste. Abajo hay lo que parecen ser llaves…-se quedó pensando mientras recordaba todos los datos que había obtenido del FlaWizardmon al que le había comprado la información-con las cuatro llaves en tu poder puedes hacer cosas inimaginables.

-¡Cielos!-exclamó el digimon de fuego sorprendido por todo aquello; no conocía nada de esa información-¿Nocturna busca las llaves?

-Supongo que sí. Las gemas de por sí solas no sirven para nada. Solo que tiene un gran problema.

-¿Que no tiene la gema del Digi Egg de la oscuridad?-dijo el joven.

-Precisamente-se quedó pensando un segundo-Solo por eso tenemos suerte de que los planes de Nocturna no se lleven a cabo.

-¿Qué hay si encuentra a esa entidad y le quita la gema?

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó irónicamente Ulforce Vdramon-Si esa entidad resguarda una cosa tan peligrosa, tiene que ser poderosísima. Nocturna jamás podría quitársela.

-Espero que tenga razón…-suspiró ShineGreymon preocupado.

No sabían ambos digimons de lo que Nocturna sería capaz por conseguir sus propósitos, y que con _La Bestia_ sirviéndole, nada le resultaba imposible.

* * *

En el Mar de la Oscuridad, Phelesmon miraba satisfecho a su batallón preparado para ser transportado al mundo de arriba por medio de un gigantesco portal negro. Tenía todo planeado, y sacarían provecho junto con saldar de paso la deuda de Lucemon con la bruja. Recordó como ésta casi le había convertido en un insecto y lo horrible que se sentía tenerla cerca, y le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. Matadormon se reunió con él en las afueras, mientras el portal arriba de sus cabezas terminaba de abrirse por completo.

-¿Todo listo chico?-preguntó al digimon de las cuchillas.

-Sí mi General; las tropas están preparadas, armadas y listas. El plan de ataque es sencillo y llegarán al lugar dentro de poco. El túnel oscuro ya está casi listo.

-Perfecto. Vamos a meterles un susto a esas basuras de arriba-hizo un giro con su tridente en la mano y se despidió-¡Hasta más tarde!

-General-le llamó Matadormon antes de que diera dos pasos.

El demonio rojo lo vio por sobre el hombro. Matadormon levantó en sus manos afiladas una copa y una botella de oscuro contenido. Vertió un poco en la copa y se la ofreció.

-¿Un brindis por su victoria?-preguntó sonriendo.

Preguntarle eso a Phelesmon era como preguntarle a un niño si quería un caramelo.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó el General, cogiendo la copa de un movimiento y tomándose todo el contenido de un trago.

Arrojó la copa al suelo y esta estalló en pedazos. Se volvió y despidió con un gesto de la mano, mientras avanzaba hacia el portal oscuro que transportaría a sus hombres a la superficie. Atrás Matadormon se quedó con la botella en la mano, esperando hasta que el demonio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para largarse a reír.

-Idiota-terminó dándose la vuelta y regresando al interior del Castillo Berúng.

Debía notificar a Lucemon que el General había bebido satisfactoriamente la fórmula del silencio que Nocturna le había dado, en caso de que cayera en manos de los enemigos. Una fórmula deliciosa y mortal, por cierto.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

****Lady Beelze: Importante**; actualizé por fin el blog ^^ ya están los detalles de los tres últimos capitulos, con spoilers y secretos que les pueden interesar :O También, algunos lectores me dejaron sus dudas y las respondí allí n_n gracias por la atención y el tiempo dado a este fanfic :D Un saludo a los nuevos lectores que se han unido ahora último, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado!  
Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog (atrasado xD) por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	15. Rosa marchita

Saludos lectores! ^^

¿Como van? Yo terrible xD ha pasado un mes desde la publicación del último capítulo y sigo atorada en el capítulo 28 de la segunda temporada ^^U es increible como mi inspiración y mis ganas se fueron definitivamente de vacaciones y aún se niegan a regresar. Me he tenido que forzar un poco a avanzar en la escritura, pues en dicho capítulo tengo que recapitular varios hechos importantes y que van dejando una marca hacia los capitulos siguientes, y cierran varias cosas que no habían tenido explicación en capítulos anteriores, así que es posible que por ello me esté tardando tanto en salir de ahí xwxU ¿Guess what? ¡Uno de mis digimons protas de la segunda y tercera temporada salió en Xross Wars! 8D al principio de nuevo me llevé un susto de muerte, pero después vi que al pobre, siendo tan cool y poderoso, le dieron un 0.1 por ciento de protagonismo en ese capítulo unicamente y no salió más xD lástima, ¡aquí le sacaremos mucho más brillo! El que se merece un digimon de su clase por supuesto :D

El siguiente capítulo me gusta por lo triste y raro que se vuelve al final *-* espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡Agradesco mucho los que me han dejado! Me ayudan a progresar y a estudiar las falencias que cometo ^^U Se habla un poco del misterioso GrandisKuwagamon; me gusta darle cierto espacio a personajes que ocultan cosas y poder decifrar cosillas nuevas. Espero que los fans de ShineGreymon no quieran matarme también por lo que sale en este capítulo ^^U

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia**

**Capítulo 14**

**Rosa Marchita.**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, un digimon era cruelmente maltratado a patadas por su propio maestro y señor dentro de las cuatro paredes de una sala de entrenamiento. Había muchas en el ala oeste del castillo de los Royal Knights, pero ninguna había sido testigo de un trato peor hacia un digimon. El lugar era de elevadas paredes de granito, el que ahora era destruido por todos los impactos del pupilo contra éstas. Salvo las cuatro paredes no había nada más. Era un sitio cerrado completamente, del que no escapaba ni el ruido ni las explosiones. Por fuera estaba recubierto, por lo que era necesario un golpe demasiado fuerte para producir agujeros en las paredes, o intentar traspasar éstas.

En aquel momento, cada pared tenía un agujero en el que se enmarcaba la figura de ShineGreymon. Gallantmon, su maestro, le instaba a que se levantara una y otra vez, pero el joven digimon no podía contener la fuerza de sus golpes ni la potencia de su ira. Era como si hubiese nacido para ser odiado por él; como si estuviese marcado en su destino que el Caballero Dukemon le despreciase y lo redujera a la nada solo por haberle pedido su tutela. No entendía qué pudo haber pasado para que su vida se convirtiera en aquello, y mientras continuaba arrodillado en el suelo, sangrando la boca y tratando de recuperar la respiración, se prometía a sí mismo mantenerse firme hasta el final y hacerse fuerte, para así vengar la memoria de su señor Mercurimon y atrapar a aquellos que le dieron muerte.

-¡Levántate gusano!-rugió Gallantmon con los brazos sobre el pecho-¡Aún no hemos empezado!

Irónico, puesto que llevaban varias horas de aquel castigo. ShineGreymon se levantó con dificultad, solo para recibir un puñetazo en plena cara y caer de espaldas, con la visión borrosa y la boca salada, llena de sangre. Gallantmon regresó a su lugar tranquilamente, recargándose luego contra una pared.

-Eres patético; ni siquiera puedes detener un simple golpe.

ShineGreymon volvió a levantarse, con sus extremidades temblando de dolor y agotamiento, y una oscura rabia que le nacía a causa del maltrato que recibía injustamente. Le parecía escuchar a su amo reírse de él.

-Pareces molesto-dijo el caballero con malicia-¿Es porque te estoy golpeando? ¿O porque te has dado cuenta de que eres tan inservible como un cuchillo sin filo?

El joven negó con la cabeza, aún apoyado con su mano contra una de las paredes. Gallantmon se quedó viéndolo un momento, y luego rió para sí.

-Haremos esto-dijo, acercándose al joven y sosteniéndolo por uno de sus cuernos-Tienes todos mis permisos, ShineGreymon. Puedes hablar y maldecirme y decirme todo lo que se te dé la gana. Puedes intentar matarme si quieres, no te pasará nada por ello. Al contrario-agregó sencillamente- podrías conseguir un puesto dentro de la Orden. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-Que usted está loco…-respondió el digimon con dificultad.

Un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago le cortó de golpe la respiración. Volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas, presionando allí donde dolía. Gallantmon parecía muy divertido con todo aquello.

-¿Por qué no has intentado vencerme de verdad?-preguntó desde arriba, con la sombra de su casco proyectándose en su semblante y dándole un aire muy oscuro-¿No puedes, o te da miedo? ¿Es por eso del rango o tus reglas? Ya te dije que conmigo eso no cuenta.

-Yo no quiero vencerlo ni tomar su lugar...solo quiero que me haga fuerte. Quiero aprender, es todo.

-¡Pues aprende esto!

Dukemon le asestó una patada en plena cara. El casco de ShineGreymon se trisó y algunos pedazos volaron por al aire, mientras él se estrellaba contra la pared contraria. Estaba por perder el conocimiento, pero se mantuvo fuerte, por muy difícil que eso le resultara.

-¿Crees que me engañas?-preguntó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos nuevamente-Tú no quieres aprender otra cosa que no sea la venganza. Quieres vengarte de Nocturna por haber enviado esa cosa a matar a Mercurimon. Si quieres vengarte, adelante, hazlo, no vas a poder porque eres un niñito miedoso y débil. Tienes un espíritu blando y quebradizo. Solo mírate. Hasta tienes miedo de enfrentar a quien te hace pedazos.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-se defendió el joven.

-¡Enfréntame entonces!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?-bramó Gallantmon inclinándose un poco-¿No lo ves? ¡Si no me enfrentas a mí, jamás conseguirás nada contra tus enemigos! Tienes que ser frío y duro, contigo y con todos. Si no, seguirás en el deplorable estado en el que estás ahora. Un pequeño cachorro indefenso.

ShineGreymon apretó los puños, conteniéndose y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Se levantó cada vez con menos fuerza y limpió la sangre que le manchaba la visión. Respiró profundo y encaró a Gallantmon de frente.

-No necesito de la ira ni la frialdad para vencer a mis enemigos. ¡No necesito ser un monstruo!

-¿Un monstruo dices?-repitió el caballero divertido-¿Alguna vez has enfrentado a uno de verdad?

-Creo estarlo haciendo-resolló el joven.

-Puede que sí-dijo sosteniéndolo con fuerza por el cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared- Pero a veces es esa 'monstruosidad' la que te abre las puertas. Lo que buscas, lo consigues. Borras a la oscuridad que atormenta y te deleitas con ello. No con la muerte, sino con la purificación de la tierra. La limpieza de ese germen del mal.

-¿Acaso usted es uno de ellos?-dijo el digimon sintiendo la fuerza de la poderosa mano de Gallantmon alrededor de su cuello-¿Cómo puede ser un caballero de Dios y llevar esa crueldad en las venas?

-Porque es lo que la vida me ha enseñado.

El digimon rojo levantó del suelo a ShineGreymon solo con la fuerza de una mano. El pupilo sostuvo su brazo e intentó librarse, pero le resultó imposible. Era muy fuerte, o él simplemente ya estaba demasiado débil. Gallantmon lo observó mientras le cortaba la respiración, casi disfrutando de aquello.

-Y pensar que Rosemon cree que soy sensible y amable-sonrió.

ShineGreymon hizo un intento de hablar, por lo que Gallantmon disminuyó levemente la presión que ejercía.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-…yo también…creo eso…-dijo el digimon apenas.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó el caballero extrañado.

-...us...usted no es como se muestra...es su disfraz... su máscara-consiguió establecer un poco la fuerza para hablar-Todos saben que de los Royal Knights... usted es quien más protege la vida y la igualdad de todos... se recubre en frialdad y cr...crueldad para no mostrarse como es... como es en realidad. Un digimon justo y amable... y sensible al dolor de los otros...

Gallantmon miró al techo, divertido de escuchar aquello.

-Si yo fuera eso que dices, ¿te estaría matando justo ahora?

-Gallantmon-se escuchó una voz en la entrada.

El caballero rojo miró por sobre su hombro y ahí estaba su compañero de blanco. Lucía un poco sorprendido al ver la situación; los muros destruidos y manchados con sangre, y el deplorable estado del joven pupilo. Gallantmon miró al cielo, suspiró y dejó caer al digimon. Este cayó con un golpe seco y ya no pudo levantarse.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa-dijo Omegamon.

-Es igual, ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Te necesito un segundo en la sala de computadoras. Hay algo de lo que debemos conversar.

-Ya voy-respondió el caballero rojo sin más y saliendo de la habitación. Omegamon le retuvo por un brazo y le habló por lo bajo.

-¿Vas a dejarlo ahí?

-¿Quieres que lo deje en el basurero?-preguntó el otro con una exclamación.

Gallantmon se encogió de hombros y se marchó por el pasillo. El caballero blanco volvió al interior de la sala y vio un momento a ShineGreymon. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. El joven levantó con dificultad la cabeza para verle entre las manchas.

-Sé que es estúpido preguntarlo pero, ¿estarás bien?

-Eso... eso creo señor...

-¿Quieres que traiga al médico?

-No señor…-respondió ShineGreymon impulsándose con dificultad hacia adelante y sosteniéndose en ambas manos y rodillas.

-Bien. Ahora tengo que irme, pero enviaré a un Knightmon para que te ayude a llegar a la sala de mantención. Te pondrás mejor-dijo Omegamon levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

El digimon de fuego levantó la cabeza y le llamó antes de que el caballero se marchara. El caballero blanco se volvió a verlo.

-¿Cómo puede... ser su amigo?-preguntó con dificultad.

-Mejor amigo de hecho-respondió Omegamon apacible-Y la verdad, no lo sé. Todos me lo preguntan, pero no sé que responder. Solo es y ya. Cuando encuentres a quien sea tu mejor amigo, esté lleno de defectos o lo que sea, tampoco sabrás qué responder cuando te lo pregunten.-expresó una sonrisa en sus ojos azules-La amistad es así.

Omegamon se volteó y salió de la habitación, dejando al maltratado ShineGreymon con aquella gran duda.

* * *

Mientras, en la Región de la tierra, el joven General Imperialdramon terminaba de ajustar los últimos pasos mientras su batallón se preparaba para desocupar el área y dar paso a los hombres del General TigerVespamon. El lugar donde se encontraban instalados bordeaba la capital de la región, y estaba conformado por extensas llanuras desprovistas de cualquier tipo de vida. Todo era una interminable extensión de tierra con montañas en la lejanía, y más allá, la región del bosque. Hacían falta unas cuatro horas de viaje para llegar a los primeros poblados, y ese terreno había sido elegido en caso de encontrar a los enemigos, o avistarles dentro del perímetro. Nada había ocurrido en esos días para tranquilidad de los civiles, y pronto el General y sus digimons guerreros y dragones se desplazarían hacia el sur, su nueva área designada para retomar de las unidades enemigas.

Se encontraba dentro de la tienda desde donde organizaba a sus digimons, cuando escuchó las pisadas aceleradas de su teniente acercándose. Entró veloz al lugar y saludó propiamente al General antes de dar su reporte.

-Señor-habló el Monodramon-Valkyrimon trae un mensaje urgente para usted.

-Hazle pasar-ordenó el digimon azulado.

Monodramon asintió y salió, regresando al poco acompañado de Valkyrimon; un digimon alto, de complexión atlética y claramente diseñado para el vuelo. El mensajero saludó a su superior y dio su informe. Lucía preocupado.

-General, una tropa se acerca rápidamente por el este. Son miles y están a menos de un par de horas de aquí.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-exclamó Imperialdramon levantándose al escuchar aquello.

-Freyja les ha divisado a ese tiempo de distancia de aquí-informó, refiriéndose a su emplumado amigo que descansaba sobre su hombro-Parecen venir comandados por el General Phelesmon, por lo que asumo que debieron salir de un agujero del mar Oscuro.

-Es lo más probable. No se explica que hayan aparecido así de la nada y tan rápidamente-el General lo meditó un segundo-Esto muy grave. Los ataques sorpresa son los peores, y nos han cogido tal y como querían.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?-preguntó su joven teniente.

-Que los hombres se preparen-sentenció-Valkyrimon, vuela tan rápido como puedas y comunícalo a la General Rosemon. Están a pocos kilómetros de aquí, y podremos detenerlos sin problemas. He de avisar inmediatamente a los Caballeros.

Valkyrimon asintió y salió presuroso del lugar, despidiéndose debidamente de su superior. Imperialdramon se dirigió a la computadora que tenía sobre la mesa y estableció la pronta conexión con el Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Casi sintió nauseas de tener que comunicar semejante desastre.

Al otro lado de la línea, Gallantmon había recibido el mensaje del digimon dragón. Salió de prisa al pasillo, en donde Omegamon tenía una pesada conversación con uno de sus caballeros por una mala acción ejecutada.

-Omegamon-le llamó el digimon rojo-mensaje de Imperialdramon. Parece que es muy grave.

El digimon blanco se sorprendió un poco; terminó de golpe la conversación y se encaminó a la sala de comunicaciones, en donde la imagen del joven General estaba en una de las pantallas.

-General, ¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber de inmediato.

-Terribles noticias Señor; un ejército liderado por Phelesmon se aproxima rápidamente a esta zona. Vienen por miles y suponemos que han llegado por medio de un agujero negro desde el Mar Oscuro. No se había presenciando ninguna actividad en todos estos días, y han aparecido repentinamente.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Gallantmon golpeando con su puño en la mesa.

Omegamon cerró los ojos un momento, pensando. Luego levantó la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

-¿Qué decisiones ha tomado General?

-Los detendremos-respondió éste firmemente-Tengo un número suficiente de digimons. Estábamos preparados para partir de todos modos. He enviado a mi mensajero para comunicar a la General Rosemon; está a menos de una hora de aquí y se reunirá con nosotros. No tendrán oportunidad.

-Bien pensado-afirmó el caballero-Iniciaremos los programas de monitoreo en su sector de inmediato. Infórmeme en cuanto los enemigos lleguen al frente; haga los cálculos y estimaciones necesarias y repórtelos. Si llegan a necesitar apoyo, se lo daremos de inmediato. ¿Cuenta con un plan de ataque?

-De resistencia y avance señor. Los obligaremos a retirarse.

-Bien. Le estaré esperando.

-Sí señor-terminó el joven General, y la comunicación entre ambos se terminó.

Omegamon se puso a trabajar de inmediato, ejecutando varios de los programas de seguimiento y estudio en el área de Imperialdramon, comunicando además a los demás Caballeros y Generales sobre la situación. No se había percatado del ensimismamiento en el que su compañero Gallantmon se había sumido, hasta que había pasado más de un minuto de silencio. El digimon blanco se detuvo de lo que hacía y se quedó viéndolo extrañado. Gallantmon aún no había quitado sus ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Gallantmon?

El digimon rojo bajó la mirada y cerró con fuerza los puños.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un presentimiento…horrible?-preguntó, aunque no esperó ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-no alcanzó a preguntar, pues el caballero salió repentinamente de la sala sin decir nada. Omegamon quedó sorprendido-¡Gallantmon!

El segundo al mando salió siguiendo a Gallantmon por el pasillo, para notar que éste ya había pasado de largo de entre Duftmon y Craniummon, quienes acababan de llegar al castillo y fueron empujados bruscamente por el digimon rojo para obtener el paso. El digimon blanco siguió a su compañero, quien prácticamente ya había salido del castillo en la prisa que llevaba.

-¡Omegamon!-le llamó el felino desde atrás.

El caballero apenas se volteó y le dio una rápida instrucción antes de salir del lugar.

-¡Ve a la cámara de guerra! ¡Avisa al resto!

* * *

El poderoso insecto de pesados pasos se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, en donde digimons insecto más pequeños aguardaban su momento. Algunos habían sido traídos contra su voluntad, pues los poderes de Nocturna llegaban a cada uno de los digimons que ella deseaba y les forzaba a venir a su oscura caverna aún cuando ellos se negaran, y eran transformados en poderosas e indestructibles bestias sin fuerza de voluntad ni raciocinio. Otros habían venido por decisión propia, temiendo y obedeciendo a la bruja, a quienes atribuían grandeza y magia, y un buen futuro para la raza de los digimons insecto.

Él no recordaba si tuvo la oportunidad de elegir o fue obligado. Toda su vida había estado en el regazo de Nocturna, y ella le había enseñado y protegido. No sentía gran aprecio por la bruja y las atrocidades que cometía con los demás digimon, pero si sentía que estaba en una deuda impagable con ella. No por el poder; a GrandisKuwagamon jamás le había atraído el poder, pero sí por haberle mantenido vivo tantos años. De pequeño la vida jamás es fácil, y ella se la había facilitado solo hasta el punto necesario. Después, todo se volvió una lucha para obtener más y más fuerza y poder, algo de lo que ella jamás parecía saciarse.

El Kunemon que estaba más adelante ingresó a la cueva, llamado por la mujer. El insecto avanzó en silencio con sus patas y se perdió en la oscuridad. Los demás insectos se quedaron afuera esperando, y en pocos segundos comenzó el horrible martirio. Kunemon gritaba lleno de dolor y desesperación; un rugido salido desde lo más profundo de sí mientras era convertido en quién sabía qué cosa para obedecer a Nocturna y a sus propósitos. Los demás insectos afuera se sobrecogieron un poco, pero ninguno hizo ademán de marcharse. GrandisKuwagamon estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de horror de los transformados, y siempre los recordaba inevitablemente por la noche, sin poder dormir.

Sentía una profunda tristeza y frustración por ellos, pero nada se podía hacer.

"_¿Realmente…para esto estamos hechos?"_ se preguntó, mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba como un pequeño Tentomon se recogía sobre sí mismo, temblando y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus tenazas para evitar escuchar los gritos.

No solo temblaba su cuerpo; todo su yo exhalaba profundo temor y se sacudía con violencia, mientras el pequeño gemía despacio. No quería entrar allí, y eso era demasiado obvio. Los demás algo hacían para contener su temor y no temblar de esa manera, pero éste no podía. Era muy pequeño aún y tenía miedo. Casi soltó un grito de espanto cuando GrandisKuwagamon le puso una mano en la coraza roja y contuvo por un momento sus temblores. Tentomon se volvió a verlo y escondió aún más su cabeza entre sus brazos. El insecto mayor se sintió un poco dolido al ver que a él también le temía.

Quiso decirle algo, pero no supo qué. ¿Que estaría bien? No podía mentirle de esa forma, y tampoco quería verle sufrir como los otros, como él. Miró al interior de la cueva, en donde Kunemon de a poco cambiaba su voz a una más monstruosa y dejaba los gritos de lado por gemidos de furia. Sí, ya se había ido.

-Ven-le dijo al tentomon abriéndole ambas manos.

El pequeño insecto se quedó viéndolo sin saber qué hacer. Avanzó inseguro dos pasos hacia él y se detuvo. Luego uno más. GrandisKuwagamon lo sostuvo entre sus manos, vio al resto de los pequeños que esperaban su momento, sin temor unos, ansiosos de ser más fuertes otros, y se dio media vuelta. Abrió sus alas y se alejó de allí.

Recorrió veloz muchísimos kilómetros en pocos minutos, alejándose todo lo posible de la cueva de su ama. Sentía al tentomon en sus manos tranquilizarse y soltar un poco su comprimido cuerpo. Cuando estimó que se había alejado lo suficiente, descendió sobre el claro de un bosque, se agachó y dejó con cuidado al tentomon en el suelo. Éste levantó la cabeza y se quedó viéndolo en silencio un momento.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó completamente confundido.

GrandisKuwagamon desvió la mirada un segundo. Luego la regresó al tentomon.

-No tienes porqué sufrir, ni ser algo que no quieres.

-Ella es poderosa, nos llama sin que queramos escuchar.

-Escucha sólo dentro de ti. Ella no puede alcanzarte allí. Ahora vete, debes irte muy lejos-le aconsejó mientras se preparaba para marchar-Si sientes que ella te llama, busca en tu interior y hazle oídos sordos.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?-preguntó tentomon temiendo por su salvador.

El gigantesco insecto negó con la cabeza y se volvió.

-Eso dejó de ser importante hace mucho tiempo.

Abrió sus alas y de un fuerte movimiento se alejó del suelo. Tentomon avanzó algunos pasos viéndole alejarse, y él pudo escuchar cómo le decía "gracias". Fue una sensación muy extraña y que quedó dando vueltas en su mente durante largo rato, sin conseguir explicarse qué sería. Cuando estuvo nuevamente cerca de las montañas en donde Nocturna se escondía, le pareció percibir una presencia extraña, pero no pudo identificar su fuente. La ignoró y regresó con su ama, quien agotada, había acabado el trabajo del día, y cinco nuevas bestias habían salido al digimundo para traerle a ella las gemas de los templos que le estaban haciendo falta. Prescindía de GrandisKuwagamon para tal tarea pues llamaba mucho la atención, pero si la situación lo requería, lo enviaba a él.

El enorme insecto se presentó ante ella, y la criatura lucía más agotada y vieja que pocos días atrás. El último digi-core que había absorbido no había sido tan eficiente como habían estimado y el peso de los años era inevitable, aún para ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Me deshice de un tentomon que había sido traído aquí;-mintió-era débil y estaba invalidado. No le era de ninguna utilidad.

-Hm-comentó ella no muy convencida-ya veo.-cambió el tema-¿Qué hay del avance de los hombres de Lucemon?

-Se están moviendo ahora mismo ama. Chocarán con el otro ejército dentro de un par de horas. Si sale como lo ha estimado, "ella" tendría que estar ahí.

Esto dibujó una malvada sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer. Sintió su impaciencia crecer y entrelazó sus blancos dedos.

-Tienes que ir con ellos y traerme ese Digi-Core tan preciado. Lo necesito, y pronto.

-Sí ama. Lo traeré para usted. No fallaré-asintió él.

-Nunca me has fallado querido mío, sé que esta tampoco será la ocasión-dijo acariciando su rostro oscuro y sus tenazas-Búscala bien y tráela aquí. Es hermosa y fuerte, no deberías tener problemas.

-¿Se la traigo a ella, o solo...?

-Solo su Digi-Core; no quiero que atraigas la atención cargando su cuerpo.

-Sí mi ama. Como desee-dijo el insecto, volteándose y levantando el vuelo.

Si había algo que Nocturna no había estimado, era que el desgaste de su energía para producir tantos digimons nuevos le reduciría el tiempo normal que los Digi-Core le entregaban. Pero eso ya poco importaba. Su siguiente blanco le valdría por un muy buen tiempo más de vida y juventud. GrandisKuwagamon no fallaría; solo debía infiltrarse en la armada que ahora se movía para afrontar al ejército de los Royal Knights y obtener el preciado Digi-Core. Pronto tendría más gemas en su poder, y cada vez más cerca la culminación de su plan.

* * *

En el Castillo Berúng a esa misma hora, Lucemon se paseaba por los salones, pensando, siempre pensando. Según los cálculos de Machinedramon, la armada de Phelesmon estaría llegando en esos momentos a las fronteras del área de la tierra. En cuanto tuvieran nuevos resultados, podrían planear el siguiente movimiento. Si los planes de Barbamon funcionaban como predijo y nada extraño ocurría de por medio, acabarían fácilmente con uno de los batallones de los Caballeros y se harían con una base de inteligencia muy cerca de las regiones donde los caballeros resguardaban sus armadas. Muy conveniente.

Se extrañó de pronto de tanto silencio y soledad en el lugar. Avanzó hacia el gran salón y allí encontró a Lilithmon, descansando recostada en un gran sofá oscuro, envolviendo algo entre sus largos ropajes y acariciándole con cierta ternura. El digimon alado paseó la mirada y no sintió a nadie más cerca, lo que no le gustó nada. Avanzó por el amplio lugar, recubierto de tapices con oscuras reproducciones de la historia del Mar Oscuro, y ricos muebles apostados contra las paredes. Una enorme araña dorada colgaba del techo sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Dónde está Beelzemon?-preguntó ceñudo.

-Salió a dar un paseo.-respondió su consorte con dulzura y sonriéndole con sus labios de oscuro color.

-¿Arriba?

-Así es.

-Demonios...-se quejó cubriendo sus ojos con dos de sus dedos-Hasta cuándo escuchará lo que le digo. Cuando acabe atravesado de lado a lado verá lo infantil que es arriesgando su vida.

-Es fuerte cariño, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por él-replicó Lilithmon acomodándose junto con el bulto entre sus largos ropajes.

-Es de vital importancia que estemos todos los Demons reunidos para cuando llegue el gran día. Si uno falta, toda esta larga espera habrá sido para nada y tendremos que continuar esperando el renacer de otro-se quejó él, dejándose caer en un sillón tapizado en cuero negro.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para ese día?

-Con lo que Phelesmon consiga, espero que un poco menos-respondió Lucemon apoyando su barbilla en su mano, absorto.

-¿Realmente crees que Phelesmon conseguirá algo allá? Digo-miró en rededor cuidando de no hacer enojar al ángel caído-Myotismon ya pasó a mejor vida hace tiempo, y era un General muy poderoso. Yo creo que...

-¿Qué?-espetó Lucemon molestándose ante la insinuación de ella-¿Que no lo conseguiremos?

-No exactamente, pero tal vez debamos cambiar de estrategia-dijo un tanto insegura.

Lucemon estuvo a punto de estallar con eso. Presionó con fuerza los brazos del sillón en sus manos y miró a su mujer lleno de cólera. Lilithmon miró en otra dirección.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, mujer?-exclamó enfurecido- ¡Esta es la única estrategia que hay! Debemos luchar por nuestra libertad y nuestro futuro. Aquí abajo nunca seremos el reino que las grandes leyendas escribieron sobre nosotros. El Mar Oscuro se levantará y tomará el lugar que le corresponde en el digimundo.

-Tal vez no sea esta la forma-continuó Lilithmon sin atreverse a levantar la voz. Cuando Lucemon se enfurecía, todos temblaban, y ella aunque fuera su esposa, no era la excepción.

El ángel se levantó de su asiento, furibundo. Se dio una vuelta alrededor del sillón y luego puso ambas manos sobre el respaldo de éste, recargando su peso hacia adelante. Miró a la digimon directamente, con ira y frustración marcando sus ojos. Por un momento Lilithmon creyó que la mataría, pero el digimon se controló y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Cuál es la forma según tú-quiso saber.

-No es nada. Olvídalo-respondió ella sin más y fingiéndose ocupada en enrollar aquella cosa entre las ropas para abrigarla aún más.

-Habla-exigió Lucemon.

Lilithmon dejó de hacer lo suyo y bajó la mirada. No podía negarlo, pero aquella situación le estaba afectando. No era solo lo suyo con Duftmon, estar dándole información a los enemigos y traicionando los suyos. Era mucho más. Un sentimiento impropio de los de su clase, y que desgraciadamente se había implantado en ella, y ahora le tenía en esa situación.

-Podríamos...-titubeó-no lo sé, intentar un trato...

-¿Un...trato? ¿Un…?-se quedó a mitad de camino y se largó a reír. De una manera diabólica y casi lunática, apoyándose contra una pared y conteniéndose, recuperando el aire y volviéndose a ver a Lilithmon.

La digimon le miró con algo de temor. Sabía de lo que era capaz, aunque no le quitaría la vida solo por llevar a cabo sus ambiciosos planes. El digimon rubio quitó el cabello que se le desordenó en la frente y regresó a su lugar. Seguía furioso a pesar de estar sonriendo.

-¿Un trato dices?-repitió-¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Quieres que vayamos allá, nos arrastremos y pidamos un espacio en el mundo superior, a cambio de ser sus esclavos y de que vivamos a la sombra de ellos? ¿Que nos humillemos por algo de libertad y a cambio entreguemos todo? ¡Eso es lo que quieres!-preguntó levantando la voz y aplastándola a ella con eso.

Lilithmon cerró los ojos con enfado y tristeza a la vez.

-¡No! Solo quiero dejar de ver morir a mis hijos todos los malditos días de esta vida que me ha tocado y estar en paz. ¡Ya no puedo con esta guerra!-exclamó un tanto dolida.

-¡En nada te afecta! ¡No te han tocado! Si es por esa bruja...

-¡No es por mi vida! ¡Es por la de todas las criaturas que de mí han salido a buscar su muerte inútilmente!-decía, refiriéndose a todos los digimons que ella sabía eran sus hijos, y habían caído en el mundo de arriba ante el enemigo.

-¡No ha sido en vano! ¿Qué no has visto todo lo que hemos conseguido?-preguntó él sin comprender como ella no podía ver eso.

-¡Y todo eso lo perderemos!-respondió ella levantándose de golpe y dejando el bulto envuelto sobre el sofá- Ellos nos vencerán. Los has desafiado y enfurecido. Si nos hubiésemos quedado aquí, ellos nunca habrían levantado su espada contra nosotros. Ahora por tu orgullo y soberbia, ¡nos has condenado a todos!-terminó con las lágrimas mojando su hermoso rostro.

La mujer salió de prisa del lugar y regresó a su aposento. Lucemon dejó salir un gruñido y se volteó hacia la ventana. No podía creer que su compañera le fallara de ese modo. Siempre la creyó fuerte e inquebrantable. Lástima. Se equivocó con ella. Solo esperaba que eso no les afectara al momento de reunir sus poderes y declarar la victoria para el Mar Oscuro.

Suspiró.

Recordó lo que Alphamon le había enseñado cuando tenía ese sentimiento de vacío e inseguridad. ¿Qué había sido? Ah sí, _mantener la esperanza_.

-Esperanza es lo que necesitarán ellos cuando nosotros nos levantemos-dijo para sí mismo, volteándose y regresando a su propia habitación.

* * *

Minutos luego, el ejército demoníaco de Phelesmon se avistaba en la lejanía. El digimon rojo se mantuvo atrás para estudiar el avance, aunque esa parte le aburría sobremanera. Prefería estar en medio atravesando digimons con su tridente, pero bueno. Órdenes eran órdenes.

-Así que dos bases de operaciones en el mismo lugar ¿Eh?-decía según el informe que DarkLizardmon a su lado le había dado-Interesante; salió más provechoso de lo que había previsto.

-El enemigo se mueve al frente mi señor-dijo el digimon más oscuro-parece que el bando de la General Rosemon se acerca y estará aquí dentro de muy poco. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Hm...-dijo sonriendo-Podríamos esperar a que los otros se junten con éstos y no tendríamos que salir a buscarlos. Los terminaríamos rápidamente a todos... pero no. No quiero que ese Imperialdramon se haga el tiempo de planificar algo. La celeridad es muy importante en este juego, y queremos ganarlo ¿No es así?-dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura y mirando al otro.

-Sí mi amo, como usted diga-asintió el digimon alejándose hacia los digimons oscuros e indicando que se prepararan para el ataque. Todos acataron y parecían ansiosos por empezar la lucha.

Phelesmon se quedó pensando un momento en el resto del plan. Sería sencillo y no requería de su presencia en medio de la pelea, lo que no era del todo divertido. Recordó en pocos segundos las estrategias usadas por ese tipo de compañías. Las conocía, así como conocía muchos de los estilos y movimientos utilizados por el enemigo, los que aún no cambiaban del todo después de los cientos de años en que él se había alejado del grupo y se había unido a los Demon Lords. Sonrió de esa forma lunática tan marcada en él y se puso a jugar con el tridente en sus manos, haciéndolo girar. Si tan solo supieran que él estaba ahí. Ni siquiera los suyos sabían todo lo que Phelesmon conocía de sus enemigos y que le había conducido a ser un General de las armadas. Había empezado como un simple soldado cualquiera, y ese hubiera sido su gran destino de no ser porque había sido traicionado. Traicionado por aquellos a los que servía y que ahora lo tenían frente a él dificultándoles las cosas tanto como fuera posible. Pero eso aún era poco.

Su venganza nunca estaría completa.

-Oh no-habló consigo mismo-Nunca será suficiente.

Dio una simple indicación a DarkLizardmon, y el digimon anunció el inicio del avance. Todos los demonios respondieron a la vez y comenzaron a moverse.

Al otro lado, el ejército de dragones y guerreros de Imperialdramon se preparaba. Tenían sus órdenes de proteger y hacer retroceder al enemigo, y estaban listos para cumplirlas.

-Se están moviendo señor-informó Valkyrimon desde la altura.

Abajo, Imperialdramon movió un poco sus alas y cerró sus puños, listo.

-Que vengan-dijo.

El ejército oscuro avanzó rápidamente hacia el enemigo con un ensordecedor grito de guerra, y los guerreros y dragones de Imperialdramon se mantuvieron firmes en su posición, recibiendo el impacto y conteniendo a sus rivales. Desde atrás, las líneas de dragones aéreos se levantaron y comenzaron a llover las llamaradas y los misiles sobre los demonios. Pronto comenzaron a caer los primeros heridos y muertos mientras las líneas de defensa se mantenían firmes en su lugar. A lo lejos podía verse el ejército de la General Rosemon acercándose.

DarkLizardmon se reunió con su superior atrás para dar el informe.

-Es la mujer de rojo-dijo con desprecio.

-Vaya, llegó antes de lo planeado-comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

Sabía que entre sus hombres había un infiltrado. Esa silenciosa, oscura y poderosa figura enviada por Nocturna para cobrarse lo suyo. A él en nada le afectaba su presencia, pero ciertamente le ponía un poco nervioso. Solo se preocuparía de hacer su parte, y como Rosemon ya estaba allí, la mitad estaba hecha. Ahora solo restaba intentar hacerse con las bases de comunicación allí puestas.

-Amo-le interrumpió DarkLizardmon-¿seguro que podremos retener a dos Generales?

-Agh-exclamó el demonio-no seas estúpido; no vinimos a matarlos _a todos_. Estamos haciendo un estudio y estamos debilitando sus defensas. Se supone que hoy tendrían que mover a sus mejores hombres para hacer barreras de defensa en los lugares que hemos atacado. Destruyendo a sus mejores armas los dejaremos desarmados y estaremos listos para otro ataque. Si logramos hacerlo hoy mismo, nos quedaremos con un pedazo del terreno y con las bases que pidió Barbamon. De todos modos, todos sabemos que los digimons de aquí-apuntó al suelo-se acaban. Los nuestros no se acaban nunca. Ahora vete a hacer algo más útil que estar aquí parado escuchando-ordenó.

-S-sí amo-respondió el lagarto oscuro alejándose.

Phelesmon se quedó estudiando la situación desde la altura, notando que el número de sus hombres casi triplicaba a la armada de Imperialdramon. Contando a los digimons que de a poco se acercaban, su número era casi el mismo.

_"Lástima, me hubiese encantado arrasarlos a todos y apoderarnos del lugar-_pensó-_Pero nunca se sabe..."_

Del otro lado del tablero, la hermosa General Rosemon se reunió con el joven Imperialdramon para evaluar la situación y proceder con un plan conjunto. El terreno era llano y las montañas se pronunciaban solo a varios kilómetros de distancia, dejando un ancho trecho liso de tierra y roca como campo de batalla. Los digimons de Imperialdramon intentaban contener a los demonios de Phelesmon, pero había un problema con los números entre ambos.

-Gracias por haber venido tan prontamente General Rosemon. Según nuestros cálculos, Phelesmon triplica nuestro número, pero sus digimons no son un gran peligro. Con su batallón tendríamos aproximadamente un número parecido. Tengo entendido que su estrategia rompe las filas ofensivas...

-Precisamente-respondió ella sonriendo-Haremos que esos chicos bajen el nivel hormonal y salgan corriendo como bebés. Les caeremos por el norte; con ustedes al este será más fácil hacerlos retroceder.

-Adelante entonces-terminó Imperialdramon.

Ambos digimons se separaron y dieron sus respectivas instrucciones a sus subordinados y éstos comenzaron a repartir órdenes. Tomaron altura para evaluar la situación del enemigo, y fue ese preciso movimiento el gran error.

Atrás, en las líneas de Phelesmon, GrandisKuwagamon no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, viendo a su alrededor como los demonios se lanzaban contra sus oponentes, y varios de ellos terminan despedazados. Él no tenía interés alguno en pelear ni tampoco ser partícipe de la guerra. Solo había venido a cumplir una tarea encomendada. Una que por cierto, no le iba a gustar. Conseguía de alguna forma mantenerse ausente de todos los rugidos, explosiones y aullidos de dolor que soltaban los caídos en la batalla, y se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras aguardaba el momento.

_"Aún cuando esto me es totalmente desagradable...-_pensaba_-el tener que estar en medio de toda esta maldad y odio y arrebatar la vida de digimons inocentes, tengo que servir a mi ama. Ella me ha hecho lo que soy y me ha dado lo que tengo. Aún así..."_

No conseguía convencerse del todo de que aquello estuviese bien. Sabía en el fondo que lo que hacía era un pecado, aún sirviendo a otro y no por voluntad propia. Aún cuando intentaba saldar la deuda de su vida y su presente, odiaba tener que hacerlo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor haber recibido lo que el destino le deparase y no tener que estar pagando tan caro ahora. Ni él, ni todas las digimons que habían caído en sus manos.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen de quien había venido a buscar. Rosemon era hermosísima, y era fácil ver que se trataba de una criatura justa y valiente. GrandisKuwagamon suspiró, entristecido en parte por el destino que le había sido elegido a la mujer. Extendió sus alas y voló en su dirección; el fuerte zumbar de su vuelo se escuchó aún por sobre el clamor de la guerra.

Lejos, cuatro de los Caballeros se aproximaban rápidamente al lugar. Podían ver a ambos bandos enfrentados en la lejanía mientras se acercaban. Gallantmon iba solo, llevando una notoria ventaja por sobre Omegamon, quien venía algunos minutos atrás de su compañero y no había podido darle alcance desde que salieran del castillo. Minutos más atrás de él venían Ulforce Vdramon y Craniummon, enviados por Duftmon para ayudar si la situación se volvía muy peligrosa, y más atrás les seguía silencioso y preocupado el joven ShineGreymon, quien había sido informado por el estratega sobre el problema y había salido de inmediato para ayudar a su amo en lo que fuera.

Gallantmon se detuvo en seco solo para ver un gigantesco caos; rayos, golpes, fuego, armas chocando y habilidades especiales llenando de color el dantesco escenario. No conseguía encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero pronto una poderosa y peligrosa presencia captó su atención. Lo encontró con facilidad, y pudo ver a lo lejos al digimon negro volando a tremenda velocidad en una determinada dirección. No podía asimilar semejante poder a un digimon como aquel.

"_¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?-_pensó anonadado_-Es muy poderoso…"_

Siguió con la mirada la dirección de GrandisKuwagamon y pudo verlo. Se aproximaba peligrosamente a los dos Generales sin que nadie lo notase. Una ola de emociones lo invadió y un grito ahogado salió de su pecho.

-¡NO!

Voló a toda velocidad en la dirección del insectoide, pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo. Estaba demasiado lejos. Aquel presentimiento que lo había golpeado repentinamente se materializaba frente a sus ojos, y lo que fuera que le había hecho presentir aquello, parecía haber acertado completamente en su oscura predicción. En su mente chocaba una y otra vez la misma palabra.

"_No, no, no ¡no!"_

Rosemon e Imperialdramon se volvieron a ver al aparecido, al sentir repentinamente su fuerte energía. Los dos Generales se pusieron inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres tú?-demandó saber el dragón guerrero, desconfiado-¿Un nuevo General de Lucemon?-supuso debido a su gran poder.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esta tonta guerra que mantienen-respondió GrandisKuwagamon tranquilamente-Con Lucemon poco me entiendo y solo he venido a cumplir la tarea que mi ama me ha encomendado. Por favor-hizo un gesto con la mano abierta-no lo hagan difícil.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó la mujer intentando evitar más problemas de los necesarios y tal vez encontrando una solución pasiva a aquel problema, cosa que estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

-He venido por usted, General Rosemon-respondió el digimon oscuro severamente.

Los rayos pasaron muy cerca de ellos, pero parecieron no haberlos visto. Rosemon sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, y tragó saliva, temerosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó esperando haberse equivocado.

GrandisKuwagamon pudo sentir su miedo a una muerte inevitable, y se despreció a sí mismo por ello, pero no tenía alternativas, ni tampoco podía perder el tiempo. Se acercó a ella de manera casi amenazadora, pero ambos Generales reaccionaron y le repelieron con sus respectivos ataques. GrandisKuwagamon los recibió directamente, pero no le afectaron absolutamente en nada…

-¡No es posible!-exclamó ella sorprendida.

El insecto buscó a su objetivo entre el humo generado por la explosión, y al localizarlo, desapareció y se lanzó a por ella con sus poderosas garras, pero Imperialdramon le interceptó deteniéndole con sus garras también. A pesar de su increíble fuerza, el General no pudo contener a su rival, cosa que le dejó casi pasmado.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-profirió el dragón intentando contener su tremenda fuerza.

-No interfieras-dijo el digimon oscuro-No se necesitan más muertes.

GrandisKuwagamon desvió las manos de su rival y le golpeó en el estómago con tal fuerza, que Imperialdramon salió despedido a una tremenda velocidad y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero de gran anchura. El insecto lo vio impactarse, cuando sintió que repentinamente algo le envolvió el cuello y le produjo una fuerte descarga eléctrica, sin que por esto el digimon sufriera algún daño. Se volvió a verla, y Rosemon estaba pálida.

-¡Qué!-exclamó ella sin poder entender como era eso posible. El insecto estaba completamente intacto.

El digimon oscuro enrolló el látigo en su mano y tiró de este con gran fuerza hacia sí, consiguiendo que con la velocidad y su fuerza, la digimon saliera lanzada hacia él, mientras éste estiraba su mano rodeada de filosas garras…

* * *

Omegamon llegó hasta el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea; todo era destrucción y caos. Ambos bandos estaban enfrascados en su lucha y ninguno parecía ceder. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, notando que éste se había quedado repentinamente suspendido en el aire, a varios metros de distancia de él. Se acercó rápidamente, pero Gallantmon volvió a avanzar a gran velocidad e invocó su escudo. El digimon blanco llegó justo para ver como en el suelo, un extraño digimon oscuro se encontraba agachado junto al cuerpo de la General Rosemon, levantándose luego con un Digi-Core en su mano y dejando un agujero en el pecho de ella. Omegamon se quedó paralizado.

-No…puede ser…

Resultaba inconcebible. ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? ¿Cómo pudo vencerla a ella, uno de los mejores Generales de la Armada? Miró a Gallantmon, y éste ni siquiera necesitaba una explicación para lo ocurrido. GrandisKuwagamon levantó el vuelo y pasó frente a ellos a distancia, deteniéndose a verlo un instante. El digimon rojo le observó por menos de un segundo, haciéndole sentir en esa fracción de tiempo, todo el odio y el dolor que se había atrevido a causarle. El insecto pudo sentirlo muy bien, y le llegó profundamente su tristeza. Hubiese querido evitar aquello, especialmente por el sentimiento tan fuerte que el caballero profesaba, pero ya no era posible. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a marchar.

-¡Maldito infeliz!-rugió el caballero presa de todas las emociones. Levantó su escudo y atacó-¡FINAL ELYSIAN!

El brillante y poderoso rayo se disparó directo contra GrandisKuwagamon, dándole de lleno. La energía liberada era tremenda, y cuando se hubo disipado, el insecto seguía allí, sin el menor rasguño.

-¡Qué!-exclamó el caballero sin poder creer aquello. ¡No le había afectado ni un poco!

El insecto se volvió y retomó el rumbo por donde había venido, llevándose la vida de ella. Gallantmon estuvo por seguirle, pero un leve sonido le hizo detenerse y volverse hacia el suelo. Rosemon le llamó con lo que le quedaba de voz.

Ulforce Vdramon y Craniummon lograron reunirse con Omegamon, solo para apreciar el caos que se estaba manteniendo entre ambas unidades. El más joven siempre se sorprendía de ver escenas como aquella, y no ocultaba su impresión.

-Maldita sea-comentó-¡Qué desastre!

Craniummon se detuvo frente a Omegamon, ausente de la situación que se desarrollaba más abajo, preocupado por lo demás. El ejército de Phelesmon comenzaba de a poco a obtener ventaja.

-Omegamon ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?-le llamó, pero el caballero blanco no reaccionó, ensimismado por lo que acababa de ver-¡Omegamon!-volvió a llamarle el digimon oscuro.

Abajo, y ausente a todo lo demás, Gallantmon se quedó repentinamente frío y sin poder fijar su mente en algo, como no le había pasado desde que fuera muy pequeño. Sentía que sus brazos y piernas temblaban. ¿Sería de miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Era porque la veía así?

Se arrodilló al lado de la mujer y la sostuvo con cuidado entre sus brazos. Rosemon dejó escapar un gemido de dolor; y es que el agujero en su pecho se iba extendiendo lentamente hacia el resto de su cuerpo, cortándole rápidamente la respiración y provocándole un dolor inexplicable. Ya poco o nada podía ver, y le resultaba difícil distinguir a ese que estaba a su lado mientras sus datos se iban esparciendo lentamente en el aire. Intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo.

El caballero rojo tampoco podía decirle algo. ¿Qué? No se suponía que se sintiera así, no tenía porqué sentirse así. La había dejado fuera de su vida y de todo lo de él para evitar tener que sufrir alguna vez... y aún así no podía contener el dolor en su pecho y que amenazaba con escapar por sus ojos. Se mantuvo todo lo firme que los temblores de su cuerpo y la amargura en su garganta le permitían. Sostuvo a la digimon muy junto a él, sujetando con fuerza la mano de ella en la suya.

-Gallant…mon…-intentó llamarle la General.

El caballero volvió su rostro a verla; estaba pálida como la nieve, y los colores de sus labios también se habían ido. Los datos envolvían todo en una especie de oscuro sueño. Él habló venciendo el nudo que apretaba en su garganta.

-Esto no tenía que pasar... no tenía que pasar, no...-negaba con la cabeza-¿Por qué...?

-Supongo que...-hablaba ella con dificultad-después de todo, debí haber hecho como tú... y no abrigar tantas esperanzas...

La digimon se ahogó de pronto e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse aún allí con él. Gallantmon sentía que él mismo se hacía pedazos. Apretó su mano aún con más fuerza, tratando de retenerla.

-¿Tú lo sabías verdad?-confesó con los ojos húmedos-Siempre lo supiste...yo...

Rosemon negó con la cabeza, sonriendo en lo último que le quedaba de vida.

-Solo... me daba el lujo de soñar con ello...-respondió de manera casi inaudible-era un gran lujo…

Sonrió con lo poco que le quedaba de vida, y su cabeza se fue levemente de lado. Gallantmon ahogó un gemido y la sostuvo con cuidado. Su cuerpo se había desvanecido casi por completo, y su rostro entre las manos de Gallantmon parecía dibujar una última sonrisa, sin poder decirle adiós. El caballero la presionó contra su frente y se aferró a ella, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar que se fuera, como tampoco podía evitar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. La digimon desapareció en sus manos dejándolo solo.

Completamente solo.

El caballero rojo se quedó con los puños aprisionando la tierra y temblando. Pero ya no temblaba de miedo, y su cuerpo ya no estaba frío como hacía apenas unos segundos. Omegamon le contemplaba desde arriba, tan adolorido como si él mismo la hubiese perdido. Fue a acercarse, cuando sintió algo terrible y oscuro llenar todo el lugar...

* * *

El dragón volvió a golpear con ambos puños sobre el tablero, maldiciendo por lo bajo y rumiando cosas, como le pasaba cada vez que se frustraba y peleaba consigo mismo o con alguien. Con quien peleaba esta vez era con la recepción de su computadora principal, la que se negaba por completo a dejar entrar el mensaje desde el Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Había alcanzado a recibir una leve transmisión de que Phelesmon había iniciado un ataque y había tomado el terreno del General Imperialdramon y la General Rosemon, pero antes de poder obtener el menor detalle, la comunicación se interrumpió y se fue a un chisporroteo monocromático insoportable.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos desordenándose el cabello violeta. Tomó mucho aire, y estuvo por llamar a su lugarteniente, pero éste apareció en la puerta de la sala, dejando al dragón con todo el aire en los pulmones. Lo soltó de una vez y bufó.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?-rugió cerrando los puños-¡Esta porquería me tiene enfermo!-apuntó al aparato-Hace media hora intento recibir un mensaje de Duftmon ¡y no he podido enterarme de nada! ¡Podrían estar en problemas y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo por culpa de esta mugrosa recepción que tenemos!

Ryuudamon avanzó en silencio hacia el interior de la sala. Lucía golpeado y maltrecho, pero esas cosas no tenían mucha importancia cuando había problemas más serios de los que ocuparse. Puso su mano en la sien, saludando a su superior.

-¿Qué traes?-preguntó el dragón dorado mirándole desde arriba.

-Un insecto señor-respondió el pequeño dragón con orgullo.

OuRyuumon se quedó viéndolo un segundo. Cerró ambos puños, se contuvo un rugido y luego lo dejó salir con toda su gran boca abierta.

-¡Estuviste afuera una hora para traerme un asqueroso bicho! ¡Ryuudamon, se supone que eres el útil por aquí!

-Es un insecto de Nocturna mi General-respondió el digimon de lo más tranquilo-y creo que nos será de mucha utilidad.

El General se sorprendió, no de que su pequeño teniente atrapase un digimon de Nocturna, sino porque se había tardado tanto en hacerlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos será útil?-quiso saber con el ceño fruncido.

Ryuudamon sonrió con aires de victoria y regresó corriendo afuera. Segundos después regresaba con una de las gemas de los templos.

-Estaba tras esto mi señor, y parece saber mucho de lo que Nocturna planea hacer con ellas.

OuRyuumon hizo un gesto de leve sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. Cogió la gema y la examinó. Esta resguardaba el templo del Digi Egg de la bondad, no muy lejos de la fortaleza OuTsuyosa. Miró de reojo a Ryuudamon, y este seguía sonriendo con mucho orgullo ante su logro.

-¿Qué esperas?-preguntó el gran dragón curvando su largo cuerpo hacia adelante y tocando con su frente la de Ryuudamon-¿Alguna clase de premio? ¡Arregla la recepción de una vez!

-¡Si mi General!-respondió el pequeño espantado y corriendo a meterse de cabeza entre cables y circuitos para intentar reparar el problema.

La misma situación con la recepción se repitió para el General Justimon y el General TigerVespamon, ambos aguardando impacientes ante una pantalla con el chisporroteo monocromático interrumpiendo la señal desde hacía más de media hora. Estaban impacientes por tener noticias del ataque de Phelesmon y saber si serían necesarios en el lugar, pero como las órdenes lo decretaran, no podían abandonar sus puestos hasta tener instrucciones directas.

La frustración iba creciendo para ellos, mientras en el Mar de la Oscuridad, la interrupción producida por Machinedramon daba frutos. En todo el digimundo, ellos eran los únicos que tenían en ese momento imagen y envío de datos, y estudiaban en detalle el trabajo del General demonio y la caída de Rosemon. No podía salir mejor, pensaban, pero estaba a punto de mejorar.

* * *

El cuerpo de Gallantmon continuaba temblando, de ira y odio esta vez. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a sí mismo a retenerlo, a estar tranquilo, a dominarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que "él" viniera, no podía venir.

Pero lo hizo.

Gallantmon rugió con una voz que no era la suya. Sus ojos se fueron y vinieron los de un demonio que había estado dormido durante cientos de años, y ahora se levantaba desde lo más profundo del caballero, destruyendo su cuerpo y haciéndolo pedazos, para mostrarse en todo su oscuro y demoníaco esplendor. La gigantesca bestia se abrió desde su interior y rugió, libre al fin de sus ataduras, libre para manifestar todo el odio que sentía hacia todas las especies y hacia cada ser vivo. Rugió voraz para ensañarse con el mundo, y para advertir a todos que él al fin había llegado…

Desde arriba, Omegamon sentía que se había sumido en la peor de las pesadillas posibles.

-Yggdrassil nos ampare…-pidió el caballero blanco con sus ojos petrificados en la monstruosa imagen que tenía en frente.

Megidramon volvió a rugir, desatando sus oscuras emociones y enseñándose contra todo aquel se estuviera en su camino, sea quien fuera.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Me enamoré de Megidramon esa vez que salió en tamers pulverizando a mi Demon favorito, así que era imposible que lo dejara fuera de este trabajo tan dificil que he hecho :3 (en realidad lo incluyo cada vez que sale Dukemon de por medio pero bueh xD)

Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo


	16. Dolor

Saludos lectores! ^^

Después de un montón de inconvenientes, les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Paso a comentarles que estoy saliendo al fin del capítulo 28 (como me he tardado...) y ya pronto continuaré a buen viento (?). También...[spoilers adelante] me comentaron que en Xross Wars se revelarán un par de cosas, ¡y que omegamon tendría muuucho que ver en la aparición de los humanos en el digimundo! 8D OK, eso fue suficiente para mi =w=U le hice caso a todo el mundo de que dejara de creer que había copia de ideas de un lado a otro, pero esto si que fue el colmo xD Jamás dije que algo de digimon me perteneciera, pero las ideas son de uno, ¿saben? owO Así que si siguen viendo más parecidos entre la serie y el fic, no vayan a decirme algo =w= esto lleva publicado (en la otra web) casi dos años y Xross salió apenas el año pasado. En fin...

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Dolor.**

Parecía mentira, pero era la realidad. Dura, increíble y terrible. El joven ShineGreymon nunca hubiera creído que vería el lado oscuro de alguien mostrarse de semejante forma, pero ahora viendo al gigantesco y terrible monstruo que había emergido de su señor Gallantmon, se había convencido de que las emociones tenían que ser el tipo de arma más poderosa del mundo. Eran capaces de mover a los más sencillos a perseguir sus sueños y luchar por otros para convertirse en héroes, o convertir a los héroes en monstruos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró sus puños con fuerza, en un intento por mantenerse sereno ante el miedo que le había invadido de pronto.

Megidramon recorrió con su mirada el lugar y pasó por sobre él, traspasándole con dureza.

_-¿Un monstruo dices?-_repitió el caballero divertido_-¿Alguna vez has enfrentado a uno de verdad?_

La gigantesca bestia rugió poderosamente y detuvo el escenario de la guerra. Todos se volvieron a verlo, espantados, temerosos y algunos comenzando a escapar. Ni el mismo Phelesmon podía creer lo que veía, y ahogando una risa nerviosa, encendió un panel de comunicación a su lado e intentó comunicarse con los suyos. Los que se quedaron en el lugar estaban petrificados al ver al gigantesco y legendario demonio de Gallantmon, quien los observaba a todos, respirando profundamente y exhalando odio. Todos parecían congelados ante su imponente y terrorífica presencia, incluidos Omegamon y sus caballeros. El demonio abrió lentamente su gigantesca boca, y de un segundo a otro lanzó infernales Megido Flames sobre todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, sin diferenciar bando ni nivel evolutivo. Los desgraciados que caían bajo su fuego eran destruidos, desapareciendo con agónicos gritos de dolor.

Ante el horror, Omegamon finalmente consiguió despertar.

-¡Gallantmon detente!-le llamó y se lanzó hacia él intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero el demonio no escuchaba y continuaba lanzando llamaradas contra todos los digimons que estaban cerca.

-¡Omegamon!-escuchó el caballero blanco que le llamaban.

Se volvió y apenas reparó en la presencia de Craniummon, Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon que le habían seguido. El caballero oscuro se le acercó.

-¡Los hombres de Phelesmon se retiran, el general Imperialdramon está desaparecido, y aún quedan...!

-¡El GrandisKuwagamon!-le cortó Omegamon casi de manera agresiva-¿Dónde está?

-Se marchó hacia el sur-respondió Craniummon que había alcanzado a divisar al digimon marchándose en aquella dirección.

-¡Ulforce!-llamó el segundo al mando al caballero azulado y apuntando hacia el sur-¡Sigue a ese digimon ahora!-ordenó.

Ulforce Vdramon no alcanzó si quiera a dudarlo. Salió disparado a gran velocidad siguiendo al digimon que ya se encontraba lejos de allí. El caballero siguió repartiendo instrucciones mientras a su espalda el calor y la destrucción seguían en aumento.

-Ve por Phelesmon, se encuentra en esa dirección-indicó a Craniummon- Envía a Magnamon un mensaje; que se reúna con los hermanos Grey y vengan aquí inmediatamente y me ayude con Gallantmon; ¡tenemos que detenerlo antes de que acabe con todo!

-Las redes fueron interrumpidas-le informó el caballero oscuro preocupado.

Omegamon no parecía con la paciencia suficiente para escuchar excusas en ese momento.

-¡Envíale un mensaje textual entonces!-ordenó casi gritando y volviéndose a ver a Megidramon.

Craniummon se movió de prisa para buscar a Phelesmon, mientras enviaba la orden a Magnamon y a los hermanos Grey, que se encontraban a pocos minutos de su ubicación. Omegamon observó con tristeza como su compañero, poseído por el dolor y el odio, destruía a todos los digimons que estaban allí, en un intento por apagar las terribles emociones que habían desatado a su bestia interior.

-¡No puedes permitir que este demonio se apodere de ti!-le gritó desde su posición sin que el demonio le prestase atención-¡Lo venciste hace ya mucho!

Megidramon se giró, no para verlo a él sino para continuar expandiendo su fuego por el lugar, y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

* * *

-Esto es delicioso-comentó Lucemon con sus ojos puestos en la pantalla, rodeado atrás por todo su séquito de Generales, Demon Lords y demás servidores cercanos.

Aún cuando lo ocurrido resultaba muy ventajoso para el Mar de la Oscuridad, ninguno de los presentes aparte de Lucemon parecía muy complacido con la situación. Todos tenían una expresión perpleja, de asombro o de completa incredulidad. Algunos como Ghoulmon y Daemon podían disimularlo mejor que otros, pero hasta el mismo Machinedramon tenía su gran y metálica boca entreabierta al ver el caos que el dragón rojo estaba dejando en la superficie. Ni se imaginaba cómo estaría Phelesmon en esos momentos.

Beelzemon tenía sus tres ojos fijos en la imagen, imaginando cuán grande sería el poder de esa cosa. Sintió de pronto que tomaban su brazo, y Lilithmon le sostuvo mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios. Él pudo sentirla temblar levemente, lo que en parte le sorprendió. Atrás, Matadormon observaba con gran desazón como el caballero rojo había sucumbido a una pérdida, tal vez una de las más importantes en su vida, y ahora dejaba relucir lo peor de sí. Viendo como aniquilaba a digimons por miles, no podía ni imaginar qué tan poderoso sería ahora que estaba fuera de control.

Fuera de control.

Su pensamiento se cruzó con el de Barbamon, quien como habiéndole leído la mente, le observó un segundo y luego sonrió.

-General Machinedramon-habló el viejo al robot.

Este se volvió a verlo girando un poco su gigantesco cuerpo.

-Inicie los programas de estudio y recopilación de datos de ese Megidramon-hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando a la pantalla-Nos será muy útil esa información para más adelante y poder deshacernos de algunas molestias.

El gigantesco robot asintió con la cabeza y dio inicio a los programas. A su derecha se encendió una pantalla con la imagen de Phelesmon en ella. Lucía _levemente_ nervioso.

-_Aloha_ señores-saludó el demonio-¿Les gusta el panorama?

-Es excelente-habló Lucemon sin quitar su vista de la imagen principal frente a él-Con Gallantmon convertido en esa cosa y destruyendo a los de su propio bando por nosotros, nos haremos con ese sector más fácilmente de lo esperado.

El demonio rojo casi se estrelló contra la pantalla. Recobró la compostura e hizo un gesto de confusión, sin perder su sonrisa lunática.

-¿Espera que nos quedemos con el lugar teniendo a esta bestia encima señor?

-¡Por supuesto!-ordenó Lucemon con su puño golpeando enérgico la mesa-Tarde o temprano regresará a su forma original y todo el campo será un cementerio de digimons. Que tus hombres rodeen el sector alrededor de Megidramon y acaben con los digimons que quedan de la armada de Imperialdramon. En cuanto regrese a ser Gallantmon, quiero que te libres de él-sonrió-Estará agotado y no podrá defenderse.

-Le recuerdo que Omegamon y otros caballeros también están aquí amo-comentó el demonio cubriéndose un oído mientras a su espalda un digimon corría incinerado por las demoníacas llamas.

El ángel se quedó pensando en esto un momento.

-¿Cuántos son?-quiso saber.

-Si no me equivoco, aparte de Omegamon Craniummon también está aquí. Ulforce Vdramon salió siguiendo a la mascota de Nocturna, así que ya debe estar lejos. Llegarán refuerzos en cuanto se establezcan las líneas de comunicación.

-Recomiendo un ataque simultáneo-habló Barbamon desde atrás.

Lucemon se volvió a verlo y le escuchó.

-Aprovecha ahora que están incomunicados y con la atención de los caballeros centrados en recuperar la estabilidad de Dukemon. Has un ataque simultáneo a las áreas adyacentes a la nuestra; el hielo y el agua. El General Ghoulmon puede tomarse la primera, mientras que Leviamon y yo iremos por la segunda. Omegamon es quien dirige la seguridad del sector del agua y ahora está muy ocupado intentando recuperar a su amigo.-sonrió- Envía refuerzos a Phelesmon para asegurarte ese pedazo de tierra y las bases de comunicación que tienen allí. Si nos damos prisa, podremos aprovechar el tiempo que Megidramon esté atacando para nuestro beneficio y adquirir ventaja.

El ángel sonrió maléficamente ante la idea de aquel plan. Era brillante. Miró a Ghoulmon y éste asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de prisa del lugar para dirigir el movimiento. Barbamon se retiró también y todos regresaron su atención a la pantalla principal donde se seguía la caótica situación.

-Tendré que darle las gracias a Gallantmon después por esto, ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Su receptor de mensajes emitió un leve pitido, y el felino lo cogió de un rápido movimiento. Leyó el breve texto y lo arrojó luego sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué noticias hay?-preguntó Dynasmon a su lado.

-Magnamon recibió orden de Omegamon de dirigirse al lugar junto a los hermanos Grey. Estarán allí de un segundo a otro.

-Tengo que ir-sentenció el caballero blanco.

-¿Estás loco?-le miró Duftmon por sobre su hombro y poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. La pantalla aún no mostraba absolutamente nada-Cualquier cosa podría pasar aquí y ahora y necesitaremos apoyo. Todos excepto Sleipmon, RhodoKnightmon, tú y yo se han movido hacia ese lugar. Si ocurre un ataque o algo imprevisto, debemos estar preparados.

-¡He de ir con ellos! ¡Megidramon está fuera de control y está destruyendo a nuestras armadas, a los que pelean con nosotros! ¡No podemos permitirlo! Conocemos su poder y no será suficiente; tengo que ir a ayudarlos.

Otro mensaje fue recibido en el comunicador de Duftmon. El digimon lo cogió y lo leyó, extrañándose de la nueva información.

-Es…-no alcanzó a terminar; luego se volvió al caballero Wyvern-Ulforce Vdramon tiene orden de capturar a un GrandisKuwagamon…dice que asesinó a la General Rosemon.

-¿Qué?

Ambos caballeros se quedaron viendo en un pesado silencio unos segundos. La noticia fue abrupta e impactante, y bastante difícil de asimilar. Para haberla matado debía de tratarse de alguien poderoso. Dynasmon levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del estratega. Este asintió con la cabeza y el digimon blanco volteó y salió de prisa del castillo.

El felino tecleó en el pequeño aparato, enviando la terrible noticia al resto de los Generales. Había uno menos entre ellos, lo que dificultaría aún más la situación a futuro.

* * *

Apenas se hubo terminado la comunicación, Phelesmon se volvió al sentir una presencia poderosa a su espalda. Se giró y se encontró con Craniummon, quien se plantó varios metros frente a él con su poderosa lanza en la mano. Venía con sus instrucciones claras.

-¡Vaaaaya!-exclamó el demonio recargándose en su tridente clavado en el suelo-¡Pero si es el mismísimo Craniummon! El preferido de Yggdrassil-sonrió e hizo un gesto con la boca-¿Cómo es que no le has pedido a tu Dios que le ponga _Stop_ a esta locura y los salve de su propio compañero? ¿Te has portado mal?

-Silencio-sentenció Craniummon molesto-He venido a acabar contigo General Phelesmon, así que espero que estés listo para conocer tu final.

-Hmmm-dijo de manera negativa-No creo que eso sea posible; tengo un montón de cosas que hacer todavía y me queda poco tiempo-hizo como que miraba un reloj en su muñeca-Así que si no te importa…

No alcanzó a terminar, pues Craniummon se había lanzado contra él y falló un fuerte golpe de su lanza por muy poco. Phelesmon pasó por encima de él y quedó cabeza abajo, abriendo inmensa la boca y atacando, con una voz que no se parecía a la suya.

-¡DEMON'S SHOUT!

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Craniummon, pero éste lo resistió sin problemas y se giró, golpeando con el borde de su lanza en la cabeza del demonio. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo y quedó con los pies arriba.

-Maldita sea-se quejó haciendo un gesto taimado-¿Por qué tenía que ser el más cabeza dura y además el que trae lanza?

Mientras, el campo de batalla se había convertido en un infierno. El fuego se expandía con rapidez alrededor de Megidramon, y los digimons de ambos bandos quedaban atrapados, muriendo ahogados o quemados por aquel fuego que no se extinguía. El demonio se arrastró un poco con su cuerpo alargado, encontrando en su camino algún digimon que no podía escapar al fuego y aplastándolo de una vez con sus garras, rugiendo con su gran boca llena de afilados dientes.

Omegamon volvió a plantarse frente a él e intentó llamarle.

-¡Gallantmon tienes que escucharme! ¡No puedes permitir que ese demonio se ponga por sobre ti y haga esto contigo! ¡Debes recuperar tu propio control!

El dragón le rugió en frente e intentó golpearlo con su garra, pero Omegamon le esquivó sin dificultad y voló por sobre su espalda. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía permitir que continuara con aquella masacre. Ajustó el nivel de su cañón y disparó, haciendo que Megidramon casi se fuera contra el suelo. Magnamon y los hermanos Grey aparecieron en el cielo desde el este, y se reunieron con su superior. BlackWargreymon hizo un gesto a su hermano menor y este acató. El mayor voló a ras de suelo y comenzó a buscar sobrevivientes y digimons que intentaran escapar del fuego.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?-preguntó Magnamon haciéndose escuchar por sobre el estruendo.

-Ataquen a Megidramon; pero no a matar-explicó-Hemos de debilitarlo para intentar hacer que Gallantmon regrese. Aún tenemos que encontrar al General Imperialdramon.

-¡Sí señor!-afirmaron los dos jóvenes y se repartieron alrededor del dragón para iniciar el ataque.

Magnamon sabía que poseía una fuerte ventaja sobre los digimons del tipo oscuro gracias al poder de los milagros con el que había sido bendecido…pero también sabía que Megidramon era un caso especial de demonio dragón, aún más tratándose del de su compañero Gallantmon. Si quería debilitarlo no podía usar ataques "normales" o intentar reducir su poder para no herirlo. Tenía que ser en serio. Concentró al máximo su energía y la canalizó por sus brazos, disparándola directo contra el digimon.

-¡EXTREME JIHAD!

Wargreymon y BlackWargreymon junto a él atacaron utilizando Mega Claw, y cuando los tres ataques impactaron en el digimon, se produjo una gigantesca explosión en todo el lugar. Las luces se redujeron de a poco, y lo que vieron les dejó anonadados.

Megidramon estaba intacto.

-¡No es posible!-exclamó el joven de azul al ver aquello-¿No funcionó?

El demonio enfureció más y se lanzó contra ellos con su gran boca abierta, fallando por poco y alcanzando a Wargreymon con un golpe de su garra. Omegamon se reunió con su caballero dorado.

-Es mucha la ira que retiene; habrá que hacer mucho para debilitarlo en esas condiciones.

-Pues habrá que hacerlo-afirmó Magnamon preparándose una vez más.

-Señor-se le acercó ShineGreymon al caballero blanco.

Omegamon se volvió a verlo, y el joven demostraba todas las ansias de ayudar en su mirada. A pesar de que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender y mejorar, era decidido, y Omegamon admiró eso. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarlo a una muerte segura.

-Atácalo desde lejos con lo mejor que tengas, pero no te acerques por nada; si antes fue despiadado contigo ahora no se lo pensará antes de matarte. Si no logras evadirlo, defiéndete con tu fuego y toma distancia.

-Sí señor-aceptó el digimon tomando altura y preparándose para atacar con su Gloriuos Burst.

Muy a lo lejos y gracias a su gran velocidad, Ulforce Vdramon logró dar caza al misterioso digimon oscuro que había desencadenado toda aquella locura. Se encontraban varios kilómetros alejados de la Zona Cero, y el insecto volaba casi tan o más rápido que el mismo caballero azul. Este logró bloquearle el paso y detener su escape. Le estudió por lo que duró un segundo, y los instrumentos ajustados en su casco arrojaron resultados absurdos: sus máquinas no lograban calcular el poder final del digimon.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

-Apártate caballero-habló el digimon oscuro-No tengo nada que hacer contigo.

El joven de azul miró en su mano y ahí estaba; el digi core de Rosemon. Brillaba intensamente y podía sentirse su vibración. Ulforce Vdramon apretó los puños y sacó ambos sables.

-¡Devuelve eso! ¡No te pertenece!

-Ahora es para mi ama; si te interpones tendré que derrotarte-respondió GrandisKuwagamon levantando sus tenazas amenazadoramente.

-¡Ni de broma!

El caballero alcanzó a ver su golpe venir y le esquivó una fracción de segundo antes de que el poderoso puño de GrandisKuwagamon le diera de lleno en la cara. El segundo golpe fue más rápido que el primero y le llegó directo al estómago. Por su mente solo pasó un pensamiento.

"_¡Es más rápido que yo!"_

Se movió hacia atrás y recuperó la respiración. Limpió la saliva que escapó de su boca y se puso en guardia nuevamente.

-No tienes que hacer esto-dijo el insectoide-No se necesitan más muertes.

Eso le sentó un poco mal al caballero, pero no dijo nada. Se concentró e hizo uso de su velocidad para acercarse por detrás y asestarle varios golpes en la espalda, pero el digimon lo resistió muy bien, se volvió de un movimiento y le plantó otro poderoso golpe, el que fue detenido por ambos puños del caballero. Lo contuvo así unos segundos, y vio el digi core en su mano muy cerca. Se le ocurrió algo.

Abrió ambos brazos quitándose el de GrandisKuwagamon de encima, detuvo el movimiento de sus pinzas con sus manos y le contuvo con fuerza, mientras la V en su pecho comenzaba a brillar.

-¡SHINING V-FORCE!

El rayo dorado dio de lleno en la cara de GrandisKuwagamon. El digimon retrocedió un poco y se cubrió con su brazo libre. En cuanto el calor del impacto disminuyó, el insecto vio y Ulforce Vdramon estaba de un segundo a otro encima de él y le había asestado un poderoso puñetazo en su ojo rojo. Al instante bajó y sostuvo el digi core en su mano intentando arrebatárselo, pero GrandisKuwagamon lo sostuvo con fuerza y no pudo quitárselo.

GrandisKuwagamon levantó su brazo y golpeó hacia abajo al digimon azul, arrojándolo con gran potencia hacia el suelo, que estaba varios metros bajo ellos. Ulforce Vdramon cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, sintiendo aún el golpe en su cabeza y con la visión un tanto borrosa. Sintió la boca salada y escupió sangre. Levantó la cabeza para ver al insecto a punto de marcharse, pero dos ráfagas poderosas de color rojo y azulado le impactaron y detuvieron de su marcha. Ulforce Vdramon se levantó y sonrió agradecido de lo que veía.

-¿Estás bien Ulforce Vdramon?-le llamó Dynasmon desde arriba.

-¡Estaré bien!-respondió él moviendo sus alas-¡Hay que detener a ese insecto, tiene los datos de la General Rosemon!

Dynasmon se volvió hacia el digimon oscuro, quien no mostraba el menor signo de daño. El humo de la explosión a su alrededor se desvaneció y el caballero blanco pudo ver los datos. Enfureció y se preparó para enfrentarle.

-¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Mira todo lo que has provocado!

-No es mi culpa si ustedes involucran sus sentimientos con su deber-respondió GrandisKuwagamon-No puedo seguir perdiendo más mi tiempo aquí.

Dynasmon rugió y evocó el increíble poder de su dragón, atacando con su Breath of Wyvern y dándole de lleno al insecto, pero al desvanecerse el humo de la explosión… este seguía intacto.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó Dynasmon sin poder creer aquello.

GrandisKuwagamon se preparó y se lanzó contra él, luchando ambos colosos mano a mano e impactando con gran estruendo sus puños. Aún con lo poderoso que siempre había sido y teniendo a su oponente con una mano ocupada, Dynasmon tenía problemas para lidiar con su rival, y no conseguía explicarse aquello. GrandisKuwagamon abrió sus pinzas para intentar atraparlo, pero el caballero le sostuvo e hizo explotar su Dragon's Roar justo entre ellos, causando una gran explosión. Ulforce Vdramon, una vez se hubo repuesto del golpe, se elevó y se reunió con su compañero. Al ver, la situación no cambiaba, y GrandisKuwagamon aún parecía no haber sido tocado. Los dos caballeros contuvieron una exclamación de asombro. Resultaba increíble.

-¿Eso es…un digimon?-preguntó Dynasmon.

* * *

El digimon abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir que se ahogaba. Estaba de espaldas, y se giró para vomitar un mar de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y brotaba desde su garganta. Cuando logró controlarse un poco sin poder evitar los temblores de su cuerpo, cerró con fuerza los ojos al ver manchas que le nublaban la vista. Presionó su abdomen, sintiendo un dolor terrible e indescriptible extendiéndose desde allí al resto de su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado ni que tan grave sería su estado, solo sabía que había fallado.

Antes de desmayarse la había visto morir, y él sin poder hacer nada. Cerró con fuerza los puños y golpeó en la tierra inerte bajo él. Estuvo a punto de devolver más sangre, pero respiró rápidamente intentando contenerse. Vio en rededor, y a su lado había un enorme Mammothmon derribado, que por medio metro más le hubiese aplastado y dificultado su actual condición. Había muchos caídos alrededor, algunos moribundos, pero la mayoría ya estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos se iban desintegrando lentamente en polvo oscuro de datos.

El General Imperialdramon sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se levantó con dificultad sobre sus pies, tambaleándose y quedándose pasmado al ver el escenario dantesco frente a él. Un Megidramon, salido de no sabía dónde, destruía todo y a todos, intentando ser detenido por Omegamon y cuatro digimons más. Sus ataques parecían completamente inefectivos contra él. Perdió un momento el equilibrio y se apoyó contra el Mammothmon a su lado, luchando para mantenerse en pie y reunirse con los suyos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que el GrandisKuwagamon había atravesado el pecho de Rosemon con un sencillo movimiento de su mano, y le arrebató su digi core sin la menor dificultad. Parecía un experto en ello, ni siquiera lo dudó un segundo, incluso parecía conocer la ubicación exacta de aquel elemento tan importante y protegido en todo digimon. Cerró los puños frustrado, sintiendo la cólera y la angustia al recordar aquello. Habían sido buenos compañeros y ella le había enseñado mucho. Rosemon siempre le había molestado tratándole como a un bebé, puesto que era la mujer del equipo y él el más joven. Bromear con eso siempre había sido divertido. La culpa por lo ocurrido le pesaría ahora y el resto de su vida, lo sabía.

-Perdónenme…ancestros míos…-dijo despacio y limpiando la sangre de su boca-perdóneme General…-cayó en cuenta de pronto y se volvió a ver al Megidramon que rugía lleno de odio y sufrimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y el dolor en el abdomen volvió a punzarle-Perdóneme, Gallantmon…aunque sé que nunca podrá hacerlo…

Avanzó algunos pasos sosteniéndose contra el cuerpo caído a su lado, y escuchó un zumbar acercándose. Se detuvo en seco y se quedó escuchándolo. Sintió toda la ira de solo escuchar ese sonido y cerró con fuerza los puños. Miró al cielo buscando al dueño de ese zumbido y preparó su cañón, dispuesto a dar todo por ver a ese digimon pulverizado, pero se equivocó.

-¡General!-escuchó una voz familiar.

Al ver, TigerVespamon apareció en su visual y aterrizó junto a él. Imperialdramon dio un paso lejos de su apoyo y estuvo por irse al suelo, de no ser porque el insecto le sujetó por los brazos. Tiger se sorprendió mucho de su terrible estado.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-preguntó preocupado y pasando su brazo por sobre su hombro.

-El Grandis…Kuwagamon…

El insecto se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa respuesta. Justamente por él estaba allí en ese momento. Había roto el esquema de aguardar en su posición al enterarse de que un GrandisKuwagamon, el que por cierto ya había sido mencionado anteriormente en un ataque, había dado muerte a la General Rosemon. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero con Imperialdramon en ese estado…

-Tienes que ir por él…-dijo el joven General con dificultad.

-No puedo; he de llevarle a un lugar seguro primero…

-¡Tienes que detener a ese digimon!-exclamó Imperialdramon volviéndose a verlo y mirándole fijamente. Tiger le sostuvo la mirada un momento, muy inseguro ante la difícil situación-Yo estaré bien.

El insecto aceptó, un tanto inseguro todavía. Dejó con cuidado al joven General apoyado contra una gran roca gris y desapareció veloz en la dirección en que podía sentirse la presencia de GrandisKuwagamon. Abajo, Imperialdramon depositó su confianza en su compañero y luchó por mantenerse consciente, con su cuerpo temblando ante el dolor y el frío que se había apoderado de él, y devolviendo más sangre por la boca.

Tiger tardó poco en dar con la localización de ese al que había venido a buscar. Estaba luchando a lo lejos, mano a mano contra Dynasmon y Ulforce Vdramon a la vez, con una mano y sin problemas para lidiar con ambos. El General se sorprendió de su increíble poder y velocidad, y también por una extraña sensación de familiaridad que le invadió al verlo. No pudo describirla, aunque tampoco se dio el tiempo de hacerlo. Encendió sus Royal Meister y al instante ocurrió algo que no se tenía esperado.

Ulforce Vdramon y Dynasmon hicieron un ataque combinado, atacando desde el frente y por detrás a GrandisKuwagamon con sus Alforce Saber y Dragon's Roar respectivamente, produciendo severas explosiones en el cuerpo del digimon oscuro y una enorme humareda. Se alejaron algunos metros, y ocurrió lo inesperado. GrandisKuwagamon salió veloz de entre el humo oscuro y cazó a Dynasmon entre sus dos poderosas tenazas, cerrándolas alrededor de su cuerpo y presionando al punto de que el rugido de Dynasmon se escuchó en la lejanía, y sus datos quedaron expuestos.

-¡Dynasmon!

El insecto soltó al caballero blanco y éste se precipitó inconsciente al suelo. Ulforce Vdramon se quedó helado al ver aquello, y levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada del digimon oscuro.

-¿Qué harás?-le preguntó éste tranquilamente-¿Seguirás luchando o irás a salvar a tu amigo? En ese estado cualquiera podría absorber sus datos.

Ulforce Vdramon lo pensó solo un segundo. Si seguía a GrandisKuwagamon era probable que también cayera y además perderían a Dynasmon. Ya serían tres. Salvando a su compañero solo sería una.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!-bramó el joven de azul, y voló a gran velocidad hacia abajo para ir en busca de su compañero.

GrandisKuwagamon lo observó un breve instante perderse en la oscuridad de aquel infierno de humo y destrucción.

"_No hubiese esperado menos de un Royal Knight"-_pensó, retomando el vuelo y alejándose para siempre de allí.

Abajo, Ulforce Vdramon se sorprendió al encontrar a Dynasmon sujeto en los brazos del General TigerVespamon. En el segundo en que el caballero blanco había perdido el conocimiento y caído, Tiger se precipitó y consiguió sostenerlo poco antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y empeorado su condición. Fue una suerte además, pues aún quedaban carroñeros entre el desastre ocasionado que habían visto caer al caballero blanco y hubiesen intentado quedarse con su data; una de las más valiosas y fuertes por cierto.

Al tocar suelo, Ulforce Vdramon agradeció que nada le hubiese pasado a su compañero. Sin embargo, sus datos aún seguían expuestos y tardarían un rato en que regresaran al interior de su cuerpo. Hasta entonces, debían mantenerlo protegido de quien se acercara a intentar robarlos.

-El GrandisKuwagamon-preguntó Tiger mirando hacia arriba al joven de azul.

-Se fue. Lo perdí al venir aquí-negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados-Era muy poderoso, aún para nosotros…

-Lo entiendo-afirmó el insecto con cierto malestar. Se le había escapado frente a él, pero había otras cosas que hacer-Ayúdeme a llevar a Dynasmon; el General Imperialdramon se encuentra en un estado muy grave también y está lejos de aquí. Podrían matarlo en cualquier momento.

-Vamos-aceptó el digimon azul, levantando entre ambos el pesado cuerpo de Dynasmon y cargándolo cada uno sobre un hombro.

En el lugar del desastre, Omegamon, Magnamon, ShineGreymon y los hermanos Grey continuaban atacando a Megidramon sin conseguir debilitarlo del todo. El digimon a ratos parecía afectado por los poderosos impactos de energía dorada de Magnamon y las explosiones del cañón de Omegamon, pero volvía a levantarse como perdiendo su capacidad para sentir el dolor y seguía luchando. No contra ellos en específico, sino contra su propio yo. Los soldados de ambos bandos terminaban por fin de retirarse y ya no había más víctimas para caer bajo el fuego del demonio.

-Omegamon-llamó el joven a su superior-No está funcionando, ¡no se debilita con nada!

"_Lo sé"-_pensaba el caballero blanco buscando alguna posible solución a aquel problema. No se le ocurría nada para detener la furia incontrolable de Gallantmon. Hablar con él ya había resultado infructuoso, y los ataques tampoco conseguían cansarlo. Si bien cuando Gallantmon se enojaba era difícil tratar con él, en su forma demoníaca era imposible. Necesitaba hacerle entrar en razón de alguna forma.

-Eso es-se le ocurrió de pronto.

No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, y rezó para que sí funcionara.

-¡Magnamon!-llamó al digimon dorado-¡Busca el huevo de la General Rosemon y tráelo, pronto!

-¿Cómo quieres que…?-preguntó confundido el chico. El huevo no podía estar en ese lugar pues debió de haber regresado el pueblo del Origen.

-¡Está aquí en alguna parte!-repitió Omegamon-¡Búscalo!

Le costaba creer que eso fuera cierto, pero confió en el digimon y se alejó volando a ras de suelo buscando el preciado huevo. Estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese caído muy lejos o fuese destruido por el fuego o algún digimon en su intento de escape del lugar. Con las probabilidades en contra, Omegamon esperó lo mejor y ordenó a los dos tenientes que se retirasen y le dieran espacio a Megidramon. Ya no había sino cuerpos caídos para destruir, y entre más dejara salir su ira y frustración, pronto podría regresar en sí mismo y escucharía lo que Omegamon tenía que decirle.

Los pocos minutos que transcurrieron mientras Magnamon regresaba cargando el huevo entre sus manos resultaron casi eternos. Cuando finalmente el caballero dorado apareció tras él con el digitama, Omegamon suspiró aliviado y lo cogió con cuidado. No vibraba, pero los datos estaban contenidos dentro. Voló hasta estar sobre Megidramon y lo llamó.

-¡Gallantmon escúchame! ¡Rosemon aún no se ha ido, ella está aquí!-levanto el huevo y se lo enseñó a la bestia-¡Volverá!

El demonio se quedó viendo a Omegamon sin reconocerlo, pero pudo sentir el olor familiar del pequeño huevo. Dejó de rugir y exhalar llamas, y se quedó viendo unos segundos el digihuevo en manos del digimon. Su respiración se tranquilizó de a poco, y comenzó a brillar mientras perdía su tamaño y regresaba a su forma original. Gallantmon quedó tendido e inconsciente en el suelo destruido por él mismo, mientras arriba, Omegamon y los suyos lograban respirar después de tan terribles momentos de tensión.

El caballero blanco sostuvo con fuerza el huevo en sus manos y dio instrucciones a los demás.

-Busquen al General Imperialdramon y a los nuestros que hayan sobrevivido.

-¿Qué hacemos con los enemigos que encontremos?-preguntó BlackWargreymon.

Omegamon lo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

-Déjenlos ir. Ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento para todos por hoy.

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y se dispersaron. El digimon blanco descendió hasta reunirse con su compañero. No intentó despertarlo, solo se aseguró de que no tuviera nada grave. Se quedó allí un momento, observado a su alrededor el terrible caos que había quedado. Volvió a pensar en lo poderosas que eran las emociones cuando estaban fuera de control, y de lo que eran capaces de motivar a hacer a cualquiera. Gallantmon la había amado, pero era un amor imposible para ambos. Al menos mientras él fuera un Royal Knight, o hasta que las reglas que los regían fueran cambiadas, lo que parecía estar muy lejos de ocurrir. Miró con tristeza a su compañero y luego al huevo que tenía en sus manos. Aún entre toda la destrucción y desolación, aquel pequeño digitama era una leve esperanza de resurrección y nuevo comienzo para ellos. Por supuesto, para ello debían acabar primero con los que se oponían a la restauración, y Nocturna era de momento el primer objetivo en la lista.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes no fueron alentadores para nadie. En cuanto regresaron al castillo cargando a sus heridos de la guerra, Omegamon se encontró con las peores noticias posibles.

-Phelesmon se apropió de un sector del área de la tierra después del ataque de Gallantmon. Ghoulmon se hizo con la región del hielo al sur-le informó Duftmon con el semblante ensombrecido-Atacaron mientras estuvimos incomunicados. Aparentemente Machinedramon interfirió las redes, pero "algo" ocurrió que se restauraron antes de lo previsto y pudimos coordinar con los Dioses Olímpicos antes de que Barbamon y Leviamon se tomaran un sector de la región del agua. Neptunmon y Dianamon los detuvieron con sus armadas y lograron mantener esa zona a salvo.

-¿Qué significa ese "algo"?-preguntó Omegamon extrañado.

-Un hacker entró en su red y detuvo todo. Era una señal privada así que no tenemos idea de quién pudo tratarse.

-Mejor para nosotros-dijo el caballero blanco en parte aliviado. El problema era ahora que mover a Phelesmon y a Ghoulmon de esos lugares resultaría muy difícil.

Phelesmon había escapado de manos de Craniummon después de que comenzara a perder sus oportunidades contra el caballero y recibió más tarde el apoyo de otra unidad para apropiarse del terreno perdido. El digimon morado sin embargo dio un reporte que dejó un poco confundido a los demás.

-No sabía que Phelesmon pudiera defenderse tan bien-dijo, aludiendo a las sorprendentes habilidades de pelea que había demostrado el demonio para tratarse de un digimon de nivel inferior, y mucho más para un Royal Knight tan viejo y experimentado como Craniummon.

-Nadie sabía que podía defenderse así-respondió Omegamon sin sorprenderse del todo. Algo siempre le había hecho pensar que ese demonio escondía mucho más de lo que creían.

En cuanto se dieron los tratamientos a Gallantmon, Imperialdramon y Dynasmon, quienes habían sido los más perjudicados durante el desastre ocurrido, los resultados fueron un tanto contradictorios.

-Imperialdramon sufrió de una hemorragia interna debido al golpe que le propinaron-informó Duftmon, quien también tenía el cargo de administrador del área médica y evaluación de los Royal Knights-Por eso no dejaba de vomitar sangre desde que lo trajeron. El GrandisKuwagamon le enterró no solo el puño, sino también sus garras en órganos vitales. Si no murió fue por su gran resistencia y preparación. Dynasmon ya está mejor-dijo leyendo el informe que tenía en su mano-Sus datos ya regresaron a su cuerpo y estará estable dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Qué hay de Gallantmon?-preguntó Omegamon sin disimular su preocupación.

Duftmon dejó caer de una vez el informe sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está cansado-respondió secamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el digimon sorprendido y sin creer aquello.

-¡Solo está cansado! No tiene golpes, magulladuras, heridas, huesos rotos ni nada. Solo gastó energía. Seguro se despierta mañana y estará como nuevo.

El felino salió de la sala médica resoplando y echando humos. Omegamon se sintió muy aliviado de escuchar aquello, aunque también le pareció muy divertido. Y pensar que después de todo lo que habían hecho, solo les alcanzó para cansarlo un poco. Se retiró del castillo después de dar orden de vigilancia a todos sus Generales, comunicar a los tres ángeles lo ocurrido y definir un plan de defensa con los Dioses Olímpicos. Esto le llevó prácticamente todo el día, por lo que cerca del atardecer, regresó al castillo e inició los preparativos de la despedida de la General Rosemon. Ella había sido la más querida de todos los Generales por su cercanía con los civiles y su pleno conocimiento por lo que ellos pasaban. Era la más activa e integra a la hora de reconstruir ciudades arrasadas y ayudar a las víctimas de la guerra. Sería difícil darle esa noticia al mundo.

Anochecía cuando por fin se atrevió a dejar el castillo para encarar su promesa rota. Salió en silencio del lugar y voló en dirección de las montañas que había pisado pocos meses atrás. No había volado ni cinco minutos cuando lo sintió a su espalda. Se volvió sorprendido y a punto de devolverlo a gritos al castillo.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí!-exigió saber.

-También tengo que ir-respondió Gallantmon abatido y aún sin reponerse del todo.

-No estás en condiciones de ir-sentenció Omegamon, pero el caballero rojo simplemente pasó a su lado y siguió en la dirección que Omegamon llevaba.

El digimon blanco suspiró y volaron los dos en silencio hasta la cima de la montaña. La noche transformaba aquel lugar, que de día se mostraba mágico, lleno de vida y alegría, y de noche se convertía en un escenario místico y romántico. Pisaron el pasto húmedo que se extendía como una gigantesca alfombra bajo ellos y avanzaron hasta llegar a la laguna, que parecía brillar aún más intensamente con el reflejo de la luna en ella. La flor que crecía sobre ésta se abrió con lentitud y delicadeza, y la digimon sentada dentro de ésta lucía su rostro tal y como Omegamon lo recordaba de la vez anterior; hermoso, frío y surcado por la tristeza. Su corazón se recogió cuando ella se volvió a verlo y le transmitió sus sentimientos. Ambos caballeros la saludaron con una reverencia, que ella les correspondió.

-Señora Lotusmon-empezó Omegamon con dificultad- yo le he…fallado a la promesa que le hice-bajó la mirada-Perdimos a la General Rosemon en batalla hace dos días.

Lotusmon no expresó nada. Su rostro permaneció impasible y desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Dejó pasar unos segundos, mientras vencía a sus emociones para poder hablar.

-Ya lo sabía, Sir Omegamon.

El digimon blanco levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi hermana y yo siempre tuvimos un lazo demasiado fuerte, tanto así que sentíamos una lo mismo que la otra. Antes de que vos y ella vinieran, yo ya había presentido que esto pasaría. En cuanto ella se apagó, también lo hizo una parte de mí.

Se hizo un leve silencio entre los tres digimons. Se escuchaban a lo lejos los sonidos nocturnos y el caer de las gotas de agua en la laguna. Omegamon se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza.

-Le pido perdón por haberle fallado. Nunca hubiera querido que esto pasara-confesó.

-No es su culpa Omegamon-dijo ella volviéndose a verlo, y luego a Gallantmon.

-Es la mía-sentenció Gallantmon con su dureza habitual-Debí estar ahí para evitar todo aquello. Llegué demasiado tarde.

-Tal vez en parte tenéis culpa Gallantmon-dijo Lotusmon levantándose de la flor y sosteniendo ambos cetros en sus manos-pero no por la muerte de mi hermana.

Omegamon se levantó y ambos caballeros miraron extrañados a la reina. Esta avanzó algunos pasos sobre el agua y se detuvo frente a Gallantmon.

-De haber abierto un poco vuestro corazón, su partida no hubiese sido tan dolorosa…para ella, ni para usted, ni para mí.

Gallantmon cerró con fuerza los puños y los ojos, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Ahogó un gemido y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella sabía que era imposible…yo sabía que era imposible… ¡pero aún así siguió intentándolo!-dijo conteniendo su tristeza-¡Si me cerré a ella fue porque nunca quise que esto…esto que ahora siento me pasara! ¡Y todo lo que ocurrió después!

-Para el amor no existen imposibles Gallantmon.-dijo ella apacible- Yo no lo culpo, pero le hubiese agradecido mucho que afrontara sus sentimientos con ella y lo hubiesen arreglado juntos. Hoy no existiría este abismo en nuestros corazones. Yo la extraño…pero tal vez no más que usted…

Y cuánta razón tenía. Gallantmon cayó sobre sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en su mano. Omegamon se sintió derrotado al ver a su compañero vencido por sus emociones nuevamente, pero esta vez de la forma más profunda e inconcebible en un digimon como él. Estuvo por intentar ayudarlo y decirle algo, pero Lotusmon le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó, arrodillándose junto al caballero rojo. Sostuvo con fuerza su mano y le habló en voz baja. El caballero blanco comprendió que aquella sería la mejor forma en que ambos podrían cerrar esa terrible herida que compartían, y volviéndose en silencio, se alejó de allí.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Lady Beelze: **¿Triste no? A mi me dio muchisima pena escribir este final T^T Los invito a leer el One-shot "**¡Serás mío!**" en el que se narra cuando Rosemon y Gallantmon se conocen por primera vez y algunos detalles de su relación antes de los capítulos de Buscando la Nueva Era ^^ Está publicado y pueden encontrarlo en mi listado de fics :3

No he actualizado el blog asi que no dejaré lo de siempre...excepto "Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo".


	17. Las últimas piezas

Saludos lectores! ^^

Aqui Lady Beelze publicando después de un buen tiempo sin aparecer en "Buscando la Nueva Era". Fuc** FanFiction me ha estado dando muchiiisimos dolores de cabeza, y cada vez que trato de subir una historia nueva o agregar/editar capitulos, ¡no me deja! Me da errores que a otros usuarios por aqui no TwT así que o es algo con mi cuenta (no he hecho nada malo! x0x) o hay un problema técnico con FF. Espero se resuelva pronto porque aparte de mis retrasos habituales (xD) ahora se me suma este problema :/ En fin, después del terrible desastre en japón, y deseando que ese pais tan grande, futurista y legendario pueda levantarse pronto tal y como a chile le tocó hacer después de su propio desastre (sí claro ¬¬), no habrá noticias de Xross Wars hasta dentro de un tiempo. Es comprensible, pero aw, quedó justo a puertas de la nueva temporada y después de la aparición de omegamon y dracomon! Tenía muchas ganas de saber más de ellos 83 especialmente del rookie...ya quiero ver que evolucione...am... ^^U

Les dejo el antepenultimo capitulo de la primera temporada! Se va poniendo muy tenso y emocionante por la cantidad de cosas tan rápido que van ocurriendo en tan poco! (o eso creo xD) ¡Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia**

**Capítulo 16**

**Las últimas piezas.**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, los Royal Knights se reunieron en la cámara de guerra después del acto de despedida de Rosemon, para tratar los nuevos problemas de las invasiones a los dos sectores y la molesta intervención de Nocturna en la situación. Los Generales dieron brevemente sus condolencias a Gallantmon, pues sabían que con el caballero no se podía tratar de sentimentalismos sin que él cortara la conversación para tratar los temas más importantes. Imperialdramon estuvo ausente durante la reunión, pues su estado era aún muy grave y no podría levantarse hasta en un par de semanas. En la sala, la ausencia de dos de sus Generales era un recordatorio continuo de que Nocturna estaba allá afuera haciendo de las suyas y perjudicando el trabajo de ellos por detener la guerra.

Después de tratar a fondo lo ocurrido el día anterior, calcular los daños y las terribles pérdidas en vidas que hubo, determinaron cómo recuperar primero el sector bajo dominio de Phelesmon, y una vez cubierto procederían a recuperar el que había caído bajo el poder de Ghoulmon. No sería nada sencillo, y habría que proceder con cuidado. El mismo Gallantmon se haría cargo de recuperar la primera parte.

-He de reparar los daños que por mi culpa se cometieron-sentenció el digimon tomando la responsabilidad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y trazaron los planes. Al terminar, el General OuRyuumon cambió el tema.

-Ryuudamon capturó a uno de los hombres de Nocturna-dijo como si nada y rascándose un ojo.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos a verlo.

-¿Ryuudamon?-repitió Tiger sin poder tragárselo.

-Claro-respondió el dragón extrañado ante la sorpresa de los otros-Lo tenemos encerrado en la fortaleza. Ha soltado bastante en comparación con los otros bichos que atrapamos anteriormente. Suponemos que es un nuevo recluta o a esa bruja se le olvidó algún paso para hacer que se quedara callado permanentemente.

-Impresionante-comentó Omegamon igual de sorprendido que los demás-Díganos qué ha conseguido General.

-Aparentemente Nocturna hace "experimentos" con los digimons-dijo poniendo ambas manos en la mesa-Casi cualquier digimon le sirve, pero prefiere trabajar directamente con los insectos. Al Snimon que tenemos prisionero lo forzó a evolucionar aparentemente con métodos mágicos-se encogió de hombros-Es poderosa, y sabe manipular la evolución; al hacerlos evolucionar les inyecta una dosis de poder exagerado para un digimon del nivel que sea. Si es un rookie tiene habilidades de ultra. Si es adulto casi puede luchar como un mega…-sonrió y dejó lo demás a la imaginación.

-El GrandisKuwagamon ha de ser su mejor experimento entonces-apuntó TigerVespamon cruzándose de brazos-Ayer pudimos ver el terrible alcance de sus poderes.

-Tenemos que librarnos de esa cosa-dijo Gallantmon muy seriamente-De ambas.

Se hizo un breve y pesado silencio entre los presentes. Omegamon se dirigió a OuRyuumon.

-¿Consiguió información sobre su localización?

-Eww…-exclamó el dragón con cara taimada-no. El bicho dice que estaba de pronto en su bosque viviendo tranquilamente su vida y sintió una especie de "llamado" en su cabeza. No recuerda nada hasta haber estado después parado delante de la boca de una oscura cueva desde donde se escuchaban unos gritos horrorosos. Estuvo por escapar pero este "llamado" volvió a sonar dentro de él y aparentemente lo obligó a entrar a la cueva. Luego dice que Nocturna lo forzó a traerle la gema del templo de la Bondad. Hasta ahí, luego su viaje al lugar, la pateadura que le dio Ryuudamon y su transporte a la fortaleza.

A algunos aún les parecía increíble y hasta gracioso escuchar que el teniente del General hubiese hecho semejante cosa, y negaban divertidos con la cabeza. Omegamon encendió una pantalla tras él y se mostró un mapa con las ubicaciones de los templos que resguardaban los Digi Eggs. Estos estaban esparcidos por todo el digimundo.

-Ya han sido robadas seis de las gemas de los templos. Por hombres de Lucemon y digimons de Nocturna. Solo quedan cinco-suspiró-Azulongmon hizo contacto con nosotros muy temprano el día de ayer; estaba molesto pues cuatro de los guardianes Devas de dichos templos fueron destruidos. Tenemos que evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir y recuperar las gemas robadas.

-¿Para qué perderemos nuestro tiempo recuperando esas joyas?-preguntó Justimon ladeando un poco la cabeza-Con todo respeto señor, los problemas de la guerra son más importantes que recuperar los adornos de esas puertas. De todos modos, los Digi Eggs están a salvo, y eso es lo más importante.

-Esas gemas son más que meros adornos General-respondió Omegamon seriamente-Sabiendo utilizarlas, podrían dar un poder muy grande a quien las tenga. Nocturna parece saber mucho de esto.

-También tú-le interrumpió Duftmon cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos digimons se quedaron viendo pesadamente un momento. El felino lo había puesto contra las cuerdas frente a los demás Generales, quienes se quedaron viendo a su superior aguardando una explicación. Nadie conocía algún uso para dichas joyas, por lo que Omegamon tuvo que aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Las doce gemas-empezó el caballero blanco-se usan en combinaciones precisas para abrir cuatro entradas secretas que resguardan cuatro llaves. Estas cuatro llaves al ser reunidas, evocan un poder ancestral resguardado milenios atrás en la historia del digimundo y que podría volver mil veces más poderoso a quien lo posea.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquella declaración. Nadie lo hubiera imaginado, y aún así parecía un cuento increíble. Objetos que apenas si tenían mención podían hacer semejante cosa. Cada día descubrían algo nuevo.

-Aún así no veo el porqué preocuparse tanto por eso-siguió Justimon haciendo un gesto con su mano-Nocturna nunca podrá conseguir las cuatro llaves porque la gema de la Oscuridad desapareció hace miles de años.

Varios afirmaron con la cabeza apoyando este argumento. Omegamon cerró los ojos.

-Con todo lo que ha podido hacer hasta ahora-dijo-no me sorprendería que consiguiera encontrar esa gema.

-Se dice que un digimon muy poderoso se la llevó para guardarla hace milenios-dijo Duftmon-Si es que dicho digimon aún existe y guarda esa gema, debe ser poderosísimo. Por lo menos lo suficiente para que nosotros lleguemos y evitemos que se la roben.

Los demás dieron la razón al felino. Omegamon solo negó con la cabeza y pasó al siguiente tema.

* * *

Más tarde, ShineGreymon y Ulforce Vdramon se encontraban afuera, en los jardines del castillo practicando. Los movimientos del joven azul eran muy rápidos, pero el digimon rojo conseguía bloquear gran parte de ellos y asestar varios de los suyos, manteniendo un entrenamiento igualado para ambos. Habían conversado largamente sobre lo sucedido el par de días anteriores, con la muerte de Rosemon, el ataque de Megidramon y la aparición de ese GrandisKuwagamon. Lo peor es que aún no tenían cómo acercarse a Nocturna, y ambos jóvenes compartían la frustración hacia la digimon por haber destruido a Mercurimon; amo de ShineGreymon y ex-maestro de Ulforce Vdramon. Al menos ambos tenían buenas y divertidas cosas para recordar de él.

Gallantmon y Omegamon aparecieron bajando las escaleras externas que estaban unidas a un gran torreón de piedra blanca, y se reunieron con ellos. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y saludaron a los aparecidos. Ulforce Vdramon con un simple saludo, ShineGreymon con una respetuosa reverencia, lo que a su compañero aún le hacía gracia.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido amo-dijo ShineGreymon a su señor-Sé que más que a nadie, para usted fue muy difícil.

-Es igual-contestó Gallantmon simplemente y restándole importancia como a todas las cosas de esa índole, por mucho que le afectaran-Ella sabía que apostaba su vida en esto, y todos sabemos lo que estamos arriesgando.

El digimon de fuego quiso decir algo, pero prefirió callarse. Le resultó extraño no sentir ese aire de agresividad que Gallantmon siempre despedía en su hablar y actuar, o por lo menos con él. Incluso sus ojos ya no irradiaban ese continuo enojo que el joven creyó, era natural en él.

-Escuché que Ryuudamon atrapó a un insecto-comentó Ulforce Vdramon cambiando el tema.

-Así es-afirmó Omegamon-Un Snimon que intentó saquear el templo del Digi Egg de la Bondad.

-¿Cómo…-levantó los brazos en un gesto que imploraba al cielo una explicación lógica-demonios un digimon tan pequeño consiguió algo como eso?-exclamó. Él se había enfrentado muchas veces a los digimons de Nocturna en sus misiones y al intentar proteger los templos, y los resultados habían sido nefastos.

-Aún no nos explicamos del todo eso-comentó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos.

-Ryuudamon es un digimon entrenado por el General OuRyuumon-dijo Omegamon sin el escepticismo de los otros-A mi parecer no es de sorprender después de haber pasado toda su vida bajo su tutela.

-Creía que ya no existían digimons de ese tipo-dijo ShineGreymon un poco confundido.

-Ya no los hay de hecho-contestó el caballero blanco-El General OuRyuumon y su teniente son los dos últimos de su especie en todo el digimundo.

-¿Es su hijo?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon con curiosidad.

Omegamon estuvo por responder, pero recibió un mensaje en su transmisor. Se disculpó y volteó para recibirlo, y las noticias no le gustaron para nada. Era de Duftmon.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje desde la fortaleza OuTsuyosa-dijo seriamente.

El digimon blanco no necesitaba que le dijeran el resto.

* * *

-**¡MALDIIIIIIIITA SEAAA!**-rugía el dragón exasperado y golpeándose la frente con ambos puños.

Echaba vapor caliente por la nariz y se daba vueltas en círculos. A su alrededor, digimons dragón de todos los niveles iban y venían dándose instrucciones y repartiendo el trabajo entre el seguimiento por computadora de los ladrones, y enviar hombres atrás para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había quedado en el ala este después del robo de la gema. El dragón volvió a rugir al techo y miró a su teniente, el que, apenado, esperaba en su lugar.

-¡Como pudieron llevarse la gema desde mi, **MI **fortaleza! ¡Se supone que es impenetrable! ¿Dónde demonios estaba yo en ese momento?

-En la junta señor-respondió triste Ryuudamon.

-Hm-resopló el otro calmándose-Tienes razón-miró de derecha a izquierda con el ceño fruncido, pensando-¿Cuántos eran?

-Dos señor; Stingmon ambos, creo que eran hermanos por cómo se llamaban.

-Me alegra que sean hermanos, así podrán llorar en el funeral del otro cuando los atrape-golpeó con su puño en su mano abierta-¿Ya tenemos algo?-preguntó volteándose a ver al BlackWarGrowlmon que trabajaba en una computadora.

-Se fueron hacia el norte señor-le informó-pero temo que perdimos su señal hace un par de minutos. Lo último que obtuvimos de ellos es que atravesaron las Altas Montañas de la región del viento.

-El norte ¿ah?-repitió el General mientras pensaba-¿Qué hay de bueno en el norte para que llevaran esa prisa?

-¿La ubicación de Nocturna tal vez?-apostó Ryuudamon.

-Tal vez-dijo OuRyuumon golpeando con un dedo su barbilla-Pero creo que es otra cosa la que van a buscar. Black-se volvió al BlackWarGrowlmon-¿Hacia dónde queda el siguiente templo que no haya sido saqueado?

El digimon oscuro tecleó varias cosas en la computadora, y un mapa se extendió en la pantalla, mostrando precisamente lo que OuRyuumon había supuesto. Había un templo en el norte, en la región del bosque, y apostaría su cabeza a que los dos Stingmon iban directo hacia allá. Quedándoles solo cuatro gemas, no tenían tiempo que perder.

-Llama al Castillo de los Caballeros-ordenó el dragón a su pequeño teniente-Diles hacia donde se dirige ese par de ladrones.

* * *

Omegamon recibió el mensaje retransmitido desde la computadora del castillo hasta su receptor. Volaba en ese momento en dirección del castillo de los tres ángeles acompañado de Gallantmon y ShineGreymon, habiendo enviado a Ulforce Vdramon a custodiar su área en la región del viento.

-Van hacia el norte, por la siguiente gema-dijo a sus dos acompañantes, mientras enviaba un mensaje devuelta al castillo con órdenes para Duftmon y RhodoKnightmon, quien era el que custodiaba esa zona-Enviaré a RhodoKnightmon y a sus caballeros para que los detengan.

-No deberían tener problemas entonces-dijo el caballero rojo con la vista al frente.

-Tal vez…pero me aseguraré por las dudas-dijo mientras enviaba un tercer mensaje.

Continuaron su viaje en silencio hasta ingresar en el área de la luz, y continuaron avanzando hasta pisar las afueras del castillo de los tres ángeles, aquellos jardines interminables y llenos de belleza natural. Fueron recibidos afuera por los guardias, quienes le condujeron hasta la entrada del lugar. ShineGreymon estaba muy impresionado, pues nunca había estado allí. Todo parecía resplandecer de una manera que casi enceguecía. Las paredes tan altas y blancas recubiertas de hermosos tapetes bordados en oro, las lujosas decoraciones que resplandecían aquí y allá y los gigantescos pilares blancos esculpidos que retrataban las formas de poderosos guardianes alados; todo le dejaba casi boquiabierto. Caminaron hasta llegar al gran salón, en donde Antylamon les recibió con una reverencia y les pidió un momento, mientras los ángeles terminaban una junta.

Los tres digimons esperaron en el lugar cerca de cinco minutos, cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron y aparecieron los digimons ángeles acompañados de un cuarto digimon que Omegamon no se esperaba ver, y realmente no le gustó nada; lo mismo que a sus dos acompañantes.

-Saludos caballeros-les recibió Seraphimon con los brazos abiertos y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Los dos caballeros le correspondieron, y ShineGreymon agachó respetuosamente la cabeza. Los demás digimons también les saludaron de igual modo.

-Lamento mucho los sucesos ocurridos Gallantmon-dijo el ángel mirando al caballero rojo, quien no quitaba sus ojos del cuarto digimon en el lugar.

-Gracias Lord Seraphimon-dijo éste seriamente-pero ya todos sabíamos que algo así podía pasar; a cualquiera de nosotros. Cuando acabe la guerra podremos llorar a nuestros muertos.

-Tiene usted razón-dijo el digimon asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndose luego al digimon que les acompañaba-Señores, tratábamos el tema con el General MetalLifeKuwagamon.

El insecto expresó una sonrisa con sus ojos y movió un poco la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Omegamon fue el único que le correspondió, solo por una cuestión de apariencias; algo allí no encajaba nada bien.

-Disculpe que discrepe de esta manera con ustedes grandes ángeles-dijo el caballero blanco muy serio-pero este no puede ser el General MetalLifeKuwagamon.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, excepto Gallantmon. Los ángeles se volvieron a ver al insecto, y este estaba absorto.

-¿Disculpe usted Omegamon?-preguntó el aludido.

-El General MetalLifeKuwagamon fue muerto en batalla hace ya quince años; no sé quien sea este digimon que se hace pasar por él-resolló Omegamon sin quitarle los ojos de encima al digimon.

Seraphimon se mantuvo tranquilo y pidió una explicación al insecto. Este pareció un poco divertido al ver todo aquello.

-Temo que es una graciosa y desafortunada situación-explicó-Si bien esa vez en batalla se dijo que estaba muerto, no, no fue así. Quedé herido de gravedad y estuve muy cerca de morir. Mis hombres dieron noticia de que había muerto para confundir a nuestros enemigos y yo dirigir secretamente a las tropas después de haberme repuesto. Por supuesto-hizo un gesto con la mano-esto me tomó varios meses.

-Entiendo-dijo Seraphimon asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndose hacia los caballeros-Creo que eso resuelve este pequeño malentendido señores.

Omegamon y Gallantmon intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-Ya veo-dijo el caballero blanco-Disculpe usted mi insolencia General.

-Descuide. También es culpa nuestra nunca haber esclarecido eso y haberlo dejado en el aire-sonrió.

Kerpymon y Seraphimon parecieron satisfechos con eso, pero Ophanimon, que había mostrado desde un principio cierto recelo hacia el MetalLifeKuwagamon por su actitud y sus ideas, cruzó una breve mirada con Omegamon, y ambos entendieron que sentían lo mismo por el insecto. El digimon de brillante color se disculpó y despidió de los presentes, pues tenía asuntos importantes que atender en ese momento. Salió del castillo y el silencio quedó plantado en la sala. Omegamon se volvió un poco molesto hacia los ángeles.

-Señores-empezó disimulando su enojo-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada sobre la repentina aparición del General?

Los tres digimons dieron un leve respingo al escuchar aquello. Se miraron un poco confundidos.

-Se los notificamos caballeros-dijo Kerpymon extrañado-Les enviamos un mensaje hace varios días en donde aclaramos la alianza del General con la Armada de Ophanimon junto con todos los detalles de nuestras reuniones, y también los problemas que imponía el rey TyrantKabuterimon sobre vuestro trabajo en cooperación con ellos…

-No hemos recibido tal mensaje.-dijo Gallantmon con el ceño fruncido-No habríamos dejado que este digimon entrase sin más en el círculo de las alianzas.

-¿Queréis decir que aún sospecháis de él?-preguntó Seraphimon un tanto desagradado.

-Por supuesto-respondió Omegamon-Nuestros datos indican que él murió hace quince años; este no puede tratarse más que de un impostor.

-Él ha sabido tratar muy bien este asunto y está al tanto de todo lo sucedido-defendió Kerpymon-Un impostor no tendría todos los conocimientos del General ni sabría manejar todos los datos que él posee.

-De lo que sea que se trate-dijo el caballero blanco-lo investigaremos. Por lo demás, agradecería que nos informaran de las decisiones en conjunto que tomarán con este "señor".

Seraphimon asintió y luego pasaron a tratar el tema de los movimientos que se realizarían dentro de poco para retomar las tierras perdidas. Fueron al salón privado de Seraphimon, que era donde siempre discutían los temas delicados y concernientes a la guerra, y pasada una hora completa de discusión, acordaron lo que se haría a continuación. ShineGreymon había estado presente a petición de Gallantmon, y el joven había aprendido bastante sobre cómo organizar movimientos y ahorrar en lo máximo posible las vidas que se pondrían en riesgo. Al acabar la junta y salir los caballeros del castillo, el digimon de fuego agradeció a Gallantmon por la oportunidad. Éste solo bufó, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. ShineGreymon se quedó unos pasos atrás, sonriendo para sí.

-Ya ves que no es tan malo como le gusta mostrarse-le dijo Omegamon a su espalda.

El joven se volvió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puede que sea porque aún está afectado?-preguntó el digimon.

-Es probable-respondió el caballero-Y si es así, tendrás problemas para cuando se recupere-expresó una sonrisa con sus ojos.

ShineGreymon sonrió también, se volvió y siguió a Gallantmon, quien ya levantaba el vuelo para regresar al castillo. Abajo, el caballero blanco se detuvo un momento pensando en la buena relación que tendrían esos dos de ahora en adelante, siempre y cuando Gallantmon no se sulfurara muy seguido. Se volvió al sentir al ángel acercarse por las escaleras que daban a la salida del castillo, se acercó algunos pasos y le saludó con una reverencia.

-Se está volviendo una costumbre vernos aquí Lady Ophanimon-dijo el caballero.

-Antes nos veíamos adentro-sonrió ella-pero ya no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

-Haremos que los buenos tiempos regresen-le aseguró él.

-Omegamon…sé que sus compañeros, usted y yo no confiamos del todo en el General MetalLifeKuwagamon.

-De hecho, no confiamos para nada en él mi Lady, pero no podremos sacar conclusiones hasta haber averiguado todo.

-Espero que esto se pueda resolver pronto-dijo la mujer un tanto entristecida-ese digimon me pone un poco nerviosa; no me agrada del todo cuando viene.

-Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para desenmascararlo cuando antes. Solo espero estar equivocándome.

-Disculpe si es un entremetimiento-dijo cambiando el tema-pero ¿Cómo está Gallantmon? Me preocupa mucho.

-Él estará bien Ophanimon, no se angustie. Después de sus caídas, se levanta mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Él debió…amarla mucho para sufrir de esa manera-dijo entrecortadamente y con su voz cargada de pena. Juntó sus manos al frente y las apretó con fuerza.

Omegamon le dio la razón. No imaginaba cuánto habría amado su compañero a la mujer, pero para que su demonio se liberase cargado de dolor, debió ser mucho. Se quedó viendo a Ophanimon un largo momento, pensando en su propia situación y recordando las palabras de Alphamon. Le dolió el tener que aceptarlas y ver cuánta razón tenía su líder. Ahora Gallantmon cargaría esa pena durante mucho tiempo, y no podría recuperar a Rosemon hasta tener de regreso el digi core robado. Hasta entonces, su huevo nunca eclosionaría y permanecería frío.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se juró que detendrían a Nocturna a cualquier costo.

Un mensaje fue recibido en su receptor, por lo que se despidió de Ophanimon y comenzó el viaje de regreso al castillo mientras lo estudiaba. Más malas noticias.

* * *

Al regresar al castillo, Omegamon obtuvo los detalles de lo ocurrido. Duftmon y Magnamon habían monitoreado la situación a esas horas.

-Se robaron la octava gema del templo de la esperanza-le informó el felino mientras tecleaba cosas-Solo quedan tres.

-¿Cómo rayos pasó?-preguntó el segundo líder-Creí que RhodoKnightmon se haría cargo.

-Estuvo allí de hecho-respondió el estratega-Consiguió defender el templo junto a sus Knightmons de los dos Stingmon…hasta que claro, apareció un gigantesco enjambre de BladeKuwagamons que pulverizó a todos los Knightmons y dejó en mal estado a RhodoKnightmon. Salieron de la nada y así mismo desaparecieron. Eran bastante coordinados y ayudaron a que los Stingmon escaparan con las gemas.

-¿Craniummon no llegó a tiempo?

-Tuvo algunas dificultades-respondió Duftmon-Aún intento comunicarme con él.

-Maldición-exclamó el caballero muy molesto-Esa Nocturna sigue saliéndose con la suya. Tendremos que proceder de otra manera.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Sacaremos las tres gemas restantes ahora mismo y las resguardaremos en otro lugar-ordenó Omegamon-Las últimas que quedan son las del Milagro, del Destino y la Luz. Envía a Tiger y a un número de soldados a buscar la de la Luz; Magnamon, tú y Dynasmon traerán la del milagro. Iré por la última.

-No puedes gastar tu tiempo en eso Omegamon-exclamó Duftmon mirando al techo-¡Tenemos una guerra aquí! ¿Lo habías notado?

-Si esa mujer está ayudando a Lucemon, no vamos a arriesgar nada-se volvió y salió de la sala de comunicaciones.

Magnamon le siguió de prisa y Duftmon se quedó en su lugar, negando con la cabeza al ver que se le daba importancia a semejante cosa. Si la última gema estaba desaparecida ¿para qué preocuparse tanto?

* * *

El gigantesco robot plateado tenía su mirada vacía puesta en la pantalla, mientras terminaban de compilarse todos los datos que había reunido. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver en la otra pantalla, los infructuosos resultados de su robot de seguimiento hasta el misterioso hacker que había arruinado su plan y había restablecido las redes el día del ataque de Megidramon. Era la primera vez que esto le ocurría, y estaba más que furioso con el responsable. Lamentablemente, su programa de rastreo no había podido seguir los datos del intruso, y los datos que llevaban hasta él habían sido aparentemente "comidos" por otro tipo de programa que había asegurado su anonimato.

De lo más despreciable.

-¡EH! ¡Machinedramon!-escuchó una de las pantallas encenderse y la estruendosa voz de Phelesmon llamándolo desde ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el General con su habitual tono molesto y sin volverse a verlo.

-Aún no hemos podido acceder a la base de datos de esta computadora-se quejó el digimon-No soy experto en programación y pienso que deberías darnos una mano para descifrar los códigos de seguridad y así poder entrar ¿no crees?-preguntó apuntando sobre su hombro la computadora que se encontraba al fondo, y que sus demonios intentaban desencriptar para acceder a los datos de las demás bases de comunicación de los Royal Knights.

El robot lo miró por sobre el hombro y siguió en lo suyo.

-Sigo trabajando en eso; de momento estoy ocupado con otra cosa.

-¿Los datos de Megidramon?-preguntó Phelesmon sonriendo.

-Sí, y trato de atrapar al intruso de nuestras redes.

-Oh vamos-dijo el digimon moviendo la mano-Ya se te escapó, admítelo. Además, no deberías perder tu tiempo en eso.

-Nadie se burla del General Machinedramon-resopló el robot furibundo.

Phelesmon miró al techo y suspiró. Algo se encendió en la computadora de Machinedramon y el robot estudió lo que tenía. No eran muy buenas noticias.

-Hay un número significativo de digimons que se aproximan a tu territorio desde el norte-apuntó el robot mirando la pantalla-Tardarán aproximadamente un día en llegar; deben ser de Justimon.

-Van a intentar recuperarlo-comentó el demonio tirándose la barba mientras pensaba-Hmm…necesitaré más datos para empezar a trabajar, pero con lo que tengo no me alcanza, ¡así que envíen más refuerzos!-demandó mientras se terminaba la comunicación y la pantalla se iba a negro.

El robot negó con la cabeza y trabajó en obtener los nuevos datos, mientras daba instrucciones a un Hagurumon a su lado para que las diera a su vez a los digimons que enviarían a la superficie a cubrir el territorio obtenido. La información sobre el ataque de Megidramon terminó de descargarse y Machinedramon estudió los resultados; eran bastante favorables. Lo copió todo a un dispositivo y eliminó los datos de la computadora. Guardó el pequeño objeto en un compartimiento de su brazo y salió con sus pesados pasos del lugar para dar el reporte a Lucemon.

A esas horas el ángel se encontraba en el salón principal, debatiendo algunas cosas con Daemon y Barbamon. Machinedramon tenía que andar con cierto cuidado dentro del castillo, que aún siendo bastante grande, le hacía sentir un tanto comprimido. "Como un atún en su lata"-se reía Phelesmon exasperándolo. Entró al lugar y saludó a los tres Demon Lords, al momento que iniciaba una simulación holográfica salida desde su garra.

-Los datos indican que las pérdidas fueron más significativas para el enemigo que para nosotros durante el ataque de Megidramon-informó el robot enseñando las estadísticas-El número de muertos en su bando es más alto que si se hubiesen enfrentado a nosotros.

-Muy bien-dijo Barbamon alisándose la barba-es tal y como lo esperaba. Si ellos son tan fuertes, teniendo a los suyos propios en contra les sale peor que cuando nosotros logramos nuestras victorias. Hemos de usar ese factor para adelantarnos y tomar ventaja.

-Estoy iniciando un estudio con los datos de Dukemon y Megidramon amo-dijo Machinedramon terminando la simulación-Cuando tenga la cantidad suficiente de información y recursos, crearé un virus para infectar a sus unidades más poderosas y hacer que se destruyan ellos mismos. Y ya tengo varios blancos precisos por dónde empezar.

-Me parece excelente-comentó Lucemon asintiendo con la cabeza y con sus largos dedos entrelazados-Inicie cuanto antes General. Sacaremos muy buen provecho de este proyecto.

-Por cierto amo-dijo el robot antes de marcharse-Unidades se acercan al territorio tomado por Phelesmon-los tres demonios se pusieron muy serios al escuchar eso-He programado un envío de tropas al lugar para darles soporte…

-Cancele ese envío General-le interrumpió Lucemon poniéndose de pie y produciendo cierta confusión entre los presentes-Vamos a defendernos, pero con otra cosa-sonrió mientras se volteaba y salía del lugar para acercarse a un balcón cercano.

Desde arriba, pudo observar a Mephistomon volando en dirección del castillo cargando a Matadormon en su espalda. El demonio alado aterrizó en la entrada del castillo y el segundo bajó de un salto de su espalda. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para observar a Lucemon, y Matadormon sacó de entre las largas mangas de sus ropas una esfera de brillante color miel, enseñándosela a su amo como trofeo. El ángel caído sonrió y regresó adentro, dirigiéndose a la sala de computadoras para enviar un mensaje a Nocturna.

En la montaña, y después de haber terminado de trabajar en sus experimentos por largas y fatigosas horas, la bruja recibió la transmisión de Lucemon en su ordenador. Este era pequeño y liviano, y solo lo tenía para comunicarse con él y rara vez enviar un mensaje molestoso al castillo de los Caballeros. No se entendía como otros con la tecnología y esas cosas, pero sus siervos, los hermanos Stingmon, eran a poco unos genios de la programación, y habían conseguido programar su sistema de envío y recepción de mensajes para mostrar direcciones IP aleatorias y así evitar que la rastreasen. Muy conveniente por lo demás.

Estaba agotada, y no tenía muchos ánimos para tratar con el ángel en esos momentos, por lo que no le recibió de muy buenos modos al sentarse frente al aparato.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Lucemon?-preguntó un tanto fastidiada-¿No sabes que los demás también tenemos cosas importantes que hacer?

-Pues tendrás que empezar a trabajar y enviar algunos de tus insectos a darle soporte a los míos al sur de la región de la tierra-dijo él con ambas manos sobre el tablero-Vienen a retomarlo.

-Arréglatelas entonces-dijo ella sin darle importancia, y estuvo por apagar el aparato, cuando el digimon al otro lado sacó del interior de su chaqueta una de las gemas. A la bruja le brillaron los ojos bajo su capucha roja-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Mis tenientes acaban de robarla del templo del digi egg del destino. Estaba custodiada por uno de los Devas y algunos guardias de los Caballeros, pero se deshicieron de ellos-la arrojó al aire un par de veces mientras hablaba-¿Qué dices ahora a mi petición?

-Ya sabes que me gustan los buenos negocios-sonrió ella y apagó el aparato.

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva, en donde GrandisKuwagamon estaba sentado, mirando el sol caer a lo lejos. Este también se levantó al escucharla a ella y se quedó de pie, esperando sus indicaciones. Arukenimon se quitó la capucha roja y dejó que el viento soplara en su largo cabello canoso. El último digi core absorbido le había sentado bien, pero tanto trabajo con sus experimentos la dejaba exhausta y necesitaba alimentarse con más regularidad.

-Lucemon obtuvo la gema del digi egg del destino-le comentó a su siervo.

-¿Quiere que se la traiga?-preguntó él.

-Primero tengo que pagarle el favor. Dice que conquistó cierto territorio al sur de la región de la tierra y ahora los caballeros quieren arrebatárselo.

-¿He de…?

-No-se le adelantó ella-Enviaré a los últimos digimons con los que he trabajado para que le den una mano. Cuando su pedazo de tierra esté seguro, vas por la gema. Ya sabes cómo es-se encogió de hombros.

-Con esa serían nueve gemas-dijo el insecto volteando a ver el bosque que se extendía bajo ellos. Nocturna hizo una gran afirmación con la cabeza-Cuando las tenga todas ¿Dónde encontraremos la doceava?

-Oh-comentó la mujer entrelazando sus largos y pálidos dedos, estirándose luego y haciendo sonar algunos huesos-Sé exactamente donde se encuentra esa última joya, y quiero que tú vayas a buscarla. No será muy difícil-sonrió con malicia.

-Después de eso…-dijo GrandisKuwagamon con cierto pesar.

La mujer dio unos pasos y acarició sus grandes tenazas. Era su obra maestra; su trabajo más perfecto, y dentro de poco sería indestructible, para servirle a ella y expandir el mundo de los digimons insecto.

-Después de eso, ya nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino, y tú y yos nos haremos señores de todos los digimons insecto de este mundo. Seremos un imperio indestructible-dijo emocionada y abriendo grande los ojos.

A _la bestia_ esto le llamaba muy poco la atención, pues sabía que cuando estuvieran las doce gemas en poder de su ama, él tendría que pasar por otro de sus dolorosos procesos para convertirse en el arma final. Con el tiempo, otros como él pasarían por lo mismo para volverse poderosos digimons a su servicio y continuaría sometiéndolos al dolor y a la transformación aún en contra de su propia voluntad. No le gustaba ese futuro, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho. Ella tenía poder sobre él; siempre lo había tenido, y no iba a cambiar.

Un zumbido en el cielo les hizo levantar la cabeza, y los hermanos Stingmon aparecieron volando a gran velocidad deteniéndose frente a su ama, a quien saludaron con una pronunciada reverencia y le ofrecieron las dos joyas que habían obtenido ese día: una robada desde la fortaleza, la otra desde el templo que custodiaban los Knightmons. Nocturna sonrió anchamente y complacida, sosteniendo los dos cristales con cuidado y admirándolos. El sol refulgía contra ellos y éstos despedían brillantes haces de intenso color.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos-les felicitó ella volteando para entrar a la cueva-Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

-Es un placer poder servirla, ama-dijo uno de ellos agachando la cabeza.

-Haremos hasta lo imposible por cumplir todos sus deseos-le siguió su gemelo imitando su gesto.

A GrandisKuwagamon no le gustaban para nada esos dos digimons, pues a diferencia de él, ellos sentían verdadero gusto por servir a Nocturna y robar los objetos, deshaciéndose de sus enemigos y trayendo a más insectos para que fuesen conejillos de india de la bruja. No conseguía entender su motivación.

La mujer regresó adentro para guardar las gemas junto a las demás que ya tenía en su poder. En lo que se ausentaba, los dos insectos verdes miraron con disimulado fastidio a _la bestia_. Lo respetaban por ser más grande y cien veces más poderoso que ellos, pero le tenían una oscura envidia por ser el preferido de Nocturna. No entendían porqué ella valoraba más lo que él hacía sin verdadera afición, que lo que ellos hacían por su propia cuenta para complacerla. No consideraban que _la bestia_ mereciera mejor trato que ellos, pero respetaban lo que su ama decidiese, por injusto que les resultara. Nocturna salió de la cueva y dio sus instrucciones sobre el trato que acababa de hacer con Lucemon para obtener la siguiente gema. Los dos insectos asintieron enérgicos y salieron de prisa a cumplir con su nueva tarea.

-¿Sabes?-le comentó la mujer a su acompañante, quien se giró a verla-Hay un jovenzuelo de grandes aptitudes que se me ha estado escapando-sonrió maléficamente-y creo que ya es hora de sacarle buen provecho.

* * *

Omegamon llegó tarde al lugar para conseguir la gema del templo del digi egg del destino. Dicho templo se encontraba en los límites de las regiones del Agua y del Trueno, en una pequeña isla resguardada por altas montañas que estaban generalmente rodeadas de espesas nubes, desde cuales en las noches, caían rayos que iban deformando el terreno y las elevaciones rocosas. No se explicaba cómo los insectos de Nocturna hubiesen podido llegar tan rápido desde el otro extremo del digimundo, pero las marcas de cuchillas en las paredes del lugar le indicaron lo que había ocurrido.

Los hombres de Lucemon se habían hecho cargo esta vez.

"_Demonios"-_maldijo el caballero observando el lugar. El guardia Deva de ese templo había muerto años atrás, por lo que el lugar estaba sin defensa. Avanzó algunos pasos mientras pensaba. Una mala idea cruzó por su mente, y se volvió peor al escuchar el receptor de mensajes encenderse. Abrió la ventana de comunicación; se trataba de Gallantmon.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó.

-Me dirijo al sur de la región de la tierra, pero he recibido reportes de que un grupo de digimons se está moviendo desde el bosque hacia allá-le informó su compañero seriamente-Han de ser hombres de Lucemon.

-Probablemente refuerzos para defenderse; procede con cuidado.

-¿Cómo vas tú?

-Perdí la gema del templo del digi egg del Destino; los hombres de Lucemon se me adelantaron.

-Diablos… ¿aún quedan las otras dos?

-Así es. Magnamon y Dynasmon fueron ahora a recuperar la del milagro, Tiger y los suyos irán por la de la Luz.

-¿Crees que Nocturna esté tras…?-y la ventana fue interrumpida un segundo por un nuevo mensaje recibido.

-Disculpa-dijo Omegamon mientras abría el siguiente mensaje. Este era de Duftmon desde el Castillo-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto-respondió sin más el felino y moviendo la cámara hasta enseñarle la pantalla principal de la sala de comunicaciones. Omegamon se extrañó, pues había un chirrido insoportable y un zumbido como si mil insectos estuviesen revoloteando a la vez. En la imagen solo se apreciaban luces y sombras; de cuando en cuando algún movimiento brusco y el incesable zumbido. De pronto le pareció escuchar la voz de Tiger, pero no pudo entender lo que decía-¿Qué es lo que…?

-Lo que sea que es-dijo Duftmon regresando a la imagen-Tiger no está bien.

-¿Quién está cerca?-preguntó el caballero preocupado.

-Justimon está a pocos minutos.

-Envíalo de inmediato. Voy para allá.

El digimon blanco despidió a Gallantmon y se puso en marcha. Lo que estuviera ocurriendo, no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

El digimon Cyborg recibió su instrucción por parte de su superior y ordenó el cambio del curso que su unidad estaba tomando. Los mantendría cerca mientras él se adelantaba para reunirse con Tiger y ayudarle en lo que estuviese ocurriendo. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave, y que al menos la gema aún siguiera en su lugar en lo que él llegaba hasta el templo. Solo le separaban algunos kilómetros y los recorrería a vuelo en un par de minutos. Voló por entre las copas de los altos árboles que crecían en aquel sector para evitar ser detectado desde la altura por posibles enemigos. Sus aparatos detectaron un blanco moviéndose en la misma dirección que él, y siete blancos más adelante, inmóviles. Supuso que se trataría de algún posible enemigo que se acercaba a la ubicación de su compañero para obtener la gema, lo que por orden de Omegamon, debía evitarse a toda costa.

Discrepaba con su superior sobre este punto, pero no podía hacer más que obedecer. Se había comprometido a servir a la Orden en todo, y aunque esto escapaba en parte a los intereses bélicos más importantes, debía acatar y cumplir con su tarea. No tardó en atravesar el terreno boscoso y salir a una zona despejada, en donde estaba erigido, imponente y resplandeciente, el templo del Digi Egg de la Luz. Su guardia era Caturamon, un Deva bastante testarudo y que no permitía la cercanía de nadie, por lo que el General Justimon se extrañó un poco de ver al grupo de Waspmon y a Tiger en la entrada del santuario sin su perro guardián cerca. Pisó tierra y se cercioró de haber adelantado a su competidor en vuelo, mientras avanzaba hasta las escaleras para hablar con su compañero.

-Tiger-le llamó desde abajo mientras subía-En el castillo recibieron un mensaje tuyo; parecía que tenías problemas ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se detuvo a mitad de camino al notar un bulto grande tirado en el suelo a su izquierda. Al ver, se trataba de Caturamon, vencido y arrojado como un saco de arena hecho pedazos. El digimon aún estaba vivo, pero extremadamente débil. Justimon se puso en alerta. Los waspmon se giraron hacia él y lo rodearon, apuntando con sus cañones hacia el General. Este no lograba entender qué ocurría.

-¡Tiger! ¿Qué significa todo esto?-exigió saber.

El General insecto se volvió a verlo y traía la gema del templo de la Luz. Avanzó algunos pasos jugando con la joya en su mano, mientras sus soldados se preparaban para luchar. Justimon se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había ocurrido, y se preparó para lo peor.

-Maldita sea… ¡no puedes hacernos esto!-rugió furioso, pero el General Tiger ya no estaba allí. Solo era otro insecto al servicio del poder de Nocturna, y estaba por entregar a la bruja la penúltima gema para que su tarea se viese concluida.

Uno de los hermanos Stingmon apareció volando en el cielo y observó la escena: Justimon completamente rodeado y listo para ser vencido por su compañero y sus servidores, los que ahora eran los de Nocturna por supuesto. Sonrió divertido mientras el General Cyborg se preparaba para luchar transformando su brazo derecho en el _Critical Arm_ y enviaba el mensaje al Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza. En la lejanía, el segundo Stingmon dirigía un grupo de veinte digimons insecto, todos de nivel adulto y muy poderosos, a reunirse con las tropas de Phelesmon al sur de la región de la tierra, mientras estudiaban desde lejos el avance de los hombres de Gallantmon para cobrarse lo que habían perdido...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

Lady Beelze: **Omfg! Tiger bajo el control de Nocturna! 8D se viene una pelea muy intensa entre los dos Generales, ojalá la esperen! Se ha revelado al fin la identidad de esta dificil y misteriosa enemiga! ¿Se esperaban que fuera ella? xD Estamos **a dos capitulos de final de temporada** queridos lectores! ¿Conseguirá Nocturna y su GrandisKuwagamon las piezas faltantes para llevar a cabo su plan? ¿Podrán detenerla los Royal Knights y evitar que otro desastre de tales dimensiones se una a la crisis de la guerra? ¿Será Ryuudamon hijo de OuRyuumon? ¡Espérenlo! xDDDD

He actualizado el **blog **con los detalles y spoilers de los tres últimos capitulos publicados! (sí, otra vez retrasada con eso xD ) Los invito a que pasen y lean algunos de los secretos dentro de la historia que les puedan interesar 83

Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo. **Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	18. Trampas

Hola queridos lectores! ^^

_*Checa la última fecha de publicación*_ ¡WTF! ¿me tardé casi un mes en actualizar? ¿Por qué se me olvida algo tan importante? TwT Honestamente ahora el tiempo se me pasa volando y no sé realmente qué hago con él xD La mitad de mi tiempo estoy escribiendo este mismo fanfic u otros one-shots relativos al mismo, la otra mitad estoy dibujando y lo que queda lo gasto en dormir! owoU En fin, me disculpo enormemente por el retraso, pero espero que la larga espera los haya dejado muy tensos! (...?) Dejo el penultimo capítulo de la primera entrega! 8D y les cuento una buena noticia (a todos los que de verdad gustan del fic y quieran seguirlo hasta el final xD)

Por esta misma fecha ya tengo estructurado completamente "_Buscando la Nueva Era_" solo falta pasarlo al PC. Tengo además toda la primera parte de...cha cháaan xD la segunda saga! "_La Nueva Era_" que sería la continuación de esta larga historia que están leyendo owo allí y después de este final, podrán saber si nuestros personajes continúan escribiendo nuevas historias y viviendo aventuras, o por el contrario, ha caído la era de Lucemon sobre nuestras cabezas (me incluyo? xD) y se alzarán los rebeldes que van a derrocarlo DX

Y...¡tengo los primeros esbozos de la tercera entrega! =^^= Ya he anotado toooodas las ideas para que no se me escape ninguna 8D asi que habrá fanfic para un rato -3- regresando al tema, ¡les dejo el capítulo!

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capitulo 17**

**Trampas.**

El cyborg estudió su situación y supo de inmediato que tendría problemas. Eran siete digimons muy bien entrenados junto al General TigerVespamon, un guerrero de élite y excelente nivel, sin contar que un Stingmon había aparecido en último minuto en la escena. Había transmitido su mensaje al Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, sus hombres estaban aún muy lejos y no contaba con muchas posibilidades de detener el movimiento de los insectos, pero no podía quedarse sin intentarlo. Jamás había enfrentado a Tiger, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero sabía que sería un oponente difícil.

-Eres más fuerte que ella Tiger, ¡no la escuches, no tenemos que hacer esto!-le llamó sin conseguir nada.

Uno de los waspmon disparó su Turbo Stinger, el que Justimon esquivó de un salto, cayó sobre él y lo golpeó con su arma en la espalda, destruyendo sus alas y haciendo que se impactara contra el suelo. Dio un rápido salto para esquivar el siguiente disparo y aterrizó sobre el siguiente waspmon, clavando su sable en su abultado cuerpo y produciendo un enorme corte, haciendo chillar al digimon y perder el conocimiento. El tercer rayo no pudo esquivarlo y le llegó de lleno en la espalda; no fue grave por lo que se levantó de prisa y se movió en zigzag mientras esquivaba la lluvia de disparos que los waspmon lanzaban desde arriba.

Logró acerarse lo suficiente a uno y con su arma destruyó su cañón, haciendo que la parte inferior del insecto estallara pero éste no murió, solo cayó al suelo inconsciente. Tiger negó con la cabeza como si nada y se levantó para entregarle la gema al Stingmon, pero fue detenido.

-¡BLITZ ARM!

El cyborg dio un salto sobre otro de los waspmon, se impulsó y en el acto cambió su _Critical Arm_ por el _Blitz Arm_, sujetando el brazo de Tiger y dándole una fuerte descarga, haciendo que el digimon soltara la gema y esta cayera al suelo de arena. Stingmon maldijo y se dirigió a buscar la joya, pero Justimon se giró rápido asestándole una patada en plena cara y deteniendo al insecto algunos segundos, los que él aprovechó para coger la gema y guardarla. Tiger y Stingmon se volvieron contra él.

-Entrega la gema si quieres vivir General-le amenazó el digimon verde sacando los piquetes oscuros en sus manos, mientras Tiger hacía otro tanto con sus Royal Meister.

-Ven por ella bicho-le retó el cyborg, y al instante tuvo que esquivar varios rápidos movimientos por parte de Stingmon, deteniendo con una mano uno de sus brazos y sujetando con su gran mano metálica la cara del insecto-¡BLITZ ARM!

Stingmon recibió la descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, pero la resistió bien. Tiger se movió a la velocidad del rayo, y de un inesperado movimiento con sus armas, cortó el brazo metálico de Justimon y éste cayó al suelo, desintegrándose en el acto. El General retrocedió un poco mientras analizaba su situación.

"_Demonios; Tiger realmente está poseído y va muy en serio"_

Cambió a su _Accel Arm_ mientras planeaba una estrategia. Este brazo era más pesado y grande por lo que tendría que trabajar con cuidado y velocidad.

TigerVespamon se lanzó primero contra él, luchando de manera diestra y veloz contra Justimon, quien con su gran accesorio bloqueaba los golpes y se defendía, embistiendo a su compañero con éste y manteniendo distancias. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ninguno de los dos, puesto que mientras uno atacaba, el otro buscaba el momento para asestarle un buen golpe. Los pocos waspmon que quedaban aún volaban sobre sus cabezas, y cada vez que Justimon se detenía un segundo, debía moverse para evitar que un rayo le cayera encima.

-¡HELL SQUEEZE!

Stingmon atacó creando tras de Justimon una gigantesca y oscura red de energía. El General dio un salto y cayó detrás de ambos insectos, usando el impulso del salto para darle energía al golpe que hizo con su brazo en el suelo.

-¡ACCEL ARM!

El golpe envió ondas de energía que levantaron el suelo bajo los dos digimons y les arrojó hacia atrás. Stingmon pareció más afectado, pero Tiger se levantó al instante y se arrojó sobre él.

-¡MACH STINGER V!

El General insecto atravesó con sus espadas de energía el enorme brazo de Justimon, y éste estalló entre ambos, levantándose una gran cortina de humo negro. Tiger salió impulsado hacia atrás, pero Justimon recibió la peor parte. La explosión de su brazo le hizo perder mucha energía y ya había perdido dos de sus armas. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y calculó sus daños. Se encontraba mal y no estaba seguro de poder continuar contra ambos. El brazo que había dejado para el final era el más liviano y fácil de usar, por lo que tendría que deshacerse por lo menos un rato de ellos para reunirse con los suyos y tener más apoyo. El _Critical Arm_ recubrió su brazo y el General se preparó. Sus rivales hicieron lo mismo.

-Entrega la gema General-repitió Stingmon ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

Justimon le hizo un gesto con su otra mano diciéndole "ven por ella", haciendo que Stingmon se molestara aún más y se disparara contra él. Tiger le siguió y los tres digimons se enfrascaron en una batalla de veloces movimientos, en el que cualquiera que acertara terminaría arrancándole de cuajo alguna extremidad al otro. TigerVespamon levantó ambas armas para asestar un fuerte golpe, el que Justimon detuvo levantando sus brazos y conteniéndole. Stingmon aprovechó esto para golpearlo de lado, pero el ágil cyborg se levantó en el aire y le evitó, aplastándole luego con ambos pies y quedando encima, mientras aún contenía la fuerza de Tiger. Alejó al General de una patada en el estómago y rápidamente clavó su sable en la espalda de Stingmon, atravesándole completamente.

El insecto profirió un grito de dolor, pero se negó a morir allí. No sin cumplir primero su tarea. Tiger logró sacarle el cyborg de encima con varios y rápidos aguijonazos de sus Royal Meister, los que Justimon logró esquivar por muy poco. Mientras ellos dos luchaban, Stingmon se levantó en grave estado, derramando sangre púrpura desde el abdomen y con su cuerpo temblando. Maldijo una y mil veces a Justimon por lo que le había hecho, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el terrible dolor que lo aquejaba, se acercó hasta los dos digimons y atacó.

-¡HELL SQUEEZE!

Ambos Generales cayeron en la red de energía, y Stingmon logró recuperar parte de su vitalidad robándosela a los otros dos digimons. Su herida cerró a medias pero fue lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir luchando. Tiger no reaccionó ante la traición, solo seguía luchando contra Justimon de manera mecánica, con el General deteniendo sus ataques y golpeándolo con su puño y su gigantesco brazo metálico. En un momento dado, Tiger atacó con ambas espadas y Justimon lo detuvo cubriéndose con el enorme brazo, segundo que Stingmon aprovechó para saltar sobre él y enterrar su aguijón en Extend Transmitter que el cyborg tenía en su espalda, produciendo una descarga en el digimon e inutilizando completamente su brazo.

Justimon gritó y cayó al suelo sin energía y perdiendo la gema que Stingmon le arrebató del cinturón.

-¡Ahahaha!-rió el insecto ante su victoria-¡Hasta nunca General!

El digimon emprendió el vuelo de regreso con su ama, mientras Justimon intentaba recobrar el movimiento de su brazo con la energía alternativa que tenía de reserva. Sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza vio a Tiger con su Royal Meister en lo alto, listo para terminar al cyborg de un solo movimiento, pero no alcanzó a destruirlo.

-¡GARURU CANON!

El impacto dio directo en TigerVespamon, produciendo una enorme explosión y arrojando a Tiger metros lejos de su posición, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo y perdiendo sus armas. Omegamon se detuvo delante de Justimon protegiéndolo y apuntando con su cañón. El cuerpo del General insecto tembló con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la cabeza. Había resultado con serios daños. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los dos digimons delante de él.

-¿Señor…qué es lo que…?-preguntó, pero al instante cayó sobre sus rodillas sin poder sostenerse.

El digimon blanco corrió a su lado y le tendió boca arriba. Respiraba con dificultad a causa del fuerte impacto, pero se había recuperado y librado del embrujo de Nocturna gracias a ello. Justimon se levantó dejando su _Critical Arm_ en el suelo y se reunió con su compañero y su superior. Los Waspmon que los observaban desde arriba también regresaron a la normalidad y rodearon a su General. Omegamon y Justimon intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-La perdí señor-dijo el cyborg bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes-le tranquilizó Omegamon-Aún tenemos oportunidad de detener a Nocturna. Mientras no consiga la última gema, tendremos opción.

* * *

Esa noche, el joven Imperialdramon por fin lograba abrir los ojos y levantarse de la camilla donde llevaba recuperándose aquellos días. Había escuchado unas voces, y despertó como del sueño más pesado y difícil que hubiese tenido; se levantó con cierta dificultad pues aún le dolía bastante el cuerpo. Su primera reacción fue la de poner su mano en su abdomen, que era el centro de su aflicción. Estaba vendado, y no sabía la cantidad de puntos que tenía en el estómago para cerrar las heridas que GrandisKuwagamon le había dejado. Sin su armadura se veía un poco más pequeño y era bastante más liviano. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a Tiger en otra de las camillas, rodeado por Omegamon y Duftmon, y con varias vendas en su cuerpo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Duftmon levantó la cabeza al ver a Imperialdramon sentado en la cama, y se acercó a él para revisarlo.

-¿Cómo se siente General?

-Quisiera decir que bien…-respondió el dragón recostándose un poco para evitar el dolor-¿Qué le pasó a Tiger?

Duftmon negó con la cabeza mientras ajustaba algunas vendas del digimon.

-Cayó bajo el control de Nocturna y enfrentó a Justimon.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el General sorprendido y sin poder creerse aquello-Pero él…

-Es un insecto-cortó el caballero-Alcanzó a enviarnos un mensaje antes de que esa bruja lo poseyera completamente y le obligara a robar la gema del templo de la luz. Lamentablemente y con ayuda de un Stingmon, lograron entregarle la joya a Nocturna y Omegamon tuvo que atacarlo con su cañón para evitar que matara a Justimon. Después de eso recuperó su propio control y lo trajimos hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo está el General Justimon?

-Estará bien, no se preocupe. Ahora usted y Tiger deben reponerse cuanto antes para dirigir a las armadas y evitar que nos arrebaten más sectores. Phelesmon se hizo con el área que usted y la General Rosemon intentaron proteger…

-Maldita sea…-dijo el dragón azulado, frustrado-tanto para nada…el sacrificio de ella fue en vano…

-No se ofusque General-le dijo el felino con mejor temple que el digimon postrado-Gallantmon recuperará ese territorio muy pronto. Por ahora ustedes dos han de recobrar fuerzas y estar preparados para el momento oportuno.

Imperialdramon asintió con la cabeza, y ambos digimons se voltearon a ver al escuchar a Omegamon intentar preguntarle algo a TigerVespamon. El digimon parecía intentar responderle, pero estaba muy agotado. Duftmon bufó y se acercó a ellos.

-Omegamon, él no puede ayudarte.

-Solo necesito que me responda una cosa-insistió el caballero acercándose un poco al insecto-Tiger, escucha por favor; sé que los asuntos internos del reinado de los insectos no pueden salir de sus paredes, pero es muy importante que me respondas… ¿El General MetalLifeKuwagamon murió en batalla hace quince años, o todo fue un truco?

El General movió un poco la cabeza para intentar hablarle, pero parecía que no le alcanzaba el aire para decir una palabra y regresaba a su estado semiinconsciente. El digimon blanco negó con la cabeza y se levantó suspirando. Se volvió a ver a Duftmon.

-Se quedará aquí hasta que se haya repuesto completamente. Cuida bien de ellos.

El felino solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó su trabajo. El caballero blanco se reunió con Imperialdramon y le informó sobre los últimos sucesos acontecidos. El joven General le pidió que disculpara sus fallos, y prometió no volver a cometerlos. Omegamon solo asintió y luego regresó a sus tareas, sabiendo que lo que ese digimon había prometido ya estaba cumplido. Se comunicó luego con Gallantmon para detallar los movimientos que se harían durante el ataque que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente, y mientras afuera la noche se volvía más oscura, él en la sala de computadoras recibió dos noticias un poco más alentadoras.

Uno de los jóvenes tamers había llegado a su destino y completaba la misión que Omegamon le había encomendado; proteger a un científico arqueólogo que llevaba a cabo una investigación que, de resultar como lo planeaban, les daría información útil para más adelante y conseguirían datos sobre un posible digimon muy peligroso que había vivido en la antigüedad, y que podía ser resucitado. Dicha información no podía caer en las manos equivocadas, por lo que el caballero blanco había encargado la tarea a uno de sus jóvenes tamers en entrenamiento para que le ayudase mientras ellos se encargaban de la guerra.

La segunda noticia provenía desde las entrañas del Castillo Berúng. Su infiltrado había conseguido escabullirse de los ojos de su amo y enviar una video-llamada advirtiéndoles sobre los refuerzos que Phelesmon recibiría por parte de Nocturna.

-Nocturna ha enviado un número de aproximadamente veinte digimons insecto del nivel adulto y ultra para dar apoyo al General Phelesmon durante el ataque de mañana-informó la silueta oscura recortada en la pantalla-Son poderosos para su nivel y podrían significar un problema. Lucemon le entregó la gema del digi-egg del destino al sirviente de la bruja como pago. Supongo que solo queda una…

-La del templo del milagro-dijo Omegamon pensando-Magnamon y Dynasmon lograron recuperarla y traerla aquí. ¿Hiciste tu parte?

-Por supuesto-dijo el otro satisfecho-No sospecharon nada.

-Muy bien. Esperaré tu próximo mensaje.

-Trataré de que sea pronto y con noticias señor-se despidió el digimon, mientras la comunicación se terminaba de golpe.

Omegamon se quedó pensando un momento; luego escribió un mensaje a Gallantmon informándole de lo último para que se preparara mejor. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y trabajar, por lo que supuso que esa noche dormiría poco o nada, aunque eso venía repitiéndose desde hacía algún tiempo…

* * *

Había usado la excusa de siempre para salir del castillo muy avanzada la noche, y se dirigió a los terrenos del área del trueno. "Una simple cuestión de rutina" había repetido antes de marcharse. Estaba bastante molesto, por lo que no se había andado con rodeos y respondía de manera cortante. Salió del área del fuego y tardó poco en pisar su terreno protegido. El área del trueno se caracterizaba por sus escasos y densos bosques y la altura de sus montañas; siempre cubiertas de nubes y que descargaban electricidad constantemente, ya fuese de día o de noche.

El caballero pasó de su forma bestia a su forma humana de un salto y cayó perfectamente sobre sus dos pies. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Nunca estaba antes que él. Soltó su molestia con un brusco puñetazo dirigido a ninguna parte, y se dedicó a esperar. El lugar donde siempre se veían estaba desierto; solo era un terreno llano en donde se levantaban rocas lisas y altas apuntando al cielo. Nadie nunca pasaba por allí, y el lugar poblado más cercano quedaba a varios kilómetros. El felino deambuló de un lado a otro, aguardando impaciente. Un clásico ejemplo de un león enjaulado que iba de acá para allá sobre sus propios pasos. Esperó cerca de una hora pero ella no aparecía. ¿Dónde demonios podía haberse metido? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir su presencia.

Un portal se abrió en el suelo, y ella emergió de él; vibrante, oscura, hermosa. La representación del mal y el deseo expresados en un solo e irresistible ser. Lilithmon avanzó algunos pasos hacia él, pero el digimon la detuvo poniendo entre ellos su arma. Tocó con la punta el cuello de la mujer, pero ella no se inmutó.

-Me traicionaste-resolló él.

-No es así…

-¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías y que podría confiar en ti, y mira todo lo que ha pasado!

-¡No lo sabía!-exclamó Lilithmon conteniendo sus emociones-¡No sabía que todo aquello iba a pasar, te lo hubiera advertido!

-¡Mientes!-le cortó Duftmon. Se sentía dolido y traicionado, pero por sobre todo, estúpido y humillado. Haber creído de esa forma en su enemiga y caer en sus trampas y engaños…-Tu lealtad aún está con ellos. Todo lo que me dijiste sobre querer tu oportunidad y un lugar en este mundo solo eran mentiras. No sé qué quieres conseguir de mi, pero no seguiré dándotelo-presionó con su estoque en el cuello de Lilithmon, pero ésta solo cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Te equivocas-dijo negando con la cabeza y la voz quebrándosele-Yo no sabía del trato que Lucemon y esa Nocturna habían hecho. No sabía que atacarían y destruirían a esa mujer…

-¡Perdimos a uno de nuestros Generales más importantes! No me lo dijiste porque era beneficioso para ustedes. ¡Ahora nos tienen ventaja y se quedaron además con parte del territorio de la tierra!-se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, y él le traspasó con sus ojos verdes-Debería matarte.

-Adelante-respondió Lilithmon con los ojos húmedos-Hazlo. No me importa. Al final solo estarás cometiendo una equivocación.

Ambos digimons se quedaron viendo durante un segundo que pareció interminable.

Él quería creerle, pero después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, le resultaba imposible. Respiró aceleradamente, sintiéndose frustrado y traicionado por sí mismo, y negando con la cabeza, bajó su arma de un movimiento y le dio la espalda. Lilithmon dejó salir el aire contenido en su pecho y se quedó viéndolo con pesar. El felino puso su mano en su frente mientras intentaba pensar y aclarar su mente. Nunca había estado más confundido y sin saber qué hacer, y eso realmente le enfermaba. Guardó su estoque y puso ambas manos en su cintura, levantando la cabeza para observar la luna un instante.

-Barbamon quiere avanzar hacia esta zona-dijo ella desde atrás.

Duftmon se volvió a verla. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres que te crea?

-Puedes creerme si quieres y resguardar este lugar, o no hacer nada y perderlo.

-Podría resguardar todas las áreas y no necesitar más de ti-declaró él seriamente.

Esto clavó hondo en el corazón de la digimon, pero lo disimuló muy bien y se cruzó suavemente de brazos.

-Sabes que conmigo tienes al menos una pequeña ventaja. Nadie sale vivo del castillo Berúng con información. Por eso Lucemon no nos deja salir jamás-suspiró-No he podido venir antes por la misma razón.

-No creas que es tan fácil Lilithmon-le cortó él sin dejar su posición austera-Me mantendré muy a raya contigo de ahora en adelante. No esperes mucho de mí.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante lo cambió y cerró los puños.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Yo no quiero acabar como los demás!

-Si me sigues trayendo información-dijo él mientras pasaba a su modo bestia-veré la forma de que no recibas lo mismo que los otros.

El leopardo avanzó algunos metros y dio un salto para marchar, cuando ella le llamó desde atrás. Se detuvo y volvió un poco la cabeza.

-Escuché a Lucemon mencionar algo hace pocos días…-confesó haciendo memoria para obtener algún detalle.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que quiere traer a alguien al castillo, alguien para que le ayude. Lo comentó con Machinedramon pero no pude escuchar todo. Supongo que al menos podrán estar preparados…

Duftmon meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y luego se marchó sin más, perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad de aquella noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol aún no aparecía en el horizonte, dos bandos de digimons distanciados por varios kilómetros de terreno, aguardaban impacientes la orden de ataque por parte de sus líderes. Phelesmon en el lado sur se encontraba al final de las líneas, aguardando el momento para dar inicio a la pelea y bastante tranquilo sabiendo que tenía a veinte de las monstruosidades de Nocturna de su parte. Él mismo había certificado lo fuertes que eran los insectos para su nivel, y dio las noticias a Lucemon, quien estaba muy complacido de escucharlas. Había dado orden al General de que se apropiara del resto del terreno en cuanto vencieran a la armada de Gallantmon. No podía ser nada difícil teniendo a esos insectos de su parte y con el General Rojo aún recuperándose del último ataque. Todo parecía muy favorable para ellos ese día. Y en parte Gallantmon lo sabía.

-No importa que tengan a los aliados de Nocturna con ellos-decía para sí el caballero al otro lado del tablero-No les perdonaré haberse adueñado de estas tierras, y mucho menos ayudarse de digimons tan miserables como los de esa bruja. Los sacaremos a patadas de aquí.

-¿Cuándo dará inicio a la pelea señor?-preguntó ShineGreymon a su lado.

-Tenemos mayor número:-explicó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos-Nuestra ofensiva es superior y nuestros hombres son de mayor resistencia que la de ellos. Se atendrán para no arriesgar las armas que tienen, así que esperaremos un rato. Es conveniente atacar cuando estén hastiados y así tomarlos desprevenidos.

ShineGreymon asintió con la cabeza. Cuando había recibido su entrenamiento con los maestros que servían en el Monte Olimpo, había escuchado que hastiar al enemigo, ponerlo tenso, ansioso o nervioso llevaba a que cometieran errores, por lo que le dio la razón a su señor. No se sentía nervioso, más bien estaba ansioso. Al fin estaba haciendo algo por la causa de la guerra y pondría su parte en la tarea de proteger al digimundo. Podría además acabar con servidores de Nocturna, y esperaba que pronto pudiesen conseguir más posibilidades de acercarse a ella y poder acabarla junto con sus planes. A ratos este sentimiento lo frustraba y lo hacía enfurecer, pero al instante intentaba mantenerse sereno y despejaba su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Tendría su revancha y vengaría a Mercurimon, pero todo a su debido momento.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, el momento estaba cerca.

En contraria posición se encontraba GrandisKuwagamon en esos momentos, mientras aguardaba en la entrada de la cueva a que Nocturna terminara de prepararse. Los hermanos Stingmon esperaban afuera también el ansiado momento, y _la bestia_ solo deseaba que algo malo ocurriese que pudiera frustrar los planes de su ama. Ya tenía la ubicación de las piezas faltantes para completar su plan, y con todas las demás gemas de los templos ahora en sus manos, se preparaba para la fase final. La mujer salió recubierta en su capucha roja con la enorme bolsa de tela abierta, en donde brillaban las otras diez joyas, todas de resplandeciente color y vibrantes de energía al estar reunidas. Arukenimon fue sacándolas de una en una y entregándoselas a sus servidores.

-Vayan y sitúenlas en los monolitos de tres-indicaba mientras les daba los tríos de gemas que correspondían a cada monolito-y aguarden hasta el atardecer. Para entonces GrandisKuwagamon ya habrá obtenido las dos gemas faltantes y estaremos en posición. Cuando las doce gemas estén al mismo tiempo en su lugar, se activará el mecanismo que abrirá los monolitos y podremos acceder a las recámaras inferiores-sonrió bajo la capucha, ansiosa de que llegara el momento después de tantos años de espera-Una vez allí, obtendremos las cuatro llaves que convertirán a _la bestia_, ¡en el ser más poderoso de este digimundo!-exclamó triunfal y levantando ambos puños-¡Después de eso, nadie ni nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino, y el mundo digital pertenecerá a los digimons insecto para que lo gobiernen!

La digimon rió de manera victoriosa, mientras los dos Stingmon se separaban para ubicar las gemas que tenían en su poder. Ellos llevaban las gemas que representaban los digi eggs del amor, la sinceridad y la pureza; la del valor, la esperanza y el destino, mientras que Nocturna tenía en sus manos las del conocimiento y la luz, y GrandisKuwagamon las de la amistad y la bondad. En el grupo que Nocturna tenía le faltaba la gema que representaba el digi egg de la oscuridad, y a GrandisKuwagamon le faltaba la del milagro. Éste tenía por misión obtener las dos últimas gemas ese mismo día para que los monolitos se abriesen, y Nocturna pudiera finalmente mutarlo en el ser más poderoso.

El gigantesco digimon se marchó en la dirección en que sabía, se ubicaba uno de los cuatro monolitos en donde debían ir ubicadas aquellas dos gemas, mientras que Nocturna, cargando ambas joyas y la computadora portátil en sus manos, se alejó en otra dirección, camino al último monolito. Nunca podrían atraparlos a los cuatro a tiempo y detenerlos, por lo que el plan no contaba con ningún fallo. Excepto por aquella sombra que GrandisKuwagamon venía sintiendo desde hacía días, y había estudiado todos los movimientos de la mujer. Veloz y de manera sigilosa, siguió desde atrás a la bruja hasta su nueva ubicación sin que esta sospechara nada.

Mientras, en el Castillo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, Omegamon y Duftmon seguían trabajando con los nuevos informes de avance. Dianamon les había enviado un mensaje de alerta en el que les informaba sobre los movimientos de los guerreros de Leviamon. Se estaban expandiendo de a poco por los terrenos protegidos por ella y Neptunmon y se estaba volviendo difícil retenerlos. Omegamon prometió enviarles ayuda inmediata; contaba con un buen número de digimons a su cargo que custodiaban el área del agua, y que estarían allí dentro de poco.

Magnamon, quien también les ayudaba en esos momentos con la recepción de mensajes, obtuvo algunos datos nuevos sobre las unidades que Ghoulmon había apostado en el área del hielo al sur; se trataba en su mayoría de digimons bestias y demonios que habían ocupado el lugar, en todos los niveles evolutivos, incluido el mega. Eso podría suponer un problema, pero Sleipmon se había comunicado con ellos esa mañana y ya tenía un plan para barrer con ellos. Después de todo, movilizarse por los sectores de frío extremo era su fuerte y el de sus hombres. Esperarían a obtener los resultados de la batalla de Gallantmon para proceder a lo siguiente, pero lo harían cuanto antes para evitar más expansiones.

-Omegamon-llamó Magnamon de pronto al caballero blanco.

Este se volvió a verlo, extrañado por el tono preocupado del joven.

-Tengo un mensaje de una dirección desconocida-informó el caballero dorado-¿Lo abro?

-Verifica que no tenga nada peligroso anexado-dijo Omegamon acercándose a la pantalla.

-Es una video-llamada—dijo Magnamon mientras escribía en el teclado-la abriré ahora…

Al pulsar para abrir el mensaje, todos se sorprendieron de ver al digimon que tenían en la pantalla. La molestia siguió a la sorpresa del momento, e incrementó con cada palabra nueva de su interlocutora.

-Saludos Royal Knights-dijo Nocturna sonriendo y saludando con su mano pálida-¿Cómo han estado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-dijo haciendo alusión al último mensaje en el que se había burlado de Ulforce Vdramon por haberlo engañado.

-Nocturna-resolló Omegamon con mirada sombría-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basta ya con meter tus narices en la guerra, robarnos las joyas sagradas de los templos y quitarnos a uno de nuestros Generales?

-Nunca te perdonaremos eso maldita bruja-exclamó Magnamon con ambas manos sobre el tablero-¡Te encontraremos y te haremos pagar por ello!

-¡Hahaha! Hablas mucho para ser tan joven y pequeño-se burló la mujer del otro lado. Duftmon se hizo a un lado y comenzó a seguir en la otra computadora la ubicación de la mujer a través de un programa de rastreo-Es gracioso que lo menciones, pero el digi core de esa mujer me sentó excelente-se relamió con malicia solo para enfurecer más a los Royal Knights-ojalá hubiesen más como ella, brotando como flores por todos lados-rió.

-¡Harpía!-rugió el joven caballero.

-Calma Magnamon; está consiguiendo en ti lo que quiere-le tranquilizó Omegamon, quien estaba más sereno pero escondía muy bien el desagrado que sentía por la digimon-Vete sabiendo que acabas de entregarte Nocturna; rastrearemos tu señal de envío y te atraparemos. Gracias por facilitarnos el trabajo.

-Oh, querido-sonrió ella poniendo una mano en su mentón-¿no creíste que te llamaría solo para eso verdad? Entregarme solo puede ser posible si tengo al arma más poderosa del digimundo bajo mi poder, y sería solo para librarme de ustedes y de la tiranía que imponen a los que no se atienen de sus reglas; Lucemon sabe de eso-rió moviendo su mano como un abanico.

-Ese GrandisKuwagamon que te acompaña no te defenderá para siempre-dijo el caballero blanco seriamente-Aún no nos hemos enfrentado, y cuando lo hagamos…

-Cuando lo hagan-le interrumpió ella-él será invencible. Ninguno de ustedes podrá jamás hacerle frente y créeme; eso ya es una realidad.

-No tienes las últimas gemas-refutó Omegamon.

-Tal vez-dijo haciendo un gesto divertido-pero solo tomará un par de minutos el obtenerlas. Mientras tanto, me daré un pequeño banquete con una digimon muy hermosa que tengo entre manos-suspiró-Es tan fuerte y joven…¡es casi angelical!-terminó riéndose y terminando la comunicación.

El lugar quedó en silencio, solo siendo interrumpido por el teclear de Duftmon en su tablero. Omegamon se quedó con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, tratando de comprender si había entendido bien lo último o solo había sido producto de su imaginación. El felino estratega se volvió a verlo, lo mismo que Magnamon. El digimon blanco estaba helado.

-Omegamon…-le habló el caballero bestia-tengo la localización del envío de la llamada pero…-pero fue interrumpido. El segundo líder despertó de golpe de su trance, entendiendo que estaba a punto de perder lo que más apreciaba en la vida.

-¡Ophanimon!

* * *

La sombra oculta observó a Nocturna cerrar el aparato y entregárselo a un FanBeemon que estaba a su lado. El pequeño insecto lo cogió y voló en dirección opuesta por donde ella había llegado, con la misión de alejarse todo lo posible y luego destruir el computador para evitar que su ama fuese rastreada. Nocturna le vio alejarse y luego echó a andar. La sombra que le seguía desde lejos se mantuvo a prudente distancia, camuflándose con el paisaje verde del bosque hasta donde había seguido a la mujer y avanzando silencioso tras ella. Arukenimon no se había percatado aún de su presencia, pues estaba completamente segura de que nadie conocía su ubicación ni la había visto salir de su cueva hacía poco. Nunca hubiese imaginado que él había estado tras su pista tantos días y dado con su localización.

La bruja caminó por entre los altos y espesos árboles de aquel oscuro y desconocido lugar, casi desprovisto de vida dado lo sencillo que era perderse allí, hasta encontrarse de frente con una roca de elevado tamaño y proporción. Sonrió y se quitó la capucha roja, mientras observaba el lugar. La roca estaba cubierta de maleza y plantas que trepaban por ella, y Nocturna las fue quitando con sus manos hasta que descubrió lo que buscaba.

El grabado de tres símbolos antiquísimos con tres agujeros bajo ellos, en los que debían ir ubicadas las gemas que resguardaban los templos de los digi eggs. Los símbolos eran de eras antiguas y no había referencia alguna sobre ellos en ninguna parte. Cada uno representaba a una gema, y en conjunto un significado. La mujer sacó las gemas de la luz y el conocimiento y las insertó en su lugar. Nada ocurrió pues aún faltaban dos gemas por ser ubicadas, y _la bestia_ las proporcionaría muy pronto. Todos sus demás súbditos ya estaban en posición y habían ubicado las gemas en los "monolitos de tres", llamados así puesto que en cada uno se ubicaban tres gemas.

-Cuando GrandisKuwagamon traiga las dos gemas faltantes, los monolitos se abrirán y me entregarán las cuatro llaves ancestrales-dijo para sí, sin saber que era escuchada-Con ellas en mi poder, convertiré a _la bestia_ en el ser perfecto…y ya nadie podrá pararse ante nosotros sin ser aniquilado.-tomó aire, ansiosa de que el momento llegara-Tantos años trabajando y aguardando, por fin culminarán con la supremacía de los insectos por sobre todas las demás especies. ¡Ni siquiera Dios se atreverá a plantarnos cara!

Rió emocionada, ansiosa y llena de algo que no había sentido en cientos de años. La seguridad y tranquilidad de que todo saldría a la perfección y por fin obtendría su ansiada victoria. El digimon que la escuchaba en las sombras retrocedió algunos metros sin ser detectado. Sabía que dentro de muy poco _la bestia_ llegaría a reunirse con su ama, y él no podría enfrentarlo solo. Iba a necesitar ayuda, y ahora que tenía la ubicación de la mujer, no tenía un segundo que perder.

Aunque él jamás perdía el tiempo en nada.

* * *

El digimon de brillante y dorado aspecto avanzó decidido y seguro hacia el salón principal. Fue recibido y saludado por D'arcmon, servidora directa de Ophanimon, a quien transmitió su solicitud de una audiencia breve.

-En seguida mi señor-dijo la digimon alada bajando la cabeza y saliendo del lugar.

MetalLifeKuwagamon sabía perfectamente que Ophanimon en esos momentos se encontraba sola en el castillo. Seraphimon había ido al Monte Olimpo y Kerpymon se encontraba en su castillo ajustando problemas políticos, los que siempre le traían muy ocupado. Sonrió y ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin creer que aquello fuera tan fácil. Nocturna no pudo haberle dado una parte más sencilla del trabajo que aquella. Aún cuando Ophanimon fuese defendida por los cientos de digimons que estaban en el castillo en ese momento, y algo pudiese salir mal –cosa que en realidad dudaba, y el solo pensarlo le hacía gracia- Nocturna saldría ganando de una forma u otra. Sus jugadas eran así; a ganar.

D'arcmon regresó acompañando a Ophanimon. La digimon avanzó a paso lento, sin muchas muestras de agrado al tener que verse con el General, pero aún así le ofreció una leve sonrisa y un saludo. Su sierva se retiró respetuosamente y los dos digimons quedaron solos en el lugar. MetalLifeKuwagamon tomó algo de aire y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, paso a paso, sonriendo, tranquilo como siempre y calculando todo: la posición defensiva de ella con las manos adelante, su mueca disimulada de enfado, las posibilidades de escape…

-Lady Ophanimon-le saludó con una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted General?-preguntó la mujer mirándole directo y yendo al grano. Ambos sabían que no se agradaban del todo y no había mucha necesidad de esconderlo al ciento por ciento.

Todo era una cuestión de cuidado y prolijidad, así trabajaba él. No podía fallar el único movimiento que debía ejecutar; éste debía ser preciso y certero, rápido, y de un segundo a otro tendría el digi-core del ángel en sus manos. No podía permitir que gritara o todos se abalanzarían al lugar. Discreción.

-He estado trabajando con sus unidades de ángeles y caballeros-dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano-pero hemos tenido ciertas dificultades para entendernos. A veces vuestros subordinados parecen tener complicaciones para acatar nuestras órdenes.

-Mis guerreros-corrigió ella-no están precisamente para que usted les mande a diestra y siniestra a la lucha señor. Fueron puestos para trabajar en conjunto con vuestros hombres; no para su entera disposición.

-Por favor Lady Ophanimon-dijo él divertido-habla usted de mi como alguna clase de tirano. Lo único que pido es más cooperación; creía que Lord Seraphimon había puesto vuestras armadas a disposición mía y de…

-Mis armadas estarán a mi cargo hoy y siempre General-respondió Ophanimon volviendo el rostro, molesta-Si mis encargados de alto rango estiman que vuestras decisiones no son del todo las apropiadas, me lo comunicarán y yo evaluaré la decisión. Los que sirven a la guerra tienen un punto de vista muy distinto al de los demás.

En el momento en que ella quitó los ojos de MetalLifeKuwagamon, había entregado su vida. Un error que no se podía permitir ante un enemigo como él. El digimon insecto levantó apenas su mano fingiendo un gesto; sus dedos se volvieron garfios que apuntaron directo a su pecho y la mujer apenas si alcanzó a volver la cabeza.

Un gigantesco impacto azulado dio de lleno en el digimon dorado frente a su rostro y lo envió hasta el fondo del salón, estallando en una tremenda nube helada que congeló todo alrededor y dejó al insecto adherido a la pared. Fue en menos de un segundo, y Ophanimon quedó temblando al ver al digimon salir despedido con aquella tremenda fuerza. Se volvió a verlo y luego a la puerta, en donde estaba _él_. Había abierto la puerta principal de un solo golpe con su brazo azul y el cañón fuera, obteniendo a su objetivo casi al mismo instante, y sin haber perdido ni un solo segundo disparó, alejándolo de Ophanimon y ganando algunos segundos.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-bramó el caballero avanzando por la estancia.

Ophanimon corrió hacia el caballero. Omegamon sacó su espada y la hizo resguardarse tras él. MetalLifeKuwagamon sacudió un poco la cabeza, afectado por el impacto y se vio atrapado por el hielo.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Ophanimon disimulando el susto llevado.

-Un servidor de Nocturna; tal y como lo habíamos sospechado-respondió Omegamon sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿Entonces el General…?

-Así es; murió hace quince años y este impostor se hizo pasar por él para intentar acercarse a usted.

La mujer contuvo una exclamación y se llevó una mano a los labios. ¿Tan cerca había estado de morir que no se había dado cuenta?

La risa de MetalLifeKuwagamon le enfrió la espalda y le hizo temblar levemente. Agradeció a Yggdrassil porque Omegamon había llegado justo en ese momento. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-Vaya…caballero-dijo el insecto aún entre la pared y el hielo-habéis llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a la damisela en peligro.-rió-Como en esos cuentos épicos.

-Jamás perdonaré tu atrevimiento-resolló el digimon blanco.

-Oh-dijo MetalLifeKuwagamon divertido-perdonad entonces que no me importe si obtengo vuestro perdón o no; tengo cosas más importantes en mente que algo como eso.

De un movimiento, el digimon se impulsó hacia adelante y rompió la barrera de hielo que lo contenía. Omegamon se sorprendió un poco de ver aquello, pues era un digimon de nivel inferior y solo sus oponentes más fuertes conseguían hacer eso. MetalLifeKuwagamon observó de reojo el enorme reloj que estaba suspendido en la pared derecha y volvió luego su mirada hacia los dos digimons que tenía en frente. La guardia ya se había reunido afuera, pero no se atrevían a intervenir sin orden del caballero. Además, estando él no había motivos para preocuparse…pero MetalLifeKuwagamon ponía a prueba esa fiabilidad. Su poder era grande, pero no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con el segundo más poderoso de los Royal Knights, un ángel guardián y el resto de las pestes que esperaban afuera…por lo que procedió de otra manera.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el digimon dorado haciendo un gesto interrogativo con la cabeza y la dos manos-¿No pensáis matarme?

-Debería-bufó Omegamon apuntándole directo a la cabeza y sin que su brazo temblara ni un solo poco.

-¿Qué esperáis entonces?-rió MetalLifeKuwagamon.

El caballero blanco le miró con desprecio, pues sabía que abusaba de su paciencia y del apego hacia los sentimientos de Ophanimon. Ella jamás había aprobado la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera de los peores enemigos, y aunque hubiesen intentado matarla tampoco lo aprobaría. ¿Era un alma demasiado pura o demasiado cándida?

-Os enjuiciaremos y pagareis por tu terrible falta; nadie intenta acercarse a los Tres ángeles y sale impune.

-Dicen que los castigos que impone la "Sagrada Orden" son aún peores que los mismos del Mar de la Oscuridad-dijo el digimon poniendo ambas manos en su espalda y mirándole de soslayo-¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Tenéis algún tipo de competición? ¿"Quien da peores castigos a sus enemigos"? Porque de ser así vais a la cabeza, y por mucho-hizo un expresivo gesto de admiración.

Ophanimon contuvo el aire y miró desde atrás al caballero. Este sentía su mirada pesando sobre él, pero no se volvió a verla. Era imposible.

-Son las reglas impuestas por nuestros antepasados desde la fundación de la Orden-respondió Omegamon seriamente-Y son bastante efectivos si se trata de enjuiciar a digimons como tu ama o Lucemon, que se atreven a intentar desequilibrar el digimundo y solo piensan en sí mismos.

-¿Y vosotros caballero? ¿En quién pensáis?

-En todo el mundo.

-En el mundo que es _vuestro mundo_.-le miró de forma burlesca-Los que no cabemos dentro de vuestro ideal de mundo hemos de ser exterminados ¿me equivoco?

-¡No es así!-exclamó el digimon blanco muy molesto-¡Los que buscan su redención la obtienen! ¡Los que atentan contra la libertad y la paz de las masas son castigados, pero no con la muerte!

-¿Pero sí con torturas interminables o no?-sonrió MetalLifeKuwagamon, disfrutando de los silenciosos gestos de tristeza de Ophanimon a espaldas del caballero-Después cuando mueren los infelices…"oh! No era eso lo que teníamos en mente".

-¡Basta! Blasfemas contra nuestros métodos, pero ¿qué hay de los de tu ama?-le desafió-Hace experimentos y mutaciones en digimons que ni siquiera tienen opción a negarse y los convierte en bestias sin sentido que tienen por fin la muerte al ser enviados para destruir. ¡Les quitan su libertad y sus vidas por perseguir un capricho!

-Todos perseguimos algo-respondió el insecto sin más-la única diferencia es que de vuestros métodos todos tienen conciencia y temor, y ninguno se salva. Nosotros solo somos los insectos; los demás no nos interesan-miró nuevamente al reloj y sonrió-¡Bueno! Me he divertido mucho con vos caballero, también con vos mi Lady.-hizo una reverencia a Ophanimon-Lástima que nunca alcanzamos a llevarnos bien, pero qué más da. Cuando el reinado de los insectos se expanda, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, siempre y cuando no antojéis a mi señora Nocturna-aplaudió dos veces y los cristales estallaron, siendo el cielo del salón invadido por cientos de pequeños BladeKuwagamons que producían chispazos eléctricos-Ella tiene un apetito voraz-sonrió.

MetalLifeKuwagamon dio un gran salto y tomó altura. Omegamon le siguió con la mirada y disparó su cañón helado contra él, fallando y destruyendo a los BladeKuwagamon que se interpusieron. El digimon dorado movió sus brazos dando instrucciones a su séquito, luego se volvió y salió por uno de los ventanales destruidos. Los insectos entonces se volvieron y apuntaron a los dos digimons que estaban abajo, mientras iniciaban la carga.

-¡Nos van a matar!-gritó Ophanimon asustada, al ver que eran cientos los digimons listos para disparar a la vez.

Los guardias afuera se apresuraron a entrar para protegerla, pero Omegamon los detuvo.

-¡Afuera todos, cierren las puertas!-ordenó.

Los digimons quedaron muy confundidos con aquello, pero obedecieron y cerraron rápido las dos pesadas puertas. En el momento en que los disparos eléctricos salían de las hojas de los BladeKuwagamon, Omegamon rodeó a Ophanimon con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Con su otro brazo los rodeó a ambos con su capa y se agachó, justo para sentir los impactos cayendo sobre ellos. Escondida entre sus brazos, Ophanimon creyó que el mundo se caía sobre los dos. Era un ruido ensordecedor, como si mil bombas estallaran a la vez sobre sus cabezas y amenazaran con destruirlo todo. Los rayos chocaban con la capa de Omegamon y rebotaban contra todo en el salón, destruyéndolo y haciendo caer las paredes, las pinturas, las lámparas enormes que colgaban del techo y reduciendo todo a un desastre. La mujer sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho y se aferró al caballero, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y resistía los fuertes choques sobre su espalda.

De pronto los impactos cesaron y todo quedó en silencio. Ophanimon levantó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando un leve segundo. El caballero blanco sacó la cabeza bajo su capa y miró al techo: no había nada. Todos los BladeKuwagamon se habían marchado de un segundo a otro y solo había quedado el caos. Las paredes continuaban cayéndose y el polvo se levantaba por doquier. Ambos se levantaron y observaron a su alrededor; parecía que estaban en otra dimensión y no en el hermoso palacio de Ophanimon de hacía pocos momentos atrás. El ángel levantó la cabeza y se quedó viéndolo, con todas las emociones acumuladas en su pecho. El digimon blanco la observó un segundo y estuvo por marcharse, pero ella le detuvo por el brazo.

-Me salvasteis Omegamon…

Él quiso decirle algo, pero al momento se contradijo y negó con la cabeza. Miró hacia las puertas que se abrían.

-Es mi deber.

La sonrisa de Ophanimon desapareció de golpe de su rostro y pareció apagarse como una vela. No pudo entender cómo pudo decirle aquello así sin más y sin siquiera titubear. Y ella que había creído…

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Omegamon se volvió y se abrió a su lado la pantalla de comunicación. Era Duftmon.

-Nos atacaron-informó el caballero.

-¿Qué?-el digimon blanco no pudo creer aquello-¿Quién? ¿Qué fue…?

-GrandisKuwagamon-dijo el felino muy serio-y se llevó las gemas.

Omegamon se quedó paralizado al escucharlo.

-¿Las…?

-Sí Omegamon; ambas gemas-remarcó-La del destino, y la de la oscuridad que tenías aquí escondida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Of fuck DX casi he matado a Ophanimon! xD ñeh~ espero les haya resultado interesante el capítulo ^^ a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho porque pasaron muchas cosas y a un ritmo rápido (creo, espero xDU ) Parece que se ha develado un secreto de Omegamon! o0o ¿Se imaginaron que él tendría la última gema escondida? 8D ¡Nocturna está a punto de conseguir su anhelado sueño de convertir a GrandisKuwagamon en el digimon más fuerte de todos! ¿Quién será la sombra misteriosa que la sigue y ha conseguido rastrearla? ¿Qué pasará en la batalla entre Gallantmon y Phelesmon? Omg, y ¿qué habrá hecho el infiltrado de Omegamon ahora? xD

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews! ^^

Especiales agradecimientos a:** Zeromaru X** por ayudarme con los tres brazos de Justimon y el artefacto en su espalda, el _Extend Transmitter ,_ del que no tenía idea de su existencia ni uso (solo parecía un adorno en su espalda .w. ) Iré dejando comentarios de mis capítulos en mi blog, por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda o no entendió bien qué paso. Los capítulos no son 100% apegados al rol. Agradeceré muchísimo los comentarios a mi trabajo. Me dejé la piel (sin exagerar) escribiendo cada capítulo.

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	19. El resurgir del príncipe

¡Saludos!

¡Omg, no puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy de publicar este capitulo! Es un logro enorme para mi como fan-autora haber llegado hasta aquí, y también una enorme alegría el ver que mi historia ha tenido aceptación por parte de varios lectores que se han gastado algo de su tiempo -y ojos xD -en leer esta historia. Solo puedo decirles **¡muchas gracias!** y que ojalá este último capitulo de la primera temporada les guste, sea lo que estaban esperando -o tal vez algo nuevo 8D - responda varias de sus dudas, les deje otras, y tambien les deje con ganas de seguir leyendo y esperando la siguiente temporada n_n un abrazo enorme para los que han seguido mi fic desde el principio y han continuado conmigo hasta aqui ;_; sus comentarios los tengo todos en mi bandeja de entrada y los leo de vez en cuando para regalarme una sonrisa de parte de ustedes. **Pasen al blog**, el comentario, los secretos, las semejanzas entre esta temporada y Xros wars ya están publicados allí (¡esta vez me adelanté! Ha! xD )

Sin más, se los dejo ;w;

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Primera Temporada: La Bruja y la Bestia.**

**Capítulo 18**

**El resurgir del príncipe.**

Lo habían distraído. Así de simple.

El caballero blanco regresó rápidamente al castillo después de recibir el mensaje de Duftmon. No podía creer aquello. Atacados directamente en su palacio; como jamás había ocurrido. Ese GrandisKuwagamon era realmente osado, y para haberse marchado con su cometido cumplido, evadiendo a la guardia y a los Royal Knights, tenía que ser realmente poderoso. Se estaba preocupando. A lo lejos pudo ver la columna de humo emergiendo desde sus tierras, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aceleró el vuelo y llegó hasta el lugar. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Dos de los torreones habían caído y el lado noreste estaba parcialmente derruido. Los Knightmons se movilizaban por todos lados y comenzaban los primeros trabajos para retirar todo lo caído. Omegamon pisó el suelo expuesto del castillo y se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Duftmon. El felino lo había sentido llegar y se reunió con él.

-Necesito todos los detalles-dijo el segundo líder omitiendo todo lo demás.

-Entró en nuestro espacio aéreo hace aproximadamente diez minutos-habló el estratega mientras avanzaban hasta la sala de comunicaciones-Magnamon, Dynasmon y un equipo de Knightmons salieron a detenerlo pero no pudieron con él. Los dos ya están aquí en tratamiento y los Knightmons aún son trasladados. Perdimos algunos. Llegó hasta aquí e intenté negociar con él.

-¿Qué conseguiste?

-Quería las gemas pacíficamente-dijo un poco extrañado-Me pareció muy raro el modo en que las pidió; ni siquiera hizo algún tipo de amenaza.

-Debe estar amaestrado-comentó Omegamon sin mucha gracia. La verdad estaba enojadísimo-¿Se la entregaste?

-Así es, suponiendo que con eso no corríamos ningún peligro-el caballero se adelantó un paso, se volvió y plantó frente al segundo líder, mirándole directo-pero temo que me equivoqué por un mal cálculo, o como quieras llamarle.

-Jamás hubiera supuesto que él lo sabría-respondió Omegamon seriamente-nadie en todo el digimundo lo sabía.

-Tú eras esa entidad que se llevó la gema de la oscuridad hace miles de años.-se dijo Duftmon mirándolo-Tú la tenías aquí escondida y no dijiste nunca nada a nadie.

-Era lo más seguro; Alphamon me habló de lo que pasaría si los monolitos de tres eran abiertos y las llaves usadas en algún digimon.-se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos un momento, luego volvió a mirar al estratega-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-¿Yo?-dijo irónicamente y cruzándose de brazos-¡Él mismo la consiguió! Voló en pedazos el lado noreste y entró a tu cámara para obtenerla.

Omegamon suspiró y negó con los ojos cerrados. Nada de eso tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Cómo sabía Nocturna que él tenía esa gema? No importaba, ahora solo podían evitar lo peor y rastrear a ese digimon. Fue a dar un paso, pero Duftmon no se movió de su lugar.

-Quiero que me expliques qué pasará ahora-le detuvo el felino con un brazo extendido para evitar que se marchara.

El caballero blanco lo pensó un segundo, pero ya quedaba poco tiempo para eso.

-Las cuatro bestias existían hace mucho tiempo en la forma de FangLongmon. Como sabrás, este digimon es una de las más importantes bases del equilibrio del digimundo de toda nuestra historia.

Duftmon afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Con el nacimiento del Mar de la Oscuridad, FangLongmon sabía que el poder de ellos era capaz de tocar a cualquiera, incluso a los más poderosos y sagrados digimons de nuestra mitología. Él mismo había visto a los ángeles y guardianes celestes caer alguna vez durante la era prehistórica del digital world, por lo que decidió resguardar su poder y se separó en las cuatro bestias sagradas que gobiernan los cuatro puntos cardinales; Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon. Ellos piensan cada uno por sí mismo, pero también como uno solo.-explicó, rememorando todo lo que él ya sabía-Con el crecimiento del Mar de la Oscuridad y los avances que hacían cada vez, manipulando a otros digimons y haciéndoles caer, incluso una vez a uno de ellos, volvieron a tomar otra medida temiendo que pudieran ser capaces de forzarlos a reunirse y traer desgracias a nuestro mundo. Reunieron la mitad de su poder y lo escondieron en la forma de las gemas que adornan las puertas de los templos de los Digi Eggs.

-¿Por qué gemas?-quiso saber el caballero bestia.

-Porque nadie prestaría jamás atención a algo como una simple joya en una puerta. Fue un secreto muy bien guardado que solo un digimon en todo el digimundo sabía.

-¿Tú?

-Alphamon-respondió Omegamon-Él me confió el secreto a mí puesto que él jamás está aquí. Me contó sobre los planes que habían hecho las bestias en la antigüedad, y que la concentración de la energía de dichas gemas había creado estas cuatro llaves…

-¿Llaves? ¿Qué llaves?-preguntó Duftmon desconociendo esto último completamente.

-No son llaves en realidad; se les dice así porque las cuatro tienen el poder concentrado de las doce gemas y liberan la mitad del poder de FangLongmon al estar juntas. Se unen como un mecanismo de cuatro piezas y otorgan todo el poder del dios dragón del equilibrio a quien lo posea.

-Nocturna.

-En realidad no son para ella-escucharon los dos caballeros una voz, y se volvieron a la vez.

Al ver, tres digimons avanzaron por encima de los escombros hasta reunirse con los dos caballeros. Se trataba de los dos reyes y de la princesa Bastemon, quienes habían permanecido resguardados por dos Knightmons durante el ataque de GrandisKuwagamon. El rey Wisemon y su hija se quedaron atrás, mientras que el rey Arkhán avanzó hasta detenerse junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo sabe que no es para ella?-preguntó Omegamon extrañado.

-Porque conocí a Nocturna una vez hace varios años-sonrió la momia bajo su sombrero oscuro y arreglándolo un poco.

Duftmon y Omegamon se sorprendieron de escuchar esa confesión, y en parte se sintieron un poco molestos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habéis dicho antes?-quiso saber Duftmon cerrando los puños.

-Apenas acabo de enterarme por la princesa que Nocturna os estaba dificultando las cosas-dijo la momia sin más-Son asuntos internos vuestros; de haberlo sabido antes os lo habría comentado. Aunque no es mucho lo que tengo que aportaros.

-Necesitamos saber todo, alteza-pidió Omegamon.

Mummymon se detuvo un segundo pensando, golpeando con su índice cerca de su boca, mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Nocturna apareció una única vez por mis tierras cuando yo aún gobernaba las arenas digitales. Venía acompañada de un pequeño Kokuwamon muy asustadizo y que jamás se apartaba demasiado de ella. Me pidieron permiso para entrar en la pirámide de Nefertimon; para estudiar algunos grabados antiguos y luego marcharse. Accedí y los acompañé mientras ella leía antiguos escritos que narraban sobre las gemas de los templos esparcidos por el digimundo; su historia y los propósitos de protección que tenían.

-¡Ah!-reaccionó Duftmon de pronto, y estuvo por golpearse la frente con la mano-¿En vuestras pirámides están escritas las ubicaciones de todas las gemas?

-Así es, incluso la de la oscuridad, aunque el templo de ésta ya no tenía dicha joya incrustada en la puerta-miró a Omegamon de soslayo con su único ojo-Ya había sido removida hacía miles de años atrás.

-¿Cómo supo entonces que estaba aquí?-preguntó el felino un poco confundido.

-Muy sencillo-dijo Mummymon moviendo su bastón en su mano-Los escritos decían que fue removida hacía más de diez mil años por una entidad guardiana muy poderosa que la había escondido, y casi no existen digimons tan antiguos como vos Sir Omegamon-dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al digimon, a modo de admiración por su larga edad.

-Se le hizo bastante obvio entonces-dijo Duftmon mientras seguía pensando.

-¿Por qué dice que no usará el poder de las llaves en ella misma?-quiso saber Omegamon.

-Porque…-se quedó pensando mientras visualizaba esa escena en su mente-cogiendo al Kokuwamon de la mano, le enseño los doce grabados de las gemas y el de FangLongmon, y le susurró…"Algún día tú tendrás el poder de ese Dios, y te convertirás en el ser más poderoso del digimundo"…

Un terrible silencio se hizo entre ellos al saber que esa profecía se cumpliría dentro de muy poco, y un escalofrío recorrió a la princesa, quien tembló levemente. Omegamon y Duftmon se miraron preocupados.

-Ese Kokuwamon ya ha crecido demasiado con sus experimentos…-dijo el caballero blanco-obteniendo la mitad del poder de las bestias…no quiero ni imaginar de lo que será capaz. Debemos ir tras él.

-No pudimos seguirlo después de que se marchó; no solo se fue muy rápido, todos los nuestros estaban caídos. Perdimos su señal hace un rato-dijo el estratega fastidiado-No creo que alcancemos a…

-No te preocupes. Aún tenemos tiempo de detenerlos-dijo el digimon blanco confiado, lo que causó extrañeza en todos los que estaban con él-Debemos obtener su ubicación antes de que se den cuenta de que su plan ha fallado.

El felino le miró incrédulo sin entender a qué podía estarse refiriendo. Ya tenían las doce gemas, ¿qué más…?

-¿Qué hiciste?-quiso saber.

-Te lo explicaré después-dijo mientras iba a la sala de comunicaciones a intentar localizar al GrandisKuwagamon e informar a los demás Royal Knights sobre lo ocurrido.

Duftmon solo negó con la cabeza, se despidió de los tres digimons y se fue tras él.

* * *

Mientras, en las alturas de las gigantescas montañas de la región del viento, el caballero Ulforce Vdramon observaba a la nada sentado sobre uno de los grandes peñascos mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Aún le traía molesto toda la situación de no poder localizar a Nocturna y que la guerra siguiera empeorando. Para ellos esta vez. Él seguía sin conseguir nada y se estaba sintiendo inútil. Ser el más joven de un grupo siempre traía esa clase de pensamientos, y Magnamon los compartía con él siempre que tenían algún segundo para hablar sobre el problema. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a dar una ronda por el lugar, cuando su sistema de recepción le advirtió sobre un mensaje recibido. Era una llamada de una señal que él conocía muy bien…

-Imposible-dijo sin poder creer aquello. Se quedó mirando los datos de la llamada entrante, y trataba de asegurarse de no estar leyendo mal, pero ahí estaba. Inseguro, accedió a la entrada de la llamada, y esa voz tan familiar que hacía mucho no escuchaba y creía haber perdido hacía poco, estaba sonando tras una pantalla a oscuras.

-Ulforce Vdramon-escuchó a la voz con cierta falla de transmisión; debía estar en algún lugar difícil-tengo la ubicación de Nocturna y de GrandisKuwagamon-le dijo, cortándole el aliento al chico-te enviaré las coordenadas ahora. Necesitaré que me ayudes si queremos intentar detenerlos, pero has de ser muy discreto. Hay muchos digimons rondando los cielos dispuestos a protegerla.

Los datos se descargaron en el brazalete de Ulforce Vdramon, mientras éste aún intentaba despertar de aquel ensimismamiento.

-E-espera—le llamó, pero el digimon ya había terminado su mensaje una vez las coordenadas habían sido recibidas, y el digimon azulado se quedó solo con su silencio.

Estuvo pasmado durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar y comprender su situación. ¡Acababan de darle la llave de oro para detener a Nocturna! Y él ahí parado…

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-se dijo hablando en altavoz-¡Tengo que decirle a los demás! ¡Tengo que moverme, tengo que…!

Se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y se tranquilizó. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al Castillo, pero había interferencia en esos momentos y la llamada no entraba. Lo intentó una y otra vez sin conseguir nada.

"_Mierda"_

Casi golpeó la pantalla, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa. Emocionado, intentó una nueva llamada, y a pesar de la interferencia –la que por cierto era producida por el lugar donde él estaba y no viceversa –logró obtener algo y se comunicó con el digimon de fuego, a quien estaba seguro, esa noticia lo iba a maravillar.

ShineGreymon se encontraba en esos momentos observando en la lejanía al bando enemigo. Estudiaba si se movían u organizaban de alguna forma, pero no habían hecho movimientos en lo que habían transcurrido aquellas tres horas. Gallantmon estaba suspendido arriba, observando todo con sus siniestros ojos amarillos y dejando pasar el tiempo, viendo como poco a poco los ánimos del ejército rival se iban apagando, hacían menos ruido, bajaban las armas e incluso algunos se recargaban sobre ellas, aún esperando. El plan de su amo parecía ir bien.

Su receptor de mensajes se encendió, y el digimon abrió la video-llamada. Era Ulforce Vdramon, quien excitado y hablando aceleradamente hasta el punto que no se le entendía nada, le explicó a grandes rasgos la llamada que había recibido, de quién la había recibido y lo que ambos debían hacer ahora. El joven no pudo más que trabarse antes de entender algo de aquello.

-Es imposible-sentenció.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Habló conmigo y está ahí ahora en ese lugar!-respondió el joven caballero desde el otro lado-¡Debes venir conmigo ahora!

-¡No!-dijo negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose aplastado al tener que hablar sobre ello-¡Debe haber algún error! Además, estoy ahora en el frente con Dukemon, ¡no puedo irme así sin más!

-¡No seas tonto!-le regañó el otro empezando a perder la paciencia-¡Es nuestra oportunidad ShineGreymon! ¿Te has sentido realmente útil haciendo algo desde que llegaste con nosotros?

-¡Ahora lo estoy haciendo!-respondió el digimon de fuego.

-¡Ahora es cuando podemos detener a Nocturna y dejar de ser los niños en todo esto! ¡Van a dejar de vernos como digimons en entrenamiento y nos probaremos a nosotros mismos! Si no vienes ¡bien! Iré yo solo.

La comunicación se terminó y ShineGreymon se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mirando pesadamente las coordenadas que habían quedado escritas en su receptor de mensajes y con la indecisión pesando sobre sus hombros.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó el ángel al demonio que estaba en la pantalla.

Éste lucía una cara de agotamiento muy notoria, y se respiraba lo mismo tras él.

-Supongo que bien…-respondió Phelesmon rascándose la mejilla-aún no han hecho ni un movimiento y nos tienen aquí muriéndonos de aburrimiento. Supongo que solo vinieron a echar un vistazo.

Barbamon atrás se golpeó la frente, y Machinedramon hubiese hecho lo mismo. Lucemon dejó salir un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Los están agotando;-dijo-es una táctica muy vieja. Atacarán en cualquier momento cuando los vean con la guardia baja, así que más les vale estar preparados. No podemos perder esas tierras.

-No las perderemos señor-respondió Phelesmon sonriendo pero sin poder quitarse el aburrimiento de la cara-¿Cómo va Ghoulmon?

-Íbamos a iniciar una expansión desde la región del hielo sur por el oeste hacia la región del trueno-dijo Barbamon-pero tenemos reportes de que Sleipmon podría estar preparando un ataque con sus armadas para retomar el sector. Después de todo, moverse en lugares extremos como ese es su especialidad, así que debemos ser precavidos y tomar muchas medidas para no perder ese territorio.

-Habrá que poner refuerzos-dijo Phelesmon desde el otro lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Los pondremos-dijo Lucemon tranquilamente-Comenzaremos a mover unidades al lugar para resguardar el terreno. Serán tantos que no podrán sacarnos de allí. Por cierto-dijo cambiando el tema-los digimons de Nocturna.

-Oh-el demonio rojo dio un respingo-esos son los únicos aquí que no parecen aburrirse de la espera. Parecen máquinas de lo quietos que están y a punto de saltar con solo apretarles un botón, sin ofender-sonrió mirando a Machinedramon.

El enorme robot le envió una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.

-Manténganse listos y ataquen con todo cuando sea el momento. Si se extienden una hora más, quiero que vayan con todo-ordenó el ángel.

-Por supuesto-afirmó Phelesmon haciendo un gesto positivo con la mano y terminando la comunicación.

Lucemon se volteó y recargó sobre el tablero tras él, mientras pensaba. Todo parecía ir bastante bien, y esperaba que continuara así. Estaba ansioso por ver la demostración de los insectos de Nocturna en el campo de batalla. Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, tenía pensado estirar su trato con la bruja para seguir obteniendo apoyo adicional y acortar tiempos con el dominio de las demás regiones. Por ahora, tenía que preocuparse de enviar nuevos refuerzos a la región del hielo al sur para detener el posible contraataque de Sleipmon.

* * *

Varios minutos luego, y después de haber entregado la gema del destino a MetalLifeKuwagamon, GrandisKuwagamon se reunió finalmente con Nocturna entre el espesor del bosque en donde se encontraba la mujer aguardando. Pisó con sus fuertes pies el suelo y avanzó hacia ella con la gema de la oscuridad en su mano. Ésta brillaba reflectando los rayos dorados del sol y convirtiéndolos en haces oscuros, intensos como la noche. La mujer se levantó y caminó hasta él, con la capucha quitada y dejando relucir su sonrisa de afilados dientes, con los ojos puestos en la dichosa joya.

-Finalmente…-dijo ansiosa mientras ponía las manos sobre la gema-sabía que estaba allí…

Al intentar tomarla, _la bestia_ hizo una leve presión, evitando que Nocturna la quitase de su mano. La mujer levantó la vista, notoriamente molesta. GrandisKuwagamon la observó hacia abajo, pues era casi un metro más alto que ella, sin expresar en su único ojo ningún tipo de intención, traición o molestia; solo pesar.

-Después de esto…-empezó, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Ya lo sabes-dijo secamente-ahora entrégamela.

-No estoy seguro de querer…esto…-dijo un tanto inseguro-No quiero volver a sufrir.

Arukenimon ladeó un poco la cabeza con un gesto serio.

-Solo será un poco, después pasará. Además, ya eres muy grande y poderoso; puedes soportar lo que sea.

-Este poder que vas a liberar es demasiado, aún para mí-bajó la mirada-¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora, así como estamos? Si soy tan poderoso ¿por qué insistes en darme aún más poder?

-¡Tienes el poder pero no es suficiente!-exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia-¡El poder jamás es demasiado!

-¡Vencí a varios de los caballeros que me enfrentaron! ¿Para qué más?-negó con la cabeza-¿Es que jamás será suficiente?

-¡No!-sentenció la mujer cerrando los puños-No basta con que venzas a uno, debes vencerlos a todos, especialmente a ese…-dijo con desprecio-a ese maldito caballero Alphamon.

-Lo venceré-dijo él.

-No. Él está por sobre ti, pero con esta gema y las cuatro llaves reunidas en ti por fin, no podrá vencerte; ¡ahora entrégamela!

GrandisKuwagamon cedió por fin, como había hecho toda su vida, y le entregó la gema. Bajó la cabeza completamente desalentado, sin deseos de que aquello continuara ocurriendo, pero sin atreverse a hacer algo. En parte le daba la razón a Nocturna y a sus propósitos de darle un lugar privilegiado a la especie de los insectos, aunque también dudaba de que esto fuese algo que él sentía. Más bien creía que era lo que había aceptado después de haberlo estado escuchando por veinte años. La mujer en parte había tenido siempre la razón al decirle que el dolor solo era temporal y después desaparecía completamente, pero…

"_Dios…es insoportable. Cada fase evolutiva ha sido como una agónica muerte sin final…Aunque sea pasajero, solo espero no poder soportarlo para no tener que vivirlo de nuevo. Se suponía que esta sería mi última transformación pero…ella jamás está satisfecha. No sé en qué me convertiré ahora, si es que eso es posible…"_

Levantó la cabeza en el segundo mismo en que Nocturna incrustaba la última de las doce gemas en el monolito. Todas las demás ya estaban en su lugar y eran resguardadas por los hermanos Stingmon y MetalLifeKuwagamon. La joya entró de una vez en el espacio designado junto a las gemas de los digi eggs de la luz y el conocimiento. Retrocedió un paso para verlas, esperando el gran momento mientras recitaba lo que aquellas tres gemas representaban juntas.

-"El conocimiento es la fuente de toda luz para disipar la oscuridad. Úsalo en pos de la creación y la transformación para traer felicidad, y úsalo para disipar la ignorancia absorbente que consume y trae la guerra y el sufrimiento"-se volvió a ver a GrandisKuwagamon, absorta en la gran sabiduría de aquellas palabras-¡Nosotros traeremos la luz a nuestro reinado por medio de tu transformación, y la guerra y el dolor serán disipados cuando nuestro mundo se expanda por sobre el de todos!

* * *

Ulforce Vdramon volaba en aquel instante por sobre los bosques indicados en su pantalla. Estaba a escasos minutos de llegar al lugar exacto, cuando sintió una presencia acercándose. Se detuvo y se volvió para verlo. El digimon de fuego se reunió prontamente con él y se detuvo, mirándose ambos un segundo. El digimon azulado tenía una gran sonrisa y lucía emocionado de tener a su nuevo compañero apoyándolo. ShineGreymon estaba muy serio y con una expresión no muy alentadora.

-¡Qué bien…!-y el otro le cortó levantando la mano.

-Dukemon me matará cuando se entere de esto-dijo con los ojos cerrados y la mano en alto-Si es mentira…

-¡No es mentira, él está ahí!-exclamó el otro. ShineGreymon aún no cambiaba su expresión.

-Si no es él…

-Vale, vale-dijo el caballero resignado-tendré la mitad del castigo-terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien-dijo el otro más tranquilo-¿Dónde se supone que está Nocturna?

-Falta un poco, están más adelante-apuntó al frente.

-Vamos entonces.

Ambos retomaron el vuelo en silencio hasta acercarse al lugar. Los árboles eran tan densos que resultaba imposible ver el suelo. De pronto sintieron de golpe la presencia de GrandisKuwagamon. Era poderosa, pero no agresiva ni se hacía sentir hasta que estabas demasiado cerca. Los dos digimons descendieron en silencio y se internaron en la espesura de los árboles, volando entre éstos para evitar hacer ruido y disminuyendo al máximo sus presencias mientras se acercaban. Podían sentir al insecto y la presencia de un digimon de nivel menor y menos poderoso junto a él.

Una sombra les cayó del cielo de pronto y dieron un respingo. No alcanzaron ni a prepararse cuando el digimon de enfrente les tapó la boca a ambos de un rápido movimiento y los hizo callar con un prolongado "shhhh".

-No hagan ruido y síganme-dijo soltándolos y volteándose.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron a la par con la boca abierta de verlo. Ulforce Vdramon sonrió de pronto emocionado y estuvo por decir algo, pero se recordó que debía quedarse callado y se lo guardó. ShineGreymon no podía salir del asombro.

-Amo Mercurimon…-dijo con toda la boca abierta-¿Cómo es que…? No es… usted debió…

-Está bien ShineGreymon, nada me pasó-respondió el dios sonriéndole y avanzando entre las enredaderas que caían y las ramas bajas-En el momento en que HerculesKabuterimon te iba a atrapar y yo te empujé, me escabullí justo antes del disparo. Estuve muy cerca eso sí y por evadirlo recibí un golpe de otro de sus brazos que me alejó bastante del lugar de la pelea. Al reponerme vi a un Stingmon escondido que estudiaba la situación y decidí seguirlo. Fue así como di con el escondite de Nocturna y he podido rastrearla hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo es que no nos avisó antes?-preguntó el digimon de fuego siguiéndole.

-Mi receptor de mensajes se rompió cuando recibí el golpe. Apenas le conseguí este a un vendedor ambulante que pasó hace un par de días-dijo mirando el artefacto que tenía en la muñeca-Es bastante anticuado pero al menos funciona.

ShineGreymon y Ulforce Vdramon se miraron a la par. Uno emocionado, el otro aún sorprendido, pero ambos compartían la tranquilidad de conservar a su maestro y señor. Mercurimon les guió hasta estar escasos metros frente a la escena, en donde Nocturna y GrandisKuwagamon se encontraban frente al monolito al cual acababa de incrustar la última gema. El dios olímpico les habló en apenas un susurro.

-Debemos acabar con ella primero; es quien controla a GrandisKuwagamon. Después nos enfrentaremos a él entre los tres-los dos jóvenes a su lado asintieron-Ulforce Vdramon, vas por ella. ShineGreymon, tú conmigo.

-Sí señor-afirmó el joven.

Habían pasado varios segundos desde que la gema de la oscuridad estuvo en su lugar, pero nada había ocurrido. Nocturna esperó, pero nada pasaba. Los monolitos no se activaron ni revelaron la entrada a las cámaras inferiores en donde debía estar una de las llaves. Se volvió y las observó, revisando el no haberse equivocado en nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?-se preguntó empezando a enfurecer-¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

Quitó las tres gemas de su lugar y las estudió. Sí, eran esas, y eran perfectas. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿Acaso los otros habían movido alguna o puesto en un lugar equívoco?

No…les había dado instrucciones precisas, no había ningún error. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Volvió a insertarlas y esperó otros segundos, hasta escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas de los tres digimons que aparecieron de entre los árboles y les rodearon. GrandisKuwagamon se puso en posición y esperó a la mujer, pero esta no dijo nada.

-Se acabó Nocturna-habló Mercurimon-Hasta aquí llegas.

Ella les observó sin darles ninguna importancia. Volvió a mirar las tres joyas que aún no se activaban, y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Reaccionó de pronto al darse cuenta del único error posible, y maldijo a todos los diablos.

-Lucemon…-dijo cerrando con fuerza los puños y sintiendo que lloraría de rabia-maldito, ¡me engañaste!

Pero no había sido él quien la había engañado, aunque Nocturna nunca lo averiguaría.

* * *

MetalLifeKuwagamon observaba extrañado el monolito con las gemas del valor, la esperanza y el milagro insertadas en él; ya debían de haberse activado, pero nada había ocurrido, cuando escuchó unos pesados pasos a su espalda. Se volvió y se encontró con Craniummon, el temido Royal Knight oscuro. Le pareció extraño verlo allí, puesto que la ubicación de los cuatro monolitos era difícil de obtener, aunque esos caballeros sabían las ubicaciones de casi todas las cosas en el digimundo, así que no se puso a hacer cavilaciones de ningún tipo.

El digimon morado traía su lanza en la mano y se quedó a varios metros del digimon y del monolito. Había sido enviado por Omegamon para recuperar las gemas, y de paso deshacerse del osado que había intentado asesinar a uno de los tres ángeles. MetalLifeKuwagamon era más poderoso que los hermanos Stingmon, y no por nada Craniummon había sido elegido para encargarse de él. Hizo unos sencillos cálculos, y dedujo que no le llevaría mucho terminar su misión.

-Vaya~-exclamó el insecto levantando una mano-pero si es uno de los Royal Knights. ¿A qué debo este honor?-preguntó de manera volátil.

-Vine para recuperar las gemas, y deshacerme de ti ante la infame osadía de intentar acabar con uno de los tres ángeles guardianes-dijo seriamente el digimon oscuro. Cuando se trataba de cosas como aquella, Craniummon era pura severidad-No mereces ningún perdón.

-Oh-dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado-no sé por qué tanta importancia si de todos modos todos regresamos de nuevo al digitama y empieza otra vez el ciclo-hizo un gesto divertido-Algunas vidas están sobrevaloradas.

-Silencio-sentenció Craniummon levantando su arma y preparándose para luchar-No seguiré escuchando necedades de un digimon despreciable como tú-tomó de tal forma su lanza que era evidente que lanzaría su técnica especial contra el insecto. Este se largó a reír y se apoyó contra el monolito, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si me atacas-advirtió-destruirás las gemas, y con ello el poder resguardado de FangLongmon.

Craniummon lo quedó viendo un segundo, luego pareció divertido.

-No me hagas reír-dijo, causando la extrañeza de MetalLifeKuwagamon. Hizo girar su lanza a alta velocidad mientras los primeros chispazos eran despedidos, creando luego el vórtice eléctrico-¡END WALTZ!

El golpe dio de lleno y directo contra MetalLifeKuwagamon, pasando por sobre él y chocando contra el monolito. El insecto se cubrió y resistió el impacto, pero solo por pocos segundos. El poder del torbellino de energía fue demasiado poderoso y no pudo contenerlo, desapareciendo con un grito de ira que de a poco se fue apagando junto con el End Waltz del caballero. Este cesó su ataque de golpe al ver pulverizado a su enemigo, y el monolito atrás quedó agrietado, solo con dos gemas puestas en él. Craniummon se acercó y observó que solo las gemas originales del valor y la esperanza estaban en su lugar, pues la tercera que había sido obtenida del castillo Berúng, la gema del destino, había quedado escondida en dicho lugar y reemplazada por un simple cristal falso.

Las gemas originales eran imposibles de destruir, y Omegamon había advertido de esto a su caballero antes de enviarlo a su misión. Como siempre y leal a las palabras de su líder, Craniummon ni siquiera había dudado ni preguntado sobre el origen del cambio de dichas joyas, solo se limitó a obedecer y confiar plenamente en el segundo al mando.

No por nada portaba ese título.

* * *

-Bueno-dijo Phelesmon bostezando por veinteava vez y estirándose un poco-estos tipos ya me han aburrido hasta el cansancio. Creo que es hora de divertirse un poco y probar lo nuevo en el arsenal-dijo haciendo un gesto al DarkLizardmon que aguardaba su señal.

El digimon oscuro se movió entre los demonios dando la alerta de que iniciarían el ataque inmediatamente. Los soldados oscuros se levantaron pesadamente de sus lugares, con todos los ánimos de la lucha perdidos hacía ya mucho. Maldecían por haberlos hecho perder inútilmente el tiempo, pero lo que para ellos había sido un desperdicio, para la armada de dragones y dinosaurios de Gallantmon se había convertido en una ventaja. Su disposición mental de agotar al enemigo los tenía a ellos en optimas condiciones y sabiendo que tendrían superioridad enérgica y dinámica por sobre ellos, por lo que se encontraban en opuesto estado que sus enemigos. Listos y ansiosos.

-Ya están en posición señor, comenzarán a moverse en cualquier momento-informó el Guilmon de seria mirada mientras observaba la lejanía.

-Estamos listos para ellos-respondió el WarGrowlmon a cargo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se volvió y no tuvo necesidad de llamar la atención de los soldados; todos estaban muy despiertos y atentos-¡Hombres! ¡Nos han dejado esta importante tarea en las manos, por lo que no quiero tener que reportar malas noticias a nuestro superior cuando el momento de volver a casa sea dado! ¡Vamos a probar que somos dignos dragones al servicio del caballero rojo, y que no hay armada que pueda contra nosotros!

Los cientos de digimons que le escuchaban rugieron en aprobación, enérgicos y dispuestos a dejar todo por su honor de dragones. Si había un tipo de digimon muy orgulloso, esos eran ellos, y demostrarían que eran dignos de pertenecer a la armada de Dukemon, quien hacía pocos minutos había dejado instrucciones precisas a su coronel WarGrowlmon y había desaparecido en una forma pre-evolutiva para no llamar la atención del enemigo. Quién sabría qué tramaba y porqué se habría marchado de pronto sin dar ningún tipo de explicación…

A lo lejos, Phelesmon dio la señal a su armada, y los oscuros digimons demonio se lanzaron contra sus oponentes, quienes les recibieron con una gigantesca pantalla de fuego que dio paso al inicio de otro mortal enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos.

Muy a lo lejos, Gallantmon volaba a toda velocidad en la dirección que sus registros indicaban. Estaba serio y molesto, pero tenía un raro presentimiento. Jamás había abandonado su puesto antes o durante una batalla, lo que sabía llamaría bastante la atención de todos. Pero sus corazonadas jamás le habían fallado, y ésta más que una corazonada, era una sensación de seguridad tan precisa que no había dudado en seguir aquel rastro que determinado digimon había dejado sin el menor aviso.

-Gallantmon-se abrió repentinamente una pantalla de comunicación junto a él-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Por qué abandonaste tu puesto?-preguntó Omegamon desconcertado del actuar de su compañero.

-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.-respondió secamente el digimon rojo-Te enviaré las coordenadas del lugar.

-¿Qué has…?-estuvo por preguntar, pero al leer la información que el digimon le había mandado a la computadora, lo comprendió de inmediato-Bien; estaré allá cuanto antes-dijo, terminando la comunicación entre ambos y dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

* * *

Los instrumentos de Ulforce Vdramon no le mostraron nada nuevo respecto a la primera vez que se había encontrado con GrandisKuwagamon. Era imposible calcular su nivel total de poder; este desbordaba los índices posibles. Cuando ShineGreymon lo comprobó tampoco pudo creerlo, pero no desistió y mantuvo su posición. El digimon insecto estaba listo para enfrentarlos y defender a Nocturna, por inercia más que por otra cosa. La mujer retrocedió algunos pasos; no ante la amenaza de los enemigos, sino ante el shock que le había producido ver su más grande sueño fallido y por una traición.

Habría que conseguir ahora la gema de manos de Lucemon, pensó. Eso no sería nada difícil con _la bestia _a su lado, por lo que se despojó de su ensimismamiento.

-Estúpidos-dijo sonriendo de manera casi lunática; no parecía estar del todo en sus cabales-¿Creen que tienen alguna posibilidad contra GrandisKuwagamon? ¡Ahaha! Él es un digimon invencible.

-No sabes a quien te enfrentas-dijo Mercurimon con su espada en la mano-Ulforce Vdramon es un Royal Knight, ShineGreymon es el mejor discípulo de Apollomon y yo uno de los doce olímpicos.

-¡Idiotas!-rió ella-¡Pueden traer a todos sus caballeros y dioses olímpicos y aún así no podrán vencerlo! Es mi mejor trabajo, mi creación perfecta; solo con el detalle del poder de las gemas y se convertirá en un verdadero dios que los aplastará a todos…

-Eso jamás pasará-dijo el caballero azul lanzándose contra ella con sus espadas reluciendo de energía.

GrandisKuwagamon vio su movimiento y se interpuso, levantando su brazo para detenerle en el aire. Pero Ulforce Vdramon era rápido, y un segundo antes del impacto se dobló hacia atrás y lo evitó por escasos centímetros, pasando bajo él y atacando a Nocturna con un golpe de su sable. La mujer se movió a un lado y le esquivó por poco, pasando al instante a su forma arácnida para hacer uso de sus poderes.

_La bestia_ se volvió para detenerlo, pero Mercurimon se le apareció de un segundo a otro por delante. El insecto abrió sus tenazas para cogerlo, pero el dios abrió los brazos y detuvo el poderoso impacto con un poco de dificultad, concentrándose y liberando energía de su interior.

-¡KERIYUKEION!

El impacto dio de lleno en el digimon, causando una explosión y levantando humo. Pero el insecto no pareció afectado, y en cuanto se disipó un poco el humo, estiró sus manos para alcanzar al digimon, atrapando solo el aire. ShineGreymon apareció tras él y lo cogió por los brazos desde abajo, aprisionándolo contra él. GrandisKuwagamon intentó librarse, pero el joven le retuvo con fuerza, sintiendo luego como en su espalda se concentraba el calor.

-¡GLORIOUS BURST!

El rayo de calor impactó con gran fuerza en la espalda de GrandisKuwagamon y lo arrojó metros lejos. El insecto se levantó con la espalda humeando, pero no daba signos de cansancio.

-Es muy resistente-dijo ShineGreymon sorprendido.

-Apenas empezamos-dijo Mercurimon, lanzándose ambos sobre el insecto nuevamente.

Ulforce Vdramon por su parte, había sido temporalmente estrangulado por el Spider Thread de Nocturna, y luego de usar sus sables de energía para librarse en parte de los hilos duros y viscosos que se le habían adherido, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que iba perdiendo su movilidad.

-¡Esta porquería…!-maldijo sin poder quitarse del todo la telaraña que traía encima y de a poco le iba debilitando.

La mujer rió por lo bajo y atacó nuevamente, pero el caballero azul cortó con sus espadas los hilos antes de que se apegaran a su cuerpo, se lanzó sobre ella y logró clavarle uno de sus sables en el abdomen. Arukenimon profirió un grito de dolor y escupió algo de sangre oscura por la boca.

GrandisKuwagamon se volvió a verla, y quitando de un poderoso puñetazo a ShineGreymon de enfrente, se movió a gran velocidad y le cayó encima al caballero azul, agarrándolo entre sus brazos y comprimiéndolo como una verdadera máquina de presión. El caballero lo contuvo un instante, pero la fuerza era muy fuerte, y soltó un grito al sentir que sus huesos se partirían.

-¡Ulforce Vdramon!-le llamó Mercurimon al verlo.

Se movió rápido y de un salto le cayó en la espalda a _la bestia_, clavando su espada en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, logrando que el insecto soltara ese brazo y Ulforce Vdramon pudiese escapar y alejarse del digimon.

Cuando obtuvo distancia, ShineGreymon se reunió con él mientras el caballero recuperaba la respiración.

-¿Realmente cree que vamos a conseguirlo?-le preguntó-Es muy fuerte.

-Podremos…solo tenemos que buscar la forma-respondió.

-Me encantaría escuchar una sugerencia.

Mercurimon fue sujeto por GrandisKuwagamon y arrojado con fuerza a un lado, estrellándose contra un árbol y rompiendo su tronco. El insecto se reunió con su ama y se volvió para defenderla. Ésta se recuperaba de la herida en su abdomen; no había sido demasiado grave.

-Debemos deshacernos de sus pinzas; son su arma principal-dijo el digimon de fuego, pensando.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? Acercarnos nos significará un abrazo con final de estrangulamiento-dijo Ulforce Vdramon sin muchas ganas de acercarse a ese par de filosas y fuertes pinzas que salían del insecto.

El joven dragón pensó un instante, y se le ocurrió algo.

-Puede usar su escudo para acercarse y cortarlas con sus sables.

-No será posible…la vez en que peleamos me defendí con mi escudo-explicó Ulforce Vdramon tragando saliva-y casi lo hizo pedazos presionando con esas pinzas.

-Ah…diablos…

Los dos jóvenes estudiaban la situación sin que nada se les ocurriese para desarmar a GrandisKuwagamon. El digimon solo aguardaba, esperando que Nocturna prefiriese retirarse y no tener que matar al par de jóvenes digimons. Porque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

-GrandisKuwagamon-dijo ella a su espalda. Él la miró por sobre su hombro-Deshazte de ellos, así no nos molestarán más adelante.

Oh no, lo que se temía.

-Ama, ellos no son rivales; podemos irnos…-dijo.

-¡Que los mates! Y que sea rápido; más caballeros podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Resignado a obedecer, el digimon negó con la cabeza y se lanzó contra los dos digimons con sus enormes pinzas abiertas. Ambos se movieron en direcciones opuestas para esquivarlo, y atacaron con sus Ulforce Saber y Glorious Burst, sin que los ataques hicieran efecto en él. _La bestia_ se volvió para atrapar a Ulforce Vdramon, quien estaba más cerca, pero una lluvia de puñetazos que no alcanzó a ver le cayó desde la derecha y le hizo caer a tierra de lado. Mercurimon se quedó de pie a su lado, concentrándose y clavando su arma en la tierra. Un círculo mágico se dibujó a sus pies, rodeándolo a él y a GrandisKuwagamon, liberándose la energía y el poder.

-¡SPIRITUAL ENCHANTMENT!

El portal místico se abrió y la gigantesca criatura mágica se liberó, aplastando al insecto con todo su poder y causando una gigantesca explosión en el lugar. Nocturna se cubrió ante la onda de energía liberada, pero sabía que nada le pasaría a _la bestia_. Cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon un poco, pudo ver a Ulforce Vdramon arremetiendo de nuevo contra ella, por lo que la mujer dio un salto y se adhirió con sus patas a un árbol de grueso tronco cercano, disparando desde allí sus Spider Thread y fallando por poco. El caballero se lanzó nuevamente contra ella cortando el árbol donde se encontraba, y la digimon saltó hacia otro, teniendo a Ulforce Vdramon casi encima. Nocturna se volvió y atacó.

-¡ACID MIST!

La niebla ácida cubrió completamente al caballero azulado dado la cercanía de ambos, cayendo él al suelo, tosiendo y sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos del ácido en sus ojos y la dificultad para respirar. Ella cayó sobre sus patas y disparó sus Spider Thread, solo para ser cortadas a mitad de camino por la Geo Grey Sword del digimon de fuego. Este se puso entre ambos para proteger a su compañero.

-¿Está bien Ulforce?-le llamó.

El digimon azul negó con la cabeza, respondiendo entrecortadamente.

-¡Cómo crees!

-¿Por qué no usa su escudo para recuperarse?-preguntó un tanto extrañado ShineGreymon con su espada al frente.

-¡Restaura energía pero no hace milagros!-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que su Great Tense Shield no anularía el efecto venenoso y ácido que le afectaban.

Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, aún con sus ojos horriblemente irritados y quemando, y sintiéndose muy mareado. Estuvo por caer, pero su compañero le sostuvo por un brazo y le ayudó. En el momento en que logró abrir un poco los ojos, vio al frente algo que lo dejó helado.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó al ver a GrandisKuwagamon lanzándose directo sobre ellos y con sus tenazas abiertas.

Iba a capturar a ShineGreymon sin dudarlo, y para evitarlo, Ulforce Vdramon se adelantó y creó la barrera protectora sobre ambos. GrandisKuwagamon cerró sus pinzas en torno a la esfera azulada que protegía a los dos digimons, y haciendo presión, comenzó a trisarlo igual que la última vez. El digimon azul lo mantuvo unos segundos, cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-¡ShineGreymon, usa tu Shining Blast para incendiar el escudo!

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro desconcertado.

-¡Hazlo!-repitió el caballero.

Sin perder un segundo, ShineGreymon se concentró; sus alas se encendieron con el poder del fuego, y abriendo sus brazos para tocar el escudo, envió intensas llamaradas por sobre las paredes de éste, convirtiéndose ambos en una gigantesca esfera de energía y fuego. GrandisKuwagamon no pudo resistir la cercanía con éste, por lo que soltó el escudo y retrocedió. Los dos digimons en el interior se liberaron de su técnica combinada y pisaron tierra. Habían gastado buena parte de su energía, pero _la bestia_ parecía en perfecto estado. Mercurimon, quien había asaltado a Nocturna con un Thousand Fist y la había arrojado al suelo casi inconsciente, levantó su espada para terminarla siendo detenido en el último segundo por un rápido puñetazo de GrandisKuwagamon directo a su cara. Su máscara de lobo salió disparada por los aires, y el dios cayó de espaldas al suelo, noqueado.

_La bestia_ se acercó a él dispuesto a terminarlo, y en cuanto levantó su brazo para dar el golpe final en el pecho a Mercurimon, un digimon se cruzó por delante y levantó su arma, deteniendo el golpe y hundiéndose centímetros en el suelo por el fuerte impacto. GrandisKuwagamon lo observó, sorprendido por la fuerza y determinación con la que se había cruzado en su camino e intentado proteger a su señor.

-Quítate-le dijo-Quítate y márchate; no quiero matarlos.

ShineGreymon respondió con cierta dificultad dado el esfuerzo que hacía por detener la fuerza de su brazo.

-Entonces…no lo hagas…

-He de obedecer; ella es mi ama.

-¿Realmente quieres…obedecerla?-le preguntó.

Esta pregunta dejó a GrandisKuwagamon desconcertado.

-¿Qué si quiero…?

-Ella es tu ama… ¿porque se impuso como tu ama…o porque quieres obedecerla?

-Ella…-dijo empezando a confundirse un poco-Ella me hizo lo que soy, me mantuvo vivo desde siempre, me protegió.

-No por eso tienes que obedecer lo que ella dice-dijo ShineGreymon cerrando los ojos y conteniendo al insecto-Uno hace lo que debe hacer, no lo que le imponen. Yo elegí a mis amos, y les sirvo por el bien de los demás…

-¡GrandisKuwagamon!-bramó Nocturna desde atrás y levantándose-¡Mátalo de una vez!

El insecto la observó un segundo, y luego a ShineGreymon. No sabía exactamente qué creer, pero quería creerle al joven. No quería seguir destruyendo a otros solo porque le estorbaran a ella, sin embargo…

-¡Mátalo!-repitió ella furiosa-¡Te he convertido en un ser superior, sin mí no serías nada! ¡Sabes que me debes todo!

Era la técnica que Nocturna siempre había usado en él para forzarlo cuando llegaba a esa clase de límites emocionales. Cuando se enfrentaba a lo que él sentía y a lo que ella le imponía. Habiéndolo presionado con esa artimaña desde que fuera muy pequeño y haciéndole ver que le debía a ella la vida, siempre había conseguido vencer las frágiles barreras que el insecto ponía cuando no quería obedecer, y la situación volvió a repetirse como siempre había sido en el pasado.

-Perdona-dijo el digimon a ShineGreymon, moviendo su otro brazo para atravesarlo con sus garras.

El digimon de fuego no tenía opción a librarse, conteniendo aún el peso de _la bestia_ sobre sus brazos. Ulforce Vdramon vio esto y se levantó de una vez ante el agotamiento de su Great Tense Shield casi destruido para ayudar a su compañero, pero Nocturna lo atrapó lanzando cientos de hilos sobre él y conteniéndolo para evitar que salvara al otro. GrandisKuwagamon cerró su puño y ShineGreymon cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero el golpe jamás llegó.

Un poderoso rayo blanco golpeó de lleno al insecto y lo arrojó metros a un lado, alejándolo de ShineGreymon y destruyendo todo en su línea de trayectoria. Todo quedó en silencio en cuanto el Final Elysian se hubo apagado y Gallantmon apareció en el lugar, observando la situación con sus siniestros ojos, posándose primero en ShineGreymon y Mercurimon aún tendido en el suelo; luego en el caballero azul sujeto por Arukenimon y finalmente en GrandisKuwagamon. A éste lo observó largamente mientras lo estudiaba.

El joven digimon de fuego quedó pasmado en su lugar al verlo aparecer de pronto. No se lo esperaba para nada. Estuvo por darle las gracias, emocionado, pero de pronto reparó en la situación en la que se había metido ahora. El caballero rojo seguro se lo comería vivo por haberse marchado sin siquiera avisar… Ulforce Vdramon por su parte también estaba un tanto petrificado de verlo aparecer allí, y con esa mirada.

"_He visto esos ojos antes…-_pensó nervioso-_viene con ganas de matar…"_

Gallantmon avanzó algunos pasos hasta estar en medio de la situación. GrandisKuwagamon se levantó, sacudió la cabeza ante el inesperado golpe y se volvió a verlo. Lo recordaba muy bien; a él y su expresión de profunda ira y dolor de la última vez. Hoy seguía casi intacta.

-Tú has de ser esa Nocturna que tantos problemas nos ha dado.-dijo mirando a la araña.

Ésta tensó aún más los hilos con los que atrapaba a Ulforce Vdramon, cortándole la respiración.

-Vaya, hasta que comienzan a llegar-dijo ella, fastidiada-Espero que no nos tengas resentimientos por haberte arrebatado a esa hermosa mujer-sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Resentimientos?-repitió él con cierta sorna-Creo que eso sería decir poco-sus ojos expresaron de pronto a su demonio interior mirando a través de él, y traspasaron a la bruja haciéndola temblar-Jamás voy a perdonarles lo que hicieron.

Al instante invocó su lanza en su brazo derecho y disparó.

-¡ROYAL SABER!

El brillante rayo de luz se dirigió directo a la araña, pero éste fue contenido por GrandisKuwagamon, quien solo con sus manos adelante logró detener el fuerte golpe. Gallantmon hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Si quieres irte primero ¡que así sea!-bramó lanzándose contra él.

Los dos digimons se enfrascaron en una batalla personal, mientras ShineGreymon cortaba con su espada los hilos que sujetaban a su compañero y lo liberaba de la bruja. Ésta disparó su Acid Mist contra ambos, pero el digimon de fuego la evitó levantando una cortina de fuego a su alrededor. La mujer maldijo y cerró los puños. Ulforce Vdramon logró reponerse al fin de las quemaduras en sus ojos y se puso de pie, quitando los restos de telaraña venenosa que traía encima.

-Vamos a terminar con esto-dijo a su compañero.

Éste afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se lanzaron por ella. Arukenimon los evadió a ambos saltando a un árbol cercano y atacando con Predation Spider. Los ojos en su abdomen brillaron alternadamente y Dokugumons de mediano tamaño comenzaron a aparecer delante de ella, movimiento que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se esperaba.

-Habrá que quitar eso primero-bufó ShineGreymon molesto.

-No hay problema-respondió el caballero, y ambos comenzaron a destruir a las arañas con sus espadas.

Gallantmon por su lado atacaba a GrandisKuwagamon con poderosos golpes de su Aegis, los que éste resistía con la fuerza de sus poderosas manos. El insecto abrió sus tenazas para cogerlo por el pecho, pero el caballero levantó su escudo y le contuvo. _La bestia_ comenzó a hacer presión para destruirlo, pero había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle.

-¡Nunca te acerques de ese modo a mi Gram!-le advirtió Gallantmon en el último segundo-¡FINAL ELYSIAN!

El rayo volvió a dar directo contra GrandisKuwagamon, impactándole y arrojándolo hacia atrás, destruyendo los árboles cercanos y agotando al digimon insecto, quien recibió el golpe purificador durante varios segundos antes de que éste se extinguiera. Gallantmon respiró con cierta dificultad, pues había utilizado su técnica más poderosa dos veces en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. GrandisKuwagamon se levantó con dificultad, respirando agitado como él.

"_Su energía es más poderosa que la de la última vez, pero no está cargada de oscuridad"-_reconoció al sentir el cansancio de los impactos.

Mientras, Arukenimon veía como sus Dokugumons eran eliminados por los dos digimons, y sabiendo que dentro de poco llegarían más refuerzos, prefirió retirarse. Ya se encontraba muy cansada y no podría continuar luchando, por lo que se volvió dispuesta a marchar.

-¡Se escapa!-advirtió Ulforce Vdramon al verla, mientras cortaba a un Dokugumon con su sable.

ShineGreymon también la vio, por lo que se situó en medio de los dokugumons restantes y atacó.

-¡CORONA SPLASH!

Cientos de balas de fuego inundaron el lugar, atacando y destruyendo a casi todos los insectos que había alrededor, dejándole el paso libre a Ulforce Vdramon, quien de un rápido movimiento logró llegar hasta Arukenimon, y levantó su brazo para cortarla con su sable. La mujer lanzó sus Spider Thread para enlazarlo, pero el caballero las sostuvo primero y de un movimiento la impulsó hacia adelante, atravesando su abdomen con uno de sus sables. La bruja se quedó sin aire y devolvió algo de sangre. Al instante, ShineGreymon se levantó por sobre él y alzando su Geo Grey Sword, cayó sobre ella con toda su fuerza y la cortó de arriba abajo en dos.

Nocturna sintió la hoja ardiente atravesarla, y se negó a creer que había llegado a su fin. Tanto para terminar en mano de dos novatos y sin haber concluido jamás su tarea. Le pareció inconcebible.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

La mujer rugió enfurecida y defraudada, dividiéndose su cuerpo mientras de su interior salían cientos, no, miles de digi cores que había ido absorbiendo en sus cientos de años para mantenerse siempre viva y joven, en su búsqueda de una vida prolongada y poderosa, sin cambiar su forma a la de un insecto desagradable en su afán de ser hermosa y perfecta, acabando con la existencia de otras para cumplir su cometido. Omegamon apareció justo en ese momento, mientras todos los digi cores eran liberados y se esparcían por el digimundo, para regresar al pueblo del inicio en donde muchos huevos fríos esperaban por su reintegración para poder iniciar nuevamente el ciclo, y volver a la tierra digital. Rosemon estaría entre ellas.

Al ver la explosión de colores y datos que emergieron desde el cuerpo desintegrado de Arukenimon, GrandisKuwagamon se quedó petrificado. Había llegado un momento que él jamás imaginaría, y nunca creyó posible. Su nivel de poder bajó de forma alarmante, pues ella era el puente entre su poder y el poder oscuro y mágico que durante tantos años había obtenido por sus estudios y almas absorbidas. Observó los digi cores alejarse y desaparecer en el cielo, con su única atadura finalmente desaparecida y toda una vida de muertes y obediencia terminadas de golpe. Vio frente a él a Gallantmon, quien aún no estaba dispuesto a terminar hasta haber acabado con el digimon que le había arrebatado todo, y el insecto cayó arrodillado y con las manos en alto para frenar el golpe de su lanza. El caballero se detuvo justo un segundo antes de impactarlo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar cuando todos los digi cores hubieron desaparecido para regresar a sus respectivos lugares. Arukenimon había desaparecido también, y los dos jóvenes digimons se reunieron para ayudar a su maestro Mercurimon a reponerse aún de su estado de semiinconsciencia. Observaron silenciosos como GrandisKuwagamon había cesado la pelea, y vieron también a Omegamon acercarse a ellos. Gallantmon se quedó con su arma en lo alto, resollando, sin comprender qué pasaba.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exigió saber.

El insecto bajó la cabeza y las manos. Respiraba profundamente, aún sin poder creer que ella había desaparecido, pero cuán agradecido estaba que así fuera. Ya no tendría que seguir causando más daños en su nombre.

-Ya no quiero luchar-dijo él despacio.

Furioso, el caballero rojo le gritó sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¡Que no vas a luchar! ¿Eres un cobarde acaso?

El insecto movió la cabeza de lado a lado, con las manos aún en el suelo.

-Ella se ha ido; ya no tengo motivos para seguir luchando.

-¡Pues yo sí los tengo!-bramó el caballero.

GrandisKuwagamon levantó la cabeza y lo observó un segundo. El dolor no se iba, aunque estaba ahí escondido detrás de la furia. Se sintió terriblemente culpable de ser el causante de aquel dolor; él nunca hubiese querido provocar eso en uno de los seres que se encargaban de proteger el digimundo, el lugar que él tanto amaba.

-Te entiendo…-dijo con pesar-Te entiendo, y créeme que te doy la razón…pero no quiero morir. Si hay alguna forma en que pueda ganarme tu perdón caballero…aunque sé que pueda ser difícil o imposible, quisiera intentarlo…

-¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste! ¡Ni a mí, ni a ella, ni a Lady Lotusmon!

-Gallantmon-le llamó Omegamon desde atrás.

El digimon rojo se volvió a verlo. La expresión de su compañero reflejaba cierta tristeza y comprensión hacia él. Sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que él estaba sufriendo, pero siempre había sido un digimon firme y justo que se mantenía fiel a las reglas y órdenes.

-Sé que él te hizo mucho daño, pero no lo hizo por su propia decisión.

-Pudo haberse detenido-resolló el caballero rojo-¡Pudo haber dicho no y haber detenido todo!

-Sé que ves en él lo mismo que yo.-dijo su compañero pasivamente-Es muy fuerte por fuera pero débil en su interior. Ha crecido manipulado y mutado por esa mujer y ha sufrido tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-¡Nunca!-bramó Gallantmon volviéndose a verlo-¡No merece el perdón de nadie!

Omegamon bajó un poco la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Si no quieres perdonarlo, lo lamento de verdad, pero nuestras reglas dictan que todo aquel que pide su redención puede obtenerla, y él quiere la suya.

Gallantmon miró a su compañero un largo momento, sintiéndose de pronto traicionado y dolido en el fondo, pero sabía que era cierto. Todos los que buscaban el perdón tenían opción de conseguirlo, por muy graves que hubiesen sido sus pecados. Era la forma de restauración que Alphamon había instaurado, y que aseguraba, traería poco a poco el equilibrio entre los tres tipos. El caballero rojo se volvió a ver a GrandisKuwagamon, quien aún mantenía la cabeza gacha y las manos en el suelo. Realmente sentía que quería remediar sus actos, pero el dolor en su pecho no le dejaría perdonarlo así sin más.

Suspiró profundamente y con amargura. Se volvió y echó a andar.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo mientras se alejaba. Se detuvo in instante al ver que solo escuchaba sus pasos, y miró por sobre su hombro a ShineGreymon. El digimon lucía paralizado de nuevo-¡Y tú qué demonios esperas! ¡Muévete!-le llamó con el puño cerrado-¡La guerra nos espera y he de tener un lugarteniente para que me ayude!

El joven digimon quedó anonadado un segundo. Miró a Ulforce Vdramon quien le dedicó un leve gesto de cabeza diciéndole "¡ve!".

-¡Sí señor!-respondió el digimon levantándose y acercándose a su señor, para luego levantar el vuelo y decirle desde arriba a su compañero de azul-¡Lleve al amo Mercurimon con mi señor Apollomon por favor!

Ulforce Vdramon levantó el pulgar desde abajo a modo de respuesta, mientras veía a su compañero desaparecer en el cielo siguiendo al furibundo Gallantmon. Tenían trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo que perder. Omegamon les observó marchar y luego se acercó a GrandisKuwagamon. El digimon aún seguía postrado en el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-Levántate joven-le dijo.

El digimon obedeció, y sorprendentemente era casi del mismo tamaño que el alto caballero blanco. Ulforce Vdramon se acercó a ellos cargando a Mercurimon en su espalda. Se quedó un par de pasos lejos.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Omegamon comprensivo-Hace mucho no se sabe de digimons de tu tipo, y jamás tuve constancia de alguien tan fuerte como tú-aunque había notado que su poder había descendido notoriamente; ya no era ni la mitad de fuerte que antes.

-No puedo responderle señor-dijo el insecto con la mirada baja-aún no soy nadie.

-¿Tienes familia?

Vaya pregunta más dolorosa para el joven. GrandisKuwagamon hubiese deseado poder decir sí, pero jamás había tenido a nadie. Solo a su ama.

-No…

-¿Has tenido a alguien más aparte de Nocturna?-le preguntó Ulforce Vdramon.

-No.

-¿Tienes un pasado?-preguntó Omegamon.

GrandisKuwagamon hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto que Omegamon hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte…

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Phelesmon se entretenía torturando con su tridente a un MetalGreymon que había caído en sus manos, y del que se cobraba venganza por uno al que había odiado mucho en su pasado como soldado del ahora ejército enemigo, cuando DarkLizardmon se le acercó apresuradamente.

-General-le llamó nervioso y respirando aceleradamente-el caballero Dukemon ha aparecido con un ShineGreymon desde el este-tragó saliva.

-Vaya-dijo el demonio levantándose de su juego y mirando hacia la lejanía. Era cierto, Dukemon había regresado al campo después de haber desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara hasta que fue muy evidente que no se encontraba allí-Bueno, envíen a los bichos a encargarse de él; ya iré-dijo regresando su atención al agónico dinosaurio bajo sus pies.

-Eh…señor, los…los insectos ya no…-no sabía cómo decírselo sin que lo estrangulara.

Phelesmon notó al instante que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber-¿Qué pasa con los insectos?

-Ellos ya no son…"fuertes"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

El General hizo una mueca taimada, clavó hasta el fondo su tridente en el pecho de MetalGreymon dándole fin, y abrió enorme la boca mientras rugía al otro.

-¡Cómo que ya no son fuertes! ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

-¡Son como cualquiera de nosotros señor! Su poder se ha desvanecido así-hizo con las manos un gesto mágico de desaparición-Puf.

Phelesmon alzó el vuelo y localizó al grupo de los insectos de Nocturna, y vio como eran fácilmente exterminados por los guerreros del bando enemigo. Él no lo sabía, pero los poderosos digimons que les habían dado ahora eran uno más del grupo ante la ausencia del poder de su ama. El demonio tragó saliva al ver que Dukemon y el bebé dragón que andaba con él –como lo bautizaría de ahora en adelante- destruían con mucha facilidad a varios de los suyos con sus ataques, y se puso un poco nervioso.

-Maldita sea-resolló con su sonrisa lunática-¿Qué las cosas no pueden salirme simplemente bien?

-¿Qué haremos General?-preguntó el digimon oscuro desde abajo.

El demonio rugió levemente e hizo un rápido cálculo mirando su bando y el enemigo. Iban muy bien, y dentro de poco irían mucho mejor.

-Retírense-ordenó muy desganado.

Al menos en cuanto regresara podría culpar a los bichos de Nocturna delante de Lucemon. Éste no estaría del todo feliz al tener las nuevas noticias.

* * *

Cerca de una hora de silencioso vuelo había transcurrido antes de que Omegamon y GrandisKuwagamon pisaran los suelos del Bosque Profundo. El caballero avanzó siendo seguido desde atrás por el digimon oscuro, quien observaba todo alrededor. Nunca había estado ahí, o eso creía él. Caminaron sin rumbo y en silencio durante varios minutos, y al joven insecto le parecía que solo daban vueltas en círculo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Realmente guardaba mucho respeto a los Royal Knights, y el haber sido más poderoso que ellos no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía inferior a aquellos señores. Se sintió repentinamente rodeado, y varios TigerVespamon aparecieron de entre la espesura de los árboles, apuntándoles con sus armas. Uno de ellos, el mayor, salió adelante a retirar a Omegamon.

-Volvéis a estas tierras caballero; sabéis que nuestro señor os tiene prohibido el paso.

-Decidle a vuestro señor que le dará mucho gusto el verme aquí acompañado de este digimon que me sigue-hizo un gesto con su mano para enseñar a GrandisKuwagamon.

Los TigerVespamon le observaron un segundo, y a través de ellos el rey de los insectos vio al nuevo aparecido. Dio instrucciones a sus guerreros y estos obedecieron.

-Seguidnos-dijo el líder, mientras los demás digimons les rodeaban para llevarlos al lugar.

Sintieron de pronto otra presencia, y Tiger apareció volando y se aproximó a ellos. Saludó a Omegamon con la cabeza, a los demás guerreros de la Royal C con un gesto de la mano y luego se quedó viendo a GrandisKuwagamon. La única vez que lo había visto había sido desde lejos, y no había podido estudiarlo. Esta vez lo tenía en frente, y pudo sentir cierto aire familiar.

-¿Me recuerdas?-le preguntó Tiger al digimon.

Éste negó con la cabeza. El General asintió y respiró profundamente. Luego miró a su superior, asombrado y reteniendo la emoción. Los guerreros de la Royal C los guiaron a presencia de su señor, atravesando un camino solo conocido por los que habitaban allí y que para cualquiera, solo habría sido caminar sin rumbo fijo. Omegamon había llamado a su General directo contándole de su descubrimiento. El digimon no perdió un segundo y se dirigió al Bosque Profundo para estar presente en tan importante momento.

Cuando finalmente pisaron el espacio abierto, despejado de árboles y cerrado por los digimons que servían directamente al rey, los guerreros TigerVespamon regresaron a sus lugares mientras Omegamon, GrandisKuwagamon y Tiger se aproximaron el espacio necesario al trono, reverenciaron al rey y se levantaron. TyrantKabuterimon se levantó lentamente de su asiento de piedra y joyas, con la vista fija en el nuevo. El silencio era tan pesado, que podía escucharse la respiración profunda del soberano mientras avanzaba hacia el insecto oscuro, con sus manos temblando levemente y cerrando con fuerza su boca. Lo observaba sin poder reaccionar, sin creer lo que veía y con todas las emociones retenidas en su pecho.

Se detuvo delante de GrandisKuwagamon, y el digimon, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar pues nunca había estado ante un rey, se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza. TyrantKabuterimon lo observó y dejó salir un gemido. Omegamon y Tiger observaban en silencio, apartándose algunos pasos.

-Mi…hijo…-musitó TyrantKabuterimon sin quitarle los ojos ahora húmedos de encima.

Una ola de silenciosas exclamaciones se levantó en el lugar. Sorprendido, GrandisKuwagamon levantó la cabeza mientras el rey ponía sus manos en sus hombros y lo levantaba del suelo. El digimon oscuro estaba en blanco, y miraba directamente al digimon púrpura que lo sostenía por los brazos, tratando de comprender.

-Realmente eres tú-dijo el rey mirándole, y rodeando su cabeza con sus manos lo atrajo hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza. Con toda la fuerza y tristeza que había acumulado esos largos veinte años de haber perdido a su único hijo.

Tiger contuvo una exhalación y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Pronto, todos los insectos del lugar estaban postrados, tocando con sus cabezas el suelo y recibiendo al príncipe de los insectos, a quien habían creído desaparecido dos décadas atrás, y ahora regresaba en grandeza y juventud a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía junto a su padre. Omegamon se dejó caer en una rodilla y agachó la cabeza, saludando al renacido joven príncipe.

GrandisKuwagamon se separó un poco y se quedó viendo al rey, quien como no ocurriese desde hacía muchos años, sonreía complacido y lleno de felicidad al tener a su primogénito con él nuevamente. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del digimon, quien siempre había mostrado severidad y dureza en su mirada, la que ahora había sido reemplazada por la satisfacción e infinita felicidad de estar al fin con su amado hijo.

-Yo…-dijo GrandisKuwagamon entrecortadamente-no lo entiendo…

TyrantKabuterimon pareció sorprendido, pero no por eso su emoción desapareció.

-¿No nos recuerdas hijo mío? Este es tu hogar.

El insecto oscuro levantó la cabeza y miró en rededor. Parecía confundido.

-Es… es como si hubiese visto alguna vez este lugar pero…sé que nunca he estado aquí antes.

-Lo estuvo, príncipe-respondió Omegamon levantándose y acercándose un poco-Usted nació aquí, en la cuna de la realeza de los digimons insecto. Fue raptado por Nocturna en aquella ocasión-dijo mirando al rey-Es probable que con tantos años y después de muchos experimentos, haya olvidado a dónde y a quienes pertenece.

El soberano se sorprendió de escuchar aquello.

-¿Nocturna?-repitió recordando-Esa mujer solía pertenecer aquí, pero la expulsamos hace ya cientos de años por su manipulación de la magia negra y los experimentos que había hecho con algunos de mis digimons.

-Ella vino aquí el día en que nosotros establecimos nuestra alianza-explicó Omegamon-Raptó a vuestro hijo sabiendo que nosotros éramos los únicos visitantes en muchos años, por lo que seríamos los únicos posibles culpables del hecho.

TyrantKabuterimon comprendió todo de pronto, y mirando a Omegamon directamente a los ojos, se paró frente a él y habló.

-Caballero-empezó solemnemente-acepte usted las disculpas de este rey arrepentido.

Omegamon expresó una leve sonrisa con sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sus disculpas son muy bien aceptadas alteza.

-Sepa usted y todos sus caballeros que nuestra alianza se restablecerá, y tienen ustedes mi favor y mi infinita gratitud por regresarme a mi amado hijo.

-Se lo agradecemos plenamente señor-dijo el caballero-sin embargo, su hijo ha cometido graves crímenes bajo manipulación de Nocturna.

TyrantKabuterimon se sorprendió al escuchar aquello; luego solo cerró los puños y respondió con la cabeza muy en alto.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar por todos los crímenes cometidos.

-¡No!-exclamó GrandisKuwagamon de pronto.

Todos se volvieron a verlo, y el digimon bajó la cabeza.

-Yo he de pagar por mis faltas; estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

El rey le observó con cierto pesar. No quería más malas experiencias para su primogénito.

-Pero hijo, ya has…

-Padre por favor-dijo con cierta timidez al emplear por primera vez aquella palabra-tiene que ser así.

El soberano sintió algo quebrársele dentro al escucharle llamar así desde que su hijo fuera un pequeño Kokuwamon que jugaba entre sus sirvientes y cortaba flores para regalarle a su padre. Tantos años habían pasado que para TyrantKabuterimon había sido una eternidad marcada de soledad y dolor. Asintió, orgulloso de ver que aún después de los años viviendo bajo el dominio de un ser de oscuridad, quedaban dentro de aquel joven digimon el legado de cientos de años de honor, compromiso y fidelidad que habían marcado a los antepasados de ellos.

-Está bien-dijo el rey poniendo su mano en su hombro, y mirando luego a Omegamon-Por favor, no sean demasiado severos con él. No quiero que siga sufriendo mucho más.

-Veremos qué se hará alteza-respondió Omegamon mirando al joven digimon-Por ahora, creo que sería alentador para el resto del mundo saber que el príncipe ha regresado, y el reinado de los insectos ha restablecido sus lazos con nuestra Orden.

-Así será-asintió TyrantKabuterimon sonriendo.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces. El reino de los insectos había proclamado el resurgimiento del príncipe GrandisKuwagamon y la alianza restablecida con la Sagrada Orden de los Royal Knights, noticias que junto a la victoria obtenida ante el ejército de Phelesmon y el estado favorable de un "renacido" Mercurimon, alentaron a todos los reinos y fueron agradecidas y aplaudidas por todos los digimons del mundo digital. Se celebró una gran ceremonia para festejar el retorno del príncipe, a la que asistieron muchas de las figuras importantes del digimundo. Entre ellos, reyes de otros lugares, los Royal Knights y sus Generales. Tiger era sin duda el más emocionado.

-Cuando lo vi la primera vez supe que de alguna forma lo conocía, y cuando Omegamon me dijo que había encontrado al hijo del rey-decía controlando su emoción-sabía que tenía que ser él. Él solía visitarme constantemente a las bases de entrenamiento cuando era muy pequeño; decía que quería ser tan fuerte como uno de los guerreros de la Royal C.

-Resultó mucho más fuerte que uno de ellos-comentó Craniummon.

-Perdió gran parte de sus poderes cuando Nocturna fue destruida-dijo Omegamon-Ya es tan fuerte como uno de los "Tiger" de la Royal C…

-Ahem-carraspeó Ulforce Vdramon a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se volvieron a verlo junto con ShineGreymon, que estaba a su lado. El digimon de fuego miró avergonzado al suelo. Omegamon miró al cielo, divertido.

-"Cuando Nocturna fue destruida por Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon"-corrigió.

Todos exclamaron y volvieron a felicitar al par de jóvenes cuando días antes se enteraron de que ambos habían conseguido deshacerse de la bruja y detener a GrandisKuwagamon. El caballero azul recibió honores junto a su nuevo compañero de lucha ShineGreymon, quien también fue recibido con honores en el Monte Olimpo por sus superiores.

El rey TyrantKabuterimon apareció junto a ellos, seguido del príncipe. Los caballeros le saludaron respetuosamente, y trataron el tema de la restaurada alianza entre ambos, los procedimientos políticos y bélicos que se habrían de tomar a futuro, y muchos otros temas delicados. Cuando la ceremonia de a poco fue acercándose a su final, GrandisKuwagamon se acercó con cautela a Gallantmon, quien se encontraba un poco más apartado. Nunca le habían gustado los festejos de ningún tipo y realmente le molestaba perder el tiempo en aquello. Se volvió a ver a GrandisKuwagamon, aún con el ceño fruncido; sabía de su posición ahora con el digimon oscuro, y bajando la cabeza, le saludó. El digimon insecto le saludó también, y se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Quisiera hacer algo por lo ocurrido Sir Gallantmon-dijo el joven con pesar-Yo nunca hubiera querido…

-No hay nada que usted pudiera hacer jamás-sentenció el caballero seriamente-Ni usted ni nadie. Pero ya no tiene importancia.

El príncipe le quedó viendo un momento.

-Ella regresará. Su huevo está en perfecto estado y crecerá como un digimon normal. Ahora solo me queda contribuir a terminar esta guerra para que ella pueda vivir y tener un mundo pacífico en el cual existir.

-Créame que mi padre y yo le ayudaremos con eso-le aseguró GrandisKuwagamon-a toda costa. A usted y a la Orden. No descasaremos hasta que la guerra haya terminado y el digimundo vuelva a ser el lugar tranquilo que era hasta hace pocos meses.

-Le cobraré la palabra entonces-terminó Gallantmon despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza y volteándose para marchar.

El digimon oscuro le despidió también, deseando poder ayudar en todo lo posible a esos digimons nobles y preocupados del mundo digital, y prometiéndose hacer todo lo posible, se volvió y se reunió con su padre. Gallantmon se reunió con Omegamon y le comentó que regresaría cuanto antes al castillo. El caballero asintió y mientras se despedían, ShineGreymon se reunió con su señor y le pidió un favor.

* * *

Minutos luego, el caballero rojo y su servidor entraban en los terrenos de los Dioses Olímpicos, en donde fueron escoltados por los guardias a presencia de Apollomon y Mercurimon. Por cierto que la noticia de que Mercurimon había sobrevivido al ataque de HerculesKabuterimon había emocionado sobremanera a su mejor amigo Apollomon, quien había agradecido personalmente a Ulforce Vdramon por haber traído él mismo al dios mensajero después de la lucha con GrandisKuwagamon. El digimon verde se había recuperado muy bien en aquel par de días del enfrentamiento.

Los dos dioses les recibieron con ánimos, después de las buenas cosas que habían pasado últimamente. ShineGreymon había pedido a Gallantmon si podían visitar a Mercurimon para saber de su estado, pues no había podido verle en aquellos días.

-Amo Mercurimon-dijo bajando la cabeza y saludándolo-me alegra mucho ver que está bien señor.

-Se lo debo a Ulforce Vdramon y a ti muchacho-dijo el digimon sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Realmente lucharon muy bien los dos contra semejante oponente.

-Gracias-respondió ShineGreymon bajando la cabeza, un poco apenado-se lo debo a la preparación que me han dado y el entrenamiento que recibí con mi amo Dukemon-dijo volviéndose a verlo.

Atrás, el caballero rojo solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Pudiese ser que solo hubieran sido golpes y patadas, pero ShineGreymon había aprendido la verdadera resistencia con él; no solo física, sino también mental a la hora de verse con Megidramon y GrandisKuwagamon, y no haber sentido temor. Estaba seguro de que de seguir así no habría cosa que pudiera atemorizarlo alguna vez. Apollomon se acercó al joven y le observó de manera apreciativa.

-Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti ShineGreymon. Has crecido mucho en este tiempo que te has alejado de nosotros, y has traído tus primeros reconocimientos a tan corta edad.

-Muchas gracias mi amo-dijo el digimon gratificado-Prometo que seguiré esforzándome mucho y honrándolos a vosotros.

-Sé que así será-le despidió el dios de fuego mientras el joven se volvía y se reunía con Gallantmon.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Mercurimon carraspeó un poco y agitó la cabeza.

-Sigue llamándote "amo"-dijo desagradado y mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Éste solo respondió sonriendo sin quitar los ojos del joven.

-Y seguirá haciéndolo por un buen tiempo-dijo sencillamente.

Al dios mensajero no le gustó nada esta respuesta, por lo que se volvió a verlo fingiendo estar muy indignado.

-¡Oye! Me esforcé mucho por salvar al muchacho-dijo apuntándole al pecho-no quiero que haya sido en vano.

-No lo será-respondió el digimon de fuego con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar eso.

-¡Aún no le dices nada!-exclamó el otro levantando los brazos.

Apollomon solo sonrió y se despidió con un gesto del joven que ahora se alejaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida del templo. Luego se dirigió a su compañero.

-Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso.

Mercurimon bufó taimado, pero era imposible que él se enojara con algo. Solo miró al cielo, como implorando paciencia, y ambos digimons regresaron adentro para atender importantes asuntos.

Afuera, ShineGreymon seguía a su amo, quien caminando con sus fuertes pasos, salió del gigantesco templo de piedra colorida que constituía esa ala del Monte Olimpo. Afuera había enormes piletas de las cuales brotaba agua y se levantaba una cortina de gotas de cristal salpicando. El digimon mascullaba cosas mientras caminaba.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó al digimon de atrás.

-Sí mi señor-respondió el otro de buen ánimo.

Gallantmon se detuvo en seco y ShineGreymon casi se estrelló contra su espalda. El caballero rojo se volteó y le escrutó con la mirada. El joven se preguntaba qué habría hecho mal esta vez, cuando el caballero le estiró la mano.

-Adiós entonces-sentenció de manera cortante.

El digimon de fuego se quedó extrañado. Miró su mano y luego a su dueño con sorpresa.

-¿Me…está echando amo?-preguntó.

Gallantmon fue el sorprendido esta vez.

-¿No te vas a quedar? Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-Ah…la verdad-respondió rascándose la mejilla-me preguntaba si podría quedarme algún tiempo más bajo su tutela…

-Te aplastaré día por medio-le advirtió con su mirada severa-Y cuando nos vaya mal en la guerra te irá peor.

El digimon de fuego sonrió un poco nervioso y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus enormes hombreras.

-Estaré preparado para eso-rió levemente.

El caballero le observó durante varios y pesados segundos, volteándose de pronto y echando a andar. ShineGreymon le siguió desde atrás, con cierta satisfacción de saber que sería lugarteniente del caballero y podría aportar mucho más a su lado que quedándose en el Monte Olimpo con los demás, mientras escuchaba al digimon mascullar adelante.

-Masoquista-dijo negando con la cabeza y levantando el vuelo.

* * *

Esa tarde y con el sol cayendo a lo lejos, Omegamon terminaba de escribir un informe sobre los últimos hechos y guardó los archivos en la mega computadora principal. Desde la sala de comunicaciones podían escucharse a los Knightmons trabajando en las reparaciones que se hacían en el ala noreste y en los torreones que habían caído días atrás. GrandisKuwagamon venía a ayudarles con eso, pero ese día había sido su ceremonia por lo que los caballeros habían trabajado solos esa parte.

El caballero salió del lugar y se dirigió a su nueva recámara, puesto que la anterior aún no era reconstruida, y observó el cofre sellado en donde permanecía la gema del digi egg de la oscuridad. Ahora tendría que buscarle una nueva ubicación apartada de las demás gemas, las que habían sido regresadas a sus respectivos lugares en aquel par de días por sus caballeros. Debía además planear qué haría con la gema del destino que había quedado secretamente guardada en el castillo Berúng. Sería difícil sacarla de allí sin poner en riesgo a su infiltrado.

Pensó en dejarle la gema de la oscuridad al rey Arkhan una vez que recuperasen sus tierras en el desierto. El digimon ahora se encontraba sin la compañía de los otros dos soberanos, pues el rey Wisemon y su hija habían regresado a la tierra de WitchLand el día anterior, despidiéndose personalmente de cada caballero y agradeciéndoles plenamente por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos. Ahora que Nocturna no existía más, la princesa y todas las digimons jóvenes y fuertes estarían resguardadas del peligro que la bruja significaba. El rey y su hija habían agradecido especialmente a Ulforce Vdramon y RhodoKnightmon por haber rescatado a la joven directamente de las entrañas del castillo Berúng, y prometieron venir a verles en alguna oportunidad. El mismo día, MedievalDukemon había enviado un mensaje de gratitud a la Real Orden por todos los favores hechos y el haber protegido tan bien a sus dos señores.

_-¡Bah!-_exclamó Gallantmon dándole al botón de "borrar" cuando terminó el mensaje_-Patrañas._

El caballero blanco sonrió al recordarlo. Se quedó pensando luego en todas las cosas que habían transcurrido en aquellos dos meses, y en cómo se habían tornado las cosas. Habían empezado con el pie derecho y ahora…habían perdido la región del polo sur y a uno de sus Generales. Sin duda era esto lo que más les afectaba. Perderían gran parte del orden y jurisdicción sobre las tierras que estarían defendiendo y abarcarían menos terreno para proteger. Tendrían que movilizar más a los cuatro Generales que tenían ahora y sería lento y difícil el control sobre las armadas más alejadas de ellos.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe en la puerta abierta y se volvió. Era Gallantmon que había regresado de ver a los Olímpicos junto con ShineGreymon y haber revisado luego que sus unidades estuvieran correctamente distribuidas en los territorios que habían recuperado días antes. El caballero se recargó en el marco de la puerta automática.

-Te ves mal-dijo a su compañero de blanco.

-Estoy muy preocupado por lo que se vendrá ahora-respondió el digimon mirando a la nada-Todo será mucho más difícil de ahora en adelante.

-Estaremos bien. Solo hemos de esforzarnos más.

-Será difícil con un General menos…

-Te digo que estaremos bien-repitió seriamente-Te preocupas más de la cuenta.

Pudiese ser que fuera cierto, pero preocuparse más nunca estaba demás. El caballero blanco volvió a quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando el mensaje de MedievalDukemon, el hermano mayor de su compañero, le despertó una súbita idea que no se le había ocurrido antes. Se levantó de golpe, con una nueva esperanza brillándole en los ojos, la que Gallantmon pudo leer muy bien.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber.

-Por supuesto…-dijo otra vez hablando consigo mismo cada vez que se le ocurría algo y le tocaba a Gallantmon descifrarlo- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Mi hermano! ¡Puedo pedirle a mi hermano que nos ayude!-exclamó emocionado y acercándose a su compañero-¡Es un excelente jefe militar, un perfecto táctico y gran General de batalla…!-se detuvo al ver la expresión severa de Gallantmon.

El caballero se quedó callado al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo un instante muy pesado y difícil para los dos. Omegamon habló con cierto pesar.

-Disculpa Gallantmon; no quise decir que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a reemplazarla poniendo a otro digimon en su lugar?-dijo con un tono ácido.

-¡Sabes que jamás haría eso!-respondió Omegamon con énfasis-¡Nadie puede tomar el puesto de la General Rosemon ni va a llenarlo jamás!-bajó el tono-Solo quiero ayudarnos a nosotros mismos.

El digimon rojo no parecía ceder ante la idea de Omegamon. Guardó silencio, tratando de aceptar lo que su compañero proponía.

-Tienes que entender…-pidió el segundo al mando-necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, y él es tan capaz como cualquiera de nuestros Generales aquí. Si lo conocieras…sabrías de qué hablo.

Gallantmon levantó su mano para detenerlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego se levantó.

-Ya te lo dije antes-dijo el digimon rojo-haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando saquemos provecho de ello. Entre más rápido acabemos esta guerra, mejor.

El caballero se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Omegamon lo observó marchar y suspiró aliviado. Jamás hubiese querido decir que intentaría cubrir el puesto de la General con la presencia de su hermano. Eso sería imposible. Llegó a parecerle divertido el solo pensar en aquello. Negó con la cabeza, y con las esperanzas y energías renovadas de un nuevo soporte para la Orden y la causa de la guerra, se dirigió a paso rápido a la sala de comunicaciones. Allí tendría que comenzar a buscar en cada rincón del digimundo la señal de su hermano mayor; aquel inquieto digimon que jamás podía estarse en un solo lugar más de un día, y del que tenía toda la confianza del mundo en que les ayudaría a terminar cuanto antes la guerra. ¡Apostaba todo por él!

**-Fin de la primera temporada-**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Pasen a leer mi One-Shot **El Rey llora en silencio,** en donde se cuenta cómo TyrantKabuterimon perdió a su hijo y los problemas que hubo con la Orden a causa de ello. Está en mi listado de fics.

¡Omg! No puedo creer que varios lectores hayan acertado en tantas cosas xD Mis respetos a ustedes por su intuición y mis agradecimientos por haberme revisado**.** Les estaré muy agradecida de que me dejen sus comentarios sobre este último capítulo, que es obviamente muy importante al ser el cierre de una larga primera historia. Aún quedan tres más, ¡así que espero que tengan buenos ojos o gafas para seguir leyéndola! xD ¿Quien será el hermano mayor de Omegamon? **Patro**, ¡te prohibo que pongas su nombre en tu comentario! xD Ojalá les haya gustado la primera temporada n_n se escribió con muchísimo esfuerzo y cariño hacia digimon :3 y muchas muchas horas sentada frente a la pantalla. ¡Nos leemos en la segunda parte! ¡Será publicada este **1 de Julio **sin falta!

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	20. La canción de la victoria

Saludos queridos lectores! ^^

¡Wow! ¡Ya ha pasado un mes completo! Qué rápido se me ha ido xD He de confesar que estuve todos esos trienta días pendiente de este día ùwu tanto así que la presión pudo conmigo y avancé...bastante poco en el resto de las historias D: ¡no me maten! repondré todo el tiempo perdido levantándome a las 7 de la mañana para escribir xD OK no. ¿Han seguido viendo Xros Wars? Estos nuevos _Generales de la Muerte_ se han convertido en mis héroes de la serie, la han salvado para mi xD Ya le escribí un One-shot a Dorbickmon y voy tratando de escribir uno de Olegi-san XD adoro a ese personaje, es demasiado tierno y gracioso, y ser villano no le queda xD Espero recontra ansiosa la aparición de Apollomon-sama *-* no puedo verlo de villano y al igual que muchos de sus fans, todos rezamos para que esté controlado de alguna forma xD

Ahem, yendo al fanfic ^^ como prometí, primero de Julio, primer capítulo de la segunda temporada publicado. Ese día en que postee el capitulo 18, vi el calendario y me dije "_dejaré pasar este par de semanas y luego todo el mes para adelantar bastante y dejar a los lectores enganchados_ (?). _Postearé lo siguiente este primero!"_ Y LoL, este primero de Julio se cumplía exactamente un año desde que empecé a publicar 8D lo que serían casi 3 años desde que estoy trabajando este fanfic ^^** ¡Feliz despiste-aniversario de mi fanfic!** Ò.o Les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, que abre la segunda temporada y trayendo al nuevo personaje principal a la trama, ¡el hermano mayor de Omegamon!

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 19**

**La canción de la victoria.**

Los dos digimons volaban sobre el desierto árido e interminable en silencio. Estaban muy preocupados por la situación, aunque habían logrado asegurarla un poco. Con la caída de Nocturna y su poderoso séquito de insectos hacía casi dos meses, el marcador se había estabilizado, a pesar de que habían perdido una región y a uno de sus Generales. Sin duda y aunque lo ocultara, para Gallantmon esto era lo que más le afectaba. A pesar de que jamás había expresado más que desagrado ante Rosemon, esta no era sino la pantalla que el caballero usaba para no desviar su atención de su objetivo principal y dejar que sus sentimientos por la mujer fueran alguna vez a jugarle en contra. Pero las cosas se habían dado, y junto con la caída de ella había caído la barrera que él había puesto entre ambos, y su furia se había desatado por más que él había intentado detenerlo. Hoy parecía que eso había ocurrido hacía muchísimos años, pero él lo revivía cada noche antes de intentar dormir. Omegamon no había conseguido darle el apoyo que hubiera querido, y mucho menos con la decisión que había tomado, y que ahora les tenía sobrevolando aquel inacabable desierto, cubierto únicamente de dunas engañosas que con el viento, iban cambiando día a día su ubicación y transformando el lugar.

El caballero blanco sabía que con un General menos, habría menos control sobre la expansión del Mar Oscuro, y por ello había decidido traer a su hermano mayor para unirse a ellos e intentar refrenar a los hombres de Lucemon, y de ser posible, traer cuanto antes el fin de la guerra y la paz al digimundo.

-¿Me explicas de nuevo por qué quieres meter a tu hermano en todo esto?-pidió Gallantmon siempre serio, mientras ambos divisaban a lo lejos una silueta oscura que se dibujaba, distorsionada por el abrazante calor.

-Es tan viejo como yo, y tiene muchísima experiencia-explicó Omegamon con cierta satisfacción al hablar de su hermano, y una creciente ansiedad mientras ambos descendían para encontrarse con aquel que de a poco se acercaba-Toda su vida ha librado grandes batallas por el bien de unos o de otros, y jamás ha caído ante nadie. Su trayectoria militar supera con creces la de cualquiera, y ha dirigido unidades gigantescas en el pasado sin problemas. Es muy inteligente y astuto, y rápido en todos los sentidos-se guardó una sonrisa al decir lo último-Es el digimon perfecto para dirigir nuestras armadas y ayudarnos a finalizar todo esto.

Ambos caballeros pisaron el suelo de arena, y sus zapatos se hundieron ligeramente en ésta. El digimon que venía en frente seguía avanzando, sin prisas, sin detenerse o intentar cambiar el rumbo. A Omegamon le había tomado mucho tiempo dar con su ubicación, hasta que finalmente lo localizó en ese desierto. Jamás se estaba quieto, y no podía pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar hasta que, de un segundo a otro, decidiera marcharse y retomar su interminable camino por el digimundo, tal vez para no volver jamás. Aunque él estaba seguro de que después de once mil años, su hermano ya le habría dado varios cientos de vueltas al mundo, y aún no se detenía de caminar. Por cierto que esto sería muy beneficioso, puesto que conocería todos los tipos de geografía y sacaría el mayor provecho de ellas. Todo esto se lo apuntaba Omegamon a su compañero, mientras avanzaban los pocos metros que los separaban del digimon que también se acercaba a ellos.

-Pareces admirarlo mucho-comentó el caballero rojo, haciendo esta notoria comparación con su propio hermano mayor.

-¿Se nota?-preguntó Omegamon con la emoción expresada en sus ojos azules.

-No has dejado de hablar de él desde que diste con su señal la semana pasada.

¿Y cómo no? Su hermano era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba en el mundo, y aún más. Eran hermanos por el lado de Wargreymon del caballero, y desde que tuviera memoria el otro siempre había marcado las huellas primero para que él las siguiera, se había quemado primero con la carne que asaba para él, y le había protegido de digimons que le triplicaban en tamaño y doblaban en nivel. Claro que todo eso había sido después de que asesinaran a su padre y ambos digimons quedaran solos, y pasados algunos años de vagar por el digimundo y él se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir por sí solo, su hermano decidió salir a obtener el anticuerpo X y separaron sus caminos. Él apenas tenía diez años, y su hermano dieciséis. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver más que en una ocasión, y de pura casualidad.

El samurái se detuvo a pocos metros de los dos caballeros y estudió lo que tenía en frente. Gallantmon fue el primero en llevarse una impresión de los tres. El hermano de Omegamon era…poderoso, por decir lo menos. No fue capaz de calcular su poder, pues cada vez que intentaba equipararlo con el de otros digimons que lo habían impresionado, su nivel desaparecía y reaparecía para confundirlo, como si el digimon fuese capaz de controlar aquello y no quisiera que se le comparara con otros.

Lo otro fue su mirada.

Se sorprendió en el momento en que el virus dirigió su mirada hacia él y Gallantmon se vio obligado a desviarla. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a pensarlo, solo reaccionó. Fue el leve contacto de un segundo entre ambos para que Gallantmon se sintiera aplastado bajo esa dura y fría mirada de acero. Era tan fuerte y pesada la energía en sus ojos, que parecía que estos repelían a cualquiera, y los obligaban al instante a someterse y desviar su propia mirada. Le pareció un poco chocante, especialmente porque no había alcanzado a ver nada en ellos. Su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo. Era todo músculos y fibra, de porte, manos grandes de fuertes nudillos y patas muy resistentes. Se veía un poco pesado, pero no podría asegurarlo hasta verlo moviéndose. El atuendo negro ayudaba en parte a reducir su amenazadora figura. Solo en parte.

Para ser un digimon del tipo virus no irradiaba energía negativa; no irradiaba nada en realidad lo que extrañó bastante al caballero, pero ya sus ojos afilados le hablaban de un sujeto muy peligroso. El digimon de enfrente se cruzó de brazos, y Gallantmon pudo ver las dos largas y curvas espadas que colgaban de su cinto.

-A ti te recordaba más bajo-habló Gaiomon con su voz grave dirigiéndose a su hermano menor-y de ojos verdes.

El aludido expresó su agrado en sus ojos y respondió.

-También tú solías tenerlos así.

-Ya ves-se encogió de hombros-el tiempo nos ha ido cambiando. Ayer dejé a un niño y hoy tengo al "segundo líder de la sagrada Orden de los Royal Knights"-le miró con cierto desdén-Usan ustedes nombres muy largos.

-Lo sé-dijo e indicó a Gallantmon a su lado-Él es Dukemon, el siguiente a cargo en mi ausencia y un viejo amigo a quien guardo mucho aprecio.

Gaiomon le saludó con un simple gesto de cabeza, el que Gallantmon le correspondió. Ya había notado el virus la desconfianza que mostraba hacia él, y que ambos eran de los que tendían la mano solo a unos pocos. El viento sopló con fuerza, levantando arena a su alrededor. El sol quemaba intensamente arriba en el cielo.

-Saltándose lo demás-habló Gaiomon seguido del saludo con Gallantmon-tengo una cita y sabes que no me ando con retrasos Omegamon, ¿qué quieres?-fue directo al grano.

Omegamon no necesitaba que lo apurasen. Ya tenía bastante urgencia por regresar cuanto antes al castillo a ocuparse de todo.

-Sé de tus grandes habilidades para la guerra y la estrategia militar hermano.-empezó-Como director de las armadas a cargo de la seguridad del digimundo, te pido que te unas a nosotros y al equipo élite de Generales que comandan en esta guerra, de la que sé, ya debes tener pleno conoci-

Una leve risa de Gaiomon le hizo detenerse, extrañado. El digimon oscuro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, aún con los brazos sobre el pecho. Gallantmon se molestó ante su gesto y su actitud.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó al samurái.

El virus se volvió a verlos.

-Hace menos de veinticuatro horas acaban de pedirme lo mismo-tamborileó con sus dedos en su brazo-claro que sin todos los adornos que usan ustedes para hablar.

Ambos caballeros quedaron desconcertados ante aquella declaración. El viento sopló con aún más intensidad, moviendo el largo cabello de él y las capas de ellos. Omegamon y Gallantmon intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que ya te lo han pedido?-preguntó el menor sin salir de su asombro-¿Quién…?

-¿Realmente es necesario que responda eso?-le cortó el virus-Sabes la respuesta.

-¿Lucemon?-exclamó Gallantmon con el enojo aumentando.

Gaiomon afirmó expresivamente con la cabeza, como quien ha respondido a una gran y difícil interrogante existencial, molestando aún más al caballero rojo.

-¡No puedes!-objetó Omegamon antes de que Gallantmon pudiera decir nada. El caballero hablaba intentando disimular su amargura.

-¿No?-preguntó el mayor con fingida sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no! No eres un digimon de maldad, ¡no perteneces a ellos!

-No pertenezco a nadie Omegamon, y eso me da la libertad de pertenecer a quien yo quiera-habló el virus poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿Por qué ellos entonces?-quiso saber el digimon blanco-Sabes lo que ellos hacen y quieren. ¡Solo buscan destrucción…!

-¿Sabes exactamente por qué buscan esa "destrucción"?-hizo las comillas con los dedos. Su hermano fue a decir algo, pero se detuvo-Ah, no te ves muy seguro. Déjame responder a esa pregunta. Y usted se calla mientras hablo Dukemon-dijo, viendo que el digimon rojo estaba por decir algo-Tus denominados "villanos" buscan salir y destruir todo por la represión de la que han sido víctimas desde…ehm…no lo sé-fingió sacar cuentas con los dedos-¿Siempre?

-¡Ellos solo se dedican a…!-quiso decir el caballero, pero Gaiomon lo detuvo con la mano en alto.

-El digimundo y los digimons fuimos establecidos según reglas y patrones para mantener un equilibrio: el virus se come al datos, el datos al vacuna y el vacuna al virus. Las deidades guardianas, entre las que figuran ustedes-los apuntó al uno y al otro-tenían el trabajo de mantener el orden y el equilibrio por los siglos de los siglos, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Poco a poco fueron encerrando y censurando al virus por su estilo, ¿cómo llamarlo?-se encogió de hombros-agresivo de desenvolverse. Entre más los restringían y presionaban, más los provocaron y produjeron su rebelión, lo que a su vez acabó en un exterminio masivo de ellos, y a los infelices que quedaron vivos se les obligó a vivir encerrados en el mundo alternativo que crearon para ellos; el Mar de la Oscuridad. Cientos de años de evolución ¿y qué tenemos hoy? Cada vez que un digimon intenta salir del Mar de la Oscuridad es pulverizado sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de haber cometido un solo pecado. ¿Sabían ustedes, caballeros, que no todos los digimons que nacen bajo el logo del virus-hizo un gesto con la mano para representar el logo-son malvados?

-Lo sabemos-respondió Gallantmon notoriamente enfurecido-Miembros de nuestra orden pertenecen a este tipo.

-Muy cierto-afirmó Gaiomon de nuevo con la cabeza-pero uno: usted nació aquí arriba y tuvo que luchar contra el mundo y contra usted mismo para probar que era digno de uno lugar, y dos, su otro amigo RhodoKnightmon tuvo que salir del abismo pagando un alto precio por la búsqueda de otra vida y su lugar, y tuvo que mantenerse escondido de todos y de todo hasta que pudo probarse. Ambos tuvieron más que buena suerte. Esa suerte no la tienen todos señores, y tampoco es justo que mientras un datos o un vacuna tienen un mundo abierto y todas las posibilidades de buscar su lugar en esta vida, los virus tienen que pasar por un "colador de la muerte" y además rezar por tener un poco de su buena suerte y no ser prendido mientras esté aquí arriba ¿me equivoco?

Omegamon y Gallantmon guardaron silencio un momento, sin saber si era más impresionante la clase de historia justificada del virus o el hecho de que conocía tan bien el pasado de algunos miembros de la Orden.

-Cuando les hemos dado su oportunidad aquí arriba-dijo el caballero blanco-muestran lo peor de sí y vienen con ansias de poder y rebelión.

-Es porque han pasado milenios Omegamon, milenios viviendo de la manera equivocada y por culpa de ustedes.

-¿Nuestra?-exclamó Gallantmon irritado.

-Vuestra-siguió Gaiomon-Ellos no eligieron ser encerrados, y ustedes aquí sin corregir los errores de la antigüedad ni rectificar las leyes y la justicia que se administran a todos para que sea un mundo "pacífico" –les miró de reojo esperando que respondieran algo, sabiendo que no lo harían.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los tres digimons, sintiéndose únicamente el soplido del viento. Las palabras de Gaiomon pesaban, pero más que nada le pesaron a Omegamon. Podía ver cuánta razón tenía, pero se sentía incapacitado para ver la solución de aquello.

-Ayúdame-declaró levantando la mirada y lleno de convicción-Ayúdame a mí y a todos a corregir estos fallos. Juntos podemos volver a darle orden y equilibrio al digimundo, como fue alguna vez.

-Disculpa-dijo el virus-pero ya sabes cómo trabajo. Si llegas primero y me convences, me tienes. Tengo suficientes y buenas razones para ayudar a esos sujetos. Por supuesto-se encogió de hombros y sonrió-si después de obtener lo que quieren no le dan la igualdad a los tres tipos, puedes intentarlo tú y convencerme de hacer que se arrepientan-se movió de su lugar para pasar por el lado de ambos caballeros y seguir caminando-Hasta entonces, te veré del otro lado del tablero.

Omegamon sintió el peso del mundo venírsele encima, y por un momento que le pareció eterno, se sintió desconectado de sí mismo. No podía creer aquello, le resultaba imposible. Su propio hermano declarado como su enemigo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, jamás lo habría deseado. Gaiomon pasó silenciosamente por el lado de ambos, y cuando se hubo alejado apenas unos pasos, Gallantmon dejó escapar su enojo ante la respuesta del virus, y volteando de un movimiento, invocó su lanza y apuntó directo con ella a la nuca de Gaiomon. El digimon se detuvo en seco. Omegamon se volvió ante el sorpresivo movimiento.

-¿Atacándome por la espalda, Dukemon?

-Si no estás con nosotros estás en contra.-respondió el caballero rojo-Te alías con ellos y además traicionas a tu propio hermano. No creo que el honor sea lo tuyo.

No hubo terminado de decir esto, cuando el digimon vio dos destellos azules y su lanza le había sido arrancada del brazo, con una de las filosas kikurin apuntando a éste y la otra a su cuello. Aegis cayó al suelo de arena con un sonido sordo. Sorprendido por el veloz movimiento del virus, Gallantmon miró al digimon negro, quien firme como una estatua, le castigó con su penetrante mirada llena de oscura y ardiente furia. El caballero blanco no se movió.

-No venga usted a hablarme a mí de honor.-dijo Gaiomon de manera severa-Puede que ustedes ostenten un título, pero el honor es algo que se gana con el respeto y admiración de otros, especialmente de tu enemigo, y de lo que yo sé, no se habla muy bien de los Royal Knights en las tierras bajas.-dirigió su mirada luego a su hermano-¿Este es ese amigo tuyo del que tanto me hablaste y a quien tanta estima tenías, Omegamon?

-Así es, es mi mejor amigo-respondió el caballero.

Gaiomon volvió lentamente sus pesados ojos hacia Gallantmon. El caballero no parecía asustado ni parecidos, pero sí se notaba indignado y defraudado.

-Tiene usted mucha suerte-dijo Gaiomon regresando de una vez sus espadas a su lugar y volviéndose para marchar-pero se lo advierto, no vuelva a hacerme enojar. Omegamon.-miró al digimon blanco, enviándole un mensaje de advertencia con ese simple gesto, y luego les dio la espalda para continuar su marcha.

El virus se alejó de la misma forma en que había llegado; en silencio, sin prisas y sin intentar cambiar el rumbo.

* * *

Atardecía cuando los tres digimons vieron al virus acercarse desde la lejanía.

-Ahí viene mi señor, justo a tiempo-informó Matadormon a su amo, quien se levantó del lugar donde llevaba sentado los últimos minutos para ver al aparecido.

Habían acordado verse en aquel cementerio de trailmons a esa hora, para conducir al nuevo General de las tropas oscuras al Castillo Berúng. El lugar era seguro, puesto que toda la chatarra y los aparatos electrónicos y electromagnéticos de los viejos trenes destruidos por el tiempo y el uso, habían creado una barrera en donde las señales de cualquier instrumento, por muy poderoso y sofisticado que fuera, se perdían. Era una especie de triangulo de las Bermudas, solo que en tierra y muy tétrico, con los restos esparcidos por doquier y el oxido ennegreciendo todo, y dándole un aire de abandono muy propio para un cementerio de trenes. Beelzemon también se levantó de su lugar y se acercó algunos pasos. Gaiomon avanzó sobre los desperdicios y la tierra muerta, hasta detenerse frente a Lucemon. El ángel sonrió complacido.

-Vaya, creía que después del encuentro con tu pariente cambiarías de parecer- comentó, habiéndose enterado de la visita que habían dado los dos caballeros al samurái.

-Siempre cumplo primero con mis tratos-respondió Gaiomon seriamente y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-Me parece muy bien-dijo el ángel satisfecho.

El dragón negro hizo una rápida observación a los tres digimons que tenía en frente. Beelzemon era un clásico ejemplo de los digimons jóvenes actuales, rebeldes e insatisfechos con todo, que no conseguía definir de una vez su camino ni encontrar su verdadero yo. Le hacía falta una figura a imitar para liberar su verdadero potencial, y allí abajo definitivamente no estaba.

Lucemon era el orgullo y la soberbia en su mejor expresión. Creía saberlo todo, pero Gaiomon hubiera apostado su cabeza a que no sabía ni la mitad de lo que creía. Exhalaba un aire de seguridad y superioridad que el digimon estaba seguro de poder barrer con un simple soplo, por mucho que el ángel creyera lo contrario. Era muy poderoso para su corta edad, pero no significaba un gran reto.

El tercero sin duda llamó su atención. Muchas cosas en él le sorprendieron, como su escasa edad para estar sirviendo donde estaba, la seguridad que todo en él expresaba, su nivel y la experiencia que pudo leer en el digimon y por supuesto, donde estaba metido. Para haber escalado tan rápido al círculo cerrado de Lucemon debía tratarse de todo un maestro actor.

-Supongo-habló Lucemon-que será como lo acordamos.

-Te ayudaré a librar al Mar Oscuro de la opresión de los de arriba.-reiteró Gaiomon para que no fuera a torcer su concepto de lo que haría en el tiempo que le sirviera-Me alié a ti para darle su oportunidad a los digimons que viven allí encerrados y tengan un lugar en este mundo. Seré General de tus armadas, derrotaré a las armadas enemigas y expandiré el mar por sobre el resto de las regiones…-su mirada se volvió severa mientras decía esto-hasta que establezcas el tan aclamado equilibrio que le prometiste a los digimons del tipo virus. Si me quieres para destruirlo todo y cobrar las vidas de los civiles inocentes, tomaré la oferta de mi hermano y puedes despedirte de tus sueños.

-Pareces muy seguro de darle la victoria al bando al que te unas-dijo Lucemon con un tono ligeramente burlesco.

-¿Quieres ver?-le desafió Gaiomon tranquilamente.

Lucemon sabía, al menos en parte, de las grandes habilidades de ese digimon para la guerra, por eso le había traído. Al principio se había preguntado cómo fue que Omegamon no le había llamado a su lado antes, y después descubrió el porqué. Se necesitaba una razón de mucho peso para que Gaiomon entrara al campo de batalla. Por lo demás, era un digimon tranquilo que solo se dedicaba a vivir su vida recorriendo el digimundo, y no se involucraba en problemas que no le incumbían. Si Omegamon le había buscado no había sido precisamente por una cuestión de hermandad, sino porque había confiado en su talento bélico. Ahora que casi lo tenía de su parte, Lucemon no podía perder su oportunidad.

-Quiero verlo pero para mí provecho-contestó el ángel-¿Algo más que quieras añadir?

-Seguiré todas tus indicaciones-habló el virus-pero no iré en contra de mis propios principios ni de mis reglas. Envía a otro de los tuyos.

-Bien-aceptó el digimon.

-Tomaré mis propias decisiones cuando lo estime conveniente-sonrió bajo su casco-y no podrás rebatírmelas.

-¿Qué demonios?-habló Beelzemon molestándose-¿Vienes a servir o a sentarte en el trono?

-Un poco de ambos. Es el precio de mis servicios-miró a Lucemon de manera inquisitiva y ladeando la cabeza.

A él tampoco le había gustado mucho esta condición, pero estimó que una vez que Gaiomon le ayudara a conseguir lo que quería, podría deshacerse de él antes de que intentara nada.

-De acuerdo-aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos.

-Una cosa a la vez-siguió Gaiomon-Si quieres que consiga terreno, lo haré. Si quieres a un digimon en específico muerto, lo haré, pero no ambas cosas a la vez. Me gusta tomar mi tiempo para hacer mi trabajo.

-Hecho.

-Crearé mi propia unidad de soldados; los elegiré personalmente y a quien yo quiera. Serán míos hasta el final de la guerra o hasta que mueran.

-Muy bien.

-Y empezaré por este-dijo apuntando a Matadormon.

Los dos ángeles se volvieron a verlo, y el digimon de las cuchillas estaba atónito.

-¿Yo?-preguntó extrañado.

-Es mi teniente-objetó Lucemon, pues el vampiro le resultaba de muchísima utilidad.

-Ahora es el mío-terminó el otro poniendo ambas manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas-¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Lucemon hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca y bufó un "no". Gaiomon asintió satisfecho con la cabeza y empezó a caminar. Al par de pasos, se detuvo.

-Olvidaba otra cosa-dijo volviéndose a verlos.

-¡Aún más!-exclamó Beelzemon indignado.

-Sí~ quiero una red de comunicación personal y que contacte directo con el castillo de los caballeros.

-¿Estás bromeando?-bramó Lucemon perdiendo la paciencia.

Gaiomon se volvió y siguió caminando.

-Y también quiero café. Todas las mañanas, muy cargado y sin azúcar.

El virus siguió caminando dejando a los otros tres atrás. Los digimons se quedaron parados en sus lugares, muy contrariados y extrañados.

-Bien…-articuló Beelzemon pasados unos segundos-aparte de exigente creo que está un poco loco.

-Phelesmon tendrá compañía-comentó Lucemon negando con la cabeza y echando a andar.

* * *

Al atardecer, Omegamon y su irritado compañero pisaban de regreso los salones del castillo. Todos los caballeros y Generales se habían reunido para conocer y dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro y único pariente de Omegamon, pero al entrar los dos caballeros sin el nuevo General a la sala de comunicaciones, la confusión se dibujó en el rostro de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasó con tu hermano Omegamon?-preguntó Duftmon cruzado de brazos-¿Perdiste su señal?

El digimon blanco estaba afectado por lo ocurrido, y respondió con cierto pesar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Él no…

-¡Se alió a Lucemon y a su causa!-bramó Gallantmon enfurecido-¡Se ha declarado nuestro enemigo y se atrevió a traicionar a su propio hermano!

Una ola de sorpresa y exclamaciones se corrió en el lugar. Los digimons comenzaron a bombardear a Omegamon con preguntas y pedían explicaciones, a las que el caballero no conseguía responder de forma clara y válida. Todos dieron un leve respingo al encenderse tras ellos la pantalla principal y mostrarse la notificación de un mensaje. Lo curioso es que traía de emisor al protagonista de aquella polémica. Dudoso y ante el pesado silencio que se formó, Omegamon avanzó hasta la computadora y aceptó el mensaje.

Se abrió la ventana de la video-llamada, y la imagen oscura de Gaiomon llenó la pantalla, revolviendo el enojo y desagrado de Gallantmon de manera evidente.

-Saludos hermano-habló el virus sentado en un sillón negro y saludando con su mano desde el otro lado de la pantalla-¿Estuvo bien tu viaje de regreso?

-Gaiomon, no puedes…-empezó, pero fue interrumpido con una mano en alto del mayor.

-Como ves, ya estoy instalado aquí abajo.-comentó indicando a sus espaldas con sus pulgares, una sala llena de pantallas, mapas y una amplia mesa, todo en metal oscuro-Es bonito, pero muy ostentoso para mi gusto. Ya sabes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-prefiero los espacios abiertos, pero solo será por poco-demostró una sonrisa con sus pesados ojos amarillos-en lo que me tardo en conquistar el mundo para Lucemon y traer la afamada nueva era.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-bramó Gallantmon furibundo y con los demás digimons irritándose ante su pedantería.

-Ya lo verá usted Gallantmon-contestó cerrando los ojos y echándose en el asiento.

-Dukemon para ti demonio-resolló el otro-no me caes nada bien.

-Pues usted a mí sí, así que así se queda.-respondió Gaiomon-Llamaba para saludarte hermano-miró al digimon-y para avisarte a ti y a todos tus caballeros y Generales que estoy listo y ansioso para dar inicio a este juego.-hizo tronar los huesos de sus dedos y puso las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen-Espero que realmente se luzcan de ahora en adelante y den lo mejor que tienen, -se acercó un poco a la pantalla y produjo una sensación de inquietud en sus interlocutores-porque no solo van a enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla, serán testigos del poder del General Gaiomon; rey y señor de todos los dragones.

La pantalla se fue a negro con la transmisión finalizada.

Los penetrantes ojos del digimon parecían haber quedado plasmados en el monitor como recuerdo fijo para todos los presentes. Un pesado silencio se hizo en el lugar, y fuera de las exclamaciones o el inicio de una discusión para tratar el nuevo problema que se les venía encima, todos los digimons que se encontraban en el lugar se volvieron absortos y en silencio a ver al General OuRyuumon. Con expresión casi perpleja y ambos puños apretados sobre la mesa, el dragón se guardó un gruñido y se quedó abstraído mirando a la nada. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

* * *

Esa misma noche, el sur de la región del trueno había caído bajo la espada de Gaiomon y su ejército. De los miles de soldados que defendieron y lucharon en el lugar, no quedó ni uno solo vivo, y el tiempo de ataque había batido el record histórico de un enfrentamiento. La zona perdida fue rápidamente vaciada de sus civiles y ocupada luego por las armadas del Mar de la Oscuridad, siendo imposible recuperarla si no era por medio de un ataque a gran escala.

Omegamon y los suyos comprendieron entonces que Gaiomon no solo era un profesional en lo que hacía y era muy eficiente. Podía tacharse incluso como el peor enemigo que hubiesen enfrentado en siglos, ¡y apenas era su primer día!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Gai= _Victory Song_. Ou= _King_. Debería usar su nombre GaiOumon, pero suena tan estirado y raro D: que me quedo solo con "Gaiomon". Hm sí...puede que haya salido algo corto, pero prefiero no extenderlos tanto al principio para dejar todo lo demás para los demás capítulos y que claro, la entrada sea fácil de leer y recibir, nada de discursos muy largos. ¡OuRyuumon tiene enemigo declarado! xD Estos dos se enfrascarán en cada nueva pelea en el resto de la temporada 8DDDD muero. ¿Qué será que aquella persona que tanto quieres se te declare en contra? owO Suerte que jamás me ha pasado, pero imaginaré lo que es torturando a Omegamon xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews! ^^ Pásense por el blog si desean leer un poco más del nuevo personaje.

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	21. Reconocimiento

Saludos lectores! ^^

Esta vez no me he retrasado tanto con la publicación, ya que he estado muy pendiente del fic por obvias razones ùwu ¡Terminé la segunda temporada al fin! D: ¡Cómo tardé! xD ¡Omgsh! El capitulo 32 es **aplastantemente** largo xDDD realmente estoy dudando de que se lo vayan a leer TT^TT pero confiaré en que esté lo suficientemente bueno como para que sí ;w; ¡Omgsh! A mi me gustó xD se ha convertido -junto con el capitulo 18 entre otros- en uno de mis super favoritos 8D la verdad pocas veces estoy tan pero que tan satisfecha con un trabajo xD por lo general solo "están bien". Damn it! Gaiomon es tan malvado! D: y el monstruo! y el pobre de ShineGreymon, y todos los que mueren!

xDDD Lo hago para molestarlos -w- En fin, les dejo el siguiente capítulo ^^ Gaiomon y OuRyuumon se verán las caras por primera vez! Espero que les guste. Les agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado! n_n fue lindo ver que el mismo día y al día siguiente ya habían aparecido de nuevo, queridos lectores! 8D se les hechó de menos ^^

**Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Bandai y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.  
**

**Capitulo 20**

**Reconocimiento.**

Dos días luego, Gaiomon había enviado su segundo mensaje a la central de los Royal Knights informándoles sobre su siguiente ataque y en donde tendría lugar la batalla para decidir la posesión del terreno restante que le "faltaba" en la región del trueno. Como siempre, su estilo jocoso había molestado mucho a Gallantmon; al menos Duftmon podía lidiar mucho mejor con él, y había remarcado lo extraño que le resultaba el hecho de que les avisara antes de iniciar un ataque e incluso dándoles la ubicación del lugar de batalla. Se lo apuntó a Omegamon.

-No le gusta obtener las cosas sin antes luchar por ellas-dijo el segundo al mando con cierto pesar-Le gusta ganárselas como es debido, jamás las toma así sin más aunque se las estén ofreciendo.

-Qué elegante-comentó el felino con una mano en su mentón. Algo en aquel personaje le resultaba divertido y atractivo.

-Qué idiota-dijo Gallantmon por su parte, bufando y cruzándose de brazos.

Omegamon negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-El ataque tendrá lugar mañana al mediodía. Pongámonos a trabajar cuanto antes-ordenó-Quisiera estudiar el terreno y sacar el mayor provecho. Si mi hermano nos está dando algún tipo de ventaja, quisiera aprovecharla.

-¿Realmente crees que él quiera darte algún tipo de ayuda?-preguntó Gallantmon a su compañero mirándole de reojo.

El caballero se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego levantó la vista y respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

-No lo sé.

Afuera del castillo, en los jardines que rodeaban dicho lugar, el General OuRyuumon había esperado pacientemente al caballero blanco. No le gustaba esperar adentro, se sentía un poco encerrado. Ni modo dado su curiosa anatomía y tamaño. Por eso siempre se quedaba afuera y aprovechaba los largos minutos para practicar con sus espadas y mejorar la velocidad y fluidez de sus movimientos. Se detuvo al ver a la pareja rojo-azulada acercarse a él, curiosos por ver la demostración del digimon dragón. Desde su victoria compartida contra Nocturna, Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon se habían vuelto casi inseparables.

-Buenos días General OuRyuumon-le saludó el digimon de fuego con su marcada respetuosidad y una reverencia de su cabeza.

-Hola General-saludó Ulforce Vdramon por su parte con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos-respondió el digimon regresando sus armas a su lugar. No lucía su sonrisa característica, y su ánimo siempre chispeante estaba un tanto apagado. Se notaba un poco desanimado-¿Qué cuentan?

-Nada especial-el digimon azul se encogió de hombros-empezando el trabajo del día, ya sabe-dijo resumiendo que ambos debían separase para vigilar sus áreas designadas y el otro seguir a su señor y realizar las tareas que éste le asignara-¿Cómo se encuentra usted después de lo del otro día?-preguntó el digimon con cierta ironía.

OuRyuumon se mostró un poco sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con cara de extrañeza.

-Ya sabe~-siguió Ulforce Vdramon con un gesto pícaro-A lo que dijo el General Gaiomon sobre ser el señor de los dragones.

-Ah-dijo sin darle la menor importancia y mirando en cualquier dirección-eso.

-¿No le importa?-preguntó el caballero divertido.

-No en realidad-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volteando para volver a tomar sus espadas y seguir con su breve práctica.

Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon se miraron a la par un poco sorprendidos, y se volvieron a ver al dragón.

-¿Cómo no?-siguió el digimon azulado.

-Creía que era un título único señor-siguió ShineGreymon.

-Lo es de hecho-respondió OuRyuumon sin más y deslizando sus espadas por el aire con maestría.

-¿No piensa defenderlo entonces?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon tratando de picarlo.

El dragón se detuvo y miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Bajó los brazos y miró a ambos chicos como a dos niños cabezas dura que no paraban de preguntar "por qué".

-Miren-explicó pacientemente-cualquiera puede decir que es el rey del mundo y en realidad no lo es-se encogió de hombros-El hermano de Omegamon puede decir que es el señor de los dragones, pero no puede probarlo.

-¿Usted sí?-preguntó el caballero.

-Claro; lo he demostrado toda mi vida-dijo mostrándose sorprendido de que le preguntaran semejante cosa.

-¿Qué tal si él también puede demostrarlo?-siguió el digimon azulado ladeando un poco la cabeza.

OuRyuumon lo observó sin demostrar nada en su dracónica cara.

-¿Realmente crees que pueda?

ShineGreymon se quedó viendo a su compañero. Este miró al cielo y en todas las direcciones, como sintiéndose acusado.

-No lo sé; nunca lo he visto pelear.

-Pues ya lo veremos entonces cuando nos veamos cara a cara-respondió el General volviendo su atención a sus espadas y ejecutando varios movimientos y golpes.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo, imaginando qué sería el día en que esos dos digimons se encontraran en el campo de batalla. Seguro sería una batalla épica, considerando que uno era el General Élite de la Armada y el otro el hermano mayor de Omegamon; debía tener sus once mil años llenos de experiencia y trayectoria.

El caballero blanco y Duftmon aparecieron finalmente en las puertas del castillo. El General guardó sus espadas y se reunió con ellos, siendo seguido desde atrás por los dos jóvenes. Los tres digimons se saludaron brevemente, pues Omegamon y Duftmon llevaban cierta prisa.

-Tenemos los datos del próximo ataque-informó el digimon blanco al General-Vamos allá ahora para estudiar el lugar y analizar cómo sacar la mayor ventaja.

-Quisiera acompañarlos-dijo el dragón. Se sentía ansioso por cooperar y derribar a Gaiomon cuanto antes. Detestaba a los bocazas.

Omegamon aceptó y los tres digimons levantaron el vuelo, dirigiéndose al norte de la región del trueno. Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon se quedaron un minuto más argumentando sobre el asunto, luego fueron corridos casi a gritos por Gallantmon quien los había observado malgastar el tiempo desde hacía rato.

* * *

Fue una hora completa de vuelo en silencio. De vez en cuando Duftmon apuntaba ciertas cosas sobre los movimientos de las tropas, algunos problemas con el aprovisionamiento tardío que habían tenido en algunos sectores, y detalles sobre los planes que venía trazando para el siguiente enfrentamiento. Conocía muy bien el área del trueno y ya tenía varias estrategias y movimientos planeados.

Pisaron un lugar deshabitado en donde habían acordado que se verían al día siguiente para el encuentro. Era un terreno gigantesco, despejado de bosques y con escasa vegetación. Crecían desde el suelo enormes pilares de roca salpicados por todos lados, volviendo el terreno irregular y un poco difícil de transitar. Hacia la derecha estos pilares eran más pronunciados y brotaban desde el suelo en mayor cantidad, convirtiéndose a sí mismos en las paredes de un rocoso laberinto. Los caballeros y el General comenzaron a planificar de inmediato.

-Tendremos que mantener el grupo central alejado de estos montículos rocosos-dijo Omegamon observando las elevaciones desde lejos-solo interrumpirían en batalla.

-Podemos sacarles cierto provecho-comentó Duftmon con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos-sería útil si ubicamos unidades disparadoras arriba de esos montículos y aprovechamos la altura para caerles encima.

-Podría ser peligroso si el enemigo está a distancia y derriba los montículos;-acotó OuRyuumon-No solo perderíamos las unidades disparadoras, también podrían caer los peñascos sobre los nuestros.

Los tres digimons empezaron a examinar de qué forma utilizar los montículos de roca en su propio beneficio o por lo menos evitar que el enemigo los usara contra ellos, y mientras ellos estudiaban este punto, no sospechaban que ellos mismos eran estudiados en ese momento por sus rivales. Entre la altura de las rocas y apenas escondido de la vista, Gaiomon observaba silencioso a su hermano y a sus dos acompañantes, con Matadormon a su lado.

El virus no estaba allí específicamente para espiarlos a ellos, pues al igual que los tres digimons, él había ido al campo a estudiar el lugar y crear sus propias estrategias de batalla. Sin embargo, sabía que estarían allí y aprovecharía para hacer un breve examen de su enemigo. Como el nuevo teniente del digimon, Matadormon se había convertido en su mano derecha y debía trabajar en conjunto con el General, aunque este lo había escogido por _otras_ razones. Prefería mantenerlo constantemente bajo su mirada y así ahorrarse posibles fallos y problemas a futuro. No era ningún estúpido como Lucemon y los otros, le había dicho al vampiro, por lo que de ahora en adelante Matadormon estaría constantemente bajo su disposición y no dejaría ni un movimiento sin darse por enterado.

Ahora y de espaldas a la situación, el virus calculaba el nivel de poder de los otros dos que acompañaban a su hermano menor, sacando deducciones. Miró por el borde de la roca en donde se encontraba para asegurarse de lo que tenía.

-Omegamon, Duftmon su estratega, ¿y ese quién es?-preguntó haciendo referencia al dragón alargado.

-El General OuRyuumon señor-respondió Matadormon-Elegido especialmente por Alphamon y el mejor de los Generales que posee la Armada de los Royal Knights. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza en el campo de batalla.

-¿A sí?-preguntó divertido y sonriendo. Vaya objetivo curioso el que había captado su atención. Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro y decidió hacer una jugada-Quédate aquí, necesito averiguar algo.

El vampiro afirmó mientras Gaiomon de un movimiento desaparecía de su vista más silencioso que el viento. Al digimon no le había agradado del todo esa fina percepción del General y la certeza que tenía de que él servía al bando opositor. No sabía si Omegamon se lo habría revelado alguna vez, pero sin duda significaba un riesgo enorme y una inseguridad de si el digimon se mantendría leal a su hermano o lo delataría ante de Lucemon. Con lo que ya había visto, Matadormon sabía que tenía la soga al cuello.

Por su parte, Gaiomon avanzó entre los pilares de roca hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Su presencia era completamente imposible de detectar aún para su hermano, y aunque estuviera a dos pasos de distancia, ninguno de ellos lo notaría jamás hasta poner sus ojos en él, y era esta la razón del porque el virus se movía con cuidado y se mantenía alejado de su vista. Tenía un problema para controlar su curiosidad, y cuando quería investigar las cosas siempre llegaba hasta el fondo de ello, así le tomara el tiempo que fuera.

Mientras los tres digimons abajo conversaban, OuRyuumon sintió algo extraño de pronto. Volvió la cabeza sin encontrarse con nada fuera de lo común y siguió tratando el asunto; claro que con esa extraña sensación molestándole. Pasados unos segundos volvió a sentirla, y a pesar de que se volvió a todos lados buscando ese "algo" extraño que le picaba, no conseguía dar con ello aunque se concentrara en encontrarlo. Sus compañeros hicieron ademán de moverse para estudiar el resto del lugar, pero el dragón les dijo que se adelantaran mientras él inspeccionaba algo. Los otros dos caballeros aceptaron y se alejaron volando del lugar. Una vez estuvo solo, el dragón se dio la vuelta para dar un recorrido y se encontró de cara con el General oscuro frente a él. Claro que un metro más abajo, OuRyuumon seguía siendo muy alto. El digimon soltó una exclamación y se hizo varios pasos atrás, haciendo espacio entre ellos y llenándolo con sus filosas espadas al frente. Su primera reacción pareció divertir a Gaiomon.

-Tú-dijo OuRyuumon aún sorprendido de la repentina aparición del otro-¿Cómo demonios llegaste…?

-¿Tan cerca?-terminó el otro-Caminando.

Esta respuesta tan obvia molestó bastante a OuRyuumon, quien frunció el entrecejo y resopló por la nariz.

-Parece que es cierto lo que había dicho Gallantmon-comentó el dragón taimado y sin bajar sus armas.

-Oh-dijo el otro sin la menor expresión-¿Ya me estoy haciendo famoso entre los suyos?

-¡Dijo que eres un idiota!-exclamó el otro molesto y abriendo su gran boca.

Gaiomon cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Está muy mal hablar mal de los otros. Dígaselo cuando se reúna con él-avanzó un par de pasos, de los que OuRyuumon retrocedió uno sin quitar sus espadas de su lugar. El virus estiró su mano-Es un honor conocerlo. Me han contado grandes cosas de usted.

El dragón se quedó observando al otro como si se tratase de algún tipo de extraterrestre. No pudo disimular su gesto de extrañeza, el que divirtió a Gaiomon.

-¿No me conocías?-preguntó extrañado. Teniendo tantos años no podía ser que nunca hubiese escuchado de él.

Gaiomon se encogió de hombros.

-No ando en redes sociales-su respuesta volvió a causar un gesto taimado en el dragón-Pero me atrevería a suponer que tiene usted una trayectoria militar impresionante, según lo poco que alcanzaron a contarme;-le miró directamente con sus pesados ojos-que inició desde muy joven y se ha dedicado por entero a ello sin siquiera darle tiempo a la vida privada ni familiar.-siguió mirando al dragón como si leyera todo esto en su cara-Debe ser usted un digimon solitario pero de muy buen carácter, y de seguro se hace de amigos con facilidad.-ladeó un poco la cabeza-Parece inteligente, pero también un poco ingenuo, y creo que no le pondría más de unos…-hizo un gesto mientras calculaba-seiscientos años…¿He acertado en algo?

Directo en el clavo.

OuRyuumon casi bajó sus armas de la impresión, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Gaiomon bajó su mano considerando que el dragón no se la recibiría, lo que en parte fue una pena.

-¿Y no me conoces?-preguntó irónicamente el dragón sin disimular del todo su sorpresa.

-Tengo una intuición fina-respondió el virus con una sonrisa bajo su casco metálico. Luego observó las armas del dragón-Son hermosas, pero un poco pesadas para un combate rápido o teniendo al enemigo demasiado cerca. Tienen la ventaja de cortarlo a uno en dos de una vez con un golpe seguro.-Tomó una de las suyas y la desenvainó de un ligero movimiento.

La levantó a la altura de su cabeza y la observó detenidamente, mientras los rayos del sol refulgían en la hoja plateada y destellaban en tonos azulados eléctricos. OuRyuumon se sorprendió de su curiosa forma.

-Prefiero las tradicionales-siguió hablando el virus-son más livianas y de fácil manejo, aunque también depende de quien la porte. Debo admitir que en un principio estas fueron un poco difíciles, pero hoy no me despegaría de ellas por nada del mundo. ¿Las ha visto en acción?-preguntó, lo que OuRyuumon tomó como un desafío-Se ven muy bonitas, especialmente porque refulgen en tonos azulados cuando chocan con las otras armas. Espero algún día poder usarlas contra usted y su técnica General.-dijo regresando la afilada kikurin a su lugar y volteando levemente para marchar-Sospecho que será un encuentro interesante.

-Oye-le cortó el dragón antes de que Gaiomon pudiera darse la vuelta completamente.

El digimon negro se detuvo y se quedó viéndolo con aire interrogatorio. OuRyuumon estaba muy serio.

-Tienes muchas agallas para autodenominarte "señor de los dragones"-dijo muy molesto de recordar aquello.

Gaiomon hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego pareció muy divertido de escuchar aquello. Se volvió completamente y se cruzó de brazos, estudiando aquella inesperada situación.

-¿En serio?-preguntó.

-Sí-respondió el dragón frunciendo el ceño-No hay lugar para dos señores dragón en este mundo.

-He de suponer que usted es ese otro-dijo indicándole a él con la mano.

-Lo soy, y lo he sido desde siempre-respondió OuRyuumon con aire autoritario. No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que realmente le molestaba que aquel digimon que nadie conocía ni tenía mención saliera de pronto proclamándose señor de los dragones, título que él venía defendiendo toda su vida y que ningún dragón había conseguido arrebatarle-No permitiré que un pelagatos aparecido de nadie sabe donde reclame ese nombre sin antes haberme enfrentado, aunque seas hermano mayor de Omegamon.

El digimon oscuro rió ante aquello y posó su mirada penetrante en los ojos del otro. OuRyuumon sintió su aplastante energía traspasarle e intentar reducirlo, pero no se lo permitió.

-¿Se da cuenta de que soy diez mil cuatrocientos quince años más viejo que usted? He ostentado este título por diecisiete veces su propia vida.

-Pues jamás he escuchado de ti ni tampoco nadie me ha hecho llegar a los oídos tu existencia como para no haberte plantado cara antes-le apuntó con su espada directo al rostro-así que ya puedes irte despidiendo de ese nombre.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre los dos digimons. El único testigo de la escena había sido Matadormon, quien desde lejos había observado los últimos minutos a los dos Generales, extrañado de que ninguno de los dos hubiese intentado matar al otro en tanto tiempo que llevaban frente a frente. Había recibido un mensaje de Lucemon y había ido a buscar a su superior, encontrándose con la situación.

Gaiomon seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y parecía no prestarle la menor atención a la enorme espada afilada que le amenazaba a tres centímetros de su cara.

-Me parece muy bien-dijo finalmente y cerrando los ojos.

OuRyuumon se preparó para enfrentarlo, pero por todo ataque, Gaiomon se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Ya había presentido que Matadormon había venido por él, lo que significaba que Lucemon se estaría impacientando. El General dragón se sintió más que indignado con el gesto, y rugió con toda su boca abierta.

-¡Oye, no me des la espalda!

-Tengo asuntos que atender ahora General, pero por favor-le dijo despidiéndole con la mano-no vaya a olvidarse usted de nuestro pequeño compromiso. Prometo que lo arreglaremos satisfactoriamente cualquier día de estos.

Y diciendo esto, el digimon negro desapareció de la vista de OuRyuumon, sin que éste pudiese explicarse cómo no había notado el hecho de que el virus prácticamente no tenía presencia y habiendo estado frente a él, no se había percatado de que no emitía energía ni algún tipo de poder. Observó a su alrededor, y pasados unos segundos, dejó salir un gruñido y apretó con fuerza el mango de sus espadas en las manos. No se sentía furioso, pero sí molesto. No se sentía humillado pero…ese Gaiomon de alguna forma le había hecho sentirse…

"_Estúpido"_

* * *

Minutos luego, el General oscuro pisaba los suelos del Castillo Berúng acompañado de su teniente a su lado. Avanzaron en silencio hasta el salón principal, en donde Mephistomon les había comunicado que estaban reunidos los demás señores demonio y los Generales. Al entrar, Gaiomon fue el primero en ser recibido por una exclamación y luego un suspiro cargado de lujuria por parte de la única mujer del lugar, quien fue hasta él y le rodeó por el brazo. Su enorme brazo. Si a Lilithmon le gustaban los brazos fuertes de Lucemon, los de Gaiomon le gustaban diez veces más. El digimon miró al techo y cerró los ojos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta General-le saludó ella con una expresión casi felina-Espero que se haya divertido allá arriba~

-Fui por una cuestión de trabajo-respondió él con su mejor máscara de cordialidad-pero sí, me divertí después de todo-sonrió recordando el último episodio.

-¡Ah! Espero que algún día usted y yo tengamos oportunidad de pasear por ahí y _divertirnos_ _un poco_-sonrió la mujer arañándole despacio la carne.

-Cuando el digimundo esté bajo el Mar, tenga por seguro que así será -dijo el digimon oscuro, haciendo que la mujer soltara una exclamación de emoción.

Los demás presentes observaban aburridos la escena. Desde que el nuevo General se integrara a ellos, Lilithmon se había adherido a él como una concha. Lo halagaba todo el día y le hacía picantes insinuaciones, las que Gaiomon sabía quitarse de encima muy bien; algo que varios en el lugar tachaban de admirable.

-Lilithmon-dijo Lucemon seriamente y tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa-ya tenemos que empezar a trabajar en esto, así que de una vez, lárgate.

La mujer se soltó del brazo de Gaiomon, puso ambas manos en la cintura y expresó un gesto molesto.

-¡Deberías aprender de él y saber cómo tratar a una dama, especialmente a tu mujer Lucemon!

El ángel no dijo nada, mientras la digimon se daba la vuelta y se marchaba cerrando de un portazo ambas puertas tras ella. Los digimons que quedaron adentro suspiraron aliviados. Gaiomon negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar.

-No sé como tienes cara para decirle esas cosas a la mujer de tu superior-comentó Phelesmon divertido al digimon a su lado.

-Una buena parte del arte del bien hablar es saber mentir con gracia-respondió el otro con la mirada al frente y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El demonio vio mucha lógica en esto, y asintió notoriamente con la cabeza. Lucemon suspiró y se levantó, con ambas manos puestas sobre la mesa.

-Qué tenemos hasta ahora y qué es lo siguiente que haremos-dijo.

Machinedramon fue el primero en hablar. Esta vez usó un dispositivo de holografía equipado en su mano izquierda, en vez de volver a rasgar el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Toda el área del hielo al sur ha sido ocupada por el General Ghoulmon y su ejército-empezó-Hemos tenido problemas con esa zona, pues el lugar es de temperaturas extremas y hemos sufrido algunas pérdidas.

-Es lo de menos-dijo el ángel apurando el tema-Enviaremos más hombres en cuanto sea necesario.

-Aprovisionarlos ha sido difícil-continuó el robot-Por las mismas razones es difícil llegar allá y siendo un lugar prácticamente deshabitado y escaso de todo, no tenemos de dónde obtener los recursos.

-Obtendremos lo necesario desde las regiones anexas y lo enviaremos por medio de nuestros portales oscuros-dijo Lucemon-¿Qué más?

-Las armadas de Neptunmon y Dianamon son muy resistentes-dijo Barbamon apuntando el fracaso de la última vez-los tomamos desprevenidos, pero su número de hombres es exorbitante. Aún con el ejército de Leviamon no fue suficiente; llegaron por cientos de miles.

-Hm, esa área parece difícil de obtener-pensaba el ángel observando el mapa-¿Qué sugieren?

Los demás digimons empezaron a maquinar ideas y debatían qué se podría hacer. Ghoulmon era el único de los Generales ausentes, y el único que aún no conocía al nuevo. Este por cierto había recargado su cabeza en una mano y aguardaba aburrido a que los otros dijeran algo útil.

-Podemos transportar a todas nuestras unidades marinas e invadir completamente el lugar con un ataque masivo-sugirió Phelesmon haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el papel-Bombardearlos con todo, tanto así que pidan piedad.

-Transportar a tantos hombres de una sola vez no es cosa fácil-dijo el más viejo peinándose la barba-Se necesitarían muchos, muchísimos portales oscuros para llevarlos a todos de una vez a ese lugar e invadirlo.

-¿Algo qué aportar?-preguntó Lucemon con cierto enfado a Gaiomon, quien no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez desde que se sentara.

Este pareció sorprendido de que se dirigieran a él, y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, respondió.

-Oh, perdonen ustedes; la estupidez no es mi fuerte y esperaba a que terminaran lo suyo para empezar a tratar el tema de la guerra.

Como un chispazo, todos los digimons allí reunidos se prendieron, furiosos contra el sardónico digimon oscuro. Al único que le hizo gracia fue a Barbamon, quien rió por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-exclamó Machinedramon amenazando con irse sobre el espadachín con su gran tamaño y peso.

-Tenga cuidado General-le advirtió Gaiomon recostado y con los brazos cruzados-podría romper la mesa.

-Como hiciste esa vez con el mapa-recordó Phelesmon conteniéndose la risa y "cambiándose de bando".

-¡Basta!-bramó Lucemon enfurecido y con ambos puños cerrados-Se supone que has venido aquí a ayudarnos, más vale que tengas una buena idea respecto a esto-golpeó con la palma abierta en la mesa.

-Sobre eso me encargaré más tarde-dijo el digimon sin más y levantándose-de momento tengo que tomar el norte de la región del trueno y ocuparme de alguien. Además, esas tontas estrategias que están sugiriendo no los van a llevar a ninguna parte; solo a perder más digimons-se encogió de hombros-pero como he visto que eso te vale nada, puedes proceder del modo que mejor te parezca. En cuanto termine mi parte veré cómo me hago de la región del agua, aunque por cierto ya veo que eso tomará un poco más del tiempo que tenía pensado. De momento, terminaré de elegir a los digimons que conformarán mi unidad principal; los de la última vez habían sido prestados.

El samurái salió del lugar solo para ser de nuevo acosado afuera por la _femme fatale_ que lo estaba esperando tras la puerta. La digimon se colgó de su brazo y lo siguió junto a Matadormon a los terrenos exteriores del castillo Berúng.

Desde allí se encaminaron por las sombrías calles que conformaban la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo de Lucemon, en donde se levantaban, como destruidas por el paso del tiempo y una guerra, las casas y edificaciones de los digimons que tenían cierta posición y prestigio en el mundo de abajo. Lilithmon hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo y cuánto les había costado mantener aquella ciudad, y que cientos de años antes era un hermoso y gigantesco lugar, propio de los cuentos épicos de la antigüedad, y que el descontento de los digimons oscuros por las tierras en las que vivían habían llevado a una rebelión tras otra, guerras civiles y otros desastres que no permitían nunca el levantamiento del mundo bajo el Mar de la Oscuridad. Ciertamente les costaba mucho tener su propia identidad y comunidad, pues allí abajo todo escaseaba.

Excepto el odio y la escasez.

A Gaiomon no le agradaba en nada el aire negativo que se respiraba allí abajo, y toda esa ruina y retroceso en los avances de los digimons que tenían que vivir ahí. Era un submundo destinado a perecer día a día, eternamente. Los que de allí salían era a costa de una vida atormentada, luchando contra otros y destruyéndose entre ellos para volverse más fuertes y buscar algo mejor arriba. Pero para ese entones ya se estaba lo suficientemente envenenado de sangre y odio como para volverse blanco fácil de los Royal Knights y las demás "deidades guardianas". Se reservó un gruñido y pensó en su hermano. Tan convencido estaba de que llevaba haciendo bien su trabajo toda su vida, todos esos largos once mil años, y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se vivía allí abajo. Arriba parecía literalmente el paraíso comparado con aquel lugar.

Caminaron largamente hasta atravesar las paredes que rodeaban la ciudadela y salieron al mundo exterior. A su izquierda se abría un camino de tierra que conducía a la base de operaciones más cercana del castillo, en donde estarían reunidos y esperando los digimons que servirían en la armada de Gaiomon. Claro que el General no tenía pensado tomarlos a todos y empezar a dirigir la guerra. Él era muy metódico y solo elegía lo mejor del granel para llevar a cabo sus ataques. Siempre había sido así, y los que habían estado bajo su mandato siempre habían acabado como guerreros de renombre, que conseguían superar sus propias expectativas y forjar sus propios caminos, generalmente alineados y basados en lo que el digimon enseñaba por medio del decir y hacer. Por eso no elegía cualquier cosa, o solo sería perder el tiempo.

Cuando ingresaron a la base, fueron recibidos por el Karatenmon a cargo, quien saludó respetuosamente a la Demon Lord y al General, y los condujo a la parte de atrás en donde estarían los digimons. Al salir, los tres digimons se encontraron con un grupo aproximado de mil soldados, aunque el Karatenmon había asegurado que llegarían más para el atardecer. Gaiomon se preguntó cómo habían establecido allí abajo los horarios si todo el día estaba el cielo oscurecido. Con un leve gesto hizo que Lilithmon le soltara el brazo y caminó hasta detenerse en frente del gran número de digimons.

Hizo una observación general; digimons desde el nivel rookie al ultra mayormente, y escasos en nivel mega. Los niveles de poder no se diferenciaban mucho, lo que significaba que estaban bien entrenados. Aún así no le agradaba del todo lo que le habían traído. Había de todos los tipos, familias y grupos, aunque a él no le afectaba tenerlos a todos de un solo tipo en específico. Eso no contaba en batalla si tenías a los hombres correctos.

El General empezó a caminar al frente mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-He venido aquí, no para buscar soldados-dijo pesadamente y con la vista al frente-sino guerreros. Guerreros de verdad que luchen por ideales; que tengan un verdadero propósito y no estén aquí solo porque los obligaron o busquen destruirlo todo. No trabajo con digimons asesinos, ni "programados", sino con impulsos.-se detuvo y se volvió hacia el grupo-Los que cumplan con esos requisitos se quedan, el resto que se largue.

Se levantó un murmullo entre los cientos de digimons que estaban allí, y de a poco muchos de ellos comenzaron a moverse y a marcharse. Pronto el número quedó reducido a casi la mitad. El General asintió con la cabeza, pues esperaba quedarse con mucho menos.

-Al menos queda un poco de honestidad aquí abajo-comentó mientras seguía caminando.

Estudiaba a los digimons solo con la mirada, leyendo en ellos todo lo que necesitaba saber y descartándolos de a uno.

-Tú-apuntó a un Turuiemon que estaba algunas filas más atrás-fuera de aquí.

El digimon pareció muy sorprendido.

-Pero ¿por qué?-quiso saber.

-Los cobardes no me sirven, así que estás fuera-sentenció cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

El digimon estuvo por rebatirle, pero su mirada aplastante parecía reflejarle el miedo que sentía dentro de tener que salir al mundo de arriba y morir, por lo que agachó la cabeza y se marchó, humillado. La misma situación se repitió con una veintena de digimons más, hasta que el digimon oscuro calculó que tenía más o menos lo que necesitaba. Siguió caminando, revisando una última vez que ningún cobarde ni adicto a la destrucción se le hubiera escapado, cuando reparó en un DinoHumon que estaba en segunda fila, con la cabeza gacha y cierto grado de ansiedad contenida. Lo observó unos segundos, y siguió caminando.

-El DinoHumon de la segunda línea-dijo, a lo que el joven levantó de golpe la cabeza-fuera.

El digimon pareció sorprendido e indignado de escuchar aquello. No pudo articular nada al principio, luego negó con la cabeza y respondió.

-No.

Todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron de escucharlo, y le miraron de reojo. Gaiomon se detuvo, y de espaldas a él, le preguntó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-…que no me iré…-respondió el otro con cierta dificultad.

El General se volvió a verlo y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Los que estaban alrededor del dinosaurio se hicieron a un lado, dejando al digimon solo frente al General. Gaiomon parecía aplastar completamente a DinoHumon con su gran tamaño y presencia, pero el joven no se movió de su lugar ni se empequeñeció ni un solo poco. La mirada castigadora del mayor sin embargo le obligó a bajar un poco la cabeza.

-Repite eso que dijiste-exigió Gaiomon sin levantar la voz.

DinoHumon tragó saliva, apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza.

-Que no voy a irme-sentenció.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?-dijo el otro con aire divertido y ladeando un poco la cabeza-¿Por qué te crees merecedor de estar aquí? Eres un niño asustado.

-¡No lo soy!-exclamó el digimon cerrando los puños y dándose fuerza para enfrentar al digimon-¡He entrenado toda mi vida para estar aquí, quiero luchar y probar mi valía!

-Pero estás muerto de miedo-dijo el virus.

DinoHumon se acalló y miró en otra dirección, un poco avergonzado.

-El que tenga miedo no significa que no pueda luchar…

-Eso es muy cierto-respondió Gaiomon cerrando los ojos y alejándose, mientras continuaba caminando.

El digimon dinosaurio suspiró aliviado y se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos había podido defender su lugar, y nada menos que ante un General. Habían quedado unos quinientos y poco digimons, y Gaiomon estimó sus posibilidades con aquel grupo y el que había conseguido el día anterior. Serían unos ochocientos digimons en total los que conformarían _su_ armada, aunque podrían entrar o salir más con el tiempo. Sonrió para sí y se detuvo a un lado del grupo.

-Mañana al medio día, ustedes me seguirán a enfrentar a la armada de los Royal Knights. Veré entonces si realmente valen la pena y son lo que creen o dicen ser. Los mentirosos por supuesto morirán allá arriba, y no es que realmente me importe. Si están dispuestos a luchar por un lugar en el digimundo, regresarán dejándolo todo allá arriba. La vida si es necesaria. Cuando estén allá, quiero que demuestren un poco de valor a la hora de pelear. Si van a enfrentar al enemigo, van allá a acabar con ellos, no a torturarlos ni idioteces parecidas; no tenemos tiempo para esa clase de cosas y no son dignas de nuestros propósitos e intensiones. Lo que queremos es nuestro espacio-levantó la voz haciendo eco en la lejanía-¿Lo queremos?

Un pronunciado "sí" se levantó de los digimons que escuchaban a su nuevo líder, sintiendo como de a poco las energías y determinación del General iba penetrando en ellos, y haciéndoles entender que no eran seres de oscuridad y destrucción que habían llegado hasta allí para exterminar la tierra de arriba, sino para reclamar su derecho a un lugar digno, como digimons que también eran.

Lilithmon se impresionó mucho de escucharlo hablar y ganarse rápidamente a los digimons que habían decidido seguirle. Sus intenciones eran las mismas que las de Lucemon, de conseguir un espacio en el mundo de arriba, pero ella bien sabía que una vez lo hubiesen conseguido, el ángel esparciría su poder y ambición por todo el digimundo, inclinando completamente la balanza para los seres del Mar de la Oscuridad y aniquilando al resto. Le apenó el saber que tenía tan excelente arma bajo su dominio y le daría tan mal uso. Aunque Gaiomon parecía saber perfectamente de las intensiones de Lucemon, y como ya se había mostrado, estaba segura de que sería el alto en los movimientos desbordados de aniquilación del ángel.

-Me dijo que el siguiente grupo estaría aquí al atardecer.-dijo el digimon negro a Karatenmon, quien asintió-Me parece bien. Quiero a toda esta unidad entrenado hasta el anochecer.

-Sí mi señor-afirmó el guerrero ave, mientras se adelantaba y repartía instrucciones a los digimons.

Gaiomon llamó al DinoHumon que le había enfrentado anteriormente y a dos digimons más para entrenarlos personalmente. Un Grumblemon y un Tekkamon que habían llamado su atención por su buen nivel y evidente equilibrio. Aunque tendría mucho trabajo que hacer con ellos antes de convertirlos en verdaderos guerreros. El entrenamiento de la unidad terminaría aquella noche, pero el de esos tres continuaría hasta pasada la madrugada.

* * *

Al día siguiente y puntualmente, Gaiomon y su ejército estaban situados en el borde de la región conquistada esperando a sus enemigos. El General estaba de pie sobre una elevada columna de roca para observar al ejército enemigo aparecer a lo lejos. Con una simple mirada calculó que les doblaban el número, y se trataba del ejército del General Justimon, aunque también traía digimons de otro tipo.

-Cyborgs, máquinas y marionetas mi señor.-le informó Matadormon después de volver de su inspección-Es raro que el General Justimon utilice marionetas; trae un número significativo de los del tipo "Chess"-dijo haciendo alusión a los muchos PawnChessmon, KnightChessmon, RookChessmon y sus contrapartes blancas que componían la unidad del Cyborg-¿A qué cree que se deba?

-Los Cyborgs y máquinas son más resistentes y se reparan con facilidad a sí mismos; las marionetas se mueven con más facilidad en el terreno y son fáciles de producir, igual que las máquinas-respondió el General, sabiendo que el número de marionetas habría sido obtenido por pedido de Justimon a los Reyes del imperio del Metal-Que los hombres se preparen.

El vampiro asintió y se marchó a repartir instrucciones a los digimons que aguardaban el momento. Gaiomon permaneció en su lugar hasta que la batalla hubo dado inicio, aguardando su oportunidad.

Mientras, la situación era evaluada por los Royal Knights en su castillo, con todos los instrumentos y máquinas estudiando la situación. La última vez habían sido muy pocos los datos recaudados, pues los instrumentos de estudio habían sido destruidos durante el ataque del digimon negro.

-Esta vez determinaremos su proceder con cuidado y estudiaremos sus tácticas y métodos para enviar a sus soldados-decía Duftmon mientras tecleaba cosas en el gran tablero frente a él.

En la misma sala estaban Omegamon, Gallantmon, su siervo y el General OuRyuumon acompañado de su pequeño lugarteniente. El dragón les había ayudado con la estrategia desarrollada y tenía cierta curiosidad por el método de lucha que utilizaría su enemigo; habiendo conquistado el sur de la región del trueno en un día, debía tratarse de un táctico decente, aunque se negaba a admitirlo enteramente. En cuanto los dos Generales dieron la señal de inicio, las cámaras que monitoreaban la situación transmitieron a los digimons el avance de la pelea.

Los primeros en avanzar fueron las marionetas del General Justimon. Estas eran rápidas y alcanzaron dentro de poco la mitad del campo. A un movimiento de Gaiomon, muchos digimons salieron desde las filas de atrás y adelantaron de un salto a los primeros.

-Demonios-masculló Gallantmon al verlos.

Eran todos digimons con habilidades de fuego, y avanzando rápidamente, dispararon directo contra sus enemigos y los incendiaron, convirtiendo el campo en un infierno. Justimon dio su orden, y los digimons máquina avanzaron veloces hasta el enemigo y les alcanzaron con sus disparos, bombas y misiles. El ejército de Gaiomon avanzó entonces y se dio inicio a los golpes, los choques de poderes y técnicas especiales. El General oscuro permaneció en su lugar, dando indicaciones a los digimons que quedaban con él, los que procedían de manera rápida y organizada a sus órdenes.

-Fíjate-dijo Duftmon a Omegamon a su lado-refrenó el ataque inicial y ahora ha movido a sus unidades de tierra más veloces entre los digimons de Justimon.-dijo apuntando a varios digimons de mediano tamaño y rápido movimiento del ejército de Gaiomon que se colaban entre las filas enemigas para llegar hasta el punto más alejado, y comenzar a atacar desde allí hacia adelante-Es bastante arriesgado.

-En solo un par de días ha conseguido organizarlos bastante bien-apuntó Gallantmon con los ojos puestos en la pantalla.

Omegamon no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Justimon consiguiera la mejor forma de detenerlos y defender aquella zona. El General Cyborg avanzó rápidamente hacia el enemigo, manteniéndose aún alejado del frente en donde se concentraba el mayor número de soldados. A su orden, todos sus digimons máquina levantaron sus armas y dispararon hacia el punto más alejado, cayendo una lluvia de fuego sobre el enemigo. A indicación de Gaiomon, digimons de defensa mágica crearon las barreras que detuvieron el ataque y defendieron a los suyos, mientras los digimons voladores se lanzaron a destruir al oponente atacando desde el cielo.

OuRyuumon reparó en algo de pronto.

-Los digimons de fuego-dijo mirando la pantalla-se han esparcido.

Los demás notaron también que los digimons que habían hecho el ataque inicial ya no estaban al frente, y se encontraban dispersos en los lados este y oeste del centro del campo de batalla. Se estaban organizando.

-¿Qué se supone que…?-preguntó Gallantmon.

-No puede atacar con sus digimons en el centro del lugar; sacrificaría la mitad de su unidad-dijo Duftmon al notar la estrategia que tenía pensada el virus y el número de hombres que tenía al centro del campo.

-Él no es capaz de hacer eso-dijo Omegamon un tanto tenso. Jamás creería que su hermano sacrificaría a tantos digimons por conseguir una victoria-Él no es así…

Al par de minutos los digimons de Gaiomon estaban en posición, y el virus levantó el brazo. Los digimons que observaban la escena quedaron petrificados, sin creer todavía lo que el General estaba por hacer. Al ver su indicación, los digimons de fuego hicieron su señal llameante en el cielo, captando la atención de todos los soldados en el lugar al ver el cielo incendiarse sobre ellos. Al instante, todos los soldados de Gaiomon acataron y desaparecieron tragados por la tierra.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó OuRyuumon al ver aquello.

-¿Desaparecieron?-dijo ShineGreymon sin entender qué había pasado.

-¡Usaron los portales oscuros!-rugió Gallantmon golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Eso significa que…-dijo el dragón mirando la pantalla con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Al momento en que Gaiomon bajó el brazo, todos los digimons que rodeaban el campo de batalla bajaron su fuego y arrasaron con todos los soldados de Justimon, carbonizándolos y haciéndolos estallar, produciendo enormes explosiones seguidas por todo el campo y convirtiendo el lugar en un verdadero caos. Omegamon y los suyos ahogaron una exclamación al ver cómo el enorme ejército de Justimon era reducido a metal chamuscado, y de pronto, cruzó en frente de la imagen la silueta oscura del General, avanzando veloz como una sombra de muerte directo hacia Justimon, quien entre todas las explosiones, no había reparado en la presencia del digimon negro avanzando hacia él. Duftmon abrió la ventana de comunicación.

-¡General Justimon, Gaiomon se dirige directo a usted!

El cyborg recibió la advertencia y transformó su brazo en el enorme _Accel Arm_, listo para defenderse, cuando de entre el fuego apareció de un salto el digimon negro, elevándose metros en el aire y con ambas espadas desenvainadas. Las levantó juntas sobre su hombro derecho y las deslizó rápidamente hacia abajo, produciendo con el corte en el aire, una gigantesca onda de energía brillante y fuego.

-**¡RINKAZAN!**

El gigantesco impacto dio de lleno sobre Justimon, quien no pudo esquivar el rápido movimiento ni detenerlo, siendo levantado del suelo por la poderosa energía que destruyó el suelo a su alrededor y lanzó al General metros lejos, inconsciente.

Y con su Digi-core expuesto.

-¡Justimon!-exclamó el felino estratega al ver aquello.

Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos al verlo. Justimon yacía en el suelo y con su digi-core rodeando su cuerpo. Gaiomon cayó sobre sus pies y guardó ambas kikurin en su cinto. Avanzó hasta estar al lado del cyborg y le observó un momento con sus pesados ojos. Omegamon le observaba, negando con la cabeza.

"_No, él no es capaz. No lo mataría…"_

Los soldados del General negro reaparecieron rápidamente y aniquilaron a todos los digimons que habían sobrevivido al ataque de fuego. Rápidamente todos los robots habían caído, y la batalla había concluido con el marcador dándole otro punto al General oscuro. El digimon recibió el informe de Matadormon y asintió satisfecho. Miró nuevamente a Justimon, quien aún no se reponía del golpe y levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente al minúsculo aparato de observación con el que sabía, su hermano y sus demás Generales estarían observando la situación. Hizo un gesto indicando al digimon postrado en el suelo, dándole a entender a Omegamon y a los otros que vinieran a retirarlo cuanto antes o la cosa se pondría peor.

Gallantmon rugió y golpeó con su puño en el tablero, dejando una abolladura en éste. Duftmon puso ambas manos en la mesa y bajó la cabeza, negando y pensando en el fracaso obtenido por segunda vez consecutiva, y en el estado de su General. A OuRyuumon le saltó el párpado de la indignación. La forma en que había vencido, su estrategia, el haber dejado a Justimon como lo había dejado, su gesto displicente, todo le había hecho enfurecer al tope, pero solo lo delataba ese imperceptible tic en el ojo. Se reservó un gruñido y volvió la cabeza de golpe. Tenía un problema con ese sujeto, y parecía ir de mal a mucho peor; habría que resolverlo.

Con la moral por el suelo, Omegamon se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

* * *

La región del trueno estuvo completamente ocupada por el Mar de la Oscuridad aquella noche. Los civiles fueron arrestados y enviados por medio de los Trailmons a las regiones más apartadas por orden de Gaiomon. Sus soldados, junto a los que ahora ocupaban el lugar, celebraban el triunfo abiertamente, arrasando con toda la comida que habían conseguido y haciendo todo tipo de "manifestaciones".

El digimon oscuro se encargó de dejar una fuerte seguridad rodeando la frontera de la región y comenzó a trazar planes. Se sorprendió de sentir la presencia de Lucemon en el lugar, y se reunió con él. El digimon parecía furioso.

-Lo dejaste ir-bufó apuntándole acusadoramente al encontrarse ambos.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó el digimon con un gesto de curiosidad.

-¡Dejaste a Justimon vivo!-bramó el otro-¡Debiste haberlo matado para deshacernos de sus malditos Generales! ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó Gaiomon con una sombra de molestia en su semblante-Aparte de no saber manejar una guerra pareces tener muy mala memoria Lucemon.

-¿De qué hablas?-quiso saber el otro.

-Te recuerdo que en nuestro trato te dije claramente que si querías un territorio conquistado, te lo daría. Si querías a uno de los hombres de la armada de la Orden muerto, te lo daría, pero todo por separado.

-¡Tienes que estar jugando!-rugió el ángel perdiendo la paciencia, completamente furioso al ver que Justimon estaba a un simple movimiento de haber desaparecido, y el digimon lo había dejado ir.

No se dio cuenta más que por un destello azulado, que Gaiomon había desenvainado y le apuntaba directo al rostro con una de sus flamantes espadas. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecían en furia, pero el General se mostraba sereno.

-¿Te parece que estoy jugando?-le preguntó seriamente.

Los digimons que se encontraban alrededor se hicieron atrás. Resultaba inaudito ver que un digimon se atreviera a amenazar al supremo señor del Mar de la Oscuridad. Debía estar loco. Sin embargo, Lucemon le hubiese puesto en su lugar si hubiera sabido con lo que estaba tratando. Como lo desconocía, hizo un gesto de fastidio y le restó importancia al asunto. Gaiomon regresó su arma a su lugar.

-Lo importante es que tenemos la segunda región bajo nuestro dominio ahora.-dijo dejando el asunto de lado-¿Cuándo procederás con la siguiente?

-Cuando se me antoje-respondió Gaiomon pasando por su lado y echando a andar.

Aquella falta indignó completamente a Lucemon, pero el ángel se contuvo y controló su furia. Gaiomon por su parte se alejó y llamó a Matadormon para que le llevara de regreso al Castillo Berúng. Aún no tenía ninguna experiencia abriendo los portales oscuros, pues se necesitaban años de práctica y conocimiento para aprender a manipular aquel tipo de magia negra, por lo que el vampiro tenía que seguirle a todos lados para transportarlo a donde él demandara. A veces podía conducirlo hasta a veinte lugares diferentes en un par de horas, lo que para el teniente resultaba bastante agotador.

Una vez en el Castillo, Gaiomon se encaminó hacia la sala de comunicaciones para enviar un mensaje a su hermano, siendo detenido a medio camino por los dos Generales que estaban en el lugar en ese momento. Machinedramon casi echaba humo.

-Eres bastante insolente para ser tan pequeño-dijo, haciendo referencia al episodio de hacía pocos minutos atrás-No tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte de ese modo al amo Lucemon.

Si de algo se caracterizaba Machinedramon era del gran respeto y obediencia que demostraba a Lucemon, y no toleraba que nadie intentara pasarse de listo con su señor. Esa clase de digimons siempre terminaban desaparecidos bajo su gigantesca garra. El digimon negro le observó y luego pasó de él y de Phelesmon. El demonio rojo casi se fue de cara al suelo con esa respuesta.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-rugió Machinedramon girando su pesado cuerpo para ver al samurái.

-¿Ha conseguido algún territorio, General Machinedramon?-le preguntó el espadachín sin darse la vuelta-¿Alguna región, un área? ¿Alguna victoria en estos meses de guerra?

El robot no respondió a la pregunta.

-Yo sí.-dijo Gaiomon con cierta satisfacción-Y en menos de media semana. Estoy un poco cansado y no quiero gastar ni mi tiempo ni mis energías discutiendo con ustedes.-miró al digimon por sobre el hombro con sus siniestros ojos-Así que si me disculpan, intentaré dormir algo esta noche. Si alguien me necesita, que me busque después del desayuno.

Y con esto, el virus se volvió y retomó su camino al segundo nivel del castillo. Los otros dos Generales quedaron abajo, y después de un momento de silencio, Phelesmon suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Este sujeto es aún más odioso que Myotismon, tú y Ghoulmon juntos-dijo con su gigantesca sonrisa lunática-Pero hay que ver que tiene mejor sentido del humor.

Por toda respuesta, Machinedramon se volvió y dejó salir un leve gruñido, encaminándose a su sala de computadoras. Phelesmon se quedó viéndolo, reconociendo esa actitud ante una situación.

-Oye, oye; tienes algo en contra de ese tipo y no es por su mal carácter-dijo, siguiéndole desde atrás.

Machinedramon no dijo nada, solo entró a la enorme sala de computadoras y comenzó el trabajo de su proyecto sin terminar. El demonio rojo le observó sin darse por vencido.

-Anda-insistió-Sé que escondes algo~

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto-sentenció el robot con la mirada fija en la nada.

Phelesmon le miró extrañado. Machinedramon jamás tenía presentimientos, y de los pocos que había tenido, siempre habían sido certeros y negativos.

-¿Qué clase de presentimiento?-preguntó.

El robot bajó un poco la cabeza procesando muchas cosas a la vez, y no le gustaban nada.

-Creo que ese sujeto será lo último que voy a ver…antes del final.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** ¡Wow! Machinedramon tiene un horrible presentimiento! D: ¿Qué pasará entre Gaiomon y él? El nuevo ha venido para darles dolor de cabeza a todos, no solamente a la Orden xDD **¡En el próximo capitulo...!** *-* ¡El pasado de los dos hermanos! Gaiomon pondrá a Omegamon contra las cuerdas, obligándolo a buscar algo en específico entre las memorias de hace 11.000 años atrás! :D jur! ¿Podrá recordarlo antes de que se le venga el mundo abajo? 8DDD Pasen al blog si desean ver detalles de este cap ^^ (aunque son pocos pero bueh xD )

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	22. Pan tostado

Saludos lectores ^^

Ha pasado un rato sin que actualizara por aquí 8D mil disculpas. Antes de que lean el siguiente capitulo hay una cosa que necesito que tengan presente. Ocurrió otra de las afamadas coincidencias en este capitulo :3 en donde uno de los personajes posee un objeto que, técnicamente hace lo mismo que un Digivice de la generación XrosWars y casi tienen el mismo nombre ùwu El objeto claro, fue ideado hace ya años para uso en este fic, y cuando se estrenó la serie, ni me percaté que ambos tenían casi el mismo nombre D: solo vi que cumplían funciones parecidas. En todo caso, no era de sorprender que algún día, los jóvenes elegidos poseyeran más de un digimon camarada, y para eso se necesitaba un dispositivo de transporte para ellos**.** Se darán cuenta de lo que hablo más adelante x3 De todas formas, dicho objeto solo hace aparición raras veces en mi fanfic, pero era importante que se explicara su existencia y su uso, para que más adelante no fuera un punto flotando en el aire y alguien no supiera de dónde salió ni porqué se parece tanto al digivice de ahora.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, en este nuevo cap daremos un vistazo por el pasado de los dos hermanos ^^ me gustan los flashbacks, creo que a todos nos gustan :) no los breves claro donde recuerdas algo minúsculo, sino los largos donde repasas el pasado xD Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews! El nombre del capitulo seguro les parecerá raro y les hará gracia, pero todo tiene su razón de ser xD

******Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad mía. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Bandai y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Pan tostado.**

Muy temprano esa mañana, con el sol aún sin aparecer en la ventana, Dracomon se encontraba dormido, revolcado entre las sábanas de una cama excesivamente grande para él. Se dio algunas vueltas desenredando sus pequeñas alas y se acomodó sobre uno de los enormes almohadones de pluma y seda y continuó durmiendo tranquilamente. A los pocos minutos se acomodó de nuevo y continuó aparentemente durmiendo, pero después de haber repetido aquella operación seis veces, se dio por vencido y se sentó en la cama. Su reloj despertador interno le decía que ya pasaban las seis de la mañana y nadie había venido a buscarlo todavía para empezar su extenuante rutina de entrenamiento diario, al que no había podido faltar ni una sola vez en aquellos tres meses que llevaba bajo el techo de ese castillo, y del que rogaba, se terminara alguna vez.

Extrañado, saltó fuera de la cama, se estiró un poco y salió de la habitación, mirando de lado a lado buscando al Knightmon _Bob,_ que era el que siempre le sacaba de la cama todos los días y le entrenaba bajo órdenes de RhodoKnightmon. No es que el digimon realmente se llamara _Bob_, pero considerando que tenía que verle la cara todos los días, mañana y noche, Dracomon decidió bautizarlo con un nombre, y para fastidiarlo, lo había llamado _Bob_. Los primeros días, _Bob_ se había quejado mucho con el digimon por el ridículo apodo que le había puesto, pero ya con el paso de los días había desistido de intentar con otro nombre y se había resignado.

El dragonzuelo avanzó por los alargados pasillos sin encontrarse absolutamente con nadie, creyendo que habría sido transportado a la dimensión del silencio, o mejor aún.

"_¡Los transportaron a ellos!"_

Recorrió emocionado el lugar completamente vacío de cualquier presencia. Las salas, la biblioteca, las demás habitaciones, todo estaba vacío y en silencio. Avanzó a paso rápido hasta la sala de comunicaciones, y maldijo al chocarse de frentón con alguien y lastimarse la nariz con el metal contra el que se había estrellado. Miró hacia arriba mientras se frotaba, y entornó los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-Aw-exclamó con desgano-_Hola muñeca_-saludó al digimon con sorna.

RhodoKnightmon había tenido que aprender a lidiar con las malas bromas del pequeño, y rezaba todos los días porque evolucionara pronto y aprendiera a mantener la boca cerrada de una vez. Puso una mano en su cintura.

-Lamento si nadie fue a buscarte esta mañana para tu entrenamiento Dracomon-se disculpó de la mejor forma posible-pero hemos tenido mucho trabajo aquí.

-¿A sí?-preguntó el pequeño fingiendo interés-Vaya, creo que ya había escuchado eso desde hace como…tres o cuatro meses.

-Ah, lo sé, pero la vida de un Royal Knight es difícil y siempre estamos ocupados con algo-suspiró el otro con un gesto negativo-¿Puedes esperar afuera mientras intentamos solucionarlo? Enviaré a uno de mis Knightmons para que te ayude con tu entrenamiento.

-Así está bien-hizo un gesto de maña mientras retrocedía para alejarse de allí.

Se dio la vuelta para escapar pero RhodoKnightmon lo cogió con una mano y lo levantó en el aire. El digimon ya no pateaba y rugía como en sus primeros días, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada.

-Espera afuera mientras envío a uno de mis Knightmons para que te ayude con tu entrenamiento-repitió el caballero con amabilidad y moviendo un dedo.

Dracomon resopló y afirmó con la cabeza, mientras era dejado en el suelo y bajaba las escaleras. RhodoKnightmon se volvió y se reunió con Duftmon y Omegamon, quienes continuaban trabajando en la computadora principal y en el problema que venía dándose desde la noche anterior. Por alguna extraña razón que aún resultaba desconocida, era imposible enviar datos y mensajes a más de unas cuantas millas de distancia, por lo que se encontraban temporalmente incomunicados de los demás Generales y aliados. Tenían la ventaja de que el error era puramente interno, y entre más rápido trabajaran, pronto podrían tener las comunicaciones de vuelta. Lo más importante era evitar que el enemigo pudiese enterarse del problema, o los tendrían encima.

-¿Tenemos algo?-preguntó RhodoKnightmon poniendo ambas manos en el tablero.

Duftmon se irguió y negó con la cabeza.

-Aún nada. Un error nos envía a otro y luego de vuelta al principio. Al menos todos son datos conocidos.

-¿De qué creen que se trate?

-Es posible que algún código se haya roto y los enlaces estén dando vueltas sobre sí mismos; es un protocolo de seguridad para evitar que se envíen fuera nuestros datos-respondió el felino volviendo a teclear.

-Por lo menos-dijo el caballero rosa sin muchos ánimos y volviendo al trabajo.

Omegamon permaneció trabajando en silencio. Aún estaba afectado por lo ocurrido un par de días atrás. No solo por la derrota, el estado de uno de sus Generales y la pérdida de un área completa; la rebelión de su hermano le hería profundamente y no conseguía apartar esa sensación de su mente, ni del corazón. Todo lo que había deseado le había salido en contra, y solo deseaba poder encontrar la forma de tener a su pariente de vuelta de su lado, aunque no sabía cuánto tardaría eso, si es que fuera posible.

Había enviado a sus caballeros poco antes a sus tareas, para mantener todo resguardado y bajo información en caso de que el problema con la comunicación siguiera prologándose, lo que esperaba, no fuera así.

Afuera, sentado sobre el pasto y bostezando, Dracomon esperaba pacientemente. Lo que fuera. Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que se sentara a esperar y aún nadie había aparecido. El sol comenzaba a asomar lentamente tras las montañas, barriendo la bruma nocturna y despejando todo con sus brillantes y cálidos rayos. El pequeño dragón los recibió a gusto, estirándose y respirando profundamente. Escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse y arruinar su momento de paz. Se volvió y vio a un Knightmon caminando hacia él, acercarse y saludarle respetuosamente.

El pequeño digimon se levantó y se quedó viéndolo extrañado.

-¿Listo para empezar señor?-preguntó el Knightmon respetuoso y afable.

Dracomon hizo un gesto de maña.

-¿Dónde está _Bob_?-preguntó.

Knightmon se sorprendió de escuchar eso, y le miró confundido.

-¿_Bob_?-repitió.

-Sí, _Bob_-repitió Dracomon a su vez.

-¿Quién es _Bob_ mi señor?

-El Knightmon que me entrena.

-Ahh-suspiró el digimon caballero, comprendiendo-Temo que mi compañero estará ausente un par de días en vuestro entrenamiento mi señor-explicó desenvainando su gigantesca espada-Ha sido enviado a una misión de investigación al oeste de la región del metal.

-Eso es muy cerca de donde invadieron hace poco-dijo el dragón un poco sorprendido.

-Así es-el otro expresó un gesto de contento-Entenderá usted que Knightmon fue enviado a una misión de alto nivel por su excelente categoría.

-…supongo…-dijo Dracomon mirando al suelo. No podía sentirse del todo contento por _Bob,_ puesto que estaba en un lugar muy peligroso y ahora él tendría que entrenar con este otro Knightmon que ni conocía.

El pesado caballero levantó su arma al frente, listo para empezar.

-¿Preparado mi señor?-preguntó.

Dracomon hizo un gesto de resignación, evolucionó de una vez y sacudió un poco sus alas. Hasta hace unos meses tenía calculado que evolucionaría dentro de medio año, pero bajo el estricto entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de la Orden ya podía pasar a su fase adulta sin la menor dificultad, y en un par de ocasiones, había pasado al ultra solo por escasos minutos. Le gustaba sentirse grande y fuerte. El Knightmon que hasta hace poco le sacaba metro y medio de altura, ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello, o poco menos. Sus alas eran fuertes y poderosas, y con ellas podía dar paseos en el aire por los terrenos del castillo. Claro que siempre escoltado, temiendo que pudiera escaparse, aunque Dracomon ya pasaba de eso. Se había resignado a tener que convertirse en un Royal Knight, y la idea no le gustaba para nada, salvo que lo único atractivo sería un gran título y mucho poder. Poder para defender a otros.

"_Defenderse uno primero, después los otros"_ decía él. ¿Cómo defendería a los otros si se estaba muriendo? Eso iba en contra de cualquier lógica. _Bob_ intentaba enseñarle el opuesto de esto; que un caballero entregaba su vida en defensa de quienes lo necesitaban, pero era una de las tantas cosas que definitivamente no entraban en la cabeza de Dracomon. Knightmon hizo el conteo habitual y avanzó rápido hacia el digimon. El Coredramon azulado puso una cara taimada y se lanzó contra él.

Cerca de media hora después, RhodoKnightmon suspiraba resignado y perdiendo la paciencia. Se entendía bastante bien con la informática y la programación, pero este _error_ definitivamente se la ganaba. Lo mismo que a sus otros dos compañeros, solo que estos eran aún mucho más tercos y no dejaban de azotar los teclados mientras intentaban solucionar el problema. El caballero rosa estiró un poco sus dedos, escuchando un leve tronar después de tanto teclear sin parar.

-Aún ni siquiera encontramos la fuente del problema-suspiró desganado.

-No te preocupes; es un problema de nuestros sistemas. Debe ser algo que se nos escapa frente a nuestros ojos.-dijo Duftmon.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó el caballero enfadado.

-¡Un pan tostado!-se escuchó de pronto una vocecita chillona.

Los tres caballeros que trabajaban se volvieron de golpe y vieron al pequeño Dracomon tras ellos. Estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla y la boca medio abierta, como si hubiese visto algo realmente impresionante entre aquella pila de códigos, símbolos, unos y ceros. RhodoKnightmon negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

-Entiendo que tengas hambre Dracomon-dijo pacientemente-pero no es la forma de pedir las cosas ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Dracomon se quedó viéndolo y luego regresó su mirada a la pantalla.

-Había un pan tostado en la pantalla, ¡era muy lindo!

Los tres caballeros suspiraron y negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

-Ve abajo y come algo-le dijo el caballero rosa-luego regresa a tu entrenamiento.

Esto pareció poner las patas de Dracomon en la tierra, quien como un chispazo, se prendió al escuchar aquello.

-¡No pienso volver a entrenar con ese Knightmon de pacotilla!

-¿Cómo dices?-exclamó RhodoKnightmon ofendido-¡Deberías tener más respeto a tus maestros!

-¡Ese no es un maestro!-dijo con toda la boca abierta-¡Es un payaso que no sabe entrenar!

El digimon rosa lo levantó y cargó bajo un brazo, disculpándose con los otros dos y saliendo del lugar. Dracomon empezó con otra de sus pataletas habituales.

-¡Que no quiero entrenar con él! ¡No sabe entrenar, no sabe!-rugía.

-No digas cosas sin sentido-decía el caballero rosa manteniéndose todo lo paciente que le era posible-Todos los Knightmons enseñan de la misma manera; todos recibieron el mismo entrenamiento.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lo vencí de inmediato, es un inútil! ¡Quiero a _Bob_!-se quejaba moviéndose en todas direcciones-¡Quiero a _Bob_, quiero a _Bob_!

Y así siguió pateando y rugiendo, hasta que RhodoKnightmon llegó con él en brazos hasta los terrenos exteriores del castillo, en donde y para su sorpresa, realmente encontró al Knightmon vencido en el suelo y con su armadura abollada. Le pareció increíble, especialmente porque el otro Knightmon que le entrenaba, ese al que llamaba _Bob_, siempre daba sencillos reportes de que el "joven señor" estaba progresando muy bien, pero jamás había mencionado algo como esto. Se quedó viendo al pequeño dragón en silencio. Luego negó con la cabeza y regresó con él adentro.

Arriba, y después de haber negado la merienda que uno de los sirvientes le había ofrecido pues se acercaba el mediodía, Dracomon se sentó en uno de los sillones dentro de la sala de comunicaciones a esperar la llegada de otro Knightmon para que le entrenase. El sillón, como la mayoría de las cosas en ese castillo, le quedaba enorme, y el pequeño dragón parecía perderse en el asiento oscuro desde donde observaba con sus enormes ojos rojizos todo el lugar. Era muy oscuro para ser mediodía; no tenía ventanas, ni más de una puerta. Todo eran pantallas adheridas a las paredes, consolas gigantes con teclados de igual tamaño, máquinas extrañas con luces de colores y una enorme mesa a su espalda.

Observó a los tres caballeros teclear sin parar en sus computadoras, mientras escribían cientos de códigos y letras en las pantallas ennegrecidas, apenas levantando la cabeza de cuando en cuando para revisar si la ejecución de, lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo, se había llevado a cabo. Cosa que por cierto no pasaba. El sonido repiqueteando de las teclas resultaba molesto después de un par de minutos y el dragón empezó a aburrirse. Se dio la vuelta y se subió a la mesa, en donde descubrió con sus patas que la superficie era suave y un poco acolchada.

"_Vaya mesa curiosa"_ pensó divertido. Arrastró las patas sintiendo la textura de la superficie, encendiendo accidentalmente los programas de simulación holográfica. Las proyecciones se reproducían alrededor del pequeño dragón, quien comenzó a jugar con ellas, traspasándolas con sus pequeñas manos, jugando a comerlas y a fingir que sostenía el digimundo sobre su cabeza. De pronto lo vio de nuevo; atravesar veloz la pantalla de Duftmon y luego esconderse. La misma figurita de antes.

-¡El pan tostado!-exclamó, crispando los nervios de los tres digimons.

Los tres se volvieron a verlo con una sombra de fastidio en sus miradas. Dracomon se sintió pillado en falta y se encogió un poco, pero no dejó de apuntar a la pantalla. RhodoKnightmon se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando una explicación.

-Les digo que es verdad; hay un pan tostado dando vueltas en sus pantallas…

-Dracomon, estamos trabajando en algo muy serio e importante, así que por favor guarda silencio y déjanos hacer nuestra parte-sentenció el caballero rosa levantándolo y dejándolo de vuelta en el sillón negro.

-¡Que hay un pan tostado en la computadoraaaaaa!-rugió con toda su boca abierta.

Al momento en que RhodoKnightmon iba a reprocharlo, una de las pantallas oscurecida se encendió y recibió un mensaje. Todos se volvieron a verlo.

-Es para ti Omegamon-dijo Duftmon recargado con ambas manos sobre el tablero.

El caballero blanco se acercó al monitor, tecleó y aceptó el mensaje. Era una video-llamada.

-Saludos hermano-dijo el digimon negro al otro lado de la pantalla, con su deje habitual y su aire relajado de quien sabe que todo le sale bien-¿Cómo vas con el problema de tu computadora?

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar eso. Dracomon por su parte, nunca había visto a ese digimon antes, y le pareció en parte bastante impresionante y curioso por ser hermano de Omegamon. Era terrible ser el niño del grupo y que nadie le dijera nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el menor extrañado.

-Oh vamos-rió el otro despacio y echándose en su asiento-me di el trabajo de hacer un icono animado exclusivamente para que lo reconocieras y aún así no te has enterado de que yo envié ese troyano a tu base de datos.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el digimon blanco atónito-¿Infectaste nuestra…?

-Así es-respondió el virus asintiendo notoriamente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados; luego los abrió lentamente y mirando una esquina de su pantalla-Tenía calculado que lo tendrías detectado y terminado para el mediodía, pero veo que aún no pasa nada.

-¡Maldito demonio!-exclamó Duftmon avanzando unos pasos y con ambos puños cerrados-¿Cómo rayos pudiste entrar a nuestro sistema sin que te detectáramos?

Gaiomon se encogió de hombros.

-Fue fácil. Atajé mi programa a un mensaje que enviaron los Dioses Olímpicos a su base la tarde pasada. Ustedes lo abrieron mientras mi pequeño troyano se infiltraba en vuestra central, copiando los datos de sus sistemas de seguridad e infiltrándose como un archivo de protección más. Básicamente copió los datos del escudo protector que tienen de sus sistemas y se coló. ¿Sencillo no? Ahora navega libremente entre sus archivos esperando a liberar su carga y abrir una _backdoor_, desde la que pienso filtrar _todos_ vuestros datos.

-Desgraciado-resolló Duftmon. Si bien Gaiomon le había parecido un digimon curioso e interesante en un principio, se había metido con sus sistemas de seguridad y las computadoras, tocando las narices del felino y ganándose todo su desprecio.

-No lo hagas-dijo Omegamon negando con la cabeza.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo?-preguntó Gaiomon divertido.

-¡No lo hagas!-exclamó el caballero blanco-¡Gaiomon por favor! ¡Este no eres tú!

-Sí que lo soy Omegamon-respondió el virus tranquilamente-La informática siempre me ha apasionado junto con otras cosas, como el shodo, el shogi…-y siguió enumerando las cosas que siempre le habían atraído; algunas bastante contradictorias por lo demás.

Una furtiva aparición del pequeño icono deslizándose por una de las pantallas llamó la atención de Dracomon, quien dio un respingo y volvió a apuntarlo.

-¡Ahí está de nuevo!-exclamó.

RhodoKnightmon se volvió a verlo, luego a la pantalla.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó.

-¡El pan tostado!-respondió el pequeño.

-Tienes buen ojo niño-apuntó Gaiomon desde la pantalla, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y escribiendo algunas cosas en su teclado. Una segunda imagen apareció en su ventana y ahí estaba; un pequeño icono animado de una adorable rebanada de pan tostado, con sus ojos, boca y una expresión dulzona-¿Cómo crees que salió?-preguntó el General oscuro-No soy muy bueno dibujando pixeles.

-Deja de burlarte-dijo Duftmon molesto y empezando a perder la paciencia-Nos desharemos de tu programa de inmediato.

-Bueno…no se han deshecho de él desde hace diecisiete horas, ¿cómo piensan sacárselo de encima?

-Tenemos métodos para librarnos de esas cosas-respondió el felino frunciendo el ceño.

Gaiomon rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Usted debe manejarse muy bien con estas cosas Duftmon, pero créame-dijo el digimon negro-Ni con los programas más avanzados va a poder deshacerse de mi pequeño "pan tostado", y de aquí a media hora más, mi programa se comerá todos sus servicios de defensa y abrirá mi puerta para descargar todos los datos guardados en su computadora principal. Espero que no tengan nada vergonzoso allí escondido-dijo con malicia, mientras se acercaba al tablero para terminar la comunicación.

-Espera-le detuvo Omegamon un segundo antes.

El virus se quedó viéndolo en silencio. Ya sabía lo que se vendría.

-Me estás probando de nuevo-apostó-¿No es así?

El digimon negro hizo un gesto pensativo.

-Sí…puede que sí.

-Dime con qué empiezo entonces-dijo el caballero.

Omegamon hubiese adivinado una sonrisa bajo el casco de su hermano mayor. Este se reclinó y tecleó algunas cosas, y en la ventana a su lado apareció un cuadro verde, siempre acompañado del icono animado. Gaiomon se recostó en el asiento nuevamente.

-Este programa solo se puede desactivar mediante una contraseña-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-Solo ingresa la contraseña para desactivar el pan tostado y tus datos estarán a salvo.

-¿Qué se supone que…?-fue a preguntar, pero como siempre, Gaiomon se le adelantó.

-Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. La respuesta solo la tienes tú-terminó con la pantalla yéndose a negro.

Los digimons que estaban en la sala quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, con ese clásico aire de desazón que Gaiomon les dejaba cada vez que hacía una de sus llamadas. Las demás pantallas cambiaron de pronto y en todas apareció el recuadro de color verde, con el pequeño icono moviéndose de arriba abajo y la barra parpadeante que marcaba los segundos restantes antes de que el programa de Gaiomon comenzara a desbaratar toda la seguridad de su central, y todos sus datos, registros, movimientos, tácticas y cantidades inimaginables de información fueran descargadas a las redes de los Demon Lords, y con ello, el desastre inminente para la Orden y el resto de los aliados.

Los dos caballeros a su lado se volvieron a ver a Omegamon, quien con la mirada puesta en la pantalla, se había hundido en una profunda laguna mental. Se suponía que él sabía la contraseña pero… ¿realmente era así?

* * *

Frente a la gran computadora, Gaiomon programó el troyano para auto-ejecutarse dentro de los próximos 29 minutos, y luego se recostó en el asiento negro mientras esperaba. Se reía para sus adentros de lo malvado que podía ponerse a veces y hasta se sorprendía de las cosas que se le ocurrían. No es que el troyano metido en la computadora de los Royal Knights fuera la gran cosa, pero había sido un golpe interesante; sigiloso, útil y sin muertes aparentes. La información era poder, y dentro de poco él se volvería muy poderoso. No apostaba a que Omegamon pudiese recordar la palabra mágica para desactivar el programa, pero en parte confiaba en que el digimon lo conseguiría. Era bastante listo y tenía buena memoria, cosa que su padre les había heredado a ambos.

Escuchó atrás la puerta abrirse y los pesados pasos de Machinedramon ingresando al lugar. Venía acompañado, como siempre. Por alguna razón Phelesmon lo seguía a todos lados, y no conseguía adivinar el porqué. Esos dos hacían un dúo de lo más peculiar y divertido.

-Deberías estar trabajando en vez de estar ahí echado-le reprochó el robot deteniéndose pocos pasos tras él y observando la pantalla.

-Sí-siguió Phelesmon sin prestar mucha atención a los códigos en el monitor-Lucemon quiere el digimundo conquistado para antes de navidad y a este paso lo tendremos pasado la fiesta de pascua-comentó riéndose-¿Por qué no vas arriba y haces otro de tus trucos de fuego para ganar el siguiente territorio?

-La gloria es un veneno que hay que tomar en pequeñas dosis-respondió.

Phelesmon no entendió del todo el mensaje. Machinedramon por su parte estaba absorto leyendo los códigos en la pantalla, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

-Maldita sea-dijo mirando luego al digimon sentado de espalda a él-¡tú fuiste el que entró a mi sistema el día que interferí las comunicaciones de los Royal Knights!

Gaiomon miró por sobre su hombro al digimon metálico, con cara de total desinterés.

-¿Estaba usted interfiriendo las redes General?-preguntó irónicamente-Perdóneme; creía que estaba descargando un video-juego-dijo maliciosamente y tecleando algunas cosas.

**-¡Arruinaste todo!-**rugió el robot a punto de aplastar al samurái con su gigantesca garra y conteniéndose.

-Pareces manejarte muy bien con esto-comentó Phelesmon con una mano en la cintura y reparando de pronto en el pequeño objeto negro que estaba sobre la mesa-¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes ahí?-preguntó apuntándole.

Gaiomon lo miró de reojo y luego siguió en lo suyo.

-Es mi DN-loader—respondió sin más.

Phelesmon y Machinedramon se miraron de reojo. El demonio se golpeó la frente.

-¡Por supuesto! Como no me di cuenta antes…

-¿Qué diablos es?-preguntó Machinedramon con curiosidad. Conocía todos los aparatos electrónicos existentes, y que este se le escapara le molestaba un poco.

El digimon negro suspiró y terminó de teclear, recargándose en el asiento. El DN-loader, como así lo había bautizado, era un pequeño aparato electrónico que cabía en la palma de la mano. Era rectangular con sus puntas redondeadas, y estaba provisto de una pantalla, varios botones, una ranura y un espacio en donde entraba el puerto de conexión con el que en ese momento estaba unido a la computadora mayor. Él mismo lo había construido miles de años atrás, y venía mejorándolo y actualizándolo cada vez que se le ocurría una buena idea para añadirle, siempre y cuando fuera factible.

-Es un dispositivo multifuncional.-respondió tomándolo y dándole una mirada-Lo diseñé al principio como un típico dispositivo de almacenamiento de datos, pero con el tiempo fui añadiéndole otras cosas, así que fue evolucionando y ahora es lo que es.

-¿Qué es?-dijo Phelesmon encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un DN-loader—respondió mirándole con sus pesados ojos-Viene de "DownLoad" y de las primeras y últimas letras de la palabra "Digimon".

-¿Es un…"descargador de digimons"?-preguntó el demonio haciendo una traducción literal de lo que le habían explicado.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo descargas digimons?-volvió a preguntar con mucha curiosidad esta vez. Jamás había escuchado de algo así, como tampoco su compañero Machinedramon, quien escuchaba con disimulada atención.

-¿Quiere una demostración General?-preguntó levantándose del asiento con el objeto en la mano.

Se volvió y sacó de su único bolsillo un pequeño fajo de las muy conocidas "DigiCartas". Estos objetos conocidos por los humanos en el mundo real como cartas de juego y colección, en el digimundo cumplían la misma función, solo que éstas habían nacido hacía cientos de años de la investigación de un estudioso que se dedicó a catalogar cada una de las especies y tipos diferentes de digimons, con sus habilidades, nivel calculado y demás datos, pasando luego a convertirse en fichas de información y con el tiempo e ingenio de algunos digimons, en las DigiCartas de juego y colección. El digimon negro eligió una, la introdujo en su DN-loader y la hundió hasta el fondo. La pantalla del objeto brilló y luego Gaiomon apuntó con él al suelo. Una suave luz tocó abajo y comenzaron a aparecer desde esta luz ceros y unos, que poco a poco fueron uniéndose y materializándose hasta convertirse en un digimon. Se trataba de un Agumon X.

-Vaya-exclamó Phelesmon sorprendido-impresionante.

-¿Cómo desarrollaste una función tan avanzada en un objeto tan pequeño?-preguntó Machinedramon tan extrañado como sorprendido.

-Si se lo explicara dejaría de ser tan interesante General-respondió el samurái mirando de reojo al robot.

Phelesmon se acercó curioso al agumon X, quien parecía fijo en su lugar como una estatua. Lo tocó con un dedo en la frente y después le picó con el tridente, sin que el digimon reaccionara.

-Yo no lo molestaría si fuera usted-advirtió Gaiomon divertido.

-Oh vamos-dijo el demonio aún picando al pequeño digimon-es solo un agumon. Además, creo que tu aparato está defectuoso; ni siquiera reacciona.

-Mi DN-loader descarga solo los datos, no los provee de conciencia, sentimientos ni emociones. Son como robots-carraspeó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza-solo que los digimons robots tienen un Digi-core que los provee de verdadera "vida". Y no es un simple agumon.-dijo mirando a su pequeña criatura anaranjada-Está entrenado por mí y es peligroso.

-Pues le llevo mucha ventaja…-estaba diciendo, cuando a una corta indicación de Gaiomon, el agumon X agarró con sus fuertes garras a Phelesmon por el cuello, le dobló con la otra mano la pierna y le hizo caer de rodillas, con la boca del pequeño dinosaurio abierta a escasos centímetros de su cara y con el calor emanando de su garganta.

-No querrá usted una quemadura en la cara ¿verdad General?-preguntó el digimon negro con un gesto divertido.

Phelesmon negó con la cabeza, a lo que Gaiomon volvió a hablarle al agumon y éste regresó a su posición inicial, tan quieto y firme como si se tratase de una máquina. El General rojo se levantó y recuperó la compostura.

-Vaya, que raro fue eso-comentó aun sorprendido de lo rápido que se había movido la pequeña lagartija.

Gaiomon quitó la digicarta del DN-loader y el agumon X desapareció tal y como había aparecido. Guardó la carta en su lugar junto con las demás y la regresó a su bolsillo. Phelesmon observó que tendría cerca de unas treinta cartas.

-¿Y todos esos los has entrenado tú?-preguntó.

-Así es. En mi tiempo libre-respondió sin más.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que recuerden lo que les enseñas si no tienen un digi-core?-preguntó Machinedramon sacando sus cuentas.

-Sencillo. Mi DN-loader tiene una capacidad límite para almacenar datos. Cada vez que inserto una carta con un digimon nuevo, crea un nuevo archivo para dicho digimon y ahí guarda los nuevos datos que le voy proporcionando; en este caso, su entrenamiento y su evolución. En el caso de llegar a su espacio límite, solo tengo que insertar un nuevo chip de almacenamiento y sigo guardando datos. Aunque no he guardado más digimons desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Vaya, es de lo más interesante-admitió el demonio rojo con ganas de tener su propio aparato de juguete-Es más o menos como lo que hacen los tamers, solo que tu dispositivo es más feo y anticuado.

Gaiomon miró al techo con sus pesados ojos y volvió a su asiento.

-En serio-siguió Phelesmon-deberías ver los modelos que hay ahora. Son geniales y muy aerodinámicos; podrías ver los que traen ahora esos mocosos; hay uno de color rojo que me gusta mucho-dijo refiriéndose a uno de los dispositivos que los jóvenes traían consigo.

Esto despertó de pronto una brillante pero oscurísima idea en la aguda mente del samurái negro. Se volvió a ver a Phelesmon y lo escrutó un segundo con sus filosos ojos amarillos, produciendo un escalofrío en el digimon.

-¿Hay jóvenes humanos en el digimundo?-preguntó ya saboreando su nuevo plan.

* * *

De regreso en el Castillo de los Royal Knights, Omegamon, Duftmon y RhodoKnightmon gastaban preciosos segundos mientras pensaban en cómo solucionar aquel terrible problema que Gaiomon les había impuesto. Solo media hora para descubrir la contraseña correcta antes de que el virus rompiera las barreras de seguridad y la información tan celosamente protegida se vería esparcida por todo el digimundo. Miles de años de historia archivados en la central de los Caballeros se verían perdidos dentro de los próximos veintiocho minutos si Omegamon no podía recordar la palabra exacta para detener todo. El mundo se le había venido encima al segundo líder de un momento a otro, con toda la presión que aquello conllevaba, sumado al peso de la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él.

-Omegamon-habló Duftmon pasado un largo momento de silencio.

-Por favor-dijo el caballero bajando la cabeza y recargándose sobre la mesa-no me pidas la palabra exacta; no tengo idea de cuál es.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-preguntó RhodoKnightmon levantando ambas manos.

La mente de Duftmon comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Se volvió mientras ejecutaba unos programas en su computadora.

-RhodoKnightmon, necesitaré que me ayudes a intentar bloquear el programa de Gaiomon: detenerlo o por lo menos ganar más tiempo. Omegamon-habló al caballero blanco-tienes que recordar lo que sea que Gaiomon te esté pidiendo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde?-exclamó el digimon-¡Tengo once mil años en recuerdos!

-No necesitas esos once mil años; solo el tiempo que pasaste con él.-respondió el estratega-Algo…algo tuvieron que haber conversado en alguna oportunidad que fue importante para él o significa algo entre ustedes dos y quiere que lo recuerdes. Ve y trata de obtener esa respuesta-se volvió hacia la computadora-yo intentaré otro método.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Omegamon, apenas aliviado de saber que cargaría con una pequeña parte menos de la enorme tarea que su hermano mayor acababa de imponerle.

-Tengo un programa de hackeo-explicó Duftmon-puede insertar ocho palabras por segundo en el cuadro de contraseñas. No conseguiremos ni la mitad de las palabras existentes en el tiempo que queda pero… al menos podemos intentarlo.

-Te lo encargo mucho-dijo el digimon blanco agradecido. Miró a sus dos caballeros, confiando en su apoyo y su ayuda, y salió de la sala de comunicaciones. Tenía un largo pasado que revisar; escarbar en lo más profundo de su mente y desenterrar recuerdos que respondieran a la exigencia de su hermano, y solo contaba con unos pocos minutos.

Atrás, los dos caballeros se quedaron a trabajar incansablemente para obtener la respuesta o darle más tiempo a su segundo al mando, mientras Dracomon ladeaba la cabeza, pensando. Se le ocurrían muchas palabras para meter en aquel pequeño cuadrito.

-Seguro es la marca del pan-apostó sonriendo.

El caballero blanco caminó hasta la biblioteca. Por alguna razón había elegido inconscientemente aquel lugar, como si toda la historia grabada en las páginas de esos miles de libros pudiese ayudarle un poco o darle el soporte que necesitaba para traer a flote sus memorias. El espacioso lugar estaba lleno de luz, de libros, de historia y vacío de cualquier sonido o presencia. Las paredes estaban repletas hasta el techo con estanterías de marfil blanco llenas de todo tipo de libros, y en el sector de la izquierda se encontraban las estanterías donde dejaban el material digital, como Cds y archivos. Había algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar, largas y de pesada madera, en donde sencillos objetos reposaban para llenar el gigantesco espacio. Se sentó ante una desprovista de cualquier cosa, sostuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos y suspiró profundamente. Se sentía completamente aplastado; una sensación de inquietud y presión imposibles de alejar. Si era su hermano ¿porqué le exigía cosas como esta? ¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir? ¿Solo era para cumplir su nuevo rol como General de Lucemon y dificultarle las cosas, o tenía otra razón que Omegamon no alcanzaba a ver?

Se sentía totalmente obnubilado. Su mente estaba bloqueada y sus pensamientos hacían eco al interior de su cabeza. Se esforzó por recordar el último encuentro que habían tenido ambos miles de años atrás, pero su memoria solo le entregó una hoja en blanco.

"_Maldita sea…"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, tratando de traer en vano algo a su memoria. Tocó con su frente en la mesa y maldijo una y mil veces. No podía hacerlo. Estaba completamente vacío de cualquier recuerdo. Ni siquiera podía inventar uno. Se irguió y miró al techo, pidiendo a Yggdrassil algo de iluminación. Y Dios escuchó.

* * *

_Avanzó sigilosamente escondiéndose en las sombras que proyectaban los edificios a su alrededor y se metió en el pequeño pasaje que se formaba entre dos edificaciones para detenerse un momento y descansar. Era muy entrada la madrugada; en algunas horas amanecería y él no había dejado de avanzar desde la mañana del día anterior. Se sentía agotado físicamente, pero el estrés era aún mayor. Pasar treinta y seis horas en territorio enemigo podía arruinar los nervios de cualquiera, por lo que él debía encontrar un momento de paz para poner su alborotada mente bajo control otra vez._

_Las cosas habían empezado muy mal para ellos, con un ataque imprevisto por parte del Imperio del Metal hacía un par de días y el siguiente llevado a cabo hacía apenas unas horas. El actual rey tenía una política que chocaba completamente con la que mantenían los Tres Ángeles y la Orden, y en su desacuerdo con su forma de dominar a las demás naciones y las injusticias que él sentía que se cometían contra su reinado, se declaró enemigo de los Tres Ángeles guardianes y prometió regir sobre ellos y sobre todos los demás para imponer su propia justicia, una que por supuesto, los Royal Knights no iban a tolerar. Él estaba allí para desbaratar los movimientos de las tropas que saldrían ese día, y ya todo estaba en su lugar. Con las primeras luces del amanecer, las cuatro principales bases de organización militar del Imperio del Metal volarían en pedazos, la central en donde se levantaban las defensas del territorio caería junto con ellas, y sus soldados podrían entrar en la ciudad para capturar al rey._

_Omegamon solo debía esperar ahora que se cumplieran las horas coordinadas con la llegada de las armadas y todo habría acabado. Había instalado los cinco mega explosivos en los lugares clave y él traía guardado el detonador que destruiría las defensas del Imperio. Había sido un trabajo extremadamente delicado y peligroso; había guardias por todos lados y no podía deshacerse de ninguno de ellos o la alarma se activaría entre los demás, puesto que todos los soldados estaban conectados a través de una red. Solo había podido evitarlos y pasar desapercibido. Ahora y resguardado entre aquellas dos paredes, descansaba después de las difíciles horas de su misión._

_-Tú tienes algo que me es familiar-escuchó de pronto una voz a su lado._

_Se movió increíblemente rápido, pero aún así el otro le adelantó y esquivó el golpe con su espada, poniendo sus filosas garras frente a su cara y las otras apuntando a su estomago. Solo podía ver un leve resplandor metálico y sentir al otro en frente. Tan densa era la oscuridad y la noche sin luna que ni siquiera alcanzaba a visualizarlo estando a tan escasos centímetros de él. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles un momento que pareció eterno, hasta que el caballero comprendió que no se trataba de un enemigo, ni de ningún tipo de amenaza._

_-Ahh-dijo el otro sin bajar sus garras metálicas de en frente-con esa capa no pude reconocerte._

_Reconoció de pronto la voz de ese que tenía al frente, y aún sumido en la sorpresa, bajó su arma y se irguió._

_-¿Hermano?-preguntó con la emoción marcando sus palabras._

_El otro bajó sus garras y sonrió. Omegamon no podía verle, pero reconoció su voz aún cuando no la había escuchado desde que eran muy jóvenes. Algo simplemente se encendió y le dijo que era él, y el caballero no lo podía creer._

_-Eres un Omegamon-dijo el Wargreymon X con cierta sorpresa-Vaya que has madurado._

_El caballero blanco no pudo responder de inmediato. Estaba emocionado y solo atinaba a intentar decir algo para luego contradecirse y querer decir otra cosa._

_-Lo sé-dijo al fin-Espero que estés orgulloso de tu hermano menor-dijo afable._

_-En realidad, esperaba verte con una digimon muy atractiva y tener algunos sobrinos, pero si lo has elegido así…_

_Omegamon tardó un segundo en entender la mala broma, pero ambos rieron y se sentaron recargados contra la pared. Para el caballero blanco, aquel mal día se había invertido completamente con aquel repentino encuentro. Imaginaba que su hermano habría muerto o simplemente jamás se volverían a encontrar, y ahora el destino se lo ponía en frente después de tantos miles de años. Wargreymon X se deshizo de sus enormes garras y las dejó a un lado. Hizo sonar el cuello y los nudillos y suspiró; parecía tan cansado como él._

_-Veo que conseguiste el anticuerpo X después de todo-dijo Omegamon-y también tu última fase._

_-Tengo muchas "últimas fases".-respondió el dragón-La evolución es un proceso muy interesante y he experimentado con todo lo que está a mi alcance. Cualquier otro día nos encontramos de nuevo y ni te enterarías de que soy yo._

_-Me alegra mucho volver a verte-confesó Omegamon-creía que no volvería a pasar._

_-Sigues siendo muy sincero cuando te expresas; deberías tener cuidado con eso._

_-Lo sé; es algo que no he podido corregir del todo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el digimon de pronto-Sé que la guerra nunca fue lo tuyo…_

_-Temo que lo es desde hace un buen tiempo-respondió el caballero con cierto pesar._

_Wargreymon X guardó silencio. Aún siendo un digimon nuevo, podía reconocer ese tono de malestar en su hermano menor cuando hablaba de algo que no le sentaba bien. La lucha nunca había sido la opción favorita de su hermano._

_-Cuando nos separamos esa vez hace cinco mil años…empecé a viajar como te dije que haría. Con el tiempo crecí y evolucioné pero…al momento en que pasé a mi forma mega, me detectaron._

_-¿Quiénes?-preguntó extrañado Wargreymon X._

_-Los Royal Knights.-levantó la cabeza y trató de encontrar su mirada en la oscuridad, pero no pudo verle._

_Wargreymon X quedó para sus adentros. Estuvo por decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Era un digimon al que no sorprendías con nada, pero ahora se había quedado sin palabras. Su hermano menor, ese que siempre le seguía a todos lados, lloraba y se quejaba por todo, ahora era un miembro de la Sagrada Orden. Y nada menos que el segundo al mando. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Jamás se había mostrado como un digimon tan imponente ni con ambiciones de liderazgo, y ahora…_

_-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó al fin-Porque pudo haber sido cualquiera y…_

_-Lo sé, pero dos de ellos tuvieron una revelación.-contestó el caballero-Una se las dio Yggdrassil-se refería a su compañero Craniummon-y la otra se las dio "Él"._

_-¿Quién es "Él"?_

_-Alphamon-respondió. En la Orden siempre se referían al líder de ellos por "Él" frente a otros digimons para esconder su existencia. En el digimundo se conocía a Alphamon por ser un mito, y su verdadera existencia era altamente cuestionada, pues jamás nadie le había visto, excepto algunos miembros en las eras pasadas._

_El dragón anaranjado se quedó un segundo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Vaya; le acababan de confirmar la existencia del misterioso Alphamon, y además éste mismo había revelado a sus caballeros quiénes exactamente compondrían a su mano derecha y segundo al mando. Volvió la cabeza hacia el digimon blanco y le codeó levemente._

_-Y así decías que ibas a tener una vida sencilla; mira dónde estás ahora.-dijo felicitándole bajo esas palabras._

_Omegamon se sintió respaldado, pero aún así no se mostraba completamente feliz, y el mayor pudo ver esto._

_-¿No estás orgulloso?-preguntó._

_-Lo estoy-confesó-pero… es una vida demasiado difícil.-bajó un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos-Toda mi vida solo han sido guerras y batallas, una tras otra. He matado tantos digimons que…jamás tendré suficientes vidas para ganarme el perdón de Dios._

_-Él te perdonará-respondió Wargreymon X-es su trabajo después de todo._

_El digimon echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía muy orgulloso y feliz de su hermano menor, y era una sensación muy grata que experimentaba en pocas ocasiones. La vida de los samuráis consistía en defender a otros y mantener el honor, y el camino era muy difícil de transitar sin caer en la crueldad y el abuso del poder. A veces se sufría mucho, y reencontrarse con su único pariente vivo y además saber que había escalado hasta la cima del mundo le hinchaba el pecho._

_Omegamon se sintió reconfortado por la sabiduría de su hermano. Siempre tenía las palabras exactas para levantarle el ánimo, así fuera una estupidez para hacerlo reír o un pequeño consejo que le daba un empujón para seguir adelante. Le recordaba mucho a su padre, y los veía a ambos casi como al mismo digimon. Había dejado lo mejor de sí en el mayor, y lo más sensible y romántico en el menor, lo que siempre había sido un problema para él, especialmente cuando al primogénito le daba por empezar a molestarlo._

_-Entonces-siguió Wagreymon X mirando al cielo negro de aquella madrugada-¿Estabas de misión?_

_-Así es. Vamos a derrocar al rey y traer la paz al Imperio del Metal. Ya ha sido mucho lo que han entregado por la terquedad de su señor.- se volvió a ver a su hermano-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Algo parecido.-respondió el otro-Por eso cambié a esta forma; para pasar desapercibido._

_-Entiendo-sabía que no conseguiría nada más por parte del digimon. Sus propósitos, y lo que fuera que le impulsaran a hacer algo, siempre se los guardaba para sí; siempre eran un misterio-¿Y lo has conseguido?_

_El digimon exhaló un "sí" y se acomodó un poco. También aquel día había estado muy pesado y difícil para él, pero había cumplido con su objetivo y le traería tranquilidad a los digimons que habían pedido su ayuda. Ahora solo le restaba salir por la puerta de enfrente y largarse de allí, pero no contaba con que Omegamon estaría allí y echaría abajo el actual gobierno del Imperio del Metal junto a sus líderes, por lo que irse podría ser un "poco" más complicado._

_Conversaron largamente sobre los problemas políticos que afectaban aquella región, mientras los minutos pasaban sin que ellos lo notaran. Ambos eran expertos en el tema y debatían silenciosamente los asuntos, contradiciéndose entre ambos y poniendo sus puntos de vista por sobre el del otro, acabando por aceptar que el del otro también era "factible"._

_-¿Y qué?-preguntó Wargreymon X de pronto, pasado un largo minuto de silencio._

_Omegamon le observó sin comprender a qué venía su pregunta._

_-¿Tendré sobrinos o no?-preguntó también volviéndose a ver a su hermano._

_Omegamon rió levemente y sacudió un poco la cabeza. El dragón supo de inmediato que intentaría cambiar el tema._

_-Tú deberías pensar en eso, no yo.-respondió el caballero-Tengo muchos deberes ahora; si supieras todas las cosas que tengo que hacer en un solo día; al principio no podía obtener un ritmo…_

_-¿Cómo es ella?_

_El digimon blanco guardó silencio, luego se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Wargreymon X esperó pacientemente hasta que su hermano se decidió, y suspirando con pesar, respondió._

_-Es…muchas cosas para describirla…_

_-¿Qué digimon es?_

_-Ophanimon._

_Wargreymon X hizo un gesto que, por supuesto Omegamon no alcanzó a ver. Ladeó la cabeza, sopesando la respuesta._

_-Nada mal._

_-No tiene caso-sentenció el caballero recogiendo las piernas y apoyando ambos brazos sobre las rodillas. Se notaba apesadumbrado y su hermano lo podía ver claramente. Le dolía un poco verlo así._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Omegamon jamás le había revelado a nadie los profundos sentimientos que guardaba hacia el ángel, pues tampoco tenía permitido hacerlo. Iba en contra de sus reglas y se veía como una fuerte debilidad. Desahogarse así de pronto era un paso demasiado grande. Y peligroso._

_-Olvídalo._

_-Jamás me olvido de las cosas-repuso el otro-así que responde._

_-Eres muy intruso-dijo el caballero._

_Wargreymon X se encogió de hombros y esperó. Omegamon sabía que no dejaría de insistir hasta obtener su respuesta, así que empezó a hablar._

_-Las reglas de la Orden nos prohíben amar a nadie. No podemos establecer lazos con ningún digimon, ni siquiera con la familia. Se supone que de haberte encontrado no debí prestarte mucha atención…pero ya ves…_

_-Seh-dijo el digimon con desdén-eres un débil y un cabezota._

_Omegamon miró al cielo, como implorando paciencia, a pesar de que su hermano le divertía mucho. Sabía que tenía razón y no es que lo negara._

_-¿Hace cuanto la conoces?-siguió el dragón anaranjado._

_-Desde que me uní a la Orden. Ella es…-le costó un poco decirlo-uno de los tres ángeles guardianes…_

_-Oh diablos-exclamó el otro, negando con la cabeza y riendo-¿No pudiste buscar algo "menos refinado"?_

_El digimon blanco guardó silencio. Ahora ambos sabían porqué "no tenía caso" estar enamorado de un digimon como Ophanimon. Era inalcanzable para cualquiera que no estuviera en el plano celestial, y aunque fuese una deidad guardiana, Omegamon jamás podría siquiera acercarse a ella. No más que para protegerla claro._

_-Al menos con eso me alcanza-dijo el caballero con pesar._

_Y era su triste realidad. Jamás había estado más de metro y medio cerca de Ophanimon, y a pesar de que inconscientemente luchaba por su amor, enfrentándose a sus pretendientes psicológicamente y con su inteligencia, sus mejores métodos y decisiones ante cualquier situación difícil, y dejándolo todo por defenderla, no aspiraba a ser más que un buen amigo suyo, aunque pensar en esto ya le quedaba grande, pues él no era más que su protector. Así lo dictaban sus leyes, y también el destino. La había perdido miles de veces al verla casada con otros; otros reyes, otros ángeles o semidioses, y también ante el tiempo y la muerte. No podía poner en palabras lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer, pues jamás se había detenido a pensar cuánto era esto en realidad. Era algo que crecía y crecía con cada día que estaba alejado de ella, y se multiplicaba cuando podía estar cerca. Su sola presencia, su dulzura y la compasión que le demostraba le hacían inmensamente feliz, pero también le herían profundamente. Había intentado por todos los medios desligarse de aquel lazo terrenal que le ataba, pero no lo había conseguido. Su amor por ella era tal, que ni todo el universo le alcanzaba para dejarlo fuera de sí._

_-Pobre tonto enamorado-dijo el Wargreymon X tratando de no ablandarse ante el padecimiento de su hermano menor._

_Él nada podía hacer y lo sabía. Lo lamentaba por su hermano y por la descendencia que a su padre le habían prometido. Al menos él había pasado de eso hacía miles de años. El amor parecía habérsele declarado su enemigo mortal._

_-Tal vez…-empezó el mayor, mientras de a poco el cielo se iba tornando de un leve color azul oscuro-algún día cambien esas tontas reglas que tienen ustedes._

_-Eso será imposible.-respondió el menor-Fueron creadas para protegernos. Y a los otros._

_Wargreymon X se levantó e hizo una exclamación de desagrado. No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero ya verían. El tiempo cambiaba muchas cosas; podía cambiar al mundo completamente día tras día. Encendió las luces de brillante color verde que iluminaron un poco su armadura, las que había mantenido apagadas para no revelar su ubicación, cogió sus garras, y se las equipó. Omegamon también se levantó._

_-Tengo que salir del Imperio antes de que hagan su ataque y todo lo demás-dijo._

_Omegamon asintió y ambos se despidieron. El digimon naranja volteó para marcharse, pero su hermano le detuvo un último segundo._

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?-preguntó._

_Wargreymon X lo pensó un momento. Luego le miró por sobre el hombro y pareció sonreírle con sus brillantes ojos verdes._

_-Tengo la sospecha de que sí._

_Como siempre, las corazonadas de Gaiomon jamás fallaban, y siempre que hacía una predicción terminaba por acertar. Omegamon lo comprobaría muchísimas veces en el futuro, tanto como había ocurrido en el pasado._

* * *

¿Qué habría sido? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho su hermano en aquel último encuentro que tuvieron que ahora quería rememorar? ¿Sería el orgullo que había sentido? ¿Su reencuentro? ¿Las leyes de las que habían discutido y en las que ambos chocaron todas las cortas horas que se habían visto? ¿Sería acaso por Ophanimon?

-¡Puede ser el tipo de pan!-escuchó de pronto y dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

Había hundido la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras había estado sumido en aquel recuerdo, y no había escuchado a Dracomon entrar y detenerse a observarlo un momento a su lado. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado mientras él buscaba las respuestas en aquel recuerdo, pero aún debía de quedarle algo si Duftmon no había ido a buscarle. Podía ser que hubiesen transcurrido solo un par de minutos, podía ser que ya se hubiese acabado todo. Dracomon le miró en silencio un minuto, luego movió ligeramente sus alas y la cabeza.

-Podemos ponerle "integral", "de huevo", "de azúcar", "francés", "de molde"-iba enumerando lo que se le ocurría.

Omegamon trató de ignorarle mientras iba buscando algo en la larga escena de él y su hermano en las tierras del Imperio del Metal. Miró hacia uno de los ventanales a su derecha, con el sol entrando de lleno en el lugar, suave y cálido. No se le ocurría nada.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó el dragonzuelo de pronto y volviendo a crispar los nervios del caballero cada vez que hacía eso-¡Debe ser un sándwich!

El caballero suspiró, a punto de golpearse la frente al escuchar esas ideas. Trató de mantenerse todo lo tranquilo que la situación le permitía y le habló al pequeño.

-Dracomon, entiendo que quieras ayudarnos, pero por favor, deja de levantar la voz y déjame trabajar; es una situación importante.

-No estás trabajando exactamente-apuntó el digimon con un gesto pícaro- solo estás ahí sentadote.

-Trato de encontrar en mis recuerdos lo que mi hermano quiere que escriba en esa pantalla-dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección de la sala de comunicaciones.

-¡Hm!-exclamó ladeando la cabeza-¿por qué simplemente no se lo preguntas? Sería bastante más rápido-rió.

Omegamon negó con la cabeza y siguió pensando. No habían tratado nada realmente importante o serio en aquella ocasión…aunque había que tener en cuenta lo que para su hermano significaba algo serio o importante. Podía dedicarle muchísima atención a un pequeño e imperceptible detalle, a algo efímero, a algo irrelevante…Era tan extraño.

Su atención regresó sin quererlo a lo único que ahora se movía dentro de la gran biblioteca. Dracomon iba de acá para allá mirando los lomos de los libros, buscando algo que llamase su atención. El pequeño dragón vivía con ellos, pero completamente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el mundo de afuera. De la guerra sabía poco, y solo asumía ciertas cosas. Como se le explicaba todo a grandes rasgos, se hacía una idea general e iba bautizando a las cosas. Por ejemplo, decía que los Royal Knights eran "los buenos" pero también eran los "aburridos viejos mañosos, odiosos, estrictos, rezongones y mandones". A los Demon Lords y al Mar de la Oscuridad los llamaba "los malos que quieren conquistar el mundo" aunque poco o nada sabía de las razones que tenía "el jefe de los malos" para querer expandir su mundo. Él por su parte…era el "príncipe dragón atrapado en un castillo, sometido y destinado a convertirse en rey para salvar a los otros –llamaba al resto del mundo 'los otros'- y encontrar su camino en la vida". Usaba muchos otros tipos de calificativos para denominar a cada miembro de la Orden, al Knightmon que le entrenaba le había puesto apodo, y así mismo hacía con los digimons que veía en las pantallas de comunicación cuando a veces se colaba en dicho lugar solo para curiosear. Era bastante rápido y creativo en ese aspecto y más de alguna vez había divertido a los caballeros imitando a Gallantmon quejándose del "chico guay" como había llamado a Apollomon, o a "la muñeca"…

Su forma de reírse de los demás le recordó un poco a Gaiomon. El solo volver a pensar en él le amargó de nuevo la situación. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su problema y se remontó a la vez anterior a su último encuentro con él, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y se habían separado. Su padre había sido muerto hacía pocos meses, pero Gaiomon, en ese tiempo Greymon, se había quedado con él hasta que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y pudiera valerse por sí mismo…

* * *

_-Mira ese;-dijo el agumon escondido tras una enorme roca-ese te servirá._

_-¿Bromeas?-preguntó el menor escondido también y tragando saliva, nervioso-Es enorme; me comerá de un bocado…_

_-¡No seas cobarde!-le reprochó el otro-Harías que padre se sintiera avergonzado. ¿Quieres eso?_

_Agumon negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, a lo que el otro le dio un empujón para que saliera y enfrentara al digimon que había elegido para luchar. Agumon salió a trompicones de su escondite y se acercó lentamente al Grizzmon que estaba echado a la sombra de un árbol. El enorme oso abrió los ojos al sentir al otro acercándose y le observó detenidamente un segundo. Se trataba de un digimon salvaje, pero bastante pasivo. Agumon se preparó para luchar, lo que el otro interpretó bastante bien y se levantó también._

_Se irguió en sus cuatro patas y le sacó mucha altura al pequeño dinosaurio, haciendo que este se sintiera cada vez menos inseguro de la elección de su hermano para entrenar. El Grizzmon gruñó para alejar al invasor, pero agumon se obligó a quedarse. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo empezar con un oponente tan grande._

_-¡Atácalo!-gritó el otro desde atrás._

_-¿Con qué?-preguntó el menor._

_-¡Agh!-se golpeó la frente-¿Qué te he dicho de cómo se empiezan las batallas?_

_Agumon hizo memoria._

_-Ah…haz espacio, estudia al oponente, calcula tus posibilidades, ataca y evade-respondió, orgulloso de poder recordar al fin en orden todo lo que su hermano le había enseñado._

_-Bien…-dijo el otro perdiendo el ánimo-Ya tienes tu espacio, estudia al Grizzmon. ¿Qué es?_

_-Ahm… un oso._

_-Bien; ¿en qué se especializa?_

_El menor se quedó mirando a Grizzmon y respondió al cabo de unos segundos._

_-¿Ataques físicos?_

_-Bien agumon-le felicitó el otro sarcásticamente-¿Qué deberías hacer ante un digimon tan grande, pesado, armado de garras y dientes, y de ataque físico?_

_-Atacar a distancia-respondió el digimon con una semi sonrisa._

_-Bien.-sentenció el otro, a punto de darle una indicación, pero Grizzmon ya había perdido la paciencia-¡Cuidado!_

_Agumon se volvió a ver y justo un segundo antes logró lanzarse de panza contra el pasto evitando un poderoso golpe del digimon azulado. Su garra chocó con un gran estruendo contra el suelo y se hundió en la tierra, levantando polvo y piedras. El menor se quedó asombrado, imaginando qué habría pasado de estar él en aquel lugar todavía._

_-¡Atácalo con tu Baby Flame a la cara! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!_

_El digimon se levantó rápido y disparó con su fuego a la cara de Grizzmon, dejándolo temporalmente ciego y sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-¡Sigue, no te detengas!-ordenó el mayor._

_Agumon siguió atacando a la cara y al pecho del enorme oso, y éste solo se cubría para evitar las llamas. Cuando finalmente logró ubicar al enemigo, levantó su garra izquierda._

_-¡Derecha!-ordenó el agumon atrás._

_El menor se movió hacia donde le ordenaron y evadió otro fuerte golpe que acabó estrellándose contra la tierra. Al siguiente golpe el mayor volvió a indicarle a su hermano en qué dirección esquivar, mientras éste continuaba atacando con su Baby Flame al Grizzmon. Agumon parecía ir tomándole el ritmo a la batalla, y en lo que iba dominando al rival, este enfureció y rugió furioso al aire. Agumon retrocedió._

_-¿Qué le…?-iba a preguntar, pero su respuesta llegó súbitamente, mientras el Grizzmon evolucionaba y se convertía en un gigantesco Mammothmon. _

_El enorme animal levantó su pata para aplastar al pequeño agumon, quien del susto no pudo reaccionar. Vio la pesada pata levantarse encima de él sin que él pudiese hacer que su cuerpo tembloroso respondiera. Al segundo en que se veía muerto, el otro agumon apareció y levantó ambas manos, deteniendo el impacto del Mammothmon. Le sostuvo así por varios segundos, rugiendo luego y evolucionando, para quedar a la altura del mamut. Éste le golpeó con su larga trompa, la que Greymon sujetó con ambas manos y constriñó con fuerza, como si se la fuese a despedazar._

_El Mammothmon intentaba librarse pero le resultaba imposible. Atacó entonces con sus colmillos impactando a Greymon, pero éste no soltó su trompa. Abrió su gran boca y agarró dicha extremidad por un lado, cerrando a presión y produciendo un fuerte bramido por parte del rival. La trompa finalmente comenzó a desintegrarse y desaparecer en la boca de Greymon, consumiendo a Mammothmon y desapareciéndolo en un gran conjunto de polvo digital. El dinosaurio observó los datos flotar un momento ante ellos._

_-Absórbelos-ordenó._

_Agumon despertó de su ensimismamiento y se levantó de donde había estado sentado –o más bien tirado-toda la batalla. Avanzó hasta estar cerca de los datos y absorbió los que le eran de utilidad. El resto desapareció en el aire mientras el digi huevo se alejaba para renacer en algún lugar más seguro._

_El menor sintió de inmediato los efectos de absorber los datos de un digimon tan grande. Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras la fuerza de la evolución clamaba por liberarse y transformarlo. Greymon lo observó en silencio mientras el pequeño hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse, hasta que finalmente logró mantenerlo bajo control. Respiró profundamente y se levantó, mirando al mayor hacia arriba._

_-Creo que puedo hacerlo-dijo sonriendo._

_Greymon hizo un gesto con la cabeza, esperando su demostración. Agumon respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y evolucionó. Lo hizo sin problemas y sin violencia, como le había ocurrido la primera vez. Había sido muy difícil en aquella ocasión controlarse y no destruir todo a su alrededor después de haber absorbido otro poderoso digimon derrotado por su hermano en otro de sus fallidos entrenamientos, pero podía decirse que había mejorado un poco desde entonces. Solo un poco._

_El nuevo Greymon probó sus enormes patas, la fuerza de su cola y el poder de sus llamaradas contra un montículo enorme de rocas que estaban a poca distancia. Se sentía muy bien; fuerte y seguro. El mayor aprobó esto y ambos regresaron a su fase anterior. Agumon fue a abrazar al mayor, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho, pero éste reaccionó dándole un golpazo en la cabeza._

_-¡Por qué me golpeas!-quiso saber el otro, aunque al instante se contestó a sí mismo-Ya…ya sé que lo hice muy mal._

_-Estuvo mejor que en otras ocasiones-reconoció agumon seriamente-pero estuviste a punto de morir. Dejaste a ese digimon vivo por mucho tiempo y le diste oportunidad a que evolucionara; ese es el peor error que puedes cometer. Debes eliminarlo rápido y de forma segura._

_-No soy tan fuerte-se quejó cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto mañoso._

_-Ahora lo eres, y espero que lo aproveches muy bien.-carraspeó un poco y se frotó la nariz-Ahora; ¿qué aprendiste hoy?_

_-Que no debo luchar contra digimons más grandes que yo si no estoy listo para evolucionar-dijo el menor sin más._

_-No. Tarado.-empezó a explicar; desde muy joven Gaiomon había demostrado aptitudes para las tácticas y estrategia de batalla.-A ver; ¿por qué me deshice primero de su nariz y no de sus colmillos? Después de todo me atacó con ellos primero._

_Agumon se volvió a ver a su hermano y se quedó pensando un largo momento. Un largo, largo momento. El mayor se golpeó la frente._

_-Su técnica especial y más fuerte es el Freezing Breath, y es el aliento congelante que expele por la nariz._

_-Aaahhh-comprendió el más pequeño-Entiendo._

_-Siempre que enfrentes a un oponente, debes fijarte primero en qué cosas debes quitarle para desarmarlo, debilitarlo luego y después terminarlo. Son tres fases importantes.-explicaba, haciendo el tres con sus garras._

_-Creía que lo más importante era hacer espacio, estudiar al oponen-_

_-¡Va todo junto!-exclamó el mayor haciendo que su hermano se encogiera un poco.-Al momento en que lo estás estudiando debes ver qué cosas le quitarás primero para tomar ventaja de ello. Deshazte de cuantas cosas peligrosas traiga encima, ya sean armas, espadas, etcétera, etcétera. Debes siempre saber a qué te estás enfrentando, tener conocimiento general de los digimons para buscar sus fortalezas y debilidades, y explotarlas.-hablaba moviendo su garra derecha-Conoce a tu enemigo como a ti mismo._

_-¿Cómo voy a conocerlo si los acabo de encontrar?-preguntó agumon con extrañeza._

_El agumon mayor se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y con un rugido de desesperación, comenzó a perseguir a su hermano por todos lados._

_Un par de horas luego, ambos digimons atravesaban un camino de tierra que los conduciría a un pueblo a pocos kilómetros de su ubicación. Agumon iba tarareando una canción que jamás dejaba de hacer sonar, ya fuese silbándola, cantándola a viva voz o tarareándola. El menor solo lo escuchaba y se preguntaba de dónde la habría sacado. Él jamás la había escuchado antes. Se moría por llegar al pueblo y tener un lugar donde quedarse y descansar. Llevaban varios días dando vueltas por ninguna parte, y no le gustaba mucho tener que dormir en cavernas donde arriesgarse a ser atacados. Al mayor por el contrario, le encantaban los riesgos y las aventuras. La vida al aire libre y los lugares nuevos para conocer. Por eso al menor no le sorprendía encontrarlo varias veces al día con la vista puesta en el horizonte, siempre imaginando qué habría más allá y cuantas aventuras y peligros lo estarían esperando._

_-Ahí está-dijo el digimon mirando al pueblo que se dibujaba muy a lo lejos-Pueblo Agua Marina._

_-Ojalá encontremos donde quedarnos-decía el menor con cierta preocupación-La última vez tuvimos muchos problemas con ese señor de…-y se detuvo al ver de nuevo a su hermano con la mirada en otra parte._

_El agumon miraba con cierta amargura la lejanía y el camino que quedaba tras ellos. Sabía de sobra que ahora habría que intentar de nuevo una vida un poco más normal y civilizada. No siempre resultaba, pero al menos habían conseguido salir vivos una y otra vez de sus encuentros peligrosos y sobrevivido juntos. La vida en la ciudad sin duda significaba algo más tranquilo y alejado de los problemas._

_-Estaré bien-dijo, llamando la atención de su hermano._

_Este se volvió a verlo, cerró los ojos y siguió caminando._

_-Claro que estarás bien-dijo ignorando lo que el otro se refería._

_-En serio-dijo, sin moverse de su lugar-estaré bien hermano, ya no tienes que cuidarme más._

_El agumon más grande se detuvo y se volvió a verlo. Su cara reflejaba cierta curiosidad y extrañeza de escucharle decir eso. El menor sonrió y movió sus manos en el aire._

_-Ya soy muy fuerte, y ha sido gracias a ti. Sé que quieres ir a otra parte, pero por protegerme siempre acabamos en una ciudad o en un pueblo y esas cosas no te gustan. Si quieres hacerme un gran favor, por favor deja de preocuparte por mí. Quiero que te vayas y encuentres lo que estás buscando._

_El mayor se quedó en silencio un momento, bastante contrariado. Miró a su hermano directamente un momento, y pudo ver que le hablaba decididamente y de corazón. Sonrió y suspiró._

_-Bueno; si me estás echando…_

_-¿AH?-exclamó el otro sorprendido-¡No, no! ¡No te estoy echando! ¡Yo solo…!_

_-Vale, vale; ya entendí que no me quieres más. Me iré para no molestar…-dijo mientras caminaba en la otra dirección._

_El otro no sabía qué hacer para corregir la malinterpretación. Se urgió bastante, y en su intento por arreglar aquello, se detuvo frente al mayor y le dio un gran abrazo._

_-¡No es que quiera que te vayas! Es que quiero que también seas feliz. Contigo yo soy feliz, pero tú también quieres tener tu vida y…_

_El mayor le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, siempre sonriendo. El menor suspiró aliviado e hizo un poco de espacio._

_-¿Cómo sé que estarás bien?-preguntó._

_-Bueno…sé cómo encontrar agua…sé conseguir comida…creo que con eso será suficiente. Además de que puedo hacer otras cosas para ganarme un lugar-sonrió anchamente._

_-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el otro escéptico._

_-Sé…sé…-recordó de pronto-¡Sé hacer tostadas francesas! Las que me enseñaste.-exclamó apuntando al cielo-Puedo tener un pequeño negocio y ganarme la vida._

_El mayor rió de escuchar aquello y negó con la cabeza. Su hermano no tenía remedio._

_-Recuerda que tienes que ir a buscar el anticuerpo X-le advirtió. Eso sería lo primero que él haría._

_Agumon hizo un gesto de maña y se cruzó de brazos._

_-No quiero ese feo anticuerpo._

_-Padre nos lo aconsejó y es lo mejor para nosotros.-dijo el mayor seriamente-Debes conseguirlo o yo mismo lo conseguiré para ti._

_-No quiero cambiar-se negó el otro-lo buscaré sólo si es realmente necesario._

_El mayor suspiró y asintió, preocupado de que eso no fuera a pasar, aunque dependiera de su vida. Se despidió brevemente y sin estirarlo mucho más, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a su hermano y diciendo adiós._

_-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar-sonrió antes de voltearse y echar a andar._

_El mundo afuera lo llamaba. La sabiduría, el poder, la experiencia y el digimundo mismo lo estaban llamando desde su primer día de vida, y ya no se hacían esperar más. Agumon despidió a su hermano mayor con ambos brazos en el aire, volteándose luego para correr en dirección del pueblo y esconder sus lágrimas del alcance de su hermano… No volverían a verse dentro de cinco mil años._

Un estrépito de libros cayendo le sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento y se volvió a ver. Dracomon estaba sepultado bajo una pila de gruesos libros, en los que se había subido para alcanzar otro, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo con todo al suelo. Se levantó y sacudió un poco, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia el caballero y musitando un leve "disculpa". Omegamon volvió la vista al frente mientras repasaba lo último que había experimentado. Gaiomon se había mostrado siempre muy preocupado, aunque intentaba esconderlo o por lo menos disimularlo. Como el mayor, tenía que sentirse muy responsable de un digimon tan despistado como solía serlo él de pequeño. Sonrió para sí de pensar en ello y luego suspiró. Seguía sin encontrar exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Podría tratarse de su hermandad…de su responsabilidad. Tal vez le estuviese pidiendo que buscara el anticuerpo de una buena vez. No lo sabía. Nada de lo que buscaba y pensaba y daba vueltas parecía si quiera darle un indicio de lo que Gaiomon quería que pusiera en ese recuadro. Reparó de pronto en algo, un leve detalle.

"_Las tostadas…"_

-¡Pueden ser los ingredientes para hacer pan!-le interrumpió de nuevo Dracomon desde abajo y cortando de raíz los pensamientos del caballero-Puedes poner harina, sal, agua, levadura…

-¡Dracomon!-exclamó el digimon perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, como jamás le ocurría y levantando al pequeño con ambas manos-¿Puedes dejarme pensar en paz de una vez? ¡Estamos en una situación muy difícil, entiende!

-¡Estoy aburrido!-respondió articulando letra por letra el "aburrido".

-¡Tu aburrimiento no es nada! Vamos a perder todos nuestros datos e información dentro de pocos minutos y tú solo quieres divertirte, ¿podrías actuar como un Royal Knight alguna vez?-dijo levantando un poco la voz.

El pequeño dragón abrió grandes los ojos y la boca al escuchar aquello, y respondió.

-¡Mírame! ¿Tengo cara de Royal Knight?-le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos-¡Solo soy un niño!

El caballero se quedó estático repentinamente. La respuesta de Dracomon con la idea de las tostadas parecieron mostrarse como una revelación ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-Por supuesto…-dijo hablando consigo mismo, dejando al pequeño dragón confundido en el suelo-La respuesta está en mi niñez…cuando éramos más pequeños.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el otro sin comprender.

Omegamon lo dejó a un lado con la vista pegada en la mesa, aunque su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar algo que había ocurrido once mil años atrás, pero aún guardaba ciertas imágenes y sonidos; aún podía recordar el momento exacto…

* * *

_-¡Gracias!-exclamaron los digimons al unísono, lanzándose de cabeza contra el enorme paquete de pan que el Wargreymon les había traído._

_El digimon expresó su contento al ver a los dos pequeños tan felices y se volvió hacia la salida de la casa._

_No era una casa propiamente tal, con ventanas, techos y demás cosas. Era una cueva convertida en una casa; con su puerta de madera en la entrada, las camas en la parte de atrás, y los pocos objetos de los que la pequeña familia se había hecho para hacer más fácil su existencia, tan alejados de la civilización. Cosas triviales como un radio, una cocina, un pequeño refrigerador, muebles sencillos en donde dejar ciertas cosas y un viejo computador del que el pequeño agumon se había hecho en una de sus salidas de exploración. Lo había desarmado y re-armado tantas veces que ya se había cansado de él. Había sido su juguete favorito._

_Koromon por su parte se divertía con una simple pelota de goma, la que hacía rebotar contra la pared y sostenía con sus orejas, o deslizando su pequeño tren de madera por la mesa, los muebles o la cabeza de su hermano mayor. A veces incluso podía entretenerse con las cucharas y los tenedores. Cualquier cosa servía para jugar. El mayor en cambio, ya prefería el entrenamiento con su padre y salir a conocer el mundo de afuera. Era demasiado curioso para sus seis años._

_-Ew-exclamó el agumon sosteniendo una rebanada de pan sobre su cabeza-Esto no se puede comer.-dijo, volteándose hacia un pequeño estante en donde reposaba la tostadora._

_-¿Cómo dices eso?-preguntaba Koromon extrañadísimo y con la boca llena de pan fresco-¡Está delicioso!_

_-Está demasiado blando; necesita un toque-dijo con un aire que divirtió a su hermano menor._

_Cogió la tostadora, la conectó a una de las tantas terminales eléctricas que era común encontrar en las cuevas, y metió dos rebanas de pan. Bajó la pequeña palanca y se sentó a esperar. Siempre le había gustado mucho el pan tostado; lo prefería al pan fresco o demasiado blando que tanto gustaba a Koromon. Le gustaba sentir el crocante entre sus dientes; ese sonido delicioso que hacía el pan al romperse. El menor sufría comiendo pan tostado porque le pinchaba las encías._

_-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó el mayor._

_-Mermelada por favor._

_Agumon se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño refrigerador que estaba atrás. Abrió la puerta y sacó el frasco de mermelada que tan difícil era de alcanzar para su hermano menor. Se la acercó con un cuchillo -sin filo- y regresó a ver su pan. Koromon tomó emocionado el cuchillo, sacó una gran cantidad de mermelada con él y la untó en su pan, comiéndoselo de un bocado y disfrutándolo a gusto. El tostador por su parte, terminó su trabajo y expulsó como maldiciendo el pan de su interior, el que agumon agarró en el aire y se sentó a disfrutar. Koromon escuchaba divertido a su hermano hacer toda clase de ruidos placenteros mientras masticaba el crujiente pan con sus enormes dientes; hacer gestos y hablar consigo mismo._

_-Realmente te gusta el pan tostado-comentó el menor con la cara manchada del dulce._

_-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó agumon sonriendo-Es lo mejor que existe. Puedes tener pan añejo y tostarlo para comerlo. Puedes tener pan integral-odiaba el pan integral-tostarlo y comerlo sin problemas._

_-Si les pones mermelada saben mejor…-dijo el otro._

_-¡Que no! ¡El pan tostado por sobre todas las cosas!-se levantó con una rebanada de pan tostado y la alzó por sobre su cabeza-¡Algún día dominaré al mundo con el pan tostado!-simuló una épica risa malvada._

_Koromon se levantó de un salto y le enfrentó con su cuchillo goteando._

_-¡No si yo puedo detenerte antes!-exclamó apuntándole._

_-¡HA! ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó el villano riendo._

_-¡Con mi mermelada!-respondió salpicándole mermelada en la cara._

_Agumon profirió un grito de muerte, mientras hacía un teatro de desgarrador final, cayendo al suelo con su hermano dando botes sobre él y dejando un desastre azucarado al interior de la cueva del que su padre les haría arrepentirse…_

-Omegamon-escuchó de pronto y levantó la cabeza. Miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el felino estratega. Su expresión era de severa preocupación-Dos minutos.

-Ya lo tengo-respondió el caballero levantándose de su lugar y avanzando de prisa hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

En el interior, las pantallas continuaban mostrando el cuadro verde con el icono animado y la barra parpadeante que esperaba impaciente. Omegamon avanzó hasta la computadora y puso sus manos sobre el tablero. Miró una última vez la pantalla y trató de tranquilizarse. Sí, esa tenía que ser, no podía ser otra. Tecleó las nueve letras y presionó hasta el fondo la tecla ENTER.

Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, sin que nada ocurriera. Duftmon y RhodoKnightmon se temieron lo peor, pero Omegamon se mostraba seguro. De pronto el cuadro verde desapareció de golpe y solo quedó el icono del pan tostado, el que poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse con un una muerte bastante agónica y teatral. Los demás digimons suspiraron aliviados, mientras Omegamon observaba divertido el pequeño icono desapareciendo en su pantalla.

* * *

Literalmente echado en el sillón y con las manos sobre el estómago, Gaiomon observaba su programa siendo anulado y el icono del pan tostado llorando ante el fracaso. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí. Era el primer punto que le anotaban en contra.

* * *

-Señor-llamó el pequeño dragón a su superior mientras observaba la pantalla-hay un mensaje para usted.

OuRyuumon se volvió hacia la enorme computadora en la que su teniente trabajaba y leyó el nombre del emisor del mensaje. Dejó salir un leve gruñido de disgusto.

-Debe estar infectado; ¿lo elimino?-preguntó Ryuudamon mirándole hacia arriba.

Debió haber sufrido un momento de idiotez, o algo le habría sentado mal que negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón sabía que el mensaje no estaría infectado ni tendría algo peligroso al abrirlo, solo sería eso; un mensaje. Ordenó a Ryuudamon que se retirara mientras él lo leía.

Vaya; así que así se darían las cosas entonces…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: **Shodo**: Caligrafía japonesa. **Shogi**: Juego de mesa japonés similar al ajedrez. Por un momento en el capitulo 46 se ponen a jugar una "batalla de ajedrez" y en japonés iban diciendo "shogi" a cada rato xDDD Dios, que susto me dieron con eso 8D Suerte que no fue nada. Ahemm ya postee el comentario en el blog :3 también puse una cosita del fic que tal vez les guste (?) para que se pasen a verlo :3

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen su comentario ^^ me gustó mucho el punto de vista que puso mah friend patroclo en su perfil, y le di toda la razón xD cuando no se deja un comentario después de haber leído, es ser grosero y mal agradecido con el autor x3 muy buena patro :) los leo en el siguiente capitulo, en donde Sleipmon hará de las suyas enfrentándose a sus sentimentos contra los humanos y al mar de la oscuridad, y los dos dragones volverán a tener otro de sus encuentros! 8D saludos!

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	23. La entrada del fantástico

Saludos lectores! :)

¿Cómo han estado este último tiempo? Espero que bien :) al menos mejor que yo xDDD lamento el retraso del fanfic... he estado tan mal en cuanto a inspiración todo este último f*cking mes que prácticamente dejé todos mis fics, cómics y dibujos botados... solo me dedico a malgastar el tiempo en juegos... esperando que la inspiración y las ganas regresen TwT la he padecido en ese aspecto. Al menos he tenido con qué entretenerme con Xros Wars.

El arco de Apollomon estuvo muy interesante, su contraparte Whispered me ha comprado xD y fue genial verlos cara a cara. Lástima que _mah hero_ se ha ido... dos veces ._. también Olegmon se fue... de nuevo... hm, pero espero que repitan lo de la primera temporada y los regresen después de derrotar al villano -w- como se acabaron los Death Generals, ahora digimon me aburre un poco xDDD pero igual acabaré de verlo, solo le restan un par de capítulos. Me da lo mismo lo que piensen unos de que los DG estaban malísimos, que no tenian fondo y bla bla, no es que anteriores villanos de otras temporadas que aparecieron de súbito hubiesen tenido su pasado y los creadores hayan profundizado en ellos ni demás, como tanto exigen por ahí para que los DG sean villanos "decentes" XD Me bastan sus personalidades cooles, graciosas, extrañas, sus caras WTF que ponen a veces (que me matan de risa) sus habilidades y sus buenos diseños *-* Lástima que los arruinaran al final con Grand Generamon xDD aunque creo que el único que más perdió ahí fue Dorbick-chan LOL XD

Tal y como dije en mi último capítulo, en el siguiente Sleipmon tomará riendas en la batalla (QUE IRONICO) y ayudará a sus compañeros: su puesto como guardián de las ruinas le impide participar directamente de la guerra, así que aquí tendrá su momento épico (?) Los dos dragones volverán a encontrarse para intentar saldar algunas cuentas, y de paso conocer mejor a su rival 8DDD Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por los que ya me han dejado! ^^**********  
**

**********Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.  
**

**Capítulo 22**

**La entrada del fantástico.**

La majestuosa figura del enorme caballero fantástico apareció dibujada entre las espesas nubes de aquel día tan gris, mostrándose brillante y vibrante mientras descendía sobre los terrenos del castillo y era recibido por sus compañeros. Solo Omegamon, Magnamon y Craniummon se encontraban en el lugar a aquellas horas de la mañana, mientras los demás ya se habían marchado para iniciar sus deberes como guardianes. El caballero sacudió levemente su larga crin oscura y dejó salir un suspiro agotado. Viajar desde el polo norte hasta la región del fuego en tan pocas horas agotaba a cualquiera, aunque el caballero no se permitiría ni un minuto de descanso.

Dejó con cuidado en el suelo a su pequeño compañero Kudamon, quien se estiró, sacudió el entumecimiento de su largo cuerpo de color blanco y salió corriendo a reunirse con Dracomon, su único compañero de juegos en el lugar. Los demás caballeros le observaron marcharse y saludaron al caballero.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una guardería-comentó un poco irritado Magnamon.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso Magnamon-le rebatió Sleipmon afable.

El joven de azul estuvo por decir algo, pero prefirió cruzarse de brazos y dejar salir un bufido. Omegamon fue directo al grano.

-Debemos iniciar el plan de ataque cuanto antes-dijo seriamente.-Descansa un momento y luego ve a la cámara de guerra. Te estaremos esperando.

-Estoy bien.-respondió Sleipmon-Quisiera iniciar con los movimientos cuanto antes para dar inicio el ataque lo más pronto posible. Ghoulmon ya ha tenido suficientes vacaciones en la región del polo sur.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó el caballero blanco con la cabeza-Vamos.

Magnamon se despidió de sus compañeros y partió a la región del Metal, su área designada. Los otros tres caballeros entraron al castillo, dirigiéndose Omegamon y Sleipmon a la cámara de guerra y Craniummon a la sala de comunicaciones.

-Duftmon estará aquí de un momento a otro.-explicó Omegamon mientras encendía los programas de simulación holográfica, mostrando los mapas de la región del polo sur-Aunque debió haber llegado hace un rato.

-Puede que se haya distraído con algo.-comentó Sleipmon disimulando un gesto divertido.

Por alguna razón que ni el mismo Duftmon se explicaba, Sleipmon pareció intuir desde un principio que el felino se veía con alguien aún rompiendo las reglas establecidas por la Orden. Con lo poco que se veían, resultaba extraño que el caballero fantástico fuese el único que notara el casi invisible cambio que provocaban estos "encuentros" en el estratega, pero le había prometido no mencionarle a nadie sobre su aventura, siempre y cuando le contase alguna vez de quien se trataba. Por supuesto que Duftmon jamás se lo revelaría. Era imposible.

* * *

Y tal y como Sleipmon supusiera, Duftmon se encontraba en esos momentos en las fronteras de la región del metal, recibiendo cierta información por parte de Lilithmon. Como la región del trueno se viese ocupada por los hombres de Lucemon era imposible que volviesen a verse allí, por lo que la mujer envió un mensaje a la red privada del estratega para avisarle de su próximo lugar de encuentro. Se trataba de un sector bastante alejado de la urbanización, en donde solo había una llanura extensa cercada por un bosque en la lejanía. Nadie los encontraría allí. Duftmon había acudido sin dudarlo, reparando luego en el hecho de que seguía confiando demasiado en la mujer; cualquier día le metería el puñal por la espalda y tendrían a un caballero menos. A causa de este pensamiento, se mostró bastante receloso con Lilithmon durante su breve encuentro en un pueblo abandonado y muy alejado de la civilización moderna del Imperio del metal, y ella notó esto sin dificultad.

-¿Cómo que no tiene presencia?-preguntó el felino de brazos cruzados y de pie sobre una columna de roca.

-No sabría explicarlo-dijo ella, buscando las palabras para definir lo que había experimentado-pero no te das cuenta de que ese digimon está cerca hasta que lo ves con tus propios ojos. Podría caminar a tu lado y tú con los ojos cerrados sin saber que está contigo. No sé cómo puede hacerlo.

Duftmon se quedó pensando en esto un momento. Un digimon de poder y habilidad increíble y que podía esconderlos junto con su presencia de cualquiera, incluso de los instrumentos de detección digital. Gaiomon era como un fantasma, indetectable para todos. ¿Cómo es que Omegamon había dado con él entonces? ¿Quería que lo encontraran acaso?

-Es además muy inteligente y astuto. Se le ocurren cosas que a ninguno de los demás se les ocurre.-siguió explicando Lilithmon-Estudia todo en silencio y después tiene el plan exacto para derrotar a quien se le ponga por delante. Supongo que ya lo habrán notado.

-Lo notamos.-aseveró el felino-Esa estrategia de utilizar los portales oscuros para desplazar a sus hombres lejos del fuego fue brillante.

-Además, siempre está entrenando a sus soldados…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el caballero extrañado de escuchar aquello.

Lilithmon se volvió a verlo, como si ella también se extrañara de eso.

-¡Sí! Es extraño; ningún General pierde su "valioso" tiempo en eso, pero él sí. Tiene a un grupo pequeño al que entrena personalmente, y créeme-hizo un gesto de espanto-los hace pedazos todos los días, pero ellos siempre se levantan de nuevo y siguen. Les metió en la cabeza que serían invencibles y ellos realmente se creen el cuento.

Duftmon estudió esto unos segundos. Con lo que ya había visto, no dudaba en que esos digimons se volverían poderosos; tratándose de alguien como Gaiomon, era difícil suponer cosas y tener alguna chance de acertar. Si estaba entrenando a un grupo de digimons, podría ser que fuesen sus armas principales durante aquella guerra, por lo que tendrían que tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Algo más que pueda servirme?-preguntó, sabiendo que ya se estaba retrasado para su junta con Omegamon y Sleipmon.

-Puede que sí…-dijo ella, pensando-Esta mañana salió temprano sin avisarle nada a nadie.

-¿Y?-preguntó mientras se preparaba para marchar.

-Bueno; Lucemon no nos permite a ninguno salir, ni siquiera a sus Generales. Este no solo es todo lo rebelde que se le da la gana; tampoco avisa cuando se va.

-Vaya…-dijo disimulando su sorpresa-es…interesante. Sirve a Lucemon pero no se deja manipular por nadie. ¿Y a dónde se supone que fue?

Lilithmon se encogió de hombros con un gesto de duda.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy segura de que fue a verse con alguien.

Esto confundió un poco a Duftmon. Pudiese ser que Gaiomon tuviera algún contacto externo que también lo estuviera ayudando, como era su caso, lo que supondrían aún más problemas para ellos. Negó con la cabeza, se transformó en leopardo y dejó un encargo a la mujer.

-Si quieres hacerme un favor-le dijo-trata de averiguar con quién se ve. Si es alguien que le ayude…tendremos aún más problemas para vencerlo.

-¿Cuándo me harás el favor a mi?-preguntó ella seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando esta guerra acabe y pruebes que de verdad estás de nuestro lado-finalizó el digimon, saltando desde la colina y alejándose a toda velocidad. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no quería tener problemas con Omegamon.

* * *

La región de la tierra era uno de los territorios más diversos que existían de los diez continentes. Era el cuarto más grande de todos ellos, y estaba bordeado por las regiones del bosque, del viento, de la luz y del hielo. Por el sector que tocaba con el área del hielo, se extendía un gigantesco y árido desierto, que contrastaba con el desierto helado que estaba a kilómetros frente a él. Por el lado que se juntaba con las regiones de la luz y el bosque, se extendían inacabables terrenos despejados de cualquier tipo de falla geográfica; era éste el lugar donde mayormente se asentaban los digimons, y estaban levantadas enormes ciudades rodeadas de pueblos y villas. Por el lado en que se encontraba con la región del viento, comenzaban a levantarse gigantescos cordones montañosos, en donde el digimon había acordado en que se verían.

Había escogido este lugar porque estaba bastante lejos de los lugares atacados y en donde pudiera correrse el riesgo de ser descubierto por el enemigo. Aunque se estaría viendo con uno. Gaiomon aguardaba pacientemente de pie sobre una enorme piedra de color gris, silencioso y atento a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Nada pasaba desapercibido a sus oídos, por lo que pudo predecir con exactitud desde qué dirección aparecería el dragón y en cuantos segundos.

OuRyuumon apareció exactamente en el lugar por donde Gaiomon le había escuchado, y el nuevo pareció sorprenderse un poco de que el otro incluso tuviera la mirada puesta en él antes de aparecer. Frunció el seño y observó disimuladamente a su alrededor. El digimon negro rió por lo bajo y saltó al suelo, avanzando algunos pasos.

-No tiene porqué preocuparse General; le dije que vendría solo.

-¿Y piensas que me iba a creer eso?-exclamó el otro con un gesto molesto.

-Bueno; al menos yo se lo creí a usted-respondió tranquilamente y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El dragón estuvo por responder algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que darle otra interpretación a esa respuesta. Se volvió y olisqueó levemente el aire, golpeándose luego la frente y abriendo grande la boca.

-¡RYUUDAMON!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, y luego el pequeño dragón salió avergonzado de su escondite, con la cabeza gacha y jugando con las garras. Se detuvo frente al General y éste casi se lo comió con su gran boca abierta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-exclamó.

El teniente abrió la boca para responder y se trabó varias veces antes de poder decir algo, moviendo las manos y haciendo gestos.

-¡Yo, yo, yo…! ¡No podía dejar que usted viniera solo y se viera con ese!-apuntó a Gaiomon y enseñó los dientes-¡Podía ser una trampa señor!

-Claro-suspiró OuRyuumon, taimado-Y tú me ibas a defender ¿no?

-Ah…-miró en cualquier dirección y volvió a sonrojarse-Pues…algo así…

-No se enfade con él General-intervino el digimon negro-Es obvio que se preocupa mucho por usted.

-¡Tú no te metas!-exclamaron los dos dragones a la par y cerrando los puños. Gaiomon abrió mucho los ojos al ver esa sincronización.

El digimon mayor se volvió hacia su pequeño teniente; parecía furioso, pero no estaba realmente enojado con él. Se cruzó de brazos y le escudriñó desde arriba.

-Ryuudamon; te metiste en mi correo sin mi autorización, desobedeciste una orden y además me seguiste hasta aquí. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

Ryuudamon no levantaba la cabeza. Se veía bastante apenado. Él jamás desobedecía a su superior y era reconocido por todos por ser su favorito y el más obediente.

-¿Me impondrá un castigo?-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

OuRyuumon lo pensó un segundo. Resultaba ridículo estar reprochándolo en aquel momento y frente a su rival, por lo que suspiró negando con la cabeza y habló.

-Regresa a la fortaleza ahora; te necesito allá para que controles las cosas.

-…no.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el General indignado.

Gaiomon esperaba pacientemente que los otros dos terminaran de hablar, mientras hacía comparaciones que a simple vista eran demasiado obvias. Le parecía divertido.

-¡Que no me voy! ¡No voy a dejar que ese digimon intente algo!-volvió a apuntar a Gaiomon mientras los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

-¡Que regreses ahora!-ordenó el General. Estuvo por decir otra cosa, pero Gaiomon le interrumpió.

-Tranquilo niño; no voy a lastimar a tu papi.

Los dos dragones dieron un respingo y se quedaron para adentro. Se miraron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, hicieron el mismo gesto de sorpresa y se volvieron a ver al virus, casi asesinándolo con la mirada. Este entendió muy bien la indirecta.

-¿Qué no es su hijo?-preguntó sorprendido de haberse equivocado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él no es nada mío, solo es mi teniente!-respondió el otro exasperado y levantando un puño- ¿Cómo dices esas idioteces?

-Oh por favor-exclamó Gaiomon mirando al cielo-Ustedes dos son…-estuvo por decir que era uno la estampa del otro, y a enumerar todos los parecidos que tenían, sin contar el hecho de que eran de la misma especie, pero prefirió levantar las manos en son de paz y cerrar los ojos-Olvídenlo.

OuRyuumon echó vapor caliente por la nariz y se volvió a ver a Ryuudamon. El pequeño se cruzó de brazos con una expresión taimada. _La misma que hacía OuRyuumon cuando se taimaba_.

-Vale, te quedas, pero más te vale que no abras la boca ¿Oíste?-dijo el General con un dedo arriba.

Ryuudamon se volvió, sonrió anchamente y se llevó la mano a la sien.

-Sí mi General-respondió.

-Bien…-se volvió a ver al otro-Espero que me hayas traído para solucionar lo nuestro de una vez.

-¿"Lo suyo"?-repitió Ryuudamon con cara de shock.-Si quieren ya me voy…

-¡Que te calles!-demandó OuRyuumon volviéndose a ver al otro. Gaiomon por dentro casi estallaba de risa, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente.

-En realidad, no lo llamé para eso, pero créame; tengo muy planeado el día en que lo arreglaremos.

-¿Para qué demonios me hiciste venir entonces? No se supone que me vea con un enemigo.

Gaiomon guardó silencio y se dio media vuelta. Avanzó algunos pasos y miró luego al cielo. También en parte le parecía curioso estar allí; si bien siempre se dedicaba a estudiar a sus enemigos antes de las batallas, no había llamado al General OuRyuumon para estudiarlo precisamente. Era otra vez su maldita curiosidad picando.

-¿Cómo es que usted y yo nunca nos encontramos antes?-dijo por fin-Ha mantenido un titulo por seiscientos años y yo por once mil. Alguna vez debimos chocar.

-No lo sé-respondió el dragón de forma mañosa-pero quiero arreglarlo cuanto antes.

-No sea impaciente General.-cerró los ojos mientras pensaba-No había visto un digimon de los de su tipo en más de mil años. Creía que los RYU estaban extintos.

-Lo estamos de hecho.-respondió OuRyuumon arqueando las cejas-Ryuudamon y yo somos los últimos que quedamos.

El pequeño miró hacia arriba al General, en parte entristecido por su realidad y también feliz y agradecido. El General no tenía ningún parentesco con él, pero era el único a quien tenía y de entender lo que era una familia, OuRyuumon sería la suya. Esto lo había convertido desde el primer instante en su modelo a seguir y explicaba el porqué inconscientemente había adaptado todos sus gestos y mañas, y le hacía pensar al resto del mundo que serían padre e hijo. Gaiomon también vio este razonamiento, mientras seguía con la vista pegada en el cielo.

-Tiene usted una gran responsabilidad entonces.-dijo al poco y evitando reírse.

OuRyuumon dio un respingo al escuchar eso y se le erizó el cabello.

-Eres un…¡imbécil!-rugió un poco coloreado-¿De dónde sacas para decir tantas estupideces?

-Hace poco mencionó usted una fortaleza-dijo el virus dándose la vuelta y cambiando el tema-lo que me lleva a pensar que viene usted de alguna dinastía importante.

-Es algo que no te importa-respondió el otro.

-Estoy seguro de que conocí a su antepasado General.-ladeó un poco la cabeza-Seguro es un privilegio del que usted no alcanzó a disfrutar.

El alargado dragón se tragó lo que iba a decir y se quedó sumido en un profundo silencio. Su mirada se desvió inconscientemente al suelo mientras trataba de salir de su pequeño ensimismamiento.

Sí, era verdad. No había alcanzado a conocer a sus antecesores, a ninguno de ellos. Solo tenía de recuerdo los gigantescos tapices de los salones en los que se retrataban a los antiguos de la familia RYU; sus historias, sus hazañas, sus muertes. Era difícil no contar con nadie que le explicase aunque fuera un poco cómo habían sido sus antecesores, al menos para tener una idea más tangible de su pasado. Los silenciosos tapices eran los únicos que podían decirle algo, y con eso había tenido que arreglárselas para construirse un pasado. Su dinastía siempre había estado marcada por la religiosidad y distancia que mantenía con los demás pueblos y civilizaciones, creciendo en su soledad y volviéndose casi un mundo propio y aparte del resto.

-Dígame cual es-dijo Gaiomon.

-OuTsuyosa.-respondió el dragón.

Ryuudamon se volvió a verle repentinamente al escucharlo. Parecía anonadado, pero guardó un incómodo silencio. Gaiomon no tuvo que hacer memoria para recordarlo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo-Serví a esa casa hace más o menos dos mil quinientos años. Tenían un conflicto con el Shogun de la región vecina y me pidieron ayuda. Fue divertido.

El dragón cerró los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué serviste a la dinastía OuTsuyosa durante el periodo Aoi?-preguntó extrañado-¿Cómo es que no figuras en ninguna parte de nuestra historia?

-Fácil-se encogió de hombros-porque no me gusta figurar en ninguna parte. Cuando serví a vuestro señor le exigí que no se me mencionara en ninguna parte; ni en sus libros, ni sus historias, ni esos tapices gigantescos que tenían por todos lados.

OuRyuumon hubiese querido decir algo, pero no supo qué. Era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba a sus antecesores; ni siquiera Omegamon siendo tan viejo había podido conocerlos. Hubiese querido saber más, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a _ese_, a ese irritante digimon algo de historia. Gaiomon lo adivinó perfectamente, y no hubiese esperado que fuera diferente.

-En fin; tengo planeado un ataque para la próxima semana-dijo al fin, volviendo a cambiar el tema-Sería interesante vernos en el campo de batalla.

El General dragón frunció el ceño, en parte extrañado y también ansioso. Ya quería deshacerse rápido del digimon, no solo porque causaba muchos problemas y se disputaban el título; su pedantería y ese aire de "todo lo puedo" realmente le molestaba mucho. Especialmente el hecho de que les avisara antes de atacar, el lugar donde lo haría y demás detalles. En realidad se burlaba de ellos y les facilitaba toda la información, acaso así tenían alguna oportunidad de hacerle frente. Totalmente despreciable.

-Allí me verás, y no va a gustarte nada-bufó el dragón echando a andar.

Se volvió por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, con Ryuudamon caminando tras él y enviándole una mirada amenazante a Gaiomon antes de volverse y seguir a su señor.

-Hasta la otra, General-se despidió el virus.

OuRyuumon se volvió a verlo por sobre el hombro, pero el digimon ya había desaparecido. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso?

-Señor-habló Ryuudamon desde abajo.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero sonar impertinente pero… ¿No cree que cometió un error al decirle a ese digimon sobre la fortaleza OuTsuyosa? Ahora él sabe donde…

Una sonora palmada hizo que el dragón se callara y levantara la cabeza. OuRyuumon se había golpeado la cara con toda la palma abierta, apretando con fuerza los dientes y temblando del enojo. ¡Pero qué idiota!

"_¡Ahora él sabe donde estamos!"_

* * *

Mientras, en el Castillo de los Royal Knights, Omegamon, Duftmon y Sleipmon terminaban de ajustar los últimos detalles para el ataque que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en la región del polo sur. Era un plan bastante simple a primera vista, pero Sleipmon y los suyos tenían toda la ventaja, sin contar el factor sorpresa que habían preparado. Esperaban no tener que contar con esto último, y una vez terminada la junta, el caballero fantástico se despidió de sus dos compañeros para salir un momento y reunirse con los digimons que estarían a su cargo al día siguiente.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo seguido de Duftmon, el pequeño Kudamon se le cruzó en el camino, trepó enérgico por su pata delantera, subió por la cintura y se paró en dos patas sobre la armadura con forma de cabeza de bestia que recubría el pecho de Sleipmon. Le saludó y sonrió, pidiéndole con un gesto que fuese a jugar con él. Sleipmon lo cogió con cuidado y lo regresó al suelo.

-Lo siento pequeño; ahora no.-le dijo despidiéndole y caminando.

El digimon blanco se quedó en el suelo con una expresión un poco entristecida. Duftmon le observó mientras seguía al caballo; era curioso como ese pequeño Kudamon aún no hablaba, no se explicaba el porqué.

-¿Y?-dijo de pronto, llamando la atención del digimon adelante.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó el otro un poco extrañado.

-¿Ya se te pasó el rencor que le tenías a los humanos?-preguntó con cierto tono ácido.

Sleipmon se detuvo en seco y Duftmon lo hizo a su lado. El caballero rojo se volvió a ver al felino, con una expresión tan dura y severa que no parecía propia de él.

-No quiero que vuelvas a repetirme ese tema.-sentenció, echando a andar nuevamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Duftmon miró al techo, en parte divertido y también extrañado. Sleipmon jamás había sido así. Él no le guardaba rencores a nadie, y si había alguien que sabía perdonar todo era él. Esto de que el joven elegido hubiese dejado al pequeño huevo de Kudamon abandonado antes de que éste siquiera rompiera y él regresase a su mundo, había tocado en el fondo del caballero como una lanza venenosa y que había infectado la confianza que el caballero bestia había depositado en los humanos, desde aquella vez en que había luchado por ellos. Ahora, decir que sentía desprecio por los humanos era decir poco. Aquella experiencia había torcido completamente su concepto y su aprecio por los seres de aquel otro mundo, y parecía haberle hecho ver que los humanos habían aprovechado su poder en pos de salvarse ellos mismos. Jamás mencionaba al hombre que le había tenido, protegido y ayudado por todo el tiempo que había estado en la tierra. No. Él era un caso aparte. El único en quien podría volver a confiar otra vez, aunque ya dudaba de que siguiera existiendo.

Llegaron al primer nivel y Duftmon no cesaba con sus preguntas.

-¿Odias solo a ese chico o lo volviste una cuestión general?

-Basta.-dijo el otro muy pesadamente y tratando de ignorarlo. Cuando lo quería, Duftmon podía ponerse insoportable.

-Los demás chicos lo han estado haciendo bien-siguió como si nada-Ya sé que dos de ellos se fueron, pero los demás hacen un gran trabajo, y Omegamon ya tiene pensado traer dos más. ¿Por qué no intentas dándoles una segunda…?

-¡Dije basta!-exclamó el digimon rojo volviéndose a verlo- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Ya no quiero saber nada con los humanos! Si Omegamon los trae o no es cosa suya, a mi no me importa. Si ellos hacen bien su trabajo y nos ayudan, ¡perfecto! Pero deja de mencionármelos.

-¿Eres tú el que no lo ve Sleipmon?-dijo el felino mirándolo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Sleipmon se quedó viéndolo bastante confundido. Duftmon hizo ese gesto de tomarse la frente y después con la misma mano echarse el cabello de enfrente hacia atrás, cuando tenía que explicar algo demasiado obvio.

-Los Royal Knights somos demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que esas…esas pequeñas cosas de carne y totalmente desarmadas puedan ayudarnos como lo han hecho hasta ahora, y mil veces más difícil aún es que les perdonemos las estupideces que puedan cometer, la tonta forma en que se desarrollan, y sus ridículos métodos de razonar y actuar. Es decir, si tenemos algo en común con ellos solo es nuestra forma civilizada de evolucionar. Ni siquiera estamos de acuerdo con sus formas políticas o religiosas…-miró de nuevo al cielo con ambas manos abiertas-Tú has sido el único aquí que ha podido entenderlos, aceptarlos y sobre todo perdonarlos. Perdonarlos en todo. Si no los perdonas tú por nosotros-se encogió de hombros-¿Quién lo hará?

El caballero rojo bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando en esto. Le amargó un poco el saber que Duftmon tenía razón, pero esa traición…ya no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. No quería que lo engañaran de nuevo.

-No puedo.-sentenció cerrando los ojos y suspirando-Pídeselo a Omegamon.

El digimon siguió avanzando en un pesado silencio, hasta atravesar las gigantescas puertas del castillo. Duftmon pareció sonreír por la expresión de su mirada, negó con la cabeza y salió junto con él.

* * *

-¡AKINAKESU!

La gigantesca cuchilla se levantó en el aire para caer con gran fuerza sobre el digimon oscuro, pero este se movió apenas unos centímetros a la derecha para evadirlo, se ubicó de dos pasos tras el chico y le detuvo con una espada al cuello. DinoHumon no se movió.

-Otra vez-demandó el General alejándose algunos pasos.

El digimon verde hizo un gesto de frustración y regresó a su lugar. No podía conseguirlo. No lograba acercarse lo suficiente a Gaiomon y moverse todo lo rápido para evitar que le atrapara por la espalda. Parecía hacerlo tan fácil y rápido, o tal vez él era excesivamente lento. A veces incluso le parecía ver los movimientos del virus como en cámara lenta; cuadro por cuadro, pero aún así no podía alcanzarlo. Agachó la cabeza y bajó los brazos. Los otros tres le observaron con extrañeza.

-No puedo.-dijo al fin-Soy patético…

-Lo eres.-le siguió Gaiomon, haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza.-Cada quien es lo que siente que es. Si te sientes un ganador, demuestra que lo eres. Si te sientes como un perdedor-se encogió de hombros-bueno, no me hagas perder el tiempo y lárgate.

-¡Pero…!-exclamó entre ofendido y confundido-¡Usted dijo que yo podría y que...!

-Bah.-soltó el virus mirando al cielo despectivamente-Decir es muy fácil; hacer es lo difícil y es ahí donde te caes. Tú mismo dijiste que podrías hacerlo, que eras muy bueno y otras babosadas, pero no puedes probar que es así. Te quedas estancado.

DinoHumon bajó la cabeza, pensando en esto. Se confundía con lo que Gaiomon le decía todo el tiempo y también con lo que él mismo pensaba y sentía. Realmente quería lograrlo; ser muy bueno, ser de los mejores, pero no parecía conseguir nada. De los tres que Gaiomon había escogido esa vez, él era el que progresaba más lentamente. O más bien, no progresaba nada. Había prometido mucho y no podía cumplir. Qué decepción.

-Si ya no tienes nada más que hacer-dijo Gaiomon al par de segundos y dándose la vuelta-puedes irte a cualquiera de las otras unidades; aquí no me eres de ninguna utilidad.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-Eres un perdedor, y no trabajo con perdedores.-sentenció el virus de espaldas a él.-Si quiero ganar esta guerra lo haré con ganadores, no con digimons inútiles como tú. Ahora largo.

DinoHumon se quedó helado en su lugar. Acababan de echarlo del lugar al que tanto le había costado llegar. Una unidad de digimons luchadores, no asesinos ni mercenarios, dirigidas por un digimon poderoso y noble, pero él no calzaba allí. Miró hacia su derecha; Grumblemon y Tekkamon, sus compañeros, hicieron un gesto resignado y un poco decepcionado. Matadormon no dijo ni hizo nada; él era un poco más profesional en cuanto a expresar cosas, aunque se sentía ligeramente mal por el chico. Se notaba que quería estar ahí y que había entregado mucho, pero tal vez no todo.

El dinosaurio cerró los ojos con fuerza, igual que sus puños.

No, no podía dejar que le pasara esto, no después de todo lo que había trabajado. Cogió el cuchillo mediano y lo lanzó en el aire directo hacia Gaiomon.

-¡AKINAKESU!

El digimon echó a correr y su velocidad logró adelantar la del afilado objeto; se adelantó e intentó golpear a Gaiomon con una de las cuchillas unidas a su brazo derecho. El digimon negro se había girado desde un principio y detuvo el primero golpe con una de sus kikurin. Detuvo el golpe de la cuchilla izquierda con su otra espada, y luego vio a DinoHumon agacharse sin bajar sus brazos. El virus se dobló hacia atrás una milésima de segundo antes de que el cuchillo arrojado le impactara directo en la cara.

Los otros tres digimons observaron impresionados la escena, que no había transcurrido en más de dos segundos. DinoHumon se había movido como el rayo, como no lo había hecho antes, y estuvo más cerca que nunca del General. Este se irguió y lo quedó viendo fijamente.

-Cerca.-dijo-Pero no estuvo nada mal.

Ambos digimons hicieron espacio. DinoHumon se veía agitado de haberse movido tan rápido. Gaiomon le observó un segundo, luego miró a los otros tres que aguardaban expectantes tu siguiente turno. Desde que había regresado hacía varias horas del mundo de arriba los había tenido entrenando sin descanso, por lo que decidió hacer un alto.

-Es todo por ahora.-terminó despidiendo a los tres-Quiero que descansen y se preparen para esta noche. Volveremos a retomar.

Los digimons asintieron. Grumblemon y Tekkamon se reunieron con su compañero para felicitarlo por el último movimiento, tan rápido y bien planeado. Se volvieron y regresaron a la base para descansar; tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo pues esa noche seguirían el entrenamiento. Gaiomon era bastante estricto y exigente en ese aspecto. Matadormon fue el único que se quedó allí, pues como su teniente, debía seguir al General a todos lados. Esto le había quitado su privilegiado lugar dentro del castillo Berúng, y eso era exactamente lo que Gaiomon había querido conseguir. Hizo un gesto al chupasangre para que se acercara. El digimon avanzó y se detuvo frente a su superior.

-Tu turno.

-¿Ah?-preguntó el otro. Ese digimon siempre lo tomaba de improviso-Pero usted dijo que…

-Eres el de mejor nivel de los cuatro, no deberías quejarte.-dijo el virus haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el vampiro tomara su lugar.

Este suspiró resignado y se hizo varios metros más atrás con livianos saltos. Gaiomon extrajo su segunda kikurin del cinto y se quedó de pie, esperando. Matadormon adoptó su posición de pelea y se balanceó un momento sobre sus pies, calculando su primera acción. Se lanzó de pronto de un segundo a otro hacia el General con ambos brazos atrás, haciendo un arco con uno de ellos y disparando su Thousand Arrow. Gaiomon las detuvo fácilmente con sus armas, teniendo en poco al vampiro en frente y luchando mano a mano contra él.

Era muy rápido y ágil, y sus golpes eran perfectos, balanceados y sincronizados. Matadormon podía dar giros y vueltas sobre sí mismo sin bajar jamás la defensa ni dejar un punto vulnerable descuidado. Parecía literalmente que bailaba mientras intentaba trozar a su oponente con sus filosas y largas cuchillas. En un momento, Gaiomon logró enganchar su espada en las cuchillas del digimon para doblarlo de un fuerte movimiento y hacerlo caer sobre una rodilla, levantando su kikurin por sobre su cabeza para golpearlo, pero Matadormon la detuvo arriba, se dio un fuerte impulso y se desenganchó de la espada, elevándose metros en el aire y disparando desde arriba su Thousand Arrow. Desde este ángulo era bastante más difícil evadirlas, por lo que Gaiomon dio un salto hacia atrás y las esquivó, cayendo justo frente a él el vampiro matador, quien por un leve error de cálculo, no había caído sobre el digimon con sus cuchillas sobre él.

Terminó clavado en el suelo, pero no por eso perdió algún segundo. Soltó rápidamente su brazo, se paró sobre ambas manos y con las piernas abiertas empezó a girar, con sus enormes zapatos de acero afilado creando un remolino al que era imposible acercarse. Gaiomon sin embargo introdujo sus espadas y logró detener las piernas de Matadormon de un golpe seco, abriendo luego sus armas para golpear al digimon en tierra. Este se impulsó con sus brazos hacia arriba, cayó a espaldas del General y estuvo por clavar sus cuchillas en su espalda desnuda, pero el otro se giró rápidamente cruzando sus espadas alrededor del cuello de Matadormon y terminando la práctica.

Los dos digimons permanecieron fijos en su lugar un momento. Gaiomon soltó una leve risa y regresó a su lugar, guardando sus espadas. Matadormon no lucía cansado, lo que hablaba bien de su preparación.

-Con esos movimientos… esa forma de evadir, pasar de la defensa al ataque de manera tan rápida y fluida-dijo el digimon oscuro observándole-diría que fue mi hermano quien te entrenó personalmente.-sonrió bajo su casco oscuro.

Matadormon le observó en silencio, sintiendo el peso del cielo oscuro arriba de él viniéndosele encima.

-No sé de qué me habla.-respondió.

"No sé de qué me habla" se había convertido en su respuesta _por default_ ante las preguntas de ese sentido que el samurái le hacía. Siempre hacía algún comentario, una observación o descubría algo en él que le delataba y le presionaba, pero Matadormon se mantenía muy sereno, mentía perfectamente y actuaba delante de los otros como Gaiomon jamás había visto. Era lo que más le llamaba la atención del vampiro. Sin embargo, y aún siendo quien más le servía a Omegamon fuera del campo de batalla, Gaiomon no le había permitido ni un segundo estando solo frente a una computadora. La guerra era la guerra, y él no se permitiría la menor posibilidad a que el pequeño espía de su hermano revelara datos o información importante. No en su guardia.

-Eres bastante bueno-comentó el General echando a andar al castillo-demasiado para tu nivel.

-Gracias señor-respondió el otro sin más y siguiéndole.

-¿Cómo es que aún no has evolucionado?-preguntó imaginando la razón y también la mentira que el otro le diría.

Matadormon retomó su posición más tranquila y contestó.

-No podría por varias razones. Sería monstruosamente grande, lento, sospecho que tendría disputas con el amo Lucemon y perdería mi elaborada figura.

Bueno, pensó Gaiomon, le había faltado suponer que el vampiro se tendría tanto cariño como para darle importancia a lo último. Recordó de pronto que debía hacer una llamada a su hermano, pero investigaría unas cosas primero y enviaría a los tres chicos a una sencilla misión. La primera de las muchas para iniciar su ya trazado plan.

* * *

El sol aún no despuntaba en el horizonte, cuando los digimons de Sleipmon comenzaban a aparecer en la lejanía de las tierras del polo sur. Se habían movilizado por tierra y aire gracias a la ayuda de los más grandes digimons voladores proporcionados por el General OuRyuumon y Kerpymon. Los guardias del bando opositor dieron la pronta alarma, enviando un informe de los primeros datos a Ghoulmon, quien se encontraba en una base tomada al sur de la helada región. El digimon rió despacio.

-Son un número muy reducido en comparación a los nuestros-dijo volteándose para salir del lugar.

-Señor-le detuvo un Devimon desde atrás-Sleipmon los lidera, puede que sea peligroso y debamos…

-Patrañas-sentenció el otro con su oscura voz-no podrán contra nosotros. No son suficientes.

El General salió del lugar y comenzó a repartir órdenes para iniciar el ataque. Si bien había sido muy difícil mantener a tantos digimons vivos en un lugar tan difícil como el polo sur, había resultado muy provechoso por las bases de comunicación que habían tomado y habiendo interceptado las redes que atravesaban aquel continente, evitando contacto entre los Royal Knights y sus aliados al sur.

Sleipmon detuvo a su armada a una distancia bastante más grande que lo normal en un frente de batalla, quedando ambos grupos distanciados por varios kilómetros. Revisó que todos estuvieran en sus posiciones y dio algunas últimas instrucciones. El paisaje helado, eternamente blanco y aparentemente inacabable que constituía el polo, podía confundir a cualquiera que no conociera el terreno y supiera manejarse en él, pero para el caballero arquero era un juego de niños. El campo de batalla estaba bastante cerca del mar, por lo que advirtió a sus hombres de mantenerse a prudente distancia. Caer allí significaría una muerte horrible y dolorosa, misma instrucción que dio Ghoulmon a los suyos.

-Es un idiota.-sentenció Lucemon observando el escenario en una enorme pantalla-El océano constituye un peligro tanto para ellos como para nosotros. ¿Por qué no hacerse un favor a ambos y alejarse?

No hubo muchas respuestas que llenaran en parte esta curiosidad, pero Gaiomon ya había sospechado de qué podría tratarse. Observaba en silencio la batalla que dentro de poco daría inicio y sacaba sus cuentas. Si Ghoulmon no se iba con cuidado, esa región estaría perdida seguro. Los Royal Knights por su parte, también estudiaban la situación desde su castillo. Confiaban plenamente en que la estrategia de Sleipmon funcionaría perfectamente. Nadie mejor que él para una batalla en ese lugar. Su armada estaba conformada únicamente por digimons de hielo, de todos los niveles y tamaños. Era cierto que apenas conseguían hacer la mitad del número del enemigo, pero eso no era ningún problema para él.

-A Ghoulmon le gusta trabajar con cifras masivas-dijo el caballo al terminar la junta del día anterior-pero no entiende que se puede tener al ejército más numeroso del mundo y perderlo con facilidad.

Él estaba a punto de demostrar eso.

Cuando ambos ejércitos estuvieron en sus lugares, Sleipmon se posicionó al frente, como pocas veces los comandantes de batalla hacían. Siempre permanecían atrás para estudiar la evolución de la batalla, hacer sus cálculos y cambiar el avance de la lucha en el momento necesario. Ghoulmon vio esto como un desafío, y realmente le molestó. Pasó de su ubicación del centro de la compañía al frente. Gaiomon permanecía circunspecto observando la escena. Se acercó a una computadora apagada, la encendió y ubicó una de las cámaras de seguimiento cerca de la superficie marina. Chasqueó la lengua y negando con la cabeza, salió de la sala, no sin llamar la atención de Lucemon.

-¿A dónde diablos vas ahora?-preguntó el ángel molesto, pues el General negro siempre se le escapaba de todos lados.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer; planear mi siguiente ataque, obtener algunos datos y ver la forma de recuperar la región del polo sur en el futuro-sentenció el otro saliendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la vista puesta en la puerta por donde Gaiomon había salido. Se miraron entre sí, extrañados y sin comprender a qué venía su último comentario. Prefirieron ignorarle y seguir la situación a través de monitor.

En el campo de batalla, Ghoulmon dio inicio a la pelea después de un par de minutos de silencio y tranquilidad en el lugar. Sus demonios y bestias avanzaron rápido hacia el enemigo; algunos cayeron al suelo debido a lugares profundos de nieve blanda en donde pisaron, los más alejados del mar tuvieron problemas para avanzar por los montículos grandes de nieve con los que tropezaron o chocaron, pues siendo todo completamente blanco, era imposible saber dónde había un agujero o un enorme trozo de hielo.

Sleipmon rió para sus adentros de lo mal preparados que estaban. Avanzó varios pasos, solo, dejando a toda su unidad atrás. Cerró los ojos, mientras adelante todos los demonios se le venían encima. Levantó en lo alto su escudo Niflheimr mientras evocaba su poder, apuntando con su brazo derecho en dirección de la gran masa que amenazaba con arrollarle.

-¡ODIN'S BREATH!

Y como si el mismo dios nórdico le hubiese cedido su increíble poder, una gigantesca y repentina tormenta helada se cernió sobre el ejército enemigo, levantándose el hielo, la nieve y el aire congelado para convertir todo el campo de batalla en un gigantesco ajedrez de piezas blancas, todas estáticas, convertidas en hielo hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, perdiendo la vida en el instante mismo en que respiraron aquel frío aire. Los digimons que venían tras los primeros se detuvieron en seco, imposibilitados de avanzar no solo por las estatuas que ahora bloqueaban el paso, también atemorizados de convertirse en una de ellas. Ghoulmon rugió enfurecido al ver miles de los suyos vencidos con aquel movimiento tan repentino y poderoso. ¿Cómo había sido posible?

El caballero bajó su escudo y el viento helado dejó de soplar, quedando el campo de batalla lleno de figuras de cristal. Dio su orden, y todos sus hombres se abalanzaron contra los enemigos que quedaban, destruyendo con sus armas y puños las imágenes congeladas que les bloqueaban el paso, y alcanzando dentro de poco al ahora reducido número que los esperaba del otro lado. El General oscuro se lanzó contra su rival, furioso y poseso de la ira descontrolada al ver su ejército reducido a aquello; un simple polvo blanco que ahora flotaba y se mesclaba con la nieve a sus pies.

* * *

-Insisto en que debimos haber estado allí-sentenció la mujer cruzada de brazos y observando el gigantesco espejo de agua que frente a ella, mostraba el escenario de guerra en el desierto blanco-Sabes que soy tan buena o mejor que Sleipmon manipulando un elemento tan difícil como el hielo.

Apollomon cerró los ojos y guardó silencio, sentado en su gran trono de piedra blanca, desde donde también había contemplado el desarrollo de la pelea en el polo sur. Suspiró y luego volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Sabes que es peligroso abandonar nuestras posiciones.-dijo el dios de fuego-Ya recibimos un ataque por parte de Leviamon y su armada; de no haber estado en el lugar, hubiese sido muy difícil haberlos retenido. Ya viste que eran cientos de miles.

-¡Eran basura!-exclamó la digimon volviéndose y cerrando los puños. No estaba de buen humor, cosa que podía variar de un minuto a otro-Por eso les derrotamos con tanta facilidad; esos digimons no merecían nuestro tiempo.

-¿Por qué piensas que estos sí lo merecen?-preguntó Apollomon sereno y cruzando ambas manos sobre su estómago.

Dianamon se quedó observándolo con enojo en sus ojos claros. Se volvió bruscamente, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo la batalla. El dios de fuego sonrió para sí y se levantó pesadamente. Avanzó algunos pasos por la estancia en donde solo se encontraban aquellos tres digimons y el enorme espejo de la Rosa desde donde podían ver lo que fuera que ocurriese en cualquier parte del digimundo. Un artefacto mágico y muy raro, único en su tipo y regalo de los tres ángeles.

-Sabes que lo único que deseas es ir allá y luchar.-dijo Apollomon tranquilamente y mirando al cielo claro que les cubría arriba.

-¿Qué si así fuera?-preguntó ella de manera ácida y mirándole de reojo.

El digimon del sol se volvió a verla y negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos pasando por tiempos muy peligrosos y cualquier movimiento equivocado podría costarnos muy caro. No es una situación en la que solo vamos allá y luchamos contra todos por diversión…

-¡A ti puede que te divierta Apollomon, pero a mí no!-exclamó la mujer apuntándole-Los Demon Lords ya se tomaron dos de las regiones y estuvieron por tomar la tercera-bufó-Ese nuevo General que se les ha unido trabaja rápido y no me gusta nada. Quiero deshacerme de él y de todos los que ayudan a Lucemon cuanto antes.

-No seas tan precipitada…-pidió Apollomon, pero la mujer simplemente hizo un gesto agresivo y salió de la enorme estancia, haciendo sonar con fuerza sus tacos contra el suelo enlozado.

El enorme digimon azul que quedó en el lugar junto a Apollomon, despidió a su señor con una pronunciada reverencia y salió siguiendo los pasos de su ama. Le alcanzó en uno de los pasillos, mientras la digimon se dirigía a la salida del templo para seguramente luego regresar a las tres lunas a retomar su trabajo de vigilancia. El lobo azulado se preguntaba para qué se tomaría ella la molestia de ir directamente con Apollomon a pedir autorización para unirse a la batalla en los momento críticos, si sabía de antemano que le diría que no. Su señora podía ser muy, muy difícil de tratar a veces, y el más mínimo error o un comentario equivocado podían hacerla tanto estallar en furia como estallar en lágrimas. Raro.

-Es un cobarde, eso es lo que pasa.-farfullaba ella con los ojos echando chispas-¡Los Royal Knights se llevarán todo el crédito en esta guerra y nosotros seremos meras pinturas en la pared!

-Hemos mantenido nuestras defensas y protegido nuestros territorios mi Lady.-dijo el digimon que le seguía, con su voz suave y profunda.

-¡Los Demon están atacando desde el sur hacia el norte!-bramó Dianamon levantando una mano-Los Royal Knights les bloquean antes de alcanzar cualquier región en el lado sur del globo y nosotros no tenemos opción a luchar. ¡Qué se han creído esos…esos ególatras! ¡Siempre tiene que tratarse de ellos!

-Tal vez podría…-dijo el digimon azulado, pero al instante se acalló su idea.

Dianamon se detuvo de golpe y él también. La mujer se volvió a verlo sospechando qué sería su proposición.

-¿Tal vez podría…?-repitió ella con fingida curiosidad.

-Nada mi Lady-dijo el digimon lobuno agachando la cabeza-fue un mal intento de sugerencia.

-Quisiera escucharlo-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mostrando algún interés.

-Bueno…-MirageGaogamon Burst miró al cielo, rezando porque su idea no le valiera un golpe del bastón afilado de Dianamon-mi compañero ShineGreymon pidió unirse a los Royal Knights durante un tiempo indefinido; servir a su causa, luchar con ellos y estar presente durante los enfrentamientos contra el enemigo. Si usted tanto desea pelear y enfrentar al ejército de los Demon Lords, tal vez podría…

-¿Unirme a ellos?-preguntó Dianamon con una sonrisa expresada en sus ojos verdeagua.

El digimon azulado cerró un ojo, preparándose para lo peor.

-Tal vez.

-¡HA!-exclamó la diosa dándose la vuelta y alzando ambos brazos al aire. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la salida del templo, la que estaba a escasos metros- ¿Desde cuándo dices idioteces MirageGaogamon? Creía que eras más listo que eso.

El digimon retomó el paso tras su ama y respondió.

-Le pido disculpas mi Lady; le dije que había tenido una mala idea.

-Bastante mala por lo demás…-se detuvo en seco y el digimon atrás casi la aplastó con su enorme figura. La mujer se quedó pensando un segundo en esto y de pronto se le ocurrió algo-Hm…puede que ni tan mala idea hayas tenido.

El digimon azul quedó bastante extrañado con esto. Guardó silencio mientras Dianamon pensaba.

-No necesito pedirle a los Royal Knights que me "acepten" en sus líneas para poder luchar contra los Demon Lords y sus armadas.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo entonces ama?

-¡Fácil!-exclamó emocionada y dándose la vuelta-Solo tengo que usar los recursos que tengo a mi favor para darles una mano.-hizo un gesto con el dedo-En cuanto vean que tengo muchas aspiraciones de ayudar en la guerra, puede que me llamen cuando haya problemas graves, como una batalla en el mar o protegiendo alguno de los polos.-rió levemente y con dulzura-Después de todo, ellos no tienen habilidades en el mar como yo. Sleipmon se la pasa en el polo norte y si llega a haber nuevos problemas…-dejó abierta la oración, esperando a que su protegido la terminara.

-Usted estará allí para ayudarles-cerró el lobo levemente abochornado.

-¡Eeeexacto!-dijo ella con el dedo apuntando al cielo y tomando a MirageGaogamon Burst del brazo, tirándolo afuera- ¡Vamos MirageGaogamon! Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos llamar la atención de los Caballeros.

El digimon suspiró y le siguió afuera. Sí que era difícil tratar con su ama; si entender a una mujer era difícil o imposible, tratar de entender a Dianamon sería revelar el puzle de la esencia femenina. Sin embargo y después de sus veintitrés años bajo su tutela y a su servicio, el joven digimon jamás había dudado en seguirla hasta en sus más osadas, locas o increíbles hazañas, así acabaran como héroes o solo hubiesen perdido el tiempo. Era un perro fiel que la seguiría hasta el final, incluso hasta la muerte misma. Era tal vez lo único que compartía con su rival y contraparte ShineGreymon, a quien esperaba poder volver a ver después de haberse separado los últimos años.

* * *

La Death Wave impactó directo contra el poderoso Niflheimr sin que este sufriera ningún daño. Su portador lo movió y apuntó con su arco, disparando con una precisión perfecta y traspasando las alas de su rival, congelándolas y haciendo que Ghoulmon se precipitara contra el suelo blanco y frío. El demonio rugió, se quitó de un tirón las tres flechas incrustadas y destruyó el hielo de sus alas, levantándose para ver como el enorme caballo se precipitaba a toda velocidad contra él, con su gran tamaño y peso y sus poderosas patas dispuesto a molerlo con ellas. El digimon oscuro no pudo hacer reaccionar sus alas al momento, por lo que rodó velozmente para alejarse de los pisotones que Sleipmon había intentado propinarle y fallado por poco.

-¡DEATH ARROW!

El digimon disparó desde abajo, pero Sleipmon volvió a protegerse quedando intacto. Volvió a apuntar y disparar dando en el blanco, clavando esta vez los dos brazos de Ghoulmon y congelándolos, imposibilitando al digimon cualquier movimiento. Sleipmon avanzó hasta él, levantó su escudo y golpeó con toda su fuerza en el General oscuro.

-¡ODIN'S BREATH!

La helada que se levantó en torno a Ghoulmon duró pocos segundos, rodeándole completamente y envolviéndolo hasta convertirlo en una gigantesca bola de hielo seco, del que resultaba imposible escapar. El caballero respiró un poco agitado, pues su batalla con el demonio se había prolongado más de lo que tenía supuesto. Era muy fuerte para ser un digimon físicamente regular y lento, pero al fin se había terminado. Dentro de pocos segundos el demonio se habría congelado completamente y estaría muerto, sepultado en aquel ataúd de hielo. El caballero retrocedió algunos pasos y observó el desarrollo de la batalla a su alrededor. Sus hombres tenían completa ventaja y ya terminaban de barrer con sus enemigos. Todo había resultado bien.

O eso había creído.

El hielo a sus pies se trisó repentinamente, se partió en pedazos y el demonio se liberó con un poderoso rayo, el que impactó al Royal Knight pues le había tomado de improviso.

-¡EXPLOSION EYE!

El ataque dio directo; Sleipmon retrocedió herido y con la vista completamente nublada. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido traspasado por una onda oscura y cargada de maldad que le había arrebatado toda su energía y su poder. Ghoulmon se elevó en el aire con cierta dificultad por sus alas heridas, y se volvió a ver el escenario tras él. De los suyos quedaban muy pocos, pero sabía que las reservas se encontraban hacia el sur, por lo que cambió de táctica.

-¡Acabaremos después con esto caballero!-le amenazó con su garra, volteándose y dando la orden de retirada. Tendría su venganza dentro de poco, lo sabía.

Sleipmon tardó varios segundos en recuperar la visión, y al hacerlo, vio a sus digimons de hielo rodeándole, felices y victoriosos. El caballero suspiró satisfecho y observó en la lejanía a los enemigos retirándose. Su felicidad no duró mucho, pues se percató de algo; los demonios no se habían retirado por medio de los portales oscuros, lo que significaba que más de ellos les estarían esperando al sur de la región, en los confines del área del polo. La batalla aún no se había terminado.

* * *

En la central de los Royal Knights, los caballeros terminaban de obtener la información de la batalla recientemente concluida, la almacenaban y trabajaban inmediatamente con ella para obtener los análisis y predecir posibles resultados. Omegamon, Duftmon y Gallantmon se encontraban en esos momentos trabajando en ello, mientras la tarde afuera caía y ya se avecinaba la noche. Después de haber establecido las líneas de defensa, Sleipmon volvió a ponerse en contacto con ellos.

-Resultó perfectamente Sleipmon.-le felicitó el felino estratega, cosa que pocas veces hacía con cualquiera que tuviera una buena idea-Qué bueno que escuché tu plan.

-Gracias-dijo el caballero al otro lado de la pantalla-pero esto aún no acaba. El enemigo se retiró hacia el sur, por lo que supongo que nos estarán esperando allá de nuevo.

-Así es-respondió Omegamon-Acabamos de obtener las imágenes y se trata de un problema bastante grave.

-¿Qué tanto?-quiso saber el caballero de larga crin.

-Hay un portal oscuro permanentemente abierto en ese lugar.-le indicó Gallantmon abriéndole una segunda ventana en su pantalla-Desde allí están obteniendo innumerables refuerzos.

Sleipmon soltó una exclamación.

-Sí habrá problemas entonces-dijo con cierta preocupación-Habrá que trabajar en una nueva estrategia para enfrentar un número tan grande de digimons.

-Duftmon y yo empezaremos a trabajar en ello inmediatamente-le informó su superior-Te enviaremos nuestros avances y tú te encargarás de afinar los detalles que sean más apropiados para tu ventaja.

-Sí señor-terminó el caballo, cerrando la comunicación.

Los tres caballeros continuaron trabajando afanosamente en los datos obtenidos para empezar a modelar la próxima estrategia de batalla. De ser necesario, enviarían refuerzos y un segundo caballero para que le diese el soporte necesario a Sleipmon. Tres de sus seis bases de comunicación permanecían bajo el control enemigo, y esto suponía un grave peligro a la hora de traspasar información y hacer envíos importantes de datos. Por suerte Duftmon tenía a sus mejores programadores y técnicos trabajando constantemente en la seguridad de sus redes, pero nada era seguro teniendo a Machinedramon del otro lado, y ahora con un experto en virus e infiltración como Gaiomon…

-Adivina quien está en la línea dos-dijo Duftmon sarcásticamente.

Gallantmon fue el primero en irritarse y sacudir negativamente la cabeza. Omegamon se preparó para otro mal encuentro. Fue hasta la computadora y aceptó el mensaje.

-Saludos hermano-dijo el digimon de negro desde el otro lado-Felicidades por la victoria de tu caballero en el polo sur. Lo vi venir.-dijo de manera pedante y mirando hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué quieres Gaiomon?-preguntó Omegamon con ese pesar que le acompañaba cada vez que se dirigía a su hermano mayor desde que este se pusiera en su contra.

-Oh si, yendo al grano-apuró el virus recargándose con ambas manos sobre el tablero frente a él-Estoy a punto de iniciar un proyecto de ciencias, y quiero apuntarme una A-dijo-pero para eso voy a necesitar cierta ayuda tuya.- Gallantmon estuvo por interrumpirlo, pero el General negro no le dio oportunidad-Por supuesto que si te niegas tendré que utilizar otros métodos para obtener lo que necesito. Reprobar no está en mis planes este año-dijo en tono de sorna y molestando tanto a Gallantmon como a Omegamon.

-Sabes que no voy a ayudarte con nada, excepto a que regreses aquí a mi lado-dijo el caballero blanco seriamente.

-Apuntaré eso en la agenda.-dijo Gaiomon ladeando la cabeza-Ahora Omegamon-se puso muy serio al pronunciar lo siguiente-necesito que me facilites la copia de los documentos para la creación de un dispositivo de evolución básico-sentenció con sus pesados ojos traspasando a su hermano menor-Por favor-terminó.

Los tres caballeros se sorprendieron muchísimo al escucharle decir eso. Gaiomon se había enterado de la presencia de los jóvenes elegidos en el digimundo y estaba tras la creación de un ¿digivice?

-¿Para qué querrías algo como eso?-preguntó Duftmon cruzándose de brazos.

-Es imposible que te entregue eso.-sentenció Omegamon-Los dispositivos de evolución son instrumentos únicamente permitidos a los humanos; solo ellos pueden liberar su verdadero poder y hacerles funcionar.

En la pantalla, Gaiomon miró al techo y luego a su hermano otra vez. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Omegamon-dijo al cabo de unos segundos-pero que quede constancia de que fui muy educado pidiéndote esto, y de que el único responsable de las consecuencias vas a ser tú. Hasta la otra.-terminó cortando la comunicación.

El silencio regresó a la estancia y los tres caballeros se miraron los unos a los otros, bastante extrañados. No tanto de que Gaiomon hubiese sido cortés pidiendo los planos del dispositivo básico, sino del porqué buscaría estos. Todos sabían que los digivices solo reaccionaban ante la energía de un humano y de esta manera hacían evolucionar a los digimons.

-¿Para qué rayos lo querría?-preguntó Duftmon a sus compañeros y sin que se le ocurriese alguna posibilidad.

-Está loco-sentenció Gallantmon negando con la cabeza-Seguro ni siquiera sabe cómo demonios funcionan esas cosas y quiere uno para experimentar.

-Por Dios…-se escuchó de pronto la voz del caballero blanco en apenas un susurro.

Los otros dos se volvieron a verle, y el segundo al mando parecía petrificado clavado al suelo. Sus ojos parecían haber visto algo terrible, y repentinamente el digimon se dobló en dos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo aquella horrible sensación de la vez pasada regresar y golpearle duramente en el corazón. Una punzada profunda y dolorosa que le cortó la respiración de golpe y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Gallantmon reaccionó más rápido y le sostuvo por un brazo, extrañado y mirando luego a Duftmon. Ambos caballeros se miraron y recordaron lo que habían conversado hacia pocas semanas respecto a los curiosos ataques que sufría Omegamon esporádicamente y le dejaban en ese estado.

Por la mente del caballero solo había cruzado un pensamiento, y ni siquiera tenía que ver con el dolor en su pecho.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_

-Omegamon-le llamó Gallantmon, pero el digimon parecía desconectado de ellos y encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué he hecho?-exclamó de pronto y mirando a la pantalla-¡Gaiomon irá tras los jóvenes elegidos!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Joer, ¡omegamon! ¿Qué has hecho? xD Bueno, algunos me han preguntado en capítulos anteriores que **qué pasa con los elegidos**, que no aparecen nunca y demás... **Respondo**: creo, estoy segura, muy segura que había mencionado al principio de mi historia, que este fanfic está hecho con Digimons; todos los personajes principales son digimons, los humanos tienen un papel nada más que de soporte en la guerra ^^U ni siquiera van a conocer sus nombres en la historia (¡aunque los chicos del foro se los saben muy bien! xD) puesto que no son primordiales, pero sí de ayuda para Omegamon. Harán apariciones esporádicas, pero no inútiles, ya que también ellos ponen su grano de arena para ayudar a los digimons :)

Pásense por el **_nuevo y remodelado blog_** xDDD para conocer algunos detallitos de este capítulo.

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	24. Plan en marcha

Saludos! ^^

Ahem, el día en que iba a publicar este cap, Fanfiction me estuvo dando líos, así que tuve que esperar. Pocos días después subí otro capítulo de_ "¿Qué pasó anoche?"_ ... ¡Y no se me ocurrió actualizar este! xDDDD Mis disculpas. Les cuento lectores ¡que mi inspiración está regresando al fiiiiiiiiiin! TTwTT Dios, qué felicidad xD les juro que pensé que mi fic se quedaba atorado en el capitulo 34 D: aún le falta demasiado como para dejarlo aquí, así que me seguiré esforzando òwo

En este capítulo, hace aparición uno de mis usuarios-jovenes-elegidos del RPG 8D ¡ahá! Espero que te guste tu aparición con tus camaradas xD Solo lo elegí porque era el que tenía más avanzada la aventura -fuera del usuario que juega el rol de Ulforce Vdramon que lleva miles de páginas de juego- y sus digimons eran los más fuertes, así que automáticamente se convierte en el blanco de Gaiomon para dar inicio a su plan, hoho~ El Samurái se trae algo MUY peligroso entre manos D: vean si le resulta a finales de cuenta o los héroes consiguen detenerlo a tiempo x333

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados! ¡Gracias también a los que se han unido hace poco al fic! ^^ Su apoyo es muy apreciado.

**********Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Plan en marcha.**

-¡_Bob_!-exclamó el pequeño digimon, emocionado y moviendo la cola de ver al caballero en la pantalla.

El digimon de brillante y pesada armadura expresó una sonrisa en sus ojos azules y saludó al otro.

-Saludos mi joven señor-dijo el caballero afable-¿Cómo ha proseguido vuestro entrenamiento?-preguntó.

-Bastante bien-dijo Dracomon con un gesto altivo-Te dará gusto saber que he vencido a todos los maestros que me han puesto por delante-dijo el pequeño con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza muy en alto.

Knightmon se fingió sorprendido, pero ya se lo esperaba.

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de haber sido vuestro maestro joven señor. Muchas felicidades.

-Ahá-siguió el dragonzuelo asintiendo con la cabeza-Le dije a los Royal Knights que dejaran de traerme gente incompetente y te devolvieran de una vez aquí para que me entrene de verdad. ¿Cuándo regresas _Bob_?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Temo que no todavía joven señor; tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí y tardará un buen tiempo. Ya sabéis que en la guerra hay que entregar todo para poder defender a los civiles, y parte de mi trabajo consiste en…-se quedó callado poco a poco al ver que Dracomon se quedaba dormido sobre el tablero, expresándole lo poco que le interesaba lo que estuviese haciendo-Joven señor…

-¡Que regreses! ¡A este paso seré un Royal Knight dentro de unos veinte años y ya no habrá guerra para que yo pelee!

-Debería desear que la guerra acabase cuanto antes y no tener que participar de ella.-dijo el Knightmon con cierta pesadumbre-Es muy difícil estar aquí y ver a tantos digimons caer joven señor.

-Hm…-dijo el dragón pensando-Más te vale que no te dejes matar por esos digimons allá _Bob_; tienes que ser fuerte y regresar para servirme y entrenarme.-dijo de forma altanera. No es que considerase a _Bob_ su sirviente; simplemente lo prefería a cualquier otro Knightmon o maestro que le trajeran. Le tenía una paciencia inagotable, era amable, servicial, y sin duda el Knightmon más fuerte del mundo. O por lo menos Dracomon lo consideraba así.

El caballero asintió.

-Prometo esforzarme para poder regresar cuando antes joven señor. Espero que usted también se siga esforzando mucho y sea muy fuerte para cuando vuelva.

-¡Ya verás!-exclamó el dragón dando un salto en la silla en donde estaba parado-¡Seré tan fuerte que ni me vas a reconocer!

-Así lo espero, joven señor-terminó el Knightmon despidiéndose y terminando la comunicación.

Dracomon apagó el monitor y se volvió a ver la situación a sus espaldas. Omegamon, Duftmon, RhodoKnightmon y Gallantmon trabajaban en las computadoras recibiendo señales desde todo el mundo digital, mientras rastreaban una señal en específico. El pequeño dragón se preguntaba cómo no se aburrían de estar todo el día mirando esas computadoras y no salían afuera un momento a respirar aire o mirar las nubes en el cielo. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo y no tenía problemas de los que preocuparse y romperse la cabeza como ellos.

-Ya terminé-avisó, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

-Uno de los jóvenes se encuentra en el sector seis-indicó RhodoKnightmon mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su tablero-No hay señales peligrosas a su alrededor en varios cientos de kilómetros.

-Otro de los jóvenes se encuentra en el sector nueve;-indicó Gallantmon estudiando lo que tenía-Tampoco hay señales peligrosas en varios cientos de kilómetros.

-Ya termineee…-volvió a repetir Dracomon, pero de nuevo nadie le prestó atención. Se encogió de hombros y se subió a la mesa de proyección holográfica, su juguete preferido.

-Dynasmon y Craniummon ya se están acercando a sus objetivos-indicó Duftmon recibiendo los mensajes en su pantalla.-En caso de que Gaiomon llegue, podrán defender a los chicos.

-Debemos rastrear al que tenga mejor nivel-dijo Omegamon-Gaiomon irá tras el más fuerte de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Duftmon.

-Él es así.

-Aún no hemos obtenido la señal de dos de ellos; esperemos que no sea alguno el que tu hermano busca-dijo Gallantmon mientras seguía buscando las señales que les faltaban.

Desde que el día anterior Omegamon se diera cuenta del problema en el que había metido accidentalmente a los jóvenes elegidos, él y sus caballeros comenzaron a trabajar en un plan para rastrear a los seis jóvenes y ponerles un escolta temporal, al menos hasta que Gaiomon cesase en su búsqueda de un dispositivo sagrado. Aún desconocían el porqué el virus buscaba dicho elemento, y pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudieran averiguarlo. Sin embargo y sin saberlo, el General ya se había acercado a su objetivo y estaba a punto de obtener lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El digimon escuchaba atentamente a las palabras del Cyberdramon que hablaba en la pantalla, con su severidad y dureza habitual en digimons como él. Estaba muy molesto con la situación y exigía respuestas inmediatas para lo siguiente que se haría respecto de la posesión enemiga en la región vecina al área del metal. El Rapidmon asintió con la cabeza y respondió todo lo que pudo al encargado de la defensa del Imperio del Metal, y prometió mejores respuestas en cuanto se comunicara con su superior, el General Justimon. Cyberdramon aceptó de mala gana y terminó la comunicación. El digimon verde cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia los otros dos digimons que le acompañaban en ese momento; Guardromon, el jefe de comunicaciones del área del trueno y Knightmon, teniente coronel a cargo de una unidad de caballeros y cyborgs que había sido enviado por los Royal Knights para obtener la información necesaria con la que procederían a recuperar el área del trueno que había sido invadida.

-Están nerviosos en la región del metal por la cercanía con el enemigo que se ha producido-dijo Rapidmon con pesar-Nos exigen respuestas y resultados cuanto antes, y temo que no las poseo.

-Hemos recabado la información que necesitábamos para iniciar un contraataque.-dijo Knightmon con positivismo-Solo necesitamos que el General Justimon apruebe la orden, o por el contrario, la ceda a uno de los Generales para que nosotros procedamos. Manteniendo la lejanía suficiente entre el enemigo y la región del metal, tendremos tiempo para prepararnos en caso de que el enemigo vuelva a retomar la región.

-El General aún se repone de su última batalla-dijo Rapidmon volviéndose nuevamente hacia la pantalla-Los Royal Knights todavía no nos han dado una respuesta y temo que el enemigo planee expandirse hacia estos lados de un momento a otro. Ese nuevo General Gaiomon es peligroso.

-Estaremos bien.-dijo el caballero sin perder su actitud-Estamos preparados, y en cuanto tengamos nuestra respuesta podremos pedir los refuerzos necesarios para retomar el lugar.

-Eso espero.-terminó el Rapidmon, cuando un mensaje fue recibido en su pantalla y el digimon lo aceptó. Señor-dijo, sorprendido de ver al digimon en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo marchan las cosas?-fue directo al grano el General Justimon.

Rapidmon le explicó detalladamente su conversación con Cyberdramon, los problemas que habían surgido, los planes que tenían y las respuestas que aún no llegaban. El Cyborg no perdió el tiempo y dejó encargadas y en alerta máxima la seguridad que rodeaba el área del metal, en lo que él se reunía con sus superiores para proceder con lo siguiente.

-Pero señor-le interrumpió Rapidmon preocupado-aún no se encuentra en buenas condiciones…

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso ahora-finalizó Justimon.

No le había gustado nada su encuentro con el nuevo General y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la situación anterior se repitiera, mucho menos tratándose del Imperio del Metal. Había jurado proteger su hogar y a su gente a costa de su vida, y lo probaría así hasta el último momento. Gaiomon no pondría un pie dentro del área del metal sin haberlo enfrentado nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo el pequeño digimon morado mientras cogía de un movimiento el panqué que el muchacho le ofreció y se lo comía a grandes mordidas.

-Parece que jamás se te quitara el hambre-rió el chico de cabello claro mientras también le daba unas mordidas a su panqué cubierto de chocolate.

Se detuvo al observar que su compañero WereGarurumon estaba completamente absorto mirando la lejanía, como si algo hubiera capturado por completo su atención. Tenía las orejas levantadas y movía levemente la nariz, percibiendo algo.

-¿Pasa algo WereGarurumon?-le llamó el muchacho desde abajo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sentado arriba de una enorme piedra en donde se habían detenido a descansar, podía alcanzar el brazo de su alto compañero, el que remeció levemente para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento. El lobo se volvió a verlo, y luego regresó su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Hey ¿qué pasa?-preguntó de nuevo el joven.

-Alguien se acerca-dijo el hombre lobo frunciendo el entrecejo-Alguien muy poderoso.

El joven elegido dio un respingo y se levantó para observar a lo lejos. Podía observar una silueta oscura acercándose, pero no podía distinguir ningún rasgo aún.

-¿Será uno de los Royal Knights?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa-Hace un tiempo no hemos hecho contacto con ellos…

-No es un Royal Knight-le interrumpió WereGarurumon con los pelos de su cuerpo levantándose y arriscando la nariz-Es algo más; es poderoso y viene hacia nosotros.

-¿Eh?-saltó el pequeño camarada de morado abajo. No le gustaba nada escuchar cosas como aquella. Pelear no era precisamente su hobbie- ¿Ya vamos a luchar de nuevo?

-¿Podrás contra él?-preguntó el tamer a WereGarurumon, dejando de lado el panqué y preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-No lo creo; no puedo sentir cuanto poder tiene exactamente, es… es extraño-dijo el digimon confundido.

Poco a poco la figura oscura se fue acercando, hasta que el muchacho y sus dos digimons pudieron verlo. Un samurái de negro y pronunciado cabello blanco. Su aspecto era amenazador, sin contar unos siniestros ojos del demonio y dos largas espadas colgando de su cinto. La situación no se veía nada bien.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Gaiomon a modo de salutación y bajando levemente la cabeza.

El joven humano se sentía un poco inseguro dada la fuerza que el digimon parecía irradiar, pero se mantuvo todo lo firme que le fue posible. Le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza, pero nada más.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-preguntó WereGarurumon desconfiado. Había avanzado hasta cortarle el paso a varios metros de su tamer y ya se había preparado para enfrentar al digimon, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál sería su resultado.

-Soy Gaiomon; General de las Armadas de Lucemon-respondió el digimon negro sin más, produciendo gran sorpresa entre los tres compañeros y haciendo que el lobo cerrara con fuerza los puños-Estoy aquí porque necesito algo tuyo muchacho; prometo que te lo voy a devolver.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el joven.

-¡No tendrás nada de él!-bramó WereGarurumon enseñando sus afilados dientes- ¡Vete de aquí ahora, no queremos tener problemas con nadie!

-Tampoco yo los quiero-dijo el digimon negro sin levantar la voz y cerrando los ojos-por eso te lo pediré de buenos modos; tu digivice, por favor-tendió la mano pidiéndole el objeto.

El joven tamer se llevó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, en donde guardaba dicho objeto.

-Estás loco si crees que te daré mi digivice; es un dispositivo muy importante para mí y mis digimons, y que me encargaron con mucho recelo los Royal Knights.

-No lo hagas difícil si no quieres que lastime a tu digimon-dijo Gaiomon traspasándole con sus pesados ojos-ahora, por última vez, entrégame el digivice. Te lo devolveré dentro de poco y en perfecto estado.

-¡Márchate de aquí ahora!-rugió WereGarurumon poniéndose al frente y abriendo sus manos, con sus afiladas garras rojas listas para atacar- ¡No vas a llevarte el digivice por nada del mundo!

-¡WereGarurumon ve con cuidado, se ve que es un digimon muy fuerte!-le advirtió el joven.

Su segundo acompañante se había escondido tras la pierna del chico, pues era muy consciente de su escaso nivel como para enfrentar o siquiera intentar ayudar a su compañero en semejante pelea. Gaiomon hizo un gesto negativo y se hizo tronar los nudillos. Esta vez sus kikurin se quedarían temporalmente en su lugar, esperando la siguiente pelea.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Ghoulmon recibía un fuerte sermón por parte de Lucemon, quien estaba más que furioso de ver que el General había fracasado y perdido la mitad de la región que tanto les había costado obtener. Ahora tenían a toda la armada de Sleipmon custodiando el este del polo sur y habían retomado tres de las bases de comunicación que tan útiles les habían sido y de la cual habían podido obtener información de utilidad. El demonio se excusó diciendo que los digimons que habían sido puestos a su cargo no habían tenido la resistencia necesaria para enfrentar las bajas temperaturas y que ya estaban debilitados por los días que habían pasado allí, sin contar que Sleipmon había hecho una jugada que jamás nadie le había visto. ¿De dónde habría obtenido tanto poder para levantar semejante tormenta helada?

-No es que quiera ridiculizarte Ghoulmon-comentó Phelesmon carraspeando levemente-pero ese chico ya sabía antes de que empezara la lucha que ibas a perder.-dijo apuntando con un gesto de cabeza a Gaiomon, quien se encontraba algunos metros alejado mientras curioseaba en el pequeño artefacto que hacía poco había obtenido.

En ese momento se encontraban allí reunidos los cuatro Generales, Lucemon y Lilithmon, quien se había inmiscuido diciendo que quería estar presente ante la humillante reprimenda para el mejor General de Lucemon. El demonio de un ojo se volvió a ver a Gaiomon, furioso, y se acercó algunos pasos.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?-preguntó muy molesto al otro.

El samurái se volvió y se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Cómo es que sabías que perderíamos?-rugió el demonio cerrando sus puños y perdiendo la paciencia. Era muy raro que Ghoulmon levantara alguna vez la voz, pero lo hacía cuando se enfurecía o se le acababa la paciencia.

-Oh vamos.-rió Gaiomon levemente-La obviedad de su derrota era como de este tamaño-abrió los brazos, haciendo notar que lo que sujetaba era excesivamente grande.

-¡No te burles!-bramó Lucemon, quien hacía rato no se andaba con bromas-¡Perdimos un territorio, lo sabías y no dijiste nada!

-No estoy bromeando.-dijo Gaiomon con los ojos cerrados y avanzando hacia una de las computadoras, encendiéndola y re abriendo los datos del día anterior-Además, os dejé aquí las imágenes puestas para que notarais el motivo de la inminente derrota, pero parece que no les prestaron atención.-presionó una tecla, y apareció la imagen que había visto el día anterior; una toma del océano cerca del campo de batalla.

Todos se quedaron viendo la imagen, pero ninguno comprendía qué tenía de especial.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-preguntó Phelesmon ladeando la cabeza, para ver si así obtenía un mejor ángulo y notaba aquello que Gaiomon les quería mostrar.

-¡Allí no hay nada!-exclamó Machinedramon sin ver nada especial tampoco.

El samurái de negro se volvió a ver la imagen.

-Supongo que es tan grande que no pueden ver que está allí.-dijo al final, tecleando algunas cosas y alejando la imagen.

Recién entonces los presentes pudieron notarlo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y silenciosos, contemplando al gigantesco animal que se encontraba bajo el agua, cuya silueta podía percibirse dado su colosal tamaño y la mancha negra que se proyectaba desde arriba en el agua.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lilithmon con un dedo en su labio.

-Un WhamonUltimate, uno de los digimons más gigantescos que hay en el digimundo-explicó Gaiomon mientras con sus uñas abría la pequeña coraza plateada del digivice que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Pero qué…?-iba a preguntar Lucemon, pero Ghoulmon preguntó antes que él.

-¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto? No participó de la batalla, ni siquiera lo vimos emerger alguna vez.

-Por supuesto-respondió Gaiomon tranquilamente-es una cosa que se llama "factor sorpresa" pero esta sorpresa era bastante difícil de esconder; por lo menos con ustedes les resultó bastante bien.-dijo irónicamente y ridiculizando a los demás.

-Sigo sin ver qué relación tiene ese digimon con nuestra derrota.-insistió Ghoulmon sin ver la relación de un digimon que no había participado de la pelea pero les había dado la clave para ganar.

El cuarto General explicó sin quitar su atención del aparato que desmantelaba con sus manos y produciendo la curiosidad de algunos.

-El polo sur es uno de los lugares más secos del digimundo, por irónico que parezca al estar conformado de agua congelada. Las ventiscas heladas que se levantan son muy raras, pero también bastante peligrosas. Sleipmon sabe perfectamente cómo funciona el clima en un lugar como aquel, por lo que se trajo a ese digimon gigante para obtener su victoria. ¿Cómo? Sencillo.-se respondió a sí mismo-WhamonUltimate libera gigantescos chorros de agua y vapor caliente al aire, produciendo la humedad que Sleipmon necesitaba para crear esa nevasca tan poderosa que acabó con su ejército General.-le miró de reojo-¿Bastante astuto verdad?

Ghoulmon respondió dejando salir un gruñido y se volvió para no verle. Todos hicieron gestos curiosos, como golpearse la frente, rascarse la mejilla o mirar al techo. Había sido una estrategia de lo más ingeniosa y ninguno de ellos había podido verla.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-quiso saber Machinedramon-Pudimos haber dado la orden y atacado a ese digimon desde el aire.

Gaiomon se encogió de hombros y se volteó para marchar.

-Cada quien a lo suyo, y yo ahora tengo mucho que hacer. Si me disculpan, tengo que trabajar en mi nuevo proyecto.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-le detuvo Lucemon un segundo antes, extrañado y molesto de que el otro no le hubiera dicho nada sobre sus planes.

El General le miró por sobre el hombro, luego al resto de los presentes. No quería arruinar la sorpresa que estaba preparando, pero tenía que dar sus informes de avance a su superior.

-Planeo traer a un digimon, uno bastante fuerte que acabe de una vez con todos los Royal Knights.

-¿Para eso es el digivice?-preguntó el ángel, apuntando el objeto en sus manos.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-dijo molesto-Les tengo a todos por orden el no salir en ningún momento fuera de la lucha; podrían atraparlos. ¡Pudiste haber enviando a otro!

-Cuando quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.-dijo, como tantas veces le repitiera a Omegamon en el pasado cuando aún pasaban su tiempo juntos-Y este objeto es de vital importancia para lo que quiero hacer.

-¿Qué digimon es?-siguió Lucemon de forma inquisidora.

-Depende de cómo resulten las cosas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-debería ser uno muy grande y feo.-terminó riendo levemente y saliendo del lugar-Ah, por cierto, si tienen planeado defender el terreno obtenido en el polo sur, más vale que cambien de armada y pongan a los hombres del General Machinedramon.

El digimon salió del lugar dejando atrás a los otros, quienes nuevamente habían quedado suspendidos en la duda. Pasó un breve momento de silencio antes de que retomaran la discusión y decidieran qué se haría a continuación. Machinedramon apoyó, no de muy buena gana, la sugerencia de Gaiomon de establecer a la armada del polo sur con sus hombres. Después de todo, las máquinas no tenían problemas para manejarse en terrenos hostiles, ni sufrían por las temperaturas ni la escases de comida. Ghoulmon se opuso completamente; él debía terminar aquella misión y de paso poner a Sleipmon en su lugar, pero la decisión de Lucemon de cambiar a su armada por la de Machinedramon fue tajante. El demonio de un ojo se sintió pasado a llevar, y no se molestó en disimularlo.

-Sin embargo General Ghoulmon-dijo Lucemon mientras estudiaba los mapas-he tenido noticias de una unidad que pretende infiltrarse en la región del trueno y está estableciendo contacto con el Imperio del Metal para establecer defensas. Quiero que se deshaga de ellos inmediatamente. La región del metal podría ser nuestro siguiente objetivo.

-Sí señor-resolló el demonio volteándose para prepararse y acabar con los digimons que bordeaban la región del trueno cuanto antes. No se permitiría otro fracaso después de lo ocurrido.

Gaiomon por su parte, trabajó cerca de una hora encerrado en su recámara con el dispositivo sagrado. Nunca había tenido uno de esos en las manos, por lo que procedió con mucho cuidado, lentamente y lleno de curiosidad. Lo desensambló completamente y dejó cada pieza separada de las demás; estudió cada parte con cuidado y tomó nota mental de sus funciones. Tenía una memoria fotográfica por lo que no necesitaba dejar escrito la ubicación de cada parte, habiéndolas aprendido en el mismo momento en que ponía sus ojos en ellas, por esto era muy delicado y estudiaba detenidamente todas las piezas del objeto. No quería arruinarlo, después de todo le había prometido al chico que se lo regresaría tal y como se lo había pedido. Quitado.

Llegó finalmente hasta lo que le interesaba. Un pequeño núcleo brillante, dorado, que vibraba en su diminuto contenedor y encerraba el extraño poder que hacía que los digimons evolucionaran. Conocía parte de la creación y función de este núcleo: las bestias sagradas, cuando habían traído a los jóvenes elegidos hacía ya muchas eras, habían tomado parte del poder de "la llave de la evolución" y lo habían encerrado en los dispositivos sagrados. Dependiendo de la energía que se le entregara a este núcleo concentrado, el digimon podía evolucionar de una u otra manera. No era muy difícil de entender pero sí difícil de hacer. Pensaba en cómo se las habrían ingeniado los Royal Knights para obtener parte de ese poder y crear los actuales dispositivos, versiones nuevas de los usados en la antigüedad, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Se levantó de mala gana y abrió, encontrándose con el digimon vampiro. Este le saludó debidamente y le comunicó sus noticias.

-Han regresado sus pupilos de la misión encargada señor; traen buenos resultados.

-Estaré ahí enseguida-dijo, cerrando la puerta y regresando a la mesa donde trabajaba.

Volvió a montar todo el aparato cuidadosa y lentamente. Cerró la cubierta plateada y lo guardó en su único bolsillo, el mismo donde tenía su DN-loader. Pronto, su pequeño artefacto y el digivice obrarían maravillas juntos y podría traer a un digimon lo suficientemente peligroso y grande como para deshacerse de todos los Royal Knights de una vez. Gaiomon pensaba en grande, y se lo reconocía a sí mismo. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y se dirigió a la base militar en donde sus tres alumnos le estarían esperando.

En el lugar y después de haber esperado al General cerca de media hora mientras éste re ensamblaba el digivice, DinoHumon, Grumblemon y Tekkamon esperaban en el más marcial de los silencios a la llegada de su líder. A sus pies yacían vencidos y agotados tres digimons, solo uno de ellos consciente pero inhabilitado para moverse. El General entró al lugar seguido de Matadormon y observó lo que tenía. No había estado nada mal para la primera misión.

-Bastante bien.-comentó de brazos cruzados y observando a los tres digimons capturados-¿Fue difícil?

-Un poco señor.-respondió DinoHumon por los tres. Lucía signos de daños en todo el cuerpo, pero se mantenía firme y sereno.

-Muy bien.-dejó salir el virus y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.

El único digimon despierto levantó la cabeza con cierta dificultad y le observó. Sentía cierto temor, pero también mucha frustración al haber sido vencido y traído a un lugar como aquel. Jamás se imaginó allí.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con nosotros?-preguntó el Kabuterimon cerrando los puños.

-Todo a su debido momento.-respondió Gaiomon y dirigiéndose luego a su mano derecha-Enciérrenlos, pero no quiero el menor daño en ninguno de ellos.

-Sí señor.-afirmó Matadormon con la cabeza, dando instrucciones a los tres digimons para que llevaran a los capturados a las celdas de los niveles inferiores, los mismos donde tiempo antes había estado encerrada la princesa Bastemon.

Le dio cierta nostalgia pensar en la chica y en cómo estaría ahora que había regresado a su mundo con su padre. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en su problema. Desde que Gaiomon se uniera a Lucemon, había estado completamente incomunicado con sus superiores y ahora que el General oscuro traía un nuevo plan entre manos, era de vital importancia que se pusiera en contacto con ellos para advertirlos. Sintió de pronto una sensación escalofriante en su cuello, y al volverse, Gaiomon tenía sus pesados ojos amarillos puestos en él. Matadormon tragó saliva y disimuló su repentino nerviosismo. ¿Sería posible que ese demonio pudiera incluso escuchar sus pensamientos?

* * *

Lo que los tres caballeros veían en la pantalla era muy desalentador. Un muchacho frustrado y con el semblante ensombrecido ante no solo una aplastante derrota, sino también ante su fallo en una de las más importantes responsabilidades asignadas por los Royal Knights en su deber como tamer; haber perdido el digivice. Atrás se dibujaba la silueta del joven Ulforce Vdramon, quien había sido enviado a proteger al muchacho en el sector donde le habían localizado, pero muy tarde. En cuando el caballero azul había llegado pocos minutos después de asignada su tarea, solo encontró al muchacho y a su gabumon vencido en el suelo. El General oscuro se había marchado con el valioso objeto y quién sabe qué haría ahora con él. En parte Ulforce Vdramon se sentía tan culpable y responsable como el joven tamer. Ahora se encontraban en un hospital de la ciudad cercana al lugar del encuentro, a donde Ulforce Vdramon había llevado al chico y a sus digimons para que trataran al herido gabumon. No había forma de que el tamer contactara a la central de los Royal Knights sin su dispositivo sagrado, por lo que Ulforce Vdramon lo hizo por él en uno de los equipos del lugar.

-Perdone por favor señor…-dijo el chico tratando de disimular la amargura de su voz-Luchamos, pero ese digimon era muy poderoso para nosotros.-cerró los ojos y los puños-No pudimos enfrentarlo y…y se llevó mi dispositivo. ¡Yo nunca hubiera dejado que…!

Omegamon levantó una mano, haciendo que el chico guardara silencio. Le observó un segundo, transmitiéndole con sus brillantes ojos el pesar que sentía por lo ocurrido.

-Deja de culparte joven tamer;-le dijo suavemente.-No fue culpa tuya, sino mía. Ese digimon que te atacó lo hizo un por error que yo cometí y que de haber previsto, pude haber evitado mucho antes. Te pido perdón por ello…y también porque mi hermano le hiciera esto a tu camarada.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquella declaración. Sus ojos mojados ya no expresaban culpa sino desconcierto.

-¿Qué es…su hermano?-repitió sin poder creerlo.

-Así es. Se ha aliado a Lucemon y ahora es nuestro principal problema a solucionar.

-¿Pero cómo…como es que se unió a ellos?-preguntó el chico-¿Cómo, si es su propio hermano?

Omegamon bajó la mirada. Explicarlo sería difícil de entender y aceptar; los motivos de Gaiomon eran lo suficiente como para que se uniera al enemigo, pero para ellos jamás serían aceptables porque claro, era a ellos a quienes les afectaba.

-Nosotros cometemos errores a la hora de administrar orden y justicia,-respondió-y él busca otras formas para que estas sean entregadas al digimundo de mejor manera. Puede que haya visto en los ideales de Lucemon lo que a nosotros nos falta, o simplemente haya cometido un error.

Cuanto deseaba Omegamon que solo se tratara de lo segundo. Gaiomon no era ningún tonto, y si afirmaba que los métodos de la Orden no eran los más aceptables, significaba que realmente tenían que hacer ajustes en sus métodos políticos y judiciales. Ojalá los hubiese elegido a ellos para corregir esos errores.

Duftmon se quedó viendo un segundo a Omegamon y luego se volvió al chico en la pantalla.

-Tu digimon, ¿cómo está?-quiso saber.

-Está bien. Gaiomon luchó mano a mano con él y pues…era bastante más fuerte y hábil. Gabumon solo está golpeado y cansado, pero no tiene heridas graves. Los doctores dicen que se pondrá bien dentro de poco.-sonrió levemente, aliviado por eso.

-¿Qué dijo Gaiomon sobre tu dispositivo?

-Nada en especial, solo que lo necesitaba y que me lo devolvería en perfecto estado…

-¿Qué te lo devolvería?-le interrumpió Duftmon extrañado.

El chico del cabello claro asintió con la cabeza, tan extrañado como los otros.

-Así es señor; que me lo devolvería tal y como se lo había llevado. No entiendo para qué lo querría si iba a devolvérmelo.

-¡Hm!-exclamó el felino, pensando-tampoco entiendo para qué haría algo como eso. Pero averiguaremos todo lo que podamos para obtener algunas respuestas.

-En cuanto tu digimon se reponga-dijo Omegamon-sal de la ciudad y regresa al punto donde Gaiomon te encontró.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el tamer sin comprender.

-Él regresará allí para devolverte tu digivice.

Duftmon y Gallantmon dieron un respingo y se volvieron a ver a su superior. El muchacho en la pantalla se quedó en silencio, extrañado.

-¿Realmente crees que se lo va a devolver?-preguntó Gallantmon seriamente.

Omegamon se volvió a verlo con un rictus de seriedad aún más pesado que el del caballero rojo.

-¿Crees que mi hermano es un mentiroso?

El caballero rojo volvió la cabeza, levantó la mano para dejar el tema y no discutir. El digimon blanco volvió su vista a la pantalla; despidió al joven y dejó encargado a Ulforce Vdramon que regresara al castillo. Terminó la comunicación y se puso a trabajar de inmediato junto a los otros dos.

-Necesitaremos rastrear los datos de Gaiomon; averiguar por donde apareció e intentar seguirlo. No pudo haber entrado desde el Bosque oscuro puesto que tenemos el lugar protegido.-dijo el caballero blanco, pensando.

-Puede que lo haya hecho por medio de los portales -dijo Duftmon mientras tecleaba-es el método más fácil que tienen de moverse a cualquier parte.

-Es un poco difícil que Gaiomon haya hecho eso.-respondió el segundo al mando-Para utilizar los portales oscuros se requiere un entrenamiento que solo se obtiene en el Mar de la Oscuridad, y Gaiomon no ha estado allí antes.

-Puede que alguien lo haya-estaba diciendo Gallantmon, cuando Duftmon le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo-levantó las manos engarfiadas-sabes que se necesita ese entrenamiento?

-Lo sé desde hace tiempo.-respondió el digimon blanco sin volverse a verlo. Ya sabía lo que seguiría a continuación.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de ello?-quiso saber el felino molesto, ya sabiendo también que volverían sobre el tema de que Omegamon obtenía información que no le revelaba a Duftmon.

Omegamon se volvió a verlo y los dos caballeros se encontraron de nuevo; esos choques que tenían todo el tiempo y del que nunca resolvían nada, poniendo Omegamon su superioridad como segundo líder y el derecho a reservarse lo que estimara conveniente, y Duftmon poniendo su posición como jefe estratega y de inteligencia que _debía_ tener en su poder toda la información posible. Gallantmon los observó un segundo mirarse el uno al otro detenidamente y diciéndose de todo con esa simple mirada, cuando vio en la pantalla un mensaje. Lo abrió sin comunicarle nada a los otros, tan concentrados como estaban en esa silenciosa disputa de un par de segundos.

-Dianamon-dijo el caballero, extrañado de tener a la diosa en sus líneas de comunicación.

Los dos caballeros se volvieron a ver y la blanca imagen de Dianamon llenaba la pantalla. Les saludó con un gesto de su mano y habló.

-Acabo de obtener noticias vuestras caballeros; un ataque de escala menor por parte de ese nuevo General.-dijo la mujer.

-Así es Dianamon-respondió Omegamon-problemas que podrían ponerse graves a futuro.

-También he obtenido datos sobre una unidad menor que tienen rodeando el área del trueno.-hizo un gesto de desaprobación.-Marsmon estaba furioso en cuanto se enteró pero tampoco pudo hacer nada. Estuvo fuera ese día y cuando volvió se le vino la cara al suelo.-dijo mirando al cielo mientras recordaba el episodio de uno de sus compañeros.

-Estamos coordinando con nuestros Generales para ver qué momento sería propicio para un ataque de intento de recuperación de la zona-dijo Duftmon moviendo levemente su cabello-Pero nos llevará algo de tiempo; tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Lo sé, por eso llamaba; para ofreceros algo de ayuda.-dijo con sus ojos simulando una sonrisa.

Omegamon y Gallantmon se miraron de reojo y volvieron su mirada a la pantalla. La ayuda de Dianamon no era algo para desaprovechar, puesto que la diosa tenía tal vez la mejor y más estratégica ubicación para una guerra, y estaba fuera del digimundo: las tres lunas. Allí se ubicaban los mayores centros de comunicación y envío de data que atravesaban el mundo digital, y tenían contacto con todos los satélites y redes, siendo después del Castillo de los Royal Knights el segundo lugar más importante y efectivo para movimientos de inteligencia y obtención de información. Sin embargo, había que ser cuidadoso a la hora de tratar con Dianamon; la mujer era astuta y por lo general hacía sus jugadas para salir ganando, y por mucho.

-La escucho Dianamon-dijo el segundo al mando, dispuesto a escuchar la proposición de Dianamon.

La digimon tecleó algunas cosas en el tablero que estaba bajo ella y aparecieron dos ventanas en la pantalla. La primera indicaba un mapa de la región del trueno, la segunda, el lugar en donde Gaiomon había atacado personalmente.

-El área del trueno tiene una larga franja que hace contacto con el área del fuego, que es una de las regiones más grandes y el lugar en donde se localizan ustedes caballeros.-empezó la mujer-Si Gaiomon aprovecha esto, se acercará peligrosamente al área de la luz y la guerra podría darse por perdida. Sin embargo, al oeste la región invadida se encuentra una de las regiones del agua, en donde Neptunmon y yo tenemos grandes y poderosas armadas listas para todo.-cerró su puño enérgicamente-Os propongo que entre nosotros y el Imperio del Metal produzcamos un ataque en masa para barrer al General oscuro de su lugar y hacerlo retroceder de vuelta al área de la oscuridad; después de todo su número es bueno y los digimons que se tomaron la región son poderosos, por lo que enfrentándose a nuestras armadas juntas, no tendrá posibilidad alguna y tendrán que desocupar el lugar.

Duftmon hizo rápidamente sus cálculos mentales, mientras Omegamon estudiaba las posibilidades.

-Parece un buen plan Dianamon-dijo al cabo de uno segundos-lo expondremos en nuestra mesa de debate en nuestra próxima junta.

Esto dejó a Dianamon absorta un segundo. La indignación se apoderó rápidamente de ella y la sangre corrió hirviendo por sus venas, pero se obligó a mantenerse bajo control y siguió con lo otro.

-Ahem…-carraspeó tratando de no exasperarse ante la respuesta de su elaborado plan-también obtuvimos imágenes de la aparición de Gaiomon en el sector del bosque. Un Matadormon apareció con él en un portal oscuro; después el digimon se marchó y dejó a Gaiomon, quien se dirigió veintitrés kilómetros a pie hacia la ubicación del muchacho.-dijo mientras enseñaba las imágenes que habían obtenido vía satélite-Lo enfrentó, regresó al punto de llegada y pasó un rato antes de que el mismo digimon apareciera en un portal y lo llevara de regreso al área oscura.

Los caballeros estudiaron esto un momento, y obtuvieron dudas y conclusiones.

-¿Por qué aparecería veinte kilómetros alejado de su objetivo?-preguntó Duftmon extrañado-¿Por qué no aparecer en el mismo lugar, obtener el digivice y regresar? ¿A qué venía esa caminata tan larga y arriesgada?

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo una respuesta. Gallantmon preguntó algo.

-¿Tiene los registros de su señal?

La digimon negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que suene absurdo, pero ese digimon no emite ningún tipo de señal o energía para rastrearlo. También a nosotros nos pareció muy extraño tenerlo bajo los satélites y en las imágenes, pero no en nuestro buscador de emisión.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó el caballero rojo-¡Ni siquiera los instrumentos pueden detectarlo…!

-Es como un fantasma.-cerró Duftmon mientras pensaba. Ese samurái salía siempre con algo nuevo.

-Le agradeceremos toda la información que pueda enviarnos Dianamon; me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto hayamos analizado a fondo su plan.-terminó Omegamon despidiéndose de la mujer. Esta hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la comunicación se cerró.

El segundo al mando se volvió mientras pensaba. Tenía que contactar con los Generales para organizar el ataque a la región del trueno, aún debían retomar el polo sur con Sleipmon, establecer líneas de defensa en el área del metal y debía averiguar qué era lo que quería Gaiomon con los dispositivos sagrados. No podría darles un uso correcto puesto que su energía daba poder solo a algunos, ¿para qué entonces…? Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del lugar, cuando Gallantmon le detuvo desde atrás.

-Omegamon-el caballero blanco se volvió levemente a verlo-hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué es?-apuro el caballero.

Gallantmon y Duftmon se miraron a la par. El caballero rojo dio unos pasos hacia su compañero mientras Duftmon iba hacia la mesa de proyección holográfica y sacaba un papel de uno de los cajones metálicos bajo ésta. Se acercó a Omegamon y se la estiró. El digimon blanco la cogió y leyó rápidamente, quedándose extrañado de lo que le entregaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó un poco molesto.

-Una orden médica-respondió Duftmon sin más y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no he dado ninguna…-estaba diciendo el segundo al mando, pero Gallantmon lo interrumpió.

-No la diste tú, la di yo.

Omegamon se quedó viéndolo seriamente. El digimon rojo le sostuvo la mirada sin mostrarse dispuesto a dar un paso atrás en su decisión. El caballero blanco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mi?-quiso saber.

-Las órdenes médicas no son dadas por el superior.-interrumpió Duftmon- Según las reglas, cualquiera que estime que un miembro de la Orden no esté en las condiciones adecuadas de salud y equilibrio, tanto físico como mental, puede levantar una orden médica, y ésta debe ser obedecida sin importar quién.-le miró e hizo un gesto de irónica resignación.

El segundo al mando los miró a ambos e hizo un gesto de desdén. No estaba dispuesto a perder su poco tiempo en aquello.

-Disculpen ustedes, pero yo no tengo nada que necesite una orden médica; tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer ahora y me encuentro perfectamente, así que si me disculpan.-terminó dejando el papel en manos de Gallantmon y pasando de ambos caballeros.

-Omegamon vuelve aquí, aún no hemos acabado.-le detuvo Gallantmon nuevamente.

-Yo he terminado con ustedes-respondió secamente el digimon blanco.- Agradezco tu preocupación Gallantmon, pero no sé de qué te estás preocupando.

-Durante la infiltración al Castillo Berúng-empezó su compañero-sufriste de un dolor agudo en el pecho, te vi y lo sabes.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Cuando te enfrentaste a HerculesKabuterimon lo sufriste de nuevo-recordó el digimon rojo-te vi en las pantallas de seguimiento junto con Duftmon y Craniummon.- Omegamon se quedó viéndolo un poco sorprendido de saber aquello-Y apenas ayer volviste a sufrir de otro.

-¡No es nada…!-exclamó Omegamon, pero el otro le detuvo.

-¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que es! Podrías tener algo grave y que te mate en cualquier momento por haberlo estado ignorando. ¡Sabes que eres nuestra pieza más importante en esta guerra y aún así dejas al aire cosas tan importantes como esta!

-Te estoy diciendo que no es nada.-repitió Omegamon despacio-Si lo fuera, ya me habría encargado.

-¿Si quiera sabes por qué te dan esos ataques?

-No son ataques.-dijo restándole importancia-Es lo que a cualquiera le pasaría de ver una situación que marcha aparentemente bien torcerse completamente de un segundo a otro, como me pasó esa vez con la infiltración y ayer al darme cuenta de que había puesto en peligro a los jóvenes tamers. Es simplemente temor.

-¿Temor?-repitió Gallantmon sin creerlo.

-Todos sentimos temor alguna vez, y no es algo que nos vaya a matar.-terminó el caballero volteándose para salir del lugar.

No hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando Duftmon le detuvo, después de haber estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Omegamon le miró por sobre el hombro y el felino levantó el papel con la orden médica, dejándola sobre la mesa y ladeando la cabeza.

-Suerte.-dijo con su gesto pedante y saliendo del lugar. Tenía que ir a reunirse con su informante y obtener nuevas noticias.

El segundo al mando le vio salir e hizo un gesto muy molesto. Gallantmon le vio tomar el papel con cierta furia y salir del lugar.

* * *

Esa misma noche y mientras continuaba en su trabajo con el digivice, Gaiomon fue interrumpido nuevamente por Matadormon, pues Lucemon había reunido a los generales para una junta inmediata. El virus suspiró, guardó todo el material con el que trabajaba y salió de la habitación, ordenando a Matadormon que trajera a DinoHumon a custodiar la puerta. El vampiro expresó su curiosidad y Gaiomon no tuvo ningún problema en explicarle que no confiaba en nadie del lugar, y que un pequeño descuido le significaría perder el dispositivo sagrado que obviamente alguien del lugar querría obtener para sus propósitos. No especificó quien, pues cualquiera podría ser ese alguien, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. El teniente afirmó mientras iba a los niveles inferiores a buscar al dinosaurio humanoide a cumplir su tarea.

Abajo, el samurái se reunió con los otros tres Generales, Barbamon, Lucemon y Lilithmon, quien solo escuchaba sentada en un sillón cerca del rincón, acariciando aquel curioso bulto que a veces cargaba en sus brazos, al que jamás quitaba el manto oscuro que le rodeaba y escondía su identidad. El General tenía imaginación pero no sospechaba lo que guardaría la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Procederemos de la siguiente manera:-dijo Lucemon después de explicar algunas cosas e indicando en los mapas sus ideas-El General Machinedramon ocupará el sector del polo sur dado que su armada puede contener mejor las temperaturas extremas y no necesitan tanto abastecimiento. En cuanto saquemos a Sleipmon y a sus hombres del lugar, habremos rodeado la región del imperio del Metal y procederemos con una invasión a gran escala en la región este del área del agua. Cuando tengamos ambos sectores más la región del trueno, tendremos suficiente terreno y hombres como para invadir la región del metal, pues ese lugar es peligroso y sus armadas muy poderosas.

-¿Qué hay si los ejércitos de Neptunmon y Dianamon meten sus narices de nuevo?-preguntó Phelesmon indicando con un dedo en la región del agua al oeste-Ya vimos que pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Nuestras armadas apostadas en la región del trueno son numerosas y muy fuertes-explicó Barbamon-podrán detenerles a tiempo mientras transportamos a más de nuestros hombres al lugar.

-Teniendo esas cuatro regiones bajo nuestro poder-siguió el ángel-estaremos lo bastante cerca de la región del fuego como para que nuestros enemigos se sientan amenazados. Procederemos luego con las regiones anexas, hasta haber rodeado completamente las regiones del fuego y la luz; serán nuestros últimos blancos de ataque y los invadiremos con todo.-sonrió exponiendo sus filosos colmillos blancos.

Todos parecieron bastante de acuerdo con el plan y afirmaron con la cabeza. Todos excepto Gaiomon, quien solo escuchó en silencio y de brazos cruzados. Esto irritó levemente a Lucemon.

-¿Tienes algo en contra?-preguntó al digimon negro, quien levantó la mirada del mapa y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada.-dijo simplemente.

-Bien.-volvió a lo suyo-Como el General Machinedramon tomará el lugar del General Ghoulmon, usted ahora se moverá-dijo indicando al demonio de un ojo-hacia las fronteras de la región del trueno con sus hombres para iniciar el ataque a la región del agua. Necesito que derribe sus defensas y prepare el campo de batalla para cuando Leviamon y Phelesmon entren con sus hombres.

-Sí amo.-respondió el aludido-Mañana estaremos en el lugar y de paso destruiremos a las unidades que la Orden tiene allí apostadas. No dejaremos nada.

-Me parece muy bien. Gaiomon-miró al digimon oscuro, quien seguía observando el mapa con sus pesados ojos-necesito que le des refuerzos a Ghoulmon en el caso de que la Orden tenga alguna jugada bajo la manga.

-Me movilizaré al lugar en cuanto Ghoulmon inicie su ataque a las unidades que dan soporte a la Región del Metal.-respondió el samurái- Por lo demás, aún tengo mucho que hacer con mi juguete nuevo y mis soldados, así que estaré ocupado.

-Solo llega ahí en cuanto te necesiten.-sentenció el Demon seriamente y volviéndose hacia Machinedramon-General, ¿cómo va su proyecto?

-En buen curso mi señor.-respondió la gigantesca máquina-Ya he logrado aislar todos los datos necesarios y he comenzado su transformación a materia líquida. Hice algunas pruebas y resultaron positivas, pero aún quisiera seguir investigando para asegurarme de que el germen no sufra fallos en algún momento ni muera al ingresar en los distintos cuerpos en los que será inyectado. El mayor problema es que el virus posee una vida corta, y de entrar en un receptor con datos demasiado incompatibles, moriría antes del tiempo normal.

-¡Hm!-exclamó el ángel, pensando- Solo necesito librarme de dos objetivos en específico; con que pueda solucionar eso me basta y me sobra.

-Trataré de tener el virus perfeccionado cuanto antes, amo.-respondió el General bajando levemente la cabeza-Solo necesitaré obtener unos últimos datos que podrían volver más fuerte al virus y prolongar su tiempo de vida.

El robot plateado cruzó una fría mirada con Gaiomon, luego volvió la cabeza. El digimon oscuro interpretó esto y frunció el entrecejo. No se había enterado de que Machinedramon estuviese trabajando también en algo, y como no se inmiscuía en las cosas de otros, no iba a andar preguntando si alguien trabajaba en algo nuevo o no. Sin embargo, este curioso "proyecto" que Machinedramon traía entre manos había captado levemente su atención, especialmente porque con aquella fría mirada de metal, el samurái había sospechado que ahora él también tendría algo que ver con el proyecto y eso no le había gustado nada, aunque Machinedramon no podía ni imaginar que él _ya_ formaba parte del proyecto de Gaiomon.

Cuando la junta finalmente acabó, Ghoulmon se marchó para iniciar los preparativos de su ataque, mientras que Machinedramon también hizo lo suyo para continuar su investigación sobre el virus de la ira que había obtenido de los datos después del ataque de Megidramon. Su plan marchaba perfectamente y ya dentro de muy poco el germen estaría completo y podrían usarlo en los dos digimons que más molestias le causaban al Mar de la Oscuridad.

Mientras los miembros que habían participado de la junta se dispersaban, Lilithmon se reunió con Gaiomon para conocer un poco su opinión sobre el plan de Lucemon. Esto le era de vital importancia, pues si Gaiomon no estaba de acuerdo con lo planeado, significaba que algo marcharía mal. Ya lo habían comprobado y Lucemon también había aprendido de la primera vez. La mujer se acercó al poderoso digimon cargando su enrollado bulto entre los brazos, presionándolo con lo que Gaiomon llamaría "ternura" contra su pecho.

-Pues…el plan no se ve mal-dijo el virus con la vista al frente-porque está hecho a grandes rasgos. Son los detalles los que componen una verdadera obra maestra.

Lilithmon abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero se lo tragó. Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces…hay muchas posibilidades de que el General Ghoulmon falle o cualquiera de los otros.

-Siempre hay una posibilidad a fallar, lo importante es tenerlo en cuenta, preverlo y buscar todas las opciones para solucionarlo.-respondió el samurái mirándole hacia abajo y observando aquello que Lilithmon traía entre sus brazos- ¿Eso es un huevo?

La mujer sonrió encantada de que lo hubiese notado. Lo desenvolvió levemente y se lo enseñó; un huevo de oscuros colores que vibraba suavemente y encerraba a un misterioso digimon.

-¿Suyo?-preguntó él un poco extrañado de que un Demon Lord se hiciera cargo de un huevo, o de cualquier digimon en realidad, lo que le llevó a sacar algunas conclusiones.

-Así es.-dijo ella levemente ruborizada-Lo he estado esperando desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Le lleva bastante romper porque sufre de un desbalance en su poder cuando evoluciona, así que pasa mucho tiempo en su huevo antes de salir. Además, entre más tiempo pase allí, más equilibrado será y despertará en poco tiempo. Estoy ansiosa de que salga, ya debería quedarle poco.-dijo sonriendo con ternura y dibujando un hermoso arco con sus labios oscuros.

Gaiomon se quedó viéndola, un poco sorprendido. La mujer levantó la cabeza, sonrió y luego envolvió completamente al huevo una vez más, con todo el cuidado que toda madre pondría en su cría. El General pudo leer muchas cosas en cada gesto que la mujer hacía, y le pareció demasiado incongruente.

-Usted no debería estar aquí.-dijo él volviéndose para marchar.

Se alejó y dejó a Lilithmon bastante confundida, aunque después de pensarlo, ella también se dio cuenta de que era la verdad, y con un aire cargado de tristeza, regresó a su habitación para seguir murmurando canciones y abrazando a su pequeño huevo, entregándole todo su calor y cariño a una bestia que en el futuro, sería un gran problema para los del mundo de arriba. Se quedó ensimismada pensando en cómo le haría para salir esta vez e informarle a Duftmon sobre los planes y decisiones que había tomado Lucemon ahora, y lo que Gaiomon y Machinedramon tenían en mente. Sabía que sería difícil salir, como siempre había sido, pero tenía que intentarlo, por ella y por el pequeño que ahora arrullaba en sus brazos. Pudiese ser que con la ayuda de Duftmon, ella y su hijo tuviesen un mejor futuro fuera del Mar de la Oscuridad.

* * *

Esa noche fue bastante más tranquila que otras, pues no hubo registros de ataques menores en ninguna parte y el movimiento en el polo sur había estado sin cambios. Omegamon se reunió con el General Justimon y el General OuRyuumon en la base de operaciones del primero. Usualmente Justimon era muy sereno y callado a la hora de establecer soluciones a los problemas, solo hablando cuando tenía la solución, o algo muy cercano a ella. Esta vez había estado más locuaz que otras veces; y es que la cercanía del enemigo con su hogar lo traía muy de malas, aunque no por eso llegaba a enfurecer o estallar como a otro personaje le ocurriría en un corto plazo. Los tres digimons analizaron su situación y procedieron como lo habían predispuesto anteriormente.

-Mantendremos las defensas del Imperio del Metal en alerta máxima-dijo Omegamon-No intentarán atacar puesto que es la región más poderosa y mejor armada de las diez, así que no debemos preocuparnos demasiado. Sin embargo, sospecho que se harán con las regiones vecinas.

-El plan de Lucemon ha sido desde un principio invadir desde el sur hacia el norte,-dijo OuRyuumon con sus brillantes ojos puestos en los mapas en las pantallas-por lo que será probable que su siguiente objetivo sea la región del agua al este. Deberíamos concentrarnos en defender aquel lugar.

Omegamon pensó en esto detenidamente y afirmó.

-¿Cómo mantendremos las defensas en ese lugar señor?-preguntó Justimon-Es un área demasiado extensa y alejada de tierra firme, solo podríamos contar con digimons marinos para ello y ninguno de nosotros posee tal ejército.

-Contamos con la ayuda de Dianamon para ello.-respondió el caballero blanco-Se ha mostrado muy servicial últimamente.

-Lo que solo puede significar que busca algo-resolló OuRyuumon mirando en cualquier dirección.

-Como sea, nos ayudará a detener a los hombres de Lucemon. General Justimon-dijo el caballero volviéndose hacia el Cyborg-dejo a su disposición la seguridad del área del metal. Tome todas las medidas necesarias y avíseme de cualquier movimiento sospechoso inmediatamente; no nos arriesgaremos a nada, mucho menos cuando Gaiomon es quien está liderando a la unidad más cercana…-el digimon blanco se interrumpió al escuchar una sonora palmada.

Se volvió a ver a OuRyuumon, quien se había golpeado toda la cara con su mano abierta y cerrado con fuerza ojos y puños. Justimon también se había quedado viéndolo muy extrañado de su repentina reacción, a la que ninguno de los dos supo a qué atribuir. El dragón por su parte se avergonzó de su estúpido actuar y explicó.

-No irán por la región del agua, irán por la del viento.

Omegamon y el General se miraron, un poco extrañados de aquella respuesta.

-¿Por qué supone eso General?-quiso saber su superior con curiosidad.

OuRyuumon se mordió el labio inferior, pensado en cómo explicarle que muy estúpidamente le había revelado al enemigo la ubicación del Primer General de la Orden, que estaba al sur de la región del viento. Ahora sería blanco fácil, porque por muy arrogante que sonara, él sabía que sus enemigos tendrían puesto entre ceja y ceja el acabarlo primero, dado su buen nivel y el problema que significaba a la hora de enfrentarlos.

-Es…un presentimiento.-respondió.

El segundo líder hizo un gesto de desaprobación y retomó lo que estaba diciendo.

-Con Gaiomon del lado de Lucemon esto se ha vuelto aún más peligroso y difícil. Ya vimos y sabe usted por experiencia propia General Justimon, que mi hermano no cejará en obtener lo que desee, y por muy buenas armadas que posea el Imperio del Metal, él podría derribarlos tal y como hizo con nuestros hombres en la región del trueno.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso señor?-preguntó Justimon.-El Imperio del metal es…un Imperio-remarcó-Usted mismo dijo y todos sabemos que es una región demasiado poderosa para ser tomada así sin más. No creo que su hermano pueda arrebatárnosla como hizo en su primer día.

Omegamon negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-No lo sé General. Viniendo de mi hermano, puede usted esperar lo que sea.

Al terminar la reunión de los tres digimons en la base de operaciones, Omegamon habló con el teniente coronel a cargo de la unidad que estaría montando defensa en el lugar para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y en su lugar en caso de un posible movimiento enemigo. Al salir seguido del General OuRyuumon, este se quedó parado un segundo en su lugar, aparentemente pensando en algo y llamando la atención de Omegamon. Este solo le observó en silencio.

-Omegamon…-empezó el dragón con una mano en el cuello-¿Usted de casualidad le ha…hablado a su hermano de mí?

Esto le pareció bastante curioso al segundo al mando. Se volvió completamente mientras el General tenía la vista puesta en otra parte, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de preguntar una cosa así.

-No General, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Am…es que…

-¿Se encontró usted con mi hermano?

-Sí.-respondió el digimon mirándole-Y bueno, según él no me conocía ni jamás había oído hablar de mí y…-miró seriamente de reojo a un lado-en realidad parecía conocerme bastante bien. Por eso creí que tal vez usted me habría mencionado alguna vez…

-Gaiomon es muy perceptivo General OuRyuumon-explicó el digimon blanco-puede ver con facilidad en otros con solo mirarlos a los ojos y aprender muchas cosas, aunque se hayan visto por primera vez. Por eso no le recomendaría del todo que vuelva a encontrarse con él.-dijo con un tono que advertía cierto peligro.

OuRyuumon se quedó parado ante la respuesta de su superior. Rió nerviosamente como no creyéndose que se lo dijera de ese modo.

-¿Por qué lo pone así Omegamon? Pareciera que su hermano fuese a hacerme alguna barbaridad.

El digimon blanco le miró expresándole que no estaba jugando. El dragón volvió a ponerse serio y se quedó callado.

-Se lo advierto por el bien de esta guerra para nosotros, y por usted General.-se volvió para marchar-Gaiomon podría desmenuzarlo psicológicamente y eso sería una terrible desventaja para nosotros; después de todo usted es de nuestras armas más importantes y ha de mantenerse a raya con alguien de su calibre. Y no se lo digo porque Gaiomon sea pariente mío.

-Sí…sí Omegamon-acató el digimon dragón tragando saliva mientras veía a Omegamon levantar el vuelo.

Repentinamente ese digimon negro se le había mostrado _ligeramente_ peligroso…aunque pudiese ser que su superior estuviera exagerando y realmente viera, sin quererlo, a su hermano mayor como alguien increíble y capaz de hacer una cosa como penetrar en la mente de OuRyuumon. El dragón solo se encogió de hombros y despegó las patas del suelo, dirigiéndose de regreso a la fortaleza en donde tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y planes que preparar.

El caballero blanco por su lado, voló silencioso en dirección del castillo para retomar sus labores. Ya pasaba la medianoche y como siempre, tendría que quedarse hasta altas horas investigando, trabajando y maquinando planes de defensa para evitar los daños que un ataque repentino pudieran ocasionar. Sus pensamientos se desviaron poco a poco hacia el tema que Gallantmon le había tratado aquella tarde, cuando le había obligado a hacerse el chequeo médico. Suspiró un poco molesto porque el problema, después de once mil años de haber sido comentado una única vez por su hermano, volviese a aparecer y justo en un momento como este. Él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, no necesitaba el chequeo médico, pero no estaba dispuesto a tomar la única medida necesaria para tratar ese problema hasta que fuera demasiado grave. ¿Para qué antes? Solo sería una pérdida de su propio yo y un cambio al que se negaba completamente a pasar. Jamás le había temido al cambio, pero esta vez sería el suyo propio, y no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, o si le iba a gustar.

"_Así estoy bien. Puedo resistir la guerra y seguir adelante. No lo necesito."_

Sintió de pronto algo en el pecho, pero no fue el agudo dolor que antes le había atacado. Fue una fuerte necesidad de tratar el tema con alguien. Sabía que con sus compañeros no tendría ningún caso; todos le dirían lo mismo por una cuestión de preocupación y conveniencia. Todos le dirían que tomara el cambio para su propio beneficio, pero sin comprender que no era lo que él quería. Deseó entonces haber podido tener a su hermano con él para tener su apoyo…pero el destino lo había querido en contra suya. ¿Por qué? Pudiese ser que la justicia que había entregado había sido la incorrecta y ahora le cobraba su parte. Pensó en lady Ophanimon y en la posibilidad de que le ayudase, pero se obligó a descartar aquella posibilidad. No podía mezclar sus sentimientos con su deber, mucho menos involucrar a uno de sus más importantes protegidos con sus propios problemas.

Cerró los ojos y se resignó a aceptar su dura realidad. En un mundo tan grande como aquel, rodeado de tantos a quienes les importaba, él estaba completamente solo.

* * *

El digimon negro se debatió contra su captor, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Estaba agotado y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse. Cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo en sus manos para no caer de cara, mientras su oponente bajaba la afilada espada y el silencio regresaba a la caverna. Recuperó la respiración, sintiendo todos los cortes en su cuerpo de los cuales caía su sangre y manchaba el suelo de roca, y levantó la cabeza. El digimon morado, con su imborrable sonrisa pintada en su cuerpo redondo y metálico, rió levemente.

-Anda-dijo el Devimon exhalando con fuerza-mátame de una vez y acaba con esto.

-Oh-rió el digimon morado-no tengo intenciones de matarte. He de llevarte con mi superior.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro extrañado-¿Para qué…? ¿Qué rayos quieren de mí?

Tekkamon rió aun más y rodeó con su brazo metálico el cuello del demonio, casi cortándole completamente la respiración y abriendo un portal oscuro bajo él, el que le llevaría de regreso al Castillo Berúng.

-A ti por supuesto.-terminó desapareciendo por el agujero negro, llevándose al digimon con él.

Tardó muy poco en estar de regreso en la base. Arrojó sin cuidado al Devimon al suelo y clavó su espada para apoyarse, mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados a su superior. Advirtió a su presa que no intentara nada mientras esperaban la llegada de Gaiomon, la que no tardó tanto esta vez como las anteriores ocasiones. El pequeño robot morado se levantó y saludó solemnemente a su General, mientras éste estudiaba al digimon que habían cazado para él.

-Se ve bastante fuerte.-comentó el digimon negro observando al Devimon y calculando su nivel.

-Lo es señor, por eso lo elegí a él y no a los que había encontrado antes.-respondió Tekkamon.

-Muy bien hecho.- Gaiomon se volvió e indicó a Matadormon-Llévenselo con los otros.

-Sí amo.-dijo el aludido, cogiendo a Devimon por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia los niveles inferiores.

Devimon no opuso resistencia; después de todo ya estaba en su límite y solo había digimons más poderosos que él en el lugar. Se quedó con sus ojos rojos puestos en Gaiomon mientras el vampiro le arrastraba fuera del lugar, pensando, tratando de ver en aquel oscuro ser las intenciones que tenía con él y el porqué le habría capturado, pero no lo comprendió hasta que fue encerrado junto con los otros. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, y como jamás hubiera hecho en su vida, pidió ayuda a Yggdrassil.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-quiso saber el General observando que le faltaban dos pupilos.

-Llegarán seguramente por la mañana señor.-respondió Tekkamon respetuosamente-Salieron hace rato a cumplir sus tareas y puede que les esté resultando un poco difícil.

El virus observó a Tekkamon un segundo, quien bajó la mirada mientras decía.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no se atreverán a regresar sin haber cumplido su objetivo.

-Eso espero.-terminó el digimon negro, presionando el dispositivo sagrado que tenía oculto en su mano dentro de su bolsillo, esperando a que los otros dos digimons regresaran con lo que les había encargado y saboreando el resultado de todo el trabajo que llevaban hecho.

Fallar no estaba dentro del plan esta vez.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Tuve que darme vueltas por Wikipedia para el plan de Sleipmon y su mega ventisca congelante =w= no me gusta que las cosas salgan del aire (que X digimon se haga repentinamente más poderoso solo "porque sí", eso no tiene lógica) Pobrecito Omegamon D: está enfermando y su mal se pondrá cada vez peor. Aún no actualizo el blog, aunque en realidad no tengo casi nada para decir de este capítulo, creo que se explicó bastante por sí solo x33

No tiene relación con la trama de "Buscando la Nueva Era" pero acabo de subir un **One-shot** que habla un poco de la juventud de Gaiomon ^^ (solo es un episodio de su vida). Lo hice por diversión; me asaltó la idea apenas ayer y tuve que escribirlo antes de que mi inspiración me hiciera otra jugarreta y escapara por la ventana! DX

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	25. El rugido del Emperador

Saludos ^^

Sí, ya sé que me atrasé! D: pero pueden preguntar a los del foro cuánto ha subido su índice de actividad y felicidad este último tiempo en sus RPGs T^T he estado trabajando a full en el foro y apenas he tenido tiempo de actualizar mi fic y mi blog D: el que por cierto, está muy bonito así que vayan a verlo xD

Yendo al capítulo de hoy...¡kiaaa! xD No sé si ustedes lo encontrarán emocionante, ¡pero a mi me gusta muchísimo! T^T (hay que querer el trabajo de uno no?) Tiene un poco de todo; para reírse, para entretenerse con las batallas y para llorar al final D: lo que es yo, me lo he leído varias veces y siempre lloro con el final xD soy tan blanda! D: SUpongo que el título ya les dijo quien aparece en este capítulo xDDD Voy a apurarle y dejaré de hablar mejor xD ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! ¡100 reviews! o_O paro cardiaco cuando lo ví xD el máximo de reviews que había tenido eran como 18 en un fic D: morí. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero no defraudarlos con el resto de mi historia!

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 24**

**El rugido del emperador.**

Muy temprano, la mañana del día siguiente, el joven ShineGreymon esperaba en las afueras del castillo a su señor Dukemon para recibir sus tareas. Tenía por costumbre esperarle cerca de diez minutos afuera, mientras el sol recién empezaba a aparecer en las lejanías de las montañas, pero esta vez ya se había tardado más de media hora, lo que tenía bastante extrañado al joven digimon de fuego. Sin embargo y como había aprendido en los pocos meses de tutela que llevaba con el iracundo caballero rojo, tendría que seguir allí parado esperando incluso si tenía que estarse todo el día ahí. Y sin derecho a abrir la boca o siquiera intentar sentarse. Vio con cierto alivio aparecer a su compañero Ulforce Vdramon saliendo del lugar y ambos se reunieron en la entrada del castillo.

-¿Sabe porqué el amo Dukemon tardará tanto en bajar?-preguntó.

-Están recibiendo algunos datos de nuestros Generales-respondió el caballero-aparentemente habrá mucho movimiento el día de hoy.

-Espero que no sea nada muy grave.-dijo el digimon de fuego bajando la mirada y deseando que no fuese otro día de catástrofe para el digimundo.

Ambos digimons levantaron la cabeza a la par al sentir dos presencias acercándose a pocos kilómetros de su ubicación. Se volvieron y vieron a dos digimons volando en dirección del castillo; uno blanco y uno azulado. Ulforce Vdramon pudo reconocer a uno de ellos. ShineGreymon reconoció a ambos y no le gustó para nada.

-Oh no…-dijo con un tono malogrado y el ánimo por el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el otro a su lado.

ShineGreymon no dijo nada, pues los dos digimons ya pisaban tierra y se acercaban a ellos. Ambos se acercaron mientras atrás se escuchaba la puerta abrirse y los pasos metálicos de Duftmon acercándose para recibir a los visitantes. Dianamon se detuvo a pocos metros de los dos jóvenes, con una parada desafiante y sus manos en la cintura. Su guardián se detuvo un par de pasos atrás y saludó respetuosamente al Royal Knight rubio una vez estuvo cerca. Ulforce Vdramon y ShineGreymon también saludaron a Dianamon respetuosamente, pero esta pareció ni haberlos visto.

-¿A qué debemos su presencia Dianamon?-preguntó el felino cortésmente y con un gesto interrogativo de cabeza.

-Ha habido serios problemas en la región del polo sur;-respondió la mujer enseñándole un dispositivo de almacenamiento al estratega-Hemos logrado obtener cierta información estratégica del enemigo y varias imágenes, por lo que consideré más seguro traéroslo personalmente a enviároslo por medio de las redes. He tenido notificaciones de muchos errores últimamente y robos de información en varias bases de comunicación.-dijo, sabiendo de los ataques informáticos que se sucedían a cada momento por los hombres de Machinedramon.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted.-dijo el caballero, quien era un fanático de la protección de la información. Hizo un gesto con su mano invitándola a entrar-Ahora mismo estamos trabajando con nuestros movimientos; estoy seguro de que vuestra información nos será muy útil.

La diosa siguió a Duftmon adentro, haciéndole un gesto a su lobo azulado para que esperase afuera. Este acató con un movimiento de cabeza y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la digimon desapareció detrás de la puerta. Luego se volvió a ver a los otros dos. Agachó la cabeza al momento de saludar a Ulforce Vdramon. El joven notó que ShineGreymon no le había quitado los ojos al otro de encima ni un segundo.

-Saludos señor-habló el digimon solemnemente.

El caballero le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza, como era su costumbre. No podía habituarse a esa pomposidad con la que se trataban los unos a los otros en el mundo de los Dioses Olímpicos, algo que había intentado quitarle a su compañero de fuego sin conseguirlo. Estudió brevemente al caballero bestia, sacando algunas conclusiones por su aspecto y la forma en que hablaba, no solo por su tono pedante sino también por lo que expresaba. Se notaba un digimon experimentado, fuerte y completamente leal. Su nivel hablaba por sí solo de un digimon preparado, sin contar que podía mantener su modo Burst sin la menor dificultad y sin reducir su nivel de poder. Bastante impresionante. Era poco mayor que Ulforce, aunque esto él no lo sabía. MirageGaogamon se volvió a ver al digimon a su lado y pareció expresar una sonrisa en sus ojos amarillos.

-Hola ShineGreymon. Tiempo va que no nos vemos.

El digimon dejó salir un resoplido a modo de respuesta. Ulforce Vdramon captó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien entre esos dos.

-Creía que ya estarías muerto.-dijo el lobo divertido.

ShineGreymon levantó su puño, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

-¡No empieces MirageGaogamon! Si seguiste a Lady Dianamon hasta aquí no creo que haya sido precisamente para venir a molestar.

-Sigo a Lady Dianamon a todos lados como sabrás-respondió el digimon azul-y eso me trajo hasta aquí, pero no te niego que también tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte.-sonrió-Después de todo, sigues siendo mi rival y siempre estaré listo y dispuesto para enfrentarte una vez más. Sin embargo-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente-creo que voy a tener que olvidarme de los viejos tiempos, considerando que sigues tan débil como la última vez que nos vimos hace varios años.

-¡Yo no soy ningún débil!-rebatió el otro-¡He mejorado mucho desde la última vez, puedo demostrártelo si quieres!

-Solo muéstrame tu Burst Mode y estaré convencido.-dijo con malicia y cruzándose de brazos.

ShineGreymon guardó silencio y le observó un tanto nervioso. Ulforce Vdramon a su lado, miró a su compañero de reojo y con ambas manos en la cintura. Se hizo un breve silencio entre los tres, hasta que el caballero azul resopló y habló.

-No es que quiera entrometerme en su discusión señoritas-bromeó-pero ShineGreymon es muy fuerte aún sin su Burst Mode; yo lo he comprobado.

El digimon de fuego bajó la mirada, un poco apenado de que Ulforce Vdramon tuviera que salir en su defensa. MirageGaogamon hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza solo para darle la razón y se dio media vuelta.

-Si un Royal Knight lo dice es porque así ha de ser. Supongo que tendré que quedarme con las ganas de una demostración…-dijo mirando de reojo a su contraparte. Este captó muy bien el desafío y frunció el ceño.

-Te lo probaré.-dijo al fin y mirando directamente al otro.

MirageGaogamon sonrió para sí, complacido de haber obtenido lo que quería. Hablaron poco menos de diez minutos sobre la guerra y los problemas que traía para ambos bandos, cuando el lobo se volvió al sentir la presencia de su ama acercándose. La digimon apareció en la puerta junto con Duftmon, aún dándole fin a la conversación que habían mantenido arriba y acercándose al trío de jóvenes. ShineGreymon y MirageGaogamon saludaron, exageradamente en opinión de Ulforce Vdramon a los dos señores, pero ya tendría que resignarse a ver aquello más seguido. Dianamon se despidió finalmente, aún sin reparar en los dos jóvenes y levantando el vuelo. Duftmon también tomó su camino apurando al caballero azul, lo que significaba que era momento de separarse. MirageGaogamon se despidió respetuosamente de Ulforce Vdramon y luego de ShineGreymon.

-Estaré esperando su demostración mi señor-terminó levantando el vuelo y siguiendo a su ama.

Los otros dos que se quedaron atrás tuvieron distintas y contradictorias reacciones. Ulforce Vdramon no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa al escuchar a MirageGaogamon llamar así a ShineGreymon, mientras que éste no se molestó en disimular su enojo, lanzando un puñetazo al aire y exhalando algunas llamas.

-¿Y eso qué fue?-preguntó el digimon azulado aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

Su compañero soltó una exclamación y se obligó a controlarse.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Creí que ya lo habría olvidado pero sigue con eso!

-¿Por qué te llama "señor"?-preguntó con curiosidad-Es más fuerte, más grande y se ve mayor que tú.

-¡Lo sé! Lo que no sé es por qué me llama así.-dijo con una mano en la frente-Desde los dieciséis años que un día repentinamente empezó a llamarme "señor".

-¿Acaso es tu novio?-preguntó el caballero, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro.

Esta pregunta pareció indignar de manera inexplicable a ShineGreymon. Se quedó helado antes de poder decir algo, aún shockeado de escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo…-empezó un poco turbado-como puede decir algo así?-exclamó el digimon de fuego y sin notar que se había coloreado levemente.

-¿Quieres que me ponga a enumerar?-dijo el otro divertido.

-Él solo es un…-estuvo por llamarlo idiota y muchas otras cosas, pero no podía hablar así de los suyos-es un compañero de servicio.-dijo al fin-Nos criamos y estudiamos juntos mucho tiempo. Entrenábamos y servíamos a nuestros amos Apollomon y Dianamon…

-Pero…-le alentó su camarada a seguir.

-Pero nos tenemos una fuerte rivalidad-declaró el digimon de fuego-no nos llevamos nada bien.

-Hm-exclamó el otro, pensando-¿No se llevan bien ambos, o solo tú te haces mala sangre?

ShineGreymon miró por donde MirageGaogamon se había marchado y apretó los puños.

-Es un…-negó con la cabeza, irritado-Se divierte mucho haciéndome enojar o riéndose de mis debilidades, o haciendo alarde del hecho de que es diez veces más poderoso que yo, o que ya puede mantener cuanto quiera su Burst Mode. Yo en cambio…

Ulforce Vdramon se volvió a verlo al escuchar su cambio de actitud. Ahora sonaba más afectado.

-¿Qué?

El digimon suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Yo aún no puedo alcanzar el mío.

El caballero azul miró un segundo a su compañero con pesar al escucharle declarar eso. Esto hería profundamente al digimon de fuego; había sido entrenado directamente por su amo Apollomon, el fuego vivo y la expresión de energía y calor en su mejor forma, pero él no conseguía obtener su modo Burst. Solo lo había conseguido una vez y el lobo azulado había sido el único testigo de aquello. Esto afectaba además el balance emocional de ShineGreymon, al punto de que a veces por las noches no podía dormir pensando en ello. ¿Y si no podía alcanzar jamás un nivel estable para su Burst Mode? Defraudaría completamente a Apollomon y jamás podría perdonarse algo como eso. Le debía todo, y quería probarse como su mejor discípulo; enorgullecerlo, pero parecía que jamás iba a conseguirlo.

Derrotado en su interior e intentando disimularlo de la mejor forma posible, el digimon se despidió de su compañero Ulforce Vdramon mientras se acercaba a su amo Dukemon, quien finalmente aparecía por las puertas del castillo hecho una furia, como siempre.

* * *

En el submundo, los hombres de Machinedramon se organizaban y formaban perfectas filas mientras eran transportados por gigantescos portales oscuros hacia el mundo de arriba. El robot verificaba que estuviesen los digimons que necesitaba, los números que había exigido y que todo estuviera tal y como lo había programado la noche anterior, acompañado a un lado del inseparable "parasito" como Machinedramon llamaba al demonio rojo. Este jamás le había dado importancia a su apodo, como a muchas otras cosas.

Gaiomon se acercó al lugar para observar. Phelesmon le escuchó venir por esa rara y desconocida canción que siempre tarareaba y de la que nadie tenía el menor conocimiento. Se detuvo a un lado con sus ojos puestos en los agujeros negros que transportaban a los cientos de digimons hacia la superficie, mientras comía sin hacer el menor gesto, un enorme pomelo que traía entre sus manos. Phelesmon hizo un gesto de espanto y se hizo un paso al lado.

-Esa es una fruta del mal-comentó desagradado pero sin dejar de sonreír lunáticamente.

-Me evitarán una pila de cosas para cuando sea viejo.-respondió el otro llevándose otro pedazo de la ácida fruta a la boca.

Esto aturdió un poco al demonio.

-¿Tienes once mil años y aún no estás viejo?-preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Gaiomon negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo le haces para vivir tanto?-quiso saber Phelesmon el secreto.

Por toda respuesta, el samurái le estiró el pomelo en su mano, a lo que Phelesmon reaccionó como un gato al agua, alejándose y sintiendo nervios. El digimon negro no quitaba su vista del gigantesco portal oscuro que se abría sobre ellos y tragaba como un gigantesco monstruo a los cientos de robots que conformaban las unidades de Machinedramon. Con semejante arma a su disposición, Gaiomon se preguntaba cómo es que no habían conquistado por lo menos la mitad del digimundo en aquellos tres meses de guerra que ya llevaban. Realmente parecían no apreciar lo que tenían. Por su mente cruzaron veloces muchas ideas para sacarle provecho a aquellos portales, pero tenía que enfocarse primero en lo primero. Terminó su pomelo y se volvió hacia Phelesmon.

-¿Podría pedirle un favor General?-preguntó.

El demonio no supo si realmente se lo estaba preguntando o se lo estaba imponiendo. Le tenía bastante respeto al samurái, por lo que aceptó sin más y lo siguió hasta una de las bases, en donde lo estaban esperando los tres discípulos del General negro. Le saludaron respetuosamente, causando cierta extrañeza en Phelesmon. Siempre que entraban los nuevos parecían unos niños despistados y muy silenciosos por lo demás. Estos tres, a pesar de que eran bastante nuevos, parecían haber sido sacados de una escuela militar de alta exigencia dada la dureza de sus miradas y la marcialidad con la que actuaban. A él le hubiese gustado tener soldados así.

-DinoHumon.-llamó el General al digimon, quien al instante se paró al frente, listo para obedecer-El General Phelesmon ha aceptado mi propuesta y temo que tú estabas metido en ella.

El joven no entendió de qué podría tratarse, pero no iba a preguntar ni rebatir nada. Aceptó lo que fuese que tuviera que pasar, mientras Gaiomon se hacía algunos pasos atrás y se dirigía a Phelesmon.

-Adelante General-dijo al demonio-puede usted hacerlo pedazos.

Esto causó una reacción inmediata en DinoHumon y sus otros dos compañeros de entrenamiento. Quedaron anonadados de escucharle decir eso y sin motivo aparente.

-Señor, ¿qué he…?-estuvo por preguntar, pero Phelesmon no le dio mucho tiempo.

Levantó su tridente y apuntó con él al dinosaurio.

-Lástima, creo que hiciste enojar a tu superior.-dijo el demonio sonriendo y sin intención de perder su oportunidad de destruir a alguien. Le daba lo mismo quien fuera, matar siempre era divertido-¡Black Statue!

El rayo oscuro pasó cerca de DinoHumon, quien se movió rápidamente para esquivarlo y hacerse atrás. Phelesmon comenzó a seguirlo disparando su rayo en el espacioso lugar, mientras Gaiomon sacaba parsimoniosamente su DN-loader del bolsillo y examinaba alguna reacción. Tekkamon y Grumblemon observaban aún sorprendidos la escena.

-General-habló el segundo con cierto temor-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres tomar su lugar?-preguntó el virus, a lo que Grumblemon guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

El samurái regresó sus ojos hacia el aparato en sus manos, aguardando. DinoHumon estaba confundido y sin saber qué hacer. No podía enfrentar a Phelesmon por varias razones, una de ellas es porque se trataba de su superior y de intentar algo, llegar a lastimarlo y salir con vida le significaría una muerte segura por parte de la justicia de los demás. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho mal para merecer aquello? Había sido el más obediente y esforzado de los tres, había cumplido con sus misiones satisfactoriamente y había sido quien más había improvisado en el último tiempo. ¿Acaso Gaiomon estaría jugando o simplemente su lado oscuro quería mostrarse ante los demás? No podía imaginarlo así, no después de todo lo que les había enseñado en aquellos días.

"_-Los Royal Knights son despreciados por imponer su justicia,-había explicado-pero ¿Quién posee la justicia verdadera a fin de cuentas? ¿Un juez? ¿Un sabio? Todo ser mortal está irremediablemente atado al pecado, y todo aquel que comete un pecado es injusto. Si Dios no está dispuesto a entregarnos su justicia divina, alguien tiene que hacerlo, y los Royal Knights ejecutan la suya propia. ¿Pero porqué la propia y no una universal? ¿Por qué no una que se aplique de igual manera a todo el mundo? Ninguna ley es bastante cómoda para todos, por eso existe la diversidad. Puede que un digimon cometa una injuria, pero a los ojos de un Royal Knight esto no puede significar nada. En cambio, a su compañero puede parecerle inaceptable y digna de un castigo inimaginable. Esto les da la opción a muchos de salvarse, y a otros de caer bajo su espada, como también da la opción de que para unos los caballeros de la Realeza sean verdaderos héroes, como para otros sean unos monstruos. Un guerrero verdadero no se rige por la justicia de los otros, sino por la suya propia. Lo que está bien se enaltece, lo que está mal se castiga. Si tu justicia trae el bien a muchos, puedes sentirte orgulloso. Si por el contrario has traído la tristeza y la desolación a las masas, detente y piensa un momento en lo que estás haciendo. No porque alguien cometa un delito vas a pagarle de igual forma; ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego.-citó-Y tengan por seguro que ese digimon volverá a hacer lo mismo solo para buscarse venganza, dañando a otros y creando un ciclo de nunca acabar. Es por eso que ustedes viven donde viven y cómo viven. Solo existe lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y ustedes-dijo mirando a los tres digimons-habrán de saber diferenciar aquello. Un guerrero verdadero es valiente, pero no es arriesgado ni estúpido. Defiende lo que cree correcto con su arma y su alma. Pierde tu arma y será como haber perdido tu alma, así que cuidado con eso. Ser valiente no significa ser osado ni hacer grandes cosas, significa saber vencer al miedo. Nuestras armas han de ser extensiones de nosotros mismos, y como tales no pueden ser usadas para traer dolor innecesario a los otros, ni siquiera a nuestros enemigos. Si vas a matar a tu rival, acaba con él de una vez. Incluso ante tu oponente has de mostrar respeto, y si le ves en sus últimos momentos en el campo de batalla, mátalo y hazle un favor. No manches tu nombre ni tu honor con ninguna bajeza, por mucho que te alienten o te provoquen a ella. Después de todo, la muerte no es eterna, el deshonor sí. Si consideras que se te está cometiendo una injusticia, prueba que no eres merecedor de ella, siempre y cuando sepas a ciencia cierta que no eres tú quien está cometiendo el error, de lo contrario, habrás negado tu castigo y quedarás marcado como un mentiroso y un cobarde…"_

Esto último había quedado resonando en la cabeza de DinoHumon, mientras un poderoso Demon's Shout lo impactaba y arrojaba lejos, chocando contra una pila de escombros arrojados a un lado y lastimándose la espalda. Se esforzó y levantó nuevamente, sin atreverse a atacar al General que se divertía a costa de su dolor. Miró a Gaiomon, quien le observó un segundo y regresó su vista hacia el dispositivo que tenía en la mano. No podía entenderlo. ¿Para qué le habría enseñado todo eso si ahora lo había arrojado a las manos de ese asesino lunático? Vio como Phelesmon levantaba su tridente e invocaba un monolito negro, dirigiéndolo a gran velocidad hacia el dinosaurio.

"_¡Yo no merezco esto!"_

El joven sacó su cuchilla más grande y con ella partió en dos la estatua negra que estaba por impactarlo. Los pedazos de piedra salieron disparados en todas direcciones, pero no lograron lastimar al digimon. Este resoplaba, agotado como estaba de haber recibido varios golpes y ataques por parte de Phelesmon.

-¿Por qué me castiga de esta forma General?-quiso saber dirigiéndose a Gaiomon-¡Le he servido bien y he aprendido todo cuanto me ha enseñado!

-No pareciera-comentó el samurái mirando con aburrimiento el DN-loader—de ser así no te dejarías maltratar como has estado haciendo.

El digimon pareció comprender de pronto, y preparándose, contuvo otros dos disparos de Phelesmon, quien sin entender de qué se trataría todo, seguía divirtiéndose e intentando aplastar al digimon. DinoHumon guardó su arma mayor y cogió la de menor tamaño, lanzándose directamente contra el demonio, quien esperó en su lugar listo para hacer su movimiento.

"_-Vamos…-_pensaba Gaiomon_-hazlo de una vez"_

Miraba a la escena y al dispositivo alternadamente, mientras adivinaba lo siguiente que Phelesmon iba a hacer. En cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el demonio abrió su gran boca y atacó, dando de lleno en el otro.

-¡DEMON'S SHOUT!

El rayo golpeó directamente a DinoHumon, quien salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas, terriblemente acongojado por el poderoso ataque y con dificultad para moverse. Intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo no respondía. Phelesmon se aproximó lentamente a él, jugando con el tridente en su mano y dispuesto a terminar con el chico. Después de todo, Gaiomon había querido deshacerse de él ¿no? Se detuvo hasta estar a su lado, le despidió con su mano y levantó su arma para atravesarle el pecho. Los otros dos digimons quisieron hacer algo, pero Gaiomon les detuvo con un gesto. Levantó la mano en donde tenía el DN-loader, el que emitía un leve resplandor blanco y vibraba; lo apuntó hacia DinoHumon y un rayo brillante salió desde éste hacia el dinosaurio, rodeándolo con un aura blanca que obligó a Phelesmon a retroceder y cubrirse los ojos. Odiaba las luces intensas, y mucho más si emitían ese raro tipo de energía.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó al percatarse de que la luz no era solo luz, sino también energía.

Al ver, una filosa cuchilla le apuntaba a la cara, y un digimon de raro aspecto y brillante color rosado le amenazaba con sus filosos brazos en forma de cuchilla. Lo observó un segundo, y Kyukimon se movió para atacarlo, pero se detuvo.

-Detente Kyukimon-le llamó Gaiomon, a lo que el digimon nuevo se detuvo en seco y bajó su brazo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Gaiomon, quien tenía sus pesados ojos puestos en el ahora apagado DN-loader. Phelesmon fue el primero en reaccionar y de una patada al estómago mandó lejos a Kyukimon, quien se levantó de un salto y rugió, molesto ante el repentino golpe. El samurái se volvió a la escena.

-Gracias General, eso es todo.-dijo, deteniendo al demonio de una nueva pelea con su discípulo.

Phelesmon se quedó en su lugar y ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hombre, uno ya no puede divertirse como antes.-comentó lamentándose.

Grumblemon y Tekkamon se aproximaron a su compañero, sorprendidos de su nueva forma.

-Bonito color.-exclamó Tekkamon aludiendo el brillante pelaje rosado de DinoHumon.

Este soltó una exclamación y negó con la cabeza. Los tres se volvieron hacia Gaiomon, quien se acercó a ellos.

-¿General, qué fue todo eso?-quiso saber el digimon de largas cuchillas, aún un poco confundido.

-Instalé parte de la energía de los dispositivos sagrados en mi DN-loader.-explicó sencillamente-Ahora tiene capacidades similares a un digivice, pero no durará mucho.

-¿Eso fue lo que me hizo evolucionar?-preguntó Kyukimon.

-Eso respóndemelo tú-quiso saber Gaiomon-¿Deseaste si quiera un poco o pensaste que evolucionarías?

El digimon negó con la cabeza.

-No señor; no estimaba poder evolucionar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

El General levantó el aparato y lo observó detenidamente. Había trabajado a la perfección.

-Significa que todo salió como lo esperaba y la primera fase del proyecto está completa.-dijo complacido-Aún falta que me traigan las últimas tres piezas faltantes.

-Las traeremos inmediatamente si lo desea señor.-dijo Grumblemon con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Gaiomon guardó el dispositivo en su bolsillo y los observó.

-No. Tengo que devolver el dispositivo al muchacho y hoy habrá un ataque por parte del General Machinedramon y el General Ghoulmon. Tendré que cubrirles las espaldas y quiero que ustedes estén ahí.

-¡Sí señor!-afirmaron enérgicos los tres digimons agachando la cabeza y marchándose para preparase y salir detrás de las otras unidades.

Phelesmon observó a Gaiomon despedirle y encaminarse de regreso al castillo. Vio a los tres soldados irse y ladeó la cabeza. Sí… a él le hubiera gustado tener soldados así. Los suyos eran una sarta de bobos comparados con esos chicos.

-Tan obedientes y respetuosos…-hizo un gesto mirando al cielo.- ¡EW!

* * *

Ese mismo día y un par de horas antes del atardecer, el pequeño Dracomon miraba aburrido el cielo, sentado en un brillante follaje de pasto verde en el ala trasera del castillo, mientras esperaba. Acababa de vencer a otro Knightmon que había intentado hacerlas de maestro, pero que el pequeño dragón abatió sin problemas en menos de una hora.

"_Y eso que aún no consigo mi fase ultra"-_pensaba orgulloso y satisfecho. Si ahora era tan fuerte ¿cómo sería más adelante? Se imaginaba gigantesco y poderoso, aunque no tenía la mejor idea de cómo se vería en su nivel final. Se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto y movió patas y manos, sintiendo el fresco del césped bajo él. El cielo estaba pintado de un celeste intenso, surcado de cuando en cuando por una borrosa y vagabunda nube que andaba tirada por el viento. A él le hubiese gustado ser una y no tener que entrenar tanto todos los días de su corta y aburrida vida.

Levantó un poco la cabeza al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose. Al ver, el caballero RhodoKnightmon ponía sus pies en el suelo y se acercaba a él, deteniéndose a un par de metros.

-_Hi baby_-le llamó el dragón desanimado y dejando su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo.

-Levántate Dracomon-le llamó el caballero-tienes que continuar tu entrenamiento.

-No hay apuro-dijo él levantando una mano-acabo de vencer al último Knightmon que me trajiste, ahora espero al otro en la lista. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán trayendo digimons incompetentes?

-Pues te tengo una gran noticia.-dijo el caballero cruzándose de brazos y despegando a Dracomon del suelo.

-¿Trajiste a _Bob_?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa y moviendo la cola.

_-No~_ De ahora en adelante Gallantmon y yo te entrenaremos.-respondió ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Al dragón se le fue la cara al piso. Se quedó viendo al digimon rosa mientras intentaba procesar lo que le había dicho. Se sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y preguntó.

-¿Tú y ese…ese digimon maligno?

-¿A qué viene eso?-quiso saber RhodoKnightmon un poco extrañado.

-Bueno…que Gallantmon es malévolo y me asusta un poco, y a ti podría romperte como un fosforito ese lindo cuerpecito tuyo.-dijo haciendo una mueca de maña.

El Royal Knight suspiró evitando darle importancia a las constantes burlas del dragonzuelo y sostuvo uno de sus lazos, dándole la forma de una afilada espada. Dracomon se levantó de un salto.

-Conmigo aprenderás la velocidad, la flexibilidad y la precisión.-explicó el caballero-Son tres factores muy importantes para un guerrero de la espada, que será lo primero en lo que te convertirás. Duftmon te ayudará a dominar técnicas especiales y avanzadas con la espada, de modo que puedas pasar la prueba final que se te hará a su debido momento.-miró a Dracomon, quien asentía con la cabeza.-En cuanto seas lo suficientemente veloz, flexible y preciso, Gallantmon te enseñará a ser un hábil portador de la lanza; esto debería ser dentro de los próximos dos meses, y para esa fecha ya estimamos que deberías obtener tu nivel final como Examon.

Al pequeño dragón le brillaron los ojos. Ya quedaba muy poco para ese gran día y él estaba totalmente impaciente.

-¿Listo?-preguntó el caballero.

-¡Sí claro!-exclamó el digimon-¡Dracomon digivolves…!-pero fue interrumpido.

-¡RhodoKnightmon!-llamó Duftmon desde la entrada del castillo.

Dracomon se fue de cara al suelo, mientras RhodoKnightmon se reunía con el caballero estratega para tener noticias. El pequeño dragón los observó conversar algunos segundos, luego el digimon rosa se volvió hacia él.

-Dracomon, hay signos de movimiento en algunos sectores de riesgo; Duftmon y yo estaremos trabajando arriba hasta averiguar de qué se trata y tener la información. ¿Podrías esperar aquí?

-Seguro.-respondió el digimon resignado y sin levantarse. Qué sencilla forma de destruirle un sueño tan bonito, pensó.

Arriba, RhodoKnightmon y Duftmon obtuvieron, gracias a una transferencia directa por contacto con Dianamon, las peores noticias posibles. El felino se apresuró a enviar los mensajes de alerta y ponerse en contacto con Sleipmon, los Generales a cargo y Omegamon, que quién sabía, dónde estaría metido ahora.

* * *

El digimon blanco fue el primero en divisarle a lo lejos. Apareció por medio de un portal oscuro acompañado de Matadormon. El joven a su lado y sus dos digimons se levantaron de golpe y le observaron acercarse también, nerviosos por lo que pudiese ocurrir esta vez. No conocían a Gaiomon, por lo que no sabían qué esperar de él. El General negro dijo algo a su teniente y éste esperó en su lugar, mientras el samurái avanzaba los varios metros que le separaban de las otras cuatro figuras que aguardaban. El pequeño gabumon, aún con varias vendas en el cuerpo y adolorido, enseñó los dientes y se puso a la ofensiva, como una forma natural de demostrar que despreciaba al digimon y le guardaba mucho recelo. Se encontraban en el punto mismo donde se habían visto la primera vez; un área despejada de cualquier cosa, y salpicada la roca del suelo con pequeños pastos que crecían aquí y allá. Los árboles se pronunciaban apenas a lo lejos, y el pueblo se encontraba kilómetros detrás de ellos. Al acercarse, Gaiomon solo lo observó como si nada y se detuvo, observando fijamente a su hermano menor. Omegamon era de los pocos que podía sostenerle esa mirada de acero.

-¿Creíste que le haría algo al muchacho?-preguntó el digimon.

-No.-respondió el caballero negando con la cabeza-No estoy aquí por eso.

-Me alegra.-dijo sin más el virus, volviendo su mirada hacia el chico y estirando su mano abierta-Ten.

Inseguro, el joven miró primero a Omegamon, quien con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que fuera a recoger su preciado digivice. El chico asintió y se acercó con cautela. Gaiomon se agachó un poco dado su gran tamaño en comparación con el humano, y en su mano abierta estaba el dispositivo sagrado, intacto, como había prometido. El muchacho estiró su mano y lo cogió, observándolo un segundo y luego regresando a su lugar, sin atreverse a darle la espalda al digimon de negro. Gaiomon se levantó y siguió con sus ojos puestos en su hermano, quien hizo un gesto al chico y éste asintió, volviéndose una última vez a ver al samurái y alejándose junto a sus dos digimons camarada. Omegamon se volvió a ver a su pariente, quien hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él le detuvo.

-Gaiomon espera.-le llamó.

-¿Qué quieres Omegamon? Tengo prisa y tú también tienes cosas importantes que hacer justo ahora.

Omegamon no sabía de los dos ataques que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento, por lo que no tomó en cuenta la advertencia del virus. Miró al suelo, como buscando las palabras que necesitaba allí, y luego levantó la mirada.

-No sigas con esto.

El otro ladeó la cabeza a un lado, como si se tratara de una broma.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me una a ti _de nuevo_?-preguntó escéptico.

-Si no quieres estar de nuestra parte está bien, lo entiendo.-aceptó el digimon-Pero por favor, no quiero tener que encontrarme contigo alguna vez en el campo de batalla.

-Bueno-dijo el virus con cierto tono interesado-podrías enviar a uno de tus Generales a intentar detenerme. Ese General tuyo OuRyuumon parece muy competente.-sentenció con ambas manos en la cintura y un aire divertido. La verdad ya estaba sintiendo deseos de enfrentar al dragón de una vez.

El digimon blanco negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Su hermano pudo leer claramente en este gesto y dejó su tono jocoso de lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-quiso saber.

Omegamon no quiso entrar en detalles, no solo porque ya sabía qué le diría el otro, sino porque además tenía poco tiempo que perder.

-Tengo un problema…

-Ya sé que tienes un problema, por eso quisiste verme, lo que no sé es cuál es tu problema. ¿Pensaste que me creería que querías que me bajara de ser General de Lucemon?

El caballero sabía que no podía engañar al mayor, lo que en parte le hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado. No sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que el otro le repitiera lo que ya sabía.

-He sufrido algunos…"ataques". Mi diginúcleo se ha estado desestabilizando…

Gaiomon no pareció sorprendido, solo suspiró y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando al digimon blanco, reprochándolo duramente con su mirada, como en los viejos tiempos hacía a golpes en su dura cabeza.

-Te dije que pasaría alguna vez.-sentenció el virus.

-Pero no creí que pasaría de esta manera.-repuso el otro.

-Podía pasarte de esta o de cualquier otra manera; te lo advertí antes de que nos separáramos y no hiciste caso. No puede ser que tenga que repetirte las cosas a esta edad Omegamon.

-No quiero cambiar.-confesó el digimon blanco con pesar.

Un fuerte viento sopló en el lugar, levantando polvo y algunas hojas secas, moviendo la capa del digimon blanco, el cabello y las ropas oscuras de Gaiomon, mientras un pesado silencio se había creado entre ambos hermanos. El virus sabía perfectamente por lo que el otro pasaba y también sabía de su temor al cambio, pero no lo veía como una razón para no arriesgarse y proteger su propia vida.

-Todos tenemos que cambiar alguna vez.-sentenció Gaiomon.

-Yo lo he hecho muchas veces.

-Y siempre ha sido para mejor, ¿qué te hace pensar que un nuevo cambio te hará mal? Somos digimons; evolucionamos y nos hacemos mejores, cambiamos para adaptarnos al nuevo ritmo del mundo y sobrevivir. ¿Qué acaso no quieres prolongar tu vida y seguir luchando?

Omegamon no tenía una respuesta exacta. En el fondo se sentía confundido y ante las puertas del sí y el no. Este nuevo cambio no permitiría marcha atrás y él no estaba seguro de que le fuera a gustar, o si resultaría bien para él y los demás.

-No estoy seguro.-respondió después de varios segundos de silencio.

-Pues no es la respuesta que a mí o al resto del mundo le gustaría escuchar.-habló su hermano severamente y volteándose.

-¿Qué hay de lo que me importa a mi?-quiso saber el caballero.

Gaiomon se detuvo y le miró por sobre el hombro. Se miraron ambos fijamente un momento antes de que el virus le contestara.

-Lo que te importa a ti no le importa a nadie más. A final de cuentas, eres uno entre millones, solo uno más.

Esta respuesta le sentó bastante dura al caballero, pero sabía que también el otro tenía razón. Sin embargo, ahí no concluía su contestación.

-Lo diferente es que si tú mueres, todos vamos a darnos por enterado y esta guerra se habrá acabado para los tuyos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para el futuro del digimundo, Omegamon?

-Claro que no.-respondió.

-Bien. Entonces ya sabes qué hacer.-terminó el otro echando a andar.

Omegamon le observó marcharse lentamente, mientras recibía un mensaje en su receptor. Aún no estaba completamente convencido de lo que haría. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería hacerlo del todo. Dio un paso al frente y llamó a su hermano.

-Si yo muero…-empezó.

-No vas a morir si realmente te importa todo esto.-sentenció Gaiomon.

-Si yo muero-repitió el caballero-tienes que cumplir con tu promesa.

El samurái se detuvo un segundo en su lugar y la respuesta le llegó como un puñetazo al estómago. Bajó la mirada, pensando, luego siguió caminando.

-¡Tienes que cumplirlo!-llamó Omegamon desde atrás.

-¡Es una promesa, jamás he faltado a ninguna idiota!-le respondió el virus sin volverse y sacudiendo la cabeza, levemente irritado.

No es que lo hubiese olvidado, pero tampoco le gustaría que Omegamon muriera en lo que la guerra se prolongaba y él tener que llevar a cabo semejante cosa. Tenía buena intuición, pero no era ningún adivino, y no podía asegurar qué sería lo que ocurriría si algo así llegara a pasar.

Atrás, el digimon blanco aún con los ojos puestos en la figura negra que se alejaba, abría su receptor de mensajes y obtenía los datos enviados por Duftmon desde la central. Algo muy malo estaba por pasar y él no estaba en el lugar adecuado para cuando eso ocurriera.

"_Maldición"_

* * *

-¡Señor, tenemos un mensaje urgente de los Royal Knights!-llamó el Kumamon a cargo dirigiéndose a Sleipmon, quien en esos momentos estudiaba unos mapas junto a un Shawjamon.

El caballero se acercó a la computadora y estudió lo que habían recibido. No pudo creerlo.

-Imposible-musitó mientras repartía algunas órdenes, y en las pantallas adyacentes se mostraban imágenes del extremo más alejado de su ubicación, en donde se podía apreciar un gigantesco y temible agujero negro que escupía miles de digimons cyborg y máquina al helado mundo de arriba. Lo peor fue cuando Machinedramon apareció al final, como un coloso de acero listo para erradicar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.- ¿Hace cuanto apareció eso?

-No habrán sido dos minutos señor-respondió el pequeño oso a su lado, tan impresionado como todos.

Si bien antes habían recibido noticias de que Machinedramon estaría transportando sus unidades al lugar, no imaginaban que él mismo estaría dirigiendo el ataque. Era muy raro que un mismo General apareciera dos veces en un periodo tan corto de tiempo liderando a sus tropas. Sleipmon tuvo que pensar rápido.

-Que todos se pongan en sus posiciones; quiero que los Mammothmon, Zudomon y Korikakumon pasen a las primeras líneas. Los demás esperarán atrás.-ordenó.

-Sí señor-afirmó Shawjamon, saliendo rápidamente del lugar y repitiendo las órdenes.

-Envía un mensaje de respuesta al castillo.-ordenó al oso a su lado-Apunta la cifra enemiga y nuestro plan de ataque. Enviaremos un nuevo mensaje en cuanto veamos el avance de nuestro oponente.

-Sí señor.-afirmó también el pequeño digimon mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

Sleipmon salió de la base en donde se encontraba al frío exterior que le esperaba afuera, mientras todos los digimons de hielo comenzaban a movilizarse. El enemigo aún tardaría varios minutos en acercarse al frente de batalla, por lo que podrían estimar sus probabilidades y pedir refuerzos en caso de ser necesario. Confiaba en que podrían hacerles frente, pero Machinedramon era un asunto delicado. Debería irse con mucho cuidado a la hora de enfrentarlo. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a ceder sin haberlo entregado todo.

Mientras, en el Castillo de los Royal Knights, Duftmon y RhodoKnightmon trabajaban a toda velocidad obteniendo nuevas cifras, enviado y recibiendo mensajes, y poniéndose en contacto con los demás Generales. Omegamon había respondido un poco tarde, pero se acercaba a toda velocidad a la central para dirigir los movimientos. El felino estratega abrió una ventana de comunicaciones con su General directo, Justimon.

-Un portal oscuro se ha abierto en los límites de la región del trueno. Esperaremos a ver quién es el enemigo, qué busca y la mejor forma de detenerlo.-dijo al cyborg.

-Ya estoy recibiendo las primeras cifras señor.-contestó el General mientras enviaba los datos-Se trata del General Ghoulmon y una armada de aproximadamente mil digimons; aparecieron a setecientos kilómetros del borde limítrofe con el Imperio del Metal.

-¿Qué cree que sea?

-Solo puede tratarse de una cosa;-explicó el General a cargo-vienen a destruir la defensa que levantamos en la frontera del área del trueno con el área del metal.

-¿Cómo pudieron enterarse de ello?

-No lo sé, pero es posible que el General Machinedramon haya obtenido la información; es muy bueno en eso.

"_O puede que Gaiomon también haya estado haciendo de las suyas"-_apostó el felino, suspicaz.

-Manténgase en su posición y espere nuevas órdenes.-sentenció el caballero-Estudiaré con Omegamon una solución, o habrá que retirar a esa unidad del lugar.

-Sí señor.-afirmó el digimon terminando la comunicación.

Le pareció extraña aquella repentina jugada por parte del Mar de la Oscuridad, aunque todavía no tenía constancia de los movimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el polo sur. Confiaba sin embargo en que podrían retener lo que fuera con ayuda de su compañero de trabajo de brillante color.

"_Pero si han aparecido en el área del trueno… ¿Dónde está Gaiomon entonces?"-_se preguntó.

Y justamente en aquellos momentos, el General negro acompañado de una unidad de mediano número, hacía una sigilosa aparición en su terreno obtenido la semana anterior, listos para darle apoyo a Ghoulmon en su ataque a la tropa de defensa establecida por la Orden. Había hecho algunos cálculos aproximados, y estaba seguro de no necesitar meterse en el asunto. Aunque nunca se sabía; al menos él siempre esperaba lo inesperado.

* * *

-¿Qué tenemos?-fue lo primero que preguntó el caballero blanco al ingresar en la sala de comunicaciones y poner sus ojos en las pantallas.

-Dos movimientos simultáneos;-respondió su estratega-Ghoulmon en el área del trueno y Machinedramon en el polo sur. Aparentemente el primero quiere barrer la defensa que establecimos allí, el segundo querrá quitar a Sleipmon del lugar y retomar las bases de comunicación.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de la defensa que teníamos en el sector del trueno?-quiso saber el digimon blanco, extrañado.

-No lo sabemos, pero sospechamos de Machinedramon y tu hermano el hacker.-dijo el felino mirándole pesadamente de reojo.

-Es una buena suposición.-dijo el caballero sin más poniendo ambas manos sobre el tablero-¿Qué han decido?

-Sleipmon envió un mensaje;-habló RhodoKnightmon leyendo los datos-El número de robots enemigos supera los seis mil y sigue aumentando: tendrán serios problemas para contenerlos.

-De momento Sleipmon los contendrá, pero vamos a necesitar enviarles refuerzos.-dijo Duftmon con una mano en el mentón-Aún no hemos podido comunicarnos con la base de defensa, pero deberían poder resistir el ataque.

Omegamon lo pensó un momento. Si Machinedramon estaba liderando el ataque en el polo sur, sería peligroso para Sleipmon y sus hombres. Él no podría llegar al lugar a tiempo; era una distancia demasiado grande para atravesar si no era en menos de diez horas de vuelo continuado.

-Comunícame con Dianamon-ordenó a RhodoKnightmon, quien asintió y comenzó a establecer la comunicación.

El siguiente problema era Ghoulmon. Esta vez había traído un número reducido de digimons en consideración con su habitual ataque masivo, pero el área en la que se encontraban estaba tomada por el enemigo, así que de necesitar más refuerzos solo tendría que pedirlos y llegarían dentro de muy poco. Los digimons que conformaban sus defensas eran guerreros de muy alta categoría, y toda la información recabada para la reconquista del área del trueno estaba almacenada allí. Estaban en posición para iniciar un contraataque con los refuerzos necesarios, pero éstos no llegarían hasta dentro de un par de días.

-Tiger está a pocos kilómetros del lugar.-le comentó Duftmon viendo que el caballero sopesaba los factores en contra que tenían.

-Comunícame con él también.-decretó el digimon blanco mientras se volvía hacia la pantalla en donde aparecía la figura de la diosa de la luna-Dianamon; estamos teniendo problemas en la región del polo sur.

-Así he visto, estoy recibiendo los datos e imágenes: los hombres de Machinedramon son demasiados para la armada de Sleipmon.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Puedo contar con usted y los suyos?-preguntó el caballero, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto.-respondió ella-Estaremos allí dentro de la próxima media hora; que sus hombres los mantengan a raya hasta entonces.

Omegamon asintió con la cabeza y la comunicación se terminó. Siguió observando las imágenes en las pantallas mientras segundo a segundo, el momento de otra terrible batalla se acercaba. Reparó de pronto en algo y comenzó a teclear rápidamente unos comandos, dirigiendo las cámaras de vigilancia hacia los sectores del área del trueno. El objetivo que buscaba no estaba a la vista.

"_¿Dónde está Gaiomon?"_

-Omegamon-le llamó RhodoKnightmon a un lado-El teniente coronel a cargo está en línea.

-Dame con él-dijo, volviéndose hacia la pantalla en donde la imagen del Knightmon aparecía-Infórmeme.

-Señor-empezó el caballero respetuosamente-tenemos una unidad de seiscientos hombres listos para resistir el ataque, en niveles adulto y ultra. Estamos a una hora de nuestra base en caso de tener problemas y necesitar refuerzos.

-Confío en usted y en sus hombres para detener el movimiento enemigo; la posición que tienen es privilegiada y no podemos perderla. Contactaré con el General TigerVespamon cuanto antes para que os de soporte con Ghoulmon.

-Sí mi señor-afirmó el caballero terminando la comunicación.

El digimon blanco dio un paso atrás mientras esperaba la comunicación con su General directo y vio a su lado como RhodoKnightmon tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el tablero. Él jamás daba muestras de ansiedad de ningún tipo.

-¿Pasa algo, RhodoKnightmon?-le preguntó un poco extrañado.

El caballero rosa cerró su puño y negó en silencio con la cabeza. Había reconocido al Knightmon con quien Omegamon había hablado y sabía que se trataba del digimon que había entrenado a Dracomon por tanto tiempo. El problema es que ahora que se encontraba a punto de afrontar una posible muerte, no sabía si preparar al rookie para la noticia o simplemente esperar lo mejor.

Minutos luego, el General TigerVespamon recibía sus indicaciones por parte de Omegamon, llevando una unidad de aproximadamente ochocientos hombres en dirección este de su ubicación, en donde dentro de una media hora se reunirían con la base de defensa y harían frente a Ghoulmon y su tropa. Los Demon Lords seguían los movimientos de sus dos Generales a la vez, mientras Barbamon, Phelesmon y Lucemon trabajaban en nuevas estrategias.

-Mephistomon ha interceptado una señal-habló Daemon, quien en ese momento estaba a cargo de las comunicaciones.

-¿Qué es?-quiso saber Lucemon.

-Hubo bastante interferencia, pero los Royal Knights parecen haber hecho contacto con el General TigerVespamon; puede que le hayan pedido refuerzos pues están a pocos kilómetros del lugar de ataque.

-Informa a Ghoulmon y a Gaiomon; que estén preparados para ellos.-ordenó el ángel mientras seguía trabajando en los mapas.

Los dos Generales oscuros recibieron los nuevos datos y repartieron sus respectivas órdenes a sus soldados. Una vez todo estuvo en posición, Ghoulmon dio su señal y su tropa avanzó veloz hacia la defensa de la Orden, encontrándose con ellos en medio de un choque de espadas y armaduras, convirtiéndose dentro de poco en un enorme campo de batalla lleno de explosiones y caídas.

Por su parte, en el polo sur, Sleipmon también estaba preparado y en posición para enfrentar al gigantesco Machinedramon. El caballero se ubicó nuevamente al frente de su unidad, mientras que extrañamente el robot lo había hecho a un lado de ésta y no en medio, como siempre había hecho. La armada de Sleipmon estaba principalmente compuesta por digimons bestia y de fuertes ataques congelantes, habiendo puesto a los más grandes y pesados como Zudomon, Korikakumon y Mammothmon al frente para retener el primer impacto, y los de movimiento rápido y físico atrás como los Shawjamon, Mojyamon, Togemogumon y Garurumon. El digimon rojo levantó su brazo derecho para iniciar el combate y derribar primeramente a las primeras líneas enemigas con su Odin's Breath, pero Machinedramon no se lo permitió. El gigantesco robot abrió todas sus piezas y cubiertas, apuntando y descargando una enorme cantidad de arsenal, pero no contra la armada enemiga.

"_¡No puede ser!"_

Los misiles se dirigieron hacia el oeste, cayendo todos en el océano y estallando abajo, levantando enormes olas y saliendo dentro de poco, rugidos de extremo dolor y chapoteos del enorme digimon que se encontraba abajo, siendo lentamente exterminado y convirtiéndose en una estela inmensurable de datos que salieron desde el océano y se levantaron hacia el cielo, desapareciendo junto con el polvo helado que soplaba en el lugar. Todos los digimons a cargo de Sleipmon contuvieron una exclamación de sorpresa y se quedaron petrificados en su lugar. El caballero observó fijamente como el WhamonUltimate que antes les había dado la victoria ahora había desparecido pulverizado en pocos segundos.

"_¿Cómo lo han sabido?"_

El Royal Knight no comprendía cómo habrían obtenido la localización del digimon marino, pero sabía que ahora tendrían una desventaja. Observó a Machinedramon a lo lejos cerrar sus cubiertas y regresar sus cañones a su lugar, mientras _él sí_ daba la orden de ataque y sus robots se precipitaban a destruir al bando enemigo.

* * *

El Infermon cayó a escasos metros del caballero, abriendo su boca y disparando su Hell's Grenade, las que el Knightmon detuvo bloqueando con su poderoso escudo y acercándose al monstruo. Desenvainó una de sus espadas y le cortó profundamente en la cabeza, sin conseguir por ello matarlo. El Infermon rugió furioso y retrocedió, encerrándose en su caparazón blanca y saliendo proyectado hacia el digimon plateado, el que resistió el impacto dado su pesado y fuerte cuerpo, y sostuvo al digimon con sus manos contra el suelo. Levantó nuevamente su espada de mediano tamaño y con ella atravesó de lado a lado al virus, haciéndole salir de su capullo duro, rugiendo adolorido y batiendo sus brazos, siendo atravesado luego directo en la cabeza por la espada del caballero, desintegrándose.

Knightmon se levantó y arremetió luego contra dos Vilemon que intentaban a fuertes arañazos acabar con la vida de un Gladimon reducido. El caballero, con una espada en cada mano, cortó a ambos demonios de un movimiento y estos desaparecieron con un furioso grito.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el digimon mayor.

Gladimon se levantó con mucha dificultad; casi toda su armadura estaba destruida y su pequeño cuerpo mostraba profundas y sangrantes heridas. El Knightmon le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Regresa a la base.-ordenó.

El aprendiz de caballero pareció sorprendido.

-¡Pero señor…!-quiso refutar.

-Que regreses ahora.-sentenció Knightmon sin dejar lugar a réplicas.-Si quieres volver a luchar, será en otra ocasión, ahora retírate.

Con la mirada en el suelo, Gladimon asintió y regresó a paso tambaleante a la base. Knightmon le siguió con la mirada solo algunos segundos para cerciorarse de que no hubiera enemigos cerca que pudieran acabarle, cuando sintió algo peligroso a su espalda y se volvió. Consiguió a tiempo desenvainar su enorme espada Berserk para bloquear el Nail Bone que el SkullSatamon que volaba a pocos metros del suelo había disparado contra él. El digimon demonio rió por lo bajo y se lanzó directo contra su nuevo oponente.

En el castillo de los Royal Knights, los caballeros habían recibido la grave noticia de que el enemigo había dado con UltimateWhamon y había acabado con él. La armada de Machinedramon estaba muy bien preparada para el terreno helado, mucho mejor que lo que habían hecho los hombres de Ghoulmon, por lo que la batalla estaba demasiado igualada y era difícil predecir quien obtendría la ventaja en algún minuto. Omegamon contaba impaciente los minutos mientras Dianamon se aproximaba al lugar, lo mismo que TigerVespamon al terreno del trueno. Todas las pantallas que tenían estaban encendidas y mostrando los escenarios múltiples de batalla, en donde se veían tantas muertes seguidas una tras la otra.

-Lo encontré-dijo Duftmon al fin, llamando la atención de los otros dos caballeros.

El felino mostró en la pantalla al tercer General que había estado desaparecido de sus monitores. Gaiomon se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar de ataque de Ghoulmon, cruzado de brazos, rodeado de otros tres digimons y aparentemente esperando algo. Omegamon frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no entrará a la batalla?-se preguntó en voz alta.

-Puede que esté estudiando la situación-apostó Duftmon-o solo esté allí para dar un soporte necesario.

-Es muy extraño que Lucemon haya enviado a tres Generales al mismo tiempo a atacar.-pensó el digimon blanco, muy pensativo-Va de lleno a quedarse con las regiones anexas al área del trueno.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Duftmon.

-Dame las primeras cifras para estudiar el problema…

El caballero guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos ingresando en la sala de comunicaciones. Todos se volvieron a ver, y se trataba de Dracomon. El rookie traía cierta sorpresa en su cara y algo le hizo sentir que había problemas. RhodoKnightmon fue el primero en acercarse para evitar que el pequeño digimon entrara.

-Perdona Dracomon-se disculpó el caballero con un gesto de su mano-sé que tardé más de la cuenta, pero hemos estado teniendo muchos problemas aquí. ¿Podrías esperar un rato más afuera?

-Ya llevo casi media hora esperándote-dijo con un gesto de maña y ladeando la cabeza. Las imágenes explosivas y silenciosas en los monitores llamaron su atención-¿Qué está pasando?

-Asuntos de guerra; nada que te interese.-respondió RhodoKnightmon-¿Ahora podrías…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues el dragón se movió a un lado y se subió de un salto a un sillón cerca de Duftmon y Omegamon. Las explosiones, toda la energía, los movimientos y la brutalidad que se desarrollaba en las pantallas lo dejó estupefacto por un segundo, como si no comprendiera que pasaba allí. De pronto alguna imagen demasiado fuerte para su mente infantil le obligaba a cerrar con fuerza los ojos o hacer gestos de dolor, como si él mismo estuviera allí metido, cuando en realidad estaba a tantos kilómetros del lugar.

-¿Qué…?-empezó, pero le costaba hablar, absorto como estaba en las violentas escenas-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se hacen pedazos de esa manera?

-Eso es la guerra Dracomon;-le explicó Omegamon pesadamente-Es lo que tenemos que pasar todos los días, lo que intentamos evitar para nuestro mundo y para lo que te has estado preparando.

-¿Qué?

El digimon volvió su vista hacia las pantallas y no lograba asimilar que eso fuera en realidad la guerra. Él siempre lo había imaginado como las batallas comunes que había tenido y se habían desarrollado en su corta vida, en la que dos o más digimons peleaban con sus mejores habilidades y se mostraban superiores al otro. Si alguien moría, se desintegraba con un fuerte golpe, no como lo que ahora estaba viendo. Los digimons parecían mostrar su peor lado en aquel lugar, peleando salvajemente y de horribles formas, atravesándose, cortándose los miembros o disparando a quemarropa y haciendo volar en pedazos al otro. Había más sangre de la que jamás hubiese imaginado en su vida, y lo que era peor era aquellos que quedaban moribundos en el suelo. Agradeció que las imágenes fueran sin sonido, o jamás hubiera podido quitarse aquellos desgarradores gritos y quejidos de dolor de la cabeza; el solo ver los rostros de los digimons muriendo, pidiendo ayuda o una muerte pronta le hacían entrecerrar los ojos, intentando no ver más aquello, pero no podía. Algo le había clavado al sillón y no podía salir corriendo de allí como algo en su interior pedía. Poco a poco consiguió bajar la cabeza y quedarse mirando al suelo, aunque en su cabeza se seguían repitiendo las terribles imágenes. Jamás había prestado atención a la guerra; le resultaba algo tan lejano y abstracto…tan ajeno a él que siempre se preguntaba por qué los Royal Knights vivían día y noche hablando y pensando en ello.

-¿Eso es…la guerra?-preguntó pasados unos segundos de silencio.

-Así es.-respondió el digimon blanco-El solo verla duele, ¿verdad? Imagina lo terrible que es para los que no tienen partido en ella, para los que no son soldados y solo quieren seguir arrimados a sus vidas tranquilas y normales, como la que tenías tú hace un tiempo. Imagina si quiera lo que es estar allí metido, Dracomon.

El pequeño dragón aspiró aire profundamente, recordando lo que le había dicho _Bob_ sobre estar en medio y ver a los otros caer…

-¡_Bob_!-exclamó de pronto saliendo de su pesado trance-¿Dónde está él?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Duftmon extrañado.

-¡_Bob_!-repitió el dragón buscando en las pantallas-¡_Bob, Bob, Bob_! ¿Cómo es que nadie aquí parece conocerlo?

Corrió por encima de los tableros, presionando con sus patas varios botones y causando algunos cambios en las imágenes, mientras buscaba con la mirada en dónde estaría el Knightmon, deseando no encontrarlo en ninguna y que el ataque hubiese sido en alguna otra parte. Sintió como dos manos lo alzaban y lo regresaban al suelo, mientras él seguía con sus ojos rojizos puestos en las pantallas.

-Dracomon, entiendo que esto te esté afectando-dijo RhodoKnightmon apuntando hacia la puerta-pero por favor, déjalo en nuestras manos; nosotros nos encargaremos. Espera afuera.

El digimon estuvo por responder, cuando alcanzó a divisarlo en una pantalla. Pudo haber sido cualquier otro, incluso pudo haberse confundido o equivocado, pero no. Sabía que era él, que era _Bob_. Y estaba muriendo bajo el ataque de un SkullSatamon.

-¡_Bob_!-le llamó al borde del pánico. Intentó acercarse, pero RhodoKnightmon le bloqueó el paso.

El dragón se quedó con sus ojos fijos en la imagen, mientras el SkullSatamon golpeaba una y otra vez en el pecho del Knightmon, intentando destruir su dura armadura y atravesarle el pecho, sin conseguirlo. _Bob_ logró hacerse a un lado y evitar otro golpe, pero se veía en muy malas condiciones. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando Dracomon pudo ver como el demonio le golpeaba la cabeza con su arma y lo dejaba tirado de bruces en el suelo, apuntando con su joya y encendiendo esa luz demoníaca que exterminaría al caballero. Dracomon sintió una oleada de temor y frustración inundarle, haciendo hervir la sangre en su cuerpo y querer escapar de éste.

**-¡_BOOOB_!**

La energía que se liberó desde el digimon inundó completamente la sala, dejando ciegos a los tres caballeros y obligándoles a retroceder. La torre en donde se ubicaba la sala de comunicaciones tembló mientras el enorme digimon aparecía recubierto en luz y poder, mostrándose en grandeza, esplendor y majestuosidad como un coloso de lanza y justicia. Los tres digimons que le observaron emerger quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. El dragón recubierto en plateada armadura y de vibrante color rojo se movió a un lado y destruyó completamente la pared de enfrente con un simple movimiento de sus grandes alas, encontrándose con la luz del sol que lo recibió como a un verdadero señor.

Examon rugió desde lo profundo de su ser, sacudiendo los cimientos del castillo y haciendo resonar su feroz rugido más allá de la lejanía, dando un salto fuera del lugar y extendiendo sus majestuosas alas recubiertas, volando a tremenda velocidad en dirección del lugar en donde su único amigo en el mundo estaba caído.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Ghoulmon estudiaba el avance de sus hombres. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, y a ese paso, dentro de poco habrían reducido a las defensas para que no estorbasen en el futuro ni siguieran entregando datos al enemigo. Sabía que el General TigerVespamon aparecería dentro de poco, pero no se preocupó pues tenía a los refuerzos a pocos minutos, y Gaiomon también se encontraba muy cerca. Odiaba el tener que trabajar junto con ese odioso digimon y compartir ahora la victoria que obtendrían, pero solo podía acatar órdenes. Se detuvo un segundo de lo que iba a hacer al sentir una presencia extraña, muy poderosa y desconocida acercándose en el cielo.

A Gaiomon también le llamó bastante la atención, y dirigió su mirada al cielo que a esas horas se volvía anaranjado y se oscurecía con el humo de la guerra, mientras veía un punto distante acercándose. No era nadie que él conociera, pero estaba entrando en _su_ terreno dominado y sin invitación.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?-se preguntó en voz alta y frunciendo el ceño.

Poco a poco la figura comenzó a tomar forma, y el enorme dragón rojo se mostró ante sus enemigos causando un momento de estupefacción y sorpresa. Resultaba imposible de creer que ese digimon estuviera ahí, se suponía que estaba desaparecido y aún no había renacido. ¿De dónde había aparecido? ¿Se trataría de algún engaño por parte de los Royal Knights? ¿Algún truco, una alucinación apocalíptica para el Mar de la Oscuridad? Después de todo, Examon era el dragón Emperador, y era uno de los caballeros más poderosos y temibles dentro de la Orden. En el pasado había sido uno de los peores enemigos para el Mar de la Oscuridad y habían sido necesarios muchos enemigos de alto calibre para poder deshacerse de él. Y ahora estaba de regreso…

-¿Examon?-exclamó Ghoulmon sorprendido, pero al segundo siguiente vio su oportunidad de ponerse sobre Gaiomon destruyendo al dragón.

Levantó el vuelo y se acercó al lugar en donde el dragón había aterrizado; un par de kilómetros más adelante. Por su parte, Gaiomon hizo un gesto a DinoHumon, quien acató y se movió en la misma dirección para inspeccionar. En el lugar, Examon había ubicado rápidamente al SkullSatamon que se divertía golpeando y acabando de a poco con un semiinconsciente Knightmon, deteniéndose al ver una gigantesca sombra proyectada a sus pies. No se había percatado de la aparición del otro.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó extrañado, cuando al levantar la cabeza fue completamente aplastado y destruido por la poderosa Ambriosa, que lo desintegró como si del digimon más débil se tratara.

El dragón aterrizó sobre sus poderosas patas y plegó sus alas, acercándose al Knightmon caído y volteándole boca arriba. Dejó su lanza en el suelo y levantó un poco su cabeza, moviéndole despacio para hacerle reaccionar.

-_Bob_…-le llamó despacio, con una voz grave y poderosa-¿Estás bien?

El caballero cerró con fuerza los ojos e hizo un intento por abrirlos y enfocar en ese que le llamaba. Estaba en su límite y cualquier cosa le suponía un gran uso de la poca energía que le quedaba. Vio a un imponente dragón enjoyado, de majestuosa presencia y brillantes ojos verdes que le sostenía, pero no pudo reconocerlo. Aún así logró identificarle, pues había solo uno en el mundo que le hubiese puesto un apodo semejante.

-Joven señor…-dijo el digimon con dificultad y expresando una sonrisa en sus apagados ojos azules-Qué cambiado está…

Examon sonrió levemente y le sostuvo con fuerza.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí.-le dijo mientras hacía ademán de levantarse, pero un rápido reflejo le advirtió y extendió una de sus Celadonian en frente suyo y de Knightmon para cubrir a ambos de un repentino rayo amarillo que chocó con fuerza en su ala y causó una explosión. A ellos sin embargo no les ocurrió absolutamente nada.

El caballero movió su ala para ver al atacante y se encontró con el General Ghoulmon. El demonio venía resuelto a acabar con el digimon para retomar su lugar como el primer General oscuro de Lucemon.

-Es una sorpresa ver al desaparecido Examon en mi campo de batalla-rió el digimon oscuro cerrando sus garras.-Gracias por haber venido; podré deshacerme de ti y evitarnos un dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

-Ya quisieras-resolló el dragón dejando a Knightmon con cuidado en el suelo y recogiendo su lanza. Avanzó varios pasos para mantenerse alejado del caballero y evitar que algo pudiera pasarle-Voy a detenerte aquí y ahora y frenar todo el caos que estás causando.

-Ni aunque pudieras vencerme detendrías la inundación que el Mar de la Oscuridad llevará a cabo en el digimundo. Vamos a apoderarnos de todo y ustedes-le apuntó-Royal Knights, no podrán impedirlo.

El dragón apuntó con su lanza y disparó un rayo de brillante color contra el demonio, quien se movió veloz y le evadió, disparando desde lo alto su Death Arrow. Examon le bloqueó con una de sus alas y volvió a disparar, mientras Ghoulmon le evadía veloz moviéndose de un lado a otro, aprovechando los escasos segundos que el caballero dejaba para re direccionar su ataque e intentar dar caza al General. El virus se acercó lo suficiente justo en el momento en que Examon disparaba nuevamente, levantando la lanza con sus garras y provocando que el rayo se disparase hacia el cielo, aprovechando y golpeando al dragón de lleno con su Explosion Eye. El digimon salió disparado un par de metros hacia atrás, pero se afirmó con sus fuertes patas al suelo, abrió sus alas y arremetió con su enorme cuerpo contra el otro, aplastándole contra el suelo y apuntándole encima de su gran ojo con su lanza.

-¡PENDRAGON'S GLORY!

Ghoulmon desvió en el último segundo la punta de la Ambrosia hacia el suelo, justo a su lado, en el momento en que el rayo salía del arma y hacía volar en pedazos todo bajo él y Examon, produciendo una explosión y lanzando al demonio hacia atrás sin que este pudiera controlar su caída, golpeándose contra el suelo. Por su gran peso, Examon solo retrocedió algunos metros en el aire, y rápidamente se lanzó contra el virus con su lanza en frente, dispuesto a atravesarle. Ghoulmon se levantó rápidamente y desapareció de su vista.

"_¿A dónde se fue?"_

Le buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y pudo ver al digimon acercándose al moribundo Knightmon. Se sintió tomado por la ira y el desprecio hacia el cobarde, y logró avanzar lo justo para que Ghoulmon quedase a un paso del digimon en el suelo, amenazándole con su ojo brillante y listo para atacar. Examon no se movió.

-Parece que este digimon te importara Examon-rió el General-¿Te atreves a romper las reglas de tu Orden?

-Él no tiene nada que ver entre tú y yo-resolló el caballero-no lo toques.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciera?-amenazó el otro-Podría quedarme con sus datos; tiene buen nivel después de todo.

El virus solo alcanzó a ver un destello dorado, luego un punzante y horrible dolor acometerlo y el mundo se volvió negro. Rugió adolorido y presionó con ambas manos en su ojo, el que ahora sangraba por el golpe que la larga cola del dragón le había propinado con la punta dorada que le recubría. El General quedó completamente ciego, y lleno de ira, comenzó a disparar su Death Arrow en todas direcciones. Examon voló hasta estar en frente de su rival y encima de Knightmon, cubriéndole con su ala y evitando que varios rayos explosivos cayeran en _Bob_. Los golpes eran poderosos, pero el dragón pudo resistirlos bien a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía. Cuando calculó que tenía una oportunidad, abrió sus alas y empujó hacia atrás a Ghoulmon con ellas, moviéndose rápidamente e incrustando su lanza en el cuerpo del otro. Este quedó suspendido un segundo, sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

-¡AVALON'S GAZE!

Las balas que entraron al cuerpo de Ghoulmon parecieron llenarlo como un saco, deformándolo completamente antes de hacerlo estallar en pedazos y desintegrarlo por completo. Los datos se dispersaron en el aire y el huevo regresó a su lugar correspondiente. El único testigo de esto aparte de Examon había sido DinoHumon, quien regresó de inmediato a comunicarlo con su superior. Gaiomon no le dio la menor importancia a la muerte de Ghoulmon, pero estaba bastante molesto con la invasión del dragón rojo.

-Nadie que no tenga una espada osa desafiarme.-resolló con ambas kikurin en sus manos.

De un salto bajó de la roca en donde había estado observando la situación de la guerra y avanzó veloz como un rayo oscuro entre los digimons que combatían.

En sus respectivos lugares, la sorpresa se había apoderado de los dos bandos que observaban la situación en sus pantallas. Ni Omegamon o los suyos, ni Lucemon y su grupo podían creer lo que habían visto. Ghoulmon había desaparecido en manos de un digimon aparentemente nuevo y que nunca antes había pisado un campo de batalla. El ángel golpeó con ambos puños en la mesa, mientras Omegamon y sus caballeros celebraban la hazaña de su compañero. Pero no todo resultaría tan bien como hubieran deseado.

* * *

El caballero se movió veloz sobre la nieve esquivando los múltiples disparos de los MetalMamemon y Tankmon que le atacaban desde una elevación congelada, disparando sus flechas heladas y convirtiendo a sus enemigos en bloques de hielo que estallaban en pedazos. Se detuvo un segundo comprobando que no había enemigos cerca y estudió la situación. Los hombres de Machinedramon eran demasiados para ellos, y poco a poco iban reduciéndoles y ganando terreno. Sleipmon ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al gigantesco robot debido a la poderosa barrera de digimons que estaban antes de él. El General contaba con la ventaja de disparar su arsenal a distancia y pulverizar a cientos de digimons con ello sin entrar en el territorio enemigo. El caballo maldijo por lo bajo; necesitarían refuerzos o la retirada sería inminente. Encendió su comunicador para enviar el mensaje a la central, cuando reparó en algo extraño que venía cayendo desde el cielo.

Se quedó estático un segundo, deduciendo de qué podría tratarse, cuando vio que era una lluvia de meteoritos que se precipitaba sobre el enemigo.

"_¡Meteormon!"_

Y no solo eran meteoritos, también llovían estrellas plateadas y doradas, que desde la altura comenzaron a disparar contra los robots, produciendo el caos y el desconcierto en el bando enemigo, levantando una gigantesca nube de polvo blanco y explosiones que cubrieron todo el lugar y detuvieron por un momento el escenario de la guerra. Sleipmon dio la orden y sus hombres comenzaron a reagruparse, mientras él se reunía con la encargada de aquel inesperado movimiento.

-Dianamon de la Luna.-saludó el caballero respetuosamente.

-Lamento si pudimos tardarnos un poco-dijo la mujer con su bastón en ambas manos.-No hay transporte público de la luna al digimundo.-dijo afable.

- Llega usted justo a tiempo.-respondió el caballero de igual modo.

Dianamon contaba con una armada de buen número de Starmon, SuperStarmon y Meteormon. A lo lejos, Machinedramon estudió esto e hizo algunos cálculos.

"_¿Dianamon eh? Interesante…"_

Dio sus respectivas órdenes a sus digimons, tres de ellos que regresaron hacia la base de comunicaciones para establecer contacto con el Castillo Berúng y pedir lo que el General había encargado. No imaginaba que tendría que usarlos tan pronto, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esa región. Su armada se organizó nuevamente según las indicaciones que enviaba a sus cerebros electrónicos, y pronto el campo de batalla estuvo nuevamente preparado para continuar la lucha. Con los hombres de Dianamon, la diferencia de poderes entre ambos lados estuvo cargada esta vez para Sleipmon y los suyos. La mujer hacía gala de increíbles habilidades, levantando ella sola una gigantesca ola de agua helada, arrojándola sobre numerosos digimons opositores y al instante convirtiéndola en hielo con su Arrow of Artemis, dejando a todos los robots prisioneros en celdas congeladas, las que sus soldados se encargaban de destruir con sus técnicas especiales.

En lo que ella levantaba una segunda ola y se disponía a congelar a los enemigos, un enorme MegaGargomon la fijó en su blanco y disparó sus Gargo Missiles contra ella, sin que la mujer lo notara.

-¡FULL MOON METEOR IMPACT!

La gigantesca maza lumínica golpeó a distancia de frente contra los misiles, haciéndoles estallar al contacto y previniendo cualquier acercamiento. Como quien recién viene a prestar atención, Dianamon apenas volvió la cabeza para ver a su guardián azulado a su espalda. Vio luego al MegaGargomon y se volvió.

-Encárgate de eso MirageGaogamon.-ordenó.

El lobo afirmó y voló en dirección del robot, desapareciendo como un espejismo a mitad de camino, reapareciendo luego detrás del digimon, el que se defendió usando su Mega Barrage y disparando todo un enorme arsenal, obligando a MirageGaogamon Burst a retroceder. El digimon verde se volvió para disparar pero no pudo, pues su metálico cuerpo comenzó a caerse a pedazos y terminó desintegrándose de una vez. Nunca vio al lobo moverse, y ni siquiera alcanzó a imaginar el cómo había sido destruido. MirageGaogamon hizo un gesto de cabeza y voló hacia el suelo, golpeando con su gran arma a los robots enemigos y pulverizándolos al contacto.

Dentro de poco la situación comenzó a marchar muy bien para los aliados, pero muy pronto volverían a verse contra las cuerdas. Cuando comenzaban a retomar parte del terreno ocupado, Sleipmon y Dianamon se unieron y volaron en dirección del General Machinedramon. Este los esperó tranquilamente mientras tres gigantescos portales oscuros se abrían a su espalda, y de ellos emergieron tres enormes bestias acorazadas y con prominente armamento encima. Los dos digimons se detuvieron, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué son esos?-preguntó la mujer. Jamás había visto esos digimons antes, así como tampoco Sleipmon.

El caballero envió rápidamente las imágenes a la central, en donde obtuvo pronta respuesta y recibió la información.

-CannonDramon; digimons del nivel mega con poderoso armamento de largo alcance.-levantó la vista mirando a los digimons-Debe ser la artillería pesada de Machinedramon.-apostó.

-Podemos con ellos-dijo Dianamon resuelta y desafiante.

A un simple movimiento de su cabeza, MirageGaogamon se reunió con ellos y los tres se dispusieron a atacar por separado a los dinosaurios armados. Estos esperaron apuntando a los enemigos, y a la orden del General, los tres dispararon sus poderosos cañones. Sleipmon evitó el primer contacto con el rayo, pero éste le siguió y dio alcance, teniendo el caballero que protegerse con su escudo. El golpe sin embargo era muy potente, aún para él, y poco a poco comenzó a empujarle hacia atrás y cobrándole gran esfuerzo al Royal Knight. MirageGaogamon también evadió el primer ataque, disparando su Final Mirage Burst e impactando en el Cyborg; este sin embargo no se movió y continuó disparando. Dianamon por su parte logró evadir el ataque y se acercó peligrosamente al CannonDramon, con sus ojos brillando lo mismo que las lunas en sus botas.

-¡Goodnight Moon!

El aura blanca que salió despedida de la digimon rodeó al gigantesco digimon y éste poco a poco comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero…

-¡Lady Dianamon!-aulló el lobo metros lejos.

Voló todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no alcanzó a proteger a la mujer de los impactos del Mugen Canon que Machinedramon había disparado contra ella. Se formó una tremenda explosión, de la que solo salió el cuerpo herido de Dianamon cayendo hacia el suelo. MirageGaogamon la atrapó en el aire y la sostuvo con cuidado, comprobando que la mujer se encontraba en muy mal estado y había quedado noqueada por el impacto. El digimon se sintió herido ante su fallo y sacó a su ama lejos de allí. Los CannonDramon dirigieron esta vez sus ataques hacia los soldados enemigos, destruyendo con sus rayos todo el terreno y pulverizando a los rivales por miles. Estos utilizaban sus mejores técnicas a distancia contra ellos, pero nada parecía afectarles. Sleipmon solo pudo aceptar su derrota y retirar a las armadas del lugar.

La zona del hielo había sido perdida.

* * *

Recibiendo la información de la victoria de Machinedramon por sobre los suyos, los Royal Knights lamentaban el hecho pero seguían atentos a la imagen en donde se apreciaba al enorme Examon. El General TigerVespamon había llegado al lugar con su unidad, y obligaron a los demonios del caído Ghoulmon a retroceder. En la pantalla, los caballeros pudieron ver al dragón acercarse a un Knightmon caído e intentar levantarle, pero lo inesperado ocurrió. Una veloz flecha de luminiscente color se enterró en su pecho, explotando al instante y lanzando a Examon hacia atrás. El digimon perdió el conocimiento un segundo, pero se obligó a levantarse y vio a quien había hecho el ataque. Le reconoció de esa vez en la pantalla de comunicaciones.

-Tú…-dijo bastante sorprendido. No imaginaba que el digimon al otro lado de la pantalla fuese así de grande ni tuviera ese aire de poder.

Gaiomon separó ambas kikurin y estas regresaron cada una a una mano, dejando la forma del arco. El samurái avanzó lentamente hacia el dragón, quien se levantó y sostuvo con fuerza su pesada lanza.

-No imaginaba que los Royal Knights tuvieran a su décimo miembro tan bien escondido de nosotros.-dijo el virus mientras se acercaba-Debo decir que me sorprendió verte aquí.

Examon se apostó delante de Knightmon, para evitar que algún ataque fuese a alcanzarlo. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para respirar a un ritmo apropiado, pues el dolor en el pecho y la quemadura que le había quedado era muy penetrante. Gaiomon se veía más serio de lo común y se detuvo a varios pasos del dragón.

-Entraste en mi terreno sin ser invitado y sin avisarte;-resolló el digimon negro levantando una de sus espadas-eso para algunos es considerada una ofensa, especialmente cuando entras inesperadamente y acabas con uno de los Generales a cargo.

-¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo de tener oportunidad?-preguntó Examon.

-De hecho he tenido oportunidad de matar a varios de ustedes, pero me gustan las cosas bien hechas.-le miró directo con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos-Y ya que estamos aquí frente a frente, me gustaría arreglar este problema de invasión y falta de respeto a las buenas costumbres bélicas.

-¿Estás bromeando?-exclamó el caballero sorprendido de que aún alguien se mantuviera apegado a los códigos de honor en una guerra, pero el brillo en los ojos del otro le dijo todo antes que sus palabras.

-No esta vez.

Gaiomon desapareció de su lugar y reapareció luego frente al caballero, golpeándole con ambas espadas y creando dos profundos tajos en el pecho y vientre del digimon rojo. Éste ni siquiera alcanzó a verle venir, por lo que el repentino golpe y el dolor le tomaron por sorpresa. Retrocedió e intentó apuntarle con su Ambrosia, pero Gaiomon se la arrebató con un juego de sus espadas y la arrojó a un lado. Hizo relampaguear sus kikurin mientras las levantaba sobre un hombro y atacaba.

-¡RINKAZAN!

Examon se encerró dentro de sus alas deteniendo el poderoso ataque. Gaiomon estudió un momento el problema que se le había presentado; sabía que destruir las alas _Caledonian_ hechas de Chrome Digizoid puro sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que cambió de idea.

-Pobre infeliz moribundo-escuchó el dragón al segundo siguiente del impacto-debiste morir hace ya mucho.

El caballero enfureció y abrió ambas alas, dispuesto a exterminar con sus propias manos de ser necesario a quien hiciera daño a su compañero, pero se sorprendió de ver que el General no estaba ni cerca de Knightmon.

"_¡Demonios!"_

Se volvió justo en el momento en que el poderoso Rinkazan salía disparado contra él, y el ataque dio de lleno en el dragón arrastrándolo metros lejos y causando una explosión menor al momento de chocar contra una gran roca. Esta también estalló en pedazos y los trozos de piedra comenzaron a caer, mientras el caballero perdía su evolución, agotado y herido. Gaiomon lo vio perder su forma y no pudo evitar extrañarse de lo que veía.

"_Solo es un niño"-_pensó al ver a Dracomon tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Algún impulso debió forzarle a evolucionar y alcanzar su forma final, pero estaba muy lejos de dominar la etapa mega, y mucho menos preparado para afrontar una guerra. El General cerró los ojos, molesto, y se dispuso a dar un paso cuando algo abajo le detuvo. Se volvió a ver y se trataba del Knightmon que había estado tirado en el suelo durante la pelea. El caballero estaba en su límite, pero sujetó con fuerza el ropaje negro del samurái.

-No lo mates…-dejó salir con dificultad el digimon-haz lo que quieras, pero por favor no lo lastimes…

Gaiomon entrecerró los ojos, en parte admirado pero también un poco molesto ante la súplica.

-¿Quién rayos crees que soy?-preguntó, se soltó del digimon y caminó hasta Dracomon.

El rookie estaba inconsciente y lleno de magulladuras. Su pecho lucía los cortes que el virus le había propinado y también la explosión de la flecha. Lo levantó con una mano y lo sostuvo en su antebrazo. Caminó de regreso hasta Knightmon y se lo entregó. Sentado con su espalda contra una roca, el caballero sujetó al dragón con cuidado evitando llegar a lastimarle. Levantó la mirada para ver al General oscuro observarles a ambos un segundo, descubriendo en ese digimon más que pasión en lo que hacía y honor; algo que no supo describir.

Gaiomon se volvió y desapareció, avanzando hacia el centro del campo de batalla en donde tomó control de los demonios de Ghoulmon y sus hombres. Barrerían con los soldados de la defensa y la unidad de TigerVespamon en lo que restaba de la tarde. Esa noche, la región del trueno permanecería bajo el dominio enemigo, solo que ahora le acompañaba la región del hielo al sur, y se veían peligrosamente amenazadas las regiones del Metal y del Agua.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche Dracomon abriría los ojos después de haber reposado varias horas seguidas, con su cuerpo adolorido y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lucía muchas vendas, y la cama en donde lo habían acomodado era demasiado grande para él. Casi al instante recordó todo lo que había ocurrido e intentó bajarse de un salto de la cama, pero no lo consiguió; su cuerpo se quejó completamente y cayó de bruces sobre las sábanas. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo mientras llamaba.

-¡RhodoKnightmon!

Esperó varios segundos, pero el caballero no apareció. Estuvo por llamar nuevamente, pero por fin la puerta se abrió y Duftmon entró en la estancia. Avanzó hacia el rookie y lo regresó a su posición original.

-RhodoKnightmon se encuentra de guardia esta noche en la región del bosque;-le dijo-ha habido actividad extraña en el lugar y no podemos arriesgarnos a nada.

-¿Qué pasó en la batalla?-quiso saber el pequeño-¿Ganaron, perdieron? ¿Dónde está _Bob_? ¿Cómo está él?

El dragón expresaba en sus grandes e intensos ojos rojos toda la preocupación y nerviosismo que en un digimon de su corta edad podía haber. Duftmon pocas veces caía ante sentimentalismos como aquellos, pero ésta vez no pudo contener la mirada suplicante de Dracomon y bajó la vista. Hubiese preferido que RhodoKnightmon hubiera estado en su lugar, pero le había tocado a él darle la noticia al digimon. Suspiró y se volvió a verlo.

-'_Bob'_ está muerto Dracomon.-sentenció con cierto pesar-Regresó a la base para alejarte de la zona de guerra y murió. Lo lamento.

Pero Dracomon ya no escuchaba. Se había quedado ensimismado tratando de entender y darle significado a lo primero que le habían dicho, y al hecho de que su único amigo en el mundo, por quien había luchado, quien le había enseñado y entregado tanto, incluso sus últimos minutos de vida, ya no estaba.

No estaba. Estaba muerto. Muerto…

El pequeño rookie se volvió hacia la pared mientras seguía tratando de aceptar lo inaceptable para él. Jamás había perdido a nadie, porque jamás lo había tenido. Ahora realmente comprendía lo que _Bob_ había intentado enseñarle; se lo había demostrado con su último acto, pero Dracomon no podría probarle que lo había entendido, y que seguiría adelante para mostrarle el magnífico trabajo que había hecho con él. Ya no podría…_Bob_ no estaba para verlo crecer y estar junto a él. Ahora probaba por primera vez el dolor y la derrota, la pérdida y el valor verdadero de la amistad y la vida, y no le había gustado nada. Duftmon negó con la cabeza y salió, mientras en silencio, el dragón lloraba a su compañero y le despedía con sus tibias lágrimas muriendo en la almohada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** la ***** D: otra vez me ha dado pena leer el final xD *se pega un tiro*. Tuve que estudiarme el código Bushido y sus siete virtudes para escribir el sermón de Gaiomon, no quería meter la pata con alguna cosa, aunque esto fue hace rato, y desde que lo estudié aprendí mejor a trabajar con Gaiomon y usar ciertas cosas a favor o en contra del personaje x33333

¡Dioooos! La escena del pomelo...¡la freaking escena del pomelo! xDDDD ¿recuerdan cuando OuRyuumon se comía su pomelo y estaba horrorosamente malo? D: he preparado esa escena desde hace como dos años xDDDDDDDDD Estaba con una sonrisota cuando escribí esta otra parte al fin hace ya tiempo. Tengo un montón de cosas que decir sobre este capítulo o0o lo de shine-mirage, lo de la promesa de los hermanos (no es que vaya a develarla eh) ETC Asi que pueden pasar al blog si quieren D: ¡Los leo! Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios ^^

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	26. Un solo hombre

Saludos! Queridos lectores x333

Pues sí .w. me he vuelto a retrasar... pero aparte de un problema con la inspiración que tuve, también tuve algunos problemas para avanzar en "esta parte" (no en este cap sino en el capitulo conjunto a este). Como acabo de solucionarlo hace cinco minutos 8DDD corrí a FF a postear este capítulo ^^U no podía ponerlo si no ponía el otro TwT mis disculpas.

El capítulo que sigue está bueno (a mi parecer .w.) porque Gaiomon hará lujo de su lado malvado como pocas veces hace 8D siempre es muy "correcto" en su forma de proceder, pero ahora se pondrá malvado xD bueno al menos a mi me resulta novedoso ponerlo asi .w.U Le daré su pequeño espacio a los Dioses Olimpicos, que también son en parte muy importantes en el fanfic :) espero que a alguien le hayan caído bien en lo que han aparecido (?)

No digo más 8D solo que como siempre, agradesco mucho a los que siguen este fic -poquitos, pero se los quiere mucho xD - y también sus reviews y opiniones ^^ me alegra saber que les va gustando cómo va avanzando la historia y que a algunos les ha caído bien Gaiomon; me hace reír xD

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 25**

**Un solo hombre.**

Se habían reunido en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, alejados por muchos kilómetros de la civilización y rodeados a lo lejos por un bosque muy silencioso y espeso. Solo les acompañaban enormes rocas y algunos montículos de piedra que salían del suelo, y una envolvente sensación de soledad. Cubiertos completamente por la oscuridad de la madrugada, ambos digimons guardaban silencio mientras muchas cosas pasaban por sus mentes. Ambos y sus respectivos grupos pasaban por un momento bastante difícil de asimilar, después de que una inesperada aparición de Examon acabase con la existencia de uno de los Generales de Lucemon, y las derrotas sucesivas que se estaban dando para los aliados. Duftmon había comenzado aquella guerra con una disposición mental completamente fija en la seguridad de su superioridad por sobre sus enemigos, pero con cada nueva batalla, comenzaba a dudar de los resultados posteriores. Lilithmon a su vez, veía como los suyos iban ganando terreno por sobre el enemigo, lo que le resultaba contradictorio, pues si bien ellos ganarían la guerra, no estaba segura de que fuera a querer vivir en el mundo que Lucemon tenía pensado construir. La mujer se volvió a ver al estratega, con una sombra de preocupación surcando su fino rostro.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán en el siguiente encuentro?-preguntó despacio.

Cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos verdes puestos en la luna brillante que iluminaba el cielo, el digimon bajó un poco la cabeza y respondió.

-Da igual lo que yo crea; tenemos que conseguirlo. Con el área de la oscuridad, Lucemon ya posee tres regiones y amenaza peligrosamente el área del metal.

Lilithmon negó con la cabeza.

-No irán por el área del metal.-Duftmon se volvió a verla-Su siguiente blanco es el área del agua, y luego el área del viento. Se expandirán por el Este hasta encontrarse con el área mayor del sector del agua, después podrán invadir el Imperio del Metal. Luego tomarán las áreas del bosque, de la madera, del hielo y dejarán las dos últimas del fuego y la luz para invadirles con todo. No van a dejar nada.

-Ya veremos.-soltó el caballero mientras pensaba-¿Cuándo será su siguiente ataque y quien lo llevará a cabo?

-Phelesmon intentará tomar el sector menor del área del agua dentro de la próxima semana, y Gaiomon quiere lanzar un ataque esta misma.

-¿A dónde?

-No he podido enterarme de ello. Lo trató con Lucemon en privado.-respondió Lilithmon un poco apenada de no poder haber tenido esa información.

Duftmon hizo un gesto meditabundo. Paseó en círculos por el lugar con su cabello y sus alas al compás de sus pasos.

-Nos prepararemos para detener a Phelesmon; con Gaiomon habrá que estar alertas, pero será difícil contenerlo sin saber en dónde atacará ni con cuantos digimons.

-Por cierto-dijo ella levantándose del asiento de piedra que había escogido-Machinedramon ha estado trabajando en algo nuevo.

El felino la miró extrañado.

-¿Algo nuevo?-repitió-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no es exactamente nuevo; creo que lo está investigando desde esa vez en que tu amigo Dukemon estalló y se convirtió en Megidramon.

Esto le sentó horriblemente a Duftmon. Se acercó a la mujer y quedaron algunos pasos distanciados.

-Necesito detalles.

-Se supone que está trabajando en una especie de…virus.

-¿Un virus?

-Sí, un virus de la ira, o por lo menos así le llama él. No sé qué sea exactamente porque no deja a nadie más que a sus soldados robots entrar al lugar-dijo Lilithmon despectivamente- pero piensa usarlo en algunos de ustedes. Aún no lo tiene listo por suerte, pero trabaja todos los días en ello.

-Suena importante-dijo el caballero-y peligroso. Trata de conseguir más información al respecto.

Lilithmon asintió con la cabeza y sus dedos tocándose. Últimamente había hecho bien su trabajo como espía de Duftmon pero de nada servía tener tanta información si no podía salir del Castillo Berúng y entregársela. Ciertamente sabía varias de estas cosas desde hacía días, pero no había podido reunirse con el caballero por no levantar sospechas en el lugar. Además de eso, pasaba por uno de sus clásicos momentos de desbalance emocional femenino y era en ese tipo de situaciones cuando se sentía mirada en menos, ignorada completamente del mundo y hasta utilizada. Había renunciado de hacerle ver esto a Lucemon, pues estaba completamente metido en el tema de la guerra, y ahora, mientras miraba al estratega ir de un lado al otro, se repetía a sí misma como en toda su vida hiciera, que los hombres eran unos ciegos y no podían leer las señales de las mujeres. Eso la deprimía aún más.

-Por cierto-dijo Duftmon de pronto, deteniéndose y volviéndose a verla. Esto le dio un leve segundo de esperanza a la mujer, que se vio borrado al segundo siguiente-¿qué demonios hizo Gaiomon con el Digivice?

La mujer dejó caer los brazos y bufó. Se quitó el mechón de pelo de la frente y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé exactamente qué hizo con el digivice, pero sí sé para qué lo quiere.

-¿Para qué lo quiere?-repitió el caballero con ambas manos en la cintura y un gesto ceñudo.

-Quiere traer a un digimon muy grande, según él.-frunció los labios-No sé qué estará buscando ni qué tendrá que ver el digivice con eso, pero según él, será un digimon tan poderoso que se deshará de todos ustedes de una vez.

Duftmon se quedó viendo a la digimon unos segundos en silencio, luego dejó salir una leve risa irónica y se volvió.

-No hay tal digimon.-exclamó aún divertido.

-No lo sabes.-respondió ella desafiante.

-Claro que lo sé. No hay digimons tan grandes y poderosos que no podamos destruir. Lo hemos vencido a todos.

-¡Ha!-exclamó ella esta vez-Como si Gaiomon no les estuviera causando suficientes problemas; si planea traer algo aún más grande dense por muertos.

-Pues te conviene averiguar qué digimon es antes de que eso pase, porque si no, no tendrás tu oportunidad de vivir aquí arriba como tanto anhelas.-dijo él ladeando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

Lilithmon hizo un gesto infantil de maña, se resignó y se cruzó de brazos. Duftmon asintió con la cabeza y se volvió, mientras seguía pensando.

-¿Algo más que me sea de utilidad?-preguntó para terminar su junta.

-Deberías agradecerme por lo que hago.-dijo la mujer mirándole de reojo y taimada.

-"Gracias"-soltó el caballero sin prestarle mucha atención y ya sacando sus cuentas con la información que había obtenido. Debía ser muy cuidadoso para utilizarla de la mejor manera.

-Me refería a un mejor tipo de agradecimiento…-dijo volviéndose hacia él para insinuársele.

El felino la detuvo con una mano al frente y la mujer se hizo un paso hacia atrás. El caballero la observó pesadamente algunos segundos, luego bajó su brazo y se preparó para marchar.

-El ataque de Gaiomon, el virus y el digimon colosal ese.-sentenció mientras cambiaba de forma-Después tal vez hablemos de lo otro.

El leopardo oscuro se movió veloz entre la oscuridad de regreso al castillo para trabajar con los datos que había conseguido, mientras escuchaba como atrás, la mujer hacía una exclamación victoriosa y luego la noche regresaba a su habitual silencio.

* * *

Estaba preocupado. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco iba a exagerar como Ryuudamon había hecho y decir que estaba nervioso. ¿Nervioso él? Imposible. Siempre existía una línea divisoria entre el nerviosismo y la preocupación; la primera era tener los nervios crispados y no poder lidiar con una situación. Estar preocupado solo significaba estar atento a una situación que podría darse en un momento imprevisto. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿sería mejor estar nervioso o preocupado? Después de todo, la "situación" aún no se había dado y pudiese ser que cuando llegara ya no estaría preocupado sino nervioso. Para evitar lo uno y lo otro, había salido disimuladamente de la Fortaleza OuTsuyosa dejando como siempre a su teniente a cargo, y vagabundeó un rato por las altas montañas que componían el sur de la región del viento, su sector.

Aquellas montañas, como muchas que conformaban aquella región, eran gigantescas y se levantaban por sobre las nubes. Algunas estaban cortadas como por una espada gigantesca y caían rectas y precipitadas hacia la tierra, como gigantes que vivían en el cielo y tenían sus pies puestos en el suelo. El General OuRyuumon visitaba ese lugar siempre que necesitaba pensar. La tranquilidad del lugar ayudaba a cualquiera, incluso a la mente más estresada que hubiera –la cual imaginaba que sería la de su superior Omegamon- y entregaban los minutos de paz que se necesitaban para poner los pensamientos en orden. Una catarata que caía desde lo alto, como si la fuente del cielo se hubiera roto, daba al lugar un aire de misticismo celestial que parecía ser el patio de juegos de las deidades digitales. Por esto le sorprendió mucho cuando sintió la presencia de tres digimons cerca de donde se encontraba él, y sin necesidad de verlos, supo que se trataba de soldados de Lucemon. Le resultaba fácil, pues los digimons nacidos en el Mar de la Oscuridad parecían traer un olor a muerte y maldad impregnada en sus cuerpos, así fueran viles soldados o simples digimons que habían tenido la mala suerte de nacer allí. Como fuera, el dragón no iba a darles chance de estudiar el lugar para sus futuros movimientos. Ya sabían –e incluso se lo habían advertido personalmente- que un próximo ataque tendría lugar en los siguientes días, y si había digimons enemigos allí, podía significar un peligro.

Salió de detrás de una enorme roca puntiaguda que brotaba del suelo, y se encontró con tres digimons de nivel inferior. Estaban sentados de espaldas a él, y se volvieron de una vez, sorprendidos al sentir al General cerca. El digimon traía sus espadas en cada mano y una expresión ceñuda.

-Digan sus oraciones chicos-dijo apuntándoles con una de sus armas.

El trío se miró, como sopesando posibilidades, luego se arrodillaron y regresaron a su lugar, solo que ahora de frente al General. Este les miró confundido e hizo una mueca.

-¿Ya…acabaron…? Porque de ser así paso a lo siguiente y no nos vemos más…

-Usted no nos mataría.-dijo el más alto de los tres, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Quieres ver?-resolló OuRyuumon.

-No nos mataría porque estamos desarmados y no tenemos intenciones de pelear-dijo el más pequeño, robótico y redondo.

-Y un digimon honorable como usted no mataría a digimons más débiles, desarmados y que no van a defenderse.-sentenció el tercero, de prominente nariz.

OuRyuumon hizo un gesto de hastío y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás. La cuestión del honor siempre le jugaba en contra en situaciones como esa, y le resultaba bastante molestoso en ese sentido, pero así lo había aceptado desde que fuera pequeño. Los otros tres seguían hablando, completamente seguros de que el poderoso dragón no se atrevería a hacerles daño.

-O por lo menos eso dice el General Gaiomon de usted.-dijo Grumblemon a los otros.

Esto hizo que OuRyuumon diera un respingo y se volviera a verlos.

-¡Qué!

-Sí.-afirmó DinoHumon con la cabeza.-Dice que usted parece alguien muy honorable, y también muy fuerte.-miró al suelo-Pero que también parece un digimon de cinco años…

Esto sacó una vena enorme en el rostro del dragón, quien con los ojos inyectados y los dientes apretados, echaba vapor caliente por la nariz.

-¿Ese desgraciado se atreve a reírse de mí a mis espaldas?-bramó furioso.

-Oh no-dijo Tekkamon a su vez-Tenía pensado decírselo personalmente cuando se encontraran en batalla, junto con otras cosas…-lo dejó a medio terminar.

-¿Cosas como qué?-exigió saber OuRyuumon exasperado y con su cabello violeta erizado.

-Podría preguntárselo.-terminó DinoHumon, y los tres digimons apuntaron por sobre su hombro.

El dragón siguió la dirección en que le señalaban, y metros más arriba, bajo el potente chorro del agua que caía furiosa contra la roca y seguía su curso para perderse en el suelo, el General Gaiomon estaba sentado con el agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza, el largo cabello blanco y el resto de su cuerpo. Silencioso, con los ojos cerrados y ambos puños encontrándose a la altura del pecho, meditaba mientras distribuía la energía que recibía de la catarata, calibraba su fuerza, se volvía uno con su entorno y se conectaba con las cosas a su alrededor. Ya había presentido que el dragón andaría cerca, y esperó pacientemente a que se encontrara primero con sus aprendices y luego lo notara a él, aunque por lo visto habían tenido que decirle donde se encontraba. Divertido.

El General hizo un gesto taimado, batió sus alas y se elevó hasta pisar la roca en donde estaba el otro. Puso sus patas en la piedra y le apuntó con su espada.

-¡Se acabó el juego idiota, hasta aquí llegas!-le desafió.

Gaiomon abrió un ojo para verlo, luego volvió a cerrarlo.

-Puede usted atacarme si lo desea General-dijo simplemente-aunque estoy desarmado como verá.

La cara de OuRyuumon se fue al suelo. Miró a su alrededor y aparte de la coraza del pecho, las hombreras y los guantes, las espadas del samurái tampoco estaban. Miró al cielo, cerró con fuerza los ojos y golpeó con ambos puños en la primera roca que encontró, como haciendo una rabieta…

-Sep-dijo DinoHumon a sus compañeros abajo-Tiene cinco años.

-¡Cállate mocoso, te escuché!-bramó el dragón desde arriba, luego se volvió hacia Gaiomon-¡Y tú qué demonios pretendes!

-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó el aludido, extrañado.

-¡Es la segunda vez que retrasas nuestro encuentro!-le apuntó-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Además, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres para hablar cosas de mi y andarte riendo?

El virus levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, divertido.

-Yo jamás me reiría de alguien como usted, no podría.

-¡Sabes que sí!

Gaiomon se levantó de una vez y salió del agua. Caminó algunos pasos y se detuvo a un lado del dragón, quien no le quitaba la mirada ceñuda de encima.

-Si a su criterio decir verdades sobre alguien es reírse, tendré que empezar a decir mentiras sobre usted, si le parece mejor.

-Me parecería mejor-dijo el dragón mirando al cielo y levantando ambas manos-¡si no hablaras de mi!

-Es el General más poderoso de la Orden; naturalmente tengo que hablar de usted, especialmente tratándose de mi opuesto y quien me disputa el lugar como señor de los dragones.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-Sería una descortesía de mi parte no prestarle atención a un personaje así, ¿no cree?

OuRyuumon estuvo por responder algo, pero se dedicó a rumiar cosas mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Gaiomon sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua y salpicó completamente al dragón a un lado, quien puso cara de molestia.

-Disculpe usted.-dijo el otro-Por cierto, ¿recuerda que le mencioné el ataque de esta semana?-OuRyuumon movió afirmativamente la cabeza-Bien, porque será pasado mañana, mediodía. Llevaré la misma unidad de la vez anterior; nuestras bajas fueron mínimas.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y molestando al dragón-Entraremos por el sur de la región del viento, o sea, muy cerca de aquí.

El dragón dejó salir un leve gruñido. Ya lo había sospechado e incluso se lo había dicho a Omegamon, pero este no le prestó mucha atención. Acababan de amenazar su sector y se aproximarían peligrosamente a su hogar, lo que por cierto a nadie le sentaba nada de bien. Cerró con fuerza sus dedos en torno al mango de sus espadas.

-Debes estar loco para querer entrar por la región del viento-dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-quiso saber el samurái.

-Porque no tienes la región del agua al sur, no tienes la del bosque al norte, ¡y porque voy a estar ahí para detenerte a ti y a los tuyos!-rugió con fuerza-¡No vas a poner un pie dentro de la región del viento!

Gaiomon expresó una siniestra sonrisa en sus ojos amarillos y ladeó la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-General… ¿ha notado usted que _ya_ he entrado a la región del viento?

El dragón no dijo nada. Se quedó suspendido un segundo en un vacío mental al percatarse de aquello. En un impulso de furia y frustración, intentó atacar a Gaiomon con una de sus armas, pero el virus le evadió de un salto y quedó a escasos centímetros del borde de la gran roca donde ambos estaban. Se volvió mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Espero que esta vez nos veamos en el campo de batalla para solucionar lo nuestro General. Presiento que será uno de los encuentros más interesantes que haya tenido en mi vida.

Se volvió y dio un salto, y en lo que OuRyuumon dio tres pasos para mirarlo caer abajo, ni el virus ni los otros tres digimons que lo acompañaban estaban en el lugar. Parecía que el dragón hubiese estado solo todo ese tiempo, pues no quedaron huellas ni rastro alguno de que alguien estuvo allí con él. El dragón dorado respiró rápido y furibundo, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, molesto. Dejó su enojo de lado y regresó volando a la fortaleza a comunicarse con Omegamon sobre lo que había obtenido.

* * *

Taomon salió de la habitación y cerró las grandes puertas en silencio. Se detuvo frente a Apollomon, agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de hablar y explicó.

-La señora Dianamon estará bien; solo fue un impacto muy fuerte, pero su estado es bueno. Mañana por la mañana estará perfectamente.

-Muchas gracias Taomon-dijo el dios del sol, más tranquilo.

La taoísta se despidió respetuosamente de su señor y de los demás lores que se encontraban allí, y en silencio se alejó por el pasillo, desapareciendo como si de una sombra se tratase. Los demás digimons, excepto uno que se encontraba con sus ojos pegados en las dos puertas, le observaron irse hasta que estuvieron solos. Apollomon cerró los ojos y suspiró, apenado por lo que ocurría.

-Le dije que no se precipitara, pero nunca me escucha.-dijo el digimon con la vista puesta en el suelo.

-No se ofusque Apollomon-respondió Omegamon a un lado, mirándole-ella solo quería ayudarnos y ser partícipe de esta guerra. Después de todo, ella también es una guardiana del mundo digital y le nace como a todos nosotros el deseo de proteger su hogar.

-Vaya guardiana que resultó ser.-bufó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos.

MirageGaogamon y ShineGreymon dieron un respingo y se volvieron a ver al caballero. Uno con sus ojos surcados por la indignación, el otro casi temiendo lo que iba a pasar después. Omegamon se volvió hacia su compañero.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad.-sentenció el digimon rojo con su tono pesado y áspero-No porque sea una mujer no vas a criticarle sus errores. Se confió como siempre ha hecho y ahora está como está, lo que significa que tenemos una ayuda menos. En esas condiciones no le es útil a nadie.

-Va a reponerse mañana-respondió el digimon blanco.

-Sí, y volverá a repetir su error de ayer hasta que se volverá tan predecible que el enemigo acabará por exterminarla cualquiera de estos días. Todas las mujeres parecen tener ese problema, por eso odio que se metan en asuntos de la guerra; no sirven para eso.

Un aire muy tenso se creó entonces entre los Royal Knights presentes y los Dioses Olímpicos que se encontraban allí. Por un lado no podía negarse que Dianamon había actuado imprudentemente muchas veces en el pasado y era una digimon demasiado confiada, pero la forma de decirlo de Gallantmon había irritado a varios de los digimons allí, y uno de ellos no iba a mantener la boca cerrada solo por ser inferior. MirageGaogamon Burst dio algunos pasos y se detuvo frente al caballero, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Todos se sorprendieron de eso, excepto Gallantmon. El caballero le encaró y le miró fijamente también.

-Con todo respeto, señor-dijo el lobo azulado-os pediré que no habléis así de mi ama Dianamon. Ella es una entidad guardiana al igual que ustedes y solo hace su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a todos cuanto sea posible de esta guerra.

-"Tu ama" solo fue a meter las narices donde no debía; su ayuda no nos sirvió de nada y solo resultó peor.

-Me parece que no es la única que mete las narices donde no debe.-respondió impasible el caballero azul.

-¡MirageGaogamon!-le cortó Apollomon firmemente y molesto, antes de que Gallantmon alcanzara a decir nada.

El digimon se volvió hacia el dios de fuego y agachó la cabeza.

-Os pido disculpas señor.

-A mi no me debes disculpas; se las debes a Gallantmon. Has sido muy insolente con él.

-La cortesía se paga con cortesía.-respondió mirando al Royal Knight de reojo.

-Y los adultos no perdemos nuestro tiempo con los niños.-terminó el digimon rojo volteándose y saliendo de allí, con sus zapatos haciendo eco en el pasillo del templo.

Omegamon despidió a Apollomon y a Mercurimon con la cabeza y le siguió, mientras que ShineGreymon se quedó un último segundo en su lugar. Miró a su compañero MirageGaogamon, quien seguía con sus ojos puestos en la figura carmesí que se alejaba, y se preguntó qué tan grande sería la distancia entre el lobo y él. Ambos habían crecido bajo la enseñanza y la protección de Dianamon y Apollomon, y eran seguramente los digimons más fieles a ellos que existieran, pero por mucha fidelidad que le guardara a Apollomon, e incluso ahora a su amo Dukemon, él jamás se atrevería a enfrentar de esa manera a un superior, mucho menos un royal Knight tan severo como lo era el caballero rojo. Era demasiado sumiso en ese sentido, lo que contrastaba con la determinación tan marcada de MirageGaogamon, quien no permitía la más mínima ofensa contra su señora Dianamon, ni aunque se tratara del mismo Yggdrassil. Abatido por este pensamiento, se despidió de sus señores y siguió a los otros dos caballeros fuera del templo de la luna.

Cuando se encontró afuera con la luz del sol, escuchó unos pasos tras él y una voz que le había llamado. Se volvió y vio con cierta sorpresa que se trataba de su señor Apollomon. El digimon avanzó hasta estar a su lado, mientras adelante, los dos caballeros ya emprendían el vuelo de regreso al Castillo.

-¿Se molestará Dukemon si te retengo un minuto?-preguntó amablemente el digimon de fuego.

ShineGreymon sabía que pagaría muy caro cada minuto que se retrasara, pero no iba a negarle algo a su señor.

-No amo.-mintió.

Apollomon desvió su mirada al cielo despejado de ese día, suspiró profundamente con cierto deje de tristeza y se volvió a ver al chico.

-No tienes que sentirte mal si no eres tan irreverente como MirageGaogamon a veces.-le dijo el dios de fuego comprensivo.

El menor se preguntó cómo sabría Apollomon cómo se sentía él la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo atribuyó a que era muy viejo y podía percibir cualquier cosa en alguien tan joven como él. Aún así su consejo le sentó un poco mal, y respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-A veces quisiera tener la mitad de las agallas que él tiene para pararse de ese modo frente a alguien como un Royal Knight del calibre de Dukemon.-confesó.

-No digas eso. Está bien que seas como eres…

-¡Es que no me gusta!-exclamó abriendo ambas manos.-Yo os guardo mucha lealtad a vos amo Apollomon, pero si alguien con tanto rango intentara pasar sobre usted, no sé si sea capaz de encararlo…-bajó ambos brazos, derrotado por la verdad que le caía pesadamente encima-Bajo esta gran armadura solo soy un cobarde. MirageGaogamon por el contrario tiene todo su peso en gallardía.

La mano de Apollomon sobre su hombro barrió en parte con los sentimientos que lo apesadumbraban y le hizo levantar la cabeza, sorprendido. El digimon de fuego expresaba mucha comprensión en sus intensos ojos azules.

-Tú eres un digimon de grandes y nobles sentimientos ShineGreymon; no mires en menos todo lo grande que eres en realidad.

-Pero…-intentó decir, pero el otro siguió hablando.

-No importa si eres un digimon silencioso y sumiso; eres completamente leal y entregado en todo lo que haces, y yo lo he comprobado en estos veinticuatro años que te he conocido. Defiendes a quienes te importan con pasión, incluso a los que ni siquiera conoces. Arriesgas todo por lo que amas así pongas en peligro tu propia existencia. No necesitas aires de grandeza como hace MirageGaogamon para demostrarle a los otros quien eres en verdad.-puso una mano en el pecho del chico-Tu grandeza la traes aquí, y en tu sangre también, nunca lo olvides.

El muchacho se sintió extremadamente valioso de pronto y casi se sintió enrojecer ante semejante alago por parte de un digimon así. Por más que buscó no encontró qué decirle a su señor, solo consiguió asentir pronunciadamente con la cabeza. Apollomon pareció sonreírle con sus ojos y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Ve. No quiero que Dukemon vaya a molestarse contigo por retrasarte.

ShineGreymon despertó de pronto de su emotivo trance y dio un respingo. Se despidió precipitada pero respetuosamente de Apollomon y salió corriendo del lugar, para salir en vuelo de camino al castillo de los Royal Knights. El dios le vio partir mientras escuchaba los pasos de los otros dos digimons acercándose por el patio del lugar y reunirse con él. Los tres vieron al digimon de fuego partir y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que está ciego y sordo.-comentó Mercurimon, un poco extrañado de que ShineGreymon aún no se diera cuenta de las cosas.

-Déjalo. Aún tiene mucho que aprender.-respondió Apollomon con su vista en el cielo.

-Es como un niño al que tienes que explicarle todo con manzanas.-siguió el dios mensajero mientras ambas deidades regresaban adentro.

MirageGaogamon Burst se quedó afuera pensando en esto último, y con bastante desagrado tuvo que darle la razón al dios. Aún se preguntaba cómo era que ShineGreymon no estaba muerto desde que se uniera a los Royal Knights en la guerra, y ese tema le traía un poco _incómodo_.

* * *

Cuando los dos caballeros regresaron al Castillo, se encontraron con el General OuRyuumon y las noticias que había traído. Había estado esperando a Omegamon desde que llegara media hora atrás, y el digimon blanco había recibido su mensaje mientras se dirigía de regreso al lugar. Se reunió con Duftmon, el General y Gallantmon en la cámara de guerra, para estudiar en detalle lo siguiente que se haría para enfrentar el próximo movimiento de Gaiomon.

-Entrarán por el sur de la región del viento, lo que significa que podrían contar con el apoyo de Machinedramon y sus hombres desde el polo sur.-dijo el dragón apuntando en el mapa holográfico que se mostraba frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo es que no fue primero por la región del agua si era más accesible?-se preguntó Omegamon en voz alta, extrañado.

-Porque podría intentar alguna combinación con las armadas que tiene en la región del trueno desde el oeste.-dijo Duftmon mientras estudiaba el mapa-Con la primera mitad de la región del viento bajo su poder y el apoyo suficiente que puede obtener en pocas horas, no le tardará mucho obtener la región completa en un par de días y amenazar la región del fuego.-que era en la cual ellos se ubicaban.

-Él no conseguirá ni medio centímetro de tierra en la región del viento.-sentenció OuRyuumon con un puño sobre la mesa. Su tono había sido severo y muy pesado, lo que llamó la atención de los demás presentes.

Supusieron que la amenaza de su territorio le habría afectado el ánimo, por lo que prefirieron no hacer preguntas. Siguieron tratando el tema.

-¿De qué se compone su unidad?-preguntó Gallantmon cruzado de brazos.

-Es una armada variada-respondió Duftmon leyendo un pad-tiene guerreros, bestias y demonios en números balanceados y distintos niveles evolutivos, también unidades áreas; lo que menos posee son unidades máquina.-dejó el pad sobre la mesa-Al parecer no le gustan del todo.

-Será difícil elegir entonces un batallón que lo aventaje.-dijo el caballero rojo, pensando.

-Mis hombres pueden con ellos.-dijo el dragón poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa-Son poderosos y muy resistentes; tenemos muchos digimons voladores muy veloces que pueden esquivar lo que sea. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-No General.-le cortó Omegamon la ilusión completamente.

El General abrió la boca para decir algo, luego se contradijo y sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-exclamó casi sin creérselo-¿Por qué no?

-El General Imperialdramon se encuentra en la región del bosque, al norte del área del viento, y su armada es muy numerosa, fuerte y balanceada. La combinación de los guerreros y los dragones es más equilibrada pues la suya es casi de dragones únicamente. No quiero que Gaiomon tome ventaja de ello, mucho menos quiero exhibir una de nuestras mejores piezas tan prontamente.

-Pero…-se sintió engañado-¡Pero Omegamon! ¡Van a atacar mi sector, y mi fortaleza está en ese lugar también…!

-Hablaré con usted en privado el porqué de mi decisión General.-terminó el digimon blanco poniendo sus ojos azules en el dragón dorado y luego en la mesa de trabajo.

El digimon alargado tragó saliva y bajó la mirada a la mesa, con una maraña de pensamientos confusos en su cabeza. Demonios…había tratado a Gaiomon como un cobarde y ahora él se ausentaría en el encuentro. Quedaría muy mal parado y lo que era peor; se sentiría como un inútil mientras el enemigo avanzara por la región del viento. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades de Imperialdramon…pero era un digimon demasiado joven y Gaiomon demasiado viejo y experimentado para él. Sabía que sería una batalla arriesgada y no estaba seguro de querer apostar por los suyos. El dragón se quedó medio desconectado el resto de la junta, mientras los Royal Knights terminaban de ajustar los detalles del encuentro que sería dentro de los dos siguientes días.

En cuanto todo estuvo arreglado, Gallantmon se despidió y salió del castillo, pues tenía mucho de lo que ocuparse custodiando el sector de la oscuridad de la cual el enemigo no hacía uso, pues estaba supuestamente prohibido por el acuerdo entre ambas partes, aunque era imposible asegurar que el enemigo cumpliría todo el tiempo dicho tratado. Omegamon encargó a Duftmon algunas cosas y luego dirigió una mirada al dragón, indicándole que le siguiera fuera del lugar. OuRyuumon avanzó en silencio detrás del caballero, hasta que estuvieron ambos solos, en el salón del primer nivel. El caballero blanco se volvió a ver al dragón con una mirada severa.

-Creí haberle advertido que no volviera a encontrarse usted con mi hermano, General OuRyuumon.

El dragón se trabó bastante antes de poder decir algo.

-¡Él estaba en ese lugar Omegamon, yo no fui a buscarlo!

-Pues debió haberlo evitado.

-De haberlo evitado no tendríamos la información que tenemos.-dijo con la mandíbula por el suelo.

Omegamon le observó un segundo, luego se volvió hacia uno de los ventanales. Parecía preocupado y molesto, pero más que nada preocupado, y OuRyuumon pudo notarlo bastante bien. Seguramente por algo que pudiera conllevar el segundo encuentro casual que habían tenido los dos dragones.

-Vamos Omegamon, sea realista.-dijo el General sin sonar imprudente-Yo entiendo que usted admire mucho a su hermano y eso; si yo tuviera un hermano mayor también estaría en su lugar y hablaría grandes cosas de él…pero soy un digimon muy fuerte; he entrenado toda mi vida y usted lo sabe, todos lo saben, incluso Alphamon lo admite. Gaiomon se habrá mostrado muy fuerte, pero no es invencible, ni un dios ni algo por el estilo.-dijo haciendo un gesto con sus brazos abiertos expresando la grandiosidad del virus-Solo es otro digimon, y como tal puede ser vencido. Y puede que no le guste que se lo diga, pero tengo entre mis principales objetivos el de vencerlo.

El digimon blanco se volvió a verlo en silencio, solo escuchándolo.

-Sí, tengo deseos de vencerlo-reconoció OuRyuumon suponiendo que Omegamon se lo preguntaba con esa rara forma de mirarlo-porque bueno, dice tener un titulo que yo también poseo, y eso no puede ser…-bajó la mirada, luego volvió a levantarla-usted me entiende.

-Lamento tener que decirle esto General-dijo el caballero al fin-pero en esta guerra tendrá que dejar sus problemas personales sobre el título del señor de los dragones afuera, y también renunciar a intentar vencer a Gaiomon.

Esto dejó a OuRyuumon pasmado. Se tardó algunos segundos en asimilar lo que su superior le estaba diciendo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó confundido.

-Gaiomon no es solo "otro digimon", es un peligro. ¿Cree que hablaría de mi único pariente como de un peligro? ¿Una amenaza? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser capaz de vencerlo si llego a encontrarlo en batalla alguna vez; no solo por mis parentesco con él, también porque se trata de un digimon extremadamente poderoso e inteligente. En esta guerra no planeo vencerlo, sino ganármelo. Lo primero aún queda fuera de mi rango de alcance, y también del suyo.

El General se sintió enfurecer de a poco, sin poder explicarse el porqué. El que Omegamon se viera a sí mismo inferior a ese digimon tan altanero e insoportable le resultaba imposible de digerir, especialmente dejando a todos los demás como inferiores a él también. Era solo una barrera mental que el caballero se había auto impuesto por ser el menor, porque de seguro el otro le había criado así o le había sobreprotegido toda su vida. Pura cuestión psicológica, y OuRyuumon no estaba para cosas como aquellas. Él era cabeza y espada; números y fuerza, no juegos de superioridad egocéntrica ni fraternidades. Dejó salir su enojo en un pronunciado resoplido por la nariz y cerró los ojos.

-Bien Omegamon,-dijo pesadamente-si es lo que usted quiere creer, no tengo autoridad para rebatírselo, pero que quede clara una cosa:-dijo levantando la vista-Yo no voy a dejarme pasar por ese digimon; él no va a imponerse por sobre mi ni mi lugar como señor de los dragones, por muy personal que sea eso. No me creo ni me siento inferior a él hasta que lo haya enfrentado yo mismo, y sé que voy a hacerlo un día de estos, y aunque sea un subordinado suyo y él sea su hermano mayor, yo lo derrotaré, así usted no lo quiera y trate de impedírmelo. Mi honor está aún por sobre mi responsabilidad y por sobre muchas cosas.-terminó, despidiéndose respetuosamente con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar.

Omegamon le vio marchar y se sintió mal en el fondo. Sabía que aquello no podría acabar nada bien para OuRyuumon, porque aún por sobre su hermano menor, su palabra con Lucemon y su pasión por la guerra, el honor de Gaiomon también estaba por sobre esas y muchas otras cosas. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y vio a RhodoKnightmon bajando la escalera. El caballero rosa se reunió con él y se cruzó de brazos.

-No he conseguido ni un minuto de la atención de Dracomon.-suspiró el digimon-Está muy afectado por lo que pasó.

-Déjalo.-sentenció el segundo líder-Tiene que entenderlo y superarlo por sí mismo. Cuando comprenda que ese Knightmon dio su vida para que él continuara el camino para el cual estaba destinado, lo aceptará y será un excelente caballero. Ya vimos de lo que su corazón es capaz de llevarle a hacer.

-Vencer al General más poderoso de Lucemon no estaba en nuestras expectativas hasta dentro de mucho tiempo; no puedo creer que un niño haya hecho el trabajo así sin más.-dijo un tanto sarcástico.

-Pues aún a mi edad RhodoKnightmon-dijo el digimon afable mientras hacía ademán de marcharse-yo me sigo sorprendiendo de algunas cosas. Siempre deberías dejar lugar para cosas así, o vas a volverte un ser muy apagado. Creo que eso no te sentaría nada de bien.

El caballero rosa se quedó pensando largamente en esto, aún cuando Omegamon ya se había marchado y él regresado a sus quehaceres.

* * *

El digimon de negro terminó de teclear algunas cosas sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla, luego se hizo tronar los dedos y los relajó. Guardó el trabajo en su dispositivo personal y lo borró de la base de datos del Castillo Berúng. Se dedicó a hacer otras cosas, mientras escuchaba como el digimon atrás se esforzaba al máximo para evitar hacer ruido, y lo conseguía por cierto. Era imposible adivinar que el monstruoso digimon robótico estaba detrás de Gaiomon en ese momento, pues no había hecho ni el menor sonido al acercarse por el pasillo ni al entrar en la sala de computadoras. Ni sus piezas ni sus pesadas patas habían emitido el menor sonido, pero el samurái podía escuchar, incluso contar cada paso que el robot había dado desde la puerta hasta situarse detrás del sillón en donde estaba instalado el virus. Y no venía solo, como siempre.

Gaiomon movió su brazo justo en el momento en que la aguja iba a clavarle y ésta aterrizó contra el tablero; sumado a la fuerza de Machinedramon, la ajuga se hizo añicos, y el samurái no hubiese ni querido imaginar qué le habría sucedido a él de no haberse movido. El robot dejó salir un leve gruñido al ver su intento fallido.

-¿Necesita algo, General Machinedramon?-preguntó el "atacado" mirando por sobre su hombro-Debería pedirlo "por favor".

El robot y el samurái se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Phelesmon salió de encima del hombro del primero y aterrizó en el suelo. Machinedramon miró pesadamente al demonio, y éste lo interpretó.

-Oh, OK, vaaaale~-dijo como tantas otras veces le tocaba a él el trabajo que al otro no le gustaba. Carraspeó un poco antes de empezar.-General Gaiomon, ¿tendría usted la amabilidad de dejar que mi compañero mecánico aquí extrajera un poco de su composición para hacer un pequeño estudio?-juntó las manos como pidiendo y parpadeó varias veces-Por favor.

El aludido miró escépticamente al demonio un momento, luego se volvió a ver al robot. Tenía que tratarse de algún tipo de broma.

-¿Y para qué sería ese estudio, si es que puedo saber?-preguntó Gaiomon en el mismo tono cínico y amable de Phelesmon.

Machinedramon y Phelesmon se miraron un segundo y el más grande asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que el General Machinedramon está por terminar su trabajo con el virus de la ira, un proyecto importante con el que podremos deshacernos de las piezas de peso del enemigo.-sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes-Entenderá usted que podría darnos la llave de la victoria en esta guerra.

-La llave de la victoria en esta guerra la poseo yo Generales; no necesitan un raro experimento para ello, ni mucho menos intentar extraerme algo.-sentenció el otro cruzándose de brazos.

El robot perdió la paciencia.

-La conquista de las regiones tomará bastante tiempo y con los Generales de la Orden y sus miembros retrasándonos el trabajo, todo será más lento y el amo Lucemon no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para ello. Deshaciéndonos de nuestros principales objetivos tendremos al enemigo desconcertado y a merced de nuestros ataques.

Gaiomon hizo una mueca y se recostó en el sillón donde estaba trabajando. Tuvo que admitir que mantener al rival en un estado de alterado era siempre una brillante estrategia, y se delataban automáticamente los puntos débiles del enemigo, pero algo no le sonaba del todo bien en ese plan.

-¿Le molestaría explicarme de qué va su extraño proyecto, General? Con detalles y todo.-le miró e hizo el mismo gesto con los ojos que había hecho Phelesmon-"Por favor".

El demonio estuvo por largarse a reír, pero se contuvo. Machinedramon bufó y enseñó una imagen holográfica desde su brazo derecho.

-Hace varios meses, Dukemon perdió el control y se dejó poseer por su demonio interior, Megidramon. Todos sabemos que ese demonio nace de la ira y los sentimientos oscuros de ese caballero, y cuando no puede someterlos éstos se apoderan de él y lo convierten. Haciendo un análisis, las bajas que tuvieron las armadas enemigas fueron un 53% más altas que las que provocamos nosotros mismos, y fue porque recibieron un ataque por parte de uno de los suyos. O sea…

-Un ataque desde adentro.-dijo el samurái, comprendiendo de qué se trataría todo.

-Así es. Obteniendo parte de la información de Megidramon y haciendo una investigación, los datos me condujeron a crear el virus de la ira para atacar a dos de los objetivos más importantes y poderosos que posee la Orden y sus armadas. Estoy por completar el virus, solo necesito un último trabajo.-miró con sus ojos vacíos al samurái-Sé que tú eres un digimon nacido de la ira, y con tus datos podría completar mi experimento y llevarlo a su fase final de perfeccionamiento.

Gaiomon bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Vaya, el trabajo de Machinedramon había sido minucioso y brillante, y su investigación había arrojado datos muy precisos. Gaiomon no había sido siempre el tipo frío, relajado y que tenía todo premeditado. Al contrario, había empezado muy mal. En sus inicios todo parecía habérsele tornado oscuro y terrible. Todo estaba mal, corrupto, inaceptable. Las derrotas, las caídas, las pérdidas importantes le transformaban y convertían en un monstruo de destrucción, en la ira con forma humanoide y dos peligrosas espadas para usar y descargar su frustración contra lo que se le cruzara por delante. Tuvo que aprender a mantenerse aislado durante esos ataques de furia que lo acometían, o acabaría por echarse a la guardia digital encima. Había escuchado de otros que habían optado por el mismo camino que él, y la furia había terminado por consumirlos completamente hasta su propia destrucción. Él había renegado completamente de ser vencido por ella. Con el tiempo comprendió que la ira podía volverse su mejor aliada y más poderosa amiga, siempre y cuando la tuviese bajo su control. Para ello, solo necesitaba desligarse de una cosa que era la que le daba a su rabia el poder, y eran los sentimientos. Habían sido sus peores días.

-Supongo que siendo una herramienta para los nuestros-dijo al cabo de unos segundos-tendré que cooperar.

-Así se habla General.-sonrió Phelesmon levantando el pulgar.

-Solo por curiosidad-dijo el digimon negro mientras Machinedramon se acercaba un paso-¿En quienes se supone que utilizará este virus?

Ya sospechaba del primero, pero el segundo no lo tenía muy claro. El robot respondió mientras sacaba una segunda jeringa metálica de su brazo.

-Omegamon y el General OuRyuumon.

La punta de la aguja se estrelló contra el brazo del sillón esta vez. Machinedramon estuvo por proferir un rugido de rabia, pero el repentino cambio de la actitud de Gaiomon le hizo quedarse callado. El samurái se levantó de donde estaba sentado y le traspasó con sus pesados ojos amarillos.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienen a ese dragón?-preguntó entre molesto y divertido.

Phelesmon hizo un sonido con la boca, sorprendido de semejante pregunta.

-¿Bromea? Ese dragón es un dolor de cabeza, ¡no podemos sacárnoslo de encima con nada!

-¿Ya te quedas quieto?-bramó Machinedramon sacando una tercera inyección plateada que reemplazó a la segunda.

-Lo ayudaré con su proyecto siempre y cuando cumpla una condición General Machinedramon.-le amenazó Gaiomon seriamente y cogiendo de una vez la jeringa, quitándosela del brazo al robot.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Usted-le apuntó-no utilizará ese virus en el General OuRyuumon. Hágalo si quiere con Omegamon, solo perderá su tiempo y su trabajo; pero si se atreve a tocar a OuRyuumon, se meterá en serios problemas conmigo.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala. Phelesmon tragó saliva con dificultad y se miró un segundo con el robot, quien estaba tan anonadado como él. Luego el demonio se dirigió al dragón negro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso le importa?

Gaiomon le traspasó con su mirada haciéndolo temblar levemente, mientras clavaba la aguja en su brazo derecho.

-El General OuRyuumon es mi enemigo personal, y nadie que no sea yo va a acabar con él. Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a hacerle algo, está muerto.-se volvió a mirar a Machinedramon con la jeringa en su puño apretado, listo para destruirlo-¿Cuento con su palabra, General?

Machinedramon se lo pensó un segundo.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó estirando su gran garra, pidiéndole el objeto.

-Supongo que tiene algo de honor para apostar.-dijo el samurái desafiante.

-Ya te lo dije, tienes mi palabra.

El digimon negro se quedó con sus ojos puestos en el robot un par de segundos, bastante desconfiado. Le estiró la jeringa al digimon y éste la sostuvo, absorbiéndola por una de sus aberturas y dejándola a salvo. El samurái le dedicó una última peligrosa mirada y salió del lugar. Tenía cosas importantes en las que trabajar, pues tenía una batalla que ganar y además podría por fin enfrentarse al dragón dorado. Ya estaba comiendo ansias, y eso era algo que no le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Omegamon se reunía en una de las bases de operación establecida en medio de la región del viento y del bosque –o madera- con el joven General Imperialdramon. Después de su recuperación estando algunas semanas postrado ante el ataque de GrandisKuwagamon, el digimon estaba en perfectas condiciones y había retomado pronto sus labores de vigilancia y protección en su sector designado. Si bien la herida causada por el joven insecto le había dejado una cicatriz épica en el abdomen, ambos se habían reunido tiempo después del nombramiento del príncipe y reconciliado; GrandisKuwagamon le había mostrado sus más sinceras disculpas y ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Actualmente Imperialdramon era el encargado de custodiar los terrenos del bosque y la tierra, los que antes compartía con la General Rosemon. Aún con el tiempo y las muestras de arrepentimiento que el joven General había dado a Gallantmon, seguía pesándole en su espalda la muerte de la mujer, y se había prometido mantener sus tierras y su hogar resguardado del ataque enemigo.

-Estableceremos a nuestra defensa detrás del río, de modo que el enemigo se vea obligado a atravesarlo para poder alcanzarnos.-explicó el digimon rojo y azul con un mapa extendido del lugar de la batalla-Eso les supondrá un desgaste de energía y tiempo para que nuestra ofensa ataque a los digimons que atraviesen el agua. Podremos reducir a muchos de sus hombres en esos minutos.

-Me parece bien.-afirmó Omegamon aprobando la idea-¿Qué hará con los sectores demasiado elevados?

-Hemos establecido a todas las unidades aéreas en los sectores montañosos más altos; nos darán soporte en caso de necesidad, pero estarán básicamente escondidos para dar el golpe definitivo en cuanto logramos romper su defensa.-respondió Imperialdramon, indicando en dónde se ubicarían los digimons voladores.

La estrategia del General consistía en agotar al bando enemigo primero y atacar desde distintos puntos a la otra unidad. A mitad de batalla movilizarían a los guerreros fuera del lugar para dar paso a los dragones de mayor tamaño, los que usarían el entorno rocoso para aplastar al enemigo sin agotar demasiados recursos. Omegamon aprobó el plan junto con los ajustes que Duftmon y OuRyuumon habían planificado, conociendo el terreno y la forma de proceder de Gaiomon. Todo quedó ajustado, y solo faltaba que las tropas terminaran de movilizarse desde un sector al otro. Imperialdramon y el caballero salieron de la base de operaciones y afuera ya atardecía.

-Se lo encargo mucho General Imperialdramon. Mi hermano no cejará hasta haber obtenido el sector de la región que haya venido a buscar. Usted y sus hombres no pueden retroceder ni detenerse en ningún momento.

-No lo haremos Omegamon;-respondió el digimon cerrando su gran puño-ganaremos o caeremos, pero no cederemos.

El caballero asintió mientras recibía un mensaje, se despedía de Imperialdramon y se volvía para leerlo. Había sido enviado desde el castillo de los tres Ángeles. Omegamon se extrañó, pues no recordaba haber dejado asuntos pendientes con ellos, por lo que se dirigió al lugar y pasada cerca de una hora de vuelo, estuvo en el lugar. Afuera, D'arcmon le esperaba, por lo que era obvio que había sido Ophanimon quien le había llamado. Se preguntó cuál sería la razón. La digimon alada le guió adentro y le hizo esperar en un salón, mientras el ángel sagrado bajaba al primer nivel. En cuanto se encontraron, el caballero le saludó como hacía siempre, aunque ella no le correspondió con la amable sonrisa que siempre le regalaba. Lucía muy preocupada y seria.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Lady Ophanimon?-fue el caballero directo al punto; tenía poco tiempo que perder.

-Sir Omegamon…-empezó ella caminando algunos pasos por el lugar-hace poco me enteré de algunos problemas que, si bien ni a mí ni a los ángeles nos corresponde indagar, a mi me preocupa sobremanera.-se detuvo y se volvió a verlo-No solo por la seguridad del digimundo…sino porque también vos sois importante para mí.

Esta declaración dejó un poco atónito al caballero, pero lejos de haberle producido algún tipo de regocijo, el digimon se molestó bastante. Miró de reojo en cualquier dirección disimulando su enfado, mientras en su cabeza solo tenía pegado el nombre de Gallantmon.

"_Canalla"_

-Os aseguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse Lady Ophanimon.-dijo el digimon en un tono muy amable para no preocupar más a la mujer-Lo que sea que os haya dicho Gallantmon solo fue una exageración.

-¿Cómo sabéis que fue él?-preguntó la digimon con curiosidad.

-Le conozco desde hace siete mil años; es normal que sepa cosas como esa.

-Vaya-sonrió ella-es una gran suerte. Pero aún así no dejo de estar preocupada.-volvió a su semblante entristecido mientras se tomaba las manos- ¿Es muy grave lo que tenéis?

-Ya os lo dije mi Lady, no es nada serio ni demasiado importante.

-Pero si sufrís de dolores al pecho, es probable que sea vuestro diginúcleo, o vuestro corazón…

Ambos parecieron haber sido tocados por una hebra minúscula e incómoda, desviando la mirada al suelo o en rededor. Era cierto que Omegamon tenía adolorido el corazón, pero no era por las razones que ella imaginaba. Ophanimon por su lado tenía muchos deseos de preguntar, de saber qué sería lo que hería al caballero, ya fuera físico o emocional, pero esa imagen que su alto puesto le obligaba a mantener no le permitía abrirse por entero con el digimon, demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y lo preocupada que estaba en realidad.

-Os repito que no es nada de lo que debáis preocuparos.-dijo Omegamon con cierto pesar.

Ophanimon presionó sus labios con fuerza y entrelazó sus dedos. Tendría que arriesgarse un poco si quería conseguir algo por parte del digimon, e intentar brindarle de su ayuda.

-¿Vos confiáis en mi, Omegamon?-preguntó ella.

El caballero levantó la cabeza, bastante extrañado ante la pregunta. Pensó un instante qué podría intentar obtener la mujer con eso, pero aunque lo intentara, mentirle era muy complicado.

-Lo hago.

-¿Podríais entonces confiarme vuestro problema?-preguntó ella con un aire casi suplicante-Solo quiero ayudaros; sabéis que conmigo podéis contar para lo que sea, yo siempre encontraré alguna forma de seros útil.

Esa clase de situaciones siempre convertían el corazón de Omegamon en una delgada hoja de papel que se rompía de a poco. Qué débil lo volvían las palabras de Ophanimon y qué difícil le resultaba tener que negarle algo, especialmente ahora que él pasaba por un momento tan controversial y lo único que necesitaba era una mano que le afirmara y unas palabras que le dieran algo de consuelo a su confusión, tan solo un poco. Por él se arrodillara a los pies de ella y le contara todo, todo el mal que lo acongojaba y le apesadumbraba; contarle lo que sufría todos los días viendo morir a miles de digimons que habían sido enviados por él mismo a la lucha y los que caían bajo su espada enviados por Lucemon. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera querían ser partícipes de la guerra, solo podían obedecer. Explicarle que el mundo en su interior se separaba y destruía lentamente, y que con ello ponía tantas cosas en riesgo, pero que por temor no quería forzarse a sí mismo al cambio; no quería perder sus recuerdos, los sentimientos que guardaba a sus compañeros, los que había adquirido en aquel último tiempo y los que tan celosamente había acumulado para ella y escondido del mundo. No quería convertirse en algo o alguien que no era y que jamás querría ser, perder su identidad y afectar a otros, aunque con eso pudiera darle más esperanza de victoria a los suyos en aquella guerra.

Ophanimon intentó ver en el caballero todo eso, pero sus ojos solo reflejaban confusión y tristeza. Se acercó inconscientemente para intentar aplacar un poco el sufrimiento que pudo ver en el digimon, pero él retrocedió un paso negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo Lady Ophanimon. No quiero preocuparos de cosas que están demás ni quiero involucraros en estos asuntos.-terminó-Si me disculpa, mis compañeros me esperan; otra batalla se librará dentro de poco.

Como la mayor parte del tiempo le pasara, Ophanimon solo pudo resignarse a quedarse con nada, o muy poco; despidió con tristeza al caballero y se quedó sumida en la preocupación el resto del día. ¿Podía ser que a Omegamon disfrutara siendo cruel con ella y sus sentimientos? Lo ignoraba, pero aunque así fuera, ella no iba a dejar de preguntar y preocuparse cada vez. Le resultaba inevitable. Y también doloroso.

* * *

El día siguiente ocurrió sin el menor contratiempo, pero con el aire cargado de tensión ante la batalla que se avecinaba. Los hombres de Imperialdramon se movilizaron desde el sector vecino y ocuparon sus lugares cerca del mediodía. Allí comenzaron a organizarse según las órdenes dadas por el General azul. OuRyuumon seguía todo esto en silencio, fingiéndose muy tranquilo pero en el fondo estaba hecho un fiasco. Molesto, ansioso, burlado, preocupado, amargado. Sabía que Gaiomon estaría en el frente de batalla, pero él no. Se vería bastante mal en su lista de compromisos personales completados. Mascullaba cosas cuando estaba a solas y se desordenaba el cabello violeta imaginando cómo se reiría el samurái ante su fallo. Imperialdramon a ratos lo sorprendía mordiéndose las uñas, enojado y farfullando cosas, y cuando le preguntaba solo respondía:

-Es que jugué la lotería y espero haber ganado algo.-decía con una sonrisa falsa y desapareciendo del lugar.

Por su parte en el sector enemigo, Gaiomon explicaba el plan con el que procederían a sus tropas, las que ya estaban preparadas y divididas según lo especificado. Notó como a un lado, un digimon de negro estaba cruzado de brazos, fingiendo no prestar atención y no estar haciendo aparentemente nada. Sonrió para sí y terminó de explicar el procedimiento. Acabado esto, los digimons se separaron para retomar sus entrenamientos, los que Gaiomon no permitía que se interrumpieran jamás. Los tenía todo el día ocupados con algo para evitar el ocio y los nervios que a veces se creaban antes de la batalla. Sus tres alumnos se reunieron con él como siempre hacían, y se encaminaron a la salida de la base, pasando cerca del otro digimon. Estaba echado contra la pared y miraba sin prestar atención. Gaiomon se detuvo y se quedó viéndolo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó yendo al grano, aunque ya sabía para lo que el otro estaba allí. Venía intuyéndolo desde hacía un par de días, en que el chico los venía siguiendo silenciosamente.

El aludido se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Beelzemon extrañado y haciendo un gesto de desdén.-Nada.

-Bien.-exclamó el samurái encogiéndose de hombros y dando un paso, pero el otro dio un salto y le detuvo.

-Ok, Ok, sí quiero algo.-dijo con las manos abiertas y retomando la compostura, ahora que tenia la atención del otro.

Gaiomon se cruzó de brazos y esperó, mientras el joven buscaba la mejor forma de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Te he estado observando…

-Lo sé.-le cortó- No es que sea difícil saber que me sigues.

-¡No interrumpas!-le cortó fastidiado y cerrando los puños-No eres como el resto de los idiotas de por aquí. Ni siquiera eres idiota como los demás.

-También lo sé.-respondió cerrando los ojos.

-No cometes errores ni te equivocas tomando decisiones…ni luchando.-admitió mirando al suelo.

-La perfección es una pulida colección de errores.

-… ¿A sí?-preguntó extrañado y mirándolo con curiosidad.-No pareces de los que se equivocan alguna vez…Tampoco eres como los otros Generales que destruyen a todos, incluso a unos que son mil veces más débiles que él…tienes reglas y principios y…

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-preguntó el General ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Ah sí…la cuestión es que…-le costaba decirlo porque en parte era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer aquello, pero si seguía quedándose atrás no saldría jamás ni un paso adelante. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y levantó la cabeza-Quiero ir contigo en la siguiente pelea.

Gaiomon se quedó viéndolo pesadamente. Atrás, los tres discípulos se miraron disimuladamente, bastante confusos. ¿Por qué un Demon Lord querría rebajarse al nivel de un soldado bajo las órdenes de un General? No tenía sentido. No era su forma de ser.

-¿Por qué habría de decir que sí?-preguntó el digimon negro cruzado de brazos y examinando al otro con sus afilados ojos.

Beelzemon miró en rededor, buscando alguna respuesta válida.

-Porque… ¿soy tu superior?-le miró, esperando que eso funcionara, pero el semblante serio del otro se lo dijo todo.-Bueno, ¿qué rayos quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-¡Estoy harto de estar aquí abajo sin hacer nada!-soltó de una vez-Lucemon nos tiene encerrados porque tiene miedo de que vayan a matarnos, pero no le cabe en la cabeza que somos los Demon Lords, somos digimons poderosos y podemos con cualquier cosa. Enviar a los más débiles al campo de batalla solo para estudiar al enemigo y todas esas babosadas que siempre dice…nunca lo hace en serio. Estoy cansado de ver a los otros morir y yo sin hacer nada, ¡si vamos a ganarnos el mundo, tengo que estar ahí alguna vez, no solo para reclamar el premio al final!-cerró los puños-¡Parecemos unos cobardes aquí metidos y yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-Tal vez no seas un cobarde-dijo Gaiomon sonriendo bajo su casco-pero eres un niño.

Beelzemon se sintió humillado al escuchar eso. Le hubiera rebatido pero recordó que el otro tenía milenios en el campo de batalla. Él apenas unos veintitantos. Apuntó por sobre el hombro del otro y sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Y qué? Ese también es un niño y mira que es tu preferido.

DinoHumon dio un respingo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al segundo se calló y se quedó en su lugar, un tanto avergonzado. El General le miró y luego se volvió a ver a Beelzemon.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-terminó dándose la vuelta para marchar. Beelzemon sonrió victorioso y cerró su puño-Solo una cosa.-le cortó Gaiomon la emoción-Si Lucemon llega a decir algo, no me metas en el asunto; estás aquí por tu propia cuenta.

El demonio asintió con la cabeza y el otro siguió.

-Solo porque seas un Demon Lord, no significa que tendrás mejor trato que los demás ni que si quiera intentaré protegerte en el campo de batalla.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Entrenarás como los otros y solo serás otro soldado mientras estés a mi cargo. Desafíame y recibirás el mismo castigo que cualquiera. Me obedecerás día y noche y estarás en donde te ordene. ¿Crees que puedas con eso?-le preguntó desafiante.

-Claro que sí.-respondió Beelzemon sin más-Podré con lo que sea.

-Bien. Muévete entonces.-terminó el General caminando.

Los otros tres le siguieron en silencio y con ese aire de sumisión, respeto y exactitud que ahora los caracterizaba y llamaba la atención de las otras armadas. Beelzemon se quedó viéndolos extrañado, deseando no terminar convirtiéndose en algo igual a ellos y perder su estilo tan _cool_.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio y tranquilidad cuando la mujer despertó de golpe y recordó todo lo ocurrido. Se sentó de un movimiento y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo su habitación y al digimon que estaba sentado a su lado, mirándole en silencio y esperando alguna señal por parte de ella. Dianamon se sostuvo la cabeza, un poco adolorida, pero sin más aflicciones que esa. Se miró la vendada mano izquierda, que hacía pocos segundos reposaba entre las de MirageGaogamon, pero quien rápida y disimuladamente la había depositado en la cama en el momento en que la digimon despertara para no ofenderla de algún modo. No le dolía pero tampoco era muy agradable saber que estaría invalidada de una mano durante algún tiempo. Las restricciones siempre la ponían del peor humor.

-¿Cómo se siente mi ama?-preguntó el digimon sumiso y preocupado.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella con un gesto de cabeza-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la pelea?-quiso saber de inmediato.

MirageGaogamon Burst le explicó lo ocurrido después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento, y de que Sleipmon se vio obligado, ante el abrasivo ataque de los CannonDramon, a retirar a las tropas, perdiendo así el terreno del polo sur. Dianamon cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el puño sano.

-Demonios…qué tonta fui. Debí haber previsto algo así tratando con Machinedramon. ¿Qué han acordado para recuperarla?-preguntó.

El lobo bajó la mirada.

-Nada mi señora; los Royal Knights han declarado ese territorio como perdido. Está completamente tomado por el enemigo y ya se están preparando para otro encuentro mañana.

-¿Dónde esta vez?

-En la región del viento, al sur. Es el General Gaiomon que quiere la primera parte de la región; luego es probable que haga un segundo ataque para obtener el resto.-cerró con fuerza su puño, molesto.

-Se acercarán a las regiones del agua, y del bosque también.-exclamó la mujer. Aquellos territorios correspondían a ella, Neptunmon y Minervamon-No podemos permitir que los tengan.-Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no quiso responder del todo y MirageGaogamon intentó retenerla en la cama.

-No mi señora, no se esfuerce. Aún es necesario que se recupere del todo si quiere ayudar a los demás en esta guerra.

-¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! ¡No puedo estar aquí mientras los demás hacen su parte, debo ir!-dijo intentando salir de la cama, pero MirageGaogamon la retuvo con cuidado.

-Ama por favor; no lo haga. Quédese y repóngase, es lo mejor.-Dianamon intentó rebatir, pero MirageGaogamon se arrodilló y puso su frente contra la mano de ella-Por favor.

La digimon dio un suspiro de resignación y se echó en los almohadones, desanimada. Paseó su vista por la gigantesca habitación, toda de marfil y zafiros brillando en las paredes y decorando cada objeto y mueble del lugar, con las cortinas inmaculadas filtrando la tenue luz y haciendo refulgir las brillantes gemas que eran tocadas por ella. Cerró los ojos fastidiada y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Odiaba estar sin algo que hacer y mucho más postrada en una cama. El solo saber que la guerra sacudía al digimundo allá afuera y ella allí la ponía aún más nerviosa y la enojaba más. El lobo podía leer perfectamente esto en los ojos de ella, y sin levantarse del suelo, le pidió:

-Ama Dianamon, de ser posible…si usted lo desea, yo podría estar allá en nombre vuestro.

Dianamon volvió la cabeza, extrañada. MirageGaogamon no se separaba de ella_ jamás_, mucho menos sabiendo que la mujer estaría en mal estado, si quiera por un leve dolor de cabeza o cosas como doblarse un pie. La cuidaba celosamente de lo que fuera y le evitaba cualquier tipo de mal, y ahora que estaba en esa condición le pareció muy extraña su propuesta. De pronto y como un chispazo, supo la razón. Cerró los ojos y disimuló una sonrisa.

-¿Es por ShineGreymon, verdad?

El digimon azul, aún con la cabeza gacha, miró en cualquier dirección.

-También es por eso.-admitió.

Dianamon asintió y se quedó pensando, mientras cada segundo le pesaba enormemente al caballero bestia. Era muy difícil para él dividir su fidelidad y su amor por Dianamon, por la lealtad y preocupación que le guardaba a su compañero de fuego, pero dadas las condiciones sabía que Dianamon entendería y aceptaría. Por muy fría y dura que se mostrara, MirageGaogamon había sido privilegiado conociendo su lado más cálido y maternal desde que fuera un niño. Ella se volvió a verlo nuevamente.

-¿Dudas de él? ¿De su capacidad? ¿De que pueda sobrevivir a la guerra?-dijo con dureza y poniéndolo a prueba.

Él negó con la cabeza gacha.

-No mi señora; con alguien de su casta, no podría dudar de su poder ni de sus habilidades, pero él es uno y en la guerra son miles. No podría dejar que a alguien como él le pasara algo. Sé que vos estaréis segura aquí en el templo, pero si tengo oportunidad de cubrirle la espalda a mi señor…-dejó esa frase en el aire-Tanto como por usted, sé que daría mi vida por él.

La diosa sonrió y puso su mano en el cabello blanco del digimon. Este tembló levemente bajo su brillante armadura azul.

-Eres demasiado leal y entregado MirageGaogamon. Temo que eso te mate alguna vez.-terminó con cierta tristeza impregnando sus palabras.

El lobo sospechaba que así sería, pero no le importaba. Era un perro fiel que seguía a su amo y nada más; aunque lo intentara, jamás podría cambiar aquello, y tampoco querría hacerlo.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto al día siguiente. Gaiomon tenía sus brillantes ojos puestos en la lejanía mientras el enemigo se acercaba al campo de batalla. Estaba de brazos cruzados, firme como una roca al suelo y con el viento soplando su cabello y su ropa, mientras esperaba a que Matadormon regresara confirmando que su orden había sido terminada. El lugar que había elegido para la batalla era sumamente ventoso, y la dirección y fuerza de dicho viento podía ser a veces impredecible, pero él, que había viajado centenares de veces por esa zona y podía interpretar todos los signos de la naturaleza digital a su alrededor, no había elegido el campo de batalla al azar. Los soldados a los que había encargado una tarea premeditada se movían rápidamente, trayendo grandes atados de madera y palos secos, los que les darían la ventaja inicial al empezar la lucha, algo que por cierto, sus enemigos no tenían previsto.

-¿Para qué demonios son los montículos de madera?-preguntó Gallantmon observando lo que hacían los soldados del bando rival, amontonando grandes pilas de madera seca a varios metros de distancia de su unidad.

-Eso quisiera saber.-dijo Duftmon tan extrañado como los demás.

Barajaba muchas posibilidades, pero algún tipo de defensa con semejante cosa era absurda, por lo que solo podía tratarse de algún tipo de distracción. En pocos minutos, la unidad de dragones y guerreros de Imperialdramon estuvo en posición, y el General estableció contacto con ellos para dar los primeros informes. Omegamon lo advirtió nuevamente.

-No obtendrán la región señor, se lo aseguro.-dijo el digimon azul y rojo con firmeza.

Por su lado, al General Oscuro no le agradó nada lo que veía. Escrutó la lejanía moviendo sus pesados ojos de un lado a otro, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Matadormon se reunió en poco con él.

-Ya están todos en posición señor.-informó el vampiro.

-¿Dónde está OuRyuumon?-preguntó el digimon negro.

Matadormon se volvió y solo le bastó una mirada para reconocer a la armada enemiga.

-No ha venido señor; se trata de la unidad del General Imperialdramon, el más joven de la Elite. Dragones, caballeros y guerreros.

Gaiomon chasqueó la lengua y se hizo a un lado. Abrió una ventana de comunicación y la recepción se estableció dentro de poco. Omegamon estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Qué es esto Omegamon?-quiso saber con un tono irónico-Vengo a una batalla seria y en vez de enviarme a tu mejor General me envías a un niño.

-El General Imperialdramon está muy bien catalogado, por eso fue escogido.-respondió el caballero blanco seriamente-Además, soy yo quien dicta quien estará en el campo de batalla, no elijas por mi Gaiomon.

-EW.-exclamó pesadamente el samurái entornando los ojos-Sabes que cuando me haces enojar sales perdiendo Omegamon, voy a darte una cosa por segura:-dijo mirándole directamente-por esto, voy a dejar de esta armada a un solo hombre en pie. Uno solo-levantó su dedo-y la próxima vez que me desafíes no será ninguno.

El menor no respondió, solo terminó la comunicación.

Conocía a su hermano y sabía que no sería capaz de exterminar a todos los hombres de Imperialdramon. Sabía que Gaiomon solo ganaba sus batallas por superioridad y no por dejar al otro bando sin soldados, aunque se contradijo al recordar que las palabras de un samurái eran hechos ya cumplidos.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, Imperialdramon salió al frente para asegurarse de que sus hombres estaban listos y el plan procedería como se había predicho. Lo único que le inquietaba un poco era la barrera de madera que habían establecido los otros delante suyo. Se volvió para repartir sus instrucciones, y en lo que hacía esto, el soplar del viento cambió súbitamente de dirección. Esta vez el cabello del General Oscuro se mecía hacia adelante, interrumpiendo un poco su visual pero haciéndole sonreír levemente. Miró a Matadormon y le hizo un gesto afirmativo. El vampiro se movió veloz como el rayo, y dentro de poco, grandes digimons flamígeros como PileVolcanomon, Volcamon, Meramon, SkullMeramon entre otros, salieron adelante junto con varios dinosaurios, también de fuego. Omegamon estableció inmediato contacto con su General.

-Está moviendo a los digimons de fuego; es probable que intente la jugada de la última vez. Proceda con cuidado.

Imperialdramon acató y mantuvo a sus hombres en sus lugares, moviendo a los dragones de armamento especial adelante para contener las llamas que se aproximarían. Para sorpresa de todos, Gaiomon dio una indicación y los digimons de fuego no atacaron al enemigo, sino a las pilas de madera delante de ellos, envolviéndolas en furiosas llamas y creando enormes hogueras que levantaban gran cantidad de humo…

-Oh no…-exhaló el digimon blanco al comprender. ¿Por qué Gaiomon siempre tenía que salir con algo nuevo?

El feroz viento movilizó en cosa de segundos las enormes masas de negro humo que se habían levantado, arrastrándolas sin dificultad hacia el batallón enemigo y produciendo un caos. Los soldados comenzaron a ahogarse con el denso humo que cortaba la respiración y quemaba en los ojos, imposibilitando completamente la visión. Imperialdramon, con la garganta cerrada y los ojos rojos, dio la orden de romper filas y atacar desde distancia. Sus digimons se movieron entonces en varias direcciones intentando acercarse a los rivales, pero éstos estaban protegidos por una cortina negra que los escondía perfectamente.

Poco a poco comenzaron a caer de a uno los guerreros y dragones, atravesados a distancia por disparos, llamaradas y técnicas especiales que llovían desde distintos lugares, sin que ellos pudieran ver por dónde atacaban. Gaiomon se quedó en su lugar esperando pacientemente mientras abajo se sucedía el desastre. Las bajas comenzaron a producirse de prisa.

-¡Maldita sea!-bramó Gallantmon golpeando en el tablero con sus puños cerrados.- ¡Odio a tu hermano Omegamon!

El caballero blanco no dijo nada, apesadumbrado como estaba. Se quedó con sus ojos azules puestos en la pantalla, pensando, buscando alguna forma de adelantarse a ese digimon alguna vez. Por su parte, en la fortaleza OuTsuyosa, OuRyuumon también seguía la jugada del samurái, golpeando en la mesa con ambos puños y rugiendo cosas.

-¿Cómo es que no lo vieron?-exclamó furioso- ¡Era obvio!

-Señor, tranquilícese por favor…-pidió Ryuudamon desde abajo, un poco apenado de ver a su superior tan molesto, como nunca le pasaba. Él era el digimon más jovial que hubiese conocido y ahora estaba así.

-¡Pero es que…!-se mordió la lengua y dio algunas vueltas por la sala de comunicaciones, mientras sus secretarios y subordinados trabajaban enviando y recibiendo información-Debí haber estado ahí, tenemos digimons que pueden ir bajo tierra y deshacerse de esas hogueras, ¿cómo es que no envían unidades máquina para acercarse? ¡A ellos no les afecta!

Siguió farfullando cosas, hasta que se detuvo contra una pared y tocó su frente con ella. Tenía que controlarse un poco y confiar más en Imperialdramon. Después de todo le conocía, y el chico era muy astuto y fuerte. Pero al solo pensar en que Gaiomon había vencido de un movimiento a Justimon y había barrido con los soldados de Tiger le hervía la sangre.

-Debí haber estado ahí…-repitió nuevamente abriendo los ojos.

No se daba cuenta, pero su única motivación era la de estar allí para derrotar al otro y probarle quien era en realidad. Seguro hubiese estado tan enfocado en vencerlo que hasta se le habría olvidado dar sus órdenes y habría convertido la batalla en algo personal, tal y como Omegamon le había advertido. Volvió la cabeza al ver a Ryuudamon a su lado, con sus enormes ojos verdes puestos en él. Le pareció que el niño le pedía algo con la mirada, pero estaba tan ofuscado pensando en la batalla que ahora se desarrollaba que no supo decir qué.

-¿Qué quieres Ryuudamon?-preguntó bajando la voz y apagando los humos.

El dragón parecía tener algo obstruyéndole la garganta, pues le costó un poco hablar al principio. Respiró hondo y dijo:

-¿Le traigo algo señor?

El General comprendió que el chico solo quería que se le quitara de una vez esa frustración que sentía al haber sido retenido en su puesto y no haber podido participar de la batalla. Se serenó y dejó salir el aire por la nariz.

-De acuerdo.

Su teniente sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, alejándose para ir a buscar los mochis que tanto gustaban al General y que siempre mejoraban su malhumor. OuRyuumon por su parte se enfrió completamente y se quedó viendo una pantalla en donde se seguía la batalla. Los guerreros y dragones de Imperialdramon seguían sin poder acercarse al blanco ni reducir la mínima parte de su número mientras que el enemigo los tenía a su merced.

"_Más vale que haga algo pronto"_

-Señor-habló Black, el BlackWarGrowlmon a su servicio-el General Gaiomon se está moviendo.-informó mientras acercaba una cámara que estudiaba la situación.

-Ponlo en la pantalla principal.-ordenó el dragón. Así podría estudiar a su rival y obtener cierta información importante.

En el campo, Gaiomon se movió veloz por las elevaciones rocosas, teniendo así mejor visibilidad y posición para atacar. Le seguían de cerca DinoHumon y Matadormon, los más rápidos, mientras que Grumblemon y Tekkamon luchaban abajo con los demás soldados. Vio adelante lo que buscaba; la ofensiva más fuerte de Imperialdramon, un grupo de Knightmons, Paildramon y Majiramon, quienes tenían la mejor defensa y ofensa del lugar y eran hasta ahora el blanco más difícil de derribar de los hombres de Gaiomon. Se detuvo y estudió el problema.

-¿Cómo va a deshacerse de esas cosas tan grandes señor?-preguntó Matadormon haciendo referencia a los cinco enormes dragones verdes que con su poderosa técnica "Vedaka" arrasaban con varios de los rivales.

-Trae a Grumblemon al frente de ellos-ordenó al vampiro-que haga un agujero lo suficientemente grande para hundir a esas cosas, todas a la vez.

-Sí señor.-acató el digimon desapareciendo en rápida carrera hacia el centro de la batalla.

En lo que el teniente se marchaba, Gaiomon echó un vistazo hacia el lado sur del campo de batalla, donde el enemigo aún no entraba con fuerza. El nuevo miembro se encontraba allí, luchando a mano limpia contra los XV-mon y despedazándolos con sus filosas garras. Al principio había montado toda una escena al enterarse de que se quedaría en la segunda línea de defensa y no al frente como hubiera querido, pero el General volvió a dejarle las cosas en claro y el chico no volvió a abrir la boca, por mucho que hubiera querido.

De pronto un fuerte sonido que desvió su atención al frente, un temblor de gran magnitud, y Gigasmon hacía con un golpe de su puño un cráter de colosales dimensiones justo en el lugar en donde estaban los dragones, haciendo que los cinco se fueran al agujero de un segundo a otro, ante la sorpresa de todos. A un gesto de su cabeza, DinoHumon siguió a Gaiomon colina abajo a gran velocidad, listos para exterminar a los digimons semi enterrados.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó Omegamon viendo la pantalla y cómo los enormes dragones desaparecían en una gigantesca polvareda.

Duftmon acercó la cámara de vigilancia y pudieron verlo; un Gigasmon que regresaba a su forma anterior y había provocado un enorme agujero en el que había hundido a los dragones. Las demás cámaras detectaron a Gaiomon y a un digimon siguiéndole que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos. La idea de enterrarlos era bastante sencilla, puesto que no podrían utilizar su Vedaka para atacar estando ellos mismos en el lugar; de hacerlo solo se destruirían a sí mismos. De pronto Duftmon llamó su atención.

-Omegamon, no vas a creer lo que tengo en la cámara siete.-dijo casi sin creérselo él mismo.

El caballero blanco se volvió a ver, y él tampoco podía creerlo.

-¿Beelzemon?-dijo ante la sorpresa. El digimon negro luchaba fieramente contra otros de su nivel y levemente inferior sin problemas, pero no se movía del lugar que le habían designado-Es imposible, Lucemon jamás los deja salir.

-Ha de ser otro.-supuso Gallantmon sin creer tampoco que se tratara del Demon Lord.

-Pues es ese-rebatió Duftmon con cierto gusto-mira sus niveles.-dijo apuntando una pantalla en la que se mostraban los estatus del demonio. Eran muy elevados para ser un digimon normal.

El segundo líder frunció el seño y se digirió a la computadora en donde tenía contacto con Imperialdramon. No había tiempo que perder.

-General; tenemos a un Demon Lord en las filas enemigas. Es importante aprovechar la oportunidad para estudiarlo y buscar la forma de destruirle cuanto antes. Busque un modo de acercarse y enfrentarlo.

-Sí señor.-asintió el digimon del otro lado.

Destruyó de un puñetazo en la cara al PileVolcanomon que le hacía frente, batió sus alas y se alejó de allí, mientras daba la orden a las unidades dragón más grandes para que avanzaran de acuerdo al plan. Grandes digimons aparecieron desde atrás y avanzaron por el campo, usando sus fuertes colas para destruir rocas y picos gigantes, los que caían sobre los enemigos y los pulverizaban. Gaiomon junto con DinoHumon abrieron en canal a tres de los cinco Majiramon, mientras que los otros dos lograron salir del agujero en el que estaban hundidos, levantaron sus manos y atacaron a la vez a los dos enemigos que quedaron abajo.

-¡VEDAKA!

El cielo se volvió negro sobre ellos, y de un haz de luz descendieron las flechas luminosas sobre Gaiomon y su pupilo. Este solo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podrían salir a tiempo del lugar, y de salir vivos quedarían en terrible estado, pero para su sorpresa nada de eso ocurrió. Sintió el impacto de las flechas de energía cayendo sobre sus cabezas, pero no había dolor; no había nada. Abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en una esfera de energía brillante y poderosa, algo que nunca había visto. Sorprendido se volvió a ver a Gaiomon, y vio que la energía luminiscente salía irradiada de su cuerpo, creando una esfera sobre ambos que los protegió completamente del ataque.

"_¿Qué rayos es eso?"-_ se preguntó sin comprender.

Frente a la pantalla, OuRyuumon vio como las doscientas dieciséis flechas de luz cayeron en el agujero y estallaban abajo como si llovieran bombas atómicas. No había quitado sus ojos de la escena ni una vez, y sabía que su rival estaba allá abajo, siendo pulverizado por los poderosos ataques. Aún para él un castigo como ese era un terrible riesgo vital, por lo que sus esperanzas para la victoria de Imperialdramon crecieron. Solo un poco.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

En cuanto la última flecha cayó del cielo e impactó abajo, todo se apagó y quedó en abrupto silencio. La cámara sobrevoló el lugar y mostró a los dos digimons abajo sin el mejor rasguño. Nadie pudo explicarse aquello.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Gallantmon con ambos puños sobre la mesa. Luego se volvió a hacia su compañero-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo casi gritando-¿Cómo pudieron salvarse de algo así?

Omegamon estaba tan impresionado como él, pero de pronto pareció darse cuenta.

-Gaia Reactor-dijo recordándolo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el caballero rojo.

-Es una técnica de Gaiomon; concentra el aire a su alrededor y lo combina con su propia energía para crear una especie de esfera de energía muy poderosa. Puede hacer muchas cosas con ella, como atacar a su enemigo, hacer estallar el lugar en pedazos y protegerse a sí mismo.-se quedó con la vista puesta en el tablero y luego cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Genial.-sentenció Duftmon pesadamente-Aparte de espadachín es arquero y tiene esa…cosa para defenderse. ¿Algo más que se nos esté pasando por alto Omegamon?-preguntó irónicamente.

El digimon blanco le miró, como si le preguntaran algo gracioso.

-Sus espadas.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?-preguntó el felino.

-No son "normales".-dijo entre divertido y apesadumbrado. Sabía que las armas de su hermano eran especiales y únicas; que podían quemar o hacer estallar algo al más leve contacto sin siquiera tener que atravesar o cortar completamente a alguien. O algo.

El General negro salió del agujero junto con su seguidor y entre ambos dieron muerte a los dos dragones, que después de haber utilizado todo su poder en el último ataque, poco pudieron hacer para defenderse. Por su lado, Imperialdramon dio con la ubicación de Beelzemon. El Demon Lord atravesaba de un movimiento a uno de sus soldados y éste se desintegraba lentamente en el suelo, mientras él se acercó veloz y silencioso hasta el demonio oscuro. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se mostró y tomó por sorpresa a Beelzemon, propinándole un poderoso golpe en la cara y arrojándole metros lejos contra el suelo. El digimon se levantó con dificultad y limpió la sangre de su boca.

-Maldito.-murmuró enfurecido.

Imperialdramon se lanzó una segunda vez contra él y ambos lucharon mano a mano entre fuertes golpes y patadas que romperían los huesos de cualquiera. Matadormon observó esto desde su ubicación, pero no hizo nada por ayudar al virus. De todos modos no era su problema y no se suponía que ayudara al Mar de la Oscuridad destruyendo a sus propios soldados. Al enfrentarse a sus propios aliados, solo les hería levemente para pasar de largo de ellos y evitar en lo posible la pelea. Su función principal era la de mantener a su superior informado y repartir sus órdenes, por lo que podría usar eso como excusa junto con el hecho de que Beelzemon odiaba que se entrometieran en sus peleas.

Los soldados del Mar de la Oscuridad comenzaron a tomar ventaja sobre la armada de Imperialdramon, por lo que éste, alertado en medio de su batalla por Valkyrimon, su mensajero, dio orden de que se liberaran las unidades aéreas que esperaban su turno. Estas llegaron pronto guiadas por el guerrero alado, y descargaron su poder contra el ejército rival. Este sin embargo parecía inquebrantable.

-¡Señor!-gritó Tekkamon mientras se acercaba a su superior. Este se volvió a verlo y el más pequeño habló-Es el amo Beelzemon; está luchando contra el General Imperialdramon y no parece tener ningún tipo de ventaja.

El samurái dejó salir un gruñido y meditó un segundo. Sabía que los dragones alados estaban causando problemas en el lado este del campo y pronto se levantarían por sobre el resto del lugar, por lo que tomó una decisión rápida.

-DinoHumon;-habló al chico-Grumblemon, Tekkamon y tú tienen que darme tiempo para deshacerme de las unidades aéreas más peligrosas. Vayan y enfrenten a Imperialdramon.-sentenció.

El digimon tragó saliva pero asintió sin dudarlo. Se alejó de prisa mientras Grumblemon se reunía con ellos y se dirigían al lugar en donde estaba el dragón luchando con Beelzemon. Gaiomon volvió a tomar una posición elevada y juntó sus dos kikurin formando el arco. Apuntó y disparó, como quien caza perdices, hacia los dragones que sobrevolaban el cielo y dejaban caer sus poderosos ataques sobre el enemigo. Las flechas de energía eran disparadas directo al pecho o la cabeza, causando una explosión que dejaba fuera de combate al digimon casi al instante. Se deshizo de diez de ellos en menos de dos minutos.

Al otro lado del campo, Beelzemon recibió otro puñetazo en el estomago, que le arrojó lejos y le cortó completamente la respiración. Rodó algunos metros sobre el suelo de roca y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, recuperando el aire. Imperialdramon le apuntó con el cañón en su mano sin que él pudiera levantarse; las fuerzas le fallaban y su energía era baja. No imaginó que acabaría así. Que patético se sintió.

-¡POSITRON LASER!

En el segundo mismo en que la bola de energía salía de la boca del cañón, un golpe de mediana intensidad desde abajo hacia arriba hizo que el rayo de Imperialdramon cambiara de dirección y saliera despedido hacia el cielo. El General retrocedió y se encontró con un Grumblemon que había salido justo bajo sus pies y le había hecho fallar el tiro con un golpe de su martillo. No había sido fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para desviar su brazo y por consiguiente el rayo. Al segundo aparecieron un DinoHumon y un Tekkamon delante de Beelzemon, quienes pusieron sus armas al frente, desafiándole. El digimon pareció muy contrariado.

-¡No lucharé contra digimons tan débiles!-bramó-¡Pero si me obligan a hacerlo no tengo más opción que eliminarlos!-dijo levantando su cañón una vez más.

Ninguno de los tres digimons dijo nada ni se movió. DinoHumon tenía su cuchilla más grande al frente, lo mismo Tekkamon, y Grumblemon su martillo levantado, listo para dar un impacto. Imperialdramon esperó unos segundos, pero al no haber respuesta, atacó con su rayo y éste se perdió en la lejanía. Al ver, ni Beelzemon ni los otros tres digimons estaban allí; solo había un gran agujero en el suelo por el cual habían escapado.

"_¡Demonios!"_

Volvió con su unidad solo para constatar que el enemigo les tenía contra las cuerdas, y ya había perdido al 80% de su tropa, algo que le pareció inconcebible.

Regresó volando a toda velocidad, esquivando los disparos enemigos y viendo en el campo los cuerpos caídos de sus soldados dragón y caballero. Aún quedaban algunos en pie que luchaban fieramente contra el enemigo, pero quedaban pocas esperanzas. Comenzó a llamarlos para reagruparlos e intentar un contraataque, cuando una flecha le atravesó el ala y estalló al instante, haciéndole caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y un ala que no respondía. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó al agresor, quien no tardó en aparecer frente a él, dividiendo su arco en dos espadas y avanzando lentamente.

-Perdone usted General-dijo mientras se acercaba-le confundí con otros de los mosquitos que acabo de derribar.

Imperialdramon cerró su puño y se preparó. Era bien sabido que venciendo al líder de cada ejército era más fácil y eran más altas las probabilidades de tener ventaja sobre el enemigo, por lo que, habiendo perdido a Beelzemon de entre sus manos, no podía perder la oportunidad de vencer a Gaiomon y dejar libre aquella zona. Sabía también que era un digimon muy peligroso y fuerte, por lo que debía proceder con cuidado. Apuntó y atacó desde distancia.

-¡POSITRON LASER!

Gaiomon esquivó de un salto el primer ataque, y desde la altura reunió sus dos espadas por sobre su hombro.

-¡RINKAZAN!

La ráfaga se dirigió directa y veloz hacia al dragón, quien intentó volar pero su ala herida no se lo permitió. Se movió a un lado y evitó la peor parte del ataque, pero le costó volver a retomar su guardia. Al ver, el samurái se movió como una sombra hacia él, dispuesto a atacarle con sus dos espadas, pero él le contuvo con ambas manos. Sintió que había metido sus manos al fuego.

-¡AHH!-exclamó retrocediendo sin comprender qué había pasado.

Conocía el método para detener el golpe de las espadas; había sido entrenado cuidadosamente en el arte de aquellas armas y sabía cómo detener golpes de ellas desde distintos ángulos, por lo que no había tocado el filo de las armas sino sus lados, pero aún así algo le había quemado y herido dolorosamente. Gaiomon aprovechó este segundo para asestarle un fuerte golpe directo en el pecho y hacerlo caer, dispuesto a atacar nuevamente, pero el General azul se levantó de un movimiento, se movió a un lado y le asestó un poderoso golpe en la cabeza, el que el virus logró resistir no sin dificultad.

Imperialdramon disparó en el segundo su cañón directo contra el rival, quien se protegió con ambas espadas al frente y reduciendo el impacto. Salió arrastrado algunos metros, pero estaba bien. Todo esto era por cierto seguido desde las pantallas de ambos bandos en sus respectivos lugares, mientras ambos miembros recababan información y datos de la pelea.

Lejos, DinoHumon y sus dos compañeros dejaron a Beelzemon en un lugar seguro y alejado del centro de la batalla, en donde poco a poco se iba apagando el clamor inicial de la lucha, extinguiéndose mientras los soldados de Imperialdramon caían derrotados y muertos. Beelzemon apoyó su espalda contra la enorme roca tras la cual estaban escondidos y recuperó el aire. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pues los disparos de Imperialdramon habían sido devastadores. No imaginaba que los Generales eran así de poderosos; no imaginó qué sería enfrentar a los otros si este era el más joven. Se reprochó a sí mismo y se sintió humillado. El joven dinosaurio y sus compañeros parecieron comprenderlo muy bien, por lo que prefirieron darle espacio y tiempo para no molestarle y se marcharon a cumplir su deber.

-Beelzemon es un idiota-siseó Lucemon desde su asiento de cuero mientras seguía la batalla en las pantallas-No sé en qué momento se le ocurrió ir a meterse allá.

-Deberías estar más preocupado de su estado.-comentó Barbamon a un lado y tosiendo levemente-Está en muy malas condiciones y eso que solo se enfrentó a un General. No está preparado para la guerra.

-Ya lo sabía.-soltó el ángel sin más y apoyando su cabeza contra su mano cerrada.

Lilithmon, quien estaba atrás escuchando y mirando las imágenes, avanzó hasta él molesta y con ambos puños cerrados.

-¿Lo sabías?-exclamó.

-Claro que sí. De los seis es el más débil y solo porque es un orgulloso y se niega a entrenar como los demás.-dijo Lucemon sin darle importancia-Solo pierde su tiempo en sus niñerías de adolescente.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir entonces si sabías que no estaba listo?-exclamó la mujer, sonando altamente maternal al defender al chico.

Lucemon se quedó viéndola, no tanto confundido pero sí extrañado. Arqueó las cejas y volvió su atención a las imágenes.

-¿Tanto te importa? No recuerdo que fuera tuyo.

-Da lo mismo si es mío o no, es uno de los nuestros.-rebatió-Además, si algo le pasa, tu "afamado" plan fallaría y tendríamos que seguir aquí esperando quien sabe cuántos años más. No comprendo cómo pudiste arriesgarlo si tanto te importa que estemos los siete reunidos para el último día.

"El último día" era lo que Lucemon había designado como el día en que los Siete Demon Lords estarían finalmente reunidos para liberar su verdadero poder y dar la victoria al Mar de la Oscuridad. Habían esperado cientos de años por ese día y finalmente solo faltaba uno de ellos para que el tiempo llegara. Por esto era que Lucemon jamás les permitía abandonar el área oscura, evitando así una pérdida y continuar con la larga espera. Sin embargo y por alguna razón desconocida para todos, había permitido que Beelzemon saliera del Castillo Berúng y participado de la pelea, algo que ponía muy de malas a Daemon y a Leviamon. Ellos también se desesperaban sabiendo que afuera había guerra; oportunidad de matar y volverse más poderosos y sin tener oportunidad de estar allí.

El ángel caído no prestó más atención a la mujer y siguió la pelea en las pantallas. El enemigo ya estaba completamente reducido y solo faltaban unos pocos aquí y allá, muy poderosos pero que se verían reducidos ante el gran número de soldados oscuros que les enfrentaban. Solo algunos minutos más y la victoria estaría declarada. Qué acierto haberse traído a ese Gaiomon, pensó, por muy odioso e insubordinado que le hubiera salido.

* * *

El poderoso Rinkazan que le alcanzó le arrastró varios metros lejos de su ubicación y le dejó atontado un momento muy breve, pero que le resultó fatal. Al abrir los ojos después del impacto tenía a Gaiomon casi encima, y el samurái arrastró por tierra la punta de sus dos espadas, creando un arco desde el suelo hacia arriba y levantándole de un movimiento con su fuerza y la energía liberada desde sus armas. Imperialdramon se cubrió y salió disparado al cielo; hubiese podido evitar mejor el golpe de no ser porque su ala no respondía y ya estaba alcanzando su límite, pero no estaba dispuesto a desistir, de ninguna forma. Se descubrió y apuntó con el cañón de su pecho, pero cometió un terrible error; algo que no tenía previsto.

Una flecha dorada se clavó en la boca del cañón y estalló produciendo severos daños en el digimon. Este intentó algo, pero una segunda y tercera flecha le detuvieron e hicieron estallar dolorosamente, elevándole aún más con cada golpe, hasta que estos cesaron e Imperialdramon, al borde de la inconsciencia, comenzó a caer como un meteoro a tierra, estrellándose abajo contra el cuerpo de un gran Triceramon que terminaba de desintegrarse. Una vez en el suelo, el digimon se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, pero le resultó imposible. Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y logró voltearse boca abajo, mover piernas y brazos para levantarse y verse golpeado en la espalda para caer de bruces nuevamente contra la tierra.

Gaiomon estaba casi sobre él, apuntándole al cuello con una de sus kikurin y la otra clavada en la tierra. Escuchó a sus tres discípulos acercarse junto con los metálicos pasos de Matadormon, a sabiendas de que vendrían a dar su reporte de la situación. Miró una vez más a Imperialdramon, quien furioso y comprimiendo tierra en su mano, no podía sino esperar el final. El samurái no lo prolongó más, levantó su espada en lo alto y de un veloz movimiento en seco, la detuvo a un centímetro del cuello del digimon, recordando súbitamente algo. Se quedó así, mientras los otros cuatro quedaron como suspendidos al presenciar la ejecución de uno de los Generales de la Elite.

-¿Cuántos soldados quedan en el campo?-preguntó con sus ojos puestos en el digimon abajo.

-Ninguno señor-respondió Matadormon con su sonrisa habitual -Los hemos exterminado a todos.

El General Oscuro se levantó despacio y recuperó su segunda espada. Imperialdramon hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Se veía completamente extenuado. Le miró furioso y exigiendo una explicación.

-Vaya General-dijo el virus volteándose para marchar-tiene usted una suerte…

El digimon negro hizo una indicación y sus hombres se marcharon rápidamente del lugar, para avisar a los otros que comenzaran a movilizarse y tomar posesión del sector ganado. Atrás, el joven Imperialdramon dejó salir una exhalación de derrota y frustración, golpeando con su puño cerrado en la tierra y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Había perdido y de la peor forma posible; pagando todos y cada uno de sus soldados el alto precio.

* * *

De pie y con su vista aún puesta en la pantalla, el General dragón tenía mil pensamientos golpeando en su cabeza a la vez, pero eran tantos y tan confusos, que no podía detenerse y prestarle atención a ninguno, por lo que podía decirse que también estaba en blanco. La demostración de su enemigo había sido impresionante, aunque aún no aceptaba ningún tipo superioridad ni parecidos. No hasta que él mismo lo enfrentara.

Y tenía que ser pronto.

Con muchas cosas en las que pensar y hacer, el digimon salió con un semblante ensombrecido por la derrota obtenida y por los problemas que acarraría dicha caída. Ryuudamon le observó con pesar mientras avanzaba fuera de la sala de comunicaciones, dejando sobre el tablero el plato que su teniente le había traído casi media hora atrás.

Estaba intacto.

* * *

Lejos, en una dimensión unida al digimundo, pero también separada de ésta, un digimon de dorada y negra armadura como la oscuridad que le rodeaba, contemplaba la batalla que acababa de finalizar con la victoria dada para el nuevo General de Lucemon. Había seguido aquella y todas las batallas que se habían dado, y aún cuando todo había marchado bien en un principio, las cosas se estaban distorsionando de cómo las había imaginado. Si bien se había mostrado neutral respecto al asunto, no podía negar que preferiría mil veces el código impuesto por los Tres Ángeles y los Royal Knights, a las ideas dictatoriales que el ángel caído tenía planeadas desde los primeros días de su madurez. Pudiese ser que ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero Lucemon vivía en la oscuridad y él también, por lo que podía saber y presentir todo lo que por la cabeza del otro pasaba. No era un vínculo o un lazo, puesto que ambos eran seres muy separados, pero la oscuridad les unía de maneras muy diferentes, algo que el Demon Lord no quería y aparentemente jamás podría comprender. Él había intentado explicárselo en vano. Lucemon era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar otras ideas que no fueran las suyas propias.

El digimon se recostó en el alto asiento y dejó salir un suspiró de abatimiento. No quería inmiscuirse, había prometido que no lo haría y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero no le estaba gustando nada como marchaban las cosas. Esperaría un poco más, tal vez la siguiente batalla, deseando con todo su ser que la victoria fuese para la Orden y los suyos, y de no resultar así vería alguna forma de ayudar a evitar la expansión de Lucemon. De manera sutil, nada de impertinencias ni entradas en batalla. En algún sentido se consideraba a sí mismo un pacifista, solo porque detestaba la lucha innecesaria, pero por supuesto, si se trataba de defender aquello que amaba y protegía desde siempre, no dudaría en hacer uso de su fuerza, la que por cierto, era muy grande. Él muy bien lo sabía y también todos los demás, especialmente Lucemon.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Woow o0o ¿quién será ese personaje misterioso que hace poco a poco aparición? ¿Y qué será ese misterioso secreto del que hablaban Mercurimon y MirageGaogamon? o.O Me explayaré laaaaaaaaargo en mi blog sobre este capítulo y el **One shot** complementario **Luna mía**. Pueden encontrarlo en mi listado de fics ^^ Relata TODA la vida de MirageGaogamon al servicio de Dianamon y explica en parte (una mínima parte xD) de su relación con ShineGreymon :) Es del largo de este mismo capítulo owoU entenderán que relatar 27 años de vida en un solo capítulo tiene mucho trabajo owoUUU es por eso que me retrasé tanto en la publicación de este DX Espero les guste! Sospecho que le gustará a Gabriel porque le gustan los MirageGaogamons y sus ramas xD

Nuevamente, ojalá me dejen sus opiniones ^^ muchas gracias a los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior :33

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	27. El sabor de la derrota

Saludos! ^^

Ahem.. bueno, sin excusas .w. dejé pasar el tiempo simplemente sin postear nada... mi ánimo y mi inspiracion (una cosa lleva a la otra y viceversa ._.) han estado por el suelo todo este tiempo, no sé porqué. Apenas si me he dedidaco a atender el foro y del fic... nada -.- sigo atorada en el capítulo 34... no dejaré que muera, me esforzaré mucho por seguir, pero agh... estoy demorándome demasiado, y eso me deprime un poco DX

En fin, les dejo a continuación el capítulo 26. **IMPORTANTE**: este capítulo se publicó como un ONE-SHOT hace AÑOS y se llamaba _**La derrota tiene un nuevo sabor**_. Este capítulo es técnicamente el mismo, solo que tiene además añadido muchas otras cosas relacionadas a todo lo demás que ocurre mientras los dos Generales Dragón están luchando, junto con que tuve que hacer algunas ediciones del capítulo anteriormente publicado. Les recuerdo que en el capítulo 25, los personajes del Monte Olimpo mencionan algo sobre un importante secreto. Puede que les resulte bastante obvio entender cuál es el secreto en este capítulo (para que no lo vayan a descuidar y no se lo lean)

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capitulo 26**

**El sabor de la derrota.**

Cruzado de brazos y con los labios fruncidos, el ángel escrutaba con sus ojos claros al digimon que tenía en frente, molesto por supuesto por la última demostración, pero sin darle del todo mayor importancia. Beelzemon estaba vivo y era lo único que le interesaba, así tuviera su orgullo destruido y hubiese regresado en mal estado. El joven Demon Lord apenas había tenido oportunidad de remendar sus heridas cuando Lucemon le llamó, más que nada porque Lilithmon había insistido y quería saber de él. Le parecía muy extraño cómo había crecido su dormido instinto maternal en aquellos últimos meses, cosa que despreciaba y a veces le sacaba de quicio, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención. Ahora y frente a frente, Lucemon estaba seguro de que había conseguido lo que había buscado permitiéndole partir al campo de batalla.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó arqueando sus cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Y bien qué?-preguntó el otro pesadamente.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.-sentenció sonriendo levemente.

Beelzemon sonrió a su vez, exponiendo sus filosos colmillos.

-Claro que la aprendí.-respondió, dejando a Lucemon satisfecho, pero no por mucho-Estoy en terrible forma para lo que tenía supuesto. Imaginaba que era bueno pero no soy lo que creía, así que tengo que seguir esforzándome.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el ángel extrañado.

-Gaiomon ha hecho de sus soldados verdaderos guerreros. Incluso unos en nivel más bajo que yo han mejorado considerablemente; no me sorprendería que me sobrepasaran.-hizo sonar el cuello-Así que seguiré entrenando con él y me haré muy poderoso. Con el tiempo no habrá quien pueda hacerme frente y seré un peligro para las armadas de los Royal Knights-sonrió mientras se volteaba para marchar-eso o me dedicaré al arte.-terminó irónicamente y con una risa divertida.

Él odiaba el arte.

Lucemon se quedó parado en su lugar, extrañado y contrariado. Cerró su puño y rugió al chico que se alejaba.

-¡Tienes que estar loco! ¡Te harán pedazos allá afuera, apenas sobreviviste hoy!

-¡No seas asustadizo Lucemon!-le respondió el otro despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del salón del castillo para dirigirse a la base en donde estaban los demás soldados de los que ahora formaba parte.

Si bien lo habían vapuleado ese día, su cuerpo se quejaba completamente de la paliza recibida por Imperialdramon y se había sentido humillado por la aplastante derrota, sentía muchos deseos de seguir luchando y aprendiendo. Algo raro que le nacía de adentro y le impulsaba a seguir adelante, a exigirse cada vez más y demostrarle a los demás el verdadero Demon Lord que podía ser. Se sentía más confiado que nunca, y totalmente ansioso. Apuró el paso y llegó casi corriendo al patio exterior de la base siete, en donde en esos momentos, los demás digimons esperaban la llegada del General Oscuro, quien curiosamente se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta aquel día.

Él no perdonaba ni un minuto desperdiciado. Apenas regresaban de una batalla los mantenía entrenando sin descanso para aprovechar sus ansias de lucha y energías, e improvisar mejor en los entrenamientos. En aquel poco tiempo sus soldados se habían convertido en digimons de acero que no se cansaban con nada, y tenían una mentalidad firme y una voluntad de hierro. Eso y la motivación que el samurái les había metido en la cabeza les hacían levantarse aún tocando el límite con la muerte y seguir luchando. Muchos regresaban en pésimas condiciones, pero seguían adelante, entrenando y volviéndose más fuertes para regresar al campo de batalla en el futuro. En cuanto habían regresado de su victoria ante Imperialdramon en la región sur del área del viento, los había hecho esperar un rato mientras él se ocupaba de algo en la sala de comunicaciones. Usualmente nunca tardaba tanto como ahora, por lo que DinoHumon se levantó y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Deberíamos empezar a entrenar ya mismo; así no perderemos el tiempo ni nuestras ganas, y el General no se molestará tampoco-sonrió levemente.

Los demás parecieron de acuerdo y dentro de poco, la unidad principal del General Oscuro practicaba todos los nuevos movimientos aprendidos, corrían largas distancias y se enfrentaban entre ellos para mejorar su velocidad y precisión. Todo esto lo observaba Matadormon desde un ventanal del tercer nivel. No podía dejar de preocuparse ante la creciente mejoría por parte de esos digimons, y durante el ataque ocurrido hacía pocas horas se había mostrado una superioridad de técnica y resistencia demasiado evidente. No imaginaba cómo serían dentro de los próximos meses. Suspiró y salió del lugar, pensando en qué debería hacer.

No había tenido contacto con sus superiores desde que Gaiomon llegara al castillo Berúng y de seguro se estarían impacientando. De haber podido informarles antes del avance que tenía el digimon en los soldados de esa armada, de sus tácticas y sus planes siempre asertivos, hubiesen tenido mejores probabilidades. Aunque no siempre estaba seguro de ello. Gaiomon se guardaba muy bien todas sus artimañas y técnicas de batalla, y solo las aplicaba cuando estaban en el campo, lo que lo volvía peligroso, no solo porque no estaba apegado a un plan y podía cambiar cuando quisiera de parecer y proceder de una forma totalmente diferente a lo acordado. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su oscura cabeza ni predecir su siguiente movimiento. Aunque tuviese oportunidad de hablar con Omegamon para informarle, sería muy poco lo que podría decirle al respecto.

Debía también darles noticia del plan en el que estaba trabajando; el Quimeramon que quería formar con los digimons reunidos y también sobre el virus en el que trabajaba Machinedramon. Quería con él deshacerse de Omegamon y del General OuRyuumon…pero por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar Gaiomon no permitiría que tocaran al dragón si no se hacía cargo él mismo de su derrota. ¿A qué podría deberse? Supuso que sería por ese código que existía entre los guerreros de su clase, pero nunca se estaba seguro. Con Gaiomon, jamás nada era seguro.

Se detuvo en el pasillo al encontrarse con su figura oscura y sus penetrantes ojos remarcados entre tanta negrura. El virus avanzó hasta él con ambas manos sobre el mango de sus kikurin, y algo le dijo al vampiro que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Se mantuvo todo lo natural que le fue posible ante la amenaza que significaba las manos sobre esas armas. El samurái se detuvo a su lado, sin mirarle, y habló.

-Había aún otro soldado en el campo.

Matadormon tragó saliva con dificultad. Sí, él sabía que había quedado otro digimon; el mensajero de Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon, también había salido con vida de la batalla. Él mismo le había dejado escapar, puesto que sabía de la importancia de ese soldado para las tropas. Era uno de los más rápidos, más poderosos y mejor catalogados dentro de las unidades guerreras. Estuvo por responder algo, pero el frío de muerte de la afilada espada, con sus quiebres y curvas, y la sensación de que le quemaba en el cuello le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-Debería cobrarte su vida.-resolló-No permito errores ni mentiras dentro de mi círculo, así que la próxima vez o te deshaces de ellos o simplemente se los dejas a alguien más. De lo contrario, no quiero ni pensar qué dirá Lucemon cuando se entere de que sacrificó a un servidor honorable por un traidor.-le miró hacia abajo, traspasándole con sus ojos-¿Está claro?

-Sí señor-respondió el vampiro seriamente y sabiendo que se había arriesgado demasiado con aquella jugada.

Gaiomon regresó de un rápido movimiento su espada a su lugar y dio algunos pasos mientras decía.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, así que no intentes ni acercarte a la sala de comunicaciones.

Matadormon se reservó un gruñido molesto y cualquier gesto que delatara su molestia. Se volvió sin más y siguió al samurái fuera del lugar para seguir con los entrenamientos y tareas que continuarían aquella noche, seguramente hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

* * *

Al día siguiente y muy temprano, Omegamon había despedido a sus caballeros para iniciar sus labores, mientras esperaba la llegada de los cuatro Generales para una breve junta que tendría lugar aquel día. Llegarían en el transcurso del día, y tratarían el problema que su hermano mayor significaba. Ya iba por su segunda región, sin contar que ya habían perdido otra al sur y había habido ataques de menor escala en diversos puntos. Seguramente reconocimiento. Nunca imaginó que Gaiomon realmente acabaría con los dos mil doscientos digimons que componían la armada de Imperialdramon; no les habían dado posibilidad a retirarse y se habían sacrificado todas esas vidas que pudieron haber tenido una segunda oportunidad en batalla. Estaba muy preocupado por cómo marchaba el asunto, y lo que era peor era que no se le ocurría solución alguna. Para empeorar las cosas, su mejor General le estaba causando "leves molestias". Su orgullo, o el orgullo de ambos dragones, estaba causando problemas que no estaba seguro fueran a terminar nada de bien.

-Te ves nervioso-escuchó a su compañero aparecer a su lado, saliendo desde las grandes puertas que conformaban el frente del castillo de los Royal Knights.

El caballero rojo dio algunos pasos hasta reunirse con su superior, quien dejó salir un suspiro, combinación de cansancio y frustración.

-Las cosas no hacen más que ponerse difíciles. Primero Nocturna amenazando con resucitar el poder de HuangLongmon en su siervo y ahora mi hermano convirtiéndose en mi peor pesadilla. Sin contar que tú me pones peor las cosas.-le miró de reojo y seriamente.

Gallantmon ignoró su gesto, levantó orgullosamente la cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-Podía ser más bien tarde que temprano-respondió el otro.

-Tal vez, pero de haberlo retrasado se habría molestado conmigo y contigo. Especialmente conmigo por ser tu mejor amigo y no haberme preocupado antes.

-Como mi mejor amigo debiste mantener la boca cerrada y no preocuparla demás a ella.-sentenció Omegamon.

-Al menos así podré obligarte a que te hagas el chequeo médico de una buena vez-dijo mirándole directamente-aún está pendiente y créeme que voy a insistir cada maldito día hasta que te examines. De lo contrario, Ophanimon podrá seguir llevándose nuevos disgustos y preocupaciones por parte tuya.

-¡Tuya querrás decir!-respondió el caballero blanco volviéndose hacia él-No tienes porqué meterte en esto…

Gallantmon estuvo por responder, pero algo distrajo la atención de ambos y se volvieron hacia la derecha.

En el cielo de intenso color azul de ese día, se dibujaron dos puntos a la distancia que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Fue fácil para los caballeros reconocer de quiénes se trataban, por lo que Gallantmon dejó salir un bufido taimado. Ambos avanzaron hasta estar en medio del jardín que se extendía en la entrada del castillo, cubierto de un verde brillante y vivo que reflejaba incandescente el sol que refulgía en lo alto. Los dos digimons se acercaron y descendieron justo frente a ellos, avanzando hasta los caballeros y saludándoles. Uno con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y un saludo con su mano; el segundo con una pronunciada y silenciosa reverencia. Los dos caballeros respondieron al saludo con un leve gesto.

-Bienvenido sea Mercurimon-dijo el caballero blanco al dios olímpico-¿Qué le trae aquí junto con su acompañante?-preguntó mirando al digimon azulado que le seguía, y que supuestamente debería estar siguiendo a otra persona.

-Irreverente acompañante-corrigió Gallantmon pesadamente y con sus ojos puestos en el lobo que acompañaba al dios, quien por cierto tampoco quitaba sus ojos de él y le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

-He venido de parte de mis compañeros Apollomon y Dianamon con un mensaje para vos y la recomendación de este caballero-respondió Mercurimon con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de MirageGaogamon Burst.

Le habían escogido a él para la tarea, no solo por ser el dios mensajero, sino porque sus métodos y formas de convencimiento le daban un lugar especial entre los olímpicos, ganándose por lo general las afirmativas de parte de todo el mundo. Gallantmon fue el primero en reaccionar, y le hubiese rugido un rotundo "NO" de no ser porque Omegamon tocó imperceptiblemente su brazo con el suyo, deteniéndole de lo que fuera que fuese a decir. Los dos Royal Knights intercambiaron una mirada y el caballero rojo dejó salir un gruñido que lo decía todo. MirageGaogamon lo interpretó muy bien pero solo expresó su molestia en sus ojos, nada más.

-Lo escucho Mercurimon.-dijo el caballero blanco tranquilamente.

El digimon carraspeó levemente y comenzó a hablar con mucha gracia y elocuencia, como si del mejor comerciante del mundo se tratara.

-Después de mucho plantearlo y tratar el asunto delicadamente con sus superiores, MirageGaogamon Burst ha obtenido la aprobación de sus señores para poder permanecer bajo la tutoría de los Royal Knights, o en su defecto, formar parte de sus filas para poder ser un miembro activo de esta guerra y dar su aporte para los aliados del digimundo. Cualquiera sea le decisión que toméis para él estaréis haciendo un gran acierto para vuestras armadas, pues este digimon-dijo indicándole con ambas manos abiertas-es más que poder y velocidad. De entre todos nuestros guerreros, no existe ninguno que le llegue a los talones; se trata del mejor soldado del Monte Olimpo y el más fiero y leal servidor de todos ellos. Con solo veintisiete años, MirageGaogamon se ha ubicado como el guerrero de más alta categoría de nuestros luchadores y los supera a todos con creces aún sin necesitar de su Burst Mode, el que por cierto puede mantener a voluntad por cuánto tiempo lo desee. Es además un señor de la velocidad, la agilidad y la destreza, virtudes desarrolladas por mí-dijo con mucho orgullo-y es poseedor de un excelente equilibrio entre poder y resistencia, siendo además un digimon muy táctico, inteligente, astuto y rápido a la hora de enfrenar problemas en el campo de batalla. Jamás desobedecerá una orden de su señor y le seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, así ponga en riesgo su vida y su integridad…

-Supongo que fue eso lo que lo trajo hasta aquí.-cortó Gallantmon de pronto y mirando al digimon azulado.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los cuatro. Mercurimon se quedó con la palabra a mitad de camino y con el resto suspendido en el aire. Omegamon observó a su compañero y luego a MirageGaogamon, quien no parecía sorprendido ni parecidos; lucía bastante resuelto a explicar todo lo que fuese necesario con tal de estar allí, y los dos caballeros parecieron notarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí MirageGaogamon?-quiso saber el digimon blanco-¿Por qué de pronto quieres unírtenos?

-Estoy aquí para seguir y proteger a mi señor.-respondió el caballero azul decididamente.

-Dianamon es tu señora.-dijo Gallantmon sin comprender del todo.

-La señora Dianamon es mi ama, mi protectora y también mi maestra, pero tanto como a ella le debo lealtad al señor que ha de tomar su puesto en el Monte Olimpo cuando haya llegado el momento.-Cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos-Arriesgando aquí su vida de esa manera, no podría estar en paz conmigo mismo y sabiendo que he faltado a la palabra que juramenté cuando era más joven.

-¿Qué promesa sería esa?-preguntó Omegamon.

-Que llevaría al príncipe del fuego a su trono y le serviría el resto de mis días, protegiéndole de quien osase amenazar su existencia y castigar a quien desobedeciera su mandato.

Omegamon y Gallantmon se miraron bastante extrañados. El caballero rojo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de entender o ver aquello que no veía.

-¿De qué príncipe del fuego estás hablando?-preguntó.

-No hay tal digimon en nuestras líneas-complementó Omegamon, tan confundido como el otro.

Mercurimon y MirageGaogamon Burst se miraron de reojo, sabiendo que para poder llevar a cabo su misión, tendrían que develar uno de los secretos mejor guardados del Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Mientras, en las elevadas montañas en donde se escondía la majestuosa fortaleza OuTsuyosa, rodeada de frescos bosques y guarecida por una catarata que caía cercana y proveía de energía y vida al pueblo que se cobijaba a los pies de dicho lugar, el General OuRyuumon tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el papel, con la mitad de su alargado cuerpo echado sobre la mesa y su cabeza sujeta en la otra mano, mientras pensaba. Era difícil saber en qué estaría pensando, con un rictus de seriedad surcando su dracónico rostro, los mapas de la región esparcidos, y un silencio sepulcral que le rodeaba. No parecía concentrado en lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo, pero el único presente del lugar, su teniente Ryuudamon, parecía leer perfectamente en su expresión lo que por la mente del General pasaba, y eso le traía muy mal.

No se habían movido de su lugar ninguno de los dos; uno esperando las indicaciones del otro, y el mayor sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. De vez en cuando levantaba levemente la cabeza para mirar a un lado, sacando alguna deducción, miraba al techo como buscando allí una respuesta, y luego regresaba a su lugar sin haber roto ni un segundo el silencio que les envolvía a ambos. Llevaría así desde que se despertara, y eso sería cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. La situación de la guerra le traía muy preocupado; el enemigo había accedido al primer tercio de su región y amenazaba con seguir avanzando. No sabía cuando, pero lo harían, solo quedaba esperar. Pero a pesar de que era esto lo que tenía a todos los habitantes de la región del viento preocupados, el pequeño rookie sabía que para OuRyuumon eso quedaba en segundo plano.

"_Al entrar en su espacio, Gaiomon le ha desafiado, y él no ha podido responder al desafío"-_reflexionaba el pequeño. Le hubiese gustado que el dragón tomase las cosas como solía hacerlo hasta pocas semanas, antes de la llegada de "_ese_". Si bien en un principio el samurái se le había presentado como un enemigo más, desde que ocupara los pensamientos de su superior y le trajera de tan mal modo todo el tiempo había conseguido que se ganara también la total desaprobación del pequeño teniente. Suspiraba él muy triste por el estado de su General, pero nada podía hacer. Ya había intentado lo que estaba a su alcance, pero no podía restarle importancia al problema de esos dos. Poco podía él entender de eso, pues aún era joven y su honor apenas se forjaba; no tenía enemigos y jamás se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato, como le ocurrió a OuRyuumon. ¿Quién lo diría? Tantos años y dos digimons así jamás se habían encontrado. De haberlo hecho antes, de seguro ahora solo quedaría uno. También esto preocupaba mucho a Ryuudamon; no sabía cuál de los dos sería ese, y rezaba porque naturalmente fuese OuRyuumon.

-Señor…-le llamó despacio, evitando hacerlo enojar de algún modo.

El General pareció no escuchar, pues siguió meditando con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la enorme estancia en la que se encontraban ambos; un gigantesco salón con una larga mesa que le atravesaba, de pesada y rojiza madera en donde tantas veces se había reunido el General con sus cercanos para tratar asuntos importantes. De las paredes colgaban grandes tapices llenos de simbología e historia, y en el techo, enormes arañas de oro y bronce que llenaban la estancia de luz durante las noches de junta. Ryuudamon había crecido allí, siempre siguiendo los pasos del dragón que ahora parecía apenas recordar su presencia. El pequeño lo intentó una vez más, consiguiendo despertar al otro de su ensimismamiento después de tanto rato.

-¿No debería comer algo señor? Lleva así desde esta madrugada.

-Estoy bien.-respondió el General sin más y volviendo a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Ryuudamon negó con la cabeza y reparó en el Guilmon que de lejos, al final del pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón, le hizo una seña con su garra levantada. El rookie se acercó al digimon rojizo para recibir una noticia inesperada.

-Llegó un mensaje desde la terminal del Castillo Berúng.-informó éste-Supongo que será del General Gaiomon.-apostó, pues ya todos sabían de la enemistad que se estaba formando entre esos dos.

-Ha de ser-respondió Ryuudamon, preocupado.

-¿Se lo diré ahora al General o está muy ocupado?-preguntó el virus.

El dragón se quedó viéndolo un segundo, sopesando posibilidades. Dependiendo de lo que se tratase el mensaje, las cosas podían ponerse peor para ellos o para la guerra. Decidió que no podía arriesgarse a que fuera lo segundo, por lo que envió a Guilmon de regreso a su puesto y le agradeció la información. El digimon rojo regresó por donde mismo había llegado.

Ryuudamon se rascó la nariz, respiró hondo y regresó adentro. OuRyuumon seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora se tiraba un párpado, como si eso de algún modo le ayudase a pensar mejor.

-Ha llegado un mensaje para usted General-dijo el teniente de manera muy militar, como hacía cuando dejaba sus preocupaciones y sentimentalismos de lado.

OuRyuumon dejó de tirarse el párpado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

-Respóndelo; dile a los caballeros que llegaré dentro de la próxima hora.-dijo sin más.

El teniente tragó saliva.

-Proviene de la central de los Demon Lords mi señor, es probable que…-pero no alcanzó a terminar.

-¿QUÉ?-Exclamó el dragón con su gran boca abierta, despertando de su raro letargo y golpeando con el puño en la mesa. Fue como si le hubiera caído un rayo y de pronto hubiese revivido, furibundo por cierto y encaminándose hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

Llegó al lugar en un santiamén, y tecleando en la computadora central abrió el mensaje. Supuso que sería una video-llamada, pero se equivocó. Era un simple mensaje textual, y lo que había allí escrito le hizo hervir la sangre.

_De: G. Gaiomon._

_Para: G. OuRyuumon._

_Asunto: Encuentro._

"_Saludos General OuRyuumon. ¿Qué se supone que ocurrió con nuestro asunto pendiente? Le estuve esperando, pero en su lugar apareció un General de menor categoría, al que alabo por cierto por su buena demostración, pero quedé con gusto a poco. Estoy bastante apenado y en parte decepcionado, estaba ansioso porque nos encontráramos de una vez y definir lo nuestro. Supongo que tendrá usted una muy buena excusa para haberse ausentado y dejarme plantado; sabrá usted lo mal que se ve esto en un guerrero de su clase, pero lo omitiré completamente siempre y cuando no vuelva a repetirse. Le replantearé mi desafío, pues después de pensarlo mucho, es una cuestión personal entre usted y yo, por lo que esta vez solo será un encuentro entre dos. Le estaré esperando en las coordenadas apuntadas más abajo. Espero que esta vez nos veamos y no tenga otra buena excusa para evitarme."_

Apenas terminó de leer el texto con las coordenadas del lugar del encuentro al final del mensaje, OuRyuumon dejó caer ambos puños apretados sobre el tablero, haciendo saltar algunas teclas y a los digimons que estaban cerca.

-¡Ya estuvo!-exclamó volteándose para salir del lugar.

Estaba hecho una furia; sentía como el otro se reía sutilmente de él, sin contar que su mensaje era prácticamente una invitación. Totalmente despreciable. Se detuvo en seco antes de salir por la puerta, cuando Ryuudamon se le cruzó por delante, con los brazos abiertos para intentar, con su escaso tamaño, que el enorme digimon pasara. OuRyuumon se quedó viéndolo un segundo, y el digimon le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

-Muévete Ryuudamon.-demandó.

-¿A dónde se supone que va?-preguntó el otro sin moverse.

-¡Sabes a donde voy, no hagas preguntas tontas!-exclamó el General doblándose hacia adelante como siempre hacía para reprocharle por algo tonto y tocando con su gema roja la del pequeño.

Ryuudamon le empujó hacia arriba, demostrándole que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Usted tiene una junta con sus superiores y ahora mismo ya debería estar de camino a la región del fuego.-respondió-Sir Omegamon y los demás Generales lo esperan.

-Tengo algo importante de lo qué ocuparme.-resolló el General clavando sus ojos verdes en los del otro.-Ahora, sal de mi camino o te paso por encima.

-Una pelea con el General Gaiomon no es importante. ¡Estudiar y buscar solución a la guerra sí es importante y es algo de lo que usted más que ningún otro General está a cargo!-exclamó apuntándole hacia arriba-¿Cómo puede estar pensando en un simple encuentro cuando todo el digimundo reposa sobre sus hombros y los del resto de los aliados?

-¿Cómo…-preguntó el dragón tratando de mantenerse paciente- un niño como tú va a llegar jamás a entenderlo? No es una simple y tonta pelea para jugar Ryuudamon, ¡es una cuestión de honor!

-¡Su honor no va a salvar a nadie más que a usted mismo!-exclamó el digimon con su boca muy abierta. Esto pareció golpear de algún modo a OuRyuumon, pues el digimon se hizo levemente hacia atrás. El rookie parecía tener cierta dificultad al hablar, sin contar que le pesaba la mirada desconcertada de su superior y del resto de los demás digimons que escuchaban-¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?-preguntó con la voz debilitándosele.

OuRyuumon se quedó un segundo en silencio, ambos digimons mirándose fijamente y el mayor adivinando que el otro se rompía por dentro, pero se mantenía muy firme por fuera. Le admiró en parte por eso, pero no le había gustado nada su actuación delante de todos. No quería herirlo de algún modo, pues le guardaba mucho aprecio, pero tampoco iba a dejar que jamás nadie se atreviera a reírse de él ni intentar pasar por sobre el honor que venía defendiendo toda su vida. Un guerrero como él, jamás.

-Muévete Ryuudamon-resolló por última vez-es una orden.

El teniente negó con la cabeza y se quedó en su lugar. OuRyuumon resopló perdiendo la paciencia, y con su mano movió del lugar al rookie hacia la derecha, dejando el paso y marchándose de allí. No se atrevía a pasar por encima del digimon pues también le tenía respeto, y haber hecho eso hubiese sido una total humillación para Ryuudamon y también una acción inaceptable en él. Llegó hasta el balcón y suspiró una última vez, apesadumbrado por los pensamientos. Abrió sus alas y levantó el vuelo para zanjar de una vez el asunto con Gaiomon. Ya estaba empezando a alcanzar sus límites.

* * *

Entretanto y regresando del encargo que le había hecho su amo Dukemon de traer un dispositivo de información y decodificador del que no había logrado comprender su función, ShineGreymon sobrevolaba los cielos despejados y azules de la región del fuego en dirección del Castillo de los Royal Knights. Tendría que regresar luego a la base de operaciones, pues como lugarteniente del caballero rojo ahora tenía muchísimo trabajo que hacer cuando su amo no estaba, y aunque no había sido entrenado para comandar a miles de digimons ni tomar órdenes ni decisiones que un simple subordinado y guardaespaldas como él hacía, había aprendido mucho y muy rápido en aquel tiempo, y se sentía orgulloso y feliz consigo mismo de los grandes logros obtenidos.

La felicidad se le cortó de golpe cuando, entrando en el espacio aéreo de los caballeros, sintió esa presencia que había rezado, no volvería a encontrarse en mucho tiempo más. Mientras se acercaba los pocos segundos que le separaban del lugar, pudo ver la figura azulada del lobo recargada contra una pared cerca de la entrada del castillo, ahí echado como si nada. Descendió y se detuvo a varios metros delante de él, escrutándole con el semblante serio y aire austero. MirageGaogamon se levantó de un movimiento y se acercó, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza y la mano.

-Buenas tardes mi señor-dijo con su aire relajado y divertido, sacando una venita en la frente de su compañero- ¿Qué tal va su trabajo?

-Hasta hace unos segundos, muy bien-respondió el otro pesadamente.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí MirageGaogamon?-cambió su semblante a uno más interrogativo-¿Se encuentra mejor Lady Dianamon?

-Por supuesto, aunque se quedará un poco más en reposo para restablecerse del todo. Me envió aquí en su lugar.-dijo mirándole de reojo para captar desapercibidamente su reacción.

-¿A sí?-preguntó el otro seriamente-¿Y para qué si es que se puede saber?

-Lo mismo que tú.-respondió fingiendo desinterés y mirándose una mano.

ShineGreymon pareció atragantarse con algo, pues hizo una arcada y perdió por un momento el equilibrio. Cerró su puño y exclamó indignado.

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?

-Así es; me quedaré una temporada a servir en el castillo de los Royal Knights para unirme a la causa de la guerra, y también por asuntos personales-dijo con ambas manos en la cintura y un aire desafiante que el digimon de fuego interpretó muy bien.

-¡Solo vienes aquí a molestarme y burlarte como siempre haces!-le apuntó-¡No puedo creer que a esta edad te sigan divirtiendo tonterías como esa!

-Bueno, yo no puedo creer que a tu edad aún no superes cosas tan tontas como esas y les des esa importancia.

-Eh…-el digimon se quedó sin respuesta. Hizo un gesto testarudo y habló-Bueno, es igual, solo déjame y haz lo que tengas que hacer; no me cruzaré en tu camino y tú me dejarás en paz.

-¿O si no?-preguntó el otro avanzando unos pasos y haciendo retroceder al otro-¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a correr con el amo Apollomon o con Dukemon esta vez? ¿O vas a darme una lección con tu Burst Mode?

ShineGreymon se detuvo de retroceder y los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros, desafiándose ambos y sosteniendo una pelea de miradas.

-Aún no me lo has enseñado.-dijo el lobo con malicia-Estoy empezando a dudar de que realmente lo tengas.

-Si lo tengo o no, no es problema tuyo.-respondió el menor evitando delatarse.

-Ya lo creo que no. Pero pienso que me sentiría responsable si no vuelves a conseguirlo.

El digimon de fuego lo observó un segundo más y luego volvió la mirada al suelo. Otra vez MirageGaogamon se le había mostrado superior, y aparentemente hasta que consiguiera su Burst Mode no podría quitárselo de encima o ponerlo en su lugar. Detestaba eso, y el sentimiento de impotencia le roería el resto del día, si es que no se extendía al siguiente y al siguiente. El lobo parecía saberlo muy bien y por eso le picaba en el punto débil, como una forma de mantener al digimon de fuego pendiente y recordándose que aún era más débil. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-¿En qué unidad estarás?-preguntó ShineGreymon al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-Depende.-respondió el digimon azul captando la curiosidad del otro.

-¿Cómo que depende?

-En cual estarás tú.

ShineGreymon volvió a calentarse y levantó su puño.

-¡En ninguna en donde vayas a meter tus narices, unicornio azul!-respondió golpeando con su dedo medio en el cuerno en la frente de MirageGaogamon y disponiéndose a marchar.

En el acto, el digimon azul cogió con fuerza de la muñeca al otro, deteniéndolo en su lugar y mirándole pesadamente. Sostuvo su brazo frente a él unos segundos, como amenazando de torcérselo hacia atrás, avanzando lentamente y sin mucho esfuerzo, pero a mitad de camino lo dejó, expresó una leve sonrisa en sus ojos y se hizo un paso atrás.

-Creo que retraso sus actividades mi señor-dijo volviéndose-disculpe por eso.

-Deja de tratarme así-resolló el digimon de fuego entre dientes, volteándose y caminando hacia las grandes puertas del castillo para perderse al interior de este.

MirageGaogamon Burst se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció. Luego regresó a su lugar inicial y se recargó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras esperaba la decisión de Omegamon para él.

-Aunque pudiera, creo que no lo haría.-dijo para sí el caballero mirando al cielo.

En el piso superior del Castillo, ShineGreymon dejó abruptamente el dispositivo que había ido a buscar sobre la mesa de un fuerte golpe, sin medir lo molesto que estaba y saliendo del lugar sin ningún tipo de las acostumbradas cordialidades. Esto causó bastante extrañeza en Gallantmon, quien solo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada, mientras el chico salía de la sala de comunicaciones echando humos y mascullando cosas. Algo le resultó extrañamente familiar y Omegamon no tardó en hacérselo notar.

-Cada vez se parece más a ti.-dijo mirando la pantalla.

Gallantmon frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, regresando a lo suyo. El caballero blanco recibió los mensajes de llegada de sus Generales; Justimon estaría en el lugar dentro de la próxima hora, lo mismo que Imperialdramon. Tiger tardaría un poco más dado su lejanía, pero prometió llegar a una hora aceptable, y que de ser necesario, empezaran sin él. Extrañamente aún no había tenido noticias de OuRyuumon, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué rayos…?-dejó salir el digimon mientras leía el mensaje que acababa de llegar desde la fortaleza OuTsuyosa.

Gallantmon se volvió a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es el General OuRyuumon-respondió tecleando un mensaje de vuelta-está dando qué hacer.

En cuanto hubo terminado, dio algunas indicaciones a su compañero para que se hiciera cargo mientras él salía a ocuparse del asunto. A la salida del castillo se llevó al nuevo caballero con él en caso de ser necesario y así hacerle una prueba. Esperaba que no fuese necesario, pero considerando cómo se daban las cosas…

* * *

Más tarde y en vuelo directo hacia el sur de la región del bosque, OuRyuumon llevaba mil pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero el más importante de todos ellos parecía ser el de ganar. Ganar la batalla que se avecinaba y poder deshacerse así, no solo de su enemigo personal, sino también de tal vez el peor enemigo que se le hubiese presentado al digimundo en muchos años. No lograba comprender cómo un digimon que había vivido tanto tiempo en la faz del mundo apenas se mostraba ahora como un peligro. ¿Por qué siendo tan bueno no lo hizo antes? ¿Cómo fue que justo vinieron a chocarse ahora después de tantos cientos de años? Lo ignoraba completamente, y solo podía atribuirlo a eso que algunos llamaban destino. Pero hablar del destino en términos digitales era algo muy ambiguo, pues bien podía ser que cada digimon cambiase su destino en cada segundo que vivía, como hacía su compañero Alphamon, o que todo estuviese escrito en los códigos binarios con los que Dios jugaba todos los días y eran los que componían todo su mundo. Sacudió la cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos y enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo que tenía que hacer.

¿En qué momento se había echado esa tarea a las espaldas? Solo porque Gaiomon se le presentaba como su peor rival no significaba que necesariamente él tenía que vencerlo, pero era en lo único que podía pensar. Apenas si prestó atención a los hermosos paisajes que se dibujaban abajo; tantos bosques rebosantes de color y vida, riachuelos y montañas que cambiaban con cada minuto del trayecto recorrido, siendo de cuando en cuando tapado por pequeñas nubes que navegaban sin rumbo por los cielos. El dragón parecía enfocado en una única cosa, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello; tal vez por eso no se percató de las dos presencias que se acercaban a él hasta que las tuvo muy cerca. Se detuvo en seco, extrañado de verlos allí.

Se trataba de Omegamon, acompañado por un MirageGaogamon Burst que no recordaba haber visto antes. Pudiese ser que se trata de una casualidad…pero encontrarse en aquel lugar, a esa altura y con ese digimon…Muchas posibilidades cruzaron su mente en un segundo, pero se deshizo de todas ellas al instante.

-¿A dónde se supone que va, General?-preguntó Omegamon severo y con sus ojos puestos en el otro.

-A encargarme de algo-respondió el digimon sin más-no tardaré mucho.

-Las peleas con mi hermano pueden extenderse por horas-dijo el caballero blanco con un gesto molesto-y usted tiene una junta dentro de muy poco, así que debería tomar la dirección opuesta-le indicó con la cabeza que regresara por donde venía.

OuRyuumon apretó los dientes y los puños, sin comprender cómo se habría enterado el digimon de sus intenciones. ¿Qué pudo haber…?

"_Ryuudamon…"-_cruzó fugaz el digimon por su cabeza.

Se negó a creerlo. Negó un par de veces y volvió la mirada hacia su superior.

-¿Cómo pudo enterarse?-quiso saber.

-Es lo de menos-respondió Omegamon-ahora, vuele de regreso al castillo para no perder más tiempo. Los demás Generales se reunirán allí dentro de poco.

-¡No voy a ir hasta haber derrotado a su hermano Omegamon!-respondió molesto y sin intenciones de moverse.

-No tengo tanto tiempo para esperarlo General OuRyuumon. Deje ya de pensar en un asunto de menor importancia y concéntrese más en ayudarnos a detener esta guerra. Ahora y por última vez, diríjase al castillo para iniciar la junta.-sentenció.

-No voy a ir hasta haber cumplido mi cometido.-respondió el dragón decididamente.

Omegamon levantó pronunciadamente la cabeza, lo que significaba que empezaba a enojarse en serio. Avanzó algunos metros hacia el digimon, quien no se movió de su lugar ni hizo el menor gesto.

-Está usted arriesgando su reputación y su lugar como primer General de la Elite, OuRyuumon, y solo por un capricho.-empezó Omegamon-Alphamon confió a ciegas en usted por su determinación y su sentido de la responsabilidad para con el digimundo, y es lo que todos estamos esperando de usted. Si no está a la altura de la tarea, le despojaré de su cargo y me encargaré de que no vuelva a meterse en los asuntos políticos y bélicos que conciernen a la seguridad digital en lo que resta de su vida. Su carrera militar se verá reducida a nada y su título se verá completamente arruinado, y solo por un encuentro. ¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ello?

OuRyuumon no necesitaba que se lo preguntaran. Furioso y con el amargor de las palabras de su superior resonando en su cabeza, negó y se disculpó solemnemente con el caballero, aunque no prometió intentar evitar aquella conducta en el futuro. Con un pesado silencio pesando sobre ellos, los tres digimons volaron de regreso al Castillo de los Royal Knights, aunque la mente de OuRyuumon viajó sola hasta el campo de batalla, en donde sabía que el otro le estaría esperando.

Acabado el recorrido y con sus pies en los terrenos de los caballeros, OuRyuumon se quedó en la entrada del lugar, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Un pequeño digimon se encontraba en la puerta, esperándole, con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas. Tenía un apretado nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar y hablar, y su silencio hablaba por sí solo. El General esperó a que los demás entraran para quedarse a solas con su teniente.

-¿Cómo pudiste Ryuudamon?-preguntó, un poco dolido y molesto.

-Perdone General…-empezó el digimon levantando la cabeza-yo no quería que…

-Me traicionaste.-sentenció el General cerrando los ojos y volviendo la cara.

Esto le llegó como el peor de los golpes al rookie. Todo su cuerpo pareció expresar su desconcierto y su pesar. Tardó unos segundos en poder volver a hablar.

-¡No General! ¡No es así!-decía negando con la cabeza-¡Es que yo no…!

-¡Pude haber acabado con él y habernos quitado un enorme problema de encima!

- ¡Yo no quería que le pasara algo!-exclamó con los ojos humedeciéndosele y él tratando de evitarlo.

-¿Dudas de mi?-preguntó el más viejo sorprendido, pero apagándose poco a poco.

-Yo no quería…que le pasara algo…-sollozó Ryuudamon al final y bajando la cabeza.

OuRyuumon pareció comprenderlo de pronto, y con los brazos caídos y expresión marchita, repitió sus palabras mientras entraba al salón para reunirse con los demás.

-Dudas de mí.

Pero esta vez no fue una pregunta, fue la certeza de ver en el pequeño teniente el miedo que había brotado en él. Un miedo que ahora le ahogaba en pena y en silencioso llanto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde y con el sol cayendo a lo lejos, bañando los bosques de la región de la madera con dorados rayos y entibiando la tierra que dentro de poco se volvería muy fría, Gaiomon aguardaba en el lugar que había tomado hacía ya muchas horas atrás, la llegada de su enemigo. Desde que había enviado el mensaje, se había marchado al lugar indicado para encontrarse con él, pero hasta el minuto OuRyuumon no daba señas de aparecer. No se había movido ni una vez de su lugar, y la impaciencia estuvo a punto de hacer aparición más de una vez, pero él sabía mantenerla a raya. No dudaba en que el dragón aparecería; después de todo, su encuentro se había postergado ya varias veces, y habiéndolo acordado de manera personal y para no perjudicar a otros, lo había arreglado de aquel sencillo modo: un duelo. Sin embargo, ya habían transcurrido más de cinco horas desde que enviase el mensaje, y el otro no se dignaba a llegar de una vez. ¿Qué podría haberlo retrasado?

"_Omegamon por supuesto"_

Tamborileó una vez con sus dedos en su otro brazo, tratando de mantener su mente despejada de los pensamientos que poco a poco le harían perder la paciencia. La serenidad era primordial en los guerreros de su clase, y él había aprendido a guardarla en su bolsillo para sacarla cada vez que la necesitase. Esto le hizo pensar en el DN-loader que guardaba, y que dentro de algunos días el brillo que había almacenado dentro de él comenzaría a apagarse, por lo que tenía que darse prisa con el plan. Ahora mismo sus tres discípulos estarían consiguiendo las tres piezas finales para completar la segunda fase. El resto ya sería más fácil.

Al fondo del escenario, el sol continuaba escondiéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo de aquel lado del planeta para dar paso a la oscuridad. Gaiomon siguió esperando sin moverse del lugar, hasta que las lunas desparecieron del manto oscuro y las estrellas se apagaron por completo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, los Royal Knights y los cuatro Generales volvían a reunirse en la cámara de guerra para estudiar los datos obtenidos en aquel tiempo y ver alguna posibilidad para retomar el primer tercio perdido de la región del viento. Resultaba difícil para todos predecir resultados de una siguiente batalla, aún cambiando radicalmente de estrategia y de armada para intentar mover a los hombres de Lucemon del lugar. Aquel característico sonido en la computadora de que un mensaje había sido recibido, interrumpió las palabras del caballero Omegamon en ese momento. Se sorprendió un poco. No era común que recibieran mensajes en esa terminal, pero tenía muy claro de quién era, y solo podía significar algo malo.

Gallantmon a su lado le quedó viendo de manera inquisitiva y volvió luego su mirada hacia los cuatros imponentes digimons que estaban con ellos. Los cuatro Generales guardaron profundo silencio, esperando lo que tuviese que ocurrir. El problema a tratar era importantísimo, y la situación se iba agravando cada vez más como para que las reuniones que llevaban a cabo entre todos se viesen interrumpidas, cualquiera fueran los motivos. El digimon blanco se volvió a mirar la pantalla que tenía a su espalda y luego se dirigió a los cuatro Generales.

-Disculpen. No puedo ignorar el mensaje.

-Omegamon, no tenemos tiempo-le interrumpió su compañero a su lado, tratando de mantenerse paciente.

-Lo sé. Pero he de revisarlo-se disculpó una última vez, dando la espalda a los cinco digimons y abriendo el mensaje. Era una video-llamada, una que estaba seguro, no le iba a gustar.

A su espalda, OuRyuumon pudo ver el nombre del emisor de aquel mensaje y se reservó un gruñido. Se volvió y como los demás, fue presente de la llamada que el oscuro General Gaiomon había enviado a su hermano menor. El mensaje se reprodujo inmediatamente. OuRyuumon frunció el entrecejo al ver su oscura imagen en la pantalla, con esos ojos amarillos endemoniados clavados en ella, sintiendo que de algún modo le estaba mirando a él directamente.

-Saludos, hermano-dijo el digimon al otro lado, sonriendo al encontrarse primero con su pariente de blanco, dirigiendo luego su mirada hacia el caballero rojo-Gallantmon-le saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza, y luego paseó su mirada, uno por uno sobre los cuatro Generales; TigerVespamon, Justimon, Imperialdramon, y por supuesto, OuRyuumon. Sonrió al encontrarse con éste-Mis queridos Generales. Lamento si he interrumpido algo importante.

-Muy importante por cierto-le cortó Gallantmon perdiendo la paciencia-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus cortesías!

-Pues temo que tendrán que hacerlo. Estoy ahora mismo parado en el límite de dos pueblos en la región del Bosque, muy cerca de una de vuestras bases de operaciones por cierto.-tomó sin mucho cuidado la pantalla y la giró hacia un lado, abriendo con su brazo para mostrar lo que a sus espaldas había-A mi izquierda, el pueblo Rama Seca-giró la pantalla hacia el otro lado-a mi derecha, el pueblo Hoja Estrella. Tengo a mis armadas listas para arrasar completamente ambos pueblos, de los que ningún habitante ha puesto un pie afuera.

Esto sorprendió mucho al caballero blanco, no así a los demás presentes. Gaiomon _jamás_ tomaba rehenes.

-¿Qué quieres Gaiomon?-preguntó Omegamon preocupado-Tú no haces esto. No es tu estilo.

El digimon negro sonrió y su imagen volvió a ocupar toda la pantalla.

-Quiero a vuestras armadas aquí para proteger a estos pueblos, si es que les interesan por supuesto. Son cerca de dos mil civiles en total. Dispongo de mil novecientos hombres y doscientas bestias, por si les interesa, en todos los niveles evolutivos.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?-inquirió Gallantmon secamente y con los ojos prendidos en rabia.

-No podría-respondió Gaiomon haciendo un gesto con su mano-Disponen de una hora antes de que de la orden de ataque. Ah-dijo antes de terminar la comunicación-y quiero aquí al General OuRyuumon. Como me envíen otra cosa o no me lo envíen, despídanse de ambos pueblos y de toda su gente.

El dragón estuvo a punto de responder al desafío, pero la pantalla se oscureció de golpe dejando marcadas en ella los rasgos malignos del digimon que había llamado. Todos se quedaron en silencio como al principio, pero una fuerte indignación se había apoderado de todos ellos. Gallantmon fue el primero en reaccionar, golpeando ambos puños sobre la mesa y haciendo saltar varias de las cosas que sobre ella había. Justimon se cruzó de brazos y Tiger comenzó inmediatamente a trazar planes, como era su costumbre. Omegamon desvió su mirada de la pantalla y la dejó clavada en el suelo. Le dolía muy en el fondo de su corazón el que su hermano se aliara al bando enemigo, pero lo que sin duda más le afectaba, era que por esto cometiese actos de barbarie impropios de un digimon tan noble como él. Lo que era peor es que ahora perseguía ambiciones personales, y no sabía qué pasaría con aquel factor de por medio. Por lo General Gaiomon nunca buscaba cosas para sí, sino para otros.

-Iré-sentenció el dragón dorado a su espalda.

Todos se volvieron a verle, y el digimon denotaba total decisión en su mirada y en su temple. Algo sin embargo dejaba denotar que estaba ansioso y que había esperado mucho aquel momento. El digimon blanco frunció el ceño, sabiendo de qué se trataría todo, pero no quería dejar mal al Primer General delante de los demás.

-General-habló Omegamon impasible-No podemos tomar decisiones aceleradas ni responder precipitadamente ante una amenaza.

-No podemos seguir entregando más vidas inocentes al enemigo. Debo ir-dijo el dragón sin dejar lugar a negativas-Pueden elegir la armada que deseen o enviar además a otro, pero yo estaré allí.-sentenció resueltamente. Si bien ahora podía tomar la oportunidad de enfrentar al otro porque Gaiomon había "hecho" la oportunidad, no podría desperdiciarla.

-General OuRyuumon-volvió a decir el caballero blanco-entiendo que haya una fuerte rivalidad entre usted y mi hermano, pero hemos de ser cuidadosos. Él está tan capacitado como todos nosotros…

-Adelante-terminó el digimon, volteando y saliendo del castillo de los Royal Knights, en raudo vuelo para reunirse con su ejército e iniciar cuanto antes la marcha. Adentro, todos los presentes quedaron suspendidos en una nube de extrañeza.

-Él nunca ha sido tan impetuoso-apuntó Tiger sorprendido de ver aquella reacción en ese digimon.

-Gaiomon le incomoda sobremanera-respondió Omegamon suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó su compañero a su lado.

-No dudo de las tácticas del General y su armada… pero Gaiomon es un caso especial. General Tiger, lo necesito en el frente con él.

-A la orden-afirmó el digimon insecto, partiendo de inmediato a reunirse con sus hombres.

Atrás, el segundo al mando se quedó sumido en sus cavilaciones. Gaiomon había perseguido el encuentro entre ambos dragones, seguramente para definir el título que ambos portaban y probarse el uno al otro. No le gustaba nada que se mezclaran esas cosas con asuntos tan delicados, pero aparentemente nada podía detener los impulsos de su hermano. Eso lo volvía en parte arriesgado, y también muy peligroso. Si ya había demostrado ser capaz de sacar al Primer General de la Elite de sus casillas y prácticamente obligarlo a enfrentarse en el campo ¿de qué sería capaz más adelante?

* * *

Los cuatro digimons se hicieron hacia atrás, con los ojos puestos en los mapas en donde habían acabado de trazar sus planes y se quedaron algunos segundo más observándolos, buscando alguna posibilidad de fallo que se les hubiera escapado, y sin encontrar aparentemente ninguna, Lucemon rompió el silencio y se dirigió a al demonio rojo.

-¿Cuándo estará listo para partir?

Phelesmon ladeó la cabeza con su sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes siempre pintada en su cara.

-Bueno…considerando que tengo que alinear y dirigir a los soldados de Leviamon, creo que podríamos partir esta noche.

-Será peligroso salir de noche-advirtió Barbamon acariciándose la barba-el océano puede ser muy traicionero y la oscuridad es buena aliada cuando no se conoce el terreno.

-Leviamon se encargará de dirigir a las unidades marinas bajo la orden del General Phelesmon; usted y sus hombres se moverán por tierra para eliminar los refuerzos que puedan llegar.

-Habrá de ir una unidad de peso ligero, considerando que el terreno son básicamente islas y arena-apuntó el demonio rojo sacando sus conclusiones.

-¿Los tiene?-quiso saber el ángel caído.

-Por supuesto.-respondió el otro sonriendo aún más. Ya le entraban ganas de estar en el terreno para liquidar a unos cuantos digimons.

-En el raro caso de que algo ocurra-siguió el Demon Lord-podremos contar con las armadas del General Machinedramon apostadas al sur. ¿Cuánto estima que podrían tardar en desplazarse?-preguntó el digimon al enorme robot a su lado.

-Dependiendo de la prontitud con la que nos llamen…-hizo un cálculo con su rápido cerebro-cerca de tres horas. Si nos movilizamos con un portal oscuro, solo varios minutos.

-Bien. Estaremos asegurados entonces.-finalizó Lucemon cruzándose de brazos.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Phelesmon, quien asintió y salió del lugar para empezar a trabajar con los digimons que llevarían para tomar el sector de menor tamaño de la región del agua, en lo que las armadas estaban distraídas luchando contra Gaiomon. El ángel hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras pensaba en esto último. Qué irreverente digimon había resultado ser; hacía lo que se le daba la gana, aunque cada vez que cambiaba las tácticas que habían sido planeadas en la mesa de trabajo, él salía ganando de algún raro modo. Ahora y para colmo tenía un asunto personal con OuRyuumon, pero el muy desgraciado no dejaría que intentasen matar al dragón si no lo hacía él. Estaba seguro de que esa advertencia era para tomar en serio, pero él era el señor de los demonios y podía hacer lo que le placiera.

-¿Cómo va el virus de la ira?-preguntó al robot a su lado.

-Perfectamente.-respondió Machinedramon con su metálica voz-Las pruebas han salido positivas y los especímenes responden tal y como lo esperábamos. El tiempo de vida del virus se ha extendido hasta dos horas; suficiente para eliminar a varios enemigos o por lo menos causar los destrozos internos necesarios.

-Excelente-sonrió Lucemon maléficamente-¿Para cuándo podrá ser lanzado al enemigo?

-En cuanto usted de la orden-terminó el digimon robótico y ya deseando que su amo diera la indicación. Podría ver en acción todo su trabajo e investigación y finalmente deshacerse de aquellos que tanto les estorbaban en el camino a la victoria. Por supuesto que si a Gaiomon se le ocurría deshacerse de OuRyuumon aquel mismo día, podría utilizar el virus en alguien más y así sacar mucho más provecho.

Mientras, en los niveles superiores, Lilithmon aguardaba pacientemente en su ostentosa alcoba los resultados de la batalla que se aproximaba. Había sido completamente inesperada por lo que Duftmon no podría levantarle quejas. Aún así, estaba preocupada y un poco contrariada de lo que pudiera suceder. Trató de restarle importancia y confió en que los enemigos podrían contener el ataque dirigido por Gaiomon, pero sabía que no podía hacerse muchas esperanzas. Sus soldados se volvían día a día más poderosos y él parecía extrañamente volverse más oscuro. Sus ideales seguían intactos, pero a veces se le ocurrían ideas propias de un verdadero demonio, cosa que le sorprendió. No imaginaba que tuviese una mente tan perversa considerando que era totalmente antípoda al resto de los Generales y digimons que habitaban el Mar de la Oscuridad.

"_Después de todo… él no pertenece aquí. Aún así puede que su tipo virus le lleve a hacer cosas malvadas de vez en cuando…aunque es difícil de imaginar"_

Se recordó de pronto a sí misma que ella estaba en una situación similar. Tantos miles de años persiguiendo aquel mismo sueño de extender el Mar de las tinieblas por sobre el resto del digimundo y sus continuos fracasos, habían mermado en ella el deseo de la victoria por sobre el enemigo y solo buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad. No solo para ella, sino también para los que de ella provenían y salían al mundo a buscar su muerte. Por eso ahora traicionaba a Lucemon y a los suyos; tantas heridas ya la tenían en sus últimas fuerzas y no estaba segura si podría seguir tolerando perder a esos seres que habían crecido bajo su protección. Alguna vez ella misma levantó su poder contra los aliados y sus armadas, pero con el tiempo parecía haberse resignado a su destino de permanecer allí encerrados, por lo que había cambiado de "táctica".

Levantó la cabeza al sentir un extraño sonido, muy familiar para ella, pero que no se esperaba. Se volvió hacia la enorme cama, cubierta de oscuros mantos bordados en oro y simbologías oscuras, en donde reposaba el pequeño huevo. Se arrodilló y puso su mano sobre él, sintiéndole vibrar con más fuerza que nunca. Ella sonrió y le acarició, y al instante volvió a repetirse aquel sonido. Observó de cerca y pudo ver dos pequeñas grietas.

La mujer soltó una exclamación jubilosa y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Aún con lo concentrado que estaba por la batalla que se venía, el dragón dorado no podía quitarse la expresión que había puesto su teniente en el último segundo en que se habían visto. Ahora y mientras se acercaba en veloz vuelo hacia el lugar de la batalla, seguido por cielo y tierra por su armada de dragones, parecía tener pegada aquella imagen en sus ojos, por más que intentara quitarla.

"_-Tú te quedas-le detuvo en el momento en que todos los demás soldados levantaban el vuelo para marchar._

_Ryuudamon levantó la cabeza, preso de la sorpresa. No comprendía lo que le estaban diciendo._

_-¿Pero porqué?-quiso saber._

_-Necesito que alguien se ocupe de las cosas por aquí mientras me encargo de lo otro._

_El pequeño dragón cerró la boca abierta y frunció el entrecejo. Luego miró al suelo._

_-Es por lo de ayer… ¿verdad?-apostó muy entristecido, creyendo que lo ocurrido quedaría en el pasado._

_OuRyuumon no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta para marchar. Antes de poder despegar los pies del suelo, el rookie le detuvo nuevamente._

_-¡Si por preocuparme de usted lo estoy traicionando, entonces usted me ha mentido desde siempre!-exclamó volviéndose y entrando de una vez de regreso a la fortaleza._

Lo último que el General había alcanzado a ver habían sido dos lágrimas cayendo por el rostro del pequeño dragón, pero que desaparecieron de su vista tan pronto el pequeño se volteó y regresó al interior del lugar. Se sintió mal de que las cosas marcharan así entre ellos dos; después de todo Ryuudamon siempre había estado ahí para él, pero no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho la última vez.

Lejos, a un par de kilómetros de ambos pueblos, Gaiomon aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de su rival. Estaba muy ansioso de que se enfrentarían al fin, pero nada en su mirada dura y su posición firme delataban algo de esa ansia por luchar. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto hubiera creído que se trataba de una estatua o una figura de piedra. Solo el viento movía sus ropas y su largo cabello, haciéndole apenas entrecerrar los ojos. A su espalda, Matadormon le miraba, asombrado de que pudiese estar tanto tiempo sin mover ni un solo músculo. Todos los soldados a su espalda aguardaban impacientes a que llegaran los hombres de la armada de los Royal Knights. Por alguna extraña razón, el solo hecho de estar bajo el mando de Gaiomon les infundía una confianza plena en que acabarían con sus enemigos. Nunca como ahora había visto a esos monstruos más entregados y preparados para la lucha. Era simplemente sorprendente.

-Allí viene-dijo el digimon de pronto levantando apenas la cabeza.

El teniente dirigió su mirada al cielo y lo vio. Esa imponente y alargada figura ondeando su cuerpo a cada batir de sus poderosas alas. No solo sentía cierto miedo por aquella poderosa imagen que era todo el General OuRyuumon, también se trataba de una gran admiración hacia uno de sus superiores, título que solo él y Omegamon sabía que poseía sobre el digimon virus, como espía secreto del caballero blanco dentro de la armada del mar oscuro. Vio como Gaiomon sacaba de un movimiento sus espadas clavadas en la roca.

-Señor.-dijo el vampiro atento.

-Di a los hombres que se preparen e inicien a mi señal. Ninguno toca al General OuRyuumon, que quede claro-ordenó el digimon negro.

-Sí mi General-acató el digimon de largas cuchillas mientras se retiraba.

-Otra cosa.

Matadormon se detuvo y se volvió a verle.

-No quiero ni un solo rasguño en ninguno de los dos pueblos-levantó su arma a la altura de su rostro-¿Entendido?

-Sí señor-asintió el digimon con algo de temor. Ya había visto de lo que Gaiomon era capaz, por lo que se marchó a prisa y transmitió las órdenes a los demonios. Todos se extrañaron de lo escuchado pero por supuesto, aceptaron. Nadie quería sentir el frío de las Kikurin cerca de sus cuellos como le había pasado al teniente.

Tras el enorme dragón dorado, aparecía rápidamente el enorme batallón de digimons dragones que componían a su armada. Todos eran tan grandes, fuertes e impresionantes, que hacían temblar a cualquiera; pero sus poderosas mandíbulas y temibles tamaños no surtieron efecto en los digimons de Gaiomon. No esta vez. Tras ellos, los digimons insecto del General Tiger les seguían para darles soporte, aunque no estaba dispuesto a entrometerse en la batalla de los dos reyes. Sería digno de un loco.

El digimon negro dio unos pasos al frente, ladeó la cabeza y habló.

-Vaya que es difícil concertar citas con ustedes-dijo sonriendo y apuntando tras él-mire todo el teatro que he tenido que montar.

-Demente-dijo el otro sin hallarle lo divertido a todo ello-¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas vas a sacrificar con esto?

-¿Trabaja usted con cifras, General?-hizo un gesto de leve sorpresa-Yo prefiero poner la calidad por sobre la cantidad. Esa es la razón de tan bajo número de soldados el que he traído. Le sorprendería ver la cantidad de bestias que hay allá abajo.

-Me encargaré de eso más tarde-respondió OuRyuumon desenvainando ambas espadas de un movimiento y poniéndose en posición.

-No debió ausentarse ayer General; cuando me enojo por cosas como esta, usualmente muchos salen perdiendo.

Gaiomon hizo lo suyo y adoptó su posición antes de iniciar la pelea; una espada en frente y la otra en paralelo a la dirección de su mirada. Levantó una de ellas al tiempo que OuRyuumon levantaba la suya, y ambos Generales daban la señal para que sus bandos se encontraran con un grito de fervor y chocasen estruendosamente, destruyéndose armaduras, apareciendo las explosiones, rayos, y cayendo las primeras manchas de sangre al suelo, disolviéndose los datos y escuchándose el clamor que toda guerra levanta al verse consumada. Los digimons se enfrentaban feroz y salvajemente, cada bando defendiendo sus creencias e ideales, luchando por aquello que amaban o aquello que deseaban para su futuro. Todo esto transcurría alrededor de ambos Generales, quienes aún no se habían movido de su posición. Para ellos, lo que ocurría a su alrededor era algo totalmente desligado a ellos. Una dimensión distinta a la que uno solo de ellos debería regresar para proclamar su victoria y su lugar como el único Rey de los Dragones.

* * *

-Señor-dijo el Starmon llamando la atención de su superior.

El SuperStarmon se volvió a ver de qué se trataba, y en las pantallas en donde se veía casi la totalidad de todo lo que acontecía en el digimundo, pudo ver con sorpresa como un agujero negro comenzaba a formarse cerca de una bahía en la región menor del área del agua. Dicho agujero se ensanchó poco a poco hasta que comenzó a tomar enormes dimensiones, y cientos de digimons oscuros comenzaron a emerger de allí. El encargado contuvo una exclamación.

-Contacta con nuestros amos al Monte Olimpo-ordenó a uno de los Starmon encargado de las comunicaciones-Tenemos actividad de riesgo en el sector dieciséis.

En el templo de Apollomon, el dios recibió pronto la información por parte de sus mensajeros, deteniéndose a evaluar la situación un instante. Mercurimon le acompañaba en ese momento, cuando sintieron el abrirse repentino de las puertas y la figura blanca de Dianamon entraba al lugar. Venía resuelta y llena de energía, a diferencia como había estado hacía muy poco.

-Dianamon, ¿qué haces…?-estuvo por preguntar el dios mensajero, pero la mujer pasó a su lado y se detuvo delante de Apollomon.

-Un portal oscuro se abrió en el sector dieciséis.-dijo ella tajantemente.

-Lo sabemos; acabamos de recibir la información y…-dijo Apollomon, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y aún no comenzáis a mover a los hombres? ¡Tenemos que irnos allá ahora!

-Dianamon, por favor, deja de ser tan impetuosa-le detuvo él por un brazo al momento que ella se daba la vuelta para partir- ¿Qué no aprendes nada de tus caídas? No puedes proceder tan apresuradamente, sin tener un plan y sin haber contactado con los Royal Knights.

-¡Pues ya debieron haberles informado hace mucho!-exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia y soltándose el brazo-En vez de perder el tiempo hablando Apollomon.-le reprochó y salió del lugar para dirigirse a la zona del agua con sus armadas.

El dios de fuego y su compañero se miraron confundidos y achacados. El segundo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a los puertos de comunicación para enviar los datos obtenidos a los Caballeros de la Realeza y ver qué podrían hacer en conjunto para proteger el sector amenazado.

En el castillo, Gallantmon, quien en ese momento se encontraba a cargo de las comunicaciones y seguía el desarrollo de la batalla por las pantallas junto con Omegamon y los demás Generales, recibió el mensaje y leyó, mientras los demás digimons comentaban lo que iniciaba en el lugar de la pelea.

-Espero que el General OuRyuumon pueda con él.-dijo Justimon pesadamente y sacando sus cuentas.

-Tiene que poder-le respondió Imperialdramon desde su asiento más atrás-es el mejor de nosotros y tiene experiencia con digimons del nivel de Gaiomon.

-No quiero sonar pesimista-dijo el caballero blanco preocupado-pero puede que Gaiomon esté aún por sobre el nivel del General.

Esta posibilidad les cayó terrible a los presentes y solo provocó un pesado silencio que fue interrumpido por Gallantmon.

-Tenemos más problemas-dijo volviéndose hacia los demás-un portal oscuro se ha abierto en la región del agua, al sureste.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó el segundo al mando.

-No mucho aún, solo cientos de soldados oscuros que salen y se van organizando en el lugar. Ningún General a la vista todavía.

Omegamon se quedó pensando en qué poder hacer. Los Generales se encontraban allí en esos momentos y llegar al lugar tomaría un par de horas de vuelo.

-¿A quién tenemos en el sector?

Gallantmon tecleó varias cosas, y al poco salió una información nueva en la pantalla.

-Magnamon custodiando el perímetro de la región del metal; está a por lo menos media hora del lugar.

-Podría ser arriesgado para él…

-Podrías enviarlo con el nuevo recluta-sugirió el digimon rojo mirándole de reojo.

El caballero sopesó esta posibilidad; si tan poderoso resultaba el digimon como habían mencionado los olímpicos, pudiese ser que se encargara de la situación sin problemas; con ayuda de Magnamon y una unidad de digimons aéreos, podrían derribar fácilmente el pequeño montaje que se estaba formando en esos momentos.

-De acuerdo; avisa a ambos y envía una unidad aérea desde el sector del viento…

El digimon se vio interrumpido por un mensaje entrante. Se trataba de Dianamon, con quien rápidamente coordinaron el ataque. Se trataría entonces de los soldados de la diosa, su guarda, Magnamon y una unidad menor de los Royal Knights.

-No deberían surgir problemas-supuso Omegamon, mientras regresaba su atención a la pantalla principal.

* * *

Gaiomon hizo girar sus espadas en sus manos y profirió un rugido, al momento que se lanzaba sobre OuRyuumon con un golpe seco y directo de sus espadas, el que el General detuvo con las suyas y levantó al digimon con un fuerte movimiento. Comenzó la gran batalla entre ambos señores de la espada, y entre el silbido de sus armas cortando el aire y la respiración agitada de ambos, el primer golpe llegó al brazo de OuRyuumon; para su alivio, solo fue con el canto del arma, lo que si bien no hizo daño, le provocó un fuerte dolor. Hizo un rápido movimiento para alcanzar el costado de Gaiomon, pero éste giró su arma con la punta hacia abajo y bloqueó el golpe sin problemas. Dio un gran salto hacia atrás y juntó ambas espadas.

-¡RINKAZAN!

La fuerte onda viajó directa y rápida hacia OuRyuumon, quien calculó rápidamente que no podría evadir el golpe; cruzó sus armas y concentró su poder.

-¡OUGAI!

Una poderosa y brillante aura dorada salió desde el cuerpo del dragón, creando una esfera lumínica que le rodeó completamente, abarcando algunos metros a su alrededor. El choque del ataque de Gaiomon destruyó la tierra e hizo saltar enormes rocas. El dragón dorado resistió bien el impacto, pero no alcanzó a ver a la veloz sombra acercársele entre los escombros y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la espalda, produciéndole una terrible parálisis y hacerle caer de bruces al suelo destrozado. Sintió su respiración acelerada y la dificultad de recibir el aire en sus pulmones. Gaiomon cayó perfectamente a tierra, se volvió y en un segundo sus dos espadas se habían fusionado.

-¡RINKAGEKI!

El dragón dorado se movió rápidamente para evadir las veloces flechas que intentaron darle caza, una tras otra, tomando altura y lanzándose en picada contra su enemigo, quien recibió el fuerte impacto deteniéndole con sus espadas ya separadas y enterrándose metros en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente un segundo, y al instante se separaron y sus espadas volvieron a chocar en una violenta danza mortal. El acero de sus armas resonaba por sobre el estruendo de la guerra, y no había digimon que no supiera de la pelea que entablaban ambos Generales.

Gaiomon se preparó para otro impacto con su técnica, pero un inesperado movimiento de la larga cola de OuRyuumon le tomó de improviso y le golpeó directo en el estómago, empujándolo algunos metros y cortándole de golpe la respiración. Levantó la cabeza muy tarde, viendo como el digimon se lanzaba sobre él a toda velocidad con sus espadas formando una X frente a su pecho.

-¡EISEIRYUUOUJIN!

El digimon negro recibió el fuerte golpe y creyó ver estrellitas. Dio un giro en el aire y cayó sobre su rodilla, perdiendo una de sus Kikurin. Respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire y presionó su pecho para constatar que no había recibido un golpe mortal. Miró a su rival y sonrió. Tal y como lo imaginaba, el mejor oponente que hubiese tenido. Se levantó y ladeó la cabeza. OuRyuumon lucía cansado, pero no le quitaba ni un segundo la vista de encima. Sería un terrible error.

-Es usted impresionante General; tiene toda mi admiración-admitió mientras avanzaba lentamente para empujar a un Coredramon de su camino y recoger la espada clavada en el suelo.

El dragón dorado no dijo nada, aunque también hubiese admitido que estaba asombrado del poder del digimon, de no ser porque no se permitía esa clase de cosas con digimons al servicio de Lucemon. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que cogió su arma y la blandió en círculos en su mano con maestría. Cuando estuvo de nuevo unido a ella, se giró hacia OuRyuumon y volvió a adoptar su posición de pelea. Movió su cabeza en un gesto inquisitivo y ambos digimons se lanzaron a la batalla nuevamente. Hubiese sido más fácil para cualquiera de los dos si el otro no hubiese portado también dos espadas, pero el destino los quería enfrentados. OuRyuumon esquivó un peligroso golpe que parecía directo a cercenar su cabeza, y cruzó sus espadas para resistir el siguiente golpe de Gaiomon, pero ocurrió algo que no tenía previsto. Las espadas del otro liberaron chispazos azules, dejándole ciego unos instantes y perdiendo un valioso segundo. Solo escuchó a su enemigo respirar profundamente y concentrar su poder. Él se protegió con Ougai al no poder saber de qué defenderse, y lo peor sucedió.

-¡GAIA REACTOR!

Solo pudo distinguir una resplandeciente luz fluorescente y sentir aquel enorme poder aplastarlo y hacerle perder el conocimiento. Despertó casi al instante, con la visión teñida de rojo. Sintió como su propia sangre manaba desde algún punto de su cabeza y le manchaba un lado del rostro. No sentía dolor, pero sí su cuerpo convertido en roca, pesado e imposible de mover. Vio a Gaiomon a varios metros de él, aproximándose lentamente. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultó imposible moverse. Se sintió impotente, como un perro atado por una fuerte cadena, y siguió tratando en vano.

-No se esfuerce General-notó por primera vez que Gaiomon siempre se dirigía a él por 'usted'-Esto ya se acabó-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso y ya corría, con ambas espadas en alto y dispuesto a terminar aquello. OuRyuumon apretó los dientes y maldijo en su interior. No. No podía ser que acabase así. ¡Aún no había dado todo!

El golpe de Gaiomon se vio repentinamente interrumpido por cuatro fuertes garras, que a duras penas consiguieron frenar aquel mortal golpe. Tanto OuRyuumon como Gaiomon se sorprendieron de ver allí a los dos jóvenes hermanos Grey, tenientes del batallón del primer dragón y siempre dispuestos a luchar por su líder

-¡General! ¿Está usted bien?-le llamó Wargreymon aún sosteniendo la increíble fuerza del brazo de Gaiomon.

Al principio OuRyuumon se sintió feliz de ver a los dos jóvenes, pero al segundo descartó aquello de solo ver la nueva mirada que en Gaiomon brillaba al ver al par de intrusos.

-¡Váyanse!-ordenó el General-¡Váyanse ahora!

-¡No!-rugieron los hermanos a la vez, mientras ambos rechazaban las armas del digimon negro y Wargreymon lo alejaba con un fuerte Mega Claw. Gaiomon retrocedió un poco, mientras BlackWargreymon le lanzaba un Terra Destroyer que él rechazó con un movimiento de sus espadas.

Comenzó la nueva batalla entre los Greymon. OuRyuumon consiguió por fin hacer que su cuerpo respondiera y se puso en pie lenta y temblorosamente. Su armadura estaba completamente agrietada y sus alas seriamente heridas. Su estado era peor del que imaginaba y con una de sus espadas en la mano, se sostuvo ante el dolor que le recorría. De pronto una figura anaranjada, y Wargreymon salió despedido hacia él con tal potencia, que el General no pudo detener el impacto y ambos cayeron a tierra. El joven digimon había terminado tan mal como él y en menos de un par de minutos. OuRyuumon se levantó solo para ser testigo de cómo BlackWargreymon recibía un golpe en el pecho que le destruyó la coraza, y el segundo golpe fue un profundo corte que le arrancó un horrible grito de dolor, cayendo al momento desmayado al suelo. El dragón sintió una amarga cólera invadirlo, lanzándose contra Gaiomon y golpeando en su hombro, rompió su armadura y le alcanzó la carne. El digimon negro ahogó un grito y sujetó el arma con la mano. OuRyuumon no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-No tan de cerca, General-dijo entre dientes e invocando su poder-¡GAIA REACTOR!

La explosión abarcó varios metros a su alrededor, destruyendo a quienes estaban en su área, sin diferenciar bando ni nivel, y arrasando con todo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros del lugar de la pelea, Magnamon y un grupo de cerca de trescientos digimons, junto con MirageGaogamon acompañándole, se acercaban rápidamente al sector designado como posible área de peligro. Los últimos informes indicaban que los digimons habían estado estudiando el lugar únicamente, sin haber mostrado más señales que las de investigación, por lo que se estimaba que pronto ocurriría un ataque en ese sector. El joven se sentía listo y seguro para afrontar a los rivales, sin contar que el digimon que le habían designado como compañero hablaba de todo un experto en la pelea solo por su nivel de poder. Bastante impresionante para no haber estado entrenado en la elite de los Royal Knights. Se hablaba que solo de allí salían los digimons más poderosos y militarmente preparados para afrontar batallas de grandes dimensiones, pero estaba claro que en el Monte Olimpo también se trabajaba minuciosamente en sus soldados.

Desde lejos la situación no parecía grave; no había una presencia peligrosa de la cual preocuparse, ni siquiera había el menor ruido. En cuanto el caballero y los demás soldados se acercaron al lugar, una ola de extrañeza les recorrió a todos por igual. Magnamon negó con la cabeza e hizo contacto con los suyos.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó el digimon blanco al tener al joven en la pantalla.

-Quisiera saberlo-respondió éste, confundido-no hay nadie aquí Omegamon; todos los soldados de Lucemon se han ido.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el caballero sin comprender.

Dio indicaciones a Gallantmon a su lado quien inició los programas de monitoreo, pero las cámaras ocultas que debieron mostrar las imágenes del lugar solo mostraron una molestosa y monocromática imagen que chispeaba en sus pantallas. Resultaba confuso, pero a la vez se explicaba con facilidad.

-Destruyeron nuestros sistemas-concluyó Gallantmon-Ese será el siguiente blanco, y no podremos estar al tanto de lo que ocurra. Nos han incomunicado.

-Demonios-suspiró Omegamon-Restaurar todos esos aparatos llevará tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Que Magnamon y MirageGaogamon se queden en el lugar montando guardia junto con las unidades a su cargo.-sentenció-No podemos tomar ningún riesgo.

El caballero dorado recibió sus instrucciones y el equipo comenzó de inmediato a trabajar en montar el campamento que pasaría allí los siguientes días mientras eran reparados los sistemas, buscando además signos del enemigo y cualquier cosa que hubiese podido quedar.

-El General OuRyuumon está teniendo problemas-dijo Justimon observando la pantalla-No creo que pueda con Gaiomon.

Los demás junto a él dejaron pasar un pesado silencio, cargado de malestar y derrota.

-Si él no puede…Gaiomon se convertirá en la peor amenaza que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo.-resolló Omegamon cabizbajo.

-Entonces solo podremos detenerlo de una manera-dijo Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos.

El digimon blanco se volvió a verlo, temiendo que dijera lo que por su cabeza había pasado. Su compañero se volvió también y le escrutó con sus pesados ojos amarillos.

-Tendrás que detener a tu hermano Omegamon; te guste o no.

* * *

OuRyuumon se encontró nuevamente contra el suelo. Su cuerpo dolía y la mitad de su armazón ya se había hecho añicos o pulverizado. Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero la espada de su enemigo atravesándole de lado a lado y enterrándose en la tierra, le arrancó un profundo rugido de dolor que se escuchó hasta en la lejanía de las montañas. Apretó los dientes y los puños, intentando contener el terrible dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, sintiendo dolorosas agujas clavarse en sus pulmones con cada respiro de muerte que daba. Gaiomon apareció junto a él y se arrodilló.

-Creo que es todo General-dijo sonriendo y agachándose.

-Maldito…-alcanzó a salir de su boca antes de que una convulsión le hiciera escupir sangre. Gaiomon hizo un gesto de pesadumbre sin dejar de sonreír.

-No se esfuerce con palabras tontas y mejor respóndame algo.

-¡Mátame de una vez y acaba con esto! ¿No es lo que querías?-exclamó el digimon sintiendo el peso del esfuerzo.

-¿Matarlo yo? ¿Cómo puede pensar así de mí? Usted y yo jugamos al mismo juego, y sabe muy bien que hay cosas más importantes que la vida.

OuRyuumon lo sabía muy bien, y maldijo en su interior el que Gaiomon se apoderase de aquello que él tanto había protegido en su larga vida, batalla tras batalla, victoria tras victoria. Sintió la amargura de la derrota y el deshonor, y como su código lo ordenara, cerró los ojos y guardó un pesado silencio. Un silencio que demostraba a Gaiomon su superioridad sobre él. Se alzó el nuevo Rey de los Dragones, con la victoria más grande que en su larga trayectoria militar hubiese conseguido, y la grabó a fuego en su pecho como el día más importante de su vida. No por haber derrotado al dragón más poderoso que hubiera conocido, sino por tan grande honor y gloria que aquello significaba. Las batallas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor no tenían la menor importancia comparado con lo que él había alcanzado. Miró al abatido General a sus pies, con una mezcla de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior. Le admiraba y respetaba, como hacía miles de años no había sentido algo así por alguien que no fuera su propio hermano menor.

Pero aún había cosas por hacer.

-General-le habló siempre sonriendo, pero no de esa forma que siempre hacía, que irritaba tanto a OuRyuumon-sabe usted de los dos pueblos que está protegiendo.

El dragón no dijo nada, solo se quedó con la vista fija en dirección del lugar.

-Bien-dijo el otro, elevando un silbido que llamó la atención de un solo digimon. Éste apareció de entre los golpes y las explosiones y se reunió con su señor, no sin antes quedar pasmado al ver el estado del General OuRyuumon.

-Amo-dijo sumisamente Matadormon, agachando la cabeza.

-Que los hombres se muevan-ordenó-Nos vamos.

Matadormon se quedó perplejo. Sin embargo no iba a rebatir nada.

-Sí señor.

-Regresa aquí de inmediato. No quiero que nadie toque al General mientras regreso.

-Sí señor-volvió a afirmar el digimon, mientras se adentraba en la masa y comenzaba a repartir la orden.

La situación del bando oscuro era bastante favorable, por lo que nadie entendió a qué venía la retirada. Aún así, nadie iba a levantar quejas. No contra Gaiomon. El digimon por su parte, se agachó junto a su vencido rival y habló.

-Tengo que destruir esos pueblos General. Pero solo voy a destruir uno.

OuRyuumon no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con eso, y no dijo nada, mientras sentía cómo por su vientre se le escapaba poco a poco la vida. Gaiomon siguió hablando.

-Para poder hacerlo, necesito que usted escoja.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó el otro, ahogando al momento un gemido de dolor.

-Si no lo hace-sonrió-tendré que destruir a ambos.

El dragón dorado tragó difícilmente la saliva y la sangre de su boca.

-Hoja Estrella-respondió con amargura, pero sabiendo que en aquel pueblo el número de habitantes era más reducido, lo que por cierto, no le quitaría jamás la carga que pesaría eternamente en su consciencia.

-¡Buena elección!-dijo el otro animoso y levantándose-Justo quería ir para allá. He escuchado que hacen un queso único en la región. Eh…no se mueva de aquí General-dijo esto último con algo de sorna.

OuRyuumon lo maldijo por lo bajo y cerró fuerte los ojos, rezando por todos los infelices que caerían por su culpa.

Gaiomon regresó en menos de media hora, mientras sus hombres aún no terminaban de retirarse. Matadormon le había hecho silenciosa compañía, evitando que los más sádicos acabasen con el abatido General solo por placer. Dejó caer junto a él un paquete blanco y fue hasta su espalda, retirando de un movimiento la espada que le atravesaba y tanto dolor le infringía.

-Será hasta la otra General-se despidió seguido de su teniente-Ansío volver a enfrentarme a usted.

Le dedicó una última mirada, en la que OuRyuumon creyó ver aprecio y nobleza dirigidas a él, negándolo al instante y creyendo luego que se debiera a su estado de semiinconsciencia, en la que quedó suspendido hasta que sus hombres le encontraron y le llevaron de regreso a su fortaleza.

* * *

Esa misma noche y al regreso de su encuentro, Lucemon se plantó frente a Gaiomon, furioso y poseído por todos los demonios. Hubiese matado al samurái ahí mismo, pero se recordó que aún le era de provecho, por lo que solo se limitó a rugirle un montón de cosas sobre el encuentro que había sostenido con OuRyuumon.

-¡No conseguiste la región, no destruiste a su unidad, y no lo destruiste a él!-dijo remarcando sus gestos con bruscos movimientos de sus manos-¿Es que eres idiota?

-Yo a veces me pregunto lo mismo de ti Lucemon.-soltó el digimon negro sin más y clavando su espada en el suelo.

Estaba tan satisfecho y se sentía tan victorioso, que ni siquiera podía bajarse de su nube y prestarle algo de atención al ángel, mucho menos dedicarle un poco de su enfado por un regaño sobre algo tan tonto y que habían tratado desde el principio, algo que Lucemon simplemente parecía olvidar cada vez que Gaiomon regresaba con lo que para él significaban las manos vacías. El Demon Lord se quitó el cabello de la cara y escrutó al otro furibundo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Te lo repetiré como la primera vez:-dijo el virus moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda mientras repasaba- "Tomaré mis propias decisiones cuando lo estime conveniente y no podrás rebatírmelas. Seguiré tus indicaciones al pie de la letra pero no iré en contra de mis propios principios ni de mis reglas. Una cosa a la vez; si quieres que consiga terreno, lo haré. Si quieres a un digimon en específico muerto, lo haré, pero no ambas cosas a la vez."

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de hoy?-quiso saber apretando puños y dientes-Pudiste haberlo matado o haber obtenido la región para nosotros.

-¿Dije alguna vez que quería ir a conquistar una región?-le miró con fingida curiosidad y se respondió a sí mismo-No, no que yo recuerde. ¿Dije que iría a eliminar a alguien? Am…no, creo que tampoco. Si no mal recuerdo, te dije que iría a solucionar un asunto personal con el General OuRyuumon, y supongo que sabes lo que "personal" significa.

-¿Y para eso te llevaste a todos los soldados?-preguntó molesto.

-No perdí a ninguno de ellos, nos libramos de varios de los soldados de la otra armada y era la única forma de hacer que el General OuRyuumon asistiera al encuentro. Tenía que darle su oportunidad de algún modo, considerando que Omegamon no quería dejarlo salir…-terminó mientras desclavaba la kikurin y se la echaba al hombro, avanzando fuera del salón para ir a su recámara.

Tenía muchas cosas que planificar y pensar, por sobre todo pensar. Estaba seguro de que ese día no se le iba a olvidar jamás, y tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea de que viviría con él el resto de su vida. Bastante interesante por cierto. Atrás, Lucemon dejó salir un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Ese digimon lo sacaba de quicio, pero no podía negar que era el mejor de los Generales desde que Ghoulmon hubiese sido derrotado; aunque pudiese ser que lo fuera incluso antes de que Ghoulmon siquiera hubiera nacido. Por lo menos tenía buenas noticias, y es que el huevo que tanto tiempo había tardado en dar señas de romper, finalmente daba muestras de vida y había sufrido requebrajos, lo que solo podía significar que el digimon en su interior estaba muy pronto a nacer. Eso por supuesto, solo era un beneficio para ellos, lo que le quitó en parte la frustración al digimon rubio.

* * *

Mientras, en el Castillo de los Caballeros, Omegamon y sus compañeros trataban el problema de la invasión que el Mar de la Oscuridad estaba llevando a cabo, y el hecho de que con ayuda del samurái negro, se estaban volviendo imparables. Resultaba irónico como en un principio habían podido contenerles con tanta facilidad, y ahora les derrotaban en cada nuevo encuentro. El más preocupado en ese momento era Ulforce Vdramon, a sabiendas de que dentro de poco le tocaría a él enfrentar al poderoso General.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Ulforce Vdramon-le dijo RhodoKnightmon sonando muy tranquilo-No creo que te toque luchar directamente contra él, seguramente los Generales y algunos de nosotros le detendremos antes de que continúe avanzando.

-Se están acercando peligrosamente a la región del fuego.-apuntó Craniummon-No necesitarían conquistar el resto del digimundo solo teniendo esta y la región de la luz bajo su poder.

-No van a ir a ninguna otra parte-dijo el caballero azul muy serio-de la región del viento no pasarán, no al menos si no me han matado primero.

-No hables necedades Ulforce Vdramon-le acalló Omegamon preocupado-no estamos para perder a ninguno de nuestros miembros; es lo último que necesitamos.

-Yo no voy a permitir que Gaiomon se apodere de esa región; haré hasta lo imposible por detenerlo.

-Sé razonable Ulforce-dijo Gallantmon seriamente como era normal en él-ninguno de los Generales ha podido contenerlo, ni siquiera OuRyuumon, ¿cómo crees que siendo tan joven e inexperto vas a tener alguna posibilidad contra él?

-¡No lo sabré si no me dejan intentarlo!-exclamó el chico cerrando con fuerza el puño.- ¡Es mi terreno designado!

-No solo es tarea tuya Ulforce Vdramon, es de todos-sentenció Omegamon-por lo que todos hemos de buscar alguna forma de detenerlo.

Los caballeros volvieron a hacer silencio, mientras pensaba cada uno en alguna solución. Poco a poco fueron acumulándose sugerencias sobre la mesa, las que iban siendo analizadas en detalle, buscando errores y posibles fallos, y viendo cuál sería el mejor método para proceder y aplicar las estrategias planteadas. Curiosamente había más silencio esta vez que en todas las otras juntas, pues faltando dos de sus miembros, Sleipmon y Magnamon, Duftmon estaba más callado que otras veces. Tenía un problema con revelar la información que Lilithmon le había facilitado sobre el virus de la ira en el que estaba trabajando Machinedramon, y el que aparentemente estaría listo y sería utilizado en cualquier momento. No podía soltarlo a bocajarro y sin más sin levantar obvias sospechas, por lo que se distraía con facilidad de lo que estaba trabajando. Debían estudiar además el misterioso movimiento llevado a cabo ese día en la región menor del área del agua, y coordinar sus movimientos con los dioses Olímpicos.

Pasadas cerca de dos horas de reunión, los Caballeros tenían planificado parte de lo que se haría respecto de la región del agua, mientras que el problema con Gaiomon seguía en la mesa. Ninguno podía dar una respuesta o plantear una forma tajante de detenerlo, por lo que necesitarían seguir trabajando. Al salir todos de la sala de comunicaciones para finalizar el día, un digimon de escaso tamaño y semblante apagado se acercó a Omegamon por la espalda. El caballero se volteó a verlo, y se quedó viéndolo en silencio algunos segundos, mientras el rookie, con la cabeza gacha, no se decidía a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo Dracomon?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, reunió valor y se levantó a verlo. Tomó aire antes de hablar y sonrió apenas, con tristeza pero determinación en sus grandes ojos rojizos.

-Estoy listo para seguir.-dijo.

Omegamon expresó una leve sonrisa en sus ojos azules y se agachó a su lado. Tendió su mano hacia él y el rookie puso la suya en el acero azulado.

-Contamos contigo Dracomon; nosotros, el digimundo, y Knightmon también.

-_Bob_-corrigió el pequeño, sonriendo de verdad esta vez.

* * *

Esa misma madrugada, Kyukimon se presentó ante Gaiomon, golpeado y maltrecho, pero con la cabeza muy en alto y orgulloso al haber finalizado su tarea. Su superior ni siquiera se molestó en felicitarlo, pero le dedicó una breve mirada en la que demostraba satisfacción por el trabajo bien logrado del chico, y de que por fin su plan estaría muy cerca de completarse.

Frente a él y en pésimas condiciones, un enorme digimon salvaje y de feroces instintos parecía un cachorro golpeado y maltratado, tirado sobre la tierra muerta del mundo inferior. El samurái le estudió un momento, dando una vuelta a su alrededor y calculando su nivel de poder. Era muy aceptable.

-¿Fue el mejor que encontraste?-preguntó a su pupilo.

-Sí señor; de los tres que había, éste era el más fuerte de ellos.

-Bien. Con este el rompecabezas está completo, solo me falta la última y mejor pieza para terminar con todo.-sentenció, escondiendo una sonrisa bajo su casco-Llévalo con los otros.-ordenó a Matadormon a un lado, quien se llevó una mano a la sien a modo de afirmación

El enorme SkullGreymon fue llevado entre siete digimons del nivel adulto para poder arrastrarlo a las mazmorras del castillo, en donde permanecería encerrado hasta verse obligado y fusionado con los otros ocho digimons que habían sido capturados por los alumnos de Gaiomon, quienes ese mismo día habían terminado de traer a los digimons faltantes; los más difíciles y poderosos, y los que compondrían al Quimeramon que Gaiomon tenía pensado usar para deshacerse de los Royal Knights y sus armadas de una buena vez. Por supuesto que el plan no terminaba allí; aún había un detalle que se le estaba escapando, pero lo solucionaría dentro de muy poco. Él era un digimon muy práctico, y trabajaba rápido en las cosas que realmente le interesaban. De momento solo quería disfrutar de su victoria a solas y maquinar el plan que le entregaría la pieza final para su monstruo. Presionó el DN-Loader en su mano, escondido en su bolsillo, y rió levemente de solo imaginar lo que pasaría cuando todo estuviera en su lugar. Se preguntaba cómo era que a Lucemon no se le había ocurrido antes teniendo al único digimon disponible en todo el digimundo para lograrlo, pero se recordó que el ángel tenía muy poca imaginación.

* * *

Lejos, en un mundo en el que los digimons eran criaturas inexistentes y las máquinas gobernaban todo el orbe y sometían a las demás especies, un hombre despertó sobresaltado por una terrible visión que le acometió en los breves momentos de sueño que había conseguido después de su viaje. En su sueño había visto su mundo, sus criaturas y a sus compañeros perseguidos y destruidos por una criatura colosal, una que vivía a la par que él traspasando el tiempo, el espacio y los mundos, y que ahora se vería reencarnado no en sí mismo, sino en una figura igual a él pero de menor poder, que aún así significaba el completo desequilibrio y desbalance de su tierra original. Un ser le traería, le forzaría a venir y podría provocar un desastre en el digimundo, lo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Alphamon se sostuvo la frente y negó con la cabeza, pensando. ¿Qué podría hacer él ahora estando tan lejos? ¿Cómo advertir a los otros o intentar detener la creación de dicha criatura?

Levantó la cabeza, un poco más tranquilo y esperanzado al recordar que existía un digimon; un digimon que podría serle de herramienta y con la que podría evitar la aparición de dicho monstruo en el mundo digital, por lo que tendría que esperar y estar atento al momento adecuado para poder intervenir. Esta vez sus caballeros no podrían hacer nada; estaba lejos de su alcance intentar hacer algo, por lo que la responsabilidad, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, había recaído nuevamente en él.

* * *

Dos días habían transcurrido de aquello. Omegamon descansaba de un agitado viaje de investigación sobre un gran sillón frente a la pantalla principal de la sala de comunicaciones. Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido y en lo que faltaba por venir, cuando un mensaje iluminó el monitor y la imagen de su hermano apareció en ella. Sonreía como siempre, y se veía más o menos en la misma posición que él, transmitiendo seguramente desde el mar oscuro.

-¿Cómo está él?-dijo sin preámbulos y recostándose en su asiento.

-Mejor. Sus heridas sanan de a poco, pero está muy dolido por lo que pasó.-respondió el digimon blanco, recordando la mirada apagada que el majestuoso dragón llevaba ahora consigo.

-Entiendo. Lo que es yo lo disfruté mucho-admitió-por decirlo menos. Es un guerrero formidable.

-Lo es. No por nada el mismo Alphamon lo eligió-dijo esto con una leve sonrisa pintada en sus ojos azules. Gaiomon también sonrió y cruzó sus manos por sobre su abdomen.

-Dale mis saludos, y dile que se mejore pronto. Lo estaré esperando cuanto necesite. ¿Se lo dirás?

-¿Tengo qué?-preguntó el caballero, sabiendo que el General podía tomar esto como una ofensa.

-Hazme el favor-terminó el digimon negro cortando la transmisión.

Omegamon suspiró y negó con la cabeza; gesto que había adoptado inconscientemente desde que aquella guerra comenzara, y salió de la estancia. Se encaminó a la cámara de Guerra, donde sabía que OuRyuumon vigilaba la situación desde las múltiples pantallas. Se negaba rotundamente a reposar echado o en una cama. Así por lo menos podría estudiar al enemigo y sus avances, y no perder el hilo de nada para cuando volviera a retomar su labor. Gran parte de su alargado cuerpo permanecía envuelto en vendas, y se había librado el primer día de todos los aparatos que tenía conectados para mantenerle con vida. _"Me siento violado"_ había sido su excusa para deshacerse de tantos tubos y agujas introducidos en su cuerpo. Al menos Gaiomon no le había quitado del todo su sentido del humor.

Omegamon lo encontró frente a una pantalla que reproducía una batalla sucedida en la mañana, al norte de la región. Estaba solo, puesta toda su atención en las imágenes, y desgranando lentamente un misterioso queso que había aparecido a su lado cuando sus hombres lo encontraron, y que venía comiéndose desde que despertara de su inconsciencia. Escuchó a Omegamon en la puerta del lugar, y le habló sin volverse a verlo.

-Intuyo que su hermano llamó preguntando por mí.

El caballero blanco se sorprendió mucho de escucharle decir aquello, y apenas alcanzó a articular la afirmación.

-Así es…

-Y que me manda algún tipo de saludo y espera que mejore pronto para volver a enfrentarnos. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

OuRyuumon se encogió de hombros, poniendo otro pedazo de queso en su boca.

-Lo intuí.

-Tiene usted una intuición muy fina-comentó el caballero aún sorprendido.

-O de alguna forma y con esa pelea, he llegado a conocer a su hermano mayor más de lo que hubiera deseado-dijo el dragón con algo de frialdad marcando sus palabras.

-Entiendo que le guarde rencor a mi hermano por lo ocurrido General, pero no quisiera que…

-No Omegamon-le interrumpió el digimon mirando el tablero delante de él-No le guardo rencores a Gaiomon. No le tengo odio ni nada por el estilo.

Esto tranquilizó un poco al segundo líder de la Orden, pero también lo dejó bastante desconcertado. Solo guardó silencio mientras OuRyuumon hablaba.

-Haber perdido contra él, y que me quitara lo que me quitó-no quiso dejarlo en palabras-me ha abierto un poco más los ojos y puesto los pies en la tierra. Creía que era el mejor, creía que era invencible.-se volvió a verlo-Pero hoy ya sé que no es así. Sé que hay alguien mejor que yo afuera, y que además está esperando para darme otra oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo. Si me dejó con vida, no fue para que cargara con la humillación de la derrota, sino para que me levantara de ella y aprendiera. Y eso lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Omegamon no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse orgulloso de escuchar tan sabias palabras.

-Es usted admirable General-dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia y encaminándose a sus deberes.

-Omegamon-le detuvo el dragón antes de que pusiera un pie afuera-Perdone…debí escucharlo. Tenía razón en cuanto al nivel de su hermano pero…tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo. Supongo que soy muy cabeza dura todavía.-admitió un poco apenado.

El digimon blanco solo negó divertido con la cabeza y salió en silencio.

OuRyuumon lo vio marchar y regresó su mirada a la pantalla, pero ya no podía concentrarse en lo que sus ojos veían. Apagó el monitor y se quedó pensando en todo por lo que había pasado. Qué sujeto más raro había resultado ese Gaiomon, pensó. Le destruyó dos de sus vértebras, había mandado vaciar el pueblo antes de reducirlo a cenizas, y encima le dejaba un queso como recuerdo de su derrota. Sería muy difícil recuperar el honor perdido, pero ya encontraría la forma. Por más que le daba vueltas, y en el caso de que derrotara a su enemigo personal la próxima, o las próximas veces que se vieran, porque no estaba dispuesto a retirarse, no se hacía a la idea de que lo mataría. No porque Gaiomon le hubiese dejase con vida en esta primera ocasión, sino porque sentía que de algún modo iba a necesitar que él estuviera ahí para arruinarle el día, estropearle el humor y hacerle aterrizar cuando le dieran los aires de superioridad. Lo único malo ahora, era que le había perdido totalmente el gusto al queso. Cada vez que probara el delicioso lácteo, volverían los momentos de su derrota y la imagen de Gaiomon a su cabeza, misma idea que pensaba el General Oscuro en esos momentos, mientras seguía recostado en su sillón disfrutando de su victoria.

OuRyuumon miró con desprecio al pedazo de queso sobre el tablero, como si fuera el culpable de todo lo que le había ocurrido, y agarrándolo de un rápido movimiento, se lo terminó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Habrán notado que el anterior One-shot quedó bastante corto metido en el resto del fic :) **Patro**, sé que te leíste el anterior fic, asi que si quieres, puedes copi-pastear el anterior review que me dejaste xD igual tendré que eliminar el otro capítulo porque las reglas de FF especifican que solo se puede tener una copia de cada capítulo/historia, etc ;w;

La relación de OuRyuumon-Ryuudamon se está haciendo pedacitos ;w; pero por suerte queridos lectores, hay un **One-Shot** publicado que continúa a este capítulo y se llama **Carta de una tristeza**, y habla de los dos dragones y los problemas que han surgido entre ellos. Es algo triste.. xD está en mi listado de fics, espero que quieran pasarse a leerlo y revisar ^^ Dejaré mi largo comentario sobre este capitulo y el One-shot en my blog :) Nuevamente mis disculpas por el retraso y muchos agradecimientos a kiubi, patro, gabriel y gear, que aparentemente son los únicos que se quedaron con mi fic después de que en el principio eran tantas personas xDD ¡Los leo en el siguiente cap!

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.**  
**


	28. Entre batallas y té

Saludos! x3

Bueno .w. en primer lugar me disculpo por el retraso. Hace un tiempo he comenzado a trabajar un nuevo proyecto de cómic (pueden darle una mirada en mi blog o DA) y me ha consumido bastante tiempo... y lo otro es que estuve más o menos una semana "offline" de mis quehaceres vagos en el pc debido a que éste sufrió un formateo inesperado .w. yep. Lo que todo poseedor de un computador odia y teme. Afortunadamente salvé todos mis fics en una carpeta Dropbox (se las recomiendo) así que mi historia de Buscando la Nueva Era no sufrió ningún percance. Lo que sí es que tardé muchísimo en conseguir Office 2007 así que ni podía abrir los fics ni ponerme a escribir, aunque con esa depresión de perder todos tus archivos .w. no quería escribir nada. Ahora he retomado mi ritmo de a poco nuevamente.

Segundo... ¡AHÁ! ¡**Phelesmon** salió en el anime! (hace semanas claro ¬¬) Tengo una cosa que **aclarar** sobre él. Pasa que en su ficha de _Wikimon_ (la base de datos que uso para escribir las batallas en mis fics) figuraba su técnica del Demon Shout (bastante fácil de imaginar) y la del Black Statue. Esta última se prestaba a cierta confusión...bien podía ser que el ataque fuese algún tipo de rayo que convertía al oponente en estatua negra (que es como funciona la técnica) o bien podía ser que se atacara con un enorme y afilado bloque de roca negra con el que atravesar a tu enemigo D: pues bien, como no había descripción para ese entonces de la técnica, en mi fic, Black Statue funciona de las dos formas. Los monolitos negros son exactamente como las agujas de control de 02; largos, grandes y muy afilados. Pueden lanzarse o salir desde el suelo, dependiendo de cómo del demonio los necesite owO Solo eso.

Ahora les dejo con el fic ^^ de nuevo, muchas gracias a los lectores que siempre se pasan y me dejan sus reviews ;u; los aprecio mucho. También a las personas nuevas que se han ido integrando de a poco a la historia ^^ me alegra tenerlos aquí y ojalá el fic les siga gustando :3

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible**.

**Capítulo 27 **

**Entre batallas y té.**

Ante él se extendía un larguísimo pasillo negro que parecía no tener fin. El digimon avanzaba tarareando esa canción que Gaiomon siempre canturreaba, aún cuando todavía no podía descubrir qué canción era ni de donde la había sacado, y meramente la cantaba porque el samurái se la había contagiado de tantas veces que se la había escuchado. Cuando finalmente divisó la luz al final del pasillo, como quien va transitando desde una vida a la otra, Phelesmon carraspeó evitando largarse a reír antes de empezar si quiera a molestar al enorme digimon que, en la sala desde donde salía la brillante luz blanca fluorescente, trabajaba incansable en sus computadoras, con sus gráficos, datos y números que al demonio poco o nada le llamaban la atención. Se detuvo en la entrada y se apoyó en su tridente, provocando un fuerte "tac" al chocar la punta de éste contra el suelo de piedra negra, como dando nota de su presencia. El robot no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo.

Phelesmon le llamó entonces con un tono cantarín, muy divertido.

-Cariñooo~ Ya me vooooy~

El otro no hizo caso y simplemente continuó trabajando en lo suyo. El digimon rojo siguió con su juego.

-Puede que regrese muy tarde del trabajo; el jefe me tendrá ocupado en la oficina esta noche. Dile al niño que se acueste temprano.-evitó una carcajada.

Machinedramon le miró por sobre el hombro, pero siguió trabajando en sus pantallas, evitando perder la poca y nada paciencia que tenía. Phelesmon aún no se daba por vencido.

-¿Qué tendrás esta noche para la cena cielito?-hizo ojitos a espaldas del robot.

Este finalmente estalló, se volvió y disparó un misil al tiempo que rugía.

-¡A TI EN UN ESTOFADO CON PAPAS! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Phelesmon saltó por encima del misil, el que fue a estrellarse en la pared contraria y el demonio escapó antes de que le cayeran los escombros encima o le arremetiera con el láser o el lanzallamas. Machinedramon escuchó el eco de sus carcajadas mientras se alejaba por el pasillo por donde había llegado; cerró la cubierta del pecho y se volvió para seguir trabajando en lo suyo. Aquella era una escena bastante común y que se daba siempre entre ese curioso par; era la excéntrica y por lo general destructiva forma en que Phelesmon se despedía de Machinedramon cada vez que le tocaba salir al campo de batalla, en caso de que no se volvieran a ver. El General demonio se alejó corriendo por el pasillo y subió las escaleras de a tres peldaños, deteniéndose de golpe antes de estrellarse con el digimon al frente que en ese momento iba en dirección contraria a él.

-¡Saludos General Gaiomon!-exclamó el demonio sonriendo anchamente y con cierta emoción. Ir de caza siempre le ponía de buen humor.

-Saludos General-respondió el otro con un gesto de cabeza. Era curioso como esos dos eran los únicos en el mar de la oscuridad que se trataban amablemente y con respeto, seguramente por el cierto grado de locura y oscuridad que compartían ambos-¿Se dirige a su misión en la región del agua?

-Precisamente. Estoy ansioso por llegar y no quiero perder ni un segundo, así que si me disculpa usted…-dijo haciendo ademán de irse.

-Antes de que se marchara General-le detuvo Gaiomon mientras el demonio ya estaba de espaldas a él.-No quisiera ser desdeñoso con usted, solo por mera cooperación... ¿Quisiera que le dé un consejo para asegurar su victoria en ese terreno? Si es que no le molesta por supuesto.

Phelesmon sonrió complacido y enseñando todos sus dientes; le divertía mucho esa forma tan bonita y fácil con la que el samurái actuaba delante de los otros. Le salía muy natural.

-Por supuesto General Gaiomon-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Qué mejor que un consejo entre compañeros de equipo para ayudarnos mutuamente?

-Usted lo ha dicho-sonrió el digimon de negro, mientras explicaba al demonio la pequeña referencia para que su victoria contra el enemigo resultara más fácil. Solo en caso de que las cosas se le complicaran. Phelesmon se grabó bien el consejo y agradeció amablemente al otro.

-No dudaré de tomar en cuenta su recomendación General-se despidió el digimon rojo con un gesto de su mano-Ojalá y no sea necesario tener que usarla.

-Ojalá.-terminó el otro, mientras ambos se volvían y separaban cada uno a hacer sus tareas. Uno a acabar con las armadas de los caballeros, otro a acabar con un coloso de acero.

El samurái avanzó silencioso por los pasillos que el otro recorriera anteriormente, con un plan de ataque tan sutil y maquiavélico, que se reprochaba a sí mismo por las ideas que se le ocurrían a veces. El Quimeramon que estaba preparando estaría listo dentro de muy poco; los digimons que sus pupilos habían traído eran todos muy fuertes, por lo que ello, sumado al monstruo que se les uniría al final para completar la gran "obra maestra de Gaiomon" convertirían al resultado final en un verdadero titán. Un titán que por cierto, representaba un peligro no solo para los Royal Knights y sus aliados, sino que para la existencia misma del digimundo. Lucemon había hablado con él sobre esto último, sonando incluso más que recatado sobre el asunto, preocupado y hasta casi asustado.

"_-Quiero ganar esta guerra y conseguir el digimundo, no desaparecer todo y tener que reiniciar desde cero-"_había dicho el ángel ante la idea completa que su General le había expuesto.

Pero qué idiota. ¿Con quién rayos creía que estaba tratando? Como si alguna vez él dejara las cosas al azar como Lucemon o los idiotas de sus demás Generales siempre hacían. Gaiomon jamás olvidaba los detalles, jamás dejaba las cosas en el aire o sin terminar, por esto era un jefe militar por excelencia y no otro de los patanes al servicio de Lucemon. Gobernantes, reyes y figuras bélicas reconocidas a través de la historia se lo habían reconocido desde siempre, y él lo tenía muy bien sabido. Manipular a un digimon tan grande, poderoso y titánico como Millenniumon requería de un gran poder, o simplemente de una buena manipulación de datos. Dicha criatura estaría compuesta por los quince digimons que conformarían a Quimeramon, y por el único Machinedramon que pisaba los suelos del digimundo en aquellas épocas; el que estaba ahora por visitar. Sabiendo que el resultado final contendría los datos combinados de los dieciséis digimons, solo controlando al más poderoso de ellos tendría absoluto control sobre Millenniumon. Para eso, solo tenía que aplicar un programa en el cerebro de Machinedramon antes de que este fuese fusionado con Quimeramon y tendrían a un ser interdimensional de mascota en el patio trasero. Por supuesto que Gaiomon era un experto en programación, y no solo eso. Su agudeza mental era tan refinada que sacaría doble partido del General Machinedramon: antes de que muriera, y después. Todo esto se lo había explicado él a Lucemon en la soledad de la biblioteca de la madrugada anterior, para evitar infiltración de la información. Había apostado porque el ángel le haría una pataleta al enterarse de que le destruirían a su segundo General más poderoso, pero por primera vez el samurái se había equivocado. Lucemon pareció muy interesado en el plan, y considerando que con Millenniumon bajo su poder sometería al digimundo completamente, le dio pase libre a Gaiomon para que viera la mejor forma de hacerse con el monstruoso robot. En parte para él resultaba una locura conseguir en pedazos a ese coloso de acero y pólvora, por lo que, una parte de él se complacía de que podría tener a un poderosísimo digimon a su cargo, pero la otra le decía que el plan no se vería jamás consumado.

"_Veremos qué pasa"-_había dicho Gaiomon. No apostó esta vez, pues siempre había que esperar lo inesperado, pero ahora las tenía todas a su favor. Nada podía fallar.

Sorteó un misterioso montón de escombros y piedra que había caído desde una pared agujereada y entró en la sala de maquinaria pesada en donde Machinedramon trabajaba. Tenía montados unos prototipos de Andromon, de los cuales salían cables desde sus cabezas y se unían a la computadora central, la que probablemente también estaba unida a Machinedramon. El robot se volvió a ver al aparecido y siguió trabajando. Presionaba algunos botones de mayor tamaño ubicados en la pared, accionando el mecanismo que movía a un Andromon de su sitio hacia adelante y lo reemplazaba por el de atrás. El robot procedía a introducir una ajuga que salía de uno de sus dedos metálicos en sus cabezas, datos aparecían en la pantalla principal y luego el robot se desconectaba, metiendo en la parte trasera de la cabeza de los cyborgs un cable, completando el proceso y presionando nuevamente el botón de la pared para iniciar otra vez el ciclo. Gaiomon alcanzó una gran silla de brillante metal plateado y se dejó caer, recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba al otro hacer lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-no tardó en preguntar el enorme robot sin interrumpir su tarea.

-Nada en especial-respondió el otro simplemente-solo hago tiempo mientras espero que sean las dos de la tarde. Tengo arreglado un encuentro y no quiero pensar en ello hasta que sea el momento, de lo contrario podría ponerme ansioso.

-No sabía que tomarías otro sector el día de hoy.

-De hecho, no tengo pensado trabajar hasta en varios días. Digamos que me estoy reponiendo de mi última batalla con el General OuRyuumon.

-¿Reponerte de qué? Lo venciste y no lo mataste; maldito imbécil-resolló por lo bajo el robot mientras metía nuevamente la aguja en la cabeza de un Andromon y formateaba en un par de segundos su cerebro.

Gaiomon se divirtió con el comentario.

-No soy capaz de matarlo. Es un digimon muy interesante como para acabar de una vez con él, pero es posible que algún día me deshaga de él al final de cuentas. ¿Le ha enfrentado antes, General?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí-gruñó el otro.

-¿Qué tal le fue?

-No fue lo que hubiera deseado, pero conseguí deshacerme del setenta y cinco por ciento de su unidad. Nunca había tenido bajas tan grandes.

-Ah…entonces-dijo, como pensando concienzudamente-¿Le causan problemas mi hermano y el General OuRyuumon?

Machinedramon volvió un poco la cabeza, deteniéndose un segundo de lo que hacía.

-Ese par le causa problemas a todo el mundo; no es ninguna novedad. Hemos podido vencer por lo menos diez veces a cada General de la Elite en el pasado, pero nunca a esos dos.

-A mi no me hacen ningún problema-dijo tranquilamente y cruzando ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-"Yay"-dijo el robot sin la menor mota de emoción en su metálica voz.

Gaiomon dejó pasar un momento de silencio, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. Observaba al robot hacer su trabajo sin ser consciente de que era víctima de su juego mental.

-Tengo entendido que Phelesmon y usted se unieron aproximadamente por la misma época a Lucemon.-dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Nos unimos el mismo año.-respondió Machinedramon-Mismo mes, semana y día.

-¿En serio? ¿Y esa coincidencia?

-No fue ninguna coincidencia; Phelesmon me ha seguido a todos lados desde hace ciento cincuenta años, o sea, desde el desdichado día en que lo conocí.

-Vaya. Es interesante.-tomó aire mientras se enderezaba en el asiento-Leí en un archivo que en el último tiempo su número de victorias respecto a las de él han sufrido "cambios".

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el robot volviendo la cabeza y conectando inmediatamente a la central para obtener él mismo dichos datos.

-Pues que desde que inició la guerra, Phelesmon ha entrado en batalla muchas más veces que usted y ha obtenido la victoria. Usted en cambio entró unas pocas, y solo consiguió la región del polo sur. Una región que por cierto, no resulta del todo conveniente para nosotros.-dijo con cierto desdén y hurgándose las uñas-Está vacía de recursos y de civiles, solo contaba con las bases de comunicación.

-A Phelesmon no le ha tocado enfrentar a Omegamon ni siquiera una vez.-resolló el robot empezando a calentarse-Creo que apenas hace un par de meses se enteraron de su existencia dentro de nuestro círculo. ¿Eso te dice algo?

-Sí, dice muchas cosas-respondió el virus entretenido en lo que hacía-una que no han sabido guardar sus mejores piezas para el final, y que en cambio un digimon de nivel y categoría inferior a usted se está poniendo por sobre usted.-se detuvo un instante y miró al robot con sus pesados ojos-No me parece del todo…"razonable".

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Machinedramon seriamente volviéndose completamente hacia el otro.

-Pues que no es lógico que el segundo General más poderoso de Lucemon tenga tan pocas victorias y logros. ¿Cómo he de suponer yo que usted consiguió ese puesto?-dijo irónicamente y echándose en el asiento.

Machinedramon se sulfuró y dejó salir un gruñido. Avanzó algunos pasos hasta estar a pocos metros del samurái, amenazándole con su gran tamaño, aunque a Gaiomon esto en nada le intimidaba. Había matado a otros incluso el doble de grandes.

-¿Insinúas que no me he ganado mi título como Segundo General del Mar de la Oscuridad?-rugió-¿Acaso vas a quitarme el lugar también como hiciste con el dragón el otro día?

Este comentario hizo reír levemente a Gaiomon, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no General. No quiero su título, me gusta el mío y no necesito más. Solo estoy un poco…apenado de que un digimon como usted esté dando tan poco. Sus records no están a su altura y eso en parte no me agrada nada.-dijo mientras se levantaba de un impulso para salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué habrían de agradarte? A mí en nada me agrada nada de lo tuyo y no por eso pierdo mi tiempo en molestarte. Cada quien se encarga de lo suyo, no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

-El problema es que _sí_ me incumbe, General Machinedramon-respondió Gaiomon en la puerta del lugar y mirándole por sobre el hombro-Temo que ahora estoy en este equipo y soy un digimon muy exigente. No me gusta trabajar con mediocres ni que me sepan con ellos. Sería una vergüenza y un deshonor-terminó de manera ácida y alejándose por el pasillo por donde había aparecido, más que satisfecho con su último número.

Ahora, solo le restaba esperar hasta que fuera la hora de salir y tener su pequeña reunión arriba. Sabía que sus palabras tendrían un efecto muy especial en un digimon del temple de Machinedramon, por lo que daba esa parte por terminada. Solo le restaba que Omegamon concluyera la tercera parte del plan, y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

* * *

En el mundo superior, las cosas comenzaban a agitarse temprano aquel día.

El joven Magnamon estudiaba la lejanía desde su puesto de vigilancia, sin poder evitar distraerse en parte por el hermoso paisaje que se abría frente a él. La isla en donde se encontraban él y su unidad a cargo era un verdadero paraíso, cubierta de arriba abajo de un arcoíris de todos los tonos verdes que se pudieran imaginar. Palmeras, árboles, plantas de todos los tipos que crecían y brillaban bajo el sol suave de ese día, mientras se preparaban para la llegada del otoño. La bahía que se dibujaba algunos kilómetros más adelante era una gigantesca luna de arena blanca que el mar cristalino acariciaba con el vaivén de las olas. Muchos tipos de sonidos se levantaban desde la espesura de aquella selva tropical, como los digimons salvajes que vivían libres allí, el agua cayendo desde un risco, el viento soplando entre las copas de los árboles y el pacífico sonido del mar. Todo esto llenaba por instantes la mente del joven caballero de paz y tranquilidad, esa que no habían conseguido en mucho tiempo y que creía tan lejana. Se lamentaba de solo pensar que el enemigo podría aparecer allí para intentar tomarla, por lo que pidió a Yggdrassil que las cosas no fueran así.

Lástima que Dios siempre se había mostrado tan reacio a escuchar sus plegarias.

-¡Joven Magnamon!-escuchó que le llamaban desde algún punto.

En el momento en que se volvió en dirección de la voz, un aire cargado de oscuridad y maldad llenó el lugar y una cortina oscura se levantó algunos kilómetros hacia el este. MirageGaogamon voló hasta detenerse junto al chico.

-Son ellos.-dijo el lobo-El portal se está abriendo y los soldados comenzarán a emerger en cualquier momento.

-Moviliza a los hombres, me pondré en contacto con mis superiores.-ordenó.

El digimon azul asintió mientras se alejaba veloz de regreso con la unidad. Magnamon inmediatamente abrió una ventada de comunicación, pero un proyectil que no alcanzó a divisar pasó justo sobre el aparato de mensajería, arruinándolo. Por poco y éste se clavaba en su pecho. El joven se volvió y se encontró con una figura inesperada.

-Lo lamento~-se disculpó Phelesmon recuperando su tridente-Prometo que si sales vivo te pagaré ese Iphone, y si me impresionas, puede que hasta te regale una versión muy moderna.

-No era un Iphone-rugió el muchacho furioso y haciendo espacio entre ellos.

Ya no podría comunicarse con Omegamon, y aunque sabía muy bien el plan de ataque que utilizarían él y sus hombres, enfrentarse a un General de Lucemon no estaba en sus planes para ese año. Aún así confiaba en sí mismo y en sus virtudes como caballero, por lo que no lo dudó y se lanzó contra el demonio. Abajo, mientras el portal terminaba de abrirse, MirageGaogamon Burst ya había organizado a los soldados y estaban todos en posición para detener el ataque inicial. El caballero azul se preparó con su enorme maza brillando dorada en su mano, y dentro de un par de minutos el portal oscuro estuvo completamente abierto.

Cientos de demonios y bestias comenzaron a salir de su interior y se lanzaron sobre los hombres de las armadas de Dianamon y los Royal Knights, pero las líneas de defensa lograron contenerlos muy bien mientras las unidades de disparo atacaban desde atrás. MirageGaogamon elevó al máximo su poder y se lanzó contra los enemigos, destruyéndoles con facilidad y sin el menor esfuerzo.

* * *

-Tenemos un problema-dijo Duftmon mientras recibía los primeros datos del ataque de Phelesmon.

Omegamon se dirigió a la pantalla, en donde las pocas cámaras de vigilancia que habían sido reemplazadas, lograban captar imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus armadas estaban apostadas directamente en el lugar donde se había abierto el portal, por lo que con ataques masivos, iban destruyendo grandes números de enemigos.

-¿Quién está a cargo y dónde está Magnamon?-quiso saber.

-No lo sé, no ha hecho contacto todavía y no logro ubicarle…-respondió el felino mientras trabajaba a toda velocidad tecleando y ajustando los aparatos.

Las cámaras de vigilancia iban cambiando de lugar y mostrando distintas escenas y ángulos del sitio de la pelea, pero en ninguna de ellas se veía al caballero dorado. Omegamon frunció el ceño.

-Contacta con MirageGaogamon-ordenó.

El estratega se movió al panel de al lado, tecleó rápidamente y dentro de pocos segundos tuvo al lobo en la pantalla.

-¿Dónde está Magnamon?-preguntó Omegamon.

-Hace pocos minutos estaba en la cima del peñasco señor, estudiando la situación. Le informé sobre la aparición del enemigo y me ordenó la distribución de los soldados, pero no he vuelto a verlo.-respondió el digimon azulado con sus ojos puestos en un enemigo a distancia.

-Búscale.-ordenó el caballero blanco.

MirageGaogamon asintió y la comunicación se terminó. El digimon blanco dejó salir un suspiro preocupado, mientras a su lado, Duftmon seguía trabajando silenciosamente en sacar estadísticas y preparar los datos.

-Has estado bastante ausente estos últimos días.-comentó Omegamon observando las imágenes.

Duftmon se detuvo un segundo ante su observación, luego siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-Estamos pasando tiempos difíciles y he tenido mucho en lo que pensar.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Casi no se te vio en el castillo y durante la junta estuviste muy silencioso.-apuntó Omegamon con cierto aire de sospecha.

-Como ya te dije-repitió el felino recuperando su tono agrio-he tenido mucho en lo que pensar; las cosas se ponen difíciles y es complicado mantener un control sobre todo.

El caballero blanco no dijo nada más y se concentró en estudiar el avance enemigo. Se habían dispersado por toda la zona marcada en el mapa y no parecían estar siguiendo un patrón ni una forma específica de ataque, solo parecía un desorden de soldados esparcidos por todas partes. Sin embargo, la brutalidad de los ataques y el tipo de digimons le dio al caballero una pista.

-Seguramente se trata de Phelesmon.

-Con un método tan raro de ataque, bien podría ser tu hermano.-apuntó el otro.

-Tal vez.

Un mensaje textual fue recibido en uno de los ordenadores, el que ambos Royal Knights leyeron y dejaron salir un gruñido de disgusto. Era del digimon azul y explicaba que se trataba precisamente de un ataque comandado por el General Demonio. Magnamon en ese momento le hacía frente y su comunicador había sufrido daños, por lo que no había podido establecer contacto con la central.

-Necesito que alguien se encargue de comandar a los hombres y otro se encargue de detener a Phelesmon-resolló Omegamon, pensativo.-Phelesmon es ultra pero es un General y ha demostrado ser muy poderoso, no sé si poner en riesgo a Magnamon. Después de todo él tiene muy buen nivel y superioridad en tipo.

-Encárgaselo, así tendrá de qué enorgullecerse más adelante.-dijo Duftmon.

Omegamon lo pensó un momento más, luego envió el mensaje de regreso. Magnamon se haría cargo de Phelesmon, pero MirageGaogamon tendría que estar atento a cualquier dificultad que pudiera tener el chico e ir en su ayuda. El mensaje fue recibido y aceptado, pero los dos caballeros se quedaron sin poder seguir la batalla del caballero dorado, pues las cámaras no llegaban hasta el sector. Solo les restó confiar en el entrenamiento del joven y en la experiencia que había adquirido en sus escasos diecinueve años.

En los pocos minutos que transcurrieron en el silencio de la sala de comunicaciones, lo único que se escuchaba afuera era el entrenamiento que Coredramon mantenía con otro de sus nuevos maestros, al que estaba seguro de poder vencer dentro de muy poco. Resultaba irónico como en aquel territorio la guerra estaba tan ausente, mientras que allá los digimons caían heridos de muerte o desaparecían pulverizados bajo una técnica que no podían soportar. Sintieron de pronto los pesados pasos del General Dragón acercándose por el pasillo, y el digimon entró en la sala luciendo sus parches y vendas por todo el cuerpo, y su semblante ensombrecido por los últimos sucesos. Aún así, no lucía tan demacrado como la última vez, y su pequeño teniente le acompañaba a un lado. El segundo líder comprendía que pudieron haber surgido asperezas entre ambos después de que Ryuudamon le delatara ante su superior, pero esperaba que ambos hubiesen solucionado sus problemas y volviesen a ser lo que eran antes. El General saludó a ambos digimons y fue a sentarse atrás, siempre seguido del rookie.

-¿En donde es ahora?-preguntó mirando en las pantallas la batalla que se desarrollaba.

-El sector menor de la región del agua.-respondió Duftmon.

OuRyuumon dejó salir un "EW" mientras se sostenía la cabeza en una mano y apoyaba el brazo en la mesa electrónica. Su estado le impedía pensar en estrategias o posibilidades, y se sentía mentalmente agotado después de haber seguido sin descanso todos los movimientos enemigos en las pantallas, ya fuese estando en el Castillo de los Royal Knights o en su propia fortaleza. No había tenido noticias de Gaiomon en aquellos días, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de querer tenerlas. Probablemente volvería a sus malos modos como antes y trataba en lo posible de no acordarse del odioso virus.

-¿Cómo va la situación?-preguntó.

-Neutral hasta el momento, han atacado hace muy poco y no tenemos grandes cifras-respondió el felino-sin contar que nos mantienen incomunicados a causa de la destrucción de nuestros aparatos de rastreo.

-¿Por qué no le piden a Dianamon que les envíe las imágenes?-preguntó el dragón.

Los dos caballeros se miraron. A veces entre tantas cosas complicadas las cosas más obvias se volvían invisibles a la vista.

Transcurrió un largo rato antes de que pudieran conectar con la central en las tres lunas, pero finalmente obtuvieron la señal y pudieron comunicarse con la diosa. Esta les contó que había habido cierta interferencia ese día en casi todas las señales y había sido difícil la comunicación con casi todo el mundo, pero ya se estabilizaba y podían obtener las imágenes del lugar de batalla. Se las envió junto con otros datos de relevancia, y mientras terminaban de enviarse los paquetes de datos, la mujer observaba sus propias pantallas desde donde podía seguir la situación de casi cualquier sector en el digimundo. Una la tenía especialmente para seguir a su protegido, MirageGaogamon Burst; su demostración era increíble y Dianamon no podía sentirse más orgullosa. Después de todo, había sido entrenado por ella toda su vida y eso hablaba muy bien de ambos. Uno de sus asistentes le llamó de pronto y entregó una información. La diosa tecleó algunas cosas, expresó mucha extrañeza en su mirada y luego se dirigió a la pantalla en donde mantenía contacto con los Royal Knights.

-Puede que esto os interese señores-dijo enviando el enlace.

Omegamon recibió los datos y en una pantalla más apartada vieron algo que les causó bastante rareza. OuRyuumon solo atinó a agarrarse ambas manos con la cabeza.

-Gaiomon-murmuró el digimon blanco observando a su hermano en la imagen.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que está haciendo?-preguntó Duftmon escéptico. La respuesta era bastante obvia, pero era un poco difícil de creer.

-Está tomando té…-dijo Ryuudamon tan extrañado como los otros.

Y en efecto, el digimon negro se encontraba en esos momentos en una pequeña ciudad al este de la región de la tierra, sentado al aire libre bajo un cerezo del cual llovían pétalos de suave color, ante una mesa con un lugar vacío y una única taza de té chino. Se veía muy tranquilo, y a juzgar por el lugar se trataría de una de las villas que estaban cerca del campo. Algunos digimons se podían apreciar en la imagen, sentados en otros lugares y disfrutando de la paz que aún prevalecía en aquellos sectores. Extrañamente no parecían notar la presencia del General Oscuro entre ellos.

-Tiene que ser broma-dijo el felino negando con la cabeza.-Nosotros tratando de ganar una guerra y él disfrutando de la tarde.

-Tengo que hablar con él-sentenció Omegamon dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

No se hubo acercado a la puerta cuando el dragón le detuvo desde atrás.

-No vaya Omegamon-dijo con cierto desánimo en su voz.

El caballero blanco le miró por sobre el hombro.

-¿Por qué no habría de? Tengo que intentar convencerlo de algún modo y detener todo esto; si tengo oportunidad…

-No lo espera a usted; me espera a mí.- dijo levantándose pesadamente y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Los otros tres digimons se miraron extrañados. Omegamon ciertamente no podía ver cómo el dragón podía asegurar algo como eso.

-¿Cómo sabe que es a usted?-quiso saber.

OuRyuumon se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió a verlo. Su expresión apagada ahora lucía cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué no conoce la leyenda?-preguntó, y al segundo recitó un fragmento de una vieja leyenda que se sabía muy bien-"Para honrarlo y demostrarle que se enorgullecía de haber sido su enemigo, el rey invitó al rey vencido a una ceremonia de té, donde bajo el cerezo, ambos iniciaron lo que fue una gran amistad"

El digimon blanco comprendió entonces. Se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al dragón marcharse, a paso lento y pesado pues su cuerpo aún no respondía debido a sus heridas. En cuanto se hubo marchado y sus pasos dejaron de sonar en el pasillo, el caballero se volvió a ver al teniente del General. Este lucía una cara preocupada y jugaba con sus garras, nervioso.

-Dime que esa leyenda no era una mentira-dijo al digimon.

-Es real señor.-asintió el pequeño.

-¿Y cómo acaba?

Ryuudamon hubiese querido responder con algo alentador, pero no le resultaba posible. Negó con la cabeza.

-Las últimas páginas se perdieron hace miles de años, así que nadie lo sabe.

* * *

Magnamon esquivó rápidamente el rayo oscuro que por poco le alcanzó y disparó sus Magna Misiles contra el demonio, pero éste les esquivó sin problemas y siguió atacando con su rayo hacia el joven. El caballero se movió lo mejor que pudo para evadirle, pero el golpe le alcanzó un brazo y el digimon sintió que le quemaban con alguna sustancia muy dolorosa. Se sobrepuso al dolor y se acercó como un destello dorado hacia Phelesmon, atacando con sus fuertes golpes y patadas, las que el demonio detenía con sus manos o la ayuda de su tridente, el que de un repentino e inesperado movimiento hizo girar a un lado y utilizó para alejar al digimon de un certero golpe en su cabeza. Hizo espacio y se rascó la barbilla.

-Vamos, vamos-le motivó siempre sonriente-te estás perdiendo el Iphone.

Magnamon hizo un gesto molesto con la cabeza.

"_Aparte de fuerte y rápido es insoportable"-_pensó buscando una forma de aventajar al otro. No imaginaba que el digimon tendría tan buen nivel, pero pronto recordó que Craniummon también había mencionado algo parecido, así que decidió avanzar con más precaución. Una explosión muy cerca de ellos le desconcentró un breve instante, el que Phelesmon aprovechó para acercársele y atacar con su arma, dando en el estómago del chico y después golpeándolo desde arriba para lanzarlo metros hacia abajo. Se irguió y felicitó a sí mismo por su buen trabajo.

-Como quitarle un dulce a un niño-dijo muy satisfecho, cuando notó algo irónico-Ou espera, ¡sí eres un niño! ¡Hahahaha!-rió alocadamente, pero no le duró mucho.

Sintió algo raro a su espalda, y al momento en que se volteaba, una gigantesca maza resplandeciente y llena de filosas púas le golpeó directo y en todo el cuerpo, agujereándolo y arrojándolo metros lejos. El demonio se abrió y soltó un rugido de dolor, cerrándose luego sobre sí mismo y sus heridas.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me has dejado como un colador!-rugió hacia MirageGaogamon, quien detenía el movimiento veloz de su arma y se reunía con Magnamon.

-¿Está usted bien?-preguntó el digimon azul al otro, ocho años menor.

-Lo estoy, gracias-respondió el caballero sin mayores dificultades.- ¿Cómo marcha la situación abajo?

-Favorable para nosotros; hemos logrado reducir su número de manera cuantiosa y el portal comienza a cerrarse.

Phelesmon alcanzó a escuchar esto y puso mala cara. Había olvidado que su teniente DarkLizardmon no podía darle ningún reporte estando él tantos metros arriba, por lo que se dio un sonoro palmazo en la frente y retrocedió para abrir una ventana de comunicación que le conectó con un digimon abajo, en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

-Estamos teniendo problemas aquí; sería bueno que enviaran a la unidad dos.-dijo evitando hablar muy alto para no alertar a los otros.

El digimon al otro lado de la pantalla asintió y la comunicación se terminó. El demonio se volvió hacia los otros dos, como quien acaba de hacer algo malo y lo esconde de un rápido movimiento. Magnamon y MirageGaogamon se veían preparados para enfrentar entre ambos al General rojo.

-Hey, hey, sin aprovecharse-dijo éste poniendo una mano en su cintura-me alcanza para el Iphone pero tu amigo canino tendría que quedarse con un MP4 si no le parece mal.-sonrió divertido.

MirageGaogamon Burst miró de reojo a Magnamon, preguntándole con un gesto que de qué demonios estaría hablando el otro. El menor hizo un gesto de demencia con su dedo en su sien. Phelesmon se taimó con ello.

-¡Mas respeto! Estoy siendo amable, ¿de acuerdo?

-Puedes quedarte con tu amabilidad-respondió el caballero dorado y lanzándose al ataque junto a su aliado de azul. Phelesmon se encogió de hombros y se lanzó contra ellos también. Dentro de un par de minutos, el agujero por el que los soldados del Mar de la Oscuridad iban apareciendo se ensancharía varios metros más y muchos más digimons comenzarían a emerger, empezando a tomar superioridad numérica sobre los otros.

* * *

Habiendo dejado atrás unas altas colinas que resguardaban la ciudad en un sector de la región de la tierra, OuRyuumon sobrevoló una hermosa villa que rodeaba un pueblo y se detuvo en un lugar despejado para evitar llamar la atención. Se irguió completamente quedando un poco más alto de lo que generalmente se veía para tener una mejor visión del lugar y encontrar al otro que lo había llamado. Por así decirlo.

La villa era preciosa, llena de pequeñas casas blancas con sus techos rojizos y algunas de distinto color salpicadas por aquí y por allá, con árboles de pequeñas y coloridas flores plantados en todos los patios y esquinas, y los apacibles digimons que vivían allí; daba la total impresión de que la guerra no existía en aquel mundo tranquilo y próspero. Suspiró deseando que así hubiesen sido las cosas por mucho tiempo más, pero se obligó a aterrizar en cuanto vio esa mancha negra y blanca a varios metros alejado de donde él estaba, sentado tranquilamente ante la mesa y con la sombra del cerezo para resguardarse del sol de las tres de la tarde. Arriscó la nariz, y mientras se acercaba al pequeño restaurant abierto en donde estaba el virus a la vista de todos y sin que nadie lo notara, se prometió mantenerse todo lo sereno que le fuera posible, por varias razones. Algunas de ellas eran que al llegar exasperado a un encuentro con él, se exasperaba aún más durante y después del encuentro, así que ahora no acabaría tan enojado para el final del día. La otra era que podía soltar información accidentalmente en sus ataques de enojo, como le había pasado esa vez en que había revelado su ubicación en la fortaleza OuTsuyosa.

Los digimons que estaban ubicados en las otras mesas alrededor, algunos de niveles rookie y adulto, le vieron y saludaron con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto de una de las máximas autoridades del digimundo, y también como muestra de aprecio a uno de los digimons más preocupados y entregados a la protección de su mundo. Sin contar que sin duda era el más carismático de ellos, algo que aparentemente Gaiomon se había propuesto cambiar.

El General oscuro se levantó de su asiento y esperó hasta que OuRyuumon estuvo del otro lado de la mesa. Ambos se quedaron viendo un segundo. Luego y al mismo tiempo, se saludaron agachando la cabeza y se miraron otra vez. Gaiomon regresó a su asiento, mientras que el dragón dorado recargó su peso en sus patas traseras y su cola, la única forma en que podía estar "sentado".

-Tardó usted un poco en notar que estaba aquí General-empezó el virus cruzando ambas manos sobre el abdomen-Hace una hora le espero.

-Estuve fuera.-respondió el otro sin más. Se sentía extraño e incómodo estando frente a un enemigo y tener que mostrar tantas cordialidades. Especialmente con ese…

-Lamento si no es una ceremonia de té propiamente tal-se disculpó Gaiomon mirando su taza sobre la mesa, lo único que había sobre esta-pero los tiempos cambian, y es lo único que se puede conseguir el día de hoy.

OuRyuumon bien lo sabía, y sabía también de los últimos lugares en los que aún se mantenían tradiciones tan antiguas y que se celebraban con toda su pulcritud y religiosidad. Su fortaleza por ejemplo.

Un pequeño Gotsumon ataviado únicamente con un corbatín al cuello, se acercó a la mesa muy feliz de atender a sus clientes, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que le había tocado servir a dos de los Generales más poderosos que dirigían las armadas en esos momentos de crisis. Se sintió paralizado de pronto, y sintió deseos de correr de solo quedarse pegado mirando la oscura figura de Gaiomon, tan amenazante y temible. Por supuesto que el mesero que le había tocado atender al virus antes que él ya había desaparecido hacía mucho del lugar, y seguramente ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia la ciudad vecina. El digimon se trabó un momento al empezar.

-¿Qué pue…qué pued…qué puedo traerles…?-alcanzó a decir con el cuello empapado en nervioso sudor y sus manos temblando con la libreta entre ellas.

Gaiomon cogió la taza con una mano y se la dejó en frente con un seco "toc" sobre la mesa. Gotsumon casi sufrió de un paro cardiaco.

-Té.

* * *

Muchas explosiones comenzaron a sucederse alrededor de los tres digimons que luchaban, mientras abajo se levantaba un infierno de fuego y estallidos, rugidos, caos y gritos de dolor. Phelesmon dio un certero golpe con su tridente a Magnamon en el pecho, al segundo que MirageGaogamon le arrancaba el arma de las manos con un golpe de su luna menguante y se giraba rápido para apabullarle un segundo golpe con su bola de púas y obligando al demonio a retroceder con un alarido de dolor. Esta vez le había alcanzado incluso la cara.

-¡Quién demonios juega con armas de tortura medieval en esta época!-exclamó frotándose la mejilla agujereada y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

MirageGaogamon se sorprendió, no de su apunte histórico sino por haber recibido ya dos impactos de su Full Moon Meteor y no haberse desintegrado. ¿Qué nivel tendría para haberlo resistido y seguir en una pieza? Jamás le había pasado algo como eso.

-¡MirageGaogamon!-le llamó Magnamon desde más atrás.

El caballero azul se volvió y avanzó hasta estar ambos cerca. Magnamon se veía cada vez peor, pero parecía no importarle.

-En el campo nos están tomando ventaja-soltó entre bocanadas de aire-necesito que vayas allá y controles la situación.

-Pero señor-dijo él extrañado-si seguís así, Phelesmon podría…

-No importa;-sentenció el joven-yo solo soy uno, nuestros soldados son cientos. Ve y ayúdales.-ordenó.

El lobo se sorprendió un poco de su manera de pensar, pero acató y regresó al campo de batalla. Voló por sobre la zona de peligro para estudiar la situación; el enemigo les estaba duplicando el número y continuaba aumentando. Era una de las más grandes ventajas que tenían las armadas de Lucemon, no se terminaban jamás hasta que la victoria era aplastante y ya era ridículo seguir lanzando más carne a los cañones. Los enemigos que ahora entraban eran digimons del nivel ultra, muy poderosos y bien equipados, por lo que ordenó mover a los soldados de ataque físico a las líneas de atrás, mientras que los digimons de técnicas especiales y disparo a distancia pasaron al frente, atacando con todo para crear un escudo mientras las unidades curanderas entraban para dar soporte. Mientras esto sucedía, MirageGaogamon envió su informe de avance a los Royal Knights, quienes seguían su situación junto con el curioso encuentro que se desarrollaba en una de las pantallas más allá. Resultaba imposible saber de lo que los otros des estarían hablando, puesto que las cámaras de seguridad no tenían sonido. Al menos aún no salían disparadas las mesas ni habían asomado las armas, no todavía.

* * *

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir?-preguntó el dragón una vez el Gotsumon se hubo marchado, con paso tieso y la frente mojada.

Gaiomon se encogió de hombros y se lo quedó viendo.

-Hay muchas cosas que tenía que decirle.

-Empieza-apuró el otro-tengo mucho que hacer y supongo que también tú.

-Supongo.-dijo el samurái desviando la vista en derredor.

A sus espaldas se abría un enorme paisaje de verde alfombrado, desde el cual brotaban tréboles que se mecían con el viento, y más allá, montañas también cubiertas de follaje y que se entrelazaban las unas con las otras hasta donde se perdía la vista. El digimon regresó su vista al otro y se fijó en los muchos parches y vendajes que el dragón traía. Él en cambio solo traía un enorme vendaje que le cubría el hombro y el brazo. Rió levemente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó OuRyuumon con el ceño fruncido y gesto mañoso.

-Nada, es solo que usted tiene muchas heridas, pero en algunas semanas no tendrá ninguna de ellas. Usted en cambio me dejó una cicatriz gigantesca y que no desaparecerá jamás. Es como de este tamaño-dijo enseñando con sus manos el largo de la marca, la que sería de unos cuarenta centímetros. El dragón asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho-Me impresionó mucho allá en el campo.

-Sáltate el guión-dijo seriamente y haciendo alusión a lo que se contaba en la leyenda de los reyes dragones que se habían enfrentado tantos milenios atrás.

-Es la verdad-reconoció el virus cerrando los ojos-hacía mucho no me enfrentaba a alguien de su calibre, y tenía que hacérselo saber. Después de todo ya no quedan guerreros como usted.

OuRyuumon no dijo nada, pero una duda le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Gaiomon pareció adivinarla y respondió.

-Mil trescientos años si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Mil trescientos años de qué?-preguntó el otro extrañado.

-De que no me enfrentaba a un verdadero oponente.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y recostado en el asiento-A uno de verdad y que se ganara mi respeto y admiración. No le mentía cuando dije que quería volver a enfrentarme a usted.

-¿Podrías dejar de tratarme de "usted"?-preguntó de pronto, taimado y cambiando repentinamente de tema.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?-quiso saber el virus.

-Me molesta.-sentenció el otro tratando de no perder la paciencia-Tú eres el viejo, no yo.

-¿Va a tratarme de "usted" entonces?-preguntó con cierto aire divertido y ladeando la cabeza.

OuRyuumon echó vapor caliente por la nariz, pero le sirvió para mantenerse bajo control. Ni de broma trataría a un digimon tan odioso con tanto respeto, y se lo dijo al otro con un simple gesto de volver la cabeza. Gaiomon sonrió para sí y se recargó hacia adelante, con ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Parecía que iba a entrar en un tema delicado e interesante.

-Quiero que volvamos a vernos en batalla, General-dijo mirándole directo con sus afilados ojos amarillos.

OuRyuumon le sostuvo un instante la mirada, pero ni él podía con esa energía tan pesada, por lo que se quedó mirando por sobre la cabeza del otro.

-Me parece bien.-dijo sin más.

-Pero esta vez vamos a apostar algo más que honor y victoria.-dijo causando extrañeza en el otro, justo lo que quería-Solo para volverlo más interesante.

-¿Qué se supone que apostaremos?-quiso saber intentando disimular su curiosidad.

Gaiomon disimuló su complacencia; había arrojado el anzuelo y la presa había picado tal y como quería.

-Nos enfrentaremos en una partida de Shogi, si entiende a qué me refiero.

Al dragón se le abrieron un poco los ojos al escuchar aquello. No dijo ni hizo nada, solo seguir escuchando.

-El ganador de dicha partida se quedará con lo que estableceremos aquí y ahora; para no perder el tiempo más adelante.-siguió explicando-Si lo desea, puede exigirme algo para reclamar si llega a obtener la victoria ese día.

-Quiero que muevas a tu unidad del sector del viento y también de la región del trueno; ambos lugares fueron tomados por ti.-sentenció OuRyuumon decididamente y poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

El samurái aceptó con la cabeza; no habría esperado mucho menos. La peor parte venía ahora.

-Por el otro lado-dijo él-si yo llego a ganar la partida, reclamaré los dos tercios de la región del viento que completan la región.

-De acuerdo.

-Y además-dijo tomando por sorpresa a OuRyuumon-quiero cierta información de parte suya.

Esto ya fue demasiado para el dragón. Se recargó hacia adelante y resolló.

-No hay trato; no traicionaría a los míos por nada del mundo.

-Vamos General-dijo el otro apoyando su cabeza en su mano-¿Quién ha hablado de información relevante a la guerra?-preguntó confundiendo al otro.

El digimon miró al virus con extrañeza, sin comprender qué demonios podría querer.

-¿De qué información me hablas entonces?-quiso saber.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Gotsumon apareció en ese momento con la bandeja, en la que reposaban dos tazas chinas iguales, en donde humeaba té de vibrante color y olor. El digimon parecía a punto de desarmarse en pedacitos por el miedo, mientras dejaba ambas porcelanas en su lugar, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia y evitando salir corriendo como sus piernas clamaban por hacer.

* * *

Su casco evitó que un fuerte golpe a la cara le dejara atontado, por lo que pudo detener el siguiente que iba dirigido a su estómago, pero no pudo evitar el Demons's Shout que el otro le lanzó a la espalda, arrojándole lejos e hiriéndole dolorosamente. Magnamon se volvió mientras recuperaba el aire que se le iba acabando; su visión se volvía borrosa y le temblaban un poco los miembros por el cansancio. No tenía idea de cuánto rato llevaría luchando contra Phelesmon, pero aún con su superioridad en tipo y el poder del Digi Egg de los milagros de su lado, no parecía que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura. Si el demonio era poderoso y estaba bien entrenado, definitivamente sabía esconderlo muy bien tras esa demencia y su sonrisa alocada. Aún así él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse de ninguna manera; se había prometido llegar siempre hasta el final y entregarlo todo, así muriera en el intento. Si no se superaba ahora, no estaba calificado para ser un Royal Knight y no tendría ningún caso haber luchado tanto para que se le tomara en cuenta.

Sintió nuevamente al digimon azul acercándose, y retrocediendo se encontró con él.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó.

-Hemos logrado hacerlos retroceder, pero no podremos contenerlos por más de una hora cuanto mucho-dijo el digimon azul.

-Demonios…vamos a necesitar refuerzos. Llama a la central y diles que…

-¡No tan rápido niño!-exclamó Phelesmon de pronto y apuntándole. Magnamon no alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando el otro atacó-¡BLACK STATUE!

Un rayo negro salido del tridente del demonio se dirigió directo hacia Magnamon, pero MirageGaogamon le empujó con fuerza y el rayo le alcanzó todo el brazo derecho, con el cual portaba su arma. Rápidamente la energía oscura comenzó a devorar el brazo del caballero azul, convirtiéndole junto con su arma en roca negra. El lobo soltó un rugido y rápidamente fue tirado por su brazo y arma convertidos en piedra hacia la profundidad de la selva bajo ellos. Pronto el resto del digimon también sería absorbido y convertido.

-Se verá muy bonito con ese color-apuntó Phelesmon mirándole hacia abajo y luego a Magnamon-podría ponerlo en mi salón como decoración.

El caballero dorado soltó una exclamación de furia; trató de serenarse y poco a poco a invocar su poder resguardado, comenzando a brillar en dorado y blanco color, obligando a Phelesmon a cubrirse los ojos.

-¡WA! ¡Odio las fluorescencias!-rugió, disparando su Black Statue hacia el otro, pero el rayo no surtió el menor efecto-¿What the…?

-¡EXTREME JIHAD!

La energía dorada se expandió alrededor del caballero y con un movimiento de sus brazos, se movió obedeciendo hacia el digimon demonio, quien se vio arrasado y fuertemente golpeado por la energía purificadora. Creyó que su cuerpo se desintegraría, pero para fortuna suya el nivel de Magnamon no era el suficiente como para destruirlo por completo. Al apagarse la brillante energía, Magnamon respiraba agitado y recuperándose, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que Phelesmon seguía allí.

-Nada mal, nada mal-dijo con todo su cuerpo temblando del dolor y la piel rojiza quemada-pero aún falta joven Magnamon-ladeó la cabeza-lástima.

Lo último que Magnamon alcanzó a ver fue al demonio lanzándose contra él y un golpe que le desconectó completamente de la realidad.

* * *

Gaiomon dejó la taza sobre la mesa y volvió a entrelazar sus manos, dejándolas sobre el abdomen. OuRyuumon dejó su taza sobre la mesa también y se quedó viéndolo, disimulando su molestia lo mejor que podía. Se quedaron viendo un largo minuto sin decir nada, hasta que el virus carraspeó y volvió a romper el silencio.

-Dígame algo General, ¿Cuánto cree que durará esta guerra?

El dragón dorado tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba.

-Al principio creía que no pasaría de unos seis u ocho meses-miró al digimon pesadamente de reojo-ahora ya no sé.

El virus pareció divertido ante el comentario y miró hacia arriba el cerezo que poco a poco iba dejando caer sus hojas. Se aproximaba el otoño, por lo que lentamente iría perdiendo su hermoso color y delicado aspecto, hasta que la primavera regresara y podría volver a lucirse en todo su esplendor. El digimon regresó su atención al otro.

-Dependiendo de cómo usted y los demás guardianes manejen la situación, el tiempo será bastante más reducido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó OuRyuumon molestándose ante su respuesta.

-El Mar de la oscuridad está mucho más aventajado que todas las armadas que componen a la alianza-dijo tranquilamente-tienen todo lo que necesitan para salir y expandirse en un periodo muy corto de tiempo; número ilimitado de soldados, digimons poderosos y muy raros, y los portales oscuros por supuesto, con los que tienen acceso a casi cualquier región del digimundo. Solo les faltaba un poco más de seso para empezar a demostrar sus aptitudes.

-¿Y se supone que tú serás quien se encargue de eso?-preguntó irónico.

-Bueno; han pasado tres meses desde que la guerra se inició, y en menos de dos semanas ya he conseguido una región completa. De haber estado desde un principio, calculo que las regiones del viento, tierra y madera ya estarían bajo nuestro dominio también.

-¡Eres un…!-estuvo por soltar, pero se controló con cierto esfuerzo y dejó salir un bufido- Eres demasiado presumido para ser hermano de Omegamon.

-Cuando se es bueno es un poco difícil esconderlo-dijo divertido- ¿Podría preguntarle algo?-dijo con cierta curiosidad.

-Si es otra idiotez como la del cumpleaños…

-Oh no, es algo diferente.-se reclinó hacia adelante nuevamente-Usted que ha vivido tanto tiempo y conoce tan bien las políticas y formas de pensar y administrar de los de arriba-apuntó al cielo con un gesto de cabeza-no debería tener un pensamiento tan radical respecto a las motivaciones de los siete señores demonios y las leyes que imponen los tres ángeles.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-preguntó pesadamente-¡Ellos solo buscan destruir todo!

-Error General-dijo con cierto aire malicioso-El tipo virus siempre se ha visto tachado como los seres malvados, los seres oscuros, los que quieren causar el caos, y solo es una mala imagen que todo el mundo se ha hecho de ellos; no es más que un prejuicio. Los digimons son como tablas rasas; cada quien elije su camino, algunos simplemente se equivocan y toman caminos errados, caminos que los llevan a ser enemigos de la sociedad.

-Lo sé, eso todos lo sabemos; Lucemon es el mejor exponente de que un digimon de cualquier tipo se puede corromper y volverse un peligro para los demás.

-En ese caso, y si usted también puede verlo desde esa perspectiva, ¿porqué lucha contra los seres de mar de la oscuridad?-preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué pregunta más tonta es esa?-quiso saber con mucha extrañeza.

-No se cierre de cabeza General, siga tan abierto como hasta hace poco. Piénselo; Lucemon solo puede ver a los demás tipos como su enemigo, Omegamon y los suyos solo ven a los virus como el peligro de este mundo. Ninguno de los dos va a mantener un balance pasada la guerra, sea la victoria para quien sea, y eso usted y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

OuRyuumon se quedó en silencio un largo momento, pensando en lo que el otro había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, pero tampoco podía dársela y quedar como un indeciso o una especie de traidor que piensa como el enemigo o les da el favor en sus raras formas de pensar. Si bien era un poco injusto para los seres del mar de la oscuridad, todos los demás digimons podían disfrutar de una paz en el mundo que solo era posible manteniéndolos a ellos a raya, aunque jamás se conseguiría una justicia equitativa para todos. No pudo responder nada, por lo que Gaiomon siguió hablando.

-De ser así, siendo aparentemente los únicos que podemos ver esto y diferenciarlo, ¿por qué no intentarlo nosotros?

-¿Qué?-exclamó el dragón dando un respingo.

-Usted y yo podemos terminar la guerra y dar el equilibrio a los tres tipos que fue establecido al inicio de las épocas. Ninguno de los nuestros va a hacerlo, y si tenemos la oportunidad, podemos hacerlo y dar un mejor comienzo al digimundo. Después de todo, por mucho que se esfuercen en esconderlo, todos saben que un tercio de las criaturas digitales está en desigualdad respecto de las otras.

El dragón se quedó para adentro un instante, tratando de asimilar aquello que le estaban diciendo.

-¿Estás tratando de que me vaya a tu lado y me enfrente a los míos?-preguntó al fin comprendiéndolo.

-¿Por qué no?-sonrió maliciosamente-Después de todo usted mismo lo dijo, cualquiera se puede corromper, ¿porqué no habría de intentar corromperlo a usted? ¿Por qué usted estaría exento de esa regla?

El aludido no dijo nada, atónito como estaba. Su boca se entreabrió mientras aún trataba de poner los pies en la tierra. El viento sopló despacio barriendo los pétalos que habían caído sobre la mesa, y el movimiento logró atrapar al dragón de nuevo en la realidad. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar más té. Estuvieron hablando durante casi tres horas.

* * *

-¿Aún no tenemos noticias?-preguntó Omegamon al digimon a su lado, quien negó con la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

-Las pocas cámaras que tenemos solo muestran un desbalance por parte de los nuestros; ni MirageGaogamon ni Magnamon han hecho contacto, es posible que estén en problemas si es que no han perdido ya.

Omegamon maldijo por lo bajo mientras pensaba. Dianamon en una de las pantallas había logrado facilitarle parte de las imágenes e información que sus aparatos no habían podido, pero la situación solo seguía empeorando, aún no podía tener noticias de su caballero y la incomunicación lo estaba fastidiando mucho. Se volvió al escuchar unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, y Gallantmon junto a su siervo entraron a la sala. El digimon rojo se aproximó y estudió la situación en las pantallas.

-Tenemos muchas dificultades técnicas-le informó su compañero-es probable que hayamos perdido era región, pero aún no lo sabemos.

-Creí que Magnamon se haría cargo-dijo el caballero rojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Está en el lugar junto con MirageGaogamon Burst-dijo el digimon blanco llamando la atención de ShineGreymon-pero perdimos contacto con ambos hace mucho rato.

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien a investigar.

-Si lo hacemos-intervino Duftmon-es probable que le perdamos también.

-No vamos a enviar a un incompetente a hacer el trabajo-respondió el caballero rojo mirándole.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar impertinente, el joven digimon que estaba tras él tomó mucho aire y se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Yo podría ir amo.

Los tres digimons que estaban allí se volvieron a verlo, y el chico se sintió aplastado. Duftmon hizo un gesto despectivo. ¿Cómo enviar a un novato a hacer tal cosa? Por el otro lado, Omegamon y Gallantmon intercambiaron una mirada.

-Es peligroso ShineGreymon-dijo el segundo al mando.

-Solo iré a constatar que los dos estén bien;-dijo él-podría ayudarles con el problema de la comunicación, solo será ir y volver. Además, mi barrera de fuego me protege muy bien.

-No lo sé…-dijo el caballero blanco un poco inseguro-no deberíamos arriesgarte así…

Gallantmon frunció el ceño y se volvió a ver al joven. Este dio un respingo, como si hubiese hecho algo mal.

-Ve y asegúrate de que ambos estén bien. Lleva un intercomunicador por si es que Magnamon ha tenido problemas con el suyo y regresa aquí inmediatamente.-ordenó.

-Sí amo-respondió el menor asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gallantmon-le llamó su compañero, pero éste le detuvo solo con la mirada. El caballero negó con la cabeza-Está bien. Pero date prisa, ShineGreymon.

-Sí señor-respondió el joven, despidiéndose con una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Duftmon estaba totalmente desencajado, y no se molestó en disimularlo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-quiso saber-¿Desde cuándo enviamos a los nuevos a hacer tareas tan peligrosas?

-No es ningún nuevo-replicó Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos y mirando las pantallas nuevamente.

-Sí claro-soltó el felino irónicamente-hasta hace una semana era un bebé inútil para ti y para todos y de pronto le encomiendas que vaya a meterse en medio de una batalla.

-Así te probará lo contrario.-dijo el caballero rojo restándole importancia, no así lo hizo Omegamon.

-No debiste arriesgarlo tanto. ¿Qué hay si le pasa algo?

-Entonces es un inútil tal y como todos creemos y no la gran cosa.-sentenció volteándose y saliendo de allí, con su capa carmesí cerrando su salida.

El caballero blanco se quedó allí resignado. Duftmon se golpeó la frente negando con la cabeza. Cada vez había menos orden y comunicación entre ellos, lo que hacía que cosas importantes se volvieran extrañas y cosas simples pasaran a primer plano.

Varios minutos luego y acercándose al lugar de la batalla, ShineGreymon redujo al máximo su presencia para no llamar la atención mientras entraba en el área de la pelea. Voló a muy baja altura, perdiéndose rápidamente entre las altas palmeras y árboles que creaban el escenario de aquella hermosa isla tropical. El fuego y el humo a lo lejos se iban levantando hasta el cielo y expandiéndose poco a poco, devorando la flora que crecía radiante alrededor de los soldados que aún quedaban en pie y luchaban contra el enemigo, que ya les tenía completamente superados. El digimon de fuego se acercó cauteloso hasta la ubicación en que habían obtenido la última señal de Magnamon, sabiendo que en el lugar podría haber enemigos detrás de cualquier árbol, y un General merodeaba cerca. Nunca se había enfrentado a ninguno, y no quería ni pensar en encontrarse con uno. Primeramente porque se metería en problemas al no obedecer la orden de Dukemon, lo que probablemente sería lo peor de todo, y segundo, porque sin su Burst Mode se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a cualquiera con un rango tan alto, aunque estuviera un nivel por debajo de él.

Despejaba el camino de plantas, arbustos y largas hojas de vivo color que le interrumpían, y que seguramente se verían consumidas por el fuego y la destrucción del enemigo dentro de poco, cuando sintió una presencia familiar más adelante. Se apresuró y avanzó entre la espesura hasta encontrarse con una escena horrorosa.

Adelante, con la mitad de su cuerpo convertido en roca negra y arrastrado por el resto que aún no era consumido por el hechizo de Phelesmon, MirageGaogamon avanzaba lenta, pesadamente y con dificultad entre los árboles, cargando al inconsciente joven Magnamon debajo de su brazo. Su brazo y pierna derecha ya le eran completamente inútiles, y la mancha oscura continuaba subiendo por el estómago, el pecho hasta el cuello y subiendo por su cara, pero su paso era decidido e iba con la cabeza muy en alto. Aún cuando se encontró con su compañero de fuego no flaqueó y caminó un poco más hasta que el otro le obligó a detenerse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?-preguntó éste deteniéndose frente a él y sosteniéndole por los hombros para darle apoyo.

-No importa. Phelesmon recibió apoyo y comenzaron a arrasar con nosotros-respondió el lobo-Magnamon está inconsciente desde hace un rato y su nivel de energía es nulo.-levantó al joven con cierta dificultad, no solo por hacerlo con un solo brazo y porque la armadura de dorado Chrome Digizoid puro del digimon pesaba, sino además por su propio cansancio, y se lo entregó al digimon de fuego. Este lo recibió en ambos brazos-Tienes que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el otro-¡Pero no puedo…! ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Olvídate de mí-resolló el caballero, mientras el hechizo negro subía aún más por su rostro y ya comía todo su lado derecho-La energía de Magnamon es blanco fácil de detectar para los seres de la oscuridad, así que le rastrearán y seguirán hasta haberlo matado. ¡Sácalo de aquí ahora!-rugió.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?-preguntó ShineGreymon alejándose algunos pasos para partir.

-¡Qué te importa!-bramó el lobo cerrando su puño, furioso de que el otro tardara tanto en marcharse y poniendo en peligro al Royal Knight- ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Dile a los Royal Knights que no intenten recuperar este sector, está perdido!

* * *

Esa misma tarde y con el sol bajando y tornando todo de color naranja y rojizo, los dos Generales Dragón dieron por acabada su junta. Se levantaron y en silencio se despidieron con una pequeña reverencia.

-Nos veremos en una semana General-se despidió Gaiomon volviéndose para marchar-le estaré esperando.

OuRyuumon no dijo nada, solo se volvió y levantó el vuelo de regreso a su fortaleza. Ambos digimons habían acordado que se enfrentarían en una batalla de Shogi exactamente dentro de siete días, por lo que disponían de ese tiempo para preparar sus estrategias y jugadas, elegir y entrenar a las piezas-soldados que llevarían para el encuentro y definir quién tomaría posesión de la región del viento. Sería una difícil semana para ambos, más que nada para OuRyuumon.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo de los Royal Knights, ShineGreymon regresó con el joven Magnamon a salvo y con malas noticias para sus superiores. Les explicó su encuentro con MirageGaogamon y lo que el caballero azul había hecho por el caballero dorado, junto con lo que el lobo había dicho sobre intentar recuperar el sector. Mientras Magnamon era atendido, Gallantmon y Omegamon discutían sobre lo que debían hacer.

-Aún podemos intentar retomar el sector-dijo el digimon rojo-nuestros sobrevivientes se retiraron y podemos enviar mejores refuerzos.

-Debemos primero obtener los datos que necesitamos-repuso Omegamon-es difícil trabajar si no tenemos la información necesaria…

Duftmon les interrumpió a ambos, saliendo de la sala médica con un objeto brillante en su mano. ShineGreymon le reconoció de inmediato.

-Es la pulsera de MirageGaogamon Burts-dijo Duftmon observando el artefacto-se la atajó a Magnamon en la muñeca antes de que fuese traído aquí.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-preguntó el caballero blanco.

-Porque también contiene el receptor de mensajes del digimon-respondió el felino-seguramente quiso enviarnos un mensaje importante.

-Veamos-dijo el digimon tomando dicho objeto y llevándolo a la sala de computadoras.

Allí conectaron un puerto a la pulsera dorada y la conectaron a una de las computadoras. Duftmon pasó rápidamente por todos los mensajes y señales enviadas y de las que ya tenían conocimiento, hasta que encontró un archivo de grabación que le llamó la atención. Lo reprodujo y los cuatro digimons presentes pudieron escuchar lo que el digimon lobuno había grabado durante algún momento en el que estuvo en el campo, muy cerca del enemigo, pues había obtenido una conversación entre Phelesmon y sus soldados. Su voz oscura y demencial llenó la sala, junto con la común interferencia que se producía durante una grabación; una especie de chisporroteo molesto.

"_-Hemos conseguido librarnos de la primera unidad enemiga sin problemas señor_-se escuchó decir a un digimon.

_-Sí, no fue difícil teniendo el portal abierto y trayendo a las unidades_-respondió el demonio satisfecho-_aún nos quedaba una tercera unidad para traer, pero suerte que no la necesitamos._

_-Nos serán de mucha ayuda cuando los caballeros y sus soldados intenten retomar esta isla._

_-No tiene caso que lo intenten-_respondió Phelesmon divertido-_si regresan, los aplastaremos inevitablemente._

_-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo señor? Siempre que ellos regresan lo hacen en grande_.-dijo el otro digimon sorprendido.

-_Para eso tenemos a Leviamon y a sus soldados esperándonos ahí metidos; hay un segundo portal abierto debajo del agua, ¡así que podremos traer digimons marinos por millones!-_rió alocadamente-_Que vengan esos caballeros; no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera.-_carraspeó un poco y cambió la conversación_-Por cierto, ¿ya encontraron a Magnamon? Todavía no logro dar con él._

_-Le estamos buscando señor, lo encontraremos pronto. Estaba inconsciente y seguro cayó por aquí cerca.-_respondió el otro digimon atento.

_-¡Pues qué están esperando montón de idiotas vagos!"-_rugió el demonio, y se escucharon los pasos presurosos y las exclamaciones de los digimons que estaban con el General, repartirse para continuar sus labores.

La grabación terminaba allí, y después de eso solo quedó el silencio. Los digimons presentes guardaron un pesado silencio al comprender que intentar recuperar aquella región solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y vidas. Una vez más, el Mar de la Oscuridad les había arrebatado otro territorio.

* * *

Cuando finalmente había oscurecido y el silencio nocturno se hizo presente a su alrededor, MirageGaogamon sintió unos pasos acercándose y comprendió que tendría serios problemas. Por supuesto, no había nada que él pudiera hacer salvo esperar a que llegara el final. Por lo menos había cumplido el objetivo de proteger a Magnamon, que era su principal tarea, así que no se preocupaba del todo. Aguardó tranquilamente hasta que los pasos estuvieron a escasos metros, los suficientes para captar precisamente su ubicación y acercarse a él. Salieron de entre la espesura de la oscuridad y la selva tropical que le rodeaba, siete digimons pertenecientes a las tropas del Mar de la Oscuridad, con Phelesmon entre ellos. El digimon rojo sonrió anchamente al haber encontrado por fin al digimon que le había arrebatado su presa, pero al instante sopesó lo que haría con él.

Los demás digimons se acercaron animosos hasta el caballero azul, quien sentado con su espalda contra el tronco de una palmera, tenía casi la totalidad de su cuerpo convertido en roca negra. Solo le restaba el lado izquierdo del rostro y sería una completa estatua de color oscuro. Los soldados le rodearon y DarkLizardmon se paró en frente de él.

-¿Cómo es que aún no ha muerto?-preguntó la lagartija flamígera.-Debió convertirse hace ya mucho.

-Su Burst Mode debió retrasar el proceso-comentó el demonio rojo atrás.

-Me desharé de él para tener un problema menos-dijo el otro al momento en que habría su boca para lanzar sus llamas, pero fue detenido en el último segundo.

-Espera DarkLizardmon-dijo Phelesmon a su espalda y dando unos pasos-creo que después de tan buena demostración este chico no debería acabar así-sonrió y se agachó frente al lobo. Este le miró fijamente sin decir nada- ¿Sabes? Eres muy poderoso para desperdiciarte de esta manera. A mí en lo particular me caíste muy bien. Además…-dijo sujetando su cabeza con una mano y mirándole, como si buscara algo dentro de él-se ve que eres un digimon exigente y muy ambicioso. Hay algo que deseas-decía mientras lo leía en sus ojos-algo por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo…yo podría hacer que lo obtuvieras; solo tienes que decir que sí. El pago es muy pequeño-sonrió maléficamente-solo tu alma y nada más.

MirageGaogamon Burst se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Después solo respondió.

-Si quieres ya puedes matarme. Me gano las cosas por mí mismo, no tengo intenciones de cambiarte mi alma por algo que ya sé que conseguiré tarde o temprano-dijo muy seguro.

Phelesmon dejó salir un gruñido, agachó la cabeza y se levantó de una vez. DarkLizardmon volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Ya podemos destruirlo?-preguntó.

-Nah~-respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros-déjalo. En un rato estará muerto de todas formas; así para su siguiente vida aprenderá que las oportunidades se toman en cuanto te las ofrecen. Vámonos-ordenó-supongo que con ayuda de éste Magnamon ya no está en la isla.

Los demás digimons asintieron y se alejaron siguiendo a su superior, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y dejando al digimon moribundo en donde mismo lo habían encontrado. MirageGaogamon Burst se sorprendió de que no hubieran decidido matarle, pero al instante rió para sus adentros, irónicamente y con cierta malicia. Habían sido unos estúpidos, y como tales habían cometido un terrible error al dejar a un enemigo vivo, aunque éste estuviera en su límite y no tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir. El destino cambiaba a cada segundo que corría, y él no tenía más que esperar algunos pocos minutos para que el suyo cambiara radicalmente y se viera libre de aquella prisión de roca negra. Su Burst Mode era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar hasta media noche. Allí entonces, la luna estaría llena y elevada en su punto más alto, trayéndole consigo la imagen y el poder de su diosa, quien infaltable acudiría en su ayuda tal y como toda su vida había hecho.

* * *

El digimon observó a los enemigos apoderarse de la isla que las armadas de los Royal Knights habían intentado proteger y negó con la cabeza. Contaba otra derrota para los aliados y un nuevo sector a merced del Mar de la Oscuridad. Había confiado que en la siguiente batalla las cosas volverían a ser favorables para Omegamon y sus caballeros, pero aparentemente Lucemon y los suyos habían estado mejorando mucho. No le gustó nada el curso que tomaban las cosas y ya había esperado demasiado tiempo a que la Orden y sus aliados intentaran retomar lo perdido y regresarle sus hogares a los digimons afectados por la guerra. Lucemon había renegado de escucharle e intentar el diálogo para obtener el balance en el digimundo, por lo que ahora él tendría que ser partícipe del problema. Una vez más se recordó que no entraría directamente en batalla, sino que intentaría que ambos bandos encontraran suelo neutral para hablar y establecer puntos que fueran beneficiosos para todos. De otra manera, tendrían que buscar otro método para detener a Lucemon y hacer el tiempo necesario para buscar una solución.

El joven príncipe cerró el ojo que le servía de ventana al digimundo, y volviéndose, se preparó para partir en la mañana.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Oh o0o ¡el personaje misterioso hará su aparición en el siguiente capítulo! owO ¡MirageGaogamon Burst está a punto de morir! ;u; ¡Los reyes dragón volverán a tener un encuentro dentro de una semana! ¿Quien será el ganador en esta ocasión? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Dejaré una revisión general en mi blog :3 Ojalá me dejen sus reviews y opiniones, ¡los leo en el siguiente capitulo! (47 paginas! xwx se les quemarán los ojos TwT)

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	29. El príncipe Rhihimon

Saludos x3

Si, ya sé, se me olvidó actualizar, no me reten D: es que he estado a full con el comic así que se me olvidan las otras cosas uwuU pero bueno, aquí estamos. En todo caso que ya hay cada vez menos gente leyendo xD igual en parte es culpa mía...

Dejo a continuación uno de los capítulos más largos del fic! El segundo después del capítulo 32 xwxU No me largo en explicaciones porque esto será eterno -para ustedes, queridos lectores xD - Espero que disfruten el capítulo y sepan perdonar mi demora xD

Sin más, me despido :3

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capitulo 28**

**El príncipe Rhihimon.**

Al día siguiente y muy temprano como era la costumbre, Omegamon, Duftmon y Gallantmon seguido de su siervo, se reunían en la sala de comunicaciones para ordenar y programar lo que se haría aquel día. La noche pasada el digimon blanco había dormido poco o nada, preocupado como estaba por la situación del digimundo y los problemas que ellos estaban teniendo para contener a las armadas de Lucemon. Era extraño como en un principio todo había resultado bien y ahora se ponía así de mal. Solo esperaba tener la capacidad de revertir todo nuevamente y regresar el digimundo a ser el lugar que era antes. Se lamentaba especialmente por los civiles que eran movidos de un sector a otro, como si de ganado se tratara para poner a salvo sus vidas, perdiendo con ello todas sus posesiones y su hogar. Lo más importante sin duda era protegerlos, pero esta tarea se veía cada vez más difícil. Aún no se había puesto en contacto con OuRyuumon para obtener noticias de la curiosa junta que había tenido con su hermano mayor, y esperaba recibir algo un poco más alentador de aquello.

-Pienso que si mi hermano tiene algún tipo de…trato con el General OuRyuumon, podríamos intentar ganárnoslo por ese lado.-comentaba el caballero blanco en voz alta mientras pensaba.

Gallantmon a su lado, solo entornaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Entiende que tu hermano no va a regresar contigo Omegamon-decía Duftmon cruzado de brazos-Él ya eligió su bando y se está tomando su trabajo muy en serio. A este paso estoy seguro de que tienes más probabilidades de ganarte a Machinedramon antes que a tu propio pariente.-dijo con cierta sorna y moviendo un poco su cabello.

El solo haber mencionado a Machinedramon le hizo recordarse a sí mismo que aún tenían el problema del virus de la ira, y que todavía no había tratado el tema con el digimon blanco. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso si no quería estropearlo y delatarse, aunque también podía intentar diciéndolo todo y sacando a Lilithmon del Castillo Berúng para no seguir arriesgando nada. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que tenían que hacer, mientras leía unos documentos en los que los Generales habían enviado informes sobre actividad reciente. En lo que ellos se encargaban de esto, ShineGreymon esperaba en el pasillo a que Gallantmon terminara su junta para empezar sus labores. Había tenido pesadillas con MirageGaogamon convirtiéndose en una estatua de roca negra y quedando vivo por dentro y encerrado por el resto de la eternidad, y aún cuando el lobo siempre había sido insoportable para él, no podía evitar preocuparse. Había tratado de que Gallantmon lo autorizara para regresar e intentar buscarlo, pero él y los demás caballeros ya lo habían dado por muerto. Esta respuesta no le había sentado nada de bien, y aún no podía quitarse de encima el pesar de haber perdido a su compañero de entrenamiento desde que fuera un niño. Ni siquiera el saberse libre de sus pesadas bromas y su pedantería lo aliviaban un poco.

De pronto vio como Gallantmon y los demás caballeros salían de la sala de comunicaciones y se encaminaban escaleras abajo. El joven les siguió en silencio, y lo que encontraron afuera casi le produjo un paro cardiaco.

-¿ESTÁS VIVO?-exclamó a toda voz y apuntando al digimon azul en frente de él. Este le devolvió un imperceptible saludo con la cabeza.

Los otros tres caballeros se volvieron a verlo y percatándose de su error, el chico se tapó la boca con ambas manos y fue a ubicarse tras Gallantmon, casi escondiéndose. Los digimons se volvieron hacia la dama blanca que venía acompañada del resucitado MirageGaogamon Burst.

-Saludos Dianamon-le recibió Omegamon un paso adelante-Veo que su siervo salió vivo después de todo tras el ataque de Phelesmon.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella con cierta altanería-le dije que mi protegido es el digimon más poderoso del Monte Olimpo después de los Dioses; un ataque tan patético como aquel no es suficiente para deshacerse de alguien como MirageGaogamon.

El lobo agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por las palabras de Dianamon.

-Nos alegra que así fuera-siguió Omegamon-nos fue de mucha ayuda allá en el campo de batalla, especialmente porque cumplió muy bien su misión y protegió a Magnamon tal y como se lo ordenamos.

-Fue un honor haber podido servir en las huestes de los Royal Knights-dijo el caballero azul con solemnidad- aunque me disculpo enormemente por no haber podido ayudaros a obtener la victoria.

-Las guerras no pueden ser ganadas por un único digimon.-respondió Omegamon-Ya tendrás nuevamente una oportunidad para ayudarnos a recuperar los territorios perdidos.

-Os lo agradezco señor-dijo el lobo, avanzando un poco y deteniéndose frente a Dianamon. Se arrodilló luego ante ella y la mujer le tendió la mano, la que MirageGaogamon besó con cuidado, se levantó luego y fue a detenerse al lado de ShineGreymon. De reojo pudo ver como el digimon de fuego exhaló una pequeña llamarada por la boca, lo que le divirtió.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor señores-dijo la digimon sosteniendo su bastón en ambas manos-realmente espero que tengáis un plan para revertir la situación porque de lo contrario tendremos que movilizarnos nosotros por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Trabajamos en ello Dianamon-respondió el caballero blanco-ahora planificábamos las defensas que se establecerían en los puntos cercanos del territorio perdido.

-¿No existe la posibilidad de enviar a nuestras armadas marinas a retomar el lugar?

-Temo que no. Sabemos de un segundo portal abierto bajo el agua y podrían traer un sinnúmero de enemigos por allí, sin contar con que Leviamon está allí abajo y las tiene todas a su favor.

-Eso me había contado MirageGaogamon…-dijo la mujer mientras pensaba-¿Qué se hará entonces?

Omegamon negó con la cabeza, lo que por cierto no le gustó nada a nadie, aunque ya sabían que en un lugar como el océano y con una bestia tan grande como Leviamon dominando el sector, sería imposible intentar algo sin perder unidades completas de soldados. Los cuatro digimons estuvieron tratando un largo momento el problema, hasta que finalmente Dianamon se retiró para retomar su lugar en las tres lunas y los demás caballeros regresaron a la sala de comunicaciones a continuar su trabajo. MirageGaogamon y ShineGreymon se quedaron atrás mientras los otros digimons iban al segundo nivel. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el lobo se cruzó de brazos esperando lo que el otro tenía que decir, lo que por cierto no tardó mucho en llegar.

-¡Cómo demonios es que sobreviviste!-bramó echando fuego desde la punta de sus alas.

-¿No creíste que te dejaría toda la diversión o sí?-dijo el otro tranquilamente y encogiéndose de hombros-Además, aún me debes tu demostración con el Burst Mode, pero a este paso tardaré tres vidas en esperar a que me lo enseñes-añadió mirándole muy divertido.

ShineGreymon se sobrecalentó, le enseñó su puño en la nariz y resolló muy cerca de su cara.

-Te arrepentirás cuando te lo muestre, ¡voy a dejarte rostizado!

-Como esa vez ¿no?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente el menor bufó, se dio la vuelta y regresó adentro hecho una furia. MirageGaogamon no pudo evitar compararlo con Gallantmon; si ya incluso caminaban de la misma manera. Antes de alcanzar las escaleras, el digimon de fuego escuchó como el otro le decía desde afuera.

-¡También me da gusto volver a verte!

* * *

Mientras, en la región de la luz, el castillo de los tres ángeles resplandecía bajo los tibios rayos de aquel día. Poco a poco los días se iban volviendo más fríos y la naturaleza comenzaba a apagarse, pero el invierno siempre llegaba tarde a la región de la luz, por lo que los digimons que vivían allí podían disfrutar de un tiempo más prolongado, la belleza de las flores y el vivo color del mundo natural que rodeaba ese imponente castillo blanco. El sol se reflejaba suavemente en los altos ventanales y era agradecido por los guardias de la entrada del lugar, quienes por lo general no la pasaban nada de bien bajo el calor aplastante de la primavera y el verano. Hubo mucho sobresalto entre ellos cuando se escuchó el galope de un digimon acercándose por el camino que salía hacia el bosque, por lo que un Piddomon fue enviado a investigar.

Tardó poco en regresar escoltando a un Zanbamon de impresionante figura y llevándole hasta la entrada misma del castillo. El virus esperó allí mientras Piddomon hablaba con Sorcerymon, servidor directo de Seraphimon y segundo encargado de la guardia del lugar. El digimon blanco no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver al General Zanbamon en el lugar, por lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Salió adelante y recibió al guerrero con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Inmediatamente hablaré con mis señores avisando de vuestra llegada-dijo el mago despidiéndose y regresando al interior del castillo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta el salón de Seraphimon, atravesando largos e interminables pasillos en donde los demás servidores trabajaban en sus tareas diarias, dejando atrás varias estancias menores, subiendo escaleras y llegando finalmente hasta el amplio salón, en donde el ángel trabajaba sobre una enorme mesa cubierta de documentos y material electrónico junto a uno de sus tenientes y a la hermosa Ophanimon. El mago se detuvo ante él, le reverenció y explicó lo que estaba por ocurrir. Los dos ángeles se levantaron inmediatamente de sus lugares y se miraron a la par, extrañados. Ophanimon no pudo evitar morderse levemente el labio inferior mientras pensaba rápidamente.

-Decid al General Zanbamon que les recibiremos debidamente-sentenció Seraphimon a su siervo, quien acató y se marchó de prisa de regreso al primer nivel.

El ángel mayor despidió a su teniente y se volvió hacia los ventanales, pensando. No estaba en sus planes recibir a ese señor, no durante el periodo de la guerra, por lo que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza a la vez y le costaba un poco ponerlas en orden. Ophanimon atrás le observaba en silencio y un poco nerviosa, lo que él pudo captar al instante, volviéndose hacia la mujer y quedando a pocos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Seraphimon aguardó en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablarle.

-¿Podría llamar a Sir Omegamon?-dijo con su voz cargada de preocupación.

Él se extrañó un poco. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Para qué?

-Es importante, podría tratarse de la guerra, y además…

-Él no viene aquí a tratar asuntos de la guerra; ya sabes lo que dijo desde el primer día-explicó el ángel-su posición es neutral y no favorecería a ningún bando, no quiere ser partícipe de esto. Después de todo, su mundo está a salvo del alcance de nuestros enemigos.

Ophanimon insistió con su mirada puesta en él. Seraphimon suspiró vencido.

-Realmente te hace sentir más segura-dijo.

Ella no dijo nada. Mentir no les estaba permitido a ellos.

Minutos luego una larga procesión de digimons oscuros, en su mayoría del tipo virus, avanzaban a paso firme y marcial escoltando a un poderoso SkullBaluchimon que, a pesar de ser un digimon de tamaño gigantesco, era de proporciones bastante menores, pero no era así reducido en poder. Sobre sus espaldas, muy erguido y con el sol resplandeciendo en su armadura color ébano y dorado, la mirada al frente y aire de nobleza, venía montado uno de los digimons más misteriosos que guardaba el mundo digital. Muchos sabían de su existencia, pero eran pocos los que en verdad le habían visto y podían hablar a ciencia cierta de ese señor. Se trataba del joven emperador del mundo de la oscuridad, gobernante del sector del área oscura y de las tinieblas, el príncipe Rhihimon; un digimon que por años había gobernado en el mundo de las sombras con justicia, sabiduría y rectitud, y había sabido mantener el balance de sus criaturas junto con las de otras especies sin que la guerra ni el dolor se hubiesen pronunciado jamás en sus dominios. Era la reencarnación del legendario guerrero AncientSphinxmon, de quien había heredado toda su sabiduría e increíble poder. A muy corta edad ya se había pronunciado como un excelente monarca, y había sabido mantener la paz y la prosperidad en sus tierras, junto con la felicidad y agradecimiento de los digimons que habitaban su mundo alterno en el área Oscura. Era además un digimon muy pacífico y que despreciaba cualquier tipo de manifestación agresiva, teniendo sin embargo en sus manos, el imperio guerrero más poderoso que en el mundo se conociera. Ni aún las armadas de los Royal Knights y las del Mar de la Oscuridad juntas podían hacerles frente. Existía sin embargo entre los seres de Lucemon y los suyos, una brecha tan grande como los dos polos opuestos del planeta.

La caravana continuó avanzando, saliendo desde el bosque que rodeaba el castillo de los Tres Ángeles hasta formarse ordenadamente a la entrada de éste, siendo todo el tiempo acompañada de los tambores y trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del príncipe al lugar. La guardia del castillo junto con todos los sirvientes recibieron con aclamaciones y honores a los llegados, mientras SkullBaluchimon salió adelante cargando a su señor y se postró para que éste descendiera de sus espaldas. Los músicos cesaron de tocar súbitamente. Su siervo directo Duskmon, y su consejero Indramon, avanzaron tras él y saludaron con respetuoso silencio a los tres ángeles. Estos devolvieron su saludo, mientras Rhihimon subía los pocos escalones que les distanciaban y se detenía delante de los tres digimons. Se inclinó y les miró a los ojos mientras les saludaba.

-Es un honor poder volver a vernos, poderosos Ángeles guardianes-dijo el joven príncipe-La sabiduría y la gloria estén siempre con ustedes.

-El honor y el agrado es nuestro, príncipe Rhihimon-dijo Seraphimon a su vez solemnemente-es una gran noticia para nosotros el tenerle aquí.

El digimon oscuro agradeció sus palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza. Luego se volvió a ver a Ophanimon a su izquierda, quien le observaba con cierto nerviosismo disimulado y sus manos juntas adelante. Él le dedicó una amable sonrisa con sus ojos dorados.

-Cada vez que vuelvo a veros estáis más hermosa Lady Ophanimon. Envidio a los ojos que pueden contemplaros cada día.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió tímidamente y agachó un poco la cabeza. El digimon se quedó con su mirada puesta en ella aún cuando Seraphimon le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué os trae a nuestro mundo joven señor?-preguntó el ángel con cierta preocupación-Vuestras visitas solo pueden significar algo muy importante.

Rhihimon estuvo por responder algo, pero los cuatro digimons se volvieron al mismo tiempo al sentir una presencia acercándose en el cielo. Al reconocerle, los demás servidores tanto del príncipe como de la guardia del castillo se arrodillaron para saludar al recién llegado, quien puso sus pies en el suelo y se irguió al momento en que contemplaba la escena. Su primera impresión no fue del todo agradable, y la segunda fue peor. Por supuesto, no demostró absolutamente nada en sus brillantes ojos azules, solo se acercó y en silencio hizo una reverencia al joven digimon. Este le devolvió el gesto. Adivinó a su espalda un gesto de alivio por parte del ángel femenino.

-Príncipe Rhihimon-saludó Omegamon-es toda una sorpresa teneros por aquí.

-Escucho eso muy seguido Sir Omegamon-dijo el príncipe asintiendo.

Kerpymon, quien de los tres no se había enterado de la llegada de Omegamon, se volvió a ver a Ophanimon y le habló.

-¿Por qué habéis llamado a Sir Omegamon?-preguntó extrañado-Es un digimon muy ocupado y tiene serios asuntos que atender respecto a la guerra-dijo, en parte molesto porque no le gustaba que se le interrumpiera el trabajo a digimons importantes como el caballero blanco.

-De hecho-interrumpió Rhihimon sin quitar sus ojos del Royal Knight-justamente había venido para trataros sobre ese asunto. A ustedes mis queridos ángeles, y a vosotros, Caballeros de la Realeza.

El príncipe y el caballero se contemplaron fijamente un largo momento. Pudiese ser que Omegamon mostrase mucho respeto y honor al príncipe, y éste el mismo respeto y amabilidad hacia el Royal Knight, pero ambos sabían en el fondo que el digimon que tenían delante se trataba de su peor enemigo y se guardaban silenciosa hostilidad. No por supuesto de aquella en la que alguno levantase su arma contra el otro. Se trataba de una fría y muda guerra que existía entre los dos y en la que estaban de por medio los sentimientos de Ophanimon. Desde el primer momento en que se vieran, Rhihimon no tuvo reparos en expresarle sus sentimientos al ángel, pero ésta le había negado de la forma más sutil posible. Él había inquirido en si era otro el que ocupara el corazón de la mujer, pero ella simplemente no le había dado respuesta. No le había resultado difícil sin embargo, notar que ese al que ella amaba no era otro que su guardián de capa roja y blanca, con quien sonreía expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos y en quien se refugiaba cada vez que el príncipe había hecho aparición en el mundo de arriba para pedir incansable su oportunidad con la digimon. Ophanimon había repetido su jugada de siempre, trayendo a Omegamon para protegerse de Rhihimon y de su cariño. Lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente, y el caballero blanco parecía intuir cada vez que una situación así estaba por darse. Tampoco tenía él dificultades para ver las intenciones del joven príncipe hacia la mujer, y aunque muy lejos estaba ella de él, Omegamon acudía en su defensa siempre que Ophanimon le llamaba. Esto sin duda lo hacía sentirse muy valioso para ella y le reconfortaba, pero era también motivo para que hubiese roces entre Rhihimon y él. Como esa vez en que hacía algunos años, el digimon negro volviese al palacio para pedir la mano de la mujer y ella le había rechazado, encontrándose él afuera con el caballero. Siempre estaba cerca, no lo suficiente para ser un espía pero sí lo necesario para protegerla a ella de lo que fuera. El príncipe se detuvo a su lado sabiendo ambos que sería su primer choque.

_-¿De qué intentáis defenderla?-preguntó él-¿Me creéis capaz de hacerle algún mal?_

_-Estoy simplemente para protegerla a ella de lo que sea-volvió un poco la cabeza para verle-y de quien sea._

_-Ella está lejos de vuestro alcance caballero-dijo Rhihimon también volviéndose a verlo-no sé porqué os esforzáis tanto. Si realmente la amaseis la dejaríais ser feliz._

_-Ella será feliz al lado de quien desee, y yo veré que se cumpla su deseo._

_-¿Pensáis ocupar ese lugar? Es imposible._

_-Dije que cumpliría el deseo de ella, no que estaría en ese lugar.-sentenció él con la amarga verdad pesando sobre él._

Por supuesto que Ophanimon jamás se había enterado de aquel o de otros encuentros que tuvieron los dos digimons, y no sospechaba del duelo que ambos mantenían secretamente. Omegamon no luchaba por los sentimientos de ella, o eso creía; solo velaba porque ninguno intentara imponérsele como otras veces ocurriera y ella escogiera libremente con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Si bien le dolería saber que no sería él, el que ella fuese feliz aliviaba en parte su tristeza.

-Creía que no tomaríais parte en esto alteza-dijo el caballero pesadamente.

-No había tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Había dejado toda la responsabilidad en vuestras manos, confiando en que haríais un buen trabajo como siempre, pero veo que esta vez las cosas se salen de vuestro control.-respondió el joven sin sonar altanero.

-Es cierto que hemos tenido dificultades, pero las solucionaremos cuanto antes.

-A este paso y como seguís, no creo que eso llegue a darse. Muchas regiones y países ya han caído a servicio de Lucemon y sus hombres, y los inocentes han pagado muy caro por ello. Esto no puede continuar.-sentenció Rhihimon frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos digimons se observaron fijamente hasta que Seraphimon les interrumpió llamándoles.

-Veo que estamos todos tratando de abarcar soluciones para el mismo problema-dijo al ver que se levantaba cierta tensión entre los dos líderes-Vayamos adentro para tratar mejor el asunto. Por favor príncipe Rhihimon, que vuestra escolta os siga, seréis recibidos por nuestros súbditos como es debido.

El digimon oscuro asintió mientras era conducido adentro por los tres ángeles junto a Omegamon. Los digimons que seguían al príncipe entraron por la parte este del castillo, en donde fueron acomodados junto a las muchas cosas que habían traído como presentes y utilerías. Adentro, las cinco figuras se reunieron en el salón de Seraphimon, que era en donde llevaban a cabo las juntas importantes, y en donde se habían reunido los Royal Knights con los tres ángeles antes del inicio de la guerra. Los digimons se ubicaron alrededor de una larga mesa cubierta de finos paños y desprovista de cualquier otra cosa. Omegamon y Rhihimon quedaron frente a frente y de cuando en cuando se encontraban en pesadas miradas.

-Entonces príncipe-dijo el ángel mayor sentado a la cabeza-¿Os uniréis a nosotros en esta difícil guerra?

El aludido cerró los ojos con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Por supuesto que no Lord Seraphimon-respondió causando la extrañeza de todos-yo no he venido a aliarme si eso es lo que pensabais.

* * *

Abajo, en el Mar de la Oscuridad, dos digimons se enfrentaban teniendo una gran diferencia de niveles evolutivos, pero estando casi a la par en sus habilidades y poder. DinoHumon bloqueó sin problemas los dos golpes que Beelzemon intentó asestarle, doblándole un brazo y neutralizando su acción, dándole la espalda y levantándolo por sobre su hombro, arrojando al Demon Lord al suelo con un golpe seco. Este dejó salir una exclamación y trató de levantarse, pero el dinosaurio le apuntó con su arma al pecho y la batalla hubo concluido. Grumblemon y Tekkamon aplaudieron la hazaña de su compañero, mientras Matadormon miraba aburrido al cielo siempre negro de aquel submundo. Pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez y no se distraía con esas demostraciones baratas, aunque ver a un Demon Lord cayendo ante un digimon de nivel tan bajo era realmente penoso. El joven rubio cerró sus puños furioso y golpeó con uno en el suelo. DinoHumon se volvió a verle y le tendió su mano para levantarlo.

-No tienes que estar así-le dijo-nosotros pasamos por lo mismo al principio, y mira que bien vamos.

-Se supone que sea más poderoso que ustedes cuatro juntos, y hasta ahora solo he podido vencer a dos de ustedes.-resolló el demonio sin volverse a verlo.

El digimon verde se quedó con la mano tendida. Giró la cabeza para ver a los otros y éstos se encogieron de hombros. El chico lo pensó un instante, luego se irguió y puso ambas manos en la cintura, imitando a su líder.

-Bueno, si decides quedarte ahí como un perdedor, allá tú.-dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

Beelzemon giró la cabeza y se quedó viéndolo un instante. Luego y cogiendo la broma, sonrió levemente y el otro le ayudó a levantarse. Grumblemon y Tekkamon se reunieron con ellos para hablar sobre las nuevas técnicas que habían estado aprendiendo y las nuevas formas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que iban improvisando todos los días, y por supuesto, sobre la batalla que tendría lugar dentro de los próximos seis días. Estaban ansiosos por luchar y defender el honor de su líder y demostrarle lo bien que había trabajado con ellos, aunque de momento dicho digimon estaba desaparecido de la escena.

-¿Dónde se supone que está?-quiso saber el mega con ambas manos en la cintura y mirando alrededor.

-El amo Gaiomon está ocupado trabajando en un microprocesador.-apuntó Matadormon indiferente.

-¿Se puede saber para qué quiere algo así?-preguntó Beelzemon extrañado.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros. Tampoco lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que no podía significar nada bueno para los suyos. Se quedaron todos preguntándose qué traería el samurái entre manos, cuando su teniente recibió un mensaje en su receptor y se quedó viendo seriamente a los otros.

-Nos quiere en las mazmorras del castillo ahora-sentenció-a los cinco.

Extrañado, el grupo se dirigió de regreso al castillo que en esos momentos les quedaba a media hora de caminata, la que se ahorraron gracias a un portal oscuro abierto por Matadormon y con el cual pudieron estar prontamente en el lugar. Las mazmorras del castillo Berúng eran uno de los lugares más tenebrosos y fríos que se pudieran imaginar. Sus paredes de piedra dejaban filtrar toda la humedad, el frío, el moho que se acumulaba por doquier y el ruido de afuera, produciendo en sus pasillos un eco infernal que se repetía hasta haber alcanzado todas las celdas de dicho lugar. Todo estaba sumido en penumbras, y el olor a muertos descomponiéndose en algunos rincones y comida putrefacta que quedaba tirada por allí asqueaban hasta a los más resistentes. El frío se calaba hasta los huesos y los fantasmas merodeaban sobre las cabezas de los vivos día y noche, gritando y gimiendo de dolor y sin darle descanso a nadie.

Los cinco digimons atravesaron los largos pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una zona más abierta, en donde las celdas eran mucho más espaciosas y era donde se encerraba a los capturados de mayor tamaño. Varios soldados se encontraban en el lugar junto con Gaiomon, teniendo apresados a los ocho digimons que conformarían a Quimeramon. Sin embargo, SkullGreymon permanecía en su celda, respirando furibundo y sin permitir que ninguno se acercase. El samurái le contemplaba aburrido con el DN-loader en su mano. Sus estudiantes se acercaron y observaron la escena.

-¿Nos llamó señor?-preguntó su teniente con su sonrisa habitual.

-Estoy por fusionar a los nueve digimons en Quimeramon-dijo el digimon de negro mirando a SkullGreymon-pero éste está dando problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó Beelzemon con curiosidad.

-Es el más fuerte de ellos, y al oponerse a la fusión no consigo que todos se reúnan en uno solo.

-¡Ni él ni nosotros queremos ser parte de ese monstruo!-bramó Angemon a un lado, sujeto con cadenas por un IceDevimon y un Fugamon-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estás por provocar?

-¡Déjanos ir!-rugió MetalGreymon sostenido por cadenas aún más grandes y en un estado deplorable-¡No puedes obligarnos a traer más desastres a este mundo! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Los demás digimons siguieron vociferando contra sus captores, siéndoles imposible luchar o siquiera intentar escapar por el estado terrible de cansancio y escasa alimentación que tenían, sin contar que muchos continuaban heridos y apaleados desde el día en que habían sido capturados. Gaiomon entornó los ojos e hizo un gesto al Boogeymon que a un lado sostenía las llaves de la celda de SkullGreymon. Este acató y con ayuda de dos de sus compañeros lograron mover la pesada reja que contenía al digimon en su interior. SkullGreymon les observó pero no hizo ademán de moverse. El General hizo un gesto a sus tres discípulos, quienes asintieron y sacaron sus armas, entrando a la celda y rodeando al digimon de huesos acorralándolo contra la pared. Beelzemon pudo notar como el arrinconado lucía nervioso pero aún así no hacía nada, ni siquiera intentaba alejarlos.

Grumblemon fue el primero en atacar, golpeando con su martillo en la pierna del monstruo y haciéndole caer en una rodilla. Tekkamon por el otro lado, con un golpe de su Zandenken dejó al digimon paralizado y en el suelo, terminando DinoHumon por golpearle con el borde de su arma más grande en la cabeza, dejando al SkullGreymon completamente noqueado. Hecho esto, los soldados se reunieron en torno a la pila de huesos y con cierta dificultad lo arrastraron fuera del lugar junto con los demás digimons. Estos lucían temerosos, ya que el más fuerte de ellos no podía ahora oponer resistencia y ellos estaban en su límite. La fusión forzada se vería realizada, aunque uno de ellos aún abrigaba una esperanza.

Gaiomon observó su DN-loader un momento mientras pensaba. Tanto trabajo se vería recompensado y pronto tendría a un arma letal bajo su poder. Porque el chip que había programado no estaba precisamente hecho para obedecer a Lucemon, eso estaba bastante claro.

-No tiene caso que intentes usar eso-dijo Angemon contemplando de lejos el objeto.

-¿A no?-preguntó el virus con fingida curiosidad.

-Ese objeto lo creaste a partir de los digivices sagrados; todos sabemos que el poder que encierran esos dispositivos solo puede ser liberado por los deseos verdaderos, deseos que traigan bien a otros y que ayuden a defender a los demás. Con tus ambiciones jamás conseguirás que esa luz brille y nos haga evolucionar en Quimeramon.

El samurái sonrió bajo su casco y apuntó con el DN-loader a los nueve digimons. A su alrededor los demás soldados se prepararon para lo que fuera.

-Obsérvame-le desafió Gaiomon.

El pequeño objeto en su mano vibró con fuerza y poco a poco comenzó a resplandecer. Angemon vio horrorizado como la luz sagrada salía desde el interior del dispositivo y se lanzó como un rayo de energía pura sobre ellos. Después de eso ya no pudo recordar nada, porque no estaba allí.

Los digimons en el lugar se cubrieron los ojos ante la luz enceguecedora. No podían soportar cosas como aquella, así que se perdieron del momento en que los datos de los nueve digimons se mezclaban en una gigantesca masa de datos y comenzaban a tomar forma, volviéndose mucho más grandes y extendiéndose por todo el espacioso lugar. Los enormes brazos del digimon comenzaron a ganar espacio, lo mismo que sus muchas alas y su larga cola. Varios demonios fueron empujados por el tamaño del monstruo que ahora emergía y algunos fueron comprimidos contra las paredes hasta desaparecer. Los discípulos de Gaiomon retrocedieron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de las manos del digimon, hasta que la luz finalmente se apagó y todos pudieron verlo. Era el doble de grande de lo que era SkullGreymon, y quedaba casi comprimido entre las paredes del lugar. Gaiomon le observó un segundo, pero al instante tuvo que desaparecer de su posición ante un repentino golpe que Quimeramon intentó asestarle.

El monstruo rugió embravecido y trató de alcanzar todo con sus brazos, consiguiendo atrapar a varios de los soldados y exprimiéndolos hasta desintegrarlos completamente y sin el menor esfuerzo. Aplastó a varios de ellos con sus patas en su intento por liberarse y salir de allí, mientras DinoHumon y sus compañeros intentaban contenerle con sus mejores técnicas. Todo resultó inútil; el monstruo parecía imparable. Gaiomon le estudió en silencio desde un rincón del lugar, hasta que Quimeramon reparó en su presencia y se volvió a verlo. Ambos se miraron un largo momento, hasta que el enorme digimon se lanzó contra él siendo detenido por un golpe en seco del samurái directo a su cabeza. Le dio con el lado liso de su arma, golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo y sin destruirle la coraza. El digimon cayó sobre sus brazos y rodillas, haciendo ademán de levantarse una vez más, pero los soldados se movieron de prisa y comenzaron a rodearle y atarle con numerosas cadenas, haciendo un esfuerzo entre todos y consiguiendo apresar al digimon contra el suelo. Éste se debatió con fiereza, teniendo él más poder incluso que la treintena de digimons que intentaban detenerlo, hasta que Gaiomon volvió a asestarle un golpe en la cabeza y todo quedó en silencio. Quimeramon dejó de rugir y de moverse, y los demás digimons pudieron dejar de tirar las cadenas entre sus manos. Beelzemon, Matadormon y los otros tres también habían tenido que meterse a detener al monstruo, respirando aliviados cuando finalmente quedó tendido en el suelo.

-Es realmente poderoso-apuntó DinoHumon muy cansado-Nuestras técnicas no le han hecho nada.

-Trajeron a los mejores de sus grupos-dijo Matadormon tan cansado como él-es normal que resultara tan fuerte.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-quiso saber Beelzemon, quien aún no estaba al tanto de todos los planes que el samurái traía entre manos.

Este se volvió a verlo y repartió algunas órdenes a los otros.

-Ahora van a llevarse a Quimeramon al ala este del castillo. En la sala de mantenimiento hay suficiente equipo como para mantenerlo con vida y en estado de éctasis hasta que la siguiente fase del plan esté completa.

-¿Qué fase sería esa?-preguntó nuevamente el Demon Lord.

El otro le miró un tanto divertido, mientras los soldados se llevaban a su criatura al otro lado del castillo por medio de un portal oscuro. Arrastrarlo hubiera sido una locura.

-Ya quisieras saber.-dijo sin más y cruzándose de brazos, mientras pensaba.

DinoHumon a un lado, se había quedado pensando un momento en algo que le había llamado mucho la atención, y su superior lo adivinó casi al instante.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le dijo haciendo que el otro diera un respingo.

-Es…es lo que dijo ese Angemon sobre el dispositivo sagrado y su poder-respondió el chico haciendo memoria-él dijo que los dispositivos originales tienen una energía sagrada, y que solo reaccionaba con los deseos verdaderos. Usualmente estos deseos son liberados por los humanos, por eso se les entregan como herramienta…

-Así es.

-¿Cómo es que usted entonces…?

Gaiomon se quedó viéndolo fijamente un momento, traspasando al chico y dejando a éste desconcertado. El virus sin embargo no respondió; solo se volvió y salió del lugar para ir a informar a Lucemon sobre el trabajo terminado. Ya faltaba muy poco para derrotar de una vez a los caballeros de la realeza, y a solo una jugada de conseguirlo, el samurái sabía que ahora las cosas tenían que hacerse con mucho más cuidado y sutileza. Atrás, los cinco digimons se quedaron sumidos en una gran duda y ninguno de ellos consiguió respuesta alguna. Muchas posibilidades cruzaron por la cabeza de Matadormon, pero le resultaban imposibles. Ojalá y hubiese podido contactarse con Omegamon para solucionarlas.

* * *

Los tres ángeles se miraron bastante extrañados, no así les siguió Omegamon. Pocas cosas le podían sorprender de Rhihimon y a pesar de que su declaración le había causado cierta rareza, no había gran motivo para sorprenderse, pues él había dejado en claro desde un principio que no se uniría a ninguno de los dos bandos. De ser así, consideró que solo intentaría otro método para darles soporte en la guerra, si es que era eso lo que realmente buscaba.

-Me gustaría entender un poco mejor vuestra postura entonces príncipe-dijo el ángel mayor con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Rhihimon entrelazó ambas manos y se recargó en la mesa, pensando. Quería dejar en claro de la mejor y más sencilla forma su punto, y por supuesto que fuese aceptado por ambas partes. El problema residía en que estaba seguro de obtener la aprobación de uno de los lados, pero por el otro no estaba tan seguro. Aún sí contaba con una carta bajo la manga y sabía que con ella podría ganarse la aprobación que de seguro le haría falta por parte de la sagrada Orden.

-Verán mis estimados ángeles-empezó tocando con sus pulgares su frente-hará poco más de cuatro meses que se viene dando esta guerra, con lo que al principio fueron resultados bastante favorables para la alianza, y abruptas caídas para el Mar de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo y con cada nueva batalla que se ha librado, el enemigo se ha ido sobreponiendo a las dificultades que las armadas en conjunto les imponen para evitar el dominio de las tierras, y han mejorado todos los aspectos necesarios para volver esta guerra lo bastante predecible para cualquiera.-se detuvo y miró a Omegamon con sus brillantes ojos-El mar inundará el digimundo irremediablemente.

Ophanimon ahogó una exclamación y se volvió a ver a sus dos compañeros; luego a Omegamon. Este estaba impertérrito.

-¿Por qué saca deducciones tan apresuradas príncipe?-preguntó Seraphimon manteniéndose sereno-Usted mismo lo ha dicho; esta guerra apenas ha comenzado.

-Exactamente, y los resultados han sido nefastos para los digimons de este mundo. Se han perdido naciones enteras, arrasado pueblos y ciudades, y las vidas perdidas son muchas, sin contar a los soldados.-cerró los ojos mientras explicaba-Ya han caído tres regiones completas, y Lucemon se lanza pronto por la siguiente. Las armadas no pueden contener los ataques abrasivos del enemigo y la marea continúa subiendo. Pronto todo el sur del digimundo se verá inundado y estarán amenazadas las dos regiones más importantes, que son ésta y la región del fuego. Con ellas derrotadas, Lucemon puede darse como nuevo señor del mundo digital.

-Eso está muy lejos de ocurrir-sentenció Omegamon mirándole directamente.

Los dos digimons se quedaron viendo pesadamente y diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada.

-Creo que no está usted en posición de decir eso, Sir Omegamon-dijo el príncipe tranquilamente y recostándose en su asiento.

-Sir Omegamon es el director de todas las armadas-dijo Ophanimon en su defensa. Estuvo por decir otra cosa, pero el digimon de negro le interrumpió levemente.

-Muy cierto mi lady, y eso lo convierte en el principal responsable de todas las pérdidas y daños irreparables que se están sucediendo en el digimundo. De todas las muertes y el sufrimiento que los digimons inocentes están pasando.

La mujer estuvo por rebatirle, pero una mano discreta de Seraphimon sobre la suya le hizo contenerse y quedarse en su lugar. Kerpymon por su parte habló cuidando de no levantar los humos de nadie.

-Discrepo con su punto príncipe Rhihimon; Omegamon ha sido el principal encargado de toda la protección y defensa que se ha establecido en nuestro mundo. Es él quien se encarga de detener a nuestros enemigos disponiendo a las armadas, de poner a los civiles a salvo y planificar los movimientos que eviten la pérdida innecesaria de vidas.

-No es necesario que explique mi trabajo al príncipe, Lord Kerpymon-dijo el caballero a su vez con el temple muy frío-él muy bien lo conoce por estar al tanto de toda la historia bélica del digimundo, conociéndola además de primera mano por sus antepasados y la larga trayectoria que hemos tenido juntos.

-Ciertamente-dijo Rhihimon tranquilamente-y he de decir que vuestro nivel ha bajado de una manera preocupante, Sir Omegamon. Ya no sois lo que antes dirigiendo la guerra y manteniendo al digimundo bajo protección. Temo que eso ya esté pasando de vuestras principales cualidades.

-¿Qué razones tenéis para decir eso?-quiso saber el caballero.

-Todos lo hemos visto; el declive en la balanza de victorias para las alianzas habla por sí sola.

-¿Esperáis que ganemos las cientos de batallas que se libran día a día en todos los rincones del digimundo?-preguntó Omegamon frunciendo el ceño y con cierta ironía.

-Solo esperaría que pudierais al menos mantener al enemigo alejado; se han acercado peligrosamente a esta parte del mundo y vuestras armadas sin poder detenerlos.

-Los contendremos y haremos retroceder de regreso a su lugar; lo hemos hecho antes y podemos volver a hacerlo.

-Eso suena como un desafío que tal vez os quede grande señor; después de todo, no creo que enfrentaros a vuestra propia sangre sea algo a lo que estéis muy dispuesto.-dijo tocando un punto débil del caballero-Como ya se ha visto, vuestro hermano mayor no ha hecho más que arruinar por completo la situación y volver todo esto un caos desde que hizo aparición en el terreno de la guerra. Ni siquiera han podido frenarle y vos no le habéis plantado cara ni una sola vez.

-Príncipe Rhihimon-habló Ophanimon al fin poniéndose de pie y con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Todos se volvieron extrañados a verla al escuchar el tono severo de su voz-Hasta el minuto no he escuchado ni una sola sugerencia de parte vuestra para ayudarnos en esta guerra. Lo único que habéis hecho es criticar el trabajo de Sir Omegamon, el que por cierto estoy muy segura, ninguno de nosotros podría echarse a las espaldas como ha hecho él.

Esta intervención por parte de la mujer marcó bastante en los dos digimons opuestos que discutían el problema. En el fondo a cada uno le llegaron esas palabras de forma muy contradictoria, y Omegamon no pudo sentirse más agradecido de tenerla a ella dándole esa fuerza y confianza. Rhihimon cerró los ojos y luego se quedó mirando a la nada mientras decía.

-No me malinterpretéis mi lady; no estoy para acusar los errores y falencias del trabajo de Sir Omegamon. Sé que lo ha hecho todo lo bien que un digimon como él puede hacerlo.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-preguntó ella molesta.

Al instante, Omegamon se levantó del asiento y aplastó con su sola imagen a Rhihimon, aunque el digimon no expresó absolutamente nada.

-Ciertamente creo que tenéis un problema con mi manera de administrar soluciones y movimientos en esta guerra, príncipe Rhihimon.

-Podría decirse que lo tengo.-respondió impasible-Después de todo, no soy yo quien ha perdido las regiones, ni a tal número de soldados, ni un arma tan poderosa como vuestro hermano en la guerra, la que ahora se ha volcado contra el digimundo y amenaza con conquistarlo todo para Lucemon.

-Estoy abierto a vuestras sugerencias entonces-dijo el caballero ladeando un poco la cabeza, convirtiéndose al instante en un retrato de su hermano mayor con aquel gesto.

Rhihimon pareció sonreír. Había llegado justo al punto que quería y nada menos que tirado por palabras del digimon blanco. Se levantó y se quedó viendo fijamente con su rival un momento, ante el pesado silencio que se había formado entre los cinco digimons.

-Os propongo que os reunáis con vuestros Generales, con Lucemon y los suyos hoy mismo, y entre todos lleguen a un acuerdo mutuo.

-¿Un acuerdo mutuo?-repitió extrañado el caballero sin dar cabida a aquella idea.

-Así es. Uno en el que salgáis ganando tanto vosotros como los seres del mar de la oscuridad. Que establezcáis un equilibrio forzado para que ambos dejen de una vez de entregar sus hombres a la muerte y acabéis ambos con este exterminio.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Gallantmon terminaba de trabajar en los muchos archivos que habían recibido aquel día sobre los movimientos del enemigo, y envió las respuestas correspondientes a las solicitudes de los Generales y los digimons a cargo de las defensas de las áreas amenazas de peligro, habiéndose puesto también en contacto con los Dioses Olímpicos cuyas regiones peligraban y los monarcas de los reinos para organizar las tropas necesarias y los refuerzos que se habían prometido. RhodoKnightmon trabajaba con él, y ambos estaban a cargo en esos momentos de la seguridad y de la recepción de mensajes, dado que Omegamon se encontraba en la junta con los tres ángeles y Duftmon había salido a terreno para ajustar problemas con las tropas de la región del viento. Había sido un día bastante agotador para ambos, pero no dejaban de trabajar en las computadoras, respondiendo, analizando, recibiendo y trabajando las cifras que se actualizaban constantemente en sus monitores. El caballero rosa hizo finalmente un alto e hizo tronar sus dedos ante el tecleo incesante que había mantenido desde hacía horas.

-Esto repercutirá en el futuro-se lamentó mirando sus finos dedos y frotándolos con cuidado.

Gallantmon le observó un tanto divertido ante sus comentarios. Siempre se estaba fijando en cosas como aquella, aunque tuviera al mundo encima o una catástrofe colosal los amenazara. Suspiró y envió el último mensaje a la central del reino de los insectos y se recargó contra el tablero, pensando. ¿Cómo iría la junta? ¿Por qué Rhihimon haría aparición así de pronto y con qué motivos? Detestaba tener que esperar a que se le diera la información, por lo que a cada minuto miraba el reloj en la pantalla, esperando ansioso a que su compañero regresara y le diera los detalles. Esperaba algo importante por supuesto, no una simple visita por parte de príncipe al mundo superior. Aunque era evidente que tendría que tratarse de un asunto delicado; Rhihimon era un digimon muy serio y preocupado, aunque no alcanzaba a imaginar que se trataría sobre algo directamente relacionado con la guerra, o que querría involucrarse. Todo el digimundo sabía que ese joven señor era un pacifista.

-El General OuRyuumon a veinte minutos de llegar-le informó su compañero a su lado observando el mensaje recién recibido.

El caballero rojo se quedó extrañado; no recordaba haber dejado algún asunto a tratar con el General dragón, pero naturalmente que el digimon estaría muy ansioso y preocupado, ajustando detalles y tratando constantemente el problema sobre la invasión del enemigo a su área. Se quedó pensando de pronto en la relación que había surgido entre él y el hermano de Omegamon. Si bien con Gallantmon parecía que se habían llevado mal desde un principio, con OuRyuumon era una guerra personal. RhodoKnightmon volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-El General Justimon está en la línea seis-le dijo apuntando a una pantalla.

El tercer a cargo no lo había notado, distraído como estaba. Se volvió y aceptó el envío.

-Señor-saludó el cyborg con una leve reverencia-tengo noticias urgentes para la Orden.

-Le escucho General-respondió Gallantmon prestando atención.

-La seguridad del Imperio del Metal ha comenzado a trabajar en un proyecto de alta importancia; la información es clasificada y por seguridad no puedo enviárosla por aquí, por eso mi reina, el jefe de guardia y yo solicitamos de la presencia de Omegamon o vos en nuestra ciudad para entregaros los detalles y ponerlos al tanto.

Gallantmon sacó algunas cuentas. De momento estaba atado a quedarse en el castillo hasta que la junta acabara y Omegamon regresara, lo que podía extenderse por horas, sin contar que tenía que atender el problema de OuRyuumon y Duftmon también tendría para un largo rato afuera.

-Temo que solo podremos estar allá mañana General Justimon; muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo y personal. Espero que no les suponga un problema a vuestros reyes.

-No señor, estaremos esperando vuestra llegada mañana a primera hora.

-Allí estaremos-terminó el caballero rojo terminando también la comunicación.

Se volvió a ver a RhodoKnightmon, quien con las manos en la cintura, pensaba.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó al caballero de larga capa.

-Bueno, algo muy importante sin duda; puede que algún plan de ataque o un movimiento masivo de sus tropas para alejar al enemigo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello-dijo el caballero cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Algo no le había gustado del todo en el mensaje y su contenido.

Gallantmon estuvo por preguntar, pero escucharon el aterrizar pesado de OuRyuumon en los terrenos del castillo y se volvió para salir. Afuera el sol se escondía en la lejanía volviendo al mundo un arcoíris de colores naranja, rojos y violeta, haciendo refulgir sus rayos en la armadura dorada del dragón que ahora se acercaba a él junto a su pequeño teniente y le saludaba con la cabeza.

-¿A qué debemos la visita General?-preguntó el caballero rojo devolviéndole el saludo y yendo al grano como siempre hacía-Espero que haya obtenido usted algo de utilidad durante su curiosa reunión con Gaiomon hace poco.

-Lo tengo de hecho-sentenció el dragón seriamente-sé cuándo van a atacar, en donde y los soldados que llevarán. Y también sé lo que obtendremos de ganar esa batalla, y lo que perderemos de caer vencidos.-frunció el ceño.

Mismo gesto repitió Gallantmon de escucharle decir eso. ¿Cómo podría saber qué ganarían o qué perderían dependiendo del resultado de la batalla que se avecinaba? ¿Acaso…?

-Por favor-dijo el caballero cerrando los ojos pesadamente y con cierta ironía-no me diga que usted y él han arreglado otro encuentro personal y han apostado algo esta vez.

La mirada pesada del dragón le dijo todo al Royal Knight, quien bufando, se presionó con los dedos los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le diría ahora a Omegamon?

* * *

En ese mismo momento y reposando su rechoncho cuerpo sobre los almohadones, Belphemon dormía apaciblemente y con un respirar acompasado. Estaba completamente ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; del tiempo, del peligro, de los digimons que en ese momento el observaban y de lo que le depararía el futuro. Su vida y su mundo se reducían a descansar hasta que la pereza se le pasara en algún momento para despertar como un titán de la furia y la destrucción, aunque eso ahora estaba un poco lejos de ocurrir. Su huevo había roto completamente durante las últimas horas y el pequeño digimon había salido, siempre estando al cuidado y la atención de la mujer que con tanto esmero y paciencia había aguardado aquel momento. En ese minuto no podía recordar que alguna vez Belphemon despertaría y buscaría la destrucción afuera, quedando a merced de los aliados y la Orden; solo podía pensar en que por fin la espera había dado frutos y tenía con ella a la criatura. Sin duda que esta posición molestaba mucho a Lucemon, quien sentado en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación, tenía sus ojos azules puestos en el digimon dormido mientras sacaba sus cuentas.

Por fin estaban los siete. Los legendarios siete Señores Demonio se habían reunido en el digimundo, y éste aún no se daba por enterado. Se moría de ganas por ver la reacción que tendría el mundo digital al enterarse de que por fin estaban todos juntos, de ver el miedo en los rostros de los que caerían bajo su poder y las decisiones desesperadas que tomarían los líderes de arriba para proteger todo cuanto fuera posible y encontrar algún modo de deshacerse de ellos. Sería imposible. Lo que intentaran sería imposible estando ellos siete juntos; el digimundo por fin caería ante el dominio de los Demon Lords y empezaría la nueva era bajo su mandato, con él a la cabeza por supuesto. El problema que se le presentaba era que Lilithmon se interpondría ante todo con tal de darle el mayor tiempo de vida a Belphemon. Si tan cansada estaba de ver a sus criaturas morir todos los días y gastar su vida en esperar los tiempos mejores para ella y sus hijos; si tanto había esperado a que Belphemon por fin saliera después de tantos siglos encerrado en su huevo ¿qué posibilidades había de que lo dejara irse sin más a dirigir a los batallones que le correspondían y que ahora estaban distribuidos entre los demás generales, para tomar su lugar como Señor Demonio?

Hizo una mueca de maña y cambió de postura en el asiento, siempre observando la escena en frente. Era irónico como ella había ido cambiando tanto a través de los años. En el pasado siempre fue su brazo derecho, General oscura y la principal portadora del dolor y la muerte en el mundo de arriba; compartía los ideales de él por darle su lugar arriba al Mar de la oscuridad y luchaba incansable por ello. Pero era una mujer al fin y al cabo; su lado maternal fue venciéndola con el pasar del tiempo y ahora solo buscaba un futuro para los que de ella nacían. No le gustaba su forma de pensar actual y siempre encontraba alguna forma de detener los planes de Lucemon; que lo planeara mejor, que enviara más digimons y más fuertes, que no entregara a los nuevos. Le criticaba bastante y las opciones que ella daba no eran del todo del agrado de él. Poco a poco fue perdiendo su lugar en el círculo de los directores principales y pasó a ser casi como una consejera. Una que no quiere ser escuchada.

-Lilithmon-le llamó él desde atrás. La mujer se volteó a verlo, y su rostro sonrosado y sonriente estaba más hermoso que nunca-No pensarás que por tratarse de Belphemon, de tu espera y de todo lo demás, no tomaré acciones con este digimon.

El gesto de ella se torció de inmediato y miró en cualquier otra dirección. Estaba echada sobre la cama, y con el dorso de su mano acariciaba de cuando en cuando el rostro peludo y dormido de Belphemon, quien a veces reaccionaba moviendo levemente sus orejas, pero sin la menor intención de despertar.

-Él es uno de los siete Señores Demonio. Tiene una misión que cumplir y un cargo que tomar.-dijo él severamente-Irá al mundo de arriba a luchar te guste o no, y por mucho que quieras impedirlo…

-Ya lo sé-le cortó ella sin levantar mucho la voz. Estaba un poco apagada ahora por la realidad que enfrentaba con Lucemon, pero abrigaba una pequeña esperanza. Para que Belphemon despertara se necesitarían aún varios años, o un milagro para forzarlo, y de esos no había en el Mar de la Oscuridad-Sé lo que planeas hacer con él y para qué le esperaste tanto. No te detendré si intentas usarlo como a los demás; después de todo, al parecer es el destino de nosotros el ser sometidos por ti, tarde o temprano.

Su comentario le irritó bastante, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Le bastaba con que aceptara su verdad y no le diera problemas. Sin embargo…

-Me das a entender que ya no quieres apoyarnos en esta guerra.

Ella no se volvió a verle, concentrada como estaba en el sueño del digimon más pequeño. Prefería aislarse en algo que le reconfortara a tener que afrontar las palabras de su consorte.

-Ya te lo dije una vez Lucemon; no vamos a ganar esta guerra. Puede que te hagas de los digimons más poderosos, que tengas a Gaiomon contigo o al mismo Omegamon…este mundo no dará abasto para tu ambición, ni mil mundos lo harían. De las veces que has tenido el poder en tus manos, lo has arruinado. En tantas vidas no has aprendido nada, no creo que esta vaya a ser la excepción.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-dijo él molesto y levantándose-Ya no persigo lo que buscaba antes; estoy luchando por darles un lugar a los nuestros. ¡Lo hago por ti y por tus criaturas también!

Lilithmon cerró los ojos y desechó aquello. Volvió a concentrarse en alimentar de su cariño a Belphemon y tocó con un dedo frente, delineando las marcas que tenía. El ángel rubio atrás se volvió y salió de la habitación, donde afuera se reunían dos de sus camaradas y el coronel de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué han acordado?-preguntó Barbamon yendo al grano y apoyándose en su bastón.

-No se opondrá; parece que de algún modo ya se ha dado por vencido-respondió Lucemon con cierto aire malogrado.

-¡Hm!-exclamó Daemon a un lado mirando en cualquier dirección y refunfuñado-Como si eso fuera algo nuevo; Lilithmon dejó de significar un peligro hace mucho tiempo. Se ha resignado a ser una simple digimon casera y ya no es lo que antes. Realmente me molesta eso de ella y que se haya dejado caer desde la posición que tenía. Siempre creí que era alguien más ambiciosa.

-Puede que su mentalidad haya evolucionado a una forma que nosotros no conocemos-comentó Barbamon pensando e igual de extrañado ante el cambio de la mujer con el paso del tiempo-después de todo, ninguno de nosotros ha pasado lo que ella, y puede que también la hayamos dejado caer en esa debilidad por no alimentar esas ambiciones.

-Es una mujer y punto-sentenció Daemon negando con la cabeza-Es débil y sentimental; ella misma se dejó caer y vencer por sus tontas emociones hacia esos hijos suyos. ¿Qué más da si son de ella o no? Todos perseguimos el mismo propósito y hay que arriesgar todo por conseguir lo que buscamos. Después de todo no es algo de lo que puedan privarnos.

-Eso es lo que ella no alcanza a entender-terminó Lucemon cerrando los ojos pesadamente y saliendo luego por el pasillo.

En parte se sentía defraudado, pero no iba a hacer nada por cambiarlo. Si ya había dejado de contar con ella, no importaba; solo se necesitaba a sí mismo para conseguir lo que quería, los demás solo eran herramientas, y hasta ahora Lilithmon parecía haberlo comprendido bien. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el nivel inferior del Castillo Berúng, en donde trabaja Machinedramon en sus nuevos proyectos y en los soldados que iba programando cada vez. Resultaba muy ventajoso un ejército de soldados máquina programados por él, dado que jamás se equivocaban en sus órdenes, eran precisos y no cuestionaban, sin contar que no les hacían gastar en alimentos y eran fáciles de desechar. Entró a la enorme estancia y el gigantesco robot se detuvo de lo que hacía y se volvió hacia él. Le saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

-Phelesmon consiguió su cometido en la región menor del agua-dijo el ángel seriamente-y Gaiomon tomará posesión del siguiente sector dentro de algunos días. Es esperar demasiado tiempo y necesito resultados ahora.

-¿Qué desea que haga amo?-preguntó el robot, listo para salir en el momento en que Lucemon mandara.

-Quiero que los caballeros la tengan difícil en el momento en que se realice nuestro siguiente golpe y quiero estragos en sus líneas interiores cuanto antes.-sonrió-Atacaremos con el virus de la ira ya mismo.

-¿Para cuándo desea que sea lanzado mi señor?

El ángel apenas lo pensó un momento. Gaiomon atacaría dentro de los próximos seis días, por lo que un golpe en el intermedio de ese tiempo, daría poca oportunidad a los caballeros de reponerse en lo que ellos se levantaban nuevamente.

-Será pasado mañana.-sentenció-Busque el momento preciso y lance el virus al enemigo…

El digimon se interrumpió al notar que Machinedramon levantaba la cabeza para mirar por encima de él. Él se volvió y se percató de que alguien estaba allí, alguien familiar. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?-preguntó al digimon que ahora salía detrás de la puerta y se acercaba con cierto nerviosismo disimulado.

-Nada en realidad-respondió Lilithmon moviendo un poco el cabello de su cara-es solo que me quedé pensando en lo de hace un rato…

-¿Qué hay con ello?-quiso saber el ángel, suponiendo que solo se trataría de problemas.

La mujer miró al suelo un momento y luego levantó la cabeza, sonriendo sencillamente.

-Creo que soné un poco negativa en cuanto a tus planes y lo demás. Lo último que dijiste es cierto…después de todo estás haciendo esto por liberar a los digimons encerrados en este mundo. Creo que lo pasé por alto después de ver tantas muertes. Aunque no me guste, los sacrificios sí son necesarios…-dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada y un poco entristecida-pero tendré que aprender a aceptarlo y seguir teniendo más paciencia. Los que luchan siempre consiguen sus metas, tú has luchado bastante. Puede que estando los siete reunidos, esta vez sí lo consigas.

Lucemon se quedó viéndola un instante, luego sonrió apenas y desvió la mirada.

-Me agrada ver que no te des por vencido aún. Ahora ve y cuida de ese digimon; habrá que encontrar el método de despertarlo pronto para terminar cuando antes todo esto.

-Sí-asintió ella dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Los dos digimons de atrás la observaron hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo, escaleras arriba. Luego se quedaron viendo en silencio. Machinedramon no quería sospechar nada, porque su política era la de confiar a ciegas en sus amos no importara qué. Las dudas y la desconfianza eran las que volvían débiles a los servidores, y él no quería caer en eso. Lucemon sin embargo se planteó muchas cosas respecto de aquella extraña escena, pero se reservó sus comentarios evitando pensar en lo peor.

-Será pasado mañana entonces-repitió cerrando los ojos y enfocándose en lo suyo.

-Como usted ordene amo-acató el robot; por fin vería el fruto de su trabajo y la larga espera, reflejados en lo que debería ser un desastre para el círculo interno de la Orden y sus aliados. Se sintió muy ansioso e impaciente, y aunque había habido cierto "problema" de por medio, Lucemon ya lo había resuelto y todo marcharía a la perfección.

Sin embargo, algo ocurriría aquella misma noche que sacudiría la normalidad de los sirvientes del Mar de la Oscuridad, lo mismo que de los Aliados y la Orden. Pudiese ser que aquel paso fuera el último que ambos dieran para dar por acabada la guerra, como también podía ser que desatase un infierno entre los dos bandos.

* * *

El sol se escondía a lo lejos y el cielo se teñía de púrpura cuando los cinco digimons que habían estado hablando y debatiendo en la sala de Seraphimon, se levantaron y dieron por concluida la junta. Había sido una reunión larga y muy pesada y difícil para todos, pero por fin habían llegado a un consenso. Por cierto que había resultado muy complicado que todas las partes estuvieran de acuerdo, y eso que aún les faltaba lo peor. El plan del Príncipe Rhihimon resultaba difícil de creer, de aceptar y mil veces más de llevar a la práctica, pero de resultar todo bien, podía ser que este pacifista trajera de una vez el fin a la guerra y el balance a los tres tipos. Sin duda que Omegamon se había sentido desplazado en su cargo como aquel que debía dar las soluciones y resolver los problemas, pero aquella idea del Príncipe Rhihimon era simplemente inconcebible. Estaba completamente seguro que ni sus Caballeros ni los Generales, ni los Olímpicos o los demás Reyes estarían de acuerdo con ello, pero considerando que el joven monarca había conseguido la aprobación, no de uno, sino de los tres ángeles guardianes, todos se sometían por igual a obedecer y llevar a cabo lo que se había acordado.

-Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer tal cosa-dijo para sí, cerrando pesadamente los ojos y tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Se encontraba en ese momento en la salida del Castillo, con el viento moviendo su capa y el sol reflejando en su brillante armadura. No es que estuviera en contra del plan de Rhihimon, era solamente que no podía visualizar en su mente que algo así pudiera llevarse a cabo, mucho menos funcionar. Aún así siendo él un servidor de la Realeza, no le quedaba más que obedecer y hacer lo posible porque aquella junta se llevara a cabo de la mejor forma posible. Al principio y después de escuchar la propuesta del príncipe de que ambos bandos se reunieran para negociar, Omegamon sentenció a secas que eso no iba a poder ser. No era que tuviera una mentalidad cerrada, pero de los cinco reunidos él era el más viejo y sabía que esas cosas jamás funcionaban, pues nunca habían resultado en el pasado. Seraphimon y Kerpymon sin embargo se mostraron interesados y trataron largamente el problema, mientras que Ophanimon aún no podía hacerse un juicio sobre lo planteado. Por ella hubiesen llevado a cabo ese plan antes desde que se iniciara la guerra, pero las posibilidades en contra eran demasiadas, y nadie parecía dispuesto a intentarlo. Ahora y con el impulso y ayuda del Príncipe Rhihimon la idea parecía tener mejores expectativas, aunque Omegamon había expuesto los muchos problemas que aquello podía conllevar y las probabilidades en contra que tenían, sin contar que los servidores del Mar de la Oscuridad jamás podían mantener un pacto por más allá de una igualdad para ambas partes sin necesitar tener más de lo acordado. Con esto en contra y confiando ella plenamente en las palabras de ese señor, las cosas se le habían dificultado, pero Rhihimon había sabido jugar perfectamente sus cartas y la había convencido, sabiendo que de los tres ángeles ella era la más fácil de ganar por el lado de las emociones, y poniendo sobre la mesa los muchos daños y pérdidas que sufrían los civiles a causa de los daños de la guerra, Ophanimon prontamente dio su voto a favor a Rhihimon, no quedándole más opción a Omegamon que aceptar.

La reunión entre ambos bandos se llevaría a cabo aquel mismo día, a la media noche. Ahora mismo debía regresar al Castillo e informar a sus caballeros y Generales, quienes habrían de acompañarle a la junta y también informar a los soberanos de las demás tierras, quienes se verían directamente afectados o beneficiados dependiendo del resultado de dicha reunión. Las cosas se ponían difíciles y cada vez más tensas, y al caballero blanco le pesaba enormemente la responsabilidad de que de aquella junta, el futuro del digimundo tuviera mejores luces.

El digimon regresó rápidamente al castillo, en donde Gallantmon y OuRyuumon parecían mantener una situación tan tensa como la que él había pasado hacía poco en los salones del castillo de los tres ángeles. El dragón parecía bastante sereno con lo que fuera que estaban tratando, mientras que su compañero de rojo echaba chispas y cerraba con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa.

-¿Pueden explicarme cual es el problema aquí?-quiso saber el segundo al mando.

Gallantmon se presionó con fuerza los ojos con sus dedos, evitando estallar, apuntando luego con su mano abierta al General frente a él.

-Que el General OuRyuumon te lo explique.-sentenció.

El digimon blanco posó sus ojos en OuRyuumon, quien con una cara de póker, respondió.

-Gaiomon y yo nos enfrentaremos dentro de seis días en una batalla de shogi con nuestras armadas, disputando el sector del aire.

Omegamon dio un leve respingo.

-¿Lo acordaron ayer durante su "reunión"?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no trató primero el problema conmigo?-quiso saber, molestándose un poco-No puede usted tomar decisiones así General OuRyuumon.

-No estaba en mis planes hacerlo Omegamon-dijo el dragón impasible-su hermano fue quien dio paso a la apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?-repitió el segundo líder-¿Qué apuesta…?

-¡Apostaron los dos tercios de la región del aire por una sola batalla!-estalló Gallantmon sosteniéndose la frente con una mano.

El digimon blanco cerró con fuerza los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Demonios, Gaiomon lo había hecho otra vez y había conseguido exactamente lo que quería de OuRyuumon. Éste parecía muy tranquilo de su decisión y no expresaba nada en su dracónico rostro.

-General OuRyuumon…-empezó Omegamon todo lo tranquilo que podía, conteniendo su enfado-usted está empezando a darme serios problemas desde que mi hermano hiciera aparición en este problema.

-Su hermano es quien realmente nos está dando problemas a todos nosotros Omegamon-dijo el dragón tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa-Si tengo oportunidad de deshacerme de él…

-¡Que no hay oportunidad!-exclamó el digimon mirándole pesadamente con sus ojos encendidos-¡No está en sus manos vencerlo General OuRyuumon!

-¡Pues haré todo lo que esté en "mis manos" para intentar al menos vencerlo!-respondió el dragón con su puño en la mesa-Hasta ahora parece que soy el único por aquí que se propone derrotar a ese digimon antes de que se adueñe de todo el digimundo. De todas maneras-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida-el trato ya está hecho y Gaiomon y yo nos encontraremos ese día y disputaremos lo que queda de la región del viento, que por cierto es mi región y mi hogar-sentenció con cierta amargura-No me importa lo que pase, voy a defender ese lugar con mi vida y Gaiomon no podrá avanzar ni un centímetro más.

OuRyuumon se despidió y se encaminó hacia la salida. Omegamon dejó salir su enfado de un largo y pesado suspiro y le detuvo antes de que se marchara.

-General-el dragón se volvió a verle-hay un problema que tenemos que tratar; usted y los demás Generales también.

Gallantmon y el digimon dragón se quedaron viendo con cierta extrañeza a Omegamon. El digimon rojo se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Es sobre lo que pasó en la junta?-preguntó con marcado interés.

Omegamon asintió con la cabeza y procedió a explicarle a su compañero y al primer General de la Elite el problema tratado con Rhihimon y los tres ángeles, y lo siguiente que tendrían que hacer. Antes de aceptar cualquier queja o estallido por parte de cualquiera de los dos, Omegamon les ordenó que comenzaran a reunir a los demás Royal Knights y Generales para comunicarles también el problema. Ya resolverían todo entre ellos en una gran asamblea improvisada, y se comunicarían con los soberanos de las demás tierras. El tiempo apremiaba y la junta que se realizaría aquella noche podía decidir el futuro del digimundo.

Acercándose el final del día, los Generales dejaron a sus respectivos lugartenientes en sus posiciones y se reunieron en el castillo, mientras los demás caballeros también regresaban desde sus zonas designadas a protección y aguardaron todos reunidos en la biblioteca, dado que la cámara de guerra no daba espacio para tantos digimons reunidos. Omegamon se había comunicado personalmente con los reyes de las demás áreas, teniendo ciertos problemas debido a lo tarde de la hora y el poco tiempo del que disponía, pero aún así había logrado informar a todos del asunto. Cada uno mostró reacciones diferentes, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo; aquello no iba a resultar. TyrantKabuterimon se mostró totalmente reacio a aquello, pero no le quedó más que aceptar la decisión de los tres ángeles, lo mismo que al resto. La reina QueenChessmon se mostró un tanto escéptica con el plan, pero abrigó esperanzas de que pudiera resultar, lo mismo que Lotusmon. Ella era total partidaria de que las cosas se arreglaran mediante el diálogo y los acuerdos. Arkhan Ramsés también fue partidario del asunto, pues su título como gobernante de las arenas aún prevalecía, aunque sus tierras permanecieran bajo dominio enemigo. No le había parecido del todo posible aquella opción, pero considerando que su poderío quedaba reducido a "esperar lo mejor", no podía hacer nada más que aceptar. Apollomon por su lado se mostró tan escéptico a la idea como TyrantKabuterimon hiciera, y solo respondió con un "será lo que ellos quieran" refiriéndose a lo decidido por los tres ángeles. Cuando tuvo a todos informados sobre el asunto y a sus caballeros y Generales en la biblioteca, explicó lentamente y con cuidado todo el desarrollo de la junta, las posibilidades planteadas por el Príncipe Rhihimon y lo que habían acordado los tres ángeles; para ellos, para los gobernantes y para Lucemon y los suyos. Ciertamente que a nadie le gustó escuchar aquello, y pronto las negaciones de cabeza, los bufidos y los brazos cruzados afloraron aquí y allá entre los presentes.

-Es una tontería-dijo Duftmon mirando al techo-todos sabemos que los Demon Lords exigirán y exigirán, y así les demos lo que quieran a cambio, intentarán cualquier cosa con tal de obtener más.

-¿Cómo es que los tres ángeles pudieron aprobar una idea así?-preguntó TigerVespamon tan extrañado como todos.

-El Príncipe Rhihimon es muy persuasivo, y utilizó el factor de las víctimas inocentes de la guerra para ganarse a los ángeles-respondió Omegamon.

-Por eso no me agrada que digimons de su tipo tengan acceso a la administración de todos los poderes-dijo RhodoKnightmon moviendo la rosa en su mano-Son demasiado frágiles emocionalmente y puedes ganártelos con cualquier cosa que signifique sufrimiento.

-En parte puede que el Príncipe tenga razón-acotó Imperialdramon con ambas manos sobre la larga mesa-las víctimas de esta guerra son demasiadas; es todo el digimundo si lo simplificamos en palabras.

-Aún así, esta idea es completamente inconcebible-masculló Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos-solo les daremos la oportunidad de que suban aquí y tengan más facilidades de hacerse con todo lo que quieren, que es todo por cierto.-obvió haciendo un gesto irónico.

-No se me hace del todo descabellada-apuntó Ulforce Vdramon desde el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras recordaba la extraña conversación que había mantenido con Beelzemon tiempo atrás.

-¿A no?-preguntó el felino estratega escéptico.

-No. Es decir, no puede ser que los millones de digimons que viven allá abajo solo busquen caos y destrucción-respondió el joven de azul encogiéndose de hombros-debe haber un buen número que busque…no sé, tranquilidad y una vida un poco más "normal".

Y mientras se discutía el problema de si se debería simplemente dar un sí a la proposición o intentar hacer cambiar a los tres ángeles de parecer, de si los digimons del Mar de la Oscuridad debían tener nuevas oportunidades y muchas otras cosas que comenzaron a discutir entre todos, OuRyuumon se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos al recordar también su extraña conversación con Gaiomon respecto de lo que ocurriría al final de la guerra. Sacando cuentas el virus tenía razón, y la mayoría de los presentes de la junta estaba totalmente en contra de darle una oportunidad al tipo virus en el mundo de arriba. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos ganaban la guerra? ¿Todo seguirá igual como había mencionado el samurái? Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a despejar su mente de aquello, mientras intentaba volver a centrarse en el tema.

-De todas maneras-siguió Omegamon explicando-ya no tiene caso intentar convencer a nadie. Lord Seraphimon, el príncipe Rhihimon y los altos mandos del Mar de la Oscuridad se reunirán dentro de poco-miró al enorme reloj de plata incrustado en la pared; faltaban solo dos horas para medianoche-y nosotros también hemos de estar allí.

-¿Se lo has comunicado a Alphamon?-preguntó Gallantmon a su lado.

EL digimon blanco negó con la cabeza.

-Ha sido imposible intentar hacer contacto con él. Tendrá que enterarse después.-levantó la mirada-Gallantmon, tú y Duftmon vendrán conmigo. Generales-miró a los cuatro digimons-también ustedes vendrán a la junta.

Los seis digimons afirmaron con la cabeza y se prepararon. Aquella sería una noche larga y difícil, en la que se verían las caras directamente con sus enemigos y tendrían que debatir muchas cosas, en un intento de conseguir un balance por parte de ambos grupos. La tensión se palpaba en aquel pesado silencio, mientras de a poco los integrantes de la junta comenzaban a dispersarse unos, y a reunirse otros para tratar el caso.

-¿Dónde será la junta?-preguntó Justimon al caballero blanco.

-El Príncipe Rhihimon vendrá por nosotros-respondió-Dice tener el lugar en donde llevar a cabo el consejo, aunque no sé a qué pudo haberse referido.

* * *

En ese mismo momento y reunidos en uno de los salones principales para ajustar los movimientos que se realizarían en los siguientes días, Lucemon, dos de sus Generales y Daemon trabajaban ante una mesa en un raro silencio que pocas veces se daba en ese lugar. El presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabían qué, parecía mantener incómodos a los digimons allí reunidos y entorpecía un poco el avance de las planificaciones. De haber estado Phelesmon allí metido, seguramente no hubiese estado todo tan silencioso, pero el General Demonio tenía trabajo en el mundo de arriba preparando las defensas que establecería en la isla para mantenerla bajo su dominio y también trabajando con los digimons que pronto comenzarían a desplegarse desde allí.

-En cuanto Gaiomon tome el sector restante del área del viento-explicaba Lucemon apuntando el mapa-tendremos suficiente terreno abarcado como para iniciar el ataque al Imperio del Metal.

-Gaiomon no quiere que entren aún en ese lugar-dijo Daemon con una mueca-dice que aún deberíamos esperar.

Lucemon arqueó las cejas un tanto escéptico, pero Barbamon corroboró el punto del otro.

-Tiene razón, el Imperio del Metal no solo es un lugar demasiado difícil de obtener y con enorme poder militar; está directamente ubicado bajo la región del Fuego, lo que le protege completamente siendo ésta área una de las más grandes, y teniendo además a los Royal Knights encima para defenderle. Deberíamos dejarle para el final junto con el área de la Luz.

-¿Qué no lo ven?-preguntó el ángel rubio molesto-Sabiendo que esa región tiene tanto poder militar, tanta tecnología avanzada y armamento, ¡teniéndola bajo nuestro dominio daremos un paso enorme y avanzaremos mucho más rápido en la conquista de las demás regiones!

-Además, hacerse con una región así no es nada de difícil-apuntó Machinedramon-conozco perfectamente el funcionamiento interno de esa región y todo está unido a la misma central; todas las casas, los edificios, los puertos, todos los digimons que habitan allí se unen a la misma red principal y se conectan unos con otros. Son como un gran cerebro con extensiones. Haciéndose con la computadora principal, con el motor de todos ellos, se obtiene fácilmente a todas las armadas y soldados a la disposición de quien sepa manejar esa computadora.

-Y supongo que usted es el indicado, General Machinedramon-dijo el más viejo sonriendo y mirando al robot.

El gigante asintió con la cabeza.

-He logrado infiltrarme un par de veces en la base de datos del Imperio del Metal; produciendo un simple error, todo comienza a fallar rápidamente. El problema radica en que tiene demasiada seguridad y defensa interna, y los técnicos encargados de reparar estos errores y administrar dicha computadora, no están conectados a ella, así que piensan por su propia cuenta y saben lo que hacen.

-Habría que encargarse de ellos primero…-estaba diciendo el ángel, cuando una presencia se sintió en el lugar y todos se detuvieron de lo que hacían.

Un portal negro se abrió cerca de la gran mesa en donde estaban reunidos los digimons, y al notar de quien se trataba, nadie dijo ni hizo nada, solo aguardar a que el misterioso digimon apareciera. Lucemon dejó salir un gruñido molesto al verle.

-Saludos Lucemon-empezó el Príncipe con una inclinación de cabeza-Generales de la Armada-siguió con los demás, y luego miró al digimon rubio directamente a los ojos-He venido por decisión de los tres ángeles a haceros una proposición.

Esto sorprendió bastante a todos, pero solo el ángel respondió.

-No gracias, no queremos nada de ellos-dijo secamente-por lo demás, ya puedes marcharte.

-Temo que eso no será posible hasta que me hayas dado tu afirmativa-repuso el príncipe cerrando los ojos, impasible-ha sido decisión de ellos, de los Royal Knights y también mía. Eres el último que falta por dar su aprobación.

-¿Por qué demonios piensas que querría aceptar algo de ustedes?-dijo irónicamente-No es que lo estemos pasando precisamente bien a causa de ellos aquí abajo…

-Por la misma razón-le cortó Rhihimon antes de que pudiera continuar-es tan conveniente para ti como para ellos el que tú y tus Generales asistan a la junta que está a punto de llevarse a cabo. No pienses que se trata de alguna trampa, después de todo, yo también estaré ahí y sabes que no permitiría una traición por parte de ninguno.-le observó fijamente con sus ojos dorados, haciéndole saber que también lo estaba incluyendo a él y a los suyos.

Lucemon se quedó pensando un segundo de qué podría tratarse todo aquello. No confiaba en lo absoluto en nadie que no estuviera bajo su servicio, aunque se tratara del mismo príncipe Rhihimon. Además, no quería verse las caras con sus enemigos y arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal después de que todo marchaba tan bien. Barbamon dio un paso al frente y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Príncipe Rhihimon, ¿podría explicarnos un poco de qué se trata esta repentina junta que han acordado?

-Me alegra que lo pregunte-respondió el más joven cerrando los ojos-Los tres Ángeles han decretado que la Sagrada Orden y los Líderes del Mar de la Oscuridad se reunieran para tratar un acuerdo mutuo, idea mía por cierto. En esta junta, ambos lados intentarán llegar a un consenso y dar un equilibrio al digimundo, dándole de una vez fin a esta tonta guerra e intentando satisfacer las necesidades de ambas partes.

-Es una cuestión demasiado complicada y que llevará mucho tiempo.-dijo el demonio con un gesto de extrañeza.

-Ciertamente, pero es mucho mejor solucionar este problema así que continuar sacrificando las vidas de sus soldados y de las de ellos.-el príncipe apuntó al cielo.

-Nuestro problema no tiene solución-sentenció Lucemon moviendo una mano y zanjando el asunto-Ellos nos han oprimido desde siempre y tanta injusticia no puede ser solucionada de un momento a otro. Es una locura.

-De hecho, es bastante sensato-escucharon todos una sexta voz que se acercaba desde el pasillo.

Todos se volvieron a ver, y Gaiomon entró en el lugar con su aire tranquilo y sus ojos endemoniados fijos en el nuevo. Le saludó en silencio con la cabeza y puso ambas manos en la cintura. Lo que había escuchado le había interesado, aunque por supuesto, tenía sus propios planes en mente ya trazados.

-El hermano mayor de Omegamon supongo-dijo el príncipe disimulando su desagrado. No solo porque se tratara del pariente de su "rival", sino porque además consideraba que era el segundo causante de tantas muertes y pérdidas en aquella guerra. Los de la sangre del digimon blanco parecían nacer para causar problemas de gran calibre.

-A mucha honra por cierto-respondió el samurái captando el rechazo del otro en su tono de voz-¿Escuché que realizarán una junta entre los altos mandos?

-Así es. Se intentará llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas partes y darle un balance a este mundo-sentenció Rhihimon con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Es muy interesante, y parece lo más lógico después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.-respondió el digimon negro-¿Cuándo será?

-Dentro de la próxima hora, en un sector apartado de mi territorio, el área de la oscuridad. Es un lugar especial que he elegido y en donde mi soberanía no permitirá traiciones de ningún tipo ni actos de violencia. Solo tendrán permitido hablar.

-Interesante-repitió, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa-Dígale a los Tres ángeles y a los Caballeros que estaremos allí.

Todos los demás atrás dieron un respingo e hicieron exclamaciones. Lucemon cerró con fuerza los puños.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el que toma las decisiones aquí?-exigió saber.

-Si no las tomo yo, tú no vas a hacerlo-le respondió mirándole por sobre el hombro-además, esta es una gran oportunidad, no puedes desaprovecharla así.

El ángel estuvo por decir algo, pero Rhihimon se le adelantó.

-Me parece bien. Vendré por ustedes a la medianoche y los transportaré a dicho lugar. Se reunirán allí Lord Seraphimon, Omegamon y sus Generales.

-Por favor-le despidió Gaiomon-no vaya usted a retrasarse.

Rhihimon se despidió con un sencillo gesto y desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Cuando todo volvió al silencio y a la normalidad, Barbamon volvió a carraspear, bastante inseguro de lo que había pasado. Le gustaba planear las cosas delicadamente antes de tomar decisiones, y este samurái siempre actuaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Aún así no dejaba de divertirle. Lucemon por otra parte estaba furioso.

-¡Idiota!-rugió-¿Por qué maldita razón querríamos intentar negociar con ellos? ¡No nos darán nada!

-Eso está claro-musitó Gaiomon con su mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Su respuesta dejó a todos desconcertados. Machinedramon estaba seguro de que ese digimon terminaría por arruinar la lógica algorítmica de su cerebro, de ser eso posible. El ángel rubio se cubrió la frente con una mano.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios tienes planeado ahora?

-Si no vamos a negociar con ellos-dijo Daemon encogiéndose de hombros-¿Para qué diablos vamos a reunirnos?

-¿Es que tengo que explicarles todo con dibujos?-preguntó el samurái volviéndose a verlos, levemente irritado-Omegamon y sus Generales estarán todos reunidos allí-remarcó el "todos" con su voz-eso significa que aparte de los cuatro Generales de la élite también estarán Dukemon y Duftmon, las cabezas del grupo.

-¿Y qué?-soltó Lucemon cruzándose de brazos-En el área dominada por Rhihimon vamos a perder todos nuestros poderes; estaremos completamente inutilizados.

-No podremos hacerles ni cosquillas-ironizó Daemon atrás.

-No vamos a atacarlos ahí. Vamos a atacarlos desde afuera-sentenció Gaiomon con una sonrisa escondida bajo su casco-En cuanto estemos todos allí, la directiva de la Alianza no tendrá a sus dirigentes y un ataque sorpresa los tomará totalmente desprevenidos. Puede que los Aliados tengan armadas poderosas, pero un cuerpo fuerte sin una cabeza pensante es totalmente inútil. Nos quedaremos con el sector del bosque.

-¿Toda la región del bosque?-preguntó Barbamon bastante sorprendido-¿No es un poco precipitado?

-La celeridad es sumamente importante en estos casos-dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Lucemon le detuvo un segundo antes.

-Ellos también estarán listos.

-Ellos están listos para un acuerdo con nosotros-dijo Gaiomon desde adelante-nosotros estamos listos para derribarlos. Preparen a los hombres y los portales. Atacarán pasada la medianoche, durante la junta.

El digimon negro salió del lugar y dejó atrás un silencio de turbación y sorpresa, el mismo que siempre dejaba cada vez que salía de algún lugar o terminaba de conversar con alguien, el mismo que experimentaban Omegamon u OuRyuumon cuando se veían y que los dejaba sumidos en un mar de dudas y confusión. Barbamon negó con la cabeza y se mesó la barba.

-A veces pienso que él va demasiado rápido para que le sigamos el paso.

-Me da lo mismo-respondió Lucemon asqueado; le molestaba sobremanera que a Gaiomon se le ocurriera todo lo que debería ocurrírsele a él, que a veces tuviera incluso ideas más perversas que las de él, pero tenía que admitirlo-con tal de que nos ayude a ganar esta guerra, lo que diga o haga me da exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Los minutos antes de que la junta diera inicio eran interminables. La tensión se cortaba con una navaja y el silencio pesaba sobre todos los presentes. Omegamon y su grupo habían sido los primeros en ser traídos por el Príncipe Rhihimon, por medio de un portal que los llevó a un lugar extraño. Todo a su alrededor era completamente oscuro, a excepción del suelo, que era de un tono gris, y seguramente se trataba de algún cristal pues ellos podían reflejarse allí. Sin embargo y tratándose de un lugar sumido en oscuridad, ninguno de los Generales sintió temor, inseguridad, frío o maldad cerca de ellos, como ocurría al acercase a los terrenos del Mar Oscuro: esa sensación a muerte y traición que flotaba siempre en ese lugar le erizaba los pelos a cualquiera. El siguiente en aparecer fue Lord Seraphimon, quien fue recibido por todos con grandes muestras de respeto. El digimon angelical despedía un aura dorada que se convertía en el foco de atención del lugar sumido en tinieblas. Estuvieron conversando unos minutos antes de que Rhihimon apareciera acompañado del otro grupo; Lucemon venía con el semblante serio y duro, seguido de Barbamon, Machinedramon, Phelesmon y Gaiomon a un lado. En cuanto ellos hubieron pisado el suelo cristalino del lugar, las muestras negativas aparecieron inevitablemente, como una reacción natural. Los otros Generales fruncieron el ceño, cerraron los puños y mascullaron cosas, misma situación que se repitió para los de Lucemon, exceptuando al samurái quien se mantenía sereno y cruzado de brazos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca si no era para intentar matarse, y era sin duda la situación más incómoda por la que a ambos bandos les hubiera tocado pasar.

Para Omegamon fue incómoda sin duda, teniendo que ver a su querido hermano a un lado de su peor enemigo, pero el destino lo había querido así. Rhihimon se sitúo en medio de ambos bandos y se apoyaba en su lanza mientras hablaba.

-Bien señores-empezó-gracias por haber aceptado todos venir aquí. Sé que fue bastante precipitada esta reunión, pero espero que de aquí puedan salir las soluciones que den el equilibrio perdido a nuestro mundo y se logre cierta igualdad para los tres tipos establecidos…

-Sigue soñando Rhihimon-le interrumpió Lucemon sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Omegamon-han pasado miles de años desde que el equilibrio se perdió por la injusticia de ellos-le apuntó-¿Cómo piensas que se va a restaurar de un momento a otro?

-¡No fuimos nosotros quienes rompimos ese equilibrio en primer lugar!-le espetó Gallantmon molesto e interrumpiendo lo que el Príncipe iba a decir-¡Nosotros nos encargábamos de mantenerlo!

Desde que Lucemon encendiera la mecha, el fuego no iba a dejar de expandirse.

-¿Mantenerlo de qué forma?-exclamó Phelesmon a un lado-¿Encerrándonos y obligándonos a una eternidad de padecimiento solo porque nuestros antepasados cometieron errores? ¡Qué justos!

-¡Ustedes jamás intentaron reparar el daño hecho!-dijo TigerVespamon a su vez.

-¡Jamás nos han dado la oportunidad!-le respondió el demonio rojo.

-¡Siempre que les dimos su oportunidad, ustedes nos traicionaron y se rebelaron contra el orden establecido!-defendió Duftmon.

-¡SU orden establecido solo les beneficia a ustedes y nos perjudica a nosotros!-bramó Machinedramon con su gran boca abierta-¡Sus reglas son de su única conveniencia!

-¡"Nuestras" reglas son las que mantienen al digimundo en tranquilidad, y todas las especies las acatan muy bien!-dijo Justimon con un gesto-¡El que ustedes no puedan seguirlas los ha llevado a donde están!

-¿Si no nos ajustamos a lo que ustedes quieren tenemos que pagarlo caro el resto de nuestras vidas?-refutó Lucemon cerrando los puños-¿Qué hay de lo que nosotros queremos? ¿Qué hay con lo que es justo para nosotros?

-¿Justo para ustedes significa tener todo el mundo bajo su poder?-preguntó Gallantmon de forma ácida.

-Justo es que nos den el lugar que nos corresponde en este digimundo.-dijo Barbamon apoyado en su bastón-Los tres tipos fueron establecidos así desde el principio y ustedes nos han rezagado.

-¡Ustedes se rezagaron solos!-exclamó Tiger apuntándoles-De haber querido coexistir con los demás habrían aportado más soluciones y habríamos cambiado la historia desde un principio.

-¡Ustedes también pudieron haber aportado lo suyo!-exclamó Phelesmon abriendo grande la boca-Pero como no encontraron nada más fácil que deshacerse de nosotros, simplemente nos arrojaron al abismo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-habló Imperialdramon tratando de no impacientarse-Nosotros nos apegamos a las leyes que dicta Dios, y esas leyes mandaban que los tres tipos conviviéramos juntos. Nosotros intentamos darles soluciones, pero ustedes nunca estuvieron satisfechos.

-¡Y nunca lo estaremos!-bramó Lucemon con un gesto-¡Ha sido demasiado lo que hemos pagado por el pasado, no nos detendremos hasta que la era oscura se cierna sobre el digimundo y nos toque nuestro tiempo de justicia! ¡Tal y como ustedes han tenido hasta ahora!

Las palabras del ángel se perdieron en el silencio de la infinita oscuridad que los rodeaba. Los únicos que no habían abierto la boca habían sido Seraphimon, Rhihimon y Omegamon, más por respeto que por otra cosa, OuRyuumon y Gaiomon, quienes parecían hablarse simplemente con el silencio y sus ojos puestos sobre el otro. Era como si solo ellos dos supieran que aquello no iba a terminar en nada y solo estaban allí para perder el tiempo, aunque uno sabía que el tiempo estaba siendo muy bien aprovechado por los suyos. Finalmente, Rhihimon carraspeó y cerró los ojos.

-Si ya han terminado de decirse lo que necesitaban decirse-dijo impasible-comenzaremos a analizar los problemas y a buscarles soluciones factibles y equitativas.

Lord Seraphimon asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a ver al ángel rubio.

-Lucemon, espero que hayas venido representando a todos los tuyos, y no solo a defender lo que tú deseas.

-Lo que yo quiero es lo mismo que quieren todos los míos-refutó el digimon molesto.

-Bien. ¿Qué es en primer lugar lo que los tuyos quieren en este mundo?

-Queremos nuestro lugar. Queremos salir del Mar de la Oscuridad al que nos han confinado y vivir en el digimundo tal y como los demás hacen. Donde nos corresponde.-dijo seriamente.

-Si llegáramos a hacer eso-habló por primera vez Omegamon levantando la mirada acerada-ustedes tendrían que comprometerse con la Trinidad y la Orden, y con todos los reinos establecidos. De venir al mundo de arriba, estarían sujetos a todas las condiciones que los gobernantes impongan; después de todo, son sus tierras.

-Ese es el principal problema Omegamon-le siguió su hermano también rompiendo su silencio-una vez se deshicieron de las pestes, ustedes se repartieron el mundo y lo dividieron a su manera. Ya no hay espacio para los seres oscuros arriba.

-El digimundo es lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a todos-dijo Seraphimon-Podremos ubicarlos…

-¡No queremos que nos ubiquen!-rugió Lucemon-¡Queremos ser libres igual que el resto de los digimons! Al final de cuentas todos somos lo mismo.

-Nosotros somos digimons-bufó Tiger-ustedes los que se dedican a destruir y conquistar todo.

-¡Si no nos dan un lugar, obviamente nos lo haremos!-rugió Phelesmon atrás.

-¡Les estamos ofreciendo hacer un lugar y nos lo acaban de negar!-exclamó Gallantmon con los ojos prendidos.

-¡Van a meternos de un lado a otro, no queremos ser ganado de ustedes!-rugió Machinedramon esta vez furioso.

Rhihimon levantó una mano haciendo un alto entre ambos lados y consiguiendo algo de silencio. Lo meditó un breve momento y luego se dirigió a Seraphimon.

-Lord Seraphimon; sois el principal encargado de la administración de las leyes y la justicia en el digimundo, por decreto directo de Yggdrassil. Por tanto, necesito haceros a vos esta pregunta.-el ángel asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Rhihimon siguió-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que un porcentaje de los digimons encerrados en el Mar de la Oscuridad, pueda tener acceso y libertad al mundo de superior, tal y como cualquier otro digimon hiciera?

Omegamon y Lucemon se volvieron a ver al digimon alado, quien mantuvo su vista puesta en la nada, pensando. Se hizo un breve silencio de pocos segundos.

-Eso sería un poco complicado…-dijo inseguro-ya ha ocurrido que en anteriores ocasiones, al haberles dado libertad a los digimons del Mar de la Oscuridad aquí arriba, los resultados no fueron del todo favorables…

-Eso se ha repetido siempre desde que este problema se diera-sentenció Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos-Desde que los digimons malignos fueron confinados a ese lugar y hemos intentado remediar en parte la situación, siempre terminan por arruinarlo y causar el caos en donde quiera que estén.

-Por eso es preferible para nosotros-dijo Duftmon-como los encargados de mantener el Orden en el digimundo, el tenerlos a ustedes en un solo sector custodiado. Si con el tiempo ustedes dieran muestras de querer cambiar…

-El tiempo…-repitió Lucemon molesto-¡El tiempo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos encerraron y no nos han dejado salir? ¡Doce mil años!-levantó su puño-¡Doce mil malditos, largos años! ¡Cientos de generaciones nacieron y murieron allí sin conocer nada mejor!

-¡Será culpa nuestra!-le espetó el caballero rojo.

-Es culpa de ambos-sentenció Rhihimon levantando un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar como hacían los demás. Todos volvieron a hacer silencio-Culpa de Lucemon y sus criaturas el jamás haber podido mantenerse bajo control, y culpa de la Orden y sus aliados el no haber buscado mejores métodos para solucionar esto. Como servidores de Yggdrassil y por su apego a sus sagradas reglas, debieron esforzarse al máximo para mantener Su voluntad de que los tres tipos permanecieran balanceados.

-Significa entonces Príncipe Rhihimon-dijo Omegamon mirándole-que mientras nosotros buscamos soluciones para darles su igualdad y satisfacción a ellos, ¿debemos darles la libertad que quieran para que hagan cuanto les plazca con nuestras tierras y nuestros ciudadanos?

Los digimons a espaldas de Omegamon se volvieron a ver al príncipe oscuro, como esperando alguna respuesta a aquella pregunta que para todos resultaba muy obvia de responder. Rhihimon le sostuvo la mirada y luego cerró los ojos. Era cierto que en parte el caballero tenía razón, no podía negarlo, pero aún así…

-En primer lugar Omegamon-habló Gaiomon dando unos pasos adelante y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura-¿Por qué encerraron a los digimons del tipo virus en el Mar de la Oscuridad de manera tan exagerada? ¿Por qué esos números? ¿Por qué todo el que nace bajo esa marca y comete un leve crimen es castigado de por vida y no enjuiciado como cualquier otro?

-Tú perteneces al tipo virus-respondió el menor mirándole fijamente-y jamás te perseguimos ni te encerramos en ninguna parte.

-¡Es porque es tu hermano carcacha blanca!-le apuntó Phelesmon desde detrás de la pata de Machinedramon. Podía gritarle y apuntarle a Omegamon, siempre y cuando no estuvieran solos y él tuviera a un armatoste gigante en el cual defenderse.

-Muy lejos de eso, General Phelesmon-le respondió el samurái al digimon mirándole sobre un hombro-mi hermano y yo no nos encontramos como dos enemigos de distintos tipos sino hasta ahora. En el pasado fuimos digimons comunes y corrientes de tipos parecidos. Podría decirse que yo me fui por otros caminos solo por experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Aún así jamás representaste un peligro para nadie más que para tus enemigos personales-respondió el digimon blanco.

-¿Qué hay ahora? Ustedes son mis enemigos también, y me he convertido en un problema para el digimundo. De acabar la guerra y con ustedes victoriosos-dijo el espadachín mirando de reojo a OuRyuumon, recordándole la conversación que habían tenido-¿también seré encerrado de por vida en el Mar de la Oscuridad y no tendré derecho a una justicia como la que hasta hace poco podía obtener?

-Bien te la merecerías-masculló Gallantmon mirándole pesadamente.

Omegamon no pudo responder a eso, pues estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Él jamás podría sentenciar a su único familiar a una eternidad en la oscuridad, pero bien era cierto que aquello llevaba haciéndose desde hacía mucho con los digimons más peligrosos y no había habido excepción alguna. Su hermano lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-Si ustedes quisieran una verdadera justicia-se escuchó la voz del dragón desde atrás-la habrían pedido en su momento.

Los demás Generales se volvieron a verle y Gaiomon hasta pareció complacido de escucharle decir algo al fin, algo que por cierto él le iba a rebatir. OuRyuumon tenía sus ojos fijos al frente y los puños apretados. Luego y como recibiendo una especie de impulso, se puso a hablar con voz fuerte.

-De haber querido realmente coexistir con nosotros, habrían exigido su derecho a una justicia igual a la que los digimons del tipo vacuna y datos reciben, ¡pero jamás la quisieron! En vez de eso, solo prefirieron rebelarse y buscar sus propias soluciones por la fuerza bruta y el dolor que conseguían azotando el digimundo y aquellos a los que detestaban por recibir algo "justo". Si un digimon de los de aquí arriba cometía un delito, era sentenciado y debía pagar su castigo aquí arriba. Si los digimons del tipo virus cometían delitos, ¿por qué siempre se negaron a aceptar la misma justicia que les dábamos a los otros y no podían pagar tal y como los otros hacían? ¿Por qué teníamos que perdonarlos a ustedes y darles mejores oportunidades? ¿Solo porque se sienten a sí mismos denigrados, sea por la razón que sea?

Esto les llegó como una puñalada a los digimons de Lucemon, y al ángel mismo. Machinedramon rugió, furioso y sin contenerse, abriendo la boca y enseñando todo el armamento que traía equipado encima. Los demás también se pusieron a la ofensiva, y la Élite de los Generales respondió al desafío. Los únicos que no se movieron fueron los dos dragones y Rhihimon, quien haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, levantó su mano cerrando su puño, y todas las armas que los digimons portaban desaparecieron, fueron canceladas o retenidas, y resultaba imposible usarlas o disparar. Por lo demás, el poder de todos los presentes estaba sellado, por lo que solo podrían intentar atacarse a golpes y patadas.

-Es posible que en eso tenga razón General OuRyuumon-habló Gaiomon pasando por alto el tenso momento anterior-pero también es cierto que los demás tipos siempre fueron los que denigraron al tipo virus por su naturaleza agresiva.

-Debieron adaptarse al resto entonces-le respondió el dragón.

-Me parece que sería imposible pedirle eso a un digimon del tipo virus, especialmente cuando se le amenaza de muerte o encierro permanente; después de todo, Yggdrassil nos hizo a todos de una manera específica y sabiendo lo que hacía. No creo que El se haya equivocado al hacernos a los digimons virus más agresivos que los Datos o Vacuna-sonrió bajo su casco, desafiándole-¿o alguno de ustedes puede poner eso en duda?

Los demás Generales hubiesen querido responder, pero era imposible rebatir las decisiones de Dios, fuesen positivas o negativas. Omegamon deseó que Alphamon hubiese estado allí para tener la respuesta; él conocía más a Yggdrassil que cualquiera de ellos y era el único que podía ponerle un alto a sus exigencias. Negó con la cabeza y habló.

-Aún así, si Yggdrassil nos hizo a todos para convivir en el mismo mundo y el tipo virus comenzó a dar problemas, algo tiene que haber que no está funcionando correctamente. Si en un pasado estuvimos los tres tipos juntos en este mundo, algo ocurrió que nuestro balance se rompió y por eso ahora todos pagamos las consecuencias.

-¿Pagamos?-repitió Lucemon molesto-¡Nosotros somos quienes lo pagamos! ¡Nosotros estamos encerrados y ustedes viven su mundo tranquilo y prospero!

-Nuestros digimons también sufren las consecuencias-dijo Imperialdramon desde atrás-por los desastres que ustedes causan, por su ira y su deseo de poder y destrucción, los demás padecen a causa de la guerra y de los ataques que siempre están llevando a cabo.

-No sería así si no nos tuvieran encerrados-respondió Barbamon.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron-dijo Tiger molesto.

-Así y así, volvemos al principio en un círculo vicioso-suspiró Rhihimon apoyado en su lanza y negando con la cabeza-Debemos dejar de lado las causas y buscar más soluciones. Los digimons que pagan por este error no pueden seguir esperando. Y no solo hablo por los del mundo superior-dijo mirando al ángel rubio-también los tuyos pagan un alto precio Lucemon, aunque no te des cuenta o no quieras hacerlo.

El aludido no dijo nada, solo expresó su molestia en un gesto y se cruzó de brazos. La junta continuó durante algunas horas, en las que ambas partes exponían sus soluciones, pero la otra le rebatía encontrándole problemas y contras. Las opciones que los Aliados les daban a Lucemon y los suyos no alcanzaban jamás para satisfacer al ángel y a sus subordinados, puesto que tratándose de digimons peligrosos, la Orden no podía darles total libertad para deambular por el digimundo, después de que al haber intentado aquello en el pasado, los resultados fuesen nefastos. Los seres del Mar de la Oscuridad no toleraban ninguna oferta que no fuese completamente equitativa y diera a sus criaturas la misma libertad e igualdad que los otros, y aún cuando la corona estaba dispuesta a dársela, a cambio de un poco de tiempo y confianza entregada por parte de ellos, Lucemon y los suyos seguían negándose a aceptar más trabas.

Parecía que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo. Nunca encontrarían como estar ambos lados satisfechos, puesto que era arriesgado para unos y opresivo para los otros, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar más de lo estrictamente permitido; no solo por lo que dictaban sus ideales y justicia, sino también la historia y los propios rencores que cada bando se guardaba. Acercándose el final de la reunión, tanto Rhihimon como Lord Seraphimon, quienes eran los más abiertos a obtener un trato entre ambos lados, se dieron cuenta de que nunca llegarían a ninguna parte teniendo a un intransigente Lucemon negándose a aceptar lo que ellos podían ofrecer. Omegamon ya tenía esto por sabido y no abrigaba ninguna nueva posibilidad. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de OuRyuumon, quien sin haberle quitado ni una vez los ojos a su rival, algo intuía de que las cosas no podían estar marchando nada bien en ese momento, y que solo estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo mientras el mundo se sacudía afuera. Le parecía leerlo en el otro, o bien podía tratarse simplemente de su aborrecimiento por el samurái.

* * *

Lo que no sabían ambas partes era que en sus sectores, las cosas se movían y no todas estaban planeadas. En ese mismo momento, el sector del bosque era azotado por las armadas de Daemon y Phelesmon, que estaban a su cargo. Los demonios arrasaron rápidamente las aéreas adyacentes al sector del viento que Gaiomon había tomado, por lo que podían obtener refuerzos desde allí si las cosas se ponían difíciles, lo que por cierto, no tardó en ocurrir.

-¡Señor!-llamó DarkLizardmon a Daemon, quien en esos momentos vigilaba la situación desde dos pantallas a su derecha-Tenemos problemas; la armada del Rey TyrantKabuterimon se acerca.

-¿Eh?-exclamó el demonio. No se esperaba que el insecto contraatacara tan rápido, mucho menos saliendo de su zona secreta.

Se suponía que ellos no tenían ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior, y aún cuando consiguieran todo el sector del bosque, jamás podrían hacerse con el reino secreto de TyrantKabuterimon. Nadie podía llegar allí, ni siquiera los Royal Knights conocían el camino.

-¿Cuántos son?-quiso saber para empezar a trabajar.

-Aun no podemos saberlo; siguen apareciendo por todos lados, atacan y desaparecen entre el follaje-explicaba el digimon flamígero un tanto nervioso-Son como sombras que van y vienen mientras los nuestros van cayendo muertos.

-Tiene que ser la Royal C-concluyó Daemon pensando; la estrategia no era su fuerte, él prefería los ataques masivos y directos, al estilo que solía tener Ghoulmon. -Reúnan a los hombres y detengan el ataque. Avanzaremos por el lado este.

-Sí señor-afirmó el digimon y salió corriendo a repartir órdenes.

Y efectivamente, los soldados de la Royal C permanecían ocultos entre las sombras, como ninjas aguardando la más leve distracción para caerles encima a sus enemigos, destrozarlos con sus Royal Meister y volver a desaparecer sin dejar el menor rastro ni hacer el menor ruido. Completos profesionales en el asesinato y que lograban desconcertar al enemigo y hacerles retroceder, temerosos.

-Esos malditos no avanzarán ni un centímetro más dentro de este territorio-dijo el imponente rey con sus pesadas manos presionando los brazos de su trono.

Sin duda se había molestado por la repentina aparición del enemigo dentro de su tierra, y mucho más por lo cobarde del ataque, realizado en plena madrugada y habiendo arrasado ya dos de las ciudades. Su base de inteligencia, la Royal Base, le había comunicado prontamente sobre el ataque, y los movimientos de defensa estuvieron rápidamente en sus lugares, logrando defender la tercera ciudad que estaba en la mira del enemigo y poniendo a salvo a los sobrevivientes del ataque. Se quedó pensando un momento en la situación cuando JewelBeemon entró de prisa en el lugar, se arrodilló y esperó hasta que su soberano le autorizó a hablar.

-Hemos recibido respuesta de los Royal Knights mi señor-dijo el digimon verde-estarán aquí dentro de los próximos minutos.

-Muy bien. Continúen con la defensa y hagan retroceder a esos demonios-ordenó el digimon-Los quiero muy lejos de mi vista.

-Sí mi rey-respondió su consejero agachando la cabeza y levantándose.

El príncipe, a la derecha de su padre y escuchando silencioso las nuevas noticias, se volvió hacia su señor.

-Padre, quisiera ir allá y luchar también.-dijo lleno de convicción.

-No todavía hijo mío-respondió TyrantKabuterimon entrelazando ambas manos-Esto apenas comienza y no voy a arriesgaros todavía. Hemos de ser cuidadosos teniendo al enemigo encima nuestro al fin. Cuando sea el momento, yo te avisaré.

GrandisKuwagamon aceptó y aguardó. Confió en que su padre tomaba la mejor decisión y para nada se le ocurría si quiera llegar a dudar de él. No solo tratándose de su padre, sino porque además su sabiduría era conocida en todo el digimundo. Aún así el joven no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso y deseoso de salir allá y defender a su gente. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en su posición, había conocido tantas experiencias y cosas nuevas con los digimons del reino de los insectos, que no se permitiría estar allí sin haber hecho algo por ellos.

Mientras esto ocurría y los refuerzos de RhodoKnightmon y Minervamon se acercaban al lugar, en el Mar de la Oscuridad las cosas no estaban dentro de los márgenes debidos. Habiendo logrado por fin deshacerse de la pesada mirada de Gaiomon sobre su cabeza día y noche, Matadormon logró acercarse por fin a las computadoras sin ser detectado y accedió a la red de los Royal Knights. Como supuso, Omegamon no estaba allí, como tampoco Dukemon. No podía enviar el mensaje directamente a los demás caballeros o el plan del digimon blanco se podía desmoronar. Empezó a escribir rápidamente sobre lo que había obtenido en aquel largo tiempo sin poder comunicarse con su superior; los planes que tenía Lucemon y el avance de la invasión, el incremento del nivel de las armadas y las dificultades que estaban teniendo en los círculos superiores, que su confianza entre ellos bajaba pero que a la vez Gaiomon les daba más y mejores razones para seguir adelante y les entregaba la seguridad y las ideas que a veces escaseaban. También apuntó los planes del samurái con Quimeramon y lo que había hecho con el dispositivo obtenido, explicando lo que había logrado obtener con el DN-Loader.

Era un mensaje bastante largo pero al menos tenía lo más importante que sus superiores debían saber. Con el corazón en un puño y sus afilados dedos yendo y viniendo ligeros sobre las teclas, el vampiro terminó de escribir y lo envió cuanto antes, con el oído atento a cualquier ruido cercano y manteniendo los sistemas de seguridad detenidos mientras él enviaba el mensaje. En cuanto los datos estuvieron en su lugar, comenzó a borrar rápidamente todas las señales de su documento y los rastros de que un mensaje había sido enviado desde aquella terminal. En cuanto todo hubo desaparecido, dejó salir el aire retenido en el pecho y soltó sus contraídos músculos. Nunca se había sentido bajo tanta presión y eso que poseía nervios de acero. El solo imaginar que Gaiomon llegase justo en ese momento y descubriera o siquiera sospechara lo que había hecho, le significaría el final. Se sorprendió al sentir una gota de sudor bajar por su afilado rostro y perderse en su manga de brillante color. ¿Tanto temor le producía el espadachín para que se hubiera puesto así? Jamás le había ocurrido antes.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar al sentir una respiración tras él.

Era imposible. Ya había vuelto y le había estado observando todo el tiempo, ¡y él sin darse cuenta! Ni siquiera le había escuchado acercarse, aunque nunca había escuchado sus pasos antes. Era como si se moviera por el aire y siempre sin hacer el menor sonido. Seguramente ahora le diría algo para el recuerdo en el mundo de la muerte y le atravesaría con esas espadas de hielo. ¿Qué sería lo último que vería de él? ¿Sus siniestros ojos o el destello azulado de sus armas antes de matarle? Tragó saliva con dificultad y con su cuerpo adormeciéndose. Le extrañó que pasaran tantos interminables segundos sin que el samurái se decidiera a decirle algo y rebanarlo. Seguro quería ver su expresión de miedo. El vampiro se volvió de una vez encarando lo que fuera y se le cortó el aliento al ver en el pasillo, nada menos que a DinoHumon.

El digimon verde le observaba impertérrito y en silencio desde su lugar, varios metros más lejos del otro y con sus puños apretados. Había dejado que su respiración se notara solo una vez para llamar la atención de Matadormon e indicarle su presencia. De otro modo, hubiese seguido allí observándole. En realidad no había alcanzado a leer nada en el mensaje, ni conocía el destinatario, pero su actitud ciertamente le resultó de lo más sospechosa. Matadormon no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había creído que Gaiomon estaba allí, pero era simplemente uno de sus aprendices… su favorito por cierto y el que más había progresado bajo su entrenamiento. Este último punto le quedó más que claro pues el dinosaurio se había acercado ocultando su presencia y también sus pasos, emulando perfectamente la discreción de su líder.

-Tú…-estuvo por decir, pero DinoHumon simplemente se limitó a saludarle con la cabeza, tratándose de su superior, y encaminarse por donde mismo había llegado.

Ambos sabían que no podían hacer ni decir nada. DinoHumon no tenía el nivel para encararle y no estaba completamente seguro de qué había sido aquello; si una traición o simplemente más del trabajo del lugarteniente. Matadormon por su parte no podía matarle allí mismo para evitar que el otro dijera nada, si es que había visto y comprendido todo aquello. ¿Cómo justificar después aquella muerte y responderle a Gaiomon por haber matado a su discípulo? ¿Qué buena razón podía tener para matar a un simple soldado? Sin mencionar el escándalo que se armaría si ambos intentaban luchar al interior del castillo. Todo sería irreverente y sospechoso. Negó con la cabeza y su mirada se quedó suspendida en la nada por un instante. Desde que el hermano de Omegamon apareciera, las cosas no hacían más que ponerse peor; para él y para todos.

Sin embargo, lo que Matadormon desconocía es que esa misma noche y por el pequeño error de otro digimon, él quedaría completamente libre de cualquier sospecha que pudiese surgir de su trabajo en la computadora. No bien había transcurrido media hora del suceso, con las constantes noticias llegando desde arriba por el ataque de Daemon y la resistencia que ponían los soldados del rey de los insectos, Lucemon y sus Generales aparecieron de regreso en el castillo Berúng. En cuanto hubo acabado la junta sin que nada hubiese quedado acordado, y con una amenaza por parte del ángel rubio hacia la Orden y sus aliados de que el Mar inundaría el mundo para justicia de ellos, los cinco digimons fueron transportados de regreso a su lugar. Inmediatamente, Machinedramon se puso a rugir y a maldecir a todos los que hubo visto en la junta; desde Seraphimon, pasando por Rhihimon, hasta el último de los Generales de la Orden. ¡Qué desgraciados! ¿Acaso imaginaban que ellos eran perros a los cuales traer de un lado a otro con una galleta?

Y mientras el robot maldecía y Phelesmon se divertía mirándolo, Lucemon recibió pronto las noticias del ataque al sector del bosque. Iba bastante bien a pesar de que TyrantKabuterimon les había dificultado las cosas. Sin embargo Daemon había cambiado la táctica y ahora entraban por otro lado de la región atacada, y gracias a que las cabezas de la Orden habían estado fuera, la defensa que se estableció no había sido tan abrasiva como en anteriores ocasiones. Esto era justo lo que Gaiomon había predicho, y haciendo caso de lo que el samurái le dijera antes de la junta, Lucemon hizo el mayor tiempo posible distrayendo a Omegamon y a los demás Generales, renegando de todo lo que les habían ofrecido, por muy buena o positiva que hubiese sido la oferta. Los resultados se veían ahora con el primer porcentaje de la tierra obtenida.

-Será difícil sacarse a TyrantKabuterimon de encima-comentó el ángel después de comunicarse con Daemon y obtener resultados-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?-preguntó mirando al digimon negro a su lado.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de allí.

-No lo creo; después de todo voy a tomarme el resto del sector del viento. Si tus demás Generales no pueden con esa región, supongo que no me quedará de otra…-terminó con un tono jocoso y alejándose. Aún tenía mucho en lo que trabajar.

Lucemon frunció el seño y siguió trabajando en la computadora, pensando en lo ocurrido hacía poco durante la junta y deteniéndose al haber percibido algo extraño. Pasó su dedo por el pequeño arañazo producido en el lado derecho del tablero dos veces mientras pensaba. De pronto hizo un gesto de incredulidad y cerró el puño con fuerza.

-¡Machinedramon!-rugió furioso.

El robot tardó poco en llegar en donde su amo le demandaba, ante la curiosidad de Phelesmon y los demás digimons que estaban allí, quienes observaban desde lejos ante el repentino arrebato del ángel. El gigantesco robot se presentó con Lucemon y le saludó con su respeto habitual. Lucemon respiraba furibundo.

-Quiero que revise esta terminal y me diga qué mensajes han salido de aquí y a dónde.-demandó apuntando a la computadora.

Machinedramon asintió mientras se acercaba y conectaba un puerto de entrada desde su garra hasta la computadora y comenzaba a revisar los datos allí almacenados. Matadormon no pudo evitar ponerse levemente nervioso, pero… ¿por qué habría sospechado de esa terminal cuando él había utilizado la del lado sur? ¿Acaso alguien más…?

-Un mensaje fue enviado hace poco más de una hora mi señor-le informó el General mientras veía los registros-salió desde esta computadora y fue enviada a la central de los Royal Knights-dijo con desagrado y cierta sorpresa.

Una exclamación por parte de Phelesmon fue lo único que se escuchó. Todos estaban extrañados y confusos, no así lo estaba Lucemon. El ángel apretó con fuerza los puños y trató de mantener su ira bajo control ante la traición cometida, pero estaba claro, no iba a dejar las cosas así. En el acto se transportó por medio de un portal hasta la habitación de la acusada. Lilithmon descansaba sentada sobre su gran cama en donde aún reposaba la criatura que dormía, y no pudo más que sorprenderse al verle aparecer así y tan furioso. Tembló un poco pero se mantuvo bajo control. Se levantó y avanzó un par de pasos.

-¿Qué ha salido de la junta…?-estuvo por preguntar, pero no alcanzó a verlo venir cuando ya tenía los dedos engarfiados de Lucemon apretando su cuello y cortándole la respiración-¡Lucemon! ¿Qué…?

-Me traicionaste-resolló con la mitad del rostro oculto por el cabello que le caía y proyectaba una sombra de maldad-maldita escoria, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? ¡A mí y a todos!

Ella quiso decir algo, pero la mano agarrada a su delgado cuello no le permitía hablar. Se aferró con fuerza de su muñeca intentando librarse, pero le resultó imposible. El ángel la levantó del suelo sin la menor dificultad y sin poder mantener su furia bajo control.

-No entiendo tus motivos-dijo él con el labio temblándole-ni tampoco quiero saberlos. Eres un Demon Lord pero aún así preferiste ayudarte de ellos…maldita mujer…-decía presionando aún más y debilitándola a ella-¡Debería matarte!

Barbamon llegó al lugar seguido de Daemon, ambos tan confundidos como los demás, pero a sabiendas de que no podían permitir que Lucemon se descargara contra ella.

-Lucemon espera-le llamó el más viejo desde la puerta-no puedes eliminarla sin más.-el digimon rubio no le hizo caso-Ella es necesaria para el último día, ¡tienes que recordar eso!

Lucemon bramó y arrojó brutalmente a la mujer, quien se golpeó contra el suelo y recuperó de golpe la respiración, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas y cubriendo su cuello con su mano a causa del dolor. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, manchándolo con el rímel que la embellecía.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-rugió el ángel furioso y amenazándola con su sola imagen.

Lilithmon se recogió y lloró en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra y solo consiguiendo que él se enfureciera más.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?-volvió a gritar acercándose a ella y produciéndole aún más temor.

Aún cuando Lilithmon era poderosa para muchos, sabía que su poder no se comparaba con el de su consorte, mucho menos cuando estaba fuera de sí; a veces resultaba imparable. Siguió con su silencio y sabiendo que todo se había acabado para ella. Duftmon jamás entendería el porqué no regresara para informarle y tampoco podría sacarla de donde fuera que la encerrarían ahora, pero había hecho todo lo posible por darles a ellos alguna ventaja sobre Lucemon y sus hombres, esperando que ellos pudiesen conseguir la victoria y librarla, a ellos y a los atormentados, de la furia y las ambiciones del Demon Lord. De no ser así, todo habría sido en vano.

El ángel solo enfurecía más y más con el silencio de la digimon, y sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, se le acercó amenazadoramente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella. Sostuvo su rostro con fuerza y la traspasó con la mirada.

-No voy a matarte-le dijo controlándose un poco-pero tampoco creas que te perdonaré alguna vez por esto, ni a ti ni a tus amados hijos.

Lilithmon expresó su terror al escuchar aquello último, pero la mano fiera del otro presionando su rostro era suficiente motivo para que no intentara decir nada.

-Los enviaré arriba a morir en cada una de las batallas que queden hasta que el digimundo sea nuestro-resolló-para que paguen el crimen de su madre y a ti te pese durante el resto de tu vida. Tendrás suficiente para revolcarte en tu dolor aquí encerrada por la eternidad.-terminó soltándola con brutalidad y haciendo que la mujer saliera empujada hacia atrás y golpeara su cabeza contra el frío suelo.

Cuando ella volvió el rostro e intentó decir algo, él en su furia levantó el puño y estuvo por asestarle un poderoso golpe, pero sabiendo que no medía su fuerza, desvió apenas su brazo y éste se estrelló contra el suelo, produciendo una profunda grieta y saliendo fuertes ondas de energía desde su golpe, los que bastaron para que Lilithmon perdiera el conocimiento por la cercanía del impacto y quedara allí tendida, como una flor marchita y pisoteada.

Como sabiendo el maltrato por el que la mujer pasaba, el digimon que dormía apacible sobre la cama se sobrecogió y apretó con fuerza los ojos, para después abrirlos por primera vez.

* * *

A esa misma hora de la madrugada y en el Castillo de los Royal Knights, los caballeros y Generales trataban el asunto de la fallida reunión que se había llevado a cabo, con opiniones muy contradictorias, quejas, puntos a favor y en contra, sugerencias positivas y negativas, comentarios de todos los tipos, pero por sobre todo, la frustración que todos compartían. Algunos porque no se pudo obtener nada positivo de la junta; Lucemon había rehusado completamente de todo lo que ellos podían darles y prometió a sus enemigos la caída de los aliados y la Orden para darles su justicia a los encerrados del Mar de la Oscuridad. Otros en cambio, lo veían como la oportunidad perdida para haber eliminado al ángel y a sus secuaces y terminar de una vez aquella guerra. A un lado, ShineGreymon y MirageGaogamon Burst escuchaban en silencio a los otros discutir.

-¡Sabía que solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo con ellos!-bramaba Gallantmon cruzado de brazos y notoriamente irritado.

-Lo intentamos Gallantmon-respondió su compañero de blanco-y seguimos la voluntad de los Tres Ángeles, que es nuestra obligación.

-¿De qué sirvió seguir "su voluntad" si no obtuvimos nada positivo de ello?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon tan molesto como el resto.

-Que al menos ya conocemos las intenciones de Lucemon y de que no zanjará en su intento por obtener el control del digimundo y despojarlo de nosotros y de los demás tipos.-respondió cortante el caballero blanco-Eso solo nos impulsa a esforzarnos aún más en nuestro deber.

-Por ahora-dijo Imperialdramon más controlado que los demás-debemos enfocarnos en solucionar los problemas que se nos han venido encima-dijo mirando a Duftmon, quien más apartado del grupo, estaba muy concentrado en leer los datos que había recibido durante la junta, pero que por estar dentro del territorio de Rhihimon, no había podido atender.

-¿Cómo marcha la situación Duftmon?-preguntó Omegamon a su estratega, pues apenas habían regresado sus caballeros les habían puesto al tanto del ataque ocurrido en la región del bosque.

El felino sin embargo, había estado trabajando en aquellos datos pero se había detenido de ello al notar que un mensaje aguardaba en su receptor. Se hizo a un lado para poder leerlo y quedó atónito al comprender lo que ocurría.

"_Lucemon atacará con el virus de la ira...a Omegamon y OuRyuumon"-_rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez-"Yo _aún no le he hablado a Omegamon de esta situación…"_

El problema radicaba en tener que explicarle al segundo al mando, que él estaba recibiendo información por parte de Lilithmon desde el interior del Castillo Berúng. ¿Cómo explicar todo, hacer que le creyeran y confiaran en que la mujer había estado diciendo la verdad, evitar todos los problemas que una infiltración sin consentimiento del líder conllevaría, y de paso hacerles entender que la digimon solo quería salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? El tiempo se le había acabado a él, y sin saberlo a Lilithmon. Ahora tendría que encarar el problema y poner sobre aviso al digimon blanco sobre lo que ocurriría. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Una exclamación y el repentino desconcierto y la preocupación que había saltado de un segundo a otro entre los presentes, despertó a Duftmon de su ensimismamiento y se volvió. Todos estaban en torno a Gallantmon, quien sostenía a Omegamon pues el digimon había estado a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas. Se le notaba una expresión de profundo dolor en los ojos apretados y respiraba aceleradamente con una mano en el pecho. Otra vez aquello.

-¿Estás bien?-le llamó su compañero, a lo que el digimon blanco asintió con la cabeza y se levantó al instante.

Recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración ante el agudo dolor que le había sacudido, como si le hubiesen clavado una espada helada en el corazón y casi le hubieran arrebatado la vida con ello, mientras los demás a su alrededor no salían del asombro y preguntaban.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-dijo Magnamon extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo malo señor?-preguntó también Imperialdramon preocupado al verle así de pronto.

Omegamon estuvo por responder, pero otra sacudida en su pecho le acalló de golpe y le hizo inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, con un leve temblor sacudiendo ahora su cuerpo y reflejado en el movimiento de sus brazos. Todos se miraron preocupados y en silencio. Gallantmon le sostuvo por los hombros y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó irónicamente.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué es lo que te asustó esta vez?-quiso saber, aunque no esperaba que el otro le respondiera.

Ambos sabían de qué se trataba y a tal punto, Omegamon ya no podía inventar alguna excusa para librarse de ello. Encargó a Gallantmon y a su General Tiger que se hicieran cargo de la situación en la región del bosque, mientras seguía muy de malas al felino estratega a la sala de mantenimiento del ala superior. Sabía que un mensaje de su espía aguardaba en su receptor, y aún no tenía oportunidad de leerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin contacto. Los demás Generales se retiraron en silencio y pidiendo que les dieran noticias sobre el estado de salud del segundo al mando.

-No entiendo porqué lo retrasaste tanto-dijo el digimon rubio mientras la puerta de la gran sala médica se abría y ambos entraban al lugar.-Un ataque de esos va a terminar contigo y eso no es conveniente para nadie.

Omegamon no dijo nada, solo esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo fuertemente cerrada por el sistema y la gran máquina que le estudiaría echó a andar. El ruido del aparato llenaba toda la sala, con ese sonido clásico de la maquinaria moderna; sutil y poderosa a la vez. Duftmon cogió un pad en donde apuntaría los resultados del digimon blanco mientras le explicaba.

-El escáner tardará cerca de veinte minutos en hacerte el análisis completo. Es probable que tus funciones mecánicas estén interfiriendo en algo con tus funciones biológicas, por lo que podría tratarse de algún problema entre tu sistema y tu corazón, dado que es lo que parece estar causando el problema…

El digimon se detuvo de hablar al ver que tenía encima al digimon blanco, amenazador como nunca lo había visto antes. El caballero le acorraló contra la pared y puso la boca de su brazo izquierdo junto a la cara del otro. Duftmon pudo escuchar el mecanismo de la espada rodando adentro, a punto de soltar su arma. Omegamon le miró desde arriba con sus brillantes ojos azules, los que por primera vez y para sorpresa del estratega, tenían el mismo brillo que los que había visto en Gaiomon en más de una ocasión.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona un digimon del tipo Omegamon, Duftmon?-le preguntó seriamente y sin moverse.

Duftmon asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Soy el resultado de la fusión de dos digimon aparentemente incompatibles. Un Cyborg y un dragón humano. Los tipos no encajan, excepto porque ambos son Virus Buster y pertenecen a familias parecidas. Soy un desesperado intento de la salvación de otros y a causa de ello, de esa precipitación por salvar la vida, soy también un error.-hablaba sin siquiera parpadear-Un bug de esos que Yggdrassil intenta librarse desesperadamente antes de que se le vuelvan en contra. Aún me pregunto por qué me aceptó y perdonó como su caballero guardián si sabe que tarde o temprano voy a desaparecer-bajó un poco la cabeza mientras le preguntaba-¿Sabes cómo se reparan estos errores si no es con la muerte, Duftmon?

-Con el anticuerpo X-respondió el digimon sintiendo que la hoja saldría en cualquier momento y le destrozaría el casco.

-Precisamente. Mis dos núcleos nunca se unieron; estuvieron juntos, pero separados, no se hicieron uno como corresponde en una fusión perfecta. Ahora mismo y desde cada día que llevo pisando este mundo como Omegamon, mis dos núcleos chocan entre sí y me producen estos ataques tan tristes de ver. Con cada choque, mi digi-core se daña más y más y me acerca a la muerte. Para reparar eso, el anticuerpo X trabajará sobre ambos núcleos y los fusionará perfectamente en uno solo. ¿Sabes a costa de qué, Duftmon?-preguntaba siempre llamándolo por su nombre ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, lo que pareció sorprender un poco a Omegamon.

-¿No lo sabes? Te lo explicaré.-dijo soltando un poco la tensión, pero sin moverse de su lugar ni quitar su brazo izquierdo. Miró al techo mientras hablaba-Cuando un digimon evoluciona, siempre mantiene sus recuerdos, su vida, su forma de vida y su pasado. Su historia sigue con él así como sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. No en todos se mantiene así de fijo, pues a veces hay cosas que influyen y les hacen cambiar; cambiar de forma tan radical que te preguntas, "¿este es el mismo digimon que yo conocí?".-volvió a mirarlo hacia abajo-Tu tienes ¿qué? ¿Quinientos años? Yo tengo casi todos los que el digimundo posee y he visto a millones de digimons evolucionar y cambiar al punto de que sus cercanos les temen o los desprecian por la razón que sea. Yo cercanos tengo muy pocos; solo ustedes y algunos conocidos a los que aprecio. Hay algunos que también me tienen en estima y aprecian mi forma de ser pero… ¿sabes qué pasará cuando yo adquiera el anticuerpo X?

Duftmon aspiró antes de responder; se sentía realmente intimidado y eso que jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, mucho menos por Omegamon, con quien rivalizaba en muchas cosas.

-Las probabilidades de que el anticuerpo X te cambien de esa manera son mínimas; los resultados serán aún más favorables si…

-¿Si lo consigo?-adivinó-¿Yo me convertiré en una máquina de guerra perfecta, ayudaré a derrotar al Mar de la Oscuridad a cambio de mi pasado y mi vida para convertirme en otra cosa? ¿Algo que no quiero ser y que tampoco los otros aceptarán así sin más? ¿Realmente tengo que sacrificarme de esta manera y quedar reducido a eso por el resto del mundo? ¿Qué hay de mi y de lo que yo quiero?-ladeó la cabeza-¿Te parece egoísta mi forma de pensar?

El digimon cerró los puños con fuerza contra la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro.

-¿Tengo que decir que no?-ironizó.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, la realidad será la misma de todas maneras. Aún puedo seguir luchando, y hasta que ya no pueda mantenerme en pie por culpa de este error, no cambiaré a nada. Jamás he necesitado ese anticuerpo y no será esta la ocasión en que lo necesite.

-¡Podrías sufrir un colapso por ese desbalance en cualquier momento!-objetó el estratega, pero el metal anaranjado presionando en su cara le hizo callarse.

-Cuando eso ocurra, esta guerra ya habrá terminado y el digimundo no necesitará más de mi. He sacrificado toda mi vida y no pienso entregar lo único que me queda: ya perdí a mi hermano y también a la única digimon que he amado. Ahora vas a ir y a llenar esa ficha médica con la mejor excusa que encuentres para mi problema y vas a decirle a todos que es algo tratable y nada serio. ¿Está eso claro?

-No puedo hacer eso-se negó, pero Omegamon no estaba para negativas, y sacando la punta de la espada de su lugar, la deslizó lentamente hacia arriba con el filo rozando el casco marrón del felino.

-¿Está eso claro?-repitió sin quitar sus pesados ojos del otro.

Duftmon tardó algunos segundos en responder, pues no habiéndose tratado de Omegamon, le habría hecho frente y no habría permitido aquello. Atentaba contra sus reglas, su posición y su cargo, y comprometía el rumbo que la guerra podía tomar para el futuro.

-Sí señor…

Omegamon se alejó de un brusco movimiento del digimon y regresó su espada a su lugar, dándole la espalda y quedándose en silencio de cara a la puerta mientras Duftmon recuperaba el control de sus nervios. El estratega se quedó viéndolo extrañado; no conocía esa faceta del caballero blanco y jamás la hubiera si quiera imaginado. Se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía que ser hermano de Gaiomon, pues le pareció ver atisbos del digimon virus en los ojos azules de su hermano menor, aún cuando el caballero siempre había sido ameno y respetuoso con todos. Vaya, quien lo habría imaginado. Jamás se le había ocurrido tampoco pensar en los problemas por los que un digimon como Omegamon pasaba; dos núcleos de dos digimons completamente diferentes viviendo dentro de él con la amenaza de una muerte súbita en el momento menos esperado a causa del choque de ambos lados. ¿Cómo podía vivir tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier segundo ambos núcleos se repelerían completamente y se separarían haciéndole desaparecer? Sin contar que siendo tan viejo, había perdido tanto y entregado todo por los otros. Duftmon había entregado poco o nada en su vida en comparación con lo que el digimon blanco había dado. Fuera del temor inicial que había sentido al creer que Omegamon le lastimaría si iba en contra de su plan, Duftmon comprendió de pronto que ese digimon cargaba el peor peso del digimundo sobre sí, y eso que no era Alphamon. Su forma de verlo comenzó a cambiar entonces al percatarse de cosas a las que jamás había prestado atención, y sabiendo que ahora y con ese secreto en su poder se arriesgaba él también, inventó un problema para Omegamon y lo puso en la ficha para tener algo que decirles a los otros. Lo que quedaba en el aire ahora, es que con tantos problemas resultaba difícil tener que explicarle al segundo líder el embrollo que tenía con Lilithmon y los informes que de ella recibía, teniendo por delante el ataque con el virus de la ira que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco. Al parecer ahora él tendría que encontrar la forma de librarse de ello, y no estaba seguro de lo que pudiese resultar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Oh my gosh! o0o Omegamon y rhihimon! y dinohumon y matadormon! 8D y la pobre lilithmon! x0x ...gaiomon xD rayos, me hace reír ese digimon. Tiene que ser uno de los mejores personajes que se me haya ocurrido jamás, y la verdad es que es uno de los que más quiero ewe junto con OuRyuumon claro xD a ellos no los basé en ningún otro personaje (ejemplo, a este omegamon lo basé parte en el de X evolution, algo fuerte, algo inclinado a los sentimientos, a dukemon lo hice orgulloso y severo, y a otros personajes según la impresión que me dieron en sus apariciones en el anime, de haberlas tenido, mezclándolos con mis ideas también) asi que puedo decir que ellos dos son 100% ocurrencia mía ewe Pobre omegamon o0o haciendo uso de su lado oscuro para evitar preocupar a los demás con su problema, y también para no tener que cambiar. Ha de ser difícil eso...cambiar para otros y no para uno mismo (este cabezota prefiere morir que dejar de ser él mismo 8D como me dijo kiubi por ahí xD )

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la entrada del nuevo personaje ^^ Rhihimon estará allí tanto para ayudar como para dificultar ciertas cosas òWo ¡Los leo en la siguiente! Y pásense al blog, dejaré el comentario de este cap y además estoy subiendo allí el comic que me tiene tan ocupada.

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	30. Ira

Saludos ^^

¿Vieron la nueva "feature" que tiene FF? 8D puedes ponerle "cover" a tu fanfic. Awesome. Le haré una cover a cada uno de mis fics *-* lástima que son muy pequeñas ¬¬

¡Sí! Ya sé, retraso *-* no me maten. Y encima con uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia D: ¡y encima en el **segundo aniversario de mi fic!** ^^ Así es~ el primero de Julio mi fic cumple años. Estamos a 6 xD pero estuve ocupada uwuU Ya son dos años de fic y 4 de historia en general. Qué felicidad =D aunque no debería serlo.. ya debería estar en la tercera temporada y haber terminado de escribir todo hace mucho T^T como lamento esto.

En fin. Y como había mencionado, les dejo uno de mis capítulos favoritos :3 no es tan largo como otros, pero en lo personal me gusta mucho x) Gracias a los lectores que aún siguen conmigo ^^U que son pocos, y a los que se van uniendo, bienvenidos, gracias por los reviews y ojalá les sigan gustando los capítulos que aún me quedan xD

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capitulo 29**

**Ira**

Al día siguiente de la junta ocurrida entre el Mar de la Oscuridad y la Sagrada Orden, el príncipe Rhihimon se presentó en el castillo de los Tres Ángeles para tratar el fracaso obtenido y darles sus disculpas a las tres figuras ante los problemas surgidos. Prometió sin embargo que no se daría por vencido en intentar encontrar alguna solución pacífica y equitativa para terminar la guerra, y que dentro de poco regresaría con nuevas expectativas y soluciones. Seraphimon y sus dos compañeros se mostraron muy agradecidos y felices de ver que contaban con la ayuda del joven soberano, aunque una parte de Seraphimon hubiese deseado que el príncipe les hubiese dado más soporte con sus armadas para así defender a los que lo necesitaban. Rhihimon se negó delicadamente para no molestar a los tres digimons, diciendo que lo suyo no era involucrarse en la guerra sino buscar soluciones para ella. Kerpymon se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Príncipe Rhihimon; no quisiera sonar grosero con usted después de que nos ha ofrecido su ayuda con este problema que afecta a todo el digimundo, pero ¿existe la posibilidad de que usted y sus hombres nos ayudaran con lo ocurrido ayer durante la junta?

El digimon lo hizo sonar de la forma más sutil posible, pero en parte Kerpymon y otros gobernantes sentían que al haber apostado por la junta, el Mar de la Oscuridad se había aprovechado del momento y había arremetido contra el sector del bosque. Rhihimon tenía esto bastante claro, y había sopesado mucho qué haría para remediar aquello; también en parte sentía que por haber intentado ayudar se habían estropeado un poco las cosas.

-Si bien mi posición respecto de la guerra es no involucrarme en el asunto, me siento bastante responsable por lo ocurrido en el sector del bosque.

-El Rey TyrantKabuterimon y los Royal Knights se hacen cargo del problema-dijo Ophanimon tratando de sonar lo más neutra posible y no criticar o favorecer ni a uno ni otro.

-Lo sé mi lady-dijo el joven mirándole-pero aún así no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que por mi plan los civiles e inocentes de ese sector se vieran afectados.-miró directamente a Seraphimon-Por favor Lord Seraphimon, comunique a los Royal Knights y al Rey TyrantKabuterimon que una unidad mía será movida a ese sector esta misma tarde: sacaremos a todos los que hayan invadido las tierras y les llevaremos de regreso al Mar de la Oscuridad. No será ningún problema para nosotros.

El ángel mayor asintió con la cabeza, y Rhihimon les despidió honorablemente para regresar a sus dominios en el Área de la Oscuridad. En cuanto hubo desaparecido junto a su impresionante escolta tras los bosques que rodeaban el majestuoso castillo, Kerpymon y Seraphimon se volvieron al escuchar a Ophanimon soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto en la región del Metal, Omegamon, Gallantmon y su inseparable siervo eran recibidos por el General Justimon y el encargado de la seguridad del imperio metálico, Cyberdramon, para conducirles a un área especial de seguridad del lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando el nuevo programa de protección que aquel reinado estaba implementando para cuando la guerra entrara en sus dominios y pudieran contenerles. Según explicaba el dragón metálico, este nuevo proyecto sería sin duda la base de defensa definitiva que el Imperio del Metal produciría en masa para su defensa y de la que sus expertos estaban completamente seguros, serían la herramienta perfecta y que frenaría en seco cualquier intento de invasión por parte del Mar de la Oscuridad a su imperio. Los cálculos y estimaciones que se habían hecho eran perfectos, y el margen de error era del 0.001 por ciento, por tanto, jamás nada peligroso podría ocurrir con su nueva arma. Gallantmon y su compañero escuchaban atentamente, pero el primero ya se tenía sus reservas, pues RhodoKnightmon le había comentado que aquel misterioso y nuevo proyecto ya le había dado un mal presentimiento, y los presentimientos del Royal Knight eran siempre muy acertados.

Atravesaron la base de comunicaciones principal de aquella región y fueron conducidos a través de largos pasillos, todos de brillante metal y con fluorescentes luces que marcaban el camino, pues allí abajo en la profundidad la oscuridad era eterna. Cada puerta de entrada estaba resguardada por dos digimons que solicitaban el código de acceso del encargado y breves datos de seguridad que solo los de alto rango poseían. Cyberdramon les hizo atravesar todos los puntos de control sin problemas hasta que llegaron al lugar. Se trataba de un área de construcción, ensamblaje y maquinaria muy moderna y complicada, en la que se veían pocos digimons trabajando pues todo era controlado por las computadoras principales, que se encontraban en otro sector. Desde aquel lugar salían siempre las armas más sofisticadas, los programas más importantes y se producía el desarrollo de nuevos artefactos que facilitaban el mundo, tanto dentro del Imperio del Metal como en los demás reinos. Omegamon y sus dos acompañantes divisaron a lo lejos a la Reina QueenChessmon y a su esposo conversar con algunos encargados. Más adelante se veía un robot inmóvil, desde cuya cabeza salían cables que se perdían en la altura del techo. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, todos saludaron a los monarcas y éstos les devolvieron un respetuoso saludo.

-¿Cómo van esas ramadas Justimon?-preguntó el rey a su General.

El cyborg dio un respingo, luego se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien mi señor…

Gallantmon y ShineGreymon observaron con curiosidad esto, pero Omegamon les hizo un sencillo gesto para que no preguntaran nada.

-Me alegra. No podía esperar menos de nuestro mejor General.-dijo el digimon frotando su bigote-Recuerdo que de niño ya te gustaba mucho hacer manualidades y construías cosas pequeñitas.

El aludido no dijo nada, abochornado como estaba. QueenChessmon rió levemente y les indicó a los Caballero con una mano.

-Este es señores; nuestra próxima mejor arma y la defensa de nuestro imperio.

Los tres digimons observaron al robot que seguía inmóvil delante, con los brazos y cabeza caídos; parecía en estado de estasis. Su color oscuro y su diseño hablaban de un digimon fuerte, aunque solo podía tratarse de su carcasa.

-Luce impresionante alteza-dijo Omegamon estudiando al robot azulado.

-Es el resultado del duro trabajo de nuestro equipo de expertos-respondió ella sonriendo y volviéndose hacia el robot-Todo sea por resguardar a nuestro imperio de esta guerra.

-Hábleme un poco de él-pidió el caballero a Cyberdramon que estaba a su lado.

-Se trata de un nuevo tipo de digimon cyborg que nuestros científicos han producido;-explicó- el que ven aquí solo es el prototipo, pero está en óptimas condiciones y ya puede ser usado sin correr riesgos de ningún tipo. Su cuerpo está en perfecto balance entre las funciones biológicas y androides, y está protegido por una aleación especial de acero y Chrome Digizoid, aunque en muy bajas cantidades puesto que sus armas son muy pesadas como para que soporte peso extra. Tiene capacidades de aceleración de muy buen nivel y también propulsores que le ayudan en el vuelo. Sus armas han sido perfeccionadas al punto de que se las puede comparar con las que usan digimons de alto rango como ustedes-dijo mirándole.

-Ha de ser muy poderoso entonces-dijo el digimon blanco sorprendido.

-Y peligroso-comentó Gallantmon con su tono severo y cruzándose de brazos.

-No es un oso-"explicó" el rey con un gesto divertido-está basado en un dragón. ¿Ven su cola y sus garras? Se ve muy amenazador y también aerodinámico.

ShineGreymon cayó de pronto y evitó que se le escapara una carcajada a último segundo. Gallantmon miró al cielo y sacudió levemente la cabeza, un poco irritado; no tenía paciencia para digimons como el Rey KingChessmon. Omegamon sin embargo, la tenía.

-Así parece señor, no lo había notado. ¿Cómo se llama este nuevo proyecto?-quiso saber.

-Lo hemos bautizado como "DarkDramon"-respondió Cyberdramon-Ya hemos hecho varias pruebas con él y responde perfectamente. Su cerebro puede almacenar más de mil funciones y tácticas de batalla que puede aplicar y combinar de acuerdo a los comandos que se le den.

-¿Tiene voluntad propia?-preguntó el caballero rojo con una mirada pesada.

-No; a pesar de que utilizamos datos de digimons orgánicos, su tecno-cerebro pareció anular y destruir completamente su conciencia, por lo que solo ha quedado como una máquina a la cual dar órdenes-explicó el dragón mirando al robot que estaba pasos más allá-Podría decirse que fue el único fracaso de este proyecto.

Omegamon y Gallantmon se enviaron una de esas miradas con las que se decían todo. Esta parte podía considerarse tanto ventajosa como peligrosa dependiendo del uso y la evolución del nuevo tipo de digimon: un arma de doble filo.

-En cuanto nuestro equipo de trabajo afine los últimos detalles de programación, DarkDramon será producido en masa para instalar en nuestras bases de defensa-Siguió hablando Cyberdramon-Serán completamente imbatibles y podrían ser también enviados a los demás países para darles el soporte necesario; se dejarían de gastar las vidas de los soldados con este nuevo digimon-sonrió apenas.

-Suena muy esperanzador-dijo Omegamon a los demás digimons-pero he de apuntar que este proyecto es bastante arriesgado.

Todos los presentes se volvieron a verlo con curiosidad y extrañeza. El rey fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo cree Omegamon?-dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Justimon y a Cyberdramon de que al fin entendiera de lo que se le estaba hablando, aunque la ilusión duró poco-Si lo alimentáramos con pescado habría que limpiarlo y cepillarlo las tres veces al día-ShineGreymon se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse-Por eso solo le damos paquetes de datos reciclados y aceite para que se mantenga en forma.

Justimon y Cyberdramon se golpearon la frente a la par, muy avergonzados de haber caído en semejante error, mientras que Omegamon apenas expresó una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Entiendo su alteza…fue un mal comentario el mío…

-¡Bastante! Además, gastaríamos un dineral en intentar alimentar tantos de estos con pescado, el que no tenemos en nuestra región y habría que importar desde las demás regiones ¡con costos altísimos!

QueenChessmon rió levemente y puso una mano en la cabeza de su marido.

-Siempre tan preocupado esposo mío-dijo con dulzura y luego mirando a Cyberdramon-¿Podría hacer las pruebas para los señores aquí presentes?

-Sí mi señora-asintió el digimon alejándose algunos pasos para hablar con el equipo técnico, regresando al poco con un control de brillante color rojo, el que KingChessmon reconoció al instante.

-¡Dame eso!-exclamó dando un salto y quitándole al digimon el control. Aparentemente le gustaba mucho manejar al cyborg-¡Vean señores! ¡DarkDramon se pondrá a la moda en todas las regiones en muy poco tiempo! ¡Arriba DarkDramon!-exclamó al aparato en su mano y presionando el botón más grande.

Al instante la señal fue enviada al cerebro del robot, quien se encendió con un suave sonido de motor y se levantó poco a poco hasta estar muy erguido. KingChessmon comenzó a apretar los botones que conocía sobre los movimientos del digimon, y éste comenzó a hacer una serie de golpes y movimientos mecanizados de acuerdo a las órdenes que le transmitían. Mientras el rey jugaba con su pequeño mecha, los "mayores" se reunieron a un lado para tratar el tema.

-Reina Chessmon-dijo Omegamon seriamente-entiendo que este proyecto sea la nueva esperanza de defensa de este reino y también de soporte para las demás regiones, pero habiendo creado un arma tan poderosa estáis tentando a que Lucemon y su General Machinedramon intenten hacerse con el robot y tengan esta arma de su parte.

-Además-le siguió Gallantmon siempre cruzado de brazos-manipular robots es demasiado fácil para alguien como él, y de surgir errores en su cerebro modificado, podría manejarse por sí solo y causar bastantes estragos, los que por cierto no necesitamos.

Cyberdramon negó con la cabeza.

-El porcentaje de error es el mínimo; no hay posibilidades de que la mitad orgánica de su cerebro pueda "resucitar" después de que su lado tecnológico lo friera hace ya un par de semanas y comenzara a razonar por su propia cuenta.

-Además-explicó Justimon-posee un "interruptor" de seguridad automático: si DarkDramon intentara ejecutar alguna orden que no esté dentro de su programación y activado por el código correcto, inmediatamente su chip principal se destruiría y quedaría inutilizado. Su programación es muy compleja como para que el chip fuese cambiado y ajustado de modo que obedeciera a alguien fuera del imperio del metal.

Las explicaciones y los métodos eran muy convincentes, pero Omegamon definitivamente no había quedado conforme con el nuevo digimon. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando de pronto, DarkDramon echó a andar a full sus motores y sus alas se prendieron en intensas ráfagas azuladas, comenzando a dar vueltas en círculo para entretenimiento de su pequeño comandante.

-Aún así-siguió Omegamon-quisiera pediros que seáis muy discretos con este nuevo trabajo y no salga la menor información de este lugar. Tomen todas las medidas de seguridad posibles en la programación de este nuevo digimon y asegúrenlo con sus mejores barreras, en caso de que alguna posible infiltración lo ponga en riesgo y al alcance de Lucemon. No comencéis con su producción masiva hasta que sea seguro y podamos dar certificación de ello.

Los digimons encargados y la reina prometieron al caballero seguir sus indicaciones, y que los trabajos con la producción de los demás DarkDramon avanzaría de manera gradual, pero de modo que tuvieran que esperar el mínimo hasta que el nuevo digimon fuese necesitado y liberado para su uso y protección de los demás, que era la función para la cual había sido creado. Atrás, DarkDramon daba muestras de su agilidad mientras divertido, KingChessmon le hacía bailar y dar saltos en un pie.

* * *

Mientras, en el Mar de la Oscuridad, un digimon corría por unos largos pasillos que lo iban adentrando en la profundidad de las mazmorras del castillo Berúng, esquivando a los digimons que intentaban ponérsele delante y golpeando al que intentara interponerse en su camino. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, se detuvo recuperando la respiración y acercándose a una de las celdas; la única que estaba habitada pues no había prisioneros de guerra todavía, y dudaba que llegase a haberlos con Lucemon encendido en furia todo el día y desde ahora en adelante. Allí estaba ella, sentada con su cabeza recargada a un lado sobre su hombro, demacrada y pálida, como si le hubiesen extraído la mitad de la vida en una sola noche. Se sintió muy mal de verla en ese estado, y poniendo sus manos en los barrotes protegidos de energía que la encerraban, la llamó sin poder evitar que su voz sonara preocupada.

-¡Lilithmon!-exclamó el chico despertándola a ella de su ensimismamiento tan profundo.

La mujer levantó el rostro con sorpresa y con dificultad se puso de pie, acercándose a la reja.

-Beelzemon…-murmuró la mujer con voz temblorosa.

-¡Idiota!-le recriminó sabiendo que algo le dolía adentro de verla así-¿Qué hiciste?

Había estado el día anterior fuera por una misión de entrenamiento que Gaiomon le había impuesto, y en cuanto regresó se enteró de lo ocurrido y de la acción de ella, la que ahora pagaba con su encierro y del que jamás se vería librada. En cuanto Barbamon se lo explicó, el digimon rubio se negó completamente a creerlo, y después de haberla buscado por todos lados, comprendió que solo podía estar encerrada en la parte baja del castillo, confirmando lo que el viejo había dicho y dándole un vuelco al corazón ensombrecido del digimon. Por su cabeza pasaban mil preguntas a las que no poseía respuesta alguna, por lo que ahora ella tenía que dárselas.

-Es cierto…es verdad que nos traicionaste…

Lilithmon no dijo nada y escondió su rostro, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Beelzemon se volvió y presionó con fuerza puños y dientes, tan enfurecido como dolido de comprenderlo. Se dio varias vueltas en el lugar, sintiendo cierta furia y desesperación crecerle, mezclados con el deseo de arreglar todo aquello de alguna forma. Golpeó con un puño en la pared más cercana que tenía y se controló.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-quiso saber.

-No puedo decírtelo…-murmuró ella.

-¡Dime!-rugió él acercándose-¿Qué podría valer en este mundo una traición hacia nosotros? ¿Qué te dijeron que te engañaron tan tontamente?

-Nada-sollozó-ellos no me ofrecieron nada…lo hice porque quería…

-¿Qué?-dijo él de forma incrédula-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?-exclamó-¡Eres un Demon Lord, has estado con nosotros desde siempre!-se aferró de los barrotes-¡Creía que querías tu libertad junto con nosotros y para tus hijos! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido ahora, te has alejado más de obtenerla!

La digimon secó su rostro con la manga de su hábito y le miró directamente.

-¿Qué no lo ves Beelzemon? Lucemon ya dejó de pensar en el Mar de la Oscuridad; solo busca salir y expandir su poder y dominar todo. Sus ambiciones jamás dejan de crecer, y hace lo que sea con tal de obtenerlo. ¡Sabes que nos está usando a todos nosotros para derrotar a la Orden y a los Aliados! Jamás en el pasado ha perseguido algo para otros si no es para sí mismo.

-¡Aún así…!-exclamó él sin encontrar exactamente lo que quería decirle-No debiste…Jamás vas a salir de aquí…

-Lo sé; siempre supe a lo que me arriesgaba-respondió muy firme.

-¿Y aún así los preferiste a ellos?-rugió el digimon empezando a enfurecer-¿Qué ibas a ganar de ellos? ¡En cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad te destruirían de inmediato, eres su enemiga!

-No-quiso explicar la mujer, pero Beelzemon no la dejó.

-¿Qué van a hacer ellos ahora por ti? ¿Crees que por haberles dado algo de ayuda vendrán aquí a salvarte?

-¡Escúchame!-exclamó Lilithmon poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

Beelzemon fue calmándose de a poco; estaba muy molesto pues si bien Lucemon los usaba a ellos para conseguir lo que quería, ahora los malditos Royal Knights la habían usado a ella a cambio de nada y la habían condenado. Jamás moverían un dedo por alguno de ellos ni algún digimon del Mar de la Oscuridad. Por eso ahora luchaban para quitárselos de encima y tener un poco de libertad después de tantos miles de años. La mujer acercó su rostro a la reja y le indicó que se acercara también. La punta del casco de Beelzemon rozó apenas su mejilla.

-¿Tu confías en mi?-le preguntó al muchacho en un susurro.

-Sabes que sí-respondió imitándole.

La digimon tomó un poco de aire antes de hacer su confesión.

-Hay un caballero que está dispuesto a ayudarme.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él mirándola anonadado.

-Uno de los Royal Knights…no sabría cómo explicártelo, pero siente algo por mí, y temo que también yo sienta algo por él.

-¿Estás de broma?-dijo sin poder creérselo-¿Cómo demonios llegó él a ti…?

-Yo fui a buscarle. Quería salir de aquí y evitar que Lucemon ganara la guerra. De lo contrario, su ambición de poder simplemente nos aplastaría a todos y acabaría con este digimundo. Su hambre de poder es tan grande que podría consumir todos los datos de este mundo, y ya lo ha hecho en el pasado. Es por eso que salí a buscar ayuda…

-¿Por qué ellos?-quiso saber-¿Por qué no alguien más aquí dentro? ¿Por qué no otro?

-¿Cómo saber si alguien más aquí estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse y a ayudarme sin delatarme con él? Tenía que hacerlo sola.

-Me lo hubieses dicho a mi-sentenció Beelzemon mirándole seriamente-Pudimos haber buscado otra solución; ¡lo que hiciste fue tan tonto!

-No tenía más opciones; estoy cansada de ver a mis hijos morir allá para satisfacer los deseos de Lucemon.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos húmedos-¿Puedo pedirte que hagas algo por mi?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él estará esta noche esperando que yo vaya para darle cierta información…como no podré ir, quiero que vayas tú en mi lugar.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el demonio levantando la voz sin querer.

Miró sobre el hombro revisando que nadie estuviera cerca y le hubiera escuchado. Cuando regresó su mirada hacia la mujer, ésta puso su mano tibia en su rostro frío y le miró con sus profundos ojos violeta.

-Necesito que vayas, es muy importante. No para que le des información de ningún tipo, si no para que le digas lo que ha ocurrido. Que Lucemon se ha enterado y yo estoy aquí…

-No puedo-sentenció el digimon cerrando los ojos y alejándose un paso de las rejas-Yo no soy un traidor; no me gustan los métodos y las reglas de ellos, y quiero luchar en esta guerra por lo que es nuestro-dijo mirándole a ella de frente-Estoy dispuesto a luchar y sacrificar lo que sea necesario para vernos libres de este maldito Océano de oscuridad.

-Beelzemon por favor-le pidió-Necesito de tu ayuda ahora…

El demonio se volvió y cerró pesadamente los ojos. Respiró profundamente y se marchó, dejándola a ella en su soledad y encierro. Estaba tremendamente afectado por todo lo que ella le había contado, y más por lo que les había hecho a ellos, pero una parte de él siempre había sentido estima por la digimon: era la única en todo el Mar de la Oscuridad que podía preocuparse por otro que no fuera sí misma, y aunque no existía ningún parentesco entre ambos, siempre la había considerado una especie de hermana mayor que le apoyaba y se preocupaba por todo. En ese lugar todos estaban solos, pero él la había tenido a ella desde siempre para apoyarse. Estaba furioso y muy confundido, sin tener la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió del Castillo Berúng sin tener la menor intención de toparse con Lucemon. Nadie en esos momentos quería encontrarse con el furibundo ángel, pues seguramente les arrancaría la cabeza de un zarpazo. Había intentado arrancarle a Lilithmon la verdad de los labios, pero éstos habían permanecido sellados, y ahora no sabía qué información tenían los Royal Knights; de qué les habría hablado y si esperaban algún movimiento por parte de ellos. El joven demonio se encaminó a la base militar que estaba fuera de la ciudadela y se dejó caer sentado, con su espalda apoyada contra una pared externa y tratando de poner su mente en claro, lo que le resultaba imposible. Desde lejos, la voz de Gaiomon le llegaba mientras el virus daba indicaciones a sus guerreros y les explicaba lo que ocurriría en los próximos cinco días. Se le notaba emocionado esperando el momento, y él también tendría que estar allí para luchar, pero con su derrota ante Imperialdramon la última vez se había impuesto a si mismo explotarse entrenando para mejorar el bajo nivel que tenía.

-…cuando estén allá-decía el samurái mientras el viento se llevaba su voz y la repartía en todo el lugar-van a demostrarle a los Royal Knights en el peligroso juego que se han metido y con quienes están jugando. Van a salir y a mostrarles que debieron habérselo pensado mejor antes de haberlos encerrado a todos aquí y condenado por tantos siglos a esta maldición; aplastarán a sus soldados, porque ellos no están a la altura de ustedes ahora, por mucho que sus Generales intenten hacernos creer lo contrario. Ustedes se han probado a sí mismos lo superiores que son en comparación con ellos, y que si no nos dan la libertad que nos merecemos, se la arrebataremos.

Un clamor de voces y rugidos se levantó al terminar de hablar el General, con todos sus digimons encendidos y ya deseando estar en el campo de batalla para seguir a su líder y darle una nueva victoria a su causa, demostrándole además al samurái que todo el trabajo que había puesto en ellos no había sido malgastado. Los demás Generales y sus armadas eran muy conscientes del avance acelerado del nivel que tenía la unidad de Gaiomon, y no conseguían explicarse cómo los había perfeccionado de esa manera y tan rápido. Beelzemon se levantó de su sitio y fue a reunirse con los otros, a ver si el entrenamiento conseguía ayudarlo a librarse un poco de la maraña de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. En ese momento, los digimons de Gaiomon se habían dispersado y entrenaban en sus grupos, teniendo el espadachín a sus tres alumnos junto con él y a Matadormon. El demonio se reunió con ellos y escuchó lo que el otro tenía que decirles.

-Durante el encuentro con el General -dijo de brazos cruzados-ustedes serán mi principal jugada. Una partida no puede ganarse solo, por lo que después del avance de los otros, ustedes se encargarán de deshacerse de las piezas de OuRyuumon. En cuanto las hayan acabado, él y yo nos veremos las caras y tengan por seguro que cuando esté desarmado, la región faltante del área del viento será nuestra.

-Él es el General más poderoso de la Elite-dijo DinoHumon-y también el elegido de Alphamon. Si ya ha conseguido derrotarle antes, significa que usted está muy por encima de él y por tanto, las armadas de los demás Generales no significarían ningún peligro para nosotros.

-Es probable-respondió su superior-pero estoy seguro de que el General OuRyuumon no ha explotado al máximo su talento todavía. Algo le impide brillar como siempre ha hecho a través de los siglos y no le deja ostentar su título como el primer General de las Armadas. No sé qué podrá ser-terminó encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto que escondía algo.

-¿Vas a matarlo esta vez?-preguntó al fin Beelzemon mirándole con gesto molesto.

-No lo creo-respondió el samurái mirando hacia el cielo oscuro del lugar-dependiendo de la demostración que me dé, puede que le deje vivir un tiempo más para seguir enfrentándonos. De lo contrario, supongo que tendremos que despedirnos.

El demonio negó con la cabeza, irritado. Gaiomon los envió luego a sus prácticas mientras él regresaba al castillo para trabajar en sus planes, cuando notó que DinoHumon tenía algo que decirle. Lo vio de un segundo a otro en su mirada atenta y que parecía reprimir algo importante. Se detuvo en su lugar y dejó que los otros se fueran, llamando al chico quien al instante, se presentó con él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el mayor.

DinoHumon no tenía que hacerse el tonto o desentendido. Ya había aprendido que a Gaiomon no se le podía esconder nada y que parecía prever las cosas; incluso a veces sentía que podía leerles el pensamiento.

-Ayer durante su junta…-empezó un poco nervioso-vi algo muy extraño.

El espadachín hizo un gesto de rareza.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No quiero hablar mal de nadie señor, ni hacer acusaciones de ningún tipo-dijo para evitar problemas o malentendidos- es solo que vi al teniente Matadormon trabajar en una de las terminales.

Los ojos brillantes del samurái se abrieron mucho al escuchar esta parte, pero no dijo nada mientras su cabeza ya empezaba a trabajar rápidamente.

-Y…bueno, lucía muy nervioso mientras escribía y enviaba un mensaje. No sé a dónde habrá sido enviado ni qué decía el mensaje. No quería espiarlo, es solo que me detuve para hablar con él y noté su prisa por terminar y cierto ademán nervioso…-levantó la cabeza-No quería pensar en nada ni hacer suposiciones, no es algo que me corresponda, pero supuse que debí hacérselo saber.

-Ciertamente-dijo el digimon oscuro volviendo su mirada hacia el castillo Berúng-Vete a entrenar. Hiciste bien en decírmelo.

-Sí señor-asintió el otro con la cabeza y regresó junto con el resto del grupo.

Gaiomon se quedó con sus pesados y siniestros ojos puestos en el acusado, quien sintiendo su mirada encima, volvió la cabeza y se encontró con él. Se vieron lo que habrá sido dos segundos, y al instante el vampiro regresó la cabeza para evitar que el otro leyera en él. El digimon negro regresó nuevamente su mirada hacia el castillo que estaba en la lejanía, pensando en que una falsa acusación se había llevado a cabo, o bien podía ser que a Lucemon le faltara haber castigado a alguien más. Él tenía muy sabido que Lilithmon no compartía los ideales de su consorte y que prefería morir o ayudar al enemigo antes que seguir sirviendo a Lucemon y entregándole todo a cambio de nada. También sabía (o más bien era una sospecha casi confirmada) que Matadormon había sido entrenado por su hermano menor y que se trataría de un espía dentro del Mar de la Oscuridad. Hasta ahora no había podido cogerlo con las manos en la masa y tampoco tenía pruebas para poder entregárselo a Lucemon, aunque mientras lo tuviera lo suficientemente lejos de las computadora, le era una herramienta de suma utilidad. La noche anterior bien pudo haber sido Matadormon quien enviara el mensaje y se había acusado a Lilithmon equivocadamente, como bien pudo haber sido la mujer la autora de la traición y se había ganado su castigo. No tenía formas de averiguarlo, aunque tampoco tenía deseos en hacerlo, después de todo, la jugada había vuelto aquello más interesante y Omegamon junto a sus Generales estaban en muy mala posición. Darles una mano mejoraría sus expectativas en la guerra, aunque Gaiomon ya tenía muy sabido el resultado de ésta. Si conseguía hacerse con su hermano antes de que Lucemon le pusiera las manos encima al final de todo, tal vez pudiera conservarlo y reclamarlo como su trofeo de guerra y así evitar que lo mataran.

"_Aunque pensándolo bien, podría intentar conservar a otro trofeo"_

No pudo evitar reírse mientras dirigía sus pasos de regreso al castillo. Tenía mucho en lo que trabajar; el brillo clonado del dispositivo DN-loader se extinguía cada día y él tenía que mover las piezas finales para poder traer a su gigantesca bestia al digimundo y moler a los Royal Knights junto a sus aliados.

* * *

Anochecía cuando el pequeño Ryuudamon entraba en la Cámara del Dragón y se acercaba silenciosamente a su superior. Dicho lugar se encontraba en las entrañas de la fortaleza, y se dominaba la amplia estancia de color dorado y ocre, con sus gigantescos pilares sosteniendo la fortaleza sobre ellos y los enormes tapetes que retrataban la historia de esa antigua familia, desde un trono amplio, cuadrado y plano que estaba ubicado al final de una grada elevada. En aquel lugar habían reposado su cuerpo los antecesores de OuRyuumon; legendarios dragones, imponentes, imbatibles, sabios y justos como no había otros en la historia del digimundo. Todos dejaron un legado de responsabilidad, sabiduría, honor y bondad a los que habían seguido sus pasos al interior de ese castillo gigantesco de piedra, y en el que Ryuudamon se había desenvuelto desde que saliera de su huevo años atrás. Su señor, que en ese momento se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y cabizbajo, no había tenido la suerte de conocer a ninguno de su antepasados para tener algo de ellos que recordar y poder alimentar con ese coraje y rectitud, el espíritu ahora afectado del General. Mucho menos les hubiese conocido el pequeño rookie, pero él veía en su superior a esos dragones legendarios a los que tanto admiraba, y a los que el dragón mayor estaba seguro, jamás podría alcanzar. No se veía como uno de ellos porque tampoco podía hacerse a la idea de la magnanimidad que ellos habían tenido. Ser el último RYU pisando el digimundo era realmente difícil, y aunque había tratado de acostumbrarse a la idea y vivir con ello, no tardó en recolectar los datos que necesitaba para traer a su ahora lugarteniente con él. Se entendían muy bien entre ellos y como con los otros digimons no podían hacer.

-General…-le habló el digimon desde abajo y sin levantar mucho la voz.

OuRyuumon se volvió apenas a verlo. Lucía muy preocupado y siempre que necesitaba darse soporte o "un empujón" lo buscaba allí donde los otros habían dejado algo de sí mismos en aquellas paredes y tapices.

-¿Qué?-preguntó evitando sonar demasiado melancólico.

-Algo…algo importante está pasando ahora en la región del bosque.-le informó tratando de recuperar su postura militar.

El mayor dio un leve respingo. Estaba al tanto del ataque de Daemon en el terreno de Minervamon y TyrantKabuterimon, por lo que Ryuudamon solo podía traerle buenas noticias. Los hombres del rey insecto estaban muy bien catalogados, y un fallo resultaba inconcebible. Ambos abandonaron en silencio la Cámara del Dragón y se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones. Allí y junto al resto de los Aliados y el Mar de la Oscuridad, fueron testigos de un movimiento bélico sin precedentes. Ni siquiera el primer ataque de Gaiomon a la región del trueno se comparaba con aquello. Ambos bandos en sus pantallas pudieron apreciar la aparición masiva de una unidad que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, pero pudieron reconocerles cuanto antes.

-¿Quiénes demonios son esos?-preguntó Beelzemon a un lado y con extrañeza.

-Son del tipo virus todos ellos-informó Mephistomon trabajando en la computadora y en los datos nuevos.

-Es imposible-dijo Machinedramon tan extrañado como el resto-la Orden no cuenta con directores en las Armadas oscuras, además de que están casi vacías.

-Es Rhihimon-dijo Lucemon con ambas manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en el tablero-el gusano ha metido sus narices en la guerra después de que prometió no inmiscuirse.

-¿Se ha aliado con la Orden?-preguntó Barbamon a quien fuera que le respondiera.

-¡No puede!-exclamó el enorme robot-Si Rhihimon se alía a ellos… ¡nunca podremos vencerlos!

-No creo que se haya unido a ellos-dijo el ángel rubio con una expresión severa-Puede que solo les esté ayudando temporalmente…después de todo, fue durante su idea de la junta que nosotros tomamos un sector del área del bosque.

-Significa que ha venido a retomarlo-soltó Barbamon pensando-Tenemos que sacar a Daemon de ahí.

Lucemon asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mephistomon se ponía rápidamente en contacto con el Demon Lord en el campo de batalla, quien prontamente recibió su orden de retirada: luchar contra las armadas de Rhihimon era desquiciado. No se trataba del poder de dichas unidades; eran muy similares a las de los Royal Knights, solo que éstas eran tantas y tan bien organizadas, que parecían gigantescos murallones que avanzaban y aplastaban todo en lugar de soldados que luchaban. El demonio en el sector del bosque leyó sus órdenes y repartió las suyas. Sus soldados comenzaron a transportarse mediante los portales oscuros de regreso al Mar de la Oscuridad, y en cuanto las armadas del Príncipe de las tinieblas llegaron al área de batalla, eran muy pocos los que quedaban en el lugar y fueron rápidamente eliminados. Daemon regresó antes de recibir el menor rasguño, pero no le había gustado nada la retirada forzada y abrupta que habían tenido que tomar. La situación fue rápidamente evaluada en los dos bandos.

-Impresionante-dijo Gallantmon sin más. En realidad no le había impresionado nada, pues conocía el pavor que le tenían los del Mar de la Oscuridad a las armadas de Rhihimon, y no es que ellos quisieran enfrentárseles tampoco.

-El príncipe Rhihimon retomó el sector perdido en tiempo récord-comentó RhodoKnightmon-Deberíamos dejar que él se hiciera cargo de recuperar los demás sectores y enfocarnos en otra cosa.

-Solo nos ha ayudado en esta ocasión porque se sintió responsable del territorio perdido-dijo Omegamon sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla, en donde la cámara de seguimiento tenía enfocado al General de batalla, el mismo Príncipe Rhihimon-Ahora se marchará a sus dominios y seguirá buscando formas alternativas de darle un final a esta guerra.

-Es una soberana estupidez-sentenció el caballero rojo poniendo ambas manos en la mesa. Más allá su pupilo se sorprendía de que dijera algo como aquello-Rhihimon tiene el poder suficiente para terminar esta guerra, pero en vez de eso prefiere sentarse en su sillón a filosofar y buscar métodos pacifistas; si se lo propusiera podría invadir por completo el Mar Oscuro y acabar con todos sus soldados.

-Tienes que respetar la posición del Príncipe-dijo Omegamon seriamente-aunque no te guste. Comuníquense con el rey TyrantKabuterimon para organizar las próximas defensas y envíen un mensaje al Príncipe agradeciendo su movimiento.

RhodoKnightmon se puso a trabajar en ello, a consecuencia de que Duftmon parecía ocupado en sus pensamientos. Había estado muy silencioso desde su pequeña "conversación" con Omegamon la noche anterior, y tan extrañado seguía de aquello como preocupado por el asunto con Lilithmon. No había respondido los mensajes que le había enviado y necesitaba algunas respuestas, sin contar que estaba completamente tenso y nervioso por el tema del virus de la ira. Después de lo ocurrido con Omegamon, no conseguía decidirse y revelarle el digimon lo que ocurría, por lo que un poco contrariado ante el trabajo y su necesidad de responder ciertas cosas, se excusó diciendo que saldría a hacer algunos cálculos de terreno y se pasaría por unas bases cercanas para ajustar algunas cosas. Excusa bastante mala, pero que le sirvió para salir del castillo y encaminarse al lugar donde se había visto con la mujer la última vez. Junto con su nerviosismo, algo parecía preocuparlo más de la cuenta y jamás dejaba pasar estas pequeñas señales por inadvertidas.

Por cierto que de ahora en adelante, Omegamon y el felino tenían que gastar inútilmente media hora todos los días para tratar el asunto "medico" de Omegamon, habiendo hecho creer a todos que el caballero sufría de insuficiencia cardíaca y que por eso había sufrido tantos y tan dolorosos ataques en el último tiempo. Habían tenido que montar además la pequeña farsa de los fármacos y paquetes de datos especiales para tratar el problema del digimon, los que tenía que ingerir diariamente y que simplemente sacaba a Omegamon de sus casillas, como pocas cosas hicieran. Al menos así había logrado apagar la curiosidad de sus compañeros pero no su preocupación hacia él.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?-preguntó Gallantmon, tratando el tema.

-No pidas nada todavía-contestó el digimon blanco sin prestar mucha atención-es un tratamiento a largo plazo, no verás mucho progreso hasta en un tiempo.

-Me refiero en cuanto a tu carga emocional-insistió el digimon rojo-Ya que dejaste de esconderlo y sabes qué es; que puedes tratarlo y quedarte más tiempo en este mundo.

Omegamon frunció el ceño. ¿Qué responder a eso cuando la verdad estaba tan lejos de la realidad?

* * *

En cuanto los hombres de Rhihimon retomaron el lugar, él se retiró de regreso a su mundo alterno y comenzaron los trabajos, OuRyuumon apagó el monitor que tenía en frente distraídamente. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que de pronto reparó en que no tenía que haber apagado dicha pantalla y volvió a encenderla. Se quedó pensando un largo momento en frente de todos, aunque dándoles la espalda, hasta que el prolongado silencio le extrañó y se volvió: todos los digimons que trabajaban en su sala de comunicaciones le observaban muy preocupados y silenciosos, sabiendo que por la mente del General pasaban muchos y pesados pensamientos que no podían hacerle ningún bien. No era normal que él se estuviera callado por más de treinta segundos, por lo que sus prolongados silencios eran motivo de preocupación entre todos sus súbditos. Se sonrojó de pronto y cerró el puño.

-¿Y ustedes qué demonios están mirando?-exclamó con su gran boca abierta y consiguiendo una leve sonrisa por parte de algunos-¡Trabajen en esos datos y consíganme más información sobre los terrenos ocupados!

Los digimons se volvieron rápidamente a sus quehaceres mientras el dragón dorado salía del lugar seguido de su lugarteniente. No le había durado mucho el regreso a su "yo" de hace algún tiempo, y pronto se vio a sí mismo pegado contra una pared, tratando de pensar y enfocarse en algo, pero no lo conseguía. Ryuudamon le miraba muy triste desde el suelo.

-¿Qué le ocurre General?-preguntó el pequeño RYU tomándose de las manos-¿Tiene hambre? ¿Le traigo té y mochis? ¿Necesita un masaje?

-No, no-le cortaba el dragón meneando la cabeza-no es nada…

-No tiene porqué mentirme; sé que usted no está bien desde hace tiempo.

-Nah…

-Desde que Gaiomon apareció en todo esto exactamente-dijo el dragoncillo haciendo que el otro diera un respingo y se volviera a verlo, extrañado.

-¿Crees que por culpa de ese idiota estoy tan preocupado?-dijo irónicamente-¡Ni que fuera tan importante!

-Creía que era importante si consideramos que se ha convertido en el General más poderoso de Lucemon-comentó Ryuudamon extrañado.

-Ya, pero no por eso voy a estar ocupado mentalmente con eso ¿sabes? Tengo mejores cosas de las que ocuparme-dijo volviéndose y echando a andar.

-¿Cosas como qué?-preguntó el digimon desde atrás mientras le seguía.

OuRyuumon se detuvo en seco y Ryuudamon se estrelló contra su cola acerada. Se frotó la nariz mientras el otro arriba respondía.

-Tengo que ver la forma de derrotarlo en nuestro próximo encuentro.-sentenció pesadamente.

-¿Durante el encuentro de Shogi?

-Así es-respondió afirmando con la cabeza-Y para eso necesitaré mucho de tu ayuda y la de los demás chicos-dijo sonriendo al fin, mientras su cerebro trabajaba en la estrategia que usaría el día de la batalla y cómo manejaría a sus soldados para vencer a las piezas de Gaiomon y poder ponerlo contra las cuerdas al fin-Quiero que me ayudes con eso, Ryuudamon.

El pequeño dragón abajo sonrió, feliz de ver a su superior de mejor ánimo y llevándose una mano a la sien.

-¡Sí mi general!

* * *

Había transcurrido más de una hora en la soledad y el silencio del deshabitado lugar en el que se encontraba, sin que nada ocurriera ni sintiera la más mínima presencia acercándose. Ni un solo ruido o un atisbo de que la mujer aparecería. Duftmon se encontraba recargado contra una gran roca que estaba a su espalda, brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la nada, mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ahora? Siempre se andaba con retrasos, según ella porque le era muy difícil salir del Castillo sin llamar la atención de Lucemon; pero ahora que las cosas se había complicado tanto, él no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Se levantó de un impulso y se dio algunas vueltas por el lugar sin sentir nada, hasta que en la lejanía pudo ver un pequeño punto dorado brillando en la oscuridad.

¿Qué podía ser? Definitivamente no era ella, pues era muy discreta y no traía cosas luminosas. Seguramente era otro digimon, y si Lilithmon llegaba a aparecer en el momento, ambos se verían en problemas. El punto brillante se acercaba a mucha velocidad, hasta que el felino consiguió identificar su presencia y se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"-_ se preguntó muy confundido.

Se negó a creer lo primero que se le vino a la mente de que Lilithmon pudo haberlo traicionado. Lo segundo que se le ocurrió fue que pudieron haberla descubierto y ahora venían a cerciorarse de si era verdad que se veía con alguien en el lugar. Lo tercer fue que sería una simple coincidencia. De todas maneras, sabía que el digimon que ahora venía hacia él a gran velocidad no era tan fuerte como se esperaría de alguien como él, por lo que bien podía enfrentársele y deshacerse de él sin problemas. Sacó su estoque y de un salto tomó altura en la gran roca en donde antes estuvo recargado. El feroz ruido del motor rugiendo le llegó dentro de poco, y al par de segundos la motocicleta demoníaca se detenía a varios metros de la roca en donde el Royal Knight estaba parado, con un estrépito de piedras saltando ante el frenazo y el sonido característico de los neumáticos al detenerse.

Beelzemon se quedó sentado en su vehículo en marcha, mientras observaba al digimon que desde arriba tenía sus ojos puestos en él. No imaginaba que había sido Duftmon en quien ella había confiado, aunque en realidad jamás se esperó que confiara en algún Caballero.

-¿Qué hace un Demon Lord fuera de su guarida?-preguntó el estratega. Todos sabían que Lucemon les tenía prohibido salir.

-Cállate idiota; no he venido a luchar contigo si es lo que estás pensando-le detuvo con un gesto hosco y apagó la moto. No se levantó de ella sin embargo, y habló desde su asiento-Vine porque Lilithmon me lo pidió.

Duftmon se quedó atónito al escuchar eso. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza a la vez y todas chocaban entre sí sin que el digimon pudiera pensar claramente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Beelzemon le apuntó desde abajo.

-La han descubierto. Te envió un mensaje ayer y Lucemon la atrapó. Ahora y por haber querido ayudarlos a ustedes, ella está encerrada, y estará encerrada por el resto de su vida. Solo porque sacará provecho de ella, Lucemon no la ha matado todavía. ¿Qué dices a eso caballero?

El aludido no pudo decir nada. Se había quedado estupefacto al comprender que habían descubierto el secreto y ahora Lilithmon permanecería atrapada el resto de sus días. Jamás podría ir allá y sacarla si no concluían la guerra y derrotado a todos los Demon Lords, por lo que intentar decir algo alentador era imposible.

-No creí que la atraparían alguna vez…

-Ya ves que no tuvo tanta suerte-dijo el demonio con expresión ceñuda-¿Y qué? Lilithmon ya se sacrificó por ti, ¿qué piensas hacer tú por ella?

Duftmon no dijo nada. No podía.

-Lo sabía-masculló Beelzemon desde abajo y cerrando un puño-La estabas usando para beneficio de ustedes; no vas a ayudarla de ninguna forma y la dejarás pudrirse allá abajo. ¡Ustedes son de lo peor!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-le respondió el estratega desde arriba-¿Qué vaya a tu castillo, evada a los miles de demonios que tienen abajo y la libere?

-Si pudieron hacer eso con Bastemon, ¡bien podrías hacerlo con ella que arriesgó el cuello por ustedes!-rugió furioso-Lilithmon confía en ti a ciegas pero tú no estás dispuesto a arriesgar nada por ella. No sé con qué demonios la habrás comprado, pero vaya ingenua que resultó ser al creer en ti.

-¡No seas idiota!-exclamó el caballero molesto-¿Qué no ves lo que yo arriesgo también al venir aquí a obtener información de ella? Mis compañeros podrían desterrarme de la Orden y bien podrían acabar conmigo por haber estado con un enemigo y no haberlo exterminado. Yo confié en ella también y es porque quiero creer en sus palabras.

-¿Y qué se supone que te dijo?-preguntó el joven irónicamente.

-Que quiere salir del Mar de la Oscuridad y tener una vida como cualquier otro digimon.-respondió seriamente-Que está cansada de que sus criaturas mueran y de ser absorbida por la ambición de Lucemon. Tantos años de fracaso ya la han golpeado demasiado como para que pueda seguir luchando contra esto: Lilithmon solo quiere una vida como la de los otros, no quiere ser una torturada como los que viven a su alrededor, y yo quiero ayudarla a salir de allí.

Beelzemon frunció el ceño. Era exactamente lo que ella le había dicho antes de separarse, por lo que realmente ella había confiado enteramente en que Duftmon la ayudaría. La pregunta ahora era…

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarla entonces?-quiso saber.

El caballero se volvió y se quedó pensando un segundo en esto. Luego volvió su cabeza hacia el Demon lord.

-Ahora no puedo hacer nada por ella: intentar convencer a los míos de hacer otra arriesgada misión para liberarla de donde está es imposible, y ellos jamás accederían. Sin embargo, en cuanto esta guerra termine y podamos terminar con las ambiciones de Lucemon, conseguiré para ella una segunda oportunidad.-cerró su puño mientras decía-Haré que los míos la acepten en este mundo como un digimon normal y que pueda vivir aquí arriba con nosotros. Tendrá que pagar sus faltas eso sí, pero una vez se haya hecho justicia, haré que Lilithmon pueda vivir en el digimundo y no en el encierro que significa el Mar de la Oscuridad. Con la ayuda que me daba, ella también se ayudaba a sí misma.

El demonio hizo un gesto y volvió la cabeza de una vez. Si bien era cierto que aquello era lo que la mujer perseguía, Beelzemon naturalmente prefería que ellos ganaran la guerra y poder establecer sus propias reglas y vivir ellos en el digimundo como tenían derecho a hacer. Ponerse a debatir esto con alguien tan terco como Duftmon le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que echó a andar su motocicleta y enfiló por el camino de regreso.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer-le dijo-Lilithmon ahora se quedará esperando a que hagas algo por ella, pero no sueñes con que ustedes van a contar esta historia al final. Nosotros los venceremos, porque ya es hora de que tengamos lo que es justo.

El caballero no dijo nada, simplemente le dejó partir y se quedó con aquella maraña de pensamientos confusos: Lilithmon ahora estaba atrapada y los suyos sabían que había estado suministrando información a los Royal Knights. Las cosas se ponían difíciles a cada segundo, y lo peor aún estaba por venir. No había conseguido hablar con Omegamon sobre el virus de la ira que sería lanzado mañana, por lo que tendría que encontrar él mismo una solución al problema o enfrentarlo por sí solo, que parecía ser la única solución posible.

"_De todas formas…-_se preguntó volviendo la cabeza por donde el demonio se había marchado_-¿por qué habrá venido sin más a decírmelo? También él se está arriesgando con ello_".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, Omegamon, Gallantmon, Duftmon y sus cuatro Generales se habían reunido en el castillo para tratar algunos asuntos, entre los que estaban los movimientos para retomar las áreas adyacentes a la suya, la nueva arma del imperio del Metal, y el enfrentamiento entre los dos Generales dragón que tendría lugar dentro de los próximos cuatro días. Habían dejado a sus lugartenientes a cargo del monitoreo y vigilancia de los demás sectores, junto con las defensas establecidas en los lugares con mayor riesgo. Los Dioses Olímpicos habían ayudado mucho con eso, y gracias al rápido movimiento de Minervamon y TyrantKabuterimon en cooperación, lograron reducir el daño provocado por Daemon y sus tropas a más de la mitad. De haber estado la encargada de aquel sector, Rosemon, seguramente los daños hubieran sido los mínimos, pero la digimon aún descansaba en su digitama esperando el momento para regresar al digimundo. A su vez, los dos integrantes subalternos del caballero rojo y el caballero blanco, ShineGreymon y MirageGaogamon Burst, se encontraban fuera ese día llevando a cabo misiones de información y reconocimiento de algunas áreas de riesgo, y junto con los demás Royal Knights custodiando sus regiones designadas, el castillo estaba casi completamente vacío.

En ese momento se encontraban todos reunidos en la cámara de guerra, y después de haber estudiado detalladamente el nuevo proyecto que el Imperio del Metal estaba trabajando, pasaron al tema de la batalla de OuRyuumon. Sin duda esto preocupaba mucho a los demás Generales, pues si las cosas iban mal, perderían la región completa y no solo una porción como debió ocurrir.

-Aprecio tu confianza en mi-resopló el dragón rascándose la nariz ante el comentario de Tiger.

-Perdone usted General-dijo el insecto-pero ya vimos de lo que Gaiomon es capaz.

-El que me haya vencido una vez no significa que lo hará de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es su estrategia para detenerlo ahora General OuRyuumon?-preguntó Gallantmon desde el otro lado de la mesa.-O más bien dicho su "jugada".

-Mis soldados abrirán la batalla haciendo un ataque en "U"-explicó con un dedo sobre la mesa y dibujando dicha letra sobre el tablero digital-rodeando a los soldados de ellos y cayéndoles desde los tres puntos diferentes. En medio, mis cinco mejores soldados trabajarán como mis piezas maestras: sé que Gaiomon también tiene la suyas, recuerdo haberle visto con un DinoHumon muy capacitado la última vez, por lo que es probable que sea de su grupo más experimentado.

-¿Quiénes serán esas cinco piezas General?-preguntó Omegamon.

-Llevaré a mi teniente coronel Black, a los hermanos Grey y también a Ulforce Vdramon…

Omegamon le miró con extrañeza.

-¿A Ulforce? ¿Ya lo ha hablado con él?

-De hecho…-dijo con cara afectada y mirando en cualquier dirección-después de que se enteró de que había apostado toda la región del viento, casi estalló y me obligó a que lo llevara con él a esa batalla.-sonrió nerviosamente.

-Es comprensible-dijo el joven Imperialdramon-después de todo, es la región que ha estado custodiando desde hace tiempo. Ha de sentirse muy responsable de ella.

-Eso es bueno-concluyó el digimon blanco-Ya empiezan a forjarse en él valores de responsabilidad que todo guardián del digimundo ha de tener.

OuRyuumon explicó quién sería su última pieza y también el método con el que procederían. Lo había estado trabajando desde hacía días, por lo que se había dedicado a pulir cada detalle y posible error, buscando soluciones que pudieran surgir a cualquier contratiempo y estar un paso adelante. Era un plan muy convincente, por lo que en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que resultaría, pasaron al siguiente tema.

Afuera del castillo y monitoreando silencioso la situación, un pequeño robot del tamaño de una mosca aguardaba flotando en la entrada del lugar a que sus dos objetivos salieran. El pequeño aparato tan moderno y disimulado, tenía una cámara que mostraba las imágenes del castillo y en su interior dos cápsulas con el peligroso virus. Machinedramon y Lucemon estudiaban la situación y aguardaban impacientes a que Omegamon y su General salieran del lugar para poner finalmente a prueba el largo trabajo del General robot. Sus investigaciones y resultados en los trabajos con Megidramon y Gaiomon pronto darían frutos y podrían deshacerse de algunas cabezas dentro de la Orden, si es que no se destruían todas. El virus sería tan potente que desataría lo peor de los dos blancos escogidos y acabarían con todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Habiendo elegido a los dos digimons más poderosos dentro del castillo, Lucemon y su General contaban con que darían un golpe muy importante.

-¿Cómo se supone que esas cosas van a tocarlos?-preguntó Phelesmon a un lado-Es decir, Omegamon está cubierto de pies a cabeza con esa armadura del mal y OuRyuumon es más duro que una roca.

-Fácil-explicó Machinedramon de aparente buen humor-Las cápsulas serán disparadas desde el robot en cuanto tenga los blancos fijados. Están recubiertas de una aleación metálica que las protege del entorno o cualquier golpe. Dichas cápsulas al entrar en contacto con ellos, se desintegrarán en un cúmulo de datos que serán introducidos a sus cuerpos por una simple cuestión de programación. Da igual si tienen la armadura más dura del mundo, los datos se mesclarán con los suyos lo quieran o no.

-Ah…-soltó el demonio incrédulo mientras seguía observando la pantalla-¿Qué hay si tu robot no dispara en el blanco?-preguntó con tono divertido.-Como esa vez que disparaste a Omegamon y se te escabulló en frente tuyo…

-¡CALLATE!-Rugió el robot con su gran boca abierta justo encima de Phelesmon; casi se lo tragó de una vez-¡Te dije que fue un error de mi sistema en malas condiciones!

-¡Estaba a un metro de ti!

El digimon rojo se partía de risa con el robot encima tratando de hacerlo callar, hasta que ambos se volvieron al escuchar a su líder hablando.

-Ahí están-dijo el ángel sonriendo malévolamente.

Machinedramon se acercó al tablero y observó la imagen junto a su insoportable compañero de rojo. Los tres Royal Knights y los cuatro Generales salieron por la puerta principal y se detuvieron algunos metros más adelante mientras daban fin al tema tratado poco antes. El enorme robot insertó su cable en la terminal de la computadora y comenzó a enviar datos y comandos a su micro-robot. Éste se deslizó silenciosamente por el aire y buscó su ubicación, en un ángulo directo en el cual impactaría la bala de datos contra Omegamon. El digimon blanco no había notado su presencia.

-¿Dónde está él ahora?-preguntó el caballero a su compañero de rojo.

-Al sur de la región de la tierra; lo envié a una misión de batalla con una unidad menor que defenderá un poblado de un ataque del que tenemos noticias-respondió el digimon-Se ha hecho muy fuerte junto a su camarada, creo que estará a la altura de su tarea.

-Me alegra que empieces a confiar más en los jóvenes humanos-dijo Omegamon afable.

-No creas que es tan fácil omega…-y repentinamente se vio interrumpido cuando Duftmon se cruzó entre ambos con su estoque en mano y dio un golpe en seco en el aire.

Todos se hicieron hacia atrás, sorprendidos del repentino movimiento por parte del felino. La sorpresa los había tomado a todos por igual.

-Duftmon-dijo Omegamon entre sorprendido y molesto-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?

El digimon puso su arma a la altura de su pecho mientras observaba el cielo con detenimiento. Había alcanzado a ver el reflejo del sol contra un pequeño proyectil que iba directo hacia el segundo al mando, por lo que sus rápidos reflejos felinos le movieron a tiempo para golpear con su estoque la primera capsula que había terminado hecha añicos en el suelo, pero no llegaba a la vista de nadie dado su escaso tamaño. Los demás Generales se pusieron en alerta.

-Es Machinedramon-dijo el estratega seriamente y buscando con la mirada el origen de aquel disparo-está aquí y ha intentado atacarte.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el caballero blanco-¿Cómo lo has…?

-¡AGH!-escucharon a un lado la exclamación de OuRyuumon.

El dragón tenía una mano en el cuello y se lo frotaba como si algo lo hubiera picado. Se volvió a ver a los otros y sonrió.

-N-no es nada, creo que tengo alergia.

Duftmon se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Habían disparado el segundo proyectil con el virus de la ira y él no había podido advertirles a tiempo. Escuchó que a su lado Omegamon y Gallantmon le pedían explicaciones, pero él apenas si alcanzaba a escucharlos; solo observaba al dragón mirarse la mano en busca de aquello que le había tocado sin poder encontrarlo, porque por supuesto, ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

"_¡Maldición!"_

* * *

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA!-reía el demonio alocadamente y de espaldas en el suelo. Se sentó como pudo recuperando la respiración y secándose las lágrimas, observando arriba a un Machinedramon que, de no haber tenido su cara hecha de metal, seguro lo adivinaba muy sonrojado por lo ocurrido-¡Fallaste el tiro de nuevo!-chilló apuntándole-¡Estaba a un metro y volviste a fallarlo Machinedramon, eres increíble!-rió nuevamente y golpeando con su palma en el suelo.

Dejó de reírse al instante cuando sintió que se le iba la respiración de golpe, y la enorme pata del robot lo presionaba con sus toneladas de peso contra el suelo y amenazaba con reventarlo.

-No es tan gracioso ahora ¿verdad?-preguntó el General desde arriba-¡Y yo no fallé el tiro, ese maldito Royal Knight se cruzó por delante!-rugió muy furioso al haber perdido una cápsula y tal vez la más importante.

Dejó de aplastar al demonio rojo, que ya cambiaba a colores azules y violetas al no poder respirar, y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer: el virus se encontraba ahora instalado en el cuerpo de OuRyuumon, lo que de todas maneras resultaba beneficioso, aunque si Omegamon se enfrentaba a él, no contaban con muchas probabilidades de que las cosas resultaran como querían. Solo tenía que esperar alrededor de diez segundos para que los datos del virus se repartieran por todo el cuerpo del dragón para poder iniciar el programa y que se desatara la ira.

-Eso podría tomar un rato-apuntó Phelesmon haciendo alusión al grande y alargado cuerpo de OuRyuumon.

-No seas idiota-dijo Machinedramon con uno de sus gigantescos dedos sobre un botón en el tablero, el que arrancaría el programa.

-Esta fue Lilithmon-dijo Lucemon molesto-Me queda claro que era con Duftmon con quien mantenía su comunicación; ¿de qué otra forma se habría enterado él de nuestro plan?

Los tres digimons observaban en la pantalla como Duftmon trataba de poner las cosas en claro y explicarles lo que había ocurrido, siempre con la mirada puesta en el General Dragón, temiendo que el virus hubiese entrado en su cuerpo o tal vez su armadura lo hubiese detenido: no conocía la mecánica de las cápsulas que Machinedramon había inventado, por lo que rezó para que el recubrimiento dorado del digimon lo hubiese salvado del disparo y ninguno de ellos corriera riesgo en ese momento. Al transcurrir los escasos segundos, Machinedramon presionó el botón y los datos el interior del cuerpo de OuRyuumon comenzaron a reaccionar. Todos pudieron ver como el digimon soltaba un quejido y se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, doblando su cuerpo ante la extraña sacudida que lo había golpeado. Lucemon sonrió victorioso.

-Hora del espectáculo.

* * *

-General OuRyuumon-le llamó Omegamon al verlo repentinamente en ese estado-¿Está usted bien?

El dragón hubiese querido contestar, pero su cuerpo parecía repentinamente comprimido por la gravedad y atravesado por miles de pequeñas agujas. Su cabeza era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y su corazón un bombo gigante que resonaba y golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, amenazando con estallarle junto con su cerebro en cualquier segundo. Se dobló en dos y puso ambos puños en el suelo, tratando de devolverle el aire a sus pulmones y sintiendo una horrible parálisis recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Apretaba con tal fuerza los dientes ante el dolor que lo aquejaba, que estaba seguro de que iba a perderlos todos, y podía sentir la saliva caliente y salada cayendo de su boca y gotear hasta el suelo. ¿Se había mordido acaso?

Los demás Generales le rodearon para intentar ayudarlo, pero al instante Duftmon los detuvo.

-¡No se le acerquen!-exclamó deteniéndolos a todos a la vez-Está infectado con un virus que lo volverá loco de furia y comenzará a destruir todo; ¡tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar donde no cause ningún daño!

-¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto?-preguntó un desconcertado Tiger, viendo como uno de sus compañeros comenzaba a emitir raros gemidos de enojo y dolor a la vez y ellos sin hacer nada.

-Se los explicaré luego-dijo el felino-ahora tenemos que…

-¡GRRAAAAHH!-soltó el dragón en el suelo, sintiendo una sobredosis de adrenalina recorrerlo completamente e inundarlo por dentro.

No podía mantener bajo control los temblores de su cuerpo ni parar los impulsos que le nacían de saltar sobre alguno de ellos y hacerlos pedazos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Respiraba cada vez con mayor intensidad y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Presionó la tierra con entre sus manos sintiendo que de a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, mientras mil cosas se agolpaban en lo que le quedaba de pensamiento cuerdo: todos los fracasos que había tenido en el pasado, los fracasos que estaba teniendo ahora, las caídas tontas, los errores, las batallas perdidas por culpa de sus despistes, las traiciones, las puñaladas, los momentos dolorosos y momentos que jamás debieron ocurrir por culpa suya. Las decepciones que había dado a otros y a sí mismo, la de veces que hirió a otros por egocéntrico o por ciego, la vez en que había herido a Ryuudamon por su orgullo, ese enano al que tanto quería y que había sacrificado tanto por él. Las reprimendas injustas de Omegamon ante sus planes y la poca confianza que le tenía de que conseguiría sus metas. ¿Por qué todas aquellas cosas aparecían en sus últimos segundos de cordura en la tierra y le hacían enfurecer y desquiciarse de esa manera?

-Ya es demasiado tarde…-dijo Duftmon retrocediendo unos pasos. Logró reaccionar de pronto y ordenó-¡Tiger, quítale sus armas, rápido!

Sin comprender lo que ocurría pero siempre obedeciendo, el insecto se movió veloz hasta el dragón y desencajó de su espalda los dos enormes zanbatos negros y se alejó con ellas todo lo que pudo del digimon dorado, quien con sus ojos idos y su consciencia poseída por la ira, soltó un poderoso y temible rugido al cielo.

* * *

El digimon negro abrió los ojos después de haber estado sumido en una larga meditación y los alzó al cielo. Algo había llamado su atención en el mundo de arriba, pero no supo decir qué. Se quedó observándolo sentado en su posición, mientras buscaba arriba aquello que le había sobresaltado. Estuvo así largos segundos, hasta que repentinamente cayó en cuenta y se levantó de un rápido movimiento. A lo lejos, sus estudiantes se quedaron viéndolo muy extrañado, con los puños apretados y su mirada fija en el cielo apagado del Mar de la Oscuridad. Miraron en la misma dirección que él buscando el objeto de su atención, pero no lo encontraron.

-¡Matadormon!-llamó el digimon de pronto con un rugido.

El vampiro dio un respingo y se reunió rápidamente con él, pero no alcanzó a estar cerca cuando el samurái echó a correr en dirección del Castillo Berúng, por lo que le siguió todo lo rápido que pudo. Gaiomon lo había sentido y ahora pudiese ser que estuviera tan furioso como su contraparte en el mundo de arriba, solo que él tenía un objetivo en mente, mientras que OuRyuumon tendría al mundo entero. Recorrió en pocos minutos el largo camino que le separaba del castillo y entró pisando fuerte en la sala de computadoras, donde encontró lo que esperaba: Lucemon y sus dos Generales observaban en las pantallas a un descontrolado OuRyuumon rugir y retorcer su alargado cuerpo controlando la furia del cual era víctima, lanzando mordidas al aire y manotazos con sus garras a quien estuviera más cerca. Los ojos del digimon negro brillaron de furia, pero de una que él podía controlar muy bien pues había vivido siempre con ella, y acercándose a los otros tres, se paró en frente.

-Creía que habíamos hecho un trato General Machinedramon-le dijo al robot-¿Dónde está la palabra que me había prometido?

-Yo cumplí con lo mío-respondió el monstruo tranquilamente.

-Fui yo quien disparó el virus de la ira contra OuRyuumon-dijo Lucemon a su vez sonriendo con malicia-y temo que yo no estaba dentro del acuerdo de ustedes.

Un chispazo azulado le hizo retroceder un paso, y la filosa kikurin estuvo a un par de centímetros de su rostro en lo que él había parpadeado.

-Esto no se quedará así-murmuró el samurái y caminando hasta su teniente, demandó -Llévame allá ahora.

-…pero…-estuvo por decir, pues sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas con Lucemon si lo llevaba al lugar con el portal oscuro.

Gaiomon puso su espada en su cuello haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

-¿Le tienes más miedo a Lucemon o a mi?-preguntó con sus siniestros ojos taladrándole el cerebro.

El digimon no necesitó ninguna otra advertencia. Abrió el portal a los pies de ambos y los dos desaparecieron tragados por la oscuridad, apareciendo dentro de poco en el lugar donde se desarrollaba todo. Lucemon bufó y se volvió hacia la pantalla.

"_Si Alphamon eligió a ese dragón es por algo;-_pensó sacando conclusiones_-Ahora que está en ese estado se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso que antes, y si consigue darle una lección a Gaiomon, mejor para mí"_ -Estaba harto de que el samurái intentara ponerse por sobre él. De todas formas dudaba en que fuera a conseguir algo; el virus tenía un tiempo de vida de dos horas y no podría contener tanto poder durante tanto tiempo. Le desafió incluso a que lo intentara.

* * *

El joven Imperialdramon se cubrió con ambos brazos del rápido movimiento del dragón dorado, quien con su gran tamaño y su ahora desmesurada fuerza, le aplastó con sus propios brazos e intentó alcanzar su cabeza con su gran boca llena de afilados dientes, sin que su presa pudiera alejarse un centímetro más. Resultó inútil intentar llamarlo, estaba completamente fuera de sí y había arremetido contra cada General y Caballero que había intentado acercarse o le había llamado, solo para enfurecerlo más. Imperialdramon cayó sobre sus rodillas conteniendo su fuerza, cuando un fuerte impacto del _Accel Arm_ de Justimon, bastó para alejarlo un par de metros del joven General, pero no alcanzó para batir al digimon dragón.

-Gracias-dijo Imperialdramon tomando la mano que su compañero le ofrecía y levantándolo de un movimiento-Nunca había sentido la fuerza del General OuRyuumon; es impresionante.

-Es que ese no es el General OuRyuumon-dijo Duftmon más allá observando al digimon que se recuperaba rápidamente casi sin haber sentido el golpe que le habían dado-Está completamente poseído por la ira con la que fue infectado. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estará así.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Tiger desde el otro extremo, pues todos se mantenían a distancia para evitar los ataques del dragón.

Nadie alcanzó a responder, pues el rápido dragón se movió de un segundo a otro hasta su blanco más cercano, Gallantmon, fallando por muy poco su embestida, pero golpeándolo rápidamente con su cola acerada y tumbando al caballero rojo. Este no alcanzó a levantarse a tiempo, y tuvo al General encima aplastándolo con ambas manos contra el suelo y agarrando su hombro derecho con sus mandíbulas, destrozando la coraza roja que protegía al caballero y haciéndole soltar un grito al sentir como alcanzaba su brazo y sus dientes le atravesaban la carne. Omegamon reaccionó al instante, y ajustando el nivel de su cañón, disparó contra OuRyuumon sin conseguir con el fuerte impacto que el digimon soltara a su compañero.

-¡Ya basta General, no puede dejarse vencer de esta manera!-le llamó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él y lo golpeaba directo en la cara con su brazo azulado.

OuRyuumon abrió la boca soltando el brazo de Gallantmon, cogiéndolo de los hombros y estrellándolo con un rápido movimiento contra Omegamon, quien al estar demasiado cerca, no consiguió detenerlo y se estrelló metros más allá en el suelo con un herido Gallantmon encima de él. El caballero rojo se levantó como mejor pudo con su brazo casi inutilizado y rumiando maldiciones. A su compañero de blanco le sorprendió que no reaccionara como siempre hacía, y alcanzó a notar que se trataba del reflejo que Gallantmon veía de sí mismo en OuRyuumon aquella vez…

Regresó su atención al descontrolado General, quien rugiendo y arrancando el césped del suelo con sus garras y arrojando lo que tenía a mano a su alrededor, volvió a arremeter contra los Caballeros lanzándose contra Duftmon esta vez, quien consiguió evadirle y se alejó todo lo que pudo del digimon. Sin detenerse, OuRyuumon se movió como una cobra endemoniada sobre el pasto y levantándose de un impulso de sus alas, logró acercarse peligrosamente a Tiger. El insecto puso sus Royal Meister delante para bloquearlo, cuando todo se detuvo al escucharse una voz.

-¡General OuRyuumon!

De todas las veces en que le habían llamado, el dragón jamás había escuchado ni una sola palabra de ninguno de ellos, enrabietado y poseso como estaba. Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver como el dragón se detenía en seco en su lugar, respirando como una bestia y babeando espuma por la boca, con los ojos idos y sus manos engarfiadas. Se volvió lentamente a ver a ese que le llamaba, y se lo encontró directamente. Gaiomon, acompañado atrás por Matadormon, lo observó un segundo estudiándolo y luego puso ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó irónicamente-Yo devanándome los sesos abajo para que nuestro combate en cuatro días sea una batalla épica para la historia del digimundo ¿y usted jugando a la pinta con sus Generales?

-¡Gaiomon!-le llamó su hermano desde lejos-¿Qué significa todo esto?-exigió saber.

En lo que el virus apenas había desviado sus ojos hacia su pariente, un rápido reflejo le hizo devolverlos hacia OuRyuumon, quien lanzándose contra él a toda velocidad, arremetió contra el digimon con su gran boca abierta dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos con sus dientes y garras. Matadormon soltó una exclamación de ver al demonio acercándose y salió corriendo de su lugar para evitar ser embestido por la gigantesca y temible bestia en la que se había convertido OuRyuumon. Gaiomon sin embargo no se movió de su lugar y lo esperó allí hasta que lo tuvo justo encima de él.

* * *

La mujer entró pisando fuerte con sus tacos a la sala en donde la habían solicitado, encontrándose con los cinco digimons que en ese momento observaban el digimundo a través de su Espejo de la Rosa. Había un ambiente un poco pesado, por lo que era evidente que no se trataba de buenas noticias. Se acercó al grupo y éstos la recibieron con un saludo. Ella como siempre, fue directo al grano.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Apollomon le indicó el espejo y las imágenes que se veían en él.

-Hay serios problemas-dijo el dios del sol-Hemos tenido varios reportes simultáneos de que grupos de digimons de Lucemon aparecen en nuestros sectores. Parecen estar jugando con nosotros, pues en cuanto vamos a hacerles frente, se marchan por esos portales que utilizan y nos van dejando plantados de un lado a otro.

-Han de estar estudiando alguna forma de entrar-dijo Mercurimon a un lado.

-¿En qué sectores han intentado aparecer?-preguntó Dianamon.

-Ya aparecieron en varias ciudades dentro de las regiones de la tierra, del bosque y del fuego-le respondió Marsmon, quien se había encontrado de frente con un grupo, pero como era de suponer, se le escurrieron con ayuda de sus portales.

-Mis hombres han notificado a muchos de ellos apareciendo y desapareciendo en varias de nuestras costas e islas-añadió Neptunmon con su voz rasposa.

-Y han aparecido en sectores aleatorios cercanos a la región de la luz-finalizó Apollomon muy pensativo; aquello resultaba un misterio-No entiendo qué intentarán hacer apareciendo y desapareciendo de esa manera.

-Puede que quieran confundirnos y hacer que nos dispersemos-apuntó Minervamon seriamente.

-Tenemos armadas en todos los reinos:-dijo Marsmon cruzándose de brazos-también saben que todas las regiones están custodiadas, ya sea por nosotros, los Royal Knights o nuestros aliados. No tiene sentido que quieran dispersarnos si estamos en todas partes.

-Probablemente buscan un punto débil por el cual comenzar a atacar-apuntó Dianamon uniéndose a la búsqueda de respuestas-¿Ya se lo informaron a los Caballeros?

-No todavía-respondió Apollomon mirándole-Por eso te he llamado: sabiendo que nos tienen en la incertidumbre al hacer estas jugadas misteriosas, estarán atentos a que enviemos las noticias al resto de nuestros aliados. Sabiendo después que estaremos todos preocupados y averiguando sobre el asunto, estaremos en notoria desventaja con ellos y podrían tomarnos desprevenidos en cualquier momento. Debemos poner sobre aviso a nuestros aliados sin llamar al pánico de las masas y evitando que nuestros enemigos se enteren y tengan esto a su favor.

-Les haremos creer que lo tenemos controlado para que no intenten nada en lo que resolvemos este problema-sonrió Mercurimon.

Dianamon asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con un sencillo gesto de sus compañeros. Se volvió y salió de la enorme sala sabiendo ahora lo que tenía que hacer. Su sistema de recepción y envío de mensajes era el más seguro del digimundo y podía conectarse a las redes privadas de todas partes. Con eso podría dar noticia a los demás reinos y a los Royal Knights sobre el extraño movimiento que el Mar de la Oscuridad estaba llevando a cabo, y ponerse a trabajar en conjunto para ver la solución y evitar lo que esos demonios tuvieran planeado. Se quedó muy extrañada pensando en qué podría tratarse. Sus compañeros habían sacado algunas deducciones muy posibles para lo que Lucemon estuviera tramando, pero aún así resultaba raro que intentaran entrar a alguna zona atacando desde adentro. Otro nuevo misterio se estaba sumando a los muchos problemas que ya tenían, pero la mujer confiaba en que podrían resolverlo antes de que algún otro desastre se pronunciara sobre el digimundo.

* * *

Los siete digimons que observaban la escena estaban boquiabiertos. El monstruoso General OuRyuumon había sido detenido por el otro en pleno ataque, y sosteniendo con sus dos manos las poderosas mandíbulas del digimon, Gaiomon hacía un esfuerzo enorme para contener su increíble fuerza multiplicada por la ira que se había incrementado de solo reconocer el General a su despreciado rival. Usando la información almacenada en su cabeza, el virus había convertido a Gaiomon en el foco de la ira descontrolada del dragón: había sido él quien le había desafiado desde un comienzo, él quien se burlaba todo el tiempo, lo ridiculizaba, lo avergonzaba y quien le había derrotado y humillado, quitándole además su lugar como señor de los dragones y aún buscando cómo seguir riéndose. Esto había bastado de sobra para que el General alcanzara el punto crítico de furia y mostrara lo peor de sí. El samurái tenía la gigantesca boca de OuRyuumon a escasos centímetros de arrancarle la cabeza, con la saliva goteando de sus filosos dientes y deslizándose por su brazo. Podía ver en la fiereza desbocada del otro, un deseo impropio del dragón por aniquilar completamente a su oponente, aunque sabía que esto era una reacción causada en su cerebro por el virus de la ira y la fuerte rivalidad que los dos se tenían. OuRyuumon no estaba allí, por lo que razonar con él iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo. Con un fuerte movimiento de sus brazos, torció al digimon a un lado y logró azotar su cabeza contra el suelo y detenerlo por lo que fueron escasos segundos.

El dragón movió rápido su cola acerada para golpearlo, pero el otro le esquivó de un salto, solo para verse golpeado por una embestida de la mitad del cuerpo del dragón y salir azotado contra un árbol cercano. Cayó sentado al suelo y sin aire, pero al instante tuvo que moverse y evitar las llamaradas que el otro había lanzado para intentar alcanzarle. Los dos volvieron a encontrarse frente a frente; Gaiomon deteniéndole por la garganta para mantener sus mandíbulas alejadas y con un brazo alejando su afilada cola. Se podía ver el esfuerzo extra que hacía ahora al enfrentarse con él por las venas que se hinchaban en sus brazos y piernas. Nunca se había exigido tanto antes. OuRyuumon agarró con sus garras el brazo con el que Gaiomon detenía su mordida y clavó profundamente sus filosas uñas en la carne del otro, haciéndole sangrar pero no desistir. Finalmente, el samurái desvió la mordida del dragón hacia el suelo asestándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento, pero debido a la ira extrema que lo poseía, OuRyuumon volvió a levantarse para intentar otro ataque. Gaiomon se le adelantó y poniéndose detrás de él, rodeó con su brazo el cuello del dragón y le hizo una llave que dejó al digimon sin posibilidad a alcanzarlo o moverse libremente, cayendo los dos por el peso del más grande al suelo, con Gaiomon aplastado por el General.

-Esto es increíble-dejó salir Justimon observando anonadado la escena. No podía creerse que esos dos estuvieran peleando de manera tan salvaje.

-¡General OuRyuumon ya basta!-le llamó Duftmon inútilmente.

Preocupado por su hermano, Omegamon hizo ademán de acercarse, pero el otro le detuvo.

-¡No te acerques!-bramó el virus con el dragón agitándose como una serpiente rabiosa sobre él.

El caballero blanco se detuvo y no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que aquello acabase, lo mismo que los otros. Haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus patas contra el suelo, Gaiomon evitaba que el dragón lo levantara y así perdiera el control con el que ahora lo tenía sujeto, mientras OuRyuumon se debatía con increíble fuerza, moviendo su alargado y poderoso cuerpo para librarse de su opresor e intentando alcanzarle con sus brazos. Varias veces consiguió arañarlo y hacerle algunas heridas, pero el virus simplemente no cedía y le tenía firmemente sujeto por el cuello. Frustrado y con su ira creciendo al verse imposibilitado, OuRyuumon siguió debatiéndose y largando gigantescas llamaradas de su boca en un desesperado intento por librarse y sin conseguirlo. La escena era en realidad caótica y desalentadora para todos, dejándoles una sensación de amargura y tristeza al ver a uno de los mejores y preferidos Generales de la Elite en aquel lamentable estado de locura.

Los dos digimons se mantuvieron en aquella difícil lucha por lo que fue más de una hora. El tiempo de vida del virus se vio extinguida tiempo antes de lo previsto debido al control que habían ejercido sobre él y su imposibilidad para desatarse como debió corresponder. Gaiomon no recordaba haber hecho un esfuerzo semejante en su larga vida, pero no disminuyó ni un segundo la fuerza con la que aprisionaba al otro aún cuando todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y gritaban por un descanso. Poco a poco la fuerza con la que el dragón luchaba fue disminuyendo; sus rugidos llenos de furia se apagaban a cada minuto y ya había cesado el fuego. En los últimos minutos, el dragón apenas si luchaba con la intensidad de antes, y Gaiomon solo aflojó cuando finalmente le escuchó decir:

-¡…me asfixias…!

Soltó de golpe ambos brazos y el dragón aspiró una gigantesca bocanada de aire al tiempo que se iba de lado al pasto y aterrizaba sobre sus dos manos para evitar golpearse la cara contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto, misma situación en la que se encontraba el otro; tendido boca arriba y recuperando agitado la respiración. Los dos se quedaron así hasta que pudieron levantarse con mucha dificultad y verse las caras. OuRyuumon seguía respirando muy agitado con su gran boca abierta; Gaiomon se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas con el largo cabello plateado mojado, desordenado y cayéndole sobre los hombros y espalda. Se observaron un largo momento hasta que el virus se recuperó completamente y se irguió, dándose media vuelta y alejándose de allí ante la consternación de todos. Matadormon despertó de su trance y fue rápidamente a reunirse con él, manteniendo temerosa distancia con el dragón dorado.

-¿Por qué?-le llamó éste desde atrás y consiguiendo levantarse.

Misma pregunta se hacían todos los demás digimons que estaban en el lugar. Todos se volvieron a ver a Gaiomon, esperando su respuesta. Éste apenas volvió la cabeza.

-Si lo dejaba-respondió-iba a acabar por destruirse a sí mismo, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir. Solo hay uno en este mundo que va a acabar con usted y ese voy a ser yo, General OuRyuumon.-se quedó viendo un momento la confusión del otro con sus pesados ojos amarillos-Tenga en mente que si llega a dejarse morir a manos de alguien más, jamás se lo voy a perdonar.

Y diciendo esto, hizo un gesto a su teniente, quien acatando, abrió el portal oscuro bajo ellos y ambos desaparecieron tragados por la oscuridad. El silencio y la confusión quedaron arriba y pesando sobre los ocho Generales y Caballeros, quienes sin poder comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido, se reunieron con OuRyuumon e intentaron ayudarle. El digimon se negó, y levantando un difícil vuelo, regresó a su fortaleza para reponerse, trabajar en su estrategia para los próximos días, e intentar buscarle razones convincentes a lo sucedido.

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron de regreso en el Castillo Berúng, Gaiomon se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de comunicaciones, en donde solo se encontraba Lucemon esta vez. Phelesmon había salido del lugar antes de que el samurái regresara, sabiendo que habría serios problemas, y Machinedramon por primera vez siguió su consejo y salió de allí también. Ordenó a Matadormon que regresara con los otros mientras él hablaba con el digimon ángel. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos en el lugar, Gaiomon se le acercó y su semblante denotaba el mismo enojo y desprecio con el que había despedido antes al digimon. Lucemon le observaba sin prestar mucha atención.

-Más vale que tengas una cosa muy en claro Lucemon-le dijo con su voz grave y aplastante-Es la última vez que vas a intentar deshacerte de OuRyuumon por tus medios. Si alguien va a matar a ese dragón seré yo; no quiero que vuelvas a meter tus narices con él mientras yo esté aquí.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-preguntó el otro arqueando las cejas.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo-sentenció el samurái con sus ojos brillando en odio asesino-No tengo reparos en humillarte delante de todo tu océano, así que no me vuelvas a desafiar de esa manera.

Molesto ante su comentario, el digimon rubio se le acercó un paso y lo encaró.

-¿Si no qué?-quiso saber.

Acercándose también, el otro respondió.

-Si no, quien gane esta guerra no serás tú, ni ellos.-dijo traspasándole con su dura mirada-¡Seré yo!

No hubo terminado de decir eso, cuando una fuerte presencia se sintió de golpe en todo el lugar, aplastando a todos con su increíble poder, un feroz rugido salido de lo más hondo del infierno, y un temblor que sacudió el castillo Berúng de arriba abajo, causando la alerta general. Lucemon y Gaiomon se separaron y miraron instintivamente al techo, pues dicha energía se sentía provenir desde los pisos superiores. Ambos sabían de qué se trataba, y sonriendo ante su larga espera finalizada, Lucemon salió del lugar para ir a encontrarse con ese al que tanto habían estado esperando. El samurái por su parte dejó salir un bufido y salió del lugar también a conocer al despertado.

En las mazmorras del castillo, Lilithmon se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos aferradas al acero que la contenía y con su mirada también pegada en el techo; su cuerpo estaba frío y tembloroso, y su corazón latía fuerte y temeroso.

"_¿Por qué te has despertado tan ya?"_ sollozó la mujer al comprender lo que ahora se vendría.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Ahá! ò0o Gaiomon dejándole las cosas en claro a su jefe ewé en algún momento se me ocurrió la idea de desviar la historia de su trama original y hacer que fuese Gaiomon quien ganara la guerra, pero después la descarté (como hago con muchisimas ideas .w.) Alguien se ha despertado 8D supongo que les resultará obvio saber quién es. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Me dejen sus reviews, y tengan paciencia con el siguiente. Queda poco para el final de la segunda temporada! x333 Dejé un comentario en mi blog por si quieren pasarse ^^

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	31. Nos veremos del otro lado

Saludos owo

Ehm...sin mucho que decir. Todo el último mes mi madre estuvo de viaje y tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa (asco..) y en las últimas dos semanas mi PC se frió por un accidente. Dejé todos mis proyectos congelados y en espera .w. y apenas hoy me han regresado el computador reparado. Esto es lo segundo que he hecho después de limpiar todas mis bandejas de entrada y responder a varios mensajes xDU Lo siento. Al menos pude usar el pc de mi hermana para conectarme casi todo los días, pero apenas por una hora o menos...

Sin más, dejo el siguiente capítulo. Mucho me temo que solo restan dos más para acabar la segunda temporada QwQ y que después de eso tendré que hacer un alto o publicar hasta el 35, que son los que me quedan. Aún no decido esto pero bueno. Gracias a los lectores que siguen aquí TwT

En este capítulo se cumplirá una predicción hecha al inicio de esta temporada. Hora de despedirse de uno de mis personajes favoritos del fic TT-TT Las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles de aquí al final de la temporada por un importante evento...

Ups...acabo de notar que no había copy-pastado mi declaración de autora en los dos últimos capítulos ._.

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capitulo 30**

**Nos veremos del otro lado.**

Los miles de digimons que se encontraban observando desde lejos a la criatura, no podían dejar de admirar su enorme tamaño y el increíble nivel de poder que tenía. Muchos estaban encantados de ver semejante monstruosidad al fin entre ellos y sabiendo que su despertar significaba la anhelada victoria del Mar de la Oscuridad por sobre los demás reinos, pero otros sin embargo estaban muy nerviosos y atemorizados de verle y saberle despierto al fin. No era para menos, pues el poderoso Belphemon había destrozado el lado sureste del castillo Berúng en su primer arranque de rabia y al abrir los ojos por primera vez, aplastando en su camino a cientos de digimons guardias y guerreros que habían salido al paso para intentar frenarlo, solo consiguiendo su propia muerte a manos del titán. Arrasó además con varias edificaciones que rodeaban el castillo, aniquilando a quien estuviera delante y desahogando la furia que sentía con cada nuevo despertar. Lucemon simplemente le dejó ser mientras sus soldados morían aplastados y calcinados abajo, sabiendo que en cuanto se tranquilizara un poco, acabaría justo como se encontraba en ese momento; dormitando en medio de la ciudadela.

El gigantesco digimon se encontraba de pie, quieto en medio de las derruidas construcciones a su alrededor y con los ojos entrecerrados, descansando después de haber estado dos días completos destruyendo todo a su paso sin diferenciar a nadie y deshaciéndose del exceso de energía que había estado acumulando aquellos cientos de años que había dormido. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó y el silencio regresó al Mar de la Oscuridad, el ángel dio orden a sus Generales para que movilizaran a sus tropas y despejaran todo cerca del digimon, evitando que tuviera con qué entretenerse cuando se despertara otra vez. En cuanto los hombres se pusieron a trabajar, el digimon rubio rió victorioso al ver que finalmente se acercaba el gran día. Los siete Demon Lords estaban finalmente reunidos pisando el digimundo, por lo que la victoria estaba irremediablemente en sus manos. Machinedramon y Phelesmon compartían su gloria, no así Gaiomon, quien habiendo visto la primera demostración del temido Belphemon, hizo un pronóstico que no le gustó a nadie: ese digimon no duraría mucho frente a los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Por qué demonios dices eso?-exigió saber el demonio rubio cerrando el puño.

-Tiene demasiado poder pero se agota con demasiada facilidad;-respondió el samurái tranquilamente- es demasiado grande y lento, y no usa la cabeza. Solo ataca. Además-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el ventanal de la derecha-tendrías que enviarlo solo a luchar porque de lo contrario destruiría por igual a los soldados de la Orden como a los tuyos propios.

-¡Bah!-exclamó Lucemon con un gesto de su mano-Como si eso tuviera alguna importancia.-dijo sin más y volviéndose.

Empezó a trazar los planes que había estado maquinando desde hacía tiempo mientras esperaba a que el demonio finalmente saliera de su huevo y se convirtiera en la temible bestia, dejando completamente de lado todo lo que había trabajado antes y descartando del todo las anteriores tácticas de batalla y los movimientos que usarían para invadir el mundo de arriba; volcó toda su atención, sus ideas y su imaginación en sacarle el mayor provecho a aquella peligrosa arma, dando por sentado que con él la victoria ya estaba asegurada. Gaiomon apuntó esto mentalmente mientras a un lado en una computadora, trabajaba en sacar largos y difíciles cálculos y aproximaciones, que sin ayuda de una computadora y los datos correctos eran imposibles de obtener. Confirmó sus sospechas y dejó los cálculos allí mismo, en caso de que alguno de sus incompetentes compañeros reparara en ellos y se diera cuenta del problema que significaba estarse confiando en aquella bestia para terminar la guerra, como Lucemon decía. Él por otra parte estaba más que preparado, y en caso de que algo fuese a fallar, siempre tenía otro as bajo la manga para jugar.

-Por cierto-dijo llamando la atención de los otros tres más allá-¿Cuándo comienzan a trabajar para retomar el sector del bosque?-hizo un gesto con la cabeza-¿O están esperando a que tome mi parte en la del viento para ir por él?

Este comentario irritó un poco a Phelesmon, quien levantando un puño, exclamó.

-¡No tiene que tomarse tantas molestias General! ¡Yo mismo iré por ese sector mañana si tanto le place!

-Olvídalo-sentenció Machinedramon arriba con su voz metálica. El demonio se volvió a verlo-Iré yo esta vez.

Phelesmon le miró con cierta extrañeza, ya presintiendo que había algo raro de por medio.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué quieres ir tú?

-¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?-rugió el robot aplastándolo con su vozarrón y dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-Quería hacer algo de turismo…-respondió con un ojo cerrado y tapándose el oído en donde aún hacía eco el rugido del digimon.

Gaiomon atrás sonrió para sí, sabiendo que al haber tentado a Phelesmon de ir por la región, a Machinedramon le picaría la conversación que ambos habían mantenido días atrás sobre el bajo desempeño que estaba teniendo el General Robot en el último tiempo, y con ello su pequeño plan ya estaba en marcha. Se quedó un segundo más mientras obtenía la última información que necesitaba.

-¿Cuándo partirá General?-preguntó Lucemon al digimon de acero.

-Mañana mismo mi señor.

Excelente. Justo el tiempo que necesitaba. El samurái de negro se volvió y en silencio se digirió a su recámara; tenía dos días para terminar de afinar los detalles de su encuentro con OuRyuumon, y ahora mismo tenía que enviarle un mensaje muy provechoso a su hermano menor.

* * *

Omegamon escuchaba en silencio a su estratega explicarle una de las situaciones más difíciles y extrañas que se hubieran dado dentro de la Orden desde siempre. Desde que el felino empezara a hablar desde hacía poco más de diez minutos, una parte de la mente del caballero blanco parecía congelada, detenida, suspendida en la nada y sin poder asimilar ni aceptar aquello, mientras que la otra escuchaba atentamente y maldecía una y otra vez que cosas como aquella tuvieran que ocurrir. No podía comprender cómo no había previsto algo así, aunque jamás en su larga vida uno de sus caballeros se había atrevido a desafiar su autoridad de semejante forma; sí le habían encarado y puesto difíciles las cosas en otros ámbitos, ¿pero verse con uno de sus peores enemigos directamente y en un momento tan crítico como aquel? ¿Es que acaso tanta inteligencia le había jugado mal a su estratega y lo estaba volviendo loco?

-Debería matarte aquí y ahora por lo que has hecho-sentenció el digimon blanco en cuanto el otro dejó de hablar.

Duftmon bajó la cabeza, como jamás hubiese hecho en su vida delante de Omegamon, y solo respondió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que has arriesgado Duftmon?-exigió saber evitando levantar la voz-Ella pudo haberte traicionado desde un principio y haber acabado contigo; ¡ni siquiera es seguro que todo lo que ella y Beelzemon te dijeron sea verdad! ¿Cómo sabes si todo es un plan para jugar contigo y arriesgarte todavía más y entrar en nuestros círculos? ¡Lo que hiciste fue…totalmente inaceptable!-exclamó volviéndose y dándole la espalda.

Se quedó mirando a la nada mientras su cabeza trabajaba en lo que debería hacerse. En ese momento se encontraban en la sala médica, en donde Omegamon estaba recibiendo su supuesto chequeo por el falso problema que habían tenido que inventar y que ahora les hacía gastar precioso tiempo todos los días a los dos metidos sin hacer nada en aquel lugar. Trató de quitarse el pesado enojo que traía encima por la deslealtad del felino para con la Orden y su segundo líder, aunque bien pudo haber sido decisión de Duftmon el hacerlo por las sospechas que él mismo guardaba hacia Omegamon y los datos que conseguía del interior del Castillo Berúng sin explicaciones muy convincentes para él. Aún así…

-Si ella hubiese querido traicionarme-le escuchó al otro decir a su espalda-lo hubiese hecho en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y fueron muchas veces. Además, me alertó sobre el virus de la ira que Machinedramon ejecutaría en ti y en el General OuRyuumon, ¡y ahora está pagando la lealtad que me confió a mi encerrada en una celda!

-¡Pues me alegra que esté donde está ahora!-le rebatió el segundo al mando volviéndose a verlo-El hecho de que te haya aconsejado un par de veces no significa nada. No puede ser que te creas su cuento después de que ha luchado contra nosotros durante miles de años.

-Esos mismos miles de años ante la derrota y la pérdida son los que la han hecho cambiar y abrir los ojos. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas Omegamon?

-Todas las que sean necesarias-respondió el aludido severamente-Jamás confiaría en la palabra de un Demon Lord y sospecho que no lo haces precisamente porque te haya comprado con sus lloriqueos-dijo mirándole directamente y traspasándole con la mirada-¿Qué se teje entre Lilithmon y tú?

-Nada-sentenció el felino de forma áspera y cerrando un puño.

-Por supuesto, por eso luchas tanto para que intentemos sacarla de allí ¿no es así?-preguntó irónicamente.

Duftmon apretó con fuerza los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué más da si hubiera algo? No es que jamás pudiera estar con ella o cualquier otra cosa; nuestras reglas son claras y las he seguido desde siempre. Si intento sacarla de allí es porque ella se sacrificó por ayudarnos a nosotros y buscar una vida mejor fuera de ese lugar.

-Nuestras reglas son claras, Duftmon-repitió Omegamon sin dejar de aplastarlo con sus ojos puestos en él-aquellos que hayan atentado contra la tranquilidad y el orden del digimundo han de ser enjuiciados y pagar sus faltas; después de ello, recién pueden optar por una vida nueva en el mundo de arriba.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?-quiso saber el estratega.

-Que si Lilithmon sobrevive a esta guerra y al juicio que se le hará después de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido por tantos cientos de años, tal vez tenga posibilidad de seguir aquí arriba; si es que así lo aprueban todos nuestros aliados y los sagrados Tres Ángeles.

El felino ahogó un rugido de furia y controló sus emociones en su puño cerrado. Hubiese querido gritarle muchas cosas a Omegamon: que estaba loco, así Lilithmon jamás conseguiría una oportunidad y lo que ella había arriesgado habría sido en vano.

-Estás siendo muy injusto-soltó al fin con la voz cargada de pesar-¡Jamás van a dejarla!

-No seré yo quien decida eso. Por lo demás-dijo para terminar aquella conversación-y considerando la falta grave que has cometido al reunirte con un enemigo sin autorización de tu superior, tienes una estricta prohibición de salir del Castillo si no es con un escolta, el que me informará de cada movimiento que hagas fuera de mi vigilancia. -Duftmon estuvo por decir algo, pero el otro no lo dejó-También te mantendré a raya con las comunicaciones que hagas fuera de nuestros enlaces de seguridad. Me has hecho perder la confianza que te tenía, estratega.

Y eso fue todo. Un pesado silencio de muerte se estableció en la sala, con un Duftmon a punto de estallar en cólera e indignación ante la decisión que Omegamon había tomado tanto para él como para Lilithmon. Sin embargo y con todos los pensamientos contradictorios agolpándose en su cabeza, sus deseos reprimidos de estallar contra el segundo al mando y también sabiendo que con esto había arriesgado el cuello y su reputación como el tercero mejor dentro de la Orden, el digimon se obligó a mantener su temple tranquilo y controlado con la excusa de que estaría faltando a las reglas establecidas por Yggdrassil y Alphamon de intentar algo, _de nuevo_. Nunca antes había llegado a un punto similar y no sabía qué pasaría si intentaba dar otro paso adelante, pero quería intentarlo, al menos por ella.

-¡Omegamon!-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta metálica la voz de Gallantmon.

Los dos caballeros adentro dieron un respingo y el aludido se volvió hacia donde le llamaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber.

-Es Gaiomon; quiere hablar contigo-le informó el otro.-Te espera en la sala de computadoras.

-Estaré allí de inmediato-dijo, escuchando los pasos de su compañero alejarse por el pasillo. Se volvió hacia Duftmon hablando un poco más bajo-¿Cuánto falta para que este "chequeo" se termine?

-Ya se ha terminado-respondió el felino mirando hacia la máquina que supuestamente estaría estudiando a Omegamon y que poco a poco se iba apagando.

Omegamon asintió con la cabeza, se volvió y salió del lugar encaminándose allá donde su hermano mayor le llamaba. Atrás, Duftmon cerraba con fuerza los ojos y resoplaba, cogiendo el pad con la plantilla en donde tendría que poner los nuevos datos inventados de la reciente "revisión" que el digimon blanco se había hecho. Cambió apenas las cifras y algunas estadísticas, cuando reparó en algo. ¿Desde cuándo dentro de la Orden se tejían tantas mentiras, que él no lo recordaba? ¿Cuántas más habría que él desconocía, aún siendo el tercero al mando?

En la sala de computadoras y acompañado únicamente por Gallantmon en ese momento, Omegamon se dirigió a la pantalla principal, que estaba ocupada de lleno por la imagen de Gaiomon, quien jugaba relajadamente con un curioso aparato en su mano, desconocido para los Royal Knights, pero que dentro de poco les significaría un terrible problema.

-¡Al fin llegas!-exclamó el virus dejando el DN-loader sobre el tablero y cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado?

-Nada importante-respondió el menor levantando la cabeza.

-Nada que no te signifique la muerte y la caída de los Aliados, supongo-dijo con cierto tono divertido.

Gallantmon se sorprendió de escucharle decir aquello y observó un segundo a Omegamon en silencio. El digimon blanco trató de evitar sus pesados ojos sobre él, sabiendo que Gallantmon habría sospechado que Gaiomon sabía sobre su problema, o él le hubiese contado. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó.

-Tenía una pregunta que hacerte-dijo el samurái mirándose con indiferencia las uñas-me saltó curiosidad cierto detalle después de nuestro último fracaso en la región del bosque.

-No te daré información de ningún tipo-sentenció el digimon blanco.

-No seas tonto, no quiero información estratégica ni parecidos por si es lo que estás pensando-le cortó el otro mirando hacia la pantalla-es solo que me pareció una rareza y sin duda algo de lo que no me he enterado, y debí hacerlo-mintió-TyrantKabuterimon y ustedes han restablecido sus lazos de alianza.

-Eso es noticia vieja-dijo Gallantmon pesadamente.

-¿A sí? Vaya, lástima que me la perdí en su momento-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano abierta-Creía que no volverían a aliarse después de que le quitaran al rey a su primogénito.

-Nosotros no le quitamos a su hijo-respondió el menor-Fue un engaño por parte de una bruja traidora de su reino, pero eso ya está resuelto y no necesitas saber nada más.

-Supongo que no, solo quería estar seguro de que estaban trabajando juntos-dijo con sus brillantes ojos fijos en los de su hermano. Aún estando en otro mundo y en una pantalla, sus ojos taladraban y quemaban en los de Omegamon-Después de todo, no será fácil para nuestra armada robótica traspasar las defensas de TyrantKabuterimon, considerando que es de los reyes más viejos que quedan y su conocimiento en la guerra es admirable. Además de que el terreno será un problema para las máquinas pesadas…-se escuchó la voz de alguien más llamando; Gaiomon giró apenas la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, luego miró al techo con desdén y se volvió a la pantalla-Bueno hermano, eso era lo que me traía extrañado. Disculpa si te he quitado tiempo.

-¿A qué viene esto?-quiso saber Omegamon seriamente y sin comprender.

Gaiomon ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo que no había entendido la pregunta de Omegamon.

-Bueno, soy un digimon curioso y siempre pregunto; a diferencia de Lucemon que prefiere quedarse en la ignorancia. Ya sabes lo que dicen; Lo peor de la ignorancia es que a medida que se prolonga adquiere confianza-rió levemente-Saludos.

La comunicación se cortó y la pantalla se fue a negro. Los dos digimons se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, cada uno sopesando de manera distinta lo ocurrido y sacando sus propias conclusiones, aunque ambos habían llegado a una misma duda.

-¿Por qué Gaiomon me da esta información?-preguntó al fin Omegamon mirando a su compañero.

-No lo sé. No creo que sea tan estúpido como para que se "le haya salido" simplemente-respondió Gallantmon cruzándose de brazos-Está claro que quería hacértelo saber.

-Pero ¿por qué? No lo comprendo.-dijo fijando su vista en la nada y tratando de ver el fondo de aquello.

-Lo más probable es que sea una trampa e intente algo más peligroso contra nosotros.

-De ser así, ¿por qué habría intentado disfrazarlo?

Gallantmon se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu hermano Omegamon; deberías conocerlo mejor que nadie.

-Sea como sea-terminó el digimon blanco con un deje de derrota-debemos estar alerta y preparados. Puede que me haya mentido, pero no descartaré la posibilidad de que Machinedramon intentará un ataque a la región del bosque. Comunícame con el rey TyrantKabuterimon para empezar a trabajar en ello; no quiero que se descuide ninguno de los otros flancos mientras nos aseguramos ese sector.

El caballero rojo asintió en silencio y se puso a trabajar.

En ese mismo momento y en los terrenos del castillo, mientras el Coredramon azul practicaba sus técnicas de batalla con el nuevo maestro que se le había asignado, dos digimons observaban su entrenamiento desde las puertas del enorme lugar, recordando viejas cosas de su infancia. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en los peldaños que llevaban a la puerta principal y tenía sus ojos fijos en el digimon azulado, viéndose a sí mismo cuando era más joven en los buenos tiempos. El otro, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en una de las murallas de enfrente, observaba por igual al maestro y al alumno, recordando cuando él había estado en ambos lugares años antes de que tuviera el lugar que ahora poseía. ShineGreymon suspiró lleno de nostalgia y regresó su vista al frente.

-Parece que extrañas estar en casa-dijo el lobo a un lado, mirándolo desde arriba.

-No es tanto el estar allá de nuevo…más que nada era la paz que se sentía en esos tiempos.-confesó el más joven con la mirada en el suelo.

MirageGaogamon Burst cerró los ojos dándole la razón. Miró al cielo que poco a poco se iba tornando gris aquel día, buscando algo con qué cambiarle el ánimo a su compañero. Rió levemente de pronto, llamando la atención del otro.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes ahora?-preguntó ShineGreymon, suponiendo que sería de él nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que Minervamon nos tomó para enseñarnos "un par de cosas"?-preguntó evitando reírse abiertamente.

El digimon de fuego dio un respingo y se sonrojó completamente de solo recordar aquello. Había sido uno de los entrenamientos más nefastos que había tenido en su vida y jamás pudo superar las pruebas que Minervamon le había impuesto, especialmente por lo bochornosas que eran.

-Jamás pudiste abrir tu cofre y ver lo que había adentro-dijo el lobo mirándole de reojo.

-¿Cómo…-exclamó el chico sonrojado-demonios querías que consiguiera esa llave para abrir el endemoniado cofre?

-Yo lo hice-respondió el digimon azul satisfecho.

-¡Es porque eres un desvergonzado!-exclamó levantándose y apuntándolo.

A eso de los quince años, Minervamon había puesto a prueba a los dos favoritos de Dianamon y Apollomon a tomar decisiones importantes, forzándolos a dejar muchas cosas de lado, como la indecisión, la vergüenza y el pudor. Su tarea era abrir un cofre enterrado en alguna parte del enorme terreno de entrenamiento, en el que supuestamente estaba escondido algo muy valioso que tanto Dianamon como Apollomon poseían, y significaba mucho en sus vidas. Primero ambos jóvenes tenían que encontrar los cofres dejando que sus lazos con sus amos los guiaran hasta el lugar exacto, cosa que a MachGaogamon no le tomó ni cinco minutos ayudado de sus agudos sentidos, mientras que RizeGreymon tomó casi toda la tarde en llegar a dicho lugar después de haber agujereado en varios sitios y haber fallado.

Lo siguiente era vencer a Minervamon.

El más joven supuso que esto sería definitivamente lo más difícil del programa, pues siendo tan pequeña y risueña, la diosa olímpica tenía aún más fuerza física que Apollomon y podía batir al dios del sol sin mucha dificultad. El lobo azulado por supuesto, usó su ingenio para terminar con la diosa en el suelo y pasar la segunda parte de la prueba. El otro luchó incansablemente contra la digimon sin conseguir más que darle lástima a la mujer y dejarle pasar por alto aquella parte. Lo último fue lo que llevó al digimon de fuego a reprobar en redondo la prueba.

La llave para abrir el cofre estaba escondida en alguna parte entre las ropas de Minervamon. MachGaogamon aceptó sin problemas el reto y valiéndose de su olfato, dio con la llave escondida entre los pechos de la digimon. Le pidió permiso amablemente y sacó el reluciente objeto consiguiendo aprobar la tarea. Caminó de regreso con su señora, pasando delante de un abochornado RizeGreymon, y le susurró.

-La otra llave está allí mismo-dijo para evitarle lo demás.

"_¿Y de qué me sirve que me digas eso?"-_pensó el otro sin poderse creer aquello.

MachGaogamon se arrodilló ante Dianamon, cogió el cofre, lo abrió y extrajo desde el interior un anillo de Luna Plateada, artefacto especial y favorito de Dianamon, el que el lobo puso cuidadosamente en su dedo anular, ganándose la apreciación de su señora y un reto más aprobado a su larga lista de victorias.

Acto seguido, todas las miradas recayeron en RizeGreymon. El digimon se sintió aplastado por todas ellas, especialmente por la de su amo Apollomon, quien silencioso, aguardaba a que su favorito terminara la tarea y le entregase el valioso objeto que estaba guardado en el cofre, o por el contrario, desistiera y terminaran aquella prueba. El dinosaurio armado se dio ánimos y respiró profundamente para controlar sus nervios y la vergüenza que lo embargaba. Se plantó frente a Minervamon y estuvo poco más de veinte minutos sin atreverse a meter la mano al lugar, acercando la mano, alejándola, quedándose paralizado de los nervios, exclamando cosas, pidiendo disculpas y acabar derrotado en el suelo con las manos vacías.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu vida dependa de derrotar a una mujer?-exigió saber Minervamon ligeramente molesta-¡No puedes dejarte vencer por cosas como esta, debes ser fuerte y poner las cosas importantes por encima de todo lo demás!-exclamó, sacando ella la llave y dejándola caer a un lado.

RizeGreymon quiso decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio, mientras las fuertes pisadas de la digimon pasaban a su lado y ella se marchaba para entrenar a sus alumnos, de paso felicitando nuevamente a MachGaogamon por un trabajo bien hecho y la cabeza bien puesta donde debía. Dianamon y MachGaogamon también se marcharon, quedando solo los dos digimons anaranjados, con un escenario del mismo color tras ellos, mientras el día despedía a esa parte del digimundo. El enorme dinosaurio cogió la llave y el cofre, y cabizbajo, se los entregó a su señor y murmuró.

-Perdóneme amo Apollomon…no he podido con la prueba y le he decepcionado.

Escuchó a Apollomon reír levemente, por lo que levantó extrañado la cabeza.

-No creas que por no haber abierto el cofre me has decepcionado RizeGreymon-dijo el digimon comprensivo-Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

-¿Eh?-soltó el más joven, incrédulo de escuchar eso.

-Tal vez no cumpliste con la prueba que Minervamon te impuso, pero pusiste otras cosas por sobre tu deber que también son importantes-dijo volviendo el cofre hacia él-Y ese es el respeto que le debes a Minervamon, no solo como la diosa que es y por todo el poder y autoridad que ella representa; también como la mujer que es y la dignidad que debes otorgarle.

El joven se quedó hondamente pensando en esto, mientras escuchaba como Apollomon metía la llave en la cerradura y la giraba.

-Solo prométeme que si tu vida depende de algo como esto, la próxima vez sí te arriesgarás y lo harás como la situación te demande-dijo el dios con un ojo cerrado y un dedo arriba.

El digimon asintió, tremendamente feliz de que su amo compartiera sus pensamientos y su forma de ver las cosas, algo que él había intentado decirle a Minervamon pero no se había atrevido, pero sabiendo que si Apollomon aprobaba ello, no tenía más de qué preocuparse. El dios del sol levantó la tapa del cofre y con una sonrisa expresada en sus ojos acerados, le extendió el papel que estaba dentro al enorme digimon…

-¿Qué había adentro?-preguntó MirageGaogamon mirando a su compañero.

Este apenas sonrió de recordarlo.

-…un dibujo que le hice cuando era un Koromon…

Le pareció ver los ojos azules de ShineGreymon cristalizarse de pronto, pero como el digimon volviera la cabeza, él no pudo asegurarlo. Muchas cosas se quedaron dando vuelta en su interior, cuando de pronto sintió esa presencia que a él le gustaba tanto y le producía ligeros escalofríos. Se volvió de golpe y miró en la dirección en que ella venía, acercándose algunos pasos mientras la digimon aparecía entre las nubes que se pronunciaban sobre sus cabezas y la recibió con el debido respeto y su creciente felicidad: la había extrañado muchísimo desde que no la viera en tantos días. ShineGreymon se reunió con él y saludó de igual modo a la diosa, quien puso ambas manos en la cintura y dejó salir un suspiro del cansancio del vuelo.

-¿Qué os trae al castillo de los Royal Knights mi señora?-preguntó el lobo.

-Hay un asunto importante que los demás Dioses me encargaron que discutiera con los caballeros-respondió ella con su tono serio habitual.

-¿Hay más problemas, ama Dianamon?-se atrevió ShineGreymon preocupado.

-No estamos del todo seguros, pero es muy sospechoso lo que se están tramando los del Mar de la Oscuridad; será mejor que nos preparemos para lo que sea.

Los tres digimons se volvieron mientras Omegamon salía del castillo y se acercaba a ellos para recibir a Dianamon. Ella le explicó brevemente el motivo de la inesperada visita y el porqué no se había anunciado. El digimon blanco asintió con la cabeza mientras la conducía adentro, volviéndose hacia ShineGreymon antes de entrar.

-Gallantmon quiere que regreses a la base y te encargues de ciertos asuntos.-le dijo.

El digimon de fuego asintió y se despidió de MirageGaogamon. Una vez estuvo solo, el lobo dejó salir un bufido y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le habría elegido Omegamon para servirlo si la mitad del tiempo lo tenía sin hacer nada? ¿Y por qué ShineGreymon tenía que seguir siendo tan ingenuamente ciego?

Una vez arriba, Dianamon procedió a explicarle a Omegamon el problema que los Olímpicos habían detectado, y que aún pasaba inadvertido para el caballero blanco, los Generales y los demás reinos. El digimon se extrañó mucho de conocer la noticia y sobretodo de no haber recibido notificaciones de ningún tipo al respecto, por lo que de inmediato y con ayuda de Dianamon y Duftmon, empezó a trabajar y a recopilar información desde todos los rincones del digimundo respecto de las apariciones y desapariciones esporádicas de grupos de soldados de Lucemon en todos los territorios. Lo que obtuvo le dejó muy impresionado.

Esa misma noche Omegamon reunió a todos sus caballeros y a los Generales en una junta improvisada, en la que también estuvo presente Dianamon, quien se había quedado casi todo el día en el Castillo trabajando junto a los caballeros y recibiendo información desde su central en las lunas. Había aprendido muchas cosas de aquellos señores, sorprendiéndole varias cosas, como que el castillo estaba el día completo casi totalmente vacío excepto por los guardias y un Coredramon que entrenaba sin descanso afuera, que Omegamon y Duftmon rara vez se movían de su posición en la central recibiendo información y manejando a sus hombres desde allí, el aplastante silencio que reinaba en el lugar y le daba el aire de un castillo fantasma, entre otras cosas menos relevantes pero que ella no imaginaba. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los demás miembros de la Orden y los Generales, los que la saludaban a ella respetuosamente pero con un aire muy distinto al que se respiraba en el Monte Olimpo: no existía esa marcialidad y frialdad que tenían a veces los Dioses entre ellos y sus subordinados, más parecía que todos ellos se llevaban muy bien y gustaban de trabajar juntos. Tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Dianamon nos ha traído un informe muy importante y del que no teníamos ningún conocimiento-abrió la junta el digimon blanco una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la gigantesca biblioteca.

Duftmon a un lado, inició con un dispositivo –a falta del tablero de la sala de computadoras- una proyección holográfica del mapa desplegado del digimundo. Todos levantaron la mirada para observar.

-Grupos de digimons del Mar de la Oscuridad han estado apareciendo en nuestras tierras-dijo la única mujer con sus ojos verde agua puestos en la imagen-al principio creímos que se trataba de nuestros sectores únicamente, pues no habíamos recibido notificación de apariciones en ninguna otra parte, pero ahora y trabajando en conjunto, hemos descubierto que no solo aparecían en nuestras áreas.

-¿Han surgido en nuestros territorios también?-preguntó Craniummon extrañado.

La digimon asintió con la cabeza, mientras Duftmon presionaba un comando en el dispositivo. Todos ahogaron una exclamación de ver aquello.

-Los puntos rojos indican los sectores en donde han estado haciendo apariciones estos pequeños y misteriosos grupos-dijo el felino.

Los puntos rojos estaban desplegados _por todo_ el digimundo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dejó salir OuRyuumon con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo han podido…pasar desapercibidos?-preguntó Justimon también sin poder creerlo.

Omegamon negó con la cabeza.

-Suponemos que usan sus portales oscuros para transportarse de un sector a otro. Para poder detectarlos, nuestras redes deben tener constancia de sus datos por lo menos durante más de dos minutos en un área. Éstos aparecen por menos de ese tiempo y luego vuelven a trasladarse.

-¿Qué consiguen con ello?-preguntó Dynasmon volviendo la cabeza hacia su líder.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad pues solo hacen eso; transportarse desde un lugar a otro. No atacan, no hacen nada más que aparecer y luego marcharse durante un minuto y poco más. Como no han causado nada que llame la atención de nadie, ni siquiera acercarse a las bases militares ni a lugares importantes, ni siquiera dañar a los civiles, no habíamos tenido registros de ellos hasta que tuvimos que preguntar a todas las centrales repartidas en los perímetros de las áreas.

-No están en el área de la luz-apuntó Ulforce Vdramon mirando el mapa holográfico.

Y ciertamente, los cientos de pequeños puntos rojos se encontraban marcando todas las regiones, incluso las más difíciles como los polos o los grandes océanos, pero no se contaba ni una sola en la región de la luz.

-No pueden entrar allí-respondió Craniummon mirándole-Los portales no consiguen abrirse en ese terreno debido a la configuración del área. Solo podrían entrar a pie, y eso es imposible.

"_Qué suerte"-_pensó el joven de azul; un área de la cual no preocuparse tanto.

-¿Ya has planeado como manejar esto Omegamon?-preguntó RhodoKnightmon a un lado y con una mano en la cintura.

-Temo que de momento no tenemos un plan asegurado para encargarnos de ellos-respondió el digimon preocupado-No conseguiremos ir tras ellos debido a lo rápido que se mueven, pero sí necesito que sigan las siguientes indicaciones:-todos se volvieron a escuchar- Ubicarán pequeños números de soldados dispersos en varios puntos de la región para hacer guardia día y noche. Si llegan a encontrarse con estos grupos, tienen que apresarlos inmediatamente sin dejar escapar a ninguno de ellos. Su táctica es ingeniosa y está funcionando. Nos tienen desconcertados y sin un procedimiento para llegar al fondo de sus planes, por lo que capturando a algunos de ellos, podremos tener una pista para seguir y saber a qué atenernos, o prepararnos-dijo irguiéndose completamente.

-Lo más importante-siguió Duftmon terminando la proyección-es que esta información no se filtre de ninguna manera. No podemos dejar que ellos se enteren de que nos tienen contra las cuerdas. Hemos de hacerles creer que lo tenemos controlado o podrán tomar provecho de ello.

Todos en el lugar asintieron enérgicamente.

-Tenía que informarles además de un posible ataque que se llevará a cabo mañana-siguió Omegamon cambiando el tema-en la región del bosque.

Todos guardaron silencio, extrañados de conocer la nueva información.

-Gaiomon hizo un comentario al respecto-siguió el digimon blanco volteándose hacia un ventanal, mientras escuchaba atrás el golpe de la mano de OuRyuumon contra su frente-puede que sea verdad como un engaño, pero no vamos a descuidarnos.

-¿Qué ha decidido?-preguntó Magnamon atrás.

-Hemos coordinado las defensas tanto con el rey TyrantKabuterimon como con Minervamon esta tarde. Si las cosas son tal y como Gaiomon nos hizo sospechar, es muy probable que Machinedramon sea quien dirija el ataque.-dijo volviéndose hacia sus Caballeros y Generales.

Hubo algunas miradas de extrañeza entre los presentes, y ninguno se atrevió a preguntar primero por no intentar molestar a Omegamon, pues sabían que tocando el tema, el caballero siempre terminaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No tendrá pensado ir verdad?-se atrevió OuRyuumon al final.

-¿Por qué no habría de?-preguntó Omegamon a su vez y mirándole fijamente.

-Bueno…su condición no es del todo favorable…-dijo el dragón con la cabeza levemente reclinada hacia la izquierda.

-Mi condición es igual que siempre-respondió el digimon blanco.

-No empieces Omegamon-dijo Gallantmon a su lado-todos sabemos que ese problema al corazón que tienes nos dificultará mucho las cosas, pero eso no significa que no podremos manejarlo. No tienes que ir mañana.

-Si Machinedramon estará allí entonces yo también-sentenció el segundo ya con expresión severa en sus ojos.

-No es necesario que te molestes-respondió el digimon rojo encarándole-con TyrantKabuterimon, Minervamon, RhodoKnightmon y nuestras tres armadas combinadas será más que suficiente para detenerlo.

-Machinedramon es un caso especial.

-Tomaremos medidas especiales _si es que_ se aparece-terminó el otro volviéndose hacia el resto y cruzándose de brazos, dándole a entender a su compañero que no seguiría con aquella discusión.

Omegamon le miró un pesado momento, luego se volvió también y terminó de explicar algunas cosas. La junta se cerró dentro de poco y los participantes comenzaron a despedirse. Afuera, OuRyuumon se quedó conversando un último momento con Ulforce Vdramon, explicándole ciertas cosas sobre el procedimiento que llevarían a cabo durante el encuentro dentro de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, y apuntándole que se reuniera con él al día siguiente en la fortaleza. Todo quedó dispuesto para proceder dentro de los siguientes días, pero sus enemigos también trabajaban en sus propios planes para encargarse de ellos, y dentro de muy poco ambos bandos pondrían a prueba sus mejores tácticas y alguno de ellos tendría que caer.

* * *

El primer rayo de sol del día siguiente alcanzó al acorazado de brillante color púrpura oscuro, quien desde lo alto escrutaba con su único ojo carmesí la lejanía, aguardando la llegada de sus enemigos. Su pesado cuerpo resultaba liviano para sus poderosas alas, las que le sostenían por sobre el enorme manto de espesos árboles que se abría a sus pies, y escondía no solo una selva salvaje y fructífera, también a los que vivían en ella desde siempre, y a los que él estaba dispuesto a proteger. A su lado uno de los TigerVespamon de la Royal C le acompañaba, pues el joven príncipe siempre era escoltado por un poderoso guardián en caso de que los enemigos se infiltraran en algún momento en sus tierras, y su padre había ordenado que jamás fuera sin un acompañante, aún temeroso de que sus pesadillas del pasado volvieran a repetirse veinte años después.

-Allí vienen-dijo GrandisKuwagamon levantando apenas la cabeza.

A kilómetros de su ubicación, un portal oscuro se abrió y comenzó a transportar a los enormes y pesados robots que componían la armada de Machinedramon, aunque el gigantesco robot no había aparecido todavía. El príncipe se volvió y regresó veloz hasta reunirse con su padre dándole la noticia, y aguardando las palabras que el soberano tenía para él. Junto al digimon púrpura, estaban todos los demás guerreros de la Royal C que participarían de la batalla y los encargados que dirigirían a las unidades. TyrantKabuterimon ya se había dirigido a ellos, solo le restaba darle su favor al príncipe. En cuanto su hijo se reunió con él y le saludó con una leve reverencia, el rey levantó su pesado cuerpo del trono blanco de piedra y puso su mano en el hombro de GrandisKuwagamon, diciéndole:

-Hijo mío; el día de hoy vas a enfrentar a digimons muy peligrosos y que en ningún momento detendrán su ataque aún sabiendo quien eres y la posición que tienes en este mundo. Sé que eres fuerte, y que estás ansioso por luchar, pero te pido que seas prudente en todas las decisiones y movimientos que tomes, y que vayas con toda la precaución del mundo.-puso su mano en el lado derecho del rostro del digimon-Si se han retirado, regresa, no les sigas. Si ves que nuestra defensa comienza a flaquear, regresa y vuelve con más soporte, pero por nada vayas a arriesgarte más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tu vida es aún más importante que la victoria; no solo porque seas mi amado hijo, sino por el destino y la vida que aún te esperan, y que no puedes ignorar en ningún segundo. Tienes una responsabilidad muy grande con este, tu imperio y tus ciudadanos, y conmigo como sucesor del trono. No podría volver a perderte otra vez. Mi corazón no lo soportaría y nuestra historia se terminaría aquí.

-Regresaré padre-dijo el joven agachando la cabeza con un gesto solemne-te lo juro.

-Ve entonces.-terminó el rey-Protege lo que amas, protege tu hogar y nuestra continuidad regresando conmigo. Desde aquí me llevarás contigo en tu corazón.

-Sí, padre-le despidió el joven tomando su mano con fuerza, levantándose y separándose de su señor.

JewelBeemon se aproximó al príncipe, le reverenció y arrodillándose, tomó una de las manos de GrandisKuwagamon y le despidió.

-La victoria sea para ti joven príncipe. Que los dioses te guíen y te ayuden.

El digimon asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a ver a los guerreros de la Royal C. Estos le saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia, y le siguieron mientras el joven levantaba el vuelo y se dirigía al lugar donde se desarrollaría la batalla. Llevaba en su pecho grabadas las palabras de su padre y todos los sentimientos más fuertes e intensos que hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan deseoso de poder luchar. Jamás había sentido eso estando al servicio de Nocturna, porque solo acababa con las vidas de otros por caprichos egoístas de la bruja. Ahora sin embargo, lucharía por defender a los millones de digimons que habitaban en el reino de los insectos, por los amigos que había hecho en aquel tiempo de regreso en su hogar, y por su señor padre, a quien en aquel escaso tiempo, había vuelto a reconocer en su corazón y a quien profesaba aquel fuerte amor y devoción. No comprendía aún el enorme orgullo que significaba para él ser su hijo, ni para TyrantKabuterimon el tenerlo. No podía dejar que aquello tan maravilloso que el destino le había puesto delante, y gracias también a los Caballeros, se esfumara ahora por culpa de los demonios de Lucemon. No iba a permitirlo de ninguna forma.

Se encontró a mitad de camino con la armada de Minervamon que se dirigía en el mismo segundo hacia el lugar en donde emergían sus enemigos. La diosa, montada sobre un gigantesco Petaldramon que avanzaba a gran velocidad por entre los espesos bosques que cubrían el lugar, saludó al joven con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano.

-¿Emocionado príncipe?-dijo ella cuando estuvieron más cerca.

-Tal vez no tanto como usted-respondió GrandisKuwagamon de solo ver la emoción en su cara.

La mujer dejó salir una exclamación gloriosa, abriéndose de brazos y piernas y cogiendo de un movimiento su enorme espada y cargándosela al hombro.

-¡Vamos a sacar a esos molestosos de aquí en lo que canta un gallo!-dijo a toda voz y azuzando a su montura para que se apresurara. Si había alguien a quien la guerra parecía atraerle mucho, era a ella.

Como siempre, los movimientos de ambos bandos eran seguidos en las cámaras de monitoreo de sus respectivos lados, cada quien pendiente de lo que hacía el otro, estudiando y tratando de predecir la estrategia enemiga. En su lugar, Omegamon observaba molesto la escena; los digimons máquina de Machinedramon comenzaban a dispersarse para organizarse de esa manera tan estricta y precisa con que los manejaba el General Máquina, quien aún no daba señas de aparecer, pero que Omegamon no dudaba, haría aparición de un momento a otro para comenzar a barrer con los suyos. Estuvo por iniciar otra de sus discusiones con Gallantmon, las que parecían aflorar cada vez más seguido, sobre que él debería haber ido al lugar y no RhodoKnightmon, a sabiendas de que el Segundo General de Lucemon solo podía ser vencido por el caballero blanco, como lo habían comprobado tantas veces en el pasado. Su compañero carmesí le obligó a mantenerse más recatado, a pensar más en su situación y confiar más en que su compañero y en las armadas, tanto de los Olímpicos como del Rey TyrantKabuterimon. Omegamon no pudo más que resignarse y evitar otra pelea y tratar de creer plenamente en que los demás podrían con el gigantesco robot. Por más que había intentado convencerse de ello, aún no lo conseguía.

-Las armadas de Machinedramon han terminado de organizarse-apuntó Duftmon observando las pantallas y tecleando algunas cosas.

-¿Qué puedes decir de ellas?-preguntó Gallantmon a su lado, de brazos cruzados y observando las imágenes.

-Iniciará con un barrido de los soldados enemigos-apuntó con un dedo la formación de los robots-ha puesto a los digimons sobre ruedas en la primera línea para aplastar a los de primera línea enemiga. Se han formado en una larga barrera horizontal y que cubre casi todo el terreno de batalla. Atrás tiene a los digimons de largo alcance, y en tercera fila a los más pesados para establecer la defensa. Nada mal-dijo el felino sin dejar de escribir.

-Espero que el Príncipe y Minerva puedan lidiar con eso-dijo atrás el digimon blanco, disimulando su enfado.

-Podrán-sentenció su compañero volviéndose a verlo-de lo contrario enviaremos los refuerzos que sean necesarios.

-Machinedramon no dejará de traer refuerzos mientras siga de pie-apuntó el otro.

-Veremos cómo batirlo entonces-terminó el caballero volviendo la cabeza.

Omegamon entornó los ojos. Avanzó por la estancia, tratando de controlar su ansiedad y creciente preocupación, cuando se acordó de algo. Avanzó algunos pasos para alejarse y abrió su receptor de mensajes, estudiando aquel que su espía en el Castillo Berúng le había enviado un par de días atrás. La información era valiosa y muy importante, y le había estado dando vueltas en su mente a cada minuto, desmenuzándola y tratando de prever los planes de su hermano y de Lucemon. Ya sabía para qué había utilizado el poder del dispositivo sagrado, el que ya debería estar obsoleto debido al corto periodo de vida del núcleo cuando está fuera de su ubicación inicial. Un Quimeramon resultaba peligroso para cualquiera, pero no así un total desastre como a su hermano le gustaba causar. ¿Qué podría querer…?

-Allá van-le interrumpió Gallantmon sus pensamientos.

Apagó el aparato y se volvió hacia las pantallas. Los dos grupos se lanzaron hasta chocar en medio de la explanada, causando inmediatos estallidos, rugidos, piezas volando y cayendo los primeros muertos por los vehículos que les pasaban por encima y aplastaban con sus ruedas y gran peso. Los insectos de GrandisKuwagamon se elevaron rápidamente y dejaron caer una lluvia de técnicas especiales, aniquilando a muchos de los soldados enemigos, pero también teniendo que medir en gran parte sus ataques debido a los digimons aliados que estaban en medio del campo luchando. Minervamon ordenó rápidamente el despliegue de sus hombres por los lados laterales del campo y así darles espacio a los MegaKabuterimon, JewelBeemon y Okuwamon de descargar sus poderosos rayos. Los soldados de ella, en su mayoría del tipo planta, bestia y guerrero, se lanzaron contra la segunda línea de los robots. Debido a que se movían en tu entorno natural, para los Blossomon, Jagamon, Woodmon y Piximon, era muy sencillo escabullirse de los enemigos para reaparecer por detrás o encima y destruir las principales piezas que dejaban al robot fuera de línea, consiguiendo en un principio, una buena ventaja.

-Maldita sea-resollaba Daemon observando las pantallas-están haciendo lo mismo de la última vez.-apuntó, desagradado por su última experiencia en aquella región.

-No hay problema-dijo atrás Barbamon, con una leve sonrisa-esta vez no podrán hacer su pequeña jugada del escondite de nuevo.

A una orden enviada desde Machinedramon hacia el cerebro de los robots, un grupo de digimons se alejó del centro de la batalla y se acercó hasta los miles de árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el lugar. Todos estos portaban lanzallamas y cañones, los que apuntaron y dispararon incendiando todo alrededor.

-Nuestros bosques y selvas son nuestra principal arma-decía TyrantKabuterimon observando el movimiento en una gran pantalla holográfica situada en medio del lugar, en donde sus demás sirvientes también observaban-podemos esconder a nuestros soldados, confundir al enemigo y atacarlo desde distintos puntos y usando el terreno a nuestro favor, pero es a la vez nuestra peor desventaja-resolló bajando apenas la mirada mientras calculaba.

Movió apenas una mano, y uno de los TigerVespamon que se encontraba cerca asintió y se comunicó al instante con otro de los suyos que se encontraba en el campo de batalla. A su vez, el digimon comenzó a repartir órdenes y unos cuantos Butterflymon y FlyBeemon desaparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, regresando en menos de dos minutos con los digimons que habitaban aquel lugar en el río: Syakomon, Seadramon, Ranamon y Shelmons aparecieron a prudente distancia, largando poderosos chorros de agua o nubarrones sobre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de batalla y se incineraban bajo el ataque enemigo. Poco a poco pudieron controlar entre todos el incendio que comenzaba a propagarse, apuntando un acierto para TyrantKabuterimon, y restándole puntos al plan de Barbamon, quien maldecía por lo bajo. Los soldados que se habían visto obligados a abandonar sus lugares entre los bosques, pudieron retomar su ventaja escondiéndose entre el espesor de la selva y evitando así al enemigo. La situación parecía marchar bien.

Cuando lo peor se vino.

Cuatro enormes portales oscuros aparecieron en el lugar, transportando a cuatro gigantescos digimons acorazados y poderosos, causando cierto desconcierto entre los soldados de GrandisKuwagamon y Minervamon, quienes se retiraron un momento para observar lo que se venía. Machinedramon apareció acompañado de tres digimons a los que había presentado con anterioridad, en su encuentro contra Sleipmon y Dianamon.

-CannonDramon-dijo Gallantmon con ambas manos sobre el tablero-los mismos que usó para derrotar a Sleipmon esa vez en el polo.

-¿Dónde está RhodoKnightmon?-preguntó Omegamon a su estratega.

-Se encuentra a diez minutos del lugar-respondió este-les caerán por el este. Seguramente no se lo esperan.

-Espero que no.-terminó el caballero sin poder quitar la preocupación de sus palabras.

Su rival ya se encontraba en el campo, venía muy bien preparado y él no estaba ahí para detenerlo. Pudieron observar como GrandisKuwagamon y Minervamon daban nuevas instrucciones y se separaban para enfrentar a los aparecidos. TyrantKabuterimon envió de inmediato a sus unidades de peso: GrandKuwagamon, MetalLifeKuwagamon y CannonBeemon que sobrevolaron a los tres monstruos y comenzaron a disparar a toda potencia contra sus enemigos. A estos sin embargo no les ocurrió casi nada.

-No funciona-dijo ShineGreymon observando la situación en las pantallas.

Se encontraba al fondo de la sala junto con MirageGaogamon, habiendo estado ambos muy silenciosos durante el largo seguimiento de la batalla, bastante nervioso el menor por lo que pudiera resultar y de que nada fuera a ocurrirle a la diosa digimon. MirageGaogamon Burst por su lado estaba bastante más tranquilo, aunque la aparición de Machinedramon significaría que las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles; conocía en parte el poder de ese monstruo después del incidente en el polo, pero si lo que había escuchado de que solo Omegamon podía detenerle, tenía que tratarse de un digimon sumamente poderoso.

En la batalla, los enormes CannonDramon apuntaron hacia los puntos en donde había más enemigos y dispararon sus devastadores Dino Canonn, arrasando con cientos de soldados a la vez y produciendo gigantescas erupciones en el suelo. Machinedramon por su lado, abrió buena parte de su recubrimiento y descargó su material explosivo contra las líneas enemigas, provocando gigantescas explosiones a su alrededor, mientras reía al ver a los insignificantes digimons convertidos en polvo digital.

Sus radares captaron algo extraño acercándose de pronto, y en cuento le tuvo en la mira, levantó su garra para golpearla pero la digimon se le adelantó.

-¡CABRON!-le gritó Minervamon al momento en que con su espada en su mano izquierda, describía un gran arco que cerraba y terminaba golpeando directo en un lado de la cara de Machinedramon, produciéndole una abertura en el acero de dos metros de largo y otro tanto de profundidad, habiéndole sentado al gigantesco robot como un fuerte puñetazo, aún proviniendo de un ser tan minúsculo.

El General se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar del fuerte –e inconcebible-golpe, y girándose rápidamente antes de perderla de la mira, levantó su garra.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-bramó enfurecido y aplastándola con su garra derecha abierta contra el suelo, aprisionándola.

Minervamon contuvo su golpe con su espada en alto, quedando debajo del láser del otro. Le escuchó reír con su metálica voz, y luego vio la brillante luz roja antes de sentir el abrazante calor.

-¡Ama!-exclamó ShineGreymon al ver la horrible escena en el monitor.

El poderoso General disparó su laser con Minervamon bajo éste y aplastada contra la tierra, con los destellos rojos escapando por entre las aberturas del metal, levantando trozos de roca y destruyendo el terreno y los árboles alrededor. Una fuerte y fría oleada recorrió al chico de solo pensar que ella estaba allí abajo soportando semejante castigo, pero gracias a Yggdrassil que duró solo pocos segundos.

Un fuertísimo golpe en su garra derecha le hizo desviar la trayectoria de su disparo, y el potente laser rojo abrió el suelo siguiendo la fuerza del impacto recibido. Machinedramon cerró dicha arma para verse el brazo abollado, mientras abajo, Minervamon yacía tirada en el suelo calcinado, desvanecida y con su cuerpo incapaz de contener su Digi-core por más tiempo en su interior.

En el momento en que el ShineGreymon creía que la mataría, un rayo oscuro pasó bajo Machinedramon y recogió a Minervamon antes de que el robot pudiera acabarla. GrandisKuwagamon se alejó veloz del alcance del General, cargando ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo entre sus poderosos brazos. El robot rugió furioso y apuntó con el resto de su arsenal, el que al ser disparado, fue bloqueado por todos los guerreros insecto-voladores que se interpusieron en su camino para proteger al príncipe, los que fueron fácilmente pulverizados. El digimon voló de regreso a la base más cercana y encargó el cuidado de la Diosa a los médicos de campo. Pronto habría que retirarla del lugar para transportarla al Monte Olimpo, en donde sería cuidada por sus pares.

El digimon de fuego dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se recargó contra la pared tras él. A su lado, MirageGaogamon lo observó un segundo y luego se acercó al digimon blanco.

-Sir Omegamon-le preguntó-¿existe la posibilidad de que vaya allá a ayudar en la batalla?

El aludido se volvió a verlo un segundo. Estuvo por responder pero…

-No irás a ninguna parte-sentenció Gallantmon, quien aparentemente se había hecho cargo de toda la situación en el lugar-ninguno de ustedes saldrá del castillo hasta que esa batalla haya terminado. Especialmente tú Omegamon-le dijo mirándole directamente y leyendo en sus ojos-Sé que desesperas por ir al lugar, pero no vas a arriesgarte; no hoy.

El caballero blanco desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. MirageGaogamon quiso decir algo, pero un imperceptible gesto de su superior le hizo contenerse y regresar a su lugar, por lo que no le quedó más remedio.

En la zona d batalla, Machinedramon disfrutaba de la victoria mientras seguía repartiendo órdenes en los cerebros computarizados de sus soldados, cuando detectó una nueva señal. Dejó salir un gruñido mientras volvía su pesado cuerpo y estudiaba lo que se acercaba rápidamente al lugar. Conocía esa señal.

"_RhodoKnightmon"_ -pensó furibundo mientras sacaba algunos cálculos. Conocía la armada del caballero rosa; todos Knightmons de muy alto nivel y perfectamente entrenados, y eran bastante temidos por la precisión y frialdad con la que ejecutaban las órdenes de su igualmente frívolo señor. Dio nuevas instrucciones a sus máquinas para retener el ataque del caballero rosa, organizando a sus hombres de modo que no perdiera el balance por ninguno de sus flancos y no fueran a rodearlos, lo que de primera vista, ya parecía el plan que se tenían entre manos los hombres de TyrantKabuterimon y los Royal Knights.

En su lugar y con ambas manos entrelazadas, Gaiomon observaba toda la batalla con su mente enfocada en una sola cosa. La repetía pacientemente una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla y deseando que la figura blanca se apareciera de una vez.

"_Vamos hermanito~ No puedes fallarme esta…"-_pensaba evitando impacientarse. Todo su magnífico plan se vería arruinado si Omegamon no hacía su aparición y se encargaba él mismo de terminar con Machinedramon. Lamentaba que si su pariente no fuera quien dejara "servido" a Machinedramon para el último número, él tendría que hacerse cargo, y no se vería muy bien en su currículo el haberse cargado a uno de los de su bando. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, y había que terminarlo. Se quedó pensando además en su enfrentamiento del día siguiente, y eso en parte le alegró un poco el minuto de desazón. Se quedó sentado frente a uno de los tantos monitores de la sala de computadoras y siguió estudiando la situación con el resto de los presentes, pero siempre, muy ensimismado en lo suyo como para prestarles atención.

La batalla continuó desarrollándose de manera muy pareja dentro de la siguiente hora. Los soldados de Machinedramon caían bajo el poder de los insectos del Rey y los caballeros de RhodoKnightmon. Sin embargo, los tres CannonDramon que aún no habían sido movidos de su lugar, continuaban significando junto con el General de Acero, el mayor peligro.

-Señor-llamó MirageGaogamon Burst a Omegamon desde la puerta-el joven Magnamon le necesita en la biblioteca.

-Infórmenme de lo que ocurra-sentenció el digimon blanco mientras salía de lugar.

Gallantmon le observó salir de reojo y regresó su atención a las pantallas. Escuchó los pasos metálicos de Omegamon y del lobo alejándose por el pasillo, preguntándose qué querría Magnamon en aquel minuto que fuese tan importante para sacar al segundo al mando de su posición. Se tardó un par de segundos en notarlo.

-Dame con el enlace 14b-ordenó a Duftmon, impacientándose rápidamente.

El felino tecleó un par de cosas y la comunicación se estableció de inmediato. En una de las pantallas, el digimon respondió.

-Señor-dijo Magnamon listo para recibir sus instrucciones.

-¡Maldita sea!-rugió Gallantmon para sí al comprenderlo, cubriendo de tres zancadas el espacio entre su posición y la puerta-¡OMEGAMON!

* * *

-¿Cómo continúa la situación?-quiso saber GrandisKuwagamon a uno de los TigerVespamon que nunca se alejaba de él.

-El General Machinedramon continúa trayendo soldados, pero nuestras unidades, las de los Royal Knights y las que han prevalecido de los Dioses Olímpicos han conseguido retenerles perfectamente. Sin embargo-dijo un poco desalentado-continuamos perdiendo cifras al intentar deshacernos de los CannonDramon joven príncipe.

GrandisKuwagamon observó desde su posición a los tres enormes dinosaurios robóticos continuar con su destrucción masiva por medio de esas gigantescas y poderosas armas, sin ocurrírsele como deshacerse de ellos, o por lo menos frenarlos de su destrucción.

-_Acércate por tierra hijo_-escuchó la voz de su padre en su cabeza, y prestó toda su atención a lo que le decía-_sus instrumentos no podrán detectarte entre los soldados a su alrededor. El sistema principal que controla los tres cañones está en su espalda. Destrúyelos y los habrás desarmado._

-Sí padre-obedeció el joven, volando inmediatamente a ras de suelo y acercándose a muy baja altura hasta el primer CannonDramon.

Tal y como el Rey advirtiera, los digimons no prestaron atención a los que tenían más cerca, pues sus ataques no les afectaban en nada; simplemente los aplastaban con sus grandes patas o los barrían de un golpe con su fuerte cola cuando les estorbaban demasiado. GrandisKuwagamon trepó por el primero de ellos y llegó hasta los motores y el sistema principal que controlaba los peligrosos cañones en la espalda de los digimons; abrió sus fuertes pinzas en torno a los cables de alimentación que conectaban la parte robótica del monstruo con su lado biológico, y las cortó no sin cierta dificultad debido al grosor y protección que dichos cables tenían. Cuando logró cortarlos, inmediatamente recibió orden de su padre de alejarse de allí, y en cuanto tomó cierta distancia, los líquidos y la energía que eran suministrados por los ductos destruidos hicieron contacto, y una gran explosión se levantó en la espalda del CannonDramon, el que rugió adolorido y cayó de lado al suelo, golpeando con sus cañones al otro monstruo que estaba a su lado y mandando con ello, rayos y disparos en todas direcciones hacia el cielo. La conmoción llamó la atención de Machinedramon.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo el robot incrédulo, sin comprender como semejantes bestias pudieron haberse caído y golpeado. Adivinó a Phelesmon partido de risa de ver eso, por lo que prefirió apagar el altavoz antes de tener que soportarlo.

Se giró apenas para ver a RhodoKnightmon acercándose a gran velocidad directo hacia su cabeza. Adivinaba su movimiento, por lo que primero lo mantuvo alejado con varios de sus misiles, los que el caballero evadió con perfecta flexibilidad y gracia, consiguiendo acercarse y asestar de lleno en la cabeza del robot con el duro impacto de su Pile Bunker.

-¡ARGENT FEAR!

El golpe bastó para sacudir completamente la cabeza de Machinedramon y desestabilizar sus sistemas temporalmente, pero al estar preparado para el impacto, el robot movió rápido su Infinite Hand impactando al caballero y arrojándolo con violencia contra los árboles a sus pies, causando que el digimon rompiera varios de ellos antes de que pudiera detenerse y levantarse, bastante afectado por el golpe. El robot rió mientras apuntaba sus cañones en la espalda.

-¡Nos vemos Royal Knight!-le despidió, disparando al instante sus implacables Mugen Canon.

Los rayos estallaron a varios metros del lugar en donde se encontraba RhodoKnightmon, causando la extrañeza del agresor y del afortunado ileso. Al ubicarle con sus sistemas, Machinedramon ahogó un rugido de furia. Ahí estaba.

"_Por fin"-_pensó el samurái levantando la cabeza y contemplando la figura recién aparecida.

A su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse las exclamaciones y maldiciones por parte de Lucemon y los suyos, quienes veían la victoria asegurada después de que los Aliados no pudieran librarse de Machinedramon, y ahora aparecía Omegamon para dificultar las cosas. El caballero venía acompañado del lobo azulado, quien le había ayudado a salir del castillo y de "custodia" de Gallantmon, al haber interpretado en su silencio y en su gesto que tendrían que ingeniárselas ambos si querían salir del lugar evitando al caballero carmesí y venir a ayudar en el lugar. Por cierto que Gallantmon los había visto llegar por medio de la pantalla, y tamborileaba con sus dedos en el tablero evitando exasperarse ante el sencillo truco con el que su camarada y el lobo se habían escabullido del castillo. A su espalda, su siervo reía para sus adentros de la simple técnica usada por su compañero para salirse con la suya.

-Bien-dijo Machinedramon al encontrarse con su rival-a ti te esperaba.

-Disculpa que te hiciera esperar -respondió el caballero desenvainando de una vez y produciendo un sonido cortante en el aire al deslizar la hoja.-MirageGaogamon; que RhodoKnightmon y el príncipe se encarguen de los demás soldados. Ve con ellos y despejen todo.-ordenó.

-Sí señor-afirmó el digimon moviéndose.

Omegamon se lanzó contra su oponente, quien le repelió de inmediato disparando todo su arsenal y produciendo una lluvia de material cayendo, humo, fuego y pólvora que llenaron dentro de pocos segundos el espacio entre los dos. Sin embargo, Omegamon salió de entre la espesura del humo y clavó su espada directo en la nariz del robot, abriendo con la hoja un agujero por el que rápidamente metió la boca de su cañón.

-¡GARURU CANON!

Lanzó tres disparos seguidos, y en la cabeza de Machinedramon se reprodujeron las tres explosiones con terribles consecuencias para el robot. Todo el armazón que le recubría la cara voló en pedazos y el digimon se fue hacia atrás, pero sin caer. Todos sus sistemas mostraron señales de alerta, los que él ignoró mientras enfocaba como podía con sus miras destruidas hacia el digimon blanco que estaba a escasos metros. Le dio de lleno abriendo su boca y disparando un mar de feroces llamaradas que envolvieron al digimon blanco, quien librándose de ellas con un movimiento de su capa, disparó su cañón contra el General, siendo el tiro repelido por un disparo de los Mugen Canon de su enemigo.

Todo esto lo seguían ambos bandos en sus pantallas, mientras en las demás se reproducían las imágenes de los soldados de TyrantKabuterimon y RhodoKnightmon, ahora ayudados por MirageGaogamon Burst, eliminando a los soldados de Machinedramon que intentaban hacerles frente sin muchos resultados. Como Machinedramon dejara de prestar atención a la batalla y solo se concentrara en su encuentro con Omegamon, las unidades comenzaron a ser lentamente reducidas; MirageGaogamon Burst y GrandisKuwagamon se las ingeniaron con el método antes usado por el príncipe para deshacerse de los CannonDramon restantes, habiendo batido así a la ofensiva mayor del General robot y quedando solo unos cuantos soldados más vivos en el campo, los que poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse del lugar por medio de los portales. Observando en las pantallas, Barbamon suspiraba, irritado y con su cabeza muy ocupada en estudiar el fallo.

-No debió haber salido así-dijo. Habían estado aventajados en muchas ocasiones como para que perdieran el terreno, especialmente después de que habían probado con anterioridad la ofensiva de TyrantKabuterimon y no haber podido con ella en el segundo encuentro. Miró las imágenes de Machinedramon siendo azotado una y otra vez por los impactos de Omegamon-Deberías retirarlo ya-dijo mirando a Lucemon.

El ángel rubio no dijo nada, solo observaba en silencio. Cruzó una furtiva mirada con Gaiomon, quien le hizo un imperceptible gesto negativo.

-Aún debería poder seguir luchando-respondió el Demon al más viejo, respondiendo a su consejo.

-Machinedramon es invencible para todos, menos para él-siguió Barbamon apuntando a la figura blanca en el monitor-Aunque lo niegue, todos sabemos que no puede vencerlo.

-Debería de poder. Tiene mucha experiencia y un nivel muy alto-refutó el ángel, aunque en realidad solo estaba haciendo más tiempo.

Sacrificar sus mejores piezas por conseguir sus metas nunca había sido difícil para él. De nada le servían los muchos años de servicio y lealtad que Machinedramon le había entregado, junto con tantas victorias en el pasado ante sus enemigos, y todo el avance y desarrollo que había traído al Mar de la Oscuridad desde que se uniera tanto tiempo atrás si ahora no podía con la tarea impuesta. Si había algo mejor que obtener de él, Lucemon lo tomaría sin ningún remordimiento.

Rápidamente comenzó a hacerse notar, como en el pasado ocurriera, la ventaja que poseía Omegamon sobre el gigante de acero. Se deshizo del laser en su garra derecha, agotó todos los misiles que el digimon tenía sin que consiguiera hacerle grandes daños, y ahora le arrancaba al robot el primero de los dos cañones sobre su espalda, provocando profundos rugidos de rabia en su rival. Gaiomon lo observaba trabajar casi complacido; nunca había visto a su hermano entregarse de esa manera en una batalla, tan dispuesto a dejar todo hasta acabar con el otro, concentrado de aquella forma y sin descuidar jamás ningún punto por donde Machinedramon pudiera atacarle, calculando todo y previendo sus movimientos, evadiendo con tanta soltura y atacando como si de un poseído se tratara, siempre listo para el siguiente movimiento y con su jugada lista, completamente ajeno a la ira y al dolor que provocaba en el otro con cada pieza que le arrancaba con su indestructible espada.

"_Es un guerrero perfecto"_ pensó, mientras observaba al enorme robot caer sosteniéndose en su garra izquierda y sin poder continuar la batalla.

Todo en él eran chispas, cables saltando, piezas cayendo y aquel líquido negro y espeso que chorreaba por todas sus partes y salía a borbotones de sus contenedores. El samurái calculó que aún le faltaría un poco más para que quedara fuera de línea y pudieran traerlo, pero bien podía ser que Omegamon se excediera en su golpe final y acabara con todo. Hizo un gesto a Lucemon, quien dio la orden y varios digimons de mediana categoría se movilizaron al lugar por medio de los portales oscuros para traerlo de regreso. Solo esperaba que llegasen antes de tiempo u Omegamon sería quien despidiera a Machinedramon y no ellos. Vieron a la figura blanca tomar altura, levantar su espada y encenderse esta en un brillante color blanco, listo para terminarle con Omega Sword. Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra un oponente que ya apenas podía sostenerse, sin que los hombres de Lucemon aparecieran todavía en el campo para llevárselo. Todo estaba terminado.

Pero no se acabó.

Poco más de un metro antes de tocarlo, Omegamon se detuvo de golpe con su brazo arriba y el cuerpo paralizado. Fue como si le hubiese golpeado un rayo y su cuerpo quedara estático en su lugar, flotando en frente de un Machinedramon que ya casi no alcanzaba a distinguirle. Todos quedaron petrificados al ver que el caballero no había completado su misión y ahora parecía suspendido bajo algo que le impedía moverse.

"_¡No ahora!"_

Se recogió un poco cerrando con fuerza los ojos. La respiración le faltaba y sentía que se estaba partiendo en pedazos, horrible sensación que fue rápidamente sustituida al ser impactado por la garra de Machinedramon y ser lanzado cientos de metros hacia atrás y estrellarse contra los árboles. MirageGaogamon desapareció de su sitio para ir en su ayuda. Gallantmon rugió enfurecido y golpeó con ambas manos en el tablero, sosteniéndose luego la cabeza con una mano. Los soldados de Lucemon aparecieron a los pies de Machinedramon y le llevaron de regreso al Castillo Berúng antes de que otro alcanzara si quiera a acercarse e intentar terminarlo. El escenario de la guerra quedó completamente en silencio mientras todos se acercaban lentamente, como aún impactados por la visión, hasta el lugar en donde había caído Omegamon. MirageGaogamon le llamó varias veces sosteniendo su cabeza e intentando levantarlo para llevárselo, pero el caballero no abriría los ojos hasta dentro de varios días.

* * *

La conmoción estuvo presente en los dos sectores, teniendo en ambos bandos tantas dudas como pocas respuestas. El ajetreo de llevar y atender a los dos poderosos caídos fue una noticia que dio rápidamente la vuelta al mundo, y causó especial impacto en los civiles al enterarse del repentino desfallecimiento en plena batalla del Director de las Armadas. La terminal del Castillo de los Royal Knights se vio rápidamente bombardeada de mensajes y llamadas de los altos mandos, preguntando por el estado del caballero, por mucho que la Orden había intentado mantener el problema en silencio. Ahora el mundo entero estaba enterado de que Omegamon padecía de algo extraño y que eso afectaría en la guerra.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le ocurrió?-quiso saber Lucemon dirigiéndose a Gaiomon, quien había permanecido en su sala de computadoras durante la última hora, estudiando una y otra vez la escena en la que su hermano se doblegaba ante el dolor y caía derribado por el golpe de Machinedramon.

Se volvió a ver al ángel, y puso su mejor cara de duda.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?-preguntó a su vez.

-¡Eres su hermano, se supone que lo sepas!-exclamó el ángel.

-Seré su hermano pero no soy ni su médico ni lo he visto más de un par de veces en miles de años-respondió el samurái dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar-si tanta curiosidad te da, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

Lucemon bufó y se quitó el cabello de enfrente. No perdió más tiempo y se reunió con Barbamon y Daemon para tratar el caso. Era de entre todas las suertes que les había pasado, la mejor de ellas. Con esto la Orden y los Aliados estaban en completa desventaja ante ellos, y levantando al gigantesco monstruo que Gaiomon estaba por traer, la nueva era de Lucemon se cerniría finalmente sobre el digimundo y podrían empezar ellos a escribir la historia.

En el nivel de abajo, en el ala sur que pertenecía al General de acero, decenas de MetalMamemon, Guardromon y Mekanorimon iban de un lado a otro trayendo piezas, herramientas, materiales de todos los tipos, cables enormes, cajas con motores entre tantas otras cosas, a la par que los Hagurumon, Solarmon y Clockmon trabajaban en todas las computadoras, iniciando los programas de desensamblaje que quitarían las piezas destruidas del enorme robot, moverían las partes que habían quedado inutilizadas y quitarían las que pudieran salvarse haciendo todo el espacio posible para trabajar en el digimon y comenzar su restauración. Todos se movían rápido y sin cometer errores, en organizada sincronía y trasladando rápidamente la chatarra que había quedado del general para traer los nuevos repuestos y las piezas necesarias, obedeciendo presurosos al que parecía haberse hecho cargo de todo el ajetreo.

-¡Saca esos rotores de ahí, ya están para el olvido!-ordenó el digimon a un MetalMamemon que estaba arriba del robot junto con tantos otros-¡Ustedes! ¡Limpien rápido el maldito aceite antes de que este lugar vuele por los aires!-ordenó a los Guardromon de más abajo-Esos UTP ya están dañados, saquen todo y pongan nuevos. ¡Pobre del que toca el cerebro o lo usaré como soldadura! –exclamó Phelesmon apuntando a los Mekanorimon que se acercaban a la cabeza.

Ante él y como no creyó que lo volvería a ver, el gigantesco cuerpo tirado y desarmado de Machinedramon sobre una enorme placa de acero brillante parecía un puzle que había sido metido en la lavadora más que un arma de destrucción masiva. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en todo el trabajo que tendrían que hacer restaurando al juguete roto. El digimon estaba en silencio, no sabía si en estado de bajo consumo o simplemente callado ante su aplastante derrota. Phelesmon miró las grandes pantallas en donde se registraban sus signos, con apenas un 9% de energía restante y todos los sistemas de auto reparación y mantenimiento destruidos. Había agotado todas sus armas y recursos, y ahora mismo los programas de restauración habían desconectado sus extremidades de su cuerpo, quedando solo su pecho y cabeza con algo de "vida". Su única fuente de alimentación consistía en un cable gigante que estaba incrustado en su cuello y mantenía con energía a lo que le quedaba de cuerpo, el que a su vez estaba unido a la computadora principal en donde le mantenían en línea. Se lamentó mucho por la situación de su compañero, pero tampoco iba a decirle nada. Seguro resucitaba solo para gritarle un "¡CALLATE!".

-¿Qué es todo esto?-escuchó a su espalda.

Se volvió de golpe y se encontró con Gaiomon, quien entraba al lugar seguido de Matadormon. El samurái traía un semblante serio y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor deteniendo todo con su sola mirada. Se detuvo delante del demonio, como sabiendo que estaría a cargo de aquello.

-Digamos que es la sala quirúrgica General-respondió el digimon rojo con su clásica sonrisa lunática en el rostro.

-Pues no van a hacer uso de ella hoy General Phelesmon-sentenció el digimon negro avanzando por el lugar y llamando la atención de todos-No estamos en situación de gastar ni tiempo, ni recursos, ni energía en intentar recomponer a Machinedramon. Solo basta mirarlo para saber que su tiempo se ha terminado.

Los digimons de la enorme sala se miraron confundidos los unos a los otros y sin creer aquello. Phelesmon carraspeó y se sostuvo en su tridente.

-Pero General Gaiomon, el General Machinedramon ha pasado por esta misma situación miles de veces en el pasado y siempre regresa…

-Regresa igual que antes y continúa cometiendo fallos. Es otra buena razón para dejarlo morir de una vez.-le cortó el otro.

Phelesmon aún no se daba por vencido.

-Es un robot, y como tal puede ser reconstruido y mejorado todas las veces que sea necesario. Su digi-core aún tiene mucho tiempo de vida y sus expectativas…

-Sus expectativas no llegan ni al cuarenta y cinco por ciento-volvió a interrumpir apuntando la pantalla principal-Si quiera eso para poder ser "aceptable". ¡Solo mírelo! Está completamente destruido, casi pulverizado. Machinedramon ha cumplido su ciclo y ya no tiene más que hacer aquí. Ha vuelto a probarse como alguien que no está a la altura de las exigencias de esta guerra. ¿Qué hará después de que desperdicien tanto tiempo en volver a reconstruirlo?-preguntó a todos, caminando por el lugar y sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada-Volverá a cometer los mismos errores, seguirá siendo tan débil como antes y volverá a caer ante Omegamon, regresando aquí y repitiendo todo otra vez. Si queremos ganar esta guerra de una buena vez, es necesario deshacernos de problemas como estos. En verdad se le agradece todo lo que hizo por intentar ayudarnos a ganar-se despidió, acercándose a la cabeza del robot y observando sus ojos vacíos-pero incluso las jugueras tienen su día en el que no se pueden reparar más.

El robot le observó sin poder decir nada, y la última imagen que obtuvo fue la del samurái con su mano sobre el tablero y apagando todo el sistema que lo mantenía atado a ese mundo. Luego un chisporroteo en su pantalla, y todo se volvió negro.

Gaiomon se volvió sin más y regresó sobre sus pasos. A su lado, Phelesmon aún no podía creer que el otro quisiera dejarlo morir, sabiendo de primera mano que el robot fácilmente podía ser reconstruido solo teniendo el cerebro principal; incluso con un digi-core diferente y un cuerpo totalmente nuevo, Machinedramon podía ser traído de regreso. Sin embargo y al pasar junto a él, Gaiomon le envió un sencillo mensaje con su mirada de hielo: si se atrevía a intentar algo, estaría muerto, y Machinedramon también. El demonio tragó saliva y lo vio marcharse seguido de su teniente. Se volvió una vez más a ver los restos del robot, negó con la cabeza y salió lentamente del lugar, mientras a su espalda, todas las luces se apagaban y el lugar quedaba vacío y en silencio.

* * *

En silencio y con una mano en su frente, el hombre observó el reloj digital que estaba en una de las pantallas encendidas en el lugar donde yacía escondido, y calculó que se acercaba el momento de hacer su entrada. En su tierra original en aquel momento, hechos muy importantes se estarían sucediendo, y uno muy grave estaría por ocurrir si él no hacía intervención en el momento adecuado, por lo que aguardó pacientemente las dos horas que estimó necesarias antes de transportar su mente hasta lo más lejano de aquel mundo en el que se encontraba temporalmente, e hizo uso de toda su energía para mover la pieza necesaria y producir un leve cambio en la continuidad de las cosas del digimundo, ejecutando todo con delicada precisión para evitar el más mínimo error. Una vez hiciera su jugada, podría dejar lo demás en manos de sus compañeros y enfocarse en detener el desastre que en aquellos minutos se daba a sus espaldas, en su continua tarea por mantener las cosas balanceadas y tranquilas el mayor tiempo posible en tantos lugares diferentes a la vez.

Una tarea imposible para cualquiera que no fuera él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Puse "en silencio" dos veces seguidas .w. ups. Tres personajes cayeron en este episodio D: y caerán todavía muchos más! *-* muahaha! (?) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos en el penúltimo dentro de algunas semanas! Actualizaré el blog con algunos detalles dentro de poco así que no se molesten en pasar en cuanto acaben xD tardaré un poco.

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	32. ¡Shogi! El juego de los Generales

¡Saludos!

¡AHA! ¡**Penúltimo** capítulo de la segunda temporada! A uno del cierre D: Tuve mil problemas (especialmente relacionados a la conexión) y apenas recordé subir este capítulo. Lamento al demora. He de decir que ESTE capítulo lo planee cuando apenas estaba escribiendo los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada xD tardé meses y meses en llegar hasta él y empezar a escribirlo, aunque había dejado escritas las ideas en mi cuaderno para evitar olvidar nada, lo que por suerte, no pasó. Es uno de mis capítulos más queridos, ya que le puse mucho de todo. Algo de intriga (?), de romance, de situaciones difíciles, lágrimas, sangre, sentimentalismos, y romance, hoho, ese que le pongo muy raras veces.

El capítulo es largo...39 páginas xD espero que se diviertan ^^U Gracias a todos por los lindos comentarios y el apoyo (: Por cierto, si ven palabras en japonés entre medio, pueden ir al final de la historia y saber su significado (para no irse a wikipedia).

**************Aclaración de la autora: **Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai** y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 31**

**¡Shogi! El juego de los Generales.**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-fue lo primero que preguntó Gallantmon esa mañana, en cuanto Duftmon salió de la sala de mantenimiento.

El felino negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Está en estado de estasis. Sus signos biológicos están estables, pero su lado robótico es el que está teniendo problemas.

-Creía que era un problema a su corazón-dijo extrañado el digimon rojo y con un aire inquisitivo.

Duftmon le observó un par de segundos, dubitativo. Luego desvió la mirada y echó a andar a la sala de computadoras mientras decía:

-Es una cuestión compleja. Al estar ligados su lado biológico y robótico, su sistema de seguridad ordena que tres factores esenciales sean protegidos a toda costa por los demás sistemas: su corazón, su digi-core y su cerebro. Al haber sufrido un ataque al primero de ellos, los demás sistemas se pusieron en alerta y levantaron barreras de seguridad para protegerlo, habiéndole suministrado toda la energía y componentes necesarios para que se mantuviera estable. De no haber sido impactado con semejante fuerza por parte de Machinedramon, su barrera de protección no se habría dañado y ahora se encontraría en buenas condiciones. Ya ves que no salió como debía.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en estabilizarlo y él en despertar?-quiso saber el digimon siguiéndole atrás.

Ambos entraron en la sala de computadoras, en donde en ese mismo momento se encontraban Magnamon, ShineGreymon y un Knightmon haciéndose cargo de las comunicaciones, considerando que RhodoKnightmon también estaba en tratamiento después de la batalla del día anterior.

-Debería despertar esta noche. Ya he hecho los ajustes necesarios en su sistema, por lo que debería levantarse hoy mismo.

-Eso espero-dejó salir el digimon rojo con un suspiro preocupado.

Estuvo toda la tarde anterior discutiendo consigo mismo y maldiciéndose por haber dejado que Omegamon se le escapara de esa forma al campo de batalla, y toda la noche en vela aguardando a que su compañero diera alguna seña sin que nada ocurriera. Había tenido que lidiar además con todos los mensajes y llamadas que reyes, jefes militares, guardianes de todas partes y un sinnúmero de digimons importantes estuvieron enviando mensajes al castillo para saber sobre el digimon blanco. No habían respondido a todos ellos, solo a los de las esferas superiores y los Aliados, habiendo acordado que dentro de un par de horas darían un comunicado a las masas para dejarlos más tranquilos respecto a lo ocurrido. Lamentablemente el trabajo seguía dándose, y después de no haber dormido en casi treinta y seis horas, el caballero rojo tenía que encargarse ahora de otro asunto importante.

-Vete a la base y encárgate de todo allá-ordenó al joven de fuego, tomando su lugar- Comunícame de lo que ocurra.

-Sí señor-asintió ShineGreymon, despidiéndose con un respetuoso gesto y saliendo del castillo.

Era notorio como el nivel de confianza del caballero rojo había ido incrementando día a día en el más joven, con cada nueva tarea bien cumplida y el buen rendimiento que el chico había demostrado para ser lugarteniente del exigente Royal Knight. Eso y sumado a que había mejorado muchísimo en sus dolorosos entrenamientos, habían cambiado la perspectiva que tanto Gallantmon como los demás tenían de ShineGreymon. Podía decirse que ya era casi uno de ellos, aunque nunca fue entrenado para eso.

-Un portal oscuro se ha abierto a tres kilómetros del campo señor-alertó el Knightmon que trabajaba en la computadora secundaria estudiando el área.

Gallantmon se volvió y observó la pantalla. Un enorme portal se abría transportando a los soldados que estarían presentes en aquella terrible batalla. Le consideraba así porque de fracasar, tendrían que entregarle los dos tercios restantes de la región a Gaiomon, y considerando las jugadas que ya había hecho, no conseguía convencerse de que las cosas saldrían simplemente bien.

"_OuRyuumon no puede caer dos veces ante el mismo sujeto. Definitivamente no puede"_

-Gyokushō a las doce en punto General-dijo a una de las pantallas menores donde se comunicaba con OuRyuumon.

En el campo, el dragón alzó la cabeza y los vio muy a lo lejos. Una mancha oscura y compacta, con algunos digimons alados sobrevolándolos y un número que no superaría los quinientos.

"_Parece que se ha hecho de algunos hombres nuevos"-_pensó el General.

Su armada de dragones alcanzaba los mil, aunque esta vez solo se había traído a los mejores y por eso había reducido un poco el número.

El día finalmente había llegado. Los dos señores dragón volverían a enfrentarse, disputando esta vez dos sectores completos: OuRyuumon el del viento y Gaiomon el del trueno. Quien resultara ganador de aquel enfrentamiento no solo entregaría a su bando un territorio completo; también demostraría su superioridad tanto en estrategia como en la improvisación de sus soldados y su propia fortaleza. Aquel que supiera jugar de manera excelente sus piezas en aquel literal juego de Shogi, donde muchos se jugarían la vida, se llevaría la victoria a casa, su honor, y su titulo como Rey, algo que ambos dragones habían compartido toda su vida y ahora disputarían con sus hábiles mentes y poderosas espadas.

Prácticamente ninguno de los dos Generales había dormido la noche anterior pensando en lo que se vendría al día siguiente, cada uno deduciendo y adivinando las jugadas que haría el otro, sacando sus propias cuentas para adelantarse y hacer relucir a sus piezas maestras, las que en aquel momento acompañaban a cada General en el frente de batalla.

Los cinco digimons que rodeaban a Gaiomon no solo rezumaban fuerza y determinación: lucían completamente tranquilos y seguros, ni una gota de impaciencia asomaba en sus rostros ni se delataba en sus movimientos. Ni aún Beelzemon, que siempre estaba listo y ansioso de entrar en batalla se movía de su posición, sintiéndose más que listo y seguro de que esta vez lo haría bien. No por nada el General Oscuro le había estado maltratando una y otra vez en los entrenamientos hasta conseguir, a fuerza de golpes y largas meditaciones, el verdadero progreso en el chico. Ni hablar de lo que había logrado en sus tres alumnos más antiguos. En aquellos siete días los había convertido en guerreros de primera categoría, y ahora tenía con él un Puppetmon experto en movimientos de largo y corto alcance, rápida evasión y manipulación, un Grumblemon capaz de partir montañas enteras de un solo puñetazo y crear cráteres de un pisotón en el suelo y que aún con su gran peso se movía veloz como una serpiente, y un gigantesco Reapermon que lucía casi como un guardaespaldas detrás del General, capaz de provocar incendios y decapitar a un centenar de enemigos con la ágil combinación de sus piernas y el filo de su gran arma. De los tres, DinoHumon sin duda era el más imponente de los discípulos de Gaiomon, y quien además parecía haberse ganado el favoritismo del General, por más que este lo negara. Beelzemon y Matadormon habían sido los dos que no habían sufrido cambios, pero solo cambios "físicos": Gaiomon se encargó de subir rápidamente el nivel del Demon Lord enfocándose de manera marcada en barrer con sus debilidades –su exceso de confianza como la peor de ellas- y haber pulido todo lo que Omegamon no había alcanzado a completar en el digimon vampiro. No podía sentirse más satisfecho del trabajo, y dentro de poco vería su esfuerzo y tiempo invertidos en la victoria que esos cinco digimons le ayudarían a conseguir frente a su rival preferido.

Del otro lado del tablero, el Dragón Dorado comenzaba a repartir sus órdenes para que sus hombres se organizaran de acuerdo a la estrategia inicial planeada, la que estaba sujeta a posibles modificaciones dependiendo del avance de la batalla. Junto a él aguardaban silenciosos los hermanos Grey, Wargreymon y BlackWargreymon, dos de sus tenientes y guerreros dragón mejor catalogados de sus tropas. Habían estado al lado del General y ayudado en numerosas de sus victorias, perteneciendo al círculo de confianza del dragón mayor tanto por su fuerza y técnica, como por su marcada lealtad con él. Atrás, otro de sus pesos pesados, Black, su teniente coronel más viejo y experimentado, quien se había unido casi desde los inicios a OuRyuumon y había sido su gran soporte durante las guerras más duras del pasado, fuerte e imbatible; a pesar de que no había conseguido su nivel mega, estaba a la misma altura de uno por su gran poder y mente aguda. A su izquierda y tratando de controlar sus ansias, Ulforce Vdramon observaba la lejanía ansioso de comenzar la batalla. No soportaba la idea de que el enemigo estuviera pisando esa tierra que había cuidado con tanto esmero en sus cortos años, y no iba a permitir que se apoderaran de ella mientras él aún pudiera levantarse y protegerla. No podría perdonarse algo así. Confiaba en que su nivel y su pesado entrenamiento le rindieran frutos en el momento crítico, de lo contrario, no quería ni imaginar el peso que se cargaría a sí mismo después de haber vencido a Nocturna y contenido a GrandisKuwagamon si no obtenían la victoria en ese encuentro. Contaba con muchas y poderosas ventajas, como su velocidad, su escudo protector y su habilidad regenerativa para contener a sus enemigos. Finalmente y a la derecha del General, el pequeño Ryuudamon aguardaba pacientemente que la batalla diera inicio y recibiera las indicaciones de su señor. Había estado esperando el momento de poder estar junto al General en el campo de batalla y ayudarle hasta con el último segundo de vida a derrotar a Gaiomon, sin importar cuando hubiese que sacrificar por ello. Él iba a darlo todo.

Vieron como los hombres de Gaiomon se organizaban también, y dentro de un cuarto de hora todos estuvieron listos y en sus posiciones. El silencio reinaba completamente en el lugar y solo el viento se hacía escuchar, fuerte y enfurecido soplando en el campo de batalla, arrastrando en su viaje nubes en el cielo y polvo en la tierra, limpiando el escenario y dejándolo despejado para que los cuerpos comenzaran a caer. El General Oscuro abrió una ventana de comunicación con la que se dirigió a OuRyuumon.

-El Sente inicia la partida-dijo el samurái, haciendo referencia a que su posición como General Negro y jugador de dicho color le daban pase a iniciar la batalla-si es que no le incomoda General OuRyuumon.

-Como desees-respondió seriamente su rival.

A una indicación con su brazo derecho, los soldados de primera línea se lanzaron contra los oponentes alcanzando rápidamente la mitad del campo, avanzando todos en línea recta y en barrido. OuRyuumon dio su indicación y los suyos se movieron también, siendo en su mayoría dragones que avanzaban por aire y muy escasos los que lo hicieron por tierra. Pocos metros antes de encontrarse los dos bandos, el grupo de Gaiomon desapareció absorbido por los portales oscuros y reaparecieron rápidamente tras la línea inicial de los dragones de OuRyuumon.

-No tan rápido-dijo el dragón con una indicación a los soldados que estaban con él.

Varios avanzaron veloces algunos metros y atacaron con sus técnicas de largo alcance a los digimons oponentes, mientras los suyos se dispersaban para no ser alcanzados por los ataques y los rivales, consiguiendo en primera instancia OuRyuumon la ventaja.

-Nada mal-sonrió Gaiomon impresionado de que evadiera su primer movimiento.

Volvió a hacer una indicación, con su brazo izquierdo esta vez y apuntó al frente. Sus soldados de mayor peso salieron adelante, siendo también digimons de fuego los que estaban en el grupo. Se movían más despacio, por lo que OuRyuumon envió a sus unidades voladoras para caerles con una lluvia de técnicas explosivas, las que apenas si alcanzaron para detener a unos pocos.

-Son muy resistentes-dijo Ryuudamon preocupado.

El dragón dorado no dijo nada, solo cambió de táctica e hizo una indicación con la cabeza a los hermanos Grey. Serían las primeras piezas entrando a la batalla.

-Bastante bien-dijo el Sente, haciendo un gesto y enviando también sus piezas.

Gigasmon y Puppetmon se lanzaron veloces por medio del campo plagado de explosiones y llamaradas, y cuerpos gigantes que caían a su alrededor sin ser alcanzados por nadie y encarando a los dos Greymon. Los cuatro se mantuvieron a prudente distancia, antes de que iniciara su encuentro. Wargreymon y BlackWargreymon iniciaron con un ataque combinado.

-¡MEGA CLAW!

Gigasmon golpeó en el suelo con un pie, levantando una gigantesca pared de roca que contuvo por completo la técnica lanzada por BlackWargreymon. Puppetmon por su lado golpeó con su martillo en el suelo, explotando y saliendo disparado metros en el aire, aprovechando el humo de la explosión para disparar desde el cielo.

-¡BULLET HAMMER!

Las balas le dieron de lleno a Wargreymon, quien se cubrió evitando perder a su oponente de vista. El mayor cayó sobre la pared de roca de Gigasmon destruyéndola de una vez con un poderoso golpe de su garra, pero el digimon no estaba allí.

-¿Qué…?-exclamó, cuando al instante el suelo se abrió bajo él y fue atrapado por los pies y arrastrado hacia el interior de la tierra, perdiéndose completamente.

-¡BlackWargreymon!-llamó el menor al ver desaparecer a su hermano.

Esta distracción le costó caro, pues sintió como involuntariamente sus brazos bajaban el Brave Shield que le protegía y éste caía al suelo. Volvió la cabeza y Puppetmon había cambiado de posición, situándose ahora a su derecha y habiéndole arrojado varios hilos con los que ahora le controlaba. Reía despacio y maliciosamente, como solía hacer cuando era un Tekkamon.

-Anda muchachito, ¡acércate!-exclamó moviendo de un rápido impulso los hilos atrayendo de una vez a Wargreymon hacia él, soltando los hilos y cogiendo su enorme martillo-¡BULLET HAMMER!

Aprovechando la velocidad del impulso con el que salió disparado, el golpe de la marioneta resultó doblemente efectivo contra el dragón naranja, quien cayó al suelo gravemente herido. Puppetmon volvió a reír despacio y esperando a que el otro se levantara. Levantó la cabeza extrañado al sentir un temblor y luego una poderosa Terra Destroyer saliendo del suelo y abriendo un enorme agujero por el que salieron grandes piedras y mucho polvo llenando el lugar. BlackWargreymon logró librarse de la prisión de roca en donde el otro le había atrapado y salió a la superficie, para ver a su hermano menor tirado y herido en el suelo con Puppetmon a su lado.

-¡Maldito!-bramó acercándose, siendo detenido en el acto por otra pared de roca que salió del suelo frente a él y estuvo por caerle encima de no ser porque el digimon se movió rápido a un lado y la evitó.

Gigasmon salió nuevamente del suelo y ubicó a su rival, acercándose a gran velocidad y consiguiendo asestar varios poderosos puñetazos que aturdieron levemente al digimon negro. Wargreymon vio esto y se movió impulsado por el deseo de ayudar al otro, atrapando a Puppetmon por la cabeza y azotándolo contra el suelo. La marioneta produjo un raro ruido de madera rompiéndose, y en cuanto el otro le soltó, su cabeza giró en 180 grados y rió.

-¡KYODAI MOKUJIN!

Wargreymon sintió un temblor y se volvió a ver a Gigasmon y a su hermano, pero estos estaban enfrascados en una batalla mano a mano. Volvió a sentir el temblor, luego uno más, y pronto fue como si algo gigantesco hubiese caído a su espalda. Se volvió y se encontró con la enorme figura humana de madera, la que levantó un pie e hizo ademán de aplastarle, pero él le contuvo con sus brazos y gran fuerza. Puppetmon puso de nuevo su cabeza en su sitio, cogió su martillo y aprovechó que el otro estaba ocupado para sestarle un fuerte y explosivo martillazo en la espalda, haciéndole caer y con ello cayendo sobre él el pisotón de la marioneta gigante.

-¡MEGA CLAW!-rugió BlackWargreymon dando de lleno al otro con su abrasiva técnica y haciéndole retroceder.

Se elevó en el cielo mientras en sus manos reunía una fuerte concentración de energía negativa y poder. Levantó el Terra Destroyer por sobre su cabeza, listo para descargarlo contra el monstruo de tierra, cuando su cuerpo quedó paralizado en el aire y sin que él pudiera hacerlo responder.

-¿Qué…?-dijo apenas y volviendo la cabeza.

Nuevamente Puppetmon había hecho uso de su habilidad para controlar el cuerpo de otros con sus hilos, y le sostuvo allí y con la masa de energía sobre él. A su lado, Wargreymon se ponía lentamente de pie mientras la marioneta decía.

-Gigasmon, ¿me haces el favor?

El monstruo asintió y corrió hasta estar junto a Wargreymon, cogiéndole con sus enormes manos en el aire, dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo para tomar impulso y arrojar con gran velocidad y fuerza a Wargreymon directo contra su hermano mayor, impactando ambos y produciendo que la Terra Destroyer estallara sobre ellos causando una gigantesca explosión en el cielo.

* * *

El majestuoso digimon caminaba de derecha a izquierda mientras hablaba, haciendo gestos con las manos, deteniéndose para prestar especial atención a algún punto específico de su explicación, continuar caminando luego por la estancia y observar el enorme mapa en la pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba desde la gran mesa que abarcaba toda la sala, apenas prestando atención a los dos digimons que estaban con él.

-Si esto continúa así-decía Kerpymon, preocupado hasta el ensimismamiento y bajando las orejas al darse cuenta de cada nuevo problema que iba descubriendo-acabaremos por movilizar a todos los digimons hacia el norte, ¡pero desplazar a los digimons salvajes será casi imposible!

-Encontraremos el método Kerpymon-trataba de calmarle Seraphimon, sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa y con ambas manos sobre ésta-además, no creo que el Mar de la Oscuridad pueda continuar expandiéndose más allá de la región del bosque…

-¡Eso mismo creímos hace meses y mira lo que ha pasado!-exclamó el gran conejo cerrando sus manos, frustrado-Ya han hecho caer la región del trueno y el área menor del sector del agua. Ahora mismo se están disputando la región del viento, ¡y si las cosas no resultan bien…!

-Deberías tener más fe-dijo el ángel mayor afable y entrelazando sus dedos.

Su compañero se quedó observándolo en silencio un largo momento, sin poder entender como era que el otro podía tener esa posición después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el último tiempo, y lo difíciles que se tornaban cada día. Los resultados no habían sido lo que esperaban en el comienzo, pero Seraphimon aún creía ciegamente que…

-Ya no es solo una cuestión de fe, Seraphimon-sentenció el conejo, cerrando los ojos pesadamente-Ahora va más allá de eso.

-No puedes negar que nuestra esperanza y la de los digimons de todo este mundo nos han guiado más de una vez en momentos difíciles.

-¡Pero aún así hemos necesitado de otros recursos aparte de la fe!-exclamó Kerpymon volviéndose de una vez-Estando aquí sentados nuestra fe no hará nada. ¡Debemos empezar a tomar cartas en este problema e intervenir!

-Sabes que nuestra principal misión no es la de participar en la guerra-rebatió el ángel seriamente pero sin estar molesto-Debemos mantener el orden y administrar soluciones, junto con obtener la respuesta de Dios respecto a este problema y buscar con ello la forma de terminar con todo este caos.

-¡Dios ha permanecido completamente silente desde que todo esto diera inicio! ¿Crees en verdad que aún está interesado en lo que pueda ocurrir mañana u hoy mismo?

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar lo que Yggdrassil decida para nosotros?-se levantó finalmente el ángel mayor, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y endureciendo su tono.

Kerpymon se volvió a verlo y ambos se encontraron por largos segundos. El silencio reinó en el enorme salón de Seraphimon, tan inmaculado y espacioso, con el sol brillando en cada uno de los objetos que decoraban sus paredes y colgaban desde el techo. La única que no había abierto la boca desde que aquella junta se diera había sido Ophanimon, quien ensimismada en sus pensamientos y su preocupación, apenas si pisaba el terreno en donde sus dos compañeros se desenvolvían para dar su opinión al respecto. Kerpymon avanzó flotando hasta poner sus manos también sobre la mesa, defendiendo su palabra y encarando al otro.

-Es que si Yggdrassil decreta el fin de nuestra Era y la expansión de la oscuridad, ¿la vas a aceptar así sin más, Seraphimon?-le preguntó seriamente y sin quitar sus ojos de él.

-No puedo creer que oses pensar en semejante cosa. Yggdrassil jamás permitiría una cosa así.

-Él ya lo ha hecho antes y por decisión propia…

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas-le cortó Seraphimon-Él ha llevado a cabo muchos planes en el pasado que significaban muerte y destrucción para todos, mas solo nos trajeron seguridad y un futuro venidero cuando las cosas se salían de control. Él jamás permitió que la Oscuridad se cerniera sobre el digimundo y causara el caos, ¡y esta no será esa oportunidad!

-¡Entonces…!-exclamó el otro levantando las manos-¿por qué ocurre lo que ocurre ahora?-exigió saber apuntando hacia la ventana el mundo de afuera.

-¿Cómo puedes tú-le apuntó-un ángel guardián de Dios hacer semejante pregunta?-quiso saber él también sin dar cabida a ello en su cabeza.

Kerpymon estuvo por responder, pero ambos ángeles se volvieron en silencio y a la vez al ver que la tercera de ellos se levantaba y daba algunos pasos lejos de la mesa. Los dos digimons la observaron mudos mientras Ophanimon se acercaba al ventanal por donde entraba la luz de aquella mañana y tocó apenas con la punta de su casco el cristal. Lucía muy deprimida, y eso ambos ángeles pudieron verlo.

-Disculpa Ophanimon-dijo Kerpymon volviéndose hacia ella-no quise que nuestra discusión te incomodara…

-Sabes que a veces es difícil llegar a un acuerdo, aún entre nosotros…-siguió Seraphimon sintiéndose algo mal, pues ambos sabían de lo mucho que Ophanimon repudiaba las peleas entre ellos.

-No hay problema-habló ella por primera vez y levantando la cabeza-si lo desean, pueden seguir aquí discutiendo el problema sobre nuestra fe o nuestra intervención directa en la guerra, yo me voy.

Esta declaración dejó a los dos ángeles más que extrañados. Se miraron a la par sin comprender a qué se refería la mujer, pero no podía ser nada muy bueno. Seraphimon avanzó hacia ella, pero la digimon se volvió y dio algunos pasos hacia la salida del lugar. Él la retuvo por un brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A verlo. Tengo que saber cómo está.-respondió la digimon firmemente.

Atrás el conejo sagrado dejó salir el aire contenido en su pecho de escucharle decir eso, y se masajeó la frente con los dedos, resignado. Seraphimon suspiró apenas y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú lugar es aquí; no puedes ir allá e interrumpir…

-No voy a interrumpir nada, solo necesito verlo y saber que está bien.-sentenció ella cortándole lo que iba a decir.

-Ophanimon, por favor-dijo Kerpymon volviéndose a verla-estará bien; los demás Royal Knights nos lo han notificado directamente.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos para estar tranquilos; es el mismo método que nosotros usamos con las masas cuando ocurre algo grave-dijo soltándose despacio del brazo de su compañero-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-No porque vayas allá a verle estarás contribuyendo en algo para este mundo-refutó Kerpymon, pues no le agradaba en nada que el trabajo de los caballeros fuese interrumpido por cosas como aquella.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Ophanimon mirándole por sobre el hombro-Yo al menos podré intentar hablarle y animarlo a que se levante; después de todo, Omegamon es la pieza principal de este juego para terminar la guerra. Mis esperanzas y mi fe están puestas en él, y si puedo ayudarlo a levantarse, estoy segura de que contribuiré más al digimundo con ello que quedándome aquí a discutir cosas que no nos llevarán a nada.-bajó la cabeza y se despidió-Si me disculpan…

Se volvió y se alejó por el pasillo que le llevaría a la salida del salón, con el sonar de sus tacos contra el suelo enlozado como único acompañante de su salida en el lugar.

* * *

OuRyuumon observó la explosión sin poder creerlo del todo. Los dos cuerpos cayeron inconscientes al suelo y no obtuvo más respuesta por parte de los tenientes. Apretó los dientes y observó la pantalla a su lado, en donde Gaiomon hizo un silencioso gesto de victoria con los dedos. Se volvió hacia el dragón negro a su espalda.

-Black-le llamó.

El coronel asintió con la cabeza en silencio y salió al lugar. Era pesado y lento, pero esto se compensaba con su imbatible defensa, largo rango de alcance y elevadísimo poder. Avanzó destruyendo sin dificultad a todos los soldados con los que se encontró en el camino y librando a varios de sus compañeros para que regresaran a la línea de defensa y pudieran reponerse. Llegó hasta donde estaban Gigasmon y Puppetmon, en donde fue inmediatamente recibido por un Earthquake de gran intensidad que partió la tierra a su alrededor, pero no consiguió desestabilizar al enorme dragón.

-¡ATOMIC BLASTER!

El rayo dio de lleno en Gigasmon, quien se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero le resultaba imposible permanecer bajo el ataque por mucho, por lo que lo evitó moviéndose bajo tierra. Puppetmon lanzó sus hilos para atraparlo, pero Black los cortó sin dificultad con sus Plasma Blade y volvió a disparar sus Atomic Blaster. La marioneta se defendió con su cruz de la espalda pero el rayo era demasiado fuerte también para él, por lo que salió disparado y echando humos varios metros en el aire, perdiendo gran parte de su energía. Black se detuvo de disparar al sentir el movimiento bajo sus patas, y ser luego levantado desde el suelo por un impulso de Gigasmon, quien siendo aún tan fuerte y poderoso, no consiguió sino levantar al dragón algunos metros en el aire solo para que este tomara posición desde arriba.

-¡HEATH BREATH!

El aliento quemante cayó sobre Gigasmon y lo hizo caer a tierra, gravemente herido. Gaiomon estudió esto e hizo un gesto a Reapermon. El digimon salió rápidamente hacia el lugar y se movió como un rayo entre los enemigos, los que poco a poco fueron cayendo a su paso con grandes cortes y tajos en sus cuerpos que los obligaban a detenerse del ataque y caer bajo sus oponentes. Apenas si era perceptible el movimiento de su cuchilla dorada al segundo en que cortaba a sus rivales mientras avanzaba, daba un enorme salto y caía sobre la cabeza de Black, apuntando directo con su cañón de fuego.

-¡JAEN RENGOKU!

Una enorme explosión se levantó en la cabeza del digimon, quien inmediatamente perdió estabilidad y cayó a tierra.

-¡Black!-exclamó OuRyuumon temiéndose lo peor.

Vio aliviado como el digimon se levantó después del fuerte impacto, pero se vio rápidamente atacado por un veloz rayo dorado que se movía a su alrededor, cortando y evitando que el coronel pudiera moverse. Varias de las piezas de BlackWarGrowlmon comenzaron a caer al suelo sin que el digimon pudiera detener a su enemigo. Los golpes eran fuertes, aún para alguien de su corpulencia, por lo que abrió sus brazos y consiguió atrapar al otro por su peligrosa guadaña.

-¡ATOMIC BLASTER!-atacó el digimon, envolviendo al otro en un poderoso rayo calorífico del que no pudo escapar.

El dragón dorado sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido: muy pocos escapaban de aquella aplastante técnica desintegradora, pero su felicidad se fue rápidamente al ver el gesto displicente de Gaiomon en la pantalla. Al volver la vista al campo, Reapermon seguía allí, bajo el intenso ataque, pero no parecía hacerle gran efecto.

-Ese es un movimiento interesante General-dijo Gaiomon a su contraparte-pero a Reapermon también le gusta jugar con fuego.

Al instante, la calavera se convirtió en un tornado enorme de fuego que llegaba hasta el cielo, girando veloz y encendido, golpeando con todo su calor e intensidad a Black y sin poder derribarlo debido a su gran peso y tamaño. Sin embargo, esto le significó al coronel tener que soportar las horribles llamas infernales en todo su cuerpo, hasta que logró alejarle con un golpe de su Plasma Blade. Reapermon salió despedido hacia atrás y apagando su fuego, sujetándose al suelo con su enorme guadaña y estudiando lo siguiente que haría. Levantó su Judgment Sickle y avanzó lanzando poderosas ráfagas de fuego hacia el dragón negro, reduciendo distancias y evitando que el otro pudiera atacarle pues no podía ver con el fuego sobre él. Reapermon dio un salto y levantó su enorme arma, descargando con todo su poder un terrible golpe en BlackWarGrowlmon.

-¡GRIM SLASHER!

El primer impacto fue el peor, pues rompió de un corte parte del casco de Black y siguió con el armamento equipado en su pecho, luego y desapareciendo de su vista, la calavera ejecutó varios y rapidísimos golpes en el digimon, consiguiendo debilitarlo por fin y haciéndolo caer a sus pies, vencido. OuRyuumon contuvo una exclamación furiosa y cerró el puño.

-¡Esa cosa necesita alguien con quien competir!-dijo volviéndose hacia Ulforce Vdramon.

El digimon asintió y desapareció de un segundo a otro de su lugar.

* * *

Los demonios observaban silenciosos la batalla entre los dos bandos opositores, mientras Mephistomon y Phelesmon trabajaban a un lado en los datos que estaban recibiendo de dicha pelea, junto con información nueva de sus demás fuentes. El segundo digimon no podía concentrarse del todo en lo que estaba haciendo por esa horrible sensación a muerte que traía encima desde el día anterior. A cada minuto se detenía de lo que hacía para pensar un momento en lo ocurrido, negar con la cabeza y seguir trabajando. Nadie decía nada mientras observaban a los soldados de Gaiomon y OuRyuumon, el _Sente_ y _Gote_ que disputaban la siguiente región amenazada, hasta que el silencio se vio repentinamente roto por un mensajero que entraba en la sala de computadoras, agitado y nervioso. Saludó como mejor pudo a sus superiores y apuntó hacia afuera con su brazo temblando.

-Es Belphemon mis señores-dijo el Devimon tragando saliva-¡está despertando!

-Maldita sea-masculló Lucemon volviéndose y saliendo.

Puso a Barbamon a cargo de la situación mientras él salía transportado por uno de los portales oscuros hasta la ciudadela destruida que rodeaba el Castillo Berúng, en donde el enorme monstruo que se había liberado pocos días antes, comenzaba a salir de su letargo y abría los ojos nuevamente. Muchos soldados oscuros estaban en el lugar, pero no estaban allí para intentar frenarlo, solo para "estudiar la situación", según había ordenado Lucemon. Belphemon abrió de a poco los ojos, movió primero sus hombros y cabeza y luego siguió con sus patas y alas, hasta estar seguro de tener completo control de su cuerpo e irguió la cabeza. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con la figura alada, mitad ángel, mitad demonio frente a él. Se quedaron viendo un largo momento, hasta que finalmente Lucemon habló.

-Espero que no quieras continuar destruyendo ni mi ciudad ni mi castillo, Belphemon-dijo serio pero con cierto toque sarcástico-no es que te estuviese esperando todo este tiempo para una remodelación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-fueron las primeras palabras del titán.

El ángel sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya. Debo reconocer que estoy impresionado-dijo ladeando la cabeza-Con tu demostración del otro día creía que serías una bestia incontrolable y sin uso de razón a la que habría que dominar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-volvió a repetir la gigantesca criatura, como si no le hubiese escuchado.

Lucemon se dio cuenta entonces de que no solo no trataba con una bestia torpe o de puro instinto destructivo: aparentemente Belphemon sabía lo que quería y lo que los _otros_ querían. No por nada estaría preguntando con tanta insistencia lo que Lucemon buscaba de él. Lo observó pesadamente otro minuto, como estudiándolo y sin conseguir ver nada en los ojos de aquella gran bestia.

-Quiero mi justicia-sentenció el digimon rubio seriamente-Quiero imponer mi derecho y por consiguiente, el derecho de todos los digimons oscuros, torturados, y que fueron sentenciados a este encierro de por vida, a un futuro verdadero y equitativo. Quiero que nuestro mundo salga arriba y prospere, y sea el nuevo imperio gobernante del digimundo. Es lo justo.

-¿Por qué un ser como tú querría dar justicia a otros?-preguntó el monstruo con su voz grave-No es tu tarea ni tu misión en este mundo.

Las palabras de Alphamon resonaron como un eco en la cabeza de Lucemon al escucharle decir eso. No pudo creer que un demonio le hubiese dicho algo que le trajera un recuerdo tan difícil de su maestro cuando él también pertenecía a los de arriba y había probado la tranquilidad y la paz. Él le había dicho que sería un ser de igualdad y luz para los otros, pero él había torcido su camino y convertido en lo que era ahora. Dar justicia a los que la necesitaban había sido su tarea y misión desde un principio…supuestamente.

"_Soy un ser de justicia. Soy el libertador de estos condenados. Tú lo dijiste así Alphamon, que yo daría igualdad a los que lo necesitaban y los guiaría. Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora" _–pensó, reforzando sus ideales para que no fueran a quebrantarse.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la misión de cada uno en este mundo?-le preguntó al digimon más grande, apuntándole-Has pasado toda tu vida durmiendo, monstruosa bestia.

-Si no quieres que te ayude a conseguir lo que buscas-respondió Belphemon irguiéndose aún más y dispuesto a echar a andar-entonces apártate de mi camino.

Se giró apenas y dio un paso, provocando el pánico entre los que estaban en el lugar, cuando Lucemon le hizo detenerse.

-Espera-le llamó sin moverse de su lugar.

Belphemon se volvió a verlo y ambos se quedaron viendo durante un breve momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente el ángel rubio volvió a hablar.

-Sé muy bien qué es lo que quiero.-sentenció-Un sabio dijo una vez que traería la igualdad a los que me necesitaban, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Cumplo mi destino y traeré el futuro de los otros. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Supongo que quieres comprometerme con eso-apostó Belphemon inexpresivo y regresando a su lugar para seguir la extraña conversación.

-Algo así. Mis enemigos son muchos, y muy poderosos. Tal vez aún los recuerdes.

-Los Tres ángeles y los Royal Knights son tus principales enemigos, así como fueron los míos en el pasado. ¿Aún no has podido deshacerte de ellos?

-Tienen al resto del digimundo de su parte, así que no. Hasta ahora me resulta imposible.-confesó-Pero poco a poco he conseguido los refuerzos necesarios para iniciar nuestra expansión, y necesito de tu ayuda para conseguirlo del todo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el demonio sin la menor mota de expresión en su rostro peludo.

-Retoma tu lugar como el Demon Lord que eres, dirige tus armadas por sobre nuestros enemigos y ayúdame a hacerlos caer junto con su tiranía de una buena vez. El Mar de la Oscuridad se levantará por sobre todas las regiones y tendremos nuestra justicia al fin.

Belphemon guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras pensaba en lo dicho por el otro. A ojos de Lucemon, el digimon sin duda se le antojaba una verdadera curiosidad y sin duda una de sus reencarnaciones más extrañas. En el pasado siempre había sido agresivo, impaciente e impulsivo; no escuchaba mucho de lo que le decían y actuaba meramente por impulsos. Ahora incluso se daba largos momentos para pensar y conversaba como si del más filósofo en el tema se tratara, y aunque lo intentaba, Belphemon parecía un cofre cerrado pues no podía sacarle nada y solo se atenía a hacer preguntas. Finalmente la gran bestia siguió hablando.

-Te ayudaré-sentenció, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Lucemon-después de todo, ellos también me encerraron a mi durante siglos, e incluso buscaron todas las formas posibles para mantenerme sellado y evitar mi regreso. Jamás les perdonaré lo que hicieron.

-Me parece excelente-dijo el ángel cruzado de brazos.

-Sin embargo, para poder ayudarte tendrás que hacer algo por mi-le cortó de pronto la felicidad a su interlocutor, quien mostró una gran confusión en sus brillantes ojos azules-si estás dispuesto, me tendrás a tu entera disponibilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Lucemon un poco molesto.

-Ah, volvemos al principio-dijo Belphemon expresando apenas una leve sonrisa en su cara animal y extrañando aún más a Lucemon. El ángel no dijo nada, solo esperó la respuesta del otro-Te habrás dado cuenta de que para conseguir lo que buscas, siempre tendrás que dar algo a cambio. No te pediré nada del otro mundo Lucemon, de hecho, lo que quiero es bastante sencillo-dijo regresando a su tono serio-solo quiero que tengas muy presente lo que te acabo de decir.

-Ve al grano de una vez-sentenció Lucemon perdiendo de a poco la paciencia. Siempre se había caracterizado por odiar que intentaran aconsejarlo. No a _él_.

La gran bestia avanzó apenas un paso, y con esto, casi aplastó con su temible figura la imagen pequeña de Lucemon a su lado. Bajó un poco la cabeza para acercársele y soltó:

-La quiero a ella.

* * *

Reapermon no alcanzó si quiera a verlo venir, cuando una lluvia de fuertes puñetazos le cayó en todas direcciones y le aturdieron por segundos. Cuando lo consiguió en su visual, se sorprendió un poco de su alta velocidad, comprobando que realmente ese digimon tenía que ser de los más veloces en todo el mundo. Ulforce Vdramon se mantuvo a distancia, sabiendo de la peligrosidad de la guadaña…Desapareció de su lugar y reapareció muy cerca, intentado asestar un golpe con su Ulforce Saber, el que Reapermon bloqueó con su guadaña, se levantó de un impulso y se alejó de él. Al ver, su oponente no estaba.

"_Es muy veloz, aún para mí"-_pensó un tanto frustrado.

Toda la preparación que Gaiomon había puesto en él se vería opacada si no conseguía al menos debilitar a su rival y demostrar su valía. Trató de poner en práctica lo que su señor le había enseñado, y concentrándose, logró ubicar a Ulforce Vdramon segundos antes de que éste intentara golpearlo nuevamente con su sable de energía, enterrándolo completamente en la tierra y con Reapermon habiéndosele escapado justo delante de él. Se sorprendió mucho de ello, y se movió justo otro segundo antes de que se viera cortado en dos por un golpe de la guadaña que iba directo hacia su espalda. Logró obtenerlo cerca por fin, asestándole un rodillazo en plena cara y varios puñetazos en el pecho, consiguiendo hacerlo retroceder. Reapermon estudió su situación y supo que tendría problemas. Podía sentir desde la lejanía la mirada de hielo de Gaiomon sobre sus hombros, por lo que aún no podía rendirse; debía agotar todas sus posibilidades o caer. Aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con el Royal Knight para ejecutar un movimiento.

-¡DOKURU SENPUU!

La calavera se convirtió en un veloz tornado de fuego, que comenzó a absorber y atraer lo que tenía en rededor, y moviendo poco a poco a Ulforce de su lugar. La fuerza con la que giraba era intensa y terminaría metido en el remolino de fuego si no se alejaba. Consiguió ganar distancia, y aprovechando que el otro estaba dentro girando, atacó con su mejor golpe.

-¡SHINING V-FORCE!

El poderosísimo rayo dorado salió despedido en forma de V del pecho del caballero, el que atravesó por completo el remolino de fuego, ¡pero adentro no había nadie!

-¿Qué demonios?-rugió el digimon azulado, siendo al instante impactado por la cuchilla de Reapermon en su espalda, siendo arrojado metros lejos y alcanzado por las llamas.

El virus sonrió de haberlo conseguido, pero sabía que no sería la gran cosa tratándose de un Royal Knight. Ulforce Vdramon logró librarse del tornado de fuego y salió despedido contra él, herido en la espalda, pero dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Los dos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una pelea de rápidos movimientos y golpes, pero estaba claro que era el digimon azul quien llevaba la ventaja en movilidad y evasión. Gaiomon no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Beelzemon-llamó al digimon rubio.

Este asintió en silencio, tornándose lentamente y sin darse cuenta en uno de los guerreros de Gaiomon e imitando su código de silencio y obediencia, cosa que se había juramentado no hacer jamás. Se movió veloz por el campo, eliminando algunos oponentes en su camino y llegando justo cuando Ulforce Vdramon levantaba su sable contra Reapermon y asestaba un golpe, siendo detenido con cierta dificultad por parte del otro. El Demon Lord sacó ambas armas y disparó.

-¡DOUBLE IMPACT!

Los balazos llegaron directo al hombro y brazo de Ulforce Vdramon. El caballero se sorprendió del ataque, pero aún más cuando vio a quien lo había hecho. Se alejó un poco mientras los otros dos se reunían y acercaban lentamente.

"_Bien…puede que ahora sea más difícil…"-_admitió el joven decidiendo su siguiente jugada.

Reapermon era más fácil de alcanzar debido a su gran tamaño; Beelzemon podía tornarse más escurridizo. Desapareció y reapareció detrás del primero, golpeándolo de lleno con sus sables y desapareciendo antes de que Beelzemon le alcanzara con sus garras. Reapermon le detectó rápidamente y se movió en la misma dirección que él, alcanzándolo justo cuando el joven detenía su veloz movimiento y asestándole un golpe con su letal guadaña. El Royal Knight rodó por el suelo pero se puso de inmediato en pie. Vio como Beelzemon sacaba sus dos armas y le disparaba desde lejos, teniendo él que moverse en varios sentidos para evitarlo. De pronto estuvo seguro de haber visto a Reapermon un segundo a su lado, pero al volver la cabeza no estaba. Lo mismo le ocurrió segundos después; sintió al digimon casi encima suyo, pero al verlo, no estaba allí.

"_No puede ser, ¡se está moviendo a mi velocidad!"_

Le resultaba imposible de creer. Nadie había podido jamás igualar su velocidad, solo Mercurimon era capaz de imitarle y sobrepasarle. ¿Cómo es que ahora un digimon tan pesado lo había logrado? Hizo una jugada rápida, y acercándose a Beelzemon, logró ubicarse cerca de él y asestarle un puñetazo directo en la cara, sabiendo que Reapermon no intentaría un movimiento de su guadaña estando tan cerca del Demon Lord y arriesgándose a cortarlo en dos. La táctica funcionó, pues logró detener de una vez al rápido digimon que le seguía y batió a Beelzemon de un golpe, teniendo al primero en su visual y atacándole rápidamente.

-¡SHINING V-FORCE!

El rayo dorado salió despedido de su pecho e impactó directo en Reapermon, quien salió despedido metros hacia atrás estrellándose contra un enorme peñasco salido del destruido suelo de batalla. Ulforce Vdramon vio sorprendido, como el digimon conseguía ponerse con dificultad de pie, y en cuanto hizo ademán de moverse, algo le retuvo por el hombro y le hizo volver la cabeza. Un fuerte puñetazo le hizo perder el equilibro y retroceder algunos pasos.

-Ahora estamos a mano-dijo Beelzemon atrás, limpiándose la sangre de la herida y cerrando los puños.

El digimon azulado se quedó viéndolo, con muchos pensamientos y raras emociones mescladas y chocando en su cabeza. Cerró con fuerza sus puños también, y aunque sabía que tenía que eliminarlo, por alguna razón no daba el paso. Los dos digimons se quedaron viendo un largo momento, mientras la guerra y la muerte se sucedía a su alrededor, sin que ninguno fuera consciente de ello. Reapermon se levantó finalmente y fue a acercarse, pero la pantalla de comunicación a su lado le retuvo.

-Déjalos-ordenó Gaiomon en el holograma-parece que tienen un asunto que atender.

-Sí señor-obedeció el joven sin decir nada más.

Se alejó y como su líder le indicara el día anterior durante la preparación, se mantuvo a una prudente distancia del Gote, quien supo interpretar perfectamente esa señal. Cerró con fuerza los dientes y observó de reojo la pantalla a su lado. Adivinaba al otro sonriendo.

-Ote-obvió el digimon negro complacido.

OuRyuumon le ignoró y trató de concentrarse en lo suyo. Ulforce Vdramon y Beelzemon se habían decidido por fin, y ambos luchaban ahora mano a mano en lo que parecía algún tipo de batalla personal, a juzgar por la fiereza y la fuerza con la que cada uno intentaba alcanzar al otro y lograba asestarle un puñetazo. Pero había algo más en ellos, y ambos Generales pudieron notarlo muy bien; un extraño aire de frustración y pesadumbre se notaba en cada gesto y movimiento que los dos digimons ejecutaban, y en cada segundo en el que uno se detenía a esperar a que el otro se levantara, se adivinaba por su semblante una confusión y contrariedad muy grandes al estar luchando. Ninguno de los dos reyes pudo adivinar la razón.

OuRyuumon se volvió y miró hacia abajo a su pequeño teniente, quien en silencio, absorbía el escenario de batalla con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Era su última pieza y la más importante, pero sin duda la más valiosa para él. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de haberle traído al lugar poniéndolo en riesgo, pero así lo habían acordado ambos, y había sido una promesa que OuRyuumon, aunque quisiera, no podía romper. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de su última jugada.

-Ryuudamon-le llamó con cierta gravedad en su voz.

El niño levantó de una vez la cabeza para verle; notaba cierta ansiedad en su rostro, pero el rookie se esforzaba al máximo para esconderlo y no faltar a lo que su señor le había enseñado toda la vida; paciencia y serenidad. Esperó en silencio los largos segundos que OuRyuumon se tomó para decirle aquella fatal palabra, que abriría la puerta del pequeño para probarse finalmente ante él.

-Ve.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, le saludó en silencio con una leve reverencia y salió al campo de batalla.

* * *

-Ya está aquí-dijo el felino marrón mirando al digimon a su lado.

Este bufó taimado y negó con la cabeza.

"_Este ángel cree que puede hacer lo que le da la gana_" pensó molesto ante la repentina aparición de Ophanimon en el lugar. Había anunciado de su llegada veinte minutos atrás, y a pesar de que entre Duftmon y Gallantmon intentaron evitar que la digimon saliera del área de la luz, exponiéndole que Omegamon se encontraba perfectamente, y que ella no podía arriesgarse y salir sin más de su territorio, no consiguieron evadirla y ahora la tercer ángel se encontraba en el espacio aéreo del castillo, escoltada por una treintena de digimons ángeles y alados que la dejaron en la entrada del lugar, aguardando ellos su regreso en el más marcial orden y silencio. A su vez, una escuadra de Knightmons recibió en el lugar a la figura y se arrodillaron a cada lado del camino que conducía a las puertas del castillo, en donde Gallantmon salió a recibirla. Ambos digimons se saludaron en silencio y con respeto.

-Sé que debo estar molestándoos Sir Gallantmon-se disculpó Ophanimon-pero era necesario que viniera.

-Necesario para usted misma Ophanimon-dijo el digimon evitando sonar demasiado austero, aunque él jamás se andaba con delicadezas a la hora de decir las cosas-Omegamon se encuentra bien; esta misma noche estimamos que estará estable y regresará a tomar su posición. No ha hecho usted más que gastar su tiempo y arriesgarse.

-Necesitaba saber directamente…-quiso decir ella, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-Si Lucemon se enterara de que está usted aquí, no dudaría en intentar un ataque para teneros bajo su poder. Lo que habéis hecho podría considerarse muy imprudente de parte vuestra, sin contar que los problemas de la Orden no incumben a los Tres Sagrados Ángeles-dijo fríamente y traspasándole con la mirada-No sé cómo Lord Seraphimon y Lord Kerpymon os han consentido en esto.

Ophanimon no supo cómo rebatir aquello, solo se mordió el labio inferior y miró en cualquier dirección, con sus manos juntas y apretadas al frente. Las palabras del caballero le habían sentado fatal, pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse todavía. Gallantmon pudo ver en su reacción que la había dolido un poco, y como casi siempre le pasara con una mujer triste o afectada, bufaba mirando al cielo y luego decía:

-Sígame, lo llevaré con él-sentenció volviéndose e indicándole con una mano que avanzara.

La mujer sonrió apenas y agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, avanzando lentamente al interior del castillo. Allí también fue recibida y saludada respetuosamente por los digimons que trabajaban adentro y también por Duftmon. En la segunda planta, Gallantmon se despidió y regresó a la sala de computadoras a monitorear la situación, mientras que Duftmon guió a Ophanimon al área médica y de mantenimiento. Por el largo pasillo había varias puertas electrónicas y con paneles a los lados; no tenían números ni algún signo para diferenciarlas, por lo que la digimon se preguntó cómo sabían qué digimon tenían adentro sin confundirse. Se detuvieron ante una en específico, Duftmon tecleó un par de veces y la puerta se descorrió con un sonido de perfecto desliz hacia un lado. Adentro estaba oscuro y solo había una tenue luz de color blanco al fondo, con la cual Ophanimon alcanzó a ver al caballero. No estaba segura de lo que iría a encontrar; si a Omegamon en una cama o desarmado en piezas…

Acercándose, suspiró aliviada al ver que el caballero blanco estaba recostado sobre una larga mesa de metal bruñido que resplandecía con la luz y reflejaba la figura blanca que tenía sobre sí. El caballero estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos a los lados; las dos bocas en las que éstos terminaban estaban abiertas, y por ambas entraban dos gruesos cables que estaban conectados a una máquina a la cabeza del digimon. El pecho del caballero estaba abierto en parte, y solo pudo distinguir la abertura por donde otra conexión entraba a él y lo demás estaba recubierto en un material negro que ella no pudo identificar. A un lado, una computadora indicaba sus signos vitales y una segunda pantalla indicaba los electrónicos. Su capa estaba ausente y todo su armazón blanco estaba completamente restaurado. Eso era todo.

Se sintió repentinamente muy débil y con ganas de abrazarlo y darle algo de su vida para que él regresara. Los cables que entraban en su cuerpo le parecían intrusos que afectaban su condición y le quitaban la energía que le estaba faltando, aunque sabía que ocurría todo lo contrario. Sintió deseos de llevárselo de allí a su propio castillo en la región de la luz; poder cuidar ella misma de él y atenderlo, ayudarle a levantarse y ser su soporte mientras ambos recorrieran los jardines de su palacio sabiendo que con ello él se sentiría mejor. Todo esto era por cierto imposible e inalcanzable, y teniendo que recordárselo, levantó ambas manos para aferrarse a su brazo y evitar derrumbarse allí mismo. Duftmon leyó esto en ella, por lo que bajó apenas la mirada hacia el digimon postrado y suspiró levemente.

-No tenéis que preocuparos tanto Lady Ophanimon. Él ha pasado por cosas peores en el pasado; se sobrepondrá.

-Él ha…pasado tantas veces por cosas así-dijo la mujer evitando que se le escaparan las lágrimas-toda su vida solo han sido…batallas, una tras otra. Ha cargado once mil años con victorias y derrotas…y heridas-levantó la cabeza para ver al otro-heridas de todo tipo…

-Es un digimon muy fuerte-respondió el estratega con su tono serio-el más fuerte que tiene este mundo. Alphamon no está con nosotros.

-¿Qué hay de su hermano?-preguntó la mujer-Con todo lo que nos ha demostrado… ¿puede ser que él…?

-Eso sería imposible-le detuvo él-Si comparten esa fortaleza por su lado Greymon, Omegamon está por sobre él al poseer también el poder de los Garuru. No tiene que preocuparse. Omegamon será quien nos de la llave para la victoria en esta guerra, siempre lo ha hecho…

-Solo se trata de la victoria-sentenció ella de pronto endureciendo su tono y presionando con fuerza sus labios-¿Qué hay si él está sufriendo con esto? ¿Qué hay si el muere en batalla después de "darnos la victoria" a causa de otro de estos ataques?

-Es su destino-sentenció Duftmon sin dejarse ablandar por los sentimientos de la mujer-Después de todo, fue elegido por Yggdrassil y nuestros antepasados para que tomara el lugar que ahora tiene. Todos arriesgamos lo mismo y somos conscientes de ello. No podemos evitar que algún día caigamos, ya sea ante el tiempo o nuestros enemigos. Omegamon sabe perfectamente que debe cumplir su tarea en este mundo, dejando de lado todo lo demás. Y él está orgulloso de ser quien traiga paz a otros, aunque tenga que pagar consecuencias muy caras.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó la digimon con la voz quebrándosele.

-Como esta-respondió el felino-y muchas otras.-terminó, bajando apenas la cabeza para volverse y salir del lugar. Tenía mucho en lo que trabajar junto con Gallantmon y prefería dejarle espacio a la mujer con el caballero blanco.

Ophanimon le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró. Volvió despacio la cabeza hacia el digimon que reposaba sobre la mesa metálica, aspiró profundamente y dejó salir despacio el aire, tratando de quitarse un poco la tristeza que la embargaba. Le observó en silencio durante un largo momento, deseando con toda su fuerza que sus ojos se abrieran y poder compartir esos escasos minutos de su compañía, esa que nunca tenía. Le esperó pacientemente, pero la oscuridad en los ojos cerrados de Omegamon permaneció intacta. Insegura y hasta algo atemorizada de lo que fuera a ocurrir, se atrevió apenas a romper el espacio entre los dos y estiró su mano hasta tocar su casco, delineando con la punta de su dedo los cantos y ángulos que componían la forma del yelmo blanco, repasando los pequeños grabados amarillos bajo sus antenas y tocando la punta de su cuerno mayor. Puso su mano en un lado de su rostro y se quedó así un momento.

-Omegamon-le llamó despacio y sonriendo con tristeza-yo sé que el mundo afuera le necesita ahora, mucho…seguramente más que a mí. Por eso le pido que despierte cuanto antes y regrese a darnos esa seguridad que siempre hemos tenido con su presencia-no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara finalmente de sus ojos y se deslizara por su mejilla-pero yo también necesito que usted esté aquí conmigo. Tal vez de lejos…pero necesito verle bien para poder estar tranquila.-soltó con un sollozo y bajando la cabeza-Por favor…por favor, despierte…

De haber estado si quiera un poco consciente, Omegamon le hubiese obedecido en seguida solo por complacerle, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, como lentamente le ocurría.

* * *

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, Gaiomon no alcanzaba a ver al pequeño digimon moviéndose rápidamente entre los enemigos, atacando a muy corta distancia y batiendo a varios de ellos con un fuerte golpe de su Kabuto Kaeshi, dándole así tiempo y oportunidad a los suyos para levantarse y cargar nuevamente contra los rivales. Solo alcanzó a notarlo cuando OuRyuumon hizo un gesto que le pareció algo como un _"yes!"_ y cerró emocionado el puño. Frunció el seño y ordenó en la central del Castillo que le enviaran los datos recientes del avance en el campo de batalla. Las cifras seguían parejas, bajando ambos lentamente el número, atacando ellos y resistiendo los digimons del dragón dorado. Lo vio de pronto escabullirse entre las piernas de un Sealsdramon rápidamente, deslizarse por debajo y aparecer por detrás antes de que su soldado pudiera darse la vuelta, asestándole un cabezazo en la espalda y lanzándolo al suelo, saltando sobre él luego y abriendo su boca, desde la cual salió una hoja afilada que le atravesó de lado a lado por el cuello y lo convirtió en polvo digital. Pequeño, mañoso y amarillo; la estampa en miniatura de OuRyuumon. Batió y destruyó al otro como si nada, para sorpresa de Gaiomon.

-Impresionante-reconoció sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras lo miraba moverse rápidamente por el campo y seguir batiendo digimons, adultos en su mayoría, no se arriesgaba con los grandes-Así que el General lanza su última jugada con un digimon inferior-no pudo evitar sonreírse-siempre sorprendiéndome.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras él también hacía su última jugada. Matadormon salió despedido rápidamente de su lugar y alcanzó al otro en pocos segundos en la mitad del campo. Ryuudamon le vio aparecer y le reconoció, sabiendo que sería su oponente y contra quien tendría que probarse y defender a su señor. El otro hizo un gesto displicente y soltó una leve risa.

-¡Ha! ¿La mejor pieza del General OuRyuumon es un rookie peludo?-rió irónicamente.

-¿Y la mejor pieza del General Gaiomon es un vampiro flacucho?-le desafió el niño haciendo ese gesto de fingida confusión que hacía OuRyuumon para irritar a los otros.

Matadormon abrió expresivamente la boca al escucharlo, y ofendido, le apuntó.

-¡Pagarás por eso niño!

Ryuudamon no le dio oportunidad de acercarse, disparando varias de sus Iajin para mantenerlo alejado, las que fueron fácilmente repelidas por los dedos largos y afilados de Matadormon, quien sonrió al ver su triste intento. Se movió directo hacia él para atravesarlo, con el ángulo de su brazo puesto en tal forma que acabaría golpeando al digimon hacia abajo, habiendo visto su forma de evadir a los rivales colándose bajo ellos. Cuando lo tenía en el lugar preciso, soltó el fuerte golpe, el que acabó con sus cuchillas enterradas en el suelo y sin el otro descuartizado. Supo inmediatamente donde estaría, por lo que se volvió en el mismo segundo sobre su espalda para detener su Iajin, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un enorme monstruo pesado y de cuatro patas le cayó encima, aplastándole completamente con su gran peso e inmovilizándolo.

-¿Pero qué…?-soltó Matadormon sin comprender lo ocurrido.

-¿Sorprendido?-preguntó GinRyuumon ladeando la cabeza-¡TEKKOU-!

-¡Ni de broma!-bramó el otro golpeándole con sus cuchillas en el cuello.

Suerte que el dragón estaba protegido, o definitivamente hubiese perdido la garganta. Matadormon logró detener su ataque antes de ser atravesado y le empujó hacia atrás con las navajas en el cuello, hasta conseguir ponerse de pie. GinRyuumon se movió hacia atrás y disparó su Tekkoujin, la que el vampiro rechazó con un movimiento de sus manos, pero saliendo impulsado medio metro hacia atrás.

"_Se ha hecho mucho más fuerte con una sola evolución"-_pensó sorprendido del fuerte golpe.

Estudió un momento lo siguiente que iba a hacer, mientras el otro le observaba fijamente, seguramente haciendo lo mismo.

"_Soy mucho más rápido y experimentado que él; no podrá con lo siguiente"-_se dijo sonriendo para sí y abriendo los brazos.

GinRyuumon le vio estirar sus largos brazos y describir un círculo con ellos a su alrededor siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj. El vampiro movió lentamente sus brazos con una suave fluidez, a la par que iba girando sobre sí mismo y describiendo figuras con todo su cuerpo, acercándose lentamente paso a paso, chocando y deslizando sus cuchillas produciendo ese sonido suave y metálico, y teniendo a su oponente de lo más extrañado.

"_¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?"_ –se preguntó el otro sin comprender como podía ponerse a bailar en un momento así y sin notar que había caído justo en el truco de Matadormon, quien había acortado distancias sin que el otro se percatara.

Gaiomon asintió notoriamente con la cabeza al ver su táctica. OuRyuumon al otro lado se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta. No tenía caso intentar gritarle, no le escucharía. Finalmente cuando estuvo a mitad de camino, Matadormon describió un arco con su brazo derecho en barrido desde adentro hacia afuera, y fue cuando atacó. Disparó sus Thousand Arrow directo contra el dragón, quien de un rápido reflejo soltó una exhalación y se recogió agachando la cabeza. Su armadura negra le defendió bien, pero el daño había sido inevitable. Volvió a levantar la cabeza para ver al otro, pero no estaba. Solo vio su sombra arriba y supo que tendría problemas.

Reaccionó a tiempo cuando la primera patada con sus filosos zapatos estaba por impactarle, disparando él su Boujinha y golpeándole en el pie con tal fuerza, que el vampiro dio dos vueltas sobre sí mismo y cayó al suelo, con una pierna temblándole a causa del fuerte impacto.

-¡Eso Ryuudamon!-exclamó el General al otro lado cerrando los ojos y puños-¡No dejes que te confunda ni te alcance!

El digimon se volvió hacia la izquierda para ver cómo continuaba la situación entre Ulforce Vdramon y Beelzemon. Logró ver al digimon azul frente al otro, ambos muy cansados y con sus brazos colgando, uno tan golpeado como el otro pero sin dejarse caer ni flaquear. Se preguntó, ¿por qué si Ulforce estaba aventajado con su velocidad y su Shining V-force aún no terminaba con el Demon Lord? En el lugar, los dos jóvenes se miraban jadeantes, con cierto recelo en las miradas y un profundo desengaño. Se habían soltado algunas palabras furiosas en su intercambio de golpes, y ninguno había usado otra cosa que no fueran sus puños para entenderse.

-Eres un…-soltó al fin Ulforce Vdramon entre bocanadas de aire-desgraciado…

-¿A sí?-le preguntó el otro igual de cansado y desafiándolo-¿No lo eres tú también?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Y porqué no!-quiso saber Beelzemon divertido ante la respuesta.

-Porque no soy un… ¡maldito cabrón mentiroso!-exclamó cerrando con fuerza los puños heridos.

-¡Oye imbécil!-le rugió el rubio escupiendo algo de saliva y sangre-¡Seré cabrón pero no soy ningún mentiroso! ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Yo…-quiso decir, pero no encontró las palabras para expresar la confusión que sentía. Creyó haber entendido perfectamente lo ocurrido esa vez cuando se encontraron en su sector; esos extraños minutos de conversación que habían tenido les habían acercado aún más de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído, pero aún así, con lo que pasaba ahora, se sentía tan engañado y estúpido-Yo te creí…

-¿Eh?-soltó Beelzemon un poco confundido.

-¡Te creí!-bramó el caballero soltando otro rápido y fuerte golpe en la cara del otro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y retroceder.-Cuando hablamos esa vez…pudiste haber intentado matarme o al menos enfrentarme de esa estúpida manera que tienen todos los tuyos, pero aún así…-se le fue la voz mientras los pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza.

Un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula le despertó con dureza de su ensimismamiento y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Beelzemon se quedó a poca distancia de él, resoplando.

-Si no intenté luchar contigo esa vez-dijo el virus resollando-fue porque también te creí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ulforce Vdramon, confundiéndose él también.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza-Que los tres tipos podíamos convivir juntos, que si lo intentábamos podríamos estar aquí arriba también-apuntó al suelo con su garra-¡Pero hasta ahora nos lo han negado una y otra vez!

-¿Esta es su forma de pedir las cosas?-rugió el caballero devolviéndole el golpe-¿Matando? ¿Destruyendo y apropiándose de todo? ¿Es que están mal de la cabeza?-ironizó.

-¡Ustedes son los infelices mal de la cabeza!-exclamó Beelzemon apuntándolo-¡Pudieron habernos dado una oportunidad durante esa junta que tuvieron la última vez, pero nos negaron todo! ¿Es que solo buscan probar su poder militar y exterminar a cuantos más puedan de los nuestros?

-¡Pues parece que es la única forma en la que entienden!-exclamó Ulforce Vdramon lanzándose sobre él con otra lluvia de golpes, a las que Beelzemon respondía de igual modo.

Si se acercaron un poco en la primera ocasión, en esta se habían distanciado completamente y para siempre, zanjando cualquier oportunidad que hubieran querido darse el uno al otro para intentar comprender las razones del otro bando y buscar alguna solución posible, tal vez en el futuro, en otro encuentro inoportuno como aquel único ocurrido. Con aquel acto de traición, Ulforce Vdramon había cerrado su mente y su corazón completamente a darles una oportunidad a los del Mar de la Oscuridad, creyendo desde un principio que tenía que existir la forma en que los tres tipos convivieran juntos como en el pasado. Ahora ya no había posibilidades. Para Beelzemon, y después de la junta en la que les negaron su única oportunidad, sin saber que los suyos habían hecho todo bajo las pautas de un plan, ya no existía aquel deje de envidia y admiración que sentía hacia sus enemigos al enfrentar de aquella forma a sus rivales por defender con tanta pasión lo que amaban y protegían: eran unos radicales que jamás les regresarían su libertad, y negándoles todo, solo buscaban exterminarlos en cada una de sus guerras y enfrentamientos. Ya nunca podría perdonarles la vida a los soldados más débiles que él ni intentar la convivencia con ellos; tendrían que volverse tan radicales como lo eran sus enemigos si querían recuperar lo suyo.

Ahora, ambos jóvenes comprendían las palabras de sus superiores, sus razonamientos y sus políticas. Los del Mar de la Oscuridad eran traidores, y por muchas oportunidades que se les diera, siempre volverían a apuñalarles para obtener más de lo que podían entregarles. La Orden y los Aliados eran todos extremistas que buscaban su mundo perfecto entre los dos tipos, denigrando y destruyendo al tipo virus por su naturaleza incomprendida. Ya no había términos medios, no había tonalidades grises. Los dos jóvenes no eran pares, no eran compatibles, ni podrían aceptarse el uno al otro jamás, y eso les había herido pues creían haber encontrado algo de comprensión y verdad en el bando rival; una leve esperanza de que las cosas podrían solucionarse y ser equitativas para todos… Ahora veían que eso estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

Al otro lado del campo, GinRyuumon se movía rápidamente para evitar los veloces golpes afilados del vampiro, quien ya había acertado varias veces seguidas en los puntos clave del otro haciéndole muchas heridas; tal y como había supuesto, el dragón no podía competir con su velocidad y ahora él le sacaba el mayor provecho. GinRyuumon tuvo que cambiar de estrategia si quería quitárselo de encima y obtener ventaja.

-¡TEKOUJIN!

Disparó las hojas afiladas varias veces seguidas contra el otro, quien las desviaba con los golpes de sus manos, pero siendo impulsado hacia atrás con cada impacto. Cuando tuvo suficiente distancia, el dragón disparó a los pies del vampiro levantando tierra y polvo, con la que logró perder a su rival por algunos segundos. Matadormon se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Ya ríndete niño!-le dijo mientras el polvo desaparecía-Prometo que no va a dolerte cuando mueras.

-Y yo prometo no romperte los huesos-escuchó la voz de otro diciendo.

En cuanto la cortina de polvo fue bajando, Matadormon observó con la boca abierta como el dragón enorme y pesado que tenía en frente hace poco había cambiado por otro. Uno más largo y estilizado, y un tanto más atemorizante. Su cuerpo negro y rojo flotaba con ligereza sobre el suelo y su mirada era fija y amenazante, muy igual a la de su superior cuando se enfadaba. El vampiro hizo un chasquido con la lengua y estudió lo siguiente que haría; no se esperaba que el otro realmente fuese tan avanzado.

"_Por eso es la mejor pieza de OuRyuumon"_ –concluyó a la par de Gaiomon, quien observaba la situación desde lejos. También le había sorprendido mucho sentir la evolución del otro llegar por segunda vez, no lo tenía previsto, y por lo general a él nada se le escapaba_.-"Puede pasar sin problemas a su fase ultra, tal vez incluso a la Mega. Lo mantiene oculto a su lado como un digimon de nivel básico para engañar a todos…he de reconocer que también me ha engañado esta vez"-_pensó el General negro.

Y no era el único que había caído en el truco. En las pantallas de ambos bandos, los digimons que se encargaban de la situación en esos minutos observaban asombrados al resplandeciente HishaRyuumon encarar al teniente de Gaiomon sin el menor asomo de temor en su mirada. Gallantmon tenía sus pesados ojos puestos en la pantalla, apuntó a esta y preguntó a los que estaban con él.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que él podía hacer eso?-dijo intentando que su sorpresa pasara algo desapercibida.

Duftmon y los demás negaron con la cabeza. Vaya as bajo la manga que se tenía guardado OuRyuumon.

-Es usted cada vez más admirable General OuRyuumon-dijo el Sente a su contraparte en la pantalla por la cual se comunicaban-no termino de sorprenderme de que su última pieza sea ese pequeño dragón y ahora también tengo que intentar tragarme el hecho de que su verdadera forma es un Ultra. No vaya a decirme que puede volver a evolucionar porque tendría que levantarle a usted un monumento.

-Quédate tus comentarios y tus monumentos-respondió el dragón dorado sin quitar la vista de su teniente a lo lejos. Estaba preocupado de que Ryuudamon necesitase de su fase Ultra para encarar a su enemigo, lo que significaba que realmente era muy fuerte y él estaba teniendo problemas.

-¿Cuánto le llevó entrenarlo para alcanzar ese nivel?

"_Toda su vida"-_pensó el Gote sin responder a la pregunta del otro. Finalmente había llegado el día en que el pequeño probaría su última etapa alcanzada en una batalla verdadera, y OuRyuumon solo rezaba porque el entrenamiento puesto en aquellos doce años defendieran al muchacho y no fuera a meter la pata como tanto le había advertido.

HishaRyuumon fue el primero en atacar, convirtiendo su cola y atacando con Seiryuujin varias veces contra Matadormon. El vampiro esquivó las primeras sin problemas, a pesar de que ahora eran mucho más rápidas que antes, pero una le tomó en mal segundo y tuvo que desviarla con un golpe de sus manos aceradas. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el virus soltó un quejido y sus brazos temblaron, momento que el dragón aprovechó para salir despedido rápidamente contra él y embestirlo con todo su cuerpo, lanzándolo metros lejos. Matadormon se levantó apenas tocó tierra y se sostuvo en una mano contra el suelo para frenar la fuerza con que le habían empujado. La fuerza física de su rival había disminuido para ganar más velocidad y flexibilidad. Eso y el hecho de que el dragón estaba cansado y herido de la batalla que había sostenido poco antes en su fase previa le restaban la fuerza necesaria para vencer a alguien tan experimentado como Matadormon, y el vampiro pudo notarlo bien.

Desapareció a toda velocidad de su ubicación para reaparecer a pocos metros del otro, disparando sus Thousand Arrow las que HishaRyuumon pudo evadir muy bien. El otro sin embargo continuó atacando sin parar, con todas las largas navajas cayendo de punta en la tierra y llenando de a poco el lugar. El dragón siguió esquivando varios segundos buscando su oportunidad para atacar, cuando de pronto su cuerpo pasó por encima de algunas navajas y se lastimó un costado.

Se volvió a ver y bajo su estómago estaba repleto de cuchillas apuntando al cielo. Reparó de pronto en la trampa en la que había caído, con todo su alrededor convertido en una tabla llena de clavos apuntando hacia arriba. Soltó un gruñido y vio al vampiro acercarse rápidamente corriendo por sobre sus navajas enterradas, con esos enormes zapatos de acero facilitándole la movilidad por encima de los objetos cortantes, alcanzándole de un segundo a otro y asestando varios golpes y cuchilladas en el cuerpo de otro; HishaRyuumon solo podía retroceder e intentar evitarlo, a la vez que seguía raspando y cortándose el cuerpo por debajo.

-¡Elévate maldita sea!-rugía el dragón mayor al otro lado del campo.

Un digimon se le acercó rápidamente para darle un informe de lo que ocurría en medio del área de batalla, por lo que el dragón tuvo que dejar un segundo de lado la batalla de su teniente para dar las siguientes indicaciones y reorganizar a los soldados, cambiando de táctica. Los soldados de Gaiomon en cambio parecían manejarse solos, sabiendo por grupos hacia dónde tenían que moverse y por cuales flancos atacar de determinada forma para obtener ventaja. La cuestión sin embargo era que el samurái los dirigía, como si de un director de orquesta se tratara, simplemente con indicaciones de sus manos desde el lugar elevado en el que observaba la batalla. Todos recibían su silencioso mensaje, como si tuviesen un ojo puesto en la batalla y el otro en el General.

HishaRyuumon consiguió finalmente hacer espacio tomando altura y disparando su Juouguruma, acertando pocas veces dado que el otro parecía deslizarse por encima de las cuchillas con sus zapatos y disparando sus Thousand Arrow al cielo, consiguiendo muchos cortes en el cuerpo del otro, que empezaba a debilitarse. Voló en círculos un par de veces, encendió las gemas en sus manos hasta el punto en que se volvieron cegadoras y obligó a Matadormon a detenerse y cubrirse los ojos, y usando la velocidad de su giro y la altura que tenía, se volvió sobre sí mismo transformándose completamente en una enorme espada brillante con la que golpeó en el suelo justo a un lado del vampiro, causando una poderosa sacudida que le hizo caer y luego le levantó metros en el aire, destruyendo la tierra y arrojando enormes pedazos de roca en todas direcciones, las que impactaron a su enemigo y le hicieron rodar por tierra varios metros.

La enorme espada quedó clavada en el suelo un segundo, luego el joven dragón recuperó su forma original y vio el desastre que había causado a su alrededor. Por suerte no había alcanzado a ninguno de los suyos, pero al que quería le había caído perfectamente. Matadormon estaba tirado más allá boca abajo y sin moverse, aparentemente noqueado por el impacto. El digimon decidió hacer un último movimiento y cerró los ojos.

-No…-el General dorado negó con la cabeza al ver que las gemas en ambas manos del dragón brillaban de un color peculiar-no, ¡No! ¡Ryuudamon no lo hagas!-intentó llamarlo en vano.

El dragón concentró toda su energía y poder restante en las dos esferas míticas que cargaba, decidido a terminar con el otro de una vez. Soltó un rugido salido de lo más hondo de sí y juntó los dos cristales, los que destellaron en un tono dorado y blanco y salió despedido un único rayo de color directo hacia el vampiro que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. La explosión que se levantó fue enorme, tanto que el polvo y la energía liberados llegaron hasta OuRyuumon. El digimon cerró los ojos para evitar que la tierra le entrase y al abrirlos, vio únicamente a HishaRyuumon en su lugar. Matadormon había desaparecido. Por alguna razón él no pudo sentirse feliz.

El dragón oscuro resopló, agotado de haber usado hasta la última de sus fuerzas, pero habiendo conseguido su tarea. Se volvió en la dirección en que estaba OuRyuumon, y en cuanto hizo ademán de regresar con él, la sombra cayó sobre el joven dragón, y a su contacto, solo hubo un destello entre el choque del acero contra la armadura. Con los ojos desorbitados, OuRyuumon estuvo casi por gritar al verlo soltar un leve quejido y caer inconsciente, con una estela carmesí a su espalda que le rodeó en cuanto chocó contra el suelo y comenzó a manchar la tierra con su vida. El ruido de la batalla pareció irse de pronto; el dragón dorado solo podía escuchar el quejido de HishaRyuumon en sus oídos y el golpear acelerado de su corazón en su pecho. Se negó completamente a creer que el chico estaba muerto.

Matadormon cayó perfectamente sobre sus pies y sacudió la sangre de sus navajas de un movimiento. Había usado la explosión generada del último ataque de HishaRyuumon para darle más fuerza a su salto, habiendo desaparecido completamente de su rango de visión y cayéndole inesperadamente para darle fin. Sonreía como siempre, pero en el fondo no podía estar del todo feliz sabiendo lo que le había hecho al lugarteniente del primero de la Élite.

"_Lo lamento niño"-_pensó dándole la espalda y tomando la posición que Gaiomon le había indicado antes, a metros de OuRyuumon_-"pero si no lo hacía quien perdería el cuello sería yo"_

Fue a ubicarse a su lugar, en paralelo con Reapermon, y se volvió hacia OuRyuumon. Éste interpretó perfectamente aquella última señal.

-_Tsumi_-terminó Gaiomon levantando una de sus espadas y sonriendo para sí. El final del juego había llegado y solo le faltaba hacer su parte.

Dio un salto desde su ubicación elevada y tocando tierra, se movió veloz en dirección de su rival, cayendo a su espalda los soldados enemigos que solo alcanzaban a ver un destello azulado antes de perder el conocimiento y caer a tierra. OuRyuumon lo vio acercarse desde la lejanía, como una sombra de muerte que venía directo por él. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, maldiciendo. En su cabeza se agolpaban muchas cosas, pero una por sobre todas, le nublaba la visión y amenazaba con hacerle flaquear y desistir de todo.

"_Ryuudamon…"_

Abrió los ojos justo cuando la figura negra se levantó por sobre su cabeza, con ambas espadas cruzadas frente a su pecho y sus ojos traspasándole desde arriba.

* * *

La mujer escuchó los pasos acercándose por el interminable y oscuro pasillo y levantó la cabeza. Barbamon venía acompañado de dos SkullSatamon, con una expresión preocupada y apoyándose en su bastón, aunque iba a paso rápido. Se detuvo frente a su celda sellada con energía maligna, la observó un momento y luego se hizo un paso atrás. Puso su bastón enfrente, murmuró algo ininteligible y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color purpura, bajando la pared mágica que encerraba a la mujer y dejándola en libertad. Lilithmon por supuesto, no comprendía lo que ocurría.

-Vamos-le llamó el anciano con una mano-es hora de que salgas.

-Pero…-intentó decir ella levantándose con dificultad y avanzando algunos pasos. Su rostro hermoso y nacarado estaba surcado por manchas oscuras que bajaban de sus ojos, sus párpados estaban cansados y maltratados por el llanto, y sus labios estaban apagados.

-No digas nada y sal-demandó el digimon apurándola-no abras por nada la boca o regresarás aquí abajo-continuó mientras ambos avanzaban por el pasillo, de regreso a los pisos de arriba-y no te cruces en el camino de Lucemon por nada del mundo. No es que esté muy feliz de sacarte.

-¿Por qué lo hacen entonces?-quiso saber deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose a verlo.

Barbamon la observó un segundo, luego miró al techo y se pasó la mano por el cabello gris.

-Belphemon le ha exigido tu libertad a cambio de ponerse a su servicio-respondió con un suspiro preocupado-él sabe que no puede hacer frente a Lucemon, pero también Lucemon sabe que él es un peligro para nosotros. Supongo que es una buena forma de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Belphemon pidió mi libertad?-preguntó la mujer sin poder creerlo ni borrar la primera sonrisa que aparecía en su demacrado rostro en días-¿Significa que él…?

-No lo sé-respondió el demonio cerrando los ojos y echando a andar nuevamente, apurándola a ella-supongo que querrás preguntárselo tú misma.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella con un aire nuevo y renovadas energías.

No le cabía que Belphemon la recordara habiendo estado dentro del huevo y sin haberse visto ni una vez. Algún instinto debió haber nacido de él, y pudiese ser que existiera un lazo entre ellos que le diera fuerzas a la mujer para seguir luchando y aguardando a que los tiempos mejores vinieran. Tal vez incluso pudiera ser como ella tanto lo había deseado, y ambos pudieran tener una nueva oportunidad juntos en la nueva era que se aproximaba, la que deseaba que consiguieran sus enemigos; siendo el nuevo mundo conquistado por Lucemon, estaba segura de que las cosas no irían a cambiar. Si la Orden decidía en cambio matarlos en el futuro…bueno, siempre habría una siguiente vez en la próxima vida.

Los dos Demon Lords seguidos de los dos guardias atravesaron los altos y escabrosos pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras, subieron las interminables escaleras que conducían al primer nivel y allí se detuvieron para separarse. Barbamon se volvió a ella.

-Ahora mismo estamos estudiando la batalla entre el General Gaiomon y OuRyuumon.

-¿Beelzemon está allí verdad?-preguntó la digimon preocupada.

-Así es, pero no ha corrido riesgos. Gaiomon le ha enseñado bien, mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros-asintió expresivamente-Lucemon está arriba, así que no intentes si quiera aparecértele; si te ve tal vez hasta te mate, está muy furioso y no va a perdonarte por nada del mundo.

-No me importa-sentenció Lilithmon seriamente e irguiéndose-hice lo que hice porque así lo quería.

-¿Cómo pudiste querer traicionarnos?-preguntó el más viejo sin comprender y entrecerrando los ojos: era la misma pregunta que le había hecho Beelzemon días atrás.

-Lucemon no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte; él solo persigue sus ambiciones-respondió ella firmemente y cerrando su puño.

-Tal vez-dijo Barbamon, también sabiendo de aquello-pero cuando el digimundo esté bajo el océano, tendremos nuestra libertad.

-¿Seremos libres dominados por él?

-Prefiero eso a seguir aquí encerrado-dijo dándose la vuelta para marchar-tú eres una digimon joven Lilithmon; no has vivido lo que yo. Yo por el contrario he pasado por cientos de generaciones, y he muerto una y otra vez solo con este paisaje muerto y sombrío como recuerdo a la otra vida. Ya estoy cansado de ello.

El demonio se dio la vuelta y despidió a los dos SkullSatamon para que regresaran a sus posiciones de guardia. Los digimons despidieron a los dos lores y desaparecieron del lugar. El anciano observó una vez más a Lilithmon, negó con la cabeza y abrió un portal oscuro para llegar a los niveles de arriba. Estaba cansado y viejo como para subirse los miles de peldaños al otro piso. Cuando estuvo sola, Lilithmon dejó salir el aire retenido en su pecho y suspiró. Tener que defenderse ella sola de los continuos ataques y preguntas de sus pares le presionaba mucho y le resultaba difícil de sobrellevar a veces, pero se esforzaba al máximo y mantenía su posición firme y decidida. Sonrió emocionada, con un leve brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y se volvió hacia la salida.

Caminó en silencio y a paso rápido, con una sonrisa que embellecía su rostro. Podía haberse transportado afuera por un portal oscuro, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada, lo que más quería era probar sus piernas y regresarlas a la vida después de un interminable letargo. Continuó su marcha después de salir del castillo y la ciudadela que lo rodeaba, hasta divisar a la bestia a lo lejos. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con todas las edificaciones destruidas a su alrededor y ni un alma en kilómetros. Dormitaba cuando ella se acercó, abriendo lentamente los ojos e identificándola. Lilithmon no podía evitar sonreír aún más, llena de muchas emociones que querían salir de su cuerpo. Lo había esperado por cientos de años; parecía que su huevo no eclosionaría jamás, pero su paciencia se había visto recompensada con aquel majestuoso y poderoso demonio que la había exigido libre. Todos los años de espera habían valido la pena.

-Belphemon…-musitó ella con los ojos vidriosos. Pero él la detuvo.

-No te engañes mujer-sentenció el monstruo mirándole con sus brillantes ojos rojos y cortándole de raíz cualquier tipo de emoción-no he comprado tu libertad por las razones que tú piensas.

Esto dejó a Lilithmon completamente desconectada y confundida. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe barrida por aquella confesión, y en su mente se agolparon muchas dudas.

-Pero… ¿pero entonces qué…?

-Solo he pagado la deuda de vida que tenía contigo,-dijo secamente y regresando la vista al frente-nada más. No quiero que vayas a hacerte ilusiones de ningún tipo. No soy nada tuyo ni tú algo que signifique nada para mí, así que no vuelvas a intentar molestarme.

Lilithmon retrocedió un paso, tratando de comprender aquello tan difícil y doloroso para ella. Sí, en verdad se había vuelto muy débil, incluso en aquel momento ella se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo tembló levemente y se obligó a librarse de esa sensación tan aplastante, fría y desoladora. Había cometido el error de creer que sus sentimientos le llegarían al digimon después de haberle cuidado durante cientos de años y haberle entregado su calor y su abrigo, en paciente espera hasta que el digimon regresara a este mundo. Pero él era un Demon Lord, y la mujer lo había olvidado completamente. De ser así… ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo ella entonces?

* * *

OuRyuumon detuvo el fuerte golpe con sus dos armas arriba, pero Gaiomon aprovechó el segundo en que tenía ambas manos en lo alto para asestarle una patada en el estómago y alejarlo un par de metros. En el momento en que el digimon dorado se reponía del impacto, se movió a un lado rápidamente para esquivar el siguiente golpe y se defendió con sus dos armas chocando y resplandeciendo ante el contacto con las otras. El samurái negro siguió atacando con una serie de movimientos y golpes de ambas espadas, haciendo retroceder paso a paso al dragón, quien solo bloqueaba y desviaba sus movimientos para evitar el daño. Notoriamente, Gaiomon luchaba con su tenacidad y emoción habitual al enfrentar a alguien del calibre de OuRyuumon, pero esta vez esa sensación estaba multiplicada al haberse probado los dos como tácticos de batalla en el duelo recién acabado y él había conseguido ganar esa partida. Solo le restaba su duelo personal con el dragón. Por el otro lado, era fácil ver que OuRyuumon no estaba luchando con esa fiereza y ansia común al enfrentarse a su rival; parecía apagado, hasta distraído, y no atacaba ni buscaba sus oportunidades, solo se defendía y esquivaba. Gaiomon lo alcanzó a ver.

-¿No estará usted enfermo, verdad General?-le preguntó extrañado de su demostración y haciendo espacio entre los dos.

-Enfermo de verte, sí, lo estoy-resolló el dragón.

-Vaya, no se le quita el responderme de esa manera-dijo el otro complacido, sin embargo sabía que el digimon no estaba dando el cien por ciento.

Se mantuvieron ambos a prudente distancia, estudiándose. Gaiomon dejó pasar largos segundos esperando que OuRyuumon intentase atacarlo, pero no ocurrió. Se molestó un poco de ello, no estaba siendo el OuRyuumon que él había conocido ni con quien disfrutaba tanto de luchar rozando el límite con la muerte y arriesgando el honor. Se lanzó contra él y atacó varias veces seguidas con sus Kikurin chocando contra las Gairyu del otro, sin que el dragón hiciera el menor intento por responder a su desafío. Eso comenzó a irritar al samurái.

-¡RINKAZAN!-rugió, cruzando sus espadas y formando una enorme cruz de energía que salió despedida a gran velocidad contra el dragón.

El digimon usó su Ougai con sus espadas en frente para protegerse, reduciendo gran parte del daño. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, Gaiomon no estaba en su lugar, y apareció arremetiendo contra él por la izquierda y golpeando al otro con todo su cuerpo, casi le arrojó al suelo, pero OuRyuumon logró sostenerse. El Sente se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, tratando de leer en él qué era lo que le detenía de luchar como siempre hacía, cuando cayó en cuenta.

-Es ese dragón suyo el que lo trae tan mal, ¿me equivoco?-apostó.

OuRyuumon no dijo nada, solo evitó delatarse con algún gesto. Desgraciadamente Gaiomon lo leyó en sus ojos y rió por lo bajo.

-No debería estar tan asustado por él, después de todo y siendo su pequeño consentido, nunca habría permitido que uno de los míos lo matara-dijo divertido y apagando el nerviosismo del dragón.

El General dorado no pudo contener una mueca se cierta sorpresa al escucharle decir eso, pero una oleada de alivio le recorrió de arriba abajo al tener esa declaración. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

-Lo único que me temo sea que usted muera antes de volver a reunirse con él-le desafió Gaiomon con un gesto displicente y encogiéndose de hombros-recién entonces creo que podría deshacerme sin culpa del enano.

-¡Cállate!-estalló el digimon con su gran boca abierta.

Gaiomon sonrió para sí. Lo había conseguido, y OuRyuumon recuperaba otra vez ese espíritu luchador y atrevido con el que se había enfrentado a su rival desde el principio, lanzándose contra Gaiomon con ese vigor característico de quien lucha por defender lo suyo a toda costa sin reservarse nada. Los golpes del dragón estaban cargados de la fuerza que había recuperado al saber que Ryuudamon no estaba muerto, y que de hecho estaba ahora en peligro, moribundo en medio del campo de batalla. Su concentración estaba de nuevo completamente puesta en derrotar a ese despreciable Greymon y sacarlo de su tierra, mantener la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y a todos los que estaban bajo su protección en la región del viento, y probarle de una vez a Omegamon y a todos los demás que ese samurái no era invencible.

Cayó con un golpe en seco contra el Sente, quien le sostuvo arriba debido a la diferencia de tamaños que se llevaban e hizo destellar sus espadas en un intenso color dorado.

-¡EISEIRYUUOUJIN!

El ataque dio de lleno en Gaiomon, causando una enorme explosión y levantando al dragón metros en el aire ante el contacto de su poderosa técnica contra el suelo, levantando enormes peñascos y desmoronando el campo. En cuanto las luces se hubieron apagado, OuRyuumon vio con sorpresa que su oponente no estaba en el lugar, pero un imperceptible sonido alcanzado le advirtió e hizo girar en su lugar, golpear con su espada y desviar una flecha de brillante color que iba directo hacia él. Al ver, el samurái se encontraba abajo, tras él y con el arco en sus manos, y notorios signos de daño en todo el cuerpo. Le había alcanzado después de todo.

Gaiomon volvió a disparar una serie de brillantes flechas contra su rival, tan rápidas que OuRyuumon apenas tenía tiempo de moverse de su lugar para esquivar la siguiente. Sabía que el contacto con una le resultaría fatal, y que el otro también lo estaba obligando a bajar. Decidió intentar algo.

-¡OUGAI!

Su cuerpo brilló intensamente de color dorado, produciendo una gigantesca masa áurica que obligó a Gaiomon a entrecerrar los ojos, sin bajar el arco de su lugar. Su sorpresa fue cuando antes de que las luces se extinguieran, el enorme cuerpo de OuRyuumon lo había embestido completamente contra una roca y producido un fuerte impacto que le cortó de golpe la respiración, haciéndole además perder el arco pero solo una de sus armas cayó al suelo a causa del golpe con el dragón.

Con un brazo conteniéndole contra la roca y la espada clavada en el antebrazo de su adversario, OuRyuumon levantó el otro para atravesar completamente el abdomen del samurái, pero este, previendo el movimiento, clavó su Kikurin en el brazo del dragón, arrancándole un fuerte rugido e imposibilitándolo de atacar. Los dos quedaron a escasos centímetros, resollando, perdiendo sangre y sin poder derrotar al otro, pues estaban atrapados en un enredo de espadas y brazos, conteniendo el uno al otro y acabando las posibilidades.

-Sabe General-dijo Gaiomon con cierta dificultad; OuRyuumon le aplastaba las costillas con el brazo enterrado en su cuerpo-a usted parecen gustarle los espacios reducidos conmigo.

Conteniendo el dolor de la Kikurin atravesada en su brazo, el dragón alcanzó a soltar junto con una exhalación y algo de saliva.

-¡C-cállate…! ¿Nunca dejas de decir estupideces?-preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo al hablar.

-La última jugada lo decide todo-terminó el rey negro mirando al otro-le deseo suerte con ella.

-¡Quédate con tu suerte!-rugió el otro.

Los dos digimons comenzaron a brillar; uno en un encendido color dorado, el otro en un tono amarillo eléctrico y blanco. Los dos evocaron todo el poder que les quedaba y destellaron en dos gigantescas esferas de color y poder, que se combinaron y destruyeron varios metros de terreno a su alrededor, produciendo el Gaia Reactor junto al Ougai, una poderosa e imparable fuerza que fue arrasando con todo a su paso y obligando a todos los soldados que estaban cerca a retirarse. La combinación de ambos poderes detonó e hizo volar el lugar, arrastrando a algunos digimons voladores y otros más livianos y pequeños, desapareciendo en polvo digital a los caídos, y formando un espeso cúmulo de nubes sobre ella, el que se fue dispersando conforme la explosión se terminaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Gaiomon cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su brazo derecho sangraba copiosamente y ya lo sentía acalambrado a causa de la herida producida. La roca donde se había visto por última vez con OuRyuumon había sido pulverizada junto con todo alrededor, y había una gigantesca huella negra circular en rededor que marcaba el lugar donde se había terminado la batalla. Levantó la cabeza y vio al dragón tirado metros más allá, con su alargado cuerpo imposibilitado de levantarse y aplastado contra el suelo. El digimon negro se levantó con un gran esfuerzo, ese que le gustaba sentir en sus peleas, y caminó hasta estar al lado de su rival. La explosión le había afectado más que a él; supuso que sería porque él era más viejo y estaba mucho más endurecido que el otro. OuRyuumon intentó levantarse, pero le resultó imposible.

Otra victoria para el samurái negro.

Aún así, no pudo dejar de admirar la valía con la que el dragón le había enfrentado otra vez, y ese espíritu por intentar volver a levantarse y seguir luchando. Era muy fuerte, o demasiado testarudo.

-Tomaré la región al atardecer General-le dijo mirándole desde arriba y sosteniendo su brazo herido-tiene hasta entonces para retirarse.

Vio en la expresión de OuRyuumon, la frustración al verse vencido una vez más. Esta vez su gesto estaba aún más dolido y furioso que la oportunidad anterior. Cerró sus puños y ojos con mucha fuerza, y apoyó la frente contra su brazo sano; el otro apenas lo podía mover por la herida que tenía. Por alguna extraña razón, el sentimiento de derrota del digimon alcanzó a Gaiomon como una leve hebra que se introdujo en su pecho. ¿Por qué esta vez su fracaso le había alcanzado, al punto de quitarle completamente el gusto a la victoria? ¿Sería por su teniente? ¿Por qué había perdido por segunda vez consecutiva? Negó con la cabeza, descartando aquellas posibilidades y sabiendo que se trataría del fallo que presentaría a todos en la región, a todos los que había prometido seguridad y les había fallado. Cerró los ojos, se levantó y se alejó de allí.

* * *

El sol caía a lo lejos cuando Ophanimon se despedía de los Royal Knights en su palacio de piedra blanca e indestructible, escoltada por sus guardias y también por MirageGaogamon Burst, a quien Gallantmon había encargado que llevara a la digimon segura hasta su palacio, preocupado de que su "paseo" fuera de la región de la luz hubiese llamado la atención del enemigo.

-Sé que no debo pediros esto Sir Gallantmon-dijo ella entristecida y tratando de sonar tranquila-pero por favor, comuníqueme de la situación de Omegamon. Estoy muy preocupada por él y no quisiera…

-La mantendremos informada-sentenció el digimon secamente y sin mirarla a los ojos.

La mujer asintió en silencio, apretó los labios y se despidió del digimon y de los caballeros que lo acompañaban en ese momento. Se volvió, subió en el hermoso HolyDramon que la esperaba junto a tantos digimons ángeles que la escoltaban y la enorme bestia levantó el vuelo, seguida del lobo azulado y los ángeles. En cuanto se alejaron un poco, el digimon rojo soltó un suspiro y se presionó los ojos con los dedos. El cansancio se hacía sentir.

-¿Cómo sigue él?-preguntó Dynasmon a su espalda.

-Su situación es estable. Esperamos que despierte esta noche.-respondió el caballero volviéndose y regresando al interior del castillo, seguido de Magnamon, Duftmon y el caballero Wyvern.

-Estará furioso cuando sepa que Ophanimon salió sola de la región de la luz y de la derrota del General OuRyuumon.-dijo Magnamon atrás, preocupado por la situación.

Gallantmon no dijo nada. Sabía que así sería y no habría nada que objetar al respecto; las cosas habían salido completamente mal. Se dedicó a maldecir mentalmente a Gaiomon por haber vencido, a OuRyuumon por haber perdido, a ambos por haber apostado las regiones completas, a Omegamon por ser tan terco habiéndose arriesgado de ese modo y verse ahora en ese estado, a él por no haber previsto las posibilidades que tenía el samurái para obtener su victoria, y a todas las cosas ocurridas en los últimos meses que no dejaban de ser peores. Luego descartó todo eso de una vez mandándolo al olvido y suspiró, deteniéndose frente a la pantalla mayor de la sala de computadoras. Indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Duftmon que iniciara el programa, y usando su tono más diplomático y pragmático, dio el comunicado a las masas de que el Director de las Armadas se encontraba _en perfecto estado_.

* * *

El mismo sol que acompañaba a Ophanimon en su viaje de regreso al castillo de Seraphimon era el que bañaba a esas horas la vacía fortaleza OuTsuyosa. Todos sus sirvientes, guardias, guerreros y digimons que vivían allí desde hacía cientos de años, habían sido movilizados a la ciudadela que rodeaba la gran fortaleza, y el lugar se encontraba en ese momento completamente rodeado por los victoriosos soldados del ejército de Gaiomon. En la entrada, silencioso y con la vista fija en el gran asiento de piedra y ámbar que estaba al fondo del salón principal, que daba directo con la entrada, OuRyuumon se grababa cada rincón del lugar antes de marcharse. Había vivido allí seiscientos años y nunca había reparado en todo lo que ese esplendoroso lugar tenía. Ahora lo admiraba por primera y última vez, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo pudiera recuperar. En su brazo derecho, dormido y con su cuerpo lleno de vendajes, Ryuudamon dormitaba tratando de regresar a la realidad después de la batalla en la que había caído horas atrás. Seguro no hubiese podido contener las lágrimas de ver que tenía que abandonar el único hogar que había tenido. Hubiese sido lo mejor, así él habría llorado por ambos y OuRyuumon no necesitaría hacer un esfuerzo por no sentirse de esa forma, abandonando el sagrado templo y casa que era la fortaleza, en donde habían nacido y muerto todos sus antepasados. Ahora estaría a disposición de él…

Escuchó sus pesados pasos subiendo por la escalera de piedra que daba a la entrada y cerró con fuerza los ojos, con una mescla de odio y tristeza agolpando su pecho. Se volvió de una vez para dejar el castillo y sin mediar ni una palabra ni mirada, salió del lugar pasando por el lado de Gaiomon, batió las alas y se alejó de allí. El samurái se volvió y lo vio irse. Se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Imaginaba que hablarían algo antes de que OuRyuumon se marchara; tenía cierta necesidad en hacerlo. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, muchas muestras de admiración que darle y la promesa de que no permitiría ningún tipo de estrago en su fortaleza…entre otras cosas que también lo harían enfurecer. Lo vio desaparecer en el día que se teñía de púrpura, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Sus alumnos se reunieron con él, maltratados, pero orgullosos de haberle dado la victoria a su señor y haberse probado a él y a ellos mismos. El digimon negro se volvió y le hizo un gesto a los cuatro para que lo siguieran adentro. Beelzemon no se encontraba con ellos, pues durante su pelea con Ulforce Vdramon ambos jóvenes acabaron por vencerse el uno al otro en un encuentro de puños que los llevó al límite de sus fuerzas, y ambos debieron ser retirados del campo. Los demás esperaron afuera.

Reapermon, Gigasmon y Puppetmon siguieron al General al interior del lugar, con sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos recorriendo todo, asombrados y tratando de digerir aquello. Nunca antes habían visto tanta belleza, orden y decoro en un lugar, y solamente estaban en la sala principal. Sus ojos absorbían todo en silencio, haciendo las comparaciones con el castillo Berúng más obvias. Pudiese ser que abajo fuesen muy ostentosos y elegantes para todo, pero jamás dejó de ser un espacio oscuro y ligeramente inquietante. Allí en cambio se sentían casi como si ellos mismos fuesen los reyes del sitio. Matadormon por el contrario, solo se dejaba impresionar por la belleza y elegancia del lugar; él había crecido entre paredes similares por lo que no reaccionaba de igual modo que los otros, aunque tampoco dejaba de sorprenderse de estar pisando la indestructible y legendaria Fortaleza OuTsuyosa.

Gaiomon por su parte iba caminando hacia atrás en el pasado, reviviendo a cada paso que daba una etapa de su vida que había dejado en el olvido y que ahora regresaba, con cada metro que le arrebataba al salón con sus pisadas. Había entrado a la fortaleza una sola vez hacía miles de años, durante el periodo Aoi de la historia de los RYU. El señor de aquella época, un OuRyuumon que le sacaba tres veces su tamaño al General, le había mandado traer después de mucho haber escuchado hablar de aquel samurái negro de la doble espada que se decía, era invencible. Necesitaba conocer él mismo a ese personaje, aprender de él e intercambiar muchas cosas, pidiéndole además su ayuda con un problema que tenía, al que Gaiomon accedió sin reparos. No solo había pasado un tiempo de paz y sabiduría con ese gran señor dentro de la fortaleza, también había conocido a un digimon en particular que también había dejado su huella en la larga historia del samurái.

Se detuvo a unos cinco metros de la alta escalera barnizada que daba al trono amplio y bajo, en donde otrora, el antecesor de OuRyuumon y todos sus ancestros descansaban sus largos y pesados cuerpos; un gran asiento de piedra marrón y ámbar sin respaldo y de grandes brazos, donde los dragones solían recargarse mientras escuchaban a sus súbditos. Recordaba haber visto al Shogun de esa época recargado en una posición durante horas, mientras él le contaba de sus viajes y demás cosas. Se imaginó a OuRyuumon en el sitio…seguro no podía quedarse más de cinco minutos quieto. Cómo lo estaba conociendo para haberle acertado a aquella suposición.

En silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, el digimon se arrodilló y con la cabeza tocando el suelo, saludó al asiento vacío, en señal de respeto y honor a todos los que habían pisado aquel asiento, y a aquel a quien ahora se le había destronado. Él no era menos que sus antepasados, era tan grande como ellos, aunque aún no aprendiera a verlo y aceptarlo. Por alguna razón que Gaiomon no conseguía descifrar, OuRyuumon se veía a sí mismo inferior. Se lamentó mucho por ello. Atrás sus estudiantes le imitaron y saludaron el trono respetosamente y en silencio. Sin hacer una pregunta ni atreverse a interrumpir a su señor, los cuatro digimons le esperaron durante las largas horas que el samurái permaneció allí sentado, viajando hacia su vida pasada, la que había dejado en cada paso para no intentar volver a recordar a no ser que fuese necesario. Ese día no lo era, pero su pasado se desplomó sobre él de muchas formas, y una de ellas ciertamente dolía.

* * *

Después de las horas dedicadas al recuerdo y la meditación, y con la luna brillando afuera en el cielo y la mitad de sus soldados ya cansados después de la difícil batalla, Gaiomon dio la orden de que se fueran a comer y dormir lo que necesitaran: no estaba dispuesto a poner un pie en el campo de batalla hasta dentro de un tiempo, pues aún necesitaba planificar y ordenar muchas cosas, y tenía una en particular pendiente desde el comienzo del día. Ya no le haría esperar más. De solo recordarlo se emocionó bastante. Sabía que los soldados de Lucemon aparecerían dentro de poco para intentar apropiarse de todo cuanto pudieran, así que también tendría que aclarar hasta qué punto le permitiría al ángel abusar de aquella tierra que _él_ se había ganado. Ordenó a Matadormon que le llevara de regreso al Castillo Berúng, en donde los datos descomprimidos de Machinedramon tendrían que estar esperando. Envió antes un mensaje a la central, ordenando que se preparara al Quimeramon para ser soltado y luego fusionado con los datos por medio del poder de la evolución que aún quedaba en su dispositivo DN-Loader, pero no recibió ninguna confirmación al respecto.

En cuanto pisó de nuevo el Mar de la Oscuridad, lo primero que sintió fue la presencia de la gran bestia durmiendo en las afueras. Extrañamente su nivel de poder había incrementado un poco en lo que él había estado fuera, pero no era la gran cosa. Caminó tranquilamente el trayecto que le faltaba para entrar en el castillo, y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio en el ala este que el Quimeramon estaba atado por fuertes y numerosas cadenas que le hacían estar en su lugar, aunque se necesitaba de un refuerzo extra de varios digimons de los niveles Ultra y Mega para contenerlo; ciertamente era un experimento satisfactorio. Llegó hasta la sala de comunicaciones, en donde estaban varios de los Demon Lords reunidos, Phelesmon y algunos tenientes, aunque había un pesadísimo silencio y un aire denso que le causó gran extrañeza. Usualmente encontraba a Lucemon riendo después de alguna victoria conseguida. Estaba vez estaba con una expresión de piedra.

Prefirió no preguntar e ir directo al asunto.

-¿Ya están listos los datos?-preguntó, refiriéndose a la orden que había dejado antes de encaminarse al lugar.

Lucemon se volvió a verlo; se miraron unos segundos, luego el ángel paseó la mirada por el lugar. Primera indicación de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-exigió saber Gaiomon, barajando rápidamente las posibilidades.

-No pudimos desfragmentar los datos como querías-dijo pesadamente y tamborileando con los dedos en el tablero.

-¿Por qué no?-volvió a insistir el samurái, cuando una repentina presencia a su espalda le dijo todo.

Cerró los ojos, dejó salir el aire por la nariz y se volvió a verlo. El enorme General Machinedramon entró en el lugar, en perfecto estado aunque le faltaba la mitad de su arsenal encima. Se detuvo a algunos metros de Gaiomon y ambos se miraron por un breve momento.

-Lo lamento General Gaiomon-dijo el robot ladeando levemente la cabeza-pero incluso las jugueras tenemos garantías.-ironizó respecto al "último" comentario del samurái.

Éste estaba tan furioso respecto a lo ocurrido, que por primera vez en muchos años su ira salió a relucir, únicamente como un temblor controlado en su puño derecho. Trató de mantenerse todo lo sereno posible, pero no pudo. Tanto tiempo de trabajo, tantos digimons, horas, esfuerzo e investigación invertidos, tanto trabajo por parte de sus alumnos y el suyo en duplicar los datos del dispositivo digital…todo ahora desperdiciado. Recorrió el lugar con sus afilados ojos buscando al culpable, y no le tomó nada encontrarlo. Cerca de la puerta de entrada y tratando de hacerse el desentendido, Phelesmon tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, siempre con su sonrisa lunática pintada en su rostro.

-No fui yo, lo juro-dijo muy nervioso y levantando una mano.

Escuchó el filo de las espadas cortando el aire, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, sabiendo que lo último que experimentaría le iba a doler, y mucho. Sin embargo nada ocurrió, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con las afiladas kikurin resplandeciendo frente a su nariz. El samurái le traspasó con sus ojos de hielo.

-OK, sí fui yo-reconoció del demonio al borde del colapso nervioso-pero me obligaron a hacerlo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Gaiomon con el odio retenido en su garganta.

Phelesmon sonrió nerviosamente, miró al cielo y luego regresó sus ojos al General.

-_Él_.

El General negro expresó su sorpresa en un imperceptible gesto de sus ojos abriéndose al escuchar esa sencilla palabra. Se quedó en su lugar un par de segundos, tratando de asimilar aquello, aunque incluso para él algo así era realmente difícil de digerir. Retomó su posición y guardó sus armas en su cinto, pensando, dándole mil vueltas a esa respuesta y sin poder creerse de la suerte perra que tenía. Jamás en su vida le había ocurrido algo así. Estuvo a punto de largarse a reír como un loco de solo intentar comprender lo que había pasado.

Sintió atrás a Phelesmon soltar el suspiro más aliviado escuchado en el digimundo, y luego las murmuraciones brotando por doquier. Barbamon, que pocas veces desconocía las cosas, estaba tan confundido como cualquiera, y trataba de obtener una respuesta. Hizo callar a todos levantando la voz y preguntando.

-¿Quién demonios es "Él"?-quiso saber.

-Alphamon-respondió Lucemon sin más, con su mirada fija en una pantalla apagada, seguro tan sumido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba Gaiomon en ese momento.

Una oleada de exclamaciones recorrió la sala. Ese nombre sacudió a todos en el lugar y produjo inevitables nervios y temor en los presentes. Incluso los que cuestionaban su existencia sentían temor de solo escuchar o pronunciar ese nombre, así el digimon que lo portara solo fuera mito. Lucemon no dudaba de que su antiguo maestro debió haber estado en el Castillo Berúng, manipulando a Phelesmon para que de alguna forma, Machinedramon no acabase de morir y el plan se fuera al diablo. Lo mismo pensaba el dragón negro, quien negaba con la cabeza y las manos en la cintura. Su mente pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, muy rápido.

"_¿Quién lo diría? Mi plan bastó para atraer la atención de semejante personaje"-_rió para sus adentros con un aire de ironía y derrota_-"Supongo que debería sentirme honrado"_

Pero ciertamente no lo estaba. Si Alphamon era tan astuto como para haber hecho lo que hizo, no dudaba en que seguramente había "protegido" de algún modo a Machinedramon para que Millenniumon no resultara.

-Lamento decir que no va a poder intentar de nuevo ese plan maestro , General Gaiomon-siguió Machinedramon con su tono irónico, casi adivinando lo que por la cabeza del otro pasaba-Actualmente poseo un programa de inutilización por daño.

-¿Si intento abrirlo, sus datos automáticamente se autodestruyen?-preguntó el otro, aunque sabía que así era.

-Precisamente-respondió el robot moviendo la cabeza.

-Muy listo-dijo el samurái, ya tratando de dejar el caso de lado, aunque la frustración de tanto trabajo desperdiciado era tremenda.

Sacó el DN-Loader de su bolsillo y lo estudió unos segundos. Al núcleo de evolución no le quedaba más de un día de vida cuanto mucho. Ahora le resultaba completamente inútil cuando hacía poco era más que un tesoro invaluable. Qué graciosos los giros que daba la vida, pensó. Machinedramon por otra parte, había palpado la muerte y prácticamente había regresado de ella gracias a la intervención de Alphamon usando al lunático demonio rojo para reparar y traer de nuevo a la vida al General robot, y además le había insertado el nuevo programa de protección contra "usos indebidos" por así llamarle. No estaba en absoluto agradecido. Era una vergüenza y humillación demasiado grande para alguien tan orgulloso como Machinedramon que un Royal Knight se atreviera a meterle manos en sus sistemas, así fuera para salvarle la vida. Se sentía además bastante decepcionado por el hecho de que Lucemon aprobara el plan de Gaiomon y firmara su acta de muerte para servir a los propósitos del samurái, aunque sabía y tenía muy metido en sus sistemas que con tal de conseguir la victoria y la expansión del Mar de la Oscuridad, había que usar todos los métodos posibles. Él era uno. Así lo había querido desde el principio, así lo había elegido. Ahora no podía quejarse.

-¿Qué hacemos con el Quimeramon?-preguntó Lucemon a un lado.

-Suéltalo arriba. Ya no me es de ninguna utilidad-sentenció el samurái, volviéndose y saliendo de allí.

Ciertamente ahora Quimeramon solo era otro digimon para causar estragos en las tierras de arriba; sin Machinedramon no sería más que una bestia poderosa e incontrolable que saldría a destruir todo y solo le dificultaría las cosas a la Orden y a los Aliados. Que decepción. No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo el derroche que se había hecho en conseguir a las piezas necesarias para construir a ese monstruo y que por aquella pequeña intervención ahora todo se estropeara. Había sido una derrota aplastante. Y Gaiomon no soportaba perder si no era contra un oponente físico.

Empezó a planear alguna forma para reparar aquel fallo ocurrido. Tenía que haber algún método para que todo el tiempo invertido no hubiese sido completamente desperdiciado. Podía ser que encontrara aún alguna forma de tomar ventaja sobre la Orden, especialmente ahora que su hermano estaba caído. Algo dentro de él aún seguía preocupándose por Omegamon, pero lo dejaba de lado para recordarse que tenía una misión allí. Caminó de regreso a su recámara, cuando en el camino se topó con una Lilithmon que vagaba sin rumbo entre las paredes del castillo, como si de un alma en pena se tratara. No se había enterado de que Lucemon la había liberado, por el motivo que fuera, pero sin duda le causó extrañeza que le perdonara la libertad. La mujer estaba como ausente, y su mirada vacía se posaba en un lugar y en otro, como buscando algo que se le hubiera perdido, pero sin reparar en ningún sitio ni prestar atención. Extraño.

Pasó de ella y siguió caminando, cuando algo le hizo detenerse en seco como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza en la cara. Se quedó detenido varios segundos en su lugar, sin poder creer que no lo hubiese notado antes. Era increíble. Y era fantástico. Caminó hasta la pared en donde había varias ventanas muy altas que daban al exterior y observó afuera. Luego y solo para darse el gusto, contó uno a uno a los digimons.

"_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…cinco, seis, siete_"-sonrió para sí con malicia.

Los tenía a todos. Tenía siete piezas para traer a otro monstruo, uno lo bastante fuerte como para derribar a muchos de los blancos enemigos. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Rió despacio y negando con la cabeza ante la ceguera. Caminó de regreso a su recamara, pensando, planeando y ajustando muchas cosas. Ahora tenía que trabajar en la forma más sutil y rápida de que el siguiente plan se pusiera en marcha cuanto antes mientras Omegamon se encontraba "fuera de línea". Sin él, las cosas deberían ser mucho más fáciles, aunque también dependía de la fuerza que la próxima bestia a despertar tuviera. Después de todo, Beelzemon estaba en malas condiciones y Lilithmon estaba encerrada en sí misma, no sabía por qué.

Daba lo mismo el resultado de la próxima batalla; él saldría ganando de todos modos. Ya estaba cansado de la forma en que Lucemon intentaba administrar esa guerra; no podía con ella, no estaba a la altura. Solo dejaba que los demás dieran lo mejor sin saber él mismo como utilizar sus recursos a su favor. Era hora de intentar tomar las cosas por su propia cuenta, y para ello, nada mejor que librarse de quien o quienes entorpecían las cosas.

Hora de otro de sus juegos mentales.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:**

**Gyokushō:** Rey negro.  
**Sente**: Jugador de las piezas negras.  
**Gote**: Jugador de las piezas blancas.  
**Ote**: Jaque.  
**Tsumi:** Jaque mate.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejaré algunos comentarios en el blog ^^ Si quieren saber porqué el pasado de Gaiomon se relaciona a la fortaleza OuTsuyosa, ¡pasen allá! xD ¡Ni se van a creer qué fue! ¡OMG, el sufrimiento y el romance! xDDDDDDDDDD *trolling*

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "**Review**" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


	33. Solsticio en el último día

¡Hola lectores!

Por fin ;v; como regalo atrasado de Navidad-Año nuevo (?) les dejo el último capítulo del segundo arco de mi fic, escrito con sangre, sudor, muchas horas faltantes de sueño, y lágrimas...muchas lágrimas porque van a morir un montón de personajes 8D Para deleitar sus ojos (?) les dejo las prometidas 87 páginas del cierre de esta temporada xD Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

Aclaración de la autora: Todas las ideas y hechos narrados en esta historia son propiedad **mía**. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a **Bandai **y a sus creadores. No escribo esta historia con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión, fanatismo, amor, y mis continuos deseos de expandir el fandom de digimon, compartiendo mis ideas y creatividad con el resto de los fans de esta serie que nos enseñó a muchos a volar.

* * *

**Segunda Temporada: Gaiomon, el terrible.**

**Capítulo 32**

**Solsticio en el último día.**

_-Era el más alto del grupo, el más fuerte y el más sabio-contaba el niño emocionado, con los ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa-por eso fue que lo eligieron líder._

_-Cielos-le seguía su compañero anaranjado-debió ser muy fuerte._

_-Claro que sí. Era el mejor. En vez de una marca en el hocico, tenía muchas en toda la cara y el cuerpo-dijo divertido-fue de cuando se enfrentó a un Blossomon enorme que casi lo estranguló como a una jalea._

_Su amigo rió de escucharle contar aquello._

_-Recuerdo que una vez nos asentamos cerca de un río, y un enorme MarineDevimon nos atacó porque no quería a nadie cerca. Mi padre trató de razonar con él y explicarle que solo estaríamos por esa noche, necesitábamos descansar de nuestro viaje, pero el MarineDevimon no escuchaba, solo atacaba._

_-¿Qué pasó entonces?-preguntó Agumon, emocionado._

_-Mi padre luchó contra él. Lo hizo pedazos sin ninguna dificultad, y tuvimos carne para varios días-respondió Gaomon llenando el pecho de orgullo y cerrando los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su había quien le hiciera frente…hasta que nos encontramos con ese SkullMammothmon…-dijo con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y perdiéndose en los recuerdos._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-quiso saber su amigo, sin perder el hilo de lo que le contaban._

_-Los venció a todos…a mi padre incluido. Nunca he visto a un digimon tan fuerte como ese. Claro, no hasta ahora que conozco a nuestros amos…seguramente ellos lo destruirían de solo pensarlo. Recuerdo que el SkullMammothmon vino por mí y…_

_-…._

_-…y mi padre se interpuso. El otro era tan grande que solo con una pata le atrapó contra el suelo-explicaba Gaomon, con sus manos y brazos recreando la escena como él la había visto-Comenzó a aplastarlo, y yo quise ayudar a mi papá pero…él me gritó que me fuera.-entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la dureza y conmoción que le había producido ese encuentro aquella vez, hacía un par de años de su joven vida-Me lo dijo varias veces, porque yo no quería irme. No podía en realidad, no quería dejarlo allí…hasta que, supongo que el miedo me empujó o fueron sus palabras, y me fui de ahí._

_El dinosaurio naranja se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo. No le cabía que Gaomon escapara de algo. Con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, no lo imaginaba huyendo de nada, era demasiado atrevido y valiente, incluso enfrentando a quienes estaban por sobre él. Supuso que desde que aquello le afectara esa vez hacía tiempo, había provocado que se volviera fuerte y enfrentara lo que fuera. A él le faltaba un poco de eso._

_-Corrí mucho, no sé cuánto. Pero incluso cuando estuve muy lejos, escuché el aullido de mi padre al morir…no sé si alguna vez pueda dejar eso de lado. La verdad aún creo que hubiese estado bien morir junto con todos los demás de la manada._

_-No seas tonto-le dijo su amigo empujándole por el brazo. Gaomon se volvió a verlo-De haberte dejado morir, el esfuerzo de tu padre habría sido en vano, y habría muerto sabiendo que no pudo proteger a su hijo-sonrió amistosamente-No nos habríamos conocido, ni ahora serías feliz sirviendo a nuestra ama Dianamon._

_Esto hizo que la sonrisa volviera al rostro de Gaomon, quien asintió con la cabeza._

_-Tienes razón._

_-Si te viera ahora, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso. Eres el mejor de los alumnos de nuestros amos._

_Agumon hablaba tranquilamente y sin una mota de tristeza en su expresión, lo que extrañó en parte al lobo azulado. No estuvo muy seguro de si debía preguntar o no, pero prefirió arriesgarse. De todos modos, siempre conseguía que el otro lo perdonara de alguna forma._

_-¿Cómo imaginas que hubiese sido tu padre?_

_El digimon naranja se volvió a verlo, algo sorprendido. Miró al cielo un momento, pensando, tratando de hacerse una idea, pero no podía. Rió levemente, confundiendo un poco al otro._

_-No lo sé.-dijo al final, divertido._

_-¿Cómo no?_

_-Es que…cada vez que intento imaginar quien sería mi padre, solo puedo pensar en el…-dijo, pero se interrumpió y prefirió voltearse. Gaomon alcanzó a ver una leve sonrisa pintada en la enorme cara de su mejor amigo, por lo que lo adivinó al instante._

_-El amo Apollomon ¿no?-apostó._

_Su compañero se volvió a verlo, sonriendo algo sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza. Gaomon asintió también y miró al cielo claro y brillante sobre sus cabezas, muy hermoso. Realmente la vida arriba del Monte Olimpo parecía perfecta._

_-Tienes buen gusto.-dijo mirando de reojo al otro-¿Te gustaría que él fuera tu padre?_

_No había necesidad de preguntar eso, aparentemente todos sabían del enorme aprecio y admiración que tenía el pequeño Agumon hacia su maestro de fuego; lo seguía e imitaba en todo, y lo defendía contra lo que fuera. Emocionado hasta el sonrojo, Agumon asintió con la cabeza, con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte en su pecho._

_-Claro que sí._

MirageGaogamon Burst despertó de ese recuerdo al sentir unas presciencias acercándose al lugar. Aún estaban lejos, pero iban en dirección al castillo, y eran familiares. Regresó su atención a aquel antiguo recuerdo. ¿Qué tendrían? ¿Nueve y doce años tal vez? ¿Por qué se habría acordado de ello en aquel momento? Hacía mucho no se paseaba por su pasado, pero siempre que lo hacía terminaba recordando algo ocurrido entre ese inocente y divertido Agumon y él. Su mejor amigo, su contraparte y rival. Casi había perdido u olvidado a todos los demás amigos que había hecho en su infancia y adolescencia, demasiado enfrascado en su entrenamiento y ocupado atendiendo a Dianamon para recordar a los otros. Aunque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía solo al que necesitaba, y con eso ya era más que suficiente. Claro, habían tenido altibajos que habían dejado huellas, pero esperaba que con el tiempo se fueran borrando. Tendría que trabajar mucho en eso.

Últimamente se sentía algo más preocupado por ShineGreymon que de lo habitual, pues el chico no descansaba jamás de su aplastante entrenamiento con Gallantmon, aunque nadie le podía negar que se había vuelto muchísimo más fuerte y perseverante que como lo era hasta hace pocos meses. Realmente ese digimon tan terco y frío lo había endurecido en cuerpo y espíritu, pero no así en el corazón. El digimon de fuego seguía siendo tan ingenuo y preocupado como lo fuera de niño, y eso parecía tocar a veces en el fondo de otros sin que nadie se diera cuenta más que el lobo azulado. Omegamon también parecía notar eso.

Se preguntó a qué se debería ese trabajo tan arduo que ponía ahora entrenando con Gallantmon que como hacía antes en el Monte Olimpo. Bajo la tutela de sus amos, ShineGreymon siempre había dado lo mejor de sí, pero no siempre le resultaban las cosas como quería. Ahora por el contrario, a punta de golpes y patadas había aprendido a ser un digimon imbatible. Supuso que sería porque antes sus amos, Apollomon especialmente, eran demasiado comprensivos y pacientes con él, cosas de las que Gallantmon carecía completamente…

Las dos siluetas aparecieron finalmente en el espacio aéreo del Castillo de los Royal Knights, y aterrizaron en el lugar. WingDramon y su maestro de turno se detuvieron del entrenamiento al verlos aparecer repentinamente, pero después de constatar que se trataba de los tenientes hermanos Grey, reanudaron su práctica. Los dos hermanos, que habían participado el día anterior de la batalla contra Gaiomon junto al General OuRyuumon, habían sido enviados en una misión de reconocimiento al sector del viento, y regresaban ahora con las noticias para su superior, quien se encontraba en ese momento en el castillo. Los dos Greymon pasaron junto al lobo y le saludaron. Éste les devolvió el saludo, sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de rareza que ni él se pudo explicar.

Los dos digimons habían resultado bastante maltrechos en la batalla, pero no habían dudado en tomar ellos la misión que OuRyuumon necesitaba encomendar para obtener información sobre la situación en su territorio perdido. Habían partido la noche anterior y ahora regresaban con la información. Fueron al nivel de arriba encontrándose con algunos de los servidores del lugar, hasta estar junto a Duftmon y Gallantmon, quienes trabajaban en la sala de computadoras. OuRyuumon se encontraba en la biblioteca y se reuniría con ellos dentro de poco para estudiar lo que tenían. BlackWargreymon se aceró de pronto a Gallantmon.

-Señor-dijo al caballero, consiguiendo su atención-sé que no debería pediros esto pero… ¿es posible que pueda ver al General Omegamon?-pidió con los ojos bajos-He estado muy preocupado por él y…

-Solo un minuto-sentenció Gallantmon volviéndose a su trabajo.

Sabía que de los dos, el mayor era el único que se atrevía a pedir ciertas cosas, dado que el menor se respondía a sí mismo que jamás les permitirían nada. El digimon negro agradeció agachando un poco la cabeza, se volvió y encargó a su hermano que fuese por el General OuRyuumon en lo que él regresaba. Wargreymon asintió y ambos se separaron.

BlackWargreymon se encaminó por un pasillo hacia el nivel superior, atravesó otro largo pasillo hasta llegar al área médica, en donde en dos de las salas se encontraban en tratamiento Ulforce Vdramon de su última pelea y RhodoKnightmon de su batalla con Machinedramon, avanzó hasta la última y presionó uno de los botones en el tablero de la derecha, abriendo la puerta. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, con una única luz suave encendida al final, que iluminaba la silueta blanca de Omegamon. El digimon avanzó lentamente, camuflado totalmente por la oscuridad alrededor y con su mirada recortada entre la penumbra. Estaba tal y como Ophanimon le había visto el día anterior, inmóvil bajo la luz y con las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Se detuvo a un lado del digimon blanco y le observó con sus afilados ojos de asesino brillando intensamente, estudiándolo, comprobando que su condición no era nada favorable, y confirmando varias de sus dudas.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí-escuchó esa voz a su espalda.

Sonrió para sí y se volvió a verlo por sobre el hombro. OuRyuumon le escrutaba desde la puerta, con un semblante tan severo que resultaba impropio en él.

-Ya lo ve General OuRyuumon-dijo el digimon negro tranquilamente-soy invisible para todos, excepto para usted.

-Fuera de aquí ahora mismo-sentenció enseñando los dientes y apretando los puños.

El digimon se volvió a ver a Omegamon una vez más, luego salió del lugar seguido a dos pasos por el General dragón. No estaba para nada sorprendido de que le atrapara, pero le divertía mucho que fuera el único capaz de ver incluso bajo un disfraz tan perfecto como lo era la evolución. Caminaron en silencio, con los ojos del digimon dorado clavados en la espalda del otro, encontrándose a medio camino con Wargreymon. El digimon se extrañó mucho de ver que OuRyuumon "escoltaba" a su hermano mayor a la salida, pero en cuento fue a preguntar, éste le hizo un gesto en seco para que se detuviera, y siguió caminando con el General a su espalda. Les siguió desde lejos y en silencio, confundido.

En cuanto llegaron afuera, BlackWargreymon se detuvo y se volvió a verlo.

-¿Por qué no intentó echándome a todos los caballeros encima? Pudieron haberse deshecho de mi.-quiso saber, adivinando la respuesta.

-Nadie que no sea yo va a acabar contigo-sentenció, reemplazando las palabra que Gaiomon había usado esa vez-eso puedes tenerlo muy presente.

-Me alegra ver que pensamos de igual modo en algo, General.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?-exigió saber.

-En la base siete de su región, lo liberaré en cuanto llegue allá. No se asuste, no le hemos hecho absolutamente nada.-dijo, despidiéndole con la cabeza y levantando el vuelo.

OuRyuumon le vio marchar y dejó salir un bufido muy molesto. Wargreymon se reunió con él y vio al otro irse sin ninguna explicación.

-General…-estuvo por preguntar, pero el otro le cortó seriamente.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Wargreymon-dijo el mayor, aplastándole con su tamaño y su mirada severa.

El menor pareció aún más confundido.

-No has sido capaz de diferenciar a tu propio hermano de un impostor.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó el joven Greymon sin poder creerlo.

* * *

-¿Cómo se siente mi liebre favorita?-preguntó afable el digimon entrando en la gigantesca estancia.

-Algo así como bien…-respondió la mujer sonriendo, algo cansada pero siempre amistosa.

Mercurimon atravesó el gran espacio que le separaba de la puerta a la cama de Minervamon, en donde la digimon descansaba después de su terrible encuentro con Machinedramon un par de días antes. Su habitación era un espacioso lugar que parecía algún tipo de cuadro surrealista, lleno de arriba abajo y de esquina a esquina con las cosas más extrañas y llamativas que se pudieran imaginar. Pinturas de todos los tipos, no todas colgadas en las paredes, sino también dispersas por el suelo y amontonadas unas sobre otras, cofres de todos los tamaños, unos abiertos, otros cerrados, pieles de digimons de raros tipos colgando sobre estanterías repletas de libros de diversos colores y temas, plantas imposibles de identificar en maceteros o brotando hasta las ventanas y escapando por ellas, frascos con extrañas "curiosidades" adentro o flotando en líquidos de muchos colores, indumentaria de todas las épocas del digimundo, y armas de todos los tipos imaginables, desde gigantescas espadas que descansaban contra las paredes, arcos, ballestas, escudos más grandes que el propio cuerpo de su dueña con feroces figuras esculpidas, hasta algunas que Minervamon aún desconocía y trataba de descifrar en uso y poder. Todo mesclado en un desordenado orden que la digimon escogía para todas sus piezas y tesoros, volviendo su habitación una guarida de caos, curiosidad, belleza y conocimiento solo entendible para ella misma.

Mercurimon solía llamarla "pequeña liebre" por lo inquieta y escurridiza que era la digimon, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro, riendo y haciendo travesuras. A pesar de sus ya muchos años de vida, su espíritu juguetón y divertido no parecía cansarse de buscar siempre nuevas aventuras y cosas para aprender y explorar. Solía ser la niña traviesa del grupo, aunque todos eran muy conscientes que de niña no tenía más que ese lado dulzón que relucía ante sus cercanos y compañeros. Minervamon era un alma salvaje e indomable, que a veces solía desbocarse en las batallas y terminaba cometiendo errores como el último de encarar directamente al General robot. Aun así no se arrepentía de lo hecho, excepto porque no podía salir y hacer de las suyas, y debía esperar a que sus heridas se repusieran descansando en su templo.

-Mira-dijo el dios mensajero desatando de su cinturón una bolsa de tela que le cabía en la palma de la mano-fui a buscarlas para ti. Espero que te suban el ánimo.

-Gracias-dijo la digimon sonriendo anchamente al ver el interior de la bolsa: moras azules, las que más le gustaban.

Se sentó a comer en la cama, y su pequeño cuerpo apareció lleno de vendajes y parches por todos lados. Mercurimon esbozó una sonrisa algo entristecida al ver su estado, aunque sabía que se repondría dentro de poco. Era una mujer muy fuerte para su escaso tamaño. Él se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-¿Cómo es que ni Dianamon ni Apollomon han venido a verme?-exigió saber Minervamon con la boca llena de moras pintando sus labios y lengua.

-Bueh-soltó su compañero sonriendo-ya sabes que Dianamon se la pasa en la central de las tres lunas recibiendo y enviando información a los cuatro puntos. Seguro se pasa a verte esta noche; estaba muy preocupada cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido.

-¿Y…?

Mercurimon se encogió de hombros.

-Y Apollomon está ocupado como siempre, metido en el templo del sol. Sabes muy bien que jamás sale de allí.

La digimon hizo un gesto de maña con la boca, luego volvió a echarse más moras.

-¿Ni siquiera para venir a verme?-preguntó.

-Vendrá a verte más tarde, a eso del atardecer. A esas horas no tiene tanto trabajo-dijo revolviendo el brillante cabello celeste de ella, sacándole una sonrisa.

Le robó unas moras al saquito de Minervamon y se quedó mirando el descomunal y hermoso desastre que tenía montado en su habitación. Era como una jungla de curiosidades esparcidas por todos lados. Minervamon se quedó pensando un largo momento.

-Puede que Yggdrasill haya sido muy injusto con Apollomon, ¿no crees?

El dios mensajero se volvió a verla, algo extrañado. Usualmente nadie jamás tocaba ese tema, y siendo él el mejor amigo del dios del sol, tenía que tener cierto cuidado con las cosas que decía.

-Puede que sea también su culpa-dijo Mercurimon desviando la mirada.

-Pero lo privó de por vida de su libertad.-sentenció ella con la mirada fija sobre la cama-Creo que eso no es justo para nadie…menos para nosotros, que vivimos tanto. Si al menos Apollomon hubiese sido un digimon común y corriente…-lo dejó a medio terminar, lanzando una mora al aire y atrapándola con la boca.

-Si él hubiese sido un digimon común y corriente-explicó su compañero sonriendo-creo que Dios simplemente le habría lanzado un rayo y lo habría calcinado sin más-ladeó la cabeza-¿no crees?

Los dos digimons se miraron y rieron a la par de solo imaginar semejante cosa. El ambiente perdió la tensión que se había creado de pronto, pero aquella sentencia seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a Minervamon, tanto como a los otros que conocían del castigo divino que Yggdrasill había hecho caer sobre el dios de fuego, que eran solo los Dioses Olímpicos. Siguió masticando sus moras mientras pensaba en el asunto. Claro, ella no conocía completamente lo ocurrido hacía ya miles de años ni por qué Apollomon se había ganado semejante castigo, solo sabía que estaba condenado a pasar allí encerrado hasta el fin de los tiempos, o por lo menos hasta que a Dios se le pasara el capricho de tenerlo allí metido. Se lo preguntó a Mercurimon.

Éste hizo una mueca negativa con la boca, diciéndole solo con eso que no hablaría del tema. Minervamon se arrimó a él y puso sus ojos más tristes.

-Anda…-pidió con las manos entrelazadas.

-No. Sabes que es un secreto importante-dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué más da? Yo también mantendré el secreto y seguirá siendo un secreto-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y la lengua azulada afuera.

Mercurimon suspiró, sabiendo que ya entrando en esa clase de situaciones, Minervamon incluso se levantaría de la cama y le seguiría a donde fuera con tal de que se lo contara. Tenía muchas mañas para ser alguien mayor.

-Pues…-empezó mirando al techo, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado-ya sabes que Dios a veces tiene muy poca paciencia con los que le hacen enojar.

-Pero son muy pocos los que consiguen tener su atención-replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y piernas-tienes que armar un jaleo muy grande para que Yggdrasill se acuerde de que existes.

-Ya ves, Apollomon consiguió eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, presa de la curiosidad-¿Apollomon?-repitió para convencerse de que hablaban del mismo digimon.

-Claro. Hizo enojar a Dios muchísimas veces en el pasado, después de que comprendiera su rol como deidad guardiana del digimundo…-se quedó pensando unos segundos-aunque siendo realistas, Apollomon ya se metía en problemas antes de que Dios lo pusiera en su categoría divina.

-¿Qué clase de cosas hizo para hacerlo enojar de esa manera?-exclamó la digimon emocionada, sin poder imaginar qué desastre habría hecho el dios león para conseguirse un castigo eterno.

-Pueees…-Mercurimon no sabía si explicarlos todos o solo ponerlos de alguna forma "sutil"-antes de volverse señor del Monte Olimpo, Apollomon ya tenía ciertos aires de grandeza; era muy orgulloso y soberbio, y había conquistado varios sectores del digimundo para él.-miró a Minervamon, quien le hizo un gesto interrogatorio con la cabeza, a lo que él asintió positivamente-Los administraba bastante bien, pero a causa de ello competía con otros digimons importantes que, o ya eran dueños de esas tierras, o también las querían. El temperamento caliente de Apollomon no daba mucho espacio para negociaciones, así que acababa por incinerar todo y a todos los que le desafiaran. Se…inició un periodo de varias guerras por esos años.

Minervamon se quedó viéndolo casi sin creerlo, y tenía apenas una sonrisa dibujada de la pura impresión que le causaba enterarse de ello.

-¿Y él estaba a la cabeza?-preguntó.

-Así es. Comprenderás que con el nivel de poder que tiene alguien como Apollomon, no le era nada de difícil destruir a sus enemigos sin mucho esfuerzo, así que fue apropiándose de más y más territorios, hasta que llegó al sector de la luz. También quiso quedarse con ese, pero se encontró con una traba-explicó sonriendo.

-Los Royal Knights ¿no?-apostó la mujer.

-Precisamente. Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces cuando los caballeros le hicieron frente para detener sus ambiciones, pero no le enfrentaron precisamente para luchar. Por el contrario, lo llevaron ante Dios, que lo había demandado en su presencia al conocer de su gran poder y aptitudes para la guerra. Él quería a un digimon que tuviese un fuerte vínculo con los elementos naturales que controlaban el digimundo en aquellas épocas tan antiguas, para depositar en él la protección de dicho elemento y su control, de tal forma que el digimundo se mantuviera protegido y equilibrado. Así fue como lo convirtió en Apollomon del Sol.

"Claro que al tener una posición más elevada, Apollomon no se detuvo de intentar conseguir lo que quería. Era exigente y ambicioso, por lo que Dios tuvo que ponerle ciertos altos y reglas antes de que volviera a causar problemas en el resto del digimundo y se las viera con sus guardianes digitales. Apollomon no escuchó y siguió con sus planes de conquista, hasta que se enfrentó a varios de los Caballeros de la Realeza que consiguieron frenarlo, pero solo por un tiempo. Al renacer, Apollomon retomó lo que había perdido en los cientos de años que tardó su regreso y…"

-¿Qué retomó lo que había perdido?-exclamó la digimon levantando su voz y haciéndola resonar en la habitación. Mercurimon dio un respingo al ver que casi se le iba encima-¿Quieres decir que él recordó…?

-Sí, él recordó lo que había hecho y dejado sin acabar en su vida anterior-respondió el digimon a la duda de su compañera-Apollomon es de los pocos digimons que existen que siempre recuerdan y saben exactamente qué fue lo que hicieron o no hicieron en sus vidas pasadas, o sea, que prácticamente solo tienen una vida muy larga cortada en varios fragmentos, que son las ocasiones cuando muere.

-¡Cielos!-chilló Minervamon sin creerlo-Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que hice la última vez que estuve en el digimundo…

-Ni yo tampoco. Ya ves que no tenemos tan mala suerte-sonrió.

-… ¿mala suerte?-repitió ella confundida.

-Sí. Es terrible cargar con los recuerdos de los pecados que cometiste en tus otras vidas. Por eso es mejor dejarlos atrás con la muerte y repararlos en tu siguiente periodo de tiempo en el digimundo.

-Vaya…y, ¿y qué hizo cuando regresó?-preguntó para continuar escuchando.

-Volvió a las guerras y a las conquistas. Él quería el digimundo de una forma, unificado completamente y con el orden que a él le parecía correcto, pues consideraba que había muchas injusticias por parte de unos digimons y de otros. Su arrogancia era tal que consideraba que solo él tenía la justicia verdadera-dijo divertido y mirando a Minervamon sonreír también.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde ese entonces-dijo la mujer haciendo una comparación.

-Muchísimo. Ya no se parece en nada al digimon que solía ser miles de años atrás. Después de que Dios le advirtiera nuevamente de que le estaba haciendo enfurecer, Apollomon enfureció también ante las continuas advertencias y amenazas de Él y de sus guardianes…por lo que hizo cosas terribles y peligrosas que pusieron completamente en riesgo el mundo digital.

-¿Cómo qué cosas…?

En este punto de su narración, Mercurimon se puso muy serio y se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada. El solo pensar en las cosas que su mejor amigo había hecho en el pasado, le pesaban tanto a él como al mismo león, pues sin duda habían sido muestras de una altanería y egoísmo tan grande que consiguió aquel castigo eterno.

-Levantó furiosos volcanes en cada rincón del digimundo, y azotó a todas las regiones con su ira y su rebeldía contra Yggdrasill. Destruyó países enteros y los hundió bajo la lava ardiente, desapareciendo regiones completas junto a todos sus habitantes. Como Dios le advirtiera una vez más de que se detuviera, Apollomon se unió al sol y extendió una sequía por todo el digimundo…tan grande e interminable, que los bosques se consumieron completamente, toda la hierba desapareció seca y los ríos se extinguieron. La nieve de las montañas y los polos se derritieron e inundaron algunos sectores, pero prontamente desaparecían evaporadas por el intenso calor que calcinaba al digimundo. Pronto, los digimons comenzaron a morir a causa de las altísimas temperaturas y la escases de agua y comida. Dos tercios de todos los digimons desaparecieron por esa época.

Minervamon se quedó en silencio escuchando al digimon relatar aquellas trágicas cosas del pasado de Apollomon. Realmente no podía creer ni aceptar que ese digimon, ese al que todos admiraban tanto e idolatraban, ese que ahora siempre se preocupaba por mantener la paz entre sus cercanos y ayudaba a todos, y agotaba todos los recursos porque las cosas siempre estuvieran tranquilas, hubiese extinguido a tal cantidad de digimons solo por una ira desbocada. Se quedó absorta en las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza al solo imaginar tantas muertes y sufrimiento a causa del intenso calor que el digimon esparció sobre la tierra, y le pareció simplemente increíble.

-Además de haber querido tener casi todo el digimundo a su disposición, Apollomon había insultado y ofendido a Dios y a sus guardianes muchas veces, pues discrepaba de que sus métodos fueran los más apropiados. También había ocurrido que Apollomon iba en contra de las reglas que Dios decretaba y no le servía como Él había demandado al haberle elegido como entidad guardiana, junto con que Dios le había negado el poder tener a una digimon que Apollomon había deseado y no le correspondía debido a las reglas establecidas desde los tiempos remotos. Todas estas cosas llevaron a que Apollomon se revelara contra Dios y causara todas esas desgracias.-siguió contando el dios mensajero, también absorto en sus propias imágenes mentales-Cuando ya no pudieron contenerlo, los Royal Knights tuvieron que hacerse cargo de él nuevamente y lo derrotaron, pero a la siguiente vez que, cientos de años más tarde, Apollomon regresara, Dios le castigaría por todo el daño causado y le impuso aquella sentencia.

* * *

El digimon oscuro aterrizó a escasos metros del lugar en donde Reapermon y los otros dos le esperaban. Lo recibieron con una silenciosa reverencia mientras BlackWargreymon brillaba y cambiaba de forma, regresando a etapas más pequeñas y luego aumentando nuevamente de tamaño, hasta volver a tomar su forma samurái. Reapermon no dejaba de sorprenderse del cómo la evolución era un juego tan sencillo y divertido para el General, mientras que a ellos les había tomado tanto poder controlar la suya propia. Gaiomon dio un vistazo rápido alrededor, constatando que un digimon le estaba faltando.

-¿Dónde está Matadormon?-quiso saber.

-Vigilando al prisionero mi señor-respondió la calavera.

-Espero que no tenga ninguna computadora cerca-siseó el digimon echando a andar, seguido de sus discípulos.

-No señor, me la llevé antes de salir de la casa donde tenemos al teniente Greymon-volvió a responder el digimon más alto, siguiendo a su líder.

-Bien. ¿Qué noticias han tenido?

Reapermon procedió a contarle y explicarle todos los datos nuevos y las cosas más relevantes que habían ocurrido durante su ausencia la noche anterior, desde que atraparan a uno de los hermanos Greymon y Gaiomon se hiciera pasar por el mayor de ellos, logran infiltrarse directamente hasta el Castillo de los Royal Knights y poder así conseguir él mismo noticias de su hermano. Por supuesto que no tenía pensado decirle de su jugada a Lucemon o las cosas podrían torcerse un poco de cómo las tenía predispuestas. Confiaba a ciegas además en que sus alumnos no abrirían la boca al respecto: ya los había forjado tal y como los guerreros de alta categoría que necesitaba con él.

Atravesaron el fuerte que rodeaba la fortaleza mientras el General recibía las noticias, se quedaba con las que le servían y descartaba las otras, rara vez soltando algún comentario o murmuración respecto de lo que le informaban. Las altas casas que estaban edificadas en los alrededores del castillo OuTsuyosa estaban todas desocupadas, y el digimon negro había prohibido a los suyos que entraran en ninguna de ellas, montando los campamentos en las plazas, pero quedándose con todos los víveres que necesitaban mientras se movilizaban al siguiente sector que iban a conquistar. Se habían tomado además todo el sector de la catarata que rompía desde el lado este de la fortaleza, y varios sectores de terrenos con cultivo, plantaciones y campos de frutos. Los soldados de Gaiomon podían ser muy poderosos y exactos a la hora de la batalla, pero también comían como langostas cuando acababan la faena. Sin embargo, el resto de la región conservaba aún a todos los civiles que habitaban el sector del viento, y ninguno había sido movilizado fuera, por orden del General.

Sabía, por orden de Lucemon, que los soldados que ocuparían la región entrarían ese mismo día a quedarse con todo, pero aún faltaba una larga conversación entre ellos dos respecto de lo que harían y no harían dentro del terreno tomado por el samurái. Sentía cierta responsabilidad con esa región tratándose del lugar protegido por OuRyuumon, por lo que pondría ciertas reglas. Caminó seguido de los tres digimons hasta una casa en específico cuya puerta estaba abierta. Entró dejando a los otros afuera, y en el interior del lugar se encontraba Matadormon sentado frente al capturado teniente BlackWargreymon, quien había sido despojado de sus poderosas garras y escudo, y estaba atado con fuertes cadenas para impedir que intentara escapar. El Greymon observó furioso y en silencio al General acercarse y detenerse frente a él.

-Bueno Teniente-dijo con ambas manos en la cintura-ya es hora de que se marche. El General OuRyuumon y su hermano menor han de estar preocupados por usted ahora que saben que está aquí. Él es muy simpático por cierto-comentó moviendo levemente la cabeza.

-Maldito-resolló el digimon oscuro-¿Qué hiciste?-exigió saber.

-Póngase en mi lugar-respondió Gaiomon avanzando unos pasos por la estancia-Si hubiésemos capturado a su hermano, ¿no se habría arriesgado entrando de alguna forma al territorio enemigo?-movió la cabeza a la derecha-Omegamon y yo somos enemigos, pero no por eso dejará de ser mi hermano. Necesitaba algunas noticias directas de él.

-¿Llegaste hasta él?-exclamó BlackWargreymon moviéndose un poco y haciendo sonar las cadenas.

-No fue nada de difícil. Debería estar usted feliz-se volvió y expresó una sonrisa en sus brillantes ojos-Para haberme dejado entrar usando su imagen, los caballeros en verdad confían en usted.-se encogió de hombros con un gesto despectivo-O por lo menos lo hacían.

BlackWargreymon soltó un gruñido molesto. El General hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Gigasmon y Reapermon entraron al lugar, levantaron al teniente por los brazos y lo llevaron afuera, mientras Puppetmon cogía el pesado equipamiento negro y salía también. Reapermon amenazó a BlackWargreymon con su arma de fuego para que no intentara nada, mientras Gigasmon lo desataba y el digimon oscuro recuperaba sus pertenencias. Gaiomon y Matadormon intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de salir, y el General salió fuera para despedir al otro, que ya se marchaba.

-Gracias por su paciencia teniente-le dijo mientras el digimon ya levantaba el vuelo-que tenga un buen viaje de regreso.

BlackWargreymon lo quedó viendo fijamente, masculló algo y luego se marchó. Los digimons abajo lo vieron alejarse y regresaron su atención al General.

-Ahora que no podrá tener al General Machinedramon para su plan señor-dijo Reapermon-¿Qué es lo que hará para derrotar a los Royal Knights?

-Tengo al siguiente digimon que se enfrentará a ellos y a los Aliados esperándome en el Castillo Berúng. Iré ahora mismo por él.-dijo con una mano en la nuca y volviéndose.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos mientras, señor?-volvió a preguntar el digimon. Gaiomon siempre les dejaba una tarea para cuando él estaba fuera, pero esta vez se le había pasado.

El mismo digimon negro se percató de esto, pues estaba tan ocupado pensando en el estado de Omegamon y en lo divertido que sería cuando se despertara y viera el desastre que el nuevo monstruo que aparecería dejaría para entonces, que no les había dejado su encargo habitual. Se volvió y dijo:

-Quiero que recojan verduras-apuntó a los campos a lo lejos, se volvió y echó a caminar con Matadormon siguiéndole.

Los tres discípulos se quedaron parados en su lugar, con expresiones perplejas en sus rostros y un aire de desconcierto. Los dos más pequeños se volvieron a ver a Reapermon, quien encogiéndose de hombros ante la silenciosa duda que le habían enviado con una mirada, negó con la cabeza algo divertido, y los tres se voltearon para comunicarles a los demás digimons la misión que tenían encomendada. El señor de la guerra Gaiomon quería a sus soldados recogiendo verduras para ese día.

* * *

-Cuando Apollomon regresó a su lugar en el Monte Olimpo siglos más tarde, el digimundo había pasado por varios cambios que lo fueron definiendo como el lugar que es ahora.-siguió contando Mercurimon a su compañera-Ya existían muchos reinos divididos y gobernados por sus respectivos monarcas, aunque todos tenían muy presentes que antes esas tierras habían pertenecido al dios del sol, y que en cuanto él regresara a la vida, probablemente las reclamaría otra vez e iniciaría de nuevo el ciclo del caos. Para evitar esto, Dios le advirtió que si intentaba nuevamente esparcir el dolor como había hecho antes, haría desaparecer completamente de la faz del digimundo a todos a quienes Apollomon apreciaba en su vida, y lo haría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-… ¿Y cómo sería eso…?-preguntó apenas la digimon mientras trataba de imaginarlo.

-Dios decretó_…"Tú eres la fuente del calor verdadero que existe en el digimundo. Puedes levantar los fuegos que yacen bajo las tierras, y traer oleadas de calor desde el sol, que es una extensión de ti. Para que aprendas a respetar lo que tu Señor ordena, aumentaré el grado de calor que existe en esa estrella; con ello, las consecuencias de lo que causaste en tu anterior vida volverán a repetirse en el digimundo pero no por tu propia voluntad, hasta que calcines y destruyas a todos los digimons de este mundo, empezando por aquellos a los que tantos aprecias y estimas. Morirán lentamente consumidos por tú propio fuego, y sus datos jamás regresarán a este mundo"._ –Mercurimon se volvió a ver a Minervamon, quien se frotó ambos brazos al sentir un escalofrío de escucharle decir esas cosas-Ciertamente que esto no le gustó nada a Apollomon, y convenciéndose finalmente de que Dios tenía mucho más poder y autoridad que él, se rindió a su mandato y pidió perdón. Pero Yggdrasill no se lo dio.

-¿QUÉ NO?-exclamó la diosa abriendo enorme la boca y sin poder comprenderlo.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Mercurimon casi divertido-Había causado demasiados desastres y atrocidades como para ser perdonado así sin más. Recibió ese castigo como consecuencia de sus actos egoístas del pasado y tendría que cargarlo por toda la eternidad, destruyendo una y otra vez a los digimons que renacieran para volver a ser consumidos por Apollomon el sol. Él le preguntó a Dios si existía alguna forma de evitar aquello, y él le respondió que sí. Había una forma, y solo él mismo podía evitarla. La clave era que Apollomon tendría que absorber todo el exceso de energía que recibía nuestro digimundo; toda la concentración calórica sobrante que nos envía el sol es absorbido día a día por Apollomon en el templo del sol, que es el lugar más elevado de este monte, y el primero que recibe la energía solar en el digimundo. Apollomon está allí todo el día y la noche, absorbiendo calor y equilibrando la temperatura de nuestro planeta, porque de lo contrario, otra época de fuego y sequía se cerniría sobre el digimundo y nosotros empezaríamos a morir de nuevo, como en el pasado. Son pocas las veces en que Apollomon tiene oportunidad de dejar su tarea para ocuparse de otras cosas, que es cuando otros cuerpos que viajan por el espacio, pasan cerca de la trayectoria de los rayos del sol hacia nuestro mundo, absorbiendo esa energía y dándole pocos momentos de descanso a él.-Mercurimon miró a Minervamon sonriendo-Supongo que ahora entiendes por qué no ha podido venir a verte.

La digimon dejó salir apenas un "si" en un susurro, ensimismada en los que había escuchado. Se lamentaba mucho por la situación de su amigo, debatiéndose en que había sido correcto castigarlo por el dolor que había traído al digimundo en el pasado, pero que también su sentencia había sido severa e injusta. Pasar toda la vida en aquella soledad y con semejante tarea encima no era justo para nadie. Negó con la cabeza, recordando que había otro que también cargaba con un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, y que tenía la tarea de vigilar no solo al digimundo, sino también a otros mundos de que no fueran a caer en el caos y la destrucción. Atrajo sus piernas hacia ella y las rodeó con sus brazos.

-No…sabía esas cosas de Apollomon.-dijo entristecida y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Casi nadie lo sabe. Creo que solo Dios, los Royal Knights, los reyes antiguos y nosotros conocemos la verdad sobre él. Pero es muy importante que nadie más se entere de ello.

-Uh… ¿por qué?-preguntó Minervamon extrañada.

Mercurimon desvió la vista en rededor y suspiró.

-Pues porque esos hechos corresponden a las épocas más remotas de la historia del digimundo. Nadie más que los que vivieron en esos tiempos y aún viven ahora, que son contados, recuerdan lo que ocurrió en esa era por causa de Apollomon. El tiempo pasó y con los desastres que sucedieron más adelante, las generaciones desaparecidas y el reinicio del mundo digital en un par de ocasiones, esas historias quedaron en el olvido y ya nadie las recuerda. Apollomon ha trabajado duro y se ha esforzado por redimir sus actos, y todos en el digimundo ahora le conocen por una entidad guardiana, justa y que vela por el orden y la tranquilidad de sus dominios, que colabora con los demás guardianes y los Aliados para mantener el digimundo a salvo y en equilibrio. Son millones los digimons que lo adoran y confían su protección y la de sus regiones a él. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enteraran de lo ocurrido miles de años atrás?

-Ya no le querrían-respondió ella mirándole.

-Y le tendrían miedo, que es lo peor. Somos dioses; vivimos de que los demás digimons nos tengan en su memoria y nos recuerden día a día, nos admiren y acudan a nosotros cuando necesitan de un poder que ellos no tienen para resguardarse. No nos vale de nada que nos recuerden con temor sino con respeto; esa gratificación y la energía que nos envían de regreso cuando los hemos salvado, es la que nos mantiene con vida y nos da el lugar que tenemos, junto con su recuerdo, que es lo más importante. Un dios que no tiene quien le respete y le recuerde, desaparece sin más.

Minervamon se quedó pensando en lo que su compañero había dicho, y le dio la razón. Nunca se había puesto a pensar tan minuciosamente en lo que su papel y su vida como diosa del Olimpo realmente significaban, solo lo cumplía y trataba de tener una buena vida, ayudando también a los demás y haciendo lo que le gustaba. Se preguntó cuánto habría sufrido Apollomon en el pasado a causa de su castigo, y cuanto ahora, especialmente que estaba solo y sin la compañía de ese al que tanto quería.

-Oye-llamó de pronto a Mercurimon, pensando en otra cosa.

El dios se volvió a verla, extrañado de su tono curioso.

-Esa digimon a la que Apollomon deseaba-dijo sonriendo de manera pícara-¿Quién era?

Mercurimon hizo un gesto taimado con la boca cerrada, se levantó y le lanzó un almohadón, casi aplastando completamente a su compañera con él.

-¡Eso no te lo voy a responder!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de los Royal Knights, las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Un aire muy pesado se respiraba al interior del gran palacio de los Caballeros, puesto que había cosas importantes de las que ocuparse y otras que necesitaban ser arregladas cuanto antes. Reunidos en la biblioteca y con aparatos de simulación holográfica proyectándose sobre la mesa, Gallantmon, Duftmon y los cuatro Generales de la Elite estudiaban los últimos problemas acontecidos, buscando soluciones, dando ideas y descartando otras. El caballero rojo estaba bastante callado, pues su mente estaba ocupada y fija en un problema en específico.

Si bien en el último tiempo el Mar de la Oscuridad les había estado aventajando bastante con ayuda de Gaiomon, ahora se habían vuelto a apropiar de otra región, tenían a todos los civiles retenidos adentro, la región del fuego se veía peligrosamente amenazada, ellos tenían problemas con el envío de la energía a su sector y Omegamon aún no despertaba. Aún no despertaba. No podía comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Debió haber estado despierto la noche anterior, esa misma mañana cuanto mucho, pero aún nada. Y lo que era peor. El mismo demonio había llegado hasta la sala en donde el caballero se encontraba recuperándose pasando delante de las narices de todos. Eso sin duda le había hecho enfurecer sobremanera; si había algo que Gallantmon no toleraba era que intentaran engañarlo o reírse de él. Gaiomon había conseguido ambas cosas, y su desprecio por él crecía cada vez más con ello. Suerte que la nariz de OuRyuumon lo había detectado a tiempo.

-¿Cómo solucionaremos el envío de energía?-preguntó Duftmon en voz alta, tratando de despertar a Gallantmon de su ensimismamiento.

El caballero dio un leve respingo, negó con la cabeza y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. El problema de la energía radicaba en que las mayores centrales de producción energética se encontraban en la región del trueno, y específicamente la que alimentaba a las centrales de los Royal Knights se encontraba en dicho lugar. Cuando el lugar fue tomado por el enemigo éste intentó detener el envío de energía, pero resultaba imposible de acceder a los códigos necesarios para frenar la repartición de electricidad a las demás centrales. Finalmente habían conseguido romper las barreras de seguridad que los encargados de dicho lugar habían dejado y habían frenado el envío a varias regiones y lugares importantes, entre los que figuraban ellos.

-Sin la suficiente energía dentro de poco nos veremos aislados de información-explicaba Duftmon con un dedo en la sien-nuestras computadoras estarán muertas, los sectores médicos estarán parados y nos veremos incomunicados, que será lo peor de todo.

-Obtendremos la energía del Imperio del Metal-sentenció el caballero rojo de una vez y zanjando el problema-después de todo también ellos poseen varias centrales de energía importantes.

-La ciudad es un robot gigantesco-dijo el General Justimon, quien pertenecía al lugar-comprar la energía a otras regiones era exageradamente costoso, por eso instalaron sus propias centrales. Intentar pedirles la energía a ellos podría provocar pérdidas…

-Tienen varias deudas con la corona-cortó Gallantmon volviéndose y mirando por la ventana-ya es tiempo de que se pongan al día.

El cyborg tuvo que darle la razón, aunque no le gustaba en lo absoluto la solución tomada por el caballero. Duftmon apuntó ciertas cosas en una computadora que tenía a un lado sobre la mesa y regresó sus ojos hacia el caballero rojo.

-El enemigo tiene completamente rodeada la región por el lado Este-dijo seriamente-Si llegan a obtener la región del agua al Oeste, estaremos en verdaderos problemas.

-Lo sé. Ya han ido demasiado lejos y me están haciendo enojar de verdad-respondió Gallantmon cerrando su puño-Tendremos que recuperar por lo menos el sector del viento y del trueno para volver a estabilizar un poco las cosas.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Tiger a un lado-Ambas regiones fueron tomadas por Gaiomon.

Gallantmon tamborileó con sus dedos en la mesa y dirigió una furtiva mirada a su derecha, a OuRyuumon. El dragón solo bajó su propia mirada y no dijo nada.

-Tendremos que buscar la forma.-sentenció. Estuvo por decir algo más, pero una ventana de comunicación se abrió junto a la computadora de Duftmon. Se trataba de un mensaje de Magnamon.

-Tenemos serios problemas-dijo el joven sonando bastante agitado-un Quimeramon enorme y muy poderoso se está liberando ahora mismo al Este de la región.

-¿Un Quimeramon?-exclamó Duftmon. Los demás presentes se prestaron a escuchar.

-Es bastante más grande y fuerte que los datos que tenemos registrados del último más fuerte de su tipo. Imagino que habrá sido trabajo de Lucemon y los suyos-informó el caballero dorado, quien en esos momentos se encontraba vigilando la frontera.

-¿Cuál es la ubicación exacta?-quiso saber Gallantmon desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sector C24, lado sureste, a una hora del volcán Grey.

-Mi armada se encuentra a una hora del lugar-dijo Justimon enérgico.-Podemos movilizarnos de inmediato…

-No-cortó Gallantmon, pensando-Si han liberado a esa cosa en nuestra región es porque están planeando algo. No voy a descuidar ningún flanco. Magnamon-habló al chico en la pantalla-una unidad de Knightmons será enviada a su ubicación inmediatamente. ShineGreymon también estará allí. De momento que tú y los guardias del lugar movilicen rápido a los civiles para evitar pérdidas. No te involucres en la pelea, solo saca a los digimons de allí.

-Sí señor-asintió el joven terminando la comunicación.

El ambiente se volvió aún más denso dentro de la gran biblioteca. Gallantmon se cruzó de brazos mientras los Generales hablaban sobre el tema.

-Informa a Craniummon sobre el asunto-dijo el caballero rojo al felino-querrá estar al tanto de lo que ocurra en su sector. Que no se mueva de su posición por nada.

-Como ordenes-dijo el caballero rubio estableciendo una conexión con el Royal Knight purpúreo.

A su vez, Gallantmon entabló conexión con su sirviente quien se encontraba en esos momentos recabando información en una de las bases de la región de la luz. Le tomaría poco llegar si se daba prisa, cosa que sabía que tenía que hacer si no quería meterse en problemas.

* * *

Abajo, en el Mar de la Oscuridad, en la sala de comunicaciones en donde se encontraban Lucemon y dos de sus Generales en esos momentos, Gaiomon entró al lugar silencioso y jugando con el DN-Loader en sus manos. Fue a sentarse a un lado mientras los otros tres conversaban sobre el uso que se le daría a su Quimeramon recientemente liberado, el que tenía la tarea de debilitar las defensas al Este de la capital del mundo –como llamaban a la región del Fuego-para que un próximo ataque de invasión resultara más fácil por ese lado. Por supuesto que la enorme bestia no tenía consciencia de ello; solo destruía todo y liberaba su furia natural e incontenible contra todo lo que tenía en frente, lo que sería muy provechoso para ellos.

En medio de la conversación y los ajustes que se hacían al plan, Lucemon alcanzó a ver de reojo algo extraño en el samurái de negro. Carraspeó y despidió a Barbamon y a Phelesmon del lugar sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. En cuanto los dos digimons se hubieron marchado, Gaiomon dejó de arrojar al aire su pequeño dispositivo, hizo girar el asiento en donde se había acomodado y se volvió a ver al ángel rubio.

-Espero que lo que sea que tengas que decirme sea importante-sentenció Lucemon cruzándose de brazos-estábamos tratando un asunto serio.

-Mi asunto es aún más serio e interesante que el de ellos-dijo el digimon oscuro con un aire muy relajado-He estado pensando.

Lucemon arqueó las cejas de manera escéptica.

-Ya sé que eso no tiene nada de nuevo-respondió Gaiomon a su acusación-pero por lo menos soy quien más hace eso por aquí.

-Ve al grano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo el ángel perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia ante su comentario. Siempre sus malditos comentarios.

-Por la noche estuve haciendo una revisión a las estadísticas del último tiempo, aunque lo hago generalmente, hasta hace poco no me había percatado de algo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué desde que llegaste nos está yendo maravillosamente bien?-ironizó.

-No hagas que me sonroje-dijo el otro cerrando los ojos y escondiendo una sonrisa-no estaba aquí para hablar de mi sino de ustedes.

-¿Exactamente…?

-De ustedes siete, como grupo. Como los Demon Lords. Solo dos de ustedes ocupan un lugar como Generales.

-Antes todos éramos Generales, en los tiempos en los que nuestros nombres eran respetados-respondió Lucemon volviéndose y caminando algunos pasos por el lugar-Desde que los actuales miembros de la Alianza se unieran contra nosotros y nos derrotaran desde hace miles de años, hemos perdido el respeto y temor que significaban nuestros nombres. Algunos de nosotros fuimos vencidos tantas veces, que era imposible llevar un título de General. Daemon y Beelzemon por ejemplo-dijo cerrando los ojos, muy molesto.

Daemon le había fallado demasiadas veces en el pasado; pensaba demasiado en sí mismo en vez de las causas comunes, así que le quitó su título. Beelzemon era demasiado desinteresado y no podía dirigir apropiadamente a sus tropas; lo suyo era la batalla de uno a uno contra sus rivales. Siempre había sido así, en todas sus vidas pasadas.

-Leviamon rara vez salía del mar a comandar a los suyos, y Belphemon no estaba jamás con nosotros.-siguió hablando el Demon Lord-Lilithmon poco a poco fue volviéndose débil y se ha convertido en lo que es ahora, por eso solo Barbamon y yo seguimos siendo Generales de las Armadas.

-Pero cada uno de ustedes significa un peligro muy grande para los de afuera-comentó Gaiomon apuntando arriba con un dedo-de lo contrario, no se armarían escándalos tan grandes cada vez que uno de ustedes asoma la nariz. Está claro que aunque se diga lo que se diga de ustedes, que son patéticos y cosas por el estilo-sonrió al ver que Lucemon hacía un gesto taimado-les siguen teniendo bastante miedo.

-Tal vez.-soltó el ángel, pensando distraídamente.

El digimon oscuro dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, sabiendo que así dejaba que Lucemon sopesara lo que acababa de decirle. Con los juegos siempre había que tener mucha paciencia, silencio, y largos momentos para que las palabras de uno hicieran el efecto deseado en el otro.

-Sé que los Royal Knights ni nadie en el digimundo sabe que ustedes están de nuevo reunidos.-dijo al cabo de un momento, fingiéndose distraído con su dispositivo.

-Así es. Hemos escondido el despertar de Belphemon con mucho recelo.

-¿Para qué?

-… ¿Cómo que para qué?-preguntó el ángel irritado-Si supieran de él vendrían inmediatamente a buscarlo para destruirlo. Saben que es el que tarda más tiempo en renacer y despertar, ¡miles de años a veces!

-¿Y por qué esperas a que la información salga de aquí para que los vengan a buscar en vez de darles ustedes el asalto y sorprenderlos a ellos?-preguntó sin mirarlo-Después de todo, el factor sorpresa es de los más importantes en una guerra.

-La información no saldrá de aquí…

-Ya salió.-sentenció Gaiomon dirigiendo sus pesados ojos hacia el ángel.

Éste se quedó perplejo en su lugar un momento, sintiendo que la ira empezaba a poseerlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lilithmon ya se encargó de sacar mucha información de este lugar. ¿No se te ocurre que pudo haberles dicho a los Royal Knights que tenían a Belphemon aquí abajo?

-¡No se los dijo!-exclamó cerrando el puño.

-No lo sabes-dijo el otro tranquilamente y jugando a desmontar su DN-Loader-y tampoco vas a sacárselo. Está completamente ida, parece una jarra vacía a punto de quebrarse.

Lucemon cerró sus puños y apretó furioso los dientes. Diablos…no había pensado en aquello. No había conseguido ninguna respuesta por parte de la mujer, y ahora de pronto era tal y como Gaiomon la había descrito; un libro en blanco que no tiene nada para decirte. Un instrumento que se había quedado silencioso. ¿Qué rayos le había ocurrido esta vez para caer en ese estado? ¿Habría sido el encierro tal vez? No…ella no era _tan_ débil. De todas maneras eso carecía de importancia en aquel momento. Debía ponerse a trabajar, planificar muchas cosas, verificar si la información había llegado a los Royal Knights y buscar soluciones…

Gaiomon pudo leer todas esas cosas en Lucemon solo leyendo su lenguaje corporal. Movía los labios diciéndose cosas a sí mismo, tenía la mirada fija en ninguna parte y se había llevado una mano a la frente.

-Podrías adelantárteles-sugirió mientras seguía jugando con el aparato en sus manos.

Su proposición detuvo el ajetreo mental del digimon rubio, quien se quedó viéndolo con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Cómo se supone que…?

-Ellos se están preparando para venir a destruir a Belphemon y así evitar un problema mayor.-hablaba como si la información realmente estuviera en poder del enemigo-Librándose de él, no tendrán tantos problemas hasta dentro de unos cientos de años. Puedes evitar eso adelantándote a su jugada y echarles todo encima.-sentenció volviéndose completamente a verlo.

-¿Todo…? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?-preguntó.

-Ya has visto que Machinedramon no puede contra ellos. Los demás por su propia cuenta tampoco pueden hacerlo. Yo solo no estoy seguro de poder-dijo apuntándose con cierta curiosidad-Pero ustedes siete y nosotros atacando desde otro de los flancos…

-No-sentenció el Demon Lord librándose de su juego-no hay nada planificado; la llegada del "ultimo día" requiere mucho trabajo y cuidadosa organización…

-La celeridad es muy importante-dijo el samurái-pero también lo es la correcta estrategia.-se estiró en el asiento, soltó un suspiro y se levantó de un movimiento -Bueno, tengo qué hacer; me espera la siguiente región.

Lucemon lo miró con cierta extrañeza.

-Acabas de obtener una ayer; dijiste que no intentarías…

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo-le repitió como tantas otras veces.

Se volvió y salió lentamente del lugar. Atrás, Lucemon se quedó un largo momento suspendido en confusos pensamientos, los que chocaban y se mesclaban con las últimas palabras de samurái. De pronto se sentía indeciso y sorprendido de saberse en esa situación. Siempre sabía lo siguiente que haría, pero considerando que ahora el enemigo sabía cosas sobre ellos, que se estarían movilizando e intentarían algo como cuando les robaron a Bastemon…Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar mil cosas, imaginando los planes y estrategias y ataques repentinos e infiltraciones que los Royal Knights intentarían para deshacerse de su pieza tan esperada. Todas eran ideas formuladas y creadas a partir de su conversación con el samurái, deducciones que nacían imaginarias en la cabeza de Lucemon creyendo que lo que el otro le había dicho realmente era así sin siquiera estar él seguro de que fuera verdad. Lo peor de todo es que no se daba cuenta de ello, solo se cuestionaba a sí mismo. ¿Tendría que traer al monstruo para acabar de una vez con sus enemigos, antes de que lo hicieran con ellos?

* * *

-Los nuestros ya están en la zona. ¿Cuál será su procedimiento?-quiso saber Gallantmon desde la pantalla en donde se comunicaba con los digimons del Olimpo.

-Marsmon y su unidad ya están en el lugar. Se harán cargo de frenar a Quimeramon y destruirlo cuanto antes-respondió Mercurimon seriamente y con ambas manos sobre el tablero.

-Nuestros datos indican que es un digimon de nivel superior a los Quimeramon de los últimos mil años; no se descuiden por nada.

El dios mensajero sonrió.

-Ser preocupado en verdad no le sienta, Dukemon-dijo divertido ante la nueva actitud del caballero rojo.

-No me queda de otra-respondió resignado el caballero, terminando la comunicación.

Las pantallas se apagaron y Mercurimon dejó salir un leve suspiro. Había sido en parte una suerte que el Quimeramon se liberara al Este de la región, puesto que de haberlo hecho cerca del Monte Olimpo, habrían entrado en estado de alerta y tendrían que haber movilizado a las armadas al lugar. Por lo menos Marsmon y los suyos podrían hacerse cargo, aunque no les preocupaba demasiado el monstruo que había aparecido, sino las pérdidas que pudieran ocurrir. La región del fuego era una de las más pobladas de todo el digimundo, y en cada ciudad y pueblo había más habitantes de lo común en otras partes del mundo. Si ese monstruo se movía muy rápido entre ciudad y ciudad, acabaría con demasiados civiles antes de que pudieran librarse de él.

El dios mensajero dejó encargados a los digimons de la sala de comunicaciones que le informaran de todo lo que ocurriera mientras él ponía a su compañero de fuego al día con lo ocurrido. Ya había tratado el tema con Neptunmon, y Dianamon había sido quien le había proporcionado primero la información del ataque dándole todas las cifras que se obtenían en su central de las tres lunas, por lo que ahora solo le restaba hacérselo saber al digimon de fuego que se encontraba encerrado en su templo. No se sentía con ánimos de comentárselo a Minervamon, porque seguramente se pondría muy de malas e intentaría ir al lugar. Salió de la edificación en donde tenían montados los equipos de comunicación, la que se encontraba en el lado sur del Monte Olimpo, justo detrás de la montaña más alta y protegida por ésta en caso de ataques y levantó la cabeza. Había una interminable escalera blanca, muy grande que llevaba hasta el templo más cercano, que era el de Minervamon, y después otras varias que comunicaban a los demás templos que estaban edificados en toda la gran montaña y que en su mayoría llevaban al templo mayor que era el del sol, arriba de todo. Eran varios cientos de miles de peldaños los que llevaban hasta dicho templo, pero para el digimon era un juego subirlos todos en menos de dos minutos y verse en las puertas del lugar.

Allí fue recibido por los guardias, a quienes saludó amistosamente, como era su estilo. Avanzó por la espaciosa estancia desprovista de techo que separaba la entrada del lugar con el templo del sol, en donde había varias piletas ubicadas a cada lado del camino, con figuras antiguas grabadas en sus cantos y paredes, textos en digicódigo de frases importantes dichas en tiempos remotos y que habían quedado en la historia, y estatuas de digimons ya desaparecidos que sostenían la enorme puerta y parte del techo que se pronunciaba sobre el templo del sol. Dicha puerta tenía grabado al gigantesco astro rodeado de muchos símbolos y palabras antiguas que ya no existían, y delante de él se encontraba el guardián de la puerta, un enorme y fuerte Flaremon que custodiaba el sitio en lugar de ShineGreymon. Mercurimon recordó que Gallantmon le había mencionado que enviaría al chico al lugar del ataque contra el Quimeramon, lo que tal vez no agradaría del todo al digimon que le esperaba al otro lado de las puertas. Flaremon le saludó respetuosamente y en silencio con una pronunciada reverencia y la mirada en el suelo. Las enormes puertas se abrieron pesadamente dejando el espacio suficiente para entrar, y el digimon verde dio sus primeros pasos al interior.

Pisar el templo del sol era como entrar en un infierno. Aun cuando aquel templo, junto con el de Dianamon, eran los únicos que no poseían un techo completo, el calor al interior del lugar era tal que el sofoco hacía desmayar rápidamente a los digimons que entraban por primera vez allí y no estaban acostumbrados. La presión era muy grande, y del suelo emergía el calor abrasante que distorsionaba en parte la imagen que uno tenía en frente, produciendo un raro mareo. Las paredes, pilares y suelo de roca eran completamente blancos, siempre azotados por el intenso calor que liberaba el digimon sentado en el trono de piedra del mismo color. Dicho asiento tenía un enorme disco solar con varias puntas esculpido en el respaldo, pero el intenso calor perpetuo que reinaba en el lugar había hecho que la figura perdiera parte de su forma, y los trocitos de roca caían al suelo a cada hora, desintegrándose al chocar abajo. Por supuesto que el lugar había sido restaurado muchas veces en el pasado y siempre regresaba a su actual estado de deterioro con el pasar de los años. Aún no llegaba al punto crítico en el que los pilares comenzaban a resquebrajarse como para que se iniciaran nuevamente los trabajos.

Mercurimon se detuvo ante la escalera que separaba el suelo del asiento y puso ambas manos en la cintura. Sentado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sujeta en una mano, Apollomon abrió los ojos, redujo el aplastante grado de calor reinante del lugar y dejó salir un breve suspiro, tan caliente que hubiese dañado a quien le hubiera alcanzado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el digimon mensajero ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Cansado, como siempre.-respondió el león tratando de devolverle el gesto.

Estar todo el día en aquella soledad y silencio perpetuo, absorbiendo semejante cantidad de energía agotaba a cualquiera, incluso a los más fuertes. Pocas veces el digimon de fuego se daba algunos minutos de descanso, cuando su fiel amigo Mercurimon u otro de los dioses venían a compartir algo de su tiempo con él, aunque con todas las presiones y problemas de afuera…

-¿Qué noticias me traes?-preguntó Apollomon, sabiendo por ese gesto de las manos en la cintura que su compañero le traía alguna nueva.

-Un Quimeramon bastante más grande y fuerte de lo normal se liberó hace poco al Este de nuestra región-dijo el digimon-Supongo que le habrás presentido.

El otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Una sensación rara me había llamado la atención hacía poco, especialmente porque se encontraba en nuestra región. Enviado de Lucemon supongo.

-Se transportó con un portal oscuro, así que sí.

-¿Qué han decidido?

-Marsmon, su grupo y un equipo enviado por los Royal Knights se encuentran allá ahora para deshacerse de él. Han movido a los civiles a los lugares seguros cuanto antes.

-Muy bien.-asintió Apollomon recostándose en el asiento. Un leve gesto por parte de su interlocutor le hizo notar que había algo más-¿Qué me escondes?-quiso saber de inmediato.

Mercurimon dejó salir una leve risa y se pasó la mano por el cuello, bajo la enorme mata de cabello.

-ShineGreymon también estará allí. Gallantmon lo envió.

El otro hizo un leve gesto escéptico y se recostó nuevamente.

-Ya veo.-dijo sin más.

Esto por supuesto, no se lo iba a comprar el dios mensajero. Le divirtió mucho el descaro con que el otro intentó mentirle, y soltando una exclamación divertida, se lo hizo saber.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te importa?-dijo levantando la voz.

-Claro que me importa-reconoció el otro-es solo que ShineGreymon ya se ha hecho lo bastante fuerte como para que me preocupe tanto por él.

-No mientas-dijo divertido-aunque fuera el digimon más poderoso del mundo no dejarías de preocuparte por él.

-Eso es inevitable-respondió Apollomon seriamente y mirando a la nada.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos, el que Mercurimon usó para estudiar la reacción de su amigo. Puso una mano en su barbilla mientras decía.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos.-Apollomon le miró con algo de desconcierto-Porque ahora él pasa mucho más tiempo con Gallantmon que contigo.

-No digas semejante tontería-dijo el dios levemente irritado y echándose contra el respaldo, tamborileando con sus garras doradas en el brazo del asiento.-ShineGreymon se ha vuelto más fuerte e independiente, no hay razones para que eso me cause alguna clase de molestia. Además está cumpliendo un deber-sentenció.

-Es lo que ShineGreymon escogió. Irse.-reparó de pronto en qué iba todo-Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

Apollomon fue a responder, pero se detuvo. Algo amargo lo recorrió por dentro y plasmó un gesto apagado y triste en su mirada, aunque venía dándose desde algún tiempo. Miró en rededor y golpeó un par de veces con su garra en la piedra.

-Claro que sí. Era mi compañero después de todo…lo traje para que estuviera conmigo y ahora…

-No seas tonto-le cortó Mercurimon sin intentar reprocharlo-Él va a regresar en cuanto acabe la guerra, ya verás.

El otro negó con la cabeza y la mirada baja.

-Siempre supe que cuando despertara en ShineGreymon la curiosidad del mundo de afuera…cuando quisiera salir y probar cosas nuevas, ya no regresaría conmigo. Él está emocionado y empeñado en lo que hace ahora. Le gusta lo que hace y estar donde está, y bueno-dijo suspirando y tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación aplastante-no puedo negárselo. Sabes que nunca he podido negarle nada-sonrió algo apenado y con cierta tristeza.

El otro asintió también, sonriendo levemente.

-Solo lamento que llegue a resultar herido de esta guerra…ya sabes-trató de explicarse-ganarse una de esas heridas que no sanan con nada. Es lo que menos quisiera para él. Al menos cuento con que MirageGaogamon lo protegerá.

-Él se ha vuelto muy fuerte-dijo Mercurimon apoyando al joven de fuego.

-Sí-respondió Apollomon seria y pesadamente-Gallantmon ha hecho lo que yo no pude con él.

-¿Ves como sí sientes celos?-apuntó el otro ladeando la cabeza.

-Tal vez-reconoció-pero si es lo mejor para él, también está bien para mí.

El digimon se quedó finalmente callado, con muchos sentimientos y pensamientos arremolinados en su interior. Le dolía mucho la partida de ShineGreymon, aún más el hecho de que nunca lo dejó partir propiamente tal y se fue de esa forma tan abrupta. Nunca pudo conversar una larga y última vez con él, como hacían antes, y tampoco pudo jamás contarle toda la verdad. Tenía esa seguridad de que no volverían a verse más que como un discípulo y un maestro que dejan de verse en mucho tiempo, más que como los verdaderos amigos que habían sido. Porque entre las mil cosas que ShineGreymon significaba para el dios del sol, ser su mejor y más querido amigo había representado la compañía del muchacho esos veinticuatro años que lo tuvo a su lado. Qué breves se le habían hecho de pronto. Qué larga volvería a ser la soledad sin él.

-¿Cómo está Minervamon?-preguntó de pronto tratando de dejar de lado aquel tema, aunque la tristeza no le abandonaba.

Mercurimon sonrió tratando de dejar aquel difícil tema para su compañero de lado también.

-Se siente bastante mejor, pero no estará repuesta hasta dentro de unos días. Se queja de que ni Dianamon ni tú le han ido a ver.

Apollomon sonrió levemente.

-Le haré una visita esta noche. Hoy ha hecho más calor que el habitual y no podré irme hasta pasado el atardecer-dijo mirando al cielo brillante y claro que se abría sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Los tres digimons que caminaban a paso rápido por aquel pasillo eran completamente inmunes al oscuro escenario que se dibujaba a su alrededor, solo pendientes de una única cosa que estaría por ocurrir dentro de muy poco. El lugar por el que avanzaban en aquel momento era una interminable corredor con sus paredes desvanecidas, tratándose únicamente del suelo bajo sus pies y la nada misma flotando a su alrededor. La bajada era pronunciada e interminable, pero sabían que al final de cuentas se toparían con la catacumba al final del pasillo, que los había estado esperando desde hacía miles de años. Dicho lugar no había sido pisado desde las épocas ancestrales del digimundo, cuando éste había caído una vez en la era oscura durante mucho tiempo. Hoy aquella situación estaba por repetirse.

-Insisto en que esto es demasiado precipitado Lucemon-hablaba Barbamon, siempre el más sensato del grupo, siguiendo al ángel rubio desde atrás.-Deberías esperar al menos hasta que Beelzemon se recupere…

-Somos siete-le cortó el otro desde adelante, con el paso decidido y el puño apretado-aunque él se encuentre débil los demás podremos sostener a la bestia perfectamente.

-¡Es una cuestión delicada…!-quiso insistir el viejo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Para de una vez!-exclamó Daemon a su lado, deteniéndose y volviéndose a verlo-¿A qué demonios le temes tanto?-quiso saber con un tono bastante mordaz.

-¡A la derrota!-respondió el digimon mayor volviéndose a verlo también y encarándolo-Si esto falla, ¡las consecuencias serán desastrosas! ¡No podremos reponernos hasta en cientos, o tal vez miles de años! Volveremos a caer en la espera y esta guerra se habrá terminado para nosotros.

-No seas loco, viejo-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa socarrona-la última vez que la Tumba del Pecado fue abierta ¡sumimos al digimundo en el caos durante años!

-¡Quince años para ser exactos!-refutó Barbamon levantando un dedo frente a su cara-¡Quince años! Y hemos estado esperando por miles para una segunda oportunidad. ¿Es que piensas arriesgar y perder todo así sin más, Lucemon?-exigió saber volviéndose a ver al digimon rubio, que de espaldas, también se había detenido con ellos.

El ángel no respondió de inmediato. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver la Puerta de la Tumba del Pecado, con sus siete sellos brillando ante la cercanía de las llaves que él tenía ahora en su mano. La puerta le llamaba y jalaba de él para que se acercara e insertara las llaves, y así poder clamar las siete almas que necesitaba para liberar al gigantesco monstruo en el que se convertirían los Siete Demon Lord con ayuda de esa misteriosa puerta. Su poder era tremendo, y la energía negativa que irradiaba era mucha para ser contenida por un solo ser. Todos los sentimientos oscuros y negativos, todos los deseos, maldiciones, pesadillas y sufrimientos conocidos por la existencia alimentaban aquella puerta y los misterios que encerraba. Nadie salía del lugar una vez adentro, pero ellos no estaban allí precisamente para atravesar esa puerta. Solo la activarían y dejarían que ella hiciera su parte con ellos.

-Lucemon-llamó el viejo, despertándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Ellos saben que ya estamos los siete reunidos-sentenció.

-¿Qué más da?-dijo Barbamon tratando de eludirlo de su repentina decisión-Ellos siempre han sabido que algún día volveríamos a estar los siete juntos; era inevitable. Pudo haber sido hace cien años, como pudo serlo dentro de cien más.

-Pero es ahora-refutó el más joven-y ahora es la oportunidad que tenemos de derrotarlos-dijo volviéndose con cierta desesperación brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules; no podía esperar más y darle esa ventaja a sus enemigos-ahora ellos se preparan para destruirnos, ¡vamos a jugar antes que ellos!

-Piénsalo bien-volvió a decir Barbamon poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y hablando despacio-si por debilidad de Beelzemon o de Lilithmon llegamos a caer…no solo tendremos que volver a esperar una eternidad: tendremos que detener todo nuestro avance, ¡y es mucho! Perderemos todo lo que hemos ganado con tanto esfuerzo y además estaremos a merced de ellos. Arriesgarse de esta forma no vale la pena.

-Lo que dijo Gaiomon es cierto-dijo Daemon a su vez, cruzándose de brazos-ellos ahora deben estar preparando sus armadas para entrar aquí y destruir todo antes de que tengamos oportunidad de fusionarnos y hacer lo nuestro allá arriba. Si les damos esa chance, será aún peor que no haberlo intentado, y de todas maneras perderemos todo.

-¡Ellos no podrán llegar hasta aquí!-bramó el viejo golpeando con su bastón en el suelo y produciendo un eco interminable-¿Te das cuenta de lo imposible que es eso?

-¡Ellos ya entraron aquí una vez viejo idiota!-rugió el otro cogiéndolo por la ropa y levantando sus pies del suelo-¿No recuerdas como se burlaron de todos nosotros llevándose a la princesa que habían capturado para esa bruja delante de nuestras narices?

-¡Pero traer a toda una armada es inconcebible!

Lucemon hizo un chasquido con la boca y los dejó atrás de un rápido movimiento. Barbamon y Daemon se quedaron en sus lugares, algunos metros lejos de la Puerta; uno completamente indignado y desconfiado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el otro emocionado totalmente. Había esperado por mucho ese día para vengarse de sus enemigos, lo mismo que Lucemon. Ahora que finalmente estaban los siete, no había motivo para retrasarlo más y darle fin a la guerra, mismo pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del ángel rubio. El digimon levantó su mano abierta con las siete llaves en ella, y éstas se elevaron casi inmediatamente, ubicándose cada una en su posición anclada a la Puerta de la Tumba del Pecado. Los siete círculos brillaron en sus siete respectivos colores y las llaves desaparecieron tragadas por los círculos mágicos, los que iban girando sobre sí mismos y abriendo el gigantesco mecanismo de la puerta. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, seguido de un grito espeluznante y horroroso salido desde lo más profundo de la tumba, el que provocó un temblor tan grande que parecía que todo el castillo Berúng arriba de ellos se vendría abajo. No hubo quien, en todo el Mar de la Oscuridad, no escuchara aquel horrible bramido oscuro salido de lo más hondo del infierno, el que poco a poco fue apagándose mientras el temblor se detenía.

Abajo, los tres digimons habían caído doblados ante el ensordecedor sonido y cubrieron sus oídos sintiendo que estos reventarían. El primero en darse cuenta de todo fue Lucemon, quien frente a la puerta abierta, recibió de golpe el aliento de la muerte eterna y la oscuridad en su más puro estado, la que le devoró sin que el digimon pudiese proferir ni un solo grito y le arrastró a su interior, lo mismo que hizo con los dos Demons que estaban con él, y los otros cuatro que se encontraban arriba. Lilithmon despertó repentinamente de su estado ausente solo para sentir como era tragada por la oscuridad bajo ella, sin que el menor sonido saliera de su boca. En la planta de arriba y despertando de su desmayo a causa de su estado, Beelzemon ahogó un grito en el pecho al sentir como también era arrastrado hacia el mundo de las tinieblas perpetuas. En su hogar marino, arriba en el digimundo, Leviamon vio a la oscuridad aparecer como una gigantesca mancha que oscureció la caverna en donde se refugiaba bajo el mar, siendo rápidamente tragado y llevado al interior de la tumba. Belphemon por su parte, solo abrió los ojos al sentir esa presencia que tan conocida le era, y se dejó arrastrar sin la menor resistencia.

La tumba devoró y masticó aquellas siete almas, fusionándolas en un nuevo ser lleno de todo lo maligno y despreciable que pudiese existir en el digimundo, todo aquello que Yggdrasill repelía y evitaba tanto y que sus guardianes hacían desaparecer del mundo digital, devolviéndolo luego en la forma de una horrorosa criatura cuyo poder se hizo sentir hasta en el último rincón de aquella tierra.

Un portal oscuro de enormes dimensiones comenzó a abrirse en algún lugar de la región del fuego, la región que en aquellos momentos menos le necesitaba.

* * *

La aparición del temido monstruo se hizo sentir aún cuando la bestia no se liberaba en el digimundo. Una horrible sensación seguida de una sacudida estremeció a cada uno de los Royal Knights en el castillo y en sus puntos de vigilancia. Los tres ángeles fueron atacados por un repentino escalofrío que les hizo estremecer, mientras que a los Dioses Olímpicos les embargó un terrible presentimiento. Los reyes de todo el digimundo sintieron aquella rara sensación de peligro, y los guardianes del mundo digital, tanto de las deidades como de Yggdrasill, temblaron de solo sentirla. Todos levantaron la cabeza en cuanto aquella fría sensación se dejó caer sobre ellos. Algo terrible y oscuro estaba por ocurrir, y nadie estaba preparado para ello.

En la sala de comunicaciones, Gallantmon y Duftmon cruzaron una rápida mirada y ambos se abalanzaron sobre las computadoras, dando instrucciones a los Knightmons que los asistían y estableciendo pronta comunicación con todos los Aliados. Ellos sabían de lo que se trataba, y el estado de alerta en todo el mundo digital debía ser inmediatamente decretado.

-Que nadie se mueva de sus posiciones-ordenó Gallantmon sin dejar de teclear y repartiendo órdenes-esa cosa aparecerá en cualquier parte y no quiero que nos atrape con la guardia baja. Detén el tráfico de comunicaciones que nos estorben y mantén solo los más importantes-dijo a un Knightmon a su lado, apuntando a la computadora-que los Generales se comuniquen y preparen de inmediato con sus armadas. Ubica a todos los jóvenes tamers y que sean movilizados en este mismo instante a las bases de defensa-ordenó enérgicamente a otro.

-El rey TyrantKabuterimon desde el sector K14 pide comunicación ahora, señor-informó uno de los caballeros atrás.

-Enlace desde Witchenly, del castillo de la Hoja; el rey Wisemon pide comunicación.

-Los reyes Chessmon desde el sector C124 también señor-informó otro.

-Que se esperen, aún no tenemos nada.-sentenció el caballero rojo con ambas manos en el tablero-En cuanto tengamos su ubicación exacta informaremos a todos para que puedan movilizarse. ¿Por qué demonios aún no tengo enlace con Dianamon?-exigió saber a otro de los Knightmons del lugar.

-Estamos en eso señor-se disculpó el digimon-las redes con envío de datos están saturadas.

-Los cuatro Generales ya se han unido a la red de comunicación de los Royal Knights-apuntó un Knightmon más atrás con los cuatro enlaces dispuestos-esperan órdenes.

Duftmon dejó de teclear un momento, mientras recibía ciertos datos en su computadora y establecía un canal de conexión más rápido con las tres lunas. Se volvió a ver a Gallantmon, sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

-No puede ser que esté pasando-dijo el caballero rojo hablando consigo mismo-¡Nadie sabía que Belphemon estuviese vivo como para que pudieran fusionarse esos malditos…!

El felino estratega negó con la cabeza, bastante contrariado. Lilithmon no le había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que realmente lo había engañado o esto no estaba en manos de ella? No podía comprenderlo, aquella mujer era indescifrable. Buscaba ayuda en sus enemigos, pero aún así no cooperaba completamente con ellos. ¿Sería porque tal vez, Belphemon también fuese alguna de sus criaturas y ella había querido protegerla? El pensar en ello y en el extraño…"amor" que guardaba a esos digimons confundían aún más al caballero, al punto de que no sabía qué creer. Aun así, Lilithmon se encontraba ahora dentro del monstruo…por lo que de destruirlo, también ella tendría que desaparecer.

"_¿Por qué has hecho esto?-_le preguntaba, aunque ella ya no estuviera_-¿Qué rayos era lo que querías de mí?"_

Dio un respingo al escuchar una voz en la pantalla.

-Señores, ya tenemos la ubicación del monstruo-dijo el SuperStarmon desde el puesto de control de las tres lunas. Su voz denotó una preocupación tremenda al decir lo siguiente-¡Se ha liberado al suroeste de la región del fuego!

Todos los presentes se detuvieron de lo que hacían en aquel momento y se volvieron hacia la pantalla en donde el digimon dorado había dado la fatal noticia. Gallantmon se quedó un momento suspendido en lo que había escuchado, negándose a creer que su suerte era tal como para cruzarse con ese demonio en la misma región…

"_Y sin Omegamon…Maldita sea, ¿cómo es que no estás aquí ahora?"_

Se sostuvo la frente con una mano, ordenando sus pensamientos y tratando de librarse de su creciente enojo. Duftmon logró despertarse del todo y ordenó que continuaran los trabajos de comunicación.

-Envíennos todos los datos ahora mismo y una señal directa con el lugar-dijo al SuperStarmon, quien afirmó con la cabeza. Al segundo el felino tuvo los datos en su pantalla-Se encuentra a ocho horas de aquí, y a solo dos del Monte Olimpo.-levantó la cabeza-¿O sea que Dianamon…?

-Se fue en el instante mismo en el que confirmó los datos señores-asintió el digimon.-Nuestros demás amos también han comenzado a moverse.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Gallantmon de escucharle decir eso-¡Les dije que no se movieran!

-Tienen un código-dijo el SuperStarmon algo nervioso-un código de seguridad de ellos; está por sobre todo lo demás y lo están cumpliendo.

-Si los Olímpicos han abandonado sus puestos, tenemos que cubrirlos ahora mismo.-sentenció Gallantmon caminando hasta la pantalla en donde los cuatro enlaces esperaban-Generales; necesito que distribuyan a sus armadas de acuerdo a los sectores de guardia de los Doce Olímpicos. Desplacen lo necesario para mantener la defensa, no sabemos si los demás Generales de Lucemon intentarán algo.

-¡Si señor!-asintieron los cuatro digimons enérgicamente al unísono y partiendo a cumplir sus deberes.

-Avisa a los demás soberanos sobre la aparición de Ogudomon en nuestro sector. Que no se preocupen de él, podemos hacernos cargo. Que mantengan a sus hombres preparados por si los demás Generales de Lucemon intentan algo-ordenó el digimon rojo a Duftmon, quien rápidamente se puso a trabajar.-Mueve a Craniummon y a Dynasmon al lugar-sentenció.

El felino dio un respingo al escucharle. Después de Omegamon y él, Craniummon y Dynasmon eran los "pesos pesados" de la Orden, y Omegamon jamás los exponía en batalla si no era para pequeñeces en las que no había necesidad de ningún tipo de demostración, pero se dijo a sí mismo que después de todo, aquella tenía que ser la situación más riesgosa por la que hubieran pasado en cientos de años, y que probablemente…

-Si destruimos a Ogudomon ahora y a todos sus componentes…-dijo hablando consigo mismo-habremos terminado esta guerra-levantó la cabeza hacia Gallantmon.

-Lo sé. Por eso no podemos perder la oportunidad de acabar a todos esos malditos que están allí metidos.-dijo molesto y cerrando con fuerza su puño-¡Iré hasta allá yo mismo si es necesario!

* * *

Pocos minutos antes de la liberación del temible monstruo en el mundo digital, un fuerte y resistente grupo de digimons de fuego y guerrero de todos los niveles evolutivos se enfrentaba al poderoso Quimeramon que causaba estragos en la capital del mundo. El digimon había conseguido destruir una ciudad completamente en los pocos minutos que había estado arriba, pero los soldados Knightmon y los guerreros de Marsmon le contenían ahora sin grandes problemas, a pesar de que habían sufrido ciertas bajar al principio. No contaban con que el monstruo fuera de ese calibre, pero con ayuda del dios de la guerra habían logrado debilitarle lo suficiente como para que se estuviera quieto en un lugar y así poder atacarle sin que escapara. La aparición del joven ShineGreymon contribuyó a que el digimon fuese aún más fácil de controlar.

-¡Vaya, muchacho!-exclamó Marsmon sorprendido cuando le vio aparecer, casi media hora atrás-Qué cambiado estás.

-No diga eso amo-respondió el chico sonriendo y algo apenado-sigo igual que siempre.

-Pues significa que estoy necesitando unas gafas-bromeó, cosa que rara vez hacía-te veo más fornido y maduro que hace un par de meses. ¿Con qué te alimentan esos caballeros?

Ciertamente Marsmon era de los digimons más severos dentro del Monte Olimpo, bastante agresivo a veces y podía tener ciertos accesos de furia que podían durarle días, pero no resultaban tan aplastantes como lo fueran los de Gallantmon en cinco minutos. Sin embargo y ahora que no había visto a uno de sus discípulos preferidos en tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara por un momento cierto lado amistoso y afable con el muchacho.

Los dos coordinaron y comenzaron un ataque de fuego simultáneo contra el gigantesco monstruo. ShineGreymon sabía muy bien qué técnicas utilizar, en qué momento y dirección, combinándolas en el momento apropiado con los de Marsmon para causar mayor impacto contra el Quimeramon y sin que el dios le diera la menor instrucción. Y es que Marsmon había sido el primer maestro que el joven había tenido en el Monte Olimpo, por lo que conocía perfectamente todas sus jugadas y cooperaban muy bien entre los dos. Quimeramon comenzó a caer rápidamente ante los aplastantes ataques de los dos digimons, cuando el desastre comenzó a darse en el otro punto de la región.

La aparición de Ogudomon puso sobre alerta tanto a Marsmon como a ShineGreymon, quien habiendo esquivado un ataque de Quimeramon, se quedó detenido en seco al sentir al demonio surgir en la región del fuego, a escasas horas de ellos. Su presencia fue tan poderosa, oscura y atemorizante, que no pudo más que quedarse parado en su lugar, volviendo apenas la cabeza en la dirección por donde aquello se había desatado, sin comprender de qué podría tratarse. Jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando su amo Gallantmon había estallado aquella vez.

-¡ShineGreymon!-escuchó su nombre de pronto, y salió impulsado metros lejos por un fuerte empujón de Marsmon.

A su espalda hubo un fuerte impacto que levantó tierra y algunas piedras al aire, y al voltearse, vio como uno de los brazos de Quimeramon aplastaba a su señor contra el suelo. No pudo evitar un sobresalto al recordar la vez en que Mercurimon había hecho lo mismo por él…

"_¿Por qué…?"_

No alcanzó si quiera a contestarse. Un feroz remolino de fuego en torno a la mano de Quimeramon arrancó un rugido de dolor del digimon, quien se apartó al instante. Marsmon se levantó encendido en furiosas llamas, se elevó por sobre la cabeza del monstruo y golpeó sus enormes puños.

-¡CORONA SANCTIONS!

La gigantesca onda flamígera despedida del choque de sus puños alcanzó a Quimeramon, incendiando completamente su cuerpo y produciendo explosiones de llamaradas en todas sus extremidades. El digimon cayó al suelo con un agónico grito de dolor mientras era consumido por las llamas. Marsmon y ShineGreymon se reunieron; el primero lucía los resultados del golpe recibido.

-Perdone mi distracción amo-se disculpó el chico bajando la cabeza-no debió usted…

-Ya, no tiene importancia-respondió el dios sin más y volviéndose en dirección de donde habían sentido aquella fuerte presencia-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Es muy poderoso.

ShineGreymon se volvió también, tan confundido como el otro.

-No lo sé…

Al momento, Marsmon recibió un mensaje en su receptor y se volvió a verlo. Era de Dianamon, quien en esos momentos volaba a toda velocidad de regreso al Monte Olimpo y se ponía en contacto con él.

-Es Ogudomon; ¡se ha liberado muy cerca del Monte y ya se encamina al lugar!

-¡Maldita sea!-rugió Marsmon echando llamaradas de sus puños y terminando la comunicación. ShineGreymon alcanzó a ver su reacción y se extrañó bastante, pues no había alcanzado a escuchar nada-ShineGreymon, regresa inmediatamente con los Royal Knights y no te muevas de allí-ordenó mientras se ponía en marcha.

El digimon de fuego estuvo por preguntar, pero un gesto apuntando al norte –la dirección del castillo-por parte de Marsmon, le hizo quedarse callado y asentir, sin más remedio. Vio como el dios de la guerra regresaba al Monte Olimpo con bastante prisa y preocupación, sin poderse explicar él mismo qué habría pasado. Miró por sobre su hombro como los Knightmons y los soldados de Marsmon se retiraban mientras los restos de Quimeramon terminaban de consumirse, y sin poder encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta, se fue volando rápidamente de regreso al castillo para poder obtener la información y ver si podría ser de utilidad en algo.

Al mismo tiempo, su contraparte azul, MirageGaogamon Burst, regresaba de su misión en la región del metal y entraba rápidamente al castillo. También él había sentido aquella poderosa presencia emergiendo en la región, y ya se temía que se tratara de un ataque a la base de los Royal Knights o al Monte Olimpo. Se encontró con muchos Knightmons que se movían de un lado a otro, muy atareados en su camino al segundo nivel, hasta que finalmente llegó a la sala de comunicaciones. El lugar era un persistente repiquetear de teclas y voces que intercambiaban información, pantallas iluminadas y la imagen hirviente de Gallantmon dirigiendo todo en frente del monitor mayor, en donde el lobo azulado vio con estupefacción al digimon que había sentido; un aberrante demonio de siete piernas y ojos rojizos que avanzaba paso a paso por sobre la ciudad que ahora se encontraba en su camino, aplastando lo que se interpusiera y destruyendo todo con un potente rayo que salía de una horrible boca inferior.

Entró al lugar y se saltó todas las formalidades.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó en cuanto estuvo al lado del Royal Knight sin quitar sus ojos de la imagen.

-Ogudomon-respondió Gallantmon sin más.

MirageGaogamon se volvió a verlo incrédulo, como si lo que le dijeron hubiese sido mentira. Había escuchado ese nombre antes en las conversaciones de los viejos, pero siempre se trataba solo de leyendas y mitos.

-No es posible. Esa bestia no tenía que existir…

-Existe, y está ahora de camino a hacerle una visita a tus amos-sentenció mirándole de reojo.

El digimon azul dio un respingo de solo escucharle decir eso, pero su reacción fue cortada de raíz al escuchar la voz de ShineGreymon a su espalda y casi hacerle dar un salto.

**-¿Qué se dirige a dónde?-**gritó el chico de fuego en la puerta, habiendo llegado para escuchar lo último.

Los dos digimon se volvieron a verlo y su rostro estaba casi desencajado por la sorpresa. Su mano aferrada al marco metálico de la puerta temblaba y presionaba ésta con mucha fuerza, y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la imagen de Ogudomon avanzando y acercándose rápidamente hacia su hogar, hacia sus señores…

-¡Amo Apollomon!-soltó de pronto, y volviéndose bruscamente, salió de allí.

Tanto MirageGaogamon como Gallantmon hicieron ademan de detenerle, pero el muchacho ya se había alejado. El digimon azul se volvió y con su puño cerrado, casi le gritó a Gallantmon en la cara.

-¡No puede dejar que se vaya!

-Pues ya se fue-respondió éste sin alterarse-ve y detenlo si quieres.

El lobo dejó salir un rugido y se precipitó fuera del lugar. Atrás, Gallantmon se presionó con fuerza los ojos evitando exasperarse. Duftmon a su lado le observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-quiso saber.

-Le prometimos a Mercurimon y a Apollomon que no arriesgaríamos demasiado al chico-respondió negando con la cabeza-y ahora va a meterse de lleno en el meollo del problema.

-¿Y eso porqué…?

-Si te lo explicara-le cortó el caballero rojo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su atención a su trabajo-no me lo creerías.

* * *

-La cuestión es simple, caballeros-dijo el digimon con un dedo arriba y bajando luego la mirada al suelo, en donde hacía dibujos en la tierra con la punta de su espada-Quimeramon se liberó hace pocas horas al Sureste de la región del fuego, por lo que una vez destruido, quedaron algunas defensas en el lugar. Intentar entrar por allí es imposible, puesto que el General Justimon custodia al Oeste y el General OuRyuumon al norte del lugar del ataque.

-Si ponemos un pie allí nos caerían ambos a la vez-dijo Phelesmon con su sonrisa lunática.

-Precisamente.-asintió Gaiomon-Como sabemos que los demás Generales de la Orden no van a moverse de sus posiciones para refrenarnos mientras Ogudomon ataca, tampoco podremos intentar acceder a la región del bosque, puesto que no solo el rey TyrantKabuterimon monta defensa allí junto a su General ; también Imperialdramon se encuentra a solo un par de horas en la región de la tierra-indicó haciendo un círculo al sur de la región mencionada, la que tocaba con el sector del bosque, terreno de TyrantKabuterimon.-Por lo que solo nos queda un lugar por donde entrar, el que por cierto, es el más grande del digimundo y también nos resultará muy provechoso.-terminó clavando el arma en el mapa que había dibujado en el suelo, indicando el sector que estaban a punto de tomarse.

-El sector mayor del área del agua no puede ser conquistado en un solo día-dijo Machinedramon desde arriba, quien había tenido que hacer uso de su lente de largo alcance para ver los dibujos en tierra de Gaiomon-Nos tomará cuanto menos cuatro días hacernos de todo el terreno.

-Sin contar con que las armadas de Dianamon, Neptunmon y Omegamon nos van a detener-apuntó el demonio rojo tirándose la barba.

El General negro entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Machinedramon y Phelesmon echaron humo a la par.

-¿Qué se nos escapa ahora, _su alteza_?-quiso saber Phelesmon sarcásticamente y haciendo una reverencia.

-Omegamon no estará allí para comandar a sus soldados, ni tampoco los dos Olímpicos-sentenció Gaiomon volviéndose y regresando su espada a su cinto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el demonio extrañado.

-Mi hermano sufrió un resfriado-lo puso en palabras leves-y los Dioses Olímpicos se encuentran ahora en su monte tratando de defenderlo de Ogudomon. Bueno-se encogió de hombros-tratan de proteger a un sujeto en particular.

-¿A sí?-exclamó Phelesmon con curiosidad-¿A quién, si es que se puede saber?

-Nunca lo he tenido muy claro, pero creo que es a Apollomon-dijo cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Esta respuesta causó mucha extrañeza en sus dos interlocutores.

-¿Por qué…intentarían proteger a esa cosa?-dijo el digimon rojo siempre sonriendo-Digo…

-Apollomon es el más fuerte de los Olímpicos-le siguió Machinedramon revisando sus estadísticas-al menos hasta que los demás renazcan, cosa que parece no darse jamás.

-Aparentemente Apollomon tiene una tarea muy importante que cumplir allá metido en su templo del sol-comentó Gaiomon con la vista en el cielo-de vital importancia. ¿Para quién exactamente? No lo sé, puede que para su propio grupo como puede que sea para el resto del digimundo. Es un secreto muy bien guardado el que tienen allí.-dijo volviéndose y mirando el dibujo que había dejado en la tierra-Supongo que si Ogudomon logra llegar hasta él y destruirlo vamos a averiguarlo. Y lo que es mejor.

-Va a deshacerse de una de las piezas "aliadas" más importantes-exclamó Phelesmon emocionado-Entre menos Aliados existan, más fáciles serán las cosas para nosotros.

-Precisamente. Ahora que ni Dianamon ni Neptunmon están custodiando sus áreas, vamos a aprovechar su descuido para hacernos con la región completa del área del agua.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó Machinedramon a su vez-porque mis robots van a hundirse como rocas y los demonios de Phelesmon van a hacerlo como piedras. Supongo que a los tuyos les enseñaste a nadar-dijo irónicamente y levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Algo así.-afirmó Gaiomon siguiéndole el juego-Pero dispongo de algo mejor que solo mi armada para hacernos de ese sector.

-¿Flotadores?-preguntó Phelesmon conteniéndose una risotada.

-La armada de Leviamon por supuesto-respondió Gaiomon escondiendo una malévola sonrisa bajo su casco-y a todo el resto del Mar de la Oscuridad para invadir el lugar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Machinedramon sin creerle.

-Abriremos portales oscuros en cada metro de esa región y lo llenaremos con nuestros soldados marinos. El resto de nuestras armadas se moverán por tierra y aire y se harán de las bases de ataque y las centrales de comunicación. No dejaremos un solo centímetro de terreno o agua sin una mancha negra cubriéndole-dijo con cierto matiz oscuro remarcando sus palabras y pisando con su pata la tierra donde había hecho el mapa, imaginando como harían caer a todo el sector bajo su aplastante poder.

* * *

El gigantesco demonio purpureo siguió avanzando durante un buen rato sin que nadie se le cruzara en el camino, destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando una huella de fuego y muerte tras él, mientras seguía acercándose poco a poco al Monte Olimpo, el que se pronunciaba a lo lejos. Rugió ferozmente, haciendo temblar la tierra y caer a las casas y árboles cercanos solo con su rugido, mientras continuaba avanzando con sus monstruosas patas dejando enormes cráteres en la tierra, hasta que sintió algo. Se detuvo y observó como a su derecha, por el lado de la costa, una monstruosa masa de agua se levantaba en la lejanía y se acercaba a él con devastadora fuerza y velocidad. El monstruo rugió ante el desafío y disparó su poderoso Catedral contra la ola, sin conseguir deshacerla y siendo golpeado dentro de poco por la inmensa cantidad de agua, la que amenazó con tirarle y luego arrastrarle al mar, en donde hubiese sido presa fácil para el digimon que le encaraba.

Neptunmon arrastró las aguas de regreso a su lugar sin haber conseguido abatir al coloso oscuro, quien haciendo uso de sus poderosas patas, se aferró a la tierra y consiguió mantenerse en su lugar. El dios marino chasqueó la lengua y se mantuvo en elevada posición sobre un vórtice de agua que era alimentado desde el océano.

-Nada mal-dijo estudiando a su rival.

Levantó su tridente creando un segundo remolino de agua, el que disparó directo a la cabeza del demonio sin moverlo ni un metro de su lugar. Ogudomon levantó una de sus patas para cubrirse, pero antes de que lo consiguiera su cabeza fue traspasada de lado a lado por el King's Bite del dios, el que habiéndose metido en el torbellino, logró llegar directo al cuerpo de Ogudomon y le atravesó de lado a lado con gran potencia. Su cristal verde se trisó en pedazos y el digimon soltó un rugido, furioso. Se movió veloz a un lado para evitar el golpe de agua y disparó su Catedral directo hacia Neptunmon, quien recibió el impacto y cayó a tierra con un fuerte golpe.

Ogudomon se arrancó el tridente del cuerpo con un fuerte impulso y éste fue a estrellarse de punta muy cerca de Neptunmon. El demonio había errado el tiro por muy poco, pero podía solucionarse. Levantó una de sus muchas patas, listo para aplastar y destruir completamente al dios marino, cuando antes del contacto, una enorme llamarada le hizo retirar su extremidad adolorida.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el aparecido Marsmon a su compañero en tierra.

-Lo estoy, gracias-respondió este levantándose y siendo rodeado por agua nuevamente, recuperando su tridente-Es más poderoso de lo que había creído. Aún con mi técnica más fuerte…

-Deja de hablar y encarguémonos de él-le cortó Marsmon seriamente y encendiendo sus puños-No podemos dejar que se siga acercando.

Neptunmon asintió con la cabeza y ambos se lanzaron a atacarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de allí, MirageGaogamon lograba finalmente darle caza a su compañero de rojo deteniéndole por el hombro y frenando su escapada. ShineGreymon le apartó con un brusco movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Qué haces?-rugió furioso.

-¡No puedes ir allá, es demasiado peligroso para ti!

-¡Al diablo con eso, tengo que ir con el amo Apollomon ahora mismo!-respondió volviéndose para marchar, pero el lobo le bloqueó el paso-¡Apártate!-bramó.

-¿Quieres escucharme de una vez?-pidió el digimon azul, molesto-No tienes nada que ir a hacer allá; ¿entiendes que estamos hablando de uno de los demonios más poderosos de la historia del digimundo? No se trata de un Demon Lord o dos o tres; son los siete, ¡los siete!

ShineGreymon le cogió de un movimiento por el cuello de la armadura y lo acercó a él con brusquedad.

-Eso no me interesa, ¡tengo que proteger a mi amo!

-¡Tú no tienes a nadie a quien proteger!-gritó MirageGaogamon haciendo que el otro le soltara con una expresión perpleja-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera tienes tu Burst Mode!

-¡Cállate!

- No tienes nada que hacer allá, ¡Apollomon no necesita de nadie que le proteja!-hizo un gesto con su brazo abierto para impedirle el paso.

-¿Por qué entonces…?-preguntó el otro titubeante y negando con la cabeza-¿Por qué me hizo su guardián?

-Él no quiere que seas su guardián; ¡él jamás te pondría en peligro!

-¿Por qué entonces?-rugió cerrando los puños con cierta desesperación creciendo y la confusión.

-¡Pues porque quería tenerte cerca, es todo!-soltó el lobo extrañando aún más a su compañero-Él quería tu compañía; no quería que te arriesgaras jamás por él. Si llegas a ir allá…

-Tengo que ir-sentenció ShineGreymon retomando su posición testaruda-¡Y también tú tienes que ir! ¡Conoces el código, debemos proteger a Apollomon y Dianamon también estará allá!-apuntó en dirección del Olimpo-¿Es que no te importa lo que le pase a ella?

-Yo tengo un código que seguir ahora-dijo seriamente y bajando el tono-y ese es el de protegerte a ti. No voy a dejarte pasar y meterte en donde nadie te necesita.

ShineGreymon retrocedió, extrañado de escucharle decir eso. Si bien MirageGaogamon siempre había disfrutado riéndose de él y haciéndolo sentirse inferior de cualquier manera, jamás le había dicho cosas como las de ahora, tan hirientes. Le estaba diciendo que era un completo inútil, un estorbo, que Apollomon ni siquiera lo quería allá en esos momentos de peligro. Y otra vez con lo del Burst Mode…

-Voy a ir-sentenció, tratando de quitarse la honda amargura que lo embargaba de que el otro le tratara de esa forma-¡Voy a ir y no vas a impedírmelo!

-Tú no puedes competir conmigo-siseó el lobo preparándose para detenerlo.

El digimon rojo pasó volando por su lado. MirageGaogamon se volvió y le sostuvo con fuerza por un brazo, pero al instante se vio obligado a soltarlo. La cubierta metálica de su mano ardió al más leve contacto con ShineGreymon, quien dejó salir intensas llamaradas de su cuerpo para quitarse al otro de encima. El lobo observó su herida sin creer que había sido ShineGreymon quien lo había hecho. Ni siquiera esa única vez con su Burst Mode le había lastimado, jamás antes lo había herido de ninguna forma. Se quedó viendo al otro, quien con una severa expresión aguardó otro segundo a que su compañero volviese a intentarlo. MirageGaogamon no lo hizo. Comprendió que le resultaría imposible intentar detener a ShineGreymon de ir a reunirse con Apollomon sin destruir lo que tenían; todo su yo estaba completamente enfocado en ir con su maestro, y pasaría incluso por sobre sus sentimientos hacia el lobo si tenía que hacerlo. Derrotado por su decisión y su mirada de fuego, MirageGaogamon lo cogió de la muñeca y se lo llevó a su propia velocidad en dirección del Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo de los Royal Knights, las cosas seguían moviéndose mientras el mundo se sacudía afuera. Las video-llamadas no dejaban de llegar desde todos los puntos del digimundo, preguntando qué era lo que había ocurrido, si realmente era Ogudomon quien atacaba el sector del fuego, ¿Cómo era posible, si supuestamente Belphemon no había renacido todavía? ¿Omegamon ya se encontraba estable como para encararle?

Gallantmon había dejado que todas las preguntas se almacenaran en su banco de datos, sin responder a ninguna y simplemente indicando que se estaban ocupando del asunto. Su cabeza estaba llena de cosas y trabajaba en varias de ellas a la vez.

-Preparen el portal de traslado en caso de ser necesario-ordenó a los Knightmons del área médica-Si esa cosa puede contra los Olímpicos se dirigirá hacia nosotros, y tenemos que sacar a Omegamon, a RhodoKnightmon y a Ulforce antes de que se nos acerque.

Los digimons asentían y se marchaban rápidamente para trabajar en el portal de transferencia, el único que había quedado estable después del último error sufrido por Yggdrasill mucho tiempo atrás. Antes, los Royal Knights podían transportarse por medio de Yggdrasill a cualquier punto del digimundo por aquellos portales en cuestión de minutos; desde su última falla, esta útil herramienta había quedado obsoleta, y Duftmon solo había conseguido restaurar una de ellas y la que consideró más importante; la del área médica para trasladar a sus heridos. Había sido un acierto por parte del felino.

-Los Tres Ángeles han iniciado la comunicación-le comunicó el estratega a un lado.

Finalmente los sagrados digimons conseguían ponerse en contacto con la central de los Royal Knights para obtener la información. Gallantmon les explicó brevemente lo ocurrido y toda la información que poseían respecto de Ogudomon y los propósitos que había supuesto que tenía.

-Esto es lo más peligroso que hemos afrontado en miles de años-dijo Lord Seraphimon preocupado, pero siempre muy tranquilo-¿Ya han procedido?

-Por supuesto excelencia-respondió el caballero rojo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-Los Dioses Olímpicos ya le están haciendo frente; dos de nuestros caballeros más poderosos están por llegar al lugar dentro de los siguientes minutos. Conforme la situación avance realizaremos nuestra siguiente jugada, pero no podemos apresurarnos todavía.

-¿Qué hay de los civiles?-preguntó Kerpymon en la otra pantalla.

-Los que se encontraban en el lugar de la aparición no pudieron ser evacuados a tiempo-dijo, causando un gesto de consternación en dos de ellos-los que se encontraban en su línea de movimiento ya fueron todos desplazados a los lugares seguros.

-Qué bueno-suspiró el conejo un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué hay de Sir Omegamon?-fue lo primero que preguntó Ophanimon sin intentar disimular su creciente preocupación.

-Temo que Omegamon no estará con nosotros en esta batalla-dijo el caballero negando con la cabeza-su estado sigue igual. Si las cosas se complican y Ogudomon sigue avanzando, le movilizaremos junto con nuestros dos caballeros en recuperación al sector de la luz.

Los tres digimons junto con todos los presentes en la sala de comunicaciones mostraron inmediatamente un aire de abatimiento. Sin embargo, todos continuaron trabajando al siguiente segundo; la situación era alarmante.

-Supongo que mover a nuestras armadas al lugar resultará inútil-dijo Seraphimon al poco, con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Así es. Ogudomon se librará de ellos con facilidad; se trata de un súper demonio, no de un enemigo corriente. No queremos arriesgar más vidas, por lo que nos ocuparemos de esto nosotros mismos-respondió Gallantmon firmemente.-No tienen que preocuparse; no dejaremos que siquiera se acerque al sector de la luz.

-Este enemigo representa lo que más hemos temido de esta guerra Dukemon-dijo el ángel mayor cerrando su puño, como rara vez hacía-si librándonos de él podemos detener este caos por fin, no dude un segundo en contar con nosotros. Estamos dispuestos a arriesgar todo con tal de detenerle y acabar esta era de caos antes de que inicie.

Los dos digimons que le acompañaban asintieron decididamente. Gallantmon asintió con la cabeza.

-No será necesario grandes ángeles, pero de darse el caso, así se procederá-mintió. Sabía que era la única forma de quitárselos de encima, pues ya estaba perdiendo demasiado y valioso tiempo con ellos-ahora si me disculpan…

-Manténganos al tanto de todo lo que ocurra-ordenó Seraphimon antes de que se terminara la comunicación de su señal. Kerpymon despidió al caballero rojo con la cabeza y su señal se cortó también.

Ophanimon fue la última en despedirse silenciosamente, habiendo querido decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, cortó la comunicación. El digimon rojo se sostuvo la frente con una mano mientras seguía poniendo en orden todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gallantmon…-le llamó Duftmon pesadamente. El aludido se volvió a verlo y éste le indicó la pantalla sobre su cabeza.

-Maldita sea…-fue lo primero que dijo de ver lo que pasaba-Maldita sea.-repitió sin creerlo.

En la imagen de un mapa satelital del hemisferio norte del globo, puntos rojos comenzaban a aparecer sobre el sector del agua. Dichos puntos comenzaron a multiplicarse y a expandirse por toda la región, aumentando cada vez más y más el número, apareciendo en cada rincón del sector del agua, tal y como Gaiomon había dicho que haría. El caballero rojo golpeó con su puño en el tablero.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Duftmon preocupado.-Es un ataque masivo.

Gallantmon conocía la respuesta, pero le resultaba inconcebible. Pronto, toda la región del agua se convirtió en una mancha roja latente, con cientos de millones de puntos rojos que marcaban los portales abiertos, escupiendo soldados y demonios por millares, expandiéndose por todo el sector y cubriéndolo todo. Ninguno de los guardianes de ese lugar se encontraba allí ahora, y enfrentar a ese gigantesco número solo sería una masacre. Habían aprovechado el momento preciso para atacar la región más grande del digimundo; en medio de un ataque devastador y sin nadie que resguardara el sector.

-Retírense.-ordenó.

* * *

La enorme bestia recibió por segunda vez el impacto de la Wave of Depth de Neptunmon, pero nuevamente consiguió resistirse a su aplastante poder y arrastre, y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. El dios marino estaba en su límite, habiendo gastado todas sus energías en levantar las dos enormes olas sin resultado contra Ogudomon, quien aprovechó su momento de flaqueza para aplastarle con una de sus patas y destruirlo de una vez, pero Marsmon se le adelantó, agotado como estaba de aquella pelea y la anterior sostenida contra Quimeramon, y le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza con su Corona Sanctions. El golpe había sido directo, pero Ogudomon le resistió y disparó su rayo directo contra el dios de la guerra, teniéndole a corta distancia y en ese estado de debilidad. Le alcanzó y pulverizó bajo su aplastante poder, frente a los ojos de Neptunmon.

-¡**MARSMON**!

El digimon no lo pudo creer. Su compañero desapareció bajo el poderoso Catedral del demonio y sus datos se rearmaron en un digi-huevo que se alejó de regreso al pueblo del origen. El dios ahogó un rugido de furia y se levantó como pudo ayudándose de su tridente. Su pesado cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones, y ya no tenía energía para acercar el agua y así poder alejarse de su rival, quien se acercó poco a poco para terminar con él también. Neptunmon supo que sería su final pero no le importó. Disparó su arma contra el cristal de la boca de Ogudomon, consiguiendo apenas una minúscula grieta que no alcanzó a afectar al demonio. Este levantó su enorme extremidad y la dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el dios marino, pero impactó con algo a mitad de camino y no pudo continuar atacando. Neptunmon vio asombrado como el poderoso Dynasmon contenía el peso del golpe de Ogudomon con sus brazos, evocando luego su poder.

-¡DRAGON'S ROAR!-Rugió el digimon, provocando una tremenda explosión bajo la pata de Ogudomon, quien retrocedió adolorido.

Craniummon se reunió con Neptunmon en el suelo, mientras Dynasmon esquivaba los golpes del demonio y disparaba sus ráfagas de energía contra él.

-Retírese de aquí inmediatamente-ordenó Craniummon al otro.

Neptunmon hubiese querido negarse, pero ya no le quedaban energías. Frustrado e impotente, asintió y comenzó a retirarse, no sin antes decir al caballero.

-Tienen que detenerlo pase lo que pase-dijo con el agotamiento marcando sus palabras-él no puede llegar hasta el Monte Olimpo.

El Royal Knight conocía la razón de esto, por lo que asintió apenas con la cabeza mientras levantaba el vuelo para ayudar a su compañero. Los dos mantuvieron ocupado a Ogudomon hasta que Neptunmon se hubo retirado de regreso al mar y ellos tuvieron suficiente espacio y libertad como para luchar. Tomaron altura y esperaron el ataque del demonio, quien no tardó en reaccionar disparando su Catedral contra ambos. Los dos esquivaron y se movieron en direcciones opuestas.

-¡DRAGON'R ROAR!

-¡END WALTZ!

Los dos ataques se combinaron en un poderosísimo vórtice de doble color que impactó de lleno contra el demonio y le hizo caer. Éste soltó un rugido de furia que hizo sacudir la tierra nuevamente y debilitó parte de las energías de los caballeros. Estos sin embargo no retrocedieron. Atacaron nuevamente al monstruo tirado en el suelo con sus ataques, pero Ogudomon respondió defendiéndose con su Catedral y causando una gigantesca explosión. Entre el humo, Craniummon advirtió a su compañero.

-¡Sus patas son rápidas y poderosas, tenemos que evitarlas a toda costa!

Dynasmon pensó en alguna forma de detener su movimiento por un lapso de tiempo para así poder infringir la mayor cantidad de daño posible, pero no contaban con algún elemento, cuando de pronto y mientras intentaba levantarse, Ogudomon comenzó a perder estabilidad y volvió a caer a tierra. Sabía que no había sido Craniummon.

-¡Pero si es…!-exclamó viendo la silueta blanca apareciendo veloz entre el humo.

Dianamon emergió de entre la oscuridad y se reunió con los dos caballeros. En cuanto el humo se hubo disipado, Craniummon y Dynasmon pudieron ver cómo varias de las patas de Ogudomon se encontraban completamente congeladas, inmovilizando al digimon. Dianamon por supuesto, había invertido muchísima energía en conseguir esto mientras Ogudomon había permanecido caído poco antes.

-Caballeros-dijo ella tratando de recuperarse-se los encargo.

Los dos digimons asintieron y sobrevolaron al monstruo. Dynasmon reunió todo su poder mientras Craniummon hacía girar su lanza en ambas manos.

-¡END WALTZ!

-¡BREATH OF WYVERN!

Las dos técnicas chocaron contra el demonio causando una gigantesca explosión. Ogudomon rugió adolorido y furioso. El impacto fue tan poderoso que consiguió hacerlo flaquear por un instante, pero también sirvió para provocarlo aún más. Lleno de ira al verse momentáneamente sometido, el demonio comenzó a disparar su Catedral a diestra y siniestra, acertando de lleno en Dynasmon, quien salió disparado varios metros lejos e impactó contra el suelo. Craniummon logró esquivar su rayo purpura de entre la espesura del humo, pero no podía acercarse. Las patas de Ogudomon se habían liberado del hielo y ahora las movía frenéticamente como una araña rabiosa, poniéndose lentamente de pie y preparándose. Su furia sirvió para reavivar su energía y sus instintos de destrucción, por lo que deslizándose a gran velocidad para un digimon tan grande, se movió hacia atrás mientras disparaba su rayo contra sus enemigos.

Dianamon esquivó con dificultad los ataques, mientras Craniummon se acercaba poco a poco y esquivando también, sabiendo que un acierto de ese golpe resultaría fatal, pero entre más acortaba distancias, más se movía Ogudomon lejos de su alcance. No podía disparar su End Waltz con el demonio escurriéndosele de esa forma, por lo que debía esperar y buscar una oportunidad. Entre Dianamon y él intentaron detenerlo y cerrarle el paso de alguna forma, pero al tener que evitar su Catedral, no podían hacer mucho. Dynasmon finalmente logró reponerse del terrible impacto y se reunió con ellos, volando el par de kilómetros que Ogudomon se había estado escurriendo de sus enemigos.

-Es muy poderoso, no vamos a poder solos contra él-dijo Craniummon a su compañero en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Ha de tener algún punto débil-acotó el caballero Wyvern observándolo y tratando de encontrarlo.

-Hemos atacado a sus patas, pero no funciona, también a su cuerpo menor-dijo Craniummon apuntando a la cabeza que salía de Ogudomon-pero no hemos conseguido nada.

A Dynasmon se le ocurrió algo de pronto. Era bastante arriesgado, pero pudiese ser que consiguieran algo.

-Entre Dianamon y tú distraigan a Ogudomon. Intentaré acercarme lo suficiente como para intentar un ataque.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó el otro extrañado.

El caballero blanco sabía por parte de RhodoKnightmon, buscarle ciertos puntos débiles a los enemigos que eran aparentemente invencibles. Era una de las técnicas que mejor se le daba a su compañero, quien haciendo uso de ella, no necesitaba esforzarse tanto ni malgastar demás su "preciosa" energía en derrotar a sus oponentes. La clave generalmente era un punto evidente en el enemigo, pero que solía pasar desapercibido. Cuando lo escondían se delataban con más facilidad. El caballero Wyvern sabía que no contaba con muchas posibilidades, pues de no haber sido por su resistencia superior habría sido pulverizado por el ataque recibido: en aquel mismo instante se sorprendía de haber sobrevivido a un rayo tan poderoso y devastador.

-Buscaré el punto-sentenció separándose del caballero.

Craniummon coordinó con Dianamon para esquivar los rayos y atacar a distancia, mientras Dynasmon se movía alrededor del monstruo. Para la mujer era más fácil disparar sus flechas de hielo contra Ogudomon y restarle cierta movilidad, pero para Craniummon resultaba un poco más complicado preparar su End Waltz y disparar con el enemigo moviéndose, pero no por eso no lo intentaba. Si Dynasmon conseguía encontrarle alguna debilidad, tendrían mejores posibilidades.

El digimon blanco por su lado se movió detrás del veloz demonio y disparó sus ráfagas de energía directo a su cabeza, consiguiendo sacudir al monstruo pero sin mayores efectos. Tuvo que moverse rápido de su posición para evitar que una de sus patas intentara aplastarte, consiguiendo una nueva ubicación y buscando. Se le ocurrió que la boca inferior del digimon debería ser el punto débil puesto que estaba protegido por el resto de su cuerpo, y arriesgándose, se acercó y posicionándose bajo él, disparó.

-¡DRAGON'S ROAR!

El ataque dio de lleno en el cristal, consiguiendo agrandar un poco más la pequeña grieta que Neptunmon había hecho anteriormente, pero sin grandes repercusiones. Sin embargo, todos pudieron ver que Ogudomon hizo un alto al fuego y retrocedió algunos pasos. Luego continuó atacando.

-Es ese cristal-dijo Craniummon presionando fuerte su mano alrededor de su lanza.

-Intentémoslo-siguió Dynasmon, y los tres digimons rodearon rápidamente al enorme monstruo y le atacaron desde distintos puntos para confundirlo.

Ogudomon no conseguía golpear a ninguno de ellos, cuando de súbito los tres digimons desaparecieron de su vista y reaparecieron bajo él, recibiendo un golpe explosivo muy grande y fuerte de parte de las tres técnicas combinadas y haciéndole caer a tierra con gran estrepito y un rugido furioso. Los dos caballeros y la mujer se felicitaron de haberlo conseguido, sin embargo, hubo un leve destello verde entre el polvo levantado de la caída de Ogudomon que solo Dynasmon alcanzó a ver, y el coloso empezó a levantarse otra vez.

-¡Maldición, no cae con nada!-bramó Craniummon, furioso y extrañado de que no hubiera funcionado.

El caballero Wyvern se quedó viendo al digimon mientras volvía a ponerse en pie, y lo comprendió de pronto.

"_Por supuesto. Golpee primero su cabeza y se debilitó un poco. Luego a su cristal y se debilitó una vez más. El resto de los ataques por su cuerpo no tuvieron efecto"_

El digimon voló rápidamente en dirección de Ogudomon mientras éste se enderezaba. Ni siquiera dijo algo, solo partió rápidamente hacia él antes de que Craniummon siquiera alcanzara a llamarle. Se detuvo a varios metros sobre él con el demonio habiéndole ubicado en su visual y encendiendo su cristal para disparar nuevamente. Dynasmon hizo otro tanto con su propio cuerpo, el que comenzó a encenderse en un fuego intenso y blanco que creció en tamaño y poder. El enorme y poderoso Wyvern salió de su interior, cargado completamente de energía y liberándose del cuerpo de su amo, saliendo directo en contra del enorme monstruo oscuro. Éste rió y disparó su rayo, atravesando completamente el cuerpo del enorme dragón blanco pero sin causarle el menor efecto. La gigantesca masa de energía en forma de dragón atravesó con su garra el cristal inferior de Ogudomon arrancándole un profundo rugido de ira y dolor, mientras que su boca se abría feroz y devoraba el cuerpo del digimon, haciéndolo explotar completamente y levantar una gigantesca cortina de polvo y humo.

Dianamon y Craniummon retrocedieron a la par para evitar ser alcanzados por algún ataque. El caballero oscuro rápidamente empezó a buscar a su compañero, sin poder dar con él. Ni con su presencia. La de Ogudomon aún se encontraba allí en el lugar, débil, pero seguía en el digimundo. Craniummon se movió rápidamente por el campo hasta encontrarle; tirado en el suelo y con su cuerpo dividido en dos, desintegrándose lentamente cada parte por separado. El Royal Knight ahogó un grito y voló rápidamente hacia él, aterrizando a su lado y arrodillándose.

-Dynasmon…-le llamó, aunque no estaba seguro de si podría escucharle.

El poderoso Catedral había sido disparado, no hacia el Wyvern, sino hacia el caballero que le portaba, habiendo destruido su cuerpo por la mitad y arrojándole al suelo casi inerte. El digimon blanco, con los ojos desvanecidos y una expresión fría, volvió apenas la cabeza para intentar decirle algo, pero su gesto quedó suspendido antes de que la muerte lo arrancara completamente de aquel mundo.

* * *

El digimon sintió un espasmo sacudir su adolorido cuerpo y despertó de golpe. Se irguió con dificultad y se sentó en la camilla, mirando a su alrededor pero sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría, únicamente tratando de deducir qué había sido aquella horrible y fría sensación que le había embargado y despertado repentinamente. Los Knightmons moviéndose en el lugar le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento; ninguno de ellos había notado que estaba despierto, lo que le pareció una ofensa. Chasqueó apenas los dedos y los caballeros se volvieron hacia él. Le rodearon, se arrodillaron y saludaron silenciosamente.

-Amo RhodoKnightmon-dijo uno sin levantar la mirada-qué bueno que se encuentra usted bien.

-¿Necesita algo señor?-preguntó otro de ellos imitándole.

-Sí-respondió el caballero con su tono ligero-necesito de un milagro que me quite el dolor del cuerpo; no puedo creer que Machinedramon se atreviera a hacerme esto-comentó poniendo sus pies en el suelo y sintiéndose bastante débil.

-Debería descansar un poco más amo; no se ve usted del todo repuesto.

-Ya veré si descanso más o no-replicó el caballero avanzando lentamente pero sin perder la gracia hasta la puerta y volviéndose antes de salir-Por cierto, ¿Qué se suponía que hacían todos ustedes aquí?-preguntó observando en rededor; más allá se encontraba Ulforce Vdramon también descansando, pero no así Duftmon, el encargado.

Uno de los Knightmons se levantó, siempre con la mirada en el suelo y habló con cierta dificultad.

-Estamos bajo ataque mi amo; ahora mismo tenemos orden de preparar todo para moveros a usted, al joven Ulforce Vdramon y a Sir Omegamon en caso de que…

-¿De qué?-le apuró el otro bastante extrañado-¿Quién está atacando?

-…Ogudomon mi señor.

RhodoKnightmon se sobresaltó un poco, pero inmediatamente se volvió y salió del lugar apresurando el paso. Le costaba sin embargo avanzar por el pasillo sin tener que sostenerse con una mano contra la pared y la otra en su tórax vendado.

"_¿Fue eso lo que sentí acaso? ¿A Ogudomon?-_se preguntó extrañado. Recién venía a notar su presencia ahora, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que había experimentado hacía poco-_Pero fue algo distinto…"_

Dos Knightmons le siguieron e intentaron ayudarle, pero el caballero rechazó cualquier contacto de sus sirvientes y llegó él mismo hasta la sala de comunicaciones. Allí, más caballeros seguían trabajando apresuradamente, con todas las pantallas encendidas recibiendo y enviando mensajes, estableciendo los puertos de comunicación, rechazando varias video-llamadas y tecleando sin parar. Solo se encontraban Duftmon y Gallantmon en el lugar, quienes mantenían una conversación con Magnamon.

-¡Tengo que ir!-exclamaba el joven de armadura dorada, con la frustración e impotencia impregnando sus palabras.

-No vas a moverte de tu lugar Magnamon; esta batalla está muy por sobre tu nivel-sentenció el caballero rojo con aire de derrota y ambas manos sobre el tablero.-No necesitamos otra pérdida.

-¡Tengo que intentarlo al menos!-bramó Magnamon cerrando con fuerza sus puños-¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese monstruo acaba con los nuestros!

-¡Entiende que no conseguirás nada en el lugar más que lograr que te maten!-le espetó Gallantmon perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose-¡Vas a volverte más fuerte y a luchar la próxima vez, pero no ahora! Si te necesitamos en caso de una emergencia solo vas a ser un huevo inútil.

Magnamon estuvo por responder algo, furioso, pero a la vez bastante dolido. Hizo un rápido gesto de contenida furia y apagó su transmisor. Gallantmon suspiró y volvió a recargarse contra el tablero. A su lado, Duftmon lucía serio y apagado, y tecleaba casi de manera mecánica. Ninguno de los dos había notado a RhodoKnightmon en la puerta.

-Fuiste bastante duro con él.-dijo el felino con voz queda.

-No quiero que le perdamos también; ya ha sido bastante-respondió Gallantmon en igual tono.

-¿A quién hemos perdido?-les despertó la voz del caballero rosa a sus espaldas.

Los dos digimons y algunos Knightmons se volvieron, pero los últimos regresaron rápidamente a su trabajo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a su señor. Duftmon le observó un segundo con cierta sorpresa en sus brillantes ojos verdes, luego desvió la mirada y trató de seguir trabajando. Gallantmon tuvo que encararle. Se acercó dos pasos y cerró los puños. Ambos sabían que el digimon rojo no se iba en delicadezas ni pérdidas de tiempo, por lo que ambos estaban preparados para darle uno la noticia, y el otro para recibirla.

-Mataron a Dynasmon hace poco más de cinco minutos-sentenció sin más.

Una sensación fuerte sacudió a RhodoKnightmon por dentro, pero por fuera no expresó absolutamente nada. Su único gesto fue el de cerrar el puño, respirar marcada y profundamente una vez, y nada más. Gallantmon miró un segundo al suelo, luego le dio la espalda y regresó a lo suyo. Para él, las lamentaciones y consuelos solo eran palabras sobrantes que no servían para nada, era algo que compartía con RhodoKnightmon y algunos de sus compañeros más fríos e indiferentes a la muerte. Después de todo, tenían muy claro que estaban allí para cumplir una misión en sus vidas y su deber con el digimundo. Llevarse bien entre ellos, hacer amistades, estrechar lazos y demás era algo opcional y un tanto irrelevante, y que debías tener muy pendiente, podrías perder en cualquier momento y que no debía de ninguna forma interferir con el trabajo. RhodoKnightmon lo tenía muy sabido.

Había hecho amistad con Dynasmon muy pronto en cuanto se conocieran; su silencio y su paciencia siempre le habían llamado la atención, y esa lealtad tan ciega que entregaba a otros. Le costaba entenderlo, y por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con él en largas conversaciones al respecto. Habían sido compañeros en aquella y en sus anteriores vidas. En todas, aunque ellos no siempre recordaran lo vivido la última vez. Qué más daba si lo perdía otra vez. Regresaría dentro de algún tiempo y el ciclo volvería a empezar. Sin embargo y teniendo todo esto muy arraigado en su mente y en su corazón, el caballero no podía estarse tranquilo y dejar las cosas así. Desgraciadamente él no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada.

-Rhodo-le llamó Gallantmon atrás. El digimon rosa le miró por sobre el hombro-Necesito que alguien cubra mi puesto aquí mientras voy al lugar. No puedo descuidar nada…

-Ve.-le cortó el caballero volviéndose completamente y levantando su puño-Ve y aplasta a ese maldito. Hazlo por él y por mí.

El caballero rojo asintió con la cabeza.

-Que nadie se mueva de sus posiciones, intentaremos detener a esa cosa a cualquier precio.

Estuvo por alejarse para marchar, cuando una repentina video-llamada se reprodujo en una de las pantallas. Duftmon le llamó en el segundo.

-Es el príncipe Rhihimon-le dijo.

La llamada se inició sin autorización y todos pudieron ver al joven de negro y brillantes ojos dorados en el monitor. Estaba muy serio.

-¿En dónde está Omegamon?-fue lo primero que preguntó, saltándose todo lo demás.

-Se encuentra en recuperación-respondió Gallantmon secamente y con sus ojos fijos en el otro. Sentía casi el mismo rechazo por el príncipe que sintiera su compañero de blanco.

-¿Aún recuperándose de su encuentro con Machinedramon?-preguntó Rhihimon con cierto tono sarcástico-Sabía que ya no estaba a la altura de una guerra como esta.

-Ni usted tampoco Rhihimon-le cortó el caballero impresionando a todos-pero supongo que no ha llamado para discutir eso.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, notoriamente molesto.

-Es un irreverente Dukemon…

-¿Va a darnos soluciones con esto o va a callarse?-volvió a decir el caballero dando un paso-No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para usted; estamos en una situación crítica y tengo que salir ya mismo.

Rhihimon no se impacientó; conocía el temperamento de Dukemon, y a pesar de que detestaba tratar con Omegamon, hacerlo con su mano derecha era aún peor.

-La región del agua fue completamente invadida en menos de diez minutos y todos los civiles fueron capturados-dijo yendo al punto-¿Qué demonios piensa hacer al respecto?

-Aún no podemos hacer nada con Ogudomon encima. Si ese monstruo sigue avanzando acabará con el Monte Olimpo y seguirá hasta acá. Ya hemos perdido a uno de nuestros compañeros y también a uno de nuestros Aliados. Si no lo detenemos seguirá acabando con todo y no habrá civiles en el mundo que salvar-le miró con un gesto inquisitivo-¿Tiene algo con lo que ayudarnos?

-Si lo deja en mis manos-dijo el príncipe-intentaré negociar con los Generales de Lucemon para recuperar a los inocentes del lugar. Serán transportados a mi sector en el área de la Oscuridad.

-Se lo encargo entonces-terminó Gallantmon volviéndose para salir.

La comunicación con el príncipe se terminó de inmediato pues ahora él también tenía que moverse. Gallantmon cruzó una última mirada con RhodoKnightmon y salió veloz del castillo dirigiéndose al lugar del ataque. También él sentía cierto deseo de vengarse ante la muerte de Dynasmon; uno de sus caballeros más poderosos, más leales y eficientes, pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno o de lo contrario solo acabaría arruinando las cosas como la última vez. Arriba, Duftmon se volvió a ver a un afectado RhodoKnightmon, quien tenía el puño cerrado sobre el tablero y estudiaba las imágenes en las pantallas. Se sentía muy mal por él, pero poco podía hacer…

-Duftmon-le llamó su compañero. El felino levantó la cabeza para verlo-Les serás más útil allá que aquí-le dijo seriamente.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron viendo un segundo. RhodoKnightmon asintió con la cabeza y le habló.

-Podré encargarme de esto; no es nada.

El estratega asintió enérgico con la cabeza y se levantó casi de un salto del asiento, corriendo hacia la salida del castillo. El caballero rosa solo pudo confiar en que sus compañeros lo conseguirían, de lo contrario, él también se sentiría obligado de ir, pero no podría hacer mucho más. Maldijo su estado y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

Afuera, Duftmon se encontró con que Gallantmon acababa de emprender el vuelo y se encontraba a pocos minutos, podría alcanzarle. En cuanto estuvo por marchar, WingDramon y su Knightmon acompañante se le acercaron. El dragón azulado había intentado detener a Gallantmon sin conseguir nada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó muy preocupado-¿Qué rayos ha sido esa sensación tan fuerte de hace rato?

Era joven, pero ya estaba aprendiendo a detectar a sus enemigos más peligrosos, y con Ogudomon no le había costado nada.

-Nuestro peor enemigo acaba de liberarse en nuestra región-respondió el felino causando cierta estupefacción en el dragón-Tengo que irme ahora.

-¡Espera!-le detuvo-¡También quiero ir!

-No-le cortó Duftmon levantando el vuelo-Es demasiado peligroso y no estás preparado.

-¡Pero…!-quiso refutar, pero no le dieron oportunidad.

-¡Quédate aquí y piensa en lo que está ocurriendo!-le espetó Duftmon-¡Si mueres allá, todo nuestro esfuerzo invertido en ti y la larga espera habrán sido en vano! Cuando seas un Royal Knight completo, podrás luchar con nosotros y por los que han caído.-terminó volviéndose y alejándose rápidamente.

Abajo, WingDramon se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Asintió, recordando que aún tenía una deuda con _Bob_ y se puso a entrenar aún más duro que antes. Lejos, Duftmon consiguió reunirse con Gallantmon y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar. Tardarían cerca de dos horas en llegar por lo que tenían que apresurarse, y mucho. En el camino, Gallantmon se preguntó dónde demonios estaría ShineGreymon en esos momentos, por lo que le llamó.

-Me encuentro muy cerca amo-respondió el digimon con la vista al frente, seguramente visualizando el Monte Olimpo desde su ubicación-No permitiré que ese demonio siga destruyendo todo.

-Más te vale-sentenció el caballero terminando la comunicación y retomando la velocidad.

No estaba seguro de si ShineGreymon podría si quiera enfrentar al demonio, solo contaba con la esperanza de que resistiera hasta que él llegara para sacarlo de ahí. No se daba cuenta cómo se preocupaba por el chico, atribuyéndolo a su responsabilidad por la promesa que había hecho a los Olímpicos de que nada le ocurriría.

"_Y ahora lo estoy azuzando para que vaya a su muerte"-_pensó irritado_-"Cuando Omegamon se entere…"_

Y su pensamiento se vio interrumpido.

Omegamon.

Rara vez tenía ese raro sentimiento de necesitar que alguien estuviera en el lugar para darles una mano; él era demasiado independiente y autosuficiente como para necesitar jamás de nadie, pero incluso en esta oportunidad la ausencia de su compañero le sentaba terrible. La seguridad y confianza que le daba su presencia en batalla, y el soporte que significaba ese imbatible digimon le eran casi indispensables en aquella situación en que ese enemigo tan esperado y temido había aparecido para hacerles frente al fin. ¿Cómo fue posible que, de entre todas las peores coincidencias del digimundo, él faltara _justo_ en ese momento?

* * *

El autor de dicha "coincidencia" se encontraba en esos momentos observando el infinito azulado que se abría frente a él, dejando vagar su mente en recuerdos que se ligaban al mar de hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No había querido tener noticias de cómo estaría la situación con Ogudomon ni los Royal Knights, solo se había enterado por un grito emocionado de Phelesmon que habían logrado deshacerse de Marsmon. Fue el mismo grito que un fanático suelta al ver a su equipo apuntando un gol en las finales de una copa, con el demonio rojo levantando los brazos y exclamando con toda su boca abierta. Le recordó cuando OuRyuumon le gritaba con la boca muy abierta, y no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. Cómo le divertía ese dragón. Si no hubiesen sido enemigos, le hubiese gustado probar una amistad con él. Se preguntó qué habría sido entonces.

Un segundo grito por parte del demonio rojo, uno aún más fuerte y estirado que el primero, le anunció la caída de otro de sus enemigos. El digimon, quien observaba la situación en una de las pantallas holográficas sentado en la garra de Machinedramon, se bajó de un salto y se puso a dar vueltas por todos lados, presa de la emoción. Supuso que tuvo que ser un pez muy gordo. Gaiomon sonrió, satisfecho de que su pequeño plan estuviera dando tan buenos frutos y Ogudomon se estuviera deshaciendo de sus enemigos por ellos. El final de la guerra se sentía cerca, aunque aún faltaba por derrotar a su hermano, y no sabía si es que para el día en que todo se decidiera, el misterioso señor Alphamon volvería a meterse de por medio y arruinarle las cosas. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y desapareció en su puño cerrado. Aún estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido con su Millenniumon, pero ya las cosas se veían bastante mejor.

Se recordó que tenía que regresar a la región del viento para administrar ciertas cosas e ir con su unidad a ver cómo marchaba todo. Aún los tenía recogiendo verduras…pero por muy estúpido que les pudiera resultar, sabía que con eso les enseñaría un par de cosas que les serían de utilidad. Se volvió de golpe al sentir que alguien entraba en el espacio, alguien no invitado. Machinedramon atrás también se levantó de su lugar y Phelesmon dejó de revolotear como poni encantado para ver al aparecido. El príncipe Rhihimon hizo acto de presencia escoltado por dos Piedmon a cada lado, transportado por uno de sus propios portales oscuros. El robot inmediatamente sacó parte de su arsenal mientras que Phelesmon cogía su tridente y se preparaba para lo que fuera. Gaiomon por el contrario, saltó de la roca en donde estaba sentado observando el océano desde aquella bahía rocosa del sector del agua y se le acercó tranquilamente. Le saludó levemente con la cabeza, aunque Rhihimon no le correspondió. El digimon venía con el ceño fruncido.

-Saludos príncipe-empezó Gaiomon cruzándose de brazos para escuchar lo que el otro venía a decirle-Bonito día para admirar la playa, ¿no cree?

-No he venido para eso-contestó el digimon evitando molestarse ante el tono jocoso de su interlocutor-Veo que han conseguido la región completa del agua sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Bueno-dijo Gaiomon con una mano en el mentón-no es difícil entrar a una casa cuando los perros no están custodiando. Y usted baje esas armas General-le dijo a Machinedramon mirándolo por sobre la cabeza de Rhihimon y haciéndole un gesto con la mano-No es forma de recibir a su alteza.

El robot estuvo por decir algo, pero bufó y se guardó las armas. Sabía que al menos con Gaiomon en el lugar, Rhihimon no intentaría nada. El príncipe miró a Machinedramon de reojo, luego regresó su vista al otro.

-No han liberado a los ciudadanos de esta región, así como tampoco a los de la tierra del viento.

-Temo que los digimons de la región del viento se quedan conmigo-respondió el samurái abriendo los ojos de manera graciosa y con ambas manos en la cintura-no se preocupe, que los cuidaré muy bien.

-¿Por qué no han liberado a estos?-quiso saber el príncipe indicando a la tierra con un dedo.

-Estaba esperando a que los Royal Knights quisieran intercambiármelos por algo, o alguien. Pero veo que en su lugar ha venido usted-ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos-Así que estoy dispuesto a escuchar su oferta.

Atrás, Phelesmon y Machinedramon se miraron a la par, y el primero se golpeó la frente con toda la palma abierta. Luego hizo chirriar los dientes afilados mirando al samurái con recelo y su sonrisa imborrable.

"_Este cabrón…siempre con sus planes y ases bajo la manga y sin decir nada. Lo tenía preparado desde el principio y ni siquiera se dignó a decirnos"_

-¿Sabes?-le dijo a Machinedramon recuperando su buen ánimo-de no ser porque este tipo me hace reír, creo que empezaría a odiarlo tanto como a su hermano.-miró al robot-Siempre hace algo para fastidiarnos.

-Lo sé-dijo sin más el otro, tan taimado como su compañero.

Rhihimon se esperaba algo así, por lo que no se sorprendió del todo. Lo meditó un momento y luego volvió su vista al samurái.

-Intentaré intercambiaros a los civiles por lo que esté a mi alcance. Tenéis que prometer que no les haréis daño alguno.

-Tiene usted mi palabra-dijo Gaiomon asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Cómo quiere hacer el intercambio?-preguntó con fingida curiosidad-¿Por cantidades de cero, por ciudades, por sectores?

-Quiero a todos los civiles de la región del agua-sentenció Rhihimon cerrando con fuerza su mano en torno a su báculo-Hasta el último de ellos.

-Me parece excelente-respondió Gaiomon juntando sus manos- ¿Qué está dispuesto a ofrecerme?

-Para manteneros en esta guerra necesitareis recursos; municiones y mucho capital. Puedo daros de todo eso.

-No me llama la atención su oferta príncipe; puedo conseguir de eso en cualquiera de las otras regiones que ya poseemos. ¿Por qué no intenta con otra cosa?

Atrás, Phelesmon quiso meterse y pedir, probablemente alguna ridiculez, por lo que Machinedramon lo aplastó con su garra abierta antes de que intentara nada y arruinara el negocio. El demonio estuvo masticando arena y piedras hasta que el príncipe se hubo marchado momentos luego. Rhihimon hizo un gesto de recelo.

-Poseo sistemas avanzados de comunicación y monitoreo de los sectores. Equipo muy avanzado para controlar a vuestros enemigos.

-A mis enemigos los tengo en la palma de la mano-respondió Gaiomon con su tono displicente y escondiendo una sonrisa malévola-sé de ellos todo lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Siempre obtengo lo que necesito, así que nuevamente su oferta no me interesa. ¿Alguna otra cosa?-volvió a preguntar.

Rhihimon se molestó mucho ante su aire de superioridad y su pedantería, además de que no parecía dispuesto a aceptar nada por las vidas inocentes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-preguntó para ir al punto.

Bingo.

Gaiomon sonrió complacido y se dio media vuelta. Avanzó silencioso algunos pasos por el lugar de piedra y arena, con la atención de todos los presentes puesta en él. El salado viento marino movió su ropa y su cabello, como un viento de victoria que saluda al ganador. Saboreaba la oferta como quien se ha ganado el premio más grande de su vida y no conseguía ponerse si quiera un poco serio ante la oportunidad. Las cosas le salían de bien en mejor, y cada vez mejoraban más. ¿Es que Ygdrasill le tenía en estima o algo? Se sentía regalado y no podía dejar de ver lo divertido en todo aquello. Se volvió repentinamente y con una mirada brillante y emocionada, bastante novedosa.

-Le daré a todos los civiles a cambio de la región del fuego. Completa.

Todos los digimons que le escuchaban ahogaron una exclamación y no pudieron ni disimular la sorpresa. Ni el mismo Machinedramon había podido. Rhihimon se controló y se sintió enfurecer, como jamás le pasaba. Se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo ante ese bufón descarado y habló:

-¿Es que ha perdido usted la razón?-le preguntó avanzando un paso.

-Me lo pregunta quien ha venido a canjearme a millones de digimons por lo que yo pida.-respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos, muy divertido.

-Es imposible que haga eso y lo sabe. La región del fuego es la capital del digimundo, el segundo sector más importante de todos y también del dominio de los Royal Knights y los Dioses Olímpicos. ¡Yo no tengo ninguna autoridad para intentar negociarla!

-Entonces ha venido usted a perder su tiempo conmigo-se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos-o puede que haya venido a disfrutar del sol…

-¡Basta!-rugió el príncipe finalmente-¿Es que siempre tiene que estarse mofando?

-La vida es un chiste del que nunca me canso-respondió el otro ladeando la cabeza.

El príncipe se quedó en su lugar, furioso y sin poder obtener lo que había venido a buscar. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecer lo que le pertenecía, pero no podía entregar algo que no estaba bajo su dominio o su autoridad. Darle la región era imposible en toda la palabra, y sintió que el demonio lo había atrapado contra las cuerdas pidiéndole semejante cosa. Su furia se vio reemplazada por la decepción y pronto su tono encendido cambió lentamente.

-Puedo entregaros regiones de mi propio sector de la Oscuridad-dijo, incluso ofreciendo su propia tierra a cambio de las vidas de los otros.

-No gracias-respondió Gaiomon-no tenemos nada que hacer allá, y además queda demasiado lejos-dijo relajadamente y rascándose el cuello.

Se volvió nuevamente y le dio algunos segundos a Rhihimon para que sopesara sus posibilidades. Sin que el príncipe consiguiera nada más que ofrecerle, Gaiomon se decidió y se volvió una última vez hacia él.

-¿Sabe?-le preguntó, llamando su atención-Me sorprende mucho que me ofrezca lo suyo para salvar las vidas de estos digimons que ni siquiera le pertenecen.-mintió. Sabía que Rhihimon ofrecería todo cuanto pudiera por ayudar a otros-Puede que haya exagerado un poco mi oferta; después de todo, la región será mía tarde o temprano, si es que Ogudomon no se la apropia dentro de las próximas horas.

Rhihimon no dijo nada, molestándose de nuevo y entreviendo que el otro se tramaba algo. Guardó silencio, esperando a ver de qué se trataba.

-Si quiere podemos replantear el negocio dejando de lado los sectores y haciendo un cambio un poco más…llamativo. Prometo que esta vez no le costará tanto conseguir lo que quiero.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Rhihimon, dispuesto a arriesgarse y obtener lo que el otro exigía.

Gaiomon sonrió y sus endemoniados ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente, aún bajo el sol que se pronunciaba a lo alto sobre ellos. Soltó las palabras lentamente, deleitándose con cada una de ellas.

-Quiero al General OuRyuumon.

* * *

El enorme monstruo se detuvo a pocos metros de la gigantesca montaña que se pronunciaba frente a él, y soltó un ruido muy extraño, algo parecido a una risa. El ataque directo del End Waltz de Craniummon le hizo distraerse y rechazarlo de un golpe con su pata, arrojándolo metros hacia atrás y haciendo que se estrellara contra un peñasco rocoso cercano. Los ataques del digimon purpura y su ayudante de blanco ya no surtían efecto en él, pues estaban muy debilitados. Él en cambio, recuperaba sus energías fácilmente alimentado por la Tumba del Pecado abierta en el fondo del Mar de la Oscuridad; con ella abierta, no había forma de que le derrotaran. Volvió la cabeza hacia su objetivo, y de un poderoso salto, abarcó cientos de metros de altura y se aferró con las garras rojas de sus patas a la elevación rocosa, comenzando a trepar rápidamente pues sus piernas eran flexibles y muy resistentes. Le tomaría un par de minutos escalar el Monte Olimpo y llegar arriba, para acabar de una vez con algunos de los Aliados más importantes y así deshacerse de ellos finalmente. Los siguientes serían los Royal Knights; ya estaba muy cerca y no podía evitar ponerse ansioso.

Dianamon le siguió de cerca y disparó sus flechas de hielo contra él sin conseguir resultados; también estaba muy débil y agotada, pero no dejaría de intentarlo. No permitiría que se acercara al Monte, menos al templo del sol. Estudió la situación e hizo otra jugada. Disparó sus Arrow of Artemis contra la roca por donde Ogudomon subía, volviendo la piedra fría y resbaladiza, y logrando que el digimon no consiguiera sujetarse y resbalara varios metros, rugiendo furioso. La mujer sonrió apenas de ver que conseguía por lo menos retrasarlo, cuando un inesperado golpe de otra de las patas del monstruo la impactó contra la roca y la aprisionó. La digimon supo que iba a morir allí, y no se lo pudo perdonar.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-escuchó esa voz familiar que le dio esperanza.

Un poderoso impacto directo en la pierna de Ogudomon hizo que el monstruo soltara al instante a la diosa, quien casi desvanecida, comenzó a caer a tierra siendo sostenida de pronto por dos poderosos brazos que la sujetaron en el aire y la resguardaron. Dianamon sonrió de ver a su guardián lobuno en el lugar y susurró apenas un "gracias". MirageGaogamon Burst vio el terrible estado en el que se encontraba y se maldijo por ello. Le había fallado ya por segunda vez y en muy poco tiempo, jamás antes le había faltado. Se alejó del lugar antes de que Ogudomon le aplastara con otra de sus patas y tomando distancia, se reunió con ShineGreymon. El digimon azulado se la entregó con cuidado.

-Aléjala de Ogudomon; haré lo posible para intentar detenerlo.

El joven de fuego recibió con cuidado a la debilitada mujer; nunca la había visto así, para él Dianamon era imbatible y la parecía hecha de piedra. Sin embargo, desvió sus ojos hacia el otro con una mirada pesada.

-Regresaré-le dijo sin más y volviéndose. No es que por poner a Dianamon a salvo él estaría ausente de la batalla, y MirageGaogamon también lo sabía.

Los dos se separaron, con el lobo recuperando su gran arma y reuniéndose con Craniummon, mientras ShineGreymon iba a uno de los poblados que servían a los Dioses para dejar a Dianamon allí a su cuidado. Le tardó poco llegar, encargando celosamente a los digimons del lugar que la cuidaran e intentaran sanar sus heridas, lo que los lugareños prometieron fervientemente. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para marchar, alguien le sostuvo por la mano y le hizo detenerse. El joven se volvió, y se sorprendió de ver que era la mujer quien le sostenía.

-ShineGreymon no vayas-le dijo con la voz debilitada y sin fuerza casi para detenerlo-es muy peligroso…

El digimon contuvo su sorpresa. Volvió a sentirse bastante contrariado y confundido, y negando con la cabeza, se soltó despacio y salió del pueblo de regreso al Monte Olimpo. A lo lejos pudo ver como el demonio seguía subiendo sin dificultades la montaña, acercándose rápidamente.

"_Maldición, ¡alcanzará la cima dentro de muy poco!"_

De pronto vio un destello dorado directo hacia la cabeza del monstruo seguido de una enorme explosión que le hizo soltarse tres de sus patas y casi precipitarse al abismo, pero consiguió aferrarse nuevamente y soltó un furioso rugido que resonó en la lejanía. Disparó su Catedral contra MirageGaogamon, quien gracias a su velocidad le esquivó sin problemas y volvió a cargar con un Full Moon Meteor Impact contra el enemigo, volviendo a sacudirle completamente y haciéndole caer varios metros con sus garras enterradas en la roca. ShineGreymon se mantuvo a distancia, observando. El lobo le hacía retroceder con cada impacto que acertaba, ¿qué nivel de poder tenía en realidad que él no conocía?

Trató de no pensar en su diferencia de poderes y sobrevoló al demonio, cuidándose de sus patas y obteniendo altura sobre él. Concentró su energía y disparó una gran y poderosa ráfaga de fuego.

-¡GLORIOUS BURST!

El ataque dio de lleno en la cabeza de Ogudomon, haciéndole rugir furioso y retroceder nuevamente. El rayo había sido ciertamente más poderoso que muchos de los que ShineGreymon hubiese intentado antes, y esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-Fue un buen golpe-reconoció Craniummon acercándose a los jóvenes, mientras el demonio abajo se recuperaba.

-Hay mucha energía solar en estos momentos-dijo el joven de fuego mirando al cielo-Al menos con eso tengo oportunidad.

-Vamos de nuevo-exclamó el lobo y los tres se separaron para atacar al digimon.

Craniummon lanzó un End Waltz de baja intensidad junto con ShineGreymon y su Glorious Burst contra las patas de Ogudomon para intentar que se soltara y cayera, pero cada vez que conseguían esto, el demonio se aferraba con sus demás patas a la roca y el intento era fallido. MirageGaogamon le infringía varios daños con su Luna Hook Slasher consiguiendo debilitarle y obtener su atención mientras su compañero y el Royal Knight le atacaban desde distintos puntos; para él era bastante más fácil esquivar su Catedral y atacar a altas velocidades. De pronto sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no se tenían esperado.

Ogudomon disparó su rayo contra la roca en un gran arco sobre sus cabezas, consiguiendo que enormes peñascos se desprendieran y comenzaran a caer. Para evitarlos, el digimon se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha y volvió a dar un salto, alejándose de sus tres enemigos mientras estos eran aplastados por toneladas de roca y tierra cayendo sobre ellos. Los tres quedaron sepultados largos minutos mientras Ogudomon reía de esa forma monstruosa y extraña, y conseguía finalmente poner sus patas sobre la cima del Monte Olimpo. El lugar parecía desierto, con sus doce Templos erigidos en distintos puntos del lugar, unos más arriba que otros y conectados por muchas escaleras. El del sol era el más elevado de todos, y era ese el que le interesaba. Comenzó a avanzar, pero en cuanto diera dos pasos, toda la guardia del lugar apareció de entre los enormes pilares y atacó, produciendo una enorme lluvia de técnicas y explosiones sucediéndose por todo el lugar y sobre el cuerpo del digimon. Sin embargo no podían hacerle casi el menor rasguño, y divertido ante su patético intento, el demonio rugió y disparó su brillante rayo sobre ellos, pulverizándolos apenas con el roce de la energía y deshaciéndose de centenares de ellos sin el menor esfuerzo. Para él era muy divertido y fácil aquello, y dentro de pocos minutos se había librado de los miles de digimons que habían intentado infructuosamente detener su paso por el Monte Olimpo, quedando el lugar cubierto de polvo de datos, el que fue rápidamente barrido y convertido en huevos que regresaron a su lugar de origen para empezar algún día el ciclo.

Con el paso libre, Ogudomon siguió avanzando sin que nadie interrumpiera su marcha. La Tumba del Pecado abierta, abajo en el Mar de la Oscuridad, seguía proporcionándole la energía que necesitaba para restaurar sus heridas y recuperarse, por lo que a cada minuto que pasaba sin sus enemigos más peligrosos encima, él volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas y se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Jamás podrían vencerlo, y lo tenía bastante claro.

-¿Crees que vas a seguir avanzando?-escuchó de pronto.

Se detuvo y miró en rededor. Había una presencia muy débil en el lugar, por lo que la había ignorado completamente; ahora la veía. Minervamon había salido de su templo, aún con vendajes bajo su armadura, pero con el paso firme y decidido, cargando su espada en una mano. Su cuerpo dolía y la digimon traía en su gesto la seguridad de quien va a enfrentar su muerte, pero ella jamás le había temido. Ogudomon se giró hacia ella y le observó un segundo. La diosa levantó su espada firmemente y esperó.

El demonio levantó una de sus patas, pero al instante la mujer respondió clavando su enorme Olympia en el suelo y partiendo la tierra en dos con un fuerte estruendo y un terremoto que sacudió todo el lugar, produciendo una gran grieta bajo las patas de Ogudomon y consiguiendo que éste cayera en ella. El demonio rugió furioso y disparó su Catedral mientras iba cayendo, impactando primeramente en Minervamon quien reaccionó a tiempo y se cubrió con su espada; luego el rayo pasó de ella y fue a destruir el lado derecho del templo a su espalda, haciendo que el techo y los pilares cayeran. Ogudomon se vio atrapado entre las rocas, con algunas de sus patas dobladas bajo su cuerpo y las otras sujetas a la tierra. Hizo un esfuerzo y de un rápido salto logró salir del lugar, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la digimon.

-¡OLYMPIA SLASH!

Atacó y destruyó completamente el cristal verde que recubría al demonio, arrancándole un rugido y consiguiendo que se fuera hacia atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez el digimon no perdió su oportunidad y atrapó con sus garras a la mujer. Ésta soltó un rugido furioso y clavó completamente su gran Olympia en la pata que le sujetaba en un intento de librarse; la espada se enterró hasta el fondo, pero el demonio no cedió. Ogudomon cayó al suelo de espaldas, y en cuanto impactó, presionó y extinguió a la digimon con un grito de dolor de ella, el que fue apagándose mientras sus datos se convertían en polvo dorado y tomaba la forma de un huevo brillante que se alejó de allí.

El monstruo se levantó y retomó su marcha, pero algo le hizo tambalearse un poco y retirar la pata con la que había dado el paso. La enorme Olympia seguía allí enterrada, solo con el mango asomando fuera de su carne ensangrentada de negro. Intentó arrancársela sin resultado, por lo que de ahora en adelante su marcha se hizo un poco más lenta y dolorosa debido a la pata herida. Maldijo a Minervamon por ello y continuó avanzando. Ya solo faltaban tres templos frente a él y podría deshacerse de sus enemigos. Faltaba muy poco para que les llegara su turno a los Royal Knights.

Abajo, MirageGaogamon fue el primero en conseguir librarse de la prisión de roca en donde habían estado sepultados aquellos largos minutos; las muchas toneladas de peso sobre ellos habían sido difíciles de mover, pero con un fuerte disparo de su Final Mirage Burst, había logrado abrir el paso. Se levantó jadeante y cogió del brazo a ShineGreymon, ayudándole a salir. El digimon de fuego había perdido momentáneamente el conocimiento debido al impacto, y sin embargo estaba ileso. En cuanto estuvo fuera, vio como el que había recibido el golpe de las rocas había sido el digimon azul.

-¿Por qué…?-quiso preguntar, pero un sonido cercano le hizo callarse y ambos volvieron la cabeza.

Una gigantesca roca se movía cerca de ellos, por lo que se precipitaron y entre ambos tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para poder moverla y liberar al digimon que había quedado prisionero. Craniummon salió con mucha dificultad del lugar y un brazo inerte. Una de las tantas rocas caídas se estrelló en su brazo y se lo rompió en la articulación, volteándoselo casi completamente e inutilizando al caballero. Este golpeó furioso en el suelo, sin embargo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-El amo Dukemon estará aquí dentro de poco-dijo ShineGreymon levantándose y mirando en rededor-Ese demonio se nos ha escapado; ya debe estar muy cerca del Templo del Sol.

-Sería mejor que ayudaras a regresar a Craniummon con los Royal Knights…-fue a decir MirageGaogamon, pero el caballero lo interrumpió.

-Yo estaré bien. Vayan ustedes y hagan lo posible.-les dijo mirándoles desde abajo con sus brillantes ojos rojos-No podemos permitir que este demonio nos venza; si eso pasa se iniciaría otra era de caos, y no estoy dispuesto a vivirla una vez más-sentenció con su puño sano cerrado.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, levantando el vuelo y dejando al Royal Knight a su suerte en el lugar del derrumbe. Ahora tenían que volver a subir toda la montaña y llegar antes de que fuera muy tarde; pudiese ser que detener a Ogudomon no estuviera en sus manos. Ya se había probado como un enemigo demasiado poderoso, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Arriba y a pocos metros de su objetivo final, Ogudomon avanzó algunos pasos para verse repentinamente detenido por algo. Algo que no supo qué fue hasta que vio al responsable de ello. Una poderosa barrera de energía había caído sobre él y le imposibilitaba el paso, como una red deteniendo al pez de su nado. Intentó moverse sin conseguir nada, mientras el digimon de largo cabello verde bajaba las escaleras con su Azteca en la mano derecha. Se detuvo a varios metros del digimon, levantó su arma y rugió.

-¡DE AQUÍ NO PASARÁS!

Mercurimon clavó su espada en el círculo mágico que había creado para detener el paso de Ogudomon, y a sus pies las marcas y símbolos antiguos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, abriéndose el portal y desatándose desde su interior la monstruosa criatura que tiempo atrás hiciera frente a HerculesKabuterimon. La bestia igualaba en tamaño a Ogudomon, y se lanzó sobre ella creando una gigantesca explosión que sacudió toda la cima del Monte Olimpo.

* * *

El digimon que en esos momentos corría, como si su vida dependiera de ello, respiraba rápidamente y sentía el cansancio apoderándose de él. Después de todo, había iniciado aquella carrera hacía ya mucho rato, casi había perdido la noción del tiempo allí abajo, y aún no visualizaba a su objetivo por ninguna parte. Se temía que aquel camino estuviera modificándose y volviéndose infinito para impedirle llegar hasta su destino, a sabiendas de lo que tenía en mente y tratando de evitarlo. Pero no podía detenerse. Sus metálicos pasos resonaban con un eco interminable en aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba, únicamente con el camino bajo sus pies y su propósito en mente, golpeando en su cabeza y obligando a sus piernas a moverse aún más rápido.

"_Maldita sea, ¿Cuánto más me falta?"-_pensó preocupado y furioso.

Todo el caos que se desataba arriba no acabaría jamás si él no hacía su jugada e intentaba detenerlo. ¡Él era el único que tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía en las entrañas del Mar de la Oscuridad y podía hacer algo para detener todo! Pero si no conseguía llegar hasta el lugar, el digimundo y sus guardianes se verían borrados por el inacabable poder que la Tumba del Pecado abierta le estaba dando a los Demon Lord y todo se terminaría. No podía permitirlo, no sin al menos intentar algo. Siguió corriendo por el interminable camino dibujado a sus pies, hasta que poco a poco la visualizó, muy a lo lejos, acercándose. La cantidad de energía oscura que reinaba en el lugar era tan pesada y penetraba con tanta intensidad en el cuerpo, que el digimon se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad mientras todos los sentimientos y pensamientos más oscuros intentaban entrar en su cuerpo para arrastrarlo al interior de la tumba y seguir alimentándose.

Matadormon había escapado finalmente de la constante vigilia de Gaiomon en cuanto se enteró de que Ogudomon se había liberado horas atrás en la región del fuego. Su corazón se detuvo en seco de solo escuchar la noticia, y en su mente se agolparon los peores pensamientos sobre lo que ahora ocurriría. Algunos Royal Knights estaban caídos de las últimas batallas, Omegamon entre ellos, que sería lo peor. Otros aún no estaban preparados para entrar en una lucha tan importante y decisiva, y no existían en el mundo digital suficientes digimons con el poder necesario para hacer frente a semejante enemigo. Lo primero que pensó fue que tenía que comunicarse con Gallantmon, pero le resultó muy complicado teniendo siempre la vista del favorito de Gaiomon encima. Reapermon era ahora quien se encargaba de vigilarlo y mantenerlo lejos de la comunicación, pero el vampiro había hecho de las suyas para escabullirse de la mirada de la calavera y había regresado al castillo Berúng cuanto antes.

Sabía por parte del caballero blanco que, el día en que los siete Demon Lord decidieran fusionarse en aquel terrible ser, significaría que habrían abierto la Tumba del Pecado para que ésta les fusionara y mantuviera eternamente con vida. Mientras la Tumba estuviese abierta.

"_¡Tengo que cerrar esa tumba cueste lo que cueste!"_

Estaba dispuesto a dejarse la vida de ser necesario si podía cerrar la Tumba del Pecado para así ayudar a dar la victoria a los suyos y terminar toda la guerra, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a ella y sintiéndose rápidamente invadido por sensaciones tan oscuras y difíciles a las cuales sobreponerse…Se sintió tentado de entrar y así obtener él el poder de dicha recámara, derrotar él mismo a Ogudomon y convertirse en el nuevo gobernante del mundo digital. Así de todas maneras podría terminar la guerra y establecer la nueva era, tal vez incluso una en la cual él rigiera y pudiese ser como él siempre había querido el mundo…podía obtener tanto poder que podía hundir completamente al mar de la oscuridad y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre, incluso traer hasta él el mítico mundo de Witchenly y así finalmente tener a Bastemon a su lado.

-No-negó, bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndola, tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos y enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer-yo no estoy aquí para eso.

La energía negativa saliendo del interior de la tumba abierta le rodeó y comenzó a arrastrarle lentamente, metiendo en su cabeza todos los miedos existentes para así debilitarlo y hacer más fácil su captura. Matadormon se dejó llevar apenas unos centímetros, luego sonrió.

-Lo lamento querida-dijo a la puerta que ya casi le engullía por completo-pero Gaiomon se ha convertido en el único miedo que ahora poseo, y tú no te pareces mucho a él que digamos-sentenció, elevando un grito desde el interior de su pecho y brillando intensamente, logrando soltarse de los lazos negros que lo ataban y retrocediendo ahora con sus poderosas y firmes patas.

GranDracmon lanzó un rugido de batalla con sus dos grandes bocas unidas a su cuerpo, se levantó y embistió con todo su cuerpo la puerta, con sus mandíbulas anexas mordiendo y destruyendo la roca y él con sus propias manos intentando romper uno de los sellos en donde estaba metida una de las siete llaves, siendo repelido con tremenda fuerza por la energía de la puerta, cayendo de espaldas con violencia y lastimándose un brazo. Se levantó tambaleante y reunió energía. Corrió con el gran peso de su enorme cuerpo cayendo nuevamente sobre la puerta y sus mandíbulas grises atacando feroces los sellos para sacar las llaves, consiguiendo con sus patas escarbar en la roca y comenzar a destruir uno de los símbolos mágicos que se encontraba más abajo, siendo nuevamente impulsado hacia atrás por una ráfaga de energía oscura que le hizo caer. El digimon volvió a ponerse en pie con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo hablando con la puerta-apenas estoy empezando.-Y volviendo a levantarse, embistió nuevamente y continuó atacando y escarbando la puerta y sus sellos, siendo repelido una y otra vez por la energía maligna que salía de su interior.

* * *

La enorme bestia mágica que contenía a Ogudomon comenzó finalmente a llegar al límite de su resistencia. Su liberador ya no tenía poder para mantenerle en aquel mundo por mucho más tiempo, pues traer a semejante monstruo y por un periodo tan largo de tiempo significaba un desgaste de energía demasiado grande, especialmente mientras la bestia luchaba contra el demonio en una batalla casi igualada, pero que poco a poco iba a llegando a su fin. Ogudomon embistió completamente al monstruo de negro color y lo arrojó al suelo, a escasos metros de donde Mercurimon mantenía el portal abierto y alimentaba con su energía a su criatura. Un poco más y le hubiese aplastado a él también. El coloso oscuro levantó dos de sus patas y atravesó de lado a lado a la criatura, haciéndola rugir y desaparecer entre humo de color y explosiones.

Mercurimon cayó finalmente vencido y sin un poco de energía si quiera para ponerse en pie, por lo que no pudo más que protegerse en cuanto Ogudomon le golpeó con una de sus patas y le arrojó metros lejos, destruyendo con el impacto varios pilares y quedando luego sepultado bajo ellos. El demonio observó como el otro no volvió a levantarse y se irguió completamente, retomando la marcha y poco a poco consiguiendo estar frente al Templo del Sol. Rugió haciendo temblar sus paredes y columnas, y con una de sus patas comenzó a mover el frontón y las columnas dóricas de la entrada del lugar, destruyéndolas completamente y haciéndolas caer en escombros sin la menor dificultad. Una llamarada de mediana intensidad le golpeó directo, haciéndole enojar y aplastar sin la menor dilación al Flaremon que le había molestado. El resto del templo estaba completamente abierto y el sol entraba de lleno en el lugar. El demonio miró hacia arriba en donde se encontraba el digimon al que había venido a buscar, el único de los Olímpicos que significaba un problema para él y de quien estaba dispuesto a deshacerse completamente.

Desde su elevado asiento de piedra blanca, Apollomon se quedó viendo impertérrito al demonio, con ambos brazos sobre el asiento y sus acerados ojos azules inmóviles en el otro. Le había presentido llegar hacía bastante, pero no imaginaba que podría derrotar a todos los demás dioses y llegar hasta el lugar.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar a Apollomon del Sol en su propio templo?-preguntó, aunque no esperaba ninguna contestación-Interesante.

El digimon se levantó de una vez con cierta soberbia marcando su gesto, y se encendió completamente como la más radiante de las estrellas. Ogudomon rugió y se precipitó al interior del lugar para exterminarlo de una vez.

A los pies de la imponente montaña, Gallantmon y Duftmon finalmente llegaban al lugar y se sorprendieron de ver a Craniummon abajo, sentado sobre un derrumbe de enormes rocas, con su poderosa Claíomh Solais a un lado y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos. Se reunieron rápidamente con él para constatar la situación del caballero. Este lucía en mal estado, pues el dolor de su brazo quebrado ya comenzaba a consumir su consciencia; parecía haber estado esperándoles antes de poder desvanecerse.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Gallantmon a su compañero, mientras Duftmon estudiaba la herida.

-Ogudomon pudo con nosotros; con Neptunmon, Dianamon y conmigo. Mató a Marsmon y a Dynasmon con su Catedral-el caballero hizo un gesto negativo y duro con la mirada-Lo resistió la primera vez, pero no la segunda. Ese rayo es letal, hay que evitarlo a toda costa. Dianamon ahora está siendo protegida en un poblado cercano.

-¿Dónde está ShineGreymon y el lobo?-preguntó el caballero rojo, temiéndose lo peor.

-Arriba; caímos bajo una trampa de Ogudomon, pero ellos lo resistieron mejor que yo-dijo con un gesto divertido y amargo a la vez, mirando su brazo-Deben estar enfrentándole ahora.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder-sentenció Gallantmon mirando hacia arriba. Era bastante elevado como para ver nada-Si matan a ese chico, estaré en serios problemas.

-Otra vez con eso-dijo el felino levantándose y con un gesto muy serio-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto él?

-No creas que es cosa mía-respondió el digimon-Enviaré un número de Knightmons para que vengan por ti Craniummon.-dijo mirando a su compañero oscuro abajo.

-No te preocupes, creo que puedo llegar-respondió el aludido para restarle importancia. Estaba bastante molesto de no haber podido al menos debilitar al demonio tanto como hubiera querido-Una última cosa-dijo llamando a los dos caballeros que ya despegaban sus pies del suelo-Dynasmon estaba buscando la debilidad de Ogudomon cuando fue alcanzado.

-¿Consiguió algo?-preguntó Duftmon para continuar él con el trabajo del caballero Wyvern.

Craniummon se quedó ensimismado un momento, recordando los últimos minutos en los que Dynasmon había enfrentado al monstruo.

-Atacó desde varios puntos, siempre debilitándolo por partes, pero nunca de una vez, ni con sus ataques más poderosos-levantó la cabeza-pero en un momento dado, creo que descubrió algo. Intentó decírmelo pero…

-¿Qué fue?-le apuró el estratega, ya necesitando la información.

-Atacó con su Breath of Wyvern a la cabeza y a la boca inferior de Ogudomon. Lo batió de una sola vez con eso y el demonio cayó casi vencido. Después intentamos terminarlo entre Dianamon y yo, pero se recuperó nuevamente. Ha de estar obteniendo energía de alguna forma.

-Si logramos dar con su debilidad y explotarla, no podrá seguir reuniendo energía-terminó Gallantmon, levantando ambos el vuelo y ganando rápidamente altura.

Duftmon se quedó pensando detenidamente en lo que Craniummon había dicho y en cual habría sido el factor que Dynasmon había descubierto para vencer a Ogudomon. Le tocaría a él descubrirlo ahora, pero al menos contaban con que sabían la ubicación de dos de sus puntos débiles; la cabeza y la boca inferior. Ahora solo restaba encontrar la combinación, el movimiento que hacía que Ogudomon quedara completamente debilitado y explotarlo.

Arriba, MirageGaogamon y ShineGreymon se acercaron al Templo del Sol justo en el momento para ver al gigantesco Ogudomon ser impactado directamente por una ráfaga de fuego tan intensa y poderosa, que el digimon se fue de espaldas y cayó sobre uno de los templos cercanos, destruyéndolo completamente con su gran peso y levantando una gran polvareda. Los jóvenes vieron asombrados a Apollomon de pie sobre una de las columnas de su templo que aún permanecía completa, viendo al digimon caer abajo. El sol que coronaba su cabeza se apagó lentamente después del poderoso Sol Blaster lanzado, y el dios Olímpico se quedó en su posición mientras volvía a reunir energía solar para otro devastador ataque, lo que no le resultaba nada de difícil dado el abrazante calor que alcanzaba al templo en aquel momento, tal y como él había dicho esa misma mañana.

ShineGreymon estuvo por reunirse con él, pero nuevamente MirageGaogamon le retuvo por el brazo y lo volvió hacia él.

-ShineGreymon escucha-le dijo mirándole directamente mientras a su espalda, Ogudomon volvía a ponerse de pie-tienes que prometerme que no vas a arriesgarte más de lo necesario: no te traje aquí para morir.

-No me pidas cosas que sabes que no haré-sentenció el otro severamente y cerrando su puño-sabes que daré mi vida protegiendo a Apollomon.

-Si quieres protegerlo a él, está bien, de acuerdo-aceptó moviendo la cabeza-pero no te busques la muerte por favor; aún te queda demasiado que…

-¡Yo le juré que le entregaría hasta la última gota de sangre que me quedara!-exclamó el chico soltándose el brazo y perdiendo la paciencia-¡Deberías recordarlo! Después de todo fuiste tú quien me instó a luchar para estar a su lado.

-¡Pero no para que llegaras a esto, idiota!-exclamó el digimon azul.

Una fuerte sacudida en el lugar y luego una ráfaga de energía y polvo obligó a los dos digimons a cubrirse y volverse hacia la situación. Ogudomon se había levantado y atacado con sus patas a Apollomon, quien le esquivó de un salto, corrió veloz por sobre su pierna y llegó hasta su cabeza, se impulsó y encendió su puño en un mar de llamas.

-¡PHOEBUS BLOW!

El golpe fue tan fuerte que el demonio tembló completamente ante el impacto, y la explosión ígnea que se levantó sobre su cabeza fue tal que parecía que el monstruo había perdido dicha parte. Retrocedió sacudiéndose un poco para extinguir el fuego y rugió furioso. Abrió su boca inferior y disparó su Catedral contra el león, quien saltó hacia atrás y le esquivó moviéndose rápidamente entre los escombros de su derruido templo. Ogudomon salió a su encuentro y comenzó a aplastar y a destruir todo con sus patas para intentar atraparle. ShineGreymon no perdió un segundo más y se movió veloz de allí.

En el momento en que el demonio abría nuevamente su boca para disparar, un fuerte rayo de calor le impactó desde la izquierda y le obligó a detener su ataque. Se volvió con una pata en alto para golpear a ese que le estorbaba, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, un fuerte puñetazo ardiente en dicha extremidad le hizo rugir y retroceder nuevamente, apoyándose en la pierna que tenía la Olympia clavada causándose más dolor y perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio. Abajo, los dos digimons de fuego se encontraron, y uno de ellos no estaba nada feliz con la situación.

-¡ShineGreymon!-bramó el dios de fuego al tenerlo cerca y encendiéndose más, furioso-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico se extrañó que se lo preguntara, pero aún así respondió.

-¡Vine para ayudarlo amo!-exclamó desde arriba, mientras a su espalda Ogudomon volvía a recuperarse.

-¡Márchate en este mismo instante!-mandó apuntando lejos-¡Regresa al castillo de los Royal Knights y quédate allá!

-¿Qué?-soltó el joven sin creerlo-¡No! ¡Mi lugar es aquí con usted! ¡Yo le juré…!

Apollomon se abalanzó con un rugido sobre él, sujetándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo rodar por tierra, en el segundo mismo en que el Gradus del demonio impactaba en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el muchacho suspendido y haciendo un enorme agujero en el suelo. Los dos digimons de fuego quedaron escondidos detrás de Ogudomon por los escombros. Apollomon sujetó al chico bajo él por los hombros y lo remeció con cierta violencia.

-Quiero que te marches de aquí ahora mismo, ¡es una orden!-exclamó soltándolo y poniéndose de pie.

ShineGreymon se sostuvo en sus brazos, mirando al otro arriba sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Le miró detenidamente a los ojos, con su expresión perpleja y una creciente amargura recorriéndolo por dentro. ¿Es que Apollomon también le consideraba un inútil en batalla? ¿Es que también él había sentido "lástima" del muchacho y solo lo conservaba a su lado por su compañía?

-Amo…-dijo con la voz quebrándosele y su boca temblando-¿Por qué…por qué quiere que me vaya?

-Este no es tu lugar ShineGreymon-sentenció el dios con una mirada castigadora y sus puños cerrados-Te dije que te quedaras con los Royal Knights y les sirvieras hasta que la guerra acabara, pero me desobedeciste y regresaste aquí.

-Ellos me enviaron…-quiso decir, pero el otro le cortó furioso.

-¡Mientes!-bramó encendiéndose aún más-¡Los Royal Knights me hicieron una promesa! ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que desobedecerme?-exigió saber con sus garras engarfiadas.

El joven bajó la mirada, notoriamente avergonzado y apenado de haberle mentido a su señor, cuando el digimon se vio repentinamente impactado y desplazado metros de su lugar por el poderoso Catedral que le arrastró metros lejos y le hizo estrellarse contra una columna, la que se partió en dos y acabó sobre el dios de fuego. ShineGreymon soltó una exclamación y salió de su lugar para ir a ayudarle, pero se interpuso justo en el blanco de Ogudomon y su rayo, el que disparó sin vacilación. El muchacho vio por sobre su hombro el disparo purpura a punto de caer sobre ambos, pero una silueta apareció repentinamente en medio y le contuvo.

-¡FINAL MIRAGE BURST!

El lobo concentró al máximo toda su energía, liberándola en un fuerte rayo de color blanco que chocó contra el Catedral de Ogudomon. Volvió apenas la cabeza aún conteniendo el inmenso poder del otro.

-¡Saca a Apollomon de aquí!-bramó el lobo con dificultad.

El aludido se movió rápidamente y quitó la columna de roca blanca que contenía a Apollomon. La deidad se levantó algo tambaleante, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y se repuso casi al instante. Vio al frente el intento de MirageGaogamon, y rugió enfurecido. Empujó con su garra a ShineGreymon para alejarlo, mientras encendía el sol a su espalda.

-¡Apártate, MirageGaogamon!-le llamó.

El digimon azul se movió rápidamente hacia arriba evitando el rayo, el que fue directo a por Apollomon, quien le resistió con su propio impacto flamígero.

-¡SOL BLASTER!

Los dos rayos chocaron y crearon una gigantesca explosión que arrasó con todo lo que quedaba al interior del Templo del Sol, explosión a la que asistieron en el último segundo los dos Royal Knights. Se acercaron al lugar con sus armas preparadas, buscando al dios de fuego y a los digimons que estarían enfrentándole. Vieron la silueta de ShineGreymon y MirageGaogamon Burst saliendo de entre el polvo y el humo, reuniéndose con ellos. El lobo azulado alcanzaba el límite de sus fuerzas, pues había gastado toda su energía en proteger a sus dos amos del ataque de Ogudomon.

-Retírate-le ordenó Gallantmon al verlo, y luego a ShineGreymon, aunque este no tenía el menor daño-también tú lárgate de aquí. No necesito más muertos para velar.

El digimon de fuego sintió que explotaría en dolor y rabia. Le habían rechazado de nuevo…por tercera vez lo querían lejos del lugar de la batalla. Nadie parecía confiar al menos un poco en él.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere entender que sí puedo luchar?-exclamó levantando la voz y encendiendo la punta de sus alas.

Los dos Royal Knights y el caballero azul se quedaron viéndole. Gallantmon se le acercó, le agarró por el metal rojo de su pecho y siseó en su cara

-Puedes luchar, pero también puedes morir, y eso, ni yo ni tu perro guardián aquí vamos a permitirlo-sentenció soltándole con violencia y alejándose un paso. Luego miró al lobo a un lado-Si se mueve de aquí te lo cobraré, y muy caro.

MirageGaogamon asintió con la cabeza, apoyado contra un pilar inclinado a su espalda. Los dos Royal Knights se alejaron y fueron al centro de la explosión, en donde Ogudomon aún se encontraba en el suelo y Apollomon desaparecido. Le encontraron rápidamente; estaba recuperándose del último impacto arriba de una columna derruida, sin quitar sus ojos del caído demonio. Los caballeros se sorprendieron de que con aquel Sol Blaster consiguiera batirlo, y supusieron que el dios era muy poderoso, u Ogudomon estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Lo que sea que es-dijo Gallantmon apuntando con su lanza al demonio abajo-me sirve.

Soltó un grito y su Gram destelló en blanco color, mientras el caballero se impulsaba a toda velocidad directo a la boca inferior del demonio, dispuesto a destruir el cristal que guardaba dentro, cuando éste comenzó a brillar intensamente y disparó.

* * *

Abajo, y siendo rechazado ya innumerables veces por la energía manando del interior de la puerta abierta de la Tumba del Pecado, GranDracmon se levantaban tambaleante, herido de arriba abajo y completamente agotado, pero sin la menor intención de detenerse de su cometido. Respiraba profundamente, y goteaba saliva y sangre de su boca y su cuerpo, al igual que las dos grandes mandíbulas que salían de él, una de ellas con la punta de su nariz partida y la sangre cayendo a chorros desde la herida. El vampiro se dio fuerza para levantarse completamente y miró el resultado de su trabajo.

"_Solo una más_-pensaba, destruyendo en su mano la sexta llave que había logrado extraer de la puerta-_solo una más maldito, y tus minutos estarán contados"_

Sonrió apenas y se limpió el rostro húmedo con el dorso de la mano. Estaba mareado; a veces creía ver a los más raros demonios saliendo del interior de la Tumba, pero aún así no se detenía y seguía embistiendo, escarbando y arrancándole llaves a la puerta, hasta haber conseguido con largas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo, quitarle seis de ellas. Mientras ninguna de las apariciones se pareciera a Gaiomon todo estaría bien, pensó irónicamente y riéndose del miedo que el desgraciado le había metido desde que se conocieran. La entrada a la Tumba del Pecado destellaba haces de colores y producía pequeñas explosiones en los agujeros que GranDracmon le había hecho, pero aún permanecía de pie y abierta.

-¡Verás como ahora te cierro, maldita puerta del infierno!-gritó finalmente y decidido, reuniendo lo que le quedaba de energía y arrojándose veloz hacia la puerta.

Ésta le volvió a rechazar en su último intento por evitar que fuera cerrada, disparando haces oscuros que atravesaban completamente el cuerpo del vampiro y le cortaban la piel, abriéndole heridas en todo el cuerpo sin arrancarle el menor quejido, hasta que logró embestirla y producir un resquebrajo en el séptimo sello, usando las dos feroces mandíbulas a su disposición y sus enormes patas para escarbar y arrancarle pedazos de roca a la puerta, usando también sus propias manos destrozadas y ensangrentadas para arrancar la llave de su lugar y ahogando un grito de dolor en cuanto una poderosa descarga de energía oscura le recorrió de arriba abajo y le hizo flaquear.

Se aferró con fuerza de la llave para no caer y regresó su cuerpo hacia adelante, golpeando una vez con su cabeza en el lugar en su rabiosa desesperación y produciendo una grieta más, cerrando su puño y golpeando el sello repetidas veces hasta destruirlo completamente y sacar el preciado objeto, siendo impulsado hacia atrás por una onda de oscuridad poderosa que le arrastró y le hizo perder su evolución, rodando por el suelo y con su cuerpo totalmente maltrecho, pero con la llave en su poder. El vampiro sonrió apenas mirando hacia la puerta, la que se sacudía produciendo un temblor infernal en todo el Mar de la Oscuridad, destellando chispazos de color y haces de oscuridad en todas direcciones, mientras Matadormon apenas conseguía ponerse de pie y destruir la llave que pertenecía a Lucemon, pulverizándola. El mismo grito que se oyera la primera vez volvió a escucharse en todo el lugar, y el demonio tuvo que sostener su cabeza para evitar que esta estallara. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, mientras y para su sorpresa, largos brazos de energía negativa salieron disparados desde el interior y le apresaron, arrastrándole hacia el abismo.

Matadormon rugió desesperado e intentó liberarse, pero resultó completamente inútil. Logró apenas sacar un brazo y clavar sus cuchillas en el suelo para intentar detener el arrastre o al menos retrasarlo lo suficiente hasta que la puerta se cerrara, pero no tenía fuerzas para ayudarse y sus garras se soltaron. El digimon fue rápidamente invadido por el miedo y la impotencia, y mirando una última vez al frente, a la oscuridad que le rodeaba y que le acompañaría para siempre, vio una figura nebulosa adelante que se le antojó como un verdadero fantasma. No lo conocía, pero fantasma o no estaba allí.

-¡Ayúdame!-exclamó mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado ya los últimos metros al interior de la Tumba.

La aparición avanzó algunos pasos, lentamente y con dificultad. Solo era un leve vestigio de la presencia original que había escuchado su llamado muy lejos del mundo digital, por lo que apenas si podía moverse en aquel espacio tan lejano. La puerta abierta seguía absorbiéndolo todo, como un agujero negro que no se detenía de tragar lo que estuviera en su camino, y la capa del misterioso fantasma ondeó por la fuerza de succión. Matadormon se aferró a ella e inmediatamente sintió como los brazos que le rodeaban dejaron de jalarle, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto muy pesado y ellos ya no pudieran arrastrarle. Le soltaron, y regresando al interior de su mundo de oscuridad infinita, la puerta se cerró ante ellos y todo quedó en tinieblas y silencio.

El vampiro no conseguía explicarse nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que ser la peor pesadilla de toda su vida, pero seguía vivo, y despierto. Porque cuando levantó la cabeza, aquella aparición que le había salvado ya no estaba.

* * *

Gallantmon levantó su escudo y bloqueó completamente el ataque lanzando, pero salió empujado metros en el aire por la magnitud del rayo. Era poderoso, era imposible negarlo. Duftmon se movió también hacia su cabeza, mientras el demonio volvía a ponerse en pie. Levantó su estoque y atacó a la par de Gallantmon.

-¡AUSSTERBEN!

-¡ROYAL SABER!

Los dos ataques impactaron sobre la cabeza del monstruo, quien rugió y se movió del lugar para evitarlos. Al instante, vio la velocísima figura encendida de Apollomon lanzarse directo contra él con su puño de fuego.

-¡PHOEBUS BLOW!

El golpe bastó para hacer que Ogudomon retrocediera varios pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Abajo, y mientras los tres digimons luchaban contra el demonio, ShineGreymon observaba apagado la batalla, derrotado por dentro y sin siquiera tener un rasguño encima. Cerró con fuerza sus puños, confundido, dolido y frustrado. Veía a Apollomon luchando…de una forma que jamás creyó que vería. El dios era aún más veloz de lo que algunos le habían contado, y sus puños sacudían completamente al gigantesco demonio con cada nuevo golpe. Esquivaba con una facilidad notoria y se movía hábilmente por entre los escombros y sobre ellos, usándolos para alcanzar la altura de su enemigo e impactarlo con su fuego, ese fuego imposible de extinguir, digno del propio sol.

Él siempre había querido ser como el león, o al menos acercarse si quiera un poco. Sabía que nunca tendría el nivel de un dios como Apollomon, pero más que su poder quería ser como el digimon que le había inspirado desde que tuviera memoria. Ese al que tanto apreciaba y admiraba…y que ahora le había hecho pedazos rechazándolo de su lado porque le consideraba un ser débil…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó a la nada, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos con los ojos húmedos-¿Por qué me eligió si sabía que no significo para él más que una compañía? ¿Por qué desperdició tanto todos estos años…tanta paciencia y tiempo en entrenarme…si jamás me permitiría estar a su lado luchando?-ahogó un sollozo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por su rostro-¿Por qué me hizo jurarle?-exclamó partiéndose y golpeando con su puño en la roca.

A su lado y tratando de recuperarse, MirageGaogamon Burst le observaba apesadumbrado. Le dolía muchísimo ver a su compañero en aquel estado de derrota emocional; por él le hubiera contado toda la verdad aquella vez hacía tantos años, cuando lo había escuchado de una conversación entre sus dos amos Dianamon y Apollomon. Cuanto deseó haber corrido con él y decírselo, explicarle todo y además ganarse su perdón por el tonto error que había cometido, y haber enmendado lo suyo desde un principio. Haberlo hecho feliz revelándole aquel secreto que por tanto tiempo le habían escondido y ahora producía ese daño tan grande en su corazón.

Su instinto le hizo reaccionar repentinamente, volviendo la cabeza un segundo, lanzándose sobre ShineGreymon al segundo siguiente y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Disculpa-fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle.

ShineGreymon abrió mucho los ojos al ver cómo la gigantesca pata de Ogudomon iba directo hacia ellos y les impactaba con toda su fuerza y furia, arrastrándolos en el impacto bajo su garra. MirageGaogamon le soltó y empujó en el segundo mismo en que el demonio presionaba su garra contra el suelo de roca y le aprisionaba, saliendo ShineGreymon disparado por la velocidad contra un pilar que no acababa de destruirse y se hacía añicos. Atrás los dos Royal Knights y Apollomon observaron como el monstruo se les había escapado repentinamente y atacaba a los dos jóvenes. Apollomon se sintió flaquear un instante y al segundo siguiente se recuperó, encendiéndose completamente en furia y convirtiéndose en una gigantesca bola de fuego, que avanzó con un feroz rugido nunca antes escuchado por nadie y directo hacia la cabeza del demonio, dispuesto a destruírsela completamente y abrirlo con sus propias garras de la ira que lo había consumido de pronto.

-¡Apollomon detente!-le llamó Gallantmon desde atrás, pero fue tarde.

Ogudomon abrió su boca torciéndola para que su cristal apuntara hacia atrás y le dio de lleno al dios del sol, impactándolo y lanzándolo con su arrolladora fuerza hasta el fondo del templo, en donde la deidad chocó contra su propio trono de piedra y perdió casi completamente el conocimiento, con su fuego extinguiéndose rápidamente y quedando tirado a los pies del asiento. El demonio rió y movió su pata con la que aplastaba a MirageGaogamon Burst, como quien termina de matar a un insecto, y se volvió hacia el otro caído para acabar con él. Gallantmon y Duftmon se interpusieron inmediatamente para detenerlo usando sus más poderosas técnicas, pero el digimon no retrocedía.

ShineGreymon logró quitarse el peñasco que le aplastaba de encima y vio adelante como el lobo azulado perdía su evolución y regresaba a ser solo MirageGaogamon. Sus alas y su abundante cabello desaparecieron para dejar al digimon que ShineGreymon recordara de cuando solo tenía dieciséis años. Sus datos se movían en torno suyo, a punto de separarse, con el lobo haciendo un último esfuerzo por quedarse en el digimundo con su amo. El joven de fuego sintió que cualquier pensamiento abandonaba su cabeza y por un largo momento creyó no sentir su propio corazón latiendo. Estaba desconectado de sí mismo, viendo al otro que tanto le protegía y le estimaba a punto de morir. Se levantó tambaleándose, sin notar cómo Ogudomon más atrás continuaba acercándose hacia su amo con los dos Royal Knights intentando detenerle infructuosamente, y se acercó rápidamente hacia su compañero. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y sintió sus ojos arder ante la tristeza.

-Qué bueno…que está bien mi señor…-dijo el digimon azul con una leve sonrisa expresada en sus ojos amarillos.

ShineGreymon negó con la cabeza con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de aquella forma.

-Me proteges…aun poniendo mi vida por sobre la tuya…-apretó los dientes y los ojos-¿Por qué el amo Mercurimon hizo lo mismo? ¿Por qué Marsmon también…? Apollomon y Dianamon…

-Es importante…que te quedes señor…-dijo apenas y conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

-¿Por qué empezaste a llamarme "señor" un día…?-le preguntó.

MirageGaogamon negó con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo.

-Dímelo-demandó el otro poniendo sus puños en su pecho-Dímelo, o no te vayas. No por favor…

El lobo desvió la mirada ante un haz de luz que se pronunció a la espalda del digimon de fuego. Gallantmon había conseguido derribar a Ogudomon con su Final Elysian y hacerlo caer, pero el persistente demonio volvía a ponerse en pie, herido, pero dispuesto a llevarse a unos cuantos más con él.

-Ve con Apollomon-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo en cada palabra-ve con él; él te lo dirá…-terminó cerrando los ojos y conteniendo un quejido.

ShineGreymon casi dio un salto y se volvió. Vio a Apollomon caído y completamente apagado, como nunca antes lo había visto, ni siquiera imaginado, y a Ogudomon acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él sin que los caballeros pudieran detenerle. Se levantó sin quitar su vista del digimon al que dejaba atrás, y cerrando con fuerza los ojos para alejarse, levantó rápidamente el vuelo y fue con el dios, esquivando al demonio en el camino y aterrizando junto al león. Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta. La armadura que recubría al digimon estaba resquebrajada, y el cinto negro con los adornos de su cabeza estaba destruido y manchado con la sangre que manaba desde el lado derecho de su frente.

El joven le movió despacio y conteniendo sus emociones, consiguiendo reanimarlo un poco. Apollomon le observó con sus brillantes ojos azules y pareció sorprendido. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero cayó al instante sobre su espalda. ShineGreymon no sabía qué hacer.

-Márchate…-dijo el dios con un suspiro agotado y la cabeza vuelta hacia él-tienes que irte ShineGreymon…

-Basta de decir eso-pidió el digimon negando con la cabeza-¿Qué no entiende que no voy a irme?

-Vete por favor-le dijo Apollomon sorprendiéndolo con aquella frase-debes regresar con los demás Royal Knights…ellos te protegerán…

-Voy a quedarme con usted-sentenció tragándose la tristeza y apretando con fuerza la boca-Voy a quedarme con usted-repitió negando y poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza-Mi lugar es aquí amo, yo juré que me quedaría a su lado hasta el final, ¿lo recuerda?-preguntó sonriendo apenas mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza, desesperado porque se fuera-No importa si soy demasiado débil para usted y para todos; lucharé. Su misión en el Monte Olimpo es demasiado importante, todo el digimundo depende de que usted nos ayude…

-Vete-repitió el león enfurecido pero sin poder levantarse y hacer algo-vete ShineGreymon, ¡vete maldita sea!-rugió mientras veía al demonio emergiendo a espaldas del joven digimon y levantar su pata para aplastarlos a ambos de una vez-¡Márchate de una vez!

-¡Usted es mil veces más importante que yo!-exclamó el chico cerrando sus puños-¿Por qué se empeña tanto en que me salve?

-¡Porque eres mi hijo!-soltó el digimon con un rugido ahogado.

* * *

Parecía mentira.

En realidad, tenía que tratarse de una mentira.

Apollomon estaba desesperado…realmente quería salvar al muchacho, porque en verdad le tenía muchísimo aprecio. De eso tenía que tratarse. Por eso le decía una cosa semejante, para así conseguir que el joven se fuera; estaba seguro de que con esa mentira conseguiría que se fuera.

Pero resultó al contrario.

ShineGreymon se quedó en su lugar, frío, temblando, sacudido por pequeños espasmos de dolor y tristeza de escucharle decir esas palabras. Era extraño como la desesperación actuaba en unos y en otros. Apollomon había recurrido a una mentira para salvar a su protegido, a su favorito, pero no comprendía el tremendo dolor que le había hecho al digimon para intentar salvarlo. Mejor muerto a que jugara con su corazón de ese modo. Él…que siempre se había preguntado quién y cómo habría sido su padre, él que había crecido de un huevo escogido del pueblo del inicio y criado por las nodrizas del Monte Olimpo para convertirse en un guardián de ellos cuando madurara…que soñaba despierto mirando al cielo, llenando ese lugar vacío que tenía en la vida y en el corazón con la imagen de Apollomon, imaginando que el dios malgastaría su tiempo jugando y enseñando al pequeño Agumon que lo seguía a todos lados y lo idolatraba. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el león se fijara de pronto en él y le invitara a pasar la tarde en su templo, sentado sobre sus rodillas y escuchándole contar sus historias y aventuras de antaño, durante toda la vida si era necesario. Para él hubiese sido un verdadero regalo. Para él que se sentía atraído hacia el dios del sol, como un pequeño planeta girando alrededor de esa gigantesca e imponente estrella que constituía su mundo y su fuente de inspiración y valor, y de quien no quería despegarse ni un solo segundo, manteniendo conversaciones imaginarias con su señor y haciendo alarde ante todos de que había conseguido volverse su favorito, ese sueño al que tanto aspiraba y que al fin tanteaba con sus manos. _"¿Quién te gustaría que fuese tu padre?"_ se preguntaban sus amigos los unos a los otros cuando eran pequeños; algunos que iban aprendiendo y conociendo digimons nuevos, siempre cambiaban la versión por uno más grande y poderoso, pero él siempre respondía lo mismo. El amo Apollomon. El amo Apollomon. ¿Qué digimon en todo el universo podía compararse con él? ¿Qué otro digimon existía que pudiese ser mejor para ese papel? Agumon lo veía como el único capaz de llenar ese enorme vacío que tenía en el alma, y su sola presencia y su mirada puesta sobre él le bastaban para ser feliz e imaginarse paseando de su mano por los jardines del Monte Olimpo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle un daño así…irreparable?

Existían tantas mentiras en el mundo, y el dios eligió justo la peor para ShineGreymon. La más dolorosa, la más insoportable.

Y aún así ShineGreymon quería creer que era verdad.

-¡SHINEGREYMON!-rugió el león una última vez, con la desesperación y el dolor de quien va a perder lo más preciado que posee en la vida frente a sus ojos.

El digimon reaccionó de pronto, desconcertado, confundido, sin saber qué hacer ni qué creer, volviéndose de una vez y levantando la cabeza para ver la gigantesca garra de Ogudomon a pocos metros de él para aplastarle. Solo pudo levantar sus brazos para intentar contenerle, siendo fácilmente vencido por esa inmensurable fuerza que le hizo caer rápidamente sobre una rodilla mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. No quería morir, no estaba dispuesto a morir, mucho menos allí y ahora, sin conocer la verdad y quedarse en la incertidumbre. Buscó en lo más profundo de sí mismo algo que le diera valor y fuerza para defenderse, y solo pudo recordar ese viejo dibujo que le había hecho a su amo cuando fuera Koromon, de ambos jugando en una pradera bajo el sol.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

ShineGreymon rugió desde el fondo de su ser sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en él ni a su alrededor. Solo pensaba en que quería defender fervientemente ese sueño, de pasar el resto de su vida junto a Apollomon así fuera mentira o verdad lo que le había dicho, quisiera Yggdrasill que fuera verdad para tener finalmente lo que tanto había buscado. Sus alas destellaron y se volvieron de un intenso color flamígero, convirtiéndose al instante un mar de fuego que rodeó a Apollomon tras él en un torbellino de llamas que se elevó hasta el cielo. Él mismo se convirtió en una estrella roja, brillante y encendida que incineró la garra de Ogudomon y le arrancó un horrible grito de dolor y le hizo retroceder.

El joven cayó sobre sus manos, respirando agitadamente y con el fuego escapando de todo su cuerpo. Vio como había dejado el suelo completamente ennegrecido bajo él, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Había tenido esa sensación una vez hacía mucho tiempo, la de estar lleno de algo, no sabía qué, que le hacía sentir que estallaría y aún así seguiría con vida, y que podría encender toda la noche si se lo proponía. ¿Podía ser…?

Miró sus manos y la punta de su cola, encendida de un color tan intenso que le pareció irreal.

-ShineGreymon-escuchó que le llamaba.

El digimon levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él; brillando completo como el mismo sol, y con un fuego tan intenso que parecía capaz de incinerar la tierra completamente. Sin embargo él no tenía miedo. Jamás le había temido al fuego de Apollomon. Su cuerpo estaba completamente restaurado, sin ninguna herida y sin saber que su propio fuego había sido el que le había restablecido. El dios estiró su mano y sonrió con sus intensos ojos azules llenos de felicidad y orgullo.

-Nunca dudé de que lo conseguirías-soltó el digimon complacido.

ShineGreymon miró su mano un segundo, aún dudando de algo, pero se obligó a mantenerlo a raya y enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo: Ogudomon se pronunciaba sobre ellos nuevamente, más furioso que antes y dispuesto a destruirlos a todos al atreverse a desafiarlo de esa manera. El chico estiró su brazo y tomó la mano ferviente del dios, levantándose y quedando ambos frente a frente. Ahora eran casi iguales.

-impresionante-reconoció Duftmon tratando de disimular su asombro.

Gallantmon no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de poder disimular tan bien como él al haber visto como su testarudo alumno conseguía finalmente el Burst Mode, después de que él había intentado sacárselo a golpes y patadas los últimos meses sin conseguirlo. Abajo, sosteniéndose contra una roca agrietada y aún conteniendo sus datos, MirageGaogamon observaba la escena, feliz, orgulloso, y a la vez algo entristecido.

"_Creía que solo yo podría sacarte el Burst Mode, ShineGreymon_"-pensó sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

El demonio rugió sacudiendo los cimientos del Templo del Sol, haciendo que los dos digimons flamígeros se volvieran hacia él. El fuego brillaba tan intensamente en sus ojos que los dos parecían hechos del peligroso elemento.

-Ayúdame con esto-dijo Apollomon mirando al otro y sonriendo.

ShineGreymon solo asintió con su cabeza, y mientras el león desaparecía de su lado moviéndose rápidamente por sobre los escombros, él evocaba el fuego en ambas manos y lo dirigía veloz por sobre la tierra, creando un círculo alrededor del monstruo y rodeándolo completamente con sus intensas llamas, evitando que se moviera. Ogudomon no se dejó intimidar, y haciendo ademán de saltar por sobre el fuego, Apollomon cayó repentinamente sobre su cabeza y cogió la boca del digimon abriéndola completamente hacia atrás, exponiendo el segundo cristal rosado que se escondía en ésta y largando un lanzallamas tan potente que la esfera se resquebrajó completamente y el demonio se sacudió violentamente para alejar al intruso, moviéndose hacia atrás y pisando el fuego, el que rápidamente trepó por su cuerpo y empezó a consumirlo por todas sus patas.

El digimon rugió adolorido y siguió retrocediendo, debilitado y expuesto. ShineGreymon y Apollomon se reunieron con los Royal Knights estudiando como destruir al demonio de una vez.

-Le hemos atacado incesantemente desde todos sus puntos pero no se detiene-dijo el dios sosteniéndose con sus garras de una columna de piedra.

-Dynasmon descubrió que su debilidad son su cabeza y el cristal de la boca inferior-dijo Duftmon pensando y analizando.

-Pero ya le hemos atacado allí y no funciona-dijo Gallantmon observando a Ogudomon preparándose para disparar su Catedral contra ellos.

Los cuatro digimons se alejaron de un veloz movimiento para evitar el rayo. Gallantmon voló por sobre él y disparó su Royal Saber junto con el Aussterben de Duftmon, mientras que los dos digimon ígneos disparaban flechas de fuego contra el demonio causando entre todos varias explosiones simultaneas sobre el digimon y haciéndole caer sobre tres de sus patas, una de ellas ya bastante debilitada por la espada enterrada que llevaba.

-Craniummon dijo que había atacado con Breath of Wyvern al mismo tiempo en ambos puntos-siguió Duftmon observando al demonio moverse lentamente y con dificultad-además, parece que está perdiendo rápidamente energía y ya no se recupera como antes.

-Es posible que esté finalmente alcanzando su límite-dijo ShineGreymon Burst a un lado.

-En ese caso-dijo Gallantmon decidido-es hora de terminarlo y acabar con todo esto. ¡Duftmon!

-¡Sí!-asintió el felino siguiéndole al vuelo.

-¡Distráiganlo!-ordenó a los otros dos mientras se acercaban al demonio desde arriba y abajo.

Los dos digimons de fuego se separaron, uno por tierra y el otro desde el aire, lanzando disparos de fuego simultáneamente mientras los dos Royal Knights conseguían acercarse lo suficiente para atacar; Gallantmon desde abajo, Duftmon en su cabeza. El caballero rojo levantó su escudo y éste brilló intensamente.

-¡FINAL ELYSIAN!

-¡AUSSTERBEN!

Los dos poderosos disparos dieron de lleno en el blanco sacudiendo completamente a Ogudomon, pero éste no cayó y en vez de eso rugió furioso y disparó desde ambos cristales su Catedral, siendo uno esquivado y el otro detenido por el Aegis de Gallantmon. Apollomon y ShineGreymon se movieron rápidamente para ayudarlos y dispararon desde derecha e izquierda su Glorious Burst y Phoebus Blow, deteniendo el ataque del demonio y ganando algunos segundos para reunirse y estudiar el fallo.

-¿Por qué demonios no funcionó?-exigió saber el caballero rojo, casi tan prendido como los otros dos.

Duftmon lo meditó un momento.

"_El Breath of Wyvern es la técnica más poderosa de Dynasmon…nuestros ataques también fueron los más fuertes pero aún así no hicieron efecto…atacó al mismo tiempo con su técnica más poderosa…puede que…"_

-¡Puede que sea por el nivel de poder!-exclamó llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿El nivel de poder?-repitió Apollomon sin comprenderlo.

-Así es. Dynasmon era uno de nuestros caballeros con el nivel de poder más alto conocido. Su ataque es demasiado poderoso para que cualquiera lo resista, incluso para Omegamon es difícil sostener su Breath of Wyvern. Es probable que al haber atacado con una técnica tan peligrosa, al mismo tiempo y en sus dos puntos débiles, éste surtiera efecto.

-¿Pero por qué el nuestro no funcionó?-volvió a preguntar Gallantmon, mientras Ogudomon se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos para embestirlos.

-Porque nuestros niveles de poder difieren Gallantmon; no son de la misma clase, no hay un equilibrio ni de poder ni de tipo.

Todos lo comprendieron de pronto; los dos caballeros se volvieron a ver los dos digimons de fuego, y agradecieron tener esa suerte. Apollomon asintió y se preparó para salir, pero ShineGreymon no lo estaba.

-Tienen que estar… ¡locos!-exclamó de pronto y cerrando sus puños. Quiso dirigirse a Apollomon, pero su confusión era tal que ya no sabía cómo llamarlo-Él…él es un dios, una deidad, yo no soy…

-¡Ustedes son completamente compatibles!-exclamó Gallantmon sulfurándose y echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ambos pertenecen a las mismas familias, son de fuego, del mismo atributo y reciben su energía del sol-dijo Duftmon apuntando al cielo con la mano abierta-y aquí hay mucho de eso.

-Tienes tu Burst Mode-acotó Gallantmon-deberías estar a la altura.

-Además-dijo Apollomon afable y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico-ShineGreymon tiene de mi todo lo que necesita para estar igualados en poder.

El joven se sorprendió mucho de escucharle decir eso; una sensación rara le invadió, pero la descartó de inmediato pues se daba cuenta de que con Apollomon le resultaba muy fácil distraerse en batalla. Bufó por la nariz poniendo en orden sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza hacia el demonio que sobre ellos levantaba sus patas para aplastarlos completamente.

-De acuerdo-asintió, y al segundo siguiente los cuatro habían desaparecido de su lugar a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

Esta vez fueron Duftmon y Gallantmon los encargados de distraer a Ogudomon, mientras Apollomon y ShineGreymon Burst buscaban su momento y lugar. Los dos caballeros disparaban sus técnicas moviéndose en círculo por sobre la cabeza de Ogudomon, mientras Apollomon se posicionaba bajo su cristal inferior y ShineGreymon lo hacía en el superior. Los dos digimons cerraron los ojos y abrieron los brazos, tal y como el más viejo enseñara al chico a hacer en sus largos entrenamientos, recibiendo y absorbiendo toda la energía solar que les fue posible en aquellos cinco segundos antes de que Ogudomon los ubicara bajo y sobre él, y encendiéndose a la par, los dos digimons se prendieron como gigantescos soles explotando y atacaron.

-¡SOL BLASTER!

-¡FINAL SHINING BURST!

Los dos intensos rayos de color blanco dirigidos hacia arriba y hacia abajo atravesaron completamente al demonio y se encontraron en su núcleo, destruyéndolo completamente, incinerándolo y reduciéndolo a nada, con el demonio rugiendo de manera infernal, sintiendo que era destruido lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera y quemándose vivo. Apollomon y ShineGreymon Burst se apagaron pasados leves segundos de ataque y se alejaron; los cristales de Ogudomon habían desaparecido completamente y el monstruo lucía un gigantesco agujero que le atravesaba de arriba abajo, y quemaduras horrorosas extendiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo. Las siete almas encerradas en su interior se separaron al no tener a la Tumba del Pecado para que continuara sosteniéndolas, y ya en su límite y sin más energías que las que mantenían sus cuerpos unidos, el demonio retrocedió lenta y temblorosamente, buscando escapar.

Los dos digimons de fuego se reunieron, luciendo bastante agotados de haber utilizado técnicas de semejante calibre, viendo que el demonio aún no se separaba y destruía, solo agonizaba. Gallantmon hizo un último intento, también agotado de haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas, pero dispuesto a terminar aquella pesadilla.

-Muérete de una vez engendro-siseó levantando su escudo, reuniendo al máximo las energías que le quedaban y encendiendo el disco en su brazo-¡FINAL ELYSIAN!

El brillante disparo dio de lleno en Ogudomon, arrastrándole por el Templo del Sol y aún más lejos, apagándose en el instante en que los siete Demon Lord no consiguieron sostenerse un segundo más y se separaron, dispersándose y cayendo los siete desde la altura del Monte Olimpo y precipitándose abajo. Los Royal Knights y los dos digimons de fuego observaron totalmente asombrados esto, pero sin perder un momento, Gallantmon ordenó.

-¡Vayan por ellos! ¡Acábenlos a todos antes de que escapen!

Los cuatro digimons se movieron veloces hacia la salida del templo y se precipitaron hacia la caída de la montaña, buscando a los siete rivales. Fue fácil encontrar a los dos más grandes; Leviamon y Belphemon caían a derecha e izquierda, el segundo consiguiendo aferrarse a la roca gracias a sus potentes garras; el otro no podía más que esperar a estrellarse abajo. ShineGreymon Burst y Gallantmon se movieron rápidamente contra él, y usando sus Royal Saber y Corona Blaze Sword, le atravesaron completamente y pulverizaron sin que el demonio pudiera siquiera defenderse. Estaban todos completamente debilitados.

Arriba de una roca, Barbamon había caído boca abajo y se sentía incapaz de levantarse, con su cuerpo completamente magullado y su nivel de energía casi desaparecido. Soltó un gruñido de dolor e intentó incorporarse, cuando vio al dios del sol caer desde la altura justo frente a él, en sus manos y pies tal y como hacían las fieras. El viejo no hizo nada, solo cerró su puño.

-Ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas-fue lo último que dijo antes de que Apollomon le destruyera completamente con un Phoebus Blow que le atravesó el pecho y lo incineró.

Mientras, algunos metros más abajo, Beelzemon corría la misma suerte que el viejo, habiéndose estrellado contra una protuberancia rocosa que salía de las paredes de la montaña, en donde fue a estrellarse y partirse el casco en pedazos. El muchacho soltó un rugido de ira y se volvió, completamente herido y agotado, sin haberse repuesto de su encuentro con Ulforce Vdramon, y aún recordando lo último por lo que había pasado en esa batalla. Muchas cosas no le habían quedado del todo claras, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de dos cosas: Lucemon era un idiota pues los había llevado a todos a su muerte y al fracaso de la guerra, y que estaba a punto de morir. Sobre él se pronunció la sombra del felino estratega, quien le observó un breve segundo antes de levantar su estoque.

-Es…espera…-articuló el más joven deteniendo al otro. Se tardó varios segundos en poder volver a hablar, respirando con dificultad-No me importa…si me matas. Pero dale…dale una oportunidad a ella.-gimió adolorido, tratando de contenerse-Se lo prometiste…

Duftmon lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del joven, quien soltó un último rugido al cielo y cayó de bruces. No pudo ver el final de la guerra como había deseado; no se había vuelto tan fuerte ni alcanzado sus metas como se había impuesto, pero había dado lo que tenía que dar y defendido lo que creía correcto hasta con el último de sus pensamientos, mientras se apagaba lentamente y se convertía en polvo de datos.

Gallantmon se adelantó al demonio de las cadenas mientras veía a Lucemon cayendo abajo. Ese era el que le interesaba. Se volvió hacia ShineGreymon y le indicó que se deshiciera de Belphemon como fuera, luego tomó más velocidad en su vuelo para alcanzar al ángel caído. El joven digimon llamó a Apollomon con una llamarada, consiguiendo inmediatamente que el león apareciera desde la roca en la que había exterminado a Barbamon y se lanzó hacia abajo con agilidad y rapidez, pisando brevemente en las rocas para seguir cayendo y reunirse con el joven, ayudándose de sus garras doradas para aminorar la velocidad.

-Belphemon aún se ve fuerte-dijo cuando se reunió con el mayor-ha conseguido evitar su caída.

-Le atacaré desde arriba; tú hazlo por la espalda-ordenó el dios, puesto que el chico podía volar a diferencia de él.-Dale con todo.

ShineGreymon Burst fue a contestar, pero nuevamente no supo cómo llamar al digimon y solo pudo asentir. Voló por detrás de Belphemon mientras Apollomon bajaba rápidamente y se ubicaba a varios metros por sobre el demonio. Se sostuvo de espaldas contra la roca y disparó sus Arrow of Apollo consiguiendo la atención del monstruo. Éste rugió enfurecido y levantó sus Lamprantus directo hacia el dios del sol, atrapándolo y estrujándolo completamente. Apollomon soltó un rugido.

-¡Padre!-exclamó el digimon de fuego inconscientemente. Se percató de pronto, negó con la cabeza y se lanzó directo hasta la espalda de Belphemon con su espada flamígera en lo alto-¡CORONA BLAZE SWORD!

El impacto dio de lleno en el demonio, pero éste lo resistió y largó más cadenas hacia el muchacho, atrapándolo también y azotándolo junto con Apollomon contra las rocas, soltándolos y dejándose caer con una risa oscura. Se volvió y abrió un portal bajo él, escapando. Los dos digimons de fuego comenzaron a caer habiendo perdido el conocimiento momentáneamente debido al fuerte impacto, pero ShineGreymon fue el primero en recuperarse. Abrió los ojos y vio como cerca de él Apollomon caía inconsciente, y con una profunda y sangrante herida en el abdomen. En el momento en que Belphemon le estrellara contra la montaña, una rama brotando de la roca atravesó completamente al dios de fuego provocándole aquella herida, y junto con el golpe, le hizo perder el conocimiento.

El muchacho inmediatamente se impulsó con sus alas de vivo fuego y abrazó por la espalda al digimon. Le llamó varias veces, sin importarle un poco que Belphemon se les escapara, pero Apollomon no respondió.

Abajo, Gallantmon finalmente conseguía dar caza al ángel oscuro, quien con los ojos desmesurados y una expresión furiosa en su rostro, caía cabeza abajo, pensando. No podía comprender qué era lo que había salido mal. Todo su plan, todos esos cientos de años de espera, todo el poder que habían tenido y sus oportunidades de acabar con el enemigo…todo se había desvanecido de pronto y ahora lo había perdido todo. ¿Qué Barbamon no le había mencionado algo al respecto? No podía decirlo. Su mente vagaba en la nada, solo consciente de que había perdido, que caía desde el Monte Olimpo y caía en la peor decepción de toda su vida. Había sentido cómo habían extinguido a algunos de los suyos, por lo que ya daba todo por perdido y no abrigaba ninguna…

"_Esperanza…"-_pensó, con las palabras de Alphamon resonando en su cabeza.

Esto le hizo enfurecer de golpe y de una forma tan violenta, que se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos conteniendo rugidos de furia, enterrando sus uñas en su piel y haciéndose él mismo algunas heridas.

"_No…yo no voy a ser derrotado por ti. Ni por ti ni por tus patéticas palabras. La esperanza es para los débiles; para aquellos que viven con un sueño y saben que jamás lo cumplirán. ¡Eso es la maldita esperanza! ¡No es más que una burda ilusión para poder sonreír alguna vez!"_

Una imagen a su lado le hizo volverse. Gallantmon le traspasó con los brillantes ojos de su Megidramon interior. Los dos se encontraron por breves segundos, cayendo ambos, pero uno con un objetivo fijo y sin la intención de perder un segundo más.

-¡Desaparece maldito bastardo!-rugió el caballero levantando su lanza y atacando directo al otro.

Lucemon no se lo pensó. Movió su brazo rápidamente e interpuso al cuerpo que sabía que caía a pocos metros de él: Daemon se vio completamente atravesado por la poderosa Gram, cruzando una última mirada de desconcierto con el ángel rubio. Sabía que debía esperarse siempre una traición por parte de Lucemon, pero por alguna razón se sorprendió igualmente en el último segundo. Al momento en que le atravesaban, su sangre oscura salpicó el rostro del ángel, quien con una expresión impertérrita, abría de una vez un portal bajo él y desaparecía, antes de que los datos de Daemon desaparecieran y solo quedara el caballero rojo. Se volvió y detuvo de caer, constatando la sucia jugada de Lucemon y su escape. Se sintió frustrado, y enfurecido, soltó un rugido que resonó en todo el lugar.

Metros más arriba, el último Demon Lord que pisaba el mundo digital yacía de espaldas sobre un peñasco, con su cuerpo desintegrándose lentamente y la sangre negra brotando de su cabeza, y un hilo bajando por sus labios ahora pálidos. La digimon que ahora desaparecía lentamente tenía su mirada fija en una pequeña flor que crecía a cierta distancia de ella, apreciando su belleza, la fragilidad de la diminuta criatura, y toda la hermosa y radiante vida que exhibía, esa que ella había tenido alguna vez y ahora desaparecía en polvo de datos. Se había roto varias partes del cuerpo con la caída, y ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para abrir un portal oscuro y desaparecer de allí. Aunque tampoco le importaba.

La vida…esa vida que le había tocado, había resultado demasiado cruel e injusta con ella. Ella que era, o había sido, tan delicada y hermosa como esa flor que ahora la despedía en silencio. Se sentía tan pisoteada y golpeada por eso a lo que llamaban vida, que una parte de sí agradecía estarse marchando finalmente para no tener que seguir tolerando más de lo que no quería. Seguramente en aquella vida había pagado algo de los pecados que había cometido antes, lo que le dibujó una leve sonrisa en su pálido rostro y la alivió en parte.

"_Así no tendré que pagar tanto en la siguiente"_

Pudiese ser que en el próximo ciclo pudiera enmendar del todo sus errores y así verse libre de su castigo. Deseó que así fuera y poder cambiar de una vez el camino que había escogido tantas eras atrás. Qué irónico le resultó de pronto, haber deseado tanto estar del lado en el que se encontraba ahora, y de pronto querer regresar a casa.

Una sombra sobre ella le oscureció la imagen de la pequeña flor y le hizo volver apenas los ojos. Duftmon había dado con ella al fin después de buscarla metros más arriba en la montaña. Se había temido que hubiese muerto antes de verla una última vez, que sus compañeros la hubieran matado o hubiera escapado. Tenía una deuda importante con la mujer, aunque más que eso, se trataba de una promesa que le había hecho. Un trato entre ambos que se había forjado desde el principio, pero que aparentemente, jamás podrían cerrar. Lilithmon lo observó y dejó ir su cabeza de lado, sin fuerzas para sostenerse. El felino se arrodilló a su lado y la sostuvo con cuidado. Sabía que no había oportunidad para ella; su estado era terminante y él no podía más que acompañarla en los últimos segundos. La levantó y acomodó contra su pecho, manchando su armadura y sus manos con la sangre oscura de ella y arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor. La mujer descansó su cabeza contra él mientras su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente.

-Lo lamento-dijo él con la mirada sombría y presionando su hombro.

Lilithmon negó apenas con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Fue mi culpa desde el principio…

El felino bajó la mirada, algo confundido.

-Nunca fui capaz de decirte…toda la verdad.-sonrió apenas con la sangre brotando de su boca-No podía decirte…que él ya estaba entre nosotros.-se refería a Belphemon-fui demasiado ingenua…creí que él me reconocería…que estaríamos juntos y podríamos salir…-contuvo un quejido y tembló-fui tan ingenua…

Había depositado sus esperanzas en el demonio que tanto había esperado y cuidado, y cuando vio su sueño destruido, ella misma se vino abajo y se derrumbó. Si quiera pudo haber intentado luchar contra Ogudomon y hacer la batalla un poco más fácil para ellos. Duftmon negó con la cabeza y le abrazó con más fuerza. Quitó su cabello de su rostro para poder quedarse con su hermosa imagen y le acarició despacio, un gesto que se había permitido una única vez y que él creyó, había sido un error. Ahora se reprochaba no haberlo hecho más de una vez.

-¿Algo por lo que pasamos-dijo él, con la mujer desvaneciéndose en sus brazos-fue real?

Lilithmon le observó con los párpados cayendo y su respiración apagándose poco a poco. Ya no le quedaba mucho. Le sonrió de una forma tan dulce, que parecía que volvería a convertirse en ángel y regresaría a su lugar correspondiente. Cuanto deseó Duftmon que así fuera.

-Para mí fue real-dijo ella cerrando los ojos-¿Y para ti?

Duftmon asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cristalizados, mientras Lilithmon se volvía un fino polvo de datos dorados y su sonrisa desaparecía finalmente, dejando al digimon con los brazos vacíos y el corazón ahogado en una amarga y dolorosa sensación que no se pudo explicar. Siempre lo había negado, pero ahora solo podía cuestionárselo. ¿Es que en verdad se había enamorado de ella?

* * *

El digimundo descansaba en silencio a esas horas del atardecer, con el sol cayendo en la lejanía y bañando todo de un dorado y cálido color, proyectando grandes sombras que escondían el relato de una batalla épica e interminable, que había traído esperanza para los digimons de todas las regiones y para sus gobernantes, pero que también acallaban los gritos de dolor de los miles que habían caído en ese día que quedaría marcado por el resto de la historia del mundo digital. Muchos y valiosos aliados habían dejado sus vidas por intentar acabar con la época de caos que, solo por algún breve tiempo, se dormiría mientras los sobrevivientes y líderes volvían a poner en orden las cosas, y los enemigos volvían a preparase para salir otra vez. En aquel momento en el Monte Olimpo, solo se respiraba el aire de la desolación ante la mitad del sagrado lugar destruido y dos de sus entidades desaparecidas, extintas bajo el aplastante poder de Ogudomon. Las terribles pérdidas no se contaban solo para los Aliados y la Orden; también ellos habían ganado destruyendo a cinco de los siete Demon Lord que habían traído semejante ola de pánico a cada ser digital que pisase el mundo en esos instantes, con la diferencia de que para ellos solo sería una pérdida estratégica: para los de arriba era aún mil veces más importante.

Había muchísimo que hacer de ahora en adelante. El enemigo no dejaba de levantarse contra la Orden y las regiones, ya habiendo sometido a la mitad del digimundo bajo su poder y levantándose poco a poco las grandes olas de oscuridad que pronto sumergirían al mundo completamente. Necesitaban volver a establecer orden y darle seguridad a los inocentes, preparase para lo que viniera en los próximos días, y preparar también a los que habían resultado heridos de aquella terrible batalla para una siguiente oportunidad. Lucemon aún no estaba caído, y hasta que el ángel no desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ningún digimon dormiría tranquilo ni la guerra tocaría a su fin. También había que levantar todo lo que había caído y había sido destruido; regresar parte de lo que había sido la "normalidad" hasta esos días y recibir todo lo nuevo que los siguientes días traerían, y lo que ese día había traído también.

Gallantmon observaba al muchacho, quien con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, parecía también muy perdido en su propio interior. No tenía mucho para decirle; él no se andaba con esas cosas. A final de cuentas, la verdad tendría que llegarle algún día y aplastarle con su dura realidad, y él ya tenía que irse acostumbrando a esas cosas. Era un buen método para ganar la verdadera fortaleza…a punta de cosas dolorosas. O por lo menos así lo veía Gallantmon.

-¿Por qué no te veo feliz?-preguntó secamente y rompiendo el silencio.

ShineGreymon, que había perdido su Burst Mode pocas horas antes, se volvió a verlo y no pudo siquiera intentar sonreír, solo movió un poco la cabeza en un gesto que no decía sí ni no.

-Mis amos Marsmon y Minervamon…-intentó decir, pero el otro le cortó.

-No son tus amos, nunca lo fueron-sentenció-Están muertos al igual que muchos otros digimons que pusieron su parte por acabar esta guerra, por una decisión que ellos mismos tomaron. Una que tú y que yo tomamos también. Velo de ese modo.

El joven volvió la cabeza. No podía aceptar esas cosas así sin más y afrontar las muertes de los que apreciaba como Gallantmon lo hacía. Él no era tan fuerte.

-¿Es verdad…-titubeó-es verdad que ustedes prometieron a los Olímpicos…protegerme?

-Al principio solo fue cosa tuya y de Apollomon el meterse en nuestros asuntos-respondió el caballero sin cambiar su tono seco-Nadie iba a mover un dedo por ti. Después nos explicaron lo demás.

-Entonces lo sabía-dijo ShineGreymon levantando la cabeza y mirándole directamente.

Gallantmon se sintió levemente acusado por su mirada. Desvió la suya un segundo, luego la volvió hacia él.

-No es que sea mi responsabilidad el contarte los secretos que se me encargan.

-Fue por eso que Sir Omegamon trataba de evitar que me expusiera-dijo recordando la de veces que Omegamon había intentado que el chico no se arriesgara a nada-Pero usted nunca intentó…

-Si te mantenía escondido como Omegamon quería-sentenció cruzándose de brazos-te habrías dado cuenta y todo hubiese sido una tontería. Aunque tarde o temprano te tenías que enterar.

-Es que no puede ser…cierto-soltó el chico con aire apagado y bajando la mirada, apesadumbrado.

Desde que lograran deshacerse de Ogudomon y cinco de los Demon Lords, ShineGreymon había llevado a Apollomon a uno de los templos que se habían salvado de la destrucción para que se restableciera, mientras regresaba a ayudar a sus demás "amos". No había hablado casi nada con nadie, y solo tenía a Gallantmon en esos momentos para conseguir algunas respuestas. Seguía tan confundido como en el principio.

-Creía que idolatrabas a Apollomon-dijo el caballero extrañado y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Lo hago-respondió ShineGreymon mirándole-siempre lo he hecho y siempre…

-Regreso al principio entonces-le cortó el otro-¿Por qué no estás feliz de saber que eres su hijo?

El digimon aludido bajó la mirada, sintiendo una honda amargura en el pecho que subía y le oprimía la garganta. Gallantmon pareció intuir de qué se trataba.

-¿Es porque te lo escondieron toda tu vida?

-¡Sí!-exclamó ShineGreymon al fin con sus ojos humedeciéndose otra vez-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvieron que escondérmelo? ¿Por qué? No era necesario…

-¡Deja de ser un niño y date cuenta de las cosas ShineGreymon!-rugió el Royal Knight haciendo que el otro diera un leve salto-Al rey Wisemon lo chantajearon a costa de su hija Bastemon para que matara a nuestro líder. A TyrantKabuterimon le robaron a su hijo sabiendo que por su sangre sería un digimon muy poderoso-bufó levemente a un lado-¿Qué crees que habrían hecho contigo, siendo hijo de quién eres?-no esperó respuesta-¡Eres descendiente de uno de los Olímpicos más poderosos que existe!

-Pero…-intentó decir el chico.

-Si alguien hubiera intentado algo contigo, Lucemon o cualquier otro, habrían puesto a Apollomon de nuevo contra nosotros y otra vez hubiese levantado a su Imperio de Sol en contra nuestra. Sin contar con que se arriesgaba a perderte.-bajó un poco el tono, sin quitar sus ojos del muchacho-Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Apollomon solo te estaba protegiendo, por mucho que te cueste entenderlo y aceptarlo.

ShineGreymon bajó la mirada, tratando de aceptar lo que el caballero le estaba diciendo, y ver la razón de todo aquello. Aún así, era muy difícil para él y necesitaría demasiado tiempo para poder aceptarlo del todo. Asintió apenas con la cabeza a las palabras de Gallantmon.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó el caballero.

El otro miró en rededor, siempre con los ojos bajos.

-El amo Mercurimon…

-Mercurimon-corrigió Gallantmon.

-Mercurimon me pidió…me dijo que tenía que ocupar el puesto de…-levantó la mirada, sabiendo que el otro le corregiría-de Apollomon mientras él se recupera. Puede que tarde algunos días.

-¿Y después?

-Después tendré que quedarme aquí con ellos. Ahora que sé quién soy, tengo una gran responsabilidad por delante.-suspiró con cierto aire de derrota y los puños apretados-No creo que pueda…

-Podrás.-sentenció Gallantmon perdiendo su aire autoritario de pronto y sonando levemente afable-Estuviste bajo mi tutela el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesitabas de la guerra, de los Aliados, de las armadas. Sabes manejar a los soldados, sabes preparar estrategias, montar defensas. Puedes darle sustento a tus digimons y ser organizado. Solo necesitas un poco más de confianza y determinación. No eres un subordinado; eres el líder.-ShineGreymon levantó la mirada, sorprendido de que el otro le dijera esas palabras y tan llenas de apoyo. Jamás se las esperó de él-Tienes a tu padre para que te apoye, a su consejero y también a ese perro para que te ayuden-expresó una leve sonrisa en sus ojos amarillos-Me tienes a mí si necesitas de alguien que te aterrice.

-Gracias…-estuvo por llamarlo amo, pero lo descartó-Dukemon.

-Gallantmon-corrigió el otro volviendo a sorprender al muchacho.

Este le miró con tanta estupefacción que el caballero rojo estuvo a punto de reírse. Pero no ocurrió. Ya se había salido demasiado de su posición como para repetirlo. Por primera vez en todo el día, ShineGreymon consiguió finalmente esbozar una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, feliz y agradecido. Se acercó a él lentamente y le estiró la mano. Gallantmon sintió algo raro por dentro.

-¿Si es un adiós esta vez?-preguntó dejando de lado la extraña pesadumbre que le invadió de pronto, disimulándola muy bien.

El chico asintió entristecido con la cabeza.

-Cuando mi padre se recupere, prometo que me mantendré muy en contacto con ustedes. No podría dejarlos de lado así sin más después de todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-¿Podría pedirle que cambiara esa promesa por otra cosa, alteza?-preguntó el caballero ladeando la cabeza y sin darle la mano todavía.

ShineGreymon se avergonzó repentinamente, pero sacudió la cabeza y se mantuvo firme.

-Seguro.

-Póngase en cuerpo y alma a ayudarnos a terminar con la guerra.-había empezado a tratarle de "usted"-Como segundo líder del Monte Olimpo, sus decisiones serán de mucho peso para sus cercanos, por lo que le pediría que ponga todo de usted y haga sus mejores jugadas para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles y exterminar al enemigo.-estiró su mano-¿Le parece bien?

El digimon de fuego sonrió y asintió, estrechando su mano.

-Puedo prometer eso también-dijo al fin, lleno de emoción.

Se dieron un apretón muy fuerte, siendo un adiós muy complicado para el chico, quien se separaba de su maestro que tantas cosas le había enseñado y que ahora le servirían tan bien en la nueva vida que empezaba, y para el caballero, que por mucho que se lo negara una y otra vez, dejaba al único alumno al que había guardado verdadero aprecio y confianza, y que después de los siete mil años de vida del Royal Knight, había sido el único digimon que le había enseñado y demostrado lo contrario a su firme creencia de la verdadera fortaleza: no se necesitaba ser un digimon de roca y hielo para resistir los duros y continuos golpes de la vida, solo un corazón de fuego que se encendiera con el amor verdadero, y el deseo de proteger a los que alimentaban ese fuego.

-Le cobraré la palabra entonces-terminó el Royal Knight volviéndose y regresando en rápido vuelo al castillo.

ShineGreymon le despidió desde la cima del monte con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos. Vaya si era blando, se reprochó a sí mismo regresando con los suyos.

Adelante, Gallantmon hacía un esfuerzo para sobreponerse a los raros sentimientos encontrados hacia el muchacho, notando que ya tenía la promesa de dos príncipes a su favor en tan poco tiempo, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer y en lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Lucemon aún seguía con vida, por lo que la guerra no podría acabarse sin más. Una nueva región había caído bajo el Mar de la Oscuridad, habían perdido a varios de sus aliados y tenía que investigar más sobre el problema de Omegamon. El caballero les había hecho tremenda falta en aquel día tan oscuro, y se temía que sus días se aproximaran a su fin antes de que la guerra se terminara, lo que sería fatal para la Orden y los Aliados. Además, tenía que lidiar con el nuevo problema que se les había presentado del secuestro de uno de los suyos, lo que en verdad le traía desconcertado. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a recuperar a esa pieza tan importante, pero tendría que encontrar como fuera el modo.

* * *

Al anochecer y mientras realizaba su guardia en los alrededores de la fortaleza OuTsuyosa, Puppetmon sintió a alguien acercándose desde entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el lugar. Sus oídos estaban bien entrenados, y podía escuchar sus pasos aún con la catarata cayendo a su espalda, por lo que levantó su martillo a la altura adecuada y esperó hasta que saliera. Podía calcular su peso y tamaño por las pisadas, y también que se trataba de un digimon fuerte, pero extremadamente debilitado. No significaría ningún riesgo. Se adentró entre los árboles, buscándole, y no le tardó más de un par de minutos encontrárselo.

Matadormon avanzaba con paso lento y tambaleante, afirmándose con sus garras a los troncos de los árboles para darse soporte y poder seguir avanzando. La marioneta se sorprendió mucho; le había visto marcharse a atender un asunto importante, según había dicho, en una de las bases de defensa a varios kilómetros del lugar, pero ¿por qué venía en ese estado, casi rozando la muerte? Negó con la cabeza y se reunió rápidamente con él, sosteniéndole por la cintura y un brazo por sobre sus hombros. El vampiro estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-preguntó Puppetmon ayudándole a avanzar entre los árboles, de regreso a la fortaleza.

El otro tardó un momento en responder; las palabras salieron algo apagadas de su boca.

-Esos…esos hermanos Greymon… malditos…-resolló antes de perder el conocimiento.

La marioneta lo comprendió de inmediato. Los hermanos Greymon habían regresado y se habían vengado de la trampa tendida la noche anterior, cobrándosela al teniente que había ayudado en la operación. Su mentira fue fácilmente recibida entre los suyos, quienes dieron feroces muestras de desprecio hacia los tenientes de la Orden.

-No les hicimos nada-se quejó Gigasmon muy molesto, minutos luego de que la marioneta llevara a Matadormon a una de las casas, en donde remendaron sus heridas más graves y le dejaron descansando-¡Ni siquiera les pusimos un dedo encima como para que hicieran esto!

-Esos sirvientes de la Orden no son lo que dicen ser-siseó Puppetmon también irritado-Incluso nosotros jugamos más limpio que ellos cuando se trata de los rehenes.

-Ni siquiera a los capturados de la tierra del agua les hicieron el menor rasguño-siguió el digimon de tierra.

-Es igual como ellos jueguen-cortó Reapermon levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía delante de ellos ante el cual se habían reunido-lo importante es como lo hagamos nosotros. Puede que sus sirvientes sean una cosa y digan otra, al final de cuenta eso les jugará en contra. Solo tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo y seguir las reglas impuestas por nuestro líder. Podríamos rebajarnos a hacer lo mismo que ellos y cobrarnos la vida de todos los que tenemos encerrados en esta región, para que aprendan-miró a sus dos acompañantes-pero eso sería un deshonor para nosotros y mancharía el nombre de Gaiomon. Yo por lo menos no estoy dispuesto a hacer esa clase de estupideces-terminó cogiendo una ramita a su lado y partiéndola.

Gigasmon y Puppetmon asintieron dándole la razón. No había motivos para repetir las sucias acciones de los sirvientes de la Orden. Ellos habían sido entrenados como guerreros, no como asesinos.

-No sé cómo reaccionará el General cuando se entere de esto-dijo Puppetmon al cabo de varios segundos de silencio.

-Lo hará del mejor modo-contestó Reapermon sonriendo con cierta malicia-y tomará las acciones correspondientes contra el enemigo. Ya sabes cómo trabaja él.

Los otros dos asintieron, también imaginando lo que pasaría después. Sabían que no habría sangre de por medio; Gaiomon no necesitaba de eso para tomarse una venganza. Su estilo era mil veces más sutil pero de nefastas consecuencias para el desgraciado que se convirtiera en su blanco.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado decírselo?-preguntó Gigasmon con cierta extrañeza.

Reapermon se levantó de una vez y movió las brasas en el suelo con su guadaña, preparándose para ir a dormir.

-Mañana. Hoy estará ocupado.

Y efectivamente en esos momentos, el General negro abría de par en par las dos puertas que daban al salón principal de la fortaleza OuTsuyosa, con la escasa iluminación del lugar escondiendo su figura, siendo únicamente delatado por el abrir de las puertas y sus ojos enmarcados en la oscuridad. El digimon que estaba en el gran asiento le siguió pesadamente con la mirada, fijos sus ojos en los del otro, mientras se acercaba por el pasillo con su andar victorioso. Totalmente despreciable. Gaiomon le saludó desde abajo con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el hombre de las mil millones de vidas?-preguntó con aire divertido al que se encontraba arriba.

OuRyuumon se contuvo un gesto furioso y no dijo nada, como no hiciera desde aquella tarde en que fuera capturado y traído, encerrado en su propia fortaleza y atado por una gruesa cadena a su asiento. Rhihimon no se lo había pensado dos veces en el momento en que Gaiomon hiciera su última oferta, habiéndose transportado inmediatamente a presencia del General Dragón, atrapándolo y entregándoselo al General Oscuro a cambio de los cientos de millones de digimons que se encontraban prisioneros en la recientemente conquistada región del agua. Una vida no valía la muerte de millones, dijo el príncipe a OuRyuumon antes de marcharse, y lo peor es que tenía toda la razón. Todos los civiles fueron evacuados y movidos por medio de los portales oscuros del príncipe hacia su propio sector en el Imperio de la Oscuridad, en donde permanecerían a salvo hasta que la Orden y los Aliados consiguieran terminar la guerra…si es que lo conseguían.

-Debería estar usted feliz-dijo Gaiomon cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza-es el digimon más costoso de toda la historia del mundo digital.

El dragón dorado permaneció en silencio, desviando su mirada. No es que por ser su enemigo declarado él pudiera sostenerle la suya al samurái. Se movió apenas y la cadena que colgaba de una de sus muñecas tintineó levemente, como un sigiloso recuerdo de su encierro en el lugar. Gaiomon había elegido precisamente atraparlo allí, en el asiento de sus antepasados, sabiendo que el dragón sería incapaz de usar su Ougai para librarse y destruir toda la historia y el valor sentimental que el lugar poseía.

-Espero que esté cómodo General-siguió hablando el samurái, sabiendo que el otro no diría ni media palabra-pienso dejarlo aquí por espacio de varios días. Siete si soy más preciso-el digimon consiguió que OuRyuumon diera señas de atención-Por supuesto, yo estoy dispuesto a liberarlo al séptimo día; solo dependerá de la Orden el que usted salga de aquí ese mismo día y no sigan prolongando su estadía.-se miró las uñas, divertido-Supongo que con una semana tendrán tiempo suficiente para hacerme una oferta que valga la pena como para que quiera intercambiarlo-sonrió complacido y miró al otro, quien al instante reaccionó con un gesto furioso de escucharlo-Si ya pude cambiarlo por cien millones de vidas, supongo que puedo elevar un poco el precio, después de todo, es usted el elegido de Alphamon, el más poderoso de la Elite y una de las piezas más importantes de la Orden.

OuRyuumon siguió en su pesado silencio, pensando en todo lo que el otro le decía y sin poder predecir qué harían los Royal Knights para intentar obtenerlo de regreso, si es que estaban dispuestos a ello. Había fallado ya dos veces y no estaba seguro de que fuera "tan invaluable" ahora como para hacer un negocio nuevamente con él. Que decepcionado de sí mismo se sintió de pronto.

-¿Le gusta el Darjeeling blanco, General?-preguntó Gaiomon al cabo de unos segundos-Tenía pensado en algo de té blanco para el desayuno, claro, si no tiene ningún inconveniente en ello-dijo mientras se despedía y se volvía para salir del enorme salón, con su mano en alto-Espero que disfrute su tiempo volviendo a ser el rey de este castillo. No me perdonaría si no se sintiera usted a gusto en su propia fortaleza-se volvió despidiendo al otro mientras cerraba las puertas del lugar, con sus brillantes y pesados ojos cerrando su salida-Nos veremos mañana General. _Oyasumi nasai_.

**- Fin de la segunda temporada -**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Tengan la amabilidad de pasar a leer mi OS llamado **Nuestra verdad**, continuación de este cierre en el que se narra en detalle el secreto de la relación entre Apollomon y su hijo ShineGreymon. Está en mi listado de fics :3

Darjeeling blanco: un té de calidad suprema, con aroma delicado y sabor suave, sedoso y un toque algo dulzón (wikipedia)

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches en japonés.

¡Cielos! Realmente no sé si alguien se termine de leer todo esto xwx Yo no podría leerlo, me dio mucho tedio tener que revisarlo TwT y sé que me tuve que haber equivocado en algunas cosas... Quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que continuaron leyendo esta historia hasta aquí, y tengo que disculparme con ellos porque debo hacer un alto indefinido, una pausa, hiatus, etc, pues solo tengo 3 capítulos terminados del tercer arco. Hasta que no tenga el último del tercer arco, no volveré a publicar, y en verdad lo lamento mucho ; ; Escribí una larga entrada en mi **blog** sobre este capítulo, explicando algunos detalles dentro y fuera del fic (?) y dando algún spoiler del siguiente arco, por si alguien lo quiere ver xD

No me alargo más porque ya han leído bastante. Agradecería muchísimo los comentarios a este cierre, pues es de las etapas más importantes de mi fic, y de mi trabajo como fan escritora. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero verlos de nuevo pronto! ; ;

**Lector**: si no tienes cuenta en esta Web, ¡No importa! Dale al botón de "Review" de todas maneras, y podrás dejarme tu comentario, el que apreciaré y aún más si es una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo.


End file.
